Chrono Trigger La novela
by J. Nagera
Summary: La novelización de este fantástico juego en una adaptación algo libre y personal. Un ambicioso proyecto que comencé hace mucho y dejé inconcluso, y ahora regreso planeandolo llevar hasta su fin. Espero sea de su total agrado.
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Sin duda, como probablemente muchos de ustedes, me dejé seducir por la magia de este maravilloso juego de video creado originalmente para la extinta consola Super Nintendo, allá por el año 1995 bajo la dirección de la compañía SQUARE©. Debo de ser franco y confesar que durante mi niñez no tuve esa consola de juego, salvo un básico Game Boy y un problemático sistema Rambo, donde _Super Mario Bros_ era lo más decente que podía dar de sí. Si quería jugar algo mejor, o estaba dispuesto a gastarme cien pesos (actualmente 10 centavos, pero en su momento el valor sería el equivalente hoy a cuatro pesos) por partida en las maquinitas de la calle, o ir a hacerle la barba al chico rico de la escuela (saludos, Néstor). A pesar de haber conseguido finalmente la consola gracias a Santa Claus una mañana de Navidad, la tarde del mismo día se fue, culpa de nuestro viejo televisor sin entradas de audio y video. No se confundan, hablo de cuando era 1996, y los modelos recién salidos al mercado eran muy caros. Y aunque se hablaba mucho en la escuela de algo llamado _Final Fantasy_, no tenía en realidad una idea clara sobre el significado del término "juego de rol".

El tiempo pasó, terminé la secundaria y a los dos años la preparatoria. El Game Boy seguía dando de sí en el _Tetris_, aunque no por mucho, mientras el Rambo llevaba sus años muerto. Tarde, pero finalmente me habían comprado una magnifica computadora de 5 Gigas en disco duro y 32 Mb en Ram, cargada con el modernísimo Windows 98, un gran lujo especialmente con el servicio de internet integrado, cuyos ruiditos extraños de estática a la hora de cargarse, siempre los relacioné con un auto derrapando el asfalto antes de estrellarse. Con la computadora conseguí una moderna máquina de escribir, uso que comúnmente le daba entonces y le sigo dando a mi ya casi nueva máquina actual. Gracias al internet tuve acceso a los clásicos juegos que me perdí de Super Nintendo y Game Boy Color por medio de emuladores de ROM's. Y fascinado por jugar _Pokémon_, la moda en su momento antes de volverse repetitivo, di con los sensacionales _Final Fantasy IV_,_ V _y_ VI_, y más por accidente que otra cosa, con un juego cuyo nombre en mi vida jamás había escuchado.

Confieso hice trampa cuando inicié mi primer partida, se trataba de un hack-rom que te permitía vida, magia, dinero y objetos ilimitados. Sin mi consciencia todavía sin desarrollar acerca de lo divertido de terminar los juegos sin ninguna clase de ayuda, terminé, no sin dificultades, un juego cuya sensación al jugar no podía ser muy diferente a la bebida o a la droga misma. Una vez empezando bajo la idea del simple "un ratito y ya", descubres que la noche ya llegó, te saltaste la hora de la comida, del baño y la cena, y de no ser por tu madre golpeando con sus nudillos la puerta de tu habitación recordándote que mañana tienes escuela (o trabajo en mi caso), seguramente continuarías toda la noche sin sentir culpa alguna. Aún cuando terminé, las ganas de seguir jugando no desaparecieron. Con la opción del "save +" para reiniciar la partida con el mismo nivel, dinero, objetos y magia obtenidos al finalizar la anterior, la diversión y agilidad estaban garantizadas para darse su tiempo en explorar el maravilloso mundo que ofrecía el juego.

No tardé en darme cuenta que esta historia daba más de lo que suponía ofrecer. Con mi interés sobre los _Fan Fictions_ en desarrollo, tampoco dejé pasar mucho tiempo antes de ponerme a buscar alguna adaptación sobre este gran juego en novela. Vaya que encontré, muchas en inglés, y en su momento el idioma no era mi fuerte; y a pesar de eso, dichas adaptaciones iban casi enseguida al punto, pasando el juego a la palabra escrita tal cual estaba, casi a calca, sin aportar nada nuevo, alguna vista objetiva o profundidad. No digo ser el único que lo ha hecho o al menos intentado, seguro alguien en otro idioma ha realizado un trabajo mejor que el mío, pero al menos nadie me quita la satisfacción de ser quien ha escrito la primer novelización en español más completa hasta el momento sin quedarse a medias.

Intentando no dejar este trabajo en una vil transcripción de los sucesos del juego, he readaptado muchos de ellos dando pequeños giros sin afectar la trama principal de la obra, dotando a los personajes de cierta carisma y personalidad, en ocasiones muy diferentes a las que ya conocían del juego original. Además, a medio camino de la realización de esta obra, con la salida de la versión para el portable Nintendo DS, agregué detallados para concordar también con la pequeña reinvención de la historia.

Sepan sobre los muchos problemas ocurridos durante la concepción de esta adaptación. Las primeras dos partes tardé alrededor de dos años en concluirlas, y luego dejé transcurrir un periodo de cinco años aproximadamente antes de volver a retomarla. Peor fue cuando se intentó subir de nuevo por medio de terceros, todo para que se limitaran a unos pocos capítulos; mucho peor aún cuando la contraseña de la cuenta anterior a esta se perdió, obligándome a crear una totalmente nueva para esta ocasión. Al menos eso me dejó un año entero para concluir finalmente el borrador.

Si se nota un cambio de narración, pido disculpas, lo hice sin intención, pero el modo de hacer las cosas evoluciona con el tiempo. Como diría Stephen King en una de las introducciones de su magna obra, la saga _La torre oscura_: La persona que escribe algo a los diecinueve, no es la misma quien escribe algo a los cuarenta, y a pesar de no haber dejado pasar tampoco tanto tiempo, yo mismo soy capaz de ver ciertas diferencias entre mi modo actual de escribir al de hace algunos años.

En muchas ocasiones incluso tuve terribles bloqueos, perdiendo gravemente la noción de lo que hacía. Hasta fui tentado por la idea de abandonar el proyecto. Sin embargo, al final comprendí, siempre me sentiría a disgusto por dejarlo. Aunque ésta no sea en realidad una obra original de mi invención, sigue siendo mi adaptación, y eso es algo muy personal que no soy capaz de ignorar.

No tengo nada más que decir ni explicar, tan sólo agradecerles este momento donde me permitieron aclarar y desahogar mis motivos. Quedo agradecido con todos aquellos, quienes por medio del internet han expresado su apoyo hacia el proyecto. Disfruten este regalo, ustedes, fanáticos como yo del maravilloso mundo del _Chrono Trigger_.

* * *

><p>Jonás (El Vigilante °-°) Nagera<p>

Sábado, 10 de agosto del 2011

San Luis Potosí, Banderas

**CHRONO TRIGGER. La Novela.** Es una obra de distribución gratuita publicada sin fines lucrativos, basada en la obra del mismo nombre propiedad de _SQUARE CO © 1995, 1999, 2008._ Se desliga cualquier responsabilidad por el mal uso que se le de a la historia sin autorización del autor, o la empresa a quien hace mención.


	2. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Aquel mundo era similar al nuestro en muchos aspectos. No importa decir dónde estaba o cómo se llegaba a él, sólo basta con saber que se trataba de un mundo habitado por personas como nosotros, entre otros especímenes.

Un mundo con su propia historia. Una historia que comenzó millones de años atrás, cuando los reptites, seres de escamas y sangre fría dominaban el planeta, sometiendo a los humanos como a simples bestias estúpidas de carga, disponiendo de ellos tal cual disponemos nosotros del ganado.

Fue la sorpresiva caída del gran fuego lo que puso fin a la era de éstas formidables creaturas, enfriando el planeta gradualmente, permitiendo a los seres humanos salir de entre las piedras, volviendo a hacer habitable el mundo bajo el poder tomado de los extintos reptites. Muchos de los humanos desarrollaron habilidades que les permitieron manipular su entorno desafiando a la madre naturaleza, desarrollaron magia, y con este privilegiado poder sobrellevaron la era del hielo creando auténticas metrópolis, civilizaciones más avanzadas que las nuestras. La preciada magia era un poder maravilloso que pocos elegidos podían permitirse. Pero es sabido que todo poder corrompe tarde o temprano.

La humanidad se dividió en dos clases: Los iluminados con sus dones mágicos, viviendo en sus palacios sobre las nubes; y los terrestres sin magia, sobreviviendo sedentariamente en las frías cuevas de las montañas. Por mucho tiempo ese orden prevaleció, hasta que sumidos en su arrogancia y avaricia, los iluminados cayeron víctimas de su propio poder al explotar sus habilidades más allá de lo que debieron permitirse. A la larga, se cuenta se extinguieron, y de ahí el motivo por el cual ya no existen personas con magia en su época actual, otros especulan se juntaron con los terrestres y sus descendientes perdieron las habilidades. Existe la escandalosa teoría acerca de haber sido castigados por los dioses a través de sus hijos, maldecidos por su vanidad, deformándose, consumiéndose en su odio, descendiendo de ellos los místicos.

Se cree que los místicos son una raza tan antigua como lo es de variada. Seres de aspecto extraño, diabólico, cuasi humano, grotesco. Si en verdad existieron desde el principio de los tiempos, vivieron probablemente apartados de las civilizaciones humanas, al menos no se tienen registros de confrontaciones antiguas. Las rencillas más significativas comenzaron poco después de Guardia.

En cierto punto de la historia, los hombres se establecieron de forma fija en el mundo, levantando un reino esperando viese por ellos para siempre; y a este imperio que los salvaguardaría de los peligros, creando orden entre los humanos y los místicos lo llamaron Guardia. Los hombres estaban de acuerdo con la nueva monarquía, los místicos no.

Siendo siempre minimizados por los humanos, los místicos se negaron a convertirse en la parte inferior de la sociedad; se negaron a ser rebajados al estatus de simples animales. Formando su propia nación en Misticia (actualmente Medina) cortaron su relación con los humanos, quienes a partir de la fundación de Guardia comenzaron una nueva era, de la cual data el calendario manejado en su actualidad.

Durante seis siglos las confrontaciones entre los místicos y los hombres fueron creciendo gradualmente hasta estallar en una auténtica guerra, durante la cual se sufrieron considerables pérdidas entre ambas especies. Tras la caída del rey místico Magus a manos de un guerrero anónimo (probablemente el legendario Capitán Sir Cyrus, cuyo paradero posteriormente permaneció desconocido), un acuerdo de paz prevaleció entre las dos naciones, donde las rencillas cesarían siempre y cuando se evitara el contacto entre ambas comunidades, convenio vigente hasta la fecha obviando casuales encuentros entre sus miembros.

Guardia vive en paz, y posiblemente la paz se mantenga por siempre. Si aquellos temblores que han asolado su pequeño mundo desde la extinción de los reptites llegaran a desaparecer en lugar de empeorar, es posible que el "por siempre" tenga un significado muy duradero.

Destinados a seguir una senda no muy diferente a la nuestra, el futuro de aquél pequeño mundo se tiñe de gris bajo el poderoso rugido que brota desde las profundidades de la tierra.


	3. I 01 01

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo I - La hija del inventor**

**1**

—En combate nunca debes descuidar tu guardia. Los peligros más comunes que te puedes encontrar dentro del bosque Guardia son los Hetakes; ellos nunca cazan solos, siempre lo hacen en grupos, pero su debilidad radica en sus cuerpos suaves y su guardia desprotegida. Si mides bien tu distancia de un solo tajo les podrías… ¡Crono, presta atención!

El muchacho pelirrojo se sobresaltó por la reprimenda de Sir Dianos. No había escuchado lo último de sus lecciones por estar ensimismado en sus problemas.

—Ah… lo siento Sir Dianos.

Su maestro resopló un poco enfadado, sabiendo que no podía estar molesto del todo con el muchacho, o quizá sí si analizaba los hechos. Con todos los eventos ocurridos últimamente entorno a su joven escudero y aprendiz, le sorprendía siquiera verlo continuar levantándose por las mañanas tan temprano para tomarse la molestia de asistir a sus lecciones.

—Sigues pensando en Lucca, ¿cierto?

Por respuesta asintió con la cabeza. El caballero lo miró intentando comprenderlo.

Su escudero era un joven pelirrojo de cabellos rebeldes, de clase baja, un campesino. Sir Dianos era el capitán de los caballeros de la armada de Guardia: Un hombre cercano a los cuarenta, de rostro perfilado y cabello oscuro. Cuando no llevaba la armadura, lucía las mejores prendas que sólo un noble podría costearse, a diferencia del chico: Crono vestía ropas sencillas y humildes. Ese día traía el saco gris que le había obsequiado el día de su compromiso (el caballero no tenía intenciones en pedírselo de regreso) y unos pantaloncillos caqui llenos de costuras. Había cumplido los dieciséis años meses atrás: La edad del compromiso.

—He visto a Taban, sabes, en el castillo.

Su pupilo bajó la mirada para evitar la del capitán de Guardia. Ya había tenido bastante con el señor Gendius. Todo un honor, —recordó— para el hijo bastardo como muchos en Truce le llamaban. Desde hace años se había acostumbrado a ser señalado como el hijo sin padre, también se había acostumbrado a los golpes recibidos cuando se peleaba cada vez que señalaban a su madre, pero acostumbrarse a la nueva situación sería una tarea muy difícil. La única persona en todo Truce que sentía aprecio por él, además de su madre y por supuesto su maestro, era Lucca, la hija de Taban Gendius, el constructor e inventor real de Guardia.

Rememora su infancia sobre cómo en un inicio, el inventor no vio con buenos ojos la amistad con su hija cuando niños, sin embargo poco a poco le fue dando la oportunidad, hasta llegarle a tener cierto aprecio al igual que su esposa; de hecho había sido el mismo Taban quien propuso entonces la idea durante el cumpleaños número quince de Lucca, celebrado cinco meses atrás. Esa misma noche, casi al finalizar el convivio lo habló con Lara su mujer, con la madre de Crono, también con su hija y por supuesto el muchacho, para comprometerlos a ambos en matrimonio. Ahora ese aprecio parecía ser cosa del pasado. La última vez que vio a Taban, continuaba furioso por haber deshecho el compromiso a tan sólo dos semanas de la fecha.

—No parece estar tan molesto ahora. Se le va pasando —comprensivo le explicaba el caballero—, pero creo que deberías hablar al respecto con Lucca. Me ha dicho que su hija aún no ha asimilado del todo los hechos.

—Es como mi hermana… —Murmuró.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta —la voz del caballero sonaba más severa—. Si ya tenías definidos tus sentimientos hacia esa niña, ¿por qué aceptaste la idea del matrimonio arreglado para empezar? Hubiera sido más fácil para todos si desde el principio te hubieras negado, evitándole a Taban la molestia de formalizar el compromiso, y en lugar también de hacerle pasar a todos dos meses de falsas parafernalias— el aludido desvió la mirada hacia la ventana avergonzado de sí mismo—. ¡Mírame a los ojos y responde!

—Maestro, no entiende. Mi madre, ella estuvo muy ilusionada cuando Taban me ofreció la mano de su hija. Y me siento mal porque yo también lo estaba, pero no por casarme con Lucca, sino por la posición de su familia. Créame, no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice

—Explícame mejor qué fue lo que te motivó a aceptar la propuesta para empezar.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere que le explique, maestro? Los Gendius son una familia de nobles como usted, mientras que yo… mi madre y yo… ya sabe: El bastardo de Truce. No me haga decirle como la llaman a ella. Pero yo, comprometido con la hija de una de las familias de nobles más prestigiosas del pueblo sólo después del alcalde… Cuando el señor Gendius me ofreció la mano de su hija, mi amiga, iba a negarme; pero la sorpresa de mi madre, la de Lucca, la mía en ese momento por no reaccionar como debí de hacerlo… bueno, eso.

—En resumen: Decidiste aceptar por educación y para no tener que desilusionar a nadie, y luego esperar meses después para aclararlo todo cuando los preparativos estuviesen casi listos.

—Lo siento.

—No es a mí a quien debes de pedir disculpas.

—Sus padres…

—Ya sé que les ofreciste una disculpa a los Gendius. Aunque claro Taban no se la tomó tan bien como Lara. Sin embargo es Lucca con quien debes disculparte. Estaba bastante ilusionada en ser tu esposa.

No tenía que decírselo. Ya lo sabía. Dos semanas antes de la boda, había ido a la gran casa de los Gendius sobre la isleta más allá del muelle, tras comprender finalmente en lo que se había metido.

o o o

Cuando llegó, la jovencita de largos cabellos castaños, habitualmente vestida como un muchacho que usaba unos gruesos anteojos, estaba de pie sobre la mesa sin los anteojos, con el vestido de novia puesto, mientras que su madre desde su silla de ruedas confeccionaba los adornos de la cola auxiliada por unas mucamas. Taban estaba casi a punto de llorar al contemplar a su hija de quince años tan hermosa como nunca, incluso Crono sintió un nudo en la garganta, hasta ese instante nunca antes había apreciado la belleza de su amiga. El largo cabello de Lucca cubría su espalda desnuda dándole una forma exquisita.

—Hola querido —le saludó.

—¡Crono! Hijo, se supone que no debes de ver a la novia hasta el día de la boda, verla antes atrae a la mala suerte —le reprimía Lara—. Taban, ¿por qué lo dejaste entrar?

—No pude evitarlo. Temí que durante el gran día se amedrentara de ver tanta belleza en el altar, así que lo traje para que se prepare a lo que le esperará —sonriente, el señor Gendius tomaba del hombro a su futuro yerno bastante divertido por la situación—. ¡A que no te casarás con un ángel, hijo!

El pelirrojo deseaba que dejaran de llamarle hijo, y especialmente que Taban lo soltara. Cuando dijera lo que había ido a decir, temía que el hombre le asestara un golpe mortal con uno de sus gruesos brazos. Aunque el padre de Lucca era visto como una mente brillante a ojos del reino, además de arquitecto también era un constructor, uno rollizo pero bastante fuerte.

—Señor… yo, vine a decirles algo. Bueno, vine a decirle algo a Lucca. A todos.

—¿De qué se trata, corazón? —Le preguntó su joven prometida observando con cierta concentración las flores del ramo entre sus manos. No estaba acostumbrada a andar sin anteojos.

—Es… sobre la boda.

—¡Es verdad! Cariño, construí algo especial para la boda —los ojos se le iluminaron de emoción—. Lo diseñé y armé anoche. ¡Estaba tan inspirada! Es un lanzador de arroz automático.

—¿Un qué de qué?

—Un lanzador de arroz automático, tontín. Es como una catapulta a escala de cuarenta y cinco centímetros, solo que en lugar de arrojar rocas, lanza pequeñas cargas de arroz. Le puse un pequeño motor a vapor para que recorra el pasillo al final de la ceremonia. ¡No es fabuloso!

Al muchacho cada vez le era más difícil decir algo. Lucca, aunque físicamente era un retrato más joven de su madre, el ingenio sin duda, fue la única herencia que tomó de su padre. Era tan lista, que constantemente se traía algo entre manos. Cuando niños, a Crono siempre le había divertido ir con ella a campo abierto por lo general para probar sus locos y disparatados inventos. Antes de ese lanzador de arroz del que le hablaba, el invento que su amiga (ahora prometida) había hecho, era una extraña máquina con la apariencia de una persona obesa y alta de metal con orejas de "gato", como bautizó su creación. Tenía una especie de grabación lastimosa de su padre repitiendo unas sencillas estrofas. La había construido como una máquina de entrenamiento pensada para los caballeros de Guardia, pero al final su proyecto no fue bien visto por el departamento real de obras, así que lo donó a la plaza Leene como atracción. Aunque Lucca comentase que la grabación le decepcionó mucho, su amigo se maravilló con el hecho de que ella hubiese construido algo sin vida capaz de moverse e imitar la voz de alguien.

—Estoy tan ansiosa porque llegue el día. ¿Qué me ibas a decir, cariño?

Esperando que nadie interrumpiera dificultándole más la situación al comentar algo de nuevo, lo soltó como le vino.

—No podemos casarnos.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, hasta las mucamas quedaron boquiabiertas. Lara casi se enterró por accidente una aguja en el dedo debido a la impresión causada. Taban miraba asombrado a su alrededor, el chico distinguió las manos del inventor real cerrarse fuertemente, quizá lastimándose las palmas con las uñas. Lucca era la única que mantenía su sonrisa, aunque con cierto esfuerzo, quizá esperando a que Crono dijese en cualquier momento "caíste" o algo gracioso, más la seriedad en el rostro de su prometido borró la débil esperanza.

—¿Có… cómo dices, cariño?

—Yo… Lucca, escucha. Ah… te quiero como si fueras mi hermana. No te amo. Bueno, sí, pero no del modo en que un esposo ama… yo. Vine a decir esto. Tenemos que cancelar la boda, sería un grave error del cual nos arrepentiríamos más tarde.

—Pero… Yo, yo te amo Crono. Quiero casarme contigo.

"Quiero" era una palabra pocas veces usada por la muchacha de corazón humilde, siendo a menudo empleada en otras chiquillas de noble cuna, a diferencia más raramente en ella, eso lo sabía él tras años de conocerla.

—Perdóname Lucca, luego lo hablamos. Tenía que pararlo.

El inventor se situó al lado de su esposa en un intento de contener sus emociones, ella le tomó de la mano adivinando la intención que cruzó por su mente. Estaba tan asombrada, confundida y decepcionada como él, especialmente sentía tristeza por su hija, pero no por ello veía correcto permitirle a Taban echársele encima al chico para matarlo a golpes.

Los ojos de Lucca comenzaron a lagrimear, enseguida se bajó de la mesa y casi tropezándose con el vestido subió a su habitación. Las mucamas miraron nerviosas el horizonte por la ventana, pensando en alguna manera de marcharse sin ser indiscretas.

En ese momento no se le ocurrió ir tras Lucca, pero tampoco quiso dejar a los Gendius así, fulminándolo con la mirada sin poder procesar del todo lo ocurrido. Crono les explicó lo que no pudo decirle a la muchacha en el momento, una explicación que repetiría a su pobre madre y tiempo después a Sir Dianos durante sus lecciones.

o o o

—Lucca está furiosa conmigo. No quiere hablarme desde lo que sucedió en su casa.

—No negaré que parece seguir molesta, pero no puedes saber si quiere o no hablarte. Ya han pasado casi dos meses. Aunque no ha tenido contacto desde entonces contigo, tú tampoco has hecho el intento por buscarla.

—¿Qué chica querría hablar con su prome… amigo después de haber roto con ella de una forma tan cruel? Además quizá sea mejor así, ahora ya no tengo el valor de volver a mirarla a la cara.

Resentido con él, su maestro tomó la ballesta antes colgada en la pared, cambiando de pronto el tema.

—¿Sabes manejar una ballesta?

—Ah… no.

—Si disparas contra algo sin ver siquiera, en el caso de acertarle puedes provocarle mucho daño al blanco de estar vivo. Pero —levantado el arma le apuntó al pecho— si le das un golpe certero previamente calculado, podrías incluso matarlo al instante.

El muchacho hizo un intento por ignorar la repentina punzada de miedo. Sir Dianos era amigo del padre de Lucca, pero no por eso lo creía capaz de asesinarlo en represalia por romper el compromiso. Aún así como a cualquiera, le hacía sentir incómodo ser apuntado con esa cosa en aquellas circunstancias, aunque fuese alardeando.

—Maestro… creo que prefiero la espada.

—De acuerdo.

De esa manera, y tras dejar la ballesta en su sitio, el capitán de los caballeros de Guardia dio por finalizada la clase del día. Antes de permitirle a su pupilo marcharse, recordó sus planes para en la tarde.

—Casi lo olvido. Muchacho, ¿me acompañas a hacer una entrega al castillo?

—¿Eh? Sí, maestro.

Tomó las cosas del caballero y bajó con él las escaleras del improvisado salón. En el recibidor, recién llegaba el alcalde de Truce acompañado de sus hijos. La pareja de pequeños, animados subieron hacia su habitación con un frasco lleno de insectos, mientras el hijo mayor depositaba en la mesa un gran paquete.

—Sir Dianos, un placer.

—Veo que han llegado temprano de su campamento, alcalde. ¿Y su esposa?

—Se quedó hablando con una de las vecinas junto con mi hija. ¡Ah, mujeres! ¿Ya terminaron las lecciones?

—Sí. Crono me ayudará a hacer una entrega al castillo.

—He… sí. Hola Crono.

La atmósfera se sintió repentinamente pesada. Crono meditó acerca de que quizá si todo el pueblo seguía cuchicheando sobre la cancelación del compromiso, bien le sentaría irse a vivir dentro de poco a alguna otra parte, quizá a Porre. Maxwell, el hijo mayor del alcalde desataba un inmenso paquete compuesto por un grupo de lonas, encontrando el muchacho así la forma de desviar la atención.

—¿Qué es eso, Max?

—Albergues para acampar. Son muy útiles si quieres guardar.

—¿Guardar qué?

—Tus cosas mientras acampas, tonto. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Me los vendió Elaine a buen precio. Necesitaré algunos ya que iré con varios amigos de campamento al desierto de Fiona en un par de semanas.

—Ah. ¿Cómo está su hermano?

—Quién sabe, aún no ha regresado de Choras. Tiene de aquí a que termine la feria del milenio si no quiere que lo dejemos. Ya se ha retrasado mucho tiempo de estar con sus entregas. Oye, Crono. ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Que tú mismo fuiste quien canceló tu compromiso con Lucca?

—Crono, ya vámonos. Se nos hará tarde —le apuró Sir Dianos sacándolo del dilema de responder—. ¿No se le ofrece nada, alcalde?

—No. Nuestra servidumbre no vendrá hasta mañana, pero nos las arreglaremos. Les agradezco que hayan cuidado de mi casa.

—Por nada. Dígales a Will y a Kara si aparecen que quiero hablar con ellos seriamente por las lecciones pendientes.

—¿No lo supo? Se comprometieron. La boda se efectuará dentro de un par de meses.

—Se nos va a hacer tarde, maestro. —Lo apresuró Crono harto ya de esa clase de temas.


	4. I 01 02

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo I - La hija del inventor**

**2**

Sir Dianos no apartaba la vista del camino. Montaba su caballo con los sentidos agudizados al igual que Crono lo hacía montado en otro. Por un segundo, al pelirrojo se le figuró ver el reflejo de un enorme hongo desplazándose misteriosamente detrás de un árbol.

—Maestro…

—Lo vi, era un Hetake. Descuida, está solo, e incluso en grupo son un poco cobardes para atacar. Yo me preocuparía de los…

¡Ambos caballos se zarandearon lanzando fuertes relinchos! Sir Dianos tomó el control del suyo, pero Crono cayó del otro animal. Levantándose a toda prisa sin haberse hecho gran daño, trató inmediatamente de recobrar el control del corcel del alcalde, pero este se fue galopando tomando la dirección por la que habían llegado. Entre las piernas de Crono pasaron rodando y graznando frenéticamente las creaturas que asustaron a los animales; se trataban de tres esferas de carne verdes con ojos y patas, no más allá de los treinta centímetros de diámetro. Aquellas creaturas fueron a perderse entre los arbustos ignorando las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¡Maestro, esos eran Rollys!

—¡Calla, déjame escuchar! Esos Rollys estaban huyendo de algo.

—¿Cómo?

De inmediato se hizo presente una estampida formada por enormes insectos de casi medio metro de largo abalanzándose hacia ellos. Crono echó a correr tratando de escapar, Sir Dianos logró asir al muchacho por la ropa desde la espalda, montándolo sobre su corcel y situándolo detrás de él. Sin perder tiempo, el capitán de los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada desenfundó su espada saltando del caballo permitiéndole marcharse con su escudero. El muchacho hizo un intento de calmar al animal y detenerlo, cuando lo logró, observó a su maestro combatiendo a diestra y siniestra lanzando tajos con la espada a los enormes insectos con forma de escarabajo. Al no poder soportar permanecer solamente como espectador, bajó del corcel y se le unió armado con su espada de madera, sabiendo que no podría partir a los insectos como el caballero, pero quizá consiguiendo lastimarlos de algún modo al hacerles frente.

—¡Sir Dianos, son muchos!

—¡No para mí!

Lo que hizo el capitán de Guardia a continuación fue algo impresionante. Primero echó un pie hacia atrás, e impulsándose se desplazó hasta el centro de la estampida. Como si se tratara de un trompo, el hombre comenzó a girar con la espada inclinada hacia abajo proyectándola hacia afuera, destruyendo a la vez los insectos a su alrededor. Muchos comenzaron a alejarse, pero pocos consiguieron huir para cuando Sir Dianos perdió velocidad en su giro.

—Dime, ¿estás bien?

—Sí. ¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Cómo…? ¡Vienen más!

Una nueva serie de insectos se acercaron a trote, esta ocasión en fila india. El escudero preparó su espada, pero con un ligero movimiento de su mano, su maestro lo tranquilizó sonriendo.

—Son unos tontos de todas maneras. Comprendieron que si atacan en conjunto los puedo aniquilar sin permitirles defenderse. ¡No se dan cuenta que así me facilitan más las cosas!

Nuevamente Sir Dianos apoyó un pie atrás, pero no se lanzó, se quedó en su sitio enterrando la punta de la espada en el suelo apretándola fuertemente entre sus puños. Crono notó como la espada estaba siendo presionada hacia delante al mismo tiempo que se enterraba más. ¡De pronto Sir Dianos sacó la espada sin dejar de ejercer la presión! No creyó haber visto en qué momento fue, pero la espada ya no se encontraba enterrada en el suelo, estaba fija horizontalmente hacia el frente, pero además de eso, una ráfaga sacudió los árboles de alrededor y los insectos se detuvieron. Apenas le iba a preguntar a su maestro qué había hecho, cuando los insectos cayeron muertos abriéndose todos por la mitad uno detrás del otro.

—Dejaste ir a tu caballo —comenzó a reñirle sin enfado y con tranquilidad—, seguro regresará a los establos del alcalde, no hay problema. Lo siento, ahora tendrás que acompañarme a pie. ¿Dónde dejaste a mi corcel?

Pero el muchacho seguía tan impresionado por lo que se quedó incapaz de responderle, intentado comprender lo que presenció.

—¿Qué… qué fue lo que hizo?

—Son unas técnicas especiales. La primera la llamo Ciclón, la segunda es Corte. "Ciclón" lo creé yo mismo, mientras que "Corte" lo aprendí del anterior capitán de los caballeros —explicaba analizando con diversión aquella expresión de incredulidad—. En Ciclón debes arrojar de lado todo tu peso y fuerza hacia la espada procurando no soltarla, como si se tratara de un martillo muy pesado; con esto entrarás en un estado de remolino permitiéndote atacar todo lo que esté a tu alrededor. En la segunda sólo tienes que atacar con aire comprimido; el aire es lo que efectúa el corte cuando creas presión sobre la espada apoyando tu peso y fuerza sobre ella contra la tierra, evitando perder la posición recta en vertical. Mueves ligeramente las muñecas hacia adelante y debido a la presión, la espada saldrá despedida a gran velocidad expulsando el viento a los lados de la hoja a una fricción mayor concentrándose por en medio. Si llegas a intentar esto, procura mantener la espada agarrada fuertemente para que no salga volando de entre tus manos.

—Es genial. ¿Podría enseñarme esas técnicas?

—Más adelante te las mostraré con detenimiento si quieres, pero debo advertirte que éstas técnicas se logran si mantienes una buena precisión tanto en tu equilibrio como en tu mente. Sabes, creo que ésta es la primera vez que te veo en un combate real contra las bestias del bosque Guardia, lo hiciste mejor de lo que pensé. Has progresado mucho, hasta diría que no te costaría gran trabajo aprender y dominar estas técnicas con el paso de los años.

—Gracias, maestro.

—Creo que podría consentir que practiques con una espada de verdad desde ahora en adelante.

—¡Habla en serio!

—Por supuesto. Deberías pasarte por Porre, me parece que las espadas de hierro las están dando a un buen precio.

—Lo haré. Se lo agradezco mucho.

Continuaron el camino conversando a ratos sin perder de vista sus pasos. La batalla antes acontecida pareció haber alertado a las bestias del bosque a no atacar a los viajantes. Desde sus árboles, las aves monstruo los miraban con resentimiento, ocultándose en sus nidos al verlos aproximarse demasiado.

Crono aún no podía creer del todo la suerte que tenía. Además de haberle felicitado por su participación en la lucha, su maestro le había permitido deshacerse de esa vieja espada de madera para comprarse y usar una de verdad. Tendría que ser una espada más barata de la que le recomendó; las de hierro son buenas pero muy costosas. Ya habría tiempo más tarde para meditarlo.

Frente a ellos y más allá de la espesura del bosque, se habría la visión de un inmenso y majestuoso castillo, rodeado por un muro de doce metros de altura, e inmensas torres coronando el recinto. La gigantesca puerta principal era también un puente levadizo, que estaba abajo para permitir el paso libre a un número muy reducido de allegados al reino. Hace mucho que no existían amenazas reales en Guardia como para mantenerla elevada, sólo las igualmente enormes puertas secundarias que venían después estaban cerradas.

El Sir se anunció a los guardias, y ellos entreabrieron ligeramente una de estas para su entrada. Mañana sería la gran feria del milenio, una celebración de dos semanas que culminaría con el festival de la luna, durante la noche del milésimo aniversario de la existencia del glorioso reino Guardia. Debido a esos acontecimientos, el joven escudero supuso que probablemente en el castillo estuvieran dando más libertades en esta ocasión para…

—Quédate aquí.

—¿De nuevo?

—Aunque seas mi escudero sigues siendo un aldeano, y junto con el resto no tienes permitida la entrada, lo sabes, menos ahora que están redoblando la vigilancia para que no sucedan imprevistos el día de mañana durante la inauguración de la feria.

—No podría usted… bueno, es el capitán de los caballeros, maestro.

—Un día de estos lo consideraré, pero hoy no. Además de la entrega tengo que ver al rey en persona para otro asunto al que me solicitó ayer por la tarde —con fastidio parece hablar entonces para sí mismo en voz alta—, quizá me pida que haga de niñera nuevamente para la princesa.

Sin auténticos deseos de discutir y cerrando el tema, Crono esperó pacientemente en la entrada a su maestro. La puerta se cerró, y buscando distraerse, observó detenidamente la fachada del castillo hasta donde la vista le alcanzaba, concentrándose en las inmensas torres. La torre del ala oeste llamó inmediatamente su atención. Tanteando, calculó que su casa entera podría caber ahí dentro. Sir Dianos le había contado tiempo atrás, que esos eran los aposentos de la princesa Nadia, lugar donde la joven permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo. Para que el rey la sobreprotegiera tanto manteniéndola dentro de tan lujoso espacio, con una horda de criados dispuestos a cumplir hasta el último de sus caprichos, pensaba sin dudarlo, que debía de tratarse de una doncella caprichosa y remilgada.

Escuchaba cotilleos en el pueblo. Su vecina decía que el rey podía gobernarlo todo, menos a su consentida hija. Se corrían muchos rumores sobre el porqué todos los nobles que llegaban de diferentes rincones del mundo para cortejarla, regresaban decepcionados, ofendidos, o en el peor de los casos hasta lastimados. Hace tiempo, un importante duque de la antigua nación en Choras, de pronto se dejó ver con el ojo morado. Se había argumentado en sus tierras, que la princesa le había ordenado a un guardia castigarle por faltarle el respeto, cuando tan sólo le pidió una pieza de baile.

Alejó esos pensamientos inútiles para preocuparse por el modo de conseguir el dinero para su nueva espada; de por sí, de lo que le entregaba a su madre de su paga por brindarle sus servicios como escudero a su maestro, sumado a lo que daba la hortaliza del terreno en su casa, apenas y les alcanzaba. Decidió tragarse su orgullo y mañana visitar a la familia de Connie. Ella era una niña de diez años, hija del alcalde de Porre, un hombre más rico que el de Truce, pero mucho más tacaño. El padre de la chiquilla buscaba un bufón para la sencilla fiesta que celebraría en honor al cumpleaños de su hijo Edgar. La vez pasada cuando los visitaron Sir Dianos y él, el alcalde Mento le pidió ese favor al muchacho a cambio de algunas piezas de oro. De hacerlo tendría que levantarse temprano mañana para ir a la dichosa fiesta, aunque no podría costearse el Ferry, por lo que cruzaría entonces directamente el desierto de Fiona a pie para llegar; al menos en ese terreno no habitaban monstruos.

Una hora después la entrada principal volvió a entreabrirse con Sir Dianos saliendo por ella, ostentando en su rostro una expresión endurecida. Con cierta curiosidad, durante el camino de regreso a Truce nuevamente por el bosque, su pupilo se arriesgó a preguntarle si había ocurrido algo malo, pero el noble caballero mantuvo su curiosa costumbre de hablar más para consigo mismo que para quienes le rodeaban.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué le cuesta a su majestad utilizar simples mucamas o sirvientes? ¿Si el asunto es tan así de grave, por qué no soldados? ¡Pero no! La mocosa intimida incluso a los soldados. ¡Ni que ella fuera el rey mismo! Quisiera saber por qué le tienen tanto miedo, si el Rey en persona dio autorización a cualquiera para reprenderla bajo cualquier criterio. No puedo creer que me vaya a pasar todo el día de mañana cuidando que esa malcriada no salga de sus aposentos.

—Maestro, ¿de todas maneras no había mencionado que no pensaba asistir mañana a la inauguración de la feria? ¿Entonces qué más da?

—Supongo… ¡No! Le pediré al comandante Seto que la vigile él. Me debe un favor, ¿sabías? Tengo cosas mejores por hacer que jugar a la niñera de una mocosa malcriada.

—Maestro, perdone que se lo señale, pero… faltar a las obligaciones que el rey le ha encomendado no sería… bueno, ¿irresponsable?

—¡Mira quién me viene a hablar de irresponsabilidad! —lo recriminó mirándole sorprendido por su atrevimiento— Sabrás que Dios es justo en sus designios, y por romperle el corazón a la hija de Taban, acabarás casándote al final con una mujer tan problemática como lo es la princesa, ya te acordarás de mis palabras.


	5. I 01 03

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo I - La hija del inventor**

**3**

Al salir del bosque, Crono acompañó a Sir Dianos hasta el muelle, donde el capitán de los caballeros tomaría el Ferry para regresar a su hogar en Porre. Tras la despedida, tomó el caballo de su maestro llevándoselo consigo al establo del alcalde donde se lo guardaban. Andaba tranquilo en su tarea, cuando se encontró frente al recinto a una persona de espaldas a quien no recordaba haber visto antes.

—¿Se le ofrece algo?

La persona al darse la vuelta dejó atónito al pelirrojo; pudo reconocerla después de todo. Vistiendo pantalones negros, una blusa azul y sus anteojos: era Lucca, pero había algo diferente en ella. Su cabello, su largo cabello no estaba igual que antes, ni agarrado con una mariposa como de costumbre, estaba suelto un par de centímetros por debajo de su nuca. Se lo había cortado.

—Lu… Lucca —gesticuló recordando el último día que la había visto, cuando llevaba un vestido de novia llorando camino hacia su habitación.

—Crono —Respondió al saludo bastante serena sin perder su serio semblante.

—Ah… ¿cómo has estado? —Ella frunció el ceño, siendo obvia la respuesta después del último evento, cuando rompió su compromiso con ella a dos semanas de la boda— Ah… digo. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Quiero hablar contigo. El alcalde me dijo que partiste con Sir Dianos al bosque. Supuse que regresarías a guardar los caballos, pero el tuyo regresó solo. ¿Qué pasó?

—Un contratiempo con los monstruos del bosque. Sir Dianos hizo…

—No importa. Vine a hablarte sobre… lo nuestro.

Ambos hicieron un breve silencio. No tenía caso escapar de aquella conversación, razonó Crono, tarde o temprano ocurriría de cualquier manera. Lucca parecía tan nerviosa como él, se esforzaba por hablar de ese tema tan incómodo, pero necesario. Permitiéndose unos minutos para guardar el corcel de Sir Dianos, los dos tomaron asiento dentro del establo.

—Quiero saber el por qué, Crono.

—¿Por qué rompí el compromiso?

—No, eso me lo dejaste demasiado claro ese día. Quiero saberlo todo desde el inicio. ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo?

—Dejémoslo así, no quiero lastimarte más.

—Me lastimarás más si me dejas todavía más tiempo con la duda encima.

El muchacho bajó la mirada, pero de inmediato la alzó al recordar las palabras de su maestro sobre ver a los ojos a la gente cuando se les habla.

—Sabes que la posición social en que mi madre y yo estamos es deplorable. Toda la gente, incluso Fritz, a veces Elaine, tu padre en un tiempo, todos la señalaban a ella como a una cualquiera y a mí como su hijo bastardo.

—No te negaré aquellas acciones de mis padres hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, pero yo nunca…

—Lo sé. Cuando éramos niños a ti nunca te importó mi condición, no sé si fue porque eras muy joven y no la comprendías, no lo sé. Con el pasar de los años te vi como mi única amiga, te quise y te quiero como si fueras mi hermana, pero el resto de la gente continuaba atormentándome. El día de tu cumpleaños tu padre te presentó en sociedad, como acostumbran ustedes los nobles al llegar a los quince, y sin embargo nos invitó a mi madre y a mí al evento a pesar de no pertenecer a su clase. Créeme, me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando tu padre me preguntó si no quería ser yo la persona que te desposara. De veras fue muy impactante para mí, aunque no es justificación para excusar el no haber pensado con calma y claridad. Eras mi amiga, y por eso pensé que podría resultar. Cuando dos personas de diferentes clases sociales se casan, se convierten por igual en una rama de la familia de clase superior. No pensé en lo que hacía, solo me dejé llevar por el prestigio del asunto y acepté. Entonces tu padre anunció a todos en la ceremonia, que según yo acababa de pedir tu mano, y él había aceptado nuestro compromiso. Tarde me di cuenta de lo que hice, y aún así callé esperanzado por una solución sencilla.

»A partir de ahí, cada día me mataba el remordimiento de mi acción. Me comprometí no por amor, sino por ambición con mi mejor amiga. Intenté decirte esto muchas veces, pero me acobardaba. La boda se acercaba mucho, tenía que reparar mi error antes de que fuera más tarde. Fui a tu casa ese día para deshacerlo en ese momento, para no tener que hacerlo después frente al altar.

Durante toda su explicación, Lucca había mantenido la mirada firme, aunque poco a poco fue bajándola, al final unas lágrimas corrieron por debajo de sus gafas. Su amigo sintió el impulso de abrazarla intentando consolarla, pero prefirió contenerse al no saber la reacción que tendría.

—También yo tuve la culpa… —murmuró la joven.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo tampoco te amaba cuando acepté el compromiso, y ahora estoy pagando el precio por haberme callado intentando dejar de amarte.

Esas palabras lo impresionaron. ¿Cómo que no lo amaba el día del compromiso? Si recordaba muy bien lo feliz y emocionada que se había puesto cuando su padre le avisó sobre la petición de su mano. ¿Qué era eso de intentar dejar de amarlo?

—¿Sabes cuántos chicos me quisieron cortejar el día de mis quince años? ¿O cuántos lo habían intentado antes?

Su amigo negó en silencio.

—Ni uno solo. Mírame. No soy atractiva, no soy femenina. Nada.

»Desde los doce años esperaba conocer a un muchacho que le gustara, y viera en mí más allá de lo que parecía, pero eso nunca ocurrió; la única persona que se me acercaba desde siempre fuiste tú. Los demás niños y niñas me decían rara, por eso me emocioné cuando te conocí en nuestra niñez. Por supuesto en aquél entonces no sabía el por qué, sólo que como yo, también estabas siendo rechazado por la gente, por ello supe que seríamos grandes amigos, y lo fuimos; yo también te consideraba como el hermano que nunca tuve.

»Cumplí quince años. Fui presentada en sociedad, y los chicos, hijos de nobles, me dieron la impresión de asistir con el propósito de quedar bien con mi familia, o por obligación con sus padres. Nadie siquiera intentó aparentar estar realmente interesado en conocerme. Luego mi padre interrumpió la ceremonia casi al término de la misma, para dar el aviso sobre alguien que le había hecho una propuesta de matrimonio para mi (hasta mucho después me contó que fue de él la idea); pero en ese momento el pensar que yo era capaz de llamarle la atención a alguien para querer casarse conmigo, fue suficiente para ilusionarme, ¿pero quién? Eras tú. Cuando lo supe, más me emocioné al suponer que no me vería con sorpresas de comprometerme con algún desconocido, serías tú a quien conocía de toda mi vida. No te amaba, es verdad, pero no me importaba.

»Durante las semanas que siguieron a partir de eso, yo misma me propuse aprender a amarte, pues dejabas de ser mi amigo para convertirte en mi compañero de por vida. Lo conseguí al final. Sin mucho esfuerzo de serte sincera, conseguí sentir por ti mucho más que amistad o hermandad. Cuando apareciste el día de los arreglos del vestido, ya me había convencido a mi misma totalmente que eras el hombre de mi vida, con quien me quería casar, sin embargo habías ido a romper el compromiso. De no obligarme a mi misma a enamorarme de ti, esto no hubiera sido tan difícil.

Crono no supo que decir ante la revelación de su amiga, se sentía más miserable por todo lo que ocasionó. Por lo menos Lucca había hecho un esfuerzo en amarlo, él no pensó nunca siquiera en intentarlo. Se sentía peor que los patéticos Rollys que encontró por la mañana huyendo de los insectos en el bosque.

—Lucca, lo siento mucho.

—Yo también, el cabello me lo corté como un recordatorio y purga a mi error. Pero sabes, el cabello crece y regresará, y yo… quiero que como mi cabello todo regrese también a como estaba antes. No quiero esto.

—¿He?

—¡No quiero que esta tontería interfiera con nuestra amistad! Quiero que las cosas continúen como antes; que seamos amigos, que bromees conmigo, que te mueras de miedo cada vez que te muestro uno de mis inventos como siempre lo haces. Ambos tuvimos la culpa, ambos estamos arrepentidos y ambos hemos pedido perdón.

—Yo quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, Lucca. Pero temo que esto ha cambiado en parte las cosas.

—¡No digas eso! He convencido a mis padres para que no te guarden rencor. Deberías de ver todo lo que hice para conseguirlo con mi padre.

—Además de eso… temo que yo también estoy comenzando a… sentir algo por ti.

Lucca entró en una parálisis causada por la impresión de las palabras dichas en los labios de su mejor amigo, el chico que amaba. Crono no mentía, con trabajo le costaba admitir que tras escuchar la confesión de la joven, escuchar sus sentimientos, los acontecimientos del compromiso, lo hicieron acercarse sentimentalmente a ella más de lo que hubiera previsto.

La muchachilla se levantó y caminó hacia él. Tomó con sus manos su cabeza y la recargó contra su vientre obligándolo a arrodillarse. El muchacho no supo cómo reaccionar correctamente, casi por instinto rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Se sentía muy bien, no recordaba haber estado tan cerca de Lucca o de alguna mujer en aquella forma casi íntima. Lucca levantó el rostro de Crono para verse reflejada en ambos ojos. La pareja sonreía de forma pasiva con cierta picardía.

—Hagamos un trato —Le propuso Lucca—, seamos solamente amigos. Si no encontramos a alguien que nos ame en unos años, recordaremos que aún nos tenemos el uno al otro.

—¿Hasta entonces?

—Sería un poco extraño, tonto y peligroso si le pidieras en este momento a mi padre reanudar nuestro compromiso de nuevo, además, lo mejor es esperar y probar lo que venga.

Se separaron y Lucca besó la mejilla de Crono provocando el sonrojo de su amigo así como el de sí misma, era la primera vez que hacía eso, entonces se dio la vuelta y caminó en paz. Su amigo estaba por retirarse también con todas aquellas nuevas emociones en su corazón, cuando la muchacha se frenó para volverse y llamarle.

—Casi lo olvido. Crono, ¿recuerdas el proyecto secreto en el que había estado trabajando hace unos meses?

—Sí. ¿No lo habías abandonado ya?

—Bueno, sí, es porque me comprometí y le di prioridad a otras cosas —gruñó un poco, haciendo lamentar al chico haber preguntado—. Como sea. En estos días para distraerme lo continué y ya pude terminarlo. Pienso exhibirlo en la feria del milenio. ¿Quieres ir a verlo mañana por la mañana? Serías el primero antes que el resto durante la exposición en la noche.

—Lo siento, pero estaré ocupado haciéndole un trabajo al alcalde de Porre.

—Entonces ven por la tarde, en lo que termino de montarlo para entonces.

—Por supuesto, iré. Gracias.

—Pero vas.

—No me lo perdería por nada, sé lo que significa para ti —le sonrió con gallardearía.

—No hablo de eso, galán. ¡Es porque este invento será el del siglo, revolucionará la era de la tecnología y cambiará a todo el mundo!

Lucca no se dio cuenta que Crono temblaba.

—No abras usado electricidad, ¿o sí? Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.

—Eso fue hace meses. El vapor es cosa del pasado, la electricidad es el futuro.

—Pero el vapor no pica tanto el cuerpo —murmura al recordar de meses atrás la fuerte descarga eléctrica recibida en el anterior invento fallido de su amiga.

—Ya lo verás, tú asiste. Estoy segura que muchos quedaran sorprendidos.

Se marchó tras despedirse de Crono, dejándolo más tranquilo y feliz por la conversación que tuvieron. El muchacho comenzó a arrepentirse un poco por haberse echado para atrás en respecto al compromiso; aunque por otro lado Lucca tenía razón, un poco de tiempo para dar orden a sus sentimientos haría maravillas, eso y que hubiese tenido que sufrir por adelantado una dosis extra de las creativas excentricidades de su mujer. A la larga piensa podría acostumbrarse.

Le sobrevino el temor que durante la espera, alguien llegase a ganar el corazón de la joven inventora. Pese a lo que ella crea de sí misma, no es como él, que por sí solo imagina nunca encontrará a otra mujer que llegue a amarlo.


	6. I 02 01

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo II - La mucama prófuga**

**1**

En plaza Leene las campanas comenzaron más temprano aquél repique conocido por todo Truce durante las mañanas, pero en esta ocasión la intensidad de la melodía era más fuerte y prolongada debido al gran día que era: El comienzo de la feria celebrada en honor al cumpleaños número mil del reino de Guardia.

La señora Tamara Degjel, una mujer joven de cabello castaño con las fachas de una campesina, subió a la habitación de su hijo. La noche anterior el muchacho le había pedido que lo levantara temprano en caso de no lograr despertarse a ese tiempo, algo que le extrañó un poco, siendo que ese día todas las actividades se suspenderían por estar feriado; supuso que su vástago deseaba disfrutar desde temprano la celebración de la feria del milenio, aunque daba casi lo mismo dado que el evento duraría dos semanas enteras hasta cerrar con el nuevo año, debido a la importancia de aquél aniversario en particular.

Arriba, tal y como lo profetizó el mismo muchacho, estaba profundamente dormido, y el repique de las campanas lo escuchaba apenas como un lejano tintineo.

—Crono… —Le llamó— ¡Crono!

El pelirrojo asomó la cara de entre las sábanas algo ojeroso. Su madre le miró conteniendo la reprimenda.

—Buenos días, Crono.

—Buenos días, mamá.

—¿Puedo saber por qué estás desvelado? —el aludido palideció—. Adivino. Estuviste tan impaciente anoche por que llegara el día de la feria que no conseguiste dormir, ¿verdad?

—No puedo ocultarte nada, mamá.

Por lo bajo, agradeció que su madre no sospechara sobre sus intenciones referentes a conseguir dinero para una espada. Ella no consentiría que se costease una auténtica aunque tuvieran dinero de sobra, pues consideraba las armas bastantes peligrosas. De por sí y con esfuerzo, aceptaba que tomara la instrucción de Sir Dianos en las artes del kendo y esgrima.

—No te preocupes, cielo. En este día no hay que levantarse a trabajar, todo mundo estará celebrando en plaza Leene —decía ilusionada mientras abría las cortinas de la habitación cegando a su hijo unos instantes—. Había olvidado lo bonito que hacen sonar las campanas durante los aniversarios de Guardia. Apuesto a que nunca te imaginaste nacer para presenciar los mil años del reino.

—Sí, algo así. Mamá, ¿no te molestaría que me fuera desde ahora a la feria?

—Por supuesto que puedes, aunque no entiendo por qué, a esta hora no hay nada aún. Es muy temprano.

—Me nació ese capricho. Quisiera ser de los primeros en poner un pie en la plaza antes que comience el festejo.

—Entonces ve, pero antes deja que te prepare un desayuno rápido por lo menos.

Así, Crono salió de la cama, sabiendo que tenía el tiempo muy ajustado para desayunar y marcharse rápido a Porre. Después de haber hablado ayer con Lucca, encontró en la alcaldía de Truce al señor Mento, el alcalde de aquél pueblo. Por suerte, el hombre aún no conseguía un bufón que aceptara el trabajo en días festivos, y mucho menos por la miseria que ofrecía para la fiesta de su hijo. El pelirrojo le pidió el puesto y sin más remedio, el alcalde aceptó teniéndole en claro que lo quería temprano, pues la fiesta sería en la mañana para quizá después llevar a su familia a la feria del milenio.

Dándose prisa, se vistió con una playera blanca, unos pantalones azules crema y un chaleco del mismo color. Las prendas de tela barata estaban algo roídas pero daba igual, en Porre el alcalde le daría un traje de bufón y se cambiaría. Hizo un par de sentadillas para despejarse y luego cogió su espada de madera; aunque en el desierto de Fiona no hubiese monstruos, no estaba de más andar prevenido. Haría calor en el desierto, y su tupida cabellera sólo incitaría la incomodidad, por ello se colocó una cinta blanca rodeándole la cabeza a la altura de la frente, para que el cabello no le callera por el rostro o el cuello.

Cuando bajó al comedor, su madre estaba metiendo en un pequeño morral parte de la tarta de fresas de la cena pasada. "Tigre", el gato atigrado, mascota de la familia, intentaba alcanzarla con sus patas, pero Tamara lo alejaba. Una vez lista, la madre le entregó la prenda, y el muchacho se la pasó por el cuello quedándole colgando bajo el brazo. Nuevamente le agradeció a su madre el detalle. Tamara estaba muy entusiasmada desde anoche, cuando escuchó la manera en que su hijo reconcilió su amistad con Lucca.

—Ve con cuidado. ¡Ah, casi se me olvida! —La buena mujer le entregó unas monedas extraídas de los bolsillos de su faldón— Toma.

—Mamá, en verdad no lo necesito.

—Pero yo te lo quiero dar, además me has ayudado mucho con las cosechas de esta temporada, es justo que tomes un poco para que te diviertas. Quizá puedas invitarle algo a Lucca ahora que volvieron a hablarse.

—En serio no lo necesito, y lo de Lucca… bueno.

—Ya sé que quedaron como amigos, pero no importa, después de todo, tú mismo dijiste que ha comenzado a llamarte la atención. Insisto.

Conmovido, le besó la mejilla agradecido por las monedas de plata. Estaba por salir, cuando una oleada de remordimiento lo envolvió por haber recibido el dinero, siendo que iba por más para sus propios propósitos. Tigre lo observó con sospecha emitiendo un débil maullido.

—Mamá… yo —se contuvo a tiempo—, lamento haberte decepcionado con el compromiso.

—Anda Crono, ya te has disculpado de sobra. No te negaré lo agradable que hubiera sido verme pronta con nietos, pero no hay cuidado, yo sé que un día estarás listo para formar tu propia familia. Tengo fe en ti. Ahora ve y compórtate en la feria.

—Gracias.


	7. I 02 02

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo II - La mucama prófuga**

**2**

Fue una sorpresa ver aún oscuro parte del cielo, apenas faltaban unos minutos para el amanecer y las campanas de la plaza continuaban sonando. Se preguntó si a los vecinos no les molestaría levantarse tan temprano a causa del ruido, pronto recordó que la mayoría de ellos no eran campesinos como él, sino comerciantes que irían a la plaza para levantar sus puestos y vender sus mercancías, mismas en gran parte venidas de las cosechas de su madre y él, cultivadas a cambio de un pago muy bajo. Suspiró pensando en la dudosa ventaja de los suyos.

El desierto de Fiona no era muy extenso, en cuatro o cinco horas podría cruzarlo a pie tomando un atajo para llegar a Porre; podría hacer poco menos de una hora en el Ferry, pero no tomaría el barco por el costo del pasaje, aunque si usaba las monedas que le dio su madre… ¡No! Se hizo en ese momento el compromiso de no gastarse ese dinero, por el contrario, se lo regresaría en cuanto volviera a casa. Se consideraba un chico muy activo, así que no le pesaría caminar, aunque era muy temprano aún. Tal vez se dejara caer en Plaza Leene para echar una ojeada. ¿Por qué no? No demoraría. Sentía curiosidad por ver la plaza desierta para compararla después por la tarde, estando ya abarrotada de gente y puestos.

Media hora después, llegaba al cerro donde la plaza había sido construida hacía ya casi trescientos años, a un lado de un cañón en una zona montañosa. Tal y como imaginaba el sitio estaba casi desierto, salvo por un hombre y una chica a los que nunca había visto en el pueblo.

La chica tendría quizá unos veinte años, probablemente la nieta del hombre más viejo. El anciano, quizá un mercader noble, era rechoncho, tenía un inmenso bigote canoso y vestía extravagante: un traje azul con todo y chaleco, también usaba unos anteojos de bordes azules y un inmenso gorro en dos puntas separadas a los lados de color a juego con su ropa; desenvolvía con cuidado unos paquetes alargados, mientras la chica montaba el puesto.

Curioso por el contenido de los extraños paquetes, Crono se aproximó con disimulo. Una empuñadura se asomó de uno seguido de una gran, imponente y brillante hoja. Maravillado por la espada, sin recato llamó la atención del viejo.

—¡Buena mañana! Disculpe señor.

—¡Oh, el primer cliente! —exclamó la muchachilla al verle—. Se lo dije señor Melchor, en las cercanías de Truce se consiguen clientes muy rápido.

Pero el hombre gruñó sin darle importancia a las palabras de su ayudante, continuando su tarea desenvolviendo el resto de las espadas. La chica arrastró a Crono al puesto a medio construir mostrándole algunas de las armas ya colocadas en exhibición.

—¡Mira esta maravilla, muchacho! Es una espada de latón muy resistente, ideal para la defensa contra monstruos. Tienes que llevártela, tan solo cuesta doce piezas de plata.

Eso era justo lo que su madre le había dado, pero seguía obstinado a no gastarse ese dinero, además ya tenía contemplado comprarse una espada de hierro en Porre, y el alcalde le había prometido treinta piezas de plata y dos de oro; aunque la de latón no lucía tan mal, la de la hoja brillante le llamaba la atención.

—Disculpa, ¿cuánto cuesta esa?

—Cincuenta piezas de oro —contestó el anciano sin despegar su vista de los paquetes restantes.

El precio dejó helado al muchacho. Esa cantidad no la había visto nunca junta, le parecía imposible pagar eso. Imaginó que quizá Sir Dianos sería el único capaz de comprarla, pero él no. La vendedora notó el asombro en su posible cliente, por lo que reanudó su explicación de nuevo.

—Como te decía, la de latón es muy útil para la defensa personal. Si sabes algo de esgrima te podría ser…

—Ah… no, disculpe. Creo que me daré una vuelta después. Gracias.

—Por nada, si quieres cambiar de opinión en cuanto a la espada, sólo pregunta por el herrero Melchor o por Sofía. También compramos joyas de cualquier clase.

—¿Compran joyas?

—Sí. El señor Melchor paga buen dinero por joyas como anillos, pendientes, aretes y otras cosas similares.

—Únicamente joyería fina —añadió Melchor de mal modo, aún ordenando las espadas.

Con esfuerzo, el pobre muchacho se alejó todo lo que pudo de Sofía, quien estaba decidida a venderle algo. Sin duda eran de Choras, pueblo de comerciantes, aunque el anciano no parecía tan entusiasmado como la chica por vender su mercancía, quizá él fuera de algún otro lugar.

¿Adónde iría ahora? Lo más probable era que Lucca no llegara hasta dentro de un par de horas más. Temió estar perdiendo tiempo valioso por estar fisgando por ahí en vez de comenzar su marcha hacia a Porre. Sería mejor irse, pero antes se daría una vuelta rápida por el campanario central para coger un poco de suerte.

En Truce, corría una leyenda sobre las campanas que el rey Guardia XXI mandó construir para su esposa, la reina Leene. Se decía que si uno hacía una oración al pie de éstas, atraerían a la persona la buena suerte, algo que sentía le haría bastante falta. Se distrajo un momento al bajar la mirada y notar la forma de su sombra, eleva la cabeza y de esa forma confirma que finalmente está amaneciendo del todo. ¡Ahora sería mejor correr si no quería que se le hiciese muy tarde con el alcalde Mento!

Sube aprisa las escaleras, y a unos escasos metros de la cúpula del campanario decide correr y… ¡Choca! Fue contra una persona que como él, iba deprisa hacia las campanas desde la dirección opuesta. El encuentro fue de forma inesperada. El pelirrojo apenas y se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido por la impresión del impacto. Tenía la vaga consciencia de que cuando iba corriendo, algo bastante macizo le golpeó y ya estaba en el suelo. Cree haber escuchado algo caerse además de él.

Levanta medio cuerpo con cuidado pues el pecho le duele, observa frente a él a una persona con una mano sobre el rostro intentando levantarse tambaleante, sin duda fue con su cabeza con lo que lo embistió; la persona la echa hacia atrás, dejando al chico un espectáculo poco común a sus ojos

Ese cuerpo solo podía pertenecer a una mujer. Llevaba unos pantaloncillos blancos traslúcidos, una atrevida camiseta cubriéndole su busto en grácil desarrollo, mostrándole sin querer a placer visual su ombligo en el centro de su contorneada figura juvenil. Aquella persona regresa su cabeza hacia adelante quitando la mano de su rostro y con ello dejando mudo al muchacho; se trataba de una hermosa jovencita, quizá de catorce años, con ojos verdes claros, de cabello rubio castaño agarrado por un listón formándole una coleta, de piel clara como el marfil, con un rostro frágil y atractivo. Un poco atontada aún, se dirige hacia Crono quien ya se esperaba un regaño de ella por correr a ciegas.

—Lo siento mucho, perdóneme, ¿no le lastimé?

—Ah… no. No tiene por que disculparse.

—En verdad tengo qué, fue mi culpa pues estaba corriendo sin ver a donde.

—Descuide, está bien. Creo que yo hacía lo mismo.

Un poco más centrada, la chica se sacude el polvo, se lleva una mano al pecho y de pronto palidece al bajar su mirada. Comienza a observar con desesperación a su alrededor siguiendo sus pasos desde donde había llegado. Sin entender su reacción, el muchacho se levanta y va hacia el campanario para pedir suerte y partir, cuando un brillo desvía su mirada hacia al suelo. A sus pies encuentra un especie de collar con una hermosa piedra verde grisácea brillando. Lo levanta tratando de descifrar que clase de joya es, quizá un ópalo o una esmeralda, algo de un corte muy fino magníficamente detallado, más no en exceso permitiéndole un aire mineral natural. Vuelve su mirada hacia donde se marchó la muchachilla y no la encuentra, piensa que quizá eso era lo que estaba buscando. Está seguro que esa joya debe de valer mucho dinero. Podría… ¿por qué no? Si llevaba esa joya, esa niña debía de ser una noble, sus padres seguramente tendrían dinero suficiente para comprarle otra.

Baja aprisa las escaleras para encontrarse con Sofía, la ayudante de Melchor. La muchacha continuaba haciéndose un lío para montar el puesto; sus ojos se abrieron al observar de nuevo al joven cliente de hace un momento acercándose con miedo. Dejó de darle importancia a los armazones para poder atenderle.

—¡Pero hola de nuevo! Parece que has cambiado de opinión en cuanto a la espada de latón. Estoy dispuesta a hacerte una rebaja, dejándotela a tan solo diez piezas de plata. No encontrarás con nadie más una oferta como esa

—No vine a comprar, sino a vender. ¿Cuánto me darías por esto?

Los ojos de Sofía se maravillaron cuando Crono le mostró el pendiente. Tras examinarlo confusa unos segundos, dudosa por calcular el precio sin poder reconocer de qué clase de piedra preciosa se trataba, termina llamando al herrero para que le auxilie.

—Señor Melchor. Por favor, ayúdame que no puedo evaluar esto.

Con fastidio, el viejo se acerca y toma la joya. Con un simple vistazo, el rostro de Melchor palideció tanto como el de la chica del campanario cuando se vio sin su costosa prenda.

—¿Dónde has conseguido esto, truhán? —Le pregunta amenazante.

—Yo, ah… ¿importa? Cua… ¿Cuánto me daría por él? —Contesta inseguro a la acusación del herrero.

—No puedo comprarte esto. Esta joya es más valiosa de lo que has pensado al apañártela ladronzuelo.

—¿Por qué asegura que la he robado?

—Porque bien pudiste encontrarla en un pozo, pero eso no la hace tuya. Esta joya solo tuvo, tiene y tendrá un dueño. ¡Ahora lárgate con esto a cualquier otra parte lejos de aquí!

Sofía miraba atónita la disputa entre Melchor y Crono, nunca había visto al herrero tan agresivo como en ese momento. Asustado de que el viejo decidiera acusarle con algún guardia, el muchacho cogió el pendiente y se alejó subiendo las escaleras a la parte superior de la plaza, dejando en paz a los comerciantes de espadas.

—¡Por qué le regresaste el pendiente si dices que se lo robó! Pudiste habértelo quedado, o me lo hubieras dado si no lo querías tú. —Le restregó en cara su joven ayudante.

El anciano le lanzó una mirada penetrante, fría y hostil, y eso fue suficiente para quitarle los bríos a Sofía de seguir recriminándole. Para trabajar con Melchor, una regla que sus padres le habían inculcado era nunca cuestionar al herrero bajo ninguna circunstancia, por ello abandonó el tema, más no lo olvidó. A partir de ese momento, el anciano permanecería con un aire ausente, seriamente silencioso y perturbado por el resto del día.

Buscando, buscando, Crono finalmente dio con la jovencita que perdió el pendiente, la encontró agachada debajo de una tarima buscando la joya todavía. El muchacho resintió fuerte su acción con culpa. Sin duda su madre y Lucca se decepcionarían de él si supieran lo que intentó hacer, por lo menos ese era para él un error fácil de enmendar a tiempo.

—¡Oye, disculpa!

La chica se golpeó de nuevo en la cabeza al intentar salir de debajo rápidamente, el pelirrojo sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho recordando el encontronazo. Ella le reconoció, y con una mano frotándose la cabeza le saludó.

—Ah, hola. ¿No eres al que le pegué por accidente hace unos minutos?

—Sí, el mismo. Disculpa, ¿no has sido tú quien ha perdido esto?

Le mostró el pendiente en su mano. Al distinguirlo, la joven recuperó su color, y con un leve sonrojo se dirigió corriendo hacia él, por un momento el muchacho temió ser embestido de nuevo, pero ella se detuvo a tiempo para examinar con aire pensativo el pendiente sin quitárselo o pedírselo. Tras unos incómodos segundos para Crono, la muchachilla gritó entusiasmada asustándolo sin querer un poco.

—¡Sí, es mi pendiente!

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó sarcásticamente palpándose el pecho para comprobar el latir de su corazón aún.

—Así es, es una reliquia de mi familia. Ya estaba asustada porque creí que lo había perdido. ¿Me lo devolvería?

—Ah… mejor no, es que está muy bonito —bromeó alzándolo para dejarlo fuera de su alcance, apreciando el dulce rostro casi ingenuo de la doncella.

—Por favor. Me meteré en líos si regreso sin él.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el muchacho notó a Sofía espiándolos desde las escaleras, la comerciante se dio cuenta cuando fue descubierta, así que bajó de inmediato a su puesto sin ser disimulada. No queriendo tener problemas con esa chica y el viejo, le regresó el pendiente a la muchachilla depositándolo en sus manos.

—Solo bromeaba, toma. No era mi intención robártelo.

—¿Una broma? Lo siento, no soy muy buena para convivir con la gente ordinaria, ¡Quise decir…! ¡No insinuaba…! Por favor señor, discúlpeme por mi modo de hablar, soy un poco boba —Contestó apresurada con la mejillas ruborizadas.

—Descuide, no se disculpe. Ha de saber que es de mala educación en un noble disculparse con un campesino.

—¡Es usted un campesino! Nunca había conocido a uno. ¿Ara la tierra? ¿Cultiva verduras?

—Ah… sí. Con mi madre, cosechamos zanahorias y tomates.

—¡Increíble!

La sorpresa de Crono era grande ante la reacción de esa chiquilla. Realmente era más ingenua de lo que se había imaginado. ¿Qué clase de nobles eran sus padres? No estaba deseoso en realidad por discutir la forma en cómo los de clase alta criaban a sus vástagos, además se le hacía algo tarde para la fiesta del alcalde; aunque sentía temor por la perspectiva de dejarla sola. Cualquiera podría aprovecharse de su ingenuidad para robarle, secuestrarla, o quién sabe qué otra cosa. Se veía tan frágil, quizá incapaz de valerse mucho por sí misma.

—Bueno, sabe, tengo que irme. ¿Acaso ha venido sola a la feria?

—Sí, pero cuando llegué no había nadie.

—Es porque es muy temprano.

—¿Entonces por qué ha venido usted?

—A perder el tiempo en lo que voy a hacer un trabajo a Porre.

—¡Va a Porre, el pueblo del sur! ¡Nunca he estado ahí! ¿Me diría como se llega?

—¿Es que no conoces nada de nada?

—Yo… soy nueva en Truce, sabe. No conozco mucho de por aquí.

—Pues que problema, serías propensa a perderte sin orientación.

—Ahora que lo dice, sí, es verdad ¿No le incomodaría mi compañía para pedirle la suya, señor? Por favor, juro no serle un problema.

La sensación era extraña para el muchacho. Después de Lucca, esa joven era la segunda persona ajena quien se dirigía a él amablemente y sin hablarle grosero, más la primera en tratarle con tal cuidado y respeto.

—Pero… una noble no debería andar acompañada por un bastardo como yo. —Declaró a propósito para quitársela de encima sin culpabilidad. Los nobles por lo general no eran muy tolerantes con los hijos ilegítimos o fuera de los matrimonios, y en ocasiones con los campesinos en general. Si le permitía acompañarle, tarde o temprano la chiquilla comenzaría de remilgosa y hasta ahí llegaría el respeto que ella le tomaba en ese momento. Sería mejor terminarlo de una vez.

—No le entiendo ¿Por qué dice esas cosas, señor?

—Pues verás, soy un hijo sin padre. ¿Entiendes?

—Eso sí, pero señor, ¿por qué cree que soy una noble?

Pensó: ella no podía hablar en serio. La noticia de que era un bastardo no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. Consternado, le señaló el lujoso pendiente como una pista a su suposición.

—Ah, esto. Es la única joya de mi familia. Se ha pasado de generación en generación, por lo que no cuenta mucho. En realidad yo soy una mucama.

—¿De verdad? ¿Pero en dónde sirves?

—Solía servir en el castillo Guardia.

Eso era una sorpresa para él; nunca se la imaginó trabajando en el castillo. Cerró la boca al darse cuenta que todavía la mantenía abierta.

—¡En el castillo! Pero se supone que no permiten la entrada de los pueblerinos.

—Lo que pasa es que la servidumbre vive en el castillo, en los aposentos del segundo piso, pero yo ya no trabajo ahí, señor.

—Entiendo, pero deja de tutearme y llamarme señor. Yo soy quién debe de hacerlo pues a leguas se ve que tu casta es superior a la mía.

—No diga eso, nadie es superior a nadie solo por la posición que tiene. No me dirá que en serio cree en esas tonterías. Además, ¿cuál es entonces su nombre?

—Ah… lo siento. Mi nombre es Crono Degjel, y usted es…

—Pero qué bonito nombre. ¡Eh! Bueno, yo soy… Marle, ¡sí! Marle… Q'bey. Un placer, Crono.

—El placer es mío, Marle.

—Entonces me permitirías acompañarte.

—No lo sé. Es una travesía muy larga la que haré a Porre, y solo iré a un pequeño trabajo como bufón en una fiesta infantil para más tarde regresar.

—¡Un bufón! Me encantan los bufones, son divertidos. Me gustaría participar como una al menos una vez.

La cara de Marle irradiaba encanto. Aunque sus reacciones parecían a momentos exageradas, su entusiasmo era genuino. Había algo que la muchachilla transmitía y que atraía misteriosamente a Crono.

—Vamos, acéptame por lo menos como tu ayudante en la fiesta, te aseguro que no te defraudaré. Por favor.

—No tienes por qué rogarme. Privilegio el que me das a mí por desear mi compañía. Por supuesto que puedes acompañarme, si no te importa el caminar mucho.

—¡Eres un todo un caballero! Gracias, Crono. Le seguiré con su permiso.

—Vuelves a tutearme. En serio que no es necesario —de hecho lo hacía sentir un poco engreído, además de incómodo—. Démonos prisa entonces, pues llegaremos algo tarde.

Ambos salieron de la plaza, siendo seguidos por la mirada de Sofía cargada de sospecha. Al notarla, Crono la ignoró dándole un vistazo rápido al anciano Melchor, que por fortuna, ignorándolos, parecía darle igual la suerte del chico o su acompañante. Marle se mantuvo ignorante de aquellos hechos.


	8. I 02 03

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo II - La mucama prófuga**

**3**

Una vez fuera de la plaza, Crono y Marle caminaron un poco por los alrededores de Truce para dirigirse al desierto. La mucama observaba con sorpresa cada rincón del pueblo. El muchacho imaginó que los padres de ella debían ser también criados de guardia, y por eso la muchacha quizá había crecido toda su vida dentro del territorio del castillo, para entender que el mundo exterior le pareciera algo tan fantástico.

—¡Oye, bastardo de Truce!

Ambos reaccionaron al instante volviéndose contra la persona. Hacía tiempo que nadie llamaba así al pelirrojo, de hecho las ofensas frenaron cuando se comprometió con Lucca. Ya se había imaginado que era cuestión de tiempo para que la gente volviera a retomar su viejo apodo. Se trataba de un comerciante joven que vivía aún con sus abuelos y su hermana, bastante divertida por el momento, ella estaba apoyada en el pórtico de la casa presenciando la humillación de Crono. Él hubiera podido ignorarlos en otras circunstancias, pero le habían gritado delante de su acompañante y eso fue el motivo de su frustración.

—¡Tengo un nombre, sabes! —les gritó encarándolos a distancia—. No gastes saliva conmigo, mejor ve al festival a molestar a otro.

—Yo quiero ir al festival —se quejó la otra muchacha observando con apatía a su hermano.

—Sabes que los abuelos se han ido temprano al festival.

—Es injusto, ¿a qué van?

—Nunca se es demasiado viejo para recoger puntos de plata. Aparte, tenemos que vigilar nuestra mercancía mientras no estén para que cierta gentuza no intente robársela —vuelve la mirada hacia Crono—. ¿O no, bastardo?

Harto, prefirió seguir de largo ignorándoles. No soportaba que Marle escuchara esos insultos, temiendo que luego ella deseara unírseles al entender con quien estaba, abandonándolo de pronto. Pero ella no avanzó del lugar de donde estaba parada. En su bello rostro había aparecido un semblante furioso, así como una mirada cargada de ira contra el comerciante.

—¡Por qué no vienes a decirnos eso de frente si te crees tan valiente!

—Señorita, no se meta en estos asuntos. Siga mi consejo y aléjese de esa gentuza que ofende al mundo por el solo hecho de haber nacido… ¡Ah!

A pesar de estar a una distancia considerable de ellos, eso no impidió a Marle recoger una piedra tan rápido como la arrojó centrándola en la frente del joven. A su lado, la chica se agachó para auxiliar a su hermano que había caído al suelo tras perder el equilibrio. La piedra no era muy grande, sin embargo le marcó al tipo un punto rojo intenso en la frente.

Crono volvió a quedarse mudo y lleno de asombro por la acción de Marle, ella parecía orgullosa de su proeza.

—Nadie debería hablar mal de la gente así.

—Pero Marle… no debiste, yo… gracias.

—No hay por qué. No acabo de entender por qué la gente le da tanta importancia a las circunstancias en que uno nace.

Alejándose, escuchando a lo lejos las maldiciones de la pareja de hermanos contra ellos, Crono se detuvo para hablar un momento con Marle, aún desconcertado e impresionado. Ella siendo todavía una desconocida para él, le había defendido de una forma en que ni siquiera Lucca se hubiese atrevido.

—Marle, te agradezco lo de hace un momento, pero no debiste de tomarte así las cosas. Ellos tienen razón, soy inferior por mi casta, eso…

—¿Y qué si no tienes un padre? Me has dicho que tienes a tu madre. Y esos hombres por mí igual si fuesen reyes, son muy groseros e inferiores a ti. Tú eres educado y muy atento conmigo. Estás por encima de su posición pese a lo que crean o te hagan creer.

Esta vez no pudo hacerle ningún tipo de recriminación. Las palabras de la doncella lo dejaron perplejo. ¿Quién demonios era esa chica que con tanta vehemencia le defendía de los abusos y lo trataba como a un igual?

—Bueno, bien. Gracias en verdad.

—Pues olvidémonos de esto y vayamos al puerto.

—¿Al puerto?

—¿Dónde más podríamos coger un Ferry que nos lleve a Porre?

—En realidad no tengo dinero suficiente para tomar el Ferry. Pensaba cruzar el desierto de Fiona a pie.

—¡Todo el desierto! Eso es increíble, no creí que tuvieras tan buena condición. Pero creo que llegaríamos muy tarde a esa fiesta si vamos por nuestros propios medios. Déjame pagar a mí los boletos del Ferry. Al regresar, si insistes podríamos ir por Fiona.

—No puedo permitir que gastes tu dinero en mí.

—No te pongas así. Llevo mi sueldo y quiero divertirme con él en la feria, y las cosas son más divertidas cuando tienes a alguien con quien compartirlas. Mira.

La doncella sacó de entre sus ropas tres saquitos anudados, aparentemente llenos de monedas. A tientas, Crono calculó alrededor de ochenta piezas de plata, hasta que Marle abrió uno de los saquitos. Su asombró regresó al ver el contenido.

—¡Por mi nombre, aquí debes de tener como ochenta piezas de oro!

—En realidad son cien.

—¿Pero esto es lo que gana una mucama del castillo? Qué sorpresa, entonces Sir Dianos a de ganar por lo menos tres veces más.

Ahora fue la muchacha la que palideció de pronto.

—¿Tú conoces a Sir Dianos?

—Por supuesto, es mi maestro de espada. No me sorprende que lo conozcas, ya que él es el capitán de los caballeros de Guardia.

—He… sí, lo conozco. No me digas que de él es la fiesta.

—Para nada, el maestro vive en Choras. No, la fiesta es para el hijo del alcalde.

—Muy bien. Pues vamos.

—¿Por qué le temes tanto al maestro?

—¡Ah! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Tu reacción. Es como si temieses encontrártelo.

—Bueno, digamos que no es tanto así que renunciara a mi trabajo en el castillo. De hecho sí lo hice, pero después, cuando me corrieron. Esto no es mi paga, sino mi liquidación.

—¿Pues qué hiciste?

—Uno que otro accidente de vez en cuando, donde Sir Dianos en persona me fue reprendiendo. No quiero seguir escuchándole ahora cuando por fin pude irme de ahí.

—Ya veo. Descuida, aunque te lo encuentres no estaría en su derecho de reprenderte aquí afuera, además no perdería el tiempo en eso. Desde ayer ha estado molesto porque el Rey le obligó a cuidar a la princesa Nadia.

—¿Qué dices? Pero si ha sido el comandante Seto quien ha estado al cuidado de la princesa desde anoche.

—Sir Dianos le pidió ese favor para librarse de ella.

Entonces Marle comenzó a reír cuando llegaban al puerto. Antes de entrar, la curiosidad de Crono pudo más.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, es solo que no creí que Sir Dianos llegara a temer a la princesa. Lo hubiera creído de todos los soldados del castillo, menos de él.

—No creo que sea temor, aunque... Bueno, de cualquier manera la princesa es una patada de mula.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Ya sabes, se dice que es bastante caprichosa y consentida. Sir Dianos me comentó que tiene intimidados a la mitad de los guardias del Castillo como pareces saberlo, pero también, vaya con ella. Tú que trabajabas en el castillo, Marle, ¿es cierto el rumor sobre la princesa, cuando ordenó a un soldado dejarle el ojo morado a un duque de antigua Choras por haberle pedido una pieza de baile?

—¡Yo estuve ahí, y te puedo decir que eso es una calumnia propiciada por el mismo duque! Él no le pidió una pieza de baile, quería besarla sin su consentimiento; además no le ordenó a nadie golpearlo, fue ella misma quién le metió el puño en el ojo.

Sin duda eso era algo diferente a lo que esperaba oír. Se limitó a reír un poco por la anécdota mientras Marle fruncía el ceño.

—No es divertido.

—No me río por la acción del duque, sino por la reacción de la princesa. Pudo ser una bofetada, sin embargo le dio un golpe. Quién lo diría.

—La princesa no se anda con ese tipo de recatos, ¿y qué esperabas a lo que intentó hacer ese tipo? En su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, tú mismo ponte en esa posición ¿Cómo reaccionarías si de pronto, apenas sin conocerme, me lanzara hacia ti besándote sin aviso alguno?

—Está bien, mejor apresurémonos —añadió rápido temiendo contestar. Su rostro estaba enrojeciendo.

La taquilla del puerto era una caseta pequeña, pero espaciosa. Algunas personas conversaban entre sí muy excitadas en lo referente a la feria, por lo que alcanzaban a escuchar los muchachos. Sin embargo, sobresalía un hombre cerca de la ventana más grande. Era ya casi un anciano; usaba una bata azul, un gorro café, y a través de un telescopio examinaba con mucho detenimiento el mar por el horizonte. En su mano libre llevaba un pergamino en blanco, y entre los dientes una pluma de ganso para escribir. Notaron que la tinta la tenía en un frasquito en la silla de al lado, junto con varios pergaminos llenos de anotaciones y garabatos.

—¡Aquí va uno! —anunció sin apartar la vista

Curiosos, ambos se asomaron a su lado viendo por la ventanilla. Justo en el centro del mar que dividía los continentes, se abría un gran remolino lanzando de sus profundidades un potente géiser alcanzando quizá cinco metros.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Marle.

—Un torrente de agua a presión —respondió el vigilante.

—¿Y qué lo produjo?

—Ni idea. He estado investigando el fenómeno. Ocurre cada diecisiete horas aproximadamente, a veces dieciocho. Pienso está relacionado con los temblores que hemos sufrido durante estas décadas.

—Pero no hemos tenido ni un solo temblor en casi un año.

—Es verdad, pero no está por demás prepararse.

—No le hagan caso, está loco —añadió una voz al fondo de la taquilla.

Crono la reconoció. De unos veinte años quizá, rubia, guapa a su criterio, se trataba de Elaine, la hija mayor del comerciante principal en Truce. Miraba con ojos tristes por la otra ventanilla apenas notando lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El aludido dejó de ver por la ventana dedicándole una mirada antipática a Elaine, para después ponerse a garabatear rápidamente en su pergamino sus últimas observaciones. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios por parte de la gente, siendo hombre de ciencia experimental. Crono pensó que a Lucca tal vez le agradaría, pero por parte de ellos, el interés en el sujeto se perdió.

Acercándose junto con su nueva amiga, Crono saludó a la muchacha conociendo el motivo de sus ánimos.

—Hola, Elaine. ¿Qué has sabido de tu hermano? ¿Todavía sigue en Choras?

—Aún no. Sigo preocupada. Ya hace un mes que partió.

Marle comprendió lo que sucedía sin necesidad de más explicaciones. Sintió pena por ella.

—Estoy segura que está bien, no se ponga triste —le intentó animar—. Si le pide un deseo al mar, vera que éste se lo traerá de vuelta. Algo así solía decirme mi madre cuando era pequeña.

—Si solo Fritz volviera, no pediría nada más.

Cansada por estar esa tarde de pie como todos los días, tomó asiento en una de las sillas del puerto, pero era obvio que sus pensamientos seguían en su hermano desaparecido.

—Espero que se encuentre bien y sepa que no le he olvidado. No me presten atención —se permite distraerse observando a Marle—, ¿y quién es ella, Crono?

—Ah. Ella es Marle, es nueva en Truce. Marle, ella es Elaine.

—Encantada. —Respondió.

—¡Oigan, ustedes!

El encargado del puerto agitaba en su mano unos boletos, mientras que una moderada cantidad de pasajeros comenzaba a salir rumbo al Ferry anclado afuera.

—¿No van a tomar el Ferry? Estamos por salir y el próximo no arribará hasta dentro de una hora.

Apresurados, la pareja se despidió de Elaine, ignorando al vigilante de los géiseres quien no extrañó conversar con ellos, y a decir verdad, con nadie. Marle sacó su saquillo pagando con cuatro piezas de oro y recibiendo del encargado seis de plata como cambio. Ya afuera, subieron en el Ferry.

Era un barquillo pequeño y rojo, con capacidad para transportar veinte personas a lo mucho incluido el capitán. Su principal atractivo era su motor de vapor, el cual movía una rueda timonel para impulsar el bote.

A pesar de ser en total catorce pasajeros, se estaba algo apretujado. Mucha gente iría a ver a sus familiares a Porre para festejar con ellos las vísperas del milenio de Guardia. Con trabajo, Marle y Crono lograron encontrar lugar cerca de la proa con el mar a sus espaldas. Justo al tomar asiento, el hambre hizo eco en el estómago de Crono. Sacó de su pequeño morral el trozo de tarta decidiendo que era hora del almuerzo. Lo dividió ofreciéndole una parte a Marle.

—¿Gustas? Es de fresas. La hizo mi madre anoche.

—¡Encantada!

Gustosa, comió sin recato a grandes bocados el trozo de la tarta sorprendiendo a Crono. Había esperado algunos modales de ella, siendo que trabajaba en el castillo. Sonrió pensando que de pobres a pobres, todos debían de ser iguales en cualquier parte y no debería de irse con miramientos, aunque claro él comió su parte con mayor recato y sin ensuciarse tanto la boca con las fresas.

—¡Estuvo deliciosa! —Alabó su acompañante con la boca pintada de rojo y algunas semillas pequeñas en las comisuras— Tu madre es una gran cocinera.

—Gracias, pero no es para tanto. Ten.

Apenada, dándose cuenta de su estado, tomó sonrojada el pañuelo de Crono para limpiarse la boca. Durante el camino el muchacho se puso a observar el cielo, le gustaba hacerlo cada vez que se encontraba en paz, dándole forma a las nubes con su imaginación. Cuando miraba a un dragón de nubes, se percató que la joven doncella no apartaba su vista de él.

—¿Qué te sucede Marle?

—¿Eh? Oh… nada. Solo pensaba.

—¿Puedo enterarme de qué?

—Nada, boberías. Es solo que he pasado mucho tiempo en el castillo, casi toda mi vida, por eso no sé muy bien como es el mundo afuera de sus muros. ¿Todos los campesinos son como tú, o los comerciantes como esa chica, o el miserable que te ofendía?

—No lo sé. Supongo que no. Elaine es comerciante y no me molesta tanto últimamente, imagino ha madurado, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su hermano Fritz. ¿Conoces a personas que sean todas iguales por su clase social?

—Sí, por desgracia. Los nobles.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno. El castillo además de sirvientes y soldados, está lleno de nobles. A todos a quienes he conocido han resultado ser semejantes en muchos aspectos. El dinero es el centro del mundo para ellos tanto como el rango y la posición social. Sus únicas preocupaciones en la vida son cómo hacerse más ricos, y que sus hijos e hijas tengas buenos matrimonios para asegurar la descendencia y por supuesto, el status.

—Entiendo tu punto, pero no todos son tan malos. Sabes, tengo una amiga que es noble y se porta muy amable y atenta conmigo. Más que a un igual, me trata como si fuera su hermano —"o me trataba, ahora me ve no precisamente como debería una mujer ver a un hermano", pensó.

—¿En serio? Me gustaría conocerla, sería agradable conocer a otra persona amable como tú.

Marle ahora miraba el paisaje mientras Crono olvidándose de las nubes la observaba a ella. Mirando su perfil viendo al mar, notó la gran belleza de esa niña; no solo eso, su ingenuidad, inocencia, incluso el aire agresivo que se le daba a veces, todo ello emanando de ella le atraían de sobremanera.

—¡Mira esas tierras, Crono! ¿Es Choras?

—¿Cómo? Ah, esas. No, no lo son. Son las tierras de Medina.

—¿El lugar donde sólo los místicos habitan? Increíble. ¿Alguna vez has ido ahí?

—Para nada, no creo que muchas personas se atrevan a pararse por ahí. Los místicos comparten mucho resentimiento hacia los humanos, y son muy peligrosos.

—¿Por la guerra de hace trescientos años? —medita unos segundos pensando el modo de expresar su inquietud—. Nunca he llegado a entender muy bien cómo una persona puede tenerle tanto rencor a otra que no conoce, solo por un error de sus antepasados, en una pelea en la que ninguno participó directamente.

—Quizá es la única característica que las personas compartimos con ellos.

Marle asintió, y juntos se quedaron observando el continente hasta verlo desaparecer. Unos minutos después, el Ferry se detenía en el próximo puerto tras la llamada del capitán para desembarcar.

El puerto de Porre no era muy diferente al de Truce. Aunque había más personas aguardando la próxima embarcación. Una mujer muy conocida del pueblo, esperaba en primera fila con su hijo para partir, mientras hablaba con otra mujer sobre su afición a usar aquél medio de transporte.

Afuera, ya en tierra firme, los muchachos estiraron un poco el cuerpo antes de dirigirse a la alcaldía. Marle le preguntaba a Crono sobre el acto que había planeado, y este le detallaba algunos chistes ensayados para la ocasión, así como unos sencillos trucos de magia. La muchacha parecía divertida por el programa de actividades y lo apoyaba vaticinándole el éxito que resultaría. Crono pensó si de verdad sus trucos y bromas eran así de buenas, o era la sencillez de Marle lo que las volvía tan divertidas para ella.

—¿Y en qué ayudaré? ¿Seré tu asistente?

—Si no te molesta.

—¡Por supuesto que no, será divertido!

Anduvieron por el pequeño pueblo de Porre, que parecía tan fascinante como Truce para Marle, mientras a Crono le resultaba ya familiar. En el camino escucharon algunos cuchicheos de los habitantes recién levantados; unos acerca de lo grandioso del día por la feria del milenio, mientras otros planeaban o detallaban sus actividades, incluso llegaron a escuchar a algunos murmurando: «Escuchaste que la hija de Taban Gendius montará uno de sus inventos», «Dice haber construido el invento del siglo», «A que fracasa como los otros». Sin duda Lucca también se había forjado su propia reputación en Porre por sus pintorescos inventos.

Llegaron a la alcaldía, la única vivienda del sencillo pueblo con dos plantas como en Truce. La esposa del alcalde Mento estaba afuera, colocando con su hija mayor los últimos arreglos del banquete para la fiesta. Los invitados apenas llegaban cuando Crono se acercó al alcalde Mento, éste salía de su hogar gruñendo: Era un hombre alto y fornido, con la mandíbula prominente y la frente fruncida. Más que un alcalde, a Marle le recordó a los aspirantes a caballeros que solían llegar al castillo de vez en cuando. Ignorando a la muchacha, comenzó a recriminarle al pelirrojo.

—¿Dónde andabas? ¡Te he estado esperando toda la mañana!

—Disculpe alcalde, sólo se me ha hecho un poco tarde. ¿Aún está en pie nuestro convenio?

—Pues claro que sí. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Recuerda que yo soy el alcalde, el hombre más rico de Porre y sé mantener mis promesas. Además, tengo tanto dinero que no me importará quitarme un poco ¡pero solo un poco, has entendido! Puedo darle a mi hijo en su fiesta un bufón por lo menos —susurra para sí mismo—, eso me librará de costear los juguetes que le prometí. ¡Oye! ¿Quién es ella?

—Es mi amiga Marle, espero no le importe que me asista en la fiesta.

Marle había dado un pequeño salto hacia atrás cuando Mento se fijó en ella, pero recobró la compostura tras la presentación de Crono. Titubeando, saludó a aquél hombre tan malhumorado.

—Mucho gusto, alcalde. Soy la asistente de Crono para sus actos.

—No pretenderás que te pague algo a ti también, ¿o sí, niña?

—Por supuesto que no, señor.

—Bien, porque si es así, será el chico quien te pague de lo que le daré a él: treinta piezas de plata y dos de oro, no más. Ahora suban a la habitación de Connie y prepárense, yo todavía tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos aquí. ¡Sandy, espero que ya estén listos los aperitivos!

—¡Sí, papá! —Contestó la muchacha de mala gana.

Sandy era una adolescente casi de la edad de Marle. Parecía haber heredado de su padre el mal carácter por la manera en que fruncía el ceño. Terminó en ese momento de poner los manteles, y antes de regresar a la casa, de pasada saludó a la pareja. Apenas los dejó alcanzaron a escucharla murmurar:

—¿La persona que más odio? Mi padre, claro.

Crono aún estaba apenado con su acompañante. A pesar que ambos eran básicamente de clase baja, continuaba suponiendo que Marle poseía una posición un poco más elevada a la de él por trabajar en el castillo, y ahora llegaba el momento en que lo vería trabajar como bufón. Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, pero ella ignorando lo que pasaba por su cabeza, le aclaró con una sonrisa malinterpretando sus pensamientos.

—Descuida, no tienes que pagarme nada. Lo hago sólo por diversión.

—¿He? Sí, gracias Marle.

En una de las habitaciones de arriba, una niña de unos nueve años sacaba de un baúl un extraño traje: llevaba costuras y parches de múltiples colores por todos lados, era una prenda vieja y olía raro. Tocaron a su puerta y con el traje en la mano fue a abrir a los muchachos. Enseguida Crono vio con disgusto la prenda. Sin duda el alcalde no repararía en gastos si se usaba lo mismo de los años pasados.

—Hola Crono, ya llegaste. ¿Y ella?

—Soy Marle. Mucho gusto, tú debes de ser Connie.

Con resignación, mientras la niña admiraba a la joven recién llegada, el muchacho fue al fondo de la habitación detrás del probador para cambiarse.

Tras comprobar los buenos modos de la amiga de Crono, Connie le confió a Marle sus inquietudes respecto a la fiesta.

—¿Viste la clase de adornos y postres que puso mi papá?

—¿Los globos y las galletas? Sí, los vi.

—Mucha gente dice que papá es avaricioso y tacaño. Pensaba que mentían, pero…

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Connie; has oídos sordos a la gente. Mira, te confesaré que mi padre también es algo tacaño, pero le tolero en parte. Piensa que tu papá es un poco… bueno, ha… que quiere juntar dinero para que sus hijos tengan lo mejor en su futuro. ¿Verdad, Crono?

Desde el probador el aludido respondió.

—Pues… yo no llamaría ni siquiera gustos sencillos a los preparativos que vi.

—¡Crono!

—Solo bromeaba. Bueno, aquí vamos.

Salió del probador con su ropa en una bolsa. Ya llevaba puesto el colorido, viejo y desgastado traje de bufón. En lugar de lucir ridículo como debiera, daba un aspecto deprimente.

—¡Te ves genial Crono, serás un éxito! —Exclamó entusiasmada Marle, mientras Connie y Crono cuestionaban en silencio su sentido del humor.


	9. I 02 04

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo II - La mucama prófuga**

**4**

—Y ahora, para mi acto final, mi hermosa asistente Marle me ayudará. Denle un aplauso.

Al acercarse junto al bufón sonriendo a los invitados de la fiesta, la muchacha recibió más aplausos por su encanto, que los que Crono obtuvo cuando ella comenzó a sacarle de la manga del pésimo traje una serie de pañuelos entrelazados de distintos colores.

Crono estaba un poco nervioso, mientras Marle parecía divertirse mucho por ser parte del acto, pero los niños junto con el festejado les prestaban poca atención; se mostraban aburridos, cuchicheaban entre ellos, algunos bostezaban. Atrás los adultos estaban en lo suyo. Mento conversaba con algunos invitados importantes, entre ellos el alcalde de Truce y uno que otro familiar.

Al término de la función, los niños salieron afuera bastante decepcionados por el acto de la pareja. Ambos suspiraron sabiendo que con lo poco que el alcalde les entregó para entretenerlos, fue lo mejor que pudieron ofrecerles. Deseando irse de una buena vez, el muchacho consultó con Marle si deberían quedarse más tiempo, a ella parecía darle lo mismo mientras continuara bajo su compañía. Así que antes de irse a cambiarse de ropa, buscó en el recibidor al alcalde para exigirle su paga finalmente. Mento no dejaba de buscar la forma de llamar la atención entre la gente con sus soberbios alardes de riqueza.

—¿Alcalde Mento?

—¿No ven que estoy ocupado, niños?

—Solo quería decirle que nos retiramos.

—Bien. Gracias por todo, ahora váyanse.

—Señor, todavía no me paga.

Fastidiado, de sus bolsillos Mento sacó con recelo las monedas entregándoselas a Marle. Los chicos se vieron el uno al otro asintiendo, por lo menos podrían ahora ir a la feria del Milenio. Al paso de la habitación de Connie, la esposa de Mento los buscó.

—Muchachos, les agradezco que hayan venido a entretener a mi hijo y a sus amigos en su fiesta.

—Gracias señora, fue un placer —respondió Marle con educación.

—Sí. También disculpen la rudeza de mi esposo. Tomen esto —les dio un pequeño saquito—. Sé que mi esposo no les pagó lo justo. Por favor, no le vayan a decir que les di esto aparte.

En eso llegó el pequeño cumpleañero para quejarse con ella.

—Mamá. Papá dice que no podemos ir a la feria del milenio.

—Cariño, lo sé. Pero tu padre dijo que para eso tendría que gastar en el pasaje del Ferry de todos los invitados. Ya sabes cómo es, cielo. Tenle paciencia.

—¡No es justo! ¡Parece que papá quiere más al dinero que a mí!

Y malhumorado, se alejó a grandes pasos de regreso hacia el patio.

—Los niños nos odian, es tan triste —murmuró la mujer.

—Señora, no diga eso. Sus hijos no los odian —intentó de reconfortarla Marle.

Ella les agradeció y se retiró a la cocina. Mirando a Crono, Marle añadió en voz baja.

—Solo odian a su padre.

—Es verdad.

—Creo que los justifico, mi padre se parece un poco al alcalde.

—¿En serio?

Pero ya no le respondió, la muchacha se paralizó repentinamente con la mirada sobre el hombro de Crono. Buscando su punto de atención, el pelirrojo encontró a su maestro de espada Sir Dianos, al parecer, tarde, recién llegaba a la fiesta. Estaba por sugerirle a Marle ir a saludarlo, cuando de pronto ella se echó a correr hacia la puerta trasera dejándolo solo y sorprendido. Preocupado, con su ropa en una bolsa, la siguió corriendo también antes de perderla de vista, aún vistiendo el traje de bufón.

—¡Crono, más te vale cuidar ese traje o te lo cobraré! —Le advirtió el alcalde al verlo partir.

Sir Dianos escuchó a Mento, y elevó la vista sobre los demás para buscar a su pupilo y escudero, pero ya se había ido. Bueno, se resignó, lo vería mañana por la mañana.

Frente a una posada cercana, propiedad de una anciana medio dormida en la recepción, Marle respiraba agitada al igual que Crono al alcanzarla. Cuando comenzaron a recuperar el aliento, él le pidió una explicación.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué huiste cuando llegó Sir Dianos?

—Yo… ya te había dicho que no quería verlo. Es todo.

—Dime qué es lo que ocultas. No es normal tu reacción. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que se traen ustedes dos?

Asustada porque Crono malinterpretara la situación, apenada y con el temor vigente por lo que podría suceder, tras pensar unos segundos las palabras que diría a continuación, la joven mucama le explicó:

—Se trata sobre las piezas de oro con las que te conté me indemnizaron.

Un pensamiento se formo en la mente de Crono llenándolo de temor.

—Continúa.

—Las robé.

En ese momento, Sir Dianos salió afuera de la casa acompañado de Mento para hablar sobre unos asuntos relacionados con los impuestos actuales. Sin pensárselo mucho, el muchacho tomó de la mano a la joven, llevándosela hacia el interior del bar a la vuelta de la calle, lejos de su maestro.

El lugar era sencillo, pero agradable. En la barra había poca gente ensimismada en lo suyo como para prestarles atención: Un par de chicos y una mujer intentando coquetear con el cantinero; al fondo había tres puertas, dos para los baños y una para una habitación; arriba de la barra colgaba un pizarrón que decía:

«Vendo cecina de excelente calidad importada de Choras, a veinte piezas de oro»

—Ah, disculpe. —llamó Crono la atención del cantinero.

Fastidiado por desatender a la mujer, lo barrió con la mirada evaluando si le haría perder el tiempo.

—Dime, ¿quieres una bebida, o viniste por la cecina? ¿La quieres? ¿Tienes suficiente dinero?

—No, gracias. Puede permitirnos a mi compañera y a mí la habitación de junto, sólo es para guardar nuestras cosas.

—De acuerdo muchacho, pero te costará una pieza de oro la hora.

Decidió evitar las discusiones por la malinterpretación del sujeto. Con el dinero de su madre pagó el equivalente en piezas de plata. Mientras el encargado examinaba las monedas, Crono intentó ser discreto conduciendo a Marle hacia la habitación bajo la mirada de los parroquianos. Ella por supuesto ignoró el malentendido, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo curiosa a espaldas de una extraña creatura. Estaba dormitando en un banquillo frente al piano: era gorda, bajita de más o menos un metro, cubierto de pelaje blanco y con grandes orejas calvas felinas rosas; parecía un oso de felpa viviente, pero un poco más feo y tosco, con el rostro de un simio. Se desperezó al notar a la muchacha, y dándose la vuelta le preguntó:

—¿Qué quiere que toque señorita? Me sé muchas melodías lentas y también algunas movidas.

—¡Algo movido!

—¡Marle! —le llamó la atención su amigo arrastrándola hacia la habitación.

Adentro se podía escuchar la melodía rápida que el monstruo comenzó a tocar en el piano animando el ambiente. Con su ropa en mano, Crono fue tras el probador del cuarto para quitarse el ridículo traje de bufón. Preocupada, Marle aguardaba en la cama mientras que su amigo continuaba recriminándole desde el rincón opuesto.

—¿Cómo es eso que hurtaste cien piezas de oro del castillo?

—Crono, por favor. Soy humana, no pude resistir la tentación. Pasé por los aposentos de la princesa, había un cofre abierto y…

—¡La princesa! Sí que la has hecho buena. Esa niña querrá cortarle la cabeza a quién se haya atrevido a robarle. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Con las manos.

—¡Me refiero a…! ¡Olvídalo!

Salió del probador con su ropa común puesta, aún estaba molesto con Marle.

—A ti no te echaron del castillo. Vienes huyendo, ¿cierto?

—Pues… sí.

Se sentó en la cama a su lado guardando silencio. La mucama hubiera preferido que le gritara o algo así, pues el silencio solía incomodarla bastante.

—¡Crono, ya dime algo!

—Estoy pensando en lo que podemos hacer.

—¿Podemos? ¿No piensas entregarme?

—No, no lo haré. Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, si lo sabré yo; pero también eres una buena persona, algo… confiada, pero buena —Marle comenzó a sonrojarse—, lo correcto sería que tú misma te entregaras, pero no sé cómo se las podría gastar el rey o la princesa el asunto.

—Por favor, no me delates. Si quieres, te doy mi palabra que por mi propio pie regresaré al castillo para entregarme yo misma mañana, pero no quiero hacerlo hoy.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Tengo muchos deseos de visitar la feria del milenio, dame este capricho. Además conozco a la princesa en persona, en realidad era mucama suya siendo más precisa. Seguro será indulgente conmigo.

Lo meditó un momento. Realmente sentía algo de pánico por andar con una ladronzuela, pero a final de cuentas, ¿no fue él quien intentó robarle su colgante para venderlo con el herrero en un inicio?

—De acuerdo, pero será mejor que no andes sola por ahí. Si te apresan sin que tú te entregues primero, el castigo podría ser mayor.

—¿Tú me acompañarás? ¿Me protegerías?

—Ah… Si, por… supuesto —tartamudeó cuando con su hermosa cara le miró con mucha suplica y anhelo—. Entonces vámonos a la feria, sólo seamos precavidos en que Sir Dianos no nos vea.

—¡Por supuesto, gracias! Casi lo olvido, toma. Es el dinero que el alcalde te pagó.

Lo tomó tan ilusionado como Marle, claro que la tranquilidad de ella se debía por haberse librado de un gran problema por el momento. Crono tanteó el dinero en el saquillo haciendo cálculos, pero sin dejar de prestarle atención a su amiga.

—Gracias. Oye, antes de irnos, ¿no me acompañarías a comprar una espada unas casas más adelante?

—¡No me digas que también eres un espadachín!

La sonrisa de Marle volvió a ensancharse.

—Algo así. Sir Dianos es mi maestro. Verás, acepté el trabajo de bufón para poder comprar una espada de verdad y dejar esta de madera.

—¡Increíble! En el castillo hay muchos espadachines, deberías de pedir trabajo ahí algún día.

—Gracias, aunque supongo todavía me falta aprender algunas cosas. Quizá cuando termine mi instrucción lo haga.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Marle se puso pensativa. Crono le preguntó si algo le preocupaba aún. Debía de ser algo importante, dado la expresión tan seria que su entusiasta amiga tenía ahora.

—Crono. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Qué los buenos amigos que no son siempre sinceros, se quedan solos para toda la vida?

—No estoy seguro, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—De ser franca, no he sido sincera del todo contigo aún. Yo… tengo algunos secretos que me apena explicarte por… miedo.

—Vamos Marle, me acabas de conocer, no te fijes en eso. Me halaga mucho saber que pienses en mí como un buen amigo. Si no quieres revelarme hoy tus secretos no tengo problema. Mientras quieras continuar siendo mi amiga, con eso bastará para que continuemos juntos.

A ella se le iluminó el rostro con una nueva radiante sonrisa. Prendiéndose del brazo del muchacho, sin darse cuenta de lo sonrojado que se puso, exclamó:

—Gracias, Crono. ¡Entonces vámonos a la feria!


	10. I 03 01

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo III - De camino a Plaza Leene**

**1**

Cuando los muchachos salieron de la habitación, el monstruo continuaba tocando animosamente en el piano. Unos hombres bebían deprimidos. El mayor parecía maldecir a los que gastaban su dinero en la feria del milenio a la que llamaba una pérdida de tiempo.

—Será mejor que esperemos un poco, no vaya a descubrirnos Sir Dianos al salir —le advirtió Crono a Marle.

Ella continuaba observando al extraño ser en el piano.

—Es un Kilwala —mencionó una mujer que bebía del otro lado de la barra. Curiosa, había estado observando a la pareja— Tiene dos semanas de vivir aquí.

—¿Es un místico?

—No exactamente, viene de los montes del desierto de Fiona. Uno que otro monstruo le da por aparecer y convivir con los humanos, en especial los Kilwalas. Poseen un temperamento muy tranquilo.

Crono intervino escéptico de aquella información.

—Yo he cruzado constantemente el desierto de Fiona en ocasiones anteriores, y nunca había visto a ninguno de esos.

—Es porque el clima en el desierto es seco. Ellos vienen de los montes. Si hubiera agua o vegetación en tierras bajas, créelo, habitarían ahí.

A un lado de ellos, un tipo casi deja caer el vaso de licor que tomaba.

—El desierto de Fiona… —murmuró antes de levantar la voz—. ¡Eso no debería de ser un desierto, sino una pradera!

—¿A qué se refiere, señor? —preguntó Marle.

—Es el hombre, niña, y su gran talento para destruir lo que toca. Antes, mucho antes, hace siglos, ese desierto poseía algunas plantas, pero se secó. Nadie hizo nada por restaurarlo, solo una persona luchó por hacerlo florecer… pero murió sin conseguir gran cosa. Mi tri–tatarabuela, Fiona.

Fiona era considerada una mártir dentro de las costumbres religiosas de Guardia, por ser la mujer que entregó su vida luchando por restablecer la flora en el estéril desierto. El sujeto bien podría decir mentiras al estar tan pasado de copas. Su aspecto era sucio y descuidado, difícilmente se le podría relacionar con tan noble personaje.

—¿Eres descendiente de Fiona? —Preguntó alguien con mucho escepticismo.

—No quisiera serlo. Soy una deshonra para la familia. ¡Otra! —pidió al cantinero acercándole su vaso—. Se supone que yo debí de continuar el legado para levantar el desierto, pero soy un bueno para nada que no ha hecho nada.

Enseguida el tipo dejó caer su cabeza sobre la barra quedándose dormido. El cantinero lo miró fastidiado, evidentemente no era la primera vez que el pobre se pasaba por ahí haciendo ese tipo de números. Crono, Marle y la chica que también había escuchado la historia se vieron entre sí.

—No debería de sentirse culpable —opinó Marle—, aunque hubiera hecho el esfuerzo quizá no hubiera servido. En el castillo muchos sabios dicen que por el estado de la tierra, es imposible hacer crecer algo en la zona.

Se acercaban más a la barra cuando la puerta se abrió. Sir Dianos hizo gala de su presencia llamando de inmediato la atención del encargado apresurándose a atenderle, mientras Crono y Marle aterrados, corrieron hacia la puerta trasera sin llegar a ser vistos por el capitán de los caballeros de Guardia. Los muchachos apreciaron en silencio la ayuda del maleducado posadero por sacarlos del aprieto sin saberlo.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —advirtió el pelirrojo—, Sir Dianos puede vernos en cualquier momento mientras permanezcamos en Porre.

—Entonces vámonos, supongo que no podremos usar el Ferry —mencionó observando desde el rincón a un grupo de caballeros comandados por Sir Dianos saliendo rumbo hacia la costa.

—No por ahora a como están las cosas, lo lamento pero ni siquiera podré comprar mi espada, no tenemos de otra más que ir cruzando a pie el desierto.

Con el cuidado correspondiente para no llegar a ser vistos, fueron por el camino del pueblo a paso rápido, llegando en media hora a un terreno arenoso donde las casas, comercios y granjas terminaban. Era el límite hacia el famoso desierto de Fiona; nombrado así en honor a la mártir que intentó restaurar el bosque aún después de la muerte de su esposo Marco.

Cuando comenzaron su recorrido por el desierto, Crono en un inicio se imaginó que Marle, siendo antes una criada del castillo, o al menos antes de haber robado en él, sería una joven quisquillosa la cual no podría soportar tanto tiempo bajo el sol, pero demostró para su sorpresa, poseer una resistencia mayor, igualada o hasta superada incluso a la de él. Por su parte, estaba comenzando a sentir los estragos del sol, y al cumplir casi dos horas de andar en la arena, sentía los mareos de la insolación, pensando a la vez lo tonto que fue por no llevar agua para el camino desde antes. Marle no parecía necesitar agua o descanso, se veía igual de fresca como cuando la encontró en la plaza por la mañana.

—¿No estás cansada? —Le preguntó con la lengua reseca.

—No te preocupes por mí, puedo caminar por horas sin parar. Bueno, quizá no tanto. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Muerto de sed. Esta temporada de sequía ha pegado más duro en el desierto. Comprendo que esos Kilwalas vayan a los pueblos a buscar un descanso. —Lo decía secándose el sudor de su frente.

—Detente un momento.

Al escuchar la suave orden de su acompañante, le hizo caso. Marle se le acercó para quedar frente a frente con él. Para sorpresa de Crono, ella sostuvo suavemente su cansado rostro entre sus manos y cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a él muy despacio. No supo cómo reaccionar, de pronto estaba helado. ¡Qué descarada, iba a besarle!

El primer pensamiento que le vino fue el de Lucca recargándole la cabeza contra su vientre el día de ayer. Intentó decirle que se detuviera, pero las palabras enmudecieron en su garganta. Marle era tan bella por lo que el deseo de corresponder ese beso se volvió muy fuerte. Intentando no sentirse mal, deseó por un instante que se tratara de Lucca, pero irremediablemente todos sus pensamientos se concentraron en Marle. Era difícil resistirse. Terminó dándose por vencido cerrando los ojos también y preparándose para el contacto ¡Pero Marle se detuvo! Más no soltó su rostro. ¡Crono abrió los ojos quedando sorprendido por el destello que sus manos emitían! Por el miedo iba a intentar zafarse esta vez en serio, pero se dio cuenta que aunque el calor y la sed continuaban torturándolo, las fuerzas perdidas de su cuerpo iban regresando. Cuando se sintió con la energía renovada para continuar sin dificultades, Marle le soltó con ternura dedicándole una de sus inocentes y coquetas sonrisas.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—¿Qué fue lo que me has hecho? —Preguntó acelerado sintiendo un repentino temor hacia ella.

—Te apliqué un poco más de energía para que no te sintieras tan cansado.

—¿Cómo?

—Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era una niña, mi madre me había enseñado a usar mis manos como instrumentos de curación. Mi abuela se lo enseñó a ella, a su vez su madre se lo enseñó; es un conocimiento que se ha transmitido por generaciones a las mujeres de mi familia. Si un día llego a tener una hija, supongo se lo enseñaré también.

—¿Pero qué es exactamente? ¿Un hechizo?

—No lo creo. Se supone que cualquiera puede aprenderlo con esfuerzo, pero el linaje en las mujeres de mi familia ha facilitado el método. Lo llamaban "curación por medio del Aura"

Estaba fascinado por el don de Marle. Forzando su memoria, recuerda haber escuchado a voces sobre gente con la capacidad de curar con sus manos transmitiendo la energía del aura. Tenía entendido: el aura, era uno de los tantos nombres por los que se conocía al alma de los seres vivos, o por lo menos la constitución de la misma. No le hizo ninguna pregunta sobre el método, pues supuso el secreto no se lo revelaría por mucha confianza que le hubiese tomado. Se sintió como un tonto al haber pensado por un momento que deseaba besarlo.

—Creo que no estás bien todavía —mencionó la joven observándolo preocupada—. Tu cara se ha vuelto roja, ¿has enfermado?

—¡No, claro que no! Es que… ¡Mira! —la sorprendió apuntando detrás de ella— Hemos llegado a Truce.

En efecto se encontraban a poca distancia del puente Zenan; una estructura de piedra y madera sólida de diez metros de ancho, que unía las dos masas continentales a lo largo de medio kilómetro.

—¿Pero qué pasará con tu espada?

—Darla por perdida, supongo, o comprar una de latón al mercader ese, Melchor. Aunque esas según he escuchado tienden a oxidarse muy rápido.

—¡Mira, Crono! ¡Es una caravana!

Conforme se acercaban al puente observaron a un grupo numeroso de personas entrando y saliendo. Unos lucían las indumentarias de Choras, otras las de Truce, también de Porre, quienes llamaban la atención eran aquellos que vestían ropas de místicos, solo comerciables en pocos establecimientos de Choras, pero principalmente en Medina, aunque más pocos eran los que se atrevían a pisar esas tierras.

No tardaron en unirse al grupo para ir a la Feria del Milenio como todos los demás. Había comerciantes discutiendo entre sí, sobre quién daría los precios más rebajados y más altos, así como los artículos puestos en venta; también andaban familias enteras dirigidas por entusiasmados padres por llevar a sus hijos a la plaza Leene. La pareja comprendió mejor el resentimiento del pequeño Edgar hacia su padre, el alcalde Mento. Había ancianos sacando todas sus energías para aprovecharlas en el camino, gustosos porque la vida les hubiese permitido presenciar el milésimo aniversario del reino. Pasaban un grupo de muchachos donde Crono reconoció al recién formado matrimonio de Kara y Will, bastante acaramelados además. Sintió recelo al pensar que estaría en las mismas que ellos, pero con Lucca de no haber roto su compromiso.

Un grupo de niños pasó corriendo entre la multitud, siendo perseguidos por algunas niñas cargando globos llenos de agua, haciendo tropezar por poco a Marle que pudo caer al suelo de no haberse agarrado del brazo de Crono a tiempo. La miró y ella sonriéndole le explicó lo sucedido, pero aunque el incidente había pasado, no se soltó de su brazo al no recibir ninguna protesta. Crono se sintió nuevamente culpable por pensar, que si bien ella no era Lucca, la compañía era igual de agradable, quizá hasta mejor.

Por la tarde habían llegado finalmente a Truce después de recorrer todo el puente, y estaban agotados. Marle podía usar su habilidad curativa para restaurar parte de sus propias fuerzas y las de él, pero eso no les quitaría el hambre y la sed. Acompañaron todavía más tiempo a la caravana, dirigiéndose a una de las posadas donde se instalaría parte de ella. Probablemente mucha gente se hospedaría las dos semanas que iba a durar la feria, los dueños de la posada principal sin duda recibirían bastantes retribuciones aquella temporada.

Adentro, todos apresurados trataban de instalarse donde podían sin haber ya vacantes. Una mucama muy malhumorada pasó cerca de ellos maldiciendo el no poder ir a la feria del milenio por todo el trabajo por hacer. La mayoría de las personas discutían sobre el programa a organizar para sacar el mayor provecho a la festividad. Algunos hablaban animosos de las actividades y los premios obtenidos al juntar los puntos plata. Estos puntos se entregaban al ganar en las atracciones de las tantas que se montarían, más adelante la gente podía elegir cambiarlos por piezas plata genuinas o bellos premios.

Aunque Crono estaba fastidiado por toda la muchedumbre apretándose en el lugar, Marle en una actitud ya natural para ella, estaba fascinada por ser la primera vez que entraba en una posada tan amplia, incluso le dio una moneda a la joven del piano al fondo para que tocara una melodía como lo hizo el Kilwala en Porre. La relajante tonada al menos calmó el ánimo de quienes estaban malhumorados por el bullicio. Continuaron explorando el lugar hasta encontrarse a alguien conocido, se trataba del sujeto que por la mañana vieron en el muelle: el anciano de la bata azul y los pergaminos.

—¡Hola señor! ¿Se acuerda de nosotros? —Le saludó Marle.

—La pareja del muelle. No sabía que también estaban instalándose en la posada.

—Solo venimos a buscar comida. —Aclaró el chico ruborizándose.

—Pues den el caso por perdido. Los posaderos dieron el aviso de sólo atender a quienes vayan a hospedarse. Si no se da un anticipo para quedarse al menos una noche, no le darán nada a nadie.

Los muchachos intercambiaron una mirada de desaire. Agradecieron al anciano por la información, pero antes de retirarse, Marle observó los planos del sabio desplegados en la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso, señor?

—¿Esto? Son mis investigaciones. He querido contactarme con el Rey Guardia para advertirle.

—¿Advertirle qué cosa? —Preguntó preocupada sosteniéndose del brazo de Crono.

¡No hubo tiempo de contestar! ¡El suelo se sacudió y todos en la posada cayeron al suelo! Los papeles del geólogo cayeron con él. La gente de la posada y el personal estaban agazapados en el suelo quejándose y preguntándose lo que sucedió. El incidente había durado apenas un par de segundos.

A unos les cayeron encima diversas cosas de los estantes, y otras personas cayeron sobre otras, como Crono quien tenía encima a Marle abrazada a su pecho. Dándose su tiempo, se levantó ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Entre los dos levantaron al viejo y después le ayudaron a recoger sus apuntes.

—Sobre esto —respondió.

—Un nuevo temblor —entendió el pelirrojo—. Agradezcamos que no fue muy fuerte y al menos fue breve.

—No todavía. Durante más de un año se mantuvieron inactivos, ya había calculado que el primero desde entonces vendría por estos días, aunque el próximo tardará por lo menos cinco meses y no será muy diferente de este. Mi temor es la llegada algún día del grande. En teoría podría producirse un temblor de proporciones titánicas capaz de sacudir todo el planeta.

Esa noticia resultaba alarmante. Los temblores y terremotos habían sido parte de la vida común desde hacía muchos milenios, siempre cada tantos años o meses, algunos más moderados que otros; era aterrador pensar en la existencia de uno capaz de causar estragos a niveles tan catastróficos. Cuando el hombre recobró su compostura y observó el rostro horrorizado de los muchachos, y de otros inquilinos quienes alcanzaron a escucharle, añadió rápidamente tratando de no cundir el pánico.

—Descuiden, el grande no ocurrirá hoy. Si mis cálculos son correctos, faltarán por lo menos nueve o doce siglos para entonces, si es que sucede. La geología no es una ciencia muy precisa.

Más tranquilos por aquella corrección, los inquilinos intentaron reorganizarse de nuevo tratando de restablecer el orden tras comprobar que nadie resultó herido. La pareja se despidió del anciano todavía con la sensación del susto por el temblor. Desanimados, la pareja se retiró de la posada aún con hambre y cansancio.

—¿Adónde iremos? ¿A la feria? —preguntó Marle.

Crono lo meditó un momento.

—Hay que descansar un poco. ¿No te importaría que fuéramos a mi casa para dejar las cosas que cargamos?

—¡Para nada! Me gustaría conocer dónde vives.

—No es la gran cosa, debo de advertirte que mi casa es bastante humilde. Lo digo para que no te lleves la impresión de golpe.

—Deja de decir esas cosas, ya te he hecho saber que no me importa eso.


	11. I 03 02

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo III - De camino a Plaza Leene**

**2**

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la pequeña granja de los Degjel. Sin importarle la aseveración de Marle, Crono permaneció preocupado y cauteloso ante la reacción de su amiga al conocer su hogar. Ya sabía que ella era de clase media-baja, y había vivido en algún aposento del castillo para la servidumbre, pero él sencillamente era de clase baja. Supuso, Marle estaría acostumbrada a algunos lujos mayores de los que disponía en su humilde morada. En efecto estaba sorprendida, pero no para mal. En sus ojos destellaba la curiosidad de desear saberlo todo, y a cada momento que podía darse oportunidad, asaltaba a Crono con alguna pregunta relacionada al campo o al cultivo. No lo dejó en paz con sus inocentes dudas hasta que el muchacho tocó a la puerta.

Tamara apareció con el rostro crispado de los nervios. Tan pronto como vio a su hijo, se lanzó para abrazarlo, sorprendiéndolo tanto a él como a Marle.

—¡Crono, estás bien! Hace poco hubo un temblor. Temí que hubieras salido lastimado como la vez pasada.

—Calma mamá, estoy bien.

—¿La vez pasada? —se extrañó Marle.

—El año pasado bajaba las escaleras cuando sucedió el anterior temblor a éste. Me caí torciéndome un tobillo— le explicó.

Entonces Tamara se percató de la presencia de Marle.

—Ha… Buenos días tenga señorita. Pero pasen adentro, pasen.

Con cierta timidez por conocer a la madre de su amigo, la muchacha entró a la vivienda detrás del pelirrojo. La mirada de Marle se paseó por toda la estancia, como cualquier otro noble lo hubiera hecho para criticar la pobreza en que vivían, aunque Marle no lo había hecho con esa intención, por el contrario, seguía maravillada de la grandiosa vida más allá de los muros del castillo.

—Tienes una casa muy acogedora, Crono. Es muy interesante.

—Pues… gracias. —Sentía se ruborizaba de nuevo.

Buscando recordarle los buenos modales a su hijo dándole un ligero codazo, Tamara, aprovechando la distracción de Marle al mirar la estancia de manera anhelante, lanzó la pregunta.

—Hasta hoy solamente te había visto con Lucca. ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga?

Pegando un saltito, Marle se dirigió a la mujer sonrojándose, seguramente pensando que la maleducada fue ella al no presentarse debidamente ante lo emocionada y nerviosa que estaba. Haciéndole una breve reverencia en señal de respeto, se presentó:

—Es un placer conocerla señora Degjel, mi nombre es Marle Q'bey.

—El placer es mío, querida.

Ahora era ella quien se mostró tímida y nerviosa, Crono se dio cuenta de eso al notar la mirada de su madre bajar del rostro de Marle, al lujoso pendiente. Además de la exótica joya, estaban las limpias y finas ropas blancas de la muchachilla, así como los modales de su presentación tan refinados, pese a su reacción inicial. Como él, en un inicio, la mujer imaginó que Marle era una muchacha quizá de clase alta, una noble como Lucca. Evitando que se formara más ideas, agregó algo más a la presentación de su amiga.

—Marle trabajaba en el castillo como mucama.

—¡Ah, ya veo! Siéntete como en tu casa, querida. Justamente en la mesa tengo algunos bocadillos de pan con pasas recién horneados. Pueden servirse.

—Muchas gracias, señora —respondió con una sonrisa sincera antes de ir a tomar uno.

Crono iba a seguirla cuando su madre lo tomó por el hombro, acercándolo mucho a ella para hablarle en voz baja.

—Hijo. ¿Ella es el motivo por el que rompiste tu compromiso con Lucca?

No entendió de forma inmediata qué tenía que ver Marle con el asunto.

—¿Mamá?

—Porque si es así, lo entiendo. Puede que una joven de clase alta no era lo que tú buscabas. Después de todo, sólo sentías aprecio por Lucca. En cambio una jovencita de clase media contigo, forma una mejor pareja que…

—¡No mamá, espera! Ella y yo no… digo. Apenas la conocí esta mañana.

—¿En serio? Bueno, venga, de igual manera no es un mal partido para ti.

Los Degjel se acercaron al comedor. El pelirrojo aún estaba un poco abochornado por las suposiciones de su madre. La buena mujer lucía repentinamente feliz y entusiasmada al ver a su hijo junto a la muchachilla rubia.

Con una mano, Marle probaba entusiasmada un panquecito, mientras con la otra acariciaba detrás de las orejas a "Tigre", el gato atigrado. Ignoraba sobre de qué habían estado cuchicheando madre e hijo, pero prefirió no preguntar, al suponer que eso no era de su incumbencia, sin sospechar que podría haberse tratado de algo relacionado con ella.

—Bueno, mamá —dijo el muchacho rompiendo el silencio—, solo venimos a dejar unas cosas que recogimos por ahí. Vamos de salida.

—¡Aja! Crono y yo vamos a ir a la feria del Milenio. Señora, ¿no quiere acompañarnos? —agregó su amiga entusiasmada.

El muchacho tragó saliva con dificultad, pero era tarde, Tamara pareció suspicaz.

—¿Pero qué no vienen de ahí?

—No, venimos de Porre. Estuvimos ofreciendo un acto de entretenimiento para la fiesta de Edgar, el hijo del alcalde Mento.

Crono se aclaraba la garganta para indicarle a Marle que se detuviera, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Tamara clavó en él su mirada con cierto enfado.

—Qué curioso. No me habías comentado nada al respecto.

Dándose por vencido, con resignación el muchacho comenzó narrarle a su madre la proposición que le hizo el alcalde Mento días atrás, también sobre la autorización de Sir Dianos para portar una espada de verdad el día de ayer, y la necesidad de juntar dinero para costeársela. Durante el relato, Marle comprendió el apuro en que lo metió; apenada, se mantuvo a su lado preparada para ayudarlo de ser necesario durante la explicación. Al terminar, la buena mujer ya no parecía tan molesta como su hijo hubiese esperado.

—No me gusta que me guardes secretos, Crono.

—Lo lamento mucho.

—Descuida. Por mí no te angusties —su mirada se volvió ligeramente sombría al contemplar a lo lejos por la ventana la silueta del castillo más allá en el horizonte—. Si Sir Dianos te ha concedido el derecho para portar una espada auténtica, confío entonces en su criterio, solo por favor ten cuidado.

—Por supuesto. No quiero que te preocupes por mí.

Alejando los malos pensamientos, la mujer se mostró más accesible con la pareja.

—Entonces déjenme aquí sus cosas y vayan a divertirse.

—¿No quiere acompañarnos, señora? —la invitó Marle de nuevo.

—Lo lamento querida, pero no me será posible. Le prometí a nuestro vecino pasarme por su casa para echarle un ojo a su esposa Lara de vez en cuando. Ella no quiso acompañarlos porque se sentía mal, pero tampoco deseó que se quedaran con ella. Tú sabes lo orgullosa que es a veces, Crono.

—Sí, mamá —entendió su hijo. Dándole un vistazo a la doncella, recordó su promesa de presentarle a su amiga—. De hecho, tenía contemplado ir ahora a su casa para buscar a Lucca.

—Vamos, pues deja de retrasarte tanto. Me gustaría que no regresaras tan noche a casa, e invites a Marle a cenar con nosotros. Si es que no tienes inconvenientes, querida.

—Será un honor, señora.

Marle siguió a Crono hacia su habitación en la segunda planta con Tigre en brazos, como escuchó llamar a su amigo a la mascota, cayéndole en gracia a la joven. Al gato parecía no importarle si era Crono, Tamara o Marle quien se le acercara, siempre y cuando le prestaran atención y mimos. Mientras su dueño guardaba las cosas, la muchacha miraba maravillada por la ventana de la habitación.

—¡Desde aquí puedo ver la Plaza Leene y el castillo de Guardia!

—La vista siempre es agradable aquí arriba, es lo mejor que tengo, supongo. Ya estoy listo.

—¿Vas a llevar tu espada de madera?

—Así es. Tengo pensado ir a pegarle al gato en la feria.

Asustada, Marle arqueó una ceja sosteniendo nerviosa entre sus brazos y con más fuerza a Tigre para protegerlo, quien emitió un débil maullido.

—¡A Tigre no, Marle! Gato es el nombre de una de las atracciones de la feria, lo fabricó la amiga de la que te hable. Te sorprenderá cuando lo veas. Por cierto, pronto conocerás a Lucca, es a la casa de ella a donde vamos ahora.

—¿La noble de buen corazón?

—La misma. Vámonos.

Bajaron a la estancia, ahí se despidieron de la señora Degjel.

—Los dos vayan con cuidado. Marle, casi lo olvido querida. ¿Ya habías venido antes al pueblo de Truce, cierto?

—¡Ah…! ¿Cómo? —exclamó nerviosa.

—No estoy segura —le comenta concentrándose y mirándole con perspicacia—, pero me da la sensación de ya haberte visto antes en alguna parte. Me parece que… quizá entre la multitud hace un año. ¿No sería cuando el Rey Guardia hizo una proclama real cerca del puente Zenan con su corte y séquito?

La expresión de Marle fue como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, pero en breve logró recomponerlo.

—Pues… sí. Creo que me vio. Recuerde que solía trabajar en el castillo. ¡Claro! La servidumbre de Guardia bajó también para acompañar al rey.

—¡Entonces fue ahí! Este es un mundo pequeño. Ya no les quito más tiempo. Partan y vayan con cuidado. Crono, sé un caballero.

Se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla.

Afuera, el muchacho se sentía mal por haberse dejado llevar por momentos una mala impresión de Marle antes de entrar en su casa. Su comportamiento, si bien no fue muy natural, no fue en absoluto irrespetuoso, sino todo lo contrario, incluso cuando salieron rumbo a la casa de Lucca, Marle no se resistió a hablar sobre el tema.

—Tu madre es una mujer muy agradable, Crono. Me recuerda mucho a la mía.

—Tal vez algún día pueda conocer a la tuya.

—Eso no sucederá… ella murió hace mucho, cuando yo era una niña.

Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de su metedura de pata.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida. ¿Cómo dices que se llama tu amiga, la noble?

—Lucca.

—Me suena su nombre, también el de Lara, tu madre la mencionó. ¿Es acaso su madre?

—Así es. Lara es la esposa de Taban Gendius, por consiguiente, Lucca es su hija.

Marle se detuvo de pronto. Su rostro volvió a perturbarse.

—¿Gendius? ¿Ese señor no es acaso el inventor real de Guardia?

—El mismo. Ya veras, Lucca es tan buena como su padre en esa área… bueno, quizá más creativa. No pienses mal, pero Gato es uno de los pocos inventos en los que le ha ido bien de los que ha hecho hasta ahora.


	12. I 03 03

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo III - De camino a Plaza Leene**

**3**

Cruzaron el pequeño, pero espaciado puente del sur que los llevaba al islote donde el hogar de los Gendius se alzaba. Cuando niños, Lucca le había relatado a Crono sobre el lugar. Tres siglos atrás, sus tatarabuelos construyeron su casa en ese espacio para alejarse de la gente y tener tranquilidad. La paz y el silencio les permitían pensar con claridad una forma de asistir las necesidades tecnológicas del Reino. Los Gendius habían conservado su prestigio desde hace siglos como inventores, arquitectos y herreros en tiempos remotos.

Crono poseía una copia de la llave de la casa, siendo una de las pruebas de confianza que la familia le otorgó por su amistad con Lucca, ellos también tenían una de la suya. Siempre esperó que se la exigieran desde que deshizo el compromiso, pero no les importó o lo olvidaron porque después nunca comentaron nada al respecto.

Pese a ser una enorme casa lujosa de allegados al reino, en el interior sólo reinaba el desorden, especialmente por un inmenso y extraño artefacto al fondo de la estancia. Parecía tener años arrumbado ahí: dos cilindros gigantes conectados a una rampa giratoria junto a una rendija. Las intenciones del señor Taban hace años para esa cosa, fueron las de construir un pasillo por el que uno no tuviera la necesidad de caminar, pues las personas se pararían en la rampa simulando el suelo, y esta se movería por sí sola llevando a la gente al otro extremo. Un gran proyecto que ganó el entusiasmo del rey en su momento, aunque terminó abandonado por alguna razón de la que Taban no quiso compartir con nadie. Alguna vez Crono le preguntó a Lucca si conocía el motivo, ella lo negó, alegando por aquél entonces no ser más que una niña muy pequeña para poder recordarlo. El muchacho teorizó que el proyecto debió ser rechazado directamente por el rey a la larga, al igual que la máquina Gato cuando lo presentó la última descendiente de los Gendius hace un par de años.

—¡Lucca! ¿Estás aquí? —Llamó Crono, mientras que Marle fisgaba entre los inventos.

—¿Eres tú, Crono? —Se escuchó una voz arriba, en la segunda planta.

La pareja subió las escaleras, llamaron a la puerta y al escuchar el permiso para entrar, ya adentro de la habitación encontraron a una mujer de mediana edad de cabello castaño largo igual al de Lucca antes de cortárselo, además estaba sentada en una silla extraña con dos ruedas a los costados.

—Señora Gendius.

—Hola, hijo. Buscabas a Lucca, ¿verdad? —saludó Lara con naturalidad cuando lo vio entrar— Ella me pidió que te avisara…

La vista de Lara pasó hacia Marle cuando entró después. La muchachilla se congeló del miedo al mirar a la señora Gendius. No hizo ningún comentario respecto a su estado, como Crono se imaginó, aunque quizá no era eso lo que la perturbaba, posiblemente era la mirada inquisidora que le dirigía. Intentando disimular la incomodidad por ser vista de aquella manera, saludó imitando la misma postura que tuvo cuando con gusto conoció a la señora Degjel.

—Señora Gendius, encantada de conocerla. Mi nombre es Marle Q'Bey.

Pero ella continuó observándola amenazante. Ahora Crono sintió miedo cuando tuvo la ligera sospecha de lo que pasaba por la mente de Lara. Finalmente habló con un tono frío dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo.

—Mi esposo y mi hija salieron temprano a la feria del Milenio. Lucca me pidió decirte que la buscaras en el nivel más alto de la plaza.

El pelirrojo sintió sin sentirse tranquilo. Tras dar el mensaje, la mujer nuevamente clavó sus ojos sobre Marle.

—Disculpa… ¿Marle? Dime, ¿conoces a mi hija, eres amiga suya acaso?

—Yo… no, solo… conozco a Crono.

La fulminante mirada de Lara se abalanzó esta vez contra el muchacho.

—¡Ella fue el motivo!

Marle se sobresaltó confundida, mientras su amigo se apresuraba a replicar comenzando a irritarse.

—¡No, señora Gendius! Ya aclaré eso con ustedes y su hija.

Lara ya lo había ignorado, ahora se dirigía a Marle.

—Niña, ¿exactamente qué es de ti este muchacho?

La joven suspiró más aliviada, aunque todavía sin entender lo que sucedía. Respondió con la mayor naturalidad que logró.

—Un amigo. Lo conocí esta mañana en la plaza.

Era una respuesta sencilla, y Lara capaz de ver la verdad en las personas, no encontró mentira alguna en la joven. Más relajada, e incluso avergonzada por su comportamiento, se disculpó con Crono.

—Lo siento, hijo. Creo que me dejé llevar. Aún me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo.

—Soy yo quien todavía se siente avergonzado, señora. No le quitaré más tiempo. Mi madre vendrá dentro de poco a hacerle compañía.

—Gracias, se los agradezco.

Sintiéndose también apenada con Marle por haberla encarado de aquella manera, intentó ganarse su simpatía.

—Entonces, Marle, ¿sabes que mi hija es una inventora?

—Como su esposo, según sé —contestó recuperando su mezcla de curiosidad y educación natural—. Me parece que en la feria montará algo relacionado a un invento suyo, ¿me equivoco?

—Para nada. Si lo que deseas ahora es preguntarme sobre de qué se trata, mucho me temo tendrán los dos que descubrirlo por su cuenta en la tarde. Esa niña me ha hecho jurar no decirle a nadie de nada hasta la demostración oficial. Aunque te diré en secreto, me dio un adelanto con su padre sobre lo que es, y te diré será lo más extraño que te puedas imaginar. Parecerá más magia que ciencia.

Los ojos de Marle despedían un brillo de curiosidad, sorpresa y anhelo intensos. Sea lo que fuera, el deseo de conocer a Lucca y presenciar el funcionamiento de su maravilloso invento, se convirtieron en una increíble necesidad. Sin duda Lara tenía el don de saber despertar el ansia sobre las personas para conocer las invenciones de su esposo e hija, independientemente si su funcionamiento fuese útil o al menos correcto.

—En serio deseo presenciarlo —exclamó la muchacha más para sí misma.

Sonriéndole, la señora Gendius apreció el cumplido sintiéndose complacida, también a Crono, aunque vaciló un poco al notar la manera en cómo miraba a la muchacha.

—¿Tu también quieres verlo, Crono?

—Claro.

Dio la respuesta sin desapartar la vista llena de curiosidad sobre Marle. La tranquilidad de Lara se fue esfumando, pero al menos mantenía el dominio sobre sus emociones en esta ocasión a la del anterior exabrupto.

—Pues marchen ya. Espero disfruten el espectáculo.

Tras despedirse apropiadamente y retirarse, Lara suspiró. Los había enviado con su hija dándose cuenta muy tarde del error que fue. Esperaba, Lucca no se diera cuenta de lo que recientemente ella acababa de descubrir acerca de Crono.


	13. I 03 04

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo III - De camino a Plaza Leene**

**4**

Afuera de la casa de los Gendius, Crono tomó una bocanada de aire fresco, alegrándose por que hubiese terminado bien la visita con Lara. Marle continuaba ansiosa por el anuncio de la mujer en respecto al evento de la noche. Caminando hacia la feria del milenio, recordó la extraña forma en cómo le habló a su amigo.

—¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a la señora Lara?

—Hace mucho tiempo sufrió un accidente. No estoy seguro cómo ocurrió. Lucca me contó que se trató de algo casero, probablemente se cayó de las escaleras, eso creo. Ni ella lo sabe bien, era muy pequeña cuando le ocurrió eso a su mamá. La silla con las ruedas la fabricó el señor Taban, así le facilita nuevamente el movimiento de un sitio a otro sin tener que caminar. Es una pena, las dos piernas quebradas.

—Me refería a que se molestara cuando llegamos. ¿Por qué me hizo esa pregunta? Sobre lo que yo era de ti.

Lanzó un suspiro antes de contestarle.

—Fue un malentendido, pero entiendo el por qué. Es incómodo de explicar. Digamos que su hija y yo tuvimos un altercado. Casi nos casamos, pero… no fue así. Hubo una "confusión" por llamarlo de algún modo. La verdad fui yo quien ocasionó el problema, siéndote honesto.

—Ya entendí —exclamó con amargura—. No aceptaban que cortejaras a su hija por tu nivel social, ¿cierto?

—Por el contrario. Sin importar mi condición, eran sus padres quienes deseaban que la cortejara, pero yo sólo la estimaba como amiga, antes de eso nunca intenté llegar más lejos con ella. Aún así permití que nos comprometieran —Marle abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida en ese punto—. Dejé pasar el tiempo antes de darme cuenta de lo injusto que iba a ser para ella casarme sin amarla. Lucca me perdonó, pero sus papás ya no me tienen tanta simpatía como antes.

—Vaya, no esperaba eso.

Sonrojándose, Crono le explicó al final.

—Perdona. Lara debió pensar que tú eras el motivo por el que cancelé todo.

Más que sorprenderse o enojarse, la muchacha lucía entre halagada y divertida.

—Es un tema muy delicado, lo entiendo. Pero no sé porqué a veces te quejas tanto por tu clase social. Todo lo que entendí, fue que una familia de nobles además de aceptarte en sus vidas, habían querido que formaras parte de la misma, independientemente del altercado ocurrido después. No sé el señor Gendius, ¿pero no escuchaste cómo su esposa te llamaba hijo? Nunca pensé escuchar eso de los labios de un noble hacendado hacia un campesino. A su manera, esa mujer te está volviendo a aceptar, creo yo.

Por un momento, el muchacho meditó esas palabras encontrándoles lógica. Aunque le costara trabajo ganarse la confianza de los Gendius, en efecto era extraño lo cerca que estuvo a punto de dar un paso tan grande al volverse parte de la familia. Reflexiona al respecto. Por aquellos años desde que entró a la mayoría de edad, sintió que la suerte del bastardo de Truce había cambiado y mucho.

—Da igual —continuó él—. Creo que debí o debería casarme con Lucca de todas maneras. Por lo que sé, ella si me aceptó en su momento y creo que aún lo haría. Así me convertiría en un noble.

—Tampoco lo hagas para elevar tu posición —le recriminó.

—Eso es aparte. Por la reputación que el pueblo me ha dado, sin importar mi estatus o el de cualquiera —y aquí sin darse cuenta, confesó el mayor temor de su corazón—, quizá ella es la única joven en todo el reino capaz de interesarse en mí.

—¡No digas tonterías! Habrá muchas por ahí, sólo que se dejan cegar por esas tontas creencias sociales. Mírame a mí, soy de clase media y me sentiría privilegiada que tú fueras mi pareja.

Ambos cesaron sus pasos tras esas palabras. Hasta entonces y por primera vez, Crono observó el rostro de la mucama tornándose rojo de la vergüenza, a pesar de no ser el primer acto impulsivo bochornoso que ella cometía. Tratando de parecer desentendida, Marle hizo un forzado intento para sacar el tema de la conversación.

—¡Vamos, llegaremos tarde con la joven Gendius! Démonos prisa, por favor. Recuerda que mañana tendré que enfrentarme a las autoridades de Guardia por mis delitos.

—Es… es verdad vamos.


	14. I 04 01

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo IV - Comienza la feria del milenio**

**1**

La feria del Milenio fue montada sobre la plaza Leene, construida hace casi cuatro siglos por orden directa del Rey Guardia de aquél entonces, en honor a su querida esposa, la entonces reina Leene. Fue erigida sobre los cañones de Truce, donde en algún tiempo las bestias se guarecían de las guerras entre humanos y místicos, y ahora, en una era de paz; los extintos cañones mostraban una acogedora plaza donde la gente de Truce, Porre, Choras, algunos Medinos, y claro está, servidumbre y albergados del castillo Guardia, se reunían para celebrar los mil años del vasto reino.

Al llegar finalmente, la gran sorpresa se la llevaron tanto Marle como Crono, quien no recordaba que las celebraciones se pusieran tan animadas en Leene durante el primer día de la feria en años anteriores. Además de la cantidad de hombres, mujeres y niños riendo, corriendo y jugando por ahí, había globos flotantes, tiendas y atracciones en todos los lugares posibles de la plaza. Algunos bufones deambulaban entreteniendo a la gente, y el olor de las golosinas y dulces manjares impregnaban el ambiente. No pudieron explicarse cómo los malabaristas podían andar entre la gente sin chocar con nadie al hacer sus cabriolas.

En definitivo, y recordando las festividades de fin de año anteriores, sin duda el rey Guardia no había escatimado costos ni esfuerzos en hacer de aquella celebración una experiencia inolvidable para su gente.

Entre las docenas de carpas y puestos, intentaron detener a un caballero enfundado en una gruesa armadura, para preguntarle si conocía la localización de los Gendius, pero este se dispuso a correr sin prestarles atención; una niña les advirtió que ni él ni ninguno de los que se encontraban corriendo alrededor de la plaza les atendería, pues eran parte de una competencia de carreras recién empezada. Marle se entretuvo observando a los corredores: Además del hombre con la gruesa armadura, estaba otro caballero con una antigua armadura de Guardia más abultada y pesada corriendo con dificultad, también había un hombre disfrazado de lo que parecía ser un monstruo con cabeza de reptil, y hasta un gato los seguía sintiendo curiosidad por el hombre verde. Más adelante estaba un sujeto discutiendo con un grupo de personas, organizando apuestas en base a la carrera, claro está, tras haber consultado previamente con un experimentado anciano con reputación de ser bueno en predecir el resultado de aquél tipo de eventos.

Crono observó al fondo del atrio inferior de la plaza al herrero Melchor, en compañía de su asistente en su puesto ya montado a un lado de las escaleras, con los exhibidores de espadas listos y en orden. Sofía mostraba las armas a la venta a unos viajeros, mientras su maestro con el ceño fruncido evaluaba unas joyas que intentaban venderle.

—¡Mira, Crono!

Marle señalaba hacia una actividad de la feria donde había muchos hombres haciendo fila. Consistía en golpear con un mazo una viga, cuyo extremo contrario deslizaría hacia arriba una pesa hasta la campanilla alta al final de un soporte erguido. Quién lograra tal hazaña, ganaría uno de los premios en exhibición al lado de la atracción, como osos de felpa, escudos reales viejos, espadas oxidadas, nada respetable, salvo los juguetes y una anticuada ballesta aún en buen estado.

—Ese tipo de espadas no valen la pena. De todas maneras no creo poder darle —le explicó el chico.

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

Dejándose convencer por la muchachilla, aguardó en la fila hasta su turno. Luego de pagarle al hombre por los tres turnos que le concedía, el muchacho tomó el mazo, lo alzó, golpeó, y la pesa quedó apenas a medio camino de llegar a la campanilla.

—No te desanimes, te quedan dos turnos —le incitó Marle.

Pero sin importar todo el esfuerzo que puso en el segundo intento, también fracasó. En esa ocasión la pesa ni siquiera llegó a la mitad.

—La tercera es la vencida —le decía con ánimo su amiga.

—Es verdad —intentó reconocer alzando el mazo—. Como sea, intentaré ganar algo solo para ti en este turno.

—¡Tu nunca habías hecho eso por mí! —Agregó una tercera persona.

Tan asustado se puso por escuchar ese familiar tono de voz, que por la impresión descargó el mazo con toda su fuerza consiguiendo finalmente golpear la campanilla. Mientras el comerciante anunciaba al primer ganador del día, Crono palidecía al ver a Lucca Gendius tras él, vistiendo demasiado informal, con unos pantaloncillos verde oscuros cortos y un saco naranja. Marle vitoreaba a su amigo sin percatarse aún de la muchacha.

—Ho… hola Lucca —la saludó su amigo preguntándose el motivo por el que se sentía de pronto tan nervioso, como lo haría un niño atrapado a mitad de una travesura—. Tu madre nos había dicho que te encontraríamos aquí.

Marle reaccionó al escuchar el nombre, y sin perder tiempo, prestó finalmente su atención a la muchacha de los anteojos recién llegada.

—Tú debes de ser Lucca, la amiga noble de buen corazón de la que me habló Crono —la saludó olvidándose del recato y ofreciéndole la mano—. Es un placer, me llamo Marle Q'Bey.

En un solo instante Lucca se encargó de borrar cualquier expectativa de la joven sobre ella. No se trataba de que Marle hubiese esperado a la típica doncella de noble cuna, quizá una chica bella buscando hacer presunción de sus hermosas y costosas galas, a lo contrario de su apariencia. Se debió a que su amigo la había descrito como una persona amable y gentil; y dado que la joven de cabello corto, al conocerla se limitó a barrerla con la mirada, dejándola con el brazo extendido, y viéndola con una expresión tan fría como la señora Gendius en un inicio, la mucama no supo que pensar al instante de ella. Solemnemente, Lucca le contestó en cierta manera socarrona.

—Curioso, Crono al contrario no me había hablado de ti.

—Bueno, nos conocimos esta mañana.

La misma mirada glacial de Lucca, fue a parar a Crono y el mazo aún en su mano con el que ganó un premio para Marle.

—En realidad esto es curioso también. Te conozco desde hace años y nunca habías tenido ese tipo de gestos conmigo.

—Jovencitos, ¿no van a escoger su premio? —Intervino el encargado del juego.

Crono permitió a Marle escogerlo, dado que a ella le dedicó el juego. La muchachilla no tomó uno de los infantiles muñecos como se imaginó, sino la ballesta. Lucca arqueó la ceja sorprendida por su elección.

—¿Sabes usar eso?

—¡Claro! Tengo muy buena puntería, aunque mi padre nunca ha consentido permitirme portar una de estas, ni siquiera un simple arco.

Su amigo asintió al recordar cuándo por la mañana, ella le lanzó una pedrada a uno de sus fastidiosos vecinos a una distancia considerable. Sintiéndose apenada al darse cuenta por primera vez de su comportamiento, la inventora se acercó de manera discreta al muchacho mientras Marle se ocupaba en inspeccionar la ballesta con interés reflejado.

—Perdona mi reacción, solo que… digamos me está costando algo de tiempo entender que tu y yo... ¡Aparte ayer parecías insinuar querer algo conmigo!

—Lo sé, pero no estoy intentando cortejar a Marle, solo… bueno, la conocí por la mañana. Es nueva en Truce y le ayudo a pasar el tiempo. Además es una fugitiva de Guardia.

—¿Qué?

—Luego te cuento.

Cuando Marle se unió a la conversación, Lucca sintiéndose incómoda al ver a la muchacha al lado de Crono y temiendo volver a cometer una imprudencia debido a sus sentimientos, decidió que lo mejor sería separarse de ellos por el momento.

—Pues bien. Fue un placer conocerte, Marle. Yo… tengo que ayudarle a mi padre con el montaje de mi invento. No estará listo sino hasta en la noche —pronto recuperó su habitual ánimo tratando a Marle con la simpatía que ella había esperado al principio—. Tienen que venir a verlo, ¡Es el invento de mi vida! Lo probé anoche y el resultado fue fascinante.

—¿Qué es lo que hace? —preguntó Marle, mientras Crono se contestaba mentalmente que posiblemente explotar.

—Tendrás que verlo para descubrirlo. Quizá necesite… —la dulce mirada de Lucca hacia Marle, se volvió de pronto maliciosa— una voluntaria para hacer la prueba.

Entendiendo la indirecta, Marle se entusiasmo ante lo que consideró un honor, pero Crono palideció observando a Lucca como si no la conociera. En respuesta, ella lo miró traviesamente.

—Entonces los espero en la noche, chicos.

Cuando la hija de Taban se retiró, alegremente la doncella intentó preguntarle a Crono al respecto.

—¿Realmente me permitirá ser la primera en probar su invento?

—Espero que no —murmuró sombríamente.

Continuaron andando por ahí.

Lo que más parecieron disfrutar fue el bailar en el segundo nivel de la plaza. "Los Cavernarios", eran un grupo de músicos muy reconocidos en el Reino conformados por cuatro integrantes: dos hombres adultos, un anciano y una joven doncella para atractivo visual del público masculino. Vestían como cavernícolas; los varones llevando el rudimentario taparrabos y pieles de animales, la muchacha un escote fabricado con lianas, además una falda de hojas de palmera. Tocaban acelerados ritmos con tambores y huesos; su mayor éxito era la canción "Ritmo Jurásico". No habían sido los únicos con ese nombre y ese tema, el grupo tenía siglos de existir. El de aquél tiempo presente, era conformado por los antepasados de la anteriores bandas. Fue un gran entretenimiento. Los niños, las parejas y los ancianos bailaban recuperando su juventud; Marle no se quedó atrás haciendo pareja con Crono, quien se sorprendía al ver la forma desinhibida de su compañera al bailar, riéndose, agitándose y moviendo los brazos y piernas.

Buscando conseguir puntos plata para "la casa de los horrores", donde las actividades más divertidas se concentraban, pero donde se tenía que pagar con los dichosos puntos plata para participar, compitieron en algunos eventos y juegos de la feria. La más complicada fue en el "catador valiente", donde Crono participó intentando junto con otros ocho competidores, ser el primero en terminarse doce pequeños vasos de ron concentrado. Aunque hizo su mayor esfuerzo, fue derrotado cuando apenas intentaba aventurarse por el segundo trago.

—Eres muy competitivo, Crono —intentó animarlo Marle al verlo decepcionado y ligeramente mareado.

—Un poco —contestó tambaleándose al caminar—, lo malo es que creo que me puse algo ebrio para nada.

—Caminemos un poco por ahí, eso te lo bajará.

Pasados unos minutos y ya repuesto, curiosearon entre los puestos de chucherías. Marle mostraba mucho interés en algunos caramelos traídos de Choras, cuando una niña de unos ocho años chocó con ella al correr desesperada. La pequeña cayó al suelo, y la pareja la ayudó a levantarse. Crono estaba por reprimirla, aunque ocultando su sonrisa al pensar que en aquél día se estaba conociendo a mucha gente interesante al chocar entre sí, pero se contuvo al notar a la pequeña sollozar.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —le decía Marle haciéndole una caricia en el pelo—. No tienes por qué llorar. No estoy enojada. ¿Es que te lastimaste?

—No —gimoteó—. Perdí a "Manchas", mi gatito. Es amarillo, con manchas café en la espalda y la cabeza ¿No han visto uno así? —Ambos negaron con la cabeza— ¡Hay no! Gracias de todas maneras.

Continuaron su camino encontrándose con un tramposo comprando los puntos plata para poder ir a la casa de los horrores. Sin duda, pensaron que a los guardias en los extremos en la plaza no les haría mucha gracia de enterarse, pero la pareja prefirió dejarlo pasar, especialmente porque Marle las tenía de perder en su situación actual.

Mucha gente se agrupaba en la parte Norte de la Plaza intentando ver el invento de Lucca, sin embargo había dos sujetos que impedían el paso de las personas, rogándoles que tuvieran paciencia hasta que todo estuviera listo. Otros no tan entusiasmados esperaban en el centro de la plaza, sentados frente a la campana de Leene. Crono sintió cierto pesar al suponer que muchos, lo que en realidad querían era ver fracasar nuevamente a su amiga en su proyecto, como en años pasados. Más que por sus éxitos, Lucca se volvía la comidilla del pueblo por unos días cuando pasaba aquellos ridículos

La gente mayor, más respetuosa de las tradiciones, hacían oraciones en algunos altares situados en los extremos de la plaza, dando gracias por que la guerra de hace cuatrocientos años en contra de los Místicos hubiese terminado ante la derrota de Magus, el emperador Místico en aquél entonces; pero los niños como es propio de su edad, les daban poca importancia a las tradiciones, sin entender el alboroto por la caída de aquél viejo líder místico. Por supuesto, era una celebración exclusiva de los humanos, en ningún momento se llegó a ver a algún místico en la feria, debido al fuerte resentimiento que seguían guardando con la especie vecina.

—Mira esto, es de lo que te hablaba.

Crono condujo a Marle a un lado apartado de la plaza: Se trataba de un sitio amplio y despejado, salvo por el inmenso ser de metal obeso con orejas de gato y con la apariencia de un guerrero. Se trataba de uno de los inventos desechados de Lucca. El muchacho introdujo una moneda de plata en una ranura del aparato, y Marle retrocedió algo asustada cuando al ser se le iluminaron los ojos amarillos. De ese modo Gato se irguió hacia adelante, y comenzó a cantar desafinadamente con la voz distorsionada de Taban Gendius:

«Saludos, soy Gato; jueguen un rato. Estoy hecho de lata, gáname y tendrás puntos plata. »

—Lo que tenemos que hacer es que se rinda golpeando las zonas redondeadas de su cuerpo —le explicó el muchacho señalándole los costados, el pecho y la cabeza de esa cosa.

—¡Parece divertido!

Gato intentó embestir a Marle, pero ella le esquivó y le lanzó una flecha con la ballesta golpeando al primer intento en su estómago, la flecha reboto contra el metal, pero un gemido artificial proveniente del aparato marcó como válido el golpe.

Crono iba a golpearle con la espada, pero el compartimiento del pecho de gato se abrió por la mitad golpeándolo en el rostro con un tercer brazo escondido. Enseguida, Marle logró distraer lo suficiente a la máquina para que Crono terminara haciéndole el mayor daño posible. Gato no caminaba, ni esquivaba los golpes, solo giraba su cintura e intentaba golpearlos con movimientos muy limitados. Pasados un par de minutos, sonó una campanilla desde el interior de su cuerpo, y el inmenso cuerpo de barril regresó a su posición inicial cantando:

«Tu ganaste y también disfrutaste. Inserta una moneda si quieres otro combate. »

Uno de los compartimentos del artefacto se abrió soltando algunas monedas falsas de plata: los puntos necesarios para el siguiente evento. Ambos las recogieron y se retiraron, al menos Crono tenía la intención, siéndole difícil arrastrar a Marle lejos de Gato. La joven había quedado fascinada por el invento de Lucca y hubiese deseado combatir nuevamente con el bélico ser de lata, sin embargo, ya tenían finalmente lo suficiente para participar más adelante en "la casa de los horrores".

Poco antes del atardecer, Marle y Crono lamentaban no haber tomado algo de comida para el camino. Sabían que los dulces de los puestos no les llenarían gran cosa. Notaron cerca del establecimiento donde vendían pollos asados, a un viejo cascarrabias de familia noble quejándose por el mal servicio que recibió, dejando a la vez desprotegido su almuerzo sobre una mesa. Crono se acercó haciéndole una señal discreta a Marle para que lo siguiera. Disimuladamente, el muchacho le indicó que se ocultara junto con él bajo la mesa. Marle seguía sin entender.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿No adivinas? —Contestó con malicia acercándose a ella para calcular el lugar donde el plato con el pollo asado del anciano estaría arriba.

—¿Qué te crees? ¡Si soy decente! —Le bromeó pícaramente con la cara ruborizada.

—¡No! —exclamó su amigo también ahora con el rostro encendido—. Voy a conseguir comida gratis. El viejo se ve le sobra el dinero. Seguro no extrañará su almuerzo.

—Con que eres un ladronzuelo, ¿he?

—¿Qué tan diferente es el robarle a un anciano hacendado, a hacerlo con la princesa de Guardia?

No le contestó.

Con su ayuda, al muchacho le fue muy fácil hacerse con el pollo. Una vez con él, salieron rápidamente de ahí antes de ser descubiertos.

Bajaron a otro nivel de la plaza, y ya sentados en la barandilla, Crono dejó el plato en su regazo, con Marle a su lado. Hambrientos comieron la suculenta ave a grandes bocados, olvidándose por completo de los buenos modales.

—No fue tan grave. —dijo Crono con un poco de comida en la boca.

—Cerra bra bbocla. Ebress unm cerrdo —Le recriminó animada con la boca llena.

Lanzaron un hueso al suelo, y de pronto salió un pequeño gato amarillo de piel manchada acercándose para roer el trozo. Los muchachos se vieron entre sí. Con restos de comida lo atrajeron hacia ellos, hasta que Marle logró tomarlo con sus manos. El gato se dejó cargar sin dejar de masticar.

—¿No es el gato de esa niña? —preguntó ella.

—¡Oigan, ustedes!

Cuando apareció el anciano con el rostro contraído de la rabia al descubrirlos devorando su comida recién comprada, la pareja corrió con el gato en brazos. Gracias a la multitud, a los muchachos les resultó muy sencillo perderlo.

—¡Ahí está la niña! —advirtió de pronto Marle.

—¡Manchas! —Gritó la pequeña corriendo hacia ellos, viendo ilusionada a su mascota antes perdida.

El gato saltó de los brazos de Marle a los de su dueña al reconocerla

—Gato malo, no me dejes de nuevo. Muchas gracias señores, son muy amables.

Crono acarició por última vez al animalito, y con una mano en el hombro de la niña le dijo:

—No fue nada, cuida a Manchas e intenta disfrutar de la feria.

Marle se enterneció por el gesto.

—Que dulce eres con los niños, Crono.

Y el muchacho enrojeció de nuevo.


	15. I 04 02

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo IV - Comienza la feria del milenio**

**2**

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a la tienda de los horrores! ¡Pasen, pasen y completen nuestros tres desafíos ganando magníficos premios! ¡No se arrepentirán! Recuerden que necesitan sus puntos plata poder participar.

Era el pregón a gritos del hombre vestido de bufón hacia la multitud curiosa, mientras su asistente atendía a los interesados. No lucía gracioso, ni penoso como Crono en la fiesta del alcalde, sino aterrador de cierta manera. Su sonrisa era grotesca, así como el delineado alrededor de sus oscuros ojos. Su traje era negro con franjas rojo-sangre.

El letrero arriba de la lona, decía "La casa de los horrores". Era una carpa pequeña de un diámetro de cinco metros, con las puertas abiertas de par en par. En su interior sólo había una tarima de madera pintada de negro, con el maestro de ceremonias disfrazado de bufón sobre ella.

Cuando llegó el turno de Crono y Marle, les pidió a ambos subir a la tarima. Ahí, el bufón pidió un aplauso para los trillizos. Al fondo de la tarima estaba colocado un escenario con la forma de la boca de un calabozo, y de ahí salieron tres hombres adultos idénticos hasta en las réplicas de las antiguas armaduras de Guardia que llevaban puestas. El bufón les dio las instrucciones a los muchachos.

—Dama y señorita, en su primera prueba intenten decirme quién de esos hombres es quién al final.

Vicks, Wedge y Piette, se presentaron uno tras otro, incluso sus voces sonaban casi igual. Una melodía empezó, y ellos se pusieron a bailar velozmente frente a la desconcertada pareja, cambiando sus posiciones con una serie de giros, piruetas y juegos ilusorios. Al final de la melodía, adoptaron una fila frente a ellos, obviamente cada uno en una posición diferente a la que estaban antes de la canción. Marle dio un paso adelante señalando a cada uno de los hermanos tan idénticos como tres gotas de agua, llamándolos por su respectivo nombre. La gente aplaudió cuando los hombres confirmaron sus nombres correctamente como ella los llamó, Crono con más entusiasmo que el resto.

Cuando todos guardaron silencio, el bufó carraspeó.

—Para la segunda prueba tienen que imitar los movimientos de su reflejo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Ya lo verá, señorita. ¿Quién de ustedes dos realizará esta prueba?

—Es mi turno —se apuntó Crono.

Maliciosamente, el siniestro bufón con una seña hizo a su ayudante traer un espejo colocándolo delante del muchacho. Mientras Crono miraba su imagen reflejada sin comprender, el espeluznante maestro de ceremonias murmuró unas palabras extrañas. De pronto, el reflejo de Crono cobró vida propia, saliendo del espejo por su propio pie ante la sorpresa de todos los espectadores.

—¡Cómo hizo eso! —exclamó retrocediendo unos pasos asustado.

—Ningún mago revela sus tucos, niño. Ahora, has de cuenta que tú eres el espejo de esa cosa e imita sus poses —le instruyó el bufón acercando su perturbador rostro al suyo—. Empiecen, ¡Ahora!

Sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, el reflejo de Crono comenzó a adoptar diferentes posturas extrañas y ridículas. Olvidando la impresión inicial, Crono puso todo su empeño en su concentración para emular correctamente cada unas de las posturas. Tras cinco minutos, que le parecieron eternos ante la expectativa sobre si lo conseguiría, ya no solo él o Marle, sino todos los espectadores que miraban atentos, el bufón hizo sonar la campana para finalizar.

—Perfecto, muchacho. Has pasado la prueba.

La gente volvió a estallar en aplausos. Marle abrazó a Crono felicitándolo, siendo sin saberlo, la mejor recompensa para él. Su reflejo se quedó tieso, e hizo falta ser cargado por el asistente para sacarlo del escenario.

—Calma señores, silencio. Ahora la tercera prueba final. Aquí tendrán que hacerla ambos. ¡Saquen las sogas!

Un nuevo conjuro del payaso, o mejor dicho, un buen juego de luces, humo e ilusiones, lograron crear el efecto de un grupo de cuerdas vivientes apresando sorpresivamente a Marle, elevándola por encima de todos en medio de sus gritos. Bajo ella, apareció un enorme caldero donde un grupo de monstruos del tipo kilwalas vertieron aceite y en él, el bufón prendió un misterioso fuego azul.

—¡Qué rayos hacen! —Gritó Crono al presentador llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada de madera.

—Es parte del juego, así que ni se te ocurra sacar eso si no quieres que la suelte antes de tiempo a las llamas. Tranquilícense, todo estará bien —ignorando las muecas furiosas de la pareja, se volvió hacia los kilwalas— ¡Ustedes vengan acá, para eso les pago!

Algo perezosos, los tres kilwalas se posicionaron entre Crono y la improvisación de celda abierta a sus espaldas, la misma por donde habían aparecido los trillizos anteriormente. El maligno bufón le entregó al muchacho una enorme, pero ligera pelota maciza diciéndole:

—Tu trabajo aquí, será empujar a los kilwalas para que regresen a su calabozo con esto. Si consigues regresarlos a todos antes de que ellos lleguen a ti primero, ganarán los eventos, si no lo consigues, tu amiga morirá en las llamas a donde será bajada lentamente mientras dure el juego.

—¡Qué! —Gritó la doncella desde arriba tras escucharlo.

No les concedió siquiera un segundo para reclamar, el evento comenzó y Crono se puso a lanzar la pelota a los kilwalas desesperadamente para empujarlos dentro del calabozo, mientras a pasos moderados, intentaban acercársele con las garras en alto mostrando sus pequeños y puntiagudos dientes. La pelota del tamaño de un costal de patatas, al lanzarla los empujaba y rebotaba de nuevo a Crono, mientras la aterrorizada muchachilla era bajada a las llamas; los espectadores contenían el aliento. Un kilwala adentro, dos kilwalas menos, el tercero no desistía. Marle hacía esfuerzos por flexionar sus pies para alejarlos del fuego azul cuando…

—¡Tres kilwalas! Damas y caballeros, estos muchachos pasaron todas las pruebas.

Después que el último kilwala fracasara en evitar retroceder hacia la entrada por los empujones, las cuerdas que sujetaban a Marle cesaron su descenso justo a tiempo. La multitud los vitoreó. Entonces el bufón anunció:

—¡Pero ya es tarde!

¡Marle profirió un grito cuando la cuerda la soltó dejándola caer sobre las llamas! Con el rostro más pálido que el del bufón, Crono fue en su rescate. Cuando se acercó a ella, estaba tan sorprendido como Marle porque las llamas resultaban inofensivas al contacto. Eran falsas, la pareja dirigió una mirada asesina al maestro de ceremonias. Sin perder su macabra sonrisa se excusó como si no le importara lo que ellos o cualquiera pensara de él.

—Si fueran llamas de verdad, ya tendría muchos clientes muertos, por no decir que me arrestarían y me cortarían la cabeza. ¡Ay muchacho, debiste de ver tu cara cuando pensaste que realmente iba a matar a tu amada! —el comentario apenas y los incomodó, pero el bufón prosiguió—. Ahora sus recompensas: Un muñeco kilwala que emite una bella melodía —de su sombrero se saca un pequeño y simpático muñeco blanco de felpa que entrega a Marle—, un gato fino de angora —que les llevaba uno de los kilwalas dentro de una jaula—, y tu premio mayor… ¡Tu reflejo viviente en persona!

El asistente se acercó cargando sobre uno de sus hombros al doble de Crono nacido dentro de un espejo, aún sin moverse con el rostro inexpresivo. Los muchachos miraron con desconfianza aquél ser. El asistente bostezó despreocupado.

—Si me dan su dirección, se los llevo yo mismo. No se preocupen por él, es inofensivo. Ya no se podrá mover por su cuenta nunca más. Piensen que es como un enorme muñeco. Hasta le pueden mover las extremidades y colocarlo como les venga en gana.

Ninguno imaginó quién querría tener un adorno con el aspecto de uno mismo, como mobiliario de la casa.

—¿No puedes cambiarme "eso" por otra cosa?

El bufón se encogió de hombros despreocupado ante la pregunta de Crono.

—Vamos, no te quejes niño. Sé como aparecer los reflejos más no cómo desaparecerlos. Dime donde vives, y haré que te lleven todo a tu casa. Si quieres también nos encargamos del gato y el muñeco.

Esperando que su madre no se llevara una fuerte impresión por aquella cosa espeluznante, Crono le dio sus datos. Para tener las manos desocupadas, Marle pidió que el muñeco y el gato también lo dejaran en el hogar de su amigo. Resuelto el asunto, ambos subieron a la tercer planta buscando un respiro de todo cuanto habían visto.

Ya estaba por anochecer, y los rumores entre la gente sobre el dichoso invento que Lucca tenía preparado crecían. El suspenso llenaba el ambiente. Nunca antes la hija del inventor real se había esforzado tanto por mantener tanto secretismo. Haciendo plática a su compañero mientras descansaban sentados a un lado de la fuente, Marle disfrutaba una bocanada de aire fresco.

—¡Me la he pasado sensacional este día!

—Dime, ¿qué has pensado acerca del delito que cometiste? ¿En serio vas a entregarte?

Ella suspiró.

—A la larga solo empeoraré las cosas de mantenerme escondida más tiempo. Cuando hice lo que hice, estaba muy molesta, que no medí las consecuencias de mis acciones en el momento. Sí, me entregaré. Será lo mejor.

La perplejidad en el rostro de su amigo conmovió a la joven mucama.

—No te preocupes por mí. Te he dicho que la princesa no es tan mala como muchos piensan. Sabrá tenerme piedad. No creo que mande mi arresto, y si lo hace, dudo sea por gran cosa de tiempo.

—¿Crees que me permitan visitarte en caso de que te arresten?

Marle levantó la mirada sorprendida. Sonriéndole, decidió coquetear un poco más con él. Aunque humilde, Crono le producía una extraña sensación en su interior que ninguna otra persona había despertado antes en ella.

—¿Te gustaría seguir viéndome?

—Por supuesto.

Su tono de voz fue suave, y a la vez de súplica. De estar conmovida, se sintió muy vulnerable a su lado, y la sensación le agradó. También habló con anhelo.

—Creo que podemos arreglarlo. Me gustaría mucho seguir frecuentándote, eres el mejor hombre que haya conocido.

El momento fue interrumpido por una niña.

La pequeña se dedicaba a repartir a las personas un botón de flor pregonando el mismo rezo una y otra vez.

—Si se quedan hasta el toque de las campanas de Leene, que harán sonar a la medianoche de cada noche hasta el fin de año y piden un deseo, éste se cumplirá máximo en dos años. Recuerden, quién escuche el cántico de las campanas tendrá una vida con suerte, muy agradable y feliz.

—¿Será verdad?

Preguntaron ambos a la vez sosteniendo el delicado botón de flor.

Los dos guardianes que antes estaban impidiendo el paso a la parte norte de la plaza, aparecieron abriéndose camino entre la multitud tratando de llamar la atención de la gente. Agarrando aire, gritaban a todo pulmón:

—¡El invento que ha preparado la hija del inventor real está listo! ¡Quienes quieran ir a verlo acérquense al nivel más alto de la plaza al Norte!

Crono y Marle se levantaron de inmediato para ir, seguidos de algunos curiosos. Finalmente levantando el velo de misterio, Lucca revelaría su última invención. Antes de entrar al espacio reservado para el evento, la mirada de Marle se desvió al puesto de al lado, deteniendo en seco al muchacho.

—¡ Crono, espérame por favor! Me gustaría comprar algunas golosinas antes de ir.

—¿Pero qué dices ,Marle? No perdamos tiempo en esas cosas, y vamos con Lucca de una vez. No quiero que luego me regañe de nuevo ahora por llegar tarde. —más brusco de lo que hubiera deseado, la tomó por la muñeca intentando arrastrarla con él—. Vamos, ven.

—¡Me lastimas! Vamos secuestrador, déjame en paz —contestó molesta por la insistencia de su amigo—. Solo espérame un instante, no tardo nada.

Sintiéndose avergonzado, se disculpó con sinceridad.

—Lo lamento, solo que estoy un poco nervioso por haber reanudado mi amistad con ella.

Marle comprendió. Después de conocer el pasado de ambos, se imaginaba no era algo fácil el seguir adelante como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Descuida.

Tras unos breves instantes, Marle se decidió y pagó por una pequeña bolsa de golosinas. Tomó del interior una, y sin aviso, la puso en la boca de Crono sorprendiéndolo.

Un vigilante de la feria caminaba entre la gente deteniéndola para interrogarla; justo antes de marcharse hacia lo de Lucca, le tocó a la gente del puesto de caramelos y a la pareja su intervención.

—Discúlpenme. ¿Nadie ha visto algo sospechoso por aquí?

—¿De qué habla, señor? —preguntaron algunos.

—¿Acá nadie lo sabe todavía? Lo último que sucedió: la princesa Nadia. Parece que le ha hecho una jugarreta a su padre escondiéndose de él.

Marle hizo una curiosa expresión como diciendo "¡pues vaya!", el pelirrojo entendió que habiendo sido ella la mucama más cercana a la princesa, debía conocer su forma de gastárselas, por lo que no se mostraba la gran cosa de sorprendida. Conociéndola por lo que Sir Dianos le había contado, parecía ser el tipo de cosas que la princesa consideraría divertidas.

—Es seguro que esa mocosa malcriada se lo haya hecho a propósito —prosiguió el hombre—, pero ya está anocheciendo y todos en el Castillo están preocupados pues nadie la encuentra. Temen que en lugar de estar jugando, haya sido víctima de un auténtico secuestro. El Rey anda amenazando con decapitar al capitán que se supone debía de protegerla, Sir Dianos.

Crono y Marle se llevaron una mano al cuello preocupados. El muchacho esperaba no estuviese hablando en serio. Sir Dianos podía ser muy estricto, pero no encontraba ninguna razón para desearle semejante suerte.

—Tranquilos. No se descarta esa posibilidad, pero a como dicen es esa niña, seguro se trata de una forma muy extraña de expresar su humor. Si me lo preguntan, personalmente por una vez quisiera ver en persona a la mocosa para enseñarle a la manera tradicional que a los padres se les debe respeto —cuando chocó las palmas de sus manos una vez, todos entendieron que no iba a aplaudir—. Estén alertas sin ven algo fuera de lo común.

Tras retirarse, uno de los enterados añadió en voz alta.

—Ni siquiera nos dio la descripción de la princesa. Son muy pocas las ocasiones que el rey deja ver a su hija cuando salen del Castillo.

La gente quedó pensativa. Marle parecía alterada desde que se mencionó la posibilidad del secuestro. Crono lo notó, entendiendo el posible afecto que le tuviera a la princesa a quien servía.

—Bueno, ya terminé—le anunció su amiga—. Gracias por esperarme.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tú crees que a la princesa realmente la hayan secuestrado?

La mirada de ella era cabizbaja. Sin duda, le pesaba pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Quizá sólo ande por ahí. Es verdad lo que dicen de ella —hace una mueca de disgusto—, le gusta fastidiar al rey de vez en cuando con ese tipo de cosas.

Recordando cuando su maestro le contó sobre el difícil carácter de la princesa en cuanto a los hombres, dejó la preocupación pensando en una buena broma.

—¿Y si se hubiera fugado con alguien?

Marle no lo aguantó y se echó a reír.

—No descartemos esa opción.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastián <strong>gracias por tus comentarios, comenzaba a creer que nadie llegaría a leer esto o dejar algo escrito. En efecto tengo terminada toda la historia, y en lo que escribo otras muy diferentes entre otros fan fictions, también hago correccciones a este, como detalles, expresiones y errores de ortografía. Aunque jugué el Chrono Cross y el Radical dreamers (siendo francos no avancé mucho en ninguno), no creo darle continuación una vez completado el fic. Actualizo cada 4 días desde que volví a publicar este fic, y espero mantener ese ritmo. Gracias una vez más y bienvenido a esta página.


	16. I 04 03

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo IV - Comienza la feria del milenio**

**3**

Olvidándose del asunto de la princesa, la pareja subió a la plataforma donde Taban Gendius terminaba de hacer su anuncio a pulmón a quienes llegaban.

—¡Pasen, pasen! ¡Pronto pondremos en marcha el último invento del milenio fabricado por mi hermosa hija, Lucca Gendius! ¡Pasen todos, damas y caballeros! ¡Vengan y sorpréndanse con los últimos adelantos de la ciencia y la tecnología del nuevo milenio! ¡Acérquense!

La sección norte era una de las más reducidas en la inmensa plaza Leene, pero lo suficientemente espaciosa para albergar a tres docenas de personas y al inmenso objeto oculto bajo una sábana a espaldas de Lucca y su padre.

Cuando distinguió a Crono entre la gente, Taban le miró con frialdad, claro está, aún resentido con él por la cancelación del compromiso. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en su acompañante, vaciló entre la frialdad y la sorpresa. Temiendo la malinterpretación sobre su relación con ella, como lo hizo su esposa en la tarde, Crono se recordó a sí mismo hablar con él después de la presentación. A Marle debió de incomodarle la mirada de Taban, pues intentó evitar el contacto visual con él mientras se acercaban junto a las personas al misterioso invento oculto.

—¡Muy bien, ya no los haremos esperar más! —Anunció Lucca—. Damas y caballeros, les presento… ¡El invento del siglo!

Cuando de tirón quitó la sábana, la gente miró perdiendo el interés poco a poco. Eran dos pequeñas plataformas circulares de un metro de diámetro, con su base a medio metro de elevación sobre el suelo, rematadas con una cúpula de aspecto electrónico sostenidas a dos metros de cada plataforma. Al lado externo de cada plataforma, una serie de aparatos nunca antes vistos sobresalían con botones, muchas palancas, y una serie de luces azules, rojas y amarillas. No había nada en medio de los dos metros que las separaban, solamente un vacío. Ya visto de cerca, no parecía tan impresionante como pregonaron los Gendius durante aquellos días previos. Lucca notó la desilusión de la gente, y esto en lugar de desanimarla, pareció infundirle ánimos.

—Este, mis amigos, lo llamo el "Telepod", y el procedimiento es simple. Es una máquina capaz de transportar materia sólida de una distancia a otra en breve tiempo. ¡Es el mayor invento del siglo! ¿Impresionados ahora?

La gente miraba sin entender aún lo que la muchacha trataba de explicarles. Demasiadas palabras técnicas, y no le encontraban ninguna utilidad. Ni siquiera Crono estaba sorprendido, augurándose un nuevo fracaso para quien hubiese sido su esposa. Por el contrario, Marle trataba de poner atención y no perderse de nada. La joven inventora continuó sin dejarse desanimar.

—Bueno, para que se entienda mejor. Quién se sube aquí —señaló la plataforma izquierda— desaparece, y reaparece aquí —señala la derecha.

Aún después de eso la gente se mostraba incrédula.

—Bien, les daré una prueba de la veracidad de mis palabras. Necesito que alguien del público acceda a ayudarme con una pequeña demostración de lo que es capaz tan prodigioso invento.

Ajustándose los anteojos, pasea la mirada entre todos los presentes, deteniéndose al distinguir a Crono y la dichosa Marle, quien para su desagrado continuaba al lado de su ex prometido. Mentalmente se esfuerza por recordarse a sí misma el no dejar interferir sus sentimientos con sus investigaciones; sabe que todo saldrá bien, tiene confianza en sus inventos a pesar de los comentarios insidiosos, ¿pero y si sale mal? Quizá no se sienta tan culpable si la persona que le ayude de salir lastimada, de llegar a fallar el Telepod sea… Es por el bien de la ciencia. Con ese proverbio se libera de las dudas.

—¡Haber! La bella jovencita rubia que pase al frente por favor.

Entusiasta como siempre, Marle se encaminaba a seguirla cuando Crono intervino volviéndola a tomar del brazo.

—¡No! Digo… Lucca, ¿no te parecería mejor que yo hiciera la prueba? Siempre solías utilizarme de conejillo de indias, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Crono? Creí que ayer me habías dado a entender que no deseabas ser parte de la demostración en esta ocasión.

—Cambié de parecer.

—¿Pero qué tal si sale algo mal? —Pregunta con cierta malicia volviendo a mirar a Marle.

Sospechando sus intenciones, pero dándose cuenta en que nunca antes hubiese sido capaz de creer a su amiga pensar de tal forma, agrega haciendo un esfuerzo por pronunciar cada palabra.

—Tengo… confianza… en que tu invento… saldrá bien.

Taban ya no prestaba atención a Crono o a su hija, continuaba viendo a Marle confundido, aunque nadie más lo notara. Lucca se acercó a su amigo, y al oído le susurró mientras lo conducía a la plataforma de la izquierda:

—Eso ni siquiera tú te la has creído. De cualquier manera sé que mi invento funcionará —le da la espalda y anuncia al resto de la gente— ¡Ahora damas y caballeros, este joven voluntario subirá a ésta la plataforma! Vamos Crono, sube ahí. Papá, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme?

Abandonando un momento su atención en Marle, cuando Taban se acercó a Crono también se detuvo para susurrarle algo. Crono había imaginado, sería una reprimenda por llevar a una muchacha a la presentación de su hija, pero en realidad fue:

—No te pongas nervioso. Lo probamos con algunos animales de la pradera y todos sobrevivieron. Ten confianza.

Aunque esto no fue muy reconfortante para Crono, se sintió aliviado que no se tratara de algo relacionado con su compañera. Entre el público, Marle deseando ver algo espectacular, puso su fe en ello, así que hizo caso omiso a los comentarios negativos que circulaban entre el público: «Sus inventos nunca le salen bien», «No heredó el genio de Taban», o los más hirientes incluso para ella, «Para ser de familia noble, se viste como pordiosera la cuatro ojos». Aunque su mano apretaba con fuerza la ballesta colgada en su cintura, supo ser prudente.

Taban se agachó a la altura de los controles a un lado de la plataforma donde Crono se colocó, mientras Lucca hizo lo mismo en el aparato del lado derecho. A la primera orden de ella, el hombre comenzó a pulsar una serie de botones, tirar palancas y girar manivelas. El lugar se llenó de toda clase de ruidos electrónicos y mecánicos ahogando el alboroto de otros lugares de la feria. Muchos de los presentes sintieron la estática invadir el ambiente, acompañada de incomodidad y miedo.

—¡Transfiriendo energía! —Gritó Lucca haciéndose escuchar.

—¡Energía al máximo, hija! —Contestó Taban.

Marle junto con el público observaron impresionados la serie de destellos de luz surgidos alrededor de Crono. El muchacho estaba asustado pensando en que algo había salido mal. No le habían advertido qué sucedería durante el proceso. Sintió sus entrañas encogerse, la piel comenzó a picarle como aquella vez en el anterior proyecto de su amiga meses atrás. ¡Era energía eléctrica con lo que Lucca estaba jugando! Por su propio bien, esperaba que a aquella cosa no se le ocurriera estallar. ¡Entonces la energía eléctrica comenzó a crecer sobre su cuerpo! Sintió su cuerpo contraerse y luego… había desaparecido.

¡El público giró la cabeza tan deprisa hacia la otra plataforma cuando esta se iluminó de pronto! Los haces de luz se apagaron muy rápidamente. El muchacho pelirrojo había reaparecido cayendo de rodillas y sosteniéndose el estómago.

Lucca y Marle corrieron asustadas al encuentro de Crono. El muchacho se tambaleó un momento sosteniéndose la garganta. Tomándolo cada una de un brazo y la espalda, lo pusieron de pie recibiendo la ovación de la gente quienes tuvieron que retractarse por sus comentarios. Aunque lucía decaído, Crono se sorprendió al descubrir que lo estaban ayudando a salir de la plataforma derecha. Marle le pedía que le detallara lo que había experimentado, y el muchacho habló aún desorientado.

—No lo sé, pero sentí un hormigueo en la piel, y luego fue como si me vaciaran todo el aire del cuerpo —contestó aún respirando a bocanadas.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Lucca—. Fue mi culpa, olvidé que al desintegrar un cuerpo y reintegrarlo, la mayoría de las partículas de oxígeno se pierden. Lo lamento Crono, fallé en los cálculos básicos.

—No importa, estoy bien. Admito que tu invento es sorprendente. Sigo sin entender cuál es la diferencia entre la magia y eso de la ciencia.

Una vez restablecido, Marle observó el telepod con ansiedad pensando en la explicación de su amigo.

—Tienes razón, es sorprendente. No me importa que me duela, me gustaría probarlo a mí también.

—No tengo problema si quieres intentarlo —comentó Lucca.

Molesto, Crono levantó la vista. Su amiga agitó una mano restando importancia a su opinión, aún así le habló en voz baja.

—Eso ya se me pasó, no estoy tan celosa ahora. Admito que me conmovió su preocupación por ti. Déjame darle una oportunidad —ahora le habla a la muchacha—. Marle, ¿te gustaría subir al Telepod?

La doncella algo insegura, observó al pelirrojo buscando su aprobación. Sin entender por qué lo hacía, él terminó por encogerse de hombros y advertirle:

—Aspira muy profundo antes de que pongan en marcha esa cosa.

—¡Gracias, Crono!

Taban fruncía el ceño cada vez que se concentraba en Marle. Lucca lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Papá, preparemos de nuevo el Telepod, hay una nueva voluntaria. ¡Señoras y señores, quédense para una segunda demostración!

Tras el anuncio de Lucca, la gente hizo caso deseosa de volver a ver los efectos de la máquina tan fantástica. Ya no se oían murmullos de crítica, sino de admiración por el prodigioso ingenio de la muchachilla.

—¿Realmente funcionó? Es increíble —susurró Taban maravillado por los resultados del Telepod. Su hija frunciendo el ceño lo miró, por lo que se corrigió al instante levantando la voz—. Que diga, ¡Una demostración de la mejor ciencia damas y caballeros!

El inventor real preparó todo desde el inicio otra vez sin salir de su asombro, incluso había olvidado aquello que encontró tan fascinante en Marle al concentrarse en su labor. Crono reposaba recargándose contra la pared a un lado de la salida al nivel inferior de la plaza. Hablando en voz baja pero con entusiasmo, mientras era conducida a la plataforma de la izquierda por Lucca, Marle respondía las preguntas que ella le hacía, decidida a ganarse también su amistad.

—¿Dices que te llamas Marle? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Catorce, ¿y tú?

—Quince. Sabes lo que dicen de ello.

—La edad del compromiso. A mí me falta poco tiempo para entrar a esa edad.

—Discúlpame. Fui muy brusca contigo al principio —y realmente lucía apenada—. Siéndote franca, me puse un poco… celosa de verte con Crono.

La muchacha actuó comprensiva, pero cautelosa.

—Lucca ¿Tú y él siguen siendo…?

—¡No, nada! Quizá me gusta, pero no estamos atados a nada, ya no más. En realidad, quizá el nunca me vio de esa manera.

Marle iba a decirle algo, pero Taban la interrumpió.

—Lucca, está ya todo listo.

Dejó a la nueva amiga de Crono sobre la plataforma para tomar los controles. Marle observaba interesada el aparato, especialmente emocionada por descubrir pronto la sensación de la experiencia al trasladarse en el aire de un lugar a otro, tan rápido como un parpadeo.

—¡Transfiriendo energía! —Avisó Lucca a su padre.

—¡Energía al máximo!

El muchacho observó con preocupación el procedimiento. Como ocurrió con él, aparecieron las chispas de electricidad rodeando a Marle en un inicio al coro de la estática; más sin embargo se percató, estas no se concentraban en la totalidad de su cuerpo, sino únicamente en su pecho. La joven no se daba cuenta aún que estaba sucediendo algo muy diferente a lo ocurrido con Crono. Al ver la mirada de la gente asombrada enfocándose en su pecho, comprendió que algo andaba mal. ¡Se miró y alarmada vio la intensidad con que su pendiente brillaba y se oscurecía continuamente!

—¡Qué le está sucediendo a mi pendiente!

El dolor recorrió su cuerpo. No era el picor de la electricidad, sino algo muy diferente. Sintió su cuerpo congelarse desde sus entrañas hacia afuera, y su grito de terror se escuchó por toda la plaza.

Lucca suspendió su labor en los controles. Estaba tan asustada como ella y todos los presentes.

—¡Algo está mal, papá! ¡Detente!

Taban dejó de girar la manivela, pero la energía continuaba dispersándose por el cuerpo de Marle desde su pendiente. Impacientado, Crono caminó hacia los Gendius.

—¡Qué está pasando! ¡Por qué no suspenden todo esto!

¡Pum!

El telepod derecho explotó. Los espectadores retrocedieron asustados.

—¿Qué estás haciéndole, Lucca? ¡Detente! —Le exigió Crono.

—Yo… yo no lo estoy haciendo a propósito. ¡El Telepod se volvió loco!

—¡Miren eso! —Señaló Taban.

En medio de la nada entre ambas plataformas, comenzó a formarse algo. Entre todo aquél tumulto un pequeño punto apareció, cada vez más deprisa fue expandiéndose hasta convertirse en breve tiempo en un agujero de al menos dos metros de diámetro, y al fondo del mismo podían verse estrellas fugaces. Los espectadores, los Gendius y Crono, tuvieron que retroceder asustados al sentir esa cosa succionar en su interior lo que estaba cerca. Marle quedó suspendida en el aire imposibilitada de moverse. ¡Finalmente la muchacha desapareció! Pero ya no existía ninguna plataforma contraria pues esta había tronado quemándose enseguida. Al instante, la muchacha reapareció en el interior del agujero oscuro. Un grito se ahogó en su garganta, y Crono pudo jurar escucharla pronunciar su nombre en el instante en que todo regresó a la normalidad cuando el agujero despareció con Marle en su interior.

Las únicas luces las proyectaban las lámparas en las esquinas. Los guardias de la plaza entraron a la sección atraídos por el escándalo que escucharon antes. Ahora sólo reinaba el silencio absoluto.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Pero nadie de los testigos respondió, aún mudos y absortos en el extraño y espantoso fenómeno que presenciaron. Del telepod quedaba la silenciosa plataforma izquierda y los restos en llamas de la derecha. Un pequeño ruido sobresaltó a Crono, al bajar la mirada descubre que el causante fue el pendiente de Marle al caer hacia el suelo.

Taban logró recuperar la compostura antes que los demás, respondiéndole a los guardias que no pasaba nada, tan sólo había sido un efecto especial el cuál se les había escapado de las manos. Aunque no muy convencidos, se retiraron haciéndole un advertencia, observando el asombro en el rostro de todos los presentes. El inventor del reino tomó aire y gritó a la gente.

—¡Todo mundo fuera! ¡Se acabó el espectáculo!

* * *

><p><strong>Volgrand <strong>muchas gracias por tu review, pero más te doy las gracias por leer este fic. Pondré más atención a esos detalles, gracias. Espero continuar en tu preferencia.


	17. I 04 04

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo IV - Comienza la feria del milenio**

**4**

—¿Adónde se fue? —preguntaba Taban con pocas esperanzas de recibir una respuesta.

Lucca estaba desesperada revisando el Telepod con lágrimas en los ojos. Crono estaba de pie en medio de las plataformas, consternado aún por lo que sucedió. La muchacha se ajustó las gafas viendo lo que quedaba de la plataforma derecha.

—No fue el Telepod. El pendiente que llevaba… ¡Algo reaccionó! ¿Qué clase de piedra tiene ese pendiente?

Taban se serenó. Alejó el problema actual para pensar en el anterior.

—¿El pendiente, Lucca? Me parece que lo había visto, no recuerdo dónde. Ella también me parecía conocida.

—¿En serio, papá?

—¡Lucca, Señor Taban, miren!

Crono les mostró el pendiente después de recogerlo del suelo. La muchacha se adelantó para examinarlo con detenimiento.

—Debió de habérsele caído cuando entró en ese agujero negro.

—¿Entonces fue esto lo que creó esa cosa?

—En teoría, sí.

Con una idea en mente, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, el muchacho tomó una decisión.

—Entonces es sencillo saber lo que hay que hacer.

Decidido, se pasó por el cuello la joya. Para asombro de Lucca y Taban, subió a la plataforma que quedaba haciéndoles indicaciones.

—Por favor, les pido hagan exactamente lo mismo que hicieron hace unos momentos.

—¡Estás loco, Crono! —le recriminó su amiga— ¡No sabemos aún a dónde la envió esta cosa! ¡Podrías quedar atrapado tú también! ¡Ni siquiera sé si a ti te llevaría al mismo sitio que a ella!

—Quizá, pero tú lo dijiste. No sabes dónde está. Podría estar viva tanto como… muerta, o incluso en peligro. Tengo que ir a ayudarla.

—Que valentía —exclamó Taban.

Lucca estaba por decirle algo más, pero en el rostro de Crono observó una seriedad y determinación nunca antes vista en los años que se conocían, ni siquiera cuando aceptó comprometerse con ella. Lo comprendió, su preocupación por Marle era auténtica. Una parte de ella le pedía a gritos que ignorara su petición para no ponerlo a él en peligro, otra le decía lo mismo, pero bajo la excusa egoísta para que él se olvidara de Marle y se quedara con ella. Al final venció la parte que le decía lo contrario, de no interponerse en el camino de su mejor amigo por rescatar a la persona de quien se había enamorado, a pesar que esa persona no era ella. Pensó, Crono no le había mencionado nada sobre sus nuevos sentimientos para no incomodarla o lastimarla, o hasta sospechó quizá, ni siquiera él se daba cuenta todavía de los mismos.

Cerró los ojos, e imitando su determinación, exclamó:

—Papá, ayúdame a preparar lo que quedó del Telepod.

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! La mitad está destruido. No puedes transportarlo a ningún lado sin que haya una pareja de la plataforma.

—La otra plataforma sólo servía para realizar la aparición. Cada una funciona y funcionaba de cierta manera independiente de la otra. No es necesaria otra plataforma si al lugar al que va no es éste.

—¡Lucca, qué pasará si se pierden los dos!

—Papá, ayúdame.

Su súplica era tan sincera como la del muchacho. El inventor, dándose por vencido, sin poder pensar con mucha lucidez, comenzó a ayudarla a preparar el Telepod. Tras oprimir algunas palancas y botones las luces volvieron a aparecer. Al igual que con Marle, la mayor parte de la electricidad y la estática rodearon el pendiente en lugar del cuerpo del muchacho. Crono se aferró a la joya para que no se le cayera como a Marle. Observó a Lucca y le murmuró:

—Dile a mi madre que la quiero mucho. En caso de…

—Se lo diré, Crono. Pero sé que regresarás con ella «o al menos intenta regresar». No te preocupes por nada. ¡Transfiriendo energía!

—¡Energía al máximo, hija! —Contestó Taban.

La máquina comenzó funcionar muy deprisa, las chispas y las descargas se hicieron más intensas. El pendiente estaba parpadeando nuevamente su luz verduzca grisácea.

—¡Papá, dame más energía!

¡Finalmente lo consiguieron! El agujero reapareció ensanchándose lo suficiente para que alguien cupiera en su interior. Crono sintió su cuerpo volver a comprimirse, pero antes de desaparecer y reaparecer dentro del agujero, Lucca le gritó.

—¡Investigaré lo que sucedió, Crono! ¡Intentaré traerlos a ambos de regreso desde aquí! ¡Buena suerte!

—¡Gracias Lucca, te lo agradezco!

Tras un estallido de luz, se encontraba ya en el interior del agujero viendo a Lucca y a su padre desde ahí. El miedo lo invadió, y por último Lucca le gritó:

—¡Crono! ¡Sé que volverás! ¡Pero aún si no lo haces! ¡Entérate que yo aún te amo aunque tú te hayas enamorado de esa niña!

El rostro del muchacho reflejó sorpresa, y fue la última expresión que Lucca pudo ver en su amigo antes de desvanecerse en el aire junto con el agujero. Crono en ese momento ya no estaba ahí, pero en otro lugar, tal vez.


	18. I 05 01

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo V - Truce en aquél entonces**

**1**

Crono sintió su garganta cerrarse por la falta de aire a pesar de la exigencia de sus pulmones suplicándole oxígeno. No podía mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo, y tuvo la desagradable sensación que uno de esos músculos era su corazón. Se veía rodeado por un túnel de estrellas que lo impulsaban hacia delante muy aprisa, curiosamente sin sentir el viento, sólo un gran vacío luminoso irritándole los ojos. Cuando sintió a la muerte rozar su piel… cayó.

Momentos después estaba sosteniendo su cuello, respirando agitadamente tirado en el pasto. Permaneció unos segundos así antes de incorporarse un tanto nervioso. Un agujero negro flotando sobre la tierra poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo dejándolo abandonado.

No sabía dónde estaba, pero tenía la certeza que ya no se encontraba en la plaza Leene. Se percató que a pocos centímetros de su posición había un risco. No era muy alto, pero una caída podría resultar dolorosa y hasta mortal, ¿pero exactamente qué lugar era aquél? El sitio le resultaba vagamente familiar, aunque no recordaba de donde. ¡Claro! Viéndolo con detenimiento parecían las precipitaciones donde la plaza Leene se erguía. Pero eso era imposible. No existía forma que la plaza entera se hubiera evaporado así como así. Aunque quizá más increíble, era ver el amanecer cuando segundos antes de partir, la noche tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado.

El pendiente continuaba en su cuello. La joya había recuperado su brillo normal. Temeroso de perderlo lo ocultó por debajo de la ropa.

Los ruidos que escuchó de pronto tras él entre los arbustos lo alertaron. Recordando las enseñanzas de Sir Dianos, rápidamente desenfundó su espada preparándose a lo desconocido.

—Tranquilo, viajero —murmuró una voz gangosa—. No te haré daño.

De los arbustos apareció alguien, era una creatura que hablaba, caminaba y se vestía como una persona. Tendría un metro de estatura como mucho, su cuerpo y extremidades eran achaparrados, pero su calva cabeza era enorme y ovalada; tenía la piel de un enfermizo azul grisáceo, de orejas largas y puntiagudas, su rostro contraído y sin nariz tornaba una expresión maliciosa. Crono estaba sorprendido, porque nunca en su vida había estado tan cerca de un místico como en aquél momento. No dudó que se trataba de aquellas creaturas hurañas procedentes de Medina, el continente apartado de las civilizaciones humanas.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—¿Dónde te gustaría estar, viajero?

—Yo… busco a alguien.

No sabía que pensar de la creatura. Había escuchado muchas historias acerca de la agresividad natural de los místicos hacia los humanos, por eso no bajó su guardia, pero tampoco lo provocó. Intentando ocultar su temor, actuó lo más natural que pudo.

—Señor, disculpe mi interrupción, pero… ¿no ha visto a una doncella de cabellos dorados por aquí?

El místico abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Oh! Creo que el día de ayer vi a una joven con la descripción que me das. Pero fue aprendida por un grupo de soldados de Guardia.

—No puede ser quien estoy buscando. La joven que busco se perdió hace tan sólo unas horas. Aunque… —de reojo nuevamente observa el amanecer— ¿podría ser acaso ella de verdad?

—Llevaba finos ropajes blancos, el cabello agarrado por atrás, creo era un poco más joven que tú, pero no por mucho.

—¡Es ella entonces, debe de ser! Disculpa, ¿podría decirme cómo salir de aquí?

—No te preocupes por eso, niño. Tras haberte devorado, tienes mi promesa que nosotros mismos tiraremos tus huesos fuera de aquí.

De los arbustos laterales aparecieron dos místicos semejantes al de en medio, cada uno estaba armado con un cuchillo. Quien tendió la trampa a Crono, sacó el suyo de su ropa. Los tres se le acercaron con cautela sin perder de vista la espada de madera. Comenzaron a intimidarlo mostrándole sus agudos dientes.

—Sí, una doncella así apareció de la nada ayer cómo tú lo has hecho hoy. Los malditos soldados impidieron que la devoráramos. Pero ahora no hay nadie que interrumpa nuestra cacería.

¡Crono actuó rápido para evitar ser atacado! A su mente llegó la imagen de su maestro en el bosque Guardia, realizando una extraña técnica con la que dejó fuera de combate a los insectos que los rodeaban. No hubo tiempo de repasar. Los tres místicos se le fueron encima, ¡Pero todos cayeron al suelo cuando un potente golpe les dio en la cara! Con su espada de madera, dando un paso hacia adelante para impulsarse, logró girar con su arma en alto, realizando así con éxito la técnica de su maestro "el ciclón".

Desarmados por el impacto, y aterrados por la inesperada defensa del muchacho, los dos místicos huyeron dejando solo a su compañero. Cuando la creatura se incorporó, con desesperación y pánico, le arrojó del suelo una piedra al muchacho, y al no acertarle se puso a gritar.

—¡No te me acerques!

—Dime cómo es que salgo de este sitio.

—¡Esta bien, pero no me mates! La salida de los cañones de Truce es al Sureste. Tienes que seguir todo derecho ese camino de ahí —con uno de los cuatro dedos de su mano le señaló un sendero—, te darás cuenta que entre más avances te proyectarás hacia abajo, al final comienza el camino a Truce por un valle pequeño.

Ya era un comienzo, pero necesitaba más información. Levantó su espada de nuevo para amenazarlo.

—Ahora dime, ¿sabes a dónde se llevaron a la doncella?

—No lo sé, supongo que al castillo de Guardia.

Bajó su espada, decidiendo era hora de dejar en paz a la patética creatura. Emprendió su camino dejando solo al místico a sus espaldas lanzándole groserías antes de escabullirse a buscar a sus compañeros.

El pelirrojo pensaba en lo inverosímil de lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Qué hacía un místico tan lejos de medina? Pero más extraño ¿estaba en los cañones de Truce? No conocía ningún cañón perteneciente al pueblo. ¿Exactamente dónde se encontraba en realidad? Cuando pudo despejar un poco mejor su mente gracias al aire fresco, sólo tuvo cabeza para pensar en Marle y después en Lucca.

* * *

><p><strong>Volgrand<strong> gracias por continuar leyéndome. Un abrazo, espero mantenerme en tu preferencia.


	19. I 05 02

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo V - Truce en aquél entonces**

**2**

"—¡Crono! ¡Sé que volverás! ¡Pero aún si no lo haces! ¡Entérate que yo aún te amo aunque tú te hayas enamorado de esa niña!"

Las palabras resonaban en su mente. Lucca se las había dicho momentos antes de lanzarse al rescate de Marle. No le era nuevo saber los sentimientos de su amiga por él, pero ella habló también sobre sus propios sentimientos hacia Marle. ¿Enamorado? No negaba que la belleza de Marle era incomparable, claro admitía le atraía su ingenuidad, su dulzura, su sencillez para con las personas sin hacer distinciones de clases sociales, su forma un tanto infantil de ser, su… tanteando aquellas emociones se percata que quizá su amiga no estaba del todo equivocada.

—¿En verdad me he enamorado de Marle?— se pregunta.

Piensa, aún si así fuera, ignora si Marle correspondía sus sentimientos. ¿Sus sentimientos? ¿Y realmente estos cuales eran? Se detiene un momento en el sendero, poniéndose a pensar en todas las agradables e incomparables sensaciones ocurridas durante el día entero al estar al lado de Marle. Si Lucca sentía tan sólo la mitad de estas sensaciones por él, entonces era verdad. Se convenció que en efecto, esa mucama ladronzuela de clase media le había robado el corazón. Se hizo a sí mismo la promesa de rescatarla sin importar lo que sucediera o tuviera que hacer, y entonces ya a salvo, haría esta vez lo posible de conquistar su corazón a costa de cualquier cosa. Aunque… ¡Tenía que darse prisa! ¡El desagradable místico le había dicho que ella había sido aprendida por los caballeros de Guardia! Quizá no podría hacer mucho más que abogar por ella en la corte, después de todo sabe que a final de cuentas ella le robó una fuerte cantidad de oro a la princesa Nadia, y la justicia le haría pagar su delito. Recuerda los comentarios de la muchacha acerca de su cercanía con la princesa, y suplica a los cielos que la doncella real de Guardia no se ensañe tanto con ella. De llegar a purgarle una condena, se compromete al menos visitarle a diario, ya se encargaría de convencer a Sir Dianos le hiciera el favor de hacerlo posible, quizá lo lograra trabajando para él una temporada sin cobrar. Con un poco de suerte, incluso podría convencer al señor Gendius de abogar en su nombre. La palabra del inventor real del reino, tiene más peso que la de un campesino sin padre.

Caminando el tiempo transcurrió rápido, finalmente consiguió salir de los misteriosos cañones de Truce, y sus ojos encontraron un panorama poco usual. Un pueblo se extendía delante de él, era semejante a Truce, pero a la vez muy distinto. Cada lugar parecía haber sido remodelado en su totalidad a pesar de haber pasado pocas horas desde su partida a la plaza Leene. Su casa incluso tenía un aspecto diferente, lo más notorio era la pérdida del piso superior donde estaba su dormitorio. Como la suya, las granjas de muchos vecinos habían desaparecido; y desde donde se encontraba, no alcanzaba a divisar la casa de Lucca sobre el islote más adelante.

¡Un momento! Se da la vuelta y observa los cañones de Truce por donde vino. Entiende finalmente, están ocupando el lugar donde debería estar la plaza Leene. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No se suponía que el invento de Lucca movía a las personas de su posición tan rápido que nadie lo notaba? No estaba en su hogar, era un lugar semejante al mismo, pero la impresión daba que no se trataba del Truce original que conocía; más bien en una copia del mismo más desgastada.

En breve llegó al pueblo. Muy poca gente caminaba entre las calles; personas que en su vida había visto antes, los cuales parecían habitar donde se suponía lo hacían sus vecinos. En el ambiente se respiraba el miedo, la inseguridad. Quienes se fijaban en él al pasar, lo hacían con sospecha y desconfianza, algunos murmuraban señalando su espada y sus ropas. Aún siendo pobre, Crono daba un aspecto más presentable que ellos con sus aspectos sombríos y descuidados.

Una mujer desconocida recogía la ropa de los tendederos colocados en el patio de su madre. Al acercarse, el muchacho fue prudente, se tragó toda clase de agravios en su contra por vivir en lo que parecía una versión reducida de su propio hogar. No buscaba una pelea, sólo una explicación, y se fue con cuidado en cada palabra.

—Disculpe, buena mujer. ¿Podría decirme dónde me encuentro? Vengo de muy lejos, y este es el primer pueblo que encuentro en mi camino.

La expresión cauta de la mujer, se suavizó al sentir cierta pena por el muchacho.

—¿Dé dónde vienes, forastero? ¿Qué sitio buscas?

—Mi hogar. Vengo del pueblo de Truce.

—Querría decir que "va" al pueblo de Truce. ¿No es verdad?

—No. Bueno, sí. Vengo de ahí, y he perdido mi camino. ¿No sabría cómo puedo retomarlo para poder regresar?

La desconfianza regresó al semblante de la mujer.

—Su desorientación es seria, forastero. Este es el pueblo de Truce. ¿Hace cuanto partió que no es capaz de reconocerlo?

La miró tratando de atinar si estaba burlándose de él. Aquella revelación era imposible. Ese lugar no podía ser Truce. Aunque había muchas semejanzas, sencillamente no podía ser. Al levantar más la vista, a lo lejos divisó el inmenso castillo Guardia irguiéndose sobre una montaña en medio del bosque, y con ello todas sus esperanzas cayeron en picada como su sentido común.

—Entonces… continúo en el reino de Guardia, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto. Hogar del rey Guardia XXI.

¿Había escuchado bien? Temió que sí, pues era imposible confundir la palabra XXXIII con un XXI. Esto estaba mal, cada vez las cosas se ponían más extrañas. Se le ocurrió intentar volver a la plaza Leene, o donde fuera que ahora estuviera la feria para buscar a Lucca.

—Disculpe. Pero… ¿sabe cómo puedo llegar a la feria del milenio?

—¿Y eso qué es?

—La celebración por los mil años de Guardia, claro está.

—¡Pero muchacho! Si Guardia tan solo tiene seiscientos años de existir como nación. Aún si fuera un acontecimiento importante celebrar los seis siglos del reino ¿Cómo esperas que se celebre en medio de esta maldita guerra?

Cuando Crono estaba por responderle lleno de miedo y confusión, un muchacho con una pierna vendada salió aterrado de la casa observando la escena.

—¡Mamá, entra a la casa! ¡Recuerda las advertencias de los soldados de Guardia! ¡No hay que fiarse de los extraños! ¡Podrían ser espías de Magus!

Repentinamente contagiada por el miedo de su vástago, sin decir palabra tomó el canasto de ropa y entró asustada dando un portazo detrás de ella, dejando ahora a Crono estaba más confundido que a su llegada.

Ya no era capaz de pensar con claridad, sintió las piernas rígidas mientras avanzaba por el pueblo. Sin darse cuenta llegó a la tienda de Elaine y Fritz. Suspiró y abrió sabiendo iba a recibir una sorpresa, y en efecto la tuvo cuando en el interior en lugar de la tienda, vio una posada similar a la del Truce que conocía, pero con diferente organización. Había algo lúgubre en el ambiente, tanto dentro como en el resto del pueblo.

En el establecimiento había mucha más gente desconocida para él. Cuando Crono entró, durante un momento todos frente a la barra de bebidas guardaron un silencio preventivo. En ese lugar, el único desconocido era él. Tomándolo como un muchacho insignificante de paso, todo mundo volvió a lo suyo. Crono se fijó en un hombre, cuya armadura recordaba uno de los antiguos diseños que en antaño, portaron alguna vez los soldados de Guardia según Sir Dianos, quien tenía una en su colección de reliquias familiares. La armadura consistía en un casco y protecciones en casi todo el cuerpo, diferente a las armaduras actuales que sólo son blusas metálicas y protectores discretos por debajo de la ropa morada. Aún conmocionado por las palabras de la mujer, se le acercó a ese hombre.

—Disculpe, usted.

—Muchacho, ten un poco más de respeto por tus superiores. Yo soy un sargento para tu información —parecía de mal humor, o quizá sólo era que estaba ebrio.

—Bueno… Sargento, ¿sabe cómo podría llegar a la feria Milenaria?

—¿De qué tonterías estás hablando niño? ¿Cómo crees que vamos a hacer celebraciones en tiempos de guerra? ¿De dónde vienes?

—Yo… no estoy muy seguro ahora.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? ¿Eres tonto o solo estúpido? No me hagas perder mi tiempo. Deberías de saber que en estos momentos estamos en guerra con esos malditos místicos.

El Sargento dejó de dirigirle la palabra y se puso a beber otro trago junto con algunos aldeanos. De tanto en tanto, alguna persona entraba a la posada pidiendo habitación, siempre con cierto nerviosismo, registrándose habitualmente como aldeanos de Porre o de Dorino, para Crono eso era muy extraño. La palabra Dorino le sonó algo así como Denadoro, y hasta donde sabía era el nombre que recibían las montañas ubicadas al noreste del desierto de Fiona.

Para el disgusto del encargado que esperaba fuera comprar algo, el muchacho pelirrojo se sentó a descansar de su caminata un momento cerca de la barra, pero sin pedir nada. Aún confundido por todos esos cambios inesperados, le preguntó al chico de junto para cerciorarse que estaba en el mismo mundo de donde partió.

—Disculpa. ¿Tú sabes cómo puedo llegar a Porre?

—Ahora solamente nadando. Desde que el ejército de místicos hizo pedazos el puente Zenan, ya no hay modo de salir de esta parte del continente. No me sorprendería que ese maldito de Magus encuentre la forma de destruir el pueblo entero un día de estos.

La gente mandó a callar al chico por infundir más el miedo que los parroquianos ya de por sí sentían. La sensación de vértigo nuevamente se apoderó de Crono.

Le costaba trabajo aceptarlo, pero todo estaba encajando. Recordaba de sus clases de historia todo lo relacionado con los "actuales" acontecimientos. Magus era un personaje clave en la historia del reino Guardia, no precisamente para bien. Se trataba de la guerra librada hace cuatrocientos años contra el emperador de los místicos, Magus. Las palabras de la mujer viviendo en una versión anterior a su hogar, la desaparición de la plaza. ¡Era increíble! Pero todo encajaba. Estaba en Truce, en el Truce de hace cuatro siglos, en el año seiscientos.

Le resultaba asombroso que la máquina de Lucca lo hubiera transportado a otra época. ¡Un minuto! Si estaba en el pasado, ¿entonces por qué apresaron a Marle? Ni ella, ni él, ni nadie que conociera existían en ese entonces. Todavía la muchacha no cometía el delito por el que la buscaban en el presente, ni ninguno que mereciese su detención en ese momento, pues aún ni siquiera había nacido.

—¿Supiste que encontraron a la princesa Leene ayer? —Comentó uno de los soldados en la barra del otro extremo.

—Por supuesto, mi primo estaba en la sección encargada de su búsqueda. —Respondió el otro.

—Eso representa ya una mejoría a nuestro favor. El rey casi estaba por firmar su rendimiento formal hacia Magus a cambio del regreso y la seguridad de su esposa, ahora que ella está de vuelta, de nuevo podremos concentrarnos en la batalla únicamente.

Crono ya no necesitaba de más pruebas para convencerse que se encontraba en otra época. En su tiempo, la nación era gobernada por el rey Guardia XXXIII, quien había enviudado hace más de ocho años. Sin necesidad de preguntarlo, supo que hablaban de Guardia XXI, y su esposa era la reina Leene, a quien debe su nombre la plaza que construirán sobre los cañones de Truce en años futuros.

Un extraño entró a la posada, y el mismo silencio que se hizo a la llegada de Crono, regresó. Se trataba de un tipo alto y musculoso, cuarentón, con un poblado bigote y la cabeza cubierta por un curioso gorro de piel, quizá de mapache o de kilwala. Cuando se sentó en la barra, todo el ambiente regresó a la normalidad, algunos hasta dieron señales de conocerlo al saludarlo discretamente. El hombre se atizó el bigote y pidió un trago. Los soldados le dirigieron la palabra con burla en sus expresiones.

—Toma, ¿qué noticias nos traes ahora, viejo zorro?

Dándose importancia, Toma hizo una seña para que se acercaran más a escucharlo, pero los soldados no se movieron de su sitio. Sin importarle en realidad la discreción, les anunció susurrando lo bastante alto para hacerse escuchar.

—Algo importante, amigos. Me parece que he descubierto el paradero de la reina Leene.

—Nosotros también, en el Castillo. Vaya novedad, Toma. La reina fue rescatada ayer en los cañones de Truce.

La sorpresa se apoderó de Toma.

—¿Hablan en serio?

—Sí, hombre. Será mejor que la próxima vez averigües algo que nadie sepa.

Entre risas, dejaron al hombre en paz. Él en silencio se tomó su trago pensativo. Crono se le acercó para verlo mejor. Había escuchado el nombre de Toma antes.

Sir Dianos y Lucca también le habían hablado de un importante explorador de entre finales del siglo quinto y principios del sexto. En el pueblo de Choras, su lugar de nacimiento, se levantaba una lápida con su nombre, aunque en realidad no estaba enterrado ahí. La leyenda decía que durante una de sus expediciones se perdió y jamás se le volvió a ver.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, niño? —Preguntó irritado el explorador al sentir la mirada de Crono sobre su hombro.

—Nada, solo me preguntaba dónde pensaste que estaba la reina.

—¿Por qué te interesa, si ya la encontraron?

Pero lo que Crono deseaba, era escuchar una de aquellas formidables historias de boca del mismo explorador.

—Solo por curiosidad.

—De acuerdo, invítame un trago y te contaré lo que había averiguado.

Después de darle una moneda de plata al cantinero, y de que le trajera una nueva bebida, el explorador entre sorbos comenzó su relato.

—Ahí estaba yo por los lindes del bosque enfrentándome a dos naga-etts. Fue una dura pelea, pero logré vencer a esas arpías. A cambio de perdonarles la vida, me revelaran el paradero de la reina. Esto te sonará extraño, pero dijeron que ella estaba cautiva en la Catedral. Ahora me doy cuenta que debieron de haberme mentido.

—¿Una catedral en los lindes del bosque?

—No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? Se trata de una catedral al suroeste del castillo. Apenas hace pocos meses que terminaron de levantarla. Sé que parece extraño usar un lugar así para retener a alguien, pero estuve dispuesto a creerles a esas bestias. Aquí entre nos, ese lugar me parece sospechoso. Por muy santo que sea el terreno donde fue construido, no deja de darme mala espina.

Algunos escucharon al gran explorador, y cuando terminó aquél relato, por diversión le invitaron unas cuantas rondas por su cuenta para hacerlo hablar más. A pesar de no ser una fuente muy confiable, sus historias a la gente les resultaban entretenidas. Aunque supiera que le tomaban el pelo, a Toma no le importaba hablar si con eso ganaba un par de bebidas gratis. Crono se retiró al hartarse de aquél extraño ambiente.

A un lado en el comercio de los mercaderes, los soldados y pueblerinos dificultaban el paso al abarrotar el lugar desde la entrada. Por medio de las personas haciendo fila, el muchacho supo se vendían principalmente armas y escudos. Mucha gente buscaba alistarse para pelear en aquella guerra, y otros sólo armarse para su defensa personal. Parecía más fácil comprar una espada que una empanada. De tantos posibles momentos de la historia de Guardia en los que pudo haber caído, Crono lamentó haber aparecido en el peor de todos.


	20. I 05 03

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo V - Truce en aquél entonces**

**3**

Por todas partes se propagaban rumores de gente que desaparecía, y de muy pocos que después eran encontrados muertos o en deplorables condiciones. No sólo se había tratado del caso de la reina; mujeres, niños, soldados, ancianos también. El muchacho se llegó a enterar de por lo menos el reencuentro con dos chicas cuya descripción encajaba perfectamente con la de Marle. Intrigado, de lejos investigó al respecto, sólo para comprobar que ninguna se trataba de la doncella que buscaba.

Se preocupó pensando que quizá Marle nunca llegó hasta la época donde se encontraba. Incluso supuso, ella pudo haber terminado en otro lado del tiempo. Eso lo preocupó bastante. Si Lucca había desconocido los extraños efectos de su invento al estropearse, mucho menos él sería capaz de averiguarlos.

Entendió el por qué al llegar al pueblo no había podido apreciar la casa de Lucca sobre el islote, y era porque no existía aún. A lo lejos, desde la costa, el terreno sobre el mar se veía desierto. No había ningún pequeño puente de caoba para llegar allá como antes.

Frente al lugar donde la estructura se levantaría en un par de siglos, estaba el jardín de una casa que en su tiempo no recordaba haber visto antes. Un lugar sencillo y humilde lleno de chatarra por los alrededores, así como herramientas dispersadas por todo el patio. Donde antes debió haber un granero, estaba un enorme horno improvisado de piedra. A diferencia de muchos de los habitantes de Truce, los ocupantes del recinto estaban afuera de la casa.

Uno de ellos era un hombre enorme alto y fornido, estaba de rodillas golpeando con su martillo una inmensa campana de bronce, deteniéndose por instantes para estudiarla a consciencia, antes de proseguir su labor dándole forma al objeto. Cerca de él, a un lado de una mesita, sentada en una silla se hallaba su esposa, una mujer en un avanzado estado de embarazo con un tejido entre las manos.

Sintió curiosidad por la pareja al sentir algo extrañamente familiar en ambos. Acercándose con acostumbrada cautela, los saludó presentándose como un extranjero recién llegado.

—¿No es peligroso que anden afuera? —advirtió Crono a la vez harto por todos los rumores sobre la guerra, pero preocupado al ver a la mujer tan vulnerable, aún bajo la protección de su robusto marido—. Los místicos podrían venir a atacar.

—Los místicos casi no vienen por aquí —respondió el hombre sin dejar de trabajar en la campana.

Era evidente que la pareja le restaba importancia a los miedos casi histéricos de sus vecinos. La llegada del muchacho pelirrojo no pareció alterarlos como a otros pueblerinos. Al ver mejor la campana en la que trabajaba, con sorpresa descubrió que el matrimonio no era lo único que le parecía familiar en la escena.

—¡La campana Leene! —exclamó sin despegar su vista de la campana principal de la plaza, donde intentó ir a rezar aquella mañana antes de conocer a Marle.

—¿Cómo sabes de ella? —en esta ocasión, el hombre se mostró cauteloso y desconfiado—. Comencé forjarla hace unas semanas, en efecto para que el rey se la obsequie a su esposa. Hasta detuve el trabajo cuando ella desapareció.

—Oh… bueno, la gente y los chismes… ya sabe.

Su esposa encogió los hombros restándole importancia, eso pareció tranquilizar de nuevo al herrero.

—Es verdad. Por cierto, soy Banta Gendius. ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre, forastero?

—Cro… Crono Degjel.

—Mi esposa, Clara.

Su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar el apellido. Saludó con más entusiasmo del debido a los antepasados de Lucca. Sin darse cuenta, fijó su vista mucho tiempo en el vientre de Clara, volteó apenado cuando ella lo notó, pero la mujer le sonrió diciendo:

—No falta mucho para que nazca. Espero que sea una niña.

—Que sea tan inteligente como hermosa —agregó Banta—. Por cierto, Crono ¿de dónde vienes? Es menos imprudente salir al patio de tu casa, que hacerlo lejos de tu pueblo.

—Pues… ando perdido.

—Deberías de pedir posada.

—Casi no tengo dinero.

Gendius ladeó la cabeza.

—Esta guerra acabará con la economía de la nación. Si la gente no muere de hambre, lo hará enloquecida por tantas malas noticas. Espero que algún día termine. ¿No, amor?

—Me gustaría que la campana toque en un mundo lleno de paz —contestó melancólica.

—Escucha, muchacho. Puedes intentar pedir asilo directamente en el Castillo. Hace tiempo, antes de la guerra, lo proporcionaban, solo ten cuidado al hacerlo. Guardia está muy trastornada por todo lo ocurrido y es posible que se muestren renuentes, han estado arrestando a muchas personas sólo por parecerles sospechosas. De hecho, ayer se llevaron a dos hombres y tres mujeres que estaban en los alrededores de los cañones de Truce, presumiblemente por hacer negocios con los místicos que se están ocultando ahí. Ya me dirás si me la creo.

La piel del muchacho palideció al recordar las palabras del místico. ¿No le había contado sobre una doncella aprehendida el día de ayer? ¿Sería Marle una de aquellas personas? ¿Entonces como él, ella estaba en esta época? No podía perder tiempo.

—Muchas gracias amables señores. Intentaré seguir su consejo.

—Por supuesto, pero antes, ¿podrías asistirme en un favor, jovencito? —le pidió la señora Gendius acercándose una bolsa de la mesita—. ¿Serías tan gentil de entregarle este almuerzo al guardián del puente Zenan? El pobre ha estado todo el día de vigía, que pienso el hambre debe de estar torturándole.

—Así es mi mujer de comprensiva —sonrió Banta mirándola con cariño.

Agradecido por la información, el muchacho asintió de buena manera tomando la bolsa con el almuerzo. Casi corriendo se dirigió hasta la embocadura del puente principal, con la intención de tras terminar su encargo, ir del mismo modo rumbo al castillo.

Al llegar, su sorpresa subió un nuevo nivel. El guardia de quien le hablaron, vestía la típica armadura de la época, eso ya no era novedad, pero estaba frente a la naciente de una pequeña fracción asomando al mar de lo que pudo ser el puente.

El hombre agradeció a Crono el almuerzo, pidiéndole agradecerle también de su parte a los Gendius por su hospitalidad, si se topaba de nuevo con ellos en el camino. Crono apenas y lo escucha hablar, viendo hipnotizado los restos de lo que en su tiempo se suponía era un magnífico e imponente puente. Desde su posición, era difícil distinguir con claridad la costa del otro continente más allá del mar.

—¿Cómo es que sucedió esto?

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Cómo iba a suceder, preguntas? Fueron los ejércitos malditos de Ozzie.

—¿Quién?

—Ozzie es uno de los hechiceros de Magus, y también uno de sus tres generales más importantes. Ese ser despreciable posee profundos conocimientos en la magia negra, con ellos derribó el puente cuando levantó los cadáveres de nuestros hombres poniéndolos en nuestra contra. Pero ya veraz. Cuando el capitán Cyrus regrese, se las arreglará para lanzar en su debido momento la represalia contra Ozzie y al resto del ejército de Magus.

El hombre hablaba con anhelo, y Crono sintió cierta admiración por él y la fe depositada en su capitán. Nuevamente hace memoria sobre sus clases de historia en casa del alcalde con Sir Dianos sobre Sir Cyrus.

No recordaba mucho sobre aquél personaje en sus lecciones, salvo que fue uno de los predecesores de su maestro como capitán del ejército de Guardia, así también de su desaparición durante una expedición en los montes Denadoro en circunstancias tan misteriosas, como ocurriría después con Toma. La gente nunca perdió la fe en su regreso durante los primeros años de su ausencia, hasta que el reino tuvo que resignarse con el paso del tiempo, sobre el posible triste destino del valiente y legendario guerrero. Pasarían muchos años antes de saberse por medio de los mismos místicos sobre el lugar donde reposaban sus restos. ¿Estaría ya muerto mientras su gente lo esperaba? Se preguntó decidiendo al final olvidarse de eso por el momento y marcharse pronto al bosque.


	21. I 06 01

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo VI - El invitado de la reina**

**1**

En su camino hacia el castillo, observó la catedral de la que Toma habló; jamás había visto en su época aquél lugar. Sin sorprenderse ya, supuso que quizá dentro de poco sería tirada abajo por los ejércitos de Magus, pues dudaba en que la gente cometiera el sacrilegio de destruir un templo Santo. Sintió pena, el lugar tenía una bella fachada, era una lástima el que ya no existiera más en su época.

Anduvo vagando por el bosque, cuidándose por lo que pudiera aparecer entre los árboles y los arbustos. De los diversos rumores que se corrían, se hablaban de muchos místicos permaneciendo ocultos tanto en los cañones de Truce como en el bosque Guardia, aunque ellos eran lo de menos. El bosque estaba lleno de otras creaturas peligrosas, como los rolly's (esas pequeñas pelotas verdes carnívoras que aún en su tiempo merodeaban por ahí). Tuvo que pasar con cuidado cerca de un árbol, para que los buitres que estaban ahí no se alebrestaran, pero igual lo hicieron dejándose ir sobre un pobre Kilwala que corrió desesperado de entre los arbustos sobresaltando a Crono.

Yéndose con cuidado, en dos horas a pie llegó a la entrada del Castillo, se sentía aliviado de estar ahí al fin, ahora era una nueva perturbación la que traía en mente. En su recorrido estuvo pensando la forma de solicitar ver a los presos para buscar a Marle, sin que lo creyeran en complicidad y lo arrestaran a él también. Sobre todo le preocupaba el estado de conmoción en que se encontraría su amiga de estar ahí, sola en una celda, confundida y asustada, sin poder comprender lo que ocurrió cuando probó la máquina de Lucca por diversión, convirtiéndose en tragedia el final.

El puente estaba abajo, pero las gigantescas puertas del castillo cerradas, de pronto se abrieron para permitirle la salida a un grupo a caballo. El muchacho se hizo de prisa a un lado para no terminar debajo de los cascos de las extraordinarias bestias. Galopaban a toda marcha hacia el bosque, probablemente hacia otra batalla. Cuando se disponían a cerrar de nuevo las puertas, Crono de nuevo se echó a correr al instante logrando entrar.

Ahora estaba por primera vez en el patio del castillo, y muchos soldados de reserva, y ciertas personas nobles andando por ahí entre los establos lo vieron con sospecha. Sintiendo las miradas puestas sobre él, nervioso intentó aparentar normalidad caminando a paso rápido hacia las escaleras principales al fondo, por las que podría entrar directamente al castillo; estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo cuando aparecieron dos guardias bloqueándole la entrada.

—¡Alto ahí! ¡Quién eres tú y cómo entraste a estos terrenos!

Los guardias, prevenidos estaban apuntándole con lanzas. Tragando saliva, el muchacho respondió:

—Yo… mi nombre es Crono Degjel. Abrieron las puertas y entré, no creí que tuviera algo de malo, señores.

—¿Cuál es tu asunto, niño? ¿Acaso eres un espía de los místicos? —Preguntó con sorna uno de los guardias.

Su compañero hizo una mueca de gracia.

—Por favor, a este muchacho lo hubieran devorado en un dos por tres esos monstruos. Responde, ¿qué asuntos te traen al recinto real?

—Mi asunto es… vine a buscar a alguien que quizá haya sido apresado por equivocación en los cañones de Truce —contestó avalentándose ante las burlas de esos individuos.

Con rapidez, uno de los soldados bajó hasta donde se encontraba, tomándole desprevenido por el cuello y mostrándole los dientes mientras su compañero reía con frialdad.

—¡Ha, sí! ¿Qué te pasa niñito? ¿Viniste a buscar a tu mamá?

La gente en los alrededores veía con cierto interés la escena. Crono lo miraba con rabia, soportando el dolor en su garganta para no darle el gusto de demostrarle lo mucho que lo lastimaba. Entonces el hombre observó la mano del chico sobre la empuñadura de su espada de madera en su cinturón. Eso le produjo gracia.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ese mondadientes? ¿Pegarme hasta que me porte bien?

Crono se mantuvo desafiante.

—Pide que abran las puertas —indicó a su compañero sin desapartar la mirada del muchacho—. Voy a bajar con este mocoso al bosque para enseñarle lo que es el respeto.

—¿Por qué no me enseñas lo que es el respeto aquí mismo? —le espetó Crono con frialdad. El guardia enfureció ante su osadía de retarle.

—Porque no quiero que tu cochina sangre manche el suelo donde pisan los caballos reales.

—¡Deténganse ahora mismo!

Ante aquellas palabras, ambos guardias palidecieron llenos de temor; el que sujetaba a Crono lo soltó de prisa dándose la vuelta en posición de firmes, la rapidez del movimiento tiró al muchacho al suelo. Crono no entendió a dónde había ido el valor de tan arrogantes sujetos. Levantó la mirada y observó ni más ni menos que a la reina Leene en persona, sobre escaleras frente a la entrada principal del castillo; la mujer miraba a los soldados de manera altanera tras el abanico con el que ocultaba medio rostro, y aún así su semblante se percibía severo, pero sin perder su porte regio.

—Su majestad. Lamentamos que haya visto esto —se disculpó el guardia arrodillándose al pie de las escaleras—. Es solo un vagabundo que intentaba colarse en el palacio, pero en este momento lo llevaremos en castigo a las mazmorras, o si lo prefiere lo sacaremos de los terrenos del castillo con vuestro permiso.

—Permiso denegado, señor. Sucede que mientras venía para acá escuché los asuntos de este joven. La situación es dura, lo sé. Pero no es motivo para andar arrestando a personas inocentes, cuyo único delito es intentar encontrar por todos los medios necesarios a las personas que han perdido a causa de la guerra. Ustedes son los que deben de ofrecer sus respetos a este caballero por sus loables acciones, y hay de aquél que se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima, pues se las verá conmigo. ¡Han entendido!

Tanto Crono como los soldados la miraron boquiabiertos. Algunas personas a su alrededor vitoreaban en silencio las palabras de su alteza. Durante su perorata, la voz de la reina se notó ligeramente áspera.

—Pero Mylady, este chico resulta un tanto sospechoso —insistió un guardia—. No podemos tampoco dejar que la chusma se ande paseando a sus anchas por los terrenos del castillo.

La respuesta de ella fue una mirada todavía más severa.

—¡Osas desobedecerme!

—¡No, su majestad!

—Bien. Entonces permítanle la entrada, aliméntenlo, vístanlo y ofrézcanle descanso en los aposentos de los soldados. He decidido convertirlo en mi invitado.

—Sí, su majestad.

La reina se dio la vuelta cortándoles el aliento a todos. Aunque confundido, Crono no dejó pasar la oportunidad que se le presentaba; agarrando valor se puso de pie y habló antes de que la reina entrara al castillo.

—¡Su majestad! Lamento importunarla, he viajado muy lejos buscando a alguien que quizá hayan aprendido por error. Solicito su permiso para buscar entre sus prisioneros a la persona que busco.

Hubo una pausa, en la que uno de los guardias estuvo tentado a pegarle un puntapié por su atrevimiento, pero siendo un invitado de la reina, el hombre ya no quería buscarse más problemas que le ameritaran castigo. La reina dudó antes de responder, aún dándole la espalda le dio una noticia inesperada.

—Los prisioneros resultaron ser terribles bestias disfrazadas, espías de Magus. Fueron ejecutados por orden del rey. Me parece que la persona que busca no estaba con ellos, Crono Degjel.

—Pero… bueno. Agradezco su invitación, majestad. Más no puedo quedarme. Tengo que buscar a mi acompañante.

—No se lo puedo permitir, señor. Si se rehúsa a ser mi invitado, me temo que entonces permitiré su aprensión —esto hizo sonreír al guardia al lado del pelirrojo—. Además, ¿tanta importancia tiene para usted su acompañante?

—Perdone mi atrevimiento, su majestad. Sí la tiene. Por lo que ruego de nueva cuenta me permita seguir en mi búsqueda. He venido por ella y no pienso dejar de buscar por estas tierras hasta encontrar a mi doncella.

—¿Su doncella?

La reina hizo un movimiento extraño, como si hubiese pensado en darse la vuelta para encararlo cara a cara, pero fue un momento muy breve y su semblante continuó indiferente.

—Sí, su majestad. Mi doncella —contestó el joven muy seguro de sí mismo, ignorando el hecho que aquella era la primera vez que se dirigía a alguien de la realeza, siendo él tan solo un campesino sin padre del pueblo.

La reina guardó silencio unos segundos antes de contestarle.

—He dicho que esta noche la pasara en el castillo. Mañana por la mañana, le pido se reúna conmigo en mis aposentos para discutir sus demandas —alza la voz—. Guardias, traten a mi amigo como lo harían conmigo, pero no lo dejen partir.

Al terminar, la reina cruzó al interior del castillo, y Crono casi pudo jurar escucharle una risilla antes de retirarse. Nuevamente estaba con los guardias, sólo que no había ninguna agresión por parte de en esta ocasión; por el contrario, el que deseaba llevarlo afuera, frustrado, hizo una seña a su compañero para que se mantuviera en su puesto, y a Crono le indicó:

—Por favor, joven Degjel. Acompáñeme al comedor.

—¿Para qué?

—Las órdenes de nuestra reina fue que le atendiésemos. Debería de sentirse privilegiado, la reina Leene le llamó "amigo". Cualquiera envidiaría ello.

—¿Eso significa que ya no me echaran de aquí a golpes?

—Siga hablando y seguiré considerándolo.


	22. I 06 02

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo VI - El invitado de la reina**

**2**

Crono siguió al guardia entrando por primera vez en su vida al castillo de Guardia. Siempre imaginó ese momento en compañía de Sir Dianos y en distintas circunstancias. A pesar de su apuro por encontrar a Marle, no pudo evitar maravillarse por lo que descubrió al entrar. El interior era tan inmenso como la fachada; el techo del vestíbulo alcanzaba unos buenos cuatro metros. Los nobles ataviados en costosas prendas, y las mujeres adornadas con joyas lujosísimas caminaban de aquí para allá, los guardias se apostaban en cada acceso permitiéndoles el paso. A pesar de la guerra, algunos se permitían reír y seguir disfrutando de la vida, aunque otros mostraban la misma preocupación que los aldeanos de la posada en Truce.

Al notar a Crono al lado del guardia, pocos se dieron la vuelta para mirarlo con curiosidad. Cuando los soldados frente al comedor de la armada los vieron acercarse mostraron interés; a punto uno estaba por decir un comentario quizá insultante por su expresión, cuando su compañero le quitó la palabra poniéndole una mano al muchacho sobre el hombro.

—Les presento al señor Crono Degjel. Comerá en su compañía el día de hoy. Ha sido invitado a resguardarse en el castillo por la misma reina —sus colegas se asombraron—. Cuando termine, alguien indíquenle el camino a los cuartos de baño. Denle la orden a los criados que laven sus ropas y le busquen nuevas. Después deberá ser trasladado a los aposentos de los reclutas para su descanso.

—Sí, señor.

El guardia de la puerta se retiró y el pelirrojo quedó a merced de aquellos soldados. Cruzaron miradas entre ellos, después uno le habló.

—La cocina esta abajo, señor. Pase por favor.

El muchacho obedecía cuando otro le advirtió.

—El cocinero ha tenido un mal día, señor. Procure no molestarlo.

Así, bajó las escaleras resignado a pasar todo el día en el castillo Guardia. Aún no podía creer la suerte que le había tocado. Aunque había sido uno de sus mayores sueños, lamentaba no poder disfrutarlo. Deseaba tener a su lado la compañía de Marle.

Abajo, cerca de veinte soldados bebían y comían banquetes sobre las dos grandes mesas cuadradas, llevaban puestas sus armaduras todavía. Se callaron poniéndose en alerta cuando Crono llegó.

—Déjenlo, tiene autorización para estar aquí —dijo uno de los soldados al ingresar. Pasó al lado de Crono y tomó asiento señalándole al pelirrojo uno vacío para que hiciera lo mismo—. He escuchado todo el alboroto. Dime, muchacho. ¿Por qué crees que la reina te ha invitado al castillo?

—No estoy seguro.

—La reina se ha comportado un poco rara desde que fue rescatada —terció alguien—, no se sorprendan que haga este tipo de cosas a partir de ahora. Quizá desee hacer una buena acción para agradecerle a la vida que ya está salvo. Saben que es muy apegada a las creencias religiosas.

—Vaya con la penitencia que se auto impuso —dijo otro—. Pero bueno, yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Una doncella entró apresurada por la puerta contraria a la entrada, probablemente las cocinas. Llevaba cargando un gran plato con estofado, eso pareció reanimar al soldado. Crono solo observaba intentando pasar desapercibido inútilmente.

—Venga, muchacho. Siéntate a la mesa a comer, ¿Es que no tienes hambre? —lo animó alguien quitándole parte de la presión—. ¡Oiga, que necesitamos algo de servicio para el niño!

—¡En un momento le atiendo! —Gritó otra doncella acercándose casi corriendo hacia Crono—. ¿Qué le gustaría comer? Hay una sopa exquisita y filete de becerro también.

—Yo… la sopa estaría bien.

Durante la comida, notó lo sensacional que era compartir la mesa con los famosos caballeros de la mesa cuadrada, más especial era hacerlo con la guardia de antaño, la heroica que se enfrentó a las fuerzas de los místicos. De niño, su sueño siempre fue ser un soldado y pertenecer a la orden de los caballeros como Sir Dianos. Aunque aún no era un caballero, y esas armaduras un tanto obsoletas le recordaban que estaba cuatro siglos en el pasado, se sentía feliz de poder finalmente disfrutar el momento, a pesar de sentirse intimidado por aquellos hombres rudos llenos de años de experiencia en combate, mientras que él, se sentía como un niño, incluso un intruso entre ellos.

Cuando terminó de comer, sorprendió un poco a los soldados por su hospitalidad de ofrecerse a ayudar en el lavado de los platos. Pese a la renuencia de la mesera a que el invitado de la reina se ocupara de tales actividades, le permitieron entrar a la cocina con su plato y algunos otros sucios de los otros oficiales. La cocina estaba hecha un lío; muchos sartenes en el suelo, ollas amontonándose con los pinches para ser lavadas, la mesa cubierta de comida a medio preparar, una cocinera rechoncha ocupada con ambas manos cortando carne, y el cocinero del que le habían hablado caminando como loco por todas partes, tanto preparando los alimentos, como supervisando el avance de los demás.

—Esta es una zona de guerra —exclamó la mujer echando la carne en una olla sobre al fuego, ignorando con descaro la mirada del cocinero a su labor. Luego se fijó en Crono—. Hola jovencito, debes de ser el invitado de la reina.

—¿Cómo puede la reina hacer amistades con los aldeanos? —Se cuestionó una de las ayudantes de cocina.

El cocinero era un hombre robusto, de mirada penetrante y semblante serio. El ceño fruncido parecía permanentemente tatuado en su rostro, y el primer pensamiento del muchacho respecto a él, fue que sería mejor andarse con cuidado, y retirarse antes de que reparara en su presencia. Dejó los platos en una mesa, pero antes de poder retirarse, el hombre le habló.

—¿Qué haces aquí, niño?

—Venía ayudarles con los platos.

—Qué considerado, no como otros, ¿verdad Sam? —puntualizó la mujer del cocinero. Este fingió no escucharla.

—Vete de aquí, este no es lugar para niños.

—Pero…

—No me importa que seas invitado de la reina, no permitiré intrusos en mi cocina.

El tipo daba más miedo con ese carácter que un soldado, por ello decidió mejor retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo, el cocinero se lo pensó mejor deteniéndolo un momento.

—¡Espera, muchacho! Escuché que eres extranjero o algo así, además eres joven —su mujer gruñó—. Quizá tú puedas aclararme una duda. ¿Sabes que es "elado"?

—¿Perdón?

—La reina me ha insistido en que le sirva un poco. Pero no sé qué rayos querrá decir con eso. ¿No sabes si es algún alimento extranjero? ¿Quizá de tu tierra, u otra cercana a ella?

—Pues… es como un postre frío. Sabe a… bueno… como una….

—¡Señor Krimp! —llamó la doncella al cocinero entrando desesperada— El capitán lo está buscando.

Krimp gruñó, y arrojando con rabia un cucharón a la olla, se levantó el delantal saliendo de la cocina; tras él lo siguió Crono sintiendo pena por estar interrumpiendo las labores en el castillo.

En el comedor, el muchacho observó a un caballero distinto a los soldados. No solamente se trataba de la armadura dorada que llevaba, sino por aquella expresión intimidante tan semejante al temple del cocinero.

—Sam. ¿No habíamos quedado en que cuando llegáramos tendrías lista la comida de mis hombres? —puntualizó el caballero de la armadura dorada.

—Pues mire, "señor capitán". No son ustedes los únicos que están librando una lucha. ¡Yo también tengo problemas para cocinar a tiempo sus alimentos! Los vegetales no nacen de la tierra ya cocidos, por si no lo sabía.

—¡No tengo tiempo para éstas tonterías, Sam! ¡Sólo dale de comer a mis hombres!

—¡Cállate, Francis! ¡Tú no me das órdenes! ¡Yo decido aquí quiénes y cuando comen! ¡Entendiste!

Ambos se mirando con enfado, quizá dispuestos a tirar la espada y el delantal para enzarzarse a golpes si no fuera por la mujer de Sam, que salió para intentar apaciguar a su marido, o uno de los soldados al intentar lo mismo con el capitán.

—Calma, capitán. No haga un escándalo de esto.

Tras intercambiar una última mirada hostil, ambos se dieron la vuelta. El cocinero regresó a la cocina, así como el capitán salió del comedor dejando al resto de su cuadrilla allí. Todavía se escuchó al cocinero murmurando algo sobre "ese idiota se cree el jefe" al entrar. Crono tardó en comprender la escena que presenció. En su tiempo, Sir Dianos nunca hubiera permitido que le faltaran el respeto de aquél modo, menos el cocinero, a pesar que no tenía el semblante de su antecesor.

—El capitán Krimp por lo general es una buena persona, pero el cocinero lo saca de sus casillas —murmuró uno de los recién llegados.

—No lo entiendo. Creí que Krimp era el cocinero —mencionó Crono, fue la doncella quien le sacó la duda.

—El capitán y el cocinero son hermanos.

—¿Pero por qué se pelean así?

—No ha escuchado la frase "la hermandad es rivalidad".

—Es envidia la del cocinero. Él es el hermano mayor del capitán, pero aún así le ha tocado acatar sus órdenes —opinó otro soldado—. Si tanto le molesta, ¿por qué Sam no se en listó en la orden de los Caballeros de Guardia?

—Porque mi marido es pacifista. —contestó la mujer ayudando a su asistente a llevarles la comida.

—Bueno, no hay que negar que la comida del cocinero es sensacional —y tras dar un bocado a un trozo de carne, observa a Crono quien duda si debería continuar ahí con ellos—. Casi lo olvido, muchacho. Te está esperando una mucama para conducirte al cuarto de baño. Cuando termines ve a descansar a la izquierda del pasillo principal. Nuestros aposentos se encuentran ahí.

–¿He…? Gracias, señor.

Media hora después, estaba en un salón de piedra finamente labrado con productos de tocador propios de la época sobre un estante. Al fondo del lugar el suelo desaparecía, sobre la misma piedra habían creado la bañera excavado un hueco de casi un metro de profundidad, así como unas escalerillas para entrar en él. La mucama que lo acompañaba, le explicaba dónde estaban las cosas que podría necesitar.

—El jabón está allá, es perfumado. Le he traído estas ropas que podrá ponerse en cuanto termine. Las dejaré aquí. Puede tomar una toalla de aquél tocador. Déjeme en esta canastilla sus prendas, más tarde vendrá una persona para llevárselas a lavar… y zurcirlas correctamente —añadió notando las roturas en su vestimenta.

—Nunca he estado en un baño como este. ¿Así se bañan los caballeros?

—No, este es el cuarto de baño para los invitados. La reina me dio indicaciones para hacer su estancia lo más placentera posible.

Había algo que venía molestando al muchacho desde que llegó.

—Disculpe, madame. La reina no le habrá compartido el motivo para que se tome tantas atenciones conmigo.

—Realmente, no. Solo me ha pedido recordarle que mañana por la mañana, se dirija hacia sus aposentos cuando se le sea solicitado.

Cuando la mujer se retiró, pudo desvestirse. Se bañó con el pendiente puesto cuidadoso en todo momento que nadie lo descubriera. Temía malinterpretaran el verlo en posesión de semejante joya y se la intentaran quitar. Él mismo entendía que no era normal ver a un campesino con aquella clase de piedra preciosa.

Aunque la experiencia en el baño fue única, no pudo disfrutarla a plenitud. Además de Marle, su intranquilidad tuvo que ver también con la mentalidad de la reina y su forma de actuar. Por más que lo intentaba no podía entenderla.

En su infancia, cuando le hablaban sobre aquella reina a la que la plaza principal de Truce debía su nombre, se contaba mucho sobre la gran hospitalidad de Leene hacia sus invitados, y el pueblo en general sin hacer ninguna clase de distinciones en su trato. En ese entonces le pareció fantástico pensar en un miembro de la realeza con esa actitud, pero ahora le parecía exagerado.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebamitito<strong> muchas gracias por ser un lector constante, con el tiempo confío recuperare a mis enteriores lectores. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.


	23. I 06 03

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo VI - El invitado de la reina**

**3**

—¿Pero y si esperáramos un poco más el regreso del capitán Cyrus?

—Lo hemos esperado bastante. Ya no podemos depender de él en estos momentos. Hace poco la vida de la reina corrió peligro. Entiéndanlo, Cyrus se marchó hace diez años. Es hora que afrontemos el hecho de que él, ni Glenn regresarán.

Los soldados guardaron silencio a las palabras del capitán Krimp. La mayoría de ellos, los más veteranos, habían conocido a Cyrus, y los más jóvenes habían crecido con los relatos de sus portentosas hazañas. Les era difícil aceptar la verdad que el nuevo capitán les hacía ver.

La puerta se abrió y pocos se dieron la vuelta para ver al recién llegado. Por supuesto se trataba de Crono, sin querer había hecho ruido tirando por accidente una hombrera de alguna armadura puesta sobre otra mesa. Iba vestido con un fino traje negro ligero, similar al que usaban los caballeros por debajo de la armadura.

—Lo siento.

El capitán de los caballeros hizo una mueca de exasperación. Continuó su discusión con sus compañeros ignorándolo. La famosa mesa cuadrada principal, de cuatro metros en cada base, lugar de punto de reunión de los caballeros, estaba en el salón al otro lado de las extensas habitaciones.

—¿Pero qué tal si ampliamos nuestras vigilancias? —opinó alguien—. Miren a ese monstruo, hablo de Yakra. Solía vivir en lo más recóndito del bosque. Se construyó la catedral y él desapareció. Tal vez si extendemos nuestros territorios…

—Expondríamos la vida de la gente inútilmente —sentenció el capitán Krimp—. La gente está preocupada, piensa que esto es el fin de la civilización. Pónganse en el lugar de ellos. ¡Oye, niño, ven aquí!

Vacilante, Crono se desvió de su rumbo a los dormitorios acercándose a la legendaria mesa cuadrada, de la que tanto le había hablado su maestro Sir Dianos. Sabía que una mesa de madera era incapaz de durar cuatro siglos. A pesar de haber fantaseado cuando era todavía más joven en sentarse algún día a la mesa de su tiempo, se sintió intimidado al estar tan cerca de la mesa original. Titubeó al hablar.

—¿Capitán?

—Dime, ¿cuáles son tus sentimientos en este momento de saber que la guerra sigue prolongándose?

No estaba muy seguro de lo que debía de contestar. No pertenecía a ese tiempo, y si no quería que lo consideraran un loco, sabía tampoco podía revelarles de donde venía. Tendría que improvisar algo por lo pronto.

—Miedo… supongo.

—¿Supones? ¿Dime, alguna vez te has topado cara a cara con alguno de esos monstruos?

—Seguro. En los cañones de Truce fui emboscado por un trío de ellos.

—¡Sabía que había algunos de esos malnacidos en ese lugar! —Exclamó uno de los caballeros.

—Deja eso. Y dime, muchacho. ¿Cuál fue tu primera reacción al estar frente a esos monstruos?

—Defenderme con mi espada.

El capitán pareció sorprendido. Se había esperado una respuesta distinta como "echar a correr" o "suplicar por su vida".

—Interesante. Entonces sabes pelear con la espada. Bien —regresó la atención hacia sus colegas—, desgraciadamente no toda la gente comparte el idealismo de lucha. Muchos prefieren someterse a las órdenes de los místicos antes que exponerse al peligro. Por ello estamos nosotros aquí, para defender al pueblo y permitirles conservar su integridad. Debemos de pensar con prudencia antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. Miren lo que pasó la otra vez. Perdimos a muchos hombres por culpa de Ozzie, y por si fuera poco el puente quedó en ruinas. En estos momentos la gente de Dorino está trabajando duro para reconstruirlo desde el otro extremo, dada nuestra escases de material en este lado.

»Caballeros, por favor. Seamos objetivos. Hasta el momento el puente era nuestra única línea de defensa. Debemos de buscar otra por la seguridad de todo el reino. Ya me harté de estar perdiendo gente.

—Pero quizá, Sir Cyrus en su lugar podría…

—¡Cyrus ya no está aquí, entiendan! —explotó de nuevo el capitán.

Buscando recobrar la calma, de nuevo invitó a Crono a la discusión.

—Muchacho. Dime, ¿preferirías esperar a que Sir Cyrus volviera e hiciera todo por ti, a hacer algo en estos momentos por tu propia iniciativa si tus seres queridos corriesen peligro?

—Yo… bueno. Creo que haría algo por mí mismo. Aunque, no estoy del todo seguro muy bien sobre el regreso de Cyrus.

Por supuesto, se expresó recordando vagamente sus clases de historia.

—¿Tú tampoco no crees que regrese? ¿Qué clase de mérito le das a semejante personaje? ¿O es que no sabes lo suficiente acerca de Sir Cyrus? —preguntó asombrado un soldado a la izquierda del capitán.

—Pues, no mucho en verdad —contestó avergonzado.

—Niño, vaya que eres ignorante.

—Pues la ignorancia resulta ser una bendición —exclamó irritado el capitán en defensa de Crono, a quien miró como un representante más próximo del pueblo en esos momentos—. El no sabe del todo quién es y por ello deposita más su fe en su propia mano, en lugar de ponerse a esperar un rescate dudoso. Ustedes saben quién es Cyrus, por lo que prefieren confiar sus vidas a una leyenda que a sus propias decisiones. Aún si Cyrus regresase, se avergonzaría de su actitud, señores. Por cierto, muchacho ¿De qué tierras vienes?

—Yo… bueno. Es difícil de explicar —rápido pensó en una respuesta—. ¡Vengo de Choras!

—Bueno —comenzó otro—, para que te lo sepas, Sir Cyrus era al antecesor del capitán Krimp. Él se fue a una expedición con su escudero hace diez años y no han regresado desde entonces.

—¿Podemos enfocarnos en el presente? —sentenció el capitán. Mostrándose más afable volvió a hablar con Crono— Sé que usted es un invitado de la reina. Debe de estar cansado. Por favor, tome una de las camas del fondo.

Dudoso de lo que debía de hacer, el muchacho se despidió amablemente de todos, especialmente del capitán Krimp quién le cayó en simpatía pese a su porte tan serio e intimidante. Aunque distinto a Sir Dianos, de cierta manera le recordó un poco a él.

Al fondo tras una de las puertas, la habitación a donde entró, o mejor dicho el salón, era inmenso, con treinta camas alineadas en dos filas. No supo cuál sería correcta a ocupar. Una mujer estaba al pie de la cama donde reposaba un hombre con vendajes en la cabeza. Se acercó buscando su orientación, pero al ver al hombre en tan mal estado, mejor preguntó por él.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Mi esposo fue uno de los que peleó y sobrevivió en la batalla del puente Zenan. Resultó herido, pero gracias a Dios está mejorando cada día.

Miró con pena al soldado caído. Dormía, pero sufría pesadillas, se movía mucho murmurando palabras con poco sentido: «No les hace daño… amigos, no me dejen… capitán… huyamos… Ozzie, está… los muertos, nos atacan… ¡Zombor!»


	24. I 06 04

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo VI - El invitado de la reina**

**4**

El sueño que Crono tenía por no haber dormido en más de un día, lo hizo rendirse totalmente cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada, ni siquiera supo cuándo se fueron a acostar los miembros de la mesa cuadrada. Al levantarse ya no había nadie, salvo el hombre herido y uno nuevo que acababan de traer. En el pequeño estante al lado de su cama encontró sus ropas ya lavadas y zurcidas.

—¿Crono Degjel? —Preguntó una mucama recién llegando.

—Soy yo.

—Espero que haya tenido una buena noche. La reina le aguarda en sus aposentos. Por favor dese prisa. El rey Guardia XXI también desea conocerle, él se encuentra en la sala del trono.

Cuando la mucama se retiró, a toda prisa se cambió perdiendo la esperanza de que todos los acontecimientos de ayer se hubieran tratado solamente de un sueño. Ya preparado, se puso más nervioso ante la perspectiva de conocer a los reyes en persona. Esperaba poder seguir en la búsqueda de Marle en cuanto terminara su expedición dentro del castillo.

Al salir de las habitaciones, encontró a pocos caballeros recién levantados en la mesa cuadrada. Entre ellos parecía haber bastante expectación ante el nuevo plan de ataque, diseñado anoche por Sir Krimp. Lo saludaron vagamente sin prestarle tanta atención como el día pasado, y tras preguntarles las indicaciones para dirigirse a la sala del trono, los dejó solo.

Afuera, mientras subía las escaleras, se detuvo al escuchar algo interesante dentro de la conversación de otros soldados en el corredor contrario.

—¿Tu crees que funcione su ofensiva?

—Recemos por que así sea. Por cierto, ¿ya no has sabido algo sobre el guardián de la Reina?

—¿Te refieres a la rana parlante? Últimamente no.

—¿Realmente crees esa tontería que se trata en realidad de un humano, pero que un hechizo lo convirtió en rana? Yo estoy seguro que ese tipo es un místico. Si no, por qué otro motivo no se deja ver libremente. Te apuesto que fue él quien le vendió la reina a Magus.

—¿Tú crees? Ella no ha dicho mucho desde que la trajeron sobre su secuestro. Además, también se rumorea que la rana esa es Sir Cyrus embrujado.

—¡Por favor!

Cuando se retiraron del corredor, el muchacho continuó subiendo, preguntándose si la vida en el castillo en su época, era igual de agitada como la de ahora. Arriba, se enfrentó a una nueva pareja de guardias custodiando la entrada.

—Soy Crono Degjel. El rey ha solicitado verme.

Nuevamente lo barrieron con la mirada, algo a lo que el muchacho ya estaba acostumbrado, por lo que no se tomaba la molestia de enojarse a esas alturas.

—Lo están esperando. Cuide sus modales ante el rey.

Crono entró al salón sumamente nervioso. El salón era enorme, con pedestales de piedra extendiéndose por todo el pasillo hasta el sitio donde los reyes recibían a sus invitados. Magníficas obras de arte adornaban las paredes. Una música suave proveniente de unos trovadores, dulcificaba el ambiente entristecido. Los nobles pululaban de aquí para allá en sus propios asuntos, bajo la mirada distraída del rey Guardia XXI sentado al fondo en su trono; a su lado había otro, pero vacío, Crono acertó al suponer se trataba el de la reina Leene.

El rey lucía una enorme corona de apariencia pesada: de oro y largas filas recubiertas por seda roja, arriba de ella ostentaba un orbe también de oro. El hombre era robusto, de cabello, barba y bigote castaño, alrededor de treinta y tantos años de edad. Una de las criadas se le acercó murmurándole algo al oído, de pronto su vista sobre todos sus súbditos, se enfocó en Crono.

El muchacho tragó saliva al sentirse terriblemente intimidado, pero su majestad lo observaba con cierta curiosidad. Haciéndole una seña con la mano le indicó que se acercara; al obedecer sintiendo sus pies pesar varios kilos, Crono pudo notar la mirada de alguien más sobre él, una llena de recelo y hostilidad.

De no haberse aproximado, no hubiera reparado en la presencia o importancia del personaje en cuestión a la derecha del rey. Se trataba de un anciano con la barba blanca más larga que haya visto nunca, llegándole apenas por encima de sus rodillas; vestía una túnica de gala verde y una boina del mismo color. Era tan bajo de estatura, que aún de pie, se veía más pequeño y encogido que el mismo rey sentado en su trono. El hombrecillo emitió un débil gruñido antes de disculparse con el rey para retirarse del lugar.

—Así que… —comenzó a decir el rey al tener al muchacho casi frente a frente— tú eres el muchacho que mi esposa ha invitado a nuestro castillo, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí… su majestad. —Contestó con prontitud.

—Ya veo. ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu asunto con nosotros?

—Creí que pudieron haber retenido a una amiga mía por equivocación, pero la reina me ha confirmado que quienes apresaron en los cañones de Truce resultaron ser monstruos.

—En efecto, místicos disfrazados. Perdone que cambie de tema tan pronto, pero aquí entre nosotros, joven Degjel. He visto un comportamiento extraño en mi esposa desde su regreso al reino. Su voz se ha vuelto muy gruesa, entre varias cosas. Más me consterna que extraviase su prendedor de rosa al que atesoraba con su vida, al ser un recuerdo de su abuela. ¿No sabrá algo al respecto?

—Honestamente majestad, ignoro la condición de la Reina.

—Bueno. Valía la pena preguntar. No tengo objeción en permitirle postergar su estancia el tiempo que desee. Siéntase libre de ir con mi esposa, ella desea tratar en privado su problema en persona. Pero antes, hágame el favor de darle un mensaje a mi Canciller. Solicito verle en estos momentos. Seguramente se encuentra en mis aposentos, en la torre principal izquierda.

—Sí, su majestad.

Tras hacerle una reverencia, Crono se retiró con su permiso, aún sudando por los nervios que cargaba todavía. El rey guardia XXI le pareció una persona muy agradable, sin duda un justo soberano. Se preguntó si el rey Guardia XXXIII sería como él.

El camino hacia los aposentos reales era extenso, las escaleras eran enormes y daba mucho cansancio subirlas, muchas de ellas conducían a habitaciones donde sólo había cachivaches; dio con una donde había gemas preciosas. Tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza de voluntad para sí mismo y no caer en la tentación de robar alguna.

En el último nivel de la torre, encontró al canciller frente a una pared rezando. Murmuraba en voz queda con las manos pegadas a la boca y los ojos cerrados. Cuando Crono le tocó el hombro, el anciano sufrió un sobresalto tan abrupto que lo asustó.

—¿Señor Canciller, se encuentra bien?

—¡Qué es lo que quiere, déjeme en paz! —reclamó ocultando de inmediato sus manos tras su barba.

—Lo lamento. El rey me pidió llamarlo. Lo solicita en el salón del trono.

El hombrecillo se recogió la túnica y bajó las escaleras de regreso, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada inquisidora. Un guardia que había visto todo, se acercó compadeciendo al muchacho que quedó resentido con el Canciller.

—No entiendo. ¿Cuál es su problema? —preguntó en voz alta a nadie en particular. El guardia contestó.

—Ignórale. El Canciller ha actuado más sospechoso que la reina en estos días. Se va por ahí hablando entre dientes sin prestarle caso a nadie. Además es raro verle por aquí, casi nunca está en el castillo cuando se le necesita.

—El Canciller es una buena persona, déjenlo en paz —se quejó una mucama que llevaba unas galas del rey en un cesto entre sus manos—. Sin duda es un hombre de fe. Todo el tiempo va a la Catedral a orar por el fin de la guerra.

—Yo diría que reza demasiado —sentenció el guardia.

En un pesado trayecto, Crono bajó las escaleras pues tendría que volver a cruzar el salón del trono. Su majestad estaba de nuevo hablando con el Canciller, y tras una reverencia en respeto a su presencia, se retiró hacia el lado opuesto, donde un guardia le indicó cómo llegar por la torre derecha hacia la reina Leene que le esperaba.


	25. I 06 05

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo VI - El invitado de la reina**

**5**

Nuevamente se vio forzado a subir las escaleras al último nivel de la torre contraria. Antes ya había preguntado a uno de los soldados ¿por qué los reyes tenían cada uno una habitación separada en lugar de compartir una? La respuesta fue sencilla y comprensible. Ambos dormían en la misma habitación, la que visitó primero al ir a buscar al canciller, pero en la contraria estaban los enceres personales de Leene, ya que la reina de vez en cuando necesitaba su propio espacio y su esposo respetaba eso.

Al llegar se topó con otro guardia cerrándole el paso al último corredor que le llevaría a los aposentos.

—¿Cuál es su asunto, señor?

—Soy Crono Degjel. La reina solicitó verme.

Pareciendo la rutina obligatoria de todos los habitantes del castillo, de forma inquisidora lo observó de arriba abajo antes de moverse a un lado.

—La reina le espera. Cuide sus modales.

En el corredor, dos mucamas cuchicheaban entre sí exaltadas. Crono se detuvo para no interrumpirlas, movido por la curiosidad al entender sus palabras a una distancia prudente. El tema nuevamente era en torno al extraño comportamiento que la reina había tenido desde su rescate.

—…y desde que regresó, ha dormido en su cuarto privado —decía la mujer mayor—. Compadezco al rey por negarse a dormir en su lecho.

—Pobre hombre —contestó la más joven—. Tanto que la extrañó, y ahora le niega su compañía. ¿Pero que le habrán hecho los místicos para que se comporte de esa manera? ¿Crees que la hayan…?

—¡Guárdate esas suposiciones, niña! Te cortarían la cabeza de sólo sugerirlas aunque estuvieses en lo cierto. De todas formas no lo creo por… bueno, ya te diré. Pero ha cambiado tanto, y no sólo hablo de su comportamiento, sino también de su apariencia. ¿No lo has notado, acaso?

—Por supuesto, y por lo que hablamos esta mañana las mucamas de la otra torre, no soy la única. Sé que el rey es mayor que ella, pero me parece que la reina ahora se ve más joven aún que el día cuando se casaron.

—¿Te parece? —y aquí la vieja bajó más el tono de su voz—. A mí me parece más sospechoso todavía que la reina haya dejado pasar al pueblerino ese. ¿Crees que este engañando al rey? He oído que la anterior reina guardaba un amante que… ¡Ah, señor!

Crono se había acercado finalmente, bastante irritado por los mal intencionados comentarios. La reina Leene había sido una persona muy atenta y educada con él, y no creyó justo se hablara mal de ella a sus espaldas, especulando de aquella forma tan espantosa.

—Vine a entrevistarme con la reina Leene —anunció el muchacho con frialdad.

—Sí. Por aquí, joven.

Las doncellas lo condujeron en silencio, temerosas de ser delatadas a Leene por sus comentarios insidiosos. Aunque molesto con ellas, el muchacho decidió olvidar el asunto. Cruzó una puerta y finalmente estaba ahí, en los aposentos de la reina.

El lugar era elegante, con sedas rosas, candelabros de corte exquisito de cristal, una hermosa vista a través de las ventanas hacia el bosque, y en medio del recinto había una cama elegante y bella. La reina estaba de pie en el umbral, en su corona en forma de tiara colgaba un velo azul, con su abanico tapaba la mitad de su rostro, sus hermosos ojos azules miraban detrás del velo a Crono con devoción. Ese tipo de mirada lo incomodó mucho, esperaba las mucamas no se percataran de sus pensamientos.

—Mylady. El joven Degjel está aquí —lo anunció la mujer mayor.

—Ya veo —les contestó dejar de verlo con esa áspera voz—. Pueden retirarse.

Ambas doncellas se miraron una a la otra asustadas.

—Su majestad, ¿cómo dice?

—He dicho que pueden retirarse. Deseo hablar en privado con mi invitado. Por favor, no dejen pasar a nadie a interrumpirnos.

Ambas partieron escandalizadas por semejante orden, Crono pudo comprenderlas esta vez, así como entender todos aquellos rumores esparcidos en el castillo acerca de la reina. Se sintió de pronto más intimidado que cuando conoció al rey. Intentó apartar tales pensamientos recordando la misión con que llegó.

—Su majestad, he venido…

—Acérquese más, por favor.

Obedeció aproximándose hasta quedar a escasos dos metros de ella. La reina se dio la vuelta entonces. Antes de hacerlo, algo en ella le resultó familiar al muchacho al haberla visto mejor que antes.

—¿Majestad? Si no le importara, quisiera hablar con usted acerca del tema de ayer. Sobre la persona que estoy buscando.

—Señor Degjel, me impresiona. ¿En realidad arriesgó la vida para lanzarse en la búsqueda de una muchachilla que sólo tenía un día de conocerla?

—Sí —respondió con determinación—. Para mí ella…

Algo lo detuvo. Un pensamiento que no se había hecho hasta ese momento. No recordaba haberle dicho a la reina nunca su nombre, ¿y cómo sabía cuánto tiempo tenía de conocer a Marle si no le había contado sobre ella antes debidamente?

—¿Cómo es que conoce tanto acerca de mí, majestad?

En respuesta, Leene se inclinó un poco, en apariencia cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, intentando sofocar una risilla, al final se dio por vencida, y dejando sobre la cama el abanico, se dio la vuelta lanzándose a los brazos de Crono, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. El color de Crono se acentuó al subir su temperatura, sabía lo impropio de la situación, más no supo cómo reaccionar. Mentalmente rezó por que las intenciones de la Reina para con él, no fueran las que las mucamas sospechaban. El rostro de la reina continuaba oculto a su vista. Por una fracción de segundo, se interpuso la curiosidad al notar la baja estatura de ella. Haciéndose el velo a un lado, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo con el otro brazo, Leene le miró.

—¡Te engañé, te engañé!

Cuando la reina se mostró tal cual era, la cara enrojecida de Crono perdió todo el color palideciendo. Su cabello rubio, su rostro juvenil con rasgos infantiles, esa dulce voz sin alterar. ¡Esa no era la reina Leene, se trataba de…!

—¡Marle, eres tú!

—Pues sí —contestó sonriente.

Crono la rodeó hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, sin poder creer aún a quién tenía entre sus brazos. Marle estaba sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo, ahora fue ella quien se sonrojó y su aspecto cambió para lucir asustada al sentir el aliento agitado del muchacho en su hombro, más no por miedo a que la lastimara.

—Crono…

—Me tenías muy preocupado Marle. ¡Creí que algo malo te había pasado! Menos mal que estas bien.

Correspondió el abrazo estrechándolo fuertemente, acunando ahora ella su cabeza en el cuello de él. Unas lágrimas mojaron los nuevos ropajes de su amigo.

—Perdóname Crono, me había parecido divertido engañarte. Nunca deseé preocuparte de tal forma.

—No… descuida. Me alegro mucho de encontrarte a salvo. ¿Pero cómo es que llegaste hasta éste lugar?

—No lo sé, si te refieres a haber llegado al pasado, pero si hablas de terminar en el castillo, bueno… esa una historia tan extraña como la anterior.

Se separaron, pero manteniéndose tomados de la mano. Marle se sentó en la cama, invitando a Crono a hacer lo mismo; el gesto era inocente. Sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, la joven doncella comenzó su relato.

—Cuando entré en ese agujero, sentí que me moría, como si el aire de mi cuerpo se vaciara. Imagino, fue lo que sentiste tú cuando subiste a la máquina de Lucca la primera vez. Luego aparecí en un pastizal frente a un risco. Después aparecieron muchos soldados de Guardia, vistiendo como lo hacían hace siglos, ya los has visto. Vieron mi cara y se asombraron, permanecí callada pensando me habían ya descubierto, pero todo lo que hicieron fue llamarme "reina Leene".

»En el camino vi a Truce cambiado, y al traerme al castillo terminé por aceptar que ya no estaba en el año mil. Decidí no desmentir lo que creían de mí, haciéndome pasar por la reina. Leene debió ser idéntica a mí, por la facilidad con la que todos se convencieron. No sabía cómo marcharme, y no me atrevía a revelarle a nadie quién era por temor a ser apresada por usurpación, especialmente en este punto donde las antiguas guerras contra los místicos están presentes.

»Ayer bajé intentando buscar una excusa para salir e intentar escapar, y entonces te vi a ti discutiendo con los guardias para que te permitieran pasar a buscarme y… bueno.

Crono no supo que decir, pero parecía que Marle no había terminado, solamente había tardado un poco en encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que deseaba decir.

—Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero muy dentro de mí, desde que llegué al castillo, tuve la seguridad de que no me pasaría nada malo, porque vendrías a buscarme. Ayer en el patio te cuestioné sobre la importancia que me tenías, sorprendida por lo que habías hecho. Tu respuesta me dejó sin palabras, y me dio miedo enfrentarte tan pronto.

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Tras un largo instante, dentro del cual recordaron todo cuanto habían vivido a lo largo de los últimos días. Crono se avalentó para comenzar a hablar.

—Marle. Yo… tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Sí?

—Tú lo has dicho, en realidad no tenemos gran cosa de conocernos, quizá apenas un día siendo honestos. Pero ese día se ha convertido hasta el momento en el más importante que he tenido en mi vida —Marle lo miró fijamente sintiéndose embelesada—. Yo, quiero decirte que te quiero… realmente me gustas mucho.

Ella se sonrojó, más no dijo nada al respecto a aquel muchacho, que esperaba alguna respuesta tan anhelante como ella lo estaba por querer dársela.

Tras dejar pasar unos segundos, dijo:

—Entonces tú también.

—¿Cómo?

—Crono. Tú también me gustas mucho. También te quiero y me gustas como, bueno… ya sabes, como yo te gusto a ti.

—¿En serio?

Sintieron la sangre hervir en sus cuerpos, unas ligeras molestias en sus estómagos y al mismo tiempo muy agradables, las manos les sudaban. Ninguno era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, pero esta vez no por temor o vergüenza, sino por algo que no eran capaces de entender. Jamás habían sentido en todas sus vidas algo como lo que estaban experimentando en ese instante.

Saliendo de su ensueño, Crono encontró la forma de salir del trance, sacando de entre sus ropas algo que había mantenido consigo desde que había llegado.

—Creo, que esto es tuyo.

Se acercó más a ella, y por su cuello le pasó el pendiente con la extraña piedra preciosa verde grisácea. La muchacha sonrió maravillada, había dado la joya por perdida desde que llegó a ese tiempo. Con cada instante al lado de Crono, sentía ganaba un motivo más para quererlo.

—Gracias. Creí que no volvería a verla.

—Marle, debemos buscar la manera de regresar a casa. Quizá el agujero negro reaparezca en los cañones nuevamente.

—Vale la pena intentarlo, me gustaría regresar contigo a casa.

—Por supuesto. No puedo creer que hayamos pasado todo esto para terminar juntos. El viaje no ha sido en balde. Por cierto, tú ya has conocido a mi madre, me gustaría ahora a mí conocer a tu padre.

El rostro de Marle perdió en un instante su radiante felicidad, ahora era sombrío y temeroso. El joven receló al verla así.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?

—No. Crono, tengo algo que decirte antes. No sé cómo lo vayas a tomar.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Es por el delito que cometiste contra la princesa Nadia? Si solicitamos la ayuda de Sir Dianos, y convences a la princesa de abogar por ti, tal vez no pase a mayores tu delito. Cuando te trajeron aquí, ¿te quitaron los guardias el oro que robaste? Podríamos trabajar muy duro para saldar la deuda entonces. Y si no resultara, ten por seguro haría todo lo posible por conseguir tu libertad, y sin importar cuánto tiempo corriese, yo te esperaría hasta el último día de tu condena.

Hablaba con pasión y eso no hacía más que enamorar más y más a Marle. Si las cosas fuesen tan sencillas.

—No se trata de eso, héroe mío. Es algo más que te he estado ocultando, algo muy importante.

—¿No está relacionado con el oro de Nadia?

—De hecho… un poco. Por favor, no me odies cuando te lo diga, aunque estarás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo por haberte mentido de tal forma.

Había contagiado su preocupación a Crono. No interrumpió más, prestándole toda su atención.

A Marle las palabras salían con dificultad, presa del miedo por la reacción de su caballero.

—Yo… soy… ¡Pero qué…!

¡El cuerpo de Marle de pronto comenzó a soltar un resplandor verdoso! Crono saltó hacia atrás al escucharla gritar de terror. La doncella se dobló del dolor, y cuando él intentó tomarla por la espalda, sus manos atravesaron su cuerpo como si no estuviera ahí. Una neblina llenó la estancia, el grito de Marle quedó sofocado. Su voz se escuchaba de muy lejos.

—No puedo moverme… Tengo mucho miedo… ¡Aah!

—¡Marle, que te sucede!

Intentaba tomarla de cualquier parte, pero su cuerpo era como el viento, imposible de sujetar. El resplandor se hizo más fuerte, y su aspecto se volvió transparente.

—Por favor, Crono… no me dejes sola. ¡Ayúdame Crono!

—¡Marle!

Intentó abrazarla en vano. El resplandor se hizo más fuerte y la figura de Marle se desvaneció al instante. Su pendiente cayó al pie de la cama, él único vestigio que quedó de ella.

Crono se dejó caer de rodillas, conmocionado, incapaz de asimilar aquél fenómeno todavía más extraño que el del invento de Lucca.

El pendiente que acababa de devolverle a la mujer que amaba estaba a sus pies.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebamitito<strong>, muchas gracias por tu review. Frog no tardará mucho en aparecer, espero cumplir con las espectativas que tienes en cuanto a la adaptación que le he dado a este importante personaje.

**Arcangel**, agardezco mucho tus felicitaciones, mantendré el ritmo de las actualizaciones que llevo sin decaerlo, espero mantener tu preferencia. Abrazos.


	26. I 07 01

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo VII - El guardián de Leene**

**1**

—¿En verdad no te das cuenta que la princesa ha estado actuando muy raro? No parece la misma.

—Por favor, mujer. ¡Ya estoy harto de este chismorreo! —contestaba el guardia a la mucama, empeñada en seguir insistiendo con lo mismo, pero no era la única.

—Pero papá. Nadie sabe qué pasó con la Reina cuando estuvo perdida en los cañones de Truce. El extraño parece apuesto, aunque algo joven. ¿No crees que podría estar teniendo con él una aven…? ¡Ah!

La más joven de las mucamas se calló cuando el pelirrojo salió de los aposentos de la reina Leene. El guardia se encogió de hombros, pero hasta él se mostró interesado cuando observó el temblar del nervioso invitado.

—¿Ha terminado su asunto con la reina, señor? —Preguntó inquisitiva la muchacha— ¿No notó algo extraño en su majestad?

—¿He…? ¡No! No, para nada. —Contestó fingiendo desinterés.

La mucama más madura lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No habrá hecho algo indebido en presencia de la reina, o "con" la reina, ¿o sí?

—¡No, cómo puede pensar eso! Bueno… disculpen, antes de salir la reina me ha pedido decirles que no le molesten. Desea descansar un poco. Disculpen, tengo que retirarme.

Bajo la mirada de ambas mucamas y el guardia, Crono se apresuró a desaparecer por las escaleras, al principio de forma lenta y tranquila, pero conforme más se alejaba de ellos, más aceleraba el paso. Finalmente logró llegar a la entrada del pasillo en los pisos inferiores.

Le faltaba el aliento. No podía comprender nada de lo sucedido. El pasillo estaba desierto salvo por las armaduras vacías y montadas en fila a lo largo del corredor. Todo lo que se le ocurrió hacer fue correr y largarse del castillo lo más pronto posible. Entonces una puerta del fondo se abrió, se paralizó y la sorpresa regresó al encontrarse esta vez con quien menos se lo esperaba.

—¡Crono!

Lucca corrió hasta él. Sobre su cabeza llevaba un curioso gorro verde con pequeñas antenas asomando en algunos puntos, sus gafas se resbalaron un poco por haber corrido hasta dónde se encontraba. Continuaba vestida con las ropas del día de la feria. También respiraba agitada y lucía asustada.

—¡Te he encontrado! Es un milagro.

—El milagro es verte aquí. ¿Cómo llegaste?

La hija del inventor tomó una bocanada de aire haciéndole una seña con la mano para que le permitiera un momento, en lo que sus pulmones recobraban su ritmo natural de respiración.

—Eso no importa ahora. Me imaginé te encontraría en el castillo, ¿pero cómo lograste entrar?

—La reina Leene me… Marle disfrazada de la reina Leene logró que me permitieran el paso. ¿Y tú cómo lo conseguiste?

—Dije que era tu hermana y venía buscándote al ver que no regresabas a casa. Me quedé muy sorprendida cuando en efecto, sabían quién eras y me abrieron las puertas. Conque un invitado de la reina. ¿Pero Marle se hizo pasar por Leene entonces?

—Una larga historia.

—Lo más importante ahora. Dime, ¿dónde está ella?

Por respuesta, bajó la cabeza con abatimiento y mucho miedo. Vacilante, le contó lo que había sucedido apenas unos momentos atrás. Resumió muy rápido la manera como había llegado al castillo siendo recibido por Marle disfrazada de la reina, también la forma en que se desvaneció tras aquél resplandor, dejando tan solo el pendiente que ahora le mostraba en su mano.

—No comprendo cómo sucedió —sollozaba Crono—. ¿Por qué desapareció sí no estábamos en ninguna máquina esta ocasión? ¿Su pendiente es el que está maldito? ¿El culpable de su desaparición fui yo por ponérselo?

Comenzó a llorar, se dio la vuelta y se tapó los ojos ante la vergüenza de mostrarse tan vulnerable frente a Lucca. Ella comprendió su dolor, antes que el mismo Crono, se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo por la muchacha, aunque eso le lastimaba por no ser ella su motivo de afecto. Apretó su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—No te sientas culpable. Tú no hiciste nada, tampoco se trata del pendiente, aunque tampoco se trate de un objeto ordinario.

—¡Entonces qué fue! ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? Viajamos al pasado y, ¡Santo cielo! ¡Cómo es que pudieron confundirla con la reina Leene para empezar!

Lucca apartó la mirada de su amigo. Había recuperado el aire, pero ahora parecía haber perdido la serenidad. De una mano a otra se pasaba una extraña vara de metal dorado, con un extraño adorno en la punta en forma de sol. Carraspeando le respondió.

—Quizá heredó muchas cosas de Leene en el aspecto físico.

—¿Heredar? ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? Marle tendría que descender de la realeza para tal cosa.

En otras circunstancias, la voz de Lucca al hablar de Marle, hubiese sido fría y a disgusta, pero Crono notó hasta ese momento el cambio de comportamiento en su amiga. Sea lo que fuese a decirle, hasta a ella parecía afectarle.

—Crono, ya sabes que mi familia pertenece a la clase alta. Mi padre es el inventor y constructor real del reino.

—Lo sé. De hecho encontré a unos antepasados tuyos, parecen ser herreros.

—Sí, bueno… escúchame. Mi padre en la feria no le había quitado el ojo a Marle, no sé si te habrías dado cuenta. Eso fue por la impresión que tenía de conocerla ya; siendo más específica, ya la conocía. La veía de vez en cuando, cada vez que iba con el rey a consultarle sobre los proyectos de su trabajo. Si no pudo reconocerla bien en ese momento, fue porque nunca la había visto hasta ese día tan distinta, pero de verdad es ella. Me lo confirmó antes de mi partida.

—Lucca, ¿de qué hablas? ¡Ella es Marle Q'bay! Si tu padre la conoció en el castillo, es normal. Solía trabajar como la mucama personal de la princesa Nadia.

—¡Pues no es así! Siempre estaba al lado del rey cuando la veía, usando vestidos de gala siempre. Crono, esa niña te mintió. Su nombre no es Marle Q' lo que sea. ¡Ella es la mismísima princesa Nadia Guardia!

Le revelación fue un golpe muy duro. Muchas cosas extrañas habían ocurrido últimamente, y aunque podía aceptarlas al final, le tomaba mucho tiempo poder entenderlas. Fue una sorpresa para él mismo, darse cuenta lo fácil que pudo aceptar aquella realidad, sin ponerla en duda.

Lo saca del bolsillo, y examina con más detenimiento el pendiente entre sus manos. Sin duda se trata de la joya más fina y exquisita que haya visto nunca antes, a pesar de haber visto muchas en casa de Lucca tiempo atrás. Demasiado ostentoso, y sin duda muy caro siquiera para alguien de clase alta, por no decir alguien de clase media alta, como Marle… o mejor dicho, la princesa Nadia le había dicho pertenecer fingiendo ser una simple mucama.

Ahora que lo pensaba, antes de su desaparición, ella estaba nerviosa al intentar explicarle algo muy importante. Ya no era necesario traerla de vuelta para averiguar de qué se trataba. Fue después de proponerle la idea de conocer a su padre para pedirle su consentimiento de frecuentarla. Parecía un chiste después de darle sentido a todo. Nadia quería ahorrarle la molestia, después de todo, el rey Guardia XXXIII jamás consentiría tal relación para su hija.

Sin embargo, al recordar la expresión de la doncella al confesarle sus sentimientos, no notó ni pizca de burla o despreció, pero si añoranza y cariño. Sus palabras fueron sinceras como las suyas al corresponderle. Crono ya no sabía qué le asombraba o perturbaba más.

—Entonces la persona a quien acababa de entregarle mi corazón, ¿se trataba de la princesa del reino? —Se mordió la lengua al ver la expresión de Lucca tras proclamar su hazaña—. Pero sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué se desvaneció?

Su amiga recobró la perspectiva de la realidad de inmediato, agradecida por entrar en un tema donde podía explicarse con mayor libertad.

—Se trata por el lugar donde nos encontramos, y lo que hemos hecho desde que llegamos aquí. Verás, la historia cuenta sobre el secuestro de la reina Leene hace siglos, también cuando la armada de Guardia encabezada por un guerrero desconocido, lograron su rescate. Pero… Nadia como nosotros, viajó al pasado. El parecido que ella posee con su ancestro es muy grande. Como la encontraron y la confundieron con la reina, suspendieron la búsqueda. Pero la verdadera reina continúa cautiva, si la situación se mantiene así, los místicos terminarán por matarla, y si ella perece toda la descendencia de posterior de guardia desaparecerá.

Ni siquiera Lucca jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que hubiese causado su invento aquella noche cuando lo presentó. El muchacho comprendía la magnitud del problema. Sin los antepasados correctos, Nadia no podría nacer nunca. Los riesgos de haber emprendido aquél viaje fueron muy grandes y riesgosos. Ya no solo se trataba de Marle (prefería pensar en la princesa con aquél nombre), sino de salvar la descendencia real del reino, y estaba dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad de tal empresa. Tomó una de las armaduras y comenzó a desbaratarla antes la sorprendida mirada de su amiga.

—¿Qué es lo que haces?

—Lo sabes, ¿no? Si la reina muere, Marle nunca existirá. Quizá el rey se sobreponga y se case con otra, e incluso la descendencia de Guardia resurja aunque de un modo distinto, pero no será lo mismo. Tengo buscar a Leene y devolvérsela al rey.

—¡Estás loco! A mí tampoco me gusta la idea que toda la casta de Guardia se modifique, pero tenemos que aceptarlo. Esto es muy peligroso —Crono hacía como si no la escuchaba mientras se ponía el peto de la armadura—. Además… ¡Entiéndelo, Marle no existe! ¡Aún si la princesa Nadia correspondió tus sentimientos hoy, es imposible que exista un futuro para ustedes dos! —la indiferencia de su amigo la sacó de quicio— ¡Es que realmente piensas que un pueblerino bastardo como tu puede obtener la aceptación de la familia real!

Las palabras congelaron al muchacho. Lucca se tapó la boca alarmada y arrepentida por lo que dijo en su desesperación.

—Crono, no… perdón… yo no quise.

—Déjalo. Ya sé que tienes razón. Difícilmente tuve la aprobación de tus padres en su momento, pero sé el milagro no se repetirá dos veces, y mucho menos con la familia real. Pero nada de eso me detendrá. Soy un habitante de Truce y por tanto del reino de Guardia, discípulo de Sir Dianos, capitán de los caballeros de la armada de Guardia, y mi deber como ciudadano y futuro caballero de la mesa cuadrada es servir al reino. Mi relación con la princesa lo hace más personal de lo que ya es. Además en parte soy responsable de lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Fui yo quien condujo a Marle a la exhibición del Telepod, ¿no es así? Además necesito la armadura por otras razones aparte de mi protección. En cuanto las mucamas se percaten de la desaparición de la reina, vendrán a buscarme para dar cuentas de ello al rey. Puedo pasar desapercibido con esto puesto. Te sugiero ponerte una para hacer lo mismo. Llegaste buscándome y pueden levantar sospechas en tu contra también.

La determinación de Crono asombró a Lucca. No supo que decir, así que comenzó a colocarse encima una de las incómodas armaduras como él.

* * *

><p><strong>Volgrand<strong> gracias por tu comentario, como dije en la introducción, es mitad adaptación y mitad fic. He visto en foros y en otros fics en inglés y fanarts el preferentismo por Lucca sobre Marle por muchos. En parte me tomé esta libertad para jugar con el concepto, por supuesto sin que esto interfiera con la esencia de la historia, gracias.

**Arcangel** sin duda el fic es bastante largo, pero me he propuesto publicarlo todo hasta el último capítulo, siempre les estaré agradecido a ustedes precisamente por ser un público que lee la historia, muchas gracias.

**Ode 30** la verdad es que yo también a esa edad más o menos me encontré con este gran juego que terminó cautivándome al grado de escribir esta historia, espero mantener tu prefencia hasta el final. Felicidades por terminar el juegoy gracias por seguirme.


	27. I 07 02

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo VII - El guardián de Leene**

**2**

Llamaron vagamente la atención de algunas personas al salir, sin embargo nadie les interpuso el paso, con excepción en el patio frente a las puertas. Los guardias verdaderos estaban apostados a la entrada, y cada persona que entraba o salía, tenía que identificarse correctamente para darle acceso. Lucca sudó debajo de la armadura, y no precisamente por el calor. Ocultando su miedo, Crono le preguntó de forma despreocupada.

—¿Cuál es tu idea para salir de aquí?

Antes de que Lucca pudiera decir algo, los cornetistas desde las ventanas, con sus instrumentos fuertemente una nota aguda y estridente. Todos los soldados y guardias dejaron sus posiciones para entrar al castillo. Por impulso, Crono y Lucca corrieron a su lado pocos metros intentando confundirse entre ellos, para perderse a la primera oportunidad en un establo a pocos metros de la entrada que había sido abandonada abierta.

Una mujer salió corriendo del castillo, a empujones de los soldados se hizo oír entre todas las personas a gritos.

—¡La princesa Leene a desaparecido!

De tirón, se sacaron las armaduras. Crono examinó la espada de metal que venía incluida. Se colocó del otro lado del cinturón la espada de madera y conservó la nueva sabiendo lo útil que sería. Aprovechando la distracción, fueron rápidos para salir por la puerta principal, y colarse por el puente levadizo entre abierto hacia el bosque. Casi en el momento, captaron entre el griterío cosas como «¿Dónde está el invitado de la reina?» «¿Dónde está la doncella del sombrero extraño que preguntaba por él?». Sabían que al huir se incriminarían más, pero no les quedó opción.

Corrieron a través del bosque, perdiéndose entre los árboles, espantando a algunos pájaros monstruo y rolly´s. Los graznidos de tales bestias, confundieron a la cuadrilla de caballeros que salieron en su búsqueda tras confirmar su desaparición en el castillo.

Lucca respiraba con dificultad, al lograr recomponerse un poco increpó a su amigo.

—¡Bien, ya la hicimos buena aquí! ¿Ahora dime tú, dónde encontraremos a Leene?

—¿Encontraremos? ¿Vas a ayudarme?

—¿Pensabas en serio que te dejaría solo? No sé hasta dónde lleguemos, pero así como tú no piensas regresar sin la princesa Nadia, yo tampoco pienso marcharme si no es contigo.

La lealtad y el amor que Lucca sentían por él, lo conmovió. En otras circunstancias le hubiese dicho algo agradable por ello, sin embargo, el mayor apuro en mente era la persecución que sufrían.

Mientras salían del bosque por un páramo pedregoso, poco concurrido y lleno de árboles dificultándoles el paso tanto a ellos como a los soldados, Crono le detalló su encuentro de ayer en la posada.

—En Truce conocí al legendario Toma. La gente no le da mucho de fiar, pero sospechaba sobre unas pistas sobre el paradero de la reina dentro de la Catedral. Ya es algo eso.

—¿Catedral? Había leído algo de eso en los libros de historia. Estaba en los linderos del bosque. Fue destruida poco antes del año setecientos por cargos de herejía, o algo así. quizá está relacionada de alguna manera.

—¡Cuidado!

¡Un enorme pájaro se había lanzado en picada hacia Lucca! Antes de poder alcanzarla, la bestia cayó muerta al suelo tras el ruido de una pequeña explosión. Crono ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de desenfundar su espada, cuando Lucca tenía levantada en el aire el arma que usó para defenderse. Era un aparato pequeño similar a una ballesta por el mago, pero el resto recordaba a un cañón muy reducido.

—¿Qué es esa coas? —Preguntó sorprendido el muchacho.

—Es una pistola, uno de los viejos inventos de defensa de mi padre. La fabricó cuando joven para el rey anterior. Ni siquiera a los caballeros les gustó el diseño, la criticaron sobre la "carencia de honor y nobleza en un combate". A mí me importa más mantenernos con vida. Por si acaso le tomé prestada de mi padre antes de venir aquí. Tengo munición suficiente en los bolsillos mientras no le desperdicie. Además mira la mejora que le instalé.

Tras un movimiento especial en los pestillos laterales de la "pistola", Lucca volvió a disparar, pero en lugar de escucharse una nueva explosión, el arma expulsó una ráfaga de fuego obligando al muchacho a saltar por la impresión.

—Y eso no es todo. En el caso de no tener municiones o combustible, queda el último recurso.

Dobló la varilla, también el cañón y por sí solo el gatillo se retrajo. El aparato ahora parecía una esfera del tamaño de un puño. Accionando un botón, un ligero zumbido brotó del arma. El sonido era apenas perceptible para los muchachos, sin embargo, de los árboles cayeron más aves monstruos e insectos gigantes directamente al suelo, inmóviles.

Con el pie, el pelirrojo movió uno de los seres, asombrado al no ver respuesta en él.

—¿Están muertos?

—No, duermen. El zumbido no afecta a las personas, pero provoca en ciertos especímenes una alteración a sus centros nerviosos induciéndolos a un sueño profundo. Despertarán en pocas horas. Te la puedo prestar si quieres.

Crono estaba de acuerdo con los caballeros de guardia. El arma carecía del honor necesario para una batalla digna cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo reconocía se trataba de un arma formidable para sobrevivir.

—Yo ya tengo una espada, pero a ti te hará bien cargarla cuando no pueda cubrirte, o para cuando me cubras a mí si la situación resulta muy peligrosa.

Arrojando al suelo las pocas piezas que quedaban de la armadura sobre su cuerpo, Luca meditó al respecto lo que iban a hacer. No necesitaba que Crono lo dijera, sabía se trataba un peligro muy grande lo que tenían por delante. Le costaba trabajo aceptar lanzarse en el rescate de la reina, para la sobrevivencia de la mujer que amaba el hombre de sus sueños.

—Escúchame bien, Crono. Mi antepasado construyó una campana en honor a la reina Leene. El rey estaba tan satisfecho, que además de mandarle a construir otras campanas y diseñar la construcción de la plaza sobre los cañones de Truce, le concedió el título nobiliario que la fecha mi familia ostenta. Sin Leene no habrá plaza ni prestigio al apellido Gendius. Quiero te quede claro esto lo hago por mi familia más que por la princesa.

Su amigo sonrió sospechando el duelo interno de la joven. Decidió no presionarla al respecto.

—De acuerdo. Entonces vámonos.

—¡Crono!

—¿Sí?

Lucca volvió a sonrojarse mientras hablaba incómoda.

—Como amiga te aconsejo dejes de ilusionarte con la princesa Nadia. Lo que dije en el castillo no me lo tomes en cuenta. Sabes que a mí nunca me importó tu condición social cuando me convertí en tu amiga, y mucho menos cuando comencé a amarte. Pero quiero saber que de veras entiendes la situación entre los dos. Las posiciones sociales los separan enormemente, te lo repito porque no quiero que te lleves una decepción.

—Lucca… sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con Marle. Estoy consciente de ello. Si voy por ella es porque a pesar de todo es mi amiga, como tú. Es curioso, antes me sentía extraño por ser amigo de una joven de clase media que vivía en el castillo; pero ahora siento algo más extraño y fuerte que no puedo descifrar de saber que soy… amigo de una princesa. Además, Lucca tú eres una noble, y recuerda, tu familia estaba dispuesta a convertirme en tu esposo sin importarle que fuese un campesino ilegítimo.

—Crono, hay una diferencia muy grande entre una noble y una princesa. Además, en lo personal sigo dispuesta en ser la esposa de un campesino ilegítimo.

Sus palabras fueron con dolor y la sonrisa de Crono se desvaneció. El joven de dio un ligero apretón en el hombro en señal de cariño. Lucca desvió la mirada. El ruido de los cascos de los caballos los obligó a avanzar por el bosque aún más.

Antes de lograr llegar a la catedral, Crono se dio la vuelta y le dijo a su compañera.

—Eres una mujer maravillosa Lucca. Me gustaría hacerte feliz dándote lo que me pides, pero de verdad no puedo hacerlo.

—Aún no.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcangel91<strong> de hecho Frog no saldrá sino hasta la otra semana, espero poder llenar las espectativas que muchos han puesto en la adaptación de este personaje, que ahora me doy cuenta son muchas. En efecto cada cuatro días realizo las actualizaciones. Tu nick está bien :)


	28. I 07 03

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo VII - El guardián de Leene**

**3**

—Jamás hubiera imaginado una catedral en este lugar.

Exclamó Lucca viendo con sorpresa la estructura frente a ella, no muy lejos de la entrada al bosque. La catedral de paredes grises, tenía cúpulas de cuatro metros de altura, y ventanales triangules de colores. Un camino de piedras rojas los condujo a la entrada con las puertas entre abiertas. Adentro se dirigieron al fondo del lugar, con la cabeza baja intentando mostrar respeto.

En el interior reinaba un profundo silencio, había veinte largas bancas de madera en fila orientadas frente al altar. No había ningún símbolo religioso en la mesa que deberían ocupar los sacerdotes, salvo una tiara al lado de un pergamino enrollado. La parte izquierda de la pared del fondo, era dominada por un inmenso órgano polvoriento. Sumidas en la oración, cuatro novicias rezaban de rodillas manteniendo su distancia entre ellas.

Las devotas mujeres llevaban hábitos azul cielo y chadores blancos donde ocultaban sus cabellos. Sus rostros lucían inexpresivos y concentrados. Ninguna prestó atención a los recién llegados, concentrándose en sus oraciones silenciosas, con la excepción de una.

La religiosa al moverse hacia ellos, dio la impresión de caminar con dificultad. Su cuerpo se contoneaba bastante, su túnica era tan holgada que ninguno de los dos muchachos pudo distinguir sus pies bajo el hábito. Abriendo sus brazos, y con la mirada sin ver a ninguna parte en particular a pesar de tenerlos enfrente, les dio la bienvenida al recinto.

—Bienvenidos sean hijos míos. Por favor, abran sus corazones para la salvación de sus almas.

Abrió mucho la boca al hablar, pero su voz apenas era un susurro. Lucca sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, sin poder dar crédito a lo que presenciaba. Algo parecido debió ocurrirle a Crono, quien retrocedió un paso al sentir muy cerca a la mujer.

—Hermana. Nos preguntábamos si usted o alguna de sus compañeras ha visto algo extraño últimamente.

—Sí —respondió otra, que estaba de rodillas en una de las bancas cercanas a ellos—, las matanzas que deja la guerra. Nosotras solo nos encargamos de rezar por la paz del mundo.

Su comportamiento y voz era muy similar a la que tenían frente a ellos de pie. Otra novicia en un asiento más adelante se unió a la discusión, como la anterior sin ver a la pareja.

—El mundo no sabría qué hacer en un mundo sin guerras, está en su naturaleza el egoísmo y la vanidad.

—Puede preguntarle a la hermana Dora —respondió la primera—, ella con su luz puede guiarles en su búsqueda. Es aquella que toca el organillo.

Perturbados por la presencia de las mujeres, sin responderles las dejaron, aproximándose al organillo. A pesar de tener un asiento detrás de ella, la hermana se mantenía de pie frente al instrumento, con las manos cruzadas en su pecho y la mirada pérdida como sus compañeras.

A pesar de su comportamiento, los jóvenes reconocieron su mérito por mantener sus costumbres y rezos en constante disciplina, enfocados a pedir por la paz en el reino.

La mirada de Lucca, quedó atraído por la tiara al lado del libro en el altar. Crono le permitió alejarse de él, para poder hablar con la otra religiosa.

—Hermana, disculpe. Hace poco un  
>amigo nos condujo hasta aquí por el paradero de una persona. ¿Ha escuchado o visto algo sospechoso?<p>

—No, hijo mío. Pero tú y tu compañera son libres de quedarse a la celebración que haremos dentro de poco.

—Lo siento, pero no tendremos tiempo. Disculpe, ¿qué tipo de celebración será?

Sintió curiosidad por la forma en que festejarían mujeres tan serias, así como el motivo para hacerlo.

—Será algo sencillo. Una cena en particular.

—¡Crono!

Lucca se dirigió apresurada hacia su amigo, en sus manos sostenía la tiara, al lado llevaba colgado un lujoso prendedor de esmeraldas con forma de rosa, en él estaba la inscripción real de Guardia. Crono recordó de pronto el comentario del rey cuando lo conoció, acerca de la prenda familiar perdida de la reina. Supo que ella estaba en la catedral sin asomo de dudas.

—¡Qué hace esto aquí! —reclamó saber Lucca a las hermanas.

La mirada sin vida de la religiosa en el órgano se transformó en algo aterrador y sobrehumano: sus ojos se abrieron tanto cayéndose de sus cuencas, debajo, otro par de ojos amarillos rasgados de serpiente los observaron. Lucca emitió un chillido, pero Crono notó a las otras tres mujeres acercándose lentamente hacia ellos con aquellos andares tan extraños. Los ojos artificiales de ellas también se desprendieron, dejando libres los verdaderos para mirarlos de manera aterradora.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Preguntó Crono, aunque imaginando lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—¿No lo ves? —respondió la del órgano—. Estamos preparándonos para tomar nuestra cena.

La joven inventora pasaba su mirada muy deprisa a cada una de las religiosas.

—Pero criticaban al hombre por hacer la guerra… y esas cosas —discretamente acercaba su mano a la pistola en su cinturón esperando distraerlas—. Estaban rezando por eso.

Las hermanas lanzaron unas sonoras carcajadas sobrenaturales, similares a las risas de las hienas, sus rostros se torcieron en grotescas sonrisas de donde se asomaron debajo de los dientes postizos sus puntiagudos dientes y colmillos. De sus chadores se escapaban algunos cabellos rosas.

—Por supuesto mi niña —le respondió una a Lucca—. Está en la naturaleza del hombre por su vanidad y egoísmo hacer la guerra, y rezamos agradecidas por eso. Entre más sangre humana se derrame, más comida hay para nosotras.

Otra de sus compañeras terció:

—El hombre pueden quedarse con sus deseos de paz en el mundo, nosotros solo deseamos una parte del mismo, la mayor parte.

Mientras hablaban, sus falsas manos se hacían pedazos por las garras que brotaban de sus dedos. Los hábitos resbalaban de sus cuerpos. Sus cabellos estaban agarrados en coletas, y sus pechos los cubrían con sujetadores de tela azul.

—Los humanos deben perecer. Los místicos somos los únicos con el derecho de reclamar el mundo.

Con los hábitos en el suelo, se mostraron cuales eran en realidad. Debajo de la cintura no había piernas en aquellas mujeres monstruosas, sino el cuerpo de una gruesa serpiente de escamas guindas y rosadas. Sus colas se agitaban por la excitación del momento. Quien decía ser la hermana Dora, contrajo su sonrisa y ordenó a sus compañeras:

—¡Mátenlos!

Con rápidos movimientos, Crono desenfundó su espada y Lucca su arma. Las bestias echaron el cuerpo para atrás escupiéndoles. Ambos esquivaron con repugnancia su saliva, pero a Lucca le alcanzó en una pierna sintiéndola al instante adormecida. La muchacha disparó en el hombro a la hermana Dora, y cuando una intentó atacar con sus garras a Crono, de un tajo, el muchacho le cortó el brazo.

—¡No puedo moverme mi pierna!

Bramó Lucca al dejar de sentirla. Las mujeres bestia tomaron cautela con Crono, quien intentaba defenderse lanzando estocadas al aire sin separarse de su amiga para protegerla. Ella hacía lo que podía disparándoles, pero las bestias eran rápidas para esquivar. A tiros acribilló la que perdió su brazo.

Ante el temor de quedarse sin municiones, la joven activó el lanzallamas que usó contra otra bestia, y al instante aquél ser dio peores alaridos de dolor hasta caer muerta en el acto, sobre el altar su cuerpo se consumió demasiado rápido. Sus dos compañeras restantes gritaron de furia pero cesaron sus intentos de atacar a Lucca centrándose en Crono, aterradas por ser alcanzadas por el fuego. Al muchacho eso le dio una idea.

Gritó aterrorizada, una de esas bestias se le fue encima pero… ¡Comenzó a consumirse en las llamas que Lucca sacó al transformar su arma! Las otras retrocedieron de su compañera al verla incendiarse de esa manera. Pareciese que no les agradaba el fuego. Crono tuvo una idea. Guardó la espada de metal y sacó la de madera.

—¡Lucca, dispárale a mi espada!

Lucca obedeció entendiendo lo que pretendía. La espada se incendió, y el muchacho se lanzó peligrosamente hacia ellas para realizar la técnica que su maestro le había mostrado, Ciclón. Logró realizarla con éxito, impulsando su peso sobre la espalda para girar sobre sí mismo y asestar a sus adversarios, consiguiendo a la vez una defensa impenetrable. En un torbellino de fuego, las otras dos mujeres monstruo cayeron envueltas en llamas, sus cuerpos entraban en combustión más rápido de lo que lo harían otro tipo de seres vivientes.

El humo de sus cuerpos se alzó sobre el ambiente; los muchachos tosieron, escucharon el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, pasos, y algo arrastrándose por las paredes. El humo se desvaneció y de las bestias sólo había cenizas. Crono arrojó sobre ellas su espada de madera, casi consumida e inservible irremediablemente. Aunque siempre la consideró algo inútil, lamentaba haber perdido su espada de práctica. Recogió la otra del suelo, por lo menos le quedaba la que robó de la armadura en el castillo.

—Eso estuvo cerca —exclamó Lucca conmocionada—. ¿No habías escuchado algo hace unos momentos cómo…? ¡Ah!

¡Tras ellos, de la pared se dejó caer una de las mujeres con cola de serpiente, con la piel oscurecida y deformada! Con una de sus garras rasgó el brazo de Lucca, y antes de darle con la otra en la garganta, sin darle tiempo al muchacho de salvar a su amiga, la bestia cayó muerta con el filo de una espada saliendo de su pecho. Atrás de ella a su vez, alguien había saltado sobre el monstruo para darle el golpe final.

Tarde, Crono levantó su arma contra el extraño visitante. Lucca se tentó el brazo sin poder apoyar con facilidad su pierna todavía, al volver la mirada sobre quien la salvó, gritó y a gatas retrocedió hacia Crono, horrorizada por el ser ante ella blandiendo una espada.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcangel91<strong> como siempre agradeciendo tus comentarios, espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y el de muchos.


	29. I 07 04

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo VII - El guardián de Leene**

**4**

Aunque llevaba una armadura pequeña y tosca sobre su pecho, una capa verde y guantes cafés, no era un ser humano lo que tenían enfrente. Vestía pantalones blancos, botas y un cinturón negro, pues su aspecto era humanoide. Debía de medir alrededor de metro y medio, sus ojos amarillos eran enormes y estaban sobre su gruesa cabeza semi aplanada proyectados a los lados, su boca era una enorme ranura surcando su rostro de lado a lado, su piel era verde con manchas oscuras.

Al verlo, Crono pensó en otro tipo de místico como los Imps de los cañones de Truce, o los seres que acababan de derrotar dentro de la catedral, pero lo primero que a Lucca se le vino a la mente, fue en una espantosa rana gigante vestida como un hombre, incluso algunas protuberancias largas de su propia piel sobre y debajo de su boca en los extremos daban la impresión de una parodia de bigotes.

—Si bajáis la guardia estaréis perdidos —les habló con voz gangosa en un curioso acento—No pueden darse ese lujo en un lugar como este, aunque ya deberían de haberse dado cuenta.

—¡Crono, es una rana y habla!

Lucca continuaba aterrada.

Su amigo sabía que desde la infancia, la joven tenía una especial fobia por aquellos bichos. Cuando niños, a veces solía molestarla sacando ranas de los estanques para sorprenderla colocándolos en su ropa. Ver a un ser semejante de aquellas dimensiones y con esas capacidades hacía comprensible su pánico. El muchacho no supo cómo reaccionar correctamente, el ser era un místico y todos los que había conocido hasta ahora se habían mostrado hostiles, pero ese en particular había salvado la vida de su amiga. Decidió emplear el consejo que acababa de recibir subiendo su guardia, a pesar de tener el presentimiento de ser innecesaria su acción.

La extraña criatura se inclinó hacia los restos carbonizados de los monstruos y recogió de entre ellos el prendedor de la reina.

—Naga-etts —habló extendiendo su mano delante de ellos para mostrarles el prendedor—. Esas arpías debieron quitárselo a la reina cuando la trajeron aquí. La tiara no es de la reina Leene, parece una copia hecha de metal y plástico corriente. Si las Naga-etts tenían esto significa que ella no debe de estar muy lejos.

Aunque comprendían sus palabras, ninguno de ellos dio señal de seguirle el hilo, todavía bastante impresionados con su presencia. El ser observó la espada de Crono amenazándole, así como la extraña arma de Lucca.

—¿Ustedes también han venido en la búsqueda de la reina Leene?

—Sí… venimos en su rescate —contestó Crono con aire inseguro.

La rana humana dirigió su mirada a Lucca en el suelo; la muchacha no podía disimular su temor, pese a que tenía herido un brazo causa del ataque de la Naga-ett y la pierna aún dormida. El místico avanzó hacia ella con mucha serenidad bajando su arma para hacerle entender que no pretendía lastimarla, pero Lucca se aferró más a Crono tomándole de una pierna.

—Que mi apariencia no le dé desconfianza, madame. Solo quiero ayudarle.

De su boca, el ser extendió una lengua más larga que su propio cuerpo. Lucca se congeló del pánico sin emitir ningún sonido, y Crono se limitó a observar con interés y desconcierto lo que estaba ocurriendo. La lengua se apoyó en el brazo herido de Lucca retirándose rápidamente para posarse ahora en su pierna dormida, la muchacha contuvo un grito por la repugnancia producida. Su mueca de terror cambió al desconcierto al sentir de nuevo su pierna, así como una agradable sensación en su brazo aún viscoso por la saliva de la criatura. Al examinarse descubrió que había desaparecido el corte, sin dejar siquiera alguna cicatriz; antes de permitirle formular la pregunta, el ser le explicó.

—Mi saliva tiene ciertas propiedades curativas, acelera el proceso regenerativo del cuerpo para ser específicos.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó el pelirrojo finalmente.

—Me conocen como Frog, muchacho.

El nombre era curioso: "Frog", "Sapo" y a la vez a ambos les pareció apropiado. Guardó la espada y ayudó a Lucca a ponerse de pie mientras se presentaba.

—Ella es Lucca, y yo soy Crono.

—Encantado. Cómo les decía, venía en búsqueda de la reina. Parece que como yo, ustedes tampoco se tragaron esas patrañas acerca del regreso de la reina al reino. No sé quién tengan ahí adentro del castillo, pero sé que no es la reina verdadera.

—Bueno, ahora no hay nadie en el castillo. La joven en realidad era una amiga mía, que sin intención confundieron con la reina Leene. Pero ella también ha desaparecido.

—¿Y a dónde se ha marchado?

—Es difícil de explicar.

Crono aún no pensaba darle la suficiente confianza para revelarle todo a Frog. Pese a lo que había hecho por ellos, no dejaba de ser un místico. Tras cerciorarse de haber recuperado totalmente la movilidad en su pierna, Lucca se aventuró a preguntarle reprimiendo su miedo.

—¿Sabes dónde está la reina?

—Creo que muy cerca de aquí, si no es que adentro.

—No lo entiendo, ¿qué hacían esos monstruos profanando una Catedral?

—No creo que este sitio alguna vez haya estado bendecido —miró con indignación todas las paredes del recinto mientras hablaba—. La fracción del bosque que ahora ocupa la catedral, fueron en otro tiempo dominios de Yakra, una monstruoso místico de cierta influencia, le era fiel a Ozzie, el antecesor de Magus como líder de los místicos. El rey permitió a los hombres que llegaron un buen día a levantar el lugar seguir trabajando, a pesar de nunca haber ido primero con él a pedirle su autorización para la construcción. Su majestad, de buena fe pensó se trataba de algo loable su acción con la Catedral, sin sospechar lo que yo.

—Y tus sospechas fueron…

—No se trataban de hombres, sino místicos haciéndose pasar como tales, igual que las Naga-etts se hicieron pasar por novicias. Eso explica la súbita desaparición de Yakra, ese monstruo jamás hubiese cedido su terreno tan fácil, a no ser que estuviera implicado directamente con ellos.

La explicación de Frog resultaba lógica, pero Lucca todavía tenía preguntas, la más importante era el motivo por el que estaba traicionando a su gente revelándoles todo aquello buscando rescatar a Leene. Antes de poder formulársela, Crono le hizo una propuesta.

—Déjanos acompañarte. Todos buscamos a Leene. Entre los tres tendremos más posibilidades de rescatarla.

Lucca tragó saliva, la rana humana los evaluó con la mirada.

—Bien, entre más ayuda tenga mejor. No sé cómo tu amiga quemó a las Naga-etts pero serán útiles sus trucos, y tú sabes manejar muy bien esa espada. Además creo perderíamos mucho tiempo en ir a buscar al capitán Krimp y a su ejército —notando la mirada temerosa de Lucca sobre él, se vuelve a ella—. ¿Qué me dices tú, niña? ¿Piensas tú que mi aspecto te dará problemas?

—Ah… no… ninguno. Puedo sopor… ¡digo! Tratar con usted. Y gracias por… —nerviosa alza su brazo antes herido y tamborilea con su pierna ya sana— Esto.

Estaba agradecida sinceramente con él, pero su temor a las ranas le dificultaba familiarizarse de la misma forma en que estaba comenzando a hacerlo Crono.

—La Catedral es muy pequeña, ¿dónde podría estar? —preguntó el muchacho.

—El lugar es más grande de lo que aparenta. Cuando la construcción inició recuerdo escarbaron mucho, supuestamente para "crear buenos cimientos". Más de cuatro metros de profundidad, peligrosamente cerca de los túneles donde moraba Yakra y sus súbditos, ya te imaginarás. Además, una Naga-ett que encontré en el bosque camino hacia aquí, con su traje humano en las manos, me reveló algo a cambio de conservar su cabeza.

Frog se acercó al organillo, de pie movió con lentitud sus gruesos dedos sobre el teclado, produciendo una melodía eclesiástica. Los muchachos saltaron cuando el silencio se vio interrumpido por un repentino golpe en el suelo. Una de las paredes del fondo se había hundido, mostrando la puerta oculta detrás de ella.

Poniéndose a la cabeza, Frog abrió la puerta con los muchachos detrás de él. Adentro la pequeña habitación secreta estaba vacía sin ninguna ventana o adorno, destacando únicamente las escaleras enfrente, que daban en apariencia al sótano, donde llegaba luz.

Inseguros, bajaron lentamente procurando no hacer ruido.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcangel91<strong> gracias por notar todos aquellos detalles, intento no perder nada para realizar un buen relato, gracias.

**Ode 30** siéndote franco me siento un poco nervioso sobre si a todos les ha gustado éste capítulo en especial, debido a todas las espectativas que le han puesto, si no al menos espero compensarlo en los próximos.

**Sebamitito** te confesaré que cuando redacté todo el borrador inicial, usaba precisamente tanto los tracks originales, como los alterados y remixes de fanáticos para inspirarme. En cuanto a lo otro muchísimas gracias.


	30. I 08 01

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo VIII - El misterio de la Catedral**

**1**

Lo que encontraron fue muy distinto a lo que Crono y Lucca esperaban. Frog ya se había imaginado que la situación, no iba a ser tan fácil. Debajo de la catedral había un amplio corredor, bellamente decorado con el mismo estilo de la catedral. Había baúles llenos de oro, joyas y costosas prendas, posiblemente botines de robos y saqueos. Las luz de las antorchas parpadeaba furiosamente revelando todos los secretos a su alrededor.

Al final del pasillo, una puerta los condujo a un enorme atrio ceremonial, conformado por una escalera principal, y cuatro cuartos; dos a cada lado de la escalera formados uno sobre el otro conducidos a su vez por sus propias escaleras.

—¡Sáquennos de aquí, maldición!

El grito los puso en alerta, pareció provenir de uno de los cuartos inferiores a la izquierda.

—Humanos —murmuró Frog con su voz gangosa.

En silencio, los condujo hacia la puerta del lugar. Estaba cerrado con llave, pero la misma estaba colgada a un lado. Bajo una señal, la rana humanoide los instó a prepararse en caso de una trampa. Con las armas dispuestas, abrió la cerradura y entraron rápidamente.

Adentro pocos retrocedieron por el miedo de ver a Frog en el umbral.

—¡Maldito místico… qué planean… hacer con nosotros! —entre quejidos rugió un soldado sosteniéndose sobre sus piernas con dificultad.

Los dos muchachos con la mirada recorrieron la estancia. Había alrededor de veinte personas, enclenques, ojerosas, débiles y enfermas, casi todos inmóviles en el suelo o apoyados contra las paredes despidiendo ya el olor de la putrefacción; con una mano podían contarse los que continuaban vivos. Habían bizqueado cuando entraron proyectando la luz de afuera, ya que no había nada iluminando la habitación.

—¿Reina Leene? —la llamó Frog ignorando lo que su presencia causaba entre ellos—. ¿Dónde está? Hemos venido a rescatarla.

—No está aquí —sentenció Crono pese a no haberla visto alguna vez. Supuso, la reina destacaría mucho entre las personas independientemente de las circunstancias—. Si tanto se parece a Marle no puede estar entre ellos.

—¿Son humanos? —preguntó alguien parcialmente cegado. Las palabras de Frog le habían brindado a él y al resto un hálito de esperanza.

—Sí —respondió Lucca cerrando los ojos al pasar delante de Frog—. Vamos a rescatarlos a ustedes también.

—Gracias, pero mejor busquen a la reina… la tiene ese traidor.

—¿Qué traidor? —preguntó Frog interesado.

Con su último aliento, alguien respondió.

—El… Canciller.

—¡Qué!

Hasta Crono tuvo miedo de Frog al verlo de pronto tan furioso. Lucca retrocedió cediéndole el paso. El místico caminó entre los cuerpos evaluando las condiciones de los únicos dos sobrevivientes.

—No puede ser. ¡Por qué querría capturar a la reina!

—En… el otro cuarto, hay un templo de adoración a… ¡Magus! El canciller… ha rendido tributo…

Y fueron las últimas palabras del pobre hombre. A rastras, el que quedaba hizo un esfuerzo para acercarse a Frog y murmurar.

—Si realmente… eres el místico que… juró servir a la reina… rescat…

El silencio se prolongó por un minuto entero antes de que Frog se expresara sintiendo y lamentando las muertes de aquellos inocentes.

—El Canciller, ese maldito… ¡Cómo pudo!

Sus acompañantes no contestaron. Estaban demasiado impresionados por lo que acababan de presenciar. Lucca había estudiado mucho acerca del pasado, tan solo palabras plasmadas en libros, más nada la pudo haber preparado para atestiguar con sus propios ojos lo que eran apenas algunos de los efectos de la guerra.

Sin pronunciar palabra, dejaron la habitación con cierta melancolía por tener que abandonar los cuerpos. Frog maldecía entre dientes, visiblemente consternado ante la notica sobre la traición del Canciller. Crono había conocido al anciano en el castillo, recordaba los rumores acerca de su extraño comportamiento y sus constantes visitas a la Catedral; decidió no hablarle de ello al místico para no perturbarlo más. Pese a sus sentimientos hacia el ser, Lucca compartió su indignación.

Pensaron que el templo de adoración del que les habían hablado, estaba en la habitación más arriba donde aquellos pobres hombres pasaron sus últimos instantes de vida. Supusieron sería el lugar idóneo para retener a la reina, pero al entrar tan solo encontraron un pajar y algunos estantes llenos de libros antiguos. Al tomar Lucca uno de los volúmenes, se desorientó ante la escritura desconocida en que estaba escrito.

—Frog ¿entiendes esto?

—No —contestó mirando sobre su hombro las páginas—. Parecen ser antiguos caracteres misticios. Ni siquiera conozco muy bien la escritura moderna.

Estaba por preguntarle qué clase de místico se suponía que era, cuando su atención se dirigió a lo que encontró en el pajar. Se trataba de una piedra del tamaño de un puño, bastante ligera, pero muy sólida como lo comprobó al golpearla ligeramente con un pasador, el tintineo fue muy agudo a pesar de ser tan pequeño.

De pronto las pisadas se escucharon tan aprisa como los dueños de las mismas al entrar a la habitación. Era un grupo de tres seres extraños vestidas en rudimentarias armaduras. Sus cuerpos eran muy gordos y sus rostros parecían de reptil. El que los encabezaba miraba impresionado a los intrusos, pero más impresionado observó a Lucca con la extraña piedra en las manos.

—¡Intrusos! ¡Esa tomó el bromuro de las Naga-etts! ¡Mátenlos!

Apenas terminó de dar la orden, cayó muerto a causa de Lucca tras dispararle a la cabeza. Su reacción había sido tan rápida como la de su amigo y Frog al desenfundar sus espadas.

Crono acabó con uno de ellos realizando con éxito la técnica del corte aprendida por Sir Dianos, impulsando su espada hacia delante de un tirón y cortando con el aire comprimido; aunque el pecho y cabeza del místico permanecieron intactos gracias a la armadura, su cuello se abrió muriendo en poco tiempo. Frog Había extendido su lengua rápidamente, para atrapar del cuello a su oponente y jalarlo hacia él atravesándolo por el cuello también con su espada, dejando impresionados a sus compañeros.

—Tu lengua tiene muchos usos —exclamó la muchacha con admiración.

—Sí, es uno de los músculos más fuertes que poseo.

No perdieron más tiempo en salir. En cuanto se descubrieran aquellos cuerpos, se daría la alarma de su intrusión en la catedral. Corrieron en esta ocasión a las habitaciones de la derecha de las escaleras rezando por no equivocarse, pero lo hicieron.

Entraron tan rápido a causa de las prisas, que muy tarde se percataron de la presencia de los tres místicos sentados a la mesa jugando cartas en el interior. Se trataba de una Naga-ett, otro semejante a los guardias que dieron muerte y un diablillo de color blanquiazul y alas púrpuras de cuernos cortos y pico pequeño. Ninguno se inmutó por la intrusión del pequeño grupo, hasta la naga-ett señaló las sillas vacías a un lado y invitándolos a jugar.

—Hola camaradas, siéntense y relájense un momento.

Crono iba a sacar de nuevo su espada, pero Frog le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerlo. Se volvió confundido hacia la mujer con cola de serpiente para confirmar que no había riesgo.

—No gracias, "camarada".

Lucca miró a los místicos y luego a Frog. Eran su gente, pensó. ¿Acaso la rana sólo había fingido para llevarlos con sus colegas por medio de engaños? Quiso sacar su arma y acabar con todos a tiros, incluso a Frog, pero se contuvo para analizar la situación y permitirle a Frog desenvolverse un momento.

—Estamos de paso —explicaba Frog a los seres—. No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que ir al templo de adoración a Magus. ¿Alguien quiere acompañarnos?

Y las sospechas de la muchacha quedaron disipadas lamentando su desconfianza.

—Yo en un momento más iré —contestó el diablillo.

La naga-ett observó a Frog con interés, parecía concentrarse como una persona cuando trata de recordar a alguien que saluda a uno sin saber de quién se trata. Después centró su atención en los dos muchachos.

—Pueden quitarse esos malditos disfraces aquí. No los necesitan.

Los tres se dieron cuenta hasta ese momento que atrás de ella, recargado en el respaldo de su silla estaba un hábito como el de las falsas novicias.

—No gracias —contestó Lucca nerviosa—. Haremos… ya saben.

—¿Una ronda por el bosque?

—¡Eso!

El diablillo gimió molesto.

—Los entiendo. Es una molestia tener que ponerse esas porquerías. En una hora tengo que ponerme el disfraz de un niño humano para bajar a Truce e investigar más acerca de la otra reina.

El soldado gordo dejó sus cartas interesado en el tema.

—Si averiguas algo se una buena gárgola y cuéntamelo cuando regreses. No entiendo bien todavía esa tontería sobre que recuperaron a Leene. El otro día le pregunté al señor Yakra si era cierto, pero está tan sorprendido como todos, dice que la reina continúa bajo su vigilancia.

Frog tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no parecer sorprendido, así como pensar rápido siguiéndoles el juego intentando sonsacarles más información.

—Vaya que es astuto Yakra —se volvió hacia Crono y Lucca esperando comprendieran su plan—, ¿no es verdad amigos?

Ambos asintieron sin decir palabra, sonriendo de manera forzada. Poco acostumbrados a tratar con humanos, los místicos no se dieron cuenta de su hipocresía.

—¿Saben dónde estaría el Canciller en estos momentos? —continuó Frog.

—¿El Canciller? Busca mejor a Yakra, hombre. Desde que regresó esta mañana, el jefe no se ha movido del altar principal al fondo de este sitio, ni lo hará a menos que Flea le mande nuevas instrucciones del señor Magus.

Los muchachos se perdieron en la conversación. Lucca trató de unir cabos y terminó preguntando:

—¿Entonces Flea vendrá? —aunque no tenía idea de quién se tratara.

—Pues claro. Además tiene que renovar el hechizo que colocó sobre el señor Yakra.

Aunque había resuelto algunas dudas, nuevos misterios se abrían ante Frog.

—Bueno —anunció la gárgola desentumeciendo sus pequeñas alas—. Si quieren acompañarme al templo de adoración, vámonos entonces. Iré a orar un poco antes de enfundarme en esa asquerosa imitación de piel humana.

Los muchachos siguieron a la criatura hacia el dichoso templo. Frog guardaba la esperanza de encontrar no solo a la reina, sino al mismísimo Magus en persona, sus acompañantes sospecharon al respecto, más se llevaron una desilusión cuando la gárgola pálida los llevó a la habitación superior del fondo del descanso, donde ni Leene ni el señor de los místicos se encontraban.

En el lugar, la gárgola se unió a otros dos de su raza, y a una pareja de naga-etts para entonar un cántico alrededor de la figura alzándose en el centro de la habitación sobre un pedestal. Se trataba de una estatua de tamaño natural de su señor Magus.

Al acercarse para apreciar mejor la imagen de la estatua, Frog emitió un débil sonido de repugnancia que nadie escuchó; los muchachos le imitaron curiosos por conocer el aspecto del antiguo rey de los místicos.

Su aspecto los desconcertó, pues tanto Crono como Lucca imaginaron a Magus como alguna extraña clase de criatura perteneciente a la especie de los místicos a quienes dominaba. Sin embargo el aspecto del personaje era humano. La piedra blanca esculpida, representaba a un hombre alto de casi dos metros, delgado, rostro afilado, mirada entrecerrada, de largos cabellos y con un majestuoso peto y capa. En una mano llevaba empuñada una larga hoz. El único vestigio que lo volvía diferente a primera vista de los humanos, eran sus largas y puntiagudas orejas.

—Creí que Magus sería más feo —le susurró Crono a su amiga—. Parece un hombre imponente, sí, pero solo un hombre.

Con furia contenida, Frog habló bajo para que solo ellos dos lo escucharan.

—Esto es una estatua, y entiendo se lleven esa impresión. Si lo vieran en persona, se darían cuenta que está lejos de ser siquiera humano.

Los místicos no los escucharon. Ignorándolos, continuaron recitando su cántico una y otra vez.

¡Magus, nuestro amado Magus!

No temeremos por el día, porque tú nos amparas así como durante las largas noches de júbilo.

Tu cabello ondulante imita las salvajes y libres olas del mar,

tus ojos las estrellas vigilantes y sabias del firmamento.

¡Oh, Magus! Nuestro señor Magus.

Contigo no temeremos a la muerte,

pues nuestra vida será un honor ofrecerte."

Una de las naga-etts se separó, inspiró profundo y cesó el cántico. Sus compañeros guardaron silencio, esperando dirigiese algún posible ritual.

—Eres nuevo hermano —se dirigió a Frog—. Gracias por unirte a nuestra congregación. Ustedes —la palabras ahora fueron para los muchachos—, quítense esos disfraces, tenerlos es una falta de respeto en este lugar.

Por respuesta, Frog desenfundó su espada al mismo tiempo que Crono lo hizo con la suya y Lucca preparó su arma como lanzallamas. Las gárgolas y la otra naga-etts instintivamente prepararon su ataque. Desconcertada, la oradora fue la última en comprender lo que iba a suceder.

—Pero que… ¡No los dejen escapar! ¡Tocaremos su marcha fúnebre!

Las habilidades de Frog y Crono con la espada fueron suficientes para acabar con las gárgolas, Lucca se encargó sola de ambas naga-etts. La pelea fue muy breve.

Presurosos salieron del atrio corriendo hacia la escalera principal, buscando con renovadas energías a la reina, pero conscientes que muy pronto, si no era que ya, todos en la catedral habían advertido su intrusión.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcangel91<strong> agradezco tu crítica, espero te haya gustado también este capitulo. Saludos.


	31. I 08 02

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo VIII - El misterio de la Catedral**

**2**

Los henchs eran criaturas rollizas, que a pesar de sus reptilescos rostros, eran en realidad mamíferos. Sus hinchados cuerpos los volvían lentos, pero sus corpulentos brazos los convertían en enemigos de cuidado. Un puñetazo de un hench en el pecho, bastaba para lanzar al otro lado de la habitación a su adversario. Tres de ellos custodiaban la habitación principal del segundo corredor de la catedral. Tras ellos había otro órgano, más compacto que el de la fachada. Se mantenían firmes, dado habían recibido hace pocos minutos órdenes de aposentarse ahí y recibir a los intrusos.

Frog, Crono y Lucca no tardaron en entrar a la habitación. El trío se preparó para atacar, cuando uno de los henchs levantó ambas manos exclamando:

—¡Esperen, no pensamos hacerles nada!

Los muchachos se frenaron confundidos. Frog se debatió entre ahorrarse sus ruegos y matarlos, o permitirles vivir si realmente no se interponían en su camino.

—¡Dónde está la reina! —rugió.

—Han mandado por ella. En breve la tendrás aquí. Baja tu arma y discutiremos con calma esto.

—¡Mi arma no bajará hasta ver a la reina!

Y cuando Leene apareció cruzando el umbral con dos caballeros de Guardia como escolta, Frog no bajó su arma para cumplir su palabra, sino por la impresión llevada.

Los saltones ojos de Frog casi salieron de sus órbitas sin poder dar crédito. Lucca no se daba cuenta que tenía la boca abierta. Crono se llevó ambas manos a la boca anhelante por la compañía de Marle; finalmente entendía la confusión que su doncella causó con su aparición. Aunque la princesa tenía apenas la mitad de la edad de Leene, sus rasgos parecían esculpidos de aquél rostro adulto de cabellera dorada y ojos verdes, las facciones que proyectaban la diferencia de edades entre ambas eran mínimas. Incluso su porte era tan suave como el de su amor imposible.

—¿Mylady? —exclamó Frog incrédulo.

—Mi querido caballero, me alegra tanto verte.

Los soldados alrededor de la reina, bajaron su defensa al percibir el tono afectuoso con que se dirigía al místico. Los henchs no perdían la vista de la armas del trío.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? Había escuchado que el Canciller os había traicionado, y también que la bestia Yakra estaba detrás de esto.

La reina se explicó hablando con mucha dulzura.

—Tan solo han llegado difamaciones a tus oídos, mi querido amigo. Yakra no es lo que aparenta, ha sido muy atento conmigo por el contrario. Ven, déjame explicarte a solas lo ocurrido.

Hipnotizado por las dulces palabras de la reina, Frog caminó hacia ella. Crono miraba la escena sin poner mucha atención, meditando en sus sentimientos por Marle y en cómo la enfrentaría al regresar; bajando la mirada meditabundo, notó algo asomando debajo del vestido de la reina cuando se dio la vuelta. ¡Era una cola!

Desenfundó rápidamente su arma gritando a todo pulmón.

—¡Frog, esa no es la reina! ¡Es una trampa!

Su compañero no titubeó. La falsa Leene todavía no terminaba de dar la vuelta sorprendida por la acusación de Crono, cuando la espada de Frog ya había atravesado su pecho. El chillido que soltó la mujer fue semejante al de un animal herido. Su cuerpo se zarandeo cuando Frog sacó la hoja de su cuerpo, y la máscara cayó seguida de su vestido al resbalarle. Los brazos postizos se desprendieron de la enorme serpiente púrpura antes de caer muerta. Las armaduras de los soldados cayeron al suelo, y el grupo de serpientes atacaron con la ayuda de los henchs al grupo.

—¡Son gnashers! —rugió Frog entrando en batalla.

Uno a uno, los monstruos cayeron abatidos. Lucca era muy rápida para disparar su arma, a los henchs no les servía de nada su brutal fuerza, siendo demasiado lentos para las feroces y mortíferas estocadas de Frog y Crono. Al final, el trío con algunas magulladuras se mantenía de pie frente a los cuerpos, y al único hench con vida aterrado en un rincón.

La criatura retrocedió aterrada cuando Frog se le acercó irradiando ira a su alrededor.

—¡Por favor, sólo seguía órdenes! ¡No me mate!—gemía.

Frog lo tomó del borde del peto, y con violencia lo empujó hacia el órgano. Lucca y Crono mantuvieron su distancia de él por el estado en que se encontraba. La criatura gimió con la cabeza estampada contra el teclado.

—Por favor…

—¡Cállate! Todos tenemos problemas —el monstruos se encogía al sentir la boca de Frog casi pegada a sus oídos, así como la punta de la espada en su costado—. El mío es que no sé la secuencia para abrir la puerta al pasillo principal. Quítame este problema y yo te libraré de este problema.

Aterrado, el hench tamborileó con los dedos rápidamente las teclas. Á pesar de su nerviosismo y apuración, la nueva melodía sonó tranquila y serena, hasta al final cuando la pared del fondo se hundió mostrando la entrada secreta.

A empujones, Frog apartó a un lado al místico. No perdió tiempo, y el ser salió despavorido por la otra puerta. Crono lo observó partir, Lucca miraba con sentimientos de miedo y compasión al otro místico espadachín. Frog no hizo caso de la nueva entrada ante ellos, pues miraba con ira el cuerpo de la serpiente a un lado de la máscara, los brazos falsos y el vestido igual al de Leene.

—El Canciller, o Yakra, quién sea. ¡No le perdonaré esto!

El muchacho reparó en él. Con timidez, le habló entre dientes sospechando algo.

—Entiendo que estés muy molesto. Había escuchado en el castillo que eras algo así como… su protector.

Frog salió de su trance volviéndose a la entrada.

—Sí. Solo soy eso. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Ya estamos cerca y es un hecho que Yakra sabe que estamos aquí. Esta fue la manera de darme la bienvenida de ese bastardo.

Crono decidió ignorar el comentario, Lucca también, y armándose de más valor que su amigo al hablarle, mostrándose compasiva con el místico, le preguntó:

—Tú… ¿estás enamorado de la reina, Frog?

La ira e impotencia se reflejaron en su verde y ancho rostro. Croó, y cuando Lucca pensó que no obtendría otra respuesta, se la dio.

—Lo nuestro es imposible. Ella es la reina de Guardia y está casada con el rey, yo solo soy… un fenómeno.

Antes de poder decirle algo, Frog marchó al interior dando largos y altos saltos; Crono y Lucca lo siguieron corriendo. Una bandada de murciélagos se dispersó por todo el techo ante la intrusión. El camino esta vez se abría derecho ante ellos y fueron recibidos por más místicos, ignorantes de la amenaza en que se había convertido Frog repentinamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebamitito<strong> gracias por tus comentarios. Intentaré dar otra revisión al borrador conforme vaya publicando para corregir esos errores. En la próxima actualización vendrá aquella batalla y espero poder haber hecho un buen trabajo con ella, mi propósito es llegar hasta el final con este proyecto.


	32. I 08 03

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo VIII - El misterio de la Catedral**

**3**

La auténtica reina Leene no vestía elegantes prendas, ni llevaba el cabello bellamente arreglado como el místico impostor enviado por Yakra para recibir a los intrusos. Cuando el canciller la abofeteó con más fuerzas de las que se pensaran del anciano, la mujer cayó al suelo con un nuevo cardenal en el rostro. Su cabello rubio castaño estaba sucio y desaliñado, los harapos con que vestía estaban percudidos de mugre como su cara. En uno de los brazos exhibía una serie de cortes, semejantes al arañazo de un animal. Respirando agitadamente, solo fue capaz de pronunciar dos palabras antes de sentirse de nuevo sofocada.

—¿Por qué?

El brillo en los ojos del Canciller era malévolo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios debajo la barba y el bigote. Alisándose las costosas prendas con su mano llena de anillos ostentosos, rió entre dientes.

—Por causar tantos problemas, majestad. La maldita rana entró en mi morada causando muchos estragos, y todo porque usted sigue con vida.

La da la espalda y se dirige al enorme cofre frente a la pared de la habitación.

—Cuando esa impostora llegó al castillo temí fuera de verdad usted, incluso estaba a punto de largarme si no fuera porque pude verla casi de inmediato, y comprobar que se trataba de alguien más. El gusto de librarme de cualquier sospecha pudo durarme de no ser por el mocoso que llegó al día siguiente.

Tamborilea con satisfacción el cofre. Leene se pregunta qué es lo que contendrá, pero desiste en preguntarle. Había cosas más importantes en ese momento.

—Pero… pero…

—¡Cállese! —grita dándose la vuelta para verla de nuevo—. El señor Magus sabe que la desestabilización de la familia real minara las fuerzas del rey. Un monarca débil proyecta un pueblo débil. No pensé que fuera a funcionar pero los resultados antes de la llegada de la impostora son contundentes. Pero descuide, en pocas horas… ¡Argh!

La reina se hizo para atrás cuando el Canciller dio la impresión de querer vomitar sobre ella. El viejo se contuvo llevándose una mano a la boca. Mascullando una maldición se tocó la frente con dolor hablando para sí mismo.

—¿A qué hora se supone que llegará Flea? No puedo regresar al castillo así.

—¿Fle… Flea? —lloriqueó Leene—. ¿No es acaso…?

—…una de los generales de Magus, majestad. En efecto.

Aunque malévolo, el Canciller lucía muy enfermo. Tocaba su estómago y espalda constantemente, y en ocasiones se abrazaba a sí mismo, sintiendo mucho dolor por todo su cuerpo. Alejó los pensamientos de sus molestias cuando del otro lado de la puerta principal, se escuchó el ruido de gritos, pisadas y golpes.

—Quizá esta no sea un inconveniente después de todo —susurró el viejo sonriendo con malicia.

La puerta la abrió una naga-ett al salir despedida por los aires hasta caer muerta a los pies de la reina. Con el pasillo como fondo lleno de cuerpos de místicos heridos y muertos, aparecieron Crono y Lucca con las armas en alto y Frog bramando:

—¡Canciller, le ordeno suelte a la reina!

El canciller se carcajeó sosteniéndose las costillas. Lucca pensó lo increíble que era que un hombre tan pequeño fuera tan ruin. La reina miró a Frog no con miedo o repulsión, sino con anhelo.

—¡Frog, querido amigo mío! ¡Por favor!

—Tranquila su majestad, hemos venido por usted —regresa hacia el anciano—. ¡Usted será puesto bajo arresto por cargos de conspiración y traición a la familia real de Guardia, Canciller!

—Que divertido es esto —se burlaba el hombre—. La rana juega a ser un caballero de Guardia. ¿Es que acaso la orden ya permite la embestidura a místicos?

—¡No soy un místico, viejo miserable!

—Sí, eso es lo que he escuchado decir. Es cierto que nunca había visto un místico de tu clase, pero sigues siendo uno, un vil traidor que…

—¡Traidor! Osas llamarme así cuando tú has dado la espalda a tu rey vendiéndote de tal forma a Magus!

El Canciller suspira observando el cofre con ansiedad. El gesto no pasa desadvertido a Lucca.

—Sí… —comienza el anciano—. Al viejo tonto se le dio la oportunidad de cooperar, pero la rechazó usando los mismos argumentos. Después de acabar con ustedes también me encargaré de él.

Del interior del cofre alguien golpeó sus paredes exclamando una serie de quejidos. El Canciller le da una patada molesto y el cofre se vuelca al suelo. Los ojos de todos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver su interior.

En una condición tan lamentable como la reina, atado de las piernas y los brazos a la espalda, con una mordaza en la boca, y su cabello, barba y bigote revueltos, el canciller observaba con miedo y ansiedad al "otro canciller" de pie a su lado, a la reina, y al trío. Atando cabos, Frog observa al impostor.

—¡Entonces eres tú!

—¡Sí!

El reducido cuerpo del impostor comenzó a inflarse grotescamente. Frog levantó su arma y sus amigos le imitaron; Leene corrió asustada hacia el verdadero Canciller sin dejar de observar asustados ambos la extraña reacción.

Las ropas se desgarraron, y el cuerpo continúo inflándose hasta alcanzar un diámetro de tres metros. Los pequeños brazos y piernas ya inútiles se zarandeaban frenéticas; tanto la cabeza como el rostro del viejo se habían fusionado con su enorme cuerpo. De pronto, tres pares de enormes púas grises brotaron de los costados, haciendo girones en un instante el cuerpo hinchado. De los restos se asomaba debajo una piel café grisácea. Unos malignos ojos verde fosforescente los observaron, y la bestia quedó desnuda de su disfraz.

Las púas en realidad eran espolones, sus verdaderas extremidades; su espalda era jorobada y prominente, con varios respiraderos. Su cabeza era pequeña, achatada, con cuernos retorcidos y largos dientes congelados en una mueca burlona y salvaje. Parecía un búfalo deforme. Con una voz gutural exclamó:

—¿Aún piensas seguir en esta tonta lucha, rana?

—¡Yakra, prepárate!

Los tres se prepararon en posición de ataque, pero a pesar de su tamaño y peso, Yakra logró dar un salto sobre su sitio provocando un breve temblor al caer, bajo la intención de tirarlos a todos al suelo. La reina se abrazó al Canciller para sujetarse, Lucca no corrió con tanta suerte, pero al caer alcanzó dispararle a la bestia en el rostro. Frog libró el efecto de un salto, y Crono con la experiencia del último temblor en Truce, logró mantener un mejor equilibrio.

Yakra bizqueó por el tiro de la muchacha, Frog aprovechó para lanzarle una estocada buscando alguna parte blanda en aquél grueso cuerpo. La bestia se giró hacia él escupiéndole algo que arrojó a la rana contra la pared al lado. Lucca se acercó buscando auxiliarlo descubriendo con interés lo que parecía una esfera oscura muy pesada encima del pecho de Frog.

—¿Perlas negras? ¡Qué clase de ser es este!

Frog se levantó y con la muchacha, observaron a Crono intentar la técnica "corte" en Yakra. El monstruo no se partió por la mitad, su cuerpo era muy grueso. Yakra se había quedado unos segundos estático por la impresión, pero un fino hilo de sangre corrió a un lado de su cuello; furioso, de sus respiraderos expulso gruesas espinas hacia Crono, que apenas logró esquivarlas por poco.

—El muchacho la conoce… —murmuró Frog poniéndose de pie, muy impresionado por el intento del pelirrojo—. ¡Crono! ¡Intenta de nuevo la técnica, pero no lo hagas de frente, sino desde tu derecha!

Esquivando los zarpados de Yakra, y contraatacando inútilmente con la espada, Crono corrió hacia el lado contrario de la habitación. El místico renegado se preparó para atacar dándole primero indicaciones a la muchacha.

—¡Distráelo por el frente, Lucca!

—¡Sí!

Lucca corrió situándose frente al monstruo, que estaba confundido al no saber a quién atacar primero. La joven inventora, con un rápido movimiento activó otra modalidad de su arma y lanzó aquél sonido capaz de noquear a los místicos, pero Yakra apenas cabeceó perdiendo ligeramente su concentración. Preocupada, muy tarde se dio cuenta aquello podría afectar también a Frog, pero al volver la mirada, su compañero no lucía cansado o desorientado.

—¡Apunta a su cuello! —gritó Frog a Crono— ¡Ahora!

Yakra no pudo defenderse en aquél estado. Frog y Crono lanzaron sus cuerpos al realizar cada uno la técnica corte en busca de un mejor efecto, cruzándose en su camino formando una equis frente al rostro de Yakra, ambos sintieron el rozar de sus espadas por debajo de la carne de la bestia. Al regresar al suelo, los dos guerreros se dieron la vuelta esperando el contraataque del jefe místico.

La expresión de perplejidad parecía inmutable en la cabeza de Yakra, y así permaneció incluso después que se le desprendiera lentamente de su cuerpo inmóvil. Los espolones se hicieron a un lado y el cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Los ojos de Yakra parpadearon a los pies de Frog, el guerrero se sorprendió al verlo aún con vida. Esforzándose, la bestia logró articular la última palabra que vocalizaría en su vida.

—Ma… gus…

Lucca fue a auxiliar a la reina mientras Crono desataba al Canciller. Con una voz muy chillona no muy diferente a la de su impostor, el anciano les profirió agradecimientos. Cuando Frog se acercó, el canciller lanzó un chillido de miedo, el muchacho desaprobó su reacción después de lo ocurrido, pero fue Leene apoyándose en Lucca quien se le acercó con un brillo en los ojos.

—¡Gracia, gracias!

—¿Se encuentra bien, su majestad?

—Sí, ahora lo estoy.

La gratitud se reflejaba en su rostro. Frog desvió su mirada de la de ella, aliviado de verla pero incómodo. Lucca se compadeció de él entendiendo el conflicto interno que debía de sufrir. La reina colocó su mano sobre su rostro, estando de pie era como medio metro más alta que él.

—Muchas gracias Frog, me has salvado la vida.

Croó involuntariamente al sentir su cálido tacto.

—También debe de darles las gracias a estos muchachos.

—Les estoy muy agradecida —contestó la reina sin apartar su mirada de Frog.

Alguien más evitaba mirar a la reina. Por su gran parecido con la princesa Nadia, Crono además de sentirse aliviado porque la pesadilla estaba por terminar, estaba nervioso pues pronto sabría tendría que enfrentarse la verdad con amada.

Un murciélago adormilado que nadie había visto en el cuarto, salió aleteando de la puerta donde estuvo posado.


	33. I 09 01

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo IX - La identidad de Marle**

**1**

Para la cuadrilla de soldados de Guardia comandada por el capitán Sir Krimp, fue una sorpresa muy impactante ver salir a duras penas bañados en sangre de místicos a Crono, a la muchacha que algunos testigos mencionaron haber visto buscándolo antes de desaparecer con la reina, y a la misma reina de la mano de aquella criatura semejante a una rana humanoide, la cual pocas veces se dejaba ver siempre autoproclamándose el guardián de Leene.

Fueron auxiliados de inmediato. La reina agradecía a Krimp y a sus hombres el haber llegado, pidiendo primero la ayuda para Frog y sus compañeros, esta petición evitó la detención del grupo.

Entre los árboles a lo lejos, una criatura de piel rosa, vestimentas finas, con formas de mujer y cabello trenzado, observaba con una mezcla de consternación e interés la escena.

El grupo fue conducido en silencio directamente al castillo. Leene pedía ver inmediatamente a su esposo, el Canciller no quería separarse de la reina y también quería ver al rey. Frog los acompañaba percibiendo el resentimiento de los soldados que los rodeaban con excepción de algunos pocos, entre ellos el mismo capitán. Aunque asombrado, Francis Krimp con su mirada expresaba a Frog agradecimiento por sus servicios a la familia real.

Una vez que llegaron a tierras seguras, los nobles y pueblerinos se acercaban curiosos del aspecto que ofrecía la peregrinación de la cuadrilla. Leene estaba de vuelta, los rumores al respecto de lo ocurrido comenzaban a crearse, muchos muy lejos de la verdad, pero en pocas semanas después del suceso, la gente conocería los hechos tal como sucedieron en parte.

Ya de vuelta al interior del castillo, Leene no pudo soportarlo más y corrió al salón del trono. A medio camino antes de llegar, el rey había aparecido estrechando entre sus brazos a su amada esposa tan pronto supo de su regreso. Fue un momento conmovedor que brindó esperanza al reino. Lucca observaba la media sonrisa de Frog ante el evento mirando a un lado.

—¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora? —le preguntó insegura.

—Ahora vienen las formalidades. Por esta vez me permitiré ser parte de ellas. Escúchenme bien.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Lucca y Crono entraron al salón del trono siguiendo a la comitiva para permanecer arrodillados sin mostrar la cara frente a los reyes, como una forma de rendir tributo a su reencuentro. La felicidad en el rostro de su majestad el rey Guardia XXI al tener a su esposa de vuelta a su lado era contagiosa.

—¡Querida mía, estaba tan preocupado por ti!

Exclamaba sin poder contener el llanto al abrazarla, percibiendo esta vez la originalidad en ella, algo que no había conseguido cuando le presentaron a la "otra reina" quien desde su llegada rehuía de su cercanía. Leene lo abrazaba y lloraba también, mientras detrás de ellas llegaban algunos médicos para brindarle atención a sus heridas.

El canciller presente, no mostraba recato como los muchachos. Le era difícil recordar el protocolo tras pasar sabrá cuanto tiempo con la bestia Yakra, no dejaba de quejarse de lo ocurrido en voz alta aunque nadie le prestaba atención por atender a los reyes. Al menos tenía unos médicos también a su lado.

—Maldito Yakra. Encerrarme a mí y a la reina. ¡Qué tan bajo puede llegar ese maldito de Magus! Su majestad, perdone que le interrumpa, pero, ¿No cree que debamos enviar un grupo a arrestar a esos demonios? Muchos continúan con vida dentro de la Catedral.

—Descuide, Canciller —respondió el capitán Krimp—. En estos momentos varios de mis hombres junto con voluntarios del pueblo han ido a destruir ese sitio. Ahora sabemos que la catedral siempre fue un lugar maldito. No dejarán ni una piedra —después pasó mirada hacia Lucca y Crono, y nuevamente a al místico—. Te agradecemos lo que has hecho, Frog. Rescataste a nuestra reina con estos muchachos, ¿son tus escuderos acaso?

—No —respondió irguiéndose—. Solo son guerreros igual que yo. Nadie me debe nada, hice solamente mi deber.

Algunos guardias hicieron muecas de miedo y asco cuando el presunto místico levantó el rostro, hasta el Canciller no pudo evitar sentirse perturbado de tener a un ser tan extraño cerca de él. El rey Guardia se irguió separándose de Leene dirigiéndose directamente a él

—Claro que te debemos mucho.

Se hizo el silencio ante sus palabras. Además de la reina, también el rey cuando se dirigía a Frog, no lo hacía como alguien normalmente lo haría a un despreciable místico, sino como a cualquier otra persona ordinaria.

—A pesar de ser un místico, has brindado tu servicio a Guardia en numerosas ocasiones, pero esta vez no nos quedan dudas de tu lealtad. De no ser por ti pudo haber pasado algo peor.

—Su majestad, no merezco tales cumplidos. Para empezar, fue mi imprudencia lo que provocó el secuestro de la reina Leene. Yo estaba a cargo de su vigilancia por fuera del Castillo, y nunca me percaté de su desaparición hasta que fue muy tarde. Sospeché que la mujer que encontraron en los cañones de Truce no era la reina, y aún así callé mis sospechas por temor a equivocarme.

—Frog, no tergiverses los hechos —le pidió Leene—, no eres responsable de lo que me ocurrió mi querido amigo. Pídenos lo que quieras, buscaremos la manera de recompensarte.

—Por favor, sólo pido me permitan retirarme en paz. Necesito estar solo para continuar mis investigaciones con respecto a los movimientos de Magus.

El rey suspiró desaprobando el comportamiento del extraño aliado que tenían. Lucca miraba con tristeza al hombre sapo. Con su mano tocó su pistola, y ahí el interruptor que activaba la vibración para adormecer a los místicos. Durante el rescate de la reina, había atontado a Yakra, pero no le había hecho ningún efecto al guerrero.

Bajo la señal del rey abrieron las puertas principales. Frog no espero ni un instante más, inclinando la cabeza a cada uno de los reyes, se despidió haciendo también un asentimiento más breve a los dos muchachos. Lucca abrió la boca, pero en ese momento, Frog pegó tales saltos que en cuestión de segundos había cruzado todo el salón y bajado a prisa las escaleras como un borrón verde.

—No… no eras mala "persona", sapito —murmuró la muchacha.

La sala quedó en silencio nuevamente, apenas interrumpida por el entrar y salir constante de soldados y mensajeros intercambiando información de sus descubrimientos en la catedral.

El rey se volvió hacia la pareja frente a ellos, y con él la mirada de todos los presentes.

—Ahora, ustedes dos. Por favor, expliquen su versión de la historia. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Quién era aquella doncella tan parecida a mi esposa que encontraron hace unos días en los cañones de Truce y que desapareció ayer?

El pelirrojo estaba por responder, cuando su amiga le hizo un movimiento con la mano para que callara, siendo ella la que expuso su versión.

—Mi nombre es Lucca, su majestad. Mi amigo Crono y yo venimos en la búsqueda de una doncella que se perdió en los cañones de Truce, la misma que sus hombres encontraron. Su parecido con la reina es meramente coincidencia, no crea que pretendimos sacar algún provecho al respecto. El engaño fue malintencionado. Temíamos malinterpretaran los acontecimientos que se fueron dando y por ello callamos cuanto sabíamos. La misma doncella mantuvo silencio al intimidarse con el poderío de la nación y el temor de ser dañada. Nunca pretendió realmente usurpar el trono de su majestad, la reina Leene. Humildemente rogamos a sus majestades nos concedan el perdón a todos permitiéndonos marchar en paz.

Ambos monarcas intercambiaron la mirada, la expresión de Leene se dulcificó. El Canciller examinaba con la vista a la pareja, con una extraña mezcla de desconfianza y admiración, después de lo que le había sucedido al lado de la reina, hasta Crono entendió su recelo a cuanto le rodeaba.

—Bien —concluyó el rey—. Entiendo que Frog rescató a mi esposa con su ayuda, él mismo abogó por ustedes.

Tras haber seguido la conversación, Leene interrumpió intrigada.

—Pero quiero saber algo, ¿dónde se encuentra la joven que confundieron conmigo?

La expresión de Lucca fue cómica, era de desconcierto y confusión. Crono la miró tras haber supuesto después de toda la aventura, que su amiga tendría la respuesta para reaparecer a Marle.

—¿Lucca, sabes dónde está?

—Me doy una idea, pero… Su majestad, solicitamos su permiso para ingresar a los aposentos de la reina.

—¿Los aposentos de la reina? Terminamos de registrar hace pocas horas la habitación. No me dirá jovencita que su impostora se encuentra ahí dentro todavía.

—Es difícil explicar su majestad…, no es tanto que se haya ocultado, sino una especie de… magia.

El recelo del rey fue breve, Leene lo impulsaba en depositar su confianza en las personas que le habían rescatado junto al canciller. Los soldados y nobles presentes se mostraban interesados en la pareja y aquella extraña "magia" de la que hablaban. Lucca no estaba muy segura de revelarle toda la verdad a la familia real. No porque dudara de sus credibilidades, sino por sus comprensiones al respecto.

—Pueden pasar entonces.

Con un asentimiento del rey, un guardia se les acercó para acompañarlos en persona a la torre donde Crono vio desvanecerse a Marle.

—Permíteles privacidad una vez dentro de mis aposentos.

Concluyó la reina Leene dirigiendo sus últimas palabras al guardia, pero mirando de reojo a su esposo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebamitito<strong> gracias por tu crítica acerca de la narración del combate, ese tipo de descripciones en ocasiones se me dificultan mucho. En el juego se me hizo apenas un guiño sobre los sentimientos de Frog por Leene, pero de los varios finales, fue uno en particular el que me lo confirmó, je.

**Ulyses** gracias por tus comentarios, un placer saber que te gustó la historia. Aunque tengo terminado el borrador, todavía lo "pulo" en ciertos detalles, en su mayoría ortográficos y de redacción, en lo que lo compagino con otros proyectos que espero un día darme el tiempo de publicar también. Por el momento actualizo cada cuatro días, espero mantenerme en tu preferencia. Gracias.

**UrwenLalaith** gracias por seguirme en la lectura, y muchas gracias también a quien te pasó el dato de la misma. Sí, se trata de esa rom. Si bien la primera vez la jugué con trampas, ya las siguientes (en roms sin modificar y posteriormente en mi Nintendo DS) las disfruté más que la primera precisamente por hacerlo sin ayudas técnicas. Gracias.


	34. I 09 02

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo IX - La identidad de Marle**

**2**

—Entonces la reina estaba en otro lado, madre. ¡Justo lo que pensé! Es una suerte que el místico rana los ayudara.

—Sí, hija. Pero ese místico es muy importante para la reina, tú lo has visto.

—¡Bueno, ya! ¡Déjense de tanto chismorreo de una vez! —reclamó el guardia al descubrir a su esposa e hija cuchicheando al final de la torre a un lado de los aposentos de la reina.

Lucca y Crono aguardaban el momento de privacidad que la reina les había prometido. Las dos mucamas callaron al volver a ver de nuevo a Crono, y con cierta curiosidad a la muchacha que le acompañaba. El rumor de lo que hicieron al lado de Frog se había filtrado por todo el castillo con demasiada rapidez.

La pareja caminó hacia la entrada de la gran habitación, con el guardia a sus espaldas y atrás de él el resto de su familia.

—A partir de aquí necesitamos estar solos —sentenció la muchacha del extraño gorro con extraños aditamentos en él—. Por favor.

Con una mano sobre el hombro de cada mucama, el guardia se retiró a la puerta principal de la torre a esperarlos.

La pareja entró por fin y Crono dio rápidas miradas en la habitación, probablemente esperando ver salir a Marle en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué no está? —Le preguntó desesperado a Lucca— ¿No se supone que debió regresar si recompusimos todo?

—No lo entiendo —contestó nerviosa—. En teoría debió aparecer desde el momento en que mataron a Yakra y evitamos la muerte de Leene.

El pelirrojo observó el centro de la habitación, con la elegante cama a la derecha y el majestuoso clóset a la izquierda, el lugar donde entre sus brazos su amada doncella, la princesa Nadia había desaparecido. Al dar unos pasos hacia el lugar, se detuvo al notar un extraño resplandor verduzco naciendo en ese preciso punto.

—¿Qué es ese brillo?

—Creo… que debes de acercarte —el hablar de Lucca era indeciso al tratar de unir cabos muy rápidamente—. Ella desapareció cuando estabas a su lado ¿no? Quizá su espacio y tiempo se restaure si vuelves a estar presente en el sitio de su partida.

Sin dudar, obedeció sus indicaciones y el brillo se fue intensificando, creciendo cada vez que se aproximaba lentamente tratando de recordar el lugar preciso donde estaba de pie aquél instante. Cada vez se hacía más grande e intenso el brillo, ya delante de él tomó la forma de una silueta humana. Al acercarse perdió nitidez, retrocedió y la imagen se restauró, y al acercar sus brazos, cada vez se definía más el contorno. Tragando saliva, tan nervioso como Lucca, extendió sus brazos dando la impresión de abrazar el resplandor, y lo logró cuando finalmente éste se solidificó.

Rodeándola con sus brazos y cuerpo, Marle estaba apoyada contra su pecho con las manos juntas sobre su rostro. La muchacha perdió el equilibrio, y antes de que cayera al suelo Crono la sostuvo a tiempo mirando su bello rostro cuando las manos le resbalaron de la cara. Parecía adormilada, pero al abrir los ojos y encontrar la mirada de Crono comenzó a recuperarse.

—Te encontré de nuevo.

En respuestas a las palabras del campesino, la doncella se echó a llorar abrazándolo estrechamente. Lucca hubiera querido aproximarse más, para revisar que la princesa Nadia estuviese bien, pero desistió ante la escena perdiendo su interés en su bienestar. El muchacho le susurraba a la joven mientras acunaba su cabeza que todo estaba bien, todo lo malo había terminado ya, y entre sollozos ella describía un lugar frío, lleno de tinieblas sin ningún rastro de luz.

—Acaso… ¿eso se llama morir? —Preguntó angustiada comenzando a calmarse.

Los mimos de Crono hicieron efecto, su calor corporal la revitalizaron. Logró recuperar la cordura, más se negaba a soltarse del pelirrojo, al menos hasta que Lucca escandalizada interrumpió saludándole con recelo.

—Bienvenida de regreso.

La muchacha se sobresaltó al percatarse finalmente de su presencia, separándose de Crono, pero sin soltarle de una mano, la muchachilla le dedicó a la inventora una media reverencia con sincera gratitud.

—Lucca, tú también me ayudaste. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Decidiendo olvidar el recato, se soltó de Crono y se le acercó con la intención de abrazarla también, pero Lucca dio un paso atrás, pues temía que de llegar a tocarla, haría algo por lo que luego la juzgarían en la corte del castillo. En su lugar le hizo una reverencia completa cargada de una buena dosis de ironía.

—Bienvenida de vuelta… Princesa Nadia.

Aunque había captado en parte la indirecta al evitarla, la princesa no entendió el motivo de la reverencia cuando la que estaba agradecida era ella, entonces al escuchar sus últimas palabras palideció un poco al comprender lo que acababa de escuchar.

De Lucca, la mirada de la doncella fue hacia Crono. Al recordar la verdadera situación, el muchacho perdió su alegría de reencontrarse con ella, y hasta evitó mirarla nuevamente. Dolida por su reacción, la princesa habló con Lucca entonces.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Princesa, el que esta sea una de las primeras veces que trato con usted, no quiere decir que no sea la primera de haberla visto antes en el castillo. Mi familia son los Gendius, nobles de casta que nos hemos acercado ocasionalmente a la familia real, en especial mi padre quien fue el primero en reconocerla en la feria, aunque no estuvo totalmente seguro de identificarla en un inicio. Por mi parte, disculpe usted, nunca le había prestado mucha atención para recordar su rostro, hasta ahora.

Nadia volvió la mirada de nuevo a Crono. Aunque dolido, su rescatista se avalentó a mirarla también, dispuesto a escuchar y aceptar desesperadamente cualquier intento de Nadia o Marle para desmentir a Lucca. Pero fue en balde, ya que ella solo le dijo.

—Perdóname.

No respondió a su súplica, no supo siquiera que decir.

Lucca sentía cierta tristeza porque a su amado Crono le acababan de romper el corazón, pero por otro lado no podía evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al observar a la princesa siendo despreciada por su amigo. Intenta quitarse esos malos pensamientos de la cabeza convenciéndose que no es correcto, pero sus sentimientos hacia Crono le nublan por instantes la razón. Saliendo del trance, su amigo habló.

—¿Esto era lo que me ibas a decir? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes, en la feria por ejemplo? ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Sumamente avergonzada, la chiquilla dándose por vencida, no fue ahora capaz de mirarlo a la cara para contestarle.

—Quería saberlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quería saber que se sentía ser una persona ordinaria, eso es todo. Antes de conocerte eso era todo lo que quería sentir por una vez en mi vida. Quería saber de qué hablan, qué hacen, qué es ser alguien a quien no le están haciendo caravanas todo el tiempo y tratándolo a uno de puntillas —su voz se hacía más dura, y entonces volvió a verlo a la cara—. Nunca antes había salido del Castillo sin escolta, y las contadas ocasiones que lo he dejado para bajar al reino, siempre ha sido de la mano de mi padre en ocasiones especiales. Estaba desesperada y por eso escapé aprovechando la apertura de la feria del milenio. Te mentí al principio porque no quería que me delataras.

—¿Al principio?

—Sí, luego el motivo fue otro. Conforme te iba a tratando, cada vez me gustabas más y más. Eres muy diferente a todos esos patanes que mi padre invitaba de otras comarcas para cortejarme durante semanas. Me gusta cómo te has mostrado, sencillo, tierno, humilde, te preocupabas por mí como persona y no como un objeto al que se le pudiera sacar algo a cambio. Temí me rechazaras de decirte quién era en verdad.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes daba crédito a lo que escuchaban. Lucca estaba cohibida pues en todos esos años de mirar a la princesa apenas de reojo en contadas ocasiones, nunca imaginó pudiese tener esa clase de sentimientos, sin haberse hecho siquiera un criterio de la clase de persona que podría ser; pero le angustiaba que fuese precisamente Crono la persona en quien se fijara. Por su parte, algo cálido y realmente poderoso emanaba del pecho del muchacho.

Con delicadeza, Crono tomó las manos de la princesa Nadia. La doncella levantó lentamente la mirada temerosa de su reacción, pensando en posibles acusaciones, reclamos, o lo que más temía, un arrebato de enojo, pero en su lugar se encontró con temor mientras la observaba.

—Pero, princesa Nadia. ¿Por qué se fija en mí? ¿Ve lo que soy en realidad? Un pueblerino, hijo ilegítimo… nunca podría estar a su altura.

A la princesa le dolió detectar el servilismo ético en su voz al hablarle de usted, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar esto, le contestó con el corazón en la mano.

—Sé lo que eres, pero entiende, no es por eso, sino precisamente por ver quien en realidad eres es por lo que yo te amo, Crono — contestó oprimiéndole con más fuerza las manos.

En ese instante las palabras de la doncella hicieron su efecto. Crono olvidó quién era la mujer a su lado, su posición social, su padre y lo que representaba. Como ella, vio más allá de todo eso. Ignorando el protocolo, los modales o cualquier norma establecida, el pueblerino sin padre estrechó no con miedo, sino con felicidad a la princesa de su nación entre sus brazos, susurrándole al oído al sentir su calor contra él.

—Yo también te amo, princesa Nadia.

Lucca sospechó, la doncella era quien daba de los dos el abrazo más estrechó, al creer escuchar crujir un poco las costillas de su amigo, a él no parecía molestarle. Nadia susurró algo al oído de su amado cargado de sentimiento.

—No quiero que nada cambié entre nosotros, te lo pido. No me hables de usted, te lo suplico. Sigue llamándome Marle, por favor.

—Sí, Marle. No me importa tu nombre o tu posición, para mi eres la hermosa, amable y sencilla doncella a quien conocí y me enamoré apenas hace un par de días.

—¡Crono, por eso me gustas!

Lucca apretó la culata de su arma en su pantalón con bastante fuerza. Sopesando sus opciones y el peso de las consecuencias de las mismas, soltó la pistola, carraspeando ruidosamente la garganta hasta lastimarse, para hacerle notar a la pareja que continuaba con ellos.

—Princesa, me alegro que esté a salvo —no parecía sincera al hablar—, pero los reyes nos aguardan abajo con usted.

Los muchachos se apartaron ruborizados debido a haber dado testimonio de su relación a Lucca. La inventora se dio la vuelta cansada de ser una partícipe silenciosa en la escena saliendo de la habitación a pasos largos. Abochornados, la pareja la siguió, Crono sintiéndose bastante mal al comprender los sentimientos de su amiga, más no había podido evitar explotar los propios al tener de vuelta a Marle.

* * *

><p><strong>Ode 30<strong> es el borrador en sí lo que tengo terminado, un borrador bastante extenso de principio a fin que me tomó más de ocho años escribir cada uno de los 90 capítulos. Casi todos están sin pulir o corregir ortográficamente, y con muchos errores de adaptación o graves huecos de descripción. Lo que hago ahora es corregir y pulir de forma que queden lo más presentables y entendibles posible sin perder la emoción de los mismos. Originalmente planeaba escribir un capítulo cada mes o tres semanas mínimos, pero luego decidí dividirlos en subcapítulos como ahora para actualizar cada 4 días (que en cierta manera hasta es más rápido de subir pues así un capítulo entero esta en menos de dos semanas y raramente en tres como máximo) de forma que no tenga que dejar esperando a la gente tanto tiempo por una nueva actualización. Gracias, espero no incomodar a nadie con este sistema, es que en ocasiones llegaba a desesperarme por ver fics buenos actualizarse de forma tan lenta aunque al mes resultaran ser largos, o malos cuando cortos. Que habrá Crono Trigger para rato lo habrá. Más adelante si a alguien le interesa puedo dar ejemplos de cómo es mi método para escribir y adaptar esta clase de historias, o cualquier tipo de historias, incluso. Saludos.

**GfCf14** muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Ten por seguro que pediré cualquier ayude que llegue a necesitar por el fic. Gracias por tu crítica, es por ese tipo de razones que decidí retomar nuevamente la historia después de tanto, espero te gusten los pequeños cambios que hice. Como dije una vez, no es la transcripción del juego, sino una adaptación libre, y eso es lo que vuelve realmente interesante una historia ya conocida.


	35. I 09 03

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo IX - La identidad de Marle**

**3**

—¡Santo cielo, el parecido es asombroso!

No fueron las mucamas, sino el autoritario soldado quien no pudo contener su sorpresa al mirar de nuevo a la pareja salir de la habitación real, esta ocasión acompañados de la "falsa" reina.

—Pero si registramos la habitación después de la partida del señor Crono —exclamó la joven conmocionada—. ¿Dónde estaba entonces?

—Esto solo puede ser magia, ¿No? —preguntaba su madre.

Lucca carraspeó un poco más despacio intentando zanjar sus asuntos.

—Disculpen, pero sus majestades nos esperan.

Recordando sus deberes, el guardia hizo que le siguieran de nuevo al salón del trono. Las mucamas fueron detrás de ellos formando una curiosa comitiva, la más joven susurró a su madre.

—Justo como lo pensé, estaba en otro sitio.

—¿Pero dónde?

No tuvieron más oportunidad de cuchichear, pues en breve el grupo estaba entrando en el salón. La gente presente contuvo el aliento al volver a ver a la impostora que suplantó a la reina Leene. Mirándola con atención, sin sus prendas y sus abanicos cubriendo su rostro, notaban las ligeras diferencias que había entre ambas, más nadie cuestionaba el sospechoso parecido, como dos gotas de agua de distinta edad.

Los soldados miraban boquiabiertos, su capitán no dejaba de girar la cabeza de la reina a la compañera de los asistentes de Frog. El rey se puso de pie, sorprendido al observar mejor a la mujer que días atrás le habían llevado como su esposa. La reina Leene fue más discreta en su reacción, su rostro se mantuvo sereno, aunque tras ponerle la vista encima pasó un minuto entero antes de que volviera a parpadear.

—Es… es… idéntica —tartamudeó el verdadero canciller anonadado.

Marle evitaba contacto visual con todos los presentes. Se esperaba enfrentar a los reyes en algún momento, más no pensó fuese tan pronto de ser rescatada. Se acercó más a su amado Crono y le apretó la mano que le cogía. Lucca frunció el ceño, pero lo ignoró en cuanto pensó lo que la princesa debía de estar sintiendo en ese momento. Parecía estar siendo evaluada en un juzgado, donde decidían si merecía la pena levantarle o no cargos.

El rey dejó de mirarla para observar nuevamente al muchacho y a su amiga de los anteojos. Crono se sentía cohibido por ser parte del centro de atención, entre todos los presentes más esfuerzo le ocasionaba ver a la reina, por esa razón rehuía su mirada, algo difícil, ya que en cuanto Marle lo tomó de la mano, Leene se fijó en él con mayor atención.

La reina estaba agradecida con Crono y Lucca por la valentía demostrada durante su rescate al lado de su amigo Frog. Su esposo la miró de soslayo un momento, quizá buscando consejo a lo que debiera hacer ahora. Después de unos segundos, ella hizo un asentimiento de conformidad como respuesta. El rey, mirándolos esta vez con creciente respeto, tanto por su honestidad como por lo que habían hecho por su esposa, decidió atenderles de una vez, aunque dudaba sobre cómo juzgar a Marle. Decidió empezar con ella primero.

—Jovencita, acérquese por favor.

Marle no necesitó ninguna otra señal para saber que se referían a ella. Con pesar se alejó de su caballero, quien a regañadientes soltó su mano. Delante de los monarcas, se arrodilló mientras la reina también se levantaba del trono al lado de su esposo.

—Levántese, por favor —pidió el rey—. Sus compañeros nos han explicado en parte cómo comenzó la confusión, al menos lo que han pensado prudente contar. Lo que nos interesa, es saber de su boca el por qué del engaño.

—No lo engañé con mala intención, su majestad. Sus hombres me rodearon llamándome "reina Leene". Acababa de sufrir una espantosa experiencia, y no tuve cabeza para reaccionar adecuadamente. De pronto estaba a caballo a espaldas de un soldado camino al castillo. Vi muy tarde el momento de excusarme, especialmente cuando entre voces escuchaba rumores de arrestos y capturas por diversos cargos, entre ellos engaño, traiciones y espionaje.

—En efecto, estamos viviendo una situación difícil, y no es para menos teniendo en cuenta la guerra que estamos librando contra Magus. En parte, adivino, usted misma ha sido testigo de dichas desgracias, si es a eso a lo que se refiere con lo de las espantosas experiencias.

—Entiendo la posición en que debió encontrarse —intervino la reina—. No veo forma de reñirle el guardar silencio. En otras circunstancias, permitiría a mi esposo investigar más a fondo lo sucedido, pero por respeto a mi amistad con Frog, y el agradecimiento y la deuda que ahora guardo con sus compañeros, no veo motivos para proseguir con esto.

El rey sonrió agradecido de haber recuperado a su esposa, ese era el verdadero carácter de Leene, bondadoso hasta en los momentos más cuestionables. Por esta ocasión se permitiría también ser más confiado.

—Capitán Krimp, permítame su espada. Señor Crono, Señorita Lucca, por favor acérquense.

La mirada de Marle se iluminó de súbito con una amplia sonrisa. Crono estaba nervioso por lo que pretendía el rey con la espada, al ver a Lucca la notó nerviosa, pero Marle seguía radiante y a señas lo instaba a no dejar esperando al rey. La reina notó la expectación de la muchacha.

—Veo jovencita, por su reacción sabe lo que va a suceder. Espero entienda el por qué ha de quedar excluida de esto.

—No importa, su majestad, lo entiendo y lo acepto. Me siento muy feliz por que dicho honor sea concedido a mis amigos.

El rey le dio una orden a ambos.

—Arrodíllense.

Con una rodilla sobre el suelo, ambos bajaron la cabeza. Finalmente Crono intuyó lo que estaba por suceder, pero se negó a creerlo, sencillamente no podía estar por pasándole a él tras una vida humilde llena de pobreza y burlas. Con los soldados, criados y cortesanos como testigos, el rey pasó levemente la espada por ambos hombros de cada uno. Al terminar, pronunció:

—Mantengan siempre presente que este nombramiento no es para ponerlos por encima de los demás, nunca olviden de dónde vienen y siempre tengan cuidado de a dónde van. Son iguales a las personas que habitan este mundo, más para nosotros son amigos de Guardia. Levántense ya, Sir Crono y Lady Lucca.

Conteniendo el aliento, se pusieron de pie tratando de mantener la compostura. Lucca sospechó desde un principio lo que el rey pretendía como noble que era. La magnífica espada de acero con empuñadura de oro y grabados de plata, regresó a manos del capitán Krimp; en ese momento el rey inclinó junto con su esposa la cabeza hacia ellos, mientras todos los presentes los imitaban, con una rodilla en el suelo para hacerles una reverencia, incluso Marle lo hizo de buen grado.

—Por haber salvado a la reina de Guardia arriesgando con ello sus vidas, son bien recibidos en este castillo a la familia de Nobles del reino.

Siguiendo el protocolo ya aprendido en el pasado, Lucca se acercó besando la mano del rey y de la reina como tradición. Crono la imitó sintiéndose muy nervioso; dudando si fuese correcto interrumpir al rey para preguntarle algo al rey, al final tuvo el impulso tras besar la suave mano de la reina.

—Su majestad. ¿No cree que también Frog se merecía este nombramiento?

—Sí, y hasta mucho más que esta sencilla trivialidad. En numerosas ocasiones le hemos ofrecido un puesto en el castillo, así como su nombramiento de Lord. Pero la misma cantidad de ocasiones lo ha rechazado. Aunque no aprobemos su forma de pensar, no nos queda nada más que respetar sus motivos y su intimidad.

La reina miró por los ventanales sintiendo nostalgia. Unas asistentas se acercaron tímidamente para inspeccionar el trabajo de los médicos en sus heridas. Tras el trance temporal, se volvió a la pareja de nuevo.

—No sé lo que hubiera ocurrido de no haber asistido con Frog en nuestro rescate. Se los agradezco en el alma —se volvió de nuevo a la doncella cuyo aspecto no era muy diferente del suyo—. Podría repetirme su nombre, señorita.

—Yo… soy Marle —sin esperar una orden, se le acercó haciéndole una reverencia—. Nuevamente pido mil perdones, majestad.

Leene posó una mano sobre su hombro sin perder ese aire tranquilo pero pensativo.

—Parecemos gemelas realmente, aunque claro, usted es más joven.

—Gracias, su majestad.

—Es extraño, pero te siento tan cercana, no podría precisar en qué forma. ¿Es qué estaremos emparentadas por alguna línea lejana?

—Mientras ambas majestades permanezcan juntas sin que nada malo les ocurra, téngalo por seguro, su majestad.

Los reyes de Guardia arquearon una ceja al mostrarse confundidos por aquellas palabras. De estar lo suficientemente cerca, Lucca le hubiese dado un pisotón sin pensarlo. La doncella contuvo la necesidad de llevarse una mano a la boca al darse cuenta de su indiscreción.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó interesado el Rey.

—¡Nada! Quería decir… lo siento. Que sería bueno tener alguna relación con tan noble linaje, pero no. No lo creo.

Leene cabeceó pensativa. En esta ocasión, el rey se dirigió únicamente al muchacho.

—Sir Crono, han hecho ustedes mucho por la familia real. Siéntase libres de ir y venir cuando quiera por mi reino. Aquí siempre serán bien recibidos usted y sus compañeras.

—Será un honor, su majestad.

—Imagino estarán fatigados. Que los criados les conduzcan a los baños y después que nuestros médicos traten las heridas que traigan, les conduzcan a las habitaciones reales para invitados. Todo cuanto les haga falta, pídanlo sin miramientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ode 30<strong> por nada, habrá dudas que con gusto aclararé, otras espero entiendan el porqué de que no lo haga, je.

**LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS USTEDES, MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES**


	36. I 10 01

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo X - El nuevo invento de Lucca**

**1**

En cuartos de baño separados, cada una de las muchachas pudo asearse con tranquilidad, Crono lo hizo hasta el final. Los mismos médicos que atendieron a la reina, trataron las heridas que el pelirrojo y la muchacha del cabello castaño corto tenían. No encontraron en ellos nada serio, tan solo ligeros cortes superficiales y moretones. Las noticas del regreso de la brigada mandada a la Catedral llegaron cerca del atardecer. Los cuerpos de los soldados muertos habían sido retirados, en dos días durante un acto cívico, el rey acompañaría una ceremonia para darles el debido trato y reconocimiento fúnebre.

Muchos místicos habían huido, y otros habían sido rematados por los soldados. Tuvieron problemas con las Naga-etts, pero gracias a la información de los muchachos acerca de su debilidad al fuego, los caballeros lograron obtener ventaja contra ellas. Al escuchar aquello, Lucca recordó que conservaba aún en su mochila el "bromuro" de aquellos seres. Ignoraba de lo que se tratara esa piedra grisácea tan sólida como el granito, no mayor de tamaño a un puño humano adulto.

Por la noche, examinó aquél extraño objeto en compañía de sus amigos. Recordaron el pánico de los henchs al ver que lo habían tomado, más a ninguno se le ocurría el por qué de la emergencia. Dejando aquél misterio del lado, tras guardarlo nuevamente, Crono le preguntó a su amiga.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de este sitio?

—¿Te refieres a regresar a nuestra era? Descuiden, los dos, lo tengo resuelto, creo.

—¿Crees?

—Mañana cuando partamos confirmaré mi teoría, pero no deben de temer nada —agregó al notar la alarma en la pareja—. Lo extraño sería que no funcionara. Ténganme fe, ¿es que acaso alguna vez ha fallado alguna de mis invenciones? ¡Ni se te ocurra responder, Crono Degjel!

El estómago de Marle hizo un curioso ruido, se sonrojó al notar haber llamado sin querer la atención de los muchachos. Fingió que no pasó nada y siguió pidiéndoles que le contaran más detalles sobre la aventura que tuvieron mientras se había desvanecido.

—Si tienes hambre sólo dilo, Marle.

—No soy ninguna quejumbrosa, hay cosas más importantes que mi estómago.

Y un nuevo ruido provino ahora de la panza del muchacho. La muchacha estaba encantada.

—¿Lo ves? Tu estómago por ejemplo. Podríamos bajar por algo ¿Tú no tienes hambre, Lucca?

—Sí, alteza. Vamos.

La doncella de cabellos rubios frunció el ceño al momento que la hija del inventor se puso de pie para salir del salón donde conversaban, Crono lo notó, pero al volver a verla, ella aparentó indiferencia dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa. Estaba verdaderamente agradecida con ellos por haber hecho tanto para conseguir el rescate de su antepasada, y por consiguiente el de ella, pero las formas tan regias con que Lucca le hablaba parecía molestarle.

Tomando a Crono del brazo, acompañaron a su amiga hasta los comedores. Lucca ya estaba sentada a la mesa cuando le dieron alcance, pidiendo con sorpresa su orden a la mesera.

—¿Es que no pueden servirnos tan solo sopa o ensalada?

—Claro, pero el rey nos ha pedido les preparamos nuestra mayor especialidad y en poco estará lista, madame.

La mesera se retiró, y tan concentrada estaba Lucca en su reciente sorpresa, que cuando la pareja entró, ni recordó lo que había entre ambos.

—¿Pueden creer que nos traten como si fuéramos casi los mismos reyes? Ni a mi familia la trataban de tal modo en nuestro tiempo.

—Pues yo lo estoy disfrutando —opinó Crono divertido—, es posible que sea la única oportunidad que tenga de recibir tales atenciones y no sé tú, yo pienso aprovecharlas al máximo, ¿no crees, Marle?

La doncella se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente esto es igual al trato que suelen dar a los miembros de la familia real. En mi caso no lo disfruto, por el contrario; llega un punto cuando te aburres de tenerlo todo, que lo emocionante es de hecho no tener nada. Deberían de ver las discusiones que he tenido con mi padre cada vez que quiere comprarme joyas, cuando todo lo que yo quiero es precisamente que deje de darme…

Ella sola se calló abochornándose más. Bajó la cabeza como una niña que ha sabido a obrado mal, y por el rabillo de ojo intentó ver la cara de Crono. Comprendiendo, el muchacho le pasó por el hombro su mano sonriéndole y animándola a no cohibirse. Ella sonrió también, y el intercambio de miradas pareció reanimarlos. Aunque no lo demostraba, Lucca estaba furiosa.

La joven prodigo, ató cabos y entendió en parte los motivos de la princesa para actuar como lo hacía. Nunca antes la había tratado en persona; como todos los pueblerinos, tan solo escuchaba rumores de lo caprichosa y consentida que era. Entendía que era consentida, pero muy consentida por su padre, pero hasta ahora entendió su encaprichamiento no era por querer más de lo que tenía, sino por querer menos.

Hace mucho Taban le había contado a su hija algo que escuchó del mismo Canciller de su presente, sobre como la princesa un día pegó tal rabieta que arrojó por la torre sus lujosos vestidos, hacia una caravana de campesinos que habían ido a dar parte de su tributo al reino. Había sospechado aquél día, lo había hecho por querer más vestidos al no encontrar algo digno a su ver para ponerse, ahora razonaba simplemente que para la princesa, fue la única forma que encontró de regalarlos a pesar de la desaprobación de su padre, eso explicaría porque después en lugar de ordenar la devolución de las prendas, tan solo se calmó para consternación del rey. Ahora la tenía más cerca de lo que jamás pensó hacerlo, conociéndola mejor, peor aún, ella queriendo conocer mejor a su amado Crono, una persona que podía ofrecerle muy poco, una pequeña fantasía a su ver, estúpida e infantil; «como la tuya» susurró una voz en su cabeza.

La muchacha se ajustó los anteojos intentando serenarle. Crono no tenía mucho que ofrecerle ni a ella ni a nadie, salvo su buen corazón y entrega, fuera de eso era un pueblerino de clase baja y de la peor clase a ojos de la sociedad, solo por el hecho de haber sido concebido por su madre sin estar casada, concebido con un hombre desconocido a la fecha. A sus padres no les importó, tan solo querían su felicidad y la comprometieron entonces con él a sabiendas podría hacerla dichosa, aunque ello significara tener que sacarlos adelante a los dos, y a su vez, a la larga, Lucca sacar adelante a Crono. No era la primera vez que tenía ese monólogo interno; durante los preparativos de la boda le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, pero al final acababa de restarle importancia pensando en el  
>amor que le tenía «como la princesa parece profesárselo, pese a que opines lo ridículo del asunto» murmuró de nuevo la vocecilla insidiosa. —No es lo mismo— se dijo —mis padres me apoyaban, el rey nunca aprobaría semejante relación, además —se dijo con seguridad— ella no lo ama, es solo su capricho de la semana. No dudo estará agradecida para siempre por lo que hicimos por ella, pero para el próximo mes se enamorará tontamente de algún otro de sus cientos de pretendientes de status «¿Realmente has escuchado alguna vez que ha demostrado por alguno de esos, siquiera la mitad del interés que ahora le tiene a Crono?». No supo que responder, ese tipo de rumores hubieran llegado a donde sea más rápido que el agua a la tierra al llover, pero nunca se había escuchado de algo así.<p>

—Crono, Princesa Na… ¡Qué!

El grupo entero se estremeció cuando una explosión se escuchó en las cocinas. Sin querer Marle pegó un ligero alarido, Crono casi cae al suelo y Lucca sintió a su corazón intentar salir de su pecho. Dejaron pasar unos segundos de calma antes de levantarse con prontitud y correr hacia las cocinas esperando no encontrar a los ocupantes empotrados en las paredes incendiándose.

Adentro había mucho humo, las meseras y asistentes tosían y también la cocinera, su esposo por otro lado ignoraba el fuerte olor a carne concentrándose en el enorme y jugoso filete que sacaba.

—¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? Ya deberían saber a estas alturas que no me gusta que los civiles entren en mi cocina sin mi permiso.

—Bueno, lo sentimos —se disculpó Lucca—, pero el ruido que escuchamos fue muy escandaloso.

—Es perfectamente normal. Significa que se ha calentado en su punto.

Su esposa parecía a punto de explicarle lo que significaban los estándares de "normal" para las personas ordinarias cuando reparó en Marle.

—Vaya, pero si es la jovencita que jugaba a ser Leene —no parecía haber enojo o reclamo en su voz, sino cierta curiosidad—. La verdad es que ya sospechaba no eras nuestra reina. Se lo decía a Sam, pero ni caso me hacía. La verdadera reina Leene no come con los modos con que lo haces.

—Perdón —murmuró la aludida con una media sonrisa y un sonrojo completo.

—No te preocupes, sencillamente que no tienes los modales de una persona de clase alta, ya no digamos alguien de la realeza.

La doncella ocultó el rostro detrás de la espalda de Crono para aguantar la risa, la cocinera no entendió por qué les resultaba tan divertido el comentario, pues hasta el pelirrojo parecía contener una carcajada. Lucca cerraba los ojos cabeceando de lado al lado. El cocinero dirigió una rápida mirada a Marle bufando.

—¡Niña desvergonzada! Y yo que me maté las horas investigando en mis libros de cocina extranjeros que rayos era ese "jelado" que me pediste.

—Lo siento mucho, no quería causar tantos problemas. ¿Hay alguna manera qué pueda compensarles?

Krimp terminó de servir la verdura al platillo, se rascó la barbilla y contestó:

—De hecho sí, hay algo que me gustaría hicieran por mí mañana.

—¡Pero hombre, si es lo pienso! —recriminó su mujer— ¿Por qué mandas a estos niños a hacer algo que podrías hacer tú, orgulloso socarrón?

Al día siguiente por la mañana, los muchachos estaban listos para partir. Se sentían con renovadas fuerzas, en especial Crono y Lucca tras haber pasado toda la noche anterior a aquella batallando en la catedral, contra las fuerzas de Yakra. Escucharon que los planes para la demolición del maligno atrio estaban formándose muy aprisa. Para entonces ya se habían quemado en una pira los restos de todos los místicos que encontraron; se rumoreaba sobre la dificultad que representó sacar el enorme cadáver de Yakra.

Tomaron su desayuno al lado de algunos nobles, siendo todavía el centro de atención. Con cortesía evitaron seguir las conversaciones que les insistían en formar parte, siendo siempre una recapitulación de toda la aventura acontecida. Siguiendo las instrucciones del cocinero, marcharon de inmediato a la sala de la mesa cuadrada.

El capitán Krimp y sus hombres, tenían clavada la vista en la mesa donde había desplegado un mapa, el cual mostraba el territorio de Truce, Porre, y lo que los muchachos conocían como el desierto de Fiona entre ambos, pero el mapa lo marcaba con el dibujo de un pequeño pueblo y la palabra "Denadoro" escrita debajo.

—¿Cómo rayos pueden ocultarse de nosotros esos malditos demonios? —musitaba un soldado con fastidio— ¡Tal vez en las montañas de Denadoro! ¿No me dirá alguien que desconoce los seres que la habitan?

—Déjalo ya —ordenó su capitán—. Hemos investigado las montañas cientos de veces hasta donde los duendes y los lanceros pájaro nos permiten. Esos monstruos ni siquiera toleran que los llamen místicos. De hecho sé que su aprecio a Magus no es muy distinto al de nosotros. Recuerden a Sir Cyrus. Él recorrió bastante esa zona hace quince años, y aunque no dijo mucho, nos dejó en claro el evitar perturbarla.

Hubo un murmullo al respecto entre los soldados más veteranos, probablemente rememorando los días cuando Sir Cyrus estaba al mando.

—Es verdad, capitán. Sea la fuerza que esté en esas montañas debe de ser benigna para que Sir Cyrus haya demostrado guardar semejante respeto.

—Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo con algo.

—¿Y qué me dice del bosque maldito al noroeste de Porre?

—Frog dice que ha investigado bien el terreno pese a los rumores de los pueblerinos. Le volví a preguntar esta mañana y me volvió a confirmar que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—¡Frog estuvo aquí! —interrumpió Crono sin poder contenerse.

Habían permanecido como espectadores en la entrada de la sala. Los caballeros levantaron la vista, el capitán Krimp parecía molesto por la interrupción, pero con un movimiento de mano les autorizó acercarse son ellos.

—Sir Crono, buenos día a usted y a sus amigos. Sí, Frog estuvo aquí apenas un momento para saber cómo seguía la reina, pero se marchó hace media hora, me parece. ¿En qué les podemos ayudar?

Los muchachos parecían incómodos. Cumpliendo su palabra, fue Marle la que decidió acercarse para hablar con el capitán.

—El señor Krimp me pidió que le dijera, que avisara a las familias de los soldados, bueno… que perecieron, que les enviará una despensa a cada una. Nos pidió de favor decirle, si puede, pedirle a sus hombres el repartirlas en cuanto tengan oportunidad. Dice que las tendrá a tiempo, pero tiene a su gente muy ocupada para pedirles a ellos el favor. Tiene la mayoría de las despensas ya listas en la alacena real, me dijo también que tiene la autorización del rey y la reina para prepararlas para el proyecto.

Las palabras le salieron con lentitud y un tanto atropelladas, unos soldados protestaron tal como lo imaginaron los muchachos. Ponerlos a hacer el trabajo correspondiente a los mensajeros y criados; vaya indignación.

—¡Con todo lo que tenemos que hacer ese insolente se piensa somos sus criados! —explotó alguien

—Calma, ya. Después del atardecer no podremos hacer mucho, aprovechemos el tiempo en dar el pésame a esa pobre gente. Conocimos a sus difuntos, y nadie mejor que los compañeros de andanzas de los mismos, podrán darles ánimos a las familias para salir adelante.

Las protestas callaron al comprender los argumentos del capitán.

—Sí. Esta es la forma que tiene mi hermano mayor de recordarnos nuestra humanidad en estos momentos tan difíciles.

Sacudiéndose las ideas sobre su extraña relación fraternal con el cocinero, vuelve su atención a los muchachos.

—¿Eso es todo?

Esta vez habló Crono.

—Nos tenemos que ir ya, capitán. Comprendemos están ocupado, y espero no le importe a nadie si nos permiten regresar a nuestro hogar por nuestro propio pie.

Lo que más temían, era andar con una escolta de soldados hasta los cañones de Truce, especialmente sin tener idea todavía de cómo regresar, además la misma Lucca les había enfatizado la necesidad de privacidad cuando estuvieran ahí. No vieron mejor manera de conseguirla si la pedían desde ahora.

—Bien —contestó el capitán sin hacer ningún comentario—. Estamos demasiado ocupados que en realidad nos hacen un favor a todos. Hasta el rey está atareado organizando a los constructores para agilizar la reparación del puente Zenan. Él entenderá su necesidad de regresar a su hogar cuando le hagamos saber sobre su retirada, sea donde sea.

La forma en que puntualizó las últimas palabras, hizo pensar a los muchachos sobre las sospechas que el capitán se guardaba acerca de ellos, más no exteriorizaba debido al reciente nombramientos de dos de ellos.


	37. I 10 02

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo X - El nuevo invento de Lucca**

**2**

—¡Dense prisa con mi té! Estoy hecho un manojo de nervios todavía ¡y necesito redactar correctamente esta ley para castigar a esa maldita basura mística mañana para el rey!

Con el rostro contorsionado del coraje, el Canciller se paseaba de un lado a otro por el patio con unos papeles en una mano y una pluma de ganso en la otra. Una muchacha le seguía el paso sosteniéndole el frasco con tinta.

La que había ido por el té, vio salir de la entrada principal del castillo a los muchachos, y con prisa acudió a ellos esperanzada.

—¿Es verdad que el monstruo que se disfrazaba del canciller está muerto? ¿No es posible que haya sobrevivido y esté usurpándolo de nuevo?

Con una fugaz y horrible imagen de la cabeza de Yakra casi a sus pies, Lucca y Crono negaron al respecto.

—¿Están seguros?

—¡Niña, que esperas! ¡Las tazas no se sirven por sí solas!

Como estaba de espaldas, el canciller no vio la mueca que la mucama le dedicó tras escuchar su grito.

—Pues creo que el falso canciller tenía mejores modales.

La mujer se fue, y el grupo se aproximó al anciano.

—Señor Canciller —lo llamó Lucca—, necesitamos partir pronto. Hemos avisado al capitán Krimp y le pedimos su autorización para bajar el puente para salir al bosque.

—Por supuesto, Lady Lucca. Todo lo que usted, Sir Crono y la señorita necesiten.

Dadivoso y aún agradecido con la pareja por haberlo rescatado ayer, el anciano hizo una señal a los vigilantes del muro para que liberaran el angosto puente, y posteriormente abrieran la puerta del muro.

—Mis pobres huesos están muy cansados de nuevo, creo que iré a mis aposentos a descansar un poco. Saben, sigo sintiéndome tan débil por mi estancia en ese horrible lugar ¡Dónde está mi té!

Lo ignoraron y siguieron su camino. Los soldados en la puerta los recibieron con algarabías.

—¡Ahora sí Magus tendrá que cuidarse de nosotros! ¡Ya no habrá nada que nos impida luchar con esos malditos místicos! Gracias por todo —exclamaban.

Mirando el suelo, el guardia que había amenazado a Crono con echarlo del castillo cuando llegó, murmuró:

—Es una suerte la que tuvieron peleando contra Yakra y todo, niños. No crean que la suerte puede volver a darse, así que cuídense.

Los muchachos eran bien recibidos entre la gente que se apelotonaba para despedirse de ellos, pidiéndoles con insistencia a Lucca y Crono que les relataran por última vez la manera en que habían derrotado a Yakra junto con Frog. Marle los escuchaba tan interesada como la primera vez.

Al terminar el relato, una pareja más se les acercó.

—Hasta luego o lo que sea —exclamó el cocinero de mala gana como de costumbre. Su esposa le había insistido en salir para despedirse apropiadamente—. Fue divertido desperdiciar varias horas tratando de averiguar que era el "felado".

—No se preocupen por él —lo excusó su mujer—, ha estado de peor humor desde hace unos momentos cuando se animó por fin a hablar con el capitán.

—¡En serio! —Marle estaba tan asombrada como interesada— ¿y qué ocurrió?

—Intentaron reconciliarse por la pelea que tuvieron, y… bueno, tuvieron otra.

A pesar de querer pasar desapercibidos, al final los reyes hicieron acto de presencia concediéndose unos instantes para darles una despedida solemne en la entrada. El puente estaba debajo, y antes de poder dar un paso afuera, recibieron la bendición tanto de Guardia XXI como de Leene

—Respetamos su silencio sobre su procedencia. No nos quedan dudas de sus buenas intenciones, sin embargo —y el rey hizo pasar a sus criados de caballeriza tirando las riendas de tres hermosos caballos—, permítannos facilitarles un medio de transporte adecuado.

Lucca dudó un instante.

—Gracias, su majestad. Regresamos a un lugar cercano a los cañones de Truce. ¿Es posible alguien pase por los caballos en la tarde? No queremos arriesgarlos a ser atacados por algún místico. Los dejaríamos al pie de la primera colina.

—Ningún problema, Lady Lucca.

Leene dirigió brevemente una mirada de complicidad hacia Marle antes de volverse con su esposo para regresar al castillo.

Las inmensas puertas del reino se abrieron, y el trío partió a galope por el amplio bosque. Crono sabía montar muy bien gracias a la enseñanza de Sir Dianos. Marle o la princesa Nadia, lo hacía igual de bien dado su aprendizaje de equitación dentro del reino. Quien parecía un poco incómoda por estar sobre un animal era Lucca, haciendo obvia su pobre experiencia con caballos. A pesar de todo, cruzaron el paraje sin ningún problema aligerando el trote, dándose así el tiempo de disfrutar la vista. Ninguno de los tres notaba grandes cambios en el bosque de hace cuatrocientos años al de su presente. De vez en cuando Lucca disparaba a algún animal que se les iba encima con la intención de atacarlos, Marle no tardó en seguirle el ritmo. La inventora descubrió entonces que la puntería de la princesa con la ballesta era igual, o más precisa que la suya con la pistola. Se sintió de pronto más celosa de lo habitual hacia ella.

—Entonces. Princesa Nadia...

—Por favor, Lucca. Tú también eres mi amiga. Llámame Marle, como Crono lo hace.

Lucca fulminaba con la mirada a la rubia. Crono lo notaba, pero prefería mantenerse callado. Marle intuyó parte del rencor profesado por la muchacha del cabello corto. Comprendió el motivo sin estar muy segura de ello. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Crono acerca del fallido compromiso, y las pocas palabras que cruzó al respecto con la chica, entre ellas, la misma Lucca le había aclarado que ya no había nada entre ambos, que Crono nunca la miró de esa forma; recordó lo que ya no pudo preguntarle en el momento antes del incidente del Telepod, pero nuevamente, Lucca le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos al hacerle una importante observación.

—Como sea… "alteza". ¿Qué piensa usted sobre su padre?

—¿Mi padre?

—Ya sabe, a su majestad puede no haberle hecho mucha gracia su travesura de escapar del castillo, para bajar a la feria.

—No niego que estará furioso —meditó agregando la preocupación inmediata más importante a su lista—. Se irrita fácilmente cuando hago algo así.

—No es para menos —explicaba Lucca de pronto satisfecha—. Después de escaparse con una bolsa de oro, será de lo más comprensible que quiera reprenderla. Quizá… quiera encerrarla en el castillo durante un largo tiempo.

La doncella ahora estaba más preocupada que nunca. Lucca había conseguido su propósito, o eso creyó. Una vez que el rey recuperara a su hija, pensó, la doncella regresaría a una larga estancia de vuelta al Castillo, confinada a sus aposentos y sin oportunidades inmediatas de huir otra vez. Crono, como pueblerino no tendría ningún derecho de entrar a verla. Nadia tendría el tiempo suficiente para olvidarse de Crono. Más tranquila, Lucca estaba dispuesta a perdonar lo que interpretó como "la infidelidad" de su amigo, aunque no existiera tal infidelidad desde la ruptura de su compromiso.

—No quiero volver de inmediato al Castillo —la princesa se dirige hacia el pelirrojo aligerando en trote de su caballo—. Crono, ¿cuándo lleguemos podría descansar un poco más en tu casa? Por lo menos quisiera prolongar más tiempo mi libertad temporal.

—Seguro, a mi madre no le importará.

Por un momento, Lucca estuvo a punto de caer al suelo tras aflojar las riendas, pero logró conseguir la estabilidad nuevamente a tiempo, esquivando una rama por poco, rozándole apenas su casco. Tenían que hablar en un tono bastante alto para hacerse escuchar con el ruido de las ráfagas de aire a su alrededor, así que las palabras de la pareja le llegaron perfectamente provocándole un sobresalto. Se maldijo a sí misma por el error que cometió al obligarla a hacer aquella sugerencia.

De pronto Marle dio un respingo por lo que vio y detuvo el corcel, Lucca y Crono la imitaron al reconocer la extraña criatura saltando por la entrada del bosque. Al notarlos, el ser se dio la vuelta, y los muchachos distinguieron cierto regocijo en su mirada al reconocerlos, pero consternación cuando se enfocó en la rubia.

El místico con aspecto de rana humana, se acercó velozmente a grandes saltos precisamente a Marle. A punto de lanzar un chillido, Crono se acercó a la muchacha tomándole con afecto el hombro, para indicarle que no sucedía nada. Aquél místico no le haría daño. Al tenerlo casi de frente, Marle comprendió que se trataba del curioso guerrero, aquél del que le habían hablado en su relato sobre el rescate de la reina. Los enormes y abultados ojos de Frog no parpadeaban al examinar su perfil.

—No pensé verla con mis propios ojos, ahora puedo comprobar que eran ciertos los rumores. Es verdad que su parecido con la reina es magnífico, señorita…

—Marle. Encantada en conocerlo, señor Frog.

La sonrisa de la criatura se ensanchó hasta ambos lados de su cabeza, sorprendido por la educación de la joven. Sus compañeros le habían contado de él a la muchacha la noche pasada. Lucca ya no parecía tan arisca con el guerrero místico renegado como cuando lo conoció, por su horror a las ranas. Marle se bajó del caballo tras recuperarse de la impresión de haber visto por primera vez a Frog.

—Señor Frog, Crono y Lucca me han contado lo que hizo por la reina Leene. Permítame agradecerle por ello.

Frog se asombró todavía más cuando la mano de Marle se extendió hacia él, con la palma hacia abajo. Asombrado por el gesto, la tomó con sus amplias manos escamosas para depositar un breve beso áspero. Lucca dejó escapar por lo bajo un quejido de asco, pues aunque se llevara mejor con Frog no permitiría que le hiciere tal barbarie a su manos con sus gigantescos labios verdes. A Marle no le pareció desagradable la acción, ahora ya podía reconocerlo como un caballero noble común y corriente, no muy distintos a los que conocía, aunque de cierta manera que era incapaz de precisar un motivo, más gallardo. Lucca lo notó y se preguntó mentalmente si eso se relacionaba de alguna manera con los genes reales al recordar un trato similar a Frog de la reina Leene.

—Debo de reconocerlo. El parecido que guarda con mi Reina en todos los sentidos es misterioso. Pero señorita, es tan joven, incluso se ve favorecida en encanto y belleza…

—Es un placer verte de nuevo, Frog —agregó Crono, haciéndole notar que él y Lucca estaban también presentes.

—El placer es mío por poder verlos una vez más, mis queridos jóvenes —dándoles su lugar, estrechó la mano de ambos tras bajar de sus caballos, Lucca suspiró agradeciendo en silencio que no se la besara también a ella—. Por favor, excusen mi comportamiento en el castillo. Mis modales no fueron los correctos, pero, no me gusta ser el centro de atención, me siento sofocado entra las personas… los humanos. Ustedes entienden.

—No tendrías por qué. Sabes que a los reyes no les importa lo que seas. Místico o no, para ellos eres un miembro más del reino, hasta podrías ser parte de la corte si se los pidieses.

—¡Pero qué escándalo, Crono! Alguien de mi clase no podría sobrepasar tales límites.

Lucca no se contuvo tras fastidiarle el menosprecio de Frog hacia sí mismo.

—Frog, ¿qué es lo que eres?

—¡Perdón! —la voz del espadachín se alteró—. Señorita Lucca, mis orígenes son evidentes por sí solos. No estaría mal que tuviese más tacto para…

—Sé que no eres un místico —lo interrumpió sin avergonzarse—. Mi arma puede dormir o al menos aturdir a toda clase de místicos como a Yakra, pero durante nuestro encuentro con ese monstruo a ti no te afectó de nada. Si realmente eres místico, ¿qué te diferencia del resto?

Aunque escandalizados por el descaro de la muchacha, Crono se sorprendió que con todo y su miedo, ella pudiera sostenerle la mirada tan fijamente al espadachín de piel verde. Cediendo, pero evadiéndose, tras casi un minuto, Frog ignoró a Lucca para volverse hacia Crono.

—¿Cómo se encuentra la reina?

—Bien —aunque se lo explicaba el por qué, de pronto se sintió ligeramente enfadado con él —. El rey está procurando que sea atendida debidamente.

El porte de Frog, según reconoció Lucca, fue el mismo cuando en el castillo Leene corrió a los brazos del rey en su reencuentro.

—Perfecto. Eso es lo único que importa. Terminé de hablar con el capitán Krimp así que ya me retiraba a mi hogar. Con su permiso.

Tras hacerles un asentimiento con la cabeza, estaba por darles la espalda cuando miró apenas por el hombro al pelirrojo.

—No dudo que los reyes aceptaran darme alojamiento en el castillo y quizá hasta un reconocimiento, pero sé mi posición en el mundo y estoy conforme con ello, no espero que lo comprendan, pero al menos que respeten mis decisiones. Crono, Lucca, fueron muy valientes en la catedral, muchas gracias por su ayuda, en especial a ti, muchacho. Dominas muy bien una técnica compleja, tienes el talento para convertirte en un maestro de la espada.

La cabeza de Marle se llenó de preguntas que quiso formularle, debido a la confusión del trato con sus amigos, pero decidió acallar sus dudas, ante el temor de ofender también al guerrero.

Y a grandes saltos por el bosque, Frog partió tan rápido como los caballos lo hubieren hecho a galope. Con frustración, los tres muchachos tomaron las riendas de los corceles nuevamente, e imitaron silenciosos su retirada.

* * *

><p><strong>UrwenLalaith<strong> gracias por mostrarme ese fallo, ya lo corregí, de hecho es posible que alterne las actualizaciones con pequeñas revisiones de los capítulos que ya he puesto para corregir esos detalles. Gracias y feliz año.

**¡FELIZ 2012 A TODO EL MUNDO, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. QUE TODOS SUS PROPÓSITOS Y PROYECTOS SE CUMPLAN!**


	38. I 10 03

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo X - El nuevo invento de Lucca**

**3**

El trío continuó cabalgando hasta salir del bosque, muy cerca, observaron un numeroso grupo de hombres y soldados en los alrededores de los restos del puente Zenan. Se acercaron a curiosear y los observaron trabajar afanosamente en la reparación del puente, trayendo vigas enormes de madera acarreadas por caballos, soportes enormes y pesados sobre la espalda de media docena de hombres. Los carpinteros golpeaban sobre los soportes para dar forma al puente nuevamente, y a lo lejos, en el otro extremo de la península contraria, se podía ver a constructores imitarlos con arduo empeño.

—¡Vamos que en menos de un mes debe estar operando nuevamente! —gritó el capataz de la obra para motivar a los trabajadores—. ¡Tenemos que permitirle a nuestra nación mandar la represalia contra Magus!

—Por no decir que necesitamos volver a tener contacto con Dorino y Porre. No podemos depender todo el tiempo de las noticias que nos traiga el místico rana de los pueblos del sur.

Marle pareció intrigada. Acercándose, vio debajo del profundo risco el mar embravecido.

—Oigan, si no hay puente, ¿Cómo se las arregla Frog para cruzar?

—Nadando, madame —le respondió alguien restándole importancia.

El mar estalló sus fuertes olas debajo, y hasta Lucca sintió un escalofrío al imaginárselo cruzar esa corriente. Los dejaron hacer su trabajo en paz retomando su camino.

Continuaron el trayecto atravesando el pueblo de Truce, siendo observados ocasionalmente por los curiosos y desconfiados aldeanos, a quienes poco a poco les llegaban noticias sobre lo ocurrido en la catedral que de pronto el rey había mandado destruir, así como los acontecimientos ocurridos en el castillo. Algunos creían la historia, otros dudaban, y estaban los que salían al encuentro de los héroes forasteros para decirles adiós y buena suerte. Los tres muchachos no tardaron en estar rodeados de personas que querían conocerles.

—¡Ese es el muchacho que peleó al lado de Frog! Dicen que es un Sir.

—¡La niña de los lentes y el extraño sombrero! ¡Dicen que es maga! ¿Será tan buena como Magus?

—¡No los está acompañando la reina Leene!

—No puede ser, es demasiado joven para ser ella.

La gente se arremolinaba a su paso, por lo que al final descendieron nuevamente de los caballos para permitirse ovacionar por la gente. En otras circunstancias hubiesen pasado de largo para ya no perder tiempo, pero comprendían que en una época llena de tragedias, hostilidad e infortunios, lo menos que podían hacer era brindar un poco de alegría y esperanza en los corazones del pueblo.

Algunas parroquianos salían de la taberna, ofreciéndole invitarles una bebida. Al declinar por cuarta vez una invitación, Crono le preguntó a sus amigas intrigado.

—¿Aparecerá en los libros de nuestro tiempo lo que hemos hecho aquí?

—No lo sé —respondió Lucca—. Lo extraño es la importancia de Frog en todo este asunto, pero su nombre no figura en ningún libro que haya leído.

Marle hizo una mueca graciosa a un bebé que una mujer le había puesto en sus brazos, la mujer continuaba llamándola "reina Leene" pese a la aclaración ya establecida del malentendido. Al devolvérselo, la mujer se deshizo en agradecimientos.

—¡Muchas gracias, reina Leene! ¡Sea colmada de bendiciones!

—Señora, que no soy la reina Leene —suspiró y volvió su atención a Lucca retomando la conversación—. Puede que si lo mencionen, pero no describan quién es o cómo es. Ustedes mismos dijeron que es muy fuerte, ¿no? La historia nunca ha mencionado quién mató a Magus, sólo mencionan a un "héroe desconocido", ¿no será Frog?

—Puede ser —meditó Lucca escéptica—. Pero las evidencias sugieren que en realidad se trató de Sir Cyrus, aunque las pocas evidencias que sostienen esa teoría aún se debaten.

—Pero nunca conocimos a Cyrus, ni siquiera cuando se perdió la reina—sentenció Crono.

De la taberna, salió el explorador Toma, aún con una jarra en sus manos e hipando alegremente. Un par de soldados detrás de él le entregaron un fardo estallando en risas.

—¡Hey, gran explorador! No se te olviden tus cosas.

—Grracis, señiores. ¿M pueden de… ¡hic! …sir donde queda Trruce.

Y hasta las personas cercanas al bar estallaron en risas.

—Menos mal que tu orientación no es necesaria para tu ocupación —expresó Crono, pero de pronto tuvo una idea—. Toma, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Tú sabes que le pasó al capitán Sir Cyrus?

Tratando de espabilarse, Toma cabeceó tapándose los ojos. Hizo una graciosa mueca de concentración y contestó.

—Muerrto, al menos esho cre… ¡hic! ...o. Miejor pregútale a eshe ezzcudero suio, el tal Gr, gl, lennn.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Muerfto tambén, istaba con Sirr Sirius, ¡digo! Cyrus cuando deshaparreció. Di iso ya hace diezz año, y la tomta jente, aún spera su regre… ¡Diablos!

Y de inmediato se alejaron de él cuando hizo las horcajadas para vomitar. La gente se retiró escandalizada no por su comportamiento, sino por sus pesimistas teorías sobre el gran Sir Cyrus. La multitud no tardó en dispersarse nuevamente para regresar a sus labores cotidianas. Crono estaba impresionado.

—¿Cómo es posible que este tipo sí aparezca en los libros de historia?

—El reconocimiento por sus descubrimientos de exploración lo obtuvo muchos años después de su muerte —contestó Lucca—. Los libros te explican todo sobre sus descubrimientos e investigaciones, pero casi nada sobre cómo era él como persona.

—Ahora sabemos por qué —sentenció Marle con pena ajena.

Olvidándose del asunto, se despidieron con breves palabras a la gente que continuaba presente, y retomando los caballos se alejaron dirigiéndose nuevamente a los cañones de Truce al norte. Toma levantó el cuerpo mareado observando a la gente a su alrededor, en su mayoría niños y jóvenes curiosos buscando divertirse, y habló entusiasmado a quienes pensaba habían salido para verlo a él:

—A ki no sabéan que la reina ki staba en el castillio era falssa, y la virdadera ya stá de regre… ¡hic! ...so. No me la van a crer, pero dissen que la resscató una rana pero bien griandota.


	39. I 10 04

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**EL PORTAL DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo X - El nuevo invento de Lucca**

**4**

El trayecto fue más breve. Desmontaron y dejaron los caballos al pie de un montecillo, sabiendo que la gente del rey regresaría más tarde por los ágiles y fuertes corceles. Tras acariciarles la crin a cada uno, los abandonaron internándose en los cañones de Truce.

Los montes verduzcos por el pasto y los árboles que los rodeaban, eran tan extensos como Crono los recordaba cuando llegó por primera vez al lugar. Marle y Lucca por otro lado se maravillaran al pensar que todo cuanto les rodeada, dentro de cuatrocientos años sería la magnífica plaza Leene.

Algunos rolly's aparecían de vez en cuando con intención de atacarlos, pero Crono tan pronto les mostraba la espada al desenvainarla, las aterradas las masas de carne esféricas de un cuarto de metro, encogían sus patas y se alejaban de ellos rodando entre los árboles. Lucca y Marle les enseñaban sus armas, pero estas no parecían amedrentarlos tanto, pues aquellos seres ignoraban lo que era una pistola y una ballesta. Marle observó con interés la espada de hierro de su rescatista.

—Crono, ¿dónde conseguiste esa espada?

El pelirrojo casi se tropieza con un rolly muy pequeño al rodar por entre sus piernas. Tras recuperar el equilibrio se volvió con pena.

—Cuando fuimos a rescatar a la reina, tomamos unas armaduras que abandonamos en algún lugar del bosque. Quizá ya las encontraron, pero me quedé con la espada para tener algo decente con qué luchar. Creo que… olvidé devolverla.

—¡Oh! Bueno, no te la quedaste con intención. Además ya sé que perdiste tu espada de madera en la catedral.

—Sí —resopló—. De todas maneras no había llegado a comprar mi espada nueva en Porre o Truce como quería. Por cierto, ¿todavía tienes el oro que robas…? —se calló al comprender algo de pronto.

Lucca les prestó atención más interesada en su conversación. Marle se sonrojó y sonriendo nerviosa, contestó con lentitud.

—Pues… sí. Aún tengo la bolsa.

—Nunca robaste ese oro, es tuyo ¿no es cierto?

Un ave pasó volando bajo asustándolos, y la conversación quedó olvidada a propósito.

—¡Esperen!

Nuevamente Crono se detuvo, y de entre sus ropas sacó el pendiente de Marle. Lo observó un momento antes de dirigirse a la joven. Ella juntó ambas manos para tomarlo, pero el muchacho no se lo entregó de inmediato, dudoso se dirigió hacia Lucca.

—¿Estás segura que no fue el pendiente lo que la hizo desaparecer?

—Ya regrésaselo. Leene está a salvo, ya no va a pasar nada malo —y en un susurro se dijo a sí misma—, eso creo.

Depositó el pendiente en las manos de Marle, y nada extraordinario ocurrió en esta ocasión. Los tres suspiraron aliviados, aunque Lucca sintió a la vez una ligera decepción.

En el camino, algunos de los pequeños místicos Imps se dejaban ver entre los árboles, pero al reconocer la figura del espadachín con las mujeres, se lo pensaron mejor decidiendo mantenerse en sus asuntos. Marle estaba intranquila.

—Lucca, no podrías explicarnos ya cómo regresaremos a casa.

—Primero necesitamos llegar al exacto punto donde los vórtices nos trajeron aquí.

—Pues me parece que ya llegamos —señaló Crono.

En efecto reconocieron el terreno, los árboles alrededor, la posición de algunas enormes rocas, y unos arbustos con bayas azules. Lucca tardó un momento antes de dar su gusto bueno.

—Sí, me parece que es aquí donde me trajo.

—¿El telepod?

—No, Crono. Eso de allá.

Señalo el cielo extendiendo todo el brazo. La pareja no vio nada, pero la inventora seguía señalando entrecerrando los ojos lo que parecía ser un punto exacto, en la forma más literal como lo comprobaron al seguir su dedo. Un diminuto punto negro quizá de un centímetro de diámetro o menos, levitaba en el rojizo atardecer.

—Menos mal que alcanzamos a llegar antes que anocheciera.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó su amigo extrañado— ¿Es el agujero por donde salimos?

—Sí, es el vórtice —contestó Lucca—, exactamente donde lo estamos viendo ahora, se encuentra el otro en nuestro tiempo. Si lo ven desde otro ángulo es el mismo, como si permaneciera eternamente suspendido a través del tiempo. Se podría decir que entramos y salimos por el mismo punto, pero nos retiene varios siglos aunque para nosotros sean apenas segundos tanto del pasado al futuro, como del futuro al pasado.

—Pero antes no había ninguno de estos vórtices en la plaza, que recuerde.

—Es verdad. No descarto en la posibilidad que mi Telepod sea el responsable de su formación, pero veo más viable que sólo se limitara a ensancharlo. Tengo muchas dudas sobre la naturaleza de éste fenómeno. Incluso, quizá aunque jamás le pusiéramos atención realmente siempre ha estado ahí. La energía del telepod en combinación con el material del pendiente de la princesa pudo por casualidad darle tal forma.

—Bien, tenemos la puerta. ¿Pero cómo vamos a pasar por ella de nuevo? Quizá no está muy alta, pero sí muy reducida.

—Sí, pero no olviden que la energía del telepod resolvió ese problema.

—¿Piensas construir un nuevo telepod? —preguntó Marle con incredulidad.

Crono parecía aterrado.

—¿Cuántos meses dices que te tomó fabricar el primer telepod?

—Demasiados, pero calma. Eso lo tengo solucionado. Para una puerta necesitaremos, ¡una llave!

De uno de los bolsillos de su blusa, había sacado una gruesa vara dorada de extraña forma. El cabezal estaba adornado con curiosas piezas metálicas de distintas tonalidades, parecía tener un interruptor en el costado. Su aspecto a primera vista era la de un reducido cetro de poco menos de medio metro bastante llamativo.

—Enseguida de tu partida, Crono, me puse de inmediato a trabajar investigando la naturaleza de estas cosas, pues noté después de que te fuiste, la visibilidad del vórtice aunque imposible de cruzar, del mismo tamaño del que vemos aquí. Entonces, siguiendo sus patrones de estática y a partir de los que generó el telepod entonces, construí esto.

—¿Y qué es lo que hace?

La muchacha apuntó el pequeño cetro al punto negro en el cielo presionando el interruptor. El artefacto se iluminó produciendo un agudo zumbido. A la vez, poco a poco el punto fue bajando, atraído como un imán a una espada, y cada vez que bajaba, su tamaño se iba ensanchando más y más. Para cuando llegó al suelo, era tan grande que los tres podían caber dentro de él a la vez. En su interior se dibujaban patrones de energía azul formando aterradores espirales.

—Gracias a esto, podremos regresar a casa —continúo explicándoles la muchacha—. En teoría, incluso hasta podríamos regresar de nuevo a este tiempo desde el nuestro.

La pareja estaba bastante impresionada.

—¡Eres brillante, Lucca! —se maravillaba Marle—. Nunca había conocido a alguien que en tan poco tiempo pudiera construir una maravilla así.

—¡Lo sé! Y eso que trabajé bajo presión. Incluso mi padre suele decir que podría algún día ser la mejor inventora de todo el reino. ¡Hasta podría…! Este —bajando el ritmo de su entusiasmo producido por los halagos de Marle, se calmó aparentando indiferencia—. Bueno, tampoco es la gran cosa, me falta mucho para ser una buena inventora.

—¡Basta de falsa modestia! Realmente tienes un genio envidiable. Juro daría todas mis posesiones a cambio de tener una inteligencia como la tuya.

Aunque adoraba esa clase de halagos, no olvidaba por qué trataba con desdén a la muchacha. Haciéndole una pronunciada reverencia, agradeció sus palabras.

—Si usted lo dice, princesa Nadia.

La primera ocasión cuando Crono había visto a Marle fruncir el ceño, fue cuando sus vecinos se burlaron de él en Truce la mañana cuando la conoció, esta era la segunda vez que la miraba hacerlo, dejando de lado su aspecto dulce y vulnerable, para presentar uno totalmente opuesto. Lucca dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida por aquella expresión, y su amigo comprendió mejor cómo era posible lo que contaba Sir Dianos, acerca de la manera con la que lograba intimidar en ocasiones a los soldados del reino.

—Lucca, mi querida amiga, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

El tono jovial con la sonrisa forzada, hizo hipar a la inventora. Interpretando el gesto como una respuesta, Marle continuó.

—En serio no me gusta que me hablen de usted. Ya te lo había dicho antes, por favor llámame Marle. Me sentiría más a gusto si lo hicieras —su gesto se suavizó con sinceridad con sus últimas palabras— todos nos sentiríamos más cómodos.

Y sobre el hombro de la princesa, Lucca vio la preocupación reflejada en la cara de su amigo, incómodo por que ambas muchachas no fuesen capaces de llevarse bien. Entendió que por él, la princesa buscaba su amistad, cuando ella ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo.

—Sí, supongo que sí, Marle.

Evitando mostrarse recelosa, Lucca le dio la mano y Marle entusiasmada la estrechó. Aún así el muchacho continuaba a disgusto, pero por otro tipo de duda.

—Entonces, si quisiéramos regresar aquí, ¿solo tendríamos que usar la llave estando allá?

—¡No! Bueno, sí —volviendo a concentrarse en el asunto principal, la muchacha prosiguió—. Aunque podríamos, no es aconsejable que lo repitamos. Miren lo que ocurrió en estos días. Poco nos faltó para cambiar el curso de la historia. La continuidad del tiempo no debe de ser alterada o podrían producirse cambios muy graves en nuestro presente.

Ninguno protestó al respecto. Aunque extrañarían algunas cosas de aquella época, ninguno quería volver a arriesgarse a producir sin querer algún desastre. Marle se asomó al oscuro agujero pensativa.

—Pero si resultara que el Telepod no hizo los vórtices, ¿Quién los creo?

Lucca no tuvo respuesta para eso, Crono se impacientaba por no saber qué opinar. La inventora zanjó el asunto cuando también se frustró.

—Lo importante es que ahora podemos regresar. Mejor meditémoslo en otro momento, antes que se complique más nuestra situación.

—Es verdad. Además, quizá no importa tanto. Nuestra aventura terminó.

Pero Lucca aún estaba intranquila. Por un lado le maravillada el efecto del vórtice como un portal, pero a la vez sentía inquietud por el mismo.

—De acuerdo —convino con ellos— regresemos a casa.

Ella fue la primera en poner un pie dentro de aquella cosa, y aunque no encontró apoyo, fue succionada por el extraño agujero. Crono y Marle se miraron el uno al otro, con más ansiedad que alivio. A través de los ojos de la muchacha, el pelirrojo pudo ver el sincero cariño que le profesaba, y de pronto eso le preocupó.

Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, se tomaron de las manos, y juntos cruzaron el agujero sintiendo una fuerza arrastrarlos al interior.

El portal del tiempo continuó abierto unos segundos más antes de elevarse y volverse a cerrar, quedando suspendido en el cielo como un pequeño punto inadvertido.

* * *

><p>Me encuentro animado por haber terminado de subir la primera parte de este fic. Gracias por su apoyo de todo corazón. Me tomaré una semana para ocuparme de unos asuntos personales (entre ellos celebrar este pequeño logro entre muchos otros). Así que dentro de 8 días los veo prometiéndoles si Dios me presta vida, la segunda parte. ¡Hasta pronto!<p> 


	40. II 01 01

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo I - Una complicada relación**

**1**

La noche pasada, tras el extraño fenómeno ocurrido en la zona norte de la plaza con los Gendius, nadie se había atrevido a acercarse a los restos del endiablado aparato. Los guardias reales fueron a investigar por la mañana, pero se fueron al poco tiempo, dando una orden prohibiendo el acceso al sitio sin poder dar a nadie una explicación, en realidad no dieron mucha credibilidad al relato de los testigos sobre la desaparición de la doncella rubia, y los espectáculos de fuegos pirotécnicos tan extraños que le siguieron. Por su parte, Taban declaró un incidente minúsculo, igual que lo hizo Lucca esa misma noche antes de regresar a casa. El problema fue justificar la ausencia de Crono, pero eso ya sería otro misterio del que se ocuparían más adelante. Por lo pronto, la parte superior de la plaza permanecía en absoluta calma, solamente ocupada por lo que quedaba aún del invento de Lucca.

Dos horas después del amanecer, el lugar se mantenía tranquilo y en silencio, apenas interrumpido por el canto de los gallos a lo lejos en el pueblo. Los comerciantes regresaban tras su descanso para continuar sus labores. En la zona norte ni siquiera un ratón interrumpía la tranquilidad. Entonces sucedió.

El polvo comenzó a levantarse, las basuras volaron, un fuerte viento comenzó a arreciar soplando en círculos como un remolino. Después a casi tres metros del suelo, el diminuto punto negro suspendido en el aire, pasando habitualmente desapercibido, poco a poco comenzó a expandir su tamaño silenciosamente. El silencio se interrumpió cuando al suelo cayeron tres personas del interior del extraño agujero. Nuevamente el vórtice se encogió rápidamente hasta tomar el aspecto del insignificante punto en el cielo.

Con sus ropas extrañamente limpias, y apenas con ligeros cambios, había reaparecido el campesino al que llamaban bastardo de Truce, con una espada de hierro en el cinturón, y tomando la mano de la desconocida jovencita que había dicho solía ser mucama en el castillo de Guardia; y delante de ellos la hija de Taban Gendius, una muchacha de anteojos que llevaba un extraño gorro con una pequeña antena a un lado.

Respirando agitadamente, Crono, Marle y Lucca se pusieron en pie sujetándose el pecho. Habían olvidado el problema de cuando cruzaron por vez primera el vórtice, del modo en que los pulmones se les volvieron a vaciar de aire casi en su totalidad. No tardaron en recuperarse, y tras toser un poco sin mucho daño que lamentar, recobraron la compostura.

Lucca examinó su arma preocupada ante la posibilidad de haberse dañado en el viaje o en la caída, pero su prototipo de pistola parecía seguir en óptimas condiciones. Marle se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas con la mano libre, sin soltar la de Crono con la otra. El muchacho de cabello pelirrojo observaba con incredulidad la plaza de Leene, y no tardaron en imitarle las chicas. En los tres se reflejaba una expresión de perplejidad, pues el mismo pensamiento estaba en sus mentes, preguntándose si todo lo vivido no había sido más que un sueño, pero sabían que no era así.

La espada que Crono portaba no pertenecía a su tiempo, sino al anterior, cuatrocientos años en el pasado; de igual modo el bromuro en uno de los bolsillos de Lucca, tomado de una catedral que ya no existía. Pese a las evidencias, la idea de haber regresado a casa les parecía extraña, como si nunca se hubiesen ido a ninguna parte en realidad. Marle rompió la tranquilidad en el momento preciso, cuando tras voltear a su espalda y ver el telepod roto, exclamó:

—¡Crono, Lucca, estamos de regreso!

Hasta Lucca sonrió por sus palabras. El trance había desaparecido. Con una lluvia de pensamientos repentinos, lo único que el muchacho atinó a decir con ansiedad fue:

—¿Qué le diré a mi madre por desaparecer tanto tiempo?

—Ya me había ocupado de eso —respondió Lucca—. La misma noche que desaparecieron ustedes, fui a tu casa y le dije a tu madre que te quedarías conmigo para ayudarme a trabajar. Por cierto, esa noche me desvelé haciendo la llave. Durante la madrugada fui en su búsqueda; y si mis cálculos son precisos, ya es el medio día del día siguiente de su partida.

—¿Cómo puede ser así? —exclamó Marle—. Si nos quedamos varios días en el pasado.

—Es verdad —continuó Crono—, y no puede ser cierto que partieras esa misma madrugada si tú llegaste un día o más después que nosotros.

—Es perspectiva de tiempo —intentó explicarles la joven prodigio—. Crono, tú partiste casi una hora después de que Na… Marle desapareciera, pero apareciste en el pasado casi un día después de su llegada. El tiempo en los saltos temporales fluye de manera diferente al cambiar la perspectiva de espacio y tiempo —al ver en sus rostros que no le entendían nada, añadió—. Significa que cuando hacemos un viaje, el tiempo allá avanza mucho más rápido que aquí. Mientras permanecimos cerca de cuatro días en el pasado, acá apenas transcurrió medio día.

Más que razonable, la explicación resultó reconfortante para Crono, aunque Marle continuaba igualmente preocupada sin importarle que el tiempo fuera de casa se hubiera acortado. Ella era en realidad la princesa Nadia, hija del rey Guardia XXXIII y se había fugado del castillo para asistir a la feria del milenio.

Cuando planeó su escape temporal, jamás hubiese imaginado ni la mitad de las aventuras que iba a vivir. Nunca hubiese concebido por si sola ser trasportada cuatrocientos años al pasado de su reino, experimentar una experiencia cercana a la muerte, y mucho menos enamorarse; siendo siempre tan cerrada al respecto, culpa de todos aquellos petulantes nobles en sus vanos intentos de cortejarla. La compañía de Crono durante su breve estadía en Truce, así como en el pasado de Guardia, había abierto su corazón a la persona menos imaginada por nadie, y estaba consciente que eso le traería problemas.

Su padre sin duda estaría furioso con ella por su travesura, nunca pensó estar fuera toda la noche lejos del castillo, pero así había ocurrido. La idea de llegar sola le aterraba, más que nunca agradecía el apoyo que su amado Crono le proporcionaba.

—Mis padres deben de estar preocupados también —exclamó Lucca de pronto—. Mi padre le dijo a mi madre que pasaría la noche en el Castillo, ayudándole a hacer unos ajustes al tanque dragón que le encargó el canciller real. No quería preocuparla diciéndole a dónde iba, pero imagino él también estará preocupado al no saber cómo me encuentro.

—¿Irás a verlo ahora?

—Sí, Crono. Te sugiero hagas lo mismo. Pese a la excusa que le dimos, tu madre también debe de estar preocupada. Y usted princesa, digo, Marle, quizá deberías de seguir el ejemplo.

—Pero, yo…

—Si dejas pasar más tiempo, el rey estará mucho más molesto de lo que ya debe de estar.

La falsa mucama meditó las palabras de la inventora, al pensar que ella le hablaba como una amiga al preocuparse por ella; después de todo, había asistido a su rescate junto con Crono, ignorando sus verdaderos motivos para separarlo de su amigo lo más rápido posible.

—Creo que tienes razón, lo haré. Pero antes quisiera saludar a la señora Degjel.

—Por supuesto.

Un poco nerviosa, Lucca observó las herramientas en su cinturón fingiendo interés. Sin duda era inevitable que la princesa continuara un poco más de tiempo al lado de su amigo desde la infancia, del hombre que meses atrás estuvo a punto de convertirse en su esposo por propósitos egoístas, a quien perdonó tras enamorarse de él. Pero a esas alturas no le importaba tanto aquella cercanía, si con eso por fin la princesa lograba salir de sus vidas dentro de un poco más.

—Entonces les dejo. Iré a mi casa.

—¡Espera un momento, Lucca!

La hija de Taban Gendius ya se había dado la vuelta, cuando escuchó el llamado de Marle. Al volverse, la princesa la abrazó y Lucca fue capaz de sentir lo agradecida que estaba con ella. Tras unos segundos, se fue separando de ella, y viéndose a la cara, Marle exclamó:

—Se libre de visitarme al castillo las veces que quieras.

—Pues… gracias.

Cruzado de brazos, Crono observaba la escena intentando inútilmente de averiguar lo que Lucca estaría pensando en aquél instante. Marle le habló tanto a él como a quien ya consideraba su nueva amiga.

—Una vez que esté de vuelta en el castillo, convenceré a mi padre de invitarles a cenar.

Lucca emitió un imperceptible bufido, convencida que Marle cumpliría su palabra, y aunque cabía la posibilidad que el rey le permitiera a ella entrar al comedor real, no estaba muy convencida que Crono corriera con la misma suerte. Algo así debió imaginar el muchacho, que se limitó a poner su mano en el hombro de su amada sin decir palabra, en su mirada se reflejaba el rostro de Marle, así como mucha tristeza, amor, y en cierta medida tranquilidad por compartir aquél momento juntos.

—Entonces me retiro —los interrumpió Lucca tras aclararse la garganta—. Crono, no tardes en regresar a tu casa —y entre dientes—, y regresar a la princesa a su castillo.

Una vez solos, la pareja suspiró permaneciendo un momento en silencio. Tímidamente, Marle tomó la mano de Crono y este se volvió con un ligero sobresalto. La doncella le sonrió, y él devolvió el gesto maravillándose de su belleza, tanto como la extraña situación que estaba ocurriendo entre los dos.

—¿Va a acabar esto, verdad? —preguntó el muchacho con temor.

—Por el momento podemos hacer que dure más.

Y juntos, bajaron las escaleras del acceso norte sin soltarse las manos, cada uno disfrutando la compañía del otro cada segundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebamitito<strong> muchas gracias por seguirme hasta el final, igual a todos aquellos que han seguido conmigo independientemente si dejan o no comentarios. Día a día intentaré mantenerme escribiendo, pues es lo que más disfruto de mi vida. No solo este fic, sino muchos otros, y muchas otras historias propias.

Una gran disculpa por ausentarme más tiempo del que prometí, intentaré reponer el tiempo perdido lo más que pueda. Es posible que no tengan que esperar mucho tiempo entre una actualización y otra para compensarles. No piensen que volveré a abandonar. La historia continuará hasta su final.


	41. II 01 02

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo I - Una complicada relación**

**2**

La gente comenzaba a llegar. Dentro de muy pocas horas, seguramente la plaza Leene estaría tan llena como lo estaba el día que se marcharon, pensaron Crono y Marle. Les continuaba pareciendo extraño que aquél día en realidad hubiese sido apenas ayer.

El puesto de caramelos recién se había levantado nuevamente, y el muchacho pensó en comprar unos pocos para comérselos en el camino junto con Marle, pero apenas se acercaban, un niño les obstruyó el paso poniéndose delante del tendero.

—¡Señor, señor! ¿No sabe si los guardias encontraron ya a la princesa?

La pareja se detuvo igual que sus corazones durante un breve momento. El tendero sin despegar los ojos de los chocolates que ordenaba en el exhibidor, apenas parecía hacer caso del pequeño.

—Todavía no, según sé. ¿Otra vez tocaron a tu casa?

—Sí. Mi papá se asustó. Tiene miedo que entre cada visita recuerden que aún no ha pagado todos sus impuestos.

—El que no esconde nada, nada teme. Antes de venir para acá, también tocaron a mi puerta, pero en seguida se fueron. No temas, se limitan a preguntar y se van así sin más. Aunque esperemos la princesa Nadia deje de jugar pronto al escondite y regrese con su padre, o si no, lo siguiente será que el rey le dé por firmar órdenes de registro para todo el pueblo.

No siguieron más en aquél lugar, e intentando aparentar indiferencia caminaron presurosos a la salida de la plaza, pero en el camino tuvieron un nuevo obstáculo. El bufón malhumorado del otro día, a voz en grito canturreaba los anuncios matutinos llamando considerablemente la atención de todos.

—¡Escuchen gente de Truce, Porre y Chroras! ¡La princesa sigue sin dar la cara dándole dolores de cabeza a su padre! ¡Si la ven, denos un suspiro y con los guardias repórtenla! ¡Que los guardias les digan cómo reconocerle de civil, pues yo no sé! ¡Entre otras noticias, se cancela la presentación de esta noche del invento los Gendius! ¡Y ahora un chiste!

No esperaron el chiste, continuaron caminando para bajar al acceso sur. Ahí, una anciana musitaba con unos jóvenes de alrededor obstruyendo junto con muchos la entrada, deteniendo sin querer a la pareja.

—¿Pero no piensan decirnos cómo es la princesa Nadia? ¿Cómo se supone que la reconoceremos si el rey casi nunca le ha permitido bajar con él para verla?

—Es muy celoso de su hija —contestó alguien—. Seguramente es muy hermosa que temen se la roben.

—Yo no me la robaría por muy bonita que fuese —mencionó alguien—. Recuerda lo que dicen sobre el genio que se carga esa malcriada. Aunque quizá por eso escapó, porque nunca la deja bajar del castillo al pueblo.

—Pero sigue siendo muy raro —opinó la anciana—. Por muchos deseos que hubiese tenido de salir, no se hubiera arriesgado tanto a permanecer fuera toda una noche. ¿No será que algo malo le habrá pasado en realidad?

—¡Calla, vieja! —le recriminó una mujer—. Si tus ideas llegan a oídos de los guardias, tendremos una cacería de brujas en el pueblo. Demasiada molestia ocasionan los guardias deteniendo a la gente para interrogarla, solo faltaría que por la desesperación se pusieran más violentos.

Las críticas sobre su carácter, no afectaron tanto a Marle, como lo hizo el hecho de saber que su travesura estaba poniendo de cabeza a todo el mundo. Su intención siempre fue regresar ayer antes del anochecer, los sucesos que le impidieron hacerlo habían escapado de su control.

A empujones lograron finalmente salir de entre la multitud, pero al llegar casi al final, se detuvieron a punto de darse de bruces contra un guardia. Dándoles la espalda, el hombre estaba ocupado interrogando a Sofía, la ayudante de Melchor el herrero.

—¿No ha visto a nadie fuera de lugar, señorita? ¿Alguien que no reconozca por acá?

—A todo mundo. No soy de aquí, vengo de Choras, así que no sabría reconocer ni siquiera a quienes viven en este lugar.

—¿Qué hay del herrero?

—Bueno, él se pasa a veces por Choras, pero sé que vive al oeste de Medina.

La información sobresaltó al guardia, que en seguida le pidió a Sofía le acompañara para tener unas palabras con él. Esto permitió a Crono y a Marle salir finalmente a paso rápido de la plaza.

Ya afuera, tras retirarse lo más posible de las gente en campo abierto, se permitieron detenerse para tomar aire, sintiendo que el peso sobre sus hombros disminuía bastante. Marle jadeó un momento sujetándose la cabeza con las manos a los lados.

—Por todos los cielos. Qué problema he ocasionado.

—No te sientas mal, eso no solucionará nada.

—Lo sé. Debí de haberme entregado al guardia ahí mismo y terminar con todo esto de una vez. Pero no lo hice, porque… bueno.

Le lanzó una mirada rápida antes de dedicarse a ver por el horizonte, y su acompañante no preguntó nada más al sentir parte de la culpa que ella tenía.

—Vamos a mi casa. Nos merecemos descansar un poco.

—Nos merecemos estar juntos.

Su susurro fue bajo, pero audible. No hubo comentario al respecto y continuaron caminando.

En poco, el hogar de Crono se hizo visible. La casa de dos plantas hecha de adobe, madera y paja, se convirtió en una añoranza para ambos, especialmente para el muchacho quien pensó no volver a verla una vez que partió al pasado, pero ahí estaba otra vez. Y al tocar la puerta tras recorrer el jardín, con su pequeña parcela en la parte de atrás, su madre también continuaba adentro para recibirlos tras escucharlos en la entrada.

—¡Queridos, pasen, pasen!

Marle agradeció la hospitalidad de Tamara, y Crono no resistió el impulso de abrazar a su madre y plantarle un beso en la mejilla. La acción sorprendió a la mujer y llenó de nostalgia a la muchachilla.

—Vaya —expresó la señora Degjel—. Una sola noche fuera de casa y me extrañas como si hubiese sido toda una vida.

La pequeña burla no inmutó a su hijo. Tamara tenía listo el desayuno, y con Marle que se ofreció a ayudarle a servir, dejaron todo puesto en la mesa. El trío se sentó y comenzaron a comer animados. De reojo, Tamara miraba con ligera desaprobación los ademanes bruscos de Marle para comer a grandes bocados los huevos revueltos; apenas y utilizaba los utensilios para tomas las lonchas de jamón usando directamente las manos, y tan bueno debía ser lo que comía porque se chupaba los dedos, aunque esto último en realidad lo hacían todos.

—¿Tú también acompañaste a Lucca anoche, Marle?

—¿Cómo? —dirigió una mirada sin comprender a ella y luego a Crono, quien le devolvió una mirada de alarma. Entendiendo enseguida, respondió— ¡Ah! Sí. Estuve con ella, claro. Fue… entretenido.

Suspicaz, Tamara se volvió a su vástago.

—Te comportaste como un caballero mientras estuviste ayudando a Lucca junto con Marle anoche, ¿cierto?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Respondió no sin antes sentir que el rostro se le ponía clorado. Obviamente su madre temía hubiese hecho algo impropio al pasar la noche casi a solas con dos señoritas. Rememoró la coartada que le contó Lucca había montado.

—Además no estábamos solos. Taban estuvo con nosotros.

—Es verdad —recordó—. Pero siento fue una imprudencia que los cuatro fuesen a hacer sus experimentos a campo abierto dejando sola a la pobre de Lara.

Con ello, comprendieron, Taban no puso al tanto a su esposa sobre los extraños acontecimientos ocurridos con el Telepod.

El resto de la comida transcurrió tranquila. La conversación se desvió acerca de la vida de los Degjel en el campo, cultivando la parcela, vendiendo a los comerciantes las verduras. Tamara era buena para la siembra de maíz y trigo, Crono era quien se encargaba de recolectar todo una vez llegado a su punto de crecimiento. Marle no sabía mucho de siembra, pero se interesó bastante en aprender lo que Tamara le enseñaba.

Al termino del desayuno, cuando se levantaron, fueron al patio trasero donde tras la cerca de la parcela, la buena mujer enseñó a la muchacha a revisar los brotes y distinguir los tipos de semillas. Marle se quedó un momento regando con cuidado algunos brotes como Tamara le había mostrado, cuando ella la dejó un momento para acercarse a su hijo, quien presenciaba todo tras la valla.

—Tiene mano para las plantas —observó—. Aunque parece delicada, en realidad tiene mucha fuerza y precisión.

—Sí, mamá. Marle es una muchacha muy especial.

—Además de lo obvio, es muy especial para ti, ¿no es cierto?

Crono dirigió su mirada hacia Marle, ella continuaba concentrada y entretenida en lo que hacía.

—Sí.

—Hacen bonita pareja. Lo vi en el desayuno. ¿Pero de dónde viene? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? Imagino que no es de aquí o de Porre. Su rostro no me suena, pero el apellido Q'bay estoy segura de haberlo escuchado antes. ¿Será de Choras?

Su hijo tragó saliva sin saber que responder. Tamara estaba ensimismada tratando de recordar dónde había escuchado el falso apellido de Marle, cuando los sonidos de alguien tocando a la puerta del frente la sacó de su concentración.

—Espero que no sean otra vez los soldados preguntando por la princesa Nadia.

A Marle, el cuenco con agua casi se le caía de las manos tras escucharla. Se volvió a Crono, el cual aterrado a señas le indicó dejara eso aprisa y la acompañara corriendo.

Mientras Tamara iba tranquila a la puerta, Crono y Marle detrás de ella subían rápida pero silenciosamente las escaleras a la habitación de él, casi de puntillas. Ya dentro, cerraron disimuladamente la puerta, pegando el oído para saber quién era el visitante.

—¡Dianos! —escucharon exclamar a Tamara, y todas las alarmas de ambos muchachos se dispararon.

—Tamara, buenos días. Perdona que te interrumpa, pero estamos haciendo rondines de rutina. Espero lo entiendas. ¿Has escuchado alguna novedad entre tus vecinos sobre el paradero de la princesa Nadia Guardia?

—No desde anoche, apenas y hablo con algunos. Sabes muy bien que casi todo mundo no nos tiene mucho aprecio.

El tono mordaz de su contestación exaltó a Crono. Aunque su madre, normalmente aparentaba indiferencia a los malsonantes comentarios de la gente sobre la clase de moral que podía tener ella para haber concebido tan joven a un hijo sin estar casada, estaba sin saberlo develándole ahora que no le eran tan indiferentes como cuando lo aparentaba con él. Sir Dianos hizo una pausa antes de dar una orden a sus espaldas, quizá a su séquito para dirigirse a la casa vecina.

—Está bien. Si sabes algo debes de informarlo a las autoridades.

Hubo otra pausa, apenas interrumpida por los pocos pasos que le escucharon a Sir Dianos al querer retirarse antes que Tamara le hablara una vez más.

—¿De verdad está Crono preparado para manejar una espada de verdad?

"Si supieras", pensaron los muchachos durante la pausa que siguió antes de escuchar la respuesta del capitán de los caballero de Guardia.

—Sí. Es muy hábil. En un par de semanas reanudaremos las lecciones. Que en la noche vaya a buscarme a la casa del alcalde. Es posible que me haga falta su ayuda para incrementar la búsqueda de la princesa, así como la de otros civiles.

Otra pausa, y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Lentamente, los muchachos bajaron a la estancia un poco más seguros. No había expresión alguna en el rostro de Tamara.

—Sir Dianos me pidió que te dijera…

—Lo oí. En la noche iré a verlo.

—Sí. Pudo haberme pedido llamarte para darte el mensaje él mismo, pero creo estaba muy ocupado con ese trabajo que le pidieron.

La verdad, el escudero del capitán agradecía precisamente que no hubiese preguntado por él. Su madre recuperó su habitual humor y fue al comedor para terminar de recoger la mesa. Los muchachos le ayudaron en silencio. De vez en cuando la pareja se lanzaba miradas cariñosas y reían en voz baja, Tamara los observaba sonriendo, ya olvidando lo que estaba hablando con su hijo antes de la interrupción, a veces mirando con aprobación a Marle, según le parecía al pelirrojo.

Aunque a Marle le hubiese gustado pasar un poco más de tiempo en la parcela, al final subió a la habitación de Crono para distraerse un poco. Arriba todo estaba tranquilo y en paz. La muchacha se sentó en la cama viendo con interés la vista por la ventana desde donde podía verse gran parte de Truce, la plaza de Leene, e incluso a lo lejos algunas de las torres del castillo de Guardia. Ni siquiera en sus más locas fantasías, Crono hubiese imaginado nunca tener a la princesa en persona en su casa, ya no digamos en su habitación, pero ahí estaba. Aunque no es que fantasease mucho con una persona que independientemente fuese de la realeza, tenía una reputación de egoísta, mal carácter y creída, virtudes completamente diferentes a las que Marle realmente tenía. De pronto recordó sus modos de comer en la mesa, ¿serían auténticos? ¿Había actuado así para que no se sintieran inferiores a ella por ser una princesa? Sintió un repentino recelo hacia ella.

—No tuviste porque fingir malos modales Marle, no me preocupa eso.

—¿He? —sale de su ensimismamiento, dándose cuenta que sus manos siguen un poco sucias con breves restos de comida y tierra de la parcela—, ¡Ah, esto! La verdad, yo… no finjo… siempre fui mala en mis lecciones sobre modales. Prefería escaparme para practicar tiro al blanco con los arcos y las ballestas que me robaba del salón de armas —pareció preocupada—, no te gustan las doncellas maleducadas, ¿verdad?

—¡No, para nada! No es eso —ahora se sentía culpable por sus palabras—. Pensaba en que, de verdad siento que no soy merecedor de quererte. Como si todo fuera un juego. Casi espero que en cualquier momento me digas que todo cuanto me has compartido ha sido un ardid. Sigo sin entender… bueno. Pienso que realmente no podrías nunca fijarte en un pobre diablo como yo.

Marle se levantó acercándose demasiado a Crono, casi pegada a él. Había enojo en su mirada y por instinto, Crono retrocedió sin creerse que pudiera ser amedrentado así por ella.

—Yo te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero, pero yo también estoy preocupada y dolida por pensar que no puedas corresponder mis sentimientos. Temo me rechaces, no por quién soy, sino por lo que soy.

Sintiéndose avergonzado por sus acciones y su modo de pensar, el muchacho desapartó un mechón rubio de la frente de su amada.

—Entonces los dos nos preocupamos por dudar del amor del otro, aunque nos quisiéramos hacerlo, pero es inevitable. Querámoslo o no, el verdadero problema es que lo nuestro es algo imposible. Quiero llevarte al Castillo en parte por temor al Rey y a su guardia, pero también quisiera secuestrarte y mantenerte en mi casa para siempre.

Marle también jugueteó con el cabello pelirrojo de su amado.

—Mi padre no tardaría en encontrarte y decapitarte por ello. Te quiero mucho como para permitir que te hiciese tal barbarie por mí.

Hubo un poco de silencio.

—¡Ya lo sé! —Exclamó de pronto Marle— Llévame tú personalmente al Castillo. Hazme escolta y entra conmigo.

—Pero… lo tengo prohibido. Como pueblerino…

—Como invitado de la princesa tendrías todo el derecho, tú viste lo que hice en el pasado. Las leyes desde entonces no han cambiado mucho en ese aspecto. Además, la próxima vez que te llames a ti mismo "pobre diablo" te daré un golpe justo en la nariz. No me gusta que te relegues de esa forma, yo tampoco soy una doncella de guantes de seda. Aparte, eres un Sir por nombramiento de mi antepasado Guardia XXI.

—Pero nadie aquí lo sabe.

—No es verdad, yo lo sé. Y mira, no quisiera regresar, de verdad que no quisiera, pero sé que tengo que hacerlo. No quiero incomodar al pueblo más de lo que lo he hecho ya. Pero si hubiera una forma, no me importaría vivir en el pueblo cerca de ti.

Con el corazón comprimido en un puño, el muchacho no dijo nada al respecto. Demasiado doloroso era ya pensar desde ahora en la separación que tarde o temprano habría de darse. Miró su espada robada del castillo de Guardia. Su madre quizá había pensado se trataba de una réplica que compró en la feria, pero no pasaría tan desapercibida una vez en el castillo cuando fuese a dejar a Marle.

—Vamos con Lucca —continuó su amiga—. Quizá nos de algún consejo.

Tigre fue a acurrucarse bajo el brazo de Marle, y ella acarició detrás de las orejas al gato amarillo atigrado. Crono asintió en silencio, no queriendo expresar lo que ya tenía previsto Lucca probablemente les diría. Permanecieron juntos un momento más antes de ponerse en pie y salir.

—Mamá, voy a casa de Lucca, y creo que dejaré a Marle a su casa después.

Le avisaron al bajar al recibidor. Tamara bajó para despedirse de la muchacha con mucha cortesía. Aunque continuaba creyendo que la amiga de su hijo era tan sólo una mucama por pensar que trabajaba en el castillo, la trataba como a una noble, sin saber que no se alejaba mucho de la verdad.

—Visítanos pronto, querida. Siempre serás bienvenida.

—Muchas gracias señora.

Y al salir de casa, ya en el camino, Marle se preguntaba si en verdad un día podría regresar a visitar a la señora Degjel, si no es que a Crono en especial.


	42. II 01 03

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo I - Una complicada relación**

**3**

En el camino vieron algo curioso. A la casa de los Degjel se acercaba una carreta procedente de la plaza Leene. El conductor iba ensimismado apenas poniendo atención a su alrededor, y a su lado reconocieron al bufón de la casa de los horrores, continuaba caracterizado con aquella sonrisa pintada medio macabra, y el enorme gorro de bufón con su levita en el pecho.

—¡Oh! Pero si aquí están bribones que acertaron en los juegos ayer.

La carreta se detuvo delante de la casa, y el bufón de un salto se colocó frente a ellos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntaron con cautela.

—¡Nada, nada! Que como no pude contactarlos ayer por la noche tras su… ¡ejem! Exhibición de magia en el lado norte de la plaza, pues no logré ponerme de acuerdo con ustedes para traerles sus premios. Sin embargo, haciendo preguntas, supe que la pareja Degjel vivía aquí.

Chascó los dedos, aparecieron los hermanos trillizos del concurso, vestidos de civiles y sin las falsas armaduras antiguas que usaron en la presentación. Uno de ellos sacó de la parte de atrás una jaula con un pequeño gato amarillo que puso en las manos de Marle. Enseguida, el otro dejó en brazos de Crono el "poyoso", un muñeco musical con forma de Kilwala. Y el último, no sin dificultad, salió de la carreta con lo que parecía ser "Crono" en brazos.

El muchacho retrocedió por instinto al ver el cuerpo rígido y tieso, casi como un cadáver que casualmente tenía su aspecto. Había salido de un espejo presuntamente mágico al que debió imitar sus movimientos para ganar una recompensa en la feria, claro en ese momento no imaginó que el premio iba a ser esa cosa.

—¿En serio tengo que quedármelo?

—Puedes tirarlo por un risco si quieres, como es tu posesión no tengo la libertad de hacerlo yo. Ahora sólo recíbelo.

El ayudante iba hacia Crono, pero él le señaló la puerta.

—Que mi madre lo reciba. Nosotros ya nos íbamos.

—Lo que gusten, señores Degjel.

—¿Señores Degjel? —exclamó una de las vecinas al pasar.

Se trataba la mujer que el día anterior había hechos burlas a Crono junto con su hermano, hasta que Marle lo calló a él arrojándole con mucha fuerza una piedrecilla en la frente. La pareja no había tenido la intención de aclararle el malentendido al encargado de la tienda de los horrores, pues no le vieron el caso. Sin embargo al ver reír de forma burlona a la vecina, lamentaron no haberlo hecho.

—Bueno, siempre hay un roto para un descocido —continuaba la mujer—. ¿Quién diría que alguien además de la cuatro ojos se fijaría en ese bastardo?

Crono estaba por decirle algo, pero levantando ligeramente su mano Marle lo hizo callar. De su espalda se sacó la ballesta jugueteando con ella descaradamente, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en rostro mientras observaba tragar saliva a la joven mujer.

—¿En verdad quieres comprobar si soy tan buena con esto como lo soy arrojando piedras?

Recuperando la compostura para disimular su miedo, la mujer se retiró indignada sin decir nada. El bufón miró con cierto recelo a Crono tras lo que escuchó, y al notarlo, Marle agregó.

—¿Quiere usted también una demostración?

—¡No, no! Dejémoslo así.

Una vez zanjado el asunto, dejaron con los encargados también el gato y el muñeco, de forma que pudieron marcharse a casa de Lucca.

Cruzaron el puente que conectaba el islote del sur de Truce, y descubrieron en la playa privada de los Gendius a Lara sentada en una hamaca al lado de su silla de ruedas, viendo al océano con su esposo de pie detrás de ella abrazándola con mucho afecto. Aunque agradecida, lucía algo molesta.

—Taban, sin duda nuestra hija es igual a ti. Solo les preocupan sus inventos. Mira que pasar la noche fuera de casa para hacer los ajustes de esa máquina infernal.

El señor Gendius estaba un poco nervioso por las palabras que su esposa le refunfuñaba. Lucca había llegado sin ningún problema a casa hacía pocas horas, por lo que su preocupación había disminuido al no saber qué pasaría con ella y sus amigos. Le sorprendió verla tan tranquila, incluso feliz después de todo lo ocurrido. Hubiese querido platicar con ella en privado largo y tendido para escuchar su aventura tras entender que Crono y la princesa habían regresado sanos y a salvo, si no fuese porque su esposa estaba presente y entonces desmentiría su historia lo cual le acarrearía problemas. Aún en su silla de ruedas, Lara podía intimidar al fortachón de su marido estando enojada.

—Bueno, pero no fue para tanto. Ya te mostré el dinero que ganamos en la exhibición del telepod.

—Sí, son muy generosos. Pero aún así me gustaría se tomaran las cosas con más calma de vez en cuando. ¿Quién más estuvo con ustedes?

—Pues…

—¡Hola! —saludó Marle.

Taban dio un respingo al ver a la princesa en persona, como si acabara de descubrir que en realidad estaba en la sala del trono con el rey, en lugar de su hogar. Nervioso, se puso en firmes a un lado de su esposa con una cara de espanto. Lara no se dio cuenta de la reacción de su esposo por prestar atención a la mucama, aquella muchachilla que Crono le presentó el otro día.

—Hola Crono, hola Marle. Veo que nos visitan, juntos, por supuesto.

La actitud de la buena mujer era neutral. Aunque era amable con la muchachilla, dejaba traslucir sin querer una ligera incomodidad. Sabía que el ex prometido de su hija, había conocido a la doncella en la feria recientemente, y ahora como habían quedado las cosas entre Lucca y el chico, no tenía motivos para enojarse con quien fuese que estuviese él, pero como su hija, se sentía a disgusta a pesar de haber quedado en buen arreglo.

Por otro lado el señor Gendius no daba crédito a lo que veía. No solo a la princesa, sino también a Crono con ella. ¿Pero porque la princesa Nadia continuaba a su lado? ¿Por qué demonios le parecía verla acaramelada con el bastardo del pueblo?

—Sí, ¿Cómo ha estado, señora? ¿Ya ha ido a la feria?

—No, querida. Quizá vaya al cierre. Me canso con mucha facilidad para trasladarme hasta la plaza. Pero no importa, me las arreglo acá —cambiando su tono por uno más confidencial, dirigió una mirada recelosa al muchacho sin dejar de hablar con Marle—. Espero que Crono se haya portado contigo como un caballero, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro, por supuesto!

La muchacha había enrojecido al comprender la indirecta. No se sentía con ánimos de confirmarle que desde cierta perspectiva, casi eran pareja, por temor a que su trato fuese más parecido al que de por sí, Lucca tenía con ella. Al menos con esta confianza con que le hablaba, entendieron los dos que ni su esposo ni su hija le habían contado la verdad sobre lo que pasó en la feria, y sobre quién era en realidad Marle.

—Taban, no seas maleducado y saluda. ¿Ya conocías a esta muchacha?

Lara había notado ya la sorpresa en su esposo al ver a la joven, pero pensó se debía igual que ella al inicio, por la impresión de ver al muchacho acompañado de otra chica que no fuese Lucca.

—Sí, es la… nueva amiga de nuestra hija. ¿Gusta que le sirva algo, señorita Q'bay?

—No, muchas gracias señor.

El ofrecimiento nervioso que le hizo Taban manteniéndose en su posición de firmes, desconcertó a su esposa, pero ella no dijo nada al respecto en ese instante. Marle tomó la mano de Crono, y animada la muchachilla volvió a hablar.

—¿Estará Lucca en casa? Veníamos a consultarle algo.

—¡Enseguida le avisaré que usted está aquí, señorita Q´bay!

El hombre estaba por retirarse, pero su esposa consternada esta vez, lo detuvo dándole un ligero pellizco en el pantalón.

—¿Pero a ti que te pasa, hombre? —se vuelve a los muchachos—. Lucca está en su habitación. Pueden pasar, están en su casa.

Ambos dieron las gracias y entraron bajo la desaprobatoria mirada de Taban al verlos aún tomados de la mano. Pero ahora tenía otro problema inmediato que resolver a causa de su indiscreción.

—¿Por qué estás actuando tan raro tú? —recriminó su mujer.

—No estoy actuando raro, Solo… ah… sólo quería ser amable, querida.

—Pues no estaría de sobra que fueses más así conmigo, que con las novias adolescentes de ese muchacho.

—¡Esa chica no es su novia! —saltó más escandalizado que Lara.

—Espero que no, pero no te pongas así, tampoco lo es Lucca. ¿Está bien? ¿Lo entiendes?

Agradeciendo mentalmente que su esposa hubiese malinterpretado los motivos de su reacción, suspiró ruidosamente esperando que fuese a lo que hayan venido, ese par terminara ya y se marchara lo más pronto posible. Le ponía muy nervioso saber que la hija del rey Guardia XXXIII estaba en su casa, cuando todos los soldados la buscaban por ahí.

Dentro de la casa, los muchachos se abrieron paso. Crono tocó la puerta hacia la habitación de Lucca con Marle detrás de él. Al recibir respuesta, entraron quedamente encontrando a la muchacha sentada frente a su escritorio al lado de la cama, estudiando atentamente unos papeles a los que constantemente hacía anotaciones con lápiz en mano.

Marle notó lo desordenado que estaba todo ahí adentro, pero no le importó. Había muchos diagramas pegados a las paredes: algunos del telepod, otros de lo que parecía una pequeña catapulta con cargas de arroz (la cual encontró ya construida, pero tirada y arrumbada en una esquina). Con interés examinaba unos motores de vapor. La muchacha se movía casi sin hacer ruido al igual que Crono, y es posible que la joven inventora apenas notara su presencia por estar garabateando con ansia sobre los papeles.

Curiosos, miraron sobre su hombro. Lo que tomaba toda su atención eran los planos de diseño de algo muy parecido a la máquina de entrenamiento "gato", exhibida en la plaza. Había líneas, dibujos y tachones sobre la base de aquél ser humanoide y burdo, siendo específicos, sobre sus piernas, nada que diese por satisfecha a su creadora, debido a las constantes correcciones que hacía a cada instante.

—¿Es "gato", tu invento?

—No —contestó sin voltear a mirar a su amigo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro—. "Gato" es un modelo muy primitivo a lo que estoy tratando de hacer. Quiero que este haga algo más que decir unas palabras grabadas y mover los brazos. Este deberá poder caminar, y quizá hasta hablar por una función motora propia expresiva.

La pareja estaba pasmada. Aunque Crono no entendía mucho sobre esas cosas, continuó preguntando asombrado, pero agradecido de no ver frustración en su amiga.

—¿Sé puede hacer eso?

—Ese es el problema, se supone que no —dio unos golpecitos sobre el dibujo con el lápiz antes de proseguir—. En teoría es imposible. Aún no logro pensar en un buen motor de marcha que sea viable, pequeño, y capaz de soportar todos los mecanismos necesarios para fabricar todas las variables posibles. De poder encontrar el método, sería lo más complejo que hubiese hecho hasta ahora.

—No te des por vencida —terció Marle—. Sé que si alguien puede hacer algo tan fascinante como eso, eres tú.

La inventora giró bruscamente; no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la doncella y eso la desconcertó brevemente.

—¡Crono, aún no la has ido a dejar al castillo!

—De hecho veníamos a pedirte consejo sobre eso.

—¿Cómo?

La pareja le expuso su preocupación, sobre la imposibilidad de Marle de regresar posteriormente a Truce, o el que Crono no pudiera visitarla al castillo. No era una petición de su amigo, según notó la muchacha, sino de Marle en sí. La doncella de cabellos rubios admiraba la inteligencia de la castaña, aún impresionada por el telepod entre otras cosas, mirando en Lucca a alguien a quien con su inteligencia no podía haber imposibles. Lucca estaba halagada por que la viesen de tal forma, y si se daba su tiempo, es posible que encontrase una solución para que su relación, o al menos que su amistad pudiese continuar aún estando la princesa en el castillo, por supuesto no se iba a molestar siquiera en pensar en eso. Aunque le agradaba sentirse admirada por la princesa, más le agradaría tenerla fuera de la vida de su amigo.

—Lo que quieren es imposible —sentenció con brusquedad.

—Pero debe de existir algún modo —suplicó la muchacha.

—Su majestad, entienda…

—Por favor, no me digas así, Lucca.

—Bien. Marle, entiende por favor. Ahora todos los pueblos vecinos alrededor del reino están alarmados por su desaparición. Postergar por más tiempo lo inevitable sólo hará que su padre se enfurezca más. Permite que Crono te regrese a su casa. Despídanse debidamente, y por el bien de todos nosotros, sólo regrese.

No había sido la respuesta que hubiesen esperado, pero era una a final de cuentas. Crono miró a Marle con tristeza y ella le regresó la misma expresión. Una débil lágrima amenazaba por asomar en ambos, pero resistieron. Hasta Lucca sintió pena por ellos, pero no desistió. Su objetivo seguiría siendo el intentar llegar a algo más con su mejor amigo algún día, sin importar que los obstáculos fuesen la realeza misma.

—Gracias, Lucca.

—Lo siento, Crono. Si en verdad la quieres, llévala a casa.

Despidiéndose de ella, salieron de su habitación y de su hogar. Dijeron adiós a Lara en la playa. Taban había ido a la parte trasera para no verlos y evitar cometer alguna imprudencia más. Así, la pareja partió de la isleta a paso ligero.

En sus manos, Marle sostuvo un fardo donde llevaba la ballesta que su amigo había ganado en la feria para ella. Sin darse cuenta, Crono llevaba todavía en su cintura la espada robada del castillo, cuatrocientos años atrás.

—Si vamos al castillo, mejor será que no lleves eso —musitó Marle con desgana.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcangel91<strong> gracias por seguirme acá con la historia. Fueron buenas vacaciones, pero ya de regreso me vuelvo a poner en forma con la historia. Espero que tú y todos disfruten con esta nueva entrega. Saludos.


	43. II 01 04

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo I - Una complicada relación**

**4**

De la entrada trasera en la tienda principal de Truce, salió un hombre robusto y de edad media. Con prisa, abrió las puertas de su negocio repasando mentalmente todas las actividades del día. Con la feria en la plaza Leene, se había convertido en la única tienda disponible en el pueblo para aquellos que no querían o no podían visitar el evento. Además de la sobrecarga de trabajo habitual, estaba el hecho de no poder contar con la ayuda de sus hijos. Seguía sin tener noticias de Fritz desde que se fue a Choras, y su hija Elaine pasaba todo el tiempo en el puerto con la esperanza verlo regresar. En esos momentos más extrañaba el consuelo y ayuda de su difunta esposa, aunque a la vez le atemorizaba lo que ella hubiese pensado de toda aquella devastadora situación.

Más tarde tendría tiempo de rezar y reflexionar al respecto, ahora debía de trabajar. Justo en ese momento llegaban dos posibles clientes. Reconoció al muchacho pelirrojo, que según solía decirle su hijo tenía una mala reputación igual que su madre, aunque su hija últimamente parecía tenerle sin cuidado los rumores, incluso en ocasiones le dirigía muy de vez en cuando la palabra sin ser descortés. Por su parte se mantenía al margen de las críticas y de los asuntos de los demás, siempre y cuando compraran en su tienda; además el muchacho tenía entendido era el pupilo y escudero de Sir Dianos, quien era un muy buen cliente. A la muchacha no la reconoció; quizá una extranjera, el mejor tipo de clientes con los que podía contar para comerciar. Quizá podría intentar venderle alguna joya.

—¡Buenos días dama y caballero! ¿En qué les puedo servir?

Su sonrisa ancha y servicial era contagiosa. Con educación y animados, por cortesía los muchachos echaron un vistazo a los escaparates llenos de frascos con comida, fruta fresca, medicamentos, y un pequeño pero interesante surtido de armas y armaduras sobre una tarima a un lado de la tienda.

—De hecho, queríamos saber si podría darnos algo por esto.

La sonrisa del mercader decayó un poco. También su negocio funcionaba como casa de empeño, aunque sólo de adquisiciones muy selectas. No le agradaba mucho esa parte de su trabajo, al tener que soportar a los clientes tratar de sacarle dinero por basura que según ellos eran cosas valiosas, cuando ni a baratijas llegaban la mayoría.

Con cierto interés, había puesto los ojos sobre el pendiente de Marle, esperando no se tratara de una joya de fantasía, sin embargo, lo que colocaron sobre su mostrador había sido una espada y una ballesta. Reconoció la manufactura de la ballesta, era propia de los mercaderes de Porre. No muy valiosa, apenas útil para su propósito. La espada le asombró por dos cosas: Primero, ignoraba que Sir Dianos había permitido a su pupilo portar armas de verdad; la segunda era la perfecta manufactura de la espada, hecha en base a los modelos antiguos de la corte de Guardia. Pudo autentificar que el símbolo de la mesa cuadrada había sido reproducido con detalle, era una lástima que el filo estuviese algo gastado, eso le restaba valor.

—Una excelente reproducción, muchachos. Por la ballesta les doy diez piezas de oro, y por la espada otros diez.

—¡Solo diez! —regateó Marle molesta—. Pero si esa espada no es una réplica, es original.

Bufando al perder su esperanza de tratar con clientes con mejor sentido común, el mercader se defendió.

—Señorita, eso no es verdad. Si eso les dijeron cuando obtuvieron esta espada, me temo les tomaron el pelo. Tan solo el diseño no es como el de las espadas de Guardia de hoy en día. Tú muchacho, tengo entendido que eres el escudero de Sir Dianos, ¿cierto? Fíjate bien, aquí la empuñadura es más gruesa y la hoja no es tan ancha como las actuales —Dio unos golpecitos a la hoja frente a ellos para confirmar su explicación—. Guardia no ha fabricado este tipo de espadas desde hace al menos tres siglos. Alguien debió emular la técnica teniendo como base una espada antigua auténtica, y una real no luciría tan nueva. Ésta está desgastada, es verdad, pero no tiene los signos de corrosión y óxido que presentan las originales espadas de antaño. Por el ligero desgaste calculo que su espada apenas debió de fabricarse cuando mucho hace dos o tres años, me parece. Es una buena imitación, no lo niego, pero no es original.

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas pensando lo mismo. El mercader se equivocaba en algo: la espada era una original del reino de Guardia de hace cuatrocientos años, pero en efecto, como la habían traído directamente del pasado, no presentaba los signos propios del tiempo. Al pasar de un siglo a otro en menos de un minuto, prácticamente era casi nueva a pesar de su edad.

Desanimada, Marle dio un último vistazo a su ballesta sintiendo dolor.

—Entonces diez piezas de oro por la ballesta también, ¿cierto?

Y con resignación, minutos después la pareja salió de la tienda con veinte de las cien piezas de oro que Marle había conseguido antes huir del castillo, su hogar. Aunque intentó darle todo a Crono, su amigo ni quiso ayudarle a cargar la bolsilla temiendo no se la pidiera o aceptara después.

—¡Pero perdiste tu espada! ¡Con esto podrás comprar otra!

—Ambos sabemos que esa espada no me pertenecía realmente. La había robado… ¡por equivocación! —se apresuró a decir—. Tú por otro lado dices que perdiste las cien piezas de oro que hurtaste del castillo.

—Tampoco cuenta. ¡No le robé el dinero a nadie, era mío, así que no debo nada!

Rascándose la barbilla y mirando el bosque de Guardia al que se aproximaban, Crono sonrió con malicia.

—No es verdad. Recuerdo que tú misma me confesaste "ayer" que eras una ladrona y le había robado ese dinero a la princesa Nadia, ¿no es cierto?

—Jo, jo. Que gracioso —contestó sarcástica—. Al menos te lo tomas con humor. Sé de alguien quien no le verá ni pizca de gracia el asunto en cuanto lleguemos.

Al notar a la muchachilla preocupada, Crono dejó de jugar, y se aproximó dudando en atreverse a tomarla por el hombro, pero decidiéndose finalmente a hacerlo. Con ese pequeño consuelo, Marle se recargó un poco en él abrazándolo con un brazo por la espalda.

—Tu padre no puede ser tan estricto como piensas. Quizá se alegre tanto de tenerte de vuelta que lo dejará pasar.

—Conociéndolo como lo hago yo, no me hago muchas esperanzas.

Ya adentro del bosque, unos pájaros salvajes los miraron con recelo. En un acto inconsciente, Marle se llevo la mano a la cintura olvidando que había empeñado su ballesta también. Frustrada, dio una patada a la hierba.

—Lo peor es que tuve que dejar también mi ballesta.

—Vamos, no era un artilugio muy valioso.

—Lo era. Había sido el primer regalo que me hiciste.

Un rolly apareció repentinamente mostrándoles sus fauces bien abiertas. Sin perder tiempo, la ovalada creatura verde de menos de medio metro, se lanzó contra Marle rodando velozmente, pero la muchacha con bastante facilidad se deshizo de ella, pegándole una fuerte patada enviándola al otro lado de los árboles profiriendo un chillido que bien pudo ser de angustia o dolor.

El muchacho se echó a reír y la doncella con él por lo hilarante de la escena. Recobrando la compostura, siguieron caminando.

—No es que necesites mucho de todas maneras de un arma, se ve que… ¿he?

Una bandada de pájaros monstruo alzó a lo lejos el vuelo, afortunadamente no hacia ellos. Sin embargo, de donde procedieron, se escuchaban ruidos toscos y secos, y cada vez más el ruido se iba incrementando hasta distinguirse claramente los cascos de los caballos cabalgando a presurosos. Instintivamente, Marle se sujetó del brazo de Crono, y este a su vez con el otro brazo le rodeó los hombros, y ninguno desapartó la mirada del frente. Presintieron lo de lo que se trataba, así como que también se estaba acercando hacia ellos más y más sin remedio, volviendo inútil cualquier posibilidad de huir o intentar esconderse.

De pronto aparecieron uno tras otro, con sus brillantes cotas de malla metálicas más sencillas que sus predecesoras de hace cuatro siglos, sobre blusas moradas, con sus espadas a la cintura; iban montados sobre caballos igual de majestuosos. Al ver frente al camino a la pareja, cada uno de los miembros de la armada de Guardia se fue deteniendo sorprendido, pero reaccionando al poco tiempo rodeándolos.

Si los muchachos estaban asustados por ellos, no fue nada a lo que sintieron cuando Sir Dianos hizo acto de presencia sobre su caballo, junto a un anciano de larga barba blanca y sombrero holgado montando con dificultad su caballo, pues este parecía recio a mantener firme al viejo. Crono acertó al sospechar que el hombre se trataba del Canciller actual aunque nunca lo había visto, tan solo basándose en su familiar parecido con el anterior.

El escudero del capitán tragó saliva, no entendía por qué de pronto estaban los soldados precisamente ahí todos juntos con su maestro y el Canciller.

—¿Qué es lo que buscan? —murmuró, de forma que apenas Marle lo escuchó.

—Creo… que a mí.

Sir Dianos miraba lleno de sorpresa con los ojos bien abiertos a la princesa Nadia, la hija del rey que desde ayer había desaparecido, obligándolos a buscarla por todas partes, tomada con fuerza del brazo de su aprendiz y escudero: el bastardo pobretón de Truce. No era el único, había miradas escandalizadas entre todos los presentes, pero no tanto como la del Canciller mismo. Mudo de asombro, el anciano abría y cerraba la boca sin poder articular ni una palabra.

—¿Crono?

—Ah… buenos días Sir Dianos. ¿Cómo ha estado?

Ni el capitán ni nadie notaron el desesperado intento de Crono por aparentar que nada malo ocurría, como tampoco notaron la fuerza con que la princesa lo sujetaba, por estar concentrados en cómo él la tomaba a ella.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios está pasando aquí? Nos acaban de enviar a hacer una búsqueda masiva por todo Truce y Porre a la princesa, y te encuentro en medio del bosque con ella.

No supo que contestar, pero no hubo necesidad de pensar en algo, pues Marle se adelantó en un intento para suavizar la situación.

—Ah… capitán Dianos. Yo… bueno. Regresaba al Castillo acompañada de Crono.

La voz de la princesa hizo salir al canciller de su estupefacción finalmente.

—¡Qué espera capitán Dianos! ¡Arresté a ese hombre!

El viejo parecía fuera de lugar con sus ropajes finos y elegantes, así como su estatura media al lado de caballeros jóvenes y apenas maduros, fornidos, altos, vestidos con sus lustrosas armaduras.

—¿Perdone? —exclamó Sir Dianos al no entender lo que escuchó.

—¡Es que no piensa aprender a ese rufián!

—¿Pero por qué? No sabemos qué esta…

—¿No es obvio? ¡Este granuja debió de ser quien secuestró a la princesa! Su apariencia coincide muy bien con la descripción que nos dieron los testigos de la feria. ¿O es que realmente conoce a este hombre?

—¡Sí, es… era mi escudero! Pero… él…

Si en algún momento, el muchacho esperó que su maestro encontrara la forma de salir en su defensa de ese repentino malentendido, fue perdiendo las esperanzas. Sir Dianos estaba tan consternado como sus hombres, y algunos de ellos empezaban a mirar a Crono con recelo. Pero el pelirrojo no iba a quedarse callado.

—¿Secuestrador? ¿Testigos? ¡Esperen un momento! Aquí hay un malentendido. Si me permiten explicarles…

—¡El error fue el que cometiste tú mocoso, al pensar que podrías salirte con la tuya! —bramó el Canciller— ¡Guardias, qué esperan para arrestarlo!

—¡Esperen un momento! —Gritó Marle muy malhumorada de pronto—. Crono no ha secuestrado a nadie, ¡yo decidí escaparme con él!

La reacción general siguiente fue un repentino silencio. Tarde, Marle se dio cuenta que su exabrupto iba a provocar todo lo contrario de mejorar la situación de su amigo. Los soldados comenzaron a verse entre sí intercambiando susurros entre los que se detectaban cosas que daban a entender sobre "una fuga por un amor prohibido".

—¡Cállense ya, todos!

Por vez primera, no fue el viejo sino Sir Dianos quien gritó. El hombre estaba pálido y miraba con una mezcla de desilusión y enojo a Crono. Hizo una seña con su mano derecha, y al momento siguiente los soldados detrás de la pareja, saltaron tomando primero a la princesa Nadia obligándola a separarse de Crono.

—¿Pero qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme!

Y aunque por un momento tuvieron el impulso de obedecer su orden, bastaron las expresiones autoritarias de Sir Dianos y el Canciller para que continuaran reteniéndola. Crono también fue sujetado por la espalda firmemente por otros dos soldados. Con súplica, el muchacho miró a su maestro como nunca lo había hecho antes. Firme, el capitán de los caballeros descendió de su caballo desenfundado su espada, para posicionarla a la altura del cuello de su aprendiz a la vez que decía.

—Te has metido en el peor problema de todos, niño idiota.


	44. II 02 01

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo II - En detención**

**1**

El espectáculo comenzó, pero no en la feria, sino a puertas del reino. Los nobles, soldados en resguardo, criados, entre otras personas, vieron desfilar frente a sus ojos entrando por las enormes puertas, a la brigada de la armada de Guardia. Sir Dianos iba a la cabeza, con dos de sus hombres a los lados, cada uno reteniendo a dos personas sobre sus caballos delante de ellos, a la princesa y a Crono, a este último lo tenían con los brazos amarrados por la espalda. Minutos antes de su llegada, un soldado los había adelantado para darle el comunicado al rey en privado, pero de alguna manera la noticia se había filtrado por todo el castillo, era obvio que no tardaría en extenderse a Truce.

Daba lo mismo el espectáculo que incidentalmente exhibían. Sir Dianos había cumplido con su trabajo, y eso era todo lo que le importaba, aunque tenía en la boca un sabor agridulce. Su mensajero apareció para susurrarle casi al oído un mensaje del rey. Se detuvo, y viendo hacia el soldado que tenía a la princesa en un estado de shock, le indicó que la llevara directamente a sus aposentos reales, y mandó a otro a ayudarle por si la princesa oponía resistencia.

—¿Qué le harán a Crono? —le habló volviendo la vista para atrás—. El no ha hecho nada malo.

Crono alzó la mirada. Lucía infeliz, cansado, la misma cara que pone cualquiera cuando se entera de la muerte de alguien muy querido, sólo que ese alguien podría ser él mismo. Marle no lo soportó y nuevamente perdió el control de sus emociones.

—¡Suéltenlo!

De un salto, la princesa bajó del caballo, la maniobra no le dio resultado por mucho, pues a punto de llegar junto a Crono, dos soldados de reserva la sostuvieron. Hecha una fiera, intentó forcejear con ellos, y una vez más, Sir Dianos gritó sus órdenes para que la ingresaran al castillo, hasta la torre donde estaba su habitación. Aunque Crono quiso forcejear para ayudarla al pensar la lastimaban por la manera en como la sujetaban, no quiso empeorar su situación. No era la princesa sino él quien enfrentaba los peores problemas.

—¡Sir Dianos, le ordeno que lo suelte!

—¡Recibo órdenes de su padre, alteza! Contrólese por favor.

Con dificultad, los dos hombres apartaron finalmente a la princesa Nadia del resto del regimiento, no sin llevarse una buena dosis de golpes, patadas y arañazos que con sus armaduras apenas soportaban. Nadie podía explicarse cómo alguien de la realeza siendo tan pequeña, pudiera ser tan fuerte y salvaje.

A Nadia le daba lo mismo dar un espectáculo a toda la corte. Muy poco le importaba el qué dirían de ella después, en realidad no le importaba en absoluto. Su prioridad era ayudar a su amado Crono. Delante de todos los presentes en el castillo, fue llevada como un animal salvaje hasta su dormitorio, atrayendo la atención irremediablemente.

Una vez dentro de la torre, las mucamas adentro, intentaron ayudar dando indicaciones a los soldados para que intentaran acostarla mientras ellas la sostenían.

—¿Pero qué le ocurre, majestad? —preguntó asustada una de las mujeres al comprobar el estado de la doncella.

Ella no contestó. Continuaba histérica intentado soltarse de todos a gritos.

—Creo… ¡creo que está enferma! —respondió uno de los soldados intentando sujetarla de una pierna, y elevando el tono de su voz para hacerse oír sobre los berridos—. Ha estado un día entero retenida por un pueblerino de mala reputación. Solo Dios sabe que le haya hecho ese bastardo y… ¡Ay!

—¡Cállate ya!

La muchacha había logrado soltarse, y de paso darle un puntapié en la cabeza al soldado. Estaba por soltarle alguna grosería cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió azotándose violentamente. Nadia perdió todos los ánimos de seguir resistiendo. Se calló y también lo hicieron los presentes en la habitación, mirando con la mitad del miedo con que lo hacía la princesa a su padre.

El rey Guardia XXXIII estaba de pie en la entrada mirando con severidad a su hija. Sus regias ropas barrían el suelo, su bigote entrecano estaba ligeramente crispado, su pesada corona le daba un aire altivo muy autoritario al hombre de mediana edad. No tenía mucho parecido físico con el afable rey que gobernó Guardia hace cuatrocientos años. La primera impresión que uno tenía al conocer a su majestad, era la de tener cuidado con cada acción exhibida delante suya.

—Salgan —ordenó—. Tengo que hablar a solas con la princesa.

Haciendo caravanas, las mucamas y los soldados dejaron a la princesa, saliendo con prisa de los aposentos y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Al quedar sola con su padre, por la cabeza a Nadia surcaron mil y una explicaciones de forma atropellada, y a la vez ninguna que decir.

—¿Qué estabas pensando cuando escapaste del castillo?

—Lo siento, papá. Por favor, no le hagas nada a Crono. Libéralo. Él es inocente de lo que hice.

El frey frunció el ceño intentado ver algún atisbo de mentira en su hija. Estaba asustada, es cierto, pero no tanto de él o el castigo que le impondría, sino de la suerte que correría el muchacho con quien estaba. Ya habían llegado a sus oídos las circunstancias en que la habían encontrado en el bosque, y no le habían hecho ninguna gracia.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?

Nadia sabía de antemano que al regresar no obtendría una bienvenida llena de abrazos, besos y lágrimas de preocupación por su padre. Su actitud no le sorprendía en absoluto, pero tendría más tiempo para meditar después al respecto; por ahora tendría que concentrarse en explicarse lo mejor posible.

—Perdona, padre. Escapé del castillo para visitar la feria del milenio. Y en el camino conocí a un muchacho…

—¡Suficiente! Y en el camino conociste a un tonto pueblerino, aunque quizá no tanto si fue capaz de reconocerte. Luego decidió sacar provecho de la situación secuestrándote para extorsionarme.

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron llenos de sorpresa.

—¡No! ¡No fue así como pasó!

—Así fue la única forma en que ocurrió, y punto. Así será explicado a esa panda de curiosos que no saben hacer otra cosa más que gastar saliva corriendo rumores estúpidos. Pero no me des todo el crédito a mí. El Canciller fue listo al lanzar su acusación en el bosque para comenzar a armar esto. De todos los escándalos en los que te pudiste haber metido, este ha sido el peor.

El miedo en la princesa desapareció siendo sustituido por una intensa rabia.

—¿No estabas preocupado por mí? ¿Solo te preocupaba el escándalo que se haría?

—¡Cállate! —gritó avanzando un paso hacia ella que se quitó sobresaltada, pensando la abofetearía—. No eres nadie para pedirme cuentas. Además de molesto, estoy sumamente decepcionado de ti, Nadia.

—Pero, padre…

—¡Silencio! Me sentí sumamente avergonzado frente a mi corte, cuando me dieron ayer la noticia de que mi hija se había fugado del castillo. No sabes lo humillante que fue para mí poner en formación a los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada en tu búsqueda. Y por supuesto que estaba preocupado por ti. Tú fuiste la responsable de haber salido del Castillo, pero has provocado un escándalo peor al que me preveía al fugarte con un bastardo andrajoso de Truce.

—¡Lo sabes! ¡Sabes que fue mi decisión fugarme con Crono y aún así seguirás con toda esta farsa del secuestro! ¡Padre, no puedes enviar a un inocente a los calabozos!

—Soy el Rey, puedo hacer eso y mucho más —respondió levantando la voz por el atrevimiento de su hija de juzgarlo—. También tengo el derecho de encerrarte para siempre en tus aposentos teniendo día y noche guardias a tus puertas para evitar que vuelvas a hacer esto.

—Pero… pero… venía de regreso. Él sólo me estaba trayendo de regreso.

Las lágrimas de su hija no lo conmovieron en absoluto. Con una mueca de repulsión, el rey se dio la vuelta visiblemente molesto y fastidiado.

—Si vas a ponerte a llorar, hazlo por algo que valga la pena. Un bastardo menos en el mundo no es un gran desperdicio, tonta.

Dio un cerrón detrás de él, enseguida gritándoles órdenes a los criados de no permitirle salir a su hija sin una autorización suya. Adentro, Nadia se lanzó a la cama y continuó llorando por la brutalidad de su padre, sus frías expresiones, y en especial por el destino que Crono correría por su culpa. Y entre sollozos continuó toda la noche murmurando el nombre de su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>UrwenLalaith<strong> gracias por tus comentarios y continuar leyéndome. Corregido el pequeño error, gracias.


	45. II 02 02

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo II - En detención**

**2**

Crono observó cómo su querida Marle desaparecía con el pequeño grupo en el interior del castillo, a donde también era conducido a paso lento, pero en última instancia, antes de llegar a la entrada principal, Sir Dianos los hizo andar aún más aprisa, hasta rodear una parte del castillo hacia unas entradas más pequeñas. Ahí estaban algunos soldados viendo con curiosidad al capitán trayendo consigo a Crono.

Al llegar, el capitán de los caballeros bajó de su caballo y tendió su mano a su escudero. Agradecido por el gesto, Crono la tomó, pero enseguida, Sir Dianos tiró con violencia hasta hacerlo caer del caballo. En el suelo, gritó a sus hombres para que le ataran los brazos a la espalda y lo metieran dentro del lugar.

Tras la puerta, estaba un pequeño corredor con varias celdas provisionales, todas muy pequeñas y sucias. A empujones, pese a estar cooperando en todo momento, hicieron entrar al muchacho a una de las celdas sin darle la oportunidad de caminar con su propio pie. De un puntapié lo hicieron caer, siempre observando de reojo la reacción de Sir Dianos, más el capitán no hacía ningún comentario o crítica sobre la manera en cómo trataban al prisionero.

Con dificultad, el escudero del capitán logró ponerse en pie y darse la vuelta para mirar a su maestro. La expresión de Sir Dianos era rígida, fría, sin ningún cambio desde que lo obligó a subir al caballo con el soldado en el bosque.

—Sir Dianos, por favor —suplicó—. Hay un malentendido. Tiene que hablar con el rey, con la princesa, con el Canciller.

Pero el noble capitán continuaba mirando a Crono como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, sin prestar atención a sus palabras, o hacer caso de sus súplicas. Para él, Crono era otro bandido sin nombre que le entregaban en custodia.

—Salgan todos de aquí.

La orden del hombre fue serena y pausada, pero el efecto fue inmediato. Sin cuestionarle nada, los hombres salieron del corredor dejando al capitán con el prisionero. Un halito de esperanza iluminaron los ánimos de Crono al suponer, podría explicarse con libertad.

—Maestro Sir Dianos, gracias. Déjeme explicar…

—¡Cállate! Solo responderás lo que se te pregunte, insolente.

Aunque dolido por la dureza con que lo trataba, Crono no dijo nada al respecto, decidiendo comportándose como cualquier subordinado más del caballero de la mesa cuadrada.

—Bien. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el bosque con la princesa Nadia?

—La traía de regreso al castillo.

—De dónde la traías exactamente.

Tragó saliva. Sería difícil explicar mucho de lo ocurrido.

—De mi casa, mi madre…

—¡La princesa estaba en tu casa! ¿Y Tamara estaba al corriente de esto, entonces?

—¡No! Mi madre no sabía que era la princesa. Ella se presentó con el nombre de Marle Q'bay. Mi madre no la reconoció nunca. Ella es inocente. No la involucre, por favor maestro.

—Pero tú si sabías que era la princesa Nadia, ¿verdad?

—Sólo después. Por favor, maestro, yo…

—¡Silencio! ¿Por qué no entregaste antes a la princesa? ¿Es que acaso es verdad que la secuestraste?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse los interrumpió. Detrás de Sir Dianos, caminando de manera cansina, el Canciller se acercaba cloqueando hasta ellos. Aunque no necesitaba bastón al andar como su predecesor de hace cuatrocientos años, se le notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para moverse aprisa. El capitán hizo un pequeño asentimiento de saludo al anciano, aunque era evidente su enojo por la interrupción. Ignorando al capitán, el Canciller se puso de pie frente a la celda de Crono para verlo con detenimiento.

—Pequeño granuja terrorista, ya estás donde debes de estar.

—Por favor, señor Canciller. Todo esto es un grave malentendido.

—¡Silencio! ¡Osas dirigirme la palabra, tú pequeño deshecho de basura! —se vuelve a Sir Dianos—. No es mi intención cuestionar su criterio a la hora de conseguir personal de asistencia, capitán. ¿Pero cómo se le llegó a ocurrir contratar a este bastardo como su escudero, entonces?

Gruñendo por lo bajo, el capitán contuvo una respuesta quizá poco apropiada.

—Canciller, ¿cómo está la princesa?

—Agitada por la terrible impresión tan traumática que sufrió a manos de este bastardo. He hablado con el rey. Su sentencia no será inmediata. Se le someterá a juicio en unos días. ¿Puede creerlo? Vaya forma de desperdiciar los impuestos del pueblo. Tan fácil que sería ordenar su decapitación en este instante.

—¡Pero soy inocente! ¡No he hecho nada!

Crono estaba al borde del llanto. El Canciller lo miraba con asco, pero al menos era un sentimiento más visible que el que expresaba Sir Dianos. La indiferencia de su maestro lastimaba al muchacho más que la insensibilidad del Canciller.

—¡Que te calles de una maldita vez, sabandija!

Dando una última patada a los barrotes de la celda, el Canciller se retiró con la excusa de comenzar a realizar los preparativos del juicio, sugiriéndole a Sir Dianos ir preparando su testimonio en caso de llegar a requerírsele.

De nuevo a solas, Sir Dianos se acercó un poco más a la rejilla de la puerta.

—Estás consciente de la gravedad de los cargos que vas a enfrentar, muchacho. Hayas o no hayas secuestrado a la princesa, deberías saber que las personas como tú no tienen muchos derechos sobre los cuales respaldarse.

—¿Las personas como yo? —el miedo y la desesperación de Crono fueron despejándose para dar paso a la confusión, la frustración y el enojo—. Exactamente, maestro. ¿Cómo son las personas como yo?

Aunque no quería perder su porte de suficiencia, era un hecho que el capitán se mostraba de pronto tan incómodo con su ex aprendiz. Resoplando fuerte, observó de arriba abajo a Crono como cualquier otra persona lo haría, antes de responder sin demostrar pena alguna.

—Las personas que no tienen un linaje respetable, es más, que ni siquiera tienen uno.

Fue como haberle arrojado un balde de agua helada al joven espadachín. De todas las personas, nunca hubiese esperado tan crueles palabras de su maestro. Con furia, sin pensar en lo que decía, olvidando toda sumisión, gritó contra el capitán.

—¡Pues no tendré linaje! ¡Pero tengo el corazón de su princesa, Sir Dianos! ¡Más de lo que muchos pueden decir!

Aporreando una vez con ambas manos los barrotes, Sir Dianos con furia hizo retroceder a Crono por la impresión.

—¡Mantén tu boca cerrada! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a dirigirte a mí de tal manera muchacho estúpido! ¡Sabes quién soy! ¡Tú no eres nadie! ¡Eres un error que no debió existir!

El muchacho se dejó caer nuevamente en el suelo de la celda, cansado y harto de tener esa discusión, con los brazos entumecidos y tan adoloridos como su espíritu. Recobrando la compostura, Sir Dianos tragó saliva y respiró hondo, mientras en silencio se maldecía por haber perdido los estribos de tal manera.

Antes de salir del pasillo de celdas, su maestro en la puerta agregó al final.

—Te había advertido que la princesa era problemática. Es tu culpa que estés en esto por no hacerme caso.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebamitito<strong> muchas gracias por mantenerme en tu lectura. Descuida, yo también sé lo que es a veces ser impedido un poco por el trabajo. Tengo bien comprometido el terminar esta historia sin importar lo que me tarde, y disfrutar del proceso. La parte del juicio espero no decepcionarte ni a ti ni a nadie, pues además del trabajo que me ha costado, he de admitir que es uno de los mejores momentos que disfruté a la hora de redactar. Nos vemos. Que te vaya bien en el trabajo. :)

**Ode 30** la verdad yo no hubiese podido definir mejor la personalidad del rey (y del Canciller) como lo has hecho tú. En el juego odié la primera vez que el rey apareció y me he desquitado un poco al definirlo. Pero no es nada a lo que se vendrá a continuación. Je.


	46. II 02 03

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo II - En detención**

**3**

La notica se esparció como la pólvora por todo Truce y dentro de poco también lo haría en Porre. La princesa había sido devuelta al castillo. La versión que se sabía, era la oficial que los mismos caballeros de Guardia habían contado en medio de chismes, aunque sin saberlo la gente, por orden del rey simulando discreción. En los confines del bosque, la princesa había sido retenida por un pueblerino del que se desconocía todavía quién era, aunque probablemente, para mañana todos supieran su nombre, escuchando con sorpresa que no era otro sino el bastardo de Truce. Taban Gendius, siendo allegado al reino, fue el primero en enterarse de lo sucedido, pero claro está, descubrió lo que realmente ocurrió valiéndose de la información confidencial que había tenido de primera mano por medio de su hija y el mismo Crono.

Había llegado con la cara pálida a su casa a causa de la impresión que se llevó. Su esposa detectó su preocupación enseguida, seguida de su hija cuando bajó a recibirlo. Al preguntarle lo que ocurría, por respuesta les dijo, que tenían que ir a ver a Tamara inmediatamente, y en casa de Crono les contaría todo. Con todas las alarmas disparadas, Luca no hizo preguntas como su madre, y se apresuró a partir con ellos a casa de su amigo.

Tamara estaba tranquila en su hogar preparando la cena en el momento que tocaron a su puerta. Momentos antes observaba por la venta el anochecer, preocupada por que su hijo aún no regresaba. Miró la cena en la cocina a medio preparar, preguntándose si su hijo no estaría cenando en casa de la familia Q'Bay. Se había tardado mucho de dejar a la dulce doncella Marle en su hogar. Esperaba que le estuvieran dando a su hijo no el recibimiento que la gente opinaba merecía, sino el que debía de merecer. Lanzó una oración rápida porque la familia de Marle no tuviera los prejuicios del pueblo, y fuesen más como los Gendius. Le gustaba la pareja que su hijo y aquella jovencita formaban, y no quería ver entorpecida su amistad por comentarios malintencionados.

No se había enterado de las noticias en el pueblo sobre lo sucedido en el castillo; había sido así siempre, siendo la última enterarse de todo pues raramente le dirigían la palabra, debido a la mala reputación con la que la habían catalogado siendo muy joven, producto de aquél desliz del cuál no se arrepentía, pues solía pensar fue lo mejor que le había ocurrido en la vida, pues gracias a eso había sido madre de quien consideraba un maravilloso hijo.

Al ir a abrir, no se imaginaba a sus vecinos más allegados convertidos en portadores de las terribles noticias. Bastó verles la cara para comprender que algo malo había ocurrido, e instintivamente supo que se trataba de su retoño.

—¿Taban, Lara, qué ha pasado?

El inventor real le pidió que tomara asiento, mientras pasaba a su esposa con la silla de ruedas. Consternada, Lucca entró detrás de ellos, ansiosa por lo que su padre fuera a decir. Una vez reunidos en la salita de Tamara, Taban comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo sin dejar de ver alternativamente a la mujer y a su esposa.

—Se trata de lo siguiente. ¿Recuerdan a la muchacha que estaba con Crono? ¿La chica rubia del pendiente verde? Pues bien. Se trataba de la princesa Nadia.

La sorpresa de las mujeres fue grande. Lucca detrás de ellas miraba ansiosa a su padre. Aunque él no la miraba, pudo comprender que no pensaba comprometerla dentro de su relato, y aunque agradecida, estaba nerviosa y atenta ante cada palabra.

—¿Esa muchacha tan encantadora es la princesa que han estado buscando? Pero tiene que haber un error —Tamara negaba con la cabeza sintiéndose muy aturdida, incapaz de asimilar la notica, recordando haber tenido en su comedor a la doncella aquella mañana, comiendo su comida, enseñándole parte de su siembra, mirando con inmenso cariño y afecto a su hijo—. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Crono la conociera?

—Probablemente fue durante la feria milenaria —explicaba Taban, haciendo innecesarias señales a su hija para que no interviniera—. Ella había escapado del castillo antes de encontrarse con él. Ella fue discreta ante todo mundo, pero parece que a Crono le reveló quién era realmente. Por eso la cuidaba tanto. Pero el problema no es quién es, sino lo que ha ocurrido. Al rey se le ha metido en la cabeza que su hija fue secuestrada por Crono, y ha sido puesto bajo arresto por crímenes contra la familia real.

—¡Qué cosa, papá! —rugió Lucca interviniendo finalmente.

—Lo que escuchan. Crono fue encerrado en los calabozos provisionales por secuestro premeditado contra la princesa.

Lara estaba tan sorprendida como su hija por la noticia. Era algo inaudito. Como a Tamara, le costaba creerlo.

—Pero ella no fue secuestrada, Taban. La vimos, estaba del brazo de Crono por voluntad propia. Nunca aparentó estar bajo amenaza.

—¡Mi hijo no haría algo así! ¡Es inocente! —exclamaba exaltada su amiga.

Taban sabía su parte de la complicidad en el asunto, pero no podía decir nada. No sólo quería evitar comprometerse a sí mismo, sino también y principalmente pensaba en su propia hija. Su esposa y su vecina estaban exaltadas y no era para menos, en especial para Tamara.

Para ella la idea que la hermosa doncella que su hijo había llevado a la casa era en realidad la hija del Rey Guardia XXXIII le parecía totalmente inverosímil. Tembló al recordar la visita de Dianos cuando ella estaba en la habitación con Crono por la mañana. No podía ser cierto. Pero recordó ese pendiente, esas ropas, esa tez tan fina que confirmaban su ascendencia real, demasiado detalles pulcros y lujosos para una simple mucama ahora que lo pensaba bien. De algo estaba segura, Crono no pudo haberla secuestrado, su hijo no haría tal barbarie, y nadie le haría creer lo contrario; especialmente después de haber visto con sus propios ojos a la princesa mostrándose todo el tiempo con ellos servicial, muy amable y apegada a su hijo como ni siquiera Lucca hubiese hecho alguna vez.

—¿Pero que dice la princesa? ¡Ella no pudo acusarlo de algo que no es cierto!

—La acusación no la hizo ella, sino el rey —prosiguió Taban—. A él no le importa mucho si la secuestró o no. Todo parece ser una fachada que ha montado con el Canciller para sofocar el escándalo que se produciría en el reino entero, de saberse que ella pudo tener cualquier especie de relación con Crono, sin importar lo que haya sido.

—¿Pero qué dice la princesa al respecto? —preguntó Lara.

—Importa poco lo que opine. Me contaron que está retenida en sus aposentos bajo las órdenes de su padre hasta que todo acabe. Nunca antes había tomado este tipo de medidas contra ella. No la deja salir para nada, pero dicen otras fuentes que ella no ayuda mucho al comportarse como una loca. Desde un inicio exigió a gritos que liberaran a Crono, su actitud ha dificultado las cosas, pero por lo menos ha creado sospechas de su inocencia pese a lo que intentó el Canciller.

Imaginarse a esa pobre criatura encerrada en su habitación, tratada como si hubiese perdido el juicio solo por intentar defender a su hijo irritó a Tamara.

—¡Pero es que nadie hará nada para ayudar!

Taban titubeó, pensando en cuanto podría contar sin verse muy comprometido.

—La princesa ha exigido y es posible que consiga, un juicio para Crono. De hecho, no pregunten cómo, pero se las arregló por medio de sus criados el contactar con Pierre D'Lapour. Ella piensa costear sus gastos para que sea la defensa de Crono. No creo que le haga gracia al Rey o al Canciller cuando se enteren que el abogado del chico, será no cualquier estudiante inexperto como esperaban, sino uno de los que son considerados como los mejores abogados del reino.

—Bendita sea la princesa.

Lara ayudó a Tamara a relajarse preparando un poco de té fuerte. Esa noche, la señora Gendius sabía que no podría comer, o cenar algo de la comida ya olvidada en la cocina. Lucca se reunió con su padre en el patio a la primera oportunidad que se le presentó de hablar con él en privado.

—Papá. ¿Entonces enjuiciarán a Crono?

—Lo más probable. Esperemos que mañana se vuelva una noticia oficial.

—Entonces iré a prestar mi declaración. Debo de ayudarlo.

El rostro de Taban terminó por perder su color.

—¡Estás loca! Me imagino lo que dirás. Todo ocurrió para empezar en parte por el Telepod, Lucca. Piénsalo. De momento solo creen, o quieren creer que Crono llevó a la fuerza a la princesa a la feria; si les haces ver aunque sea sin querer estar implicada, te pueden encontrar en complicidad. Espero que no, pero si Crono es declarado culpable te llevarán con él a los calabozos principales. No tienes idea de la clase de soldados que custodian esos lugares —respira lentamente intentando recobrar la compostura ante la estresante situación—. No quise decir eso, pero espero entiendas lo aliviado que estoy en parte porque ninguno de los dos nos hayan involucrado en el asunto. Tanto Crono como la princesa han sabido ser prudentes al no mencionarnos. Entiende, hija, tienes que ser paciente y esperar a que las cosas se arreglen solas, después de todo Pierre D'Lapour es un gran abogado, lo conozco personalmente. Siendo avalado por la princesa es posible que logre conseguir su libertad, o al menos una condena menor.

—Papá. Dime honestamente. ¿Cuál es el peor castigo que podrían asignarle a Crono de encontrarlo culpable?

Taban ensombreció su rostro llevándose las manos a la cabeza ante la intensa jaqueca que estaba dándole, y prefirió callarse finalmente.


	47. II 03 01

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo III - Juicio**

**1**

Sin mirar a ninguna parte en particular de la pequeña celda sucia, Crono divagaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos en su vida la última semana. De ser una semana ordinaria, estaría preparándose para asistir a sus lecciones sobre el manejo de la espada con Sir Dianos, tras haber revisado que el huerto estuviera en orden. Sin embargo llevaba un día entero sin bañarse, con hambre pues en el estómago tan solo tenía dos panes rancios: uno que le dieron ayer en la noche y otro en la mañana. Las únicas personas con las que tenía contacto eran los guardias que iban a hacerle burlas por las mañanas.

—Pero mira el niño este —decía uno. Crono no lo reconoció del día de su arresto—. Intentar escaparse con la princesa. En gustos se rompen géneros.

—¿Lo dices por la princesa?

—Y también por él. Ningún noble quiere a la caprichosa esa, pero este muerto de hambre se fijó en ella.

Aunque en el fondo sabía era inútil, el muchacho se lanzó contra los barrotes golpeando para llamar su atención.

—¡Esto es un malentendido, yo no debería de estar aquí…!

Dobló su cuerpo al recibir un fuerte codazo en el estómago por cortesía del otro soldado, mientras su compañero se partía de la risa. Jamás el muchacho se había sentido más humillado en toda su vida.

—¿Este no era el escudero de Sir Dianos? ¿No es el famoso bastardo de Truce del que tanto se hablaba?

—Creo que ahora lo llamarán el imbécil de Truce.

Rieron como si gracia hubiese tenido su chiste. El prisionero sintió que de sus ojos una lágrima correría ante la impotencia que sentía, pero la sofocó lo mejor que pudo para no darles la satisfacción. Detrás de las carcajadas de los soldados, una estridente risa se escuchó aproximándose por el pasillo de los calabozos provisionales; era gruesa, ronca y tan aterradora que cesó la risa de los soldados. Enfundados en unas armaduras más complejas y anchas aparecieron dos guardias con la cabeza cubierta por el casco, sus brazos y manos eran enormes, sus piernas algo cortas, pero insignificantes a la vista, llamando la atención sus anchos y rechonchos torsos.

—¿Cuál era el chiste? —preguntó con una áspera voz intentando imitar sus risas.

Los soldados nerviosos entre sí se miraron. La silueta de aquél sujeto era anormal desde el ángulo en que se le viera, además de intimidatoria. Los guardias de los calabozos principales no solían ser del agrado de los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada, había algo muy raro en ellos que les ponía los pelos de punta. Nunca habían visto a ninguno sin sus cascos, y el único motivo por el que no les exigían que se descubriesen, además del temor de descubrir algo desagradable tras esas armaduras de formas grotescas, era por la libertad y protección que el Canciller les brindaba en sus actividades.

Intentando evitar mucho contacto con él, le contestaron de forma cortante

—Nada importante. Vigilen a este muchacho. Ha estado demasiado activo.

—No será necesario, me quedaré aquí con él.

Sir Dianos acababa de llegar, lo que presentó un gran alivio para sus hombres. Gruñendo por lo bajo, el extraño guardia le hizo una reverencia antes de irse; los compañeros del capitán repitieron el saludo antes de salir. Crono volvió a enfurruñarse en un rincón de su celda, al no tener ningún ánimo de recibir a su maestro. No olvidaba todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho ayer.

—Acércate y no te atrevas a darme la espalda.

A regañadientes, obedeció su orden, sin poder pensar en lo peor que podría pasarle de no hacerle caso, tomando en cuenta la posición en que se encontraba. Como recitando un discurso previamente memorizado, el capitán comenzó a hablar.

—He venido para informarte que tu juicio comenzará hoy por la tarde en la sala de audiencia principal. En persona te escoltare hasta el tribunal del consejo real donde serás juzgado de acuerdo a las antiguas leyes y estatutos vigentes de la nación de Guardia.

—¿Juicio? —se extrañó el muchacho—. ¿Bajo qué cargos?

Resoplando, quizá considerando si Crono se burlaba de él o no, con la misma voz monótona, más por formalidad que por interés le respondió.

—Cargos de extorción, secuestro, terrorismo y atentado contra la familia real de Guardia. Los acusados: nuestra majestad el Rey Guardia XXXIII y el Canciller Lapide Hursten.

—A ellos no les hice nada. Se supone que le hice algo malo a la princesa, ¿no? ¿Por qué ella no me acusa? ¿No ve lo raro de esto, maestro?

—No me corresponde a mí, sino a los miembros del jurado dictaminar tus acciones. Presidirá el juez Ostronus y tu abogado será el señor Pierre D'Lapour. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—Mi madre está enterada de esto.

—Sí. Pensaba verla hoy, pero Taban Gendius me informó que ya le había dado él la noticia anoche. De cualquier manera se presentará en el juicio.

Crono cabeceó aturdido, sin imaginarse la vergüenza que sentiría cuando su madre lo viera en ese predicamento.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, maestro.

—Deja de llamarse así. Ya no soy tu maestro. Por el bien de ambos realmente espero ella no quede envuelta en tus problemas.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo? Usted realmente cree que soy culpable de algo.

El espadachín no contestó enseguida. Sostuvo la mirada de manera desafiante antes de responderle.

—¿Realmente importa lo que yo crea?

—Sí.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero Sir Dianos se sintió intimidado por Crono ante la seguridad con que le contestó. A pesar de las circunstancias, sintió una vena de orgullo por el muchacho, pero fue su puesto y sus obligaciones con el reino lo que contuvieron sus sentimientos.

—Creo que necesitarás mucha suerte.


	48. II 03 02

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo III - Juicio**

**2**

Aunque era un profesional, Pierre D'Lapour estaba por demás nervioso. Sabía que la princesa tenía prohibido salir de su habitación, motivo por el cuál le había enviado llamar para verlo. A pesar de que todo era estrictamente profesional, temía lo que le pasaría a su cuello si al rey no le parecía la junta que estaban teniendo en aquél instante. Ya era un hombre mayor, quizá no tanto como el Canciller, pero si lo suficiente para que jovencitas como la princesa le llamaran la atención por muy bellas que fuesen. Se dijo a sí mismo que dejara de pensar en tales barbaridades si no quería perder la ética de su reputación. Alisándose su cabello veteado de blanco, y enfocándose en su negocio, fingió naturalidad mientras repasaba con la princesa los hechos del caso.

—Entonces, su majestad accedió voluntariamente a ir con el joven Degjel a la feria Milenaria y a recorrer Truce y Porre. Previamente admite haber escapado del castillo y haberse reunido con el acusado a quien nunca había conocido hasta ese momento, de forma espontánea sin un plan u acuerdo establecido con anticipación.

—Así es. Señor D'Lapour, por favor saque a Crono. Le retribuiré muy bien sus honorarios.

—De acuerdo —contestó con una sonrisa avariciosa al escuchar la palabra retribución, algo tenía que valer la pena el meterse en ese embrollo—. Pero sáqueme de dudas por favor, su majestad. ¿Cuál es su interés real por este individuo?

Nadia guardó silencio un momento, dudando responderle con franqueza.

—Le he entregado mi corazón a Crono Degjel. El nunca me secuestró, yo decidí escapar momentáneamente con él y no pienso permitir que sufra por mi culpa. Estoy dispuesta a declarar si es necesario en el juicio.

—¡Eso sí que no!

La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que el rey en persona entró a los aposentos de su hija sin llamar tras escuchar parte de la conversación con el abogado. De un salto, Pierre se levantó de su asiento frente a la cama de la princesa, pálido del miedo.

—Padre, esa no es forma de entrar.

—¡Silencio, Nadia! Usted —se dirige a Pierre—, quiero hablar con mi hija en privado.

El abogado salió haciéndole una caravana a su rey sin pronunciar palabra, agradecido por no haberse convertido en el objetivo de su enfado. Esperaba que el defender a ese hombre, no le costara una amonestación real. A solas con la princesa, el rey la encaró.

—De una vez te lo advierto. Tienes terminantemente prohibido asistir a ese juicio.

—Oficialmente soy la víctima, ¿no es cierto? Yo más que nadie debo de estar presente en ese juicio, padre.

—El juicio es solo una farsa. ¿Piensas de verdad que tu abogado sacará a tu muerto de hambre de los calabozos? La ley está de mi favor, y no pienso exponer a nuestra familia a un escándalo mayor.

—Escándalo, escándalo ¡Escándalo! Hay cosas más importantes que un escándalo. La libertad y la vida de una persona cuyo único delito fue hacer lo correcto.

—Lo correcto hubiera sido haberte reportado inmediatamente con alguien de la Guardia. Lo correcto hubiera sido que no escaparas en primer lugar —al hablar se acercaba cada vez más a su hija, elevando la voz y proyectando su majestuosidad intimidatoria en toda la habitación, Nadia se encogía al verlo así— ¡Lo correcto era que te hubieses interesado en un noble! ¡Lo correcto no era entregarle tu afecto al primer vagabundo que te dirigiera la palabra!

—¡Deja de llamarlo así! Crono vale mucho más que todos esos patanes juntos que me has presentado en el pasado. Tiene los valores que un auténtico noble debería de tener. Es humilde, sencillo, afectuoso, valiente…

—¡Pobre, infeliz, sin clase, sin linaje, sin nada! Si tu pobre madre viviera se hubiera muerto del disgusto ante semejante…

—¡Semejante qué! No te atrevas a meterla en esto. Ella hubiera sido la última en oponerse de que yo me haya enamorado como lo he hecho.

—¡Enamorado!

La palabra fue pronunciada con asco y desprecio. En la mueca del rey fue evidente su repulsión. Nadia se mordió la lengua, por un momento había pensado que su padre le propinaría un puñetazo, y aunque no se lo dio, comprobó su intención ante sus movimientos rápidos y mal disimulados.

—No sabes siquiera la gravedad de las palabras que dices, princesa Nadia. Estás a punto de provocarme un colapso. Pero te lo estoy advirtiendo y mejor hazme caso. Si me contradices en esto, si te presentas a ese juicio, tienes mi palabra que lo que he hecho hasta ahora no es nada lo que puedo llegar a hacer si vuelves a desafiar mi autoridad de tal forma.

El rey salió de la habitación pegando un portazo detrás de él. Junto a la puerta, sintiéndose muy incómodo, un hombre regordete miraba preocupado a su majestad. Colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, el rey intentó tranquilizar su pesar disimulando con vergüenza lo ocurrido.

—Pronto acabará esta charada, comandante Seto. Mande a media docena de hombres a vigilar la entrada de esta habitación sólo por si acaso.

—Majestad, perdóneme por favor. Admito mi culpa en este caso.

—Déjalo para después. No los culpo a ni a ti ni a Sir Dianos, pero será mejor que se lo guarden para dentro de poco. Seguramente ese condenado abogado los hará llamar, o quizá al Canciller se le ocurra algo y les pida su ayuda.

Cuando su padre salió, la princesa lloró por la actitud de él y también por la culpabilidad que sentía de haber metido a su amado Crono en semejante embrollo. Lo único que podía hacer era poner su fe en Pierre para que sacara a su amado de los calabozos y lo pusieran en libertad.

No se había fugado con él, solo le había hecho compañía cuando se escapó pero las cosas se habían salido de control. No puede evitar comparar su forma de vivir, llena de lujos, aparentemente sin preocupaciones, pero aprisionada en su propio reino, en su propia torre y en su propia habitación con la vida de Crono en su humilde y acogedor hogar, trabajando en las parcelas, ayudando a su madre en la comida, dando paseos por el pueblo haciendo trabajos esporádicos para salir día con día. Finaliza sus reflexiones con la conclusión que de haberse presentado una solución viable para fugarse de forma definitiva del castillo, para compartir su vida con la de su amado, la hubiese tomado.


	49. II 03 03

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo III - Juicio**

**3**

La tarde llegó y los preparativos dieron inicio. Tamara nunca se esperó caminar de la mano de Taban y Lara rumbo al castillo de Guardia. No había podido conciliar el sueño toda la noche anterior, incluso la buena señora Gendius se quedó con ella para ofrecerle apoyo, igual que Lucca. El tema del fallido compromiso nunca se tocó. Quedaba olvidado ante la cruel serie de sucesos acontecidos.

Antes de salir de casa, Sir Dianos se había aproximado cabalgando al hogar de los Degjel. Titubeó en la entrada sin bajar de su caballo. Tenía la intención de llevarla al castillo, ignorando que los Gendius se habían ofrecido a hacerlo. Al final, Tamara salió primero de casa en compañía de sus buenos vecinos, sorprendiéndose de encontrar al capitán de los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada. Sir Dianos consideró dar la vuelta y retirarse tras ver a la familia del inventor real con ella, pero Tamara fue rápida en hablarle.

—¡Dianos! ¡Por favor pide que me devuelvan a mi hijo!

—No está en mi poder hacer tal cosa, Tamara. Crono ha cometido una serie de delitos y tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias…

—¡Mi hijo no hizo nada malo! ¡No has intentado hablar con él! ¡Te necesita!

Sir Dianos entrecerró los ojos con desprecio.

—Tu hijo no me necesita, mujer. Yo ya no lo necesito más. Aún si sale bien librado de este predicamento, dejaré de darle clases y lo despediré de sus labores de escudero. Conseguiré a alguien más.

—¡No puedes darle la espalda así! ¡Tú has sido su modelo a seguir todos estos años!

La mujer tembló al notar al hombre presionar con su mano la espada en su cintura. El capitán lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Taban y a su mujer de no intervenir, así como para evaluar sus reacciones. Estaban asustados, era la verdad. Como todos, sabían del aprecio que a veces Sir Dianos manifestaba a Crono cuando lo tenía por ahí pululando cargando sus cosas, o intentando aprender de él a ser un espadachín junto con los otros muchachos del pueblo, aspirantes a convertirse algún día a ser caballeros de Guardia.

—Si has pensado en algún momento que tuve preferencia por tu hijo sobre el resto de mis aprendices, te equivocas Tamara. Acogí a Crono para enseñarle por el mismo motivo por el que le di un trabajo. Por lástima y nada más. No pienso cargar con esta responsabilidad, y harás bien en ser fuerte para cargarla tu sola.

Y sin haber más que decir, el caballero se retiró dejando sin habla a Tamara en un ataque de llanto. Lara la consoló como pudo lanzando toda clase de ofensas contra el capitán, sorprendiendo a su marido al desconocer la mitad del lenguaje que ella empleaba. Aunque hubieran querido preguntarle más al respecto, no lo hicieron, no era el momento.

Lucca observó al caballero perderse en el bosque mientras caminaban, intentando hacer conjeturas para no pensar en lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero al final no pudo enfocar sus pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuera el juicio próximo a empezar.

Mientras tanto, Sir Dianos continuó cabalgando velozmente al castillo, topándose por el camino con sus tropas, que dirigían a cierto número de personas para allá, gente que había sido citada con discreción para sofocar las habladurías del pueblo. Con movimientos rápidos de su espada, el diestro espadachín hacía a un lado a los insectos y aves monstruos que se le atravesaban. La conversación con Tamara le había afectado. Había sentido aprecio por Crono, era verdad, pero sintió, era hora finalmente de cortar ese lazo por deber y compromiso a su reino, aunque las decisiones de la gente a quienes juró obedecer, no le parecieran justas del todo.

—Mi deber con Guardia antes que todo —recitó en voz alta el juramento que su padre había repetido hasta su muerte, asegurándose de grabarlo en el cerebro del capitán.

Fue el primero del grupo en llegar al castillo, dirigiéndose directamente a las celdas provisionales, donde ya estaba sacando a Crono. Aunque conmocionado, el prisionero parecía agradecido porque no le tendrían que volver a atar las manos por la espalda como hicieron el día de su arresto. Sir Dianos bajó de su caballo para aproximarse al muchacho.

—¿Estás listo?

—No. Pero supongo que eso no importa.

De esta manera, Sir Dianos junto con tres soldados de su escolta, condujeron a Crono al interior del castillo. Por un momento, Crono pareció querer ir a la sala del trono, donde la recordaba de su última vista hace cuatrocientos años, pero Sir Dianos le cortó el paso señalándole un pasillo a la derecha de la entrada principal, más allá de las cocinas. El muchacho no recordó aquél acceso en el diseño original que había conocido del castillo, pero reflexionó que a lo largo de cuatrocientos años, debieron hacer muchas modificaciones a la estructura.

—Me visitó un hombre que dijo será mi abogado —comenzó a hablar el muchacho al caminar—. Quizá no sirva de mucho, pero estoy muy agradecido con él por querer ayudarme.

—Bien por ti —respondió el capitán sin demostrar auténtico interés, sin verlo siquiera—. Te deseo suerte.

—Gracias, "capitán".

Sir Dianos no dijo nada por la forma tan despectiva en que el muchacho se dirigió hacia él, pero no fue que no lo hubiese notado. Tenía la determinación de dejar de darle un trato personal al "acusado". Al no lograr su cometido de exaltarlo, Crono abandonó el detalle y cambió el tema.

—¿Cómo está Marle?

—¿Quién?

—Perdón. La princesa Nadia, ¿cómo está? He preguntado por ella pero no me han dicho nada.

—No tendrían por qué hacerlo. No está en tus asuntos.

—¿No irá al juicio?

—Despierta, muchacho. La princesa tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, que asistir al juicio de su captor.

—Entiendo —reflexionó el pelirrojo, sin prestar atención a los grilletes con cadenas que le colocaban en las muñecas—. Su padre no la ha dejado asistir.

—Te recuerdo que su padre es vuestra majestad Guardia XXXIII, no seas majadero.

Aunque pudo dar su opinión del rey en ese momento, sin importarle la última lección con sangre que recibiera de Sir Dianos, prefirió callar. Había visto algo extraño en los pasillos por los que andaba, llenos de curiosos estirando el cuello para ver mejor al famoso secuestrador de la princesa. No volvió la cabeza en ningún momento por temor a delatarla sin querer, pero seguro de lo que había visto, sintiendo cierto calor en su corazón.

Mientras tanto, la princesa Nadia se suponía estaba encerrada en su habitación con un grupo de soldados apostados en la entrada. Las mucamas tocaban regularmente con la excusa de recoger o dejarle comida, pero al no recibir contestación, entraban auxiliadas por los guardias para comprobar que siguiera adentro. Ella descansaba enfurruñada en su cama con las cobijas hasta la cara sin querer dirigirle la palabra a nadie. A gritos había ordenado la primera vez que entraron que no se atrevieran a tocarla, y con el genio que se cargaba, nadie se atrevió a quitarle en las siguientes visitas las cobijas de la cara. De haberlo hecho se hubieran llevado una sorpresa.

La primera vez que hizo el truco, en efecto estaba acostada y sepultada entre sábanas y almohadas, pero eso fue antes de abrir la ventana y escapar, no sin antes dejar un bulto en su cama. Aprovechando la distracción de toda la guardia por darles la bienvenida al jurado y más miembros del juicio, no la vieron colarse de su habitación en la torre, a las habitaciones bajas donde estaban los aseos de las mucamas. Por su propio pie había salido bien cubierta con una pañoleta en la cara y el cabello, cargando unas tinas llenas de fundas de sábanas mojadas, lista aparentemente para ir a hacer lavado, pasando desapercibida entre toda la estampida de gente, pudiendo ver a su amado pasar hacia el tribunal. Haciendo como si hubiese olvidado limpiar algo por ahí, los siguió quedándose lo más apartada posible.

El salón donde se efectuaría el juicio era bastante amplio, pero lucía reducido debido a la gran cantidad de personas que lo ocupaban. La estructura era redondeada. Al fondo, el estrado se elevaba sobre todos los demás asientos de la parte inferior, el lugar que ocupaba el juez. A los lados había dos podios ya ocupados, el de la derecha por Pierre y el de la izquierda por el Canciller. Había cuatro hileras de asientos más bajos; dos en la parte inferior ocupados por los testigos y más presentes, igual que los otros dos situados en la parte superior de la sala a modo de gradas. Los Gendius y la madre de Crono estaban en el nivel inferior, mientras que en la parte superior, en el trono al frente permitiéndole la vista de todo, el rey Guardia XXXIII acababa de llegar imponiendo silencio sobre los murmullos de la sala y sin tener que decir ninguna palabra. Las miradas se dirigían de él, al enorme ventanal al fondo de la sala, que presentaba por medio de trazos geométricos a un anciano sosteniendo una balanza, la equidad de la ley, y de donde la luz del lugar se proyectaba.

Pocos murmullos continuaban, y aunque al rey le afectaba alcanzar a escuchar, se trataban de preguntas sobre dónde estaba la princesa, mantenía su semblante rígido, sin saber que quien sacaba brillo a unas estatuillas de bronce en las esquinas de la sala, era su hija, atenta a lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Las puertas principales se abrieron, y escoltado por los guardias, Crono entró para ser conducido al podio del acusado, situado frente al juez y casi en medio de la sala a la vista de todo mundo.


	50. II 03 04

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo III - Juicio**

**4**

El acusado miró a su alrededor. Había numerosos asientos ocupados por muchos miembros de familias nobles. Avergonzado por ello, trató de evitar la mirada de los Gendius que estaban entre ellos, y para su sorpresa, también su madre la cuál intentaba sofocar sus sollozos en un vano intento de infundirle ánimos. Lucca estaba al lado de la silla de ruedas de su madre, hecha un manojo de nervios mientras la mujer tomaba la mano de su hija intentando reconfortarla. Lara estaba preocupada, pese a las diferencias en el pasado respecto a la relación con su Lucca, ni siquiera ella le deseaba ningún mal de esa clase. Volteó a su derecha, y encontró ya situado de pie frente a la entrada, muy atento y con los brazos cruzados a quien fuese su maestro, el capitán Sir Dianos.

Los soldados se quedaron en cada extremo del podio de Crono a una distancia prudente, solo en caso que de llegar a requerírseles; a Crono le vino el pensamiento irónico sobre que la seguridad de Guardia hacia honor a su nombre. Ocurrió algo que reavivo un poco sus ánimos. Atrás de él pudo apreciar la silueta de la princesa Nadia, o su amada Marle como prefería llamarla, a pesar de estar bien disfrazada con esas ropas y ocultando su rostro entre todos esos trapos. Ella le hizo una discreta seña para que guardara silencio y no revelara su presencia, él asintió de la misma manera en silencio, feliz de poder verla, a pesar que su corazón le advertía, ésta podría ser la última vez, pues aunque hubiese la remota posibilidad de conseguir su libertad, no podría volver a acercarse a ella nunca más.

Alzó la mirada y su mirada se encontró con la del rey por primera vez. Se sorprendió ante lo intimidante que era su persona, la rigidez de su rostro, y la carencia de la simpatía en sus rasgos duros, tan diferentes a los de su antepasado. No era el momento de reír, así que Crono se controló al pensar en lo que su majestad diría, de confesarle que tenía un título de Sir por parte del hace mucho difunto rey Guardia XXI. Al final retiró sus ojos de los de él, al no poder soportar el peso de su mirada, tan cargada de resentimiento. Entendía perfectamente el temor natural de Marle hacia su padre. Pensó que la corona tan grande y pesada le iba bien a su cabeza tan dura, contrario a la corona de diadema de su antepasado.

Le sorprendió que el juez le recordara mucho al antiguo rey, por el cabello y la barba castaños entrecanos. El hombre que conoció en la mañana estaba presente, Pierre. Ignoraba de su reputación como uno de los más prestigiosos abogados del reino, pero depositó su fe en él. El Canciller lo miraba con más hostilidad que el rey mismo, y Crono no pudo comprender por qué.

El juez golpeó su martillo en el borde de su estrado, dando formalmente inicio al juicio. Un hombre al lado del Canciller extendió un pergamino y leyó en voz alta:

—El día de hoy preside el juicio contra Crono Degjel, soltero, dieciséis años, habitante del pueblo de Truce, hijo de Tamara Degjel, acusado de secuestro premeditado, tentativa terrorista contra la familia real, y extorsión. Preside el honorable juez Mikus Ostronus. Como abogado defensor el señor Pierre D'Lapour y como abogado acusador el Canciller Real Lapide Hursten —camina hacia Crono y prosigue—. ¿Es usted el señor Crono Degjel?

—Sí.

—¿Está a favor de ser sujeto a nuestras leyes y ser juzgado en base a como lo dictamina el sistema jurídico de Guardia comprometiéndose a decir la verdad?

—Diré la verdad.

El escriba esperó unos segundos a que el acusado agregara algo más para mostrar su conformidad, pero al no recibir nada más, recogió su pergamino y se retiró un tanto sorprendido. Nadie intentó sonsacarle su conformidad. El juez se alisó la barba y le habló.

—Antes de comenzar con el procedimiento, ¿el acusado como se declara ante los cargos presentados?

—Inocente.

Un ajetreo de murmullos recorrieron la sala, el juez puso en orden a todos haciendo ruido nuevamente con su martillo. Sin mostrar sorpresa, continuó.

—Preside el acusador.

El Canciller caminó hacia el centro de la sala, situándose al lado de Crono pero sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Miembros de la corte y el jurado. Este individuo ha cometido el peor de los delitos que se puedan levantar en contra no solo de un pueblo, ¡Sino de un reino! ¡Este hombre secuestró y sometió a nuestra princesa Nadia, hija de su majestad el Rey Guardia XXXIII! Su culpabilidad es más que evidente como su cinismo al negar los cargos. ¡Qué podemos hacer con él! ¿Quemarle en la hoguera, hervirle en aceite, colgarle en la plaza tras la feria del Milenio? ¡Algo justo, y que sirva de ejemplo para aquellos malandrines que atentan con la paz de nuestro reino en busca de desestabilizar la paz!

—¡Objeción! —Gritó Pierre al juez— Su señoría, el abogado acusador no está hablando de los términos de este caso. Se está hiendo por los extremos sin saber siquiera la naturaleza o hechos que tuvo este ciudadano de Truce al hacer compañía a la princesa Nadia. Y escuche que digo "compañía" y no "secuestro". La verdad es que no hay delito que perseguir. No estamos en este juicio para deliberar el castigo que presuntamente debería ser aplicado a este joven, sino para probar su inocencia.

El Canciller parecía a punto de decir algo, pero el juez le detuvo permitiendo a Pierre exponer su testimonio.

—Como les decía. Miembros del jurado. No hay delito que perseguir, porque nunca hubo tal secuestro. La princesa Nadia no fue secuestrada, sí desapareció del Castillo fue porque ella misma se escapó. Quisiera llamar como testigo al comandante Seto.

Crono sólo había llegado a ver en contadas ocasiones al hombre que se acercaba al estrado frente a Pierre, casi siempre junto a Sir Dianos en el bosque con algunos soldados. Tras hacerlo identificarse formalmente, Pierre comenzó a interrogarle.

—Comandante Seto. ¿Conoce usted al acusado? ¿Lo había visto alguna vez?—preguntó señalando a Crono.

—Ocasionalmente llegué a verlo. Sé que era el escudero del capitán Sir Dianos, y uno de sus alumnos de esgrima.

—¿Lo vio la noche en que desapareció la princesa?

—No lo había visto en semanas hasta ahora.

—¿Lo había visto dentro del castillo antes?

—No. La gente del pueblo tiene prohibida la entrada al castillo sin permiso. Sir Dianos nunca se lo dio hasta donde sé.

—Gracias. Ahora dígame. Usted es en parte responsable de la vigilancia de todo el palacio, ¿No es cierto? Por favor, responda con sinceridad. ¿Cree que un muchacho como el joven Degjel, de educación básica, campesino, con nulos conocimientos sobre la geografía del castillo, pudiera burlar la guardia para entrar a hurtadillas, y posteriormente salir con una doncella sin ser detectado?

—Pues… lo veo imposible si lo pone así.

—Es la única manera en que podría ser expuesto, señor. Por favor, ¿podría explicarnos brevemente la forma en que se realiza la vigilancia en el Castillo?

—Nos turnamos un grupo de veinte hombres dando vueltas alrededor cada cierto periodo de tiempo sin dejar huecos libres. Como sabrá, hay un foso alrededor del castillo; él único acceso es la puerta levadiza principal, la cual nunca bajamos a menos que se presente alguien vinculado con el reino, habiéndose anunciado previamente para permitírsele la entrada. Los muros más bajos del castillo tienen una altura de cuatro metros, e incluso los de veinte, tienen un grosor de un metro.

—Y con esto nos quiere decir que alguien entre sin que ustedes lo sepan sería casi imposible.

—Yo diría que es más probable que alguien salga sin ser visto por la escasez de vigilancia por dentro del castillo hacia afuera si es lo suficientemente discreto.

—Y en su concepto de discreción, aplicaría a alguien que llevara consigo a una persona bien conocida dentro de los muros como lo es la princesa.

—No lo creo. Verá, toda esta metodología que aplicamos viene implementándose desde hace cuatro siglos y por eso ha resultado hasta ahora tan efectiva.

—Sí. Imagino que no ha habido desde entonces ningún caso de secuestro desde aquél incidente con la reina Leene en aquél entonces. Pero de todas maneras es interesante algo que mencionó. Es más probable que alguien salga sin ser visto, pero dudoso que entre. Dígame, ¿Conoce a la princesa Nadia? ¿Cree que alguien como ella pudiera ser capaz de fugarse sin ser vista, en base a sus aptitudes, carácter y experiencias sobre su comportamiento pasado?

El comandante balbuceó un poco, pero su honor como caballero le hizo responder con la verdad.

—La princesa posee la habilidad física necesaria para hacer tal proeza. Anteriormente ya nos había demostrado de forma indirecta sus capacidades para bajar y escalar muros, así como su forma de moverse de un lado a otro pasando desapercibida.

—Gracias, comandante Seto. He terminado.

Crono estaba fascinado por la forma como Pierre desde el comienzo manejaba el caso, lleno de profesionalismo y tenacidad. Desde su lugar, Marle quería gritar de emoción y felicidad, de no ser porque se suponía que no debía de estar ahí. Poco le importaba lo que hubiesen dicho de ella, si con eso se probaba la inocencia de su amado. El muchacho saboreaba el probable éxito, al menos hasta que el Canciller se acercó al juez.

—Pido la presencia del capitán Sir Dianos.

El capitán de la mesa cuadrada se acercó al escuchar su nombre. Su ligera armadura hacía un curioso sonido al caminar en la sala a momentos tan silenciosa. Dirigió al muchacho una mirada reprobatoria para luego ponerse de pie en el lugar donde antes de retirarse estuvo su compañero, el comandante Seto.

—Sir Dianos —le llamó el Canciller— ¿Usted conoce al acusado?

—Era mi escudero, además de mi pupilo es esgrima y kendo.

—Las artes de luchar con la espada, si no me equivoco. Bien, bien. Dígame, antes de los acontecimientos del día de ayer, ¿alguna vez el acusado había tenido algún otro encuentro con la princesa?

—Hasta donde sé, no.

—¿Alguna vez le habló, preguntó o hizo una referencia acerca de ella?

—Bueno… sí. Un día antes de la feria del Milenio. En realidad, fui yo quién la sacó a tema. Pero fue algo sin importancia.

—Eso lo decidiremos nosotros, capitán. ¿Puede explicarnos de qué se trató?

—Ah… Crono estuvo comprometido en matrimonio hasta hace unas semanas, pero rompió su compromiso. Le recriminaba lo que había hecho, luego él… discutió mi decisión de… —nervioso y avergonzado miraba por instantes hacia arriba, donde estaba el rey— de dejarle la seguridad de la princesa al comandante Seto y… bueno, perdón pero… le dije que por romper su compromiso algún día le tocaría el infortunio de… de quedarse con alguien como la princesa.

Evitando mirar al rey, Seto se movía incómodo en su asiento. Aunque no parecía molesto por la desobediencia de sus hombres de confianza, el rey se sentía avergonzado por los comentarios mencionados, especialmente por no poder desmentirlos. El mismo reconocía como tal el carácter de su hija, con la experiencia encima de los constante dolores de cabeza que le ocasionaban su comportamiento.

—¿Y dígame capitán? —prosiguió el Canciller sin inmutarse hasta el momento— ¿Con quién tenía ese compromiso?

—Con Lucca Gendius. Su padre fue el que había arreglado todo, Taban Gendius.

Los Gendius sintieron las miradas de la corte entera sobre ellos, hasta Tamara sintió vergüenza cuando los comentarios se alzaron sobre sus cabezas. El juez tuvo que restaurar el orden otra vez para que se prosiguiera, pero el Canciller estaba ya satisfecho.

—Gracias capitán. Puede retirarse. Pido que pase al estrado el inventor real Taban Gendius.

Con prontitud y sintiéndose sumamente nervioso, Taban se acercó dando traspié por donde pasaba, pidiéndole perdón a la gente al mismo tiempo que la empujaba. Cuando pasó entre la multitud, en parte gracias a su robustez, se pasó de largo a Crono sin poder verlo, pero él si distinguió su rostro encendido, preguntándose si era por coraje o timidez.

—¿Es el señor Taban Gendius? Bien. Dígame, señor Gendius. Usted es miembro de una de las nobles familias del reino. ¿Por qué comprometió a su hija con un pueblerino de baja clase social que además tiene la desventura de ser producto de una relación inmoral?

Crono sintió su sangre hervir, no por lo que decían de él, sino porque el Canciller con sus comentarios había hecho a la gente volverse para ver con escándalo y desaprobación a su madre, murmurando de ella como si se tratase de una cualquiera. Aunque apenada, Tamara mantenía su semblante en alto para ofrecer su apoyo a su hijo, resistiendo por él. Lara admiró eso y cerraba su mano en la de ella para hacerle ver que no estaba sola. Atrás de todos, Marle profería en silencio una serie de maldiciones en contra del Canciller por haberse atrevido a decir semejante barbaridad.

—¡Objeción! —interrumpió Pierre—. Señoría, no veo relación entre los acontecimientos pasados de la vida privada del acusado, con el juicio presente.

—Y si me lo permite, su señoría. Probaré que los acontecimientos previos en la vida del acusado, fueron un factor determinante en los crímenes que se imputan.

El juez dudó, pero permitió al Canciller proseguir.

—Bien, señor Gendius. Conteste la pregunta que le hice.

—Bueno… mi hija no es muy, bueno, nunca recibió muchos cumplidos o cortejos de los jóvenes nobles, o de ninguna otra clase social siendo franco. Por otro lado, Crono siempre ha sido su amigo desde la infancia. No me importó la clase social del muchacho cuando decidí comprometerlos. Me interesaba la felicidad de mi hija, y me daba cuenta que ella era feliz con él.

—Pero el señor Degjel deshizo el compromiso. ¿No es cierto?

—A poco tiempo de la fecha de la boda. En efecto.

—¿Supo sus razones?

—No.

—¡Objeción! —Insistió Pierre de nuevo—. Sigo sin ver qué relación tiene todo esto con el caso.

—Tiene mucho que ver —contestó el Canciller—. Es más que obvio que una extorsión y secuestro posterior, no hubiese podido llevarse a cabo estando casado en plagiario, en especial con una mujer noble que podría darse cuenta y acusarlo con las autoridades. El acusado tenía que permanecer sólo para efectuar el engaño.

—¿De qué engaño está hablando? Este juicio es para deliberar si Crono secuestró o no secuestró a la princesa Nadia. Ya tenemos la evidencia para demostrar su inocencia en base a los testimonios del capitán y el comandante. ¿No puede verlo?

—Le recuerdo que el señor Degjel está acusado no solamente de secuestro, sino también de extorsión. Yo diría que tiene mucho que ver. Si no secuestró a la princesa de igual manera es probable que la utilizara para sacar algún provecho de ella.

—¡Es una locura! La princesa Nadia se escapó y se encontró con mi cliente por una casualidad.

—¿Es verdad eso? Señor Gendius, puede retirarse ya si el abogado defensor no tiene nada que preguntarle.

Pierre negó al deducir que no podría sacar nada bueno de intentarlo. Con su permiso, Taban se marchó apresurado a reunirse de nuevo con su esposa y con Tamara, no sin antes lanzar una rápida mirada de vergüenza al muchacho por no haber podido ayudarle más. Crono no le reclamaba nada, se sentía agradecido con él por intentarlo, así también por perdonarle de momento haber roto con Lucca.

El Canciller se aproximó por vez primera a Crono, y el muchacho se impresionó al descubrir que no se sentía intimidado ante el malhumorado anciano como pensó podría hacerlo.

—Dígame, Crono Degjel ¿quién se acercó a quién primero? Fue usted o la princesa Nadia quien propició el primer contacto

Desde cierto ángulo, el encuentro había sido mutuo al chocar frente a la campana de Leene, pero Crono supo que esa no era la respuesta directa que esperaban. Para ganar tiempo, haciendo como que miraba a su alrededor pensando algo que decir, descubrió a Marle señalándose a sí misma intentando no llamar mucho la atención. En labios de la doncella pudo leer la palabra "yo".

—Fue Mar… La princesa Nadia.

—¿Está seguro? Tenemos una testigo que puede corroborarnos lo sucedido. Pido que se presente la joven doncella Sofía Duran.

Aquél nombre fue vagamente familiar para Crono, mas no recordó de quién se trataba hasta que la asistente del herrero Melchor se presentó a declarar. Estaba inquieta y en apariencia más nerviosa que los anteriores testigos. Tras realizarle la identificación de rutina, el anciano comenzó.

—Díganos, jovencita. ¿Usted presenció el encuentro entre el señor Degjel y la princesa Nadia?

—Bueno, sí. La princesa chocó contra él al andar corriendo frente a las campanas.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó el acusado?

—No se quitó, él parecía tener tanta prisa como la princesa. Claro, en ese momento no reconocí que se trataba de la princesa.

—Quizá su prisa se debía a que deseaba chocar a propósito con ella.

Pierre hizo una nueva objeción, parecía molesto por la manera en cómo el Canciller llevaba el caso llenándose toda clase de testigos y tomando cualquier testimonio.

—Su señoría, entiéndase que mi cliente chocó con la princesa por accidente. ¿Qué motivos querría tener él para encontrársela? ¿Y cómo sabría que estaría allí?

—Pudo haberla visto desde mucho antes —contestó el Canciller, antes que el juez dijera algo—, quizá por los caminos de Truce a la plaza, y ahí planeó el encuentro "casual". El motivo ya lo he explicado. ¡Extorsión! —Y a paso firme se dirigió a Crono— Díganos señor Degjel. ¿Le atrajo la fortuna de la princesa?

El muchacho respondió ofendido.

—No lo hizo.

—¿Ni siquiera le tentó un poco?

—No, señor.

—¿Entonces me asegura que no intentó sacar ningún provecho de la situación?

—¡Ya le he dicho que no!

—Entonces imagino es usted un modelo ejemplar de persona, ganándose la vida honestamente, sin que nunca en su vida se le haya ocurrido robarle a nadie ni un mendrugo de pan.

—¡Nunca he sido un ladrón! —Gritó Crono exasperado por la ironía con la que le hablaba el Canciller. El juez lo amenazó con el martillo para que guardara la compostura.

Pierre intentó decir algo sobre la manera en que el Canciller atacaba deliberadamente a su cliente, pero fue denegada su acusación cuando el Canciller dijo de manera convincente que sus respuestas eran esenciales para el caso. El anciano regresó con Sofía.

—Díganos señorita. ¿El acusado acudió al puesto donde trabaja?

—Sí, señor.

—Para comprar una espada al armero Melchor, supongo.

—No. Fue para vender un pendiente.

Los ojos de Marle se abrieron por la impresión mientras su mano se cerró en torno a su pecho buscando su pendiente, pero no lo llevaba encina; la impresión fue tal que volteó hacia Crono sin tomar las precauciones para ocultar su rostro, afortunadamente la gente estaba tan concentrada en el juicio que no la notaron. El muchacho tragaba saliva con un nudo en la garganta, sin atreverse a voltear hacia la doncella. La victoria se hallaba en la expresión del Canciller.

—¿Podría reconocer el colgante de verlo de nuevo?

—Por supuesto, su brillo verde era asombroso. Mi maestro no se lo compró porque le pareció invaluable y pensó que era robado.

—Interesante. ¿Y no sería este?

De su bolsillo, el Canciller extrajo el colgante de Marle levantándolo en alto, para que lo viera bien Sofía y todos los presentes.

Varios recuerdos acudieron a la memoria de Marle sobre el día que conoció a Crono. Recordaba no llevar su pendiente tras haber chocado con él, y de pronto, varios minutos después de estarlo buscando, Crono había reaparecido con el pendiente en las manos. No se había preguntado dónde estuvo ese pequeño lapso entre el accidente y cuando se lo devolvió hasta ahora. ¿Realmente había intentado venderlo? Crono seguía sin voltear hacia ella, que tan sólo quería una señal, por pequeña que fuera para entender que todo se trataba de una mentira construida por el Canciller. Su amado volteó débilmente con un semblante lleno de vergüenza, la muchacha se llenó de decepción. Cuando él pareció murmurar un "perdóname", ella derramó unas lágrimas.

—Sí, ese es.

La sonrisa del Canciller se ensanchó con satisfacción.

—Es todo, señorita Duran.

—¿Puedo retirarme ya?

Hizo la pregunta bastante ansiosa, mirando a todos lados y volteando nerviosa al sentir las miradas de todos los presentes. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de semejante forma. El Canciller miró a Pierre, de una forma en que le preguntaba si quería interrogarla, y el abogado defensor se acercó para disgusto de su contraparte.

—Señorita Duran, ¿dónde está el herrero para el que trabaja? ¿No se le había pedido que le avisara para presentarse al juicio cuando no lo encontraron?

—¡Sí! Lo que pasa es que el herrero Melchor no vive en el continente. Vive al oeste de Medina, y ya había regresado a su hogar cuando me avisaron de esto. Normalmente él viene a buscarme a Choras para partir de ahí en barco a Porre y luego a Truce en el ferry. No sé cómo le hace para moverse.

Mucha gente pareció sorprendida ante este hecho, pues en Medina se creía sólo habitaban las razas de los místicos. Crono olvidó momentáneamente su situación, interesado en ese hecho; el único que parecía indiferente y concentrado en el juicio era el Canciller.

—Que se le va hacer. Abogado defensor, ¿va a interrogar a la testigo?

Saliendo de su estupefacción, Pierre negó. Sofía se retiró trastabillando nerviosa, pero aliviada de poder irse, aunque era un decir; en realidad debía permanecer en el asiento donde antes estaba junto a los presentes, pues las puertas no se abrirían sino hasta el término del juicio.

Mientras tanto, Marle de pronto recordó haber dejado antes de dormir su pendiente sobre su tocador para no encontrarlo al despertar. Las ansias del juicio y su plan para escapar de su habitación, la habían distraído de ese detalle, haciéndola pensar que pudo ponerlo en otra parte sin darse el debido tiempo para buscarlo.

—Y esta no sería la primera vez que éste sinvergüenza a tomado lo ajeno, señor. No. Tengo otro testigo al respecto.

El Canciller citó un nombre que no significó nada para Crono o para Marle, pero entonces apareció un anciano al cuál identificaron al instante. Era el anciano noble malhumorado de la feria, aquél al que más por travesura que por delito, le había robado un pollo asado para comérselo entre los dos. El muchacho se plantó ambas manos sobre la cabeza sintiéndose embotado.

—¡Fue ese granuja el que se robó mi almuerzo! ¡Alcancé a verlo mientras corría con una niña rubia!

Con cierta ironía, el Canciller le preguntó a Crono.

—¿Niega el acusado haber cometido el infame delito de haberle robado su comida a un pobre anciano indefenso?

Quitándose las manos de encina, respondió.

—No fue con mala intención.

—Claro, claro. Yo entiendo que todos los criminales, roban, matan, ¡secuestran! sin mala intención, esperando con ello la empatía del jurado.

—¡No tiene que irse a los extremos!

Pierre le hizo una señal a Crono para que se callara, y enseguida abordó al anciano.

—Dígame algo sobre la niña rubia que acompañaba al acusado, señor. ¿Le pareció que iba en calidad de rehén con el señor aquí presente? ¿O no será que actuaba más como su cómplice?

—¿Y yo que sé? Los vi perderse entra la gente. No pude distinguir nada de cómo iban juntos.

—Eso pensé —se vuelve al juez—. Su señoría, este testigo no sirve. Sea cual fuere el delito que cometieron en su contra, no tiene nada que ver con el presente caso. Pido no se tome en cuenta.

—¡Señoría! —exclamó el Canciller—. Tiene que ver para determinar el carácter del acusado. Si fue capaz de intentar cometer un delito como el robo agravante, y posteriormente llevar a cabo uno menor, da entender su naturaleza de contrariar a la ley, la cual desembocaría en cometer delitos mayores.

El juez se alisó el mostacho un momento antes de fallar a favor del Canciller. Irritado, Pierre murmuró entre dientes algo como "dos pueden jugar el mismo juego". Fue directo a la grada inferior donde estaba una familia, intercambió algunas palabras rápidas con ellos, y tras obtener su aprobación, se llevó de la mano a la pequeña niña de ellos. Ella también les pareció familiar a Crono y a Marle.

—Si se trata de mostrar el carácter y la naturaleza de mi cliente, entonces también deberíamos conocer el otro lado del mismo.

La niña no parecía nerviosa o asustada como Sofía, estaba tranquila y serena sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sus papás habían sido informados previamente de algo que tenía que hacer la pequeña, y ellos accedieron al no tener inconvenientes (así como tampoco de recibir una pequeña retribución del abogado) de que la niña subiera y se limitara a decir sólo la verdad. Pierre había sacado la idea tras escuchar con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido en la feria de la boca de la misma princesa Nadia.

—Dime, amiguita. ¿Conoces a ese señor?

La niña siguió el dedo con que Pierre señalaba a Crono. Él la saludó moviendo la mano de lado a lado, eso la hizo reír y saludarle también.

—Sí, ese señor me trajo a mi gatito cuando les dije que se me perdió.

—Muy bonito. ¿Y quién crees que era la niña rubia que estaba con él?

—No sé. ¿Su novia? Era muy bonita y buena como él.

—Muchas gracias, amiguita. Ve con tus papis.

La niña caminó hacia sus papás aún en los asientos, para al pasar cerca de Crono se detuvo para verlo y volver a saludarlo con la mano.

—Gracias por traerme a Manchas, señor bueno.

—De nada, de nada, muñequita.

La gente se había enternecido en parte con el encanto de la niña, pero el Canciller se había mantenido insensible a ella. Pierre se volvió a él, y con cinismo habló más para el anciano que para la corte.

—¿No le parece que este buen ciudadano merece una medalla?

Aunque su objetivo había sido fastidiarlo, se sorprendió al ver su fracaso. Su contraparte sonrió todavía con más cinismo que antes.

—No lo creo, señor. ¿Es todo lo que tiene?

—No. En realidad quisiera llamar a la señorita Duran para interrogarla, si no tiene inconveniente usted.

La sonrisa del Canciller se disolvió. Aunque tuviera inconveniente, era un hecho que el juez no le daría lugar. Con desgana le dio carta libre a Pierre, para que llamara de nuevo a la asistente del herrero Melchor.

De su asiento, Sofía pegó un brinco asustada al ser nombrada por segunda vez en el juicio. Arrepintiéndose mentalmente por haber mencionado a los guardias haber reconocido a Crono cuando investigaban el caso del secuestro, regresó al estrado, permitiendo un nuevo interrogatorio por parte de Pierre.

—Díganos por favor, señorita Duran. ¿Usted podría identificar la identidad de la acompañante de mi cliente?

—Sí. Era la princesa Nadia.

—Si sabía que era la princesa Nadia, ¿Por qué no presentó una denuncia al respecto?

—Yo… bueno… no sabía en ese momento quién era. Sé ahora que se trataba de la princesa porque me lo dijeron antes de venir aquí, cuando estuvieron interrogando a la gente en plaza Leene.

—¡Exacto! —entusiasmado, se dirige al juez—. Su señoría, cabe destacar que mi cliente tardó mucho en descubrir la identidad de la princesa Nadia después de haberse encontrado con ella, dado que se le había presentado como una mucama del castillo. Es más, podría pasarme toda la noche interrogando a testigos que entraron en contacto con la princesa y nunca la reconocieron. ¿Por qué querría involucrarse el acusado en un delito con una joven desconocida, ignorando desde el principio que se trataba de alguien de la realeza? Es más fácil suponer que todo ha sido un grave malentendido —dando un breve vistazo al rey, antes de dirigirse a los presente, tomó aire y continuó—. Para salir de dudas me gustaría llamar al estrado a la princesa Nadia.

Durante el juicio, el rey se había ido adormilando un poco, pero lograba mantenerse despierto a pesar de su aburrimiento. Había dado por antemano su victoria, y justificaba su presencia como una mera formalidad. De repente el sueño, así como el aturdimiento le había desaparecido tan pronto procesó la petición de Pierre.

Obligándose a olvidar la decepción que sintió por Crono en cuanto al asunto de su pendiente, Marle se irguió al llamado de Pierre. Aunque nunca se imaginó que la solicitara, en parte lo había estado esperando, pero al mirar a su padre tuvo un instante de duda, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, se descubrió caminando hacia el estrado sin llamar todavía la atención. En ese momento, sin darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir, el rey se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar lentamente, pero a la vez haciendo gala de su autoridad por medio de su intimidante semblante.

—Me temo que no puedo consentir su petición, señor D'Lapour. La princesa se encuentra indispuesta en sus aposentos tratando de superar lo que sabemos fue para ella una terrible experiencia.

Un sudor frío cruzó la frente de Pierre. Ya había imaginado que el rey se negaría al interrogatorio de su hija, pero esperaba accediera al mismo si lo solicitaba delante de la corte. No era el único desilusionado; Crono sintió la desesperación ante la negativa, pues ya había imaginado que Marle podría aclararlo todo en cuanto le permitieran hablar. La princesa se debatió sobre aparecer de todas maneras desafiando a su padre nuevamente, a pesar de lo peligroso que podría ser. Pierre solucionó el dilema cuando claudicó.

—Muy bien, majestad. Entiendo.

Sofía esperaba que le permitieran marchar, decidida a decirle al maestro Melchor cuando volviera a verlo, que se buscara a otra asistente. Sus padres le habían advertido acerca de la responsabilidad al realizar algún oficio, pero aquello era demasiado. Casi leyendo sus pensamientos, Pierre la retuvo para continuar su interrogatorio.

—Díganos, señorita Duran. ¿Usted vio cómo mi cliente le arrebató el pendiente a la princesa?

—No. Sólo lo vi llegar con él al puesto intentando empeñarlo. Pero lo vi devolvérselo después a la princesa.

—¿Podría explicar mejor eso?

—Después que el maestro no quiso comprar el pendiente, traté de alcanzarle antes de que se marchara para intentar ofrecerle un trueque por el pendiente. Llevaba unas pocas joyas mías. Pero entonces ella ya se lo estaba pidiendo de regreso, en un principio parecía no querer dárselo, pero luego lo hizo.

La pareja desde sus lugares correspondientes, entendió que Sofía se refería cuando en broma, Crono le alejó el pendiente de su alcance sólo para jugar un poco. Marle se sentía en parte aliviada al darse cuenta que al final Crono regresó a devolverle el pendiente, en lugar de marcharse para intentar venderlo en algún otro sitio. Al menos no se lo había robado, sólo lo recogió del suelo.

—Pero si la princesa recobró su pendiente —explicaba Pierre—, quiere decir que se lo devolvió de todas maneras.

—Sí. Quizá se dio cuenta que tenía dueño en realidad.

—Naturalmente —corroboró satisfecho mirando un momento al Canciller—. ¿Y qué más sucedió?

—Ambos se marcharon de la feria Milenaria, aunque regresaron al anochecer cuando la feria comenzó su apogeo.

—¿Los observó haciendo algo en particular?

—Desde donde estaba solo los vi dirigirse a la tienda de los horrores, y de ahí al acceso norte de la plaza donde estaría la exhibición del invento de Lucca Gendius.

—Dígame señorita Duran. En su opinión. ¿La princesa lucía disconforme con la compañía del joven Degjel? ¿Aparentaba estar obligada a acompañarle por la fuerza?

—No. Más bien parecía seguirlo a propósito, de no enterarme hasta ahora quién era ella, hubiera podido jurar como muchos que los vieron juntos, que ambos eran una pareja de enamorados más.

—Gracias señorita Duran —se vuelve al juez—. No más preguntas su señoría.

El ajetreo volvió a reinar en la sala, y una vez más el juez puso orden con su martillo. En su asiento, Tamara parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso por la suerte de su hijo. Taban suspiraba aliviado. Dentro de Sir Dianos existía mucha confusión al ya no saber que pensar sobre su pupilo. Marle contenía el impulso de lanzarse a los brazos de Crono para celebrar su posible victoria, y el muchacho aparentaba cada vez más confianza de poder salir pronto del problema. Sin embargo Sofía no pudo marcharse de nuevo, pues el Canciller se aproximó a ella una vez más.

—Díganos, señorita. ¿En algún momento presenció quizá una queja de la princesa hacia su presunto captor?

—Bueno… lo hizo, pero quizá era un juego igual a lo del pendiente. No tiene importancia.

—Eso lo decidirá la corte, ¿podría decirnos que ocurrió?

—Antes que partieran a la plaza norte. La princesa parecía resistirse a acompañarlo, fueron a uno de los puestos de dulces. El muchacho intentó llevarla a la fuerza pero ella le dijo algo que quizá sonó a súplica, y él se quedó a asistirla hasta que pudieran ir juntos.

—¿Exactamente qué fue lo que dijo la princesa? ¿Puede recordarlo?

—Dijo "¡Me lastimas! Vamos secuestrador, déjame en paz" y algo que ya no recuerdo, pero no creo que hablara en…

—No más preguntas —con un asentimiento aleja a la sorprendida muchacha y como Pierre, se dirige ahora al juez—. ¿Lo ve su señoría? ¿No opina usted y los miembros de esta corte que si la princesa hubiera actuado renuente a acompañar al acusado hubiera levantado sospechas? Es más lógico pensar que el acusado la amenazara de alguna manera para hacerla actuar con conformidad en contra su voluntad, quizá prometió lastimarla de levantar sospechas. Que mejor forma que arrastrarla hasta una atracción llena de gente para desaparecerse con ella por un tiempo sin ser vistos bajo la ilusión óptica de un muy buen truco de magia que muchos testigos presenciaron en el acceso norte, aquél que se describió como un hoyo en el cielo. Bonita tapadera. De esa manera nadie los buscaría por atribuir su desaparición a un fenómeno supuestamente inexplicable. Después de todo, aquí todos sabemos que por desgracia, y sin ánimos de ofender al señor Gendius aquí presente, su hija no heredó su ingenio y que las cosas no siempre le salen bien. Algunas bengalas, juegos artificiales, la explosión de aquél aparato, y el señor Degjel construye lo que pensó sería una forma inexplicable para atribuir la desaparición de la princesa Nadia quedando fuera de sospecha.

Todo parecía venirse abajo de nuevo. El Canciller logró resucitar la duda de la inocencia del muchacho entre casi todos los presentes quienes murmuraban por toda la sala. Marle estaba tan preocupada como Crono o Pierre. La señora Degjel intentaba no decaer ante lo que sucedía mientras Lara la tomaba de una mano y Taban de la otra. En su lugar de honor, el rey observaba complacido hasta donde podía el desarrollo de los hechos. Discretamente asentía al anciano para aprobar las maniobras utilizadas, del mismo modo él le respondía.

—Pido de vuelta la presencia del capitán de los caballeros, Sir Dianos.

Marle y Crono notaron el nerviosismo de Pierre al momento de hacer el llamado, lucía bastante ansioso como si ya hubiese perdido el caso, fuese cual fuese su plan, parecía dispuesto a hacer un movimiento arriesgado y desesperado tomando de la baraja una última carta, después que todas las anteriores le habían conducido a la derrota. Cuando Sir Dianos subió al estrado, el abogado recomenzó su interrogatorio.

—Capitán Sir Dianos, usted debe conocer a la princesa Nadia después de los años en que ha estado al servicio de la familia real. Dígame, ¿cómo definiría su carácter? ¿Pensaría usted que se trata de una doncella recatada de buenos modales, frágil como el cristal?

Sir Dianos volvió la mirada al Rey, este mantenía los ojos cerrados en un gesto de molestia. Su majestad alzó una mano haciendo un gesto invitándolo a proseguir, sin dar indicios de estarle pidiendo mentir para cubrir la dura realidad por mucho que afectara la reputación de la princesa. Aliviado de poder responder con franqueza y sin presiones, el caballero respondió sabiendo que no habría consecuencias subsiguientes.

—Yo diría que es todo lo contrario. La princesa no tiene los modales tan refinados como los debería tener para ser miembro de la familia real, o los de cualquier noble. Frágil no es una palabra que la definiría correctamente, por el contrario es muy fuerte y hábil en el manejo de armas de largo alcance como arcos, lanzas y ballestas. Aunque no lo parezca, tiene la agilidad necesaria incluso para sostener un combate con cualquier soldado de la mesa cuadrada hasta derrotarle. Así es ella.

—También conoce a mi cliente, su ex pupilo y hasta hace poco escudero, el joven Crono Degjel. Esto es interesante. Acaba de explicar que la princesa sería capaz de realizar una proeza semejante como vencer en combate a un soldado. Dada su cercanía con el acusado, ¿usted piensa que su fuerza o destreza iguala al de un soldado promedio del reino?

—Crono es muy fuerte, pero no ha alcanzado la experiencia necesaria para llegar a ese nivel.

Marle bufó. Pensó que si Crono había sido capaz de rescatarle cuando fueron al pasado, era obvio que podría vencer a cualquier soldado de la corte aunque Sir Dianos no se diese cuenta de ello aún. Pero era una suerte que así fuera como pensara el capitán de los caballeros del pelirrojo, debido a la siguiente pregunta que tenía preparado Pierre.

—¿Cree que el joven Degjel posea la suficiente fuerza para someter a la princesa en contra de su voluntad, siendo que nadie de la mesa cuadrada lo ha podido conseguir por sí solos?

Consternado por no haber pensado en eso antes, el capitán contestó tras unos segundos.

—No lo creo.

—No más preguntas.

El Rey emitió un gruñido molesto igual que el Canciller; sin embargo aquella declaración no parecía ser suficiente como Pierre estaba consciente también. En aquél momento el anciano sin perder la esperanza de condenar a Crono prosiguió.

—Llamo al estrado sí lo consiente, a su majestad, el Rey Guardia XXXIII.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala. Crono volteó y observó con terror al igual que Marle escondida, como el rey abandonaba su asiento real para bajar al estrado con solemnidad. No lucía enojado sino orgulloso. Probablemente se hubiese negado de ser Pierre el que le hubiese llamado, pero había sido su Canciller quien jugaba a su favor.

El Canciller ni siquiera le pidió identificarse siendo para cualquiera más que obvio de quién se trataba, pasando inmediatamente hacia el interrogatorio.

—Su majestad, usted sabe del carácter de la princesa más que nadie. Dígame, ¿qué comportamiento ha tenido ella hacia los pretendientes que han venido desde tierras lejanas a ganar su corazón?

—Mi hija se cierra y me apena decirlo, se ha comportado bastante violenta con aquellos distinguidos caballeros.

«Querrás decir patanes», pensó Marle en sus adentros.

—¿En alguna ocasión la princesa se ha mostrado interesada por alguno de su pretendientes, aunque fuera un poco?

—No. Ni siquiera una pizca. Todos los que han venido los ha tratado con desprecio.

—Sí la princesa ha tratado de aquella manera tan injusta a esos gentil hombres, ¿Cree entonces en la posibilidad que su hija haya preferido interesarse en este individuo sin posición ni clase o linaje?

Con desprecio, la mirada del rey se dirigió hacia Crono. De pronto, al sentir la fuerza de su mirada, el muchacho comprendió que el Rey estaba consciente de los sentimientos de su hija por él. Supo sin saber explicar cómo, él sabía que al único hombre al que había prestado atención y compartido su corazón era él, y por ello lo miraba como si deseara ser él mismo quien jalara la cuerda de la guillotina para decapitarlo.

—Es imposible que mi hija se fijara en este sucio bastardo muerto de hambre —respondió lentamente su mentira—. No tiene nada en lo que pueda ella fijarse siendo que mejores que él lo han intentado y fracasado.

El rey miró a Pierre desafiándolo a interrogarlo. Este no hizo nada terminando con ello su exposición. El Canciller hizo lo mismo y el juez anunció.

—Miembros del jurado. Ahora pasarán a la sala contigua a deliberar su veredicto.

* * *

><p><strong>Diego<strong> gracias por el cumplido. En efecto este juego es un clásico auténtico del Zsnes. Espero continuar haciendo un buen trabajo. Saludos.


	51. II 03 05

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo III - Juicio**

**5**

Marle se comía las uñas desde donde estaba detrás de los asientos muy cerca de la entrada, tan nerviosa que había dejado de hacer como que limpiaba los recovecos de las paredes desde la mitad del juicio, aunque de todas maneras nadie le prestaba atención, interesados en cómo se estaba desarrollando el caso. El rey lucía bastante tranquilo en su asiento. Tamara estaba muy nerviosa.

—¿Por qué no me llamaron a declarar? —se preguntaba en voz alta—. Algo hubiera podido hacer para ayudar a mi hijo.

—Es mejor así —le explicó Taban con comprensión—, de haberte llamado, el Canciller pudo envolverte en la acusación y entonces ambos estarían en dificultades.

—Preferiría ser solo yo la de las dificultades.

Observaba con súplica a Sir Dianos al otro lado del salón, pero el caballero no la miraba, en realidad no miraba a ninguna parte, evitando la mirada tanto de ella como la de Crono a propósito. Pierre no dejaba de tomar agua sin desapartar la vista de los ancianos del jurado. El Canciller caminaba en círculos con cierta despreocupación. Los presentes no dejaban de murmurar. Crono sentía como si por cada segundo corriera una hora, e intentó recordar aquella teoría que Lucca le había explicado sobre la manera en que se percibía el tiempo de diferente manera entre el pasado y el presente. El juez soñoliento regresó el orden con su martillo cuando los miembros del jurado regresaron.

El jurado principal se componía por siete ancianos que en el pasado habían la mayoría ejercido como jueces, y los otros continuaban ejerciendo en casos menores. En ocasiones el propio juez presente había servido como jurado en otros juicios. Al término de la exposición del caso, los siete se habían retirado a una sala privada para deliberar su veredicto por poco más de una hora, dejando a los presentes esperando el resultado. Uno de los ancianos, sirviendo como representante de sus compañeros, con una hoja entre las manos se acercó al juez mientras los demás hacían fila detrás de él. Ya de frente a él y a la corte, se irguió leyendo en voz alta.

—Hemos encontrado al acusado Crono Degjel, inocente del cargo de secuestro premeditado.

El rey se aferró molesto a su asiento. Marle saltaba de alegría sin poder contenerse. Pierre, Crono y su madre suspiraban con profundo alivio. El muchacho casi creyó escuchar un coro de ángeles hasta que el miembro del jurado prosiguió.

—Más sin embargo, encontramos al prisionero culpable de los agravios de tentativa terrorista, extorsión y el consiguiente secuestro de la princesa después de haber escapado del castillo.

Todos los que estaban a favor de Crono palidecieron junto con él, pero el corazón del muchacho además aceleró su ritmo cardiaco un instante. El rey recobró su maliciosa sonrisa cuando el juez le pidió que Crono se pusiera de pie para escuchar su sentencia.

—Crono Degjel, ha sido encontrado culpable por la mayoría de los delitos que se le imputaban, delitos muy terribles que atentaron contra la paz del reino de Guardia, exponiendo al peligro a un miembro importante de la familia real. Es evidente que la princesa huyó en un principio, situación que después usted aprovechó para capturarle una vez fuera de la protección del Castillo. Ante las circunstancias le sentenció a la pena de muerte.

La madre de Crono gritó pero su voz se perdió entre los vítores y protestas de los presentes, estaba comenzando a ponerse histérica si no fuera porque Taban se apresuró a sacarla de la sala para que no armara un escándalo mayor, siendo comprensible a su dolor. Sir Dianos los imitó saliendo apresurado detrás de ellos pero manteniendo la distancia para evitar a Tamara, sin saber que alguien diría después haberlo visto soltar una lágrima. El Canciller y el Rey se mostraban satisfechos por haber conseguido su propósito. Se habían librado del causante principal de aquél escándalo que tanto lucharon por evitar. Crono cayó sobre su sitio sintiendo su cuerpo tan pesado como el plomo, incapaz de asimilar debidamente la terrible decisión que habían tomado sobre su destino. Iba a morir. Le habían condenado a morir tan joven.

—¡No, esperen!

La mucama a la que nadie había tenido en cuenta, de pronto corrió hacia Crono levantando a su paso murmullos de asombro y desaprobación, los cuales pronto pasaron a la sorpresa escandalizada al darse cuenta, se trataba de la princesa Nadia. El rey se puso de pie casi de un salto al verla, Crono hizo lo mismo sorprendido de su acción, mientras el Canciller comenzó a gruñir desconcertado.

Marle estaba fuera de sí tanto como Tamara. La sorpresa al escuchar la sentencia de su amado amigo, la provocaron para mandar al diablo lo que le quedaba de recato, así como también la amenaza de su padre. Plantada al lado del muchacho, y frente al juez, la doncella protestó a gritos.

—¡Crono no me secuestró, solo me acompañó a la feria! ¡Es inocente! ¡No pueden hacer esto!

—Princesa Nadia, he dado mi veredicto de forma oficial —le advirtió el juez tratando de hacerla entrar en razón aunque también sorprendido de verla tan repentinamente.

—¡Al demonio con su veredicto! ¡No pueden mandar ejecutar a un inocente!

—¡Princesa! —Gritó su padre bajando a toda prisa.

Chasqueando los dedos, el rey mando a retenerla entre el comandante Seto y otro soldado tomándola por sorpresa. Crono intentó defenderla tratando de apartar a Seto, pero era difícil al estar encadenado aún. Seto se lo quitó de encima con facilidad para sostener a la princesa del otro brazo, pero el muchacho desistió sabiendo nada peor le podría pasar ahora que sus momentos estaban contados. Con los grilletes intentó golpear al comandante en la cabeza al notar la forma en que la lastimaba por sujetarla con demasiada dureza. Sir Dianos que estaba tras la puerta, entró de nuevo al salón al escuchar la agitación; tras percatándose lo que sucedía, se lanzó contra Crono para quitárselo de encima a su compañero sujetándolo de los hombros dejándolo frente a él.

—¡Ya no empeores las cosas, niño estúpido!

—¡Qué más podría empeorar!

El rey finalmente llegó hacia la escena, tan solo para abofetear a su hija delante de todos los presentes olvidándose del recato real, bastante exasperado por su conducta.

—¡Suficiente, Nadia! Solo eres una niña mimada que no sabe lo que le conviene. Deja este asunto en paz y olvida todo cuanto has pasado. ¡Ahora sube a tus aposentos! ¡Te quedarás encerrada hasta nuevo aviso sin poder salir del Castillo o de la torre!

—¡Padre!

La princesa logró zafarse del cautiverio de los soldados al patearles las espinillas. Crono logró lo mismo soltándose de Sir Dianos empujándolo con los grilletes de sus muñecas. A la vista de todos, salvo de quienes ya habían salido como los Gendius y Tamara, ambos muchachos corrieron a su encuentro para abrazarse. Nadia se había soltado a llorar sobre el pecho de su amado.

—¡Perdóname, perdóname! ¡No quería que esto sucediera!

—Calma, Marle. Por favor, no olvides que yo te sigo queriendo a pesar de todo.

—¡Orden, orden! —Exigió el juez golpeando su martillo ferozmente, como si pretendiera empotrarlo en el respaldo—. ¡Ya he dictaminado mi sentencia! ¡Alguien haga el favor de llevarse al acusado a los calabozos! ¡En tres días se llevará a cabo la ejecución!

Se necesitaron dos guardias para conseguir que Crono soltara a la princesa, y otros tres para que ella también fuera sometida y separada del pelirrojo. Ambos habían tratado de resistirse lo más que pudieron antes de que al final sus manos, firmemente unidas entre sí, se soltaran entre llantos y protestas. Crono fue trasladado a rastras hacia los calabozos, mientras que Marle sollozaba mientras la cargaban hacia la torre, a expensas de la vergüenza que le hacía pasar a su padre.

Sintiéndose muy satisfecho a pesar del espectáculo, el Canciller se adelantó para seguir a los guardias que llevaban al prisionero a los calabozos principales. Pierre se retiraba pidiendo en silencio y al aire una disculpa a la princesa y también a Crono de no haber podido conseguir hacer más, también consternado por el comportamiento de ambos, más no era el único.

Todos en la corte habían sido testigos al final, aunque ya demasiado tarde, que el amor que ambos jóvenes de distintas clases sociales se profesaban era auténtico. Ni siquiera el rey podría hacer olvidar a sus súbditos lo que acababan de presenciar, ni detenerlos cuando los cotilleos corrieran como la pólvora por todo el continente, y él con pesar lo sabía.

* * *

><p><strong>Gfcf14<strong> gracias por el comentario. La verdad como es en parte adaptación y en parte fic, algunas cosas a la larga serán modificadas y agregadas, pero sin perder el hilo de la historia original, aunque me vi tentado durante el capítulo anterior de introducir el testimonio de la madre de Crono, pero preferí no ensañarme tanto. Saludos.


	52. II 04 01

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo IV - Durante la sentencia**

**1**

Resignado a su destino, Crono caminaba altibajo por el estrecho puente hacia la torre de los calabozos, seguido de los extraños guardias monstruosos al lado del capitán Sir Dianos; delante de él iba el Canciller, aquel viejo hombre, mano derecha del rey que logró más allá de su cometido. No sería sentenciado a prisión, sino a la pena de muerte, su encarcelamiento apenas duraría tres días antes de la fecha programada. Pensar en los tres días que tenía por delante antes de perder la vida, dentro de un sucio calabozo oscuro le provocó náuseas. Todo el mundo muere en algún momento, y lamentaba que el suyo fuese de aquella manera. Se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso observando el vacío a un lado del puente, pero resultó peor al sentirse mareado.

A la entrada de la torre, un vigilante los recibió, tenía unas facturas y planos sobre el escritorio donde trabajaba. Hizo una caravana al Canciller y a Sir Dianos. Luego observó al muchacho que le llevaban.

—¿Este es el famoso bastardo de Truce? ¿Con el que se pensaba fugar la princesa?

—¡No! —se exaltó el Canciller—. Es el hombre que secuestró a la princesa obligándola a permanecer a su lado para extorsionar al rey. ¡No olvide eso! ¡Queda claro!

Avergonzado, el guardia murmuró un "sí señor". Obviamente, aunque los rumores dijeran lo contrario, el anciano se empeñaría en intentar de desmentirlos inútilmente.

—Bien. Se le ha encontrado culpable y sentenciado a la pena capital. Esto entrará en vigor dentro de tres días.

Contrariado, el vigilante ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Pena capital? El rey en serio que debe odiar a este muchacho por querer tener a su hija. De acuerdo, lo conduciré personalmente a los calabozos…

—¡Espere! —Sir Dianos observó a los guardias de los calabozos. Aunque no le agradaran tenía que darles un uso—. Mejor utilice una escolta. Aunque no lo aparenta, él es un guerrero muy fuerte. Lo sé porque yo mismo lo entrené —habló con arrepentimiento—. No lo descuiden ni un instante.

Aunque asombrados y escépticos por las palabras del capitán de los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada, tomaron las precauciones indicadas. Sir Dianos se dio la vuelta, convencido que ya había hecho suficiente, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente, Crono se dio la vuelta suplicante.

—Capitán. Yo no hice nada malo.

Sir Dianos se detuvo un momento para contestarle, pero no se volvió a mirarlo.

—Ya es tarde.

Tras marcharse, los guardias entraron a una nueva habitación llevándose al muchacho. Aguardaron antes a que el vigilante volviera a su trabajo y el Canciller siguiendo a Sir Dianos, regresara a su lado de nuevo al puente. Una vez lejos de ellos y en privacidad, los guardias estallaron en carcajadas macabras.

—Vaya, niño —hablaba uno con voz rasposa y gutural—. No creas que podrás disfrutar lo último que te queda de vida.

Y con un golpe de la empuñadura de su espada sobre su cabeza, el guardia dejó inconsciente al pelirrojo para llevárselo a rastras.


	53. II 04 02

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo IV - Durante la sentencia**

**2**

En casa de los Gendius, Taban daba vueltas por la casa pensativo. Lara hacía intentos por calmar a Tamara, la cual estaba más pasiva, pero a punto de entrar de un momento a otro en estado de shock.

—Hablé con Pierre, y me dice que ya no hay nada que él o nadie pueda hacer ya. Crono será ejecutado al tercer día a partir de mañana.

—Dios mío.

La señora Gendius abrazó a Tamara al verla llorar de nuevo. El dolor de perder a un ser querido de forma tan terrible no era capaz de imaginárselo siquiera, pero si la aproximación que tenía era dolorosa, entonces debía de ser un calvario para su amiga quien lo experimentaría dentro de poco.

—¿Taban, podrías llevarnos a su casa? Debe descansar ya, y yo no quiero dejarla sola en este momento tan difícil.

—Sí, querida. Entiendo. Lucca, ¿quieres venir?

Su hija se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Tras recobrar la compostura y sin contestar, ella negó con la cabeza antes de salir de la casa.

—¡Lucca, ven aquí! —la llamó Lara sorprendida por su comportamiento—. ¡No tienes por qué ser tan grosera!

—Déjala —susurró Tamara sofocando su llanto—. Es muy duro también para ella como para mí. Antes de ser su prometido fue su amigo por muchos años. Por favor, no la regañes por querer enfrentar su dolor de forma diferente.

Lara asintió compasiva.

Taban se postró tras la silla de su mujer para arrastrarla fuera de la casa en compañía de la señora Degjel, pero entonces se detuvo cuando los tres observaron a Lucca en la playa de la isleta a un lado dela casa. Estaba llorando de rodillas con las manos sobre el rostro. Taban las dejó e intentó acercársele, pero ella al escuchar a su padre aproximarse, levantó una mano sollozando.

—Por favor, déjenme… Solo un poco.

Sintiendo la impotencia de no ocurrírsele nada para ayudar a mitigarle su dolor, haciendo caso de su esposa y de su amiga, se dio la vuelta para irse con ellas.

Al sentirse sola, Lucca se levantó y entró a la casa corriendo hasta subir a su cuarto, ahí se tiró sobre la cama a llorar con el rostro hundido en su almohada para sofocar sus gritos y lamentos. Recordó haber hecho antes algo así, cuando Crono rompió con ella, pero ni siquiera entonces se había sentido tan desdichada como ahora. En realidad, mucho antes de eso, había sentido un dolor igual de grande y había actuado de la misma forma años atrás cuando era niña y su madre se rompió la piernas perdiendo para siempre la facultad de caminar. Ahora lloraba por su mejor amigo, su antiguo prometido, el hombre que amaba, a quien ejecutarían. Lamentaba en voz alta la suerte que correría, así como al mismo tiempo maldecía el nombre de la princesa Nadia. Ella fue la culpable de todo, por su culpa se lo quitarían… era culpa de Nadia, era culpa de Marle. No. La culpa era de ella.

Le duele admitirlo, pero recuerda cuando ambos fueron a su casa para pedirle un consejo y ella se negó. De haberles ayudado aunque no le gustara la idea, quizá al muchacho no lo hubieran siquiera arrestado. De haber hecho un esfuerzo por pensar en la situación de Marle tan solo un poco, en lugar de enfurruñarse a no ayudarla, se le hubiese ocurrido que algo así habría pasado. Al meditarlo ahora parecía tan evidente el resultado de haberla acompañado al castillo, como lo hubiese sido antes de haberlo intentado por lo menos. Además de su culpabilidad, lo que también la hiere aunque desearía ignorarlo, es el dolor que debía estar atravesando la princesa Nadia en ese momento. Odia admitirlo, pero no necesitó estar presente para ver lo que ocurrió al final del juicio, y que todos comentaban por todas partes, para saber que los sentimientos de la princesa Nadia por Crono eran tan auténticos como los suyos.

Permaneció una hora acostada boca abajo, antes girarse para ver el cielo azul chapado de estrellas por la ventana. Crono no podría ver esas estrellas estando en un mugriento calabozo con cuatro paredes sin ventanas, en alguna torre dentro del Castillo, pasándoselo mal con la idea presente de la muerte. No quiere resignarse a que morirá, ¡Él tiene que salir!

Decidida, de un salto se pone en pie y corre hacia el ático, donde sus baúles guardan sus viejos inventos y artefactos; muchos de ellos son armas de defensa, o instrumentos inútiles en su momento, la mayoría rechazados por el consejo de Guardia que la veían como una chiquilla intentando imitar a su padre.

Sabe que él no tardará en regresar, pero de cualquier manera no pensaba poner en marcha su plan esa noche, tendría que prepararse para pensarlo bien y organizarse incluso mañana. De todas formas ni él ni nadie podrían hacerle cambiar de opinión en la decisión que ha tomado. Por supuesto, para no alarmarlos no les revelaría a sus padres lo que traía entre manos. Estaba decidida.

Un día antes de la ejecución de su amigo, se atrevería a ir por la noche con el único propósito de rescatarlo, arriesgándose a ser capturada por los soldados. Tenía consciencia que penetrar la seguridad de Guardia era peligroso, y que de conseguir su propósito su futuro sería tan incierto como el de Crono al convertirse también en una fugitiva, pero eso no la amedrentaba. Si el destino quería que ambos huyesen para siempre juntos, entonces lo aceptaba de buena gana.


	54. II 04 03

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo IV - Durante la sentencia**

**3**

Marle no lloraba más, pero tampoco comía o hacía el intento por dormir. Ni siquiera intentaba ponerse cómoda en su suave cama como almohadas blandas de plumas de cisne. Sus finos vestidos colgaban elegantemente sobre sus perchas en sus amplios armarios, así el maquillaje perfectamente alzado en sus estuches frente al amplio tocador del enorme espejo. Lo único fuera de lugar en la elegante y ostentosa habitación con cortinas de seda y encaje, era la muchacha a medio vestir, pálida como un cadáver, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar hasta casi secarse, y el rostro vuelto en una expresión seria y sombría frente a la amplia ventana cerrada con un candado. El cabello rubio y despeinado le caía sobre los hombros desnudos. La pequeña blusa estaba sucia y rota por la espalda, los pantaloncillos aunque limpios y suaves como la seda, no la protegían del frío que solía hacer normalmente por las noches en la última habitación de la torre este. Una bandeja con tres platos de distinto tamaño, pero llenos de exquisitas delicias comenzaba a llamar a las moscas, pero el suave olor desagradable, lo sentía tanto como el frío bajo sus pies descalzos.

Tocaron a la puerta, pero no abrió. Como las anteriores veces, se limitó a continuar contemplando tras la ventana la torre correspondiente a los calabozos, tan cercana a al dormitorio de su padre, por encima del cuartel de los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada. No tenía idea del lugar preciso donde Crono pudo ser colocado, pero en su mente crecía la obsesión de averiguarlo a la menor oportunidad de poder salir de ahí. Nada más importaba que saber de él, cómo se encontraba, qué pensaba, no existía nada más importante, ni siquiera su aseo personal, dormir o alimentare.

La mucama que esperaba respuesta se rindió. Con sus llaves entró y contempló la silueta de la princesa con miedo. Al menos continuaba dentro y se evitaría problemas de dar la alarma de su desaparición nuevamente. Era una mujer ya entrada en años, había cuidado de la princesa tan bien como lo había podido hacer durante sus primeros años de vida la reina Aliza, también se había encargado en parte del cuidado de la misma reina antes de su muerte. Le dolía verla así, como una persona que en cualquier momento su cuerpo caería hacia atrás sin apenas darle importancia, mientras continuaría vigilante por la eternidad, apenas consciente que ha muerto. El pensamiento mismo le produjo un escalofrío, así que lo desechó de inmediato.

—Princesa Nadia, no ha tocado su comida. ¿Quiere que le traigan alguna otra cosa? ¿Qué le gustaría cenar?

No hubo respuesta. La princesa era consciente de su presencia a pesar de demostrar lo contrario. La idea de embestirla y echarse a correr sin parar hasta entrar en los calabozos llegó un instante a su mente para irse enseguida. No podía hacerle eso a la pobre de Gertha, tan amable con ella desde que tenía memoria. Además acababa de escucharla cerrar la puerta con llave, una medida adicional impuesta por el rey para evitar su huida; por supuesto ella no tendría la llave, sino la mucama que la esperaba afuera.

—Princesa Nadia, tiene que comer algo o enfermará —pensó en su madre nuevamente. La pobre reina Aliza—. Princesa Nadia, vista algo más propio si va estar asomándose por la ventana. Alguien podría verla y hace mucho frío además.

Ella continuaba silenciosa, sin apenas moverse. Gertha pensó y recordó algo extraño que comentaron acerca del muchacho que había "secuestrado" a la doncella, por supuesto había escuchado tantas cosas que al relacionar con el estado de la princesa, dudaba que tal secuestro realmente se hubiese llevado a cabo. Decían que se trataba de un pueblerino, hijo de una mujer soltera solamente, cuya mala reputación se originaba precisamente por su falta de linaje paterno. Decían que no llamaba adecuadamente a la princesa ni por su posición o por su nombre correcto, sino de un modo distinto. Un nombre que a ella le sobresaltó escuchar la primera vez.

—Princesa Nadia, princesa —dudó, pero la llamó nuevamente casi susurrando—. Marle.

La doncella reaccionó al salir de su ensoñación. Si antes había escuchado a Gertha, había sucedido como si le hablara desde un lugar muy lejano; al verla de frente comprendió mejor lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que estuvo haciendo.

—¡Oh! Perdona que no te atendiera. Esta distraída.

—Marle… no ha comido en todo el día. Por favor, no se descuide.

—No tengo hambre, no tengo cabeza para nada y…

Con bochorno mira a la buena mujer dándose cuenta en cómo la está llamando. No parecía molesta, sino compasiva.

—Perdóname Gertha. No debí usar el nombre para, bueno, para eso.

—No quería que el muchacho se enterara quién era realmente cuando lo conoció, y ese fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente. ¿No es así?

—Lo siento.

—No hay nada que disculpar. Lo tomo como un halago. ¿De dónde viene lo de Q'bay? ¿Era así como la conoce también?

—Sí. Fue el apellido de mi abuelo antes de asumir el trono como Guardia XXXII.

—Ya veo. Es original. Marle Q'bay.

Había cierta nostalgia y tristeza en los ojos de la mucama. Nadia dejó de ser indiferente y abrazó a la mujer.

—No fui secuestrada, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí, eso pensé. Muchos lo hacen. Les parece difícil de creer que se haya enamorado del muchacho. ¿Realmente es eso lo que siente por él?

—Sí. Eso es.

—No es malo tener esa clase de sentimientos, princesa. Conserve la calma y rece por la vida del joven si tanto le interesa. ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

—Sólo abrázame como cuando era niña.

En ella descargó toda su tristeza y lloró nuevamente. Gertha la mecía como a una niña pequeña. Tenía la experiencia, claro está. Quizá años atrás acunó a la princesa al cuidarla más del tiempo que hubiese querido con su pequeña hija antes de fallecer. Por supuesto no estaba molesta, sintió algo muy extraño y bello a la vez cuando se enteró de la travesura de Nadia. Marle, su pequeña Marle y la princesa en una misma persona.

Tocaron nuevamente a la puerta, y tras dar un último consuelo a la princesa, la mujer concedió la entrada imaginando se trataría de una de las mucamas queriendo comprobar que todo estaba en orden. En efecto otra mucama más joven entró, algo pálida e impresionada, y detrás de ella lo hizo el rey, como de costumbre, erguido y llenando la habitación con su majestuosidad intimidante.

Marle lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a su padre, mientras lentamente Gertha se separaba de ella temerosa de estar abusando de su trato tan familiar. El rey ni siquiera la miraba, estaba manteniéndole la vista a la princesa con unos ojos idénticos a los de ella tanto en color como en fuerza de mirada. Musitó un "fuera" y la mucama salió con la otra con temor a lo que el rey le hiciera a la princesa. Nadia también lamentó quedarse a solas con él, pero no le demostró miedo esta vez. Su llanto se había detenido, y su mandíbula estaba tensa.

—¿Sabes la gravedad de lo que hiciste durante el juicio?

—Sí. ¿Sabes tú la tuya?

—¡No juegues conmigo!

—Claro, sé que te gusta jugar solo, o si no, con tu Canciller. Todo fue un juego, un teatro tuyo —quizá no se daba cuenta, pero Marle alzaba la voz cada vez más hasta lograr el tono de su padre—. El juicio estaba amañado, ¿cierto? Sin importar lo que ocurriera Crono iba a ser sentenciado a muerte. ¿No es esa la verdad?

El rey la observó con sorpresa, hasta entonces había logrado siempre intimidar a su hija, asustarla. Antes lo mejor que ella lograba hacer era alzarle la voz de manera temblorosa unos segundos antes de derrumbarse y pedirle disculpas. No había arrepentimiento en la forma en que le hablaba, solo enojo. Aunque no le gustaba hacerlo, en el pasado ya antes y en pocas ocasiones había abusado de su autoridad para hacer su voluntad cuando no lograba avances al hacerlo del modo correcto, siempre claro está pensando en el bien del reino, o evitar alguna clase de escándalo en relación a alguna ley o un miembro de su corte, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacía delante de su hija en la peor de las circunstancias. No se sentía orgulloso de ello, pero entendía la rabia de la princesa. Aunque le odiara después más tiempo, habló con sinceridad para quitarse algo del peso de encima.

—El resultado siempre hubiera sido declararlo culpable sin importar la defensa, la sentencia era cosa de la corte y del Canciller.

—¡Es inocente, padre! ¡No puedes mandar a que decapiten a un inocente!

—La sentencia es irrevocable una vez pronunciada. No se pierde mucho. El muchacho ni padre tenía, su madre pude buscar otro que le de…

—¡Cállate! ¡No hables así de la señora Degjel! Se perderá mucho si Crono muere.

—¿Para quién? ¿Para ella o para ti?

—¡Para los dos!

—¡Claro!

El hombre se pasea por su habitación, y al caminar, Marle se dio cuenta que llevaba una pequeña bolsa pequeña de seda rosa y listón rojo atada al cinturón por la parte de atrás.

—Toda la corte no puede hablar de otra cosa que no sea del numerito que diste al abrazar al perro ese. Seme sincero por una vez en tu vida y dime ¿te hizo algo?

—¡Sabes muy bien que no me secuestro! ¡Nunca me ha hecho daño!

—¡No me refiero a eso! —su rostro estaba rojo, pero no por la furia que demostraba. Hablaba entrecortado, y la princesa no supo a lo que se refería hasta que continuó—. Te hizo… algo… ¿indecente?

—¡No! —contestó tan escandalizada como él—. Él no es así. Ni siquiera —estaba a punto de decir "ni siquiera mi primer beso pude entregarle", pero se sintió muy niña de sólo pensarlo, a la vez de una inmensa tristeza—… nada

—Bien. Confío en ello. Tu castigo se postergará más tiempo. Celebraremos una fiesta dentro de un mes para tratar de acallar lo que ha pasado. Vendrán muchos duques con sus hijos y podrás olvidarte del pueblerino. Quizá haya alguno que pueda interesarte. Dentro de pocos meses cumplirás quince años y entrarás en la edad del compromiso. Por cierto, ten. Quizá esto te anime un poco, son de la bóveda real.

Dejó la bolsilla rosa sobre su tocador, al caer había hecho un sonido duro y la bolsa se abrió de una esquina revelando algo brillante. La princesa bufó al pensar que intentaba comprarla. Por cierto, ya conocía a la mayoría de esos muchachos ricos de "noble cuna" de los que tanto hablaba. Sólo patanes más interesados en el linaje Guardia que en ella; y los que no, se interesaban en ella de una forma no muy diferente a la que él había deducido de Crono.

—Así que deja ya tu papel de víctima y come algo, y duerme también. Si me complaces es posible tu castigo no tenga que postergarse hasta el día del evento. ¿Me has entendido?

—Sí, aunque en esencia no lo haga.

El rey frunció el cejo, dispuesto a gritar nuevamente. No vio el caso, a su memoria acudía la repulsiva imagen de ella abrazándose con el pueblerino.

—No sé qué clase de encaprichamiento tuviste con ese tipo, pero de un modo u otro terminarás olvidándolo. Ya habrá otros.

—Y ninguno como él.

—Si tu madre viviera se avergonzaría de su actitud.

La princesa levantó la mirada molesta. Le pareció tan fuera de lugar el comentario y más viniendo de su padre, pero a la vez la hizo dudar. ¿Realmente su madre se hubiese decepcionado de la persona que eligió querer? ¿Su padre tenía razón al decir que cometió una equivocación al escoger a Crono? No. Se respondió con firmeza. Posiblemente su madre habría aceptado a Crono, quizá no, pero no por las razones tan terribles que todos le daban.

—Si papá. Se hubiese avergonzado por la actitud que se ha tomado en este asunto. Pero no por la mía. ¿Es que me vas a decir que ella hubiese aprobado tu idea de enviar un inocente a la guillotina sólo para separarnos?

Algo hiriente se formó en los labios del rey, pero el golpe también había sido muy duro para él, e imposible de esquivar. No había más que decir. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo a su espalda. Nadia se quedó en su sitio sin reaccionar o responder, parecía haber regresado su trance otra vez.

Minutos después, tras asegurarse que el rey no estuviese todavía por ahí, Gertha regresó a la habitación de Nadia dando primero un vistazo a la bandeja de comida, antes de mirar con reprobación a la princesa.

—Sigo sin tener hambre —comentó sin más, pero el potente rugido en su estómago delató su mentira.

—Ni siquiera lo más fuertes corajes pueden sofocar nuestro apetito.

—Aunque sí nuestra actitud.

La buena mujer pensó en el carácter tan parecido entre el padre y la hija, pero no lo comentó para no alterar más a la princesa. Ella se acercó y la abrazó buscando consuelo, mismo que le proporcionó de buena gana. Sintió parte de su cuello, donde se le recargó, humedecido por las lágrimas.

—¿Fue tan malo?

—Quiere que lo olvide y piense en otros. Me dejó joyas pensando que así lo perdonaría por mandar matar a Crono.

—Admito eso no estuvo bien. Pena de muchacho, no solo por ti, sino para el reino. Escuché a los soldados decirle a las muchachas que Sir Dianos decía era una gran pérdida lo de su escudero. Además de ser un buen trabajador tenía un concepto de él muy bueno como espadachín.

—¿Sólo como espadachín? Es verdad que es un magnífico guerrero, pero además…

Gertha esperó que ella continuara hablando, pero en su lugar, ella se le separó mirándola de frente. Sus lágrimas habían cesado y su rostro parecía extrañamente iluminado y entusiasta.

—Gertha. ¿Realmente quieres hacer algo por mí?

—Pues… sí. Me gustaría.

—¿Quiénes de las mucamas consideras son de plena confianza? Además de ti, por supuesto.

La mujer fue suspicaz.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Tomando las joyas que su padre le entregó, la doncella trazó en su mente un plan, sin saberlo con la rapidez y la precisión con que Lucca lo hubiese hecho.

—Quiero hacerles una propuesta muy buena —tras la expresión de alarma de Gertha se apresuró a añadir—, pero sólo por poco tiempo, descuida. Aunque, necesitaré algo de la armería real.


	55. II 04 04

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo IV - Durante la sentencia**

**4**

—¡Por favor soy inocente!

—¡Deja de molestar, maldito mocoso!

En protesta, Crono volvió a aporrear los barrotes de su celda, sin imaginarse que terminaría con la paciencia de uno de los dos misteriosos guardias de abultado cuerpo y voces gruesas.

—¡Muy bien! Si así lo quieres entonces —se vuelve a su compañero—. Abre la puerta.

Su compañero, ya también cansado del escándalo del prisionero, no le puso trabas accionando el cerrojo para alzar la puerta de barrotes. A pesar de la oportunidad, el muchacho retrocedió hacia adentro asustado al ver al guardia acercase sacando su espada. Crono cerró los ojos maldiciéndose por haber adelantado su final tan tontamente, pero lo que lo hizo gritar de dolor fue la parte plana de la espada al ser golpeada contra sus costillas

—Para que aprendas a no estar fastidiando —deja al prisionero lamentándose de dolor en suelo y sale de nuevo. Su compañero cierra nuevamente la celda—. Sé paciente, que solo te quedan dos días para tu muerte.

Cuando caminó, Crono notó el ruido metálico que hizo al andar con su pesada y gruesa armadura. Intentó soportar el dolor pensando en otra cosa, como la curiosidad que sentía de ver a alguno de aquellos sujetos sin sus abultados cascos en lo que ni sus ojos se veían. Al mitigarse la dolencia, perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos hasta derivar en la desesperación.

Dos días más su vida terminaría. De cierta manera, agradecía que los soldados lo hubieran dejado inconsciente ayer cuando llegó a las oficinas de los calabozos; pues el shock le hubiera impedido seguir caminando. Cuando despertó ya estaba dentro de su celda: un espacio pequeño con un banco, un pan rancio a un lado con una norme jarra metálica con agua sabor metálico. Hasta donde recordaba, siempre dos guardias custodiaron su celda, a veces turnándose con otros, pero siempre se trataban del extraño grupo de robustos acorazados de voces rasposas.

Estaba bastante débil. Le dolía el cuerpo, sentía hambre y los mendrugos de pan eran demasiado ásperos para poder tragarlos, y la poca agua dulce que podía extraer del musgo crecido por entre las baldosas del suelo, parecía ser más potable que el agua de la sucia jarra. La primera noche fue incapaz de dormir sobre el catre que tenía, una plancha de madera y piedra cubierta por una vieja cortina, pero el sueño lo vencería esa noche sin saberlo, animado por el próximo acontecimiento inesperado, aunque eso no lo salvaría de despertar con la mitad de los músculos agarrotados. Hasta entonces pasaría gran parte de la tarde reflexionando. No sabía que era de tarde, la luz no llegaba a ese sitio tan encerrado que bien podría ser de noche.

Le parece increíble que tan solo una semana atrás le pedía disculpas a Lucca por haber roto su compromiso y traicionado su amistad de aquella vil manera, intentando casarse con ella por conveniencia, y ahora se miraba actualmente en una posición tan inesperada como asombrosa: Encerrado en una celda y condenado a muerte, por haber presuntamente intentado retener a la princesa del majestuoso reino de Guardia en contra de su voluntad, ¿En qué momento ocurrió todo? Claro está, no olvidaba su excursión cuatrocientos años al pasado donde obtuvo irónicamente a la actualidad, un nombramiento de Lord por haber rescatado a la antepasada del rey que lo condenó, asistiendo a una rana bípeda parlante de más de un metro de alto.

El día pasaba lentamente y Crono lamentaba que muy probable el día de mañana transcurriría al mismo ritmo hasta el anochecer, antes de ser conducido al patíbulo. Su mente no dejaba de atosigarlo con recuerdos, especialmente los que vivió recientemente, cuando lo mejor de todo sucedió al conocer al amor de su vida. La mucama Marle, la ladronzuela que robó cien piezas de oro del Castillo convirtiéndose en una fugitiva, una fugitiva que además de oro le robó el corazón. El haber descubierto que en realidad era la princesa del reino no había cambiado sus sentimientos por ella, salvo el dolor de comprender que aunque hubiese sido declarado inocente, igualmente jamás hubieran podido estar juntos por sus condiciones sociales.

La noche llegó y los guardias no mostraban señales de adormecerse. Uno se quejaba de hambre, pero el otro le decía que aguantara hasta mañana cuando llegasen los relevos. Crono deseaba ver el rostro de esos hombres, tenía una gran curiosidad de ver las caras de esos sujetos capaces de aguantar tanto tiempo en vigilancia. El golpe de su costado continuaba doliéndole, por lo que la idea de aventurarse a pedirles que le mostrasen sus rostros se alejó de sus pensamientos. Decidió acompañarlos en vela, el hambre, la incomodidad, el miedo y el dolor impedían su sueño.

Pensó en su madre y su aspecto durante el juicio. Su corazón se rompió al verla sufrir y perder la compostura cuando anunciaron su sentencia. Se quedaría sola. Él siempre fue su principal apoyo cuando los aldeanos solo la señalaban con el dedo, ¿Qué sería de ella ahora? Sabía que los Gendius no la desampararían, pero no era lo mismo el cariño de los amigos al amor de un hijo. ¿Buscaría a su padre para regresar con él? La idea pareció divertirle un poco.

Aunque nunca lo comprendiera y hubiese en el pasado hecho rabietas de pequeño con su madre al respecto, era la idea de saber el sufrimiento que su padre había infringido en ella, tanto que nunca habló de él a nadie jamás, ni siquiera a su hijo. Uno de sus juegos favoritos de pequeño, había sido mirar fijamente a la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor cuando salía a jugar o a trabajar, con la esperanza de ver en el rostro de los desconocidos, características semejantes a las suyas con el fin de averiguar por sus propios medios la identidad de su padre, incluso Lucca lo había intentado ayudar antes de recibir una reprimenda de sus respectivos padres. A la larga se resignó a jamás encontrarlo, y medita lo poco que hubiese servido de haberlo hallado.

Los Gendius. También estaba Lucca. Quizá en parte se sentía merecedor de lo que le ocurría por haberla engañado de aquella manera. Pero la conocía, sin duda estaba triste. Hubiera deseado hablar con ella por última vez antes o durante el juicio, cierto es que no la amaba, pero mentiría si su cariño por ella no era semejante al que se le puede tener a una hermana.

Afuera el anochecer había comenzado, y Crono continuaba sin conciliar el sueño.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —exclamó un guardia de pronto.

Una luz se acercaba por los pasillos de los calabozos. Los guardias sacaron sus espadas de la funda, el custodió se acercó interesado, seguramente los guardias no recordaban a nadie que debería de estar en el Castillo a esas horas.

—He preguntada que quién anda ahí. ¡Identifíquese!

Cinco personas aparecieron por el pasillo, ocultándose bajo los gorros de sus largos mantos negros, dos llevaban una antorcha cada una, y las otras dos atrás de ellas, terminaban de rodear la figura de en medio. Crono quiso averiguar a donde se dirigía semejante procesión, y para su sorpresa, se detuvieron frente a su celda.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? —preguntó amenazante uno de los guardias. Se dio cuenta junto con su compañero y Crono también de las formas curvilíneas de las cinco figuras—. ¡Mujeres, si no quieren recibir la paliza de sus vidas será mejor que respondan!

La mujer de en medio, la más menuda y que parecía llevar algunos sacos de donde llegaban agradables aromas, se quitó el gorro de la túnica con su mano libre. Los soldados frenaron sus palabras mordiéndose la lengua. Detrás de ellos el muchacho no podía creer lo que veía. La princesa Guardia en persona había bajado en secreto hasta los calabozos con su propia escolta, seguramente mucamas discretas y confiables. Con un semblante firme, la princesa se puso de pie sin temor frente a los guardias, entregándole al que había hablado un pequeño saco. Al abrirlo, se sorprendió como su compañero por las finas joyas que su padre le había regalado intentando compensar sus acciones. Recelosos miraron a la princesa con cautela. Ella les habló por primera vez.

—Dos horas. Abran esa celda y márchense por dos horas.

—Alteza —gruñó el que había permanecido callado—, no podemos dejar que este hombre escape.

—Entonces ciérrenla después de haber entrado con él.

Sus acompañantes se sobresaltaron más callaron su sorpresa, los soldados no se inmutaron visiblemente, pero intercambiaron miradas. Para Gertha eso era ir demasiado lejos. Una cosa había sido ayudarla a entrar para ver por última vez al muchacho en secreto, habiendo rechazado las joyas que la princesa terminó repartiendo en las otras muchachas, pero aún si hubiese aceptado todas, el riesgo seguía sin valer la pena. Antes de poder decirle algo, el guardia se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente asustándola, antes de hablar con voz gutural.

—¿Usted quiere que la dejemos dos horas encerrada en una celda con un prisionero peligroso?

—¡Recapacite, Princesa! —Suplicó una de las acompañantes.

—No puede exponerse a ese peligro— rogó otra.

La princesa se acercó a la celda, Crono la observó maravillado por la osadía de Marle, y también por la manera en que su rostro se reflejaba con la luz de las antorchas en la oscuridad, parecía un espíritu hermoso. Ella le sonrió.

—Correré ese riesgo.

Y al ver sus miradas cruzarse, Gertha calló imaginándose lo que la reina Aliza hubiera pensado de todo aquello.

* * *

><p><strong>Volgrand<strong> gracias por mantenerte al pendiente de la historia. Me alegra saber que hasta ahora, nadie parece haberse molestado por las libertades que me he tomado en la adaptación. Como dije una vez, no creo que una novelización o adaptación real deba de ser la calca de la historia como es, siento hay que añadirle otros toques sin quitar el original. Gracias.

**ROLL-CHAN**, gracias por leer mi fic. Al igual que tu hermano y tu comencé este juego gracias a los emuladores. Muchos han tenido ideas similares con este juego u otros, y la verdad sabía desde un inicio que intentar llevarla acabo sería algo largo y laborioso (quizá por ello me tomó tantos años desarrollarla). Me pensé mucho antes de comenzarla si llevarla a cabo o no y aunque me ha costado trabajo, no me arrepiento, la seguiré hasta al final mientras me quede vida. Gracias.


	56. II 04 05

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo IV - Durante la sentencia**

**5**

El oficinista de la entrada tenía rato de haberse marchado. Dos guardias estaban apostados en el acceso al castillo de los calabozos montando su guardia. La princesa había sido lista al sobornar a ese par tras esperar la partida del oficinista quién por más dinero la hubiese acusado con su padre o el Canciller. La escolta de la princesa permanecía esperándola fielmente en la entrada, contando los minutos del tiempo que Gertha había establecido para regresar por ella. No se atreverían a retirarse sin ella arriesgándola a ser descubierta, por no decir ellas también al haberse vuelto sus cómplices. Al igual que al oficinista en su tiempo de trabajo, no les hacía gracia tener a ese par de pelmazos respirando ruidosamente a su alrededor. Al menos no intentaban hacerles plática.

Gertha tenía otras preocupaciones en mente como para hacer caso de los guardias o el lugar donde estaban. Aunque la princesa le había asegurado que el muchacho era inocente y de fiar, se sentía intranquila por haberla dejado sola dentro de la celda con él. Cierto era, la joven doncella era muy fuerte y sabría defenderse si el joven llegaba a propasarse con ella. Extendió su brazo a la mucama que sostenía una antorcha para iluminar el camino, y la ayudó a cargarla. Las manos de sus compañeras ahora estaban vacías. Los soldados que las acompañaban se entretenían examinando las joyas con que la princesa los sobornó igual que los custodios de Crono. Apostó a que las mucamas les imitarían una vez de regreso.

Más allá del lugar, en el interior de otra torre perteneciente al área de los calabozos, dentro de una celda iluminada por una antorcha colocada en el retenedor de la pared por fuera, cuyos custodios descansaban en la entrada observando sus propias joyas a la luz de las antorchas en los accesos, se encontraba un hambriento reo devorando con prisa la suculenta comida que su acompañante había depositado sobre un mantel en el suelo. Los envoltorios donde todo lo había llevado la escolta de la princesa estaban en una esquina junto con el paquete de la misma sin abrir, un paquete largo y grueso envuelto con una sábana de terciopelo rosado.

—Esto está exquisito —exclamó Crono tras pasarse con dificultad una hogaza de pan con mermelada apenas sin masticarla, su ansia le impedía detenerse a saborear la comida—. Muchas gracias, gracias de verdad Marle.

Preocupada, no por la forma en que su amado amigo comía sin recato, tan parecido a ella normalmente, sino por asuntos más graves relacionados con él, restó importancia a los comentarios mientras cogía una botella y se apresuraba a llenarla sobre un vaso de vidrio; la jarra de metal había quedado olvidada.

—Bebe un poco de vino.

—Preferiría no hacerlo. No es que sea quisquilloso, pero no quiero hacer algo fuera de mis facultades que después irrite a esos simios que tienen por guardias.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Este uno de los más ligeros que encontré, difícilmente te pondría ebrio aunque te bebieras toda la botella. Vamos, dale a tu garganta un poco de libertad para que no te atragantes.

Aunque preocupada, a la vez se sentía de cierta manera tranquila de poder ver de nuevo al pelirrojo y estar a su lado de vuelta. Inclinó el vaso a su boca sin necesidad y lo ayudó a beber como a un niño pequeño. Marle encontró ternura en el acto, aunque una parte la escurrió por la comisura de su boca. Con el dorso de la mano, el muchacho se limpió mientras con la otra tomaba un muslo de pollo. Preocupado por el recato a pesar de las circunstancias, se avergonzó por su comportamiento.

—Lo siento. Es que estaba hambriento.

—Me lo imaginaba. Sabía que debías de estártelo pasando muy mal. Uno de los guardias me confesó que fue el Canciller quien ordenó que te restringieran los alimentos. Si encontraste algo dentro, no era comida reciente, sino sobras de días pasados de otros. Me contó, le había dicho: "¿para qué alimentarle si no le queda mucho de vida? Sería un desperdicio de recursos". ¡Cómo odio a ese anciano!

Crono bufó compartiendo el sentimiento.

—No es muy distinto a Yakra cuando fingió ser el anterior Canciller en el pasado. Sé que ese maldito viejo es el responsable principal porque yo terminara en este lugar.

—Quisiera decir que es el único, pero Crono, yo también soy culpable —tembló un poco, y Crono adivinó pronto que la pobre doncella estaba a punto de caer en el llanto—. Nunca debí…

Y el muchacho silenció a su amada poniendo un trozo de las tartas de cerezas en sus manos.

—¿Podrías acompañarme?

La princesa observó el pastel, asombrada por no haber recibido una reprimenda que a diferencia de las de su padre, ahora hubiera aceptado de buena manera con todos los insultos posibles incluidos. Aunque con culpa, disfrutó un poco de la comida con Crono a su lado abrazándola por el hombro.

Minutos después, ambos terminaron la abundante cena tomada a escondidas de la cocina real. Al finalizar ella se recargó contra el pecho de Crono obligándole a sentarse sobre el catre de la habitación.

—Crono. ¿Sabes que te quiero?

—Lo sé, tanto como yo te quiero a ti.

—Entonces no dejes que lo hagan. Escapa por favor.

—¿Cómo?

En ese instante escucharon aproximarse a las doncellas regresando por la princesa acompañadas por los terribles guardias. Ella no le explicó nada. Fue al fondo y tomó el paquete alargado y grueso que había ocultado bajo su túnica pegándolo contra su cuerpo, nerviosa al principio de ser registrada por los guardianes. Sin perder tiempo lo arrojó debajo del catre en el preciso instante que el grupo llegó.

—No dejes que lo vean tan pronto —le susurró antes de darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

—Princesa, se acabó la hora de visita —vociferó uno de los guardias aporreando la puerta.

Accionando el mecanismo debajo de la chimenea, la puerta se elevó. Las doncellas aguardaban a la princesa quien salió al instante dejando perplejo al muchacho. Gertha sin ser obvia la observó de arriba abajo, lanzando una mirada dura pero compasiva al prisionero.

—Hemos terminado. Gracias.

Los soldados ni siquiera la miraron o respondieron al gesto, exhibiendo una vez más su falta de modales o respeto a las asustadas doncellas. Crono salió de su aturdimiento, se puso en pie y observó la luz del fuego de la antorcha que portaban hasta que se perdió por los pasillos al alejarse.

Un extraño sonido, similar a un gruñido, pero que de hecho era una risa burlona ronca, se escuchó debajo de los casco de los guardias.

—¿Y qué se siente hacer el amor con la hija del rey? —le preguntó uno mientras su compañero reía con malicia.

—Me ha tocado ver a reos con la pena capital a cuestas complacer algún capricho o deseo antes de perder la cabeza, pero de todos éste se ha llevado el primer lugar.

—Supongo que está bien para él, ¿no lo crees? A fin de cuentas quizá haya sido lo mejor que le haya pasado en la vida... la cual se le acabará en unos días.

Crono saltó furioso de su celda para encararlos gritándoles, golpeando los barrotes con los puños y dando puntapiés.

—¡Se equivocan, la princesa y yo no hemos hecho nada! ¡Dejen de denigrar su nombre grandísimos…! ¡Uh!

La furia no le había permitido ver que había cometido el mismo error de nuevo. Uno de los guardias volvió a aprovechar su defensa baja para callarlo golpeándolo con la parte plana de la hoja de su espada en las costillas, introduciéndola entre los barrotes.

—¡Cállate! Con tu alboroto despertarás a los pocos reos que aún quedan por aquí.

Su compañero observó con aburrimiento la escena, para dirigir la mirada a un respiradero donde se proyectaba un pequeño trazo de la noche.

—¿Crees que por vigilar aquí no lo sabemos? Hasta acá llegan los rumores acerca que ustedes dos eran amantes. ¿No es por eso que terminaste aquí?

Crono gemía en el suelo tratando de superar el dolor.

—Eso… no es… cierto. Pero…

Ignorando su pesar, tocó la mejilla besada unos instantes atrás por Marle. El acto le hizo recuperar sus fuerzas. Se forzó por recordar la suavidad de sus labios sobre su piel, la agradable humedad del gesto. Se embriago de la dulce sensación a pesar de haber sido breve. Desde su llegada al castillo sonrió por primera vez de felicidad. Si su destino era morir se llevaría un bello recuerdo de ella, uno inocente sin malicia bien intencionado. No. No podía morir. Ella le había pedido escapar.

¿Cómo pudo pedirle eso? Claro que la idea le había dado vueltas muchas veces en la cabeza, pero cada plan que se le ocurría era más absurdo o imposible que el anterior. No había modo siquiera de salir de esa celda, ya no decir de quitarse a ese par de ogros enlatados de encima.

Recordó entonces el paquete de fina envoltura, tirado por ella a prisa bajo su catre a la llegada de los guardias. Arrastrándose y sujetándose aún las costillas, se aleja de la luz del pasillo. Los guardias lo ignoran, pensando probablemente que se va a tirar a dormir tras la faena.

La tela se desenvolvió entre sus dedos, tan delgada y ligera como el viento, sin hacer ningún ruido en el proceso que llamara la atención. Aún en la oscuridad apreció el brillo de su contenido. Tomó aliento para ahogar el grito de sorpresa. ¡Era una espada!

Y no cualquier espada, era una espada de acero puro, de la misma clase de las que vendía Melchor en la feria por cincuenta piezas de oro, incluso el nombre del herrero estaba inscrito en pequeñas letras labradas entre la regia empuñadura y la brillante hoja. En silencio le dio las gracias a Marle por la oportunidad que le había dado.

En ese momento estaba aturdido por los golpes recibidos por los guardias, pero se recuperaría en unas horas. Hasta entonces consideraba riesgoso intentar hacer algo, especialmente a poco de que ella acababa de arriesgarse para ir a verlo, podría levantar sospechas contra de ella. Lo mejor sería esperar hasta bien entrada la noche, antes de que llegara el día de su ejecución. Estaba decidido a intentarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ode 30<strong> muchas gracias por los ánimos, me ayudan mucho para continuar. Te deseo que pases unas buenas vacaciones y que te diviertas mucho.

**ROLL-CHAN** Descuida que el próximo cápítulo tratará en su totalidad de ello, espero te guste. Gracias.


	57. II 05 01

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo V - La fuga**

**1**

Para Lucca entre salir de su habitación a hacerlo de su casa transcurrió alrededor de media hora. Fue lenta para ser silenciosa, no quería despertar a sus padres. Imaginó la escena al ser descubierta, Taban furioso preguntándole que se proponía a hacer, y ella contándole la mentira ya preparada, luego su madre mirándola fijamente con amargura, hasta hacerla soltar con detalle sus planes. Acto seguido regresaba a su dormitorio, el cuál sería cerrado con llave por su padre, y quizá hasta se decidiera a poner barrotes en su ventana esa misma noche sin importarle la hora. Lara estallaría en llantos, haciéndola sentir más miserable de lo que se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Hubo un momento antes de que cayera la noche cuando pensó sobre la locura que ahora estaba ya concibiendo. En un momento de duda estuvo por desechar su plan y resignarse a sumergirse en la depresión por perder a su mejor amigo de toda la vida y a la vez el hombre que amaba. Entonces dio repaso por última vez a los objetos necesarios para su proyecto y la decisión estuvo tomada nuevamente con reafirmación.

No había ninguna luz en su hogar o en las casas a lo lejos del islote en Truce, las pocas apenas alcanzaban a distinguirse a lo lejos en plaza Leene, tan tenues por las altas hora de la madrugada. Tenía cierta ventaja para pasar desapercibida. El batir de las olas nocturnas de la costa, le permitió cierta libertad para moverse más rápido sin importar el ruido, aunque no por ello se confió. Dando un último repaso a sus cosas, se ajustó mejor el cinturón donde las guardaba, así como su saco naranja sobre su camisa verde. No estaba segura de qué podría servirle su casco, pero lo había llevado por si acaso le resultaba necesario.

El casco lo había utilizado cuando fue a rescatar la primera vez a Crono del lugar donde el telepod lo había enviado. Servía para medir la temperatura y hacer ligeros pronósticos del clima con una exactitud muy vaga. Lo importante era la placa de metal que la protegía de los golpes, y la antena ajustada para buscar puntos de pozos subterráneos o predecir tormentas "una vara mágica" la había llamado Crono una vez tiempo atrás. Aunque se le ocurría un montón de cháchara para describir el funcionamientos de la antena, prefirió el término de su amigo al ver la posibilidad de ahorrarse mucho tiempo y saliva para explicarles a las personas lo que era, de todas maneras al final pocos llegaban a entender sus discursos científicos y tecnológicos, incluso su padre ciertas ocasiones.

Le tomó otra media hora encaminarse casi corriendo de la salida del islote a la entrada del bosque guardia. No le gustaba atravesar ese lugar con todos esos monstruos y bichos acechando en la oscuridad. No estaba en ninguna carroza o carreta como cuando fue con su familia y la señora Gendius al juicio de Crono, con aquellos soldados armados escoltándolos. Estaba sola a la intemperie con el prototipo de su pistola en las manos lista para defenderse de cualquier peligro. Para su suerte en la hora siguiente antes de llegar finalmente al castillo pocos bichos cayeron bajo el fuego de su arma. Se había movido con soltura gracias a su pantaloncillo de licra negra. Aunque complicado, sabía que su camino hasta el momento no era nada a lo que estaba por venir a partir de ese momento.

Durante el juicio, con lo que escuchó sobre la forma en que se organizaba la vigilancia del castillo y lo que posteriormente logró sacarle a su padre entre conversaciones aparentemente sin importancia iniciadas por ella de forma casual, se había hecho una hipótesis sobre el modo como la princesa Nadia había escapado inicialmente, y de ahí una nueva manera a partir de ese concepto para entrar, siendo más específica a los calabozos para después rescatar a Crono.

Pensándolo en voz alta no parecía gran cosa, pero al esperar al guardia de turno salir de su ronda, lanzar un arpón a un tramo del muro en teoría sin vigilancia hasta los próximos quince minutos, y comenzar a escalar velozmente, la situación cambiaba. Su arma estaba debidamente cargada, más no esperaba utilizarla contra ningún guardia o soldado. El miedo la invadió al llegar a la cima y correr entre las sombras con sigilo hacia el patio, de ahí pegada al muro buscaría la torre de los calabozos tomándose su tiempo. Tenía algunas distracciones preparadas en caso de ser necesarias, más esperaba todo saliera de forma correcta. ¿Pero después?

Se había esmerado tanto en buscar el modo de entrar por Crono, e incluso lo que haría después con él para salir. Sin embargo, después todo quedaría a suerte de la pareja. Se volverían fugitivos sin otro remedio a no ser abandonar el continente para siempre. Quizá instalarse en Choras con nombres supuestos para no ser encontrados una vez dada la alarma de la desaparición de su amigo. Una inspección más a fondo revelaría su desaparición y sería relacionada inmediatamente. Sus padres quedarían absueltos sobre cualquier sospecha de conspiración. Había dejado a propósito evidencia en su casa que la inculpaba únicamente a ella expiándolos de cualquier posible apoyo.

Tenía miedo del momento, miedo de lo que ocurriría de tener éxito y viviera en el exilio, así como miedo de ser descubierta y apresada en un calabozo. ¿También la ejecutarían como a Crono? ¡No! Se obligó a dejar de pensar así. A nadie ejecutarían, ni siquiera a Crono.

Con renovados bríos continuó su trayecto sudando frío, ignorando los acontecimientos que comenzaban a desarrollarse en los calabozos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lukastor<strong> me da mucho gusto que te este gustando la adaptación, es un enorme halago para mí que lo compares con la jugabilidad del juego, espero mantener esa preferencia. Gracias, un saludo.


	58. II 05 02

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo V - La fuga**

**2**

La paciencia de los misteriosos guardias tenía un límite, Crono continuaba buscando ese extremo tras más de medio hora de insultos y exigencias inútiles.

—¡Tengo hambre, guardias! ¿Están seguros que no les sobra siquiera uno de esos míseros mendrugos de pan duro?

—¡Ya cállate, escandaloso!

Era por su compañero que uno de los dos no se había lanzado con espada en mano a terminar el trabajo del canciller. El prisionero se lo estaba buscando, atestiguaría eso ante el Canciller cuando al día siguiente encontrara el cadáver del muchacho convertido en un alfiletero.

Intranquilo, el pelirrojo daba vueltas por su celda. En realidad consideraba haber dormido lo suficiente con el estómago lleno, pero claro, no sin antes haber trazado un plan que esperaba resultara y el cual había llegado el momento para poner en práctica. Tras tomar el suficiente aire en sus pulmones, se lanzó nuevamente contra los barrotes berreando.

—¡Vamos par de barriles! ¡Tendrán comida de sobra en esas latas que llaman armaduras! ¡No intente mentirme cerebros oxidados!

A tiempo, logró esquivar el golpe que el guardia más cansado intentó asestarle en el estómago con la espada. El muchacho siguió tentándolo tras echar un vistazo a la empuñadura asomándose bajo el maltrecho catre donde había dormido.

—Pero que valiente eres tratando de matar a alguien indefenso, ¿verdad? Era cierto lo que pensaba. Los guardias de los calabozos están aquí por ser unos buenos para nada cobardes e inútiles que de nada servirían en batalla. Al menos sirven para escuchar todas sus verdades.

—¡Suficiente! Abre la celda, este mocoso parece no haber aprendido la lección.

Su compañero lo miró ceñudo tras el casco.

—No dejes que te altere. Mañana por la tarde estará muerto, no vale la pena que te metas en líos por él.

—No voy a matarlo, sino a darle una lección de respeto. Al menos se quedará callado.

Fastidiado también de los gritos del muchacho, el otro guardia accionó la palanca para que los barrotes de la puerta se elevaran. La entrada fue cubierta por su colega con su amplio y rechoncho cuerpo. Asustado, el muchacho corrió al fondo de la celda con el guardia acercándosele.

—¡Ni intentes esconderte sanguijuela!

—¡Espere, perdón! ¡Juro no volver a hacerlo!

Para reafirmar su arrepentimiento, el muchacho se colocó de rodillas delante del catre. Haciendo caso omiso de sus ruegos, con la hoja plana de la espada el guardia le lanzó un golpe furioso.

—¡Se que no volverás a hacerlo después de…! ¿Eh?

Su estocada nunca llegó, pues Crono la había detenido con la espada de acero que le dejó Marle en su visita. El bloqueo fue tan rápido y repentino que el guardia no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar rápido, esos segundos Crono los aprovechó para lanzarle enseguida y con fuerza un feroz golpe en la cabeza produciendo un sonido similar al de las campanas al ser golpeadas.

El otro guardia supo que algo estaba mal cuando escuchó el entrechocar de las espadas, de inmediato jaló la palanca para cerrar la celda nuevamente temiendo lo peor. El tiempo que bajó la puerta fue lento, más pronto su compañero cayó al suelo inconsciente, que Crono al salir deslizándose por debajo de los barrotes antes de que estos cayeran de nuevo.

—¡Detente ahí!

Aunque consternado, al tener de pie al prisionero frente a él, el otro guardia fue más rápido que su compañero desenvainando su espada enseguida.

Crono y el guardia intercambiaron una serie de golpes, y maravillado, el muchacho descubrió la lentitud de su oponente para moverse, aunque más tarde lo encontraría lógico con esa complexión cargando la tremenda armadura. El guardia buscaba vencerlo, o al menos que produjeron en su combate el suficiente ruido para atraer la atención de refuerzos. Cuando el pelirrojo lo cansó lo suficiente, de un nuevo golpe de espada contra el casco lo puso a dormir igual que a su compañero dentro de la celda. El impacto había sido más fuerte en esta ocasión, tanto que el casco salió desprendido de su cabeza inconsciente.

Una ola de culpa llegó a la consciencia de Crono al ver tirados a los soldados, después de todo a pesar de abusar de su posición, esos hombres solo hacían su trabajo. Intrigado por el aspecto de ellos, se acercó al que había perdido su casco en el pasillo, al instante retrocedió unos pasos con la espada alzada nuevamente por precaución, pero el ser no se movía, no era humano.

En la inconsciencia, el reptilesco y rechoncho Hench gruñó con su lengua bífida asomándose por la comisura de la boca; no estaba gravemente herido, en una hora despertaría con dolor de cabeza y temiendo rendir cuentas al Canciller. En ese momento Crono se debatió entre darle muerte y seguir su camino, optó por lo segundo. Se alejó a ciegas por uno de los corredores del calabozo, sin poder concentrarse debidamente en su escape al tener la imagen de aquél místico en su mente.

¿Por qué había místicos en el castillo, cuando se suponía ya sólo habitaban en Medina desde hace siglos? Servían al Canciller. Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente desechándolo tan pronto como llegó. Imposible, no podía ocurrir el mismo incidente dos veces. El anciano era desalmado y enfermo de poder, los místicos eran más manipulables si se les prometía buen oro, eso era todo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalada obligándolo a detenerse a revisar sus pasos. ¿Cómo saldría de aquél sitio desconocido para él?

* * *

><p><strong>Arcangel91<strong> gracias por el comentario, espero te guste como desarrollaré ese hecho.

**Sebamitito** muchas gracias por tus palabras. Realmente me agrada saber que no estoy haciendo una simple transcripción del juego y mantiene el interés para continuarlo independientemente de que la gente conozca el juego. Me hace saber que estoy haciendo un trabajo descente. :)

**ROLL-CHAN** gracias por escribirme. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Tuve unos problemas técnicos pero ya tengo tiempo libre e internet propio nuevamente y lo he resuelto finalmente, je.

**Annimo** gracias por tu comentario, es bueno recibir nuevos lectores. Tras este percance que me atrasó cambiaré por un buen tiempo mi ritmo de cada 4 días a 2 0 3 por capítulo. Espero seguir sabiendo de tí. Gracias, saludos. :)


	59. II 05 03

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo V - La fuga**

**3**

Aunque no podía precisarlo, sentía ya había transcurrido más de una hora desde que salió de su celda dejando a dos místicos disfrazados de guardias. La idea seguía incomodándolo, no la olvidaba por no poder hacerlo, sino para tener presente los peligros que podría correr a partir de ahora si había más místicos dentro de los calabozos, además la red de pasillos que componían la estructura semejaba más un laberinto.

Los pasajes parecían ir a la vez a todas y a ninguna parte. Algunos descubrió, con perplejidad, conducían a los enormes puentes conectándose a otras torres destinadas también a servir como calabozos. En un remoto pasado, muchas de esa torres habían sido majestuosas habitaciones ocupadas por miembros secundarios de la familia real, así también duques, embajadores y cónsules de Guardia e invitados, pero tras la guerra contra Magus, el descenso de población y alto índice de arrestos obligaron al rey a darles un uso que a la fecha perduraba, pese a los fallidlos intentos del abuelo de la princesa Nadia de restaurar los calabozos para darles un mejor uso.

Cruzar los puentes presentó un riesgo para Crono de ser interceptado por los probables vigilantes en las torres, o incluso en los alrededores del muro. Se andaba con cuidado retrocediendo al divisar a un guardia en su ronda nocturna, siendo silencioso, o echándose al suelo inmóvil por minutos para pasar desapercibido. Debajo había un vacío de quince metros, y a cada paso Crono temía estar alejándose más de la salida que acercándose a falta de conocer la ruta de acceso.

Al entrar en la torre opuesta encontró a un guardia durmiendo a pierna suelta. Era rechoncho y con una armadura gruesa de acero similar a la de los místicos que lo custodiaron. Paso silencioso como un ratón frente a él. Lejos de su alcance avanzó rápido y sigiloso al otro pasillo donde no corrió tanta suerte al ser interceptado por dos guardias.

—¡Hey tú, detente!

Al principio ignoró quien pudiera estarle hablando. Frente a él solo estaba la negrura que las antorchas no alcanzaban a iluminar, y dos placas de metal cuadradas de más de un metro de alto, grabados con grotescos rostros de agonía. Asustado, miró con desesperación a su alrededor con la espada en alto, y al acercarse a las placas metálicas, por poco una bola de metal le da en la cara de no reaccionar a tiempo bloqueándola con la espada. Había salido de detrás de las placas las cuales ahora entendía se trataban de escudos.

—¡Baja tu espada en el nombre de guardia! —ordenó una segunda voz.

—¡Muéstrense y bajaré mi espada! —gritó con firmeza aparentando valor, pero con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Pensando quizá se trataba de un camarada al que había desconocido la voz, uno de los guardias movió el pesado escudo mostrándose. Cumpliendo su palabra, Crono bajó la espada, pero sobre la cabeza del pequeño y enclenque ser. Su compañero lanzó un alarido, y aturdido como estaba, no pudo ver a tiempo al prófugo darse la vuelta asestándole una patada en la cara.

Al examinarlos inconscientes sobre sus escudos, con interés comprobó en efecto también se trataban de místicos de una especie que no pudo identificar. Dejó por el momento sus cavilaciones para proseguir su proyecto de fuga.

Todas las celdas por las que había pasado hasta ahora estaban vacías, así que su sorpresa fue mayúscula al identificar una silueta en el interior de una. Al no encontrar guardias en los alrededores, activó el interruptor para abrir la celda como había visto hacer a los otros cada vez que entraban para golpearlo.

—¡Oiga, señor!

El hombre al fondo cubierto con harapos no respondió. Con la espada preparada por si se trataba de alguien peligroso y no alguien como él, injustamente arrestado, se acercó al nicho donde parecía estar sentado.

—¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Bajó su defensa un momento, estiró el brazo y con una mano intentó moverlo. Un polvo pestilente se levantó obligando al muchacho a retroceder jalando sin querer al hombre del nicho, pero de entre los harapos al caer al suelo el cuerpo sin vida se hizo pedazos dejando tan solo huesos.

El corazón de Crono sufrió un sobresalto cuando a sus pies rodó la calavera del pobre infeliz. Sosteniéndose el pecho recobraba el ritmo de su respiración cuando lanzó un grito ahogado por el fenómeno que ocurrió a continuación. Frente a él había apareció de la nada una flama azul sin origen, como el fuego de una vela invisible bailando en el aire. La flama se dividió en pequeñas luces introduciéndose en los restos del viejo prisionero.

Los huesos temblaron un momento, y por si solos se ensamblaron poniéndose de pie ante la estupefacta mirada de Crono, cuyo grito murió ahogado en su garganta al ver aquella mandíbula moverse en una posición imposible, como si estuviera sonriendo sin necesidad de labios. El cuerpo que debió de permanecer en el suelo, con una lanza entre sus huesudos dedos se lanzó al muchacho.

Reaccionando a prisa, Crono lanzó una estocada al cadáver, pero este se disolvió en el aire como el polvo. A sus pies observó los restos en el mismo sitio donde habían caído, y preguntándose si realmente acababa de ocurrir todo aquello, salió de la celda muy asustado y nervioso hacia la oscuridad de los corredores, las ropas sin dueño se movieron brevemente sin que nadie las viera.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre en este sitio?

La pregunta la había hecho en voz alta inconscientemente al seguir corriendo para alejarse del extraño fenómeno que de pronto le parecía una pesadilla distante. Entonces una auténtica pesadilla real lo detuvo; al otro lado de la entrada a un pasillo por el que pensó andar se escuchaba acercarse algo, que por el ruido era muy grande o muy pesado, o ambas a la vez.

Confirmó este hecho con la criatura que apareció. En un vago intento por pasar como un ser humano, vestía una tosca armadura gruesa de acero como los Henchs que hacía mucho ruido cuando caminaba, pero difícilmente uno pensaría que algo como eso pasaría humano. Medía más de dos metros, sus manos enguantadas tenían cuatro dedos largo, y aunque su casco evitaba ver su rostro, por la víscera amenazaba en medio un único ojo de un fantasmal brillo amarillo. Su mano derecha estaba levantada sosteniendo una maza de acero también, con letales picos.

Crono se echó para atrás ocultándose en uno de los resquicios de la pared rogando por no haber sido interceptado por esa cosa. Quizá si lo dejaba seguir de largo sin hacer ningún movimiento, la criatura se marcharía, pero su movimiento llamó la atención de ese ojo brillante.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién anda ahí?

La monstruosa voz ronca hizo eco por el corredor al detenerse. La mortal maza bailó entre sus dedos, y sin ningún aviso la estrelló contra el resquicio de la pared donde el joven espadachín alcanzó a alejarse a tiempo. Se había puesto de pie frente a él sintiéndose aturdido por el impacto al no saber qué hacer, pero reaccionando a tiempo en posición de defensa.

Su abrupta aparición confundió por unos instantes a la bestia.

—¿Eres tú el que se ha escapado?

Su pregunta puso en alerta al muchacho. Ya se sabía entonces sobre su escape, aunque en realidad tras noquear a los guardias que hasta al momento le habían salido al paso, no esperaba ya pasar tan desapercibido.

—Por favor, déjeme ir —apeló el muchacho a su piedad—. No merezco estar aquí. No soy responsable de lo que me han acusado.

—Las mismas palabras que escucho de quienes llegan, nadie admite haber hecho algo malo, ¿no es cierto? —soltó una carcajada que semejaba más al chillido de un gato—. Mañana en la guillotina, o puede ser en este instante a mis manos —y por sus manos, quiso decir la maza con la que seguía jugando—, ¿qué eliges, niño?

Chrono alzó la espada lanzándose contra el ser, pero fue bloqueado con aquella maza. El enorme guardia aunque en batalla reaccionaba con rapidez, se daba su tiempo para llevar el hilo de las ideas.

—¡Pero qué crees que estás haciendo, niño tonto!

Furioso, balanceaba mortalmente su masa de lado a lado con la intención de abrirle el cráneo al fugitivo, pero este lograba bloquear sus ataques aunque con dificultad por la fuerza del ogro al abatirle. Crono detectó algo extraño, los movimientos de su oponente en mayor parte eran erráticos, si algo se movía tan rápido como su brazo sin darle a nada en particular, era su ojo tras la víscera.

Rodeando poco a poco a su adversario, Crono pudo aprovechar una oportunidad tras obligarlo a bloquear una estocada a la cara, para ocultarse detrás de él. Al bajar la mirada y abrir su ojo, el místico continuó balanceando su masa unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que ya no podía escuchar al fugitivo. Su ojo se movió frenético, pero no podía encontrarlo ya que en el pasillo se filtraba muy poca luz, una desventaja para él al no tener buena vista.

Se volvió y aunque con luz hubiese visto a Crono pegado a la pared a un lado de las escaleras que bajaban a otro nivel inferior, no pudo hacerlo. Su espada estaba oculta tras su cuerpo para no emitir brillo y el ogro permaneció casi un minuto entero en alerta antes de empezar a moverse a ese nivel. El muchacho se movió lentamente para alcanzar la empuñadura de su espada, si el ser se acercaba más le atravesaría la víscera, o quizá él fuese más rápido y le rompería la cabeza. Pero a último momento, sin importarle hacer más ruido del que ya hacía con su escandalosa armadura, el ogro se volvió para regresar a la entrada farfullando molesto.

—¡Al demonio! Ni que me pagaran bien por hacer esto.

El muchacho esperó un momento para permitirle marcharse de verdad, pero enseguida su atención fue hacia el corredor bajo las escaleras. Al final había más celdas, una incluso estaba abierta y vacía. Los arañazos en el suelo junto con la sangre indicaban que el recluso había luchado para quedarse donde estaba, en lugar de alegrarse. Quizá lo habían sacado por un destino peor al de quedar encerrado en una celda mugrienta.

Una inspección rápida por el sitio lo llevó a descubrir algo interesante, de alguna manera el antiguo ocupante había hecho un agujero en el suelo bajo el catre, al asomarse descubrió otra celda. Como una forma de ahorrar el buscarse otro pasaje para salir, bajó por ahí agradecido porque la puerta de la otra celda también estuviera abierta, pero eso no era lo más notorio del nivel inferior. La pared estaba destruida, y por el amplio agujero se asomaba el cielo revestido de estrellas.

Al asomarse calculó estaría todavía a unos diez metros por encima de la superficie hacia afuera por el bosque, la pared era tan lisa que costaría bajar, pero el sistema de desagüe, por lo menos le permitiría bajar al menos otros dos niveles hasta uno de los puentes que cruzaban las torres. Con todo el cuidado que había puesto a algo hasta el momento, poco a poco fue bajando sosteniéndose firmemente a los salientes de piedra hasta apoyar los pies en el borde del puente. Ya de nuevo con algo firme bajo sus pies, caminó hasta la otra torre sintiéndose mareado.

Una vez dentro, escuchó ruido al final del corredor, lentamente se acercó y vio a seis guardias, una cosa era segura, no estaban ahí por él.

Los dos guardias humanos caminaban a los lados de una tercera figura encorvada con una capucha sobre la cabeza, le sujetaban los brazos para conducirlo hacia una de las dos guillotinas en el centro de una habitación más amplia, ahí cuatro soldados aguardaban, la complexión de los otros hizo suponer a Crono se trataban de Henchs. Una vez ya de frente a la guillotina de la derecha, a la figura esposada le fue retirada la capucha revelando un rostro amordazado muy asustado y familiar para Crono.

Uno de los guardias humanos le retiró las esposas y lo obligó a inclinarse sobre el potro para atrapar su cuello y muñecas sobre la base de madera. El condenado gemía, no le permitieron quitarse el trapo de la boca. Resignado a su destino, respiró con lentitud y muy quieto mientras alguien leía un pergamino oficial.

—Por ser partícipe de un grupo encontrado culpable por actividades dudosas atentando contra la seguridad y sistema de comercio de Guardia, por autorización del Canciller Lapide Hursten será ejecutado… ¡Hey!

Apretando los puños, cerró los ojos temeroso de haber escuchado la orden para dejar caer la hoja sobre su cuello, y vaya que escuchó el chirriar de metal, pero este nunca lo tocó, y no una, varias veces el sonido se reprodujo acompañado por gritos y maldiciones de los presente. Al comprender que continuaba vivo, abrió los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>UrwenLalaith<strong> lamento que el capítulo no hubiese sido tan largo como tú y muchos hubiesen esperado, espero compensarlo con este. Retomaré nuevamente el ritmo continuo de antes, descuida. Saludos :)

**Anónimo**, descuida por el nombre, je. Bueno, espero este haya sido lo suficientemente largo para disfrutar, si no, entonces el sábado traigo otro sin falta.


	60. II 05 04

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo V - La fuga**

**4**

De pie estaba la última persona que esperaba a ver. Llevaba una espada en sus manos, rodeado por los cuerpos de los soldados en el suelo, a uno se le había caído el casco y con horror vio lo que parecía la cabeza un enorme reptil.

—Hola Fritz —lo saludó su salvador.

De un tirón le quitó la mordaza y el aludido escupió con fuerza y repulsión otro trapo que tenía dentro de su boca. Jadeando, exclamó:

—¿Bastardo de Truce?

—Adiós Fritz

—¡No! ¡Por favor, espera!

Crono ya estaba por salir del lugar con el seño fruncido, pero se dejó tener más piedad por aquél muchacho del pueblo. Al volverse lo vio con una mueca similar a la que él mismo hacía cuando forzaba su memoria tratando de recordar algo difícil.

—Es Crono.

—¡Sí, Crono! Por favor, no puedes dejarme así, ayúdame.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí para empezar? Tu hermana cree como toda tu familia que sigues en Choras.

—Estaba en Choras. Iba en un barco hacia Porre con algunas personas que pensaba estaban locas por querer algunos desembarcar en Medina, en su mayoría eran guardias y soldados. No querían llevarme pero logre hacerme un lugar comprándoles el espacio al igual que otras personas. Pero en el camino otro barco de Guardia apareció con más soldados. Discutieron con los que nos llevaban, y al final parecieron ponerse de acuerdo para arrestarnos a todos. Fuimos traídos directamente a los calabozos y casi todos condenados a los calabozos y a mí a la guillotina.

—¿Por qué sólo a ti?

Fritz tardó en responder, miraba al guardia con aspecto de reptil.

—En el camino el capitán del barco se quitó el casco, lucía como esa cosa de allá, pero al verme se lo volvió a poner dándome cinco monedas de plata a cambio de mi silencio. Nadie más se dio cuenta, incluso intenté convencerme que fue producto de mi imaginación.

Crono podía imaginarse el resto. No estaba planeado llevar en ese barco a civiles, mucho menos civiles humanos. Por temor a que hablaran de haberse dado cuenta los pusieron en arresto bajo cargos inventados. Fritz tuvo la mala fortuna de ver más de lo que debió y por ello estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó?

—No mucho, me condenaron a la guillotina por secuestrar a la princesa. Imagino preparaban la otra para mí. ¿No?

—¡Qué tu qué! ¿Cómo sucedió?

—Te puedo contar, o te puedo sacar de ahí.

La impresión de la noticia le había hecho olvidar su posición tan incómoda, aunque curioso, de pronto se le antojaba nada escuchar a Crono pero más apreciar su ayuda.

—Por favor, sácame de aquí bas… Crono.

Un par de tirones a los seguros y Fritz estuvo liberado por fin. Uno de los henchs gimió sufriendo un espasmo en el brazo haciendo saltar al chico.

—¡No los mataste!

—No, pero ellos lo harán con nosotros si no nos vamos de aquí enseguida. Sígueme.

Juntos se marcharon por el pasillo, Fritz muy pegado de Crono buscando su protección, esto pareció divertir al espadachín. Como muchos, ese comerciante solía burlarse de él en Truce, a diferencia de su hermana Elaine que poca atención le ponía, o su padre al que le daba igual la gente si podía venderles o comprarles algo como la ballesta y la espada que Crono y Marle habían traído del pasado.

Fritz se llenaba de desesperación muy rápido al sentirse encerrado en aquél sitio. Miraba nervioso de un lado a otro pensando lo poco que sirvió le hubieran quitado la capucha, si de cualquier forma no podía ver nada en esa oscuridad.

—¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

—Aún estoy en eso. ¿Tú no tendrás alguna sugerencia?

—Había escuchado de boca de algunos guardias sobre un agujero en una pared que estaba pendiente por resanar. Decían que daba hacia la afueras del castillo.

—La he visto, es una caída muy larga. ¿Te arriesgas?

—Es mejor a esperar que nos encuentren y nos maten.

Muy a su pesar, Crono asintió y de regreso se aproximó a la celda con su acompañante pegado casi a sus talones.

Al llegar al mencionado sitio, Fritz comprobó la existencia del agujero metros más arriba sobre la naciente del puente donde Crono había llegado, y aterrado observó cómo seguía descendiendo hacia abajo. Localizó algunos ladrillos para escalar, tan pobremente salidos que dudó de usarlos. De no habérselos señalado a Crono, el espadachín nunca los hubiese visto.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó el comerciante.

Entonces ambos los escucharon. Dos guardias salían del lado opuesto del puente en su captura, ambos por su apariencia tosca debían de tratarse también de Henchs. Crono sacó su espada y sin volverse a Fritz le respondió:

—Tu primero.

Ambos guardias lucharon contra Crono, y mientras cruzaban espadas, aprovechando la distracción Fritz se arriesgó a poner un pie en el primer ladrillo para bajar, pero al cuarto pegó un grito cuando este se quebró y calló deslizándose hacia el bosque. Crono lo escuchó, pero no pudo hacer nada por él tratando de quitarse a los guardias de encima.

El cielo había ocultado ya casi todas las estrellas a pesar de ser todavía de noche, un ligero resplandor apareció más allá del océano. Fritz se había lastimado un codo al caer sobre unos cerezos antes de seguir su viaje en caída libre, pero sus piernas estaban intactas cuando llegó, así que no perdió tiempo viendo si Crono le seguía o no, y se echó a correr.

Arriba el muchacho tenía problemas para contener a los dos soldados, el puente era no era lo suficientemente estrecho para moverse con la libertad necesaria para encargarse de ese par, mejor capacitados de lo que podía decir de sus compañeros con quienes había peleado.

—Ríndete y entrégate. ¡No tienes salida!

Al esquivar una estocada y bloquear la del otro, el muchacho consideró la opción. Estaba cansado. Si no lo mataban en la guillotina, en algún momento lo matarían ahí mismo, si no después. Ya estaba muy cansado.

Sin haber nubes en el cielo, los tres escucharon un trueno, seguido del gemido de dolor de uno de ellos soltando la espada y cayendo de rodillas palpándose su antebrazo izquierdo descubierto; Crono y el otro guardia quedaron desconcertados pero no detuvieron su pelea. Otro trueno y el ruido del metal al golpearse, la desorientación del guardia, y un nuevo trueno acompañado de un grito de dolor cuando se inclinó para sujetarse el muslo. El pelirrojo estaba desconcertado, escuchó tras él a alguien acercarse y se volvió con la espada levantada.

Ante la amenaza de Crono, Lucca se detuvo con su pistola en la mano vacilando un instante como su amigo al verla ahí.

—¡Lucca, qué haces aquí!

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¡Creí que ya estabas en el potro a esta hora! ¡Iba a rescatarte!

—Pues… gracias.

Los guardias gemían atrás de ellos. Lucca bajó la mirada.

—No es lo mismo darle a místicos que a la gente.

—Esa "gente" son místicos.

—¡Cómo dices!

—Luego te cuento. De nuevo, gracias por venir a rescatarme.

Escucharon mucho ruido allá abajo, vieron desplegarse a la guardia de la mesa cuadrada a sus pies señalándoles y entrando a las torres.

—¿Pero ahora quién nos rescatará a nosotros?

—Tú sígueme. Conozco algunos caminos que podemos tomar.

La pareja corrió dejando atrás a los guardias. En la otra torre había unas escaleras, y al subirlas llegaron a la oficina donde Crono había sido noqueado la primera vez que llegó. El encargado yacía en el suelo al lado de su silla, con varios papeles esparcidos a su alrededor, Lucca los reconoció como los planos y firmas de su padre sobre algunos proyectos para el reino, como una versión mejorada de la catapulta, el tanque dragón aún en fase de prueba, y nuevos sistemas de almacenaje de energía por medio de molinos.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó Crono mirando a su amiga con reproche.

—No. Pero tardará algunas horas en recobrar el conocimiento. Con él utilicé un dardo somnífero.

Dicho esto cambió la configuración de su pistola de un manotazo a un modo de ataque en una posición tan intimidante, que incluso a pesar de la situación Crono se echó a reír.

—Deberías verte a ti misma en este momento. Eres toda una guerrera, ¿no es cierto?

Lucca miró con desdén al encargado.

—Eso les pasa a quienes se meten con la mítica Lucca.

Con la espada Crono imitó su pose para molestarle, pero ella ignoró el hecho al reparar por primera vez en la espada.

—¿Dónde la conseguiste?

—¿La espada? Me la dio Marle

Notaron que había más ruido. Lucca no hizo ningún comentario acerca del obsequio de la princesa. Ya abría más tiempo después para eso. Quizá.

—Vámonos ya.

La salida continuaba a un puente más extenso, y antes de llegar hacia la enorme puerta al otro lado, aparecieron tres guardias humanos cerrándoles el paso. Crono levantó su espada y Lucca su arma, pero los soldados se limitaron a estar ahí custodiando la puerta.

—Tenemos que moverlos —advirtió Lucca—. Detrás está el acceso de regreso al castillo.

—¿Tendrás más dardos para hacerlos dormir en tu arma?

—Gasté el último en el encargado.

Haciendo memoria, vagamente Crono creyó recordar en efecto haber sido trasladado del juzgado a un enorme salón al final de la torre, lleno de cachivaches, mucho de ellos cubiertos con una enorme lona al fondo, y allá abajo estaba el vestíbulo principal del castillo. Estaba demasiado cerca, pero sus pensamientos se mezclaron con otros acerca de Lucca a su lado.

—No debiste venir. Levantarán cargos contra ti ahora que heriste a esos dos para ayudarme a escapar.

—Hubiera herido a quienes hubiese sido necesario de haberte visto con la guillotina a punto de caer sobre tu cuello. No pienses que no consideré todo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Gracias, Lucca.

Sentía una ola de gratitud hacia su amiga por haber arriesgado todo por liberarlo. Se sentía inquieto por que no estaban haciendo nada. Los soldados seguían observándolos quietos, esperando algo. Lucca se impacientó.

—Vamos por ellos. Si no se mueven quitémoslos de nuestro camino.

Se escuchaba tensa, una ola de adrenalina invadía su cuerpo impidiéndole pensar con la frialdad suficiente. Aunque Crono no estaba del todo seguro sobre su sugerencia, cedió a ella, pero entonces la voz del canciller resonó a la vez que los guardias se apartaban de la entrada y abrían las puertas.

—¡La sentencia será ejecutada ahora mismo!

* * *

><p><strong>Anonimo<strong> agradezco tu comprensión, aunque no fue mi vida sino la de mi computadora la que me impidió actualizar a tiempo, pero ya la tengo bien de vuelta y sigo acá. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Ode30** definitivamente no dejaré a medias el fic aunque haya parecido lo contrario. Si me vuelvo a demorar una disculpa de antemano, hay situaciones que escapan a mi control (la última siendo más específicos). Aunque va a faltar todavía un poco más la aparición de Ayla te diré que esa no fue tan difícil a diferencia de la de cierto antagonista, je.

**Volgrand** lamento el cómo describo las batallas, y gracias por hacerme notar el error. La verdad lo más complicado a lo que me he enfrentado es precisamente narrar las batallas, espero que las correcciones que he hecho a los próximos capítulos hayan quedado bien.

**ROLL-CHAN** Gracias por tu comentario, espero tener en pocos días esta vez los últimos capítulos de esta parte para comenzar antes de Julio la tercera. Saludos.

**Arcangel** en el juego nunca se dice que había detrás de las armaduras, me tomé un poco de licencia aquí al querer darles forma, en este caso su complexión tan similar a los Henchs. Aunque casi al final los guardias de la mesa cuadrada explicaban que fue el "Canciller" quien había hecho tratos con los místicos para darles trabajo en los calabozos. Gracias por tus comentarios, fue complicada la idea de meter el asunto del esqueleto, pero no quise dejarla de lado, desde un punto de vista de terror me gustó mucho a mí también.

A todos muchas gracias por su paciencia, les aviso que pronto comenzaré la tercera parte y con pocos días entre actualización casi enseguida (Dios quiera no tener ya ningún contratiempo) seguirá la cuarta. Una de mis favoritas que espero les agrade. Aunque es muy temprano para hablar de ella todavía, así que sin más disfruten los últimos capítulos de la segunda parte.


	61. II 05 05

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo V - La fuga**

**5**

El puente tembló a sus pies, y la bestia apareció por la entrada del amplio salón. Crono comprendió lo que había debajo de aquella lona. Lucca estaba congelada ante la visión de terror delante de ellos. Su padre le había hablado de esa cosa, le había detallado como había trabajado en el mismo; entonces le parecía sombroso su proyecto, pero verlo ya armado por completo y en funcionamiento frente a ella era una sensación más poderosa.

El tanque dragón hacía mucho ruido al avanzar sobre sus pesadas ruedas de acero. Su grueso cuerpo de tres metros de largo también era de acero revestido de cobre. Tres personas iban montados sobre la falsa criatura: dos soldados y el canciller detrás del cuello de la mecánica bestia dirigiéndola. La cabeza ostentando dos cuernos de acero se alzaba un metro por el cuello, manteniendo sus fauces abiertas donde un cilindro oscuro asomaba en su interior. En el lomo un escape soltaba un grisáceo humo mientras los dos soldados por medio de timones y palancas daban movimiento al ser a los lados del escape.

—¿Eso lo hizo tu padre? —le preguntó a Lucca el muchacho, entre asombrado y atemorizado.

—Sí. ¡Pero no es posible! —Y mientras hablaba se dirigía al canciller—. Lo último que supe fue que ni usted ni el Rey se habían decidido a aprobar el uso de su invento.

La carcajada del canciller fue estridente.

—No estábamos seguros de la viabilidad del arma en batalla. No imagino otro mejor momento como éste para probarlo. Quién diría que la hija de Taban Gendius sería parte de la prueba. Ya quiero ver la reacción de tu padre cuando se entere de tus acciones.

—¡Cállese! ¡Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto!

—Al contrario, mi niña. Me aseguraré que le abran una investigación a él y a tu madre. Si tanto te preocupas por ellos más vale sea cierto que no hayan tenido que ver con tus tontas ideas de ayudar a un convicto a escapar, o haré algo peor que quitarles su título familiar de nobles.

Lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia adelante y la pareja sintió el estremecimiento del puente bajo sus pies, incluso los soldados lanzaban breves miradas hacia abajo preocupados también. Lucca sollozaba, Crono comprendió lo que debía de sentir. Por culpa suya su familia estaría en problemas.

—No se meta con mi familia, canciller —sollozaba imprimiendo odio a sus palabras—. ¡O le pesará!

—Quizá no lo haga. Quizá sea demasiado castigo para ellos saber que su hija fue ejecutada por traición al reino por tratar de liberar a un terrorista. No tienes que preocuparte más. Les entregaremos tus restos para que te entierren como ellos prefieran, algo más de lo que te esperará a ti, bastardo. Tú irás a una fosa común para abonar el bosque.

Colocando un pie adelante y el otro atrás con la espada en alto, Crono se preparó para entrar en batalla.

—Derrotamos a media horda de místicos, uno de ellos del tamaño de un búfalo. Podemos con esto, ¿no?

Lucca dudó un momento antes de levantar su arma.

—Yo le doy a las ruedas. Tú decapita el tanque.

El canciller no se hizo esperar más. Dando la orden, los soldados hicieron avanzar a gran velocidad el tanque. Los muchachos corrieron para evitar ser embestidos hacia el otro lado. En la torre contigua más guardias habían subido deteniéndose dudando en avanzar. Al sentir el puente estremecerse más bajo su peso, el canciller se lo pensó mejor dando la orden de retirada. De esa manera los dos muchachos quedaron en medio del puente con el peligro en ambas direcciones.

—Los guardias serían fáciles —sugirió Crono.

—Quizá, pero la salida está del otro lado del tanque.

—Buen punto.

Esta vez, fueron los dos quienes se lanzaron contra el tanque dragón. A sus espaldas los guardias se limitaron a observar la escena, nerviosos al sentir sobre ellos las miradas de los soldados allá abajo. Las fauces del ser se abrieron mas, exhibiendo el cilindro de su garganta para liberar del mismo una llamarada directamente. La muchacha rodó al lado opuesto al del espadachín disparando a los ejes de la rueda derecha tres tiros seguidos. Dos erraron, pero los otros tres la desajustaron hasta hacerla soltarse. Uno de los guardias desmontó apresurándose a intentar arreglarlo.

Una serie de llamaradas cubría el puente. Crono esquivaba teniendo más suerte que Lucca cuando la joven no pudo moverse tan rápido pasándole tan cerca una llamarada que sintió la quemazón en su hombro izquierdo.

—¡Estas bien!

—¡Sí!

Y para demostrarlo, justo cuando la rueda dañada estaba a mitad de su arreglo, la otra rueda salió disparada al vacio del puente tras una nueva serie de disparos, uno por poco le da al canciller; quien furioso hizo al tanque lanzar más llamaradas mientras soltaba maldiciones.

A pesar de la dificultad inicial para acercarse, la ira del anciano lanzando ataques sin ver por dónde perdiendo su concentración, permitieron a Crono en medio de la ola de hirviente calor correr hacia él justo cuando el ser hidráulico apuntaba en otra dirección obligando a los soldados allá abajo a despejarse del área para no chamuscarse con el fuego.

Imprimiendo en el ataque presión, su peso y fuerza, Crono recreó el ciclón logrando cortar en vuelo la cabeza del tanque dragón, aunque a consecuencia, la llamarada de fuego saltó directo hacia el suelo, asustando al mismo canciller y el ocupante que le quedaba a su lado.

—¡Cómo puede hacer eso! ¡Imposible!

Lucca también se impresionó. La técnica ciclón era fuerte, pero letal combinada con una espada de acero tan poderosa como esa, capaz de cortar el bronce que recubría el cuello del tanque. El otro soldado cerró una válvula por temor a la falta de control del lanzallamas, esto provocó un torrente de humo negro saliendo del escape sobre el lomo. El canciller se interrumpió para toser cuando Lucca gritó.

—¡Hay que bloquear ese punto!

Su amigo comprendió a que se refería y corrió confiado a acercarse.

Entonces de los costados comenzaron a llover flechas disparadas, una seguida de la otra. El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de no reaccionar a tiempo, pero con la misma espada logró bloquearlas cortándolas apenas se le acercaban. Lucca no tuvo tanta suerte cuando una se clavó en su pierna derecha por encima de la rodilla. Aunque quiso gritar de dolor, se llevó el antebrazo a la boca para sofocarse. Temía hacerle perder la concentración a su amigo, que se movía velozmente entre las flechas acercándose lo más que podía.

Los guardias a sus espaldas se habían decidido a participar en la batalla, pero tuvieron que retroceder al primer paso, pues Lucca disparaba contra ellos hiriendo superficialmente a algunos en sus manos para hacerlos soltar sus armas. El enorme guardián ciclópeo que ya había tenido un encuentro con Crono, gritó una orden a los guardias para alejarse.

—¡Qué hacen aquí! Esto ya es problema del Canciller y de los soldados. Nuestro lugar es en los calabozos.

La mayoría de los guardias místicos hicieron caso para retirarse, sólo dos decidieron quedarse sin importarles mucho llamar la atención de los soldados de Guardia o del Canciller. Se trataban de los dos Henchs que se habían encargado de la custodia de Crono. Ignoraron a Lucca y ella los ignoró aprovechando el momento para tratar de ayudar a Crono disparando casi de rodillas contra los pequeños fusiles donde ahora no salían flechas sino haces de luz.

Crono se asustó cuando en lugar de escuchar el rebote de una flecha contra la espada, sintió el calor de los haces. Al primer tiro, ambos cesaron sus ataques. El Canciller reía.

—¡Ahora ya no te resulta tan fácil, verdad! ¡Es inútil que se resistan! El tanque Dragón es la fortaleza y el arma perfecta. ¡No hay nada que se les escape, ríndanse!

Ni siquiera el soldado que quedaba a su lado controlando esos disparos estaba muy seguro de entender esa tecnología, con tiempo Lucca les hubiera explicado la serie de espejos y contenedores creados por su padre para redirigir la luz solar; ahora que finalmente había amanecido, el Canciller aprovechaba este complemento del tanque.

—Lucca, que piensas… ¡Lucca!

Finalmente Crono había mirado hacia atrás notando a su amiga de rodillas con una flecha balanceándose sobre su pierna. Antes de que el muchacho se acercara, ella de un tirón se arrancó la flecha sin evitar gritar en esta ocasión.

—¡Estoy bien, trata de terminar con esa cosa!

—¡Pero cómo…!

No terminó la pregunta. Un nuevo haz de luz había sido proyectado hacia él. Al quitarse, el haz le dio al puente formando un pequeño agujero.

—¡Qué clase de flechas o son estas!

—¡No son flechas, Crono! —gritó la inventora esforzándose por poner en pie— ¡Es energía concentrada!

—¡Cómo la electricidad!

—¡Sí, pero esta funciona como los rayos del sol!

Fue él quien notó primero los escasos cuatro segundos que tardaba el canciller entre cada disparo. En un instante tuvo el recuerdo de su amiga y él de niños quemando hormigas con los anteojos de la niña; al principio no pasaba nada cuando ponían el lente bajo los insectos, pero en pocos segundos estallaban en llamas. Lucca la había explicado algo acerca del tiempo de concentración, y se había puesto a jugar reflejando la luz en la cara del pequeño pelirrojo con un trozo de metal contra el sol.

Lucca trataba de sofocar el dolor a la vez que planeaba una estrategia, lo cual era difícil al reconocerle la razón al Canciller. Básicamente el tanque era impenetrable. Entonces fue cuando su amigo tomó la iniciativa acercándose con la espada en posición horizontal contra su pecho y sujetando con su mano libre la parte plana de la hoja.

—¡Creíste que podías sobrepasar como si nada al reino! Es inútil, la espada no te servirá de nada.

Pensando que quizá trataba de rendirse al no verlo realizar ningún ataque, decidido a no darle ese gustó ordenó el siguiente disparo. Rápidamente, Crono alzó la espada para reflejar contra ella el haz de luz redirigiéndolo al canciller. Falló, pero en su lugar le dio al pecho del soldado que controlaba los haces, la armadura lo protegió de una muerte segura, pero la fuerza del impacto lo hizo caer de espaldas fuera del tanque.

Desorientado, el anciano no se dio cuenta de su desventaja hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Realizando la técnica corte pero a la inversa, Crono salió despedido al aire levantando su espada en alto y logró pasar por encima del Canciller aterrizando en el lomo del tanque. Con un movimiento certero, enterró la espada en el escape bloqueando la salida del humo.

Aprovechando la consternación del viejo y de los soldados, Crono se bajó corriendo deprisa hacia Lucca. El tanque comenzó a hacer unos desagradables ruidos y el puente tembló con más fuerza.

—¡Qué esperan! ¡Arreglen el tanque dragón!

Ordenó el canciller al lograr salir de su aturdimiento. Lucca jaló del pantalón a Crono para obligarlo a tumbarse al suelo, y apenas los soldados subieron para intentar sacar la espada con ayuda del anciano, cuando apartaron de inmediato las manos con un gemido de dolor.

—¡Esta espada está hirviendo hasta el mango!

Y enseguida el tanque explotó.

Quienes no habían despertado en el castillo terminaron de hacerlo al escuchar el estruendo. Los soldados miraban con asombro la bola de fuego en que se convirtió el tanque antes de desaparecer súbitamente. La gente debajo del puente corrió cuando trozos de piedra y acero en llamas cayeron sobre ellos. Al cesar el estruendo, la consternada guardia se acercó a buscar los cuerpos de sus compañeros, los fugitivos y el del canciller, pero a primera vista no vieron ninguno entre las ruinas.

—¡Miren allá! —gritó alguien señalando al puente cuando la nube de humo se disipó.

No todo el puente había caído, sólo la fracción donde estuvo el tanque dragón. Llenos de pequeños cortes por los guijarros y cubiertos de polvo y tierra gris, Crono y Lucca se irguieron descubriendo que el hueco en el puente estaba siendo ocupado por los dos soldados y el canciller. De alguna manera habían logrado evitar la muerte cuando el canciller logró sujetarse de un extremo mientras un soldado se sujetaba de sus cortas piernas, mientras las suyas las sujetaba el soldado al que le habían regresado el haz de luz en el pecho, apoyando sus piernas sobre el extremo opuesto del puente.

—¡Ahora, vámonos!

Ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie, ambos corrieron con lo que les quedaba de fuerza hacia la salida, usando al canciller y a sus hombres como un improvisado puente humano al pasar por encima de sus espaldas, quizá no fue a propósito cuando el pie de Crono se apoyó sobre la cabeza del Canciller.

—¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Ya me las pagarás miserable bribón!

Antes de bajar por la torre, dando una rápida mirada a la situación del anciano, el muchacho no pudo menos que asombrarse por la fuerza que el viejo tenía al soportar su peso y el de los otros dos. Maravillados por el espectáculo, los dos Henchs boquiabiertos continuaban contemplando la escena.

—¡Vengan a ayudarnos pedazos de reptiles enlatados!

Mientras tanto, a pesar de sentirse a punto de desmayarse, Lucca hizo el esfuerzo por seguirle el paso a crono al bajar por la torre. Eran muchos escalones, el trayecto fue bastante largo, y casi sufre un infarto de terror al notar que habían bajado hasta los cuarteles de la mesa cuadrada.

—¡Ustedes, deténganse!

Una horda de soldados preparándose para salir los persiguieron en estampida, Crono subió de nuevo un nivel sujetando a Lucca bajo el brazo. Salieron al vestíbulo principal, y el alma se le calló a los pies cuando fueron recibidos por el resto de la mesa cuadrada apuntándoles con espadas, lanzas, arcos y flechas.

—Estamos perdidos —susurró Lucca sintiendo que estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

Crono colocó al pie de las escaleras a su amiga para permitirle descansar; la pierna le sangró bastante cuando cojearon en su huida y la hemorragia no se detenía. Lamentaba no tener ya la espada de acero para defenderse, aunque pensó lo inútil de la misma al saber que ni siquiera él sería capaz de enfrentarse a toda la armada de guardia y sobrevivir para contarlo.

Los soldados tomaban precauciones al rodearlos, impresionados todavía por lo que habían visto en el puente. No daban crédito a cómo un simple campesino sin padre había hecho esa clase de daños al castillo como no se habían visto antes desde hace cuatrocientos años.

—¡Deténganse!

La orden no fue dada al muchacho, sino a los soldados que se miraron entre sí confundidos antes de dirigirse a la figura que se acercaba al otro extremo del pasillo.

—¡No toquen ni un pelo de éste hombre!

Aunque la orden parecía increíble y fuera de lugar, uno a uno, los soldados obedecieron bajando sus armas. Crono no había visto al comandante Seto hasta ese momento entre los soldados, hasta que lo notó cuando habló.

—No hablará en serio. ¡No vio lo que…!

—Cada detalle. Fue imposible ignorarlo. Pero no es lo mismo vencer a una máquina inútil que a un auténtico caballero en combate real.

—Entiendo.

Y seto volvió a levantar su espada apuntando a Crono.

—No has entendido, Seto. Yo me encargaré del prisionero.

Sorprendido y con sentimientos encontrados, Crono vio al capitán de la mesa cuadrada Sir Dianos pedirle su espada a uno de sus hombres para extenderla por el mango hacia él ofreciéndosela. Con temor reverencial, la tomó y su maestro desenfundó su espada sin perder esa expresión seria y fría, vacilante entre enojo y la excitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Volgrand<strong> gracias por los consejos, en estos días me daré la tarea de leer tu trabajo para tomasr nota. Gracias. Espero la batalla de este capítulo haya quedado bien.

**Anónimo** no explotes que salpicas la pantalla, no te creas, jeje. Verás que ya no tardaré mucho entre cada capítulo, o al menos eso espero.

**Gibson18** your Spanish is good and I know better. Thanks for reading my story and practice the language with it. A greeting and a hug to where you are.

**Arcangel91** espero que como a muchos te haya gustado esta pelea. Personalmente es la que sigue enseguida con la que estoy algo impaciente de conocer sus reacciones. Espero también les guste. Un saludo.


	62. II 06 01

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo VI - La princesa se revela**

**1**

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido en la vida de Crono las últimas semanas. Pero no fue haber reanudado su amistad con su mejor amiga, haber viajado al pasado del reino para luchar dentro de una catedral con una horda de místicos al lado de uno de ellos, haberse enamorado de la princesa de Guardia y pagar las consecuencias al haber sido juzgado por falsos cargos, lo más extraordinario de todo. Era lo que ocurría en ese momento. Con una espada ajena en mano, midiéndose la distancia con su maestro de espada Sir Dianos, quien lo había entrenado en el arte desde niño, se preparaba a enfrascarse en duelo.

Sir Dianos no parecía ver las cosas desde la perspectiva del pelirrojo, o quizá sí, pero no lo demostraba. Había frialdad en su mirada, ira y recelo también, la sensación de haber sido traicionado.

—Nunca hubiese creído que fueras capaz ni de la mitad de las cosas que has hecho, niño. Como tu maestro asumo parte de la responsabilidad de tus acciones, consiente que si no te he empujado a hacer tales barbaridades, te di las habilidades para realizarlas.

—Maestro, por favor. No tenernos por qué hacer esto.

Las lágrimas que asomaban por los ojos de Crono enfurecieron al capitán de la mesa cuadrada. Era un delincuente al que tenía que apresar, pero a la vez fue su alumno y no toleraba ese signo de debilidad en su ahora adversario.

—¡Si te queda una pizca de honor comprenderás por qué tenemos que hacerlo! ¡Yo ya no soy tu maestro! Renuncié a ese derecho el día que coloqué una cuerda en tus manos.

No hubo aviso, Sir Dianos se lanzó contra Crono y él en respuesta bloqueó el golpe de su espada con la propia. La velocidad y fuerza del impacto fue tal que las chispas saltaron. Las espadas eran muy resistentes y letales, tanto como sus portadores.

El vestíbulo estaba lleno de soldados, pero de forma discreta, mientras el capitán y escudero danzaban en un duelo usando las mismas técnicas, poco a poco comenzó a llenarse por curiosos y tímidos nobles atraídos por el ruido previo en el puente, intuyendo que algo muy emocionante estaba ocurriendo al seguir a las personas. Hasta los sirvientes se permitieron dejar sus labores para atestiguar semejante encuentro sin ser reprendidos por sus patrones al estar también ahí, demasiado concentrados en la pelea como para reñirles.

Las espadas no dejaba de chocar, pero sólo los soldados podían darse cuenta que todos los ataques eran dados por Sir Dianos; Crono levantaba y bajaba la espada tan solo para contrarrestarlo, más ni siquiera parecía hacer el intento de realizar un contraataque. Sólo retrocedía en cada golpe para rodear las escaleras lentamente y regresar a su posición. Sir Dianos era más agresivo cada vez más.

—¡Deja de dar vueltas y defiéndete de una buena vez!

Pero Crono no hacía caso. Se concentraba entre conservar la vida, sollozar y sentir temor. Era su maestro, su mentor, lo más cerca que había tenido en la vida a un padre y estaba ahí con las intenciones de matarlo. Su dolor como combatiente era grande.

Sir Dianos estaba impresionado como su gente ante la habilidad del muchacho para bloquear. Había empezado pequeños ataques para hacerlo reaccionar, pero en vista de su ensimismamiento, en algún punto había cambiado lanzándose a matar, y aunque para cualquier soldado novato a esas alturas la espada ya estaría enterrada en su abdomen o su cuello, o de perdido con una extremidad menos, Crono seguía intacto. A Sir Dianos su deber de entablar justicia, se entremezcló con la curiosidad de probar las habilidades del muchacho por completo.

Durante todas sus sesiones de práctica pasadas, se había limitado con los años a mostrarle los movimientos y hacerlos repetir al aire para poder corregírselos; al final del día siempre encargándole repetirlos en casa, y cada vez que se enfrentaban en las pocas veces que lo hicieron, siempre se trataron de combates lentos para observar sus movimientos. Ésta era la primera vez que veía sus habilidades en un combate real, al menos las defensivas.

—¡Deja de llorar y defiéndete maldito bastardo inútil!

La ofensa hizo despertar a Crono, ese maldito insulto que había tenido que tolerar toda la vida de muchas personas, pero nunca de él, no de él, menos de él, no se lo permitiría a él. Había herido de gravedad su respeto y honor, pero no le permitiría hacerlo con su orgullo propio.

Sir Dianos lanzó una estocada al pecho de Crono, y el muchacho apartó la hoja con su espada para regresarla buscando el cuello de su maestro, pero Sir Dianos fue tan rápido como él para recuperar su posición y evitar el golpe mortal; cuando intentó volver a atacarlo, tuvo que desistir para defenderse nuevamente, pues el siguiente golpe de Crono había sido tan rápido que por poco pudo evitarlo cuando alzó la espada y la dejó caer contra él, entonces con sorpresa se descubrió defendiéndose de los ataques de su joven oponente, demasiado rápidos para poder contraatacar tras esquivarlos.

A los costados, por debajo, desde arriba, Crono atacaba demasiado rápido y con mucha precisión, incluso se permitía girar y agacharse para buscar las piernas del capitán, o de frente intentaba alcanzar su cabeza tras saltos. Con horror, Sir Dianos escuchó el chirrido metálico de su hombrera cuando la hoja de Crono rebotó contra esta en un golpe que no alcanzó a bloquear.

El comandante Seto vaciló con su espada al ver al capitán a punto de perder el brazo. No estaba seguro si a Sir Dianos le molestaría que irrumpiera un combate en el que se estaba entregando de lleno, por otro lado, no estaba seguro de poder enfrentarse a Crono si era capaz de sostener semejante encuentro con un hombre que había llegado a ese puesto no solo por su inteligencia y capacidad como estratega y dirigente, sino por sus magníficas habilidades con la espada heredadas por un linaje de grandes maestros.

Para los presentes, especialmente la guardia, era inconcebible que un mocoso sin linaje, que hasta hace unos días iba detrás de Sir Dianos cargando su escudo y su espada, ahora estuviese ridiculizándolo poniéndose al mismo nivel de lucha en el vestíbulo principal del castillo, pero así era.

Crono parecía haber entrado en un modo automático de supervivencia, donde su cerebro no le permitía enfocarse en ninguna otra cosa más que únicamente en la precisión del combate, dejando a la vez que su mente se nublara por la ira y la frustración de los últimos días de su vida para alimentar su capacidad de lucha e impedir a su oponente tocarlo. No estaba consciente de las implicaciones de sus acciones, lo movía un sentimiento primitivo y la vez racional.

Sir Dianos comenzaba a cansarse, pero buscaba fuerzas para mantener el ritmo. Para él había sido tan fácil en el pasado desarmar a sujetos que combatían con la ira en lugar de con la cabeza, pero Crono era distinto, nunca había experimentado tal excitación y sensación de peligro desde su juventud, cuando combatía en entrenamiento con su difunto padre.

Lucca abrió los ojos al cansarse de escuchar el entrechocar del acero, pero no fue el combate lo primero que vio tras recobrar el sentido. Mientras nadie desapartaba la vista del centro del vestíbulo, la mirada de la joven Gendius estaba en las escaleras en dirección a la recepción principal. Alguien iba bajando con un precioso vestido blanco que le hizo recordar vagamente su vestido de novia, pero este parecía de gala. Un brillo verdiazul en el pecho la hizo parpadear incapaz de enfocar la vista apropiadamente, aunque tampoco ayudaba el que tuviera los lentes resbalándole por la nariz.

La figura pareció detenerse viendo en la misma dirección que todos, pero enseguida bajó directo hacia ella y la inventora pudo sentir unas cálidas manos sobre su dolorido hombro quemado. El calor se retiró para dar lugar a una agradable sensación fría apaciguadora. Con un grácil movimiento, la persona le acomodó correctamente los anteojos, y sintió las manos de ella ahora sobre la herida de su pierna. El dolor se retiró poco a poco recorriéndole una sensación similar a cuando uno recién despierta por la mañana. Ya no había dolor, apenas un ligero cansancio. La doncella estaba apoyando la cabeza contra su frente transmitiéndole más energía, más salud; Lucca vio a la princesa Nadia realizar ese ritual unos segundos antes de desapartarse y mirarla con genuina preocupación.

—¿Cómo te sientes querida amiga?

En respuesta parpadeó tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Observó la rosada piel de su hombro desnudo recuperando muy rápidamente su color original. Su pierna seguía ensangrentada, pero el flujo de sangre había cesado, y donde había estado el orificio ocasionado por la flecha, apenas parecía una pequeña verruga. La princesa continuó mirándola y Lucca asintió sin poder borrar de su rostro la consternación.

La princesa desapartó la mirada para volverse al combate y su rostro se crispó por el horror, Lucca la imitó y comprendió lo que la había asustado. Crono retrocedía lejos de Sir Dianos apretando con la mano derecha su antebrazo izquierdo sin soltar la espada. La sangre corría entre sus dedos intentando contener la herida.

Crono hacía una mueca prestando más atención a Sir Dianos que a sí mismo. Sir Dianos jadeaba del otro lado. Su armadura tenía vestigios de los golpes de la espada, de no ser por ella el muchacho hubiese ganado el duelo desde antes y tenía muy presente eso. Le tomó bastante hacerle esa herida a su cuerpo desprotegido mientras de estar en sus mismas condiciones estaría muerto. Cuando el muchacho dejó su herida y levantó la espada, la hoja se mantuvo firme y dispuesta a seguir hasta traspasar la cota de malla, haciendo caso omiso al corte de su brazo. Sintiéndose como un novato, el capitán hizo lo mismo notando el trabajo que le costaba que su hoja dejara de temblar en sus acalambrados dedos. No podía tolerarlo más, iba a terminar la pelea ahora.

El muchacho se sorprendió al ver la posición de las piernas de su maestro, una detrás de la otra con la cadera muy tensionada y la espada levantada a lo alto. Sir Dianos se sintió desesperado cuando comenzó a idear su siguiente ataque. No quería reconocer algo que ni el mismo Crono hubiese sospechado en ese momento ni mucho después; más que llegar a su mismo nivel, de alguna manera su aprendiz lo había superado. Pero no importaba, ni siquiera el más experimentado oponente podría con su última carta.

La gente retrocedió aterrada cuando el capitán salió impulsado hacia el fugitivo girando sobre su eje y la espada expuesta buscando cortar todo a su alrededor, pero incluso antes de lanzarse como un mortal trompo humano, Crono ya había dejado caer la punta de la espada contra el suelo para liberarla tras proyectar todo su peso en cuanto Sir Dianos estuvo a una distancia prudencial.

El aire golpeó a todos alrededor de Crono. Los nobles cayeron de espaldas, los sirvientes perdieron algunos enceres que llevaban, los soldados se cubrieron los ojos. Sin importarle que sus finas ropas estuviesen desgarrándose como las de algunos, la princesa no se movió de su lugar cubriendo el cuerpo de Lucca para protegerla sin dejar de observar sorprendida. Atrás de Sir Dianos algunas ventanas estallaron, y el caballero al sentir la presión del aire sobre él se vio forzado a frenar antes de poder tocar al muchacho, sintiendo un intenso dolor en el pecho y a un lado de la cabeza.

El cuerpo del caballero cayó al suelo sin gracia, cual costal de patatas. Demoró unos segundos antes de volverse a poner en pie, y sus soldados se sintieron aliviados cuando apenas se habían acercado para auxiliarle a incorporarse, pero ya en pie vieron algo a lo que no podían dar crédito. La cota de maya del pecho de Sir Dianos estaba abierta, así como su camisa, y su pecho desnudo exhibía un corte desde el abdomen hasta la base del cuello. El costado derecho de su casco cayó al suelo desprendido limpiamente y un hilillo de sangre corrió por debajo de la oreja derecha del capitán; al apoyar el pie se percató que la pernera de su pierna derecha también había desaparecido. Su ciclón impenetrable había sido frenado por la técnica que pensó sólo él sabía realizar.

—Puedes… hacer el "Corte".

—También el ciclón —aseguró con ferocidad, y aunque pareciera inconcebible, Sir Dianos no lo puso en duda.

La sangre del brazo del pelirrojo manaba de forma más fluida, consecuencia de la presión que ejerció para realizar el contraataque. La princesa no lo toleró más, miró a Lucca y en cuanto ella con un asentimiento le aseguró que estaba bien y lo hiciera ya pronto, la dejó donde estaba para intervenir furiosa.

—¡Deténganse ahora mismo!

Hasta entonces, la gente se percató de su presencia. Los nobles hincaron una rodilla en el suelo, mientras los soldados se vieron entre la duda de apresar a Crono o imitar al resto de la corte. El comandante Seto se aproximó para apoyar a su capitán, y lo primero que notó fueron los lazos sueltos del vestido, su cabello rubio castaño suelto completamente despeinado, y su falda abierta de un lado, la cual levantaba murmullos escandalizados entre los nobles y sirvientes.

—Princesa… ah —balbuceó alternando su mirada entre ella y el capitán—. Pero este hombre… tenemos órdenes del canciller para…

—¡Osas desobedecer mis órdenes!

—¡No majestad!

E hizo la reverencia poniéndose a sus pies. Nadia lo ignoró y con la mirada retó a Sir Dianos.

—¿Y usted, capitán?

La mirada del capitán indicaba claramente que la princesa podía tener control sobre todos los nobles e incluso sobre todos los soldados del reino, pero no el de él. La princesa vaciló al sentirse por primera vez asustada por un miembro de la guardia, aunque fuese el capitán; notó que esa mirada tan llena de determinación era muy semejante a la de Crono durante el combate tras recibir el insulto que le impulsó a luchar.

—Por favor —suplicó ella manteniendo el recato y la discreción muy débilmente—. Es mi amigo, demuéstrele respeto… capitán.

Pero la mirada del caballero no se suavizó, siguió endurecida como si las palabras de la princesa le llegaran de un lugar muy lejano. Hizo más caso de sus heridas y luego la del brazo de Crono, que como él ignoraba como si de un rasguño insignificante se tratase para continuar el combate aunque la vida se le fuera en ello, sin importarle que el mismo rey fuese quien le exigiera detenerse. Eso fue lo que realmente lo intimidó.

—Como quiera, su majestad.

Y arrojó la espada a sus pies de forma tan brusca y grosera que provocó la indignación de algunos nobles, más no la de los soldados. A Nadia no le preocupó la acción, y corrió al encuentro de Crono para abrazarlo, besar su frente y concentrarse en sanar su brazo, aunque pocos notaron este detalle.

—¡Qué están haciendo, tontos!

El Canciller acababa de entrar al vestíbulo seguidos de dos caballero heridos que clamaban atención. Los médicos del reino se aceraron para ayudarles, pero en cuento trataron de acercarse al Canciller, todo maltrecho con sus ropas medio quemadas y la cara cubierta de polvo, de un manotazo los desapartó para dirigirse con sus pequeños y furiosos pasos hacia la escena.

—¡El prisionero se escapa, por qué no lo arrestas nadie!

—La princesa ha ordenado que… le demostremos respeto.

—¡Respeto mis polainas comandante Seto!

—Canciller —lo llamó la princesa.

Pero no dijo nada más. La gente volvió la vista hacia las escaleras, recién llegando, el mismísimo rey Guardia XXXIII en toda su superioridad, con su manto real, su cetro y su corona llegaba y claramente estaba furioso. El Canciller sonrió con malicia y murmuró.

—Si no me hacen caso a mí, háganlo al rey.

* * *

><p><strong>Anónimo<strong> gracias por tomártelo con humor. Ya vez que nuevamente retomé el ritmo de actualizaciones. Un saludo :)

**UrwenLalaith** gracias, saludos.

**ROLL-CHAN** gracias, me alegra saber que te gustó la pelea del capítulo anterior, espero también esta te haya gustado.

**Arcangel91 **gracias por tus comentarios, me gusta detallar lo más posible los acontecimientos del juego y agregarle más, de hecho desde el capítulo I este es uno de los cambios más importantes que le hice a la historia del juego original sin alterar la trama principal. Ojalá no a muchos les haya molestado. Hasta la próxima. :)


	63. II 06 02

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo VI - La princesa se revela**

**2**

El rey pasó una dura mirada del Canciller a Sir Dianos, de Sir Dianos a Crono, y de Crono a su hija que tenía una mano sobre el brazo del fugitivo, un brazo con sangre pero sin ninguna herida visible. El primer pensamiento de su majestad no expresado fue algo como "cuanto talento desperdiciado" y le preocupó que su hija hiciese saber esa capacidad tan extraña pero maravillosa.

Crono agradeció en silencio la labor de su amada por curarlo a él y a su amiga, y entendió su duelo interno. Lucca se puso en pie al otro lado de Crono, por lo que el muchacho parecía quedar protegido entre ambas mujeres. La mujer que amaba y su mejor amiga intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Sabiendo que ahora era su turno, la princesa Nadia habló.

—Padre, antes que digas algo ten conciencia que todo esto lo ocasionaron mis acciones inicialmente. De ante mano sabes que Crono es tan inocente de los delitos que le imputaron como yo de culpable por haberlo incitado a hacerme compañía.

Murmullos de consternación recorrieron el salón. La princesa deseaba dar la vuelta y ordenarles a todos callarse, pero no quería provocar más a su padre en aquél delicado momento. El rey permanecía firme, sin decir nada, como una estatua de dura y fría expresión. Su hija esperó a que algo dijese, pero al no recibir nada, continuó.

—Por favor, permíteme ordenar que abran las puertas y dejen partir a estas dos personas.

—¡Silencio! —se dirigió entonces al comandante Seto—. Conduzcan al prisionero a los calabozos nuevamente.

—¡No! —Ordenó Marle—. Comandante Seto, le prohíbo. Estas personas son amigos míos. Muéstrenle respeto.

—Pero… pero…

—¡Osas desobedecer la orden de un miembro de la familia real! ¡Abran esas puertas y dejen partir a mis amigos, ahora!

El comandante paseaba la mirada del rey a la princesa sumamente nervioso y ansioso. Buscó ayuda en el capitán Sir Dianos para que quizá le dijese lo que tenía que hacer, pero este desvió la mirada de la escena a pesar de encontrarse todavía ahí. El rey observó al capitán extrañamente con la comprensión que Nadia hubiese esperado para ella.

Lucca miraba con sentimientos encontrados a Marle. Los jirones de costosa tela que pocos momentos atrás habían sido su vestido, estaban por algunas partes todavía manchados con su sangre de cuando ella la recostó en su regazo para (y esto aún no era capaz de entenderlo todavía) curar sus heridas. Se sentía mareada, pero también llena de gratitud a la princesa sin que sus sentimientos principales de resentimiento por ella cambiaran, aunque no entendía como podría sacarlos de aquél predicamento.

—¡Idiota —chilló el Canciller al comandante—. Es el rey quien te ha dado una orden. No importa lo que quiera la princesa si la ley del rey está de por medio.

—¡Cállate Canciller! —le gritó Nadia.

—¡Nadia, basta ya! —gritó el rey con el rostro morado— ¡El trono está antes que cualquiera de tus caprichos! ¡Este hombre fue encontrado culpable de cargos muy serios y no le concederé así como así su libertad! Tampoco a esta niña que se ha atrevido a violar la seguridad del castillo para ponerlo en fuga.

—¡Lucca quería ayudarlo! ¡Sabes que Crono es inocente! ¡Te lo digo delante de todo el reino! —y para dramatizar el efecto con los brazos extendidos a los lados lo anunció a la corte a gritos— ¡Yo me escapé del castillo! ¡Yo busqué a Crono e intenté fugarme con él! ¡Fue mi decisión permanecer a su lado en todo momento! ¡No hubiera regresado aquí si no hubiese sido porque él insistió en traerme de regreso!

El rey perdió todo el color que le quedaba igual que el Canciller. Los murmullos de la multitud apaciguados antes de la perorata de la princesa crecieron y por instantes fue todo lo que se escuchó, un parloteó tan grande como un mar embravecido. Rostros escandalizados, indignados, unos felices por los cotilleos que se correrían por mucho tiempo.

Su majestad intentó serenarse difícilmente tratando de ignorar a toda su corte. El plan que armó con el Canciller para evitar un escándalo había fracasado, Nadia se había encargado de magnificarlo incluso más de lo que hubiese sido posible. Para mañana si no es que por la tarde, sabía que los acontecimientos de ese momento se propagarían como el fuego sobre la pólvora en todo Truce y Porre, y no dudaba que también llegaría Choras incluso. Buscó el modo de salvaguardar la poca integridad y respeto de su pueblo.

—Perfecto. Has admitido ser responsable. Sólo por eso pediré una revisión del caso de "este" aldeano. Pero serás duramente reprendida, hija mía, no será de otra forma. Si hubieses querido ir a la feria no hubieses tenido más que pedírmelo desde un principio y hubiese encargado una escolta para acompañarte.

—Eso es mentira y lo sabes. No dudo lo de la escolta que me hubiera impedido divertirme, pero sabes también como yo que nunca me hubieras dejado salir del castillo.

—¡Y con justa razón! ¡He aquí la prueba que no puedes mantener la compostura que se espera de un miembro de la familia real cuyo deber es al menos dar una buena imagen a su pueblo!

El enojo de Nadia creció perdiendo todo el temor que su padre le inspiraba.

—¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? ¿Qué soy un adorno del reino antes que una persona? ¡Es eso lo que quieres que sea! ¡No puedo hacer nada porque entonces te preocupará la que gente comenzará a decir algo de nosotros!

—¡No cambies mis palabras jovencita! Esto no se trata de ti, nunca se trató de ti. ¡Primero está la corona antes que cualquier deseo que tengas! Somos la familia real de Guardia, y todo cuanto hacemos es anteponiendo nuestras vidas para servir a nuestro reino.

Durante varios segundos la princesa no dijo nada. En su rostro se reflejaba a la derrota. Observó a la corte a su alrededor. Nobles, criados, soldados que le miraban con desaprobación o exaltación, murmurando por lo bajo su forma de vestir, su forma de hablar, de comportarse, también miraba las "compañías" que había elegido; miraban a Lucca, pero en especial a Crono cuyos comentarios alcanzaba a escuchar eran lo más insidiosos de todos.

—Su majestad —y los comentarios cesaron sorprendidos cuando fue el muchacho quien se atrevió a interrumpir para hablarle directamente al rey en persona— No es justo lo que dice. Con su perdón, pero Mar… Nadia también es una persona con sus propios deseos. No niego tiene responsabilidades, pero puede hablar en serio al decir que sus obligaciones deben de ser toda su vida. No negaré que corrió peligro al escaparse del castillo, pero tampoco es justo que la limite de tal forma.

El bastardo le hablaba. Como su corte, Guardia XXXIII se sintió indignado de tal osadía. Cómo se atrevía ese muerto de hambre siquiera a mirarlo de tal forma. Sir Dianos se sintió avergonzado antes el rey, por lo que levantó su espada volviendo a intervenir.

—¡Cállate, Crono! ¡Así osas hablarle a tu majestad! Entre toda la mesa cuadrada podemos ejecutar tu sentencia ahora mismo si no mides tus palabras.

—Haz caso, mocoso —intervino el rey moviendo una mano a Sir Dianos para indicarle que no era necesario que le defendiera, o que no le importaba cómo lo estaba haciendo quedar delante de él, adivinando así la auténtica preocupación del capitán—. No estamos hablando de una persona ordinaria como tú o tu amiga, estamos hablando de mi hija, la princesa cuyo título está por encima de cualquier noble de esta sala.

—Claro —comenzó a decir ella con tristeza—. Tener ese título significa que dejo de ser una persona —los guardias inevitablemente reaccionaron agazapándose conscientes del ataque de ira que podría tener lugar a continuación—. Crono tiene razón. Necesito correr un riesgo de vez en cuando, padre. Soy un ser humano, Dios bendito. Antes que princesa soy humana y también tu hija. Quieres que cumpla como princesa. Entonces comienza a cumplir como padre.

La indignación de sus palabras fue mayúscula para todos los presentes, pero al ver al rey, con sorpresa no parecía molesto pero si muy afectado. El ambiente se puso todavía más tenso. Todos estaban atentos a la siguiente reacción de su majestad. Cerrando los ojos conteniendo sus sentimientos, o quizá para no ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su hija, habló con la suficiente fuerza para hacerse oír en su corte, con el afán de imponer su autoridad sobre ella y por consiguiente, sobre todos.

—Nunca volverás a salir de este Castillo en tu vida, princesa. No hasta que encuentre un auténtico hombre digno de nuestra posición para entregarte, esta vez, seré yo quien tome la decisión en persona de elegirlo. Quizá eso te haga olvidar esas ideas extrañas que has cogido en el pueblo.

—¡No son ideas extrañas, es sentido común! Y no permitiré que me hagas eso, padre.

—¿Crees que te estoy dando opción? ¡Los vas a hacer, es la orden que te impongo!

El grito del rey hizo eco en el salón que de pronto se tornó al silencio. Crono y Lucca observaron a la princesa, sus lágrimas habían cesado. No mostraba expresión alguna. Tras cerrar los ojos y tomar aire, con fuerza Nadia gritó.

—¡Te odio! ¡Si tengo que elegir entre ser una princesa y una aldeana común para ser persona, prefiero ser mil veces ganarme la vida yo sola en una granja cosechando mazorcas lejos de tus estúpidas reglas!

A pocos tirones violentos se sacó los restos de su vestido sin importarle ser observaba, en pocos segundos quedó en paños menores: un pantaloncillo ligeramente traslucido blanco y unas vendas sobre su busto de catorceañera en desarrollo. Hasta Lucca pareció escandalizada por la acción. Aunque en otras circunstancias la ligera desnudez de la princesa hubiera asaltado por completo la atención de Crono, lo único que éste pudo observar maravillado fue la determinación de sus acciones y lo poco que parecía una princesa o siquiera una noble en aquél estado, no tan diferente como cualquier doncella del campo, encontrándola más hermosa que nunca.

Tomando con cada mano a sus dos amigos, la princesa se los llevó corriendo por la puerta principal del vestíbulo tras una última mirada retadora a su padre, dejando conmocionados a todos los presentes. Hasta el Canciller estaba boquiabierto; miró al rey esperando a que dijese algo, pero incluso él lucía demasiado sorprendido sin ninguna expresión reconocible como enfado o enojo, sencillamente un mutismo absoluto por la sinceridad de la declaración de la princesa y su forma de demostrar su convicción, más allá de un mero arranque de enojo.

Instantes después llegó uno de los guardias de la entrada principal del bosque al patio real, todos los presentes lo observaron buscando un nuevo foco de atención. El guardia se sintió intimidado por las miradas de todos los presentes. Con un gesto buscó a Sir Dianos el cual apenas le hizo caso estando absorto en sus propios pensamientos lejos de los problemas de la familia real.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Los comerciantes de Porre acaban de llegar a pagar el tributo del mes.

—Que esperen en el patio, este no es un buen momento para brindarles atención.

—Esperan ahí, pero capitán. Vine a informarle que la princesa acaba de pasar la entrada con una doncella de extraño aspecto, y un muchacho pelirrojo, creo que se trataba del mismo que destruyó el tanque dragón. La princesa dio órdenes de permitirlos salir y como la puerta ya estaba abierta… ellos, se fueron. No había ningún guardia para impedírselos.

Poco a poco el capitán fue asimilando estas palabras. De pronto se dio cuenta que casi todos los soldados y guardias del castillo estaba reunidos en el vestíbulo abarrotándolo junto con todos los criados y la corte de Guardia. Los soldados se vieron unos a otros con incomodidad, y hasta el Canciller comenzó a cobrar consciencia del mensaje que acababan de recibir. El rey apenas parecía salir de su sopor, por lo que el anciano descartó contar con él. Los médicos se le acercaron tímidamente para tratar sus heridas pero el canciller volvió a apartárselos a manotazos para rugir sus órdenes a los soldados.

—¡Qué están esperando! ¡Se escapan!

Los soldados observaron a Sir Dianos esperando la confirmación de sus órdenes, pero éste se volvió hacia el rey. Seto tomó el mando e hizo que las órdenes del Canciller se obedecieran.

—¡Vayan por ellos ahora!

La corte y los criados se apartaron asustados cuando los soldados aceleraron sus acciones poniéndose a correr hacia la puerta para alcanzar a la princesa y a los otros. Una furiosa mirada del anciano Canciller hizo a todos aquellos que no pertenecían a la guardia del reino regresar a sus actividades cotidianas. Avergonzados, todos los presentes se fueron retirando dejando el vestíbulo casi vacío.

Al final el maltratado vestíbulo sin ventanales y las alfombras arruinadas por la batalla entre el fugitivo y Sir Dianos quedó tan solo con el mismo capitán haciéndole compañía al rey y al Canciller quien intentó entablar conversación con su majestad.

—Por favor, reaccione majestad. ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con el prisionero una vez que lo capturemos? Puedo ordenar que preparen enseguida la guillotina.

La mirada del rey tan llena de hostil energía antes, ahora parecía vacía cuando le contestó.

—No hay cargos siquiera para arrestarlo, ya escuchaste. En estos momentos no puedo concentrarme en qué hacer. Si puedes, sólo tráelos de vuelta. Lo dejo en tus manos.

El anciano dudó unos instantes antes de salir al patio enseguida pidiendo a gritos un caballo para ser partícipe de la persecución.

Sir Dianos suspiró avisándole al rey antes de seguir a sus hombres.

—Parto ya, majestad. Los traeremos de vuelta y…

—Deja que el Canciller se encargue. Pide a los médicos que traten tus heridas. Esos cortes en tu pecho y rostro no se ven bien.

—Apenas son superficiales; la armadura impidió fuesen algo más grave. Majestad le pido una disculpa por todo lo que ha ocurrido. Yo entrené a ese muchacho desde hace muchos años, no esperé que ocupara mis enseñanzas en algo como esto.

—Imagino tampoco esperaste que las regresara en tu contra.

El capitán no respondió. El rey no parecía molesto, aunque Sir Dianos pensaba tenía motivos para estarlo. El rey no lo miraba al hablar, como él había muchas cosas en su mente. Pero las de Sir Dianos tenían otro tipo de profundidad.

Sir Dianos pensaba en su padre y su abuelo, grandes guerreros que ocuparon puestos importantes en la mesa cuadrada generaciones atrás. Todo su linaje provenía de nobles caballeros. Si su esposa le hubiese dado hijos antes de abandonarle, les hubiese heredado a ellos sus técnicas y herencia, pero al irse ella y quedarse solo negándose a volverse a casar, había optado por enseñarlas a los jóvenes aspirantes a caballeros, siendo siempre Crono su pupilo especial sin importarle los comentarios de las personas.

En su mente el combate regresaba paso por paso, sorprendiéndose al no encontrar muchos defectos en los ataques del muchacho. Semanas atrás nunca se hubiese imaginado algo así de él. Se preguntó qué había ocurrido últimamente en esos días desde la feria que le hubiese influenciado a perfeccionar su técnica de tal forma.

Al inicio no había reaccionado, pero con su ofensa lo había obligado a hacerlo. La palabra bastardo había escapado de sus labios en un arranque de ira. No fue sincero al usarla, se había dejado llevar por el momento. Él era el menos indicado para llamarle de tal forma. El rey se dio la vuelta de regreso al salón del trono sacándolo nuevamente de sus tribulaciones.

—Sir Dianos, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

—Majestad.

—¿Crees realmente que he obrado mal? No como rey, sino como padre.

Una mueca de incomodidad apareció en el rostro del capitán.

—No creo ser la persona precisa para juzgar tal cosa, majestad.

—Si eso piensas —observó con ligero interés los restos de los ventanales—. Siéntete orgulloso Sir Dianos. Tus enseñanzas dieron como fruto un adversario excepcional. Es una pena que nunca se convierta en un miembro de la mesa cuadrada. Hubiese sido una adquisición notable.

Cuando Sir Dianos se marchó sin mediar palabra reflexionando dolido al respecto, el rey cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza como si orara mentalmente mientras entraba al salón del trono vacío, pues su corte prefirió dejarlo solo en respeto a los últimos acontecimientos, o quizá para chismorrear a su espalda, pero no le importó esta vez.

El recuerdo de su esposa Aliza invadió su memoria para ser suplantada de la visión de su hija curando el brazo del bastardo, igual que su madre lo hizo una vez con él tras caerse de un caballo en uno de sus intentos de cortejarla cuando jóvenes.

—Hija mía —susurró y nadie lo escuchó.

* * *

><p><strong>Volgrand<strong> que bueno que te gustara. Desde la primera vez que describí ambas técnicas pensaba un buen motivo para enfrentarlas y este fue el mejor momento que se me ocurrió. Gracias.

**Arcangel91** muchas gracias por tu comentario, lo agradezco en el alma. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, además de vergüenza, hay cierto orgullo en el capitán por su expupilo. Como el rey, quizá necesite estar sólo para reflexionar al respecto.

**Diego** gracias por seguirme. Este es uno de muchos cambios con ese propósito, pero del primer tercio de toda la historia, este siempre fue mi favorito, como agradezco también esté siendo el de ustedes.

**Sebamitito** muchas gracias por tu comentario, me siento muy complacido al saber que hice un buen trabajo con esta pelea que aunque inexistente como el personaje de Sir Dianos en el juego, acá resulte tan importante. Al respecto no quiero adelantar mucho sobre la tercera parte que se viene la otra semana, pero digamos que aunque también habrá algunos cambios (principalmente de geografía, no muy severos, apenas perceptibles) no andas muy lejos de lo que realicé. Espero que cuando llegue la continuación te guste tanto como a los demás.

**Anonimo/SoyGamer** te felicito por tu suscripción, es más divertido seguir estas historias ser miembro (y ojo que no estoy haciendo propaganda con la página con la que estoy agradecido). Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero mantenerme en tu preferencia. Saludos.


	64. II 06 03

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**DENTRO DE LOS CALABOZOS**

**Capítulo VI - La princesa se revela**

**3**

En el bosque, Crono, Lucca y la princesa corrían lo más que podían alejándose cada vez más del castillo y la senda habitual usada para transitar el lugar. Gracias a Marle ambos muchachos habían renovado sus fuerzas y curado sus heridas por lo que podían mantener tan buen paso como la princesa. A pesar de la presión del momento, Lucca comenzaba a pensar con mayor claridad a cada paso.

—¡Qué estamos haciendo, qué estamos haciendo!

—¡Escapar de ese hostigador! —contestó la princesa entre jadeos.

—¡Pero qué haremos!

Esa era la verdadera pregunta que esperaba le contestasen, pero tanto ella como su amigo no respondieron y se limitaron a seguir corriendo. Comenzaron poco a poco a bajar su velocidad debido al cansancio, entonces oyeron los cascos de los caballos por la senda no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Un solo desvío por parte de la armada de guardia y caerían en sus manos.

—¡Vienen por nosotros! —Exclamó asustada Marle.

Crono notó que se había descalzado también, por lo que se impresionó más por su forma de correr con los pies llenos de tierra, piedrecillas en las plantas y ligeros cortes.

—¿No sería mejor si nos entregáramos? —suplicó Lucca esperanzada—. Quizá el número que montaste Marle, haya sido suficiente para salvar a Crono

—¡No voy a arriesgarme a que intenten ejecutarme de nuevo! —saltó Crono—. Además si no es por lo del secuestro, nos levantarán cargos por haber destruido aquél monstruosos tanque, tirar abajo el puente y destruir el vestíbulo.

—Aún si consiguiera lograr que los absolvieran, yo no tengo intenciones de regresar con mi padre —exclamó Marle con decisión—. Definitivamente he renunciado a mí título real.

Se detuvieron a tomar aire inspeccionando el terreno. Sin un plan a seguir se habían lanzado a la incertidumbre de los eventos. Lucca forzó su mente maquinando el siguiente paso. Descartó el regresar con sus padres al ser el primer lugar donde los buscarían seguido del hogar de Crono. supuso tal vez podrían lograr colarse como polizones en el siguiente Ferry a Choras, aunque eso significaba andar por el desierto de Fiona para llegar a Porre. No sería un viaje fácil en especial con el reino sobre sus pasos.

Crono caminó unos pasos sintiendo repentinamente un escalofrío. Miró en ambas direcciones y la sensación regresó al observar con atención algo entre los árboles.

—¿Encontraste otro camino? —le preguntó Lucca al verlo en movimiento.

—¿No sientes ustedes algo raro en el ambiente?

Lucca negó enseguida, Marle levantó el rostro haciendo una expresión de concentración.

—Sí, se siente como un calor muy extraño, como si picara por encima de la piel.

Miró sus brazos y notó la ligera e imperceptible capa de vellosidad extraña. Los minúsculos pelitos se habían levantado, Crono lo notó también y Lucca lo hizo al final. La descripción de Marle tan semejante a la de su amigo, junto con el extraño fenómeno la hizo pensar en algo. Se ajustó el gorro extrayendo un alambre que palpó con las yemas de sus dedos moviéndolo ligeramente alrededor.

—Hay electricidad estática en el ambiente. Viene de allá —señaló el lugar que había atraído la atención de su amigo—. Es extraño.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el relinchar de un caballo. Al darse la vuelta, vieron al canciller acercarse a galope sobre su caballo, demasiado grande para que el pequeño anciano pudiera domarlo correctamente.

—¡Guardias, encontré a la princesa y a los fugitivos! ¡Acá! ¡Acá!

El grupo corrió al punto de atención, lejos del Canciller y los soldados que fueron en su ayuda al escuchar el agudo chillido a grito de sus órdenes.

Llegaron al final de un claro donde los árboles crecían tan pegados entre sí que era imposible atravesarlos. Con desesperación buscaron un lugar abierto por donde escabullirse y esconderse, más fue en vano. Al intentar regresar sobre sus pasos, el canciller les cerró la marcha posicionándose delante de ellos. El anciano bajó de su caballo y los miró retándolos a escapar.

—¡Ríndanse ustedes dos! ¡Princesa, a como dé lugar la haré entrar en razón pero la llevaré de vuelta al castillo!

El pensamiento de lo fácil que sería tumbarle cruzó la mente de los tres, más la opción quedó descartada al escuchar el ruido de los cascos detrás de él.

—Fin del camino —exclamó el muchacho—. Hicimos lo que pudimos.

—¡Miren allá!

En un principio ni la princesa o Crono entendieron lo que Lucca señalaba, quizá un ave en el cielo, pero la sensación eléctrica impulsada más fuerte en su cuerpo los hizo dirigirse a un minúsculo punto en el cielo. Al principio Crono no entendió de lo que se trataba, hasta que Marle exaltada le preguntó a su amiga con una mano en el pecho.

—¿Puedes abrirlo?

Los soldados finalmente aparecieron sobre sus corceles. El comandante Seto los encabezaba y justo en el momento que sus pies tocaron tierra al desmontar su caballo, la muchacha del gorro extraño y anteojos sacó un artefacto que al principio creyó Seto se trataba de un bastón, entonces el canciller y los soldados retrocedieron unos pasos impresionados por lo que ocurrió.

Un agujero oscuro se abrió a pocos metros elevado sobre la tierra. Lentamente fue bajando y una corriente eléctrica como jamás habían experimentado esos hombres, los invadió con intensidad al recorrer sus cuerpos enfundados en metálica armaduras y cotas de malla haciéndoles un incómodo y doloroso cosquilleo.

—¡Esto es brujería! —gritó asustado el comandante.

Al sentirse rodeados, los tres muchachos pasaron la mirada de los soldados al agujero. Ninguno se acercaba a capturarlos temerosos del extraño hechizo que la pequeña bruja hija del inventor real había invocado.

—¿Cómo apareció este portal?

Al principio no escucharon a la muchacha porque del agujero se escuchó un extraño rumor similar al de los truenos. Los pájaros, tanto normales como monstruosos, levantaron el vuelo en los alrededores huyendo del fenómeno desconocido. Lentamente los carnívoros hongos he-takes que se habían acercado curiosos buscando alguna fuente de alimento entre los extraños, se movieron con lentitud y discreción por donde regresaron. Los soldados saltaron y patearon a algunos de los rollys que pasaron rodando por entre sus piernas huyendo del lugar. Lucca repitió la pregunta, pero sus amigos negaron el saberlo, imaginando antes Lucca conocería la respuesta.

—No importa como apareció por ahora —dijo Marle—. Podemos usarlo para escapar, Lucca.

—¡Estás loca! No sabemos a dónde nos llevará.

—Eso es obvio —argumentó Crono—. Cuatrocientos años al pasado.

—Posiblemente, quizá no. Quizá nos lleve al día de ayer, o incluso al día cuando el mundo nació. Hay muchas probabilidades a que nos lleve a cualquier momento del pasado. ¡Incluso podría llevarnos a otro mundo!

—¡Alteza! —gritó el canciller— ¡Aléjese de esa bruja y venga con nosotros! ¡La pondremos a salvo!

Marle se compadeció un momento del viejo al verlo sinceramente preocupado tanto como asustado. Seto hizo un ademán de dar un paso al frente sacando coraje para acercarse, y con ello, decidida la doncella encaró a su amiga.

—¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Hay que arriesgarse.

Lucca miraba indecisa a la princesa y al portal. Los soldados no le parecían tan amedrentadores como la inexplicable aparición de ese otro agujero negro. Se volvió a Crono intentando que al menos él viera las cosas desde su perspectiva.

—¡Es una locura! ¡Realmente crees que vale la pena correr el riesgo!

El portal oscuro rugió con más fuerza y a su alrededor aparecieron chispas y pequeños rayos azules y amarillos de electricidad. Notaron como poco a poco comenzaba a encogerse. Los soldados desenfundaron sus espadas a la orden del comandante, cuando este comprendió tendrían que usar la fuerza para mover a la princesa y a sus compañeros de ese lugar.

—¡Nos preocuparemos después de a dónde va cuando lleguemos! —gritó Crono aterrado al notar su último punto de escape desapareciendo.

—¡Pues vamos y no perdamos tiempo! ¡Este ya no es lugar para nosotros!— gritó Marle saltando enseguida hacia el interior del agujero desapareciendo al instante.

—¡Princesa! —gritaron Seto y el canciller a la vez.

Crono no perdió tiempo en gritar, tomó la mano de Lucca saltando de inmediato al interior a pocos segundos de haberlo hecho Marle. Lucca aterrada fue incapaz de detener a su amigo, pues una parte de ella también quería escapar de ese sitio.

—¡Es una locura!

Por todo el bosque el grito de Lucca hizo eco incluso después que el agujero terminara por cerrarse y desvanecerse tan limpiamente como apareció. Los soldados de la mesa cuadrada miraban con terror a su alrededor esperando encontrarse con alguna otra desagradable sorpresa en medio de la repentina quietud, rota en unos segundos por un pájaro monstruoso que llevaba entre sus garras un cascabel que debió encontrar por ahí. Solo el canciller miraba el punto donde hacía apenas unos instantes la princesa y los otros estaban, incluso podía ver todavía sus huellas en el pasto.

—¡Han desaparecido!

—¡Es cosa de brujería! —berreó el comandante muerto de miedo y deseando que Sir Dianos los hubiese acompañado.

—¡No! —exclamó el canciller moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. En todos mis años nunca he sabido de brujería de este tipo, en ninguna parte ni en ningún libro.

—¿Entonces qué fue, Canciller?

Fue difícil dar una respuesta sin conocerla. Parte de los pensamientos del canciller eran los mismos que los del comandante. Iban a meterse en un serio problema con el rey en cuanto se enterara. No iba a permanecer en estado de conmoción para siempre y les exigiría a ambos cuentas al respecto antes que al resto de los caballeros, especialmente al canciller a quien había dejado a cargo del asunto. Una idea maliciosa se formó en la mente del anciano, claro está se la guardaría sin compartírsela al comandante o al rey. Pensó en que ya era hora de acelerar el momento. Hubiera deseado esperar al fin de la feria milenaria dentro de unos días, más pero las circunstancias lo obligaban a actuar ya.

—Canciller —insistió el capitán—. ¿Qué cree que acaba de ocurrir?

—No lo sé.

Y se dio la vuelta para regresar fingiendo restar importancia al asunto. Se detuvo un instante y dio un último vistazo al paraje sin salida.

—Capitán, ordene a sus hombres talar los árboles alrededor de este lugar. Si realmente hay algo maligno aquí, no quiero que se mueva al resto del bosque.

Seto acató la orden apresurándose a dar las instrucciones a sus hombres, los cuales se pusieron de inmediato a trabajar murmurando sobre bosques encantados y brujería oculta en la ciencia, así como el infortunio de la princesa y la naturaleza de la joven Gendius; cuando estuvieran más calmados recordarían también la batalla entre Sir Dianos y Crono, claro está. Con un gesto de genuina preocupación, el Canciller murmuró el nombre de la princesa rogando que estuviese viva y a salvo donde fuese que estuviese.

Nadie observó o sintió el pequeño punto oscuro eléctrico en el cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>SoyGamer<strong> bueno fuera ganara algo de dinero haciendo publicidad, jeje. Naah, la verdad es que verdaderamente me he divertido acá como nunca antes lo he hecho en un foro. Espero que te sigan gustando los siguientes capítulos como hasta ahora lo han hecho estos, agradezco todo tipo de comentarios, tanto buenos como malos, no me aburro, jeje :D

Tal como lo prometí, debido a mi larga ausencia pasada, no tomaré ninguna pausa. Empezando la semana dará comienzo la tercera parte de este Fic. Espero la disfruten tanto como lo hice yo al redactarla, o ustedes quizá con esta parte y la anterior al leerlas. Un saludo.a todos.


	65. III 01 01

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo I - Inhóspito**

**1**

Un espadachín pelirrojo que había escapado de los calabozos de un reino, una jovencita rubia que había renunciado a su herencia real en aquél reino, y una muchacha castaña que había heredado el ingenio de su padre el inventor, acababan de aparecer súbitamente en el interior de una extraña estructura dándose de bruces contra un suelo sumamente duro al encontrarlo más sólido que las piedras, pero más frío y liso que el mármol pulido.

El trío de jóvenes permaneció en el suelo lamentándose por el dolor del impacto tras haber sido expulsados con violencia del agujero frente a ellos como costales de plomo. Respiraron agitadamente tratando de introducir aire en sus pulmones nuevamente y la sensación de vacío fue disminuyendo de sus cuerpos poco a poco. El portal oscuro comenzó a lanzar pequeñas descargas eléctricas a la vez que se encogía poco a poco hasta no quedar nada más que un punto oscuro apenas perceptible a la vista.

Lucca fue la primera en darse cuenta que se encontraban en el interior de una habitación casi a oscuras, iluminada por la tenue y débil luz de una extraña lámpara blanca semejante a una barra de un metro y pocos centímetros de diámetro. Buscó reordenar sus pensamientos tratando de averiguar cómo alguien pudo introducir fuego en el interior para dar luz cuando junto con sus amigos prestó más atención a su alrededor.

Las paredes del lugar no eran de piedra o madera, sino de algo que sus amigos no supieron identificar más que ella: planchas de metal azul pulido. Sobresalían tubos similares al sistema de cañerías instaladas por su padre en casa, aunque no entendió de qué servían las extrañas cuerdas de plástico sobresaliendo de algunos sitios. Marle lanzó un grito corto cuando de una de las cuerdas rotas, con alambres asomando apareció momentáneamente un chispazo.

—¡Es electricidad!

La sorpresa de la joven inventora fue grande, se levantó de inmediato para examinar con precaución las cuerdas de plásticos y la tubería sobre el metal. Marle la imitó sacudiéndose el polvo de sus pantaloncillos, enseguida Crono se irguió palpándose la cabeza donde se había dado un buen golpe.

Poco a poco en sus rostros se dibujaron expresiones de desagrado entre más agitadamente respiraban. No sabían qué podría ser, pero algo muy mal olía en ese sitio. Una combinación de carne pasada y aguas residuales.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó la princesa.

—No lo sé, pero una cosa es segura —contestó Lucca sin dejar de observar maravillada toda la habitación ignorando gracias a ello el hediondo olor—. Ya no estamos en Truce. Pero mire esto princesa. Es tecnología es muy avanzada.

—Lucca, por favor sólo llámame Marle, ya dejé de ser princesa —prestó más atención a la habitación, pero en lugar de encontrarlo fascinante lo sintió aterrador—. Es como si fuera otro mundo.

—Pudimos haber llegado de hecho a otro mundo.

Marle palpó ligeramente una de las barras luminosas atraída por su brillo único blanquecino.

—No parece una antorcha, pero está caliente.

—Y si te fijas no hay fuego en el interior, la ilumina y la calienta la electricidad

Crono decidió hacer algo y a su espalda vio una extraña puerta. Era verdiazul y tenía un grabado en relieve dorado con un signo que no logró comprender, más le recordaba vagamente a una máscara con el rostro de un ave. Notó era lo único de la habitación que estaba libre de polvo y suciedad, como si la hubiesen pulido recientemente. La tocó precavido por temor a quemarse, pero no fue eso lo que sintió.

—Es extraño. Esta puerta está fría.

Sus compañeras se acercaron comprobando por ellas mismas las palabras del muchacho. Lucca notó que ligeramente la puerta despedía cierta luminosidad.

—¿Y esto cómo se abre? No encuentro ningún picaporte.

Palparon la puerta en vano sin lograr encontrar nada. Entre los tres empujaron fuertemente, pero la estructura no cedió ni un ápice. Frustrado, el pelirrojo le lanzó una patada arrepintiéndose después. La puerta era tan dura como el suelo o las paredes.

—Tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí. El olor está mareándome.

Lo dejaron y comenzaron a inspeccionar el resto de la pequeña habitación buscando otra salida. Crono una vez más encontró otra puerta contraria a la otra bastante oculta en las sombras, pero ésta estaba sucia, oxidada y vieja. Puso su peso contra ella y con mucha facilidad la tiró hacia afuera.

Los muchachos se llevaron enseguida las manos a sus bocas y narices conteniendo las repentinas ganas de vomitar. Ya sabían de dónde venía la peste. De afuera.

Salieron sintiendo que los ojos les lloraban, el terror oprimió sus corazones al paraje desastroso que observaron afuera del lugar.

El cielo estaba oscurecido por las nubes de tormenta más frondosas que nunca antes habían visto hasta el momento. Repentinos truenos y relámpagos rugían iluminando por fracciones de segundo la superficie, más no había lluvia o sensación de humedad. La superficie era un paraje gris, arenoso, descompuesto sin ningún área verde. Extrañas estructuras tan enormes como castillos se elevaban, todos oscuros, abandonados, tan solo ruinas de algo que en su momento debió de ser algo esplendoroso. Muchos estaban incompletos, inclinados, destruidos. Los pocos espacios abiertos eran desiertos de tierra más estéril que la del desierto de Fiona; arena sucia, a veces lodosa, maloliente, y en cualquier lugar podían encontrar escombros y chatarra. El punzante aire helado golpeaba levantando constantemente basura, en su mayoría ceniza y tierra, todo con un gusto a podredumbre y descomposición.

Detrás de ellos observaron la estructura donde se encontraban. Una casona cuadrada pero redondeada de cada orilla, sucia, oscura y sin brillo, pero notablemente de metal también. Luca notó los extraños motores apagados en un costado del sitio.

—¿Dónde rayos estamos? —preguntó Crono con temor— ¿Lucca, realmente es otro mundo?

—Tiene que serlo. Es imposible que sea el nuestro. No hay constancia de ninguna época en nuestro pasado que se viera tan… ¿Qué es eso?

La pareja siguió la mirada de la muchacha, avistando algo acercándose con lentitud hacia ellos. Casi de forma inconsciente Crono desenfundó su espada temiendo un encuentro hostil.

—Calma —lo animó Lucca sin darse cuenta que tenía una mano sobre su pistola—. Podría ser un lugareño, puede que sea amistoso.

Sea lo que fuese no llegó hasta ellos, a pocos metros de su proximidad con ellos cayó sin más al suelo quedándose completamente inmóvil. Con curiosidad se acercaron, y Marle se aferró al brazo de Crono haciéndolo sentir sin saberlo la suavidad de sus pechos, aunque poco caso hizo el espadachín al concentrarse tanto como ella en entender lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Qué clase de místico era ese?

—Marle, no creo que esto fuera un místico.

Lucca le dio la razón a su amigo. El ser tenía más aspecto de planta que de animal. Su consistencia parecía viscosa, no tenía cara o cabeza, sólo cinco gruesos tentáculos cubiertos de espinas y suaves flores de color azul metálico, también una amplia boca dentada en medio de los tentáculos, unida a un grueso cuerpo amarillento achaparrado que debía moverse por las siete raíces debajo de él ya caídas y torcidas a causa de la fatiga y el cansancio. Con la espada, Crono tocó uno de los dientes sin recibir una reacción de la criatura.

—Está muerto. Es una pena pero quizá sea mejor así. Con esos dientes no creo que fuese amistoso.

—Y con este clima tan espantoso lo más seguro es que murió tras enfermar.

Marle gimió tras decir eso, y entonces Crono observó con ojos muy diferentes la escasez de ropas de su doncella. El momento de la presión acababa de pasar, sus emociones estaban más expuestas con la sensación del miedo golpeándolo fuertemente y comenzó a tartamudear.

—¿Te… te doy mi saco?

—Déjalo. Estaré bien.

Oprimió su cuerpo más contra el de él recibiendo la confortable ola de calor que invadió por su acción a su querido compañero. Lucca se olvidó del extraño ser sintiendo que los celos volvían a dominarla al disgustarle el excesivo acercamientos entre ambos.

—Creo que incluso en estos momentos deberían guardar cierto recato —Crono enrojeció todavía más, aunque la doncella no entendió a lo que se refería. La inventora entonces trató de distraerla para evitar que continuara su proximidad con su amigo— Ah… Marle. Creo que no te di las gracias por ayudarme en el castillo cuando estaba herida.

—No tienes por qué. Hice lo que debía.

—¿Pero cómo lo hiciste? Estaba herida, me tocaste y de pronto ya no lo estaba.

La antes princesa de Guardia le relató lo mejor que pudo sobre sus habilidades curativas, heredadas por su madre, a su vez de su abuela y así en lo sucesivo. En otras circunstancias la lógica le hubiese hecho dudar a Lucca de tales dones, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua al haberlos comprobado de primera persona.

Poco a poco fueron acostumbrándose a la peste, aunque no por ello se volvía más tolerable. Ninguno parecía querer tocar el tema de lo que iba a suceder a continuación. No tenían idea qué era el sitio donde se encontraban, pero había otra interrogante que nadie se hizo hasta que Lucca pasados unos minutos de caminata por el deplorable paisaje comenzó a reflexionar.

—¿Por qué había otro portal en el bosque de Guardia?

—¿No era el mismo que abriste en plaza Leene?

—No, Crono. Cuando fui a la feria a intentar desmontar lo que quedaba del telepod, no se había movido ni siquiera un centímetro de donde quedó suspendido en el cielo. Estoy segura que por el que acabamos de llegar era uno totalmente distinto.

Incluso Marle intentó reflexionar al respecto.

—Tal vez siempre han estado ahí, pero no fue desde nuestro primer encuentro con uno que pudimos darnos cuenta de su existencia.

Incluso para Lucca la explicación fue viable desde cierto sentido.

—¡Miren allá!

Crono había señalado a lo lejos entre la ventisca de polvo que además de lastimarles la piel nublaba su visión otra estructura metálica más como por la que salieron. Se veían ligeros haces de luz en las paredes, alcanzaron a escuchar el rugir de varios motores, y por momentos hubiesen jurado moverse algo en los alrededores.

—¿Y si son más como esas cosas? —preguntó Marle ansiosa, era la única que no estaba armada.

—No creo que los monstruos o las plantas sepan manejar electricidad.

La respuesta de Lucca los animó sólo un poco para avalentarse a explorar, rogando por encontrar personas que pudiesen auxiliarlos, o al menos decirles dónde se encontraban.

* * *

><p><strong>ROLL-CHAN<strong> gracias por tus comentarios, quizá la frustración de que no le hubiesen sacado un anime o una ova digna (aunque divertida, como creo que muchos no me tomo en serio la que sacaron) del juego, fue lo que me motivo en aquél encontonces a sacar mi propia versión más seria de la historia.

**SoyGamer** que bueno que te siga gustando. El fic lo dividí en 14 partes, no es tan impresionante como suena, algunas son muy reducidas, tan solo El portal del tiempo" fue la tercera más larga, así que salvo por otras dos, el resto son más cortas; y sólo trece de ellas adaptan todo lo referente el juego original. No te desanimes por la falta de concentración. Como sugerencia para escribir bien, te doy que cuando no tengas pendientes (tarea, trabajo, quehaceres) asea un poco o al menos ordena el espacio que vas a ocupar para escribir, pon música para relajarte (música, no canciones), alejate de distracciones como televisor o videojuegos, y listo. Verás que cuando comiences a pensar en una buena historia la dificultad de la misma se reducirá bastante. Espero te haya ayudado, a mí me funciona, je.

**Diego**, gracias. Verás que pondré mi esfuerzo en que cada vez la adaptación se supere en cada capítulo.

**Arcangel91** te agradezco las críticas tan buenas gracias, ya corregí el error. Me gusta especialmente describir escenas que son tensas en lo referente a los sentimientos de los personajes, me parecen más fluídas que las de las batallas. Mucho de ello se verá en las próximas partes y espero mantener ese ritmo. Como le dijer a SopyGamer, un lugar sitio de distracciones y la mente liberada de pendientes es un buen comienzo para ser creativo, ya es cuestión de uno si quiere ambientarse con una buena vista o música. No es algo mío, fue algo que me enseñaron y da buenos resultados. En todo caso la historia que escribiste está buena, en un chance me paso a leerla, también me gusta Pokémon :) (entre muchas otras cosas, soy bien freak :P)


	66. III 01 02

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo I - Inhóspito**

**2**

Crono alzó la mirada en un intento de ver el sol para averiguar si era de día o de noche, si amanecía o atardecía. El cielo seguía tan oscuro, y al aire no dejaba de arreciar levantando basura y polvo, la fetidez era algo difícil a lo que acostumbrarse. Estaban frente al curioso lugar, una casa alargada hecha de acero con extraño fuego blanco encerrado en tubos sobre las paredes para iluminar tenuemente el oscuro camino.

Un trueno iluminó por lo que dura un parpadeo lo suficiente para leer "Trann" en una placa sobre la entrada principal. Estaba entre la puerta y los motores apilados a un lado un hombre con algo entre las manos. Se le acercaron dándose cuenta que tenía una gigantesca rata de enormes dientes y ojos llenos de ferocidad. El hombre la acariciaba cual manso gatito.

—¿Y ustedes que quieren? —preguntó con mal talante.

El hombre tenía el cabello oscuro muy largo y sucio, su porte era el de un hombre de cuarenta, pero con las arrugas de un anciano de sesenta; vestía una madeja de harapos los cuales despedían un olor muy desagradable, por lo que mantuvieron su distancia con él. Parecía hosco y con un carácter tan desagradable como el de su rata.

—Disculpe —habló Crono con la misma incertidumbre de sus compañeras—. ¿Podría decirnos dónde estamos? Nos hemos perdido.

—No hay muchos lugares por los que uno pueda perderse —farfulló con desconfianza e indiferencia—. Es el domo Trann. ¿Dé donde vienen ustedes, extraños?

Pensaron en lo que les había contestado antes de que Lucca le respondiese.

—Venimos de Truce. ¿Conoce ese lugar?

—Pues no. ¿Dónde queda ese domo?

Lucca no contestó, sino que comprendió que aquellas extrañas casas debían conocerse como domos.

—Muy lejos de aquí. Es en realidad una pequeña villa.

—Entiendo. Vienen de las ruinas de alguna villa. En realidad no sé mucho de villa o ciudades. Apenas y conozco los pocos lugares donde la gente aún vive.

—¿No hay nadie en tu casa que podría brindarnos algo de ayuda?

Levantó la vista para observarlos mejor. Su mirada pasó de Lucca a Crono, y se clavó enseguida en Marle y en sus formas expuestas. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro alarmando al grupo al ver sus amarillos dientes con huecos entre algunos.

—En mi "casa", puede que haya alguien que pueda ayudarlos a orientarse. ¿Quieren comida? Si eso buscan también desde ahora les digo que haya adentro nadie les querrá dar. Puedo partirle el cuello a la rata para que coman algo, si a cambio, bueno… qué estarían dispuestos a darme.

Aunque hablaba con ellos, actuaba como si sólo existiera Marle. Crono se puso delante de ella conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

—Quédense con su rata. Podemos arreglarnos nosotros solos con la comida.

No pareció siquiera un poco intimidado por Crono, si acaso divertido por su reacción. Con ojo crítico observó entonces a Lucca, sus piernas expuestas bajo sus pantaloncillos siendo más preciso.

—No soy tan melindroso.

—¡Usted está enfermo! —le gritaron furiosas ambas chicas.

—Pues sí, pero en estos tiempos quién no lo está.

—¿Podemos pasar, siquiera? —intentó Crono tranquilizar los ánimos.

—Si tienen piernas no imagino por qué no.

Ignorándolo, pasaron frente a él. La puerta eran únicamente tablas mal pegadas para bloquear la entrada. La lasciva mirada del hombre siguió a las doncellas sin darse cuenta que la rata comenzaba a mordisquearle la manga.

Adentro del domo no era muy diferente del que habían aparecido. Las extrañas lámparas iluminaban débilmente el grumoso ambiente. Los tres tosieron con fuerza, aunque el aire no tenía un olor tan desagradable, era muy penetrante y a momentos sentían sus fosas nasales quemándose. Temieron el lugar se estuviese incendiando por la cantidad de humo frente a ellos, más las personas en el interior caminaban de un sitio a otro haciendo caso omiso a las condiciones de su vivienda.

Le gente tenía un aspecto repulsivo con aquellos harapos cubriendo la totalidad de sus cuerpos, muchos se tapaban la nariz con sus propios remiendos para sofocar el rancio ambiente. Había hombres y mujeres, todos sucios, con un semblante triste, apagado, moviéndose como muertos andantes sin vida. Atrajeron las miradas de todos con quienes se cruzaban a lo largo del único y angosto corredor donde la gente descansaba tirándose en las esquinas a dormir, o reposando apoyándose contra la pared. Un niño comía algo que aún tenía pelo, y al verlo frunció el ceño abrazando aquella cosa como si temiese se fuesen a arrebatar, aunque no fue el único que actuó desconfiado hacia ellos.

El trío siguió caminando sin saber qué hacer. La gente les inspiraba una mezcla de lástima, pero en especial mucho miedo. No era ningún sitio como en el que antes hubieran estado jamás. La gente ni en Truce en tiempos de la guerra contra Magus actuaba tan desesperanzada o lucía tan hostil. Salvo por el ruido de los motores o el de las lámparas despidiendo chispas y estática, o el oscilar del viento allá afuera, había mucho silencio, y ellos no se atrevieron a romperlo. Llegaron hasta el otro extremo del domo. Tanto Lucca como Marle estaba muy pegadas de Crono cada una tomándole de un brazo, mientras el muchacho se sentía incapaz de tener la fuerza suficiente para defenderlas apropiadamente si el caso lo requiriera.

En el extremo del domo estaba otro hombre de desaliñado aspecto, pocos años más joven que el de la entrada, con grandes ojeras, sentado al pie de una enorme caja de metal con más hilos de plásticos y luces extrañas y una puerta muy estrecha en su centro. El hombre era de cabello castaño y con su bufanda grasosa se cubría la boca. Con sus manos contaba unos diminutos objetos cuadrados que no pudieron ver bien. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo al sentir la mirada de los forasteros.

—¿Sí, se les perdió algo?

Los muchachos se vieron entre sí antes de hablarle, temiendo su actitud fuese similar a la del sujeto de afuera.

—Buscábamos… bueno. No sé qué buscamos en realidad.

—Si quieren les muestro lo que tengo, y entre mis mercancías tal vez encuentren lo que buscaban.

—¿Mercancías?

Los tres miraron alrededor buscando las mercancías de las que les hablaba, y entonces pusieron sus ojos en la caja de metal. El hombre pulsó una pequeña luz verde en la pared, y la pared se deslizó hacia arriba dejando una abertura a otra habitación por la que los invitó a pasar. El interior era tan pequeño cabiendo todos a duras penas. Sobre el suelo y una estantería encontraron algunos paquetes, bolsas, recipientes y un armario cerrado de buen tamaño ocupando la mayor parte del espacio.

—Tengo algo medicina, comprimidos, espejos, navajas, papel, lápices, chicle (les advierto que usado), todo lo que requieran por algunos chips.

Marle aún recargada contra Crono se cubría del mercader su parcial desnudez.

—¿Ropa no venderás?

—No me quedan túnicas, pero si se pasan en un par de días puedo conseguir una. Al viejo Inos la tos se le ha agravado, y no creo que pase de mañana a que sus cosas estén disponibles.

Sintieron un escalofrío al imaginarse al mercader asaltando el cuerpo de un hombre muerto, y posiblemente la gente a su alrededor demasiado indiferente para impedírselo. El comerciante lució enfadado cuando por sus rostros adivinó lo que pensaban.

—Oigan, solo trato de ganarme la vida. Además no podemos dejar que los recursos se desperdicien en alguien que no los va a usar ya más. Hay que ahorrar todo lo que se pueda para subsistir. ¿No están de acuerdo?

Por supuesto que desde su perspectiva no lo estaban, pero ninguno le respondió. Crono y Marle miraron el armario cerrado con interés.

—¿Qué hay allá adentro?

—El depósito de las armas. También tengo armaduras pero esas la vendo mucho más caras que la ropa. Si tienen suficientes chips tal vez les pueda dar una.

—¿Chips? ¿Qué son chips?

—¿Cómo que qué son chips? Ya saben. Chips. ¿No manejan los chips de donde vienen?

Les lanzó uno de los pequeños cuadrados planos con los que jugaba cuando lo encontraron. Marle lo atrapó al vuelo y lo examinó con sus amigos. Eran dos centímetros cuadrados de una tablilla muy delgada hecha de algo que Lucca identificó como plástico, con un cuadrado todavía más pequeño de cobre con un extraño grabado de figuras geométricas.

—¿Esto es dinero?

La pregunta de la muchacha no pareció sorprender tanto al mercader como los muchachos se hubiesen imaginado. El hombre se encogió de hombro y extendió la mano para recuperar su "chip".

—Bueno, imagino que si quieren cosas tendrán alguna otra forma para pagarlas.

Marle se ocultó tras de Crono tensando sus puños al recordar al degenerado de la entrada, y algo parecido pensó Lucca llevándose la mano a su cinturón donde seguía cargando su pistola especial, pero el hombre no estaba tan interesado en esa clase de pago, en realidad observaba la espada de Crono; y si bien era cierto miraba la cadera y busto de Marle, no era solo por la ropa con la que se cubría; también prestó especial atención al saco naranja de Lucca.

—¿Qué material de tela es esa?

—Muselina —contestó la inventora desconcertada.

—Seda —murmuró la rubia.

—¡Seda! La muselina es valiosa, pero la seda lo es todavía más. Pensé que ya no quedaba más seda en el mundo. Hagamos un trueque. Por las ropas de las damas les dejaré las armaduras para que las sustituyan ¿Qué me dicen?

Marle no dudó en aceptar si con ello podría cubrirse finalmente. Lucca si lo hizo, y no aceptó hasta que le mostraran las armaduras. Hasta Crono quedó impresionado cuando el comerciante sacó unos holgados trajes negros plastificados de largas mangas y perneras. Todos eran de una sola pieza con un cierre a la espalda. A los más leves dobleces emitía un extraño brillo apagado. Parecían estrafalarias, pero también elegantes aquellas piezas de ropa sencilla.

—¿No son muy delgadas para ser armaduras reales? ¿Son como las cotas de acero trenzado?

—No sé de qué me hablas, pero estas armaduras son perfectas para lo que quieren: vestirse, ¿no? Además son más resistentes de lo que piensas. Fueron diseñadas por los sabios hace muchos siglos con partículas de bronce y titanio elástificado, fácilmente absorben hasta el 85% por ciento de cualquier impacto, y el blindaje reflector es lo suficientemente resistente para resistir cualquier tipo de ácido o rayos.

—¿Ácidos y rayos?

Lucca tomó del hombro a su amigo para que dejara de levantarle más sospechas al comerciante.

—Ya les daré a ti y a Marle una clase después. La necesitarán. Está bien. Entonces nos darás por mi ropa y la de mi amiga los tres trajes.

—Corrección. Dos trajes. Tengo que cuidar un poco mis posesiones y… ¿esa cosa es acero auténtico?

Aunque no estaba muy seguro, por consejo de Marle y Lucca, Crono le permitió al mercader examinar su espada. Humedeciéndose los dedos y pasándolos por el filo, el mercader mostraba fascinación por la hoja, así como la dorada empuñadura con el escudo de guardia grabado.

—¡Esto es oro de verdad! —tras rasparla con una navaja para comprobarlo, quedó mucho más maravillado—. Pueden quedarse con sus ropas. Por la pura espada les daré los tres trajes.

Marle examinaba el arma más extraña que había visto hasta entonces en su vida. Se asemejaba mucho a la pistola de Lucca, pero era más angosta como una ballesta, tenía varias palancas y botones, pero la mirilla le daba una sensación familiar de manejo.

—No puedo darte mi espada —reflexionó Crono—. Lo siento. La necesito para protección.

Antes que el mercader estuviera a punto de replicar, Marle llamó su atención.

—¿No tienes algo similar a una espada en tu inventario?

—¿Espada? Quién usa espadas hoy en día. ¡Ah, claro! Este joven. Permítanme.

Rebuscó en un cajón varios objetos que eran mucho más similares al arma de Lucca. La misma inventora se acercó maravillada.

—¿De dónde sacó todas estas armas, señor…? Ah…

—Doug. Son algunas reliquias que encontré hace mucho entre las ruinas del laboratorio dieciséis. Es posible quedan algunas cosas entre los escombros aún. Aunque les diré la zona ha sido peinada lo más que se ha podido sin convertirse uno en comida de los mutantes. Creo que lo mejor que pudo haber estado ahí ya lo tengo aquí.

¿Reliquias? Lucca no miraba ninguna reliquia. Esas armas estaban mucho más avanzadas que la suya propia en muchos aspectos. Eran magníficas. ¿Mutantes había dicho? No estaba segura de entender el término, pero le agrado escuchar algo tan familiar como "laboratorio".

—Aquí está.

Doug sacó una barra oscura de un metro de largo con un diámetro de cinco centímetros, sujeta a un mango de aluminio. Debajo del mango estaba un interruptor.

—No estoy seguro de cuanta batería le queda. Los antiguos usaban estas cosas para fundir metal, pero imagino parecería una espada desde otro ángulo. Mira, solo tienes que encender el interruptor.

La barra oscura comenzó a emitir un brillo rojizo, que cambió a anaranjado y tras unos segundos se iluminaba con un brillante amarillo. Doug levantó el objeto sujetándolo por el mango y lo enterró en el piso. A pesar que el suelo era metal y piedra, se fundió como queso derretido bajo la barra de la improvisada espada. Los tres observaban impresionados escuchando el siseo del calor. Sacó con facilidad de la tierra el objeto accionando nuevamente el interruptor; la luz de la barra se apagó rápidamente.

—Al encenderse solo tienes que esperar cuando mucho quince segundos para que alcance los doscientos grados, te quedarías sin mano de tocarla la barra en ese estado. Si la apagas solo le toma ocho segundos volver a enfriarse. Se supone que su batería es capaz de vivir hasta por cincuenta años antes de necesitar volverse a recargar, pero la verdad no sé cuanto haya sido usada antes de encontrarla y no tengo ningún medio para recargarla.

Le pasó el mango a Crono, que fascinado volvió a encender su nueva espada y a apagarla, sin dejar de pensar en una extraña magia relacionada con todo ello. Lucca jugueteaba con una de las armas provocándole un susto al mercader.

—¡Niña, cuidado! Esto no es cosa de mujeres. Es una metralleta luminosa de escuadra corta. Podrías matar a alguien con esto.

—Es bueno saberlo. Marle, qué te parece esa cosa que llevas.

Doug volvió a prestarle atención a la jovencita rubia. La doncella recargaba el arma que llamó su atención contra su hombro manteniendo apartada de las costillas la base, un error típico de muchos, incluso de él mismo cuando el día que encontró el semiautomático láser casi se las quiebra. Pareció impresionado por la forma en que se familiarizaba tan rápido con los controles de ataque, aunque parecía tener problemas para activarla.

—Eso tiene un seguro. Se lo quitas así. Ya está.

Lucca se hacía otros tanto examinando a consciencia un rifle recortado como si de una militar se tratara. Doug pensó en que era mejor ya no subestimar a esas muchachas. Por primera vez se preguntó qué clase de personas en esos tiempos podían interesarse tanto por aquellas viejas armas, además ya suponía correctamente que querían las armaduras para algo más que vestirse.

Los cuatro se habían concentrado tanto en hacer negocios revisando el Stock, que ignoraban lo que estaba sucediendo allá afuera. Aunque los internos habían ignorado al pequeño grupo recién llegado por estar demasiado angustiados en sus propios asuntos, el degenerado de la entrada allá afuera acababa de recibir a un grupo de personas de tan lamentable estado como cualquiera del domo, pero con un semblante más fiero y peligroso, además cargaban barras de metal y dagas.

—Hey, hey Samos, ¿la gente ya tiene lista su cuota? ¿Al menos tú ya la tienes?

Samos tragó saliva y la rata en sus manos bostezó sin hacer caso al mastodonte delante de ellos.

—No he conseguido nada ni para Krawlie o para ti. La próxima vez te daré algo, y sé que allá adentro todos están igual que yo, te lo aseguro.

—Escucha, apestoso. Krawlie no va a tolerar tu falta de cooperación o los de este cochino domo. Así que más vale que me des algo para él, o para mí por arriesgarme a hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Tengo…

—¡Y nadie está interesado en tu sarnosa rata!

Se pasaba la hoja del cuchillo sobre sus yemas levantándose costras sanguinolentas delante de Samos con impaciencia. El pervertido tragó saliva, pero enseguida la preocupación lo abandonó.

—Que te parece esto. Hay tres forasteros allá adentro y creo que fueron con Doug. Dos son unas niñas que podrían interesarles, parecen sanas. El cadáver del muchacho sería un buen festín para Krawlie. ¿No sería suficiente pago?

Los otros cuatro emitieron risitas lascivas viéndose entre sí y luego a su líder buscando su aprobación. Él no mencionó nada y continuó abriéndose las costras hasta hacérselas sangrar de nuevo, aunque actuaba indiferente al dolor.

—Hazte a un lado.

Y apartó la cara de Samos con una mano manchándosela con sangre haciéndole perder el equilibrio tirándolo al suelo. Echaron abajo el remiendo de puerta y uno a uno de los rufianes fue entrando al domo, mientras la rata de Samos lamía la sangre de su rostro para luego mordisquearle las orejas; su dueño la apartó con enojo levantándola de la cola.

—Soy yo el que ya debería comerte a ti, bicho inútil.

* * *

><p><strong>SoyGamer<strong> te soy franco, aunque esta parte del juego me entretenía, algunas cosas se me hacían bastante flojas, especialmente cuando uno tenía que regresar acá. Espero hacer un buen trabajo para que resulte entretenida. Gracias por el dato, ya lo corregí. En la semana espero poder leer tu fic, hasta luego. Gracias.

**Arcangel91** hablaba de la tensión que se generaría en la cuarta parte (que se vincula mucho con la segunda), aquí al menos espero lograr crear una buena atmósfera, pues el tema que elegí no fue complicado, pero si la puesta en escena. Me alegra saber que te gustara la descripción que hice del lugar. Espero termines tranquilo la semana y haya conseguido relajarte con un buen capítulo. Gracias.


	67. III 01 03

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo I - Inhóspito**

**3**

—Entonces, tenemos un trato, ¿no? Las armas y las armaduras por la espada y sus vestidos.

—Correcto, señor.

Lucca estrechó la mano de Doug, quien no podía creer en la suerte que tenía. Como mercader nunca le había ido bien, siempre teniendo que rebajar los costes de su mercancía para sobrevivir dado el alto índice de pobreza entre la poca gente que quedaba aún por ahí. Normalmente hubiese mantenido ocultas las armas y las armaduras dado el valor de las mismas, así como los constantes saqueos de los que era víctima. En todo caso no había muchos interesados en las mismas, a pesar de lo necesarias que eran para esos tiempos. Claro está la gente no sabía usar correctamente esos instrumentos, ni quería aventurarse mucho a hacerles frente a los peligros más allá de las zonas "tranquilas" si es que existían lugares así. Al menos la amenaza de los saqueadores no era tan grave de lo que se ocultaba tras las ruinas.

—¡Apártense de mi camino, ratas!

Alguien se acercaba hasta su espacio. Horrorizado, Doug observó cómo se acercaba un conocido grupo de personas; tipos a los que sin duda les interesaría su secreta armería, más nunca se las hubiese mostrado por la mala costumbre que tenían de quitarle las cosas sin pagar.

—¡Hey, tú!

Era demasiado tarde para alertar a sus clientes de marcharse, incluso era tarde para él de cerrar la puerta de la bodega para ocultar su mercancía. El líder de la banda se había acercado oscilando su navaja de un lado a otro como un loco.

—Mira, mira, ¿porqué no me dijiste que tenías un cuarto secreto en la última revisión que hicimos, piltrafa?

—Pues… no creí que fuese algo importante. Ya sabes, sé que tienen mucho tiempo y…

—Pero importante es lo que ocultas ahí. Malo, malo.

El trío de visitantes observó con alarma al sujeto y a los otros detrás de él amedrentando a la gente con sus palancas al golpearlas contra sus manos o las paredes. La visión de una doncella rubia y otra de anteojos retomaron la atención de los rufianes para dejar el asunto de las armas para después. Los compinches miraban a Lucca con más interés al saber que su jefe querría a la rubia para él.

—Muy bonito, Doug. ¿Cuánto por las hembras?

—¡Oye! —saltó Crono—. ¡Qué te pasa a ti, cretino!

Marle y Lucca cargaron sus armas dispuestas a demostrarle el error que cometió al abrir la boca, Crono levantó la barra luminosa encendiéndola. El rufián retrocedió al reconocer lo que el pelirrojo cargaba entre las manos.

—Tranquilo niño. No sabía que eran tuyas, tal vez podamos hacer un trato. Qué me dices si…

La barra luminosa parpadeó y lentamente fue apagándose y enfriándose enseguida. El muchacho a manotazos intentó volver a encenderla activando y desactivando el interruptor, pero era inútil. Ya sabían cuanta carga le quedaba. Sonriendo, su oponente continuó hablando.

—Qué me dices si me das las mujeres a cambio que te permita seguir respirando.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Crono impactó la barra contra la sucia cara del sujeto, y esa fue la señal para sus acompañantes de lanzarse contra el grupo. Marle y Lucca dispararon contra las piernas de cada malhechor destrozándoles a algunos las rodillas y a otros las espinillas con los haces de luces provenientes de los pequeños cañones. Las palancas de metal y más armas cayeron al suelo mientras sus portadores se retorcían del dolor, y la gente alrededor las tomó para golpear violentamente a los hombres que con el tiempo les habían robado, lastimado y abusado de ellos. El líder se puso el pie con un corte en el pómulo derecho observando con poco interés a su grupo tanto como la atención a su herida. Con rencor se dirigió a Doug.

—Sabes que Krawlie se cobrará esto, ¿verdad?

No hubo respuesta, pero era un hecho que el mercader la conocía por su consternación. La gente se apartó al verlo andar hacia ellos con su rostro sangrante y recogiendo su navaja para hacerla oscilar frente a ellos. Sus secuaces le pidieron ayuda, pero demostró tan poca piedad como los ocupantes del domo con ellos. Salió y maldijo algo al pordiosero de la rata antes de que alguien fuera a cerrar la puerta.

—¿Quién era ese?

—No creo que ni esos de allá sepan su nombre. Samos debió de dejarlo entrar. Evitamos a esa clase de personas aunque ellas nos obliguen a tratarlos. Esbirros de krawlie, ya saben.

—En realidad no sabemos nada —explicó Lucca—. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos. ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Qué año es?

—¿Año? Hace mucho que la gente no maneja los años. ¿Para qué contarlos? Todos los años o los días son igual de deprimentes. La gente trata de sobrevivir y no necesita recordar cuanto tiempo lleva viviendo de forma tan desgraciada.

—¿Siempre ha sido así este mundo?

—No conozco a nadie que sepa si las cosas alguna vez fueron diferentes. ¿Me van a decir que vienen de otro planeta?

Los muchachos observaron el domo recubierto internamente de metal, lleno de aparatos eléctricos. Gente pobre y desolada que estaba sustrayendo todas las posesiones de los apaleados bravucones. Fue Marle la que contestó indecisa.

—No estamos muy seguros. Es posible. ¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?

Al fondo del domo vieron el único vestigio limpio del lugar, una brillante puerta verdiazul con el mismo grabado dorado en relieve al fondo, sin picaporte o cerradura, inmaculada por completo.

—No tengo idea. Cuando llegamos a ocupar el domo ya estaba ahí. Ni siquiera sabemos quién construyó este lugar. La gente se limita a apropiarse de cualquier techo donde pueda refugiarse sin preocuparse por quienes lo habitaron antes.

—Parece ser la única cosa que mantienen limpia.

Crono miró con severidad a Lucca, Marle dejó pasar el comentario aunque frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando escuchó las palabras de la inventora. Ella se mordió la lengua sin saber por qué dijo aquello. Pensó en la poca confianza que demostró hacia Doug o los ocupantes cuando llegaron, antes del encuentro con el malhechor sin nombre y sus amigos. No había confiado en ellos inicialmente dejándose llevar por la repulsión que sintió por sus ropas sucias, su desaseo personal y el lugar donde vivían. Con horror se preguntó si no sería de cierta manera a final de cuentas otra chica de noble cuna tan superficial como había tratado de evitar. Echó la culpa al pordiosero de la rata, la primera persona con la que trataron y se mostró claramente nada confiable, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Crono por ser de linaje humilde nunca se fijaría en tales cosas, y pese al modo de vida de la princesa, ella tampoco estaría juzgando a la gente por su forma de vestir.

—Lo siento —murmuró apenada.

—Descuida. Ya sabemos que somos vagos, pero no es algo que podamos cambiar al respecto. En cuanto a la puerta es imposible abrirla, y no es que no hayamos intentado. Una vez le pegué una buena carga de pólvora para abrirla. Casi me linchan por darle una buena sacudida a todo el domo y por estar a punto de destruir el sistema de descontaminación. Pero ni siquiera eso pudo aflojarla. Algo valioso debe de haber adentro para que se hayan tomado tantas molestias, pero siento moriré sin averiguarlo. Es una pena. Lo raro es que se limpia sola. Puedes derramar cualquier clase de suciedad y se caerá por sí sola sin quedar ningún residuo en la superficie. ¿No es extraño?

—Quizá tiene algún aislante especial.

Doug se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, aunque notaron claramente el brillo en sus ojos cuando miraba la puerta o hablaba de ella con cierta veneración.

—Bueno, volvamos a los negocios. Imagino que la barra fundidora queda fuera del trato. Pero saben qué, ustedes señoritas pueden quedarse con las armas y las tres armaduras a cambio de sus ropas. En parte les dejaré esa ganga por quitarnos a esos maniacos de encima.

Los bravucones miraban recelosos desde una esquina a las muchachas. Se habían inyectado algo en las piernas con unas agujas unidas a unos pequeños contenedores y habían dejado de sangrar, aunque claramente se veía nunca serían los mismos. Los residentes del domo los habían dejado en paz y los tipos podían dar gracias de conservar la vida. Seguramente para el día de mañana se marcharían arrastrándose intentando alcanzar a su líder, y era más probable que no llegaran ni a la mitad del camino, aunque eso los muchachos no lo sabían, pero Doug y el resto de los residentes lo veían casi un hecho.

—¿Qué es lo que acaban de aplicarse?

—Medicina. En eso si no los puedo ayudar, pero si se sienten cansados pueden usar nuestro enertron. Es algo anticuado pero está en perfectas condiciones.

—¿Qué es un Enerton?

—Enertron, muchacho. Vaya que si vienen de otro planeta. Les mostraré.

Volvieron la atención a la caja metálica con la puertecilla estrecha. Doug pulsó algunos botones luminosos y la puerta se abrió por sí sola despidiendo vapor del interior. Al verlos retroceder asustados sonrió recordando como enfrentaron a los bandidos sin temor, sin embargo algo tan insignificante los ponía en alerta. Eran unos niños realmente.

—Sólo tiene que entrar ahí unos por unos minutos y saldrán corporalmente tan descansados y relajados como si hubiesen pasado una noche entera de sueño.

El estómago de Crono rugió con tal fuerza que enrojeció mirando al suelo. Marle sonrió pegándose contra él una vez más y el agradeció el calor que nuevamente le brindaba. Lucca miró a otro lado con la boca bien cerrada para evitar soltar algo realmente hiriente contra ella.

—Bueno, el único problema es que el hambre no la quita —sonrió Doug—. Los invitaría a comer, pero me temo que no tengo mucho ni para mí.

—Descuide. Está bien. ¿Dónde podríamos cambiarnos, señor?

—Yo diría señorita que uno a uno pueden ocupar la bodega para cambiarse. Confío en ustedes. Ahora, ¿Quién quiere probar el enertron?

Lucca lo probó primero cuando Crono por caballerosidad rechazó para concederle el lugar, mientras Marle se encerraba en la bodega para vestirse finalmente. Cuando salió, Lucca se vistió mientras Crono lo usaba. Marle aseguraba no sentirse cansada, por lo que pudo convencer al pelirrojo de ir primero. Al final la doncella se decidió a probarlo un poco.

Cada uno sintió dentro del aparato algo extraño al encerrarse en el espacio tan reducido que tenía un asiento para el ocupante. Un fino gas llenaba el interior, olía extrañamente a rocío de lluvia, la sensación relajaba los músculos y despejaba la mente. De pronto uno ya no tenía sueño y se sentía como recién despierto de una buena siesta. Casi una hora después los tres lucían muy diferentes de cuando llegaron, una vez ya relajados y vestidos de forma distinta.

Los trajes oscuros ligeramente holgados se habían encogido por sí solos lentamente alrededor de sus cuerpos quedando justos a su medida, y cómodos como lo comprobaron al moverse. Se miraron entre sí sintiéndose muy extraños. Crono palpaba el material sintiéndolo delgado pero tan sólido como las cotas de malla o las abultadas armaduras que solían usarse en el reino siglos atrás. La textura era confortable. Las armaduras de Marle y Lucca tenían un faldón trasero mientras el de Crono tenía hombreras más anchas.

—¿Por qué no usas tú estas cosas en lugar de esas ropas? ¿O por qué no las compartes con el resto de la gente?

—Soy un comerciante e intento ganarme la vida. Es un mal negocio dar las cosas gratis, muchacho. Además a esta gente no le interesa vestir estas anticuadas, o quizá no comprende que el riesgo de su sobrevivencia se reduce al usarlas. Yo no creo necesitarlas pues no me suelo mover mucho de aquí. ¿Puedo preguntarles por qué quieren armarse?

Fue Lucca quien encontró las palabras precisas para expresarse.

—No comprendemos dónde estamos. Si vamos a salir en busca de respuestas, creo que armados nos iría mejor.

—Entiendo. Es una pena que tengan que irse. Serían bien recibidos en el domo si quisieran quedarse, especialmente después de ver cómo dejaron a esos de allá. Nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera tanta precisión para disparar, o que supiera manejar hoy en día una espada.

—¿Ya nadie maneja espadas? —preguntó Crono incrédulo.

—Nadie que yo conozca, si van a marcharse les deseo buena suerte. Y si en su viaje consiguen fortuna, ahórrenla y les irá bien. Ese es mi lema.

Tomaron las armas y una bolsa donde colocaron las ropas de Crono que no le interesaron al comerciante, luego se despidieron de las personas que demostraron al final ligero interés en verlos partir siendo encaminados por Doug. Una mujer con tan pocas prendas sobre su cuerpo igual que Marle cuando llegaron se acercó a Crono jadeando.

—Yo también te puedo agradecer tu ayuda por los estúpidos de allá.

La mujer no era atractiva. Había suciedad en casi todo su cuerpo, también bajo el parche sobre su ojo izquierdo chorreaba un líquido amarillento. Marle apretó el brazo de Crono contra ella, aunque de cualquier manera Crono hubiese ignorado a la mujer. Lucca por primera vez agradeció la acción de la princesa y sintió un escalofrío cuando con su único ojo la tipa les dedicó un guiñó lascivo a ellas también.

—Compórtate, tonta —le advirtió el comerciante.

Afuera del domo la peste del ambiente los golpeó recordándoles que seguía ahí. Samos el pordiosero se calentaba las manos frente a un fuego que acababa de encender. Tenía un moretón en la frente donde antes de irse, el malhechor que intentó amedrentarlos lo había golpeado antes de largarse. Había una olla sobre el fuego con un cucharón dentro flotando en un extraño líquido. Les dedicó una sonrisa sombría al verlos de regreso.

—Oye, pero si son la niñas bonitas y el de pelo rojo. ¿Qué le hicieron al protegido de krawlie que se fue tan enojado y sin sus amigos?

No le dieron el gusto de responderle. Doug miró dentro de la olla arrugando el rostro por repulsión al ver una larga cola rosada lampiña colgando de un extremo.

—Maldito enfermo, creí que era tu mascota.

—Oye, era ella o yo, sarnoso.

Los tres se detuvieron a observar un poco más el inhóspito horizonte frente a ellos. No tenían idea por dónde empezar.

—Señor Doug —lo llamó Lucca—. ¿Hay más domos como este?

—Sí, claro. El más grande de todos es el domo Arris, creo.

—¿Y dónde queda?

—No pensarán ir ahí realmente, ¿o sí? Tendrían que atravesar al noreste las ruinas del laboratorio dieciséis para llegar hasta allá—ellos no tuvieron la reacción que se esperaba, aunque tampoco creía que no supieran lo que era lluvia ácida, así que les aclaró lo segundo—. Las ruinas del laboratorio dieciséis están habitadas por mutantes y monstruos, y ni qué decir de lo que hay en las alcantarillas que son los dominios de krawlie. Además por cómo está el cielo, es posible que no puedan avanzar mucho. Lo más seguro es que esté por llegar una lluvia ácida de nuevo.

—¿Los mutantes y monstruos son como los místicos?

—¿Místicos? No sé que sea eso tampoco, pero los mutantes y los monstruos son peligrosos. Por lo menos sería a mi criterio una locura que intentaran ir así como están. Luego ya se los dije, está ese monstruo repugnante de Kralie.

—¿El líder de los malhechores no es entonces humano?

El comerciante se rascó la cabeza intentando pensar en ello.

—Nunca lo he visto, pero esos sicópatas que le sirven presumen que es un monstruo perverso, o algo así. Se jactan con historias acerca de lo grotesco, violento y poderoso que es. Tal vez sólo presumen, pero nunca se sabe. No soy de los que asumen riesgos.

—¿Un místico tal vez?

—¿Místico? Si acaso sería un maldito mutante, o qué se yo. Lo mejor es que se mantengan alejados de esa clase de escoria. Se ve que son fuertes y todo pero yo no derrocharía la suerte.

Por un momento permanecieron en silencio. Lucca llamó la atención de la pareja para hablar con ellos a distancia del comerciante.

—Esto es por tu culpa Marle —soltó Lucca molesta, sorprendiendo a la princesa al ver que finalmente la hija del inventor le hablaba de manera directa y sin recato—. ¡Te dije que era peligroso atravesar el portal sin saber a dónde llevaba este!

—Yo… lo siento. Solo quería evitar que los arrestaran de nuevo. Créeme que nunca lo hubiese hecho de saber lo que había al otro lado.

—Si no lo hubieras hecho tú, entonces lo hubiera hecho yo —opinó Crono—. Yo todavía tengo en Guardia una pena capital pendiente, y Lucca no te alteres, recuerda que Marle te salvó cuando el tanque dragón te hirió. Además fui yo quien te arrastró dentro del portal si a esas vamos.

La muchacha tuvo que morderse la lengua al recordar aquello.

—Bueno, basta entonces de pelearnos. ¿Qué es lo que hacemos?

—Tal vez lo mejor sería regresar por dónde venimos —sugirió Crono—. Si las cosas no han hecho sino empezar a empeorar, quizá no sea tan malo enfrentarse a la mesa cuadrada en comparación a esto.

Marle bajó la cabeza meditabunda.

—Tienes razón Lucca, es mi culpa. Me precipité al obligarlos a seguirme de nuevo por el portal. Regresemos a casa. ¿Puedes volver a abrir el portal en ese viejo domo?

—Qué más quisiera, pero antes de salir fue lo primero que intenté. El portal no volvió a abrirse. Algo hace interferencia en este ambiente tan extraño. Pero si estaba ese aquí, debe de haber un polo opuesto en algún otro lugar. Lo he estado pensando y es posible que exista un segundo portal que nos lleve de regreso a nuestro mundo, o por lo menos que nos saque de este.

—¿Crees que se encontrará en el domo Arris?

—No lo sé. Pero no perdemos nada con buscarlo allá. O al menos información sobre por dónde empezar.

—Quizá hasta lo encontremos en el camino —sugirió el muchacho esperanzado.

Uno a uno, agradecieron al buen comerciante por su trato y auxilio. El hombre se maravillada al escuchar palabras tan sencillas como "gracias", tal cual lo hiciera cualquiera al escuchar dentro de una conversación alguna palabra primitiva de la que escucharon hablar hace mucho, y nunca uno pensaría en oírla de pronto después de tantos años.

—No hay por qué. Sigo pensando que están locos por intentarlo, pero si lo logran me saludan a un muchacho llamado Orem, o al viejo Doan si aún vive, claro.

—Entonces tenemos que pasar el laboratorio dieciséis al noreste— repitió Lucca tratando de memorizar las indicaciones.

—Sólo para empezar. Cuando salgan tengas cuidado de cruzar las alcantarillas, y al salir verán el domo Keeper, ignórenlo que ahí no hay nadie salvo ese viejo chiflado de Baltasar; luego continúan por el norte y encontrarán el domo Arris. No tiene pierde, lo difícil es llegar a salvo.

—Lo haremos, gracias de nuevo —sintiéndose inquieta, Marle continuó— ¿Señor Doug, está seguro que no sabe qué lugar con precisión es este?

—Pues el único mundo que conozco, ¿qué otro podría ser?

—Supongo que tiene razón, ¿pero cómo llamaría usted a su mundo?

El comerciante observó a Samus desgarrando con sus dientes la carne recién sacada del fuego. Observó el cielo cubierto por los eternos nubarrones grisáceos y las vastas hectáreas de basura y desolación.

—A falta de un mejor nombre yo lo llamaría: infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>SoyGamer<strong> muchas gracias. Como lo mencioné antes, verán muchas cosas cambiada saquí, pero para bien. La idea básica se mantendrá y espero les guste la historia que he creado dentro de la ya creada, hasta luego.

**Volgrand** muchas gracias. Habrá partes en las que siento quizá me equivoqué de clasificación, je. Quizá no tanto, espero. Casi todo esta parte tiene por obvios motivos un aire depresivo, de que la esperanza murió incluso antes que las personas naciesen, espero mantener ese concepto por el momento.

**Arcangel91** te felicito por haber terminado todo, recuerdo muy bien lo gratificante que es cuando sales de todo eso; espero tus resultados sean igual de buenos. A mi también me parecía absurdo que los comerciantes en el futuro aceptaran así de buenas el mismo tipo de dinero, me pareció más viable esta idea. En efecto no andas lejos de suponer la identidad de Krawlie, he hecho pequeños cambios para esta parte en relación al juego, no muy grandes, pero espero les sea del agrado de todos. Gracias.


	68. III 02 01

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo II - Entre las ruinas**

**1**

Las gigantescas estructuras de acero y concreto llenaban el panorama en su totalidad. Grandes piezas de metal con espacios donde alguna vez debió haber ruedas adornaban el lúgubre valle gris. La chatarra apelmazada en las calles se había convertido en el refugio de insectos, ratas entre otros parásitos. Extraños y pequeños ruidos nada sutiles provenían de todos los rincones. Pequeños ojos miraban entre las sombras atentos a cualquier depredador, o a cualquier pieza. Muchos de ellos se fijaron en las tres personas recién llegadas a las conocidas ruinas del laboratorio dieciséis.

Crono palpaba con curiosidad la consistencia de su traje oscuro sin hacerse a la idea que llevaba puesta una armadura. A pesar de cubrirles todo el cuerpo, las doncellas miraban recelosas sus brazos y piernas cubiertos de la rugosa y brillante tela, que les provocaba la sensación de andar caminando en interiores pese a cubrirles todo el cuerpo del cuello para abajo. Sus nuevas armas colgaban de sus cinturas, pero las tomaron colocándoselas a la defensiva al sentir las miradas de los seres ocultos a su alrededor.

—Sigo sin concebir la existencia de un mundo así.

La pareja concordó con la opinión de Lucca. Crono acababa de entrar en un estado de paranoia; constantemente miraba encima de su hombro esperando encontrar al andrajoso que se comió a su rata, o al tipo que habían intentado asaltarlos dentro del domo. No era ninguno de ellos, por supuesto, pero igual sabía que algo de todas formas los acechaba.

—No tienen por qué atacarnos si nosotros no lo hacemos, creo.

—¿Lo crees, Lucca? Es un mundo muy extraño y siento miedo de cada minuto que pasamos aquí. No me importa enfrentarme a toda la mesa cuadrada, quiero irme ya.

Marle se le acercó tomándolo de la mano con suavidad y reconforte; le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y añorada, suficiente para renovar las fuerzas del muchacho, y la fría sensación reconfortante lo hizo pensar que eso precisamente estaba haciendo quedamente la muchachilla.

—¿De veras sientes miedo? ¿Tú quien fue parte del rescate de mi antepasado a manos de un poderoso místico? ¿Tú que enfrentaste al capitán Sir Dianos en combate y venciste?

Sonrió en respuesta, pero era evidente que sus palabras le habían afectado en parte. Lucca se interesó en el tema, y como un modo de hacer ameno el viaje se unió a la conversación.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? No creí que nadie fuese capaz de entablar semejante lucha con el capitán, pero tú lo hiciste derrotándolo además.

No hubo respuesta. Dentro de la mente de Crono por primera vez tras la conmoción de la huída y el arribo a aquél espantoso mundo, meditaba lo sucedido aquella mañana. Sir Dianos el imbatible, su maestro, su superior había caído al embate contra su espada. Lo había derrotado con la técnica que le había enseñado. Pero había algo más. Cuando peleó no solamente había sido la frustración de escucharlo insultándole lo que determinó el final del encuentro.

—Frog me ayudó.

Las doncellas no comprendieron inicialmente lo que quiso decir. Supusieron se refería al místico que había guiado a Lucca y a Crono en el rescate de Leene cuatrocientos años antes de su tiempo, más no encontraban una relación entre él y Sir Dianos. Al notar su confusión, su amigo se apresuró a agregar.

—Mientras estuve peleando a su lado estudié la forma en que se movía. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y apoyaba el cuerpo en posiciones diferentes, cosas que podrían parecer insignificantes: un pie más inclinado, el brazo más recogido, el cuello echado ligeramente hacia atrás y podría seguir así. Lo que hice cuando peleé contra Sir Dianos, e incluso en las mazmorras contra los guardias y hasta con Yackra fue emular esos movimientos. Al principio pensaba que Frog tenía esos detalles en su estilo de lucha por tratarse de un místico de corta estatura, pero son viables incluso para los seres humanos y me ayudaron a mejorar mi técnica.

Ambas jóvenes estaban impresionadas, no tanto por la mejora de sus técnicas, sino el medio en que lo consiguió. Fue Lucca la primera en salir del asombro.

—¿Quieres decir que mientras peleábamos buscando a la reina tú estudiabas los movimientos de Frog? ¡Cómo tenías cabeza para hacer tal cosa durante la batalla!

—No es muy difícil, hasta Sir Dianos puede.

—Eso es verdad —corroboró Marle muy sorprendida—. Mi padre me dijo hace mucho que Sir Dianos tiene la extraña facultad de leer los movimientos de sus adversarios, estudiarlos y emularlos en muy poco tiempo. Dice que es una habilidad muy extraña propia de a quienes llamaba "auténticos espadachines". Aunque su padre no la tuvo, me parece que el abuelo de Sir Dianos también tenía ese don y al menos tres personas más entre los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada. Si, es una facultad que existe, pero no tan común.

—Entonces Crono realmente es alguien fuera de lo común.

El muchacho no era tan engreído para tomarse en serio las palabras de Lucca. No se sentía nada especial, y haber derrotado a su maestro le daba un sabor agridulce al pensar mucho en ello. De cierta manera supuso que todo eso tenía algo de sentido. De tantos muchachos en los pueblos de Truce y Porre, nunca entendió por qué el capitán se empeñó siempre en presionarlo más que al resto. Ni siquiera a los otros chicos que normalmente lo minimizaban, les exigía tanto como a él buscando que sobresaliera siempre, y vaya que sobresalía. Pensó que sólo él hasta aquél día en el bosque había observado a su maestro realizar la técnicas Corte y Ciclón antes que otro de sus estudiantes. Una cosa era un hecho, había herido mortalmente el orgullo del maestro Sir Dianos al vencerlo delante de todos los caballeros que dirigía y frente a la corte del rey. Él lo había lastimado al darle la espada y abandonarlo, pero fue el muchacho quién le había golpeado dolorosamente en su orgullo como espadachín.

—Por favor, dejen de decir eso. Si logramos salir de este lugar tan extraño no tengo idea de qué es lo que pasara con nosotros de ahora en adelante. Suficiente es saber que muy posiblemente me convierta en un fugitivo de nuevo, como para pensar que le he dado a Sir Dianos los motivos suficientes para iniciar una cacería en mi contra.

Las muchachas no dijeron nada al respecto, pues sus palabras las hizo pensar en sus propias condiciones. Si regresaban al reino, lo primero que Lucca quería averiguar era si todas las amenazas del canciller fueron un farol, o realmente la tomaría contra sus padres. Nunca quiso involucrar a su familia de esa forma, extrañamente no culpaba a Crono, sino a sí misma por haber tomado la decisión, más no por ello se arrepentía de haberla emprendido. Marle no tenía intenciones de regresar con su padre, aunque por supuesto el tenía los medios para hacerla regresar de nuevo por la fuerza, cumplir su amenaza de mantenerla cautiva, y obligarla a casarse con algún patán de noble cuna adinerado que garantizara el legado de los Guardia; tal vez seguir a Crono en el exilio como Lucca pensaba hacerlo sería la mejor opción, pero como la inventora no expresaría tal idea a su amigo hasta que llegara el momento; ya tenía el pobre suficiente presión sobre sus hombros.

—Concentrémonos primero en llegar hasta el domo Keeper antes de pensar tan a futuro —sentenció Lucca zanjando el asunto.

Continuaron su caminata por los restos de una extraña ciudad. Los tres se maravillaban por las enormes estructuras semienterradas de inmensos castillos cuadrados llenos de ventanales también cuadrados ya sin vidrios. Lucca miraba los carruajes de metal y se preguntó qué clase de caballos podrían tirar de semejantes titanes, aunque no encontraba las riendas en los mismos. Uno estaba abierto y notó lo que parecía un motor de aspecto extravagante. La tentación de volver y echar un vistazo fue grande, pero se contuvo para concentrarse en el camino.

—¿Oyeron eso?

La alerta de Marle los hizo detenerse, entonces los otros dos lo escucharon. Los pasos solo podían describirse como ásperos. Del fondo de un callejón aparecieron criaturas semejantes a los Hetakes, pero casi del doble de tamaño, de color arena y piel de aspecto tan áspero como la misma sustancia, sus ojos blancos eran apagados, sus cuatro patas eran diminutas. Sobre sus lomos había un amplio orificio escuro. Así los muchachos estáticos como permanecieron, observaron la marcha de semejantes criaturas. Del fondo una rata apareció, y uno de los seres se detuvo inclinándose hacia adelante. De su espalda brotó un brillante líquido rojizo y la rata chilló por menos de un segundo deteniendo su camino al instante. Los muchachos retrocedieron espantados al ver solo huesos cubiertos del líquido ardiente donde el animal estuvo. Los seres se percataron de su existencia ante sus movimientos y todos se detuvieron inclinándose delante de ellos.

Por poco y no lo contaron. Su reacción al correr para alejarse de ellos fue rápida por lo que lograron esquivar los fluidos lanzados a presión de sus cuerpos, los cuales formaron un cráter donde antes estuvieron. Al mantener una buena distancia de ellos, las criaturas los observaron en alerta unos instantes más antes de dejarlos en paz para reiniciar su marcha por las calles desiertas.

—¡Qué rayos eran esas cosas!

Lucca se volvió hacia sus amigos descubriendo que no le habían hecho caso. Marle y Crono miraban al ser dormitando sobre una pila de escombros. La criatura su agitó y abrió sus pequeños ojos amarillos. Era un ser enorme de casi tres metros, su piel tenía una consistencia rosada rojiza como un rábano, de hecho lo parecía. No tenía brazos visibles, solo una serie de patas con más aspecto de raíces débiles. Su bulbosa cabeza se abría dejando una calva amarillenta verdosa que bien podría tratarse de su cráneo. De un simple movimiento, su cuerpo se incorporó de un salto hasta plantarse delante de ellos retumbando al suelo cuando sus patas-raíces encontraron apoyo. Abrió su boca la cual se asemejaba a un simple orificio en el centro de su cara rodeada por gruesos labios carnosos. Emitía ruidos guturales mientras alternaba la mirada de uno a otro.

Lucca ya tenía levantada el arma que Doug le dio igual que Marle. Crono desenfundaba su espada apenas cuando la criatura reaccionó expulsando de su boca una gigantesca lengua rojo sangre contra él. La lengua con forma de manguera se apoyó tan rápido sobre el antebrazo del muchacho que gimió de dolor al tacto de aquella cosa. Le había sido imposible esquivarla, y el dolor era tal que cayó al suelo gimiendo mientras con la otra mano intentaba quitarse esa monstruosidad.

Ambas muchachas barrían a tiros al ser. De sus armas expulsaban rayos luminosos los cuales dejaban cicatrices de quemaduras sobre la necia criatura, pues pese al dolor de sus heridas no soltaba al tercer integrante. De un salto levantó su mole golpeando a Marle en su rostro. La doncella fue impulsada hacia atrás precedida del ruido del impacto. Lucca gimió y continuó disparando esta vez al rostro de la criatura. Un ojo estalló en viscosa materia verdosa. Marle regresó a la escena con el rostro bañado en sangre y también disparó repetidas veces, no al cuerpo sino a la extensa lengua por en medio hasta lograr reventarla. La sangre fluyó en abundancia.

Crono se echó para atrás con los restos de la lengua aún adheridos a su piel. Por fin sacó su espada al recobrarse gradualmente de la conmoción, y a pesar de tambalearse todavía al ponerse de pie. Sacó fuerza para lanzarse contra el monstruo y de un tajo abrirle la garganta. Un fluido verdoso comenzó a manar, el ser hizo ahorcajadas durante un largo rato antes de decidirse a caer en seco al suelo completamente inmóvil.

Aunque tenía interés en examinar más de cerca a la criatura, perdió la mezquindad y fue al auxilio de Marle. Más adelante meditaría no haber salido corriendo al encuentro de Crono, pero en ese momento las heridas de la doncella parecían mucho más serias. Su rostro apenas podía distinguirse entre la roja sangre cubriéndole toda la cara. Crono se acercó con lentitud a ella, aún sin fuerzas por el encuentro. Marle lloraba de dolor mientras tenía sus manos cerca de su rostro pero sin atreverse a tocarlo. Se aferró al brazo de Crono, y Lucca la hizo acostarse recargándola contra sus piernas para examinarla echándole el rostro hacia atrás.

La respiración de la pobre era dificultosa, con trapos que encontró por ahí, muy suavemente la inventora le limpió el rostro, ella gemía y se tensaba apretando las manos cada vez que tocaba su nariz.

—Está rota, verdad —se lamentaba—. La maldita cosa me rompió la nariz, verdad.

Lucca no se atrevía a responderle a ella o a Crono que buscaba en su mirada la respuesta. La muchacha con dificultad pudo contener el flujo nasal de sangre limpiándolo constantemente, sin atreverse a dar un veredicto. La nariz de Marle, antes pequeña, recta y perfecta, parecía ahora un pequeño tomate torcido a un lado a punto de partirse en dos.

Del trozo de lengua unido a Crono aún fluía un pequeño hilo de sangre roja. Lucca desatendió unos segundos a la princesa para percatarse de ese detalle. Volteó hacia el monstruo bañado en el fluido verdoso y ató cabos al notar a su amigo tan desorientado y fatigado. Crono no soltó a Marle con su brazo débil, y con el otro terminó de arrancarse con dificultad aquella cosa; debajo le apareció una marca rojiza y rosa también con las venas y arterias muy marcadas; el muchacho estaba pálido, pero sólo tenía ojos para Marle.

La doncella miraba a Crono y pudo ver lo que Lucca veía. De la mano con la que lo aferraba brotó una ligera luz y aquella sensación gélida asustó a Crono esta ocasión.

—¡No! ¡Estás herida, no hagas ese esfuerzo!

—Tú también estás débil. Y de los dos afrontemos que eres tú el que necesita estar mejor para protegernos a las dos.

—¡Entonces intenta primero curarte a ti misma antes que a mí!

Se quitó el brazo de la doncella de un tirón para obligarla a apoyar su palma contra su propia mejilla.

—Cúrate a ti misma. Yo puedo esperar.

Marle quiso protestar, pero incluso Lucca le impidió quitarse la mano de encima animándola con expresiones a hacer caso. La doncella lo intentó sorprendiéndose al recordar la sensación de sus propias habilidades en sí misma. Desde aquella vez cuando niña se cayó como siete escalones abajo del vestíbulo real, no recordaba otro momento en que intentaba ayudarse a sí misma. La inventora observó con alivio como la hinchazón de la nariz cedía, pero la posición no cambiaba, al final la nariz de Marle parecía todavía más encogida y cuando Lucca la tocó ella aún gimió de dolor.

—Todavía te falta. Intenta aplicarte un poco más de tu aura.

Ella no hizo caso y se aferró al brazo de Crono transmitiéndole más salud por medio de su aura. Crono intentó quitársela, pero ella con renovadas fuerzas no se dejó, y continuó usando en él todo su poder hasta casi desfallecer.

—No puedo más, lo siento Crono.

—¡Que lo sientes! ¡Debiste usarlo en ti misma!

—Creo que ya puedo ponerme en pie.

Con ayuda de sus dos amigos logró nuevamente erguirse, aunque sintiéndose mareada. Hizo un visco intentando ver el centro de su cara. Arrugó el rostro en una mueca de desagrado volviéndose hacia el muchacho.

—Dime la verdad, ¿ya no te gusto tanto como antes?

Preocupado por ella al borde del llanto por el daño grave que sufrió en su rostro, Crono no pudo evitar romper una risa nerviosa y abrazarla fuertemente.

—Lo que siento por ti no cambiaría por nada.

Lucca miró a otra parte intentando esta ocasión una vez más ignorar aquello. Cuando quedó libre del reconfortante contacto con la persona a quien más quería, Marle sorprendió a Lucca abrazándola y agradeciéndole sus atenciones. La inventora le regresó el abrazo sintiéndose tan cohibida como confundida.

Gruñidos lejanos de más criaturas ocultas los volvieron a poner en alerta. Miraron en todas direcciones, pero no había nada. Podrían estar ocultos en cualquier parte para sorprenderlos como había ocurrido. Los tres temblaban, ni siquiera en la edad media había sufrido semejante daño.

—¿Cuánta sangre crees que perdí? —preguntó de pronto el muchacho a la inventora.

—No lo sé. Esa cosa estuvo chupándote el brazo mucho tiempo. Es posible que Marle haya logrado que tu cuerpo renovara al menos la mitad de la sangre que perdiste. Estás empezando a recuperar tu color.

—Pues será suficiente. Tenemos que largarnos lo más pronto que podamos de aquí o no duraremos mucho.

—Esto era de los que Doug nos habló —decía Marle—. Los mutantes. ¿Cómo es que aquí la naturaleza creo a esos monstruos?

Lucca estaba por decir sus sospechas acerca del poco probable origen natural de esas bestias, cuando su estómago rugió de hambre. El escucharla hizo a Crono y a Marle lamentarse pues el hambre que sentían ahora con sus heridas era todavía mayor.

—Necesitamos comer algo.

Marle fue la primera en ver el cadáver del gigantesco tubérculo asesino, Crono le siguió sintiendo una repulsión mayor a su resignación. La sola idea provocó arcadas a Lucca, pero las contuvo intentando asimilar la situación.

—Vamos a hacer un fuego. Quizá bien cocida no sepa tan mal.

* * *

><p><strong>SoyGamer<strong> gracias. De hecho esa parte sucede después, igual cuando llegue espero sea de tu agrado. Cuídate.

**Ode 30** gracias por señalarme ese detalle, ya lo corregí. En serio agradezco me señalen ese tipo de errores, una buena redacción necesita una buena ortografía. Gracias, saludos.


	69. III 02 02

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo II - Entre las ruinas**

**2**

Orem caminaba con su vieja mochila sobre su espalda entre las ruinas del laboratorio dieciséis con sus sentidos alertas a cualquier indicio de peligro. Para ser un niño como de once años alrededor, ojeroso, flacuchento y de corta estatura, era demasiado despierto y precoz pudiendo cuidar de sí mismo en aquellos territorio hostiles plagados de mutantes y alimañas. En más de una ocasión ya había arriesgado su vida, pero al final de los interminables días de búsqueda, lograba dar con algún objeto de valor haciendo válido el riesgo de salir de la seguridad del domo. Suponía que Doug estaría muy orgulloso de él si pudiese verlo, ignorando que lo último que el comerciante hubiese querido antes de marcharse del domo, era saber que el chico buscaba seguir sus pasos. Ese día en particular no era cualquier cosa lo que estaba buscando, sino una serie de objetos enlistados en un papel.

Aunque normalmente cada habitante del domo Arris se preocupaba de sus propios asuntos, muchos se habían mostrado pesados con el pequeño huérfano para hacerlo desistir de buscar aquellas tonterías: Fuselajes, alambre de cobre, transistores y más palabras en la mayoría ininteligibles para el chico y las personas del lugar. Por mucho que intentasen convencerlo de lo contrario, había hecho el compromiso de conseguir la mayor parte de lo que entendía en ese papel, y si de paso encontraba algo de valor para el domo, o quizá hasta algún comestible en el camino, que mejor. Iba preparado con algunas medicinas y repelentes entre el bulto de trapos sucios que cubrían su cuerpo.

Llevaba parte del listado dentro de su mochila; en el camino encontró alambre de cobre asomándose dentro de unos cables bajo un ómnibus volcado. Agradeciendo a los cielos su buena suerte, sacó su navaja, se hincó, en intentó desenterrar el cable lo suficiente para hacerse con un buen tramo. Su labor comenzaba a dar progresos al calcular el primer metro al descubierto, cuando una serie de ruidos lo paralizaron sólo un instante antes de soltar el cable y levantar la hoja observando rápidamente en todas direcciones posibles.

Aunque lo prudente hubiese sido alejarse de prisa, permaneció ahí calculando unos buenos treinta o cincuenta metros entre él y el origen de los ruidos. Si eran mutantes, era posible que no lo hubiesen detectado aún. Volvió a su labor tratando de ser más silencioso, pero a la vez apurándose. Más alambre asomaba y el jaloneó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndose pequeños cortes en las manos a causa de la fricción. Finalmente había logrado hacerse con al menos dos metros y medio. Esperó que el viejo se conformase con ello y le pagase bien de todas formas; se apresuró a enrollárselo todo y guardarlo cuando el ambiente se impregnó de un delicioso aroma.

A pesar de lo riesgoso que representaba, el hambre lo impulsó a buscar la fuente de aquél desconocido olor que de alguna manera excitaba su estómago entorpeciendo su razón. Para su sorpresa la fuente era la misma de donde el ruido procedía; armándose con cautela se acercó manteniéndose fuera de la vista. Suponía que no se trataban de mutantes, pero aún si fuesen personas no se arriesgaba a ser descubierto en el caso, por la banda de malhechores de Krawlie.

Fue dentro de uno de los edificios derrumbados donde alcanzó a distinguir un fuego y un grupo alrededor del mismo. Se acercó más pasando por una ventana rota apoyada hacia el suelo; entró escondiéndose entre escritorios, archiveros y sillas volcadas atestadas de hongos y más suciedad. Los estudió en silencio sin dejar de poner atención también al gigantesco trozo de olorosa carne verdi-rosada ensartada en una antena de radio.

Eran tres: dos jovencitas pocos años mayores que él, y un muchacho por poco mayor que ellas. Vestían aquellas armaduras de plastificación elástica blindada que conoció hace mucho tiempo gracias a Doug; muy prácticas para la protección contra daños físicos hasta donde sabía, pero nada efectivas para protegerse de los cambios climáticos. No le sorprendió el rostro pálido enfermizo del muchacho, conocía a muchos así, pero en realidad a nadie con la tez saludable de las dos jóvenes mujeres. La rubia era muy bonita, pero a su manera también le atrajo la muchacha de los anteojos y el gorro extraño. Su piel tenía más color que la rubia, y su nariz estaba más recta. Aunque bonita, encontraba algo extraño en la nariz de la otra chica.

—No huele tan mal —decía el pelirrojo retirando un poco la carne del fuego, frunció el ceño al ver los verdosos músculos expuestos—. Pero tiene aspecto de estar podrido.

—Déjame probar.

La rubia cogió un trozo con las manos haciendo un gesto por lo caliente, le sopló un par de veces antes de metérselo a la boca. Su rostro se llenó de una alarmante seriedad mientras sus compañeros esperaban ansiosos su veredicto, pero ella siguió sin decir nada, masticando con una expresión consternada. La de los anteojos no resistió más y ella misma partió un buen bocado, y tras probarlo se llevó las manos a la boca enseguida conteniendo las náuseas. La rubia se aproximó a auxiliarla golpeándole con fuerza la espalda.

—¡Esto sabe asqueroso!

—Lo sé. Mejor no pienses en lo que sabe, tenemos que comer algo de todas formas o desfalleceremos.

Ahora fue el turno del muchacho, ya advertido por la reacción de sus amigas, masticó rápido pasándose más con dolor que con asco la comida por la garganta.

—Puedo tolerarlo, pero si tan solo tuviéramos agua.

—Creo que vi un charco afuera de esta torre o lo que sea —contaba la de los lentes mientras la rubia seguía comiendo apenas haciendo caso a su alrededor—, pero creo nos enfermaría tomarla. Su consistencia era muy extraña.

Orem había visto el charco, se trataba de agua mezclada con aceite y por supuesto sería peligroso por no decir mortal hacer semejante barbaridad. Nunca había visto personas así, y a pesar de la opinión que tenían sobre lo que estaban comiendo, pensó el que no le importaría hundirle el diente a esa cosa.

—¿Podremos llegar al domo Arris en estas condiciones?

Hubo silencio ante la pregunta de la rubia. Orem sintió pánico cuando nombraron su hogar. Ya había visto las armas que llevaban las dos muchachas. Y aunque no sabía qué era lo que cargaba el sujeto en ese estuche tan largo enganchado a su cintura, temió fuese algo peligroso. ¿Bandidos tal vez? Se veían demasiado saludables para tratarse de esbirros de Krawlie, más eso no descartaba la posibilidad de tratarse de algún tipo de malhechores, en especial si iban armados con esas cosas. ¿Realmente sabrían manejar esas pistolas por cierto?

—Tal vez —sentenció la otra chica—. Pensemos que con un poco de suerte haya agua ahí. Eso ya sería algo en caso de no encontrar ningún portal.

—¿Y qué haríamos si no saben nada de portales ahí?

—Buscar en otro lugar. No podemos dejar de estarnos moviendo.

Continuaron comiendo a regañadientes hasta que el hambre cesó, dejando una buena parte de la extraña carne aún sobre el fuego que procedieron a apagar lanzando puñados de tierra. Recogieron sus cosas y se estiraron. La rubia se llevó la mano a su extraña nariz; preocupado, el muchacho pelirrojo se le acercó.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Aún me duele. Mejor dime tú cómo sigues. ¿Crees haber recuperado ya la sangre que perdiste?

—Tal vez. Tengo más fuerzas que antes.

La del gorro extraño miró alrededor, por lo que Orem se agachó por temor a ser descubierto, aunque no podía verlos escuchó la voz de la muchacha.

—Este castillo es muy extraño. ¿Ya vieron acá? Es un teclado, mi padre había hecho algo así para una máquina con la cuál uno podría escribir con el mismo tipo de letra y mayor facilidad.

—¿Sin necesidad de escribir a mano?

—Las manos únicamente servirían para pulsar estos botones. Tiene un cable aquí, imagino que la caja es una especie de motor eléctrico, aunque no sé qué esta cosa tan lisa.

—Parece un libro.

—Pues solo tiene esta hoja negra y se siente muy lisa. Esperen aquí. Déjenme echar un vistazo a ver si encuentro algo útil para nuestro camino.

—No te alejes mucho.

Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de volver a espiarlos. Al asomarse ya no vio a la muchacha de los anteojos, solo estaban la rubia y el pelirrojo, manteniendo una distancia muy corta una del otro. Se miraban a los ojos con adoración, y al verlos Orem sintió un extraño sentimiento que lo inquietó.

—Eres muy hermosa —escuchó decir al pelirrojo en un susurro perfectamente audible mientras tomaba por los hombros a la rubia—. La imagen de una visión de armonía.

La muchacha sonreía, hizo un bizco intencional provocando la risa de su compañero.

—Me llenas con palabras muy dulces, pero perdona que no me basten para satisfacerme. No alabes mi belleza, pues pensaré entonces es lo único que vez en mí.

El rostro del muchacho se acercó nervioso a la joven, y ella cerró los ojos acercando con temor el suyo. Esa duda hizo retroceder al chico, y continuó hablando al comprender que ninguno estaba realmente preparado para dar un paso que a ojos de Orem era tan insignificante como para cualquiera, sin embargo para ellos debía de ser tan valioso como la comida y el agua misma.

—Tienes excelente puntería y un carácter, perdona, endiablado.

La muchacha abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

—¡Perdona tú!

—¡No lo tomes a mal! No quiero ofenderte. Por el contrario. Me gusta eso. No eres frágil ni delicada.

—Espero el final sea mejor que el principio.

—Lo es. No eres como el resto de las doncellas de tu clase —al ver ese ceño fruncido, el muchacho aceleró sus palabras—. No eres vanidosa o superficial. Primero te importan los demás antes que a ti misma. Las normas sociales parecen tener poco valor para ti a diferencia de tu sentido moral y orgullo. Eres autosuficiente, sacrificada y el cómo lo demuestras hace que cada vez me gustes más y más. No eres solo una gran belleza, eres la doncella más fuerte y valiente que haya conocido y que casualmente también es bella.

La sonrisa volvió más hermoso el rostro de la joven, incluso su extraña nariz dejo de ser algo importante. Recargó su rostro contra el pecho del joven y él cerró los ojos suspirando sobre su cabello agarrado en una coleta con un cable.

El niño tardó en darse cuenta hasta que terminaron de hablar, que lo que sentía era añoranza por sus padres. Ellos habían muerto cuando era mucho muy pequeño, pero podía recordarlos. Un día se aventuraron a ir por las ruinas y sencillamente nunca regresaron. Podría permitirse pensar más en ello, pero no lo hacía. El pasado era algo en lo que uno no podía perder su tiempo cuando mantenerse con vida era lo único esencial en aquél incierto estilo de vida.

Escuchó pasos, la pareja se separó sonrojada cuando la muchacha de los lentes regresó con, ¡Sorpresa! Una base de micro-tarjetas químico-eléctricas. El pequeño nunca imaginó ver una entre las ruinas, era parte de la lista que le había encargado el viejo. Claro está no podría hacerse con ella si estaba en manos de esos desconocidos.

—¿Qué encontraste? —preguntó la rubia con evidente interés y desconcierto.

—No lo sé. No alcanzo a entenderlo bien aún. Esta tecnología es demasiado adelantada a la de nuestro mundo. Todo es eléctrico, pero miren las cosas que hay dentro de esta tabla.

El pelirrojo se acercó entrecerrando los ojos para distinguir las micro-tarjetas.

—¿Son piedras?

—No. Parecen ser de plástico, pero detecto pequeños restos de alambre de cobre. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan pequeños? Alguien muy hábil tuvo que construirlo.

—¿Pero para qué sirve?

—No lo sé. Pero me gustaría llevármelo. Si salimos de aquí tal vez lo averigüe estudiándolo con calma. Vámonos ya.

Esta vez fueron los tres juntos los que se encaminaron al otro lado del edificio lejos de su improvisado campamento y sin saberlo, también del niño.

Pasados unos minutos Orem se aventuró a salir de su escondite, suponiendo que los extraños estarían lo suficientemente lejos. Los restos de la comida continuaban ahí. Levantó la antena con parte de la carne aún pinchada; la olió y al examinarla para su sorpresa descubrió se trataba del muslo de un mutante gigante. ¿Encontrarían uno muerto? No parecía carne pasada a pesar de lo que ellos creían, aunque recién cocida, lucía demasiado fresca. Llevaban armas, claro, pero aún así le costaba trabajo creer que realmente le hubiesen dado caza a uno de esos chupasangre subdesarrollados. Si realmente fue así, entonces aquellas personas eran más peligrosas de lo que imaginó en un principio, a pesar de la impresión tan agradable que le había dado la pareja, por no decir la simpatía de la muchacha con anteojos.

Le había dado unos buenos mordiscos a lo que a su ver era un suculenta carne verde, cuando escuchó más ruido proveniente de los pisos superiores del edificio. Alzó la mirada y cuando el ruido se intensificó, no espero a averiguar lo que era, de inmediato puso pies en polvorosa corriendo fuera del recinto con la roída mochila llena de cacharros balanceándose sobre su espalda.

El ruido se hizo más intenso a pesar de estar alejándose a toda prisa de él. Volvió el rostro descubriendo con horror se trataban de pulpos terrestres aproximándose en una pequeña manada. Los pequeños monstruos grises por debajo del medio metro, se deslizaban con sus fortísimos tentáculos sobre la superficie a un ritmo frenético. Sus ojos dorados ya habían detectado a Orem, entonces sus movimientos se volvieron menos erráticos.

Eran alrededor de doce o quince. Las bulbosas trompas cortas se impulsaban hacia adelante en un intento de alcanzarlo lo más pronto posible y terminar de una vez con su festín. Orem estaba entrando en pánico. En el domo Keeper, ese anciano chiflado había diseccionado uno de esos seres de cabeza bulbosa, mostrándole que por dentro las trompas de los pulpos terrestres estaban dentadas con varias hileras de dientes pequeños y agudos, acondicionados para machacar cualquier cosa, hasta huesos incluso. Algo lo golpeó en la espalda y sacó fuerzas para correr más de prisa sabiendo que una inmensa mancha de tinta le escurría por toda la espalda. Nunca podría quitarse eso de los andrajos, pero agradeció no hubiese sido sobre su piel el impacto, o estaría perdiendo fuerzas hasta caer dormido, aunque quizá no sentiría de aquella forma su muerte.

Tomó impulso y saltó para atravesar la pequeña abertura de un ventanal y salir de nuevo hacia afuera. Al caer se tropezó dándose de bruces contra las piernas de la muchacha de anteojos. El pelirrojo sacó de un rápido movimiento un inmenso cuchillo de la vaina, mientras la rubia le apuntó a la cara con su arma aterrorizándolo lanzando un alarido; cuando la rubia se dio cuenta que sólo era un niño, le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, mientras el pelirrojo hacía lo mismo con la de los anteojos.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —recriminó la muchacha que comprobó era castaña cuando el gorro (viéndolo más de cerca era semejante a un caso con antena propia) se le había caído. Dándose cuenta de lo joven que era, suavizó su tono—. ¿Un niño? ¿De dónde vienes?

No hubo tiempo de responder, el señaló sin poder articular ninguna palabra por el pánico hacia el ventanal, de donde salieron los pulpos terrestres. El pelirrojo pegó un grito de sorpresa, pero en cuanto se aproximaron tanto saltando sobre ellos con sus tentáculos extendidos, entre rápidos movimientos los fue partiendo uno a uno con ese descomunal cuchillo. Las dos muchachas dispararon con increíble precisión sobre las desagradables criaturas. El aire se fue llenando de tinta, pastosa sangre gris, proyectiles, rayos y el oscilar del cuchillo gigante.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Orem fue incapaz de procesarlo debidamente. En un instante pensó su vida finalmente iba a terminar, y al siguiente estaba en medio de los restos de unas criaturas muy difíciles de matar dado su velocidad para evadir el peligro y atacar apresando el rostro de sus víctimas, para romperles la cabeza con sus tentáculos, o al menos asfixiarlos. También estaban las tres personas de las que había intentado esconderse observándolo preocupadas.

—¿Estás herido? —preguntó la rubia cercando sus manos a su rostro.

El niño gritó horrorizado cuando creyó ver aquellas manos brillar. El pelirrojo lo detuvo antes de que retrocediera, y las manos lo tocaron produciéndole una sensación que sólo podría describir como mil veces más placentera que la dada por el enertron al terminar de usarlo.

Comenzó lentamente a tranquilizarse; la muchacha rubia le gustó, también la castaña, pero el pelirrojo le daba miedo cargando con esa cosa todavía. La castaña se ajustó los anteojos inclinada frente a uno de los restos de los monstruos que intentaron atacarlo.

—Parecen pulpos, pero no hemos visto ningún lago por aquí cerca. Su piel parece una película demasiado áspera. ¿Cómo sobrevivirían en estas condiciones? ¿Cómo podían moverse tan rápido fuera del agua?

Orem la miró impresionado, casi convencido de que no estaba bromeando y esa era la primera vez en la vida de ella, que sabía de bestias tan comunes como lo eran los pulpos terrestres. Crono prestó poca atención a su compañera para concentrarse preocupado en el niño en brazos de la rubia.

—¿De dónde saliste tú?

—Yo… bueno, del domo Arris.

Lo habían tomado tan desprevenido que fue incapaz de mentir. Los tres se miraron entre sí con sorpresa y sonriendo. El pequeño comenzó a tener más miedo. Si alguien podía sonreír tras masacrar a media manada de monstruos, es porque quizá ya estaban habituados a tales carnicerías, pero de todas formas admitía lo cómodo que era estar en brazos de aquella chica.

—No temas, no te haremos daño. Tranquilo. ¿Pero cómo llegaste aquí? Doug había dicho que esto era un sitio peligroso.

—¿Conocen a Doug? ¡Vienen del domo Trann, entonces!

Estaba excitado, la muchacha puso su mano sobre la frente para tranquilizarlo, y él se dejó llenar de aquellos agradables mimos.

—Cálmate, pequeño. ¿Eres amigo de Doug? ¿Del domo Trann?

—Ajá. ¿También son amigos suyos?

—Algo así. Ellos son Crono y Lucca. Yo soy Marle. ¿Quién eres tú, pequeño?

—Orem. ¿No son amigos de Krawlie?

Negaron y el pequeño no puso duda su credibilidad. Quizá podría confiar en ellos si conocían a Doug. Aunque no estaba seguro. Sus ojos se fijaron en la base de micro-tarjetas asomándose del bolsillo de Lucca. La muchacha al darse cuenta de lo que miraba la sacó mostrándosela.

—¿Sabes qué es esto?

—Aja. El viejo Baltasar me enseñó una ya descompuesta.

—¿Sabes para qué sirven?

—No estoy muy seguro. Algo relacionado con los alternadores de bio-fase de corriente modulada. Baltasar me había pedido llevarle una, entre otras cosas; me prometió mucha comida y un potabilizador de agua a cambio de ellas.

Las palabras eran demasiado técnicas incluso para Lucca. No dejaba de maravillarse por semejante tecnología, aunque también había quedado impresionada con el niño por escucharlo pronunciar todos aquellos términos de forma correcta. Visiblemente Crono y Marle demostraban con sus expresiones no haber entendido ni una sola palabra, pero fuera de toda la terminología, algo había interesado mucho más a Lucca.

—Ese señor Baltasar, ¿es una especie de científico?

—Algo así. Dice ser un gran ingeniero, aunque muchos dicen que está loco, yo creo que también lo está la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no siempre. Es muy bueno para reparar máquinas descompuestas, y paga bien por las piezas que le busque para sus inventos.

Los ojos de Lucca brillaron esperanzados.

—En este sitio tan avanzado un científico podría comprender mejor la naturaleza de los portales. Tal vez esté estudiando uno y quiera esta tabla para ello —esta vez fue Orem quien no entendió nada, aunque los otros parecía ser que sí dada su reacción—. Dime, Orem ¿podríamos llevarnos con ese inventor? Te daremos la tabla, quiero decir, la base de micro-tarjetas para que se la entregues.

Aunque ellos no sintieron nada, Orem pudo sentir e incluso oír a distancia a más alimañas acercarse hacia ellos atraídos por el olor de la sangre de los pulpos terrestres. Por si fuera poco las nubes en el cielo amenazaban con una tormenta real y no sólo el espectáculo brumoso habitual de truenos y relámpagos al azar. Tener a esos chicos protegiéndolo hasta llegar con Baltasar no parecía tan mala idea.

—Claro. Ustedes salvaron mi vida.

En realidad sus ojos estaban fijos en Marle.

* * *

><p><strong>Ode 30<strong> gracias por el dato, ya está corregido. De hecho sí me marca los errores, sólo que no consideró el corrector "peló" como error ortográfico, lo tomó como si alguien se hubiera rapado, en todo caso le doy unas dos leídas a los textos antes de subirlos, pero inevitablemente hay veces que uno que otro error se me escapa. Lo que esperas ocurrirá, pero tendrás que tener paciencia. Aún falta algo para llegar a ese punto y cuando llegue espero te guste, fue divertido escribir de ella. :)


	70. III 03 01

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo III - Por las alcantarillas**

**1**

La lluvia comenzó tímidamente soltando pequeñas gotas sobre la superficie. El grupo miraba intrigado esas pringas de humedad golpeando contra el suelo y sobre sus cuerpos. Un pequeño y apenas nítido flujo de vapor se asomaba en el lugar donde caían, y cuando comenzaron a hacer exclamaciones de sorpresa por las quemaduras sobre sus rostros, entendiendo que el agua estaba cayendo casi hirviendo. Orem con algunos andrajos entre sus ropas se había cubierto la cabeza, viendo impresionado al grupo; le parecía difícil de creer que ninguno de ellos conociera la lluvia ácida.

—Apenas está comenzando. Si no nos movemos rápido, no llegaremos a las alcantarillas a tiempo para resguardarnos.

Le siguieron el paso. Pronto comenzaron a correr y a lo lejos quedaron los restos de los pulpos terrestres siendo absorbidos, a falta de una mejor palabra, por misteriosas plantas andantes a las cuales la lluvia ácida no parecía hacerles daño, por el contrario parecían cómodas bajo la misma.

—Estos seres no son místicos —farfullaba Lucca corriendo tras sus amigos—. Doug tenía razón. ¿Pero de dónde aparecieron esos monstruos? No parecen algo que la naturaleza hubiese creado.

—No fue la naturaleza —hablaba Orem sin desapartar la vista del camino—. El viejo Doan dice que los mutantes nacieron por culpa de la vieja ciencia de los antiguos. No los crearon a propósito, pero cuando la ciencia se les escapo de las manos, el nacimiento de los mutantes fue la consecuencia secundaria.

Lucca escuchaba sin poder creer que algo tan importante y digna de respeto como la ciencia, siempre al servicio para la comodidad del hombre, o para ofrecer respuesta a aquello que no se comprende, fuese la responsable de tal atrocidad. Quería hacerle más preguntas acerca de esos "antiguos" de los que hablaba, pero por supuesto no era el momento oportuno, como Crono o Marle se lo recordarían de sólo intentar mencionarlo.

Muy pronto tenían de cerca un extraño y pequeño complejo industrial con pequeñas torres metálicas asomando sobre la superficie. Parecía un domo pero más reducido como para que alguien cupiese dentro. Los muchachos no tenían claro lo que serían "alcantarillas" cuando escucharon mencionar aquél sitio; habían esperado un lugar más amplio, o cuando menos donde no necesitaran agacharse para poder entrar. Orem se detuvo frente al lugar dándose la vuelta encarando a sus extraños acompañantes.

—Me imagino que nunca han entrado a estas alcantarillas. ¿Verdad?

—No, la verdad —confirmó Crono—. No tiene mucho espacio, pero estará bien.

—Esto solo es la fachada, el lugar está por debajo de la tierra. Es muy extenso y muy peligroso. Deben de guardar mucho silencio una vez dentro. El sitio está lleno de mutantes más peligrosos que los de las ruinas del laboratorio dieciséis, y casi la mitad del lugar es controlado por Krawlie.

Los muchachos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. Recordaron al grupo de forajidos y a su líder sin nombre. Voltearon alrededor como si esperasen encontrárselo de pronto.

—Orem, ¿qué es exactamente ese tal Krawlie?

—No lo sé, pero todos los monstruos le tienen miedo, así que no debe ser nada bueno. Ya saben, sean silenciosos.

—Una vez dentro qué ocurrirá.

—Si todo sale bien y podemos avanzar sin problemas, llegaremos al otro extremo de las ruinas rumbo hacia el domo Keeper donde vive Baltasar para que lo conozcan. Cerca de ahí, cerca del pico de la muerte está el domo Arris donde vivo. ¿Listos?

Abrió el resquicio de una enorme tapadera al pie del complejo. Con ayuda de Crono pudo zafarla por completo y frente a ellos tuvieron la boca de una escotilla subterránea con una escalerilla para poder bajar. Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada de duda, y siguieron a los chicos hacia abajo al no encontrar otra alternativa.

Mientras tanto en lo más profundo de las alcantarillas un hombre avanzaba tan silenciosamente entre los oscuros rincones del recinto. Dos criaturas enanas semejantes a los sapos, pero con una piel tan escamosa como un pez, le seguían el paso tan calladas como él avanzando casi sin despegar sus amplias patas del suelo pulido con musgo en las orillas. Nerviosos, lo observaron cruzar un estrecho pasillo con el agua corriendo por los canales a ambos lados, hasta detenerse frente a una puerta con un tablero en la entrada. Sus dedos se movieron veloces para marcar la clave de acceso y la puerta se abrió. El hombre desapareció y las dos pequeños seres a punto de seguirle se detuvieron al escuchar ruido a lo lejos. Observaron muertas de miedo los canales de agua, y lentamente se alejaron conteniendo la respiración por donde llegaron.

Cuando parecía el peligro lo habían dejado muy atrás, se apresuraron a cortos saltos por el camino hacia la entrada. Dudaron el camino a tomar al llegar a un punto donde había tres divisiones.

—Por aquí estaba la entrada, señor. Estoy seguro.

El sapo naranja se disculpaba nervioso con su compañero verdoso.

—Creo que el interruptor abrió más de una entrada. Ese cretino no deja las cosas como debieran estar al principio. Me pregunto por qué el señor Krawlie le permite tantas confianzas y no se lo traga de una buena vez.

—¡Señor, escuche! Alguien se acerca.

El hedor del exterior los alteró, y prontamente se retiraron a ocultarse observando con desconfianza la escalerilla a un lado del pasillo. Cuatro personas bajaron con los ojos muy abiertos. Las lámparas de las alcantarillas eran demasiado tenues, pero al menos lograban distinguir con su ayuda el suelo bajo sus pies.

—Intrusos —susurró el sapo subordinado del otro—. ¿Qué hacemos, señor?

—¿Hacer? Esos sujetos son al menos cuatro veces más grandes que nosotros. Vamos con el señor Krawlie a advertirle que la imprudencia de ese esclavo humano suyo atrajo a cuatro intrusos. Que mande a su protegido a hacer algo si tanto confía en él.

Lucca creyó escuchar algo, probablemente los dos sapos parlantes alejándose, aunque no alcanzó a verlos. Marle tembló brevemente buscando el brazo de Crono, pero en su lugar había tomado con fuerza el del niño.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó con él dándose cuenta de su error.

—No hay cuidado —lamentó que ella lo hubiese soltado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero este sitio me produce escalofríos.

—Es un lugar muy sospechoso —opinó Lucca.

Crono no decía nada. Trataba de acoplar su vista a la tenue visibilidad del lugar. Creyó distinguir algo. Se separó un poco de sus compañeros para acercarse y ver mejor lo que se trataba. Cuando el grupo le siguió, Orem observó con horror a Crono a punto de tocar una de las dos piedras de brillo amarillento.

—¡No lo hagas!

Fue demasiado tarde. La piedra reaccionó dando por sí sola una salto, y su compañero de junto le siguió. Se abrieron por en medio mostrando una lengua morada virulenta, no emitieron gemido más que el chocar de sus cuerpos al cerrarse buscando a los intrusos.

—¡Aléjense de esas ostras!

Nuevamente su advertencia fue escuchada muy tarde. Lucca y Marle acababan de disparar contra ellas. El rayo y el proyectil rebotaron sobre la concha sólida. Siguiendo el lugar donde provino el ataque, los dos seres arremetieron contra ellas. Con su espada, Crono había logrado lanzar una a un riachuelo que salía de un desagüe. Su intención había sido partirla, pero su espada no pareció ser suficiente poderosa para cortarla. Cuando la otra saltó, el muchacho la golpeó contra la parte plana lanzándola contra el agua también.

—Ya pasó todo.

—¡No, no ha pasado nada!

—Cálmate niño. Me deshice de ellos.

—Sólo de esos. Aquí hay cosas mucho peores que dos simples ostras de alcantarilla.

Con el gesto de su mano, les hizo acercarse a un corredor cercano a uno de los canales. Los condujo hasta una sala llena computadora cuyas pantallas estaban fusionadas a las enormes cajas de mandos. Lucca se acercó impresionada a uno de los aparatos cuando Orem lo encendió y la pantalla se llenó de símbolos ininteligibles.

—¡Asombroso! ¿De dónde salen estas imágenes? ¿Es todo esto lo que las generas? —golpeó levemente con sus nudillos la pantalla siendo imitada por la pareja impresionada del artefacto—. Se siente como vidrio, pero también plástico. ¿Qué significan estas cosas?

El niño estaba mareado con todas las preguntas de la castaña. Aspiró profundo, e imitó al viejo Doan cuando solía impacientarse con él en el domo al tratar de explicarle algo muy difícil.

—Es una computadora. No tiene nada de impresionante; por el contrario, es muy vieja y ya es un milagro que pueda prender aún.

—No hay duda que tu mundo es impresionante para bien en algunos aspectos.

—Sigues hablando de mundos. ¿No me engañan? ¿Realmente viene de otro mundo ustedes? De cuál? ¿Cómo llegaron?

—Por un portal oscuro que se abrió en el nuestro. De dónde venimos no existen tantos avances como aquí. Yo allá soy una inventora, para que lo sepas.

No supo si creerle. Miró a Crono buscando alguna señal con que le explicase la locura de su compañera, pero el muchacho se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Allá solía ser un escudero.

—Y yo una princesa —agregó Marle.

Lo último si pudo creerlo, nunca antes había visto a alguien como esa jovencita. Su rostro tenía un contraste perfecto, aunque sintió miedo cuando la vio disparar sin vacilar contra la ostra. Nunca imaginó que alguien tan hermosa tuviese semejante puntería, pero el defecto de su nariz parcialmente aplastada lo tenía intrigado todavía.

—Pues su mundo debe de ser fantástico si lo comparamos con este. Bueno, esto es lo que les quería mostrar.

La pantalla se estabilizó mostrando el rostro de una persona. El efecto continuaba impresionando a los muchachos. La imagen parecía ser un espejo distorsionado, pues detrás del cansado y nervioso sujeto de la imagen, el lugar donde se encontraba parecía ser el mismo donde estaban ellos de pie. Crono no pudo evitarlo y se asomó detrás de la computadora esperando ver a la persona detrás, Marle contuvo el impulso, mientras Lucca ponía atención a las imágenes mientras contenía las cientos de preguntas amenazando con salir de su cabeza.

Los ojos del hombre en el video se notaban rojos. Su silueta en la oscuridad y las vagas formas que se distinguían de éste estaban ensangrentadas; su respiración era dificultosa y largos cortes cubrían su rostro. Parecía alguien que acababa de cruzar el borde hacia la desesperación. Su voz distorsionada era angustiosa, hablaba en susurros por lo que los muchachos se acercaron más al aparato para poder entender lo que decía, algunas palabras escaparon a su comprensión, pero otras pudieron entenderlas perfectamente.

—Llevo dos días atrapado en este infernal lugar… Santo cielo no creo poder regresar con mis amigos, si es que alguno salió con vida de este sitio… la radiación de la que se ha hablado hace años les afectó a esas cosas… parecen hombres, pero son más como peces… se ocultan en los canales… no sé como tienen esa paciencia… sensibles al ruido, muy sensibles… ¡Santo cielo, tengo hambre…! No me atrevo a dormir… esto me lo hizo uno… ¡manipulan la electricidad del lugar…! Esas burbujas no son inofensivas, pueden… estoy muy cansado… ¡Les daré el gusto a esos malditos! ¡Si no les gusta el ruido me van a conocer y…! Si alguien ve esto por favor…

La transmisión concluyó. Orem los observó buscando de su parte alguna reacción. Lucca estaba confundida al respecto.

—¿Realmente sabes moverte por este lugar tú solo?

—Doug me enseñó a hacerlo. Esta grabación es muy vieja. Aunque en aquél entonces había más monstruos como ahora, los seres de los que habla el hombre del video todavía siguen por ahí. Salvo con Krawlie hasta donde sé, suelen ser tan agresivos como los describe, pero mientras uno no haga ruido se mantienen no tienen por qué salir del agua.

—Entiendo. Pues si realmente es necesario que nos lleves por aquí para llegar con el científico, adelante. Te seguimos.

Discretos, el grupo reinició su marcha adentrándose al silencio y oscuridad del pestilente y húmedo lugar, esperando que aquél hombre les diese una esperanza para regresar a su mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ode 30<strong>. Gracias por la felicitación, siendo francos desconocía esa regla, la investigaré. Y falta que llegue a los cien, jeje. Como tu también sentí la primera mitad de esta parte en el juego algo floja en cuanto a la trama. Por ello decidí darle cierto toque para que no hacerla tan floja limitandome a describir peleas. Muchas gracias de nuevo.

**Arcangel91** gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi redacción y descripción. En efecto Orem no lo inventé yo, es el niño comerciante que aparece en el juego en un rincón del domo. Para crear un poco más de trama sólo le di nombre y mayor participación como hice más o menos con Doug al principio (cuyo nombre me vino tras una tarde de uno de mis días libres que me desvelé viendo en youtube al crítico de la nostalgia, jeje)


	71. III 03 02

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo III - Por las alcantarillas**

**2**

En el otro extremo de las alcantarillas, el bandido que había molestado al trío en el domo Trann, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado contra la pared terminaba de explicarle con calma lo ocurrido a una figura escondida en las sombras en un rincón.

—Pues lo hecho, hecho está señor. Perdí a mis hombres. Si no los mataron, de todas formas ya no servirán de nada.

—Te mando por la cuota de suministros de esos parásitos y todo lo que me puedes traer son noticias que poco me importan. ¿Por qué no los obligaste tú si aún estabas de pie a dar su cuota semanal?

—Ya le dije que estaban armados. Ese infeliz de Doug nunca me dijo que tenía armas.

—Como si tú o alguno de tu raza supiera utilizarlas correctamente.

—Pues esos niños podían, y los malditos tenían una puntería endiablada.

—¡Cállate! Si no quieres que te devore entonces desaparece de mi vista en este instante. Ya estoy harto de tus excusas. Ve hacia Arris y más te vale no regresar si no es con comida. ¡Cral!

De un rincón apareció una criatura alada similar a un mono lampiño de piel amarillenta apenas de un metro. Un único ojo marrón asomaba en su enorme cavidad ocular enfocándolo del humano al ser oculto.

—¿Señor Krawlie?

—Acompaña a este simio al domo. Ayúdale a hacer entrar en razón a los otros parásitos de lo conveniente que es mantenerme con el estómago lleno.

El sujeto bufó malhumorado observando con repulsión a la bestia. No le gustaba ir acompañado de mutantes. Con esfuerzo había conseguido que Krawlie aceptara a las alimañas que había recogido de entra varios tugurios de mala muerte con la promesa de provisiones ilimitadas, todo para no tener que soportar esa clase de seres tan cerca de él. Suficiente era tener que tolerar a alguien como su jefe tan cerca en las alcantarillas, como para ahora extender esa tolerancia al monstruoso reptil.

Todos se mantenían ignorantes de lo que estaba sucediendo en el nivel superior. Dos sapos en apariencia torpes, discutían observando la puerta por donde el malhechor había ido a ver a Krawlie. Confundidos observaban el teclado.

—Es una secuencia, señor. Memoricé las teclas y el orden en que las pulsó. Creo que puedo repetirlo.

—¿Y qué esperas entonces? Sabes que ese humano lleva comida al gran gusano. Con suerte podremos encontrar su despensa y tomar un poco.

—¿Qué hay de los humanos que acaban de llegar?

—En lo que tú le adviertes lo que está pasando intentaré robarle algo de comida. Ahora ábreme la puerta para que pueda entrar. Tú irás por la otra entrada para que no sospeche que seguí a su esclavo.

Aunque su subordinado estaba ansioso de preguntarle por qué tenía que ser él quien realizara semejante tontería como robarle a ese peligroso monstruo, pensó en las posibilidades de tener recursos extra de tener éxito. Ya se preocuparía después, incluso de ser descubierto echaría toda la culpa a su superior, y con suerte se desharía de él en caso que el gran gusano se lo comiera. Saltó con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar al teclado, sin embargo a pesar de sus esfuerzos por elevarse lo suficiente, y por más que estiró los brazos, no alcanzó ni una sola tecla.

—Señor, creo que no alcanzo. Es demasiado alto.

—¡Qué clase de sapo eres! ¡Eres un total inútil!

—¡Pues hágalo usted mismo si realmente puede!

Unos pasos se aproximaron desde el otro lado y ambos se callaron de inmediato, supieron de quién se trataba.

—¡Vámonos de aquí!

Mientras el delincuente salía al lado del mutante, algo muy distinto se desarrollaba en otra parte, con el grupo de extranjeros guiados por el pequeño Odem.

Marle, Lucca y Crono avanzaban sin hacer el mínimo ruido sobre los pasillos rodeados de los canales de aguas residuales. Contemplaban nerviosos el transitar del agua sin olvidar el video que habían visto sobre los últimos instantes de un hombre desesperado.

Algunas latas de aceite estaban regadas por ahí, y fueron muy cuidadosos de evitarlas. Las ratas caminaban lentamente, quizá sabiendo por instinto lo silenciosas que debían estar si querían cruzar los canales. De algún modo un gato se había colado al interior de las alcantarillas atraído por la cantidad de posibles presas; ignorante de la situación en la que se había puesto, al divisar a la rata saltó frente a ella paralizando del pánico no solo al roedor, sino también al grupo que observaba la escena a varios metros de ellos.

Todo pasó muy deprisa, el gato maulló, la rata chilló cuando el felino le hincó los dientes, y al instante el animal con la rata en la boca desapareció cuando una garra llena de escamas azules surgió del agua velozmente estrujando el cuerpo del gato para sumergirlo al canal. El silencio volvió a reinar. Los cuatro se habían llevado las manos a la boca para evitar gritar o gemir por el susto que acababan de recibir. Permanecieron detenidos unos segundos antes de tranquilizarse y seguir andando a pasos lentos. Y entonces un nuevo suceso los detuvo aterrorizándolos más que la escena con el gato.

Por la salida del canal acababa de aparecer aquél peligroso sujeto que conocieron en el domo Trann. A su lado estaba la espantosa criatura alada ciclópea haciéndole compañía. Todos permanecieron en silencio mirándose fijamente, conscientes de lo que ocurriría si se les ocurría abrir la boca. La situación fue tan incómoda, que Orem comenzó a retroceder lentamente. El delincuente sonrió burlonamente al extraer su navaja de entre sus ropas con mucho cuidado. Aunque parecía incapaz de transmitir emociones, los muchachos vieron en el mutante que lo acompañaba una expresión de terror al ver la acción de su compañero. En silencio voló por el lugar donde había venido dejándolo solo.

La navaja se balanceó amenazadoramente entre sus manos sin dejar de sonreír con placer. Crono negaba con la cabeza suplicante, y pronto en el gesto se le unieron las chicas. Como si se tratara de una buena broma, el hombre asentía disfrutando tontamente sus acciones. Apretó el instrumento y echó la mano hacia atrás. Crono comprendió lo que se proponía y extendió con sus amigas las manos esperando poder atrapar la navaja, pero no fue hacia ellos el tiro. Tras tomar impulso, el sujeto lanzó el arma contra la pared en medio de ambos, y más tardó la navaja impactarse contra la metálica superficie, que él en desaparecer siguiendo a su compañero.

El ruido seco resonó en todo el sector de canales. El agua se agitó y en medio del pasillo se asomaron cuatro monstruosas creaturas azules, escamosas, con ojos rojos amenazantes y aletas de pez coronando sus cabezas. Sus torsos no eran muy diferentes del de los seres humanos, hecho que comprobaron cuando uno subió sobre el pasillo con sus garras membranosas extendiéndolas hacia ellos, sobre su espalda se erguía una aleta semejante a la de los tiburones; enseguida de su cintura apareció el enorme cuerpo trasero de un musculoso pez, con el que pudo erguirse apoyándose sobre la base de su cola. No tenía nariz, pero su cuello se agitaba por las branquias a los lados del mismo. Su boca se abrió exhibiendo las tres filas de dientes agudos.

—¡Tenemos que seguir!

El grito de Crono hizo eco. Las criaturas chillaron excitadas con agudos gritos semejantes al chirriar de las uñas contra una pizarra. Marle y Lucca como su amigo hicieron un lado las precauciones buscando barrer a tiros a aquél monstruo. Su acción fue inesperada para la bestia que se había expuesto; en instantes estaba regresando de vuelta al canal ya sin vida tras caer de espaldas. El resto de los monstruos exhibieron sus fauces amenazadoramente, pero fueron más cautos al no salir del agua.

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo en el ambiente. De las paredes comenzó a escucharse un rumor extraño, también en el techo y hasta Crono sintió una curiosa vibración en su espada. Orem señaló hacia arriba con el terror en su mirada, y al seguirlo, Marle y Lucca descubrieron una esfera luminosa.

—¡Está concentrándose la energía eléctrica del lugar! —exclamó Lucca confusa al no entender cómo estaba sucediendo eso.

—¡Quítense!

Orem se lanzó contra Marle apartándola del camino, Lucca hizo lo propio dando un salto apresurado. Un trueno en el interior de las alcantarillas había caído sobre la baldosa metálica del pasillo. La inventora resbaló y cayó al agua salvándose por poco. Gracias a que Orem había caído sobre Marle, ella pudo salvar al niño de la sacudida eléctrica que sintió ella y Crono a causa del fenómeno. Orem se maldijo al no prever que eso ocurriría.

Uno de los monstruos acuáticos se abalanzó contra Lucca, pero Crono salió a su rescate blandiendo su espada decapitando a la bestia. Una pequeña burbuja a la que nadie había puesto atención comenzó a crecer en el interior del canal a un lado de los otros dos monstruos restantes. La burbuja alcanzó una dimensión considerable en el que una persona sería capaz de entrar. Ambos mutantes alzaron sus brazos y sin tocarla, dirigieron la burbuja hacia Crono. Sobre su cabeza se reventó y el peso de treinta galones de agua lo golpearon desde arriba aturdiéndolo.

Marle ayudó a Orem a apartarse de encima, y con el apoyo del niño pudo ponerse en pie justo cuando una nueva burbuja comenzaba a emerger. Marle la reventó de un tiro estando todavía flotando sobre ambas bestias, y una de ellas regresó al agua con el poderoso golpe del agua vuelto en su contra. El otro ser comenzaba a salir para hacer frente a la doncella, pero ella aunque temblando aún con el cuerpo picándole por la descarga, fue capaz de precisar su puntería lo suficiente para evitar el avance de esa cosa a tiros.

Lucca se aferró de nuevo a la baldosa cuando sintió algo tirar de su pie. La bestia que había sido hundida clavó sus garras en el tobillo de la inventora haciéndola aullar de terror. Crono veía doble a causa del golpe que recibió. Escuchaba a su amiga gritar, a la bestia gemir, a Marle gritando algo mientras iba a rescatar a la chica, y sobre todo un zumbido desagradable que parecía provenir del interior mismo de su cabeza.

—¡Orem!

Casi llorando, el niño fue al encuentro del pelirrojo.

—¡Ayuda a Marle a que esa cosa suelte a Lucca! ¡Intenten que ella esté lo más pegada posible del suelo!

Obediente, el niño ayudó a Marle tomando a la castaña de la otra mano, tirando entre ambos para que el ser cediera. Lucca gritaba sintiendo que dentro de poco más esa cosa si no lograba su objetivo al ahogarla, le arrancaría el pie.

Crono se lanzó al agua y el ser soltó finalmente a Lucca decidiendo aprovechar la oportunidad al ver a una presa venir voluntariamente hacia ella. Entre el niño y la doncella, lograron subir al suelo a la inventora alejándola aprisa del agua. Su tobillo tenía una herida desagradable. Sin duda el ser le había hundido muy profundo sus garras. Ella sollozaba sin prestar atención a nada más que a su dolor. Marle no perdió tiempo y a pesar de las protestas de su amiga, tomó con fuerza su pie con ambas manos, y el aura fría invadió el tobillo por unos segundos. Marle retiró sus manos cansada y lamentando no tener las fuerzas de hacer algo más por ella, pero por lo menos el tobillo de Lucca ya no sangraba tanto, y ella volvía a recobrar de poco en poco nuevamente su dominio sobre sí misma pese al dolor latente.

En el canal, Crono comprobó que el nivel del agua apenas le llegaba a la altura del mentón. Alzó su espada con la intención de deshacerse finalmente de la última criatura, cuando de pronto un estallido de fuego lo golpeó en el rostro, y se vio obligado a sumergirse en el agua. El fuego se había formado repentinamente alrededor del monstruo en pequeñas llamas dirigidas a potencia contra el muchacho. Las doncellas y el niño gritaron cuando no vieron a Crono. En el instante que alzaron sus armas hacia el monstruo, este se perdió sumergiéndose también en busca de su presa.

—¡No! —rugieron las dos a la vez mientras Orem lucía consternado por todos los sucesos.

Marle estaba a punto de entrar al canal en busca del espadachín, cuando Orem la detuvo pegándose contra ella por la espalda poniendo sus brazos debajo de sus axilas, rodeándola con un torpe abrazo.

—¡Espera, ese monstruo está allá abajo!

—¡Y Crono también! ¡Suéltame, Orem!

—¡No! Si es fuerte, sobrevivirá.

—¡Qué me dejes!

Marle no quería lastimarlo, pero entre la desesperación por rescatar a su amigo, estuvo tentada a asestarle un golpe en la cabeza con la culatada de su arma al chico. Lucca se arrastró tanteando la ayuda que podría brindarle teniendo esa herida en el pie. No, reflexionó que ni siquiera habría posibilidad de mantenerse a flote en sus condiciones.

—Marle… ¡Ay! Intenta curarme mejor y yo rescataré a Crono.

—¡No vez que ya está cansada! —reclamó el niño intentando con dificultad continuar reteniendo a Marle—. Además tú también eres más importante que él. Las dos lo son, aunque en especial lo es ella.

El agua se agitaba furiosamente frente a ellos. Algo violento estaba suscitándose en sus profundidades aumentando la histeria de las chicas.

—¡Y por qué no crees que Crono sea tan importante como nosotras! —reclamó Marle.

—¡Por qué él no puede engendrar bebés!

Más tarde no entendería por qué se ofendió tanto en ese momento con aquella afirmación tan simple. Lo único que Marle sintió en ese momento fue desprecio por el mocoso, quitándoselo finalmente de encima al ponerse de pie con el niño prendido aún de su espalda, y golpeándose bruscamente contra una pared. Orem se soltó sintiendo un intenso dolor en su costado izquierdo donde recibió el mayor impacto.

Ya no fue necesario que fuesen en su rescate. Crono se asomó sobre el agua nuevamente sujetándose de una orilla tosiendo y tomando aire con desesperación. Marle fue a su encuentro, pero a señas, sin poder hablar todavía por estar devolviendo el agua, Crono le indicó fuese a Lucca a quien atendiera primero. Ella dudo, pero decidió hacerle caso no sin antes auxiliarlo a salir por completo del agua. Orem lloraba abiertamente, aún sentado sobre la pared mirando con desesperación la furiosa mirada del pelirrojo, aunque no era por él su frustración.

Marle se esforzó en expulsar más fuerza de su aura, pero fue inútil. Su agotamiento era tan severo que era una suerte pudiese mantenerse de pie. Aún sentía la electricidad en su cuerpo entumeciéndole los músculos. Optó por ayudarla a ponerse de pie también, colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para servirle de apoyo. La inventora agradeció el gesto.

—Lamento no poder hacer nada más por ti.

—Gracias, Marle. Ya haces mucho, en serio que sí.

Crono escupió lo último de la sucia y aceitosa agua residual, apartándose a un lado para que las chicas no lo vieran devolver algo más que agua. Regresó sosteniéndose la cabeza aún exhibiendo su espada. Mientras la guardaba en su funda, puso en aviso al grupo.

—Pude matarlo allá abajo, pero no nos arriesguemos a que vengan más atraídos por lo que ha ocurrido. Vámonos de aquí.

—Sí, tienes razón —murmuró Lucca encaminándose pegada a Marle—. Crono, trae al pequeño depravado también. Sigue siendo nuestro guía.

Confundido por las duras palabras, el pelirrojo no perdió tiempo y sujetó el brazo del niño. Orem ya había cesado su llanto. Avergonzado, caminaba al lado del muchacho mirando al suelo y apretando contra su cuerpo y con fuerza la mochila con su mano libre. Si algo le dolía más que su costado o las hirientes palabras de la inventora, fue la reacción de la muchacha rubia a lo que había dicho. Temió la hubiese perdido finalmente cuando ella lo miró con desilusión sobre el hombro mientras conducía a su amiga al lugar por donde habían aparecido los esbirros de Krawlie.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcangel91<strong> espero hasta el momento haya cumplido las espectativas que tú y algunos se habrán hecho sobre esta parte. Confieso fue difícil narrar la pelea contra esos hombres pez, pero igualmente estoy abierto a cualquier crítica. No va muy diferente a lo del juego los sucesos del fic, salvo por unos ligeros cambios de geografía los culales espero no molesten a nadie. Gracias.


	72. III 03 03

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo III - Por las alcantarillas**

**3**

—¡Señor Krawlie! ¡Son intrusos!

Los gemidos que emitía el ser alado de un ojo formaban las palabras bastante entendibles, lo reconocía el malhechor, pero no terminaba por agradarle la compañía impuesta por su jefe.

—¡Cómo se atreven esos parásitos andar a sus anchas por mis dominios! ¿Y qué hicieron al respecto, Cral?

Con ira, el mutante puso la atención de su ojo sobre el hombre.

—Este imbécil por poco nos mata al provocar a los nereides.

—¿Y qué? Nos movimos a tiempo. Además los nereides los deben de haber destrozado para estos momentos. Quizá ya no quede nada de ellos por qué preocuparse.

—¡Estúpido! ¿Realmente crees que me preocupo acaso? Soy el más fuerte de los mutantes que hay por aquí. Si esos peces no hubieran acabado con ellos, yo mismo me hubiera hecho cargo. Lo que me molesta es que se den el lujo de caminar de aquí a allá como si fuesen los dueños de las alcantarillas.

—¿Y tú lo eres?

—¡Sí! Llegué primero a este lugar cuando apenas era una larva en el instante que los hombres las deshabitaron. Es mi derecho.

Para el secuaz humano, era fastidioso tener que soportar a ese monstruo cuando se ponía sentimental, pero al menos no había consecuencias de ponerse irónico con él.

Del otro lado del panel, los dos sapos hacían esfuerzos desesperados para alcanzar el teclado de la puerta. Uno encima del otro miraba confundido las teclas.

—¿Cuál dijiste que era la clave?

—¡Ya le dije que es OP3C!, señor —Su jefe era muy pesado así que el esfuerzo de mantenerlo equilibrado le era tremendo.

—Olvide como es la letra O.

—Un círculo, señor, un círculo.

—Bien, lo tengo. ¿Y la P?

—¡Señor! Si me carga a mí, tardaría menos en poner la…

—¿Qué dices?

Al volverse, quedó paralizado como su esbirro. Cuatro personas los miraban sorprendidos por lo poco común de aquella escena. El subordinado soltó a su jefe y se alejó de ellos gritando como un gato al maullar. Maldiciendo, su jefe recuperándose de la caída lo siguió como si los extraños acabaran de amenazarlos de muerte. La verdad es que ninguno de los cuatro muchachos pronunció palabra durante unos segundos, intentando procesar la imagen de dos sapos parlantes frente a la puerta.

En un momento recobraron la noción de las cosas y se acercaron también al teclado. Lucca examinaba el aparato ayudándose aún de Marle para caminar.

—Me recuerda a la máquina de escribir que hizo una vez mi padre.

—No tenemos que pasar por aquí —advirtió el niño—. No sé que hay detrás, y más adelante del otro camino está la salida para llegar con Baltasar. Vámonos.

Pero no le hicieron caso. Sus palabras provocaron el recelo de las muchachas.

—¿Qué fue lo qué te ocurrió allá, Orem? —exigió saber la inventora.

—Perdón, pero yo tenía razón. Crono fue lo bastante fuerte para matar a esa cosa.

—Casi me muero allá —intervino el chico—. De no haber levantado la espada contra mí cuando se me lanzó ese monstro, me hubiera matado. No es fácil pelear en el agua, y menos en la oscuridad.

—Lo que quiero saber es a qué te referías cuando hablabas de bebés —refunfuñó Marle.

El niño no pudo mantenerle la mirada. La muchacha estaba tan molesta que su belleza se había perdido acentuando su mirada enojada y su nariz torcida. Estaba muy avergonzado, y sus mejillas muy encendidas. Irritada, Lucca ponía al tanto a Crono de lo ocurrido entre ellos mientras peleaba con la bestia; ahora hasta él miraba con desconfianza al pequeño.

—No creo que me entiendan por el modo en que me han descrito ese mundo tan hermoso del que dicen venir —comenzó a hablar tras darse valor—. Pero aquí todo está muy enfermo, y feo. Muchas personas son desagradables, y las que no, la mitad de ellas están enfermas. Es raro ver a una mujer sana y fértil. Con los años hay menos gente y más mutantes. Yo pensé que con suerte, tal vez ustedes, bueno, tal vez.

—¡Habla ya!

La voz autoritaria de Marle lo hizo temblar, y todo lo que dijo a continuación alzando su propia voz, lo hizo muy aprisa casi atropellándose por los nervios.

—¡Tal vez no pudieran regresar a su casa! ¡En ese caso pensé se quedarían a vivir aquí y quizá habría más gente gracias a ustedes!

Se quedaron sin habla.

—¿Realmente esperabas que los tres nos quedáramos aquí? ¿Qué Crono y yo nos estableciéramos juntos en tu mundo y Lucca igual con algún lugareño para ayudarles a poblar de nuevo su mundo?

No había enojo en su voz, pero sí una comprensión y lástima palpable. Lucca y Crono enrojecieron por las increíbles ideas que el niño se había hecho, pero no tanto como él cuando siguió hablando.

—Bueno, algo así. Esperaba que con el tiempo, yo te gustara más que él.

Señaló con miedo a Crono temiendo una represaría. El aludido no estaba molesto, sino que compartía el sentimiento de Marle por el pequeño y la gente de ese pobre mundo. Marle sonrió no con burla, sino con comprensión intentando levantarle los ánimos al pequeño, pese a sentirse escandalizada ante tales ideas.

—Pues… me siento halagada que pienses así de mí. Pero Crono y yo ya estamos… juntos.

En realidad no estaba del todo segura, y Crono reconoció que él tampoco. La situación en la que se habían metido les había dado muy poco tiempo para establecer ese hecho. Lucca hizo como si el asunto no tuviera importancia tomando en cuenta todos los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en el interior de ese infernal sitio, pero bien era cierto, se reflejó una pequeña luz de esperanza en sus ojos cuando escuchó la duda de la doncella en cuanto a la relación con su amigo.

—En unos años luciré como él, puede que hasta mejor.

Marle sonrió por el intento del pequeño, y pasó su mano sobre su cabeza. El gesto le hizo temer tuviera cierta razón, y fuera cuestión de años lo que les tomara dejar ese peligroso sitio, en el caso que realmente pudiesen abandonarlo. Lucca pensó en lo mismo, pero en algo más. La situación tan desesperada que las personas estaban atravesando en ese mundo era todavía peor de lo que parecía; si tales pensamientos pasaban en la mente de un niño, no quería imaginar nada más.

—¿Te duele tu costado?

Orem comprendió se refería al golpe que le había dado contra la pared para quitárselo de encima; negó con la cabeza pese al dolor que seguía sintiendo, más se sentía merecedor del mismo. De no ser por lo que había hecho, le hubiese pedido un esfuerzo a la muchachilla para curarlo. Mejor así. En cuanto se recuperara, sería Lucca quien necesitaría su ayuda principalmente.

Con ayuda de Marle, la inventora se encaminó hacia el tablero frente a la puerta.

—Veamos, esas cosas dijeron una secuencia para abrir esta cosa. Era O… 3… C… P, ¿y ahora?

El niño se adelantó pulsando la tecla de ejecución. La puerta vibró y frente a ellos quedó abierta. El pequeño suspiró preocupado.

—En serio sigo pensando es una locura que intenten pasar por donde se fue ese sujeto. No sabemos si Krawlie esté ahí.

—Míralo de esta forma —razonó Crono con él sujetando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada—. Sí está, podremos intentar razonar con él para que los deje tranquilos por un tiempo.

—Eso si no se los come.

—Entonces le daremos la digestión de su vida.

Estaba confiado, pues el espadachín no pensaba que esa bestia podría ser peor que Yackra o el tanque dragón, ya no ir más lejos si pensaba en las habilidades de su maestro.

Una vez dentro, atravesaron un pasillo muy corto, quedando a espaldas del bandido anónimo, que de pie al lado del monstruo amarillo alado de un ojo, escuchaba con fastidio una voz gruesa y gangosa frente a él.

—¡Les daré su merecido si tanto desean la muerte y…! ¿He?

Los personajes se dieron la vuelta sobresaltados al encontrarse con los intrusos. Una sonrisa maliciosa destellaba en el rostro del malhechor dedicándole una mirada lasciva a Marle y a Lucca. Orem se avalentó poniéndose delante de Marle, pero al ver por primera vez a Krawlie saliendo de las sombras, ahogó el grito en su garganta corriendo hacia Crono protegiéndose detrás de él.

—Así que ustedes son los idiotas que se atrevieron a entrar en mis dominios.

La pequeña bestia alada retrocedió asustada, quien no se movió fue el humano traidor sin dejar de observar a las doncellas, importándole muy poco la cercanía de su jefe al aproximarse quedando a su lado. Krawlie se arrastró moviendo los anillos de su largo y bulboso cuerpo, dejando un rastro de baba naranja y aceitosa por su camino. Las muchachas hicieron una expresión asqueada llena de terror, incluso Crono dio un paso atrás al conocer por primera vez a quien se proclamaba el rey de los mutantes. Su cuerpo era verdoso y naranja, era un gusano enorme y grueso de al menos tres o cuatro metros de largo, de los cuales casi dos metros se proyectaban erguidos. Había patas a sus costados tan pequeñas que no alcanzaban el suelo, por ello se arrastraba; las únicas extremidades largas eran dos delanteras y cada una ostentaba dos enormes, gruesas y mortales garras con las que estaba aplaudiendo mientras observaba con sus ojos morados al grupo.

—Bravo, su recompensa será una muerte rápida.

—¡Espera! —Krawlie frunció la enorme boca que dividía su rostro, al sentir la mano de su esbirro sobre su lomo— Jefe, dame a las niñas y puede quedarse con la mitad de mi pago de comida por esta temporada.

—¿Tu para qué quieres esas cosas? No parecen tan fuertes para servirte a saquear los domos.

—Serán algo jóvenes aún pero les puedo encontrar otra utilidad.

Crono desenfundó su espada, pero no con intención de atacar a Krawlie, sino a ese detestable sujeto. Krawlie abrió su boca y su gigantesca lengua se expandió hasta tocar el suelo, la baba le corría alrededor de las comisuras.

—Entonces me comeré a ese muchacho. ¡Ah!

Apenas había avanzado unos pocos centímetros cuando Luca disparó contra su pecho. Una quemadura insignificante apareció en el lugar de impacto. Fuera de molestarse, el monstruo soltó una sonora carcajada mientras balbuceaba algo hacia su sirviente.

—Supongo que tendrás que conformarte con una sola.

Se encogió y repentinamente saltó hacia Lucca de espaldas apuntándole con la cola. Lucca esquivó el ataque y Krawlie quedó momentáneamente paralizado en el lugar cuando Crono se le lanzó con la espada en alto. El monstruo se movió muy deprisa a pesar de su peso y tamaño, el muchacho clavó la espada contra el suelo, por un segundo se fijó en el agujero a un lado del de su espada. Volteó intentando saber que lo había provocado, cuando Marle golpeó con la culata de su arma el cuello de la bestia por tenerla muy cerca al haber aterrizado a su lado. El monstruo fintó a la rubia rugiendo en su rostro, entonces Marle retrocedió enseguida sin darse cuenta que tras ella estaba la cola de Krawlie.

—¡Quítate!

Orem se lanzó contra la muchacha aventándola hacia un lado, y el golpe lo recibió él. No gritó, su rostro se congeló en una expresión de terror. Detrás de su hombro la cola de Krawlie lo tocaba, adelante sobresalía un enorme pincho ensangrentado. Marle gritó y disparó al monstruoso rostro del gusano. Lucca no tardó en unírsele, y Krawlie volvió a saltar alejándose de ellas, esta vez hacia la esquina contraria del bloque, aún con el pequeño atravesado en su cola. Sacudió su apéndice y el niño cayó como un costal a la vez que el pincho desaparecía; la cola volvía a ser tan solo un bulbo redondo.

Crono decidió acabar con todo de una buena vez. Adrede enterró su espalda ejerciendo presión. Krawlie no le prestaba atención por calcular dónde dar su siguiente golpe, las muchachas lo tenían acorralado disparándole sin hacerle mucho daño, la piel del monstruo era demasiado resistente para las armas de fuego o láser. Estaba donde el pelirrojo lo quería. Cuando la presión ejercida sobre la espada le pareció suficiente, lanzó su "corte" provocando inevitablemente un daño mortal, pero no contra la bestia.

Ignorante de lo que el muchacho estaña realizando, el rufián se había hecho con un tubo de fierro lanzándose contra el espadachín con la intención de molerle el cráneo. La fuerza del viento lanzó su cuerpo a la derecha del lugar, mientras su brazo izquierdo voló hacia el otro lado. Orem observó herido en el suelo el brazo del rufián con aire ausente, sin poder moverse al quedar incapacitado por el misterioso pincho que le atravesó. Krawlie fijó su vista sobre su esbirro y luego en el brazo que había perdido cuando las muchachas dejaron de disparar impresionadas por el suceso. Su lengua se extendió hacia la extremidad, y tras envolverla se la tragó de un bocado.

Pese al dolor, Orem se movió incómodo por temor de ser el siguiente bocado de Krawlie; sintió un estremecimiento cuando escuchó el crujir de los huesos dentro de su boca. Crono corrió al encuentro del sujeto, incrédulo y aterrado por su acción. El golpe no era para él, y cualquier cosa con la que hubiese pensado desquitarse contra su ayudante, no implicaba hacerle esa clase de daño.

Aprovechando la confusión, la bestia gusano dio un nuevo salto hacia Crono con la cola preparada para asestarle un golpe mortal. El muchacho logró moverse de prisa con el sujeto sobre sus brazos. La sangre cubría su cuerpo al salir rápidamente de la hemorragia.

—No era mi intención hacerte esto —parecía suplicarle.

El rufián lo miró con la misma indiferencia que prestaba a su herida, pese a estar cayendo muy rápidamente en el sopor de la inconsciencia. La criatura alada se había guarecido todo el momento sobre las tuberías cercanas al techo, observando la escena con horror. Pese a su desdén por el humano, sintió cierta pena por el mismo, así como una repugnancia hacia su jefe. —Pude ser yo—. Fue el pensamiento que mantuvo durante todo el tiempo que le tomó salir volando hacia la superficie con el presentimiento de no volver a ver o escuchar acerca de Krawlie.

—Adiós, Cral —susurró quedamente en brazos del pelirrojo al que había intentado matar.

Marle aprovechó para tomar a Orem y alejarlo de la escena de batalla, mientras Lucca volvía a mantener a raya al monstruo, el cuál de un tirón sacó su cola del suelo de concreto, esta vez no hubo lugar a dudas que tenía la capacidad de retraer a voluntad un colosal aguijón sobre la punta de su cola.

—¿Podrías decirme cuál es tu nombre? —pidió Crono temblando de impotencia.

Marle seguramente aún no restauraba sus habilidades curativas, que en todo caso usarían sobre el niño. Se había resignado a ver morir a ese hombre a pesar de lo que les había hecho y había intentado hacerles. El sujeto fijó sus ojos sobre su verdugo sin mostrar ira o sorpresa. Sus palabras fueron tan gélidas como todas las que había dicho anteriormente.

—¿Nombre? En estos tiempos qué sentido tiene el dar nombre a las cosas… Yo nunca tuve uno… no me hubiera servido de nada.

Sus ojos siguieron fijos en el muchacho, pero aquél brillo había desaparecido. Crono no perdió el tiempo esta vez. Cuando Krawlie notó a Marle y el niño, se lanzó contra ellos, pero enseguida fue golpeado por el torbellino humano en que Crono se había convertido tras soltar el cuerpo sin vida del sujeto. Lucca comenzó a disparar ajustando su arma a la máxima potencia. La espada de Crono se iluminó elevando tanto la temperatura de la hoja, que Krawlie finalmente chilló de dolor al oler su propio cuerpo quemado y cortado como una sierra eléctrica.

Marle apretó contra sí el cuerpo del niño para que no viera, mientras intentaba desesperadamente de emitir su aura para curarle. Crono parecía una bengala girando una y otra vez a gran ritmo con Lucca sin dejar de disparara contra la luz producida por la espada y los láseres. Finalmente el muchacho se detuvo más mareado de lo acostumbrado por permanecer tanto tiempo ejerciendo su técnica. El enorme gusano trastabilló unos pasos esparciendo sus entrañas salientes del corte, hasta que no pudo más y cayó tras contraer su cuerpo grotescamente en un ángulo imposible. Aunque mareado, Crono sacó fuerzas para acercarse al cuerpo de Krawlie y asestarle una patada.

—¡Era tu amigo, maldita porquería!

Casi resbala, pero logró mantener el equilibrio con el cuerpo entumecido. Él y Lucca se acercaron al niño en shock con Marle intentando restablecerlo sin mucho éxito. Las manos temblorosas del pelirrojo pasaron por la frente bañada en sudor de la sollozante doncella.

—No puedo, no tengo fuerzas para curarlo como debería.

Lucca le retiró con cuidado la mochila a Orem, y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus pertenencias hasta dar con algunos frascos y comprimidos empaquetados.

—Imagino que éstas son algunas de las medicinas con las que comercia, pero no sé cuál podría servirles. ¿Si intentamos dárselas todas?

—No… sólo necesito esto.

Con dificultad, el pequeño había señalado un frasco de comprimidos. Lucca se lo dio enseguida, apoyando con ayuda de la otra muchacha su cabeza y cuello para ayudarle a pasar el medicamento. Orem hizo una mueca, no por el amargo sabor de la medicina, sino por el pelirrojo que con un trozo de cuerda que encontró por ahí, trataba de aplicar un torniquete envolviendo fuertemente el hombro herido del niño.

—Si tan solo pudiera producir más aura.

—Baltasar tiene un enertron, Mar…

El grupo se alarmó, pero una comprobación rápida por parte de Lucca bastó para aclararles que el pequeño tan solo había caído en un profundo sueño. La sangre continuaba goteando.

—¿El enertron podría curarlo? —preguntó Crono.

—No creo, sólo sirve para restablecer el sueño de las personas —meditó Lucca—. Creo que quería decir que Marle lo use. En minutos estaría repuesta de energías para usar su aura nuevamente.

—¡Entonces vámonos de una buena vez! —apresuró la doncella.

—¿Pero cómo saldremos de aquí? No conocemos el camino de este espantoso sitio.

Crono apenas las escuchaba, algo había llamado su atención en uno de los rincones más oscuros. Fingió acercarse al cuerpo de Kralie con interés, entonces sorpresivamente saltó hacia el rincón con la espada apuntando a los dos pequeños seres ocultos en el espacio.

—¡Por favor, no nos mate! ¡No tenemos nada que ver con sus asuntos!

Un lloroso sapo verdoso había aparecido con las manos en alto seguido de su subordinado naranja que continuaba mirando incrédulo el cuerpo del enorme gusano.

—Los recuerdo. Ustedes estaban jugando con la cosa rara de la puerta.

—¡No éramos gente de Krawlie, sólo buscábamos algo de comer!

El sapo subordinado no parecía tener miedo de Crono, su actitud a la hora de hablar sonó más reverencial que cuando hablaba con su congénere.

—Escuchamos de lo que hablaban. Podemos sacarlo de aquí y llevarlos con el ermitaño si es lo que quieren.

Las muchachas no les habían hecho mucho caso hasta que escucharon decir eso al sapo. El compañero del bicho lo miró con reprobación e incredulidad. Estaba por decir reprocharle algo, cuando Crono bajó su arma.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—Mataste al gran gusano. Qué más podríamos querer.

Miró a su superior, claramente retándolo a poner alguna objeción, pero lo único que obtuvo de él fue un croar tembloroso. Crono con una seña los invitó a acercarse, el otro sapo pensó era un buen momento para darle la orden a su subordinado y echarse a correr, pero al verlo saltar hacia ellos, lo imitó a regañadientes. El pelirrojo ayudó ahora a Lucca a caminar, mientras Marle levantó en brazos al pequeño comerciante.

—Guíennos —habló Crono a los pequeños seres—. Confiaremos en ustedes.

Ambos sapos a la vez saltaron brevemente por el camino por donde había llegado, deteniéndose para permitirle al pequeño grupo seguirles el paso. Marle fue la primera en seguirles, pero Crono al lado de Lucca se detuvo un momento para dedicarle una última mirada al cuerpo del sujeto sin nombre.

—No lo hiciste a propósito —le murmuró compasiva la inventora—. Fue él quien se puso en tu camino intentando matarte. Nos hubiera matado a todos de haber tenido la oportunidad.

—Él, pero yo no pretendía matarlo. Nunca antes había matado a otro ser humano.

Lucca no supo que más decir, y animó al muchacho a continuar. Crono avanzó dócilmente pensando que la sensación era poderosamente dolorosa, más no era la primera vez en haberla sentido. Aunque no con tanta intensidad, recordó el momento en que el casco de su maestro se separó a la mitad tras haberle ganado en combate, con una línea roja surcó su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcangel91<strong> gracias por tus críticas, aunque breve, espero haber hecho también algo bueno contra la de Krawlie. Creo que por el momento se le puede perdonar al niño sus pensamientos, je. Gracias.

**SoyGamer** no hay cuidado, no es necesario que escribas algo en cada capítulo (aunque reconforta, je, je, no te creas). Francamente Krawlie para ser un jefe no se me hacía gran cosa, y eso que cuando jugaba, sí pasaba por las alcantarillas la primera vez. Un saludo.


	73. III 04 01

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo IV - El secreto de aquél mundo**

**1**

—¡Tú te has vuelto loco por esto! ¡Cómo sabes que no nos matarán cuando lleguemos con el ermitaño!

—Señor, esos humanos se deshicieron de Krawlie. Les debemos una, admítalo. Además, piense que con el señor gusano muerto, usted, bueno, podría proclamarse el nuevo rey de los mutantes.

El sapo líder continuó saltando al lado de subordinado digiriendo con deleite tal idea, sin ver la ridiculez en la misma como su subordinado secretamente lo hacía, esperando haberlo calmado lo suficiente para continuar guiando a los humanos a la salida.

Los muchachos iban detrás de ellos a paso lento, pero los sapos mutantes se detenían paulatinamente para instarlos a seguirles el paso. Un par de veces se les escabulleron, pero al final lograban visualizarlos entre los recovecos de los túneles de metal. Finalmente, ambos anfibios se detuvieron al pie de unas escaleras con una escotilla bloqueando la parte superior. Al reunírseles los chicos, el sapo subordinado les hizo una breve reverencia, imitada torpemente por su jefe.

—Acá arriba está una de las salidas de las alcantarillas, la que los conduce directamente al hogar del ermitaño.

—Muchas gracias, señores —Marle miró brevemente los párpados cerrados de Orem antes de proseguir—. Espero puedan tener vidas más tranquilas ahora que Krawlie ya no está.

—Las tendremos, gracias a ustedes.

El otro sapo se hinchó croando rudamente.

—Bien, ahora no les debemos nada. Hasta aquí llegamos nosotros. Humanos.

Se lanzó a saltar por otro camino, su subordinado lo observó partir con reprobación, pero al final tras dedicarles una última reverencia se marchó siguiendo a su compañero.

Crono recargó a Lucca contra la pared para subir por las escalerillas y empujar al final con todas sus fuerzas la escotilla hasta abrirla. Regresó y primero tomó al pequeño de los brazos de Marle para subirlo, siendo seguido por la doncella rubia castaña. El ambiente fétido del exterior se les antojó de pronto como una bocanada de aire fresco tras haberse expuesto a toda la podredumbre de las alcantarillas. El pelirrojo regresó al interior una vez más para ayudar a Lucca a subir. Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron afuera, la inventora miró a su alrededor llena de curiosidad.

—Parece el mismo paisaje, como si no nos hubiésemos movido.

—Salvo por esa cosa de allá.

Las chicas volvieron la vista encontrando a sus espaldas un enorme monte tan alto, que su cima era invisible al perderse entre las brumosas nubes oscuras. Los truenos arreciaron nuevamente, temieron una nueva lluvia ácida, pero ésta no dio señales de regresar. Aunque les hubiese gustado permanecer más tiempo para contemplar aquello, tenían el pendiente de fortalecer a Marle para que pudiese curar apropiadamente a Orem, y también a Lucca, así que se aproximaron lo más rápido que consiguieron avanzar hacia el domo más próximo a ellos, distinguible entre la neblinosa capa de basurillas arrojadas por las corrientes de aire.

—¿Será ese el hogar del científico?

—Lucca, si no lo es, quizá quien viva ahí sepa informarnos al respecto.

—Eso espero, Marle, ¿Pero qué haremos si ni siquiera vive nadie dentro de ahí?

—Descansar lo más que podamos e intentaré una vez más curarlos.

—¡Alguien está saliendo de ahí!

En efecto, tal como Crono había dicho, una extraña silueta se movía torpemente entre la entrada y los motores a un costado del domo. Su figura no parecía humana. Los muchachos decidieron arriesgarse. Con una mano sobre su espada, Crono se preparó.

Al acercarse, los tres quedaron momentáneamente confundidos a falta de una mejor palabra cuando la creatura avanzó hacia ellos hasta detenerse a escasos dos metros. Era azul metálico, de piernas y brazos delgados y cortos, muy desproporcionados a su cuerpo redondo como un enorme globo de un metro de diámetro. Sobre el cuerpo, dos diminutos ojos inexpresivos miraban sin parpadear con un mechón de cabellera verde en medio de ambos. Su cuerpo era surcado por una amplia boca bobalicona sin labios, apenas una enorme ranura; lejos de parecer una amenaza, la creatura lucía ridículamente absurda e insulsa.

—Hola.

La sorpresa de que pudiera hablar con tan simple palabra los sacó de sus ensimismamientos, pensando Crono que a él le correspondía hablar por el grupo, devolvió el saludo aparentando seguridad.

—Hola, venimos a ver a un científico llamado Baltasar.

El ser ladeó su cuerpo, o bien pudo ser su cabeza ya que eran la misma cosa. Pasó un vistazo a cada uno deteniéndose notoriamente en el niño inconsciente.

—El maestro lo espera. Pasen señores extraños —se hizo a un lado de la puerta permitiéndoles el acceso. Cuando se acercaron, el ser les siguió cruzando la puerta con ellos—. ¿Qué le pasa al joven Orem?

—Krawlie lo hirió en las alcantarillas.

—Es una pena, pueden ponerlo en el enertron. Es por aquí. Esperemos el señor gusano deje de causar problemas a las personas y mutantes algún día.

—Está muerto.

La noticia de Crono no causó gran impacto en el ser, apenas otro ligero asentimiento como si estuviese de acuerdo. Tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, les indicó la ubicación del enertron a un lado de la primera estancia. El interior del domo aunque similar a los anteriores en construcción, se diferenciaba por el enorme desorden, no de basura, sino de piezas y componentes mecánicos extraños esparcidos por todo el lugar, formando en los rincones diminutas montañas de escombros. El ser tiró sin miramientos una de estas pilas para dejar al descubierto el enertron.

—¿Es posible que la podamos usar juntos? —preguntó con timidez Marle, pues la idea de alejarse del niño un instante en su estado, le parecía difícil de aceptar.

—Ambos son pequeños. Estoy seguro que cabrán.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Lucca?

—Sí. Ustedes lo necesitan más que yo —ayudada de Crono logró sentarse sobre una enorme caja de ordenador oxidada—. Apúrate de una vez.

—Cuando salga prometo curarte.

La puerta del enertron se abrió soltando una cantidad desmesurada de vapor, y sin esperar a que se dispersara, la muchacha con el niño cargado entraron. Tras asegurar la máquina nuevamente, la creatura comenzó a pulsar la secuencia para ejecutar el funcionamiento del aparato. Mientras el descanso de la pareja estaba en proceso, Lucca notó las vibraciones anormales del enertron, muy diferentes a los sonidos sencillos que hacía el aparato del domo Trann.

—¿Es normal ese ruido?

—El maestro ha estado muy ocupado para darle mantenimiento adecuado, señorita.

—Y a propósito, ¿dónde está él?

—Esa información no puedo proporcionarla, señorita. Probablemente los atenderá en cuanto se desocupe.

—Eres bastante educado para ser un mutante.

—No soy un mutante, soy un modelo tecno-orgánico de multi-servicio.

Las palabras desconcertaron a Lucca. Crono se acercó con interés a la creatura examinándola más de cerca; con precaución colocó la palma de su mano sobre su cuerpo y no sintió ninguna piel, sino una lisa superficie.

—No puede ser, él es como… como "Gato". El que construiste, Lucca.

La muchacha tardó unos segundos en comprender esa afirmación. La creatura parecía indiferente de ser tocada, así que Lucca comprobó por ella misma que en efecto no era ninguna clase de animal, sino la máquina más compleja que en su vida hubiese conocido.

—No es posible.

Cojeando, rodeó al ser buscando alguna coyuntura que le ayudara a entender cómo todas las piezas podían permanecer unidas. No tuvo éxito en su intento. A no ser que se equivocara, o la máquina estuviese cubierta por una lona demasiado sólida y a la vez muy flexible, parecía estar compuesta por una única pieza móvil.

—¿Quién pudo construir algo así?

—El maestro fue mi creador.

Lucca estaba por preguntarle algo más, cuando tomó consciencia que acababa de responderle. Esa máquina estaba interactuando con ellos como cualquier otro ser viviente racional. El dolor de su pie quedó en el olvido; sintió una gran excitación al contemplar aquella obra de burdo aspecto pero de gran manufactura. Volvió la vista a todos lados encontrando repentinamente interesante la basura electrónica que llenaba todo el domo. Al mismo tiempo el enertron emitía una serie de pitidos y la máquina-creatura con calma desactivaba la máquina abriendo las compuertas. Marle salió con Orem en brazos.

El niño había recobrado el conocimiento, sintiéndose muy mareado y confundido al observar todo a su alrededor. Crono tomó de los brazos de la doncella al pequeño, sentándolo en una silla de aspecto extraño. La herida estaba abierta y aún le escocía al pequeño, pero pronto todo dolor cesó cuando Marle puso sus manos encima por varios minutos enviándole un torrente fresco de su aura. Sintió una grata paz y agradecimiento por la joven, encontrándola más hermosa como nunca antes.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

En efecto sólo quedaba una cicatriz hundida a ambos lados del hombro. Orem no pudo contenerse y se lanzó a Marle dándole un fuerte abrazo, uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para refrenar las ansias de besarla al notar al pelirrojo en la escena, pero el espadachín estaba conmovido por el acto de su doncella, nada incómodo a lo que suponía el niño. La muchachilla le concedió unos segundos más antes de terminar el gesto, para agacharse frente a su amiga a repetir sus habilidades.

—¿Pero dónde está ese gran maestro?

La pregunta de Lucca quedó en el aire un momento, Marle estaba curándola con dificultad, pues su amiga no lo hacía fácil bailoteando sentada esperando ansiosa la aparición del científico. Crono la puso al tanto sobre la creatura, y al terminar su curación, la doncella miró asombrada a lo que pensó se trataba también de un mutante. Orem compartió la ansiedad de Lucca al recuperar su mochila.

—Es verdad. ¿Dónde está Baltasar, creatura?

—Está ocupado, joven Orem. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien, gracias.

Tras terminar de recuperar la salud de Lucca, como se había vuelto costumbre últimamente, Marle se masajeó la nariz bizqueando un segundo. Crono meditativo al respecto observó aquella nariz torcida por culpa del mutante de las ruinas. Se preguntó si después de curar a Lucca y a Orem le quedaban fuerzas para sanarse a ella misma. La doncella lanzó una mirada coqueta al pelirrojo al tiempo que extendía sus manos hacia él.

—Ahora sigues tú.

—No me siento tan mal, gracias. Me preguntaba si no puedes usar ahora tu aura para recuperar la forma original de tu nariz.

—No. Esto ya no tiene remedio. Ya cicatrizó y lo mejor que podría hacerme sería quitarme algo del malestar. Aunque no lo quiera esta será la forma que tendrá de ahora en adelante. ¿Tan malo se ve?

—No tanto, como te lo dije sigues siendo hermosa.

Orem continuaba observando a Marle con veneración. La nariz no le parecía a él tampoco desagradable, a pesar de notarse fuera de su ángulo, le parecía perfecta tal como era. Ella procedió a narrarle al pequeño lo que sucedió en las alcantarillas, sobre la forma en que Crono y Lucca habían acabado con Krawlie, omitiendo la muerte del bandido anónimo para no perturbarlo. Orem no recordaba gran cosa de lo que sucedió después de haber sido embestido por el aguijón del gusano, así que por el momento la escena de Crono cortando accidentalmente el brazo del sujeto y luego siendo devorado por la malhechor mutante, estaría fuera de su consciencia, al menos unas horas más.

—Gracias a ti también por protegerme de ese monstruo, Orem. Eres muy valiente.

El rostro del pequeño enrojeció violentamente ante aquél gesto. Apenado murmuró un "de nada" evitando la mirada de la doncella. Aunque se sintió tan grande como un gigante al escuchar sus palabras, a la vez sintió empequeñecerse al notar a Crono. Él era un guerrero gallardo, y si quería seguirle el paso, tendría de ahora en adelante dar mucho de sí mismo, y no limitarse a existir solamente como había hecho hasta entonces. Marle nunca lo supo, pero aún si no volvía a verla a la larga, había dado al pequeño algo de lo que muchos en ese mundo carecían: un buen motivo para continuar vivo, crecer y ser mejor cada día.

El domo se llenó del chirrido estridente de una puerta corrediza al elevarse. Un hombre apareció corriendo con una voz tensa y gangosa.

—¡Creaturita! ¡Dónde estás! ¡Rápido, ven!

El rechoncho ser volvió su perezoso cuerpo hacia el anciano, y con lentos andares se aproximo hacia él. El grupo le siguió, intrigado por quien suponían se trataba de Baltasar, pero al verlo mejor no pudieron menos que preguntarse si era él en verdad, Lucca especialmente parecía decepcionada de lo que pensó era el gran científico. Más que una mente brillante, al anciano que caminaba frenético con pasos largos y rápidos de un lado a otro ignorándolos por completo, parecía un vagabundo vestido con trapos sucios cocidos entre sí, que en otro tiempo daban la impresión de haber pertenecido a un traje de gala muy primitivo. Su capa enmohecida y rígida por la suciedad le dificultaba el andar, pero no parecía molestarle. Sobre su cabeza llevaba puesto un enorme sombrero de tela maciza descolorido y raído, una patética parodia de corona según les pareció. Su larga barba encanecida llevaba restos quizá de comida. Sus ojos permanecían ocultos entre sus frondosas cejas.

—¡Rápido creaturita! ¡Ajusta el la computadora en regulación al condensador de ionización!

—Si gran maestro. Tenemos invitados.

—Que esperen, el único que quiero ver en este momento es a ese pequeño malandrín. ¡Me hacen falta esos componentes para terminar esta fase del experimento!

El grupo miró al niño confuso, era obvio que él estaba ahí, aunque Baltasar no se daba por enterado. Encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a ello, Orem se acercó al viejo sacando de su mochila lo que pudo encontrar de su expedición, antes de conocer a Marle y los otros.

—Baltasar, estoy aquí. Le traigo los componentes que me encargó.

Sus palabras surtieron efecto. El viejo se detuvo finalmente prestando atención a los muchachos. Notó al niño que le habló, luego miró con extrañez a Lucca y Crono, pero sus ojos parecieron a punto de salírsele de sus órbitas cuando vio a Marle.

—¡Schala, señorita Schala! ¡Majestad!

La doncella retrocedió unos pasos asustada por la impresión, entonces Crono se interpuso entre ella y el viejo estando a punto de embestirla por el repentino modo en que se lanzó hacia ella, de forma más violenta a como lo había hecho Orem; sus huesudas manos extendidas hacia ella de pronto estaban dirigidas hacia el cuello de Crono, pero se detuvo. El viejo gritó al ver el rostro del muchacho; se llevó una mano a la boca y con la otra comenzó a rascarse la cabeza debajo del sombrero soltando pequeños residuos blancos, pero sin dejar de ver a la doncella.

—Schala es perfecta. Ella no es Schala. No, no lo es.

Se dio la vuelta sin dejar de rascarse y hablando para sí mismo en voz alta. Orem se acercó poniéndose frente a él con la mochila abierta y extendida a su vista. El viejo se dejó la cabeza para examinar estupefacto los componentes, en especial la base de micro-tarjetas químico-eléctricas. Hacía ruiditos propios de un bebé excitado ante un nuevo juguete que no comprendía, pero estaba deseoso averiguar el modo.

—Maravilloso, maravilloso. Gracias, niño. Hiciste un mejor trabajo que Orem, te nombraré mi nuevo proveedor real.

—Ya soy su proveedor. Soy Orem, Baltasar.

—¿Orem Baltasar? Qué curioso, yo también me llamo Baltasar. ¿Imaginas las probabilidades de toparte con alguien con un nombre tan poco común como el mío? Probabilidades y cálculo de aproximación a los eventos en base a reacción e intervención. Esa es la fórmula, ¿la entiendes? Yo creo estar a punto de hacerlo.

Orem suspiro hastiado del comportamiento del científico sintiendo vergüenza ajena. Lucca no sabía que pensar, era un hecho para Crono y Marle que al hombre le faltaban demasiados ladrillos a su azotea. El viejo agitó sus manos como espantando moscas, un pensamiento debió cruzarle en la mente distrayéndole de la escena. Corrió hacia las consolas al fondo entre toda la basura.

—Deprisa creaturita, estamos próximos de alcanzar nuestro objetivo. La base de micro-tarjetas son indispensables para la regeneración de esos árboles.

—Sí, señor —la máquina de extraño aspecto caminó perezosamente hacia la consola contraria abriendo una portezuela hacia el cableado de la misma—. ¿Quiere que estabilice el reactor?

—Ajá. ¡Lo tengo! Ya sé porque no es Schala.

Con la misma facilidad en que cambió el tema, de forma más controlada regresó con el grupo caminando con precaución hacia Marle dirigiendo a Crono miradas cautelosas. El muchacho no le quitó el ojo a cualquier posible acción, y Baltasar se concentró esta ocasión en mirar con detalle el rostro de la doncella. Marle se quedó tan quieta como él esperando le dijese algo, cualquier cosa.

La mano del científico salió disparada hacia el rostro de ella tan repentinamente que nadie pudo detenerlo, tomando la nariz de la muchacha doblándola hacia un lado, un terrible chasquido se escuchó en la misma a la vez que el grito quebrado de Marle. Crono asustado y sorprendido apartó al viejo tirándolo al suelo obligándola a soltarla. Marle gimió de dolor y de forma instintiva tocó su rostro con sus manos despidiendo su aura. Lucca se levantó también asustada hacia la princesa rodeándola con los brazos y apartándola de la proximidad del viejo demente, acababa de comprobar la mejoría de su tobillo al no sentir nada al apoyarlo. Orem gritó y se contuvo de patear al viejo para socorrer también a Marle. La creatura artificial se acercó ayudando a Baltasar a ponerse de pie nuevamente, mientras Crono verificaba el estado de su amada.

Marle apartó sus manos bizqueando y conteniendo la ligera hemorragia que le provocó el anciano; para sorpresa de todos y más de ella, misma su nariz volvía a estar recta y en su lugar nuevamente. El anciano lanzó una carcajada observándola y apuntándole con el dedo con descaro.

—¡Ahora sí estas mejor! ¡Pero sigues fracasando en imitarla a Schala!

—¡No estoy tratando de imitar a nadie! —gritó indignada. Se masajeó la nariz nuevamente comprobando que ya no le dolía—. Pero gracias de todos modos.

—Ese viejo está demente —opinó Crono.

Casi confirmando sus palabras, el viejo cambió su estado emocional en un instante pasando de la risa demencial a un llanto lastimoso.

—¡Schala, te hecho tanto de menos! ¡Es culpa de esa basura de Dalton! ¡Salve el rey que nunca hubiera permitido que las cosas se salieran de control!

Interesada en sus desvaríos, Lucca se aproximó al viejo sin medir las consecuencias de sus impredecibles reacciones.

—¿Pero de qué está hablando? ¿Cuál rey? ¿El rey de aquí? ¿Quiénes son esas personas que menciona? ¿Qué clase de científico es usted? ¿De qué trata su investigación?

Sin mover su cabeza, los ojos de Baltasar bailotearon abrumados por tantas preguntas sin entender. Había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba muy serio. La "creaturita" tomaba su mano intentando darle un consuelo a su incomprendido amo. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en los labios de Baltasar, se podría decir hasta afectuosa y sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los de Lucca.

—Te me entiendes. Eres como yo. Una persona de ciencia —el cumplido aunque extraño, hizo sonreír a Lucca esperanzándola de haberle devuelto finalmente el uso de razón al hombre—. ¿Te gustan las máquinas?

—Sí, mucho. Señor Baltazar, quería…

—¿Qué opinas de mi maravillosa obra maestra? Nunca esperaste ver nada igual, ¿verdad?

Lucca miró a su lado al ser azul y sonrió, mientras atrás los muchachos seguían con interés la extraña conexión realizada entre ambos.

—Sí, es una creatura maravillosa. Yo también hice uno tiempo atrás, pero no es ni la mitad de grandioso como él.

—¡No! No hablo de creaturita. Él fue fácil de armar a pesar de construirlo con los limitados desperdicios que encontré aquí. ¿Qué opinas del ave negra y el palacio del océano? Dame tu opinión.

—Ah… no los he visto aún. ¿Los tiene por aquí?

—Dalton lo tiene. No me dio su opinión. ¡Diseñé su maldito pájaro para él y no me dio su maldita opinión! ¡Desgraciado! Muchos aún se asombran de ver algo tan grande en el cielo. Es ciencia pura y no magia.

La inventora retrocedió alarmada ante un probable ataque violento, pero éste no ocurrió. El anciano perdió el interés y regresó a la consola de mandos guiada de la creatura como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Tú sí entiendes mi pena, creaturita. Tu sí lo entiendes.

—Estoy feliz de poder ser partícipe en su gran proyecto, oh gran maestro Baltasar. Sabe que esperaré el último comando que me dé con optimismo.

—No te pongas sentimental creaturita. Aún falta determinar los parámetros para hacer posible el salto cuántico. Muy pronto, creaturita. Vamos por buen camino.

Dolida, Lucca buscó a Orem con la mirada renunciando a entablar una comunicación normal con Baltasar.

—¿Aquí también tiene ustedes un rey que los gobierne?

—No, a no ser que cuentes al gusano monstruoso de las alcantarillas. No hay que hacerle mucho caso a lo que dice el viejo. Está chiflado, todos lo saben. Pero al menos paga bien lo que le vendo. Lo que me recuerda.

Dejándolos un momento, fue hasta Baltasar demasiado confiado, probablemente ya acostumbrado a los desconcertantes modos del hombre que se hacía llamar un científico.

—Oiga, Baltasar. Quiero que me de lo que me prometió.

El viejo desatendió su trabajo dedicándole una larga mirada al niño antes de reaccionar sobresaltado.

—¡Orem! Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Es buen material lo que me trajo ese niño que se llama como tú y yo. Sé bueno y entrégale cuando lo veas aquellos paquetes de comida que están sobre esa mesa. Ven la próxima semana y puede que tenga más encargos para ti. Salúdame a Doug y al anciano Doan si lo vez.

El niño dudó si debía aclararle al viejo su confusión, o de explicarle que Doug ya no vivía en el domo con él, o la ironía que llamara a Doan viejo cuando se llevaban la edad a la par. Consideró ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en el domo Keeper, así que se limitó a despedirse antes de regresar con Marle y los otros poniendo en su mochila un amplio paquete envuelto de papeles grises.

—No ha sido de mucha ayuda, ¿verdad?

La ironía de Crono fue compartida por Marle y el niño, pero Lucca veía entristecida la figura del anciano trabajando afanosamente en proyectos que no alcanzaba a comprender, o quizá como sus amigos sugerían, cosas sin sentido real, al menos fuera de su distorsionada mente. Aunque había sido un golpe doloroso para ella conocer al científico en semejantes condiciones, le quedó el consuelo de conocer el hogar de Orem.

—¿Dónde dices que queda el domo Arris?

—Muy cerca de aquí, no será necesario que rodeemos el pico de la muerte.

La mención del lugar provocó un nuevo trastorno en la personalidad de Baltasar, arrojó lo que estaba haciendo al suelo, dirigiéndose hacia ellos corriendo y moviendo las manos con desesperación al aire.

—¡No! ¡No se atrevan a ir al pico de la muerte! ¡Aún no es el momento!

Los muchachos retrocedieron aterrorizados y cansados de Baltasar. Orem los siguió siendo el último en escuchar los ruegos del viejo.

—¡Ellos deben de mostrarles el camino en el momento oportuno y todavía no es hora! ¡No se acerquen a su nido, ignorantes!

* * *

><p><strong>Sebamitito<strong> parece que tú y muchos están de acuerdo que esta siempre fue una parte algo lenta en el juego, bueno al menos estoy tranquilo al saber que no sólo fue cosa mía, jeje. Es bueno saber que le di mayor interés que en el original y Orem tuvo una buena recepción. Espero te haya gustado esta capítulo con la presentación del personaje de Baltasar. Muchas gracias, nos vemos.

**Ode 30** gracias por el comentario y por descubrir el pequeño guiño a una de mis sagas favoritas, de pronto dejaré caer pequeños guiños de ese tipo, como lo de Will y Kara en el capítulo 1.1 que son dos protagonistas de un juego que me fascinó tanto como el Chrono trigger cuando lo jugué en el emulador, pese a no ser tan notorio como su hermano Terranigma. No supe como extender la pelea contra Krawlie sin que se volviese tediosa, creo que fue mejor acortarla así, gracias. Saludos.


	74. III 04 02

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo IV - El secreto de aquél mundo**

**2**

El susodicho pico de la muerte resultó ser la montaña cuya cima era tapada por las grisáceas nubes. Desde donde estaban alcanzaban a distinguir zonas nevadas, e incluso cada vez que se acercaban más ahí notaban el intenso frío proveniente del lugar. No le habían prestado mucha atención la primera vez que lo vieron al salir de las alcantarillas, debido a la urgencia de restaurar la energía de Marle para curar al pequeño Orem y el tobillo de Lucca. Marle aspiró fuertemente siendo la primera en notar el cambio en el ambiente.

—Soy yo, o el mal olor comienza a desaparecer.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, Crono y Lucca aspiraron notando el aire limpio pero helado entrando a sus pulmones; tosieron y estornudaron lamentando haberlo hecho. Orem se cubría la boca con los remiendos de sus ropas a la vez que intentaba advertirles.

—Es el aire que viene del pico de la muerte. El clima en ese sitio es muy frío, pero al menos purifica un poco el ambiente.

—¿Por qué lo llaman el pico de la muerte?

—Los rumores dicen que su cima no es una planicie, sino una punta en realidad, aunque quién sabe. Y lo de la muerte es porque es lo único que consiguieron aquellos que intentaron escalarlo.

La doncella no parecía entender la renuencia de sus compañeros a aspirar lo que para ella era un puro y dulce aire fresco; podía tolerar la baja temperatura del sitio, y como a una niña en primavera, le entraron unas irrefrenables ganas de andar hacia la peligrosa montaña. Lucca se sobresaltó por su reacción como Orem, Crono también pero fue quien terminó corriendo primero hacia ella.

—¡Marle, pero qué haces!

—¡Quiero aproximarme, es todo!

Lucca se unió a Crono en persecución de la doncella. Orem se quedó en su lugar viéndolos partir con cierto hastío. Divisó el domo Arris apenas como un manchón en las lejanías. Por lo menos la baja temperatura del ambiente mantenía a distancia a cualquier clase de mutantes, pero su temor no fue por ellos en particular, sino por esas otras "cosas". Apartó tales ideas aguardando a los extranjeros, sabía no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de tenerlos de vuelta irremediablemente.

Mientras tanto, Marle comenzó a subir los primeros metros del pico de la muerte cubiertos de una frondosa capa de nieve. Ni siquiera en los inviernos de Guardia había visto tal paraje, y sintió añoranza por su hogar. Su estación preferida del año siempre había sido el invierno. Crono la alcanzó y sujetándola de los hombros la hizo volverse hacia él y su amiga la inventora; ellos casi habían perdido el aliento por el esfuerzo de correr con ese clima. Las armaduras eran muy delgadas y no protegían gran cosa del frío, ambos tiritaban, aunque la princesa ni siquiera temblaba.

—¿Qué les pasa? Sólo es un poco de nieve.

—¿Cómo puedes tolerar esta temperatura? —le recriminaba Lucca—. ¡No es normal!

—Ustedes dos, basta. ¿No escuchan algo?

Ambas doncellas guardaron silencio ante la advertencia de su amigo, pero no había nada que escuchar en el tranquilo ambiente aparte del sonido del viento, el cual poco a poco fue intensificándose gradualmente hasta sacudirles los tímpanos.

Los tres cayeron violentamente al suelo tras ser barridos y lanzados repentinamente por una poderosa onda de aire helado; rodaron varios metros por la nieve hasta caer de espaldas nuevamente entre el suelo árido y lleno de desperdicios del terreno en las cercanías del pico de la muerte. Orem los observó llegar tras el impacto de la onda que no lo había alcanzado. Caminó hacia Marle para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, apenas poniendo atención a los otros dos. Crono masculló entre dientes algo que pudo ser "maldito chiquillo", pero nadie pudo asegurarlo.

Ya de pie, Orem mirándolos con desdén tras comprobar que su querida amiga estuviese bien, les explicó:

—Cada pocos minutos de la cima baja una ráfaga de viento que vuelve imposible acercarse mucho sin salir casi volando de ahí.

—Gracias avisarnos de antemano —gruñó Crono.

—No les dije que corrieran hacia allá.

—Fue mi culpa por ser tan imprudente.

El comentario de Marle lo pasó por alto para señalarles el camino hacia el domo Arris. Lucca tosió lo último que le quedaba antes de recobrar la compostura, aún resentida con la princesa más que con el niño.

—¿Realmente encontraremos algo que nos ayude en ese lugar? Después de lo que pasó con Baltasar no quiero albergar esperanzas.

—Podemos intentarlo —sugirió el pelirrojo—. Si ya estamos aquí después de todo lo que nos ha pasado.

—Sólo espero sirva de algo, y no resulte como ese científico loco que no nos ayudó para nada.

—Regresó mi nariz a su sitio —protestó Marle.

—Eso no fue arreglarte la nariz. Te la torció al lado contrario. De no haberte curado a ti misma hubieras terminado con una fuente de sangre en la cara.

Marle volvió la mirada hacia la lejanía donde comenzaba a desdibujarse el domo Keeper.

—Es verdad que me asusté cuando hizo eso y me llevé las manos a la cara lista para curarme, pero siendo franca no hice nada. Sangré apenas cualquier cosa, pero en realidad no tuve que curarme porque el dolor desapareció un momento después que el tabique me crujió. Lo que haya hecho, lo hizo todo él.

Crono y Orem intercambiaron una mirada incrédulos al respecto. Lucca sin saberlo imitó la acción del anciano rascándose la cabeza pensativa. ¿Acaso no era un charlatán el viejo después de todo? Pero el momento anterior había pasado. Lo que le urgía ahora era buscar una nueva solución a sus problemas en el hogar de Orem. Nadie volvió a tocar el tema sobre Baltasar.

En menos de una hora el grupo había llegado a un gigantesco domo al menos diez veces más grande que el domo Trann. Aunque intentó aparentar indiferencia para parecer rudo delante de Marle, los ojos de Orem brillaron por contemplar nuevamente su hogar tras vivir una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

—Vamos, les presentaré a los otros.

Urgiéndolos, Orem se adelantó para abrir la puerta pulsando la secuencia en el teclado de la entrada. La puerta chisporreó haciendo un sonido sordo para enseguida correrse a un lado. Los muchachos recelaron al recordar el mismo mecanismo en las alcantarillas, pero entraron de cualquier modo. Lucca reflexionó sobre este dispositivo de seguridad, preguntándose mentalmente cómo es que funcionaba, le era difícil entender aquella tecnología, pero ansiaba en algún momento detenerse para estudiarla debidamente.

Adentro el ambiente era tan sofocante como afuera, ligeramente menos rancio que los domos visitados anteriormente, pero en efecto más grande. No se trataba de un largo pasillo, sino una red entera de escalerillas y puentes montados sobre todo el domo, muchos conducían a puertas soldadas, o rincones ocupados por siluetas cuya respiración rítmica indicaba que dormían. Orem los fue guiando con la misma libertad que uno tiene en su hogar. Conforme caminaban en silencio comprobaban las enormes dimensiones del sitio; había placas de metal en las paredes y motores expuestos brotando del suelo y el techo. Llegaron a lo que denominaron la estancia principal donde comprobaron que el lugar albergaba a más gente que el domo Trann, al menos un par de docenas. Unos pocos levantaron la mirada indiferente al ver aparecer a Orem, fue la presencia de los muchachos lo que azuzó levemente su interés.

Los muchachos se sintieron terriblemente incómodos al sentir sobre ellos la mirada de todas aquellas desdichadas personas. Sus ropajes oscuros emitían el resplandor metálico eléctrico confirmándoles a los habitantes su identidad como guerreros. Un niño de apenas cinco o siete años se alejó de su madre e intentó enfocar a Lucca con su mirada a pesar de tenerla de cerca.

—¿Quiénes son?

La inventora se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el grito. Su rostro no podía reflejarse en los ojos grises sin pupilas del pequeño. Orem se acercó al niño sin ningún miramiento.

—Amigos, son amigos, Tadeo.

El niño perdió el interés concentrándose en una vieja maceta en la esquina —si no estaba ciego, poco le faltaba para estarlo—, pensó Lucca. Marle tomó inconscientemente la mano de Crono buscando su calor; el muchacho experimentaba una oleada de angustia semejante a sus primeras impresiones cuando llegó a aquél mundo.

Un anciano se acercó al grupo. Como todos, su vestimenta consistía en harapos entretejidos. Se estaba quedando calvo por lo que sus únicas matas de canas estaban alrededor de su cabeza. Sus bigotes y barbas grises no eran tan largos como los de Baltasar; por lo menos sus cejas eran regulares y no frondosas. Era difícil determinar su edad, quizá sesenta u ochenta años. Como todos, estaba bajo de peso, ojeroso y desnutrido; en sí ya era un milagro verlo aún con vida. Se apoyaba con un bastón al andar, o mejor dicho un tosco tubo oxidado. Orem corrió a su encuentro abrazándolo sin inhibiciones, el viejo le hizo un cariño en el pelo. Por mucha madurez que aparentase, el pequeño era dado a las pequeñas muestras de afecto entre sus semejantes.

—Me tenías preocupado, Orem. Tardaste mucho esta vez en esas malditas ruinas.

—Casi no lo cuento de no ser por estas personas, señor Doan. Fueron ellas quienes me rescataron varias veces: primero de los pulpos de tierra, luego de los hombres pez, y al final del mismísimo Krawlie.

La mención del nombre provocó temor entre las personas. El anciano hizo una expresión de desagrado, y Orem orgulloso le mostró su cicatriz en el hombro donde el violento rey gusano le había clavado su espolón.

—La mujer de allá se llama Marle. Es una sanadora de verdad.

El viejo alzó la mirada hacia el trío, y con una seña de su mano los invitó a acercarse más. Presintiendo que el hombre realmente era una persona muy importante a pesar de su aspecto, mostraron educación y respeto con él haciéndole una reverencia breve mientras cada uno se presentaba.

—Yo soy Marle Q'bay, señor. Encantada.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo, me llamo Lucca Gendius, señor.

—Hola, soy Crono Degjel, señor.

—El gusto es mío. Mi nombre es Doan, y les doy las gracias por haber ayudado a este pequeño, hijo de todos.

Aunque había muchas cosas maravillosas que el niño ansiaba contarle acerca de Marle, el anciano prestó particular interés en el objeto que el pelirrojo portaba en la funda ceñida a su cintura.

—Interesante, eso si no me equivoco es una espada, ¿no es así?

—Sí, señor.

—Un arma muy noble por lo que he leído en las pocas microfichas de lectura que quedan, aunque inútil si no se sabe usar adecuadamente. ¿Fue con eso que amedrentaste a los pulpos de tierra?

—Sí. Fue con esta.

—¡No sólo eso! —intervino Orem dándole crédito finalmente al muchacho—. ¡Con la misma dio muerte a Krawlie!

El domo se llenó de agitados susurros y comentarios. Las personas apartadas en su apatía, de pronto se levantaron acercándose al grupo. Incredulidad, asombro y regocijo llenaron los corazones de aquellas personas.

—¡No es verdad!

—¡El gusano está muerto, el gusano está muerto!

Doan golpeó el suelo con su bastón para aplacar la algarabía, aunque también estaba abiertamente asombrado por el hecho. El porte del trío destellaba algo que los volvía muy diferentes de ellos, más no entendían que sería aparte de sus armas y armaduras, sea lo que fuese, bastaba para no poner en tela de juicio semejante proeza.

—Ya veo, entonces es realmente posible derrotar a esos monstruos. No pensé que quedasen personas con tales aptitudes —y al decir esto, pasó su mirada a las armas de Marle y Lucca, intuyendo acertadamente su participación en el suceso—. Ciertamente increíble. ¿Pero cómo sucedió?

Los tres comenzaron a narrar los acontecimientos de su aventura a partir de haber encontrado a Orem en las ruinas del laboratorio dieciséis, hasta su encuentro con Baltasar. La gente prestaba atención aunque muchas palabras les eran incomprensibles. De vez en cuando Orem intervenía para narrar mejor alguna vivencia, siempre exaltando todo lo referente a Marle sobre los otros dos; Doan asentía sin interrumpirlos como el resto de las personas.

Al terminar su relato, una multitud se apiñó en torno a la joven suplicándole curas a sus dolencias. La muchacha se sintió abochornada al convertirse en el centro de atención debido a sus habilidades. Crono intentaba contener a la gente para apartarlos, pero fue Doan quien al final volvió a restaurar el orden haciendo ruido con su improvisado bastón y sus palabras.

—¡Todos, basta ya! Dejen en paz a esta jovencita. Sólo puede curar heridas causadas y no naturales por lo que hemos escuchado, no le exijan milagros por sus enfermedades. Además no tenemos ningún derecho a exigirle nada a ella o a sus compañeros. Son sólo visitantes, no lo olviden. Gracias habrían de darles al contrario por librarnos de esa plaga de las alcantarillas.

Algunos se miraron entre sí avergonzados por su comportamiento, pocos observaron al anciano con hostilidad por unos momentos antes de volver a ser sumisos.

—Eso está mejor. Lo que aún no entiendo —y ahora volvía a hablar con ellos—, es de dónde vienen, o qué hacen aquí. No me malinterpreten. Agradecemos su ayuda para con Orem y el resto al librarnos de Krawlie, pero a simple vista se ve que no son de por aquí.

—No lo somos —comenzó Lucca—. Por increíble que suene, venimos de otro mundo en otra dimensión. Llegamos a este lugar por un suceso muy extraño.

Llevó algo más de tiempo explicarle al anciano y a los presentes la naturaleza de sus orígenes. Orem ya había escuchado todo acerca de reinos en bosques llenos de árboles, aunque ninguno de esos conceptos tenía significado para él, aún así le fue agradable escuchar la fantástica historia nuevamente. La incredulidad se adueñó de los presentes cuando Lucca dio fin a sus palabras.

—¿Reinos? ¿Puertas que abren otros mundos? —Comenzó alguien—. ¿Qué tonterías son esas?

—Nunca habíamos escuchado hablar de algo así.

—¿Será cosa de los sabios antiguos?

La marea de parloteos inundó gradualmente el domo hasta que fue imposible hablar sin hacerse oír sobre todos los demás. A señas, hizo Doan a los muchachos acercarse más al pensar lo inútil que sería callar nuevamente a la gente.

—Yo tampoco había escuchado algo así antes, de serles franco. Pero no veo motivos para que estén mintiéndonos. A la gente de aquí y en todas partes le gusta aparentar que lo sabe todo, pero hay muchas cosas que nos falta saber incluso sobre nosotros mismos, o principalmente de nuestros ancestros. Al menos yo no sé mucho de los míos, salvo que fueron los constructores y encargados reales del domo donde se encuentran ahora.

—Parece que después de todo no encontramos gran cosa que nos sirviera aquí —se lamentó Crono.

—No lo vean de ese modo, por favor. Realmente nos han hecho un gran favor en compartir con nosotros sus hazañas. Significa bastante saber de la muerte de Krawlie y que las armas de Doug aún funcionan. Con un poco de suerte lograremos llegar a un trato con él para que nos comparta su tesoro.

Lucca meditó mientras la gente comenzaba a calmarse nuevamente, aunque en lugar de volver a sus estados apáticos, mostraban más optimismo al hablar entre sí. Los residentes recién despertados por la conmoción se ponían al tanto de los acontecimientos narrados. Marle intentó restaurar la visión del pequeño que los recibió, y con esfuerzo logró mejorar su vista un poco. Crono caminó por ahí observando el domo y su estructura con poco interés, pensando en lo que podrían hacer a continuación. Un recuerdo doloroso del rufián anónimo al que hirió mortalmente sin querer lo perturbó por momentos.

Orem comenzó a compartir la comida que Baltasar le había entregado con una mujer; ella llamó a su hijo y al amiguito de este cuando Marle terminó de hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos por sus ojos. Mientras comían algunas raciones de pan, agua y carne, Lucca se acercó a Doan inspirada.

—Señor. Dijo algo de haber leído sobre la espada de Crono en unas fichas. ¿No es cierto?

—Sí, microfichas de lectura. Pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando no era mucho mayor que ustedes. Los tiempos eran malos, pero no tanto como ahora. En aquél entonces los robots de ataque no habían invadido todavía el salón principal de ordenadores del domo, ahora es imposible acceder a él.

—¿Aquí en el domo esta eso?

—Sí, por debajo del domo, en el sótano.

El anciano señaló en el suelo una compuerta justo en el centro de la sala. La inventora llamó a sus compañeros explicándoles lo que Doan les había dicho.

—Ese ordenador, como lo llama, puede ser una fuente de información importante para ayudarnos a buscar otro portal.

—Perfecto —sentenció Crono—. ¿Entonces qué esperamos? Vamos de una buena vez.

Sorprendido por sus palabras, Doan los observó caminar hacia la compuerta y abrirla a pesar de lo que había mencionado acerca de los robots.

—¡No hablarán en serio! ¡No pretender realmente ir allá abajo!

Los habitantes del lugar dejaron sus conversaciones en suspenso. El silencio se hizo nuevamente dejando lugar al suspenso creado por los extranjeros. Marle le cansó ver tal reacción en aquella pobre gente nuevamente, así que dijo lo primero que pensó.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿No han entendido lo que hay ahí dentro? Los robots casi matan a toda la gente que habitaba en este domo hace treinta años cuando llegaron. Los que murieron lograron concentrarlos todos en las profundidades de los sótanos para que no emergieran de nuevo. Si bajan morirán.

—Así que básicamente se sienten seguros por que los demonios que habitan debajo de su hogar están atrapados en el sótano —meditó Lucca sin importarle sonar sarcástica—. A nosotros no nos pasará nada, vamos armados y creo que ya hemos conseguido cierta experiencia sobre el medio en el que habitan. No creo que puedan ser peores esos robots que Krawlie.

Doan se alisó las barbas pensando en lo que la muchacha acababa de decir. Con una expresión de espanto, Orem corrió al lugar donde estaba Marle para abrazarla sin poder contener el llanto.

—¡Por favor quédate aquí! ¡No bajen ahí! ¡Ninguno debe de hacerlo!

La paciente muchacha tranquilizó a Orem tomándolo de los hombros, sin que éste sospechara que por medio de su aura relajaba sus emociones para medio adormecerlo.

—Tranquilo, Orem. Sabes que somos fuertes y podemos con esto y muchas cosas.

Alguien más intentó convencerlos de lo contrario. La mujer a quien el pequeño comerciante le había convidado de la comida.

—Deben de reconsiderarlo. Mi esposo bajó hace semanas a esos sótanos y todavía no ha vuelto.

El pequeño en sus brazos no parecía tener la edad suficiente para espabilarse del todo a su alrededor, con aire ausente de quien a corta edad ha pasado por muchas tragedias, murmuró por lo bajo.

—Papá aún está tomándose su tiempo.

La madre abrazó al pequeño llorando ante el recuerdo de su amado. Marle se acercó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, y ella agradeció el consuelo y también sin saberlo un poco de aquella aura tranquilizadora. La princesa había quedado conmovida e intentó ponerse en su lugar. Si algo malo le ocurriera a Crono no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría, a pesar del impacto que había sido para ella presenciar su sentencia en el castillo a la posteriormente frustrada pena capital.

A pesar de todas las advertencias, Doan le preguntó a Crono algo de lo que antemano sospechaba por respuesta.

—¿Irán de todas formas allá abajo?

—Sí. No se nos ocurre que más hacer.

—Lo entiendo. En fin. Es bueno ver a gente joven con tal ímpetu en estos días. Por favor conozcan sus límites e intenten regresar con nosotros.

De pronto y no muy convencida, Marle intervino en la plática para preguntarle al anciano sobre lo que acababa de presenciar.

—¿Sabe por qué el esposo de esa mujer bajó a los sótanos?

—Por lo mismo que algunos más de los que han estado aquí antes de desaparecer. La comida. Debajo hay un corredor en dos direcciones. El de la derecha los lleva hacia los ordenadores de los que les hablé, pero el verdadero problema para nosotros está al final del corredor de la izquierda. Según los ordenadores a los que en algún momento pudimos accesar, hay una amplia fuente de abastecimiento alimenticio refrigerado en las profundidades de ese sótano, y entre la tubería que le sigue al corredor y ese sitio está el guardián.

—¿Quién?

—Es un robot de defensa muy sofisticado creado originalmente para cuidar de ese abastecimiento. Por lo que investigamos su programa fue contaminado hace más de un siglo, por lo que no hay forma de reprogramarlo para que no nos haga daño de intentar razonar con él para permitirnos tomar algo de aquellos alimentos. Es una pena. Sin comida la gente enferma o se ve obligada a hacer actos desesperados.

Tal aseveración hizo al pelirrojo pensar más en el sirviente humano de Krawlie. Fue la desesperación por la comida y la promesa del gusano de abastecerlo, lo que lo empujó a traicionar a los suyos, o al menos eso deseaba pensar aunque no por ello significara algún consuelo. Llamó a Marle y a Lucca para compartirles su idea, y quedó decepcionado por la negativa de ambas.

—Sería muy peligroso, Crono —razonaba la inventora—. No sabemos aún cómo es la fuerza de esos "robots". El que tenía Baltasar no parecía la gran cosa, pero aquí todos los describen muy diferentes, como asesinos. No quiero saber de no ser necesario cómo es el tal Guardián.

—Lucca tiene razón. Lo primero sería buscar los ordenadores antes de pensar en enfrentarnos a otros riesgos.

—Sí, supongo que tienen razón. Bien, vamos allá.

—¡Aguarden un momento!

Doan apoyándose en el bastón se acercó de prisa cojeando.

—Me temo que no les he explicado lo que se dice todo. Hay un problema muy serio en su plan, muchachos.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Les mostraré.

Los habitantes del domo observaron al trío bajar por la escotilla, ayudando a Doan a seguirles. Orem se prestó a bajar también con la excusa de auxiliar al anciano, aunque buena parte de su trato se debía el querer contemplar por más tiempo a Marle. Tiempo después verían regresar al viejo y al niño, pero solamente; y todos se preguntarían posteriormente si volverían a ver a aquellos forasteros una vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcangel91<strong> agradezco tu apreciación sobre la adaptación de Baltasar. Francamente nunca entendí en que cabían dentro de la trama esos dos sapos en el juego, fue lo mejor que pude hacer por ellos aquí, me dio algo de pena omitirlos, creo que no quedaron tan mal. Y sí, las palabras de Baltasar iban por ese rumbo que piensas, saludos. Gracias por el comentario.


	75. III 04 03

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo IV - El secreto de aquél mundo**

**3**

Tres metros debajo de la escotilla en el centro del domo Arris, el grupo contemplaba consternado dos caminos al final del pasillo: Uno libre en dirección a los susodichos almacenes de provisiones refrigeradas, pero inaccesibles; el otro hacia los presuntos ordenadores donde Lucca esperaba encontrar respuestas a la interrogante sobre cómo regresar a su mundo, pero el problema era que la distancia entre lo que quedaba del camino y la puerta al otro lado estaba separada por seis metros de profunda oscuridad. Crono encontró un tornillo en el suelo, y lo arrojó al vacío. El sonido de topar contra algo llegó a los tres segundos, un sonido apenas perceptible.

—¿Veinte, treinta metros quizá?

—No estoy seguro, jovencita. Mi padre solía decir por oídos de su propio padre, que tocaba suelo a los setenta metros.

La inventora estaba tan impresionada como el resto ante la aseveración de Doan. Frente a la bifurcación entre los dos caminos, un ordenador aparentaba estar en reposo, de no ser por la luz azul parpadeante en una de las pantallas.

—¿No es este un ordenador, Doan? —Lucca comenzaba a familiarizarse con aquellas máquinas y no perdió el tiempo para analizarla—. ¿No podríamos encontrar aquí lo mismo que en los ordenadores de allá?

—Esta cosa no tiene una base de datos fija. Todas las que tenía fueron depositadas en los ordenadores del almacén. Lo único que sabe hacer es activar el control para levantar el puente que los ayudaría a cruzar el otro lado.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Cómo se hace?

Aunque Lucca preguntó sólo por confirmar, pues al ver el teclado sospechó el método.

—Con una clave, del mismo modo accederían a los ordenadores del almacén de poder llegar a ellos. Más me temo que el cuaderno donde las claves están anotadas estaba al cuidado de Manu, el esposo de la mujer que bajó en búsqueda de los suministros de comida. Se llevó consigo el cuaderno por si le era necesario para avanzar en su búsqueda.

Con temor, los muchachos volvieron la vista hacia el camino despejado. A Orem se le hizo un nudo en la garganta; miró al trío y supo que sus súplicas para disuadirlos serían inútiles, en sus rostros vio la misma determinación que tenían antes de bajar hacia las alcantarillas. Con pena, Marle dedicó una mirada al pequeño donde sin palabras le pedía no se preocupara más, aunque era claro que ella lo estaba. Crono suspiró asintiendo con seriedad.

—Parece que iremos después de todo a buscar a aquél hombre.

Doan asintió también.

—Si aún está con vida, escóltenlo de nuevo por favor con nosotros. Ustedes vieron lo preocupada que está su familia por él.

Y no eran los únicos. Crono pensó en su madre, así como Lucca en sus padres, Marle lamentó no poder evitar la imagen de su padre en sus pensamientos, a pesar que desde cierta manera fue parcialmente el culpable de la situación que atravesaban. Los tres querían regresar a sus hogares, abrazar a sus familias, y si para eso tenían que continuar con aquella aventura en tan terrible mundo, desempeñarían su papel todo lo posible.

—Bien, iremos por él. De ser posible lo traeremos con ustedes y le pediremos esa libreta.

—Nuevamente les pido que vayan con bien, y por favor intenten regresar vivos.

Cuando Marle se dirigió al pequeño otra vez, éste se apresuró a secarse los ojos aparentando madurez. La doncella le revolvió el cabello.

—Cuida a Doan y ayúdalo a subir de nuevo.

Inclinándose un poco, depositó un beso en la frente del niño transformando ligeramente su estado de ánimo al iluminársele el rostro. Crono sonrió ante el gesto, Lucca lo observó agradeciendo que su amigo no se encelara del niño, aunque eso la hizo sentir mal al recordar la "otra" situación en que estaban los tres dentro de su propio grupo. No le dio más vueltas al asunto y se concentró en estudiar el ordenador.

En muy breves lecciones, Doan le mostró cómo ingresar los códigos una vez que los obtuvieran. La inventora sin perder sus prioridades absorbía tanto como podía de aquellos conocimientos. Al terminar los preparativos, el amable anciano se despidió de ellos por última vez junto con Orem deseándoles buena suerte. El grupo contempló cómo subían nuevamente por la escalerilla hacia el domo, y cuando la escotilla quedó cerrada, volvieron la vista al frente y en silencio caminaron por el pasillo hacia la puerta al final del mismo.

Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al llegar al otro lado. La puerta era una tan común como las de su mundo, pero de metal. Al otro lado encontraron cientos de conductos de varios tamaños, la mayoría de medio metro de grosor; se entrecruzaban unos con otros sin un orden aparente formando un inmenso enjambre sin fin bajo la negrura del vacío. El sitio era enorme. Algunas ratas chillaban en las cercanías andando de ahí para allá prestando poca atención a los forasteros. Para suerte de ellos, allá también había lámparas de luz neón iluminándoles los puntos donde podrían apoyarse para cruzar el lugar.

Con mucho cuidado, caminaron sobre los conductos despacio y concentrándose por completo en seguir derechos y no caer, lo que resultó difícil pues las ratas entorpecían sus andares. Lucca contuvo las ganas de gritar al sentir las patas y colas de esos seres andar entre sus piernas, siendo su temor inicial que la princesa cometiera alguna imprudencia por no poder soportar la presencia de aquellos bichos; para su alivio y decepción, la doncella mostraba nuevamente más tenacidad a la de ella andando entre las alimañas con la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada. Con la espada, Crono intentaba alejar a los roedores tirándolos entre los tubos y las vigas al vacío los más que podía sin moverse mucho de su sitio.

Después de estar caminando por media hora o más, saltando con cuidado entre los conductos y las vigas, sorteando a las ratas y armándose de paciencia, lograron llegar finalmente al otro lado del camino, quedando frente a una inmensa puerta cerrada tan solo con un pestillo. Sin decir una palabra, los tres abrieron y entraron a la oscuridad del salón.

Dejaron la puerta abierta detrás de ellos, con la esperanza de que la luz atravesara aquél sitio tan oscuro y siniestro como el vacío en el corredor inicial. De pronto el silencio fue roto por una serie de sirenas y alarmas agudas y chirriantes en todo el lugar. El ruido fue tan estridente y escandaloso, que los tres se llevaron las manos a los oídos y gritaron ante el atroz alboroto. Una luz se encendió, y luego otra, y otra. Sucesivamente el salón fue iluminado y la puerta tras ellos se cerró violentamente por medio de un circuito electromagnético.

—¡Lucca, qué está ocurriendo!

La inventora quiso gritarle a la princesa que no tenía idea, pero era imposible hacerse oír en medio del escándalo. Crono comenzó a gritar algo pero no le entendieron hasta que el muchacho extendió el brazo hacia la puerta del lado opuesto por donde llegaron. Estaba abierta. Entendiendo sus indicaciones, con las manos sobre los oídos, las muchachas lo siguieron corriendo hacia el lugar atravesando la base metálica sobre la que estaban, ignorando las ocho paredes recubiertas de cables, vigas y soportes movibles llenos de luces rojizas y verdes en el salón octagonal, cuando de pronto se detuvieron llevándose las manos de sus oídos a sus pechos ante el tremendo susto que acababa de ocurrirles. A medio camino, literalmente cayó del techo una enorme estructura mecánica que pudo aplastarlos por muy poco. Una luz procedente del centro de la estructura los iluminó, y saltaron hacia atrás al detectar el súbito cambio de temperatura en el ambiente. Un estruendo, el ruido cesó y los muchachos observaron frente a ellos un pequeño agujero en el suelo, donde aquella cosa los había iluminado.

Las luces del lugar se fueron encendiendo y con mejor claridad apreciaron aquello que les había atacado. Los primero que Lucca pensó al ver al guardián, fue en una vasija metálica gigantesca verde azulada, un cíclope sin rostro cuyo único ojo en el centro a pesar de ser artificial, daba un aspecto malicioso y perverso. Se mantenía sobre el suelo por medio de un pedestal inverso conectado sobre su estructura hacia el techo, así como diversos cables. Crono y Marle prepararon junto con la inventora sus armas un tanto sobresaltados por la sorpresa. Una voz mecánica semejante a la grabación del señor Gendius en la máquina "gato" provino de cada extremo de la habitación.

—¡Intrusos detectados! Protocolo de defensa en proceso.

—¡Puedes hablar!

La máquina continuó disparando sus láseres contra ellos, al esquivarlos Marle disparaba mientras Crono buscaba la forma de acercarse sin resultar herido para asestarle un golpe de espada. Lucca era la única que se maravilló por su capacidad de hablar, y con desesperación se acercó ignorando el peligro, pero manteniendo en alto su pistola, en un intento por dialogar con aquella cosa.

—¿Puedes entendernos? —por poco un láser casi le dio de no haberse agachado a tiempo—. ¡Deja de atacarnos por favor! Te lo suplico, no somos tus enemigos. Somos humanos. ¿Entiendes? ¡La especie de los creadores que te fabricaron!

Marle golpeó en las costillas a Lucca para tirarla al suelo cuando una nueva concentración del láser saliendo del brillante ojo gris casi le da. Crono se puso delante con la espada en alto y el haz luminoso golpeó contra el acero, rebotando de regreso hacia el guardián. El daño sobre su revestimiento metálico produjo un agujero, el guardián cesó sus ataques comenzando a emitir varios pitidos.

—Blancos hostiles. Procediendo a activar los bits auxiliares.

El receso duró apenas veinte segundos, tiempo suficiente para que entre la pareja alejaran a la inventora de la endiablada máquina. En ese lapso de tiempo, de las paredes al lado del guardián se abrieron dos compartimientos por donde aparecieron una pareja de máquinas ovaladas flotando sobre el suelo. Eran similares al enorme robot, pero más pequeñas y menos toscas. No había ningún cable o soporte manteniéndolas en el aire; desafiaban la gravedad frente a los sorprendidos chicos moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—No tienen alas visibles. ¿Cómo pueden levitar de ese modo?

—¡Lucca, este no es el momento!

—¡Debemos intentar razonar con ellos!

Los intentos de razonamiento concluyeron cuando del bit derecho con un láser casi los golpeó, de no haber sido contrarrestado nuevamente por la espada de Crono. Del izquierdo se abrió un compartimiento sobre su lado superior y un cilindro salió expulsado en dirección hacia ellos. Marle alcanzó a dispararle en el aire y la cosa explotó obligándolos a retroceder.

—¡No parece importarle que seamos humanos! —gritó Crono con sarcasmo haciéndose escuchar!

—¡Doan mencionó que los antiguos lo fabricaron para defender los abastecimientos de comida! ¡Debe de haber algún modo para desactivarlo!

El primer bit que arrojó el láser abrió su compartimiento para expulsar un nuevo misil. Marle fue más rápida y disparó contra el compartimiento mismo antes que expulsara el pequeño cohete. El bit explotó víctima de sus propias municiones, pero antes que el trío comenzara a gritar por su pequeña victoria, la portezuela de la pared superior volvió a abrirse y un nueva máquina bit apareció para reemplazar a la anterior.

—¿Cuántas de esas cosas son?

La pregunta de Marle quedó en el aire, pues uno de los bits cruzó su láser con el del guardián para crear un haz luminoso con más potencia. Crono no se atrevió a intentar contrarrestarlo. Corrió por su vida chamuscándose los zapatos por poco. El haz no sólo había abierto un agujero en el suelo, había abierto uno más amplio que los anteriores envolviéndolo en llamas.

—¡Lucca, es una pérdida de tiempo intentar razonar con ese monstruo! ¡Sólo dispárale!

La inventora con dolor comprendió que era verdad. Esa máquina se limitaba a dispararles siguiendo su programación. Con el arma de Doug, arremetió contra la máquina en una sucesión de tiros láseres. El daño sobre los bits era breve, pero en cuanto lograban destruir uno, otro aparecía para reemplazarlo. Crono había logrado acercarse lo suficiente para golpearlo directamente. La espada era lo necesariamente fuerte para dañar de gravedad a los bits, si acaso desgarrar el revestimiento de los mismos, más no se atrevía a realizar ninguna técnica sobre el guardián en especial por miedo al potente láser que salía de su ojo, o por la intervención a última instancia de las otras pequeñas máquinas.

Marle disparaba ahí donde Crono lograba abrir a las máquinas, estas estallaban por consecuencia; apunto de disparar el otro bit estaba, cuando entre Lucca y el pelirrojo lograron destrozarla. El guardián se paralizó unos segundos y Crono aprovechó para acercarse mientras su rayo era cargado. El golpe con su espada rasgó como en los bits, el delgado metal del coloso. El láser en el ojo del guardián cesó y emitió una serie de ruidos frenéticos antes de volver a hablar por toda la evitación.

—¡Boqueo defensivo dañado! Reparación en proceso. 5% completado… 15% completado…

Lucca abrió los ojos alertando a sus amigos con desesperación.

—¡Es el momento de darle con todo!

Ambas chicas dispararon sin piedad, la máquina se achataba ligeramente, mientras tanto, Crono se preparó para lanzarse de lleno con su técnica ciclón. Cuando el guardián anunciaba el noventa y cinco por ciento para completar su reparación, el cuerpo del espadachín ya danzaba a su alrededor girando velozmente cortando en pedazos su recubrimiento exponiendo sus cables y motores internos.

—¡Recuperación auxiliar activada!

Dos nuevos bits hicieron su ya habitual aparición, pero en lugar de moverse erráticamente por el cuarto para atacarlos, se posicionaron a los lados del guardián. Una esfera de energía surgió como consecuencia del cruce e intensificación de los láseres de ambos bits con el haz luminoso del guardián. El fuego del anterior hueco que produjeron apenas terminaba por consumirse. Aterrada por calcular las consecuencias de aquél impacto, obligó a Crono a retroceder a jalones al verlo dispuesto a atacar nuevamente; cuando dio cuenta de la ayuda de Marle para hacer desistir al muchacho, tiró al suelo el arma que Doug le dio por la desesperación, para sacar su propia pistola mientras frenéticamente movía pequeñas palancas y botones la misma.

—¡Lucca, qué estás haciendo!

La pareja intentó empujarla, pero antes de conseguirlo, al mismo tiempo que el guardián y sus bits terminaban de concentrar su mortal ataque, Lucca había soltado una ráfaga de fuego contra la energía concentrada.

El encuentro entre ambos impactos ocasionó una reacción inmediata, y las consecuencias de aquella explosión además de la cegadora luz cubriendo la habitación por completo, fue una tremenda sacudida a todo el sótano.

Arriba los desconcertados y asustados habitantes del domo sintieron el temblor. Sus conversaciones sobre los extranjeros y los últimos acontecimientos en las alcantarillas cesaron, permanecieron en silencio absoluto un largo momento después de que cesara el temblor.

Doan pensativo observaba la escotilla donde un ligero polvo se levantó. Lleno de pánico, Orem se arrojó a ella disponiéndose a abrirla cuando las manos de los habitantes del lugar se lo impidieron levantándolo por la fuerza.

—¡Suéltenme! ¿No se dan cuenta que algo malo ha pasado!

—¡Si el guardián produjo eso, olvídalos! —le gritó alguien agitado por forcejearle un brazo— Era demasiado bueno pensar que lo conseguirían.

—¡No están muertos!

—¡Orem! —El anciano se acercó al niño, no para reprimirlo, sino para darle ánimo tomándolo por ambas manos relajando su reacción—. Que el Guardián te haga daño a ti también no ayudará a nadie, ni siquiera ellos. No hagas caso de lo que te han dicho y confía un poco más. Si en unas horas no salen te permitiré bajar si prometes no ir más allá del corredor. ¿Está bien?

El niño estaba por soltar algo hiriente contra el anciano presa del miedo y la ira provocada por los hombres que no comprendían su sentimiento, más se contuvo tragando saliva. Podía meterse con cualquiera, pero hasta él mostraba el suficiente respeto por Doan quien pensaba en su propio bien.

—Dos horas y bajaré, pero sé que están bien.

—Mantén ese pensamiento que yo lo haré también.

El niño desistió de sus intenciones a regañadientes intentando contener el llanto. La mirada de él y de Doan, así como la de todos volvió a la escotilla, preguntándose con ansiedad qué estaba ocurriendo allá abajo. Ni siquiera en sus momentos más agresivos, el estruendo de los ataques del guardián había llegado de tal forma en tiempos anteriores a la zona central del domo. Nunca antes como en ese instante, todos y cada uno de los habitantes del Domo Arris habían sentido una sincera y desesperada preocupación por alguien ajeno a ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Dandres527<strong> muchas gracias por tu crítica. Por tí ahora que puse atención me doy cuenta que estoy por encima de las cienmil palabras (Wow). Espero mantener el interés a futuro y no limitarme a ser solo una historia larga (no imagino que extensión tendrá cuando toque a su fin) Saludos y muchas gracias.

**Arcangel91** no tardaremos mucho en ver esa reacción. Espero lograr un buen trabajo al adapatar dicha escena. Muchas gracias.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO**

El día de ayer que actualizo en este momento, pasó un año cuando subí el primer fragmento del fic. Sinceramente les doy las gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, tanto a usuarios, anonimos y a los que sencillamente leen esto de pasada. Lamento no estar actualizando tan seguido como acostumbré a muchos seguramente. Los veranos suelo tener una carga de trabajo muy pesada igual que en semana Santa, eso y que también compagino este escrito con otros proyectos propios por lo que se me hace difícil seguir el ritmo de costumbre. En cuanto regrese a la normalidad les prometo recuperar el buen ritmo de antes. Gracias a todos. :)


	76. III 04 04

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo IV - El secreto de aquél mundo**

**4**

Abajo del domo la situación era confusa. Una nube de polvo y basura se había levantado en toda la habitación, por lo que era imposible ver nada. Las llamas levantaban también en algunos sitios el humo impidiendo aún más la visibilidad. Alguien comenzó a toser, y la voz de Marle se hizo escuchar.

—¿Eres tú Lucca?

—No, soy yo. ¿Marle, estás bien?

—Sí, claro. ¿Lucca? ¿Estás ahí?

El polvo se asentó quedamente. La figura de Lucca estaba de pie todavía frente a una silueta indefinida, probablemente del guardián. Preocupados, la pareja se acercó a auxiliarla. La inventora estaba en estado de shock. Crono chasqueó los dedos frente a ella logrando sacarla de su estado. Marle se apresuró a ayudarle a sacudirse, pues como ellos, estaba cubierta de polvo y ennegrecida por el humo.

Frente a ellos estaba una enorme estructura derribada y con todo el frente desecho en un amplio hueco donde se asomaban cables, circuitos y motores en llamas. En el techo las vigas que lo habían sostenido durante años, quedaban semi quebradas, suspendidas y liberadas finalmente del enorme peso, los cables asomándose de las mismas latigueaban en el aire chispas eléctricas sin alcanzar al trío. La escena parecía tan surrealista. Lucca contuvo con más fuerza que en las anteriores ocasiones el impulso de correr para mirar más de cerca el interior del mecánico guardián siendo un gran momento para estudiar su interior, una oportunidad única de revisar el funcionamiento de tales artefactos tan avanzados. Hizo un esfuerzo para concentrarse en lo que realmente era importante en ese momento en específico. Soltando un suspiro, guardó la pistola que fabricó, y se puso a buscar con lentitud entre los escombros el arma que había conseguido del comerciante en el primer domo al que habían llegado. No tardó en encontrarla y al hacerlo miró a sus amigos, preocupados aún por su conducta tan introvertida y seria.

—Bueno, parece que tenemos el camino despejado, ¿no? Vamos ya.

—¿Segura que estás bien?

Quiso contestarle a su amigo algo hiriente, como "tan bien como tú lo estabas cuando mataste a ese degenerado en las alcantarillas, o a Krawlie en el pasado de Guardia". Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar ser tan mordaz. Sólo estaba preocupado por ella y no podía echárselo en cara, muy a pesar tampoco a la princesa a quien en circunstancias diferentes le gustaría explayarse no muy gratamente con ella. Era la tensión del momento. Acababa de destruir sin remedio la máquina más grandiosa que había visto en su vida en defensa propia.

La escandalosa alarma se había convertido desde hacían unos minutos en un eco lejano que fue apagándose gradualmente hasta desaparecer. Caminaron a un lado de los restos del guardián evitando los cables eléctricos. Buscando confianza, Marle tomó de la mano a su querido amigo y enseguida tuvo que soltarlo pegando un grito.

—¡Qué es lo que te pasa en las manos!

—¿De qué hablas?

—La sentí como cuando cruzamos los portales, pero mucho más intenso.

El aludido observó sus manos sin comprender realmente, en efecto sentía un ligero cosquilleo no muy cómodo. Con curiosidad, Lucca tomó su mano y enseguida la soltó también conteniendo el grito. La agitó como para desembarazarse de algo desagradable.

—Es electricidad estática. Tienes algo de corriente en tu cuerpo —observa las placas de metal en el suelo con cierto miedo, mientras detrás de ellos los cables eléctricos seguían latigueando sin alcanzar la superficie—. Démonos prisa si no quieren terminar electrocutados. En serio, Crono. ¿No lo sientes?

—Si de la corriente hablas, claro que la siento. Supongo que tras años de ayudarte con tus experimentos ya terminé por acostumbrarme.

—Pues que corriente eres.

Comenzaron a reír para romper la tensión. La electricidad estática alrededor del muchacho fue desapareciendo, así que ambas doncellas se animaron a tomarle cada una de las manos. Las circunstancias eran terribles para reír, lo comprendían, pero de no encontrar un modo de sobrellevar la situación, sentían terminarían por enloquecer.

Al final de la zona defensiva había una puerta entre abierta con el panel de control de seguridad en símbolos rojos ininteligibles. Lucca intentó tocar la puerta, pero un chispazo de electricidad la sacudió haciéndola desistir en el acto. Suspirando resignado, Crono la abrió de golpe conteniendo por segundos la incomodidad de la corriente. Marle soltó su mano al sentir la electricidad que su amigo absorbió viajando por su brazo.

Olvidando al guardián o los asuntos técnicos, los tres se llevaron las manos a la nariz y boca cuando un horrible aroma fétido los golpeó en la cara haciéndoles lagrimear. Marle se dio la vuelta de forma instintiva, y Lucca sintió algo corriendo desde su estómago amenazando con subir por su garganta. Crono tosió y se talló los ojos mientras intentaba sobreponerse a la sorpresa del hedor. Los tres pensaron lo mismo: ni en la contaminada superficie olía de aquella manera.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —preguntó Lucca subiéndose el cuello de su elástica armadura a la altura de su nariz.

Conteniendo la respiración, Marle fue la primera en avalentarse a entrar de lleno a la habitación al final del pasillo. Crono la siguió y Lucca fue detrás de él. La habitación a la que entraron llenaba las paredes y los pasillos con estantes metálicos hasta el techo de altos, los cuales despedían aromas espantosos. Lucca hizo un esfuerzo por contener el asco acercándose a examinar mejor uno de esos estantes aventurándose a abrir una de las cajoneras. La peste se hizo más intensa y ver en el interior aquella masa oscura y purulenta provocó más asco a sus compañeros. De inmediato la inventora cerró el cajón ahogando un suspiro.

—¿Qué diablos era esa cosa?

—Me temo, Crono eran verduras. Están tan podridas que se volvieron irreconocibles.

Además del rancio ambiente, el calor era muy fuerte. Marle se limpió con el dorso de la mano el sudor de su frente sin saber qué era más desagradable.

—Creí que este lugar estaría más fresco.

—Por lo que me explicaron debería estar helado. Se supone que sus sistemas de refrigeración son más adelantados que los nuestros, deberían ser eléctricos.

—Eran eléctricos —sentenció Crono observando en un rincón un motor quemado.

Lucca se acercó alarmada al sistema, mientras Marle se alejó para curiosear un poco entre los pasillos. Crono comenzó a hacer lo propio abriendo y cerrando las cajoneras muy a prisa, perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar algo comestible en ese espantoso lugar.

—La refrigeración debió de fallar hace mucho tiempo.

—Demasiado tiempo —contestó su amigo dando un cerrón a uno de los estantes—. Todo está podrido aquí. Santo cielo, ¿qué le diremos a Doan y a los otros?

—Que lo intentamos. Fue lo que hicimos.

—Ellos había depositado muchas esperanzas en estos almacenes. No quiero ver cómo reaccionarán cuando…

—¡Crono, Lucca! ¡Vengan!

La pareja corrió al encuentro de Marle con las armas listas ante el temor de una nueva amenaza. La muchacha estaba al fondo del almacén, de rodillas al lado de un hombre con la cabeza baja. La doncella se mantenía a cierta distancia de él con las manos cubriéndose la nariz y boca con más fuerza. El olor se hizo más nauseabundo cuando se acercaron más. Sintieron horror al comprobar que bajo la mata de pelo podrido, el rostro del hombre tan sólo era una calavera. Sobre sus piernas y sujetando con huesos que algún momento debieron de ser sus manos, había una bolsa sobre una libreta; a un lado de cuerpo una cajonera estaba abierta llena de bolsas similares a la que sostenía.

—Debe de ser el esposo de aquella mujer —concluyó Lucca—. El que bajó con la libreta de claves de Doan a buscar estos almacenes. Fue una suerte dejara la puerta abierta.

—Pobre de él. No tuvo tanta suerte. Debió de haber muerto hace semanas.

La pena de Marle se orilló al recuerdo de la mujer y su hijo, aún con débiles esperanzas de volver a ver a aquél ser querido. Ver a un cadáver en ese estado tan cerca más que miedo le produjo mucha pena por los que dejó atrás. Lucca se secó el sudor sintiéndose mareada por el olor.

—Quizá murió hace unos días. El calor de este lugar aceleró su descomposición.

—¿Cómo logró pasar al guardián? —se maravillaba Crono.

—El secreto se lo llevó. ¿Pero por qué no regresó si llegó hasta aquí?

—Quizá en efecto encontró el modo de burlar a esa cosa una vez, pero no vio el modo de hacerlo por segunda y se quedó aquí.

—Cierto, la inanición acabó con él. Esa debe de ser la libreta de los códigos de Doan.

La muchacha no tenía intenciones de tocar el cuerpo, y esperó a que Crono se acomidiera a tomarla, pero nuevamente Marle la sorprendió al tomar la iniciativa retirando los huesos de la libreta y la bolsa a la que prestó más interés. Le pasó la libreta a su amiga y después vació parte del contenido sobre su mano. Pequeñas pringas arenosas y sólidas cayeron. No olían mal, como tampoco lo hacían todas las cajoneras del fondo.

—¿Qué son estas cosas?

—¡Semillas! —contestó el muchacho pidiéndole que se las pasara para examinarlas mejor. Debido a su experiencia en la parcela de su hogar no tardó en reconocerlas—. Tomates. Aún son cultivables. Se han sabido conservar a pesar de las condiciones.

Le interesó la cajonera abierta, así que sacó otra bolsa de ahí comprobando en efecto había más de las mismas. Abrió una cajonera distinta encontrando semillas diferentes que no logró reconocer, pero las semillas guardadas en la cajonera a la derecha le resultaron más sencillas: papas. Dio con semillas de zanahorias y de maíz también.

—Todas aún conservan las propiedades necesarias para sembrarse. No están corrompidas aún. Es casi un milagro que estén aún en perfecto estado.

La doncella se mostró más reflexiva que su amiga al respecto. Se llevó una mano al mentón pensando en toda la gente de allá arriba, la mayoría viviendo sólo por vivir, sin objetivos reales.

—Germinarán las semillas.

Su expresión no fue tanto una pregunta sino una afirmación. Crono la secundó tomando de los hombros a su amiga. No creía que toda la tierra de allá arriba fuera estéril, con esfuerzo, la gente a la larga conseguiría lograr que algo creciera allá arriba y eso representaría una ventaja para su deteriorada sociedad. Lucca examinó la cantidad de cajoneras en la habitación. Calculó las posibilidades de generar tal cantidad de alimentos. También estaba atónita. Pero lo primero era lo primero, sin perder tiempo comenzó a hojear la libreta de códigos.

—Es hora de regresar por donde llegamos. Todavía nos falta algo más por hacer.

—¿Crees realmente encontrar algo de utilidad en esos ordenadores? —preguntó Crono

—Sí. Al menos eso espero. Gracias a Orem voy comprendiendo cómo se usan.

—¿Y sí hay más guardianes? —exclamó Marle preocupada.

La inventora sopesó la posibilidad de encontrarse con más máquinas, quizá hasta más agresivas que el impresionante guardián, con pesar empuñó con cada mano las armas en su cinturón y suspiró.

—Entonces vamos preparándonos a seguir luchando.

Sus amigos se animaron, aunque Lucca en su interior esperaba una mejor conducta en las hipotéticas máquinas. Como inventora sentía más la necesidad de reparar, en lugar de destruir tales maravillas de la ciencia. Se prometió a sí misma arreglárselas para llevar algo de esa gran tecnología a su tiempo de conseguir regresar a casa en compañía de la pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebamitito <strong>Gracias por la felicitación. Me tomé un pequeño respiro para concentrarme en terminar la temporada de mi trabajo para volver a actualizar con la frecuencia con que los tenía malacostumbrados, jeje. Gracias por tu crítica sobre cómo plasmé a Baltazar, más adelante corregiré el error de la Introducción. A pesar de aparecer apenas abre uno la página, nunca me di cuenta de él. Estocoma, je. Saludos.

**Ode30 **Gracias por tu comprensión, y voy por las docientas mil, jeje. En serio no dejaré nunca de agradecerles a todos ustedes por el entusiasmo que han dedicado al leer este fic. Gracias de todo corazón.


	77. III 04 05

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo IV - El secreto de aquél mundo**

**5**

El trío acababa de dejar muy atrás el almacén de comida, así como el cuerpo del pobre hombre dentro del mismo. Era Marle y Crono quienes llevaban algunos saquillos de semillas entre la ropa, permitiéndole a Lucca libertad para examinar los confusos garabatos de la vieja libreta. Con nerviosismo pasaron sobre los restos del maltrecho guardián dispuestos a salir hacia los conductos y vigas casi suspendidos sobre el vació de un lejano terremoto.

—¡No entiendo nada! —gritó de pronto la inventora desesperada antes de salir del salón con el guardián.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —quiso saber su amigo.

—¡Estos códigos y claves! Quienes los escribieron no eran muy ordenados para los apuntes. Ya no sé si estas letras son contraseñas o abreviaciones para las contraseñas de abajo. Además me preocupa la basura en estos espirales metálicos que sostienen las hojas. Es como si alguien hubiese arrancado páginas. Espero que en esas no estén las contraseñas que necesitamos.

—Tal vez debamos ir primero con Doan para que vea esa lista y te diga cuál es la necesaria —sugirió Marle.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón. ¡Qué horror!

Dos gordas ratas cruzaron entre los pies de la inventora obligándola a saltar hacia atrás entre sus dos amigos. Por inercia, Crono la sujeto para que no cayera tropezándose por el susto. Y la inventora inconscientemente se abrazó de él para sujetarse con fuerza. Su rostro se encendió al comprender la situación entre ambos ante aquella cercanía, mientras su amigo no encontró nada extraño al respecto, ya antes desde niños se habían dado abrazos inocentes amistosos. De inmediato la inventora volteó hacia Marle esperando una reacción iracunda por abrazar a su amado, pero ella por el contrario con naturalidad le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

—Ah… sí. Estúpidas ratas.

Aún tenía un brazo alrededor de Crono. Sorprendida por la falta de celos de la princesa, se aventuró a dejarlo ahí un momento más mirándola de reojo esperando algún cambio. Siguieron caminando con naturalidad y salieron hacia los conductos; con cuidado anduvieron sobre ellos. Marle continuó sin experimentar ningún cambio por la forma en que la inventora se sostenía del pelirrojo. ¿Por qué no le decía nada? Pensaba Lucca. ¿Es que Crono no le importaba tanto en realidad que le daba lo mismo que otra mujer lo abrazara? ¿Tenía tanta seguridad en sí misma que no era celosa? O peor aún ¿No la creía a ella capaz de enamorar a Crono como para molestarse en celarse de ella? Estaba por considerar la sencilla posibilidad de que la princesa mostrara un genuino respeto por la antigüedad de la amistad de ambos, cuando un repentino evento distrajo su atención.

Al vuelo, una de las tantas ratas que cruzaba los conductos, había saltado atrapando con sus colmillos la libreta de la otra mano de Lucca con la que braceaba. Los tres se detuvieron casi a punto de caer de la viga sobre la que estaban a causa de la impresión, cuando enseguida se pusieron a correr persiguiendo al escurridizo animal.

—¡No dejen que se meta en una madriguera, o perderemos la libreta!

La advertencia de la inventora fue innecesaria. La pareja estaba consciente de la importancia de aquellos textos si querían avanzar más. La rata les ganó mucho terreno sobre el amplio lugar, tanto que los había dejado tan atrás y no se dio cuenta de su persecución. El animal se había detenido cuando otra rata la detuvo, y entre ambas forcejearon la libreta arrancando en el proceso más páginas y tirándola al vació.

—¡No!

El rugir de los tres a la vez asustó a ambos animales, y por muy poco dejaron caer la libreta. Nerviosos, huyeron con hojas en la boca desperdigando unas por el camino y trozos de otras, algunas perdiéndose en los confines de la oscuridad, otras atrapadas por sus compañeras corriendo en distintas direcciones. Casi al borde del llanto y la desesperación, los muchachos se contuvieron para no gritar todo tipo de maldiciones contra esos bichos para no ponerlos más nerviosos. Marle sacó su arma con la intención de disparar a todas a las que veía con páginas para detenerlas. No le resultaría difícil darles.

—¡No las mates! —gritó Lucca espantada por su idea—. ¡Si lo haces caerán y con ellas las hojas!

—¡Y cómo las detenemos!

—¡Separémonos!

Así lo hicieron, pero por cada rata a la que lograban dar alcance, dos se les perdían de vista. Pronto la libreta había desparecido convirtiéndose en un montón de trozos de papel entre los dientes de los roedores. Para Lucca fue más complicado correr y atrapar a esos animales manteniendo el precario equilibrio sobre las vigas. Tras un muy largo rato, los tres se reunieron jadeando con las manos llenas de trozos de hojas. Lucca las tomó de vuelta imitándolos a ellos al guardarlas hechas un manojo entre su ropa, jurando no distraerse con tonterías nuevamente mientras tenía algo tan importante en las manos.

—Marle, tienes mi permiso para matar a cuanta rata se te dé la gana.

—Puedes jurar que lo haré.

Pero tras el suceso, los roedores parecieron pensárselo mejor antes de volver a asomar la cabeza. Se habían escondido en sus escondrijos, algunos victoriosos con algo de ese papel para la fabricación de sus nidos. El temor de Lucca por perder la clave necesaria para siempre se hizo latente, pero estaban a punto de regresar al pasillo divido, cuando en el suelo encontró otro trozo de papel. Al levantarlo, observó lo que en él había escrito al lado del texto "salón de ordenadores".

—¡Es este! ¡Tenemos la clave!

La pareja gritó de júbilo sintiendo paz y tranquilidad nuevamente tras el susto. Con suerte el plan de Lucca sería un éxito y localizarían otro portal para salir lo más pronto posible de ese sitio. Dándose prisa, corrieron por el pasillo de regreso, pero en lugar de volver sobre la escalerilla hacia el centro del domo sobre ellos, se dirigieron al pasillo contrario.

Lucca se encargó de ingresar los códigos necesarios en el ordenador, y en cuanto presionó la tecla de ejecución, el sótano vibró ligeramente estremeciéndolos un poco ante la siguiente sorpresa. Del suelo mismo, en la orilla que daba al vacío, brotó una baldosa apuntando al otro lado; el tramo quedó suspendido en el aire unos segundos, cuando del mismo tramo brotó otro ligeramente más estrecho, el procedimiento continuó con este produciendo ruidosos sonidos de golpes haciendo un eco monstruoso. Con cuidado, el trío se dirigió al camino que había aparecido, cuidando de no caer. Se detenían cuando una nueva baldosa metálica surgía al final haciendo vibrar por donde estaban andando. En un momento el ruido se aplacó, y al llegar al extremo opuesto, comprobaron que habían llegado al final del trayecto. Una puerta de metal les daba la bienvenida, no era automática, sino ordinaria con un picaporte más vistoso de los que ellos conocían en su mundo, pero un picaporte a fin de cuentas.

Los tres se apoyaron contra la puerta haciendo la presión necesaria para moverla. Cuando el espacio fue suficientemente amplio, pasaron uno por uno. En el interior algo se agitó en la oscuridad golpeando a Crono en la cara y produciéndole a la vez un dolor lacerante en la mejilla. Su quejido de dolor alertó a Lucca. Con rápidos movimientos la muchachilla activó una pequeña mira de luz en su arma enseñándole a Marle en cuestión de segundos a hacer lo mismo con la suya. Fuese lo que fuese iba de nuevo zumbando en dirección hacia ellos.

—¡Son insectos gigantes!

La advertencia de Marle fue precedida por un disparo de Lucca. En un momento habían observado lo que parecía un brillante y grisáceo escarabajo de más de treinta centímetros volando hacia ellos y enseguida una explosión de una viscosa sustancia verde. Más insectos se movieron a su alrededor dispersándose, unos se posaron sobre el suelo para ingerir los restos del que Lucca había eliminado, otros se aventuraron a atacarlos. Las muchachas se encargaron en un momento de abatir cuanto bicho tuviesen a su alcance. Uno alcanzó a Marle rasgándole el hombro y con ello provocando un corte en su elástica armadura. Crono se lo quitó cortándolo por la mitad en el aire. La zarpa al final de los brazos de aquellas cosas eran lo suficientemente fuertes incluso para dañar el metal.

—¡Marle, busca una salida mientras Crono y yo nos encargamos de estas alimañas!

Con dificultad, la doncella buscó con el haz de luz otra puerta contraria a la que entraron, lo que era difícil al tener a aquellos insectos distrayéndola por volar frente a ella. Lucca disparaba los que se cruzaban por su campo de visión, y Crono hacía otro tanto cortando a los que los rodeaban. Finalmente la luz de Marle dio con otra entrada más adelante al final de unas escalerillas. Cada vez siendo más fácil con una buena parte de los insectos eliminados, los muchachos subieron los peldaños llenando el ambiente con una mezcla de ruidos agudos y zumbidos en el aire.

Atravesaron la nueva puerta en medio de la confusión y con algunos cortes sobre sus ropajes. Al otro lado había luz. Se alegraron al llegar de poder cerrar la puerta tras ellos impidiéndoles el paso a esos monstruos. Sin embargo un nuevo desafío les esperaba.

El lugar al que habían entrado era bastante amplio. Lleno de pasillos levadizos sobre andamios y más escalerillas metálicas de aspecto frágil. Había ordenadores, es cierto, pero con sus pantallas rotas, sus cajas de circuitos destruidas, y en medio de ese caos se deslizaban sombras de silueta fija. Las luces verdosas y azuladas emitían tenues resplandores permitiéndoles continuar adelante. Sin embargo cada vez que pasaban los tableros arruinados, sus esperanzas mermaban.

—Debe de haber alguna aún en buen estado —los esperanzaba Lucca—. No pierdan la fe ahora que logramos llegar hasta aquí.

Se dejaron contagiar por su optimismo, así que cuando las sombras sugerentes les hicieron frente, sacaron sus armas con decisión. Extraños seres de metal chillaban al detectarlos y lanzarse contra ellos exhibiendo garras de cobre y pequeños cañones sobre sus hombros artificiales. Sus armaduras resultaron ser efectivas contra los láseres que disparaban aquellas máquinas con vida propia. Pronto, Marle aprendió a imitar a su amiga disparando contra las zonas de unión de las máquinas siendo las partes más frágiles. Algunas tras sus contraataques se paralizaban, y otras continuaban intentando obstaculizarlos siendo menos amenazantes que en un principio al estar semi destruidas, incluso algunas estallaban en una nube de humo y fuego.

Las máquinas tenían una vaga forma humana, salvo que en lugar de piernas, bajo sus caderas había ruedas dentadas conectadas a una banda de gusano. De estar en nuestro mundo, Lucca hubiese hecho comparación con los tanques de guerra. Al final de los brazos si no había pinzas de presión, estaban las armas láseres. La mayoría sobre sus cabezas sin cuellos mostraban ser ciclópeos al seguirles con un único ojo por el que en ocasiones también saltaba un láser. Tras su encuentro con el guardián, por no mencionar la cantidad de monstruosos seres que les habían salido al paso desde su llegada a aquél mundo apocalíptico, cada vez les era más fácil hacer frente en batalla como lo haría cualquier guerrero experimentado.

Lucca apretaba los dientes cada vez que una máquina caía al suelo irremediablemente destruida. Ya habría tiempo para preguntarle a Doan al respecto cuando regresaran. Tenían que seguir y buscar algún ordenador que sirviera. La respuesta a sus plegarias llegó cuando no muy lejos de donde avanzaban, en un nivel inferior alcanzaban a ver por la barandilla una puerta automática con un anuncio luminoso sobre la misma con la leyenda "ordenador principal". A un lado se movía sobre sus cuatro patas hidráulicas una solitaria máquina semejante a un banquillo. Una rata se deslizo entre la tubería y el desgraciado animal cayó fulminado por un láser en cuanto la máquina lo detectó. Por poco el láser le había dado a un panel de control cercano entre ella y la entrada cerrada.

—No podemos permitir que dispare contra esa consola o esa puerta quedara bloqueada para siempre —exclamó la inventora horrorizada pensando en todos aquellos ordenadores destruidos a causa de las máquinas andantes.

—Entonces démosle algo distinto para llamar su atención.

Crono corrió alejándose de sus amigas golpeando su espada contra las paredes, la monstruosa máquina lo divisó casi al instante. El muchacho le asombró constatar al tener aquella cosa de cerca que su tamaño no era más allá de un metro. Levantó su espada para contrarrestar el láser, pero este se disolvió aún antes de llegar hasta él cuando Lucca y Marle lo destruyeron por su cuenta. El plan del muchacho había funcionado.

—Perfecto. Ahora podemos… —la mano de la princesa le había abofeteado el lado intacto de su rostro cuando pasó junto con Lucca cerca de él—. ¡Oye!

—¡Oye, tú! No vuelvas hacer eso sin advertirnos.

Con más suavidad colocó su mano sobre el otro lado donde tenía el corte que le produjo uno de los escarabajos gigantes; en cuestión de segundos la herida se desvaneció. Satisfecha por su trabajo, la doncella le tomó de la mano para apresúralo a alcanzar a Lucca, que ya estaba frente a la consola indecisa en lo que debía de hacer. La muchacha dejó pasar unos segundos antes de decidirse a pulsar una serie de comandos, al terminar de introducirlos, la puerta se deslizó hacia arriba permitiéndoles la entrada.

—¿Sabías los códigos de esta puerta? —Crono estaba impresionado.

—¿Eran los mismos que usamos para llegara acá? —preguntó Marle.

—No, miren ahí —debajo del anuncio luminoso alcanzaron a distinguir una pequeñas letras hechas con aceite oscuro—. Si no fue Doan, lo hizo algún otro habitante de aquí cuando este lugar tenía acceso libre. Vamos, crucen los dedos.

Con la amenaza de las máquinas contenida, se confiaron al ingresar a la pequeña habitación. Un enorme ordenador con una gran pantalla ocupaba toda la pared frontal. Lucca se concentró haciendo memoria en las instrucciones de Doan y Orem. Instantes después había encendido el ordenador suspirando por lo bajo al encontrarlo en perfecto estado. Sus manos se movieron velozmente sobre el luminoso multicolor teclado. Primero cometiendo muchos errores, pero cada vez que los corregía, se volvía más y más rápida al moverse.

La pareja a sus espaldas no hizo otra cosa más que echar nerviosos vistazos hacia la entrada bajo el temor de la aparición repentina de alguna máquina, y también observar a Lucca sumergirse finalmente de lleno en esa tecnología indescifrable para ellos. La pantalla para ambos era una ventana mágica con múltiples paisajes llenos de texto, imágenes y efectos que hasta ese momento nunca hubiesen imaginado posibles. El asombro de Lucca crecía tanto como el de sus amigos, su mente procesaba todo cuanto miraba, cada vez más confiada en lo que hacía sin importarle cometer pequeños errores si con eso conllevaba aprender a dominar esa ciencia. Podía hacerlo. Su intelecto era lo suficientemente mayor para tener una comprensión hacia cada cosa nueva que se le presentaba. Los ordenadores eran un reto, pero estaba logrando maniobrarlos.

Ni siquiera los disparos de Marle o su amigo blandiendo su espada contra una máquina que había aparecido sorpresivamente, sacaron a la científica de su concentración. Durante la siguiente hora Lucca no había pronunciado palabra alguna, mientras sus amigos sentados en un rincón, nerviosos se distraían observando también la pantalla un tiempo hasta que la sucesión de colores y efectos los mareaba. Entonces sorprendiéndolos, Lucca se dio la vuelta para hacerles un anuncio.

—¡Tengo ubicado un portal!

La pareja se levantó aún abrazada. El pelirrojo había estado disfrutando el momento de tener tan cerca a su amada doncella, mientras Marle hacía lo propio, a ambos les daba igual el lamentable estado en el que se encontraban si podían tener juntos un instante de paz. Lucca decidió pasar por alto lo que para ella era una imagen perturbadora para no perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Vengan un momento para acá.

Por ella se separaron un momento colocándose cada uno a sus lados. Tan pronto los dedos de su amiga volvieron a moverse sobre el teclado, en la pantalla apareció el mapa más detallado y realista que Crono o Marle habían visto en sus vidas. Reconocieron el domo al que habían llegado, así como las ruinas por donde caminaron, y más allá de las alcantarillas, al norte un camino que los llevaría lo largo de varios kilómetros a una pequeña cúpula cercana a una gigantesca estructura. Caracteres señalaban el nombre de los caminos, la distancia a la que se encontraban de su ubicación y una aproximación de tiempo para llegar. Según la pantalla, la cúpula se llamaba Domo Proto, a más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros, un viaje que aproximadamente les tomaría dos días recorrer.

—¿Estás segura que es ese el lugar? Parece estar muy retirado de aquí.

—No hay duda. Busqué el domo donde aparecimos. ¿Lo ven? Se llama Bangor. Escaneé los niveles de estática, temperatura y radiación, luego comparé la lista de elementos con las zonas cercanas las cuales según el ordenador son anómalas; por supuesto que lo son, las causa lo que quedó del portal antes de desaparecer. El resultado fue que el punto más cercano que presenta las mismas características pero más intensas, se encuentran el interior del domo Proto, en su cámara trasera. Es ahí donde tenemos que ir si queremos encontrar un nuevo portal, seguramente abierto si comparamos sus estadísticas con las de Bangor.

Sus amigos quedaron impresionados con la mitad de lo que habían podido entenderle.

—Eres grandiosa, Lucca —exclamó Marle con la vista fija donde se señalaba el domo Bangor—. Con esta cosa podrías encontrar cualquier cosa.

—Sí, aunque me hubiese gustado buscar más información sobre este lugar. Pero eso ya no importa ahora.

Crono continuó contemplando la imagen en pantalla mientras Lucca compartía con ellos algo de lo que había comprendido sobre la tecnología de aquél mundo, aunque era difícil seguirle el ritmo con todas aquellas descripciones de nombres difíciles seguidas de más palabras técnicas. Marle se distrajo por las luces en el amplio teclado, que además de los números y las letras del alfabeto había algunas cuyos nombres eran combinaciones de letras y números. Una tecla parpadeaba con un opaco color rojo, ubicada casi a un costado del teclado; no recordaba a su amiga haberla presionado mientras trabajaba.

—¿Lucca, para que sirve está?

Sin esperar respuesta, la princesa la había pulsado. La pantalla se apagó y el humor de la joven inventora se ennegreció tanto como la pantalla.

—¡Marle! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—¡Perdón! No quería dañarla, solo que esta tecla estaba parpadeando y… ya se apagó. Lo siento.

—¡Oigan! —las llamó el muchacho—. ¿Qué significa esto?

La pantalla no estaba totalmente en negro. En letras muy pequeñas la palabra "cargando" iba seguida de una serie de puntos que aparecían lentamente uno detrás del otro. Abajo en letras todavía más minúsculas se juntaron para leer el texto. "Archivo: Día de Lavos".

Las letras se desvanecieron y un tapiz de colores reapareció. Les sorprendió ver imágenes de un mundo completamente distinto al que se encontraban, tan lleno de color y de vida como el suyo, pero con un avance tecnológico no tan desconocido.

* * *

><p><strong>Estratosnesis <strong>muchas gracias por tu crítica. Espero mantenerme en tu preferencia y en la de muchos. La conclusión de este capítulo esta semana (y espero la de esta parte este mismo mes o a más tardar el siguiente). Saludos.


	78. III 04 06

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo IV - El secreto de aquél mundo**

**6**

La pantalla en efecto les revelaba un mundo desde una vista aérea, si eso fuese posible. Lucca no fue la única en identificar la silueta de aquellas tierras, Crono y Marle aunque habían recibido estudios distintos, por igual habían estudiado mapas para reconocer los lugares donde deberían de estar situados las tierras de los místicos, así como la de los humanos en Truce, Porra, Choras, y por supuesto la nación de Guardia, pero donde deberían estar observaron gigantescas torres y gente alrededor de ellas como hormigas. La vista se empequeñecía ofreciéndoles una mejor perspectiva de esos mundos donde las personas transitaban con ropas variopintas y más sencillas a las acostumbradas. Se trasladaban de un lugar a otro no en caballos, sino en aparatos metálicos rodantes impulsados por medios que no comprendían. Las aldeas se habían convertido en pueblos, las villas en ciudades y donde antes había castillos las metrópolis más grandes se alzaban. Había vegetación, pero no tanta como recordaban. Donde el desierto de Fiona estuvo alguna vez, más ciudades se levantaban en gigantescas torres muy semejantes a las titánicas estructuras que encontraron en el laboratorio dieciséis, sólo que el lugar se llamaba ahí "Sector dieciséis" como rezaba en las letras pequeñas de las múltiples anotaciones que daba el ordenador, así como el clima, humedad entre otros.

Pequeñas ventanas aparecieron sobre la pantalla cubriendo parcialmente los curiosos y hasta caóticos paisajes del mundo. La escena de una ciudad de humanos donde se supondría debería estar la tierra de medina era parcialmente cubierta por la imagen de un hombre hablando usando ropa austera negra.

—_En noticias políticas, el rey Damon confirmó su renuncia a la corona para permitirle la sucesión temprana el próximo año a su hijo Andros, quincuagésimo séptimo descendiente en la línea de sucesión a la corona, quien contrajo matrimonio en meses pasados con la secretaria de relaciones exteriores, Arris Tenj. Así mismo opiniones divididas al respecto se han manifestado entre las ciudades Trunnce, Fion y Porte sobre si el príncipe de apenas veintisiete años estará preparado para asumir la responsabilidad. El país de Medín ha expresado su apoyo al príncipe deseándole suerte al respecto, reafirmando su compromiso de trabajar en unidad ambas naciones._

Las imágenes de hombres con trajes oscuros sencillos y lazos en el cuello (uno anciano con una corona muy reducida en el centro de todos ellos), cambió a lo que parecía una exposición de diversos objetos, donde varias personas de ambos géneros vestidas con túnicas blancas con botones en la solapa, mostraban lo que parecía el pequeño esqueleto momificado de un místico sobre una losa de piedra.

—_En otras noticias, paleontólogos de Medín encontraron en las cavernas de Hcran lo que parece ser el cuerpo más completo de un místico de la raza de los Imps. Extintos hace más de quinientos años como todas las razas de místicos durante el decreto real de purga del último rey que ostentó el título Guardia, los científicos han determinado que su cadena de ADN lo hace un espécimen viable para el proyecto "reforestación" que tanta controversia ha causado entre los moralistas, por la posibilidad de traer de vuelta a una especia extinta en lo que mucho consideran una enorme mancha negra en la historia de la humanidad, pese a los argumentos del entonces monarca Guardia XLV expuestos en su momento para obtener el apoyo de todas las armadas sobre el peligro que se creía poseían estos seres cuya historia, arte, religiones y cultura dentro de nuestra misma historia desapareció con su raza._

Marle sujetó con fuerza las manos de Crono incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. Lucca aunque indignada, puso mayor atención en las noticias que una mujer (vestida tan formal de azul y tan austera como el primer reportero) daba en otra ventana cercana al de unos hombres frente a varias consolas y ordenadores nuevos y relucientes.

—_Los especialistas de la compañía Fabr-Ka han dado a conocer recientemente un nuevo sistema de cómputo sistematizado de retroalimentación independiente, que deja obsoletas a las anteriores inteligencias artificiales de defensa creadas hasta el momento. Bautizada con el nombre de Madre Cerebro, prevé este sistema capaz de procesar hasta cinco mil algoritmos por segundo podrá sustentar cada satélite, línea inalámbrica de información y computadora en el mundo, facilitando a las autoridades la detección de actividades ilegales, así como prever futuros desastres ecológicos con su función de duplicación robótica que le permite rediseñar a sí misma las unidades robóticas mejorando las fallas que detecte, así como la adaptación de las mismas a distintos medios. Ahora vamos con Nasjo Gerana al distrito de Trunnce donde en breve se darán a conocer los ganadores de la última exposición de arte conceptual. Nasjo._

La imagen del inmenso monitor cambió por completo, presentando una única imagen de lo que vagamente parecía ser la plaza de Leene, muy distinta con cientos de pantallas gigantes sobre estructuras que ninguno de los tres recordaba haber visto. Pinturas con formas tan irreconocibles como las de las esculturas decoraban el lugar repleto de gente vestida con ropajes igual de extraños, pero no todos tan sobrios como los que habían visto, o como del hombre de pie en medio con algo en su mano a la altura de su boca.

—_Gracias Melisa. Nos encontramos en el Museo Leene donde los ganadores del trimestre pasado han venido para mostrar sus trabajos inéditos en lo que se espera una exposición sobresaliente tardía, la cual recordamos se retrasó debido a los manifestantes del sector dieciséis que demandaron el cese de experimentos de especímenes orgánicos en su ciudad, coincidiendo la visita del rey y los primeros ministros. Por lo pronto a mi espalda se encuentran… ¡hey!_

Sea lo que fuese el aparato que captaba esas imágenes, se zarandeó como todos los presentes. Hubo gritos de desconcierto, las pinturas cayeron y las esculturas se hicieron añicos. Cuando la tierra dejó de temblar veinte largos segundos después, los artistas indignados corrieron a proteger lo que quedaba de sus obras, mientras un desconcertado reportero recobraba de manera forzada la compostura para seguir desempeñando su labor.

—_Parece que acabamos de sufrir un temblor_ —se permitió ser irónico—. _Creí que meteorología dijo que el siguiente lo tendríamos hasta mediados del siguiente año. Pero veamos cómo ha afectado la exposición lo que… ¡Ah!_

Un nuevo temblor más fuerte que el anterior sacudió toda la tierra. La imagen se puso en negro y enseguida cambió a la de un hombre montado en (Lucca quedó impresionada) una máquina voladora. Las ciudades se veían a lo lejos desde otra panorámica. Las inmensas torres se ladeaban soltando fragmentos de cristal de sus ventanales destruidos. Podía apreciarse un extraño movimiento sobre toda la superficie allá abajo.

—_¡Un segundo temblor está comenzando en estos momentos!_ —gritaba haciéndose oír sobre un ruidoso motor—. _¡La persecución que estábamos siguiendo ha terminado cuando tanto el fugitivo como la policía volcaron sus vehículos durante el primer temblor, y justo ahora estamos presenciando uno nuevo! ¡Podemos ver cómo varios árboles han caído sobre el parque nacional de Guardián! ¡Muchas personas corren en las calles buscando donde refugiarse! ¡Señores esto es un caos! ¡Aléjense de las ventanas! ¡La magnitud de esta catástrofe no la habíamos presenciado nunca desde hace un siglo! ¡En el nombre de todo…! ¡Graba eso! _—a lo lejos, la cámara volteó su ángulo para captar otro lugar donde varias estructuras gigantes comenzaron a caer—. _¡Los centros de investigación biológica han sido derribados junto con varios edificios del sector dieciséis!_

No había compostura en el hombre sólo una desesperación contagiosa que puso en vilo al trío, tenso ya por las imágenes de desastre.

—_¡Qué es eso!_

Sobre el centro en una pequeña provincia que conectaba a dos ciudades importantes, la tierra se agrietaba tragándose en su interior a cientos de personas inocentes, casas, vehículos. El hueco se ampliaba considerablemente a cada segundo hasta que casi toda la villa desapareció. El reportero gritaba enloquecido por lo que veía, y entonces en medio del escenario apocalíptico algo apareció.

Del imponente agujero apareció una pirámide larga y puntiaguda brillante como el marfil de un gris verde profundo. Enseguida apareció otra, y otra más pequeña. Decenas de agujas aparecieron sobre una superficie que se elevaba del interior del agujero hacia la superficie.

—_¡Estás grabando eso!_ —gritó el reportero a la pantalla—_. ¡Señoras y señores, está emergiendo algo que parece…! ¡Bueno, no sé lo que parece! ¡Es como una nave, o una rampa llena de pinchos! ¡Será algún proyecto tecnológico, no lo sé, pero…!_

Sus palabras se ahogaron con el estridente rugido proveniente de la extraña superficie. Gigantescas pezuñas móviles aparecieron alrededor de esa montaña de pinchos aferrándose alrededor del hueco para impulsarse más, y un segundo rugido provocó una onda de sonido que ladeó todo a su alrededor, incluso el reportero gritó llevándose las manos a los oídos junto con alguien más en el instante cuando la pantalla perdía imagen.

De pronto la pantalla volvió a la imagen inicial de un mapa viviente. Pudieron observar a aquella cosa en medio de todo. Máquinas voladoras rodeaban al ser disparando diferentes tipos de proyectiles desde balas convencionales hasta láseres, pero el ser parecía por sí mismo una estructura impenetrable la cuál era incapaz de recibir un solo rasguño. El cuerpo del colosal monstruo emitió una luz rojiza a su alrededor, y de sus pinchos expelió ráfagas de fuego las cuales destruyeron a las máquinas y a sus tripulantes con gran impulso, también cayeron sobre ciudades, bosques, villas. Una de estas mortales ráfagas gigantescas redujo la nación Guardián a escombros y muchas ciudades fueron consumidas por el fuego. Aunque no tenían una imagen desde allá abajo, los muchachos se llevaron las manos a la boca de sólo imaginarse el terror que la pobre gente estaba sufriendo. Era el apocalipsis.

La imagen volvió a cambiar. Por un segundo se asustaron por que parecía un espejo, y se vieron entre sí buscando a las personas del otro lado. Al no verlas comprendieron se trataba de una grabación hecha en ese mismo lugar. El joven del que habían hecho referencia al principio, el hijo del rey, estaba ahí aunque muy distinto que al principio: despeinado, fachoso, con cortes en el rostro y sin rastro alguno del atractivo que las chicas le habían encontrado, a pesar de no haber pasado siquiera un mes desde la ceremonia donde el rey lo presentaba, parecía haber envejecido varios años. Los hombres a su alrededor tampoco presentaban un buen estado. Vestían armaduras idénticas a la que los muchachos llevaban en ese momento y por supuesto estaban armados. La voz del último príncipe del mundo era suave, pero el pánico cargado en ella reverberó en la habitación.

—_Quien vea esto, por favor acudan a los domos de seguridad inmediatamente distribuidos en sus ciudades. En ellos encontrarán comida, agua, albergue, todo lo indispensable para que se pongan a salvo de la amenaza que estamos atravesando. Por favor, busquen la manera de ponerse a salvo. Desde el domo donde estamos algunos soldados, civiles, mi esposa Arris y yo estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos para que esta transmisión llegue a todos los lugares posibles, también desde aquí intentamos movilizar las tropas de rescate y apoyo contra los especímenes que se escaparon de los laboratorios del sector dieciséis. No se acerquen a esas criaturas, son hostiles y según nuestros científicos se están adaptando demasiado deprisa al entorno. Aléjense de las alcantarillas de contención, muchas de ellas han bajado a esos sitios por lo que ya no son seguros._

Hizo una pausa para respirar. Esta agitado y buscando bajo presión las palabras y las fuerzas para continuar.

—_Aléjense de todos los centros de Fabr-Ka, repito. No vayan a esos sitios. Los mensajes de ayuda acerca de que ahí podrán encontrar apoyo son falsos, los crearon las mismas inteligencias artificiales para atraerlos. Las máquinas han sufrido una… avería, descompostura… no lo sé. Hay teorías que algo relacionado con ese monstruo influyó en ellas, no podemos confirmarlo, pero es un hecho que los robots que salen de ahí están actuando violentamente contra las personas. Acá salvo por nuestro Guardián de defensa autónomo la situación parece controlada, pero si encuentran un domo más cercano, ténganlo como un lugar seguro._

Crono notó a Marle temblando, estaba lagrimeando y supo porque lo hacía. Lucca se mostró comprensiva con la princesa rodeándola de un hombro tan consternada como ella. El hombre que se suponía era un miembro de la familia real continuó hablando perdiendo con cada palabra la seguridad en sí mismo.

—_Este día termina la historia de la nación Guardián o Guardia como mi padre solía llamarla en privado_ —las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos y tras contener el llanto unos segundos después continuó—. _Lavos, lo ha destruido todo y no hemos podido detenerlo. Nunca hubiéramos pensado que las leyendas de los antiguos místicos eran ciertas sobre la existencia de esa bestia y muy tarde lo hemos comprobado. Sé que muchos han perdido a sus familias y seres queridos en estos días, yo mismo perdí a mis padres, pero por favor no pierdan la esperanza. Mientras nuestra especie sobreviva permanecerá la posibilidad que salgamos de esta amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros. Por ustedes, por mi esposa, por nuestro futuro, por favor; como yo, no permitan sentirse vencidos. Un día Lavos tendrá que morir y será el momento que nos toque salir a nosotros de la tierra. Hoy a una semana será el último día del año mil novecientos noventa y nueve. En un año confío encontremos la salida e nuestro conflicto. Hasta pronto mi amada nación._

La imagen se ennegreció sin más. Reapareció la imagen que Lucca había dejado antes que Marle sin querer abriera esa archivo monstruoso, y por primera vez se dieron cuenta que bajo todos los indicadores había una fecha en el borde inferior derecho de la pantalla, la cual indicaba que actualmente estaban a mediados del año dos mil trescientos después de Guardia.

Ninguno había pronunciado ninguna palabra durante la reproducción del video. Marle sollozaba, Crono hacía lo mismo quedamente pero incluso todavía más impactado que sus amigas. Lucca sentía un dolor en la cabeza aguijoneándole el cerebro. Aquello había sido demasiada información para procesar.

—Estamos en nuestro mundo —murmuró para sí misma incrédula—. Nunca nos fuimos. Sólo fuimos más adelante. Nuestro futuro.

—¡No! —gritó Marle—. ¡Me niego a aceptar que esto sea nuestro futuro! —y extendió ambos brazos en un intento de abarcarlo todo— ¡Debe de haber un error!

Mientras las dos jóvenes expresaban su consternación ante las reciente noticias, había algo a lo que el muchacho no podía de dejarle vueltas "—los místicos fueron eliminados por la orden de un rey, a pesar de haber cierta paz entre nosotros". Aunque no era devoto de la raza enemiga, se sentía de dolido por la desaparición de los vecinos de los hombres.

—El monstruo que acabó con todo —comenzó Lucca—. Lo llamaban Lavos y atribuían a los místicos su leyenda. ¿Pero de qué hablaba el príncipe? La historia de los místicos no es muy conocida debido a que siempre han sido muy recelosos para compartirla con nosotros.

—El maestro Sir Dianos decía que sólo las personas bien instruidas y con acceso a información privilegiada conocían algo sobre su estructura social —rememoró Crono—. ¿No conoces a alguien así en nuestro tiempo?

Justo cuando Lucca negaba con la cabeza, Marle murmuró:

—El Canciller.

—¿Crees que el Canciller sepa algo sobre esto? —el asombro de Lucca era más palpable que el de Crono—. Pues cuando regresemos, y ahora estoy más segura que nunca que lo haremos, no creo nos diga lo que sabe de buenas a primeras.

—No sabe mucho, pero lo poco que conoce me lo contó cuando niña.

Ahora Crono si estaba asombrado.

—¿Cómo es que te lo contó? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Él fue parte de quienes formaron mi educación cuando niña. Decía que alguien realmente merecedora de ser un miembro de la familia real debería saber lo que sucede tanto dentro como fuera del reino, me compartía cosas acerca de los místicos que él en sus viajes había averiguado.

—Posiblemente de la boca de los mismos místicos. Los guardias de los calabozos lo son y hasta donde sé el Canciller fue quien les dio el puesto.

—Probablemente. De Lavos sólo me contó se trataba de un legendario ser todo poderoso en quien los místicos creían; un ser piadoso el cual con su llegada algún día les permitiría tener igualdad o hasta superioridad con los hombres. El Canciller me lo contaba como si fuese un cuento de hadas, el mismo ignoraba cómo sería una criatura así, aunque lo imaginaba como una metáfora espiritual, a diferencia de los místicos no creía en la existencia de un ser supremo así físicamente, aunque siempre le entusiasmaban los temas sobre establecer lazos con los místicos para vincular mejor la paz de la que "supuestamente" había en nuestro tiempo.

A su amigo le costaba imaginarse al anciano que lo envió a la guillotina y le echó encima a él y a Lucca el tanque dragón, como un maestro sabio pregonador de la paz. Aunque tras conocer lo que la familia real haría en el futuro, compartió el ideal del anciano, también el recuerdo de Frog provocó el mismo sentimiento. Por supuesto lo que acababan de ver era muy diferente a la creencia de los místicos sobre Lavos como un ser espiritual piadoso, a no ser que furioso al conocer sobre su extinción, Lavos hubiese castigado a los hombres por su crimen.

—¡Pero podemos cambiarlo! —exclamó Marle—. No tiene por qué ser así.

—¿Y cómo podríamos hacerlo? Esa cosa es monstruosa, y si éste es el futuro, no hemos visto por ninguna parte a esa bestia. Quizá hasta haya muerto y eso no ha cambiado el hecho que la gente vive atemorizada por las máquinas sicópatas, y los descendientes de los mutantes que escaparon en ese entonces.

—Crono, esto no puede ser irremediable. ¿No recuerdas lo que ocurrió cuando el portal del tiempo me mandó al año seiscientos? La historia de Guardia estaba condenada a ser modificada pero ustedes además de restablecerla, crearon un rumbo distinto de la misma. ¿Qué opinas tú, Lucca?

La inventora reflexionó al respecto. Lavos en efecto era algo que jamás hubiese concebido ni en sus más profundas pesadillas; pero hasta una criatura así podría ser destruida de prever su aparición con la tecnología actual, algo que no pudieron hacer las personas trescientos años atrás con su sorpresivo arribo. Arribo era la palabra.

—Esa cosa probablemente ya existe en nuestro tiempo bajo nuestros pies y nosotros lo ignorábamos. Sí, tienes razón Marle. Si advertimos a todos lo que mora bajo la tierra, es probable que con el tiempo podamos lograr que la gente se prepare para ese monstruo y entonces creen un método para destruirlo antes de que lo haga con nuestro mundo. No es casualidad que el portal nos haya traído hasta aquí. Tenemos en nuestras manos la oportunidad de cambiar otra vez el curso de la historia para bien. ¿Tú qué piensas Crono?

—Me dejan sin palabras. Pienso que no debemos de perder más el tiempo y nos apresuremos a regresar a casa para comenzar a ponernos a trabajar.

Rieron dejándose contagiar por su entusiasmo y para relajarse también por el estrés que acababan de recibir. Al final se quedaron en silencio fundiéndose los tres en un abrazo reconfortante. El calor de ambas doncellas subió el estímulo del muchacho como él hacia ellas. Sintiéndose parte de lo mismo, Lucca dejó atrás sus celos para concentrarse en el momento.

Aunque hubiesen querido prolongar el momento, se separaron al final al sentirse preparados para continuar. Salieron del recinto y regresaron nuevamente por los corredores y pasillos sin ningún robot que les hiciese frente, mientras los insectos del último salón cayeron fulminados sin apenas alcanzar a tocar al trío cuando regresaron para salir de ese sitio.

Nuevamente estando en el lugar por el que comenzaron, Lucca dudó entre dejar abierto el puente, debido a que allá abajo podría quedar algún otro robot por no decir los feroces insectos. Se decidió desactivándolo y con rugidos sordos observaron las baldosas retraerse nuevamente al inicio del precipicio. Con cuidado y por petición de la inventora, Crono grabó con la punta de su espada debajo de la consola de control, las claves necesarias para acceder a los ordenadores. Los dejaban para cuando los habitantes del domo Arris estuviesen listos para confrontar por sí mismos a esos monstruos, al menos ya no había amenazas que los separaran del almacén donde podían tomar el resto de las semillas que necesitarían para sobrevivir.

Con cuidado, reiniciaron su ascenso por la escalerilla hacia la superficie nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebamitito<strong> gracias por la paciencia. Espero te haya agradado el modo en que readapté "el descubrimiento". Sí, dejé a drede esa partidularidad de Crono, como la de Lucca al calor o Marle a las bajas temperaturas, pequeños guiños para futuras partes que me gusta añadir, jeje. Saludos.


	79. III 04 07

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo IV - El secreto de aquél mundo**

**7**

Orem se había quedado dormido muy cerca del nicho donde Doan solía descansar, no quiso mover al pequeño, siendo comprensivo por la ola de sentimientos de preocupación que sentían por los forasteros. El anciano observó a su alrededor en sus respectivos nichos al resto de los habitantes. Ya era tarde, y comprensible el cansancio de todos. Muchos habían perdido la esperanza de volver a ver los forasteros, pese a las esperanzas que Doan dio al joven mercader. Aunque una parte de Doan renunciaba también a la idea de su regreso, especialmente tras la potente sacudida originada de allí abajo, decidió no formular veredictos hasta pasados un par de días. Se sintió culpable por haberles permitió bajar con el guardián, pero al final no fue él sino ellos quienes tomaron esa decisión. En aquellos días donde la fatalidad estaba la orden del día, Doan era de las pocas personas en ese mundo enfermo que se permitía aspirar a la esperanza, algo que esperaba inculcar a las mentes más jóvenes del recinto.

Un zumbido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, se hizo más potente, y al tercer golpe captó provenía de la escotilla hacia los sótanos. De un salto se incorporó hacia la entrada y con los nudillos golpeó tres veces seguidas, al recibir por respuesta los mismos golpes metálicos por el otro lado con el mismo ritmo, pegó un grito de entusiasmo.

—¡Están de regreso! ¡Orem, despierta!

Arrancado de su sueño, el niño se incorporó tallándose los ojos y tardando en asimilar la imagen del anciano intentando con sus fuerzas abrir la escotilla. Pegando un grito que terminó por despertar a muchos de los lugareños, corrió a ayudar al viejo y entre ambos terminaron por abrir la entrada.

La primera en aparecer fue Lucca, quien impulsada con la ayuda del chico y el anciano, salió más de prisa, seguida de Marle. Cuando la doncella rubia castaña salió, Orem la abrazó fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo a la vez una gran alegría al sentir los brazos de la doncella en torno a él. Conmovida, ella besó la frente del muchacho mientras un par de lugareños terminaban de ayudar al pelirrojo a salir por último. Al ver la escena entre ambos, el espadachín sonrió permitiéndole ese gusto al niño conmovido por su preocupación; no le asombró tanto que después repitiera su acción aunque no tan estrechamente con Lucca, sino que se plantara al final frente a él inseguro de cómo actuar, Crono resolvió la cuestión abrazándolo con una mano y revolviéndole el pelo con la otra.

—No te desharás tan fácilmente de mí, enano.

Quién lo diría, pensó. Se había preocupado por los tres. No fue el único, el sentimiento de Doan por verlos de regreso era tan auténtico como el del joven, pero se mostró más discreto con el mismo. La mitad de los habitantes del domo estaban asombrados, algunos volvieron a echarse en sus nichos faltos de interés, mientras otros se acercaron curiosos por averiguar lo que encontraron allá abajo los forasteros.

—¿Lograron pasar al Guardián?

La pregunta fue a gusto de Doan imprudencial, aunque también estaba ansioso de escuchar noticias sobre su travesía por el sótano. Sin embargo, reprobando al hombre que lanzó la pregunta, amenizó el ambiente por el bienestar de los muchachos.

—Estoy seguro que estos jóvenes tienen muchas historias que contarnos. Pero lo mejor será permitirles descansar.

—En realidad —comenzó Lucca—. Tal vez sea buena idea comenzar a contarles todo antes de pasar un buen tiempo en el Enertron.

Doan estudió a la muchachilla, Orem con los ojos abiertos buscó la aprobación de Doan. El anciano asintió y con un gesto los invitó a pasar al centro del salón. Sentándose alrededor de ellos, Doan aguardó a que dieran inicio educadamente, sin embargo no pudo controlar al resto de la gente cuando alguien lanzó una pregunta.

—¿Qué fue el terremoto que se sintió?

—El guardián al momento de explotar.

El asombro y los cuchicheos que levantaron las palabras de Crono, fue superior al que notaron al llegar por primera vez anunciando la muerte de Krawlie. En breve explicaron la batalla contra el mortífero robot, así como su caída permitiéndoles el paso a ellos y a cualquiera a partir de ese día.

—¿Y qué más averiguaron? —la pregunta tan ansiada la había hecho Orem.

—Que estamos en el futuro.

La respuesta de Marle había sido decaída, la había dado aún afectada por lo que descubrieron al final de su expedición. Crono le pasó un brazo sobre el hombro y hasta Lucca pareció ensombrecerse un momento. Salvo por ellos, la noticia fue recibida con confusión y hasta desinterés de su público. Aunque Doan intentó preguntarles sobre qué estaban hablando, alguien más se encargó de zanjar la cuestión hacia la más apremiante.

—Qué importa eso. ¿Encontraron los almacenes de abastecimiento?

Tomados de la mano, Crono y Marle se dirigieron con Doan y en sus manos depositaron los saquitos que consiguieron allá. Intrigado, el anciano examinó una las extrañas pringas dentro de ellas.

—¿Y esto qué es?

—Lo único que encontramos —contestó Lucca—. La refrigeración debió de fallar hace algún tiempo. Toda la comida se echó a perder

Rostros a su alrededor se ensombrecieron, otros no mostraron sorpresa, Doan no concedió reacción alguna intrigado por lo que acababan de darle, haciendo un esfuerzo en recordar si antes había visto tan inusuales objetos.

—Pero no todo está perdido —continuó Crono—. Si bajan a esos almacenes pueden entre todos sacar los cajones que contienen estas bolsas, hay muchas de ellas y de diversos ejemplares. Papas, tomates, maíz, garbanzos, creo que también había naranjas y sandías.

—¡Santo cielo! —Doan lo había entendido—. ¡Son semillas!

Algunos se acercaron al anciano para observar en sus manos las semillas. Cuando niños el viejo les había hablaba de todo cuanto había estudiado en los ordenadores en su juventud, antes de ser invadidos por la última revuelta de robots hace casi medio siglo contenida en los sótanos. En sus memorias quedaba el vestigio de recuerdos sobre aquellas pequeñas partículas maravillosas capaces de producir comida del suelo con tan sólo agua, trabajo y calor.

—¿Y dicen que hay más en los almacenes?

—Y en buen estado, señor —siguió Marle—. Sin el guardián pueden pasar a tomarlas todas y cultivarlas allá afuera. Entre todos pueden lograrlo. No creo que los mutantes los ataquen estando unidos en lugar de hacerlo cada quién por su cuenta.

—Es verdad —corroboró Lucca—. No es seguro que los enertrones les duren toda la vida. Esta es su oportunidad de retomar su mundo nuevamente. Con el paso del tiempo hasta los mutantes pueden desaparecer si se unen con los habitantes de los domos vecinos a darles caza. Doug tiene más armas que las que cargamos nosotros, quizá hasta alguien más en algún lado tiene un resguardo. Si trabajan en cooperación tendrán una oportunidad de volver a prevalecer como especie.

Las palabras de los extraños fueron acogidas desde con escepticismo hasta con oídos de educandos. Doan reflexionó cada frase sabiendo no era el único en sentir la extraña mezcla de sentimientos agitándose en su interior, una mezcla inusual donde no había cabida para la tristeza o la resignación. Trabajar unidos, cooperación, retomar el mundo. La idea de entre todos hacer una peregrinación a los domos para unificar a la gente e impartirles los conocimientos de la siembra, y en efecto, buscar el modo de deshacerse de los mutantes afloró. El problema seguirían siendo las máquinas por supuesto, pero al estar concentradas en pocos lugares tal vez podrían reconquistar por su lado la fracción necesaria del mundo para repoblar. Y toda esta revuelta de ideas provocada por tres jóvenes forasteros que decían venir de otro mundo. La idea ya no parecía tan descabellada como antes.

—Ustedes no parecen muy diferentes de nosotros si en verdad pertenecen a otro mundo, y al mismo tiempo no comprendo que es aquello que los hace tan distintos.

Al ver esos rostros marchitos llenos de suciedad con la misma ensoñación, el trío experimentó dolor al saber que aquellas personas era lo que quedaba del legado de su mundo. Su futuro estaba ahí, algo que nadie hubiese podido predecir. Lucca tenía razón, comprendió Marle, no habían llegado por casualidad precisamente a ese sitio; una fuerza superior en algún lugar había dictado que tenían que intervenir para restaurar el orden perdido en antaño.

—Quizá, la diferencia es que conservamos íntegra nuestra salud —respondió la doncella—. Por ello no nos dejamos rendir. Ustedes pueden alcanzarla también. Hagan lo que nosotros y sigan adelante, no se rindan, por favor.

Orem siguió con su mirada de fascinación sobre Marle, comprendió muchas cosas enseguida. Su atracción por ella además de su belleza se debía a que en ella proyectaba todo lo que alguna vez había anhelado sin saberlo, del mismo modo lo hacía cualquiera que hubiese pasado toda su vida en el domo. Hasta Doan pareció saborear la palabra buscándole algún significado. Se dio cuenta que ahora no había nadie rezagado y cada habitante del sitio estaba presente con la atención puesta en los muchachos y las nuevas que trajeron cambiando sus vidas.

—Salud. Que lejana parece esa palabra hoy en día, tan cerca de desaparecer de nuestras consciencias.

El niño parcialmente ciego se acercó a Doan con timidez intentando enfocar su débil vista sobre los saquitos que aún sostenía. Había entendido muy vagamente la conversación, pero comprendió aquello que los extraños trajeron era algo muy importante y quería apreciarlo mejor.

—¿Qué es eso?

Doan tomó su mano y sobre ella colocó algunas semillas invitándolo a palparlas. El niño sintió la textura no muy diferente de las piedrecillas, pero no estaban frías y sin saber el motivo se sintió reconfortado. El anciano con afecto contestó tanto para él como a todos los presentes.

—Son la esperanza de nuestro mañana —se volvió hacia los muchachos dándose el tiempo de estudiarlos, memorizar sus rostros y sus portes—. Muchas gracias por todo, hijos míos.

Cada uno de los tres se acercó al hombre sorprendiéndolo con un abrazo, Orem se unió a ellos y los habitantes del lugar se acercaron para tocar a los visitantes. Aunque ninguno de los habitantes llegaría a comprender el gesto completamente, los corazones de los jóvenes se llenaron de júbilo al comprender que algunas de esas personas podrían ser incluso descendientes de ellos mismos, tanto Orem como Doan, el niño ciego, Doug, e incluso el hombre sin identidad que se unió al gusano de Krawlie, al menos de Lucca y también quizá de Crono. Marle recordó el rostro del joven y apuesto rey, recordó al último rey de Guardia y posible descendiente suyo. Por miedo no quiso preguntar cuál fue el destino que corrió tras los acontecimientos del día de Lavos. Prefirió mantener la duda a recibir una respuesta que tal vez estigmatizara su vida aún más.

Una hora después cuando los ánimos se normalizaron, los muchachos entraron uno por uno recibiendo un tiempo considerable en el enertron para reponer sus fuerzas, y comieron con pena lo poco que Doan y los otros compartieron con ellos.

—Dime, Lucca, ¿entonces encontraron lo que buscaban en un principio en los ordenadores?

—Sí, Doan. En una cúpula llamada Proto en las cercanías de una fábrica. Por cierto, salvo por unos insectos limpiamos el lugar de esas máquinas andantes armadas.

—Los robots. Creo que de ustedes eso ya no puede sorprenderme si pudieron destruir al Guardián. Conozco el domo Proto, está muy retirado de aquí.

—Pues en cuento podamos partiremos para no prolongarlo mucho.

Orem estaba cabizbajo. Se volvió débiles esperanzas a Marle animándose a preguntarlo.

—¿No pueden llevarme con ustedes?

Comprensiva, la doncella colocó su mano sobre la frente del pequeño mirándolo como adulto.

—Sabes la respuesta a eso. Tú tienes una labor muy importante aquí con Doan y los demás. Algún día tendrás que ver por la gente como Doan lo hace hoy.

El pequeño volvió la vista a Doan, y el anciano asintió proyectando el incierto futuro que tendrían a partir de ese momento en Orem y el resto de los pequeños en el domo. Resignado, pero con una sonrisa, Orem hizo un asentimiento que claramente quiso decir que al menos había hecho el intento.

Alguien jaloneó un poco el vestido de Lucca, y cuando la inventora bajó la mirada se encontró con el rostro sin expresión tras la mugre de un pequeño. Su madre temerosa se acercó, como si pensara los muchachos fueran alguna especie de divinidades y suponía los molestaría con sus problemas. Sus labios temblaban incapaz de hablar, Marle la reconoció y con la ayuda de Crono la acercaron hasta su hija cuya mano sostenía la inventora con dolor comprendiendo de lo que habló el pequeño.

—¿Vieron a papá?

La frase cantarina y sobria del pequeño produjo un ahogamiento en la garganta de Lucca, Marle abrazó a la madre y hasta Crono se llevó los puños a los ojos para enjuagarse las lágrimas. La mujer se aferró a Marle llorando tras escuchar lo que ella le susurró al oído. Al separarse vieron no la resignación, sino algo sanador en sus ojos, esta se intensificó cuando abrazó a su hijo contra sí misma.

—No murió en vano. Además de las semillas para todos, me dejó esta semillita que cuidaré para que crezca con salud.

Mientras muchos eran testigos de la emotiva escena, Doan se acercó a Crono rebuscando algo en una vieja maleta. El espadachín creyó que el anciano había sacado una hoja amarilla apergaminada, pero cuando se la pasó comprobó la rigidez de la misma. Era de oro, con pequeñas marcas en forma de barras cruzando media tarjeta, algunas eran tan diminutas que pensó en el microscopio de Lucca en su hogar para poder apreciarlas.

—¿Y esto?

—Es la tarjeta de reconocimiento de una vieja jetbike que usaba con algunos amigos en mi juventud en el área treinta y dos. Los mutantes no suelen ir por esa área hasta donde sé, ya que de vez en cuando algunos robots hacen reconocimientos en el lugar, a ellos no les interesa la chatarra así que es probable todavía esté allí y con suerte en buen estado.

—Gracias Doan. ¿Pero qué es una jetbike?

El anciano sonrió intentando imaginar aquél mundo de donde provenían donde no había jetbikes ni robots o mutantes molestos.

—Un medio de transporte que les permitirá llegar más rápidamente al domo Proto. Aunque si no saben usarla, tal vez podría ser peligrosa para ustedes.

—Bueno… tal vez Lucca pueda averiguar cómo se usa en el caso que demos con ella.

—No lo dudo.

Permanecieron el tiempo suficiente para despedirse por última vez de la gente agradecida por haber renovado las esperanzas en ellos. Muchos estaban ansiosos por iniciar la expedición a los sótanos para recoger las semillas y darle un entierro al hombre que se arriesgó a bajar por ellas. Haciéndoles las advertencias finales sobre lo que podrían encontrar además de los restos del viejo Guardián, al final Crono, Marle y Lucca partieron del domo con los habitantes a su espalda deseándoles un buen viaje y mucha suerte para regresar a su hogar.

—Creo que extrañaré a Orem —comentó Crono durante el camino al laboratorio treinta y dos.

—¿En serio? —Lucca estaba asombrada mirándolo a él y a Marle.

—Sí. Es buen chico, a ambos nos interesa proteger a los nuestros.

Marle sonrió tomando de una mano al muchacho y de la otra a Lucca, y así tomados de la mano comenzaron a entrar en los territorios del laboratorio treinta y dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Volgrand<strong> muchas gracias, espero seguirle así claro está. Agradezco que a todos les haya gustado.

**UrwenLalaith** gracias. Creo que me gustó más madre cerebro aunque entiendo invertido reconozco algo tarde tiene más lógica, jeje.

**Arcangel91** gracias, siempre me imaginé la primera información sobre Lavos como un evento apocaliptico con testigos y testimonios, además siempre con constantes cambios en la historia pensé en darle los toques para hacer una mejor relación entre los eventos del presente a los del futuro. ¿Te refieres al robot en el cobertizo? Ya no tarda en entrar. Saludos.


	80. III 05 01

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo V - Un robot en el cobertizo**

**1**

El fétido viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza sobre la superficie. Tres forasteros del pasado vagaban por las ruinas del laboratorio treinta y dos, con el cuello de la blusa de la armadura a la altura de la nariz, y con una mano sobre sus ojos en un intento de entre ver el camino sin que las pequeñas basuras les molestaran. Hasta ahora en el camino habían distinguido dos enormes mutantes, uno de ellos muerto trastabillando su cuerpo al ritmo del aire, y el otro con su bífida lengua sobre la cabeza de uno de los pulpos terrestres haciéndolo poco a poco más pequeño carcomiéndole la piel. Para suerte del trío, ninguno de ellos les había presentado batalla.

—¿No había dicho Doan que no había mutantes en ésta área? —preguntó Lucca a Crono.

—No había mutantes en su juventud. Creo que desde hace mucho no ha salido del domo.

—¿No escuchan un pitido?

Lucca estaba por responder a la advertencia de Marle adjudicándosela al viento, pero entonces el ruido se intensificó. El pitido era artificial, agudo y tan estridente como las alarmas del sótano en el domo Arris. Levantaron la vista y colocadas sobre unos viejos postes unos conos emitían con fuerza el molesto ruido.

—¿Y ahora qué?

La pregunta del espadachín fue precedido por el rugir de lo que supuso eran motores, no estaba tan lejos de acertar. De entre las ruinas aparecieron asustando a los mutantes de las cercanías, seis máquinas ciclópeas de gruesos brazos y robustos cuerpos. Sus láseres apuntaron a los muchachos al acercarse rodando las ruedas dentro de las bandas de gusano sobre el pedregoso terreno.

—¡Intrusos en el laboratorio dieciséis! —rugieron a la vez todos con voces graves antinaturales.

Preparados para encuentro, Crono desenfundó mientras las muchachas hacían lo propio con sus armas. Sabían sería una batalla difícil al tener que enfrentar a seis robots al mismo tiempo.

—¡Alto!

La orden surgió de los mismos altavoces mezclada con las alarmas antes de apagarse. Los robots bajaron sus láseres y el único ojo rojo encendido en cada uno apagó su amenazante brillo. Perdiendo interés en los intrusos, las máquinas voltearon hacia un edificio derribado. Los muchachos no entendieron lo que sucedió, pero no se confiaron y mantuvieron en alto sus armas decididos a no ser ellos quienes iniciarían la pelea.

Del interior del edificio, un motor más potente hizo eco en todas las ruinas. De una ventana hizo una aparición inquietante una máquina extraña que se lanzó velozmente al aire haciendo una pirueta. Lucca se imaginó se trataba de algún vehículo, pero al caer frente a ellos y las máquinas resultó ser algo parecido a un robot más.

—¡El hombre! —rugieron las máquinas, y a no ser que se equivocaron los muchachos creyeron notar en el timbre de los monstruosos aparatos sin vida un dejo de entusiasmo.

"El hombre" no era una persona propiamente dicha. Sus piernas hidráulicas terminaban en unos pies completamente redondos recubiertos con goma en los extremos; parecía cargar un gigantesco peto con luces al frente y dos pesados neumáticos a su espalda unidos por un motor; sus manos eran semejantes a las de un ser humano, salvo por que eran oscuras y brillaban como el ónix, al mover sus dedos apreciaban un tenue ruido metálico. Como el resto de las máquinas no tenía rostro, pero si unas gafas negras cubriendo la mitad superior de su cara; sobre una línea recta en su cabeza había una curiosa melena morada.

—¡El hombre, el hombre, el hombre!

Los muchachos no entendían por qué llamaban las máquinas "hombre" a aquella criatura que difícilmente podía ser humana, aunque admitían su cuerpo parecía muy complejo para tratarse de uno de ellos, además de su comportamiento más propio de alguien muy vanidoso. Extendiendo sus brazos y animando a las máquinas proseguir su presentación, la criatura cruzó sus piernas en una pose que Marle creyó recordar haber visto una vez en un pretencioso joven duque hace unos años, cuando visitó el reino con el objetivo de cortejarla.

—Gracias por la presentación, nenes.

Como cualquier máquina, se comunicaba sin la necesidad de una boca, pero a diferencia del resto, su voz además de sonar como la de una grabación, se escuchaba con un timbre más natural y lleno de vanidad.

—¿Y quién nos deleita esta noche con su presencia?

Las máquinas se hicieron a un lado para que el ser se acercara a los intrusos. Aunque desconcertados inicialmente, levantaron sus armas vigilando los movimientos de esa cosa aproximándose.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballero. Bienvenidos a las ruinas del elegante laboratorio dieciséis —hizo una reverencia tan exagerada como su falso modo de hablar imitando a un maestro de ceremonias—. Hace tiempo que ningún orgánico nos deleitaba con su exquisita presencia, su muy exquisita, sabrosa y dulce presencia —ignoraba a Crono acercándose mucho a Marle y Lucca, quienes alarmadas apuntaron a su rostro, recibiendo por respuesta una carcajada muy real —¡Tranquilas! Es un juego, en realidad lo más dulce que podemos consumir es la suave fragancia del aceite y la gasolina. Dicen que el petróleo escasea en esta época del año, ¿saben algo de eso?

Se detuvo esperando una respuesta. Ellos no entendían nada de lo que hablaba, pero las otras máquinas agitaban sus brazos encañonados al aire haciendo con ruidos una triste parodia de risas.

—Cielos, que público tan apático nos tocó —se paseó a su alrededor con andares extraños, bailarines incluso—. ¿Qué tal una presentación? Soy Johnny damas y caballero, su anfitrión esta noche, ¿y ustedes son? —había cogido el espejillo de un vehículo hablando con él a la altura de su rostro, al hacerle la pregunta, lo había acercado a ellos quienes no entendían a qué estaba jugando. Tras una pausa, Johnny insistió—. Nombres.

Algo confusos, los tres le dieron sus nombres de pila sin tanta pretensión. Habían flaqueado sin darse cuenta su posición de batalla, pero lo comprobaron cuando Johnny hizo a Crono tirar su arma para estrechar sus manos heladas, luego sorprendió a las muchachas acercando su extraña cabeza a sus mejillas haciendo ruidos que sonaban como "smack".

—Bien, bien, bien. Saben quién soy, sé quiénes son. Pero aún no sé, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Aunque sintieron que Lucca por ser la más interesada en esas cosas, tendría mayor facilidad de palabra para comunicarse con Johnny, la inventora tan nerviosa y confundida como Marle, le dio una palmada a su amigo para que hablara en representación.

—Ah, bueno. Íbamos al domo Proto.

—¿Qué? ¡Y a pie! Y hablando de orgánicos con fallas en sus procesadores miren lo que tenemos aquí. ¿Qué dicen chicos?

Hablaba esta vez a las otras máquinas, quienes coreaban "el hombre" con sus intentos de risa. Lucca estaba asombrada por el comportamiento que esos robots tenían ante Johnny.

—Por favor —intentó una vez más Crono—. Estábamos buscando una… jetbike para llegar. Es de un amigo que nos la prestó del domo Arris.

Johnny se irguió en toda su altura.

—¡Claro, claro! El buen Doan, la última vez que corrí con él debía de ser apenas unos años más viejo que ustedes. ¿Aún vive entonces el buen carcamal?

—Pues… sí. Entonces, ¿podríamos?

La carcajada de Johnny fue precedida por la de los robots. El ser se apoyó en el hombro de Crono y altanero le respondió:

—Claro que pueden si tienen piernas. La pregunta correcta es ¿deberíamos permitírselos?

El muchacho muy lentamente recogió su espada ansioso, pero no lo amenazó todavía, aunque un demente la máquina no parecía ser tan amenazante como las que habían conocido.

—¿Qué es lo que tendríamos que hacer para que nos dejaras pasar?

Johnny se desapartó de él dando un aplauso al aire moviendo la cadera de forma sinuosa.

—¡Ofrecernos un buen espectáculo claro está! ¿Qué nos podrían ofrecer ustedes entontes, he?

La escena parecía tan extraña. Tratando de tomarlo en serio, los tres pensaron un momento en la petición que les hizo. Una cosa era segura, no tendrían que recurrir a la violencia si sabían jugar sus cartas.

—Puedo mostrarles algunas técnicas de espada muy buenas —contestó Crono pensando en una exhibición de sus ataques ciclón y corte.

—Yo puedo cantarles alguna canción —murmuró Marle con timidez.

—No sé hacer cosas o trucos así —se sinceró Lucca—. Pero si tú o tu… gente, máquina, cosa o lo que sea… se siente mal puedo echarles un vistazo y darles mantenimiento. Soy buena en ello.

Aunque carecía de expresión, Johnny parecía decepcionado.

—Niñas y niño, no parecen tener nada importante qué mostrarnos. Mejor piensen en algo mejor o si no aquí mis queridos amigos tendrán que entretenerse con ustedes de alguna otra manera, si saben a lo que me refiero, he.

Los brillantes ojos rojos a su alrededor volvieron a brillar, las máquinas ya no intentaban reír, se incorporaron rígidas y serias como cualquier arma de combate. Crono chasqueó los dedos pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lucca.

—¿Qué tal una carrera?

Johnny de pronto echó hacia atrás sus piernas y lanzó su pecho al suelo. Las llantas a su espalda se deslizaron y sus brazos desaparecieron; tras una serie de extraños y veloces mecanismos, el ser rodeó varias veces seguidas a gran velocidad a los muchachos, convertido en un curioso vehículo de poco más de medio metro, con dos pequeñas turbinas a su espalda. Su cabeza sin cambios durante su transformación, habló entusiasmada sin dejar de dar vueltas.

—¡Eso sí que es interesante! —se detuvo para erguirse nuevamente delante de ellos desdoblándose desde ángulos imposibles, y regresando así a su aspecto humanoide—. No he competido con ningún orgánico desde hace mucho tiempo. Suelen dar buena pelea, ¿he, nenes?

Relajándose nuevamente, las máquinas corearon.

—¡El hombre es invencible, nadie puede ganarle al hombre! ¡Su cabellera es grandiosa!

Intentando reafirmarlo, Johnny se alació la gruesa mata en línea de su cabeza.

—No en vano me dicen el rey de la velocidad. Me convencieron, nenes. Acompáñenme.

Volviéndose a convertir en un objeto rodante, Johnny los guió sin ir muy rápido junto con los otros robots custodiándoles más adentro de las ruinas. Aprovechando el silencio, Lucca increpó a su amigo seguida de Marle.

—¿Qué es lo que haces?

—Procurando que lleguemos pronto al domo Proto lejos de esta cosa. Si realmente Doan solía correr con Johnny, tal vez no sea complicado pasar por delante de él.

—Sí, tal vez. Imagino el Jetbike será como los vehículos que vimos en esas imágenes del día de Lavos, los que no necesitaban de caballos para moverse. Se veía que eran muy veloces.

Marle pensó un momento antes de hablar también.

—¿Realmente Johnny es un cosa, robot, como les llaman? Sé que parece que sí, pero a la vez es muy extraño. ¿No les parece?

—El hombre no es sólo máquina —refunfuñó uno de los robots al escucharla.

—Perdón. No quise ser grosera. ¿Es más que eso?

—Sí. El hombre es hombre también.

—¿Humano?

—Sí.

Johnny se había detenido al escuchar el fragmento de conversación, el robot que al parecer había hablado más de la cuenta comenzó a emitir una serie de curiosos pitidos internos. Su ojo se encendió amenazante y comenzó a levantar uno de sus cañones hacia los muchachos, e increíblemente el otro hacia al mismo Johnny.

—Directiva principal reactivada, tres formas orgánicas detectadas. Se detecta una forma orgánica parcial.

Johnny se interpuso velozmente entre los muchachos y la máquina; de un manotazo desvió el disparo del robot y de otro le abrió con violencia la cabeza exponiendo sus circuitos activos. Lucca observó las manos de Johnny moverse en esa maraña de diminutas piezas y cables. En un instante Johnny concluyó lo que estaba haciendo volviendo a acomodar el recubrimiento del robot en su lugar.

—¿Quién es tu papi, nene? —preguntó autoritariamente el estrafalario personaje.

—¡El hombre! —vitoreo con júbilo la máquina regresando a su modo pasivo.

Volviéndose hacia los muchachos, Johnny perdió su actitud jovial y extrovertida volviéndose tan amenazante como el mismo Guardián mecánico del domo Arris por unos breves segundos.

—Por favor, nenes. Eviten confundir a mis fanáticos. No me fue fácil reprogramarlos, ¿saben?

—Johnny, nos preguntábamos qué cosa eres.

Crono y Marle admiraron el valor de Lucca al lanzar la pregunta con tan poco tacto. El ser sacudió su cabello y volviéndose a transformar en un vehículo rodante dando varias vueltas alrededor de Lucca, luego alrededor de Crono y al final sobre Marle mientras hablaba recuperando su actitud altanera y despreocupada.

—No llaman a este lugar laboratorio por nada. Soy un sobreviviente de algo que los haría mojar sus camas de saberlo, nenes.

Tal afirmación creó más interrogantes, más Lucca ni los otros desearon volver a tantear la suerte. Querían evitar un conflicto serio con Johnny y sus camaradas. Al final el tema quedó zanjado cuando se detuvieron en un punto donde la basura se abría en una brecha casi limpia y llana, tan extensa que se perdía a la vista el punto final. Estacionada a un lado había una alargada máquina azul gema con una base dorada. De la parte superior trasera nacía una aleta con el logo de un rayo a ambos lados. Alrededor de la base había varios escapes conectados a una serie de motores casi ocultos. Por en medio estaba expuesta una abertura con un asiento bastante amplio delante de una consola de controles.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Johnny abandonando en segundos su forma de transporte—. Espero que tengan una tarjeta de activación porque yo no.

Crono sacó la tarjeta pero no supo qué hacer con ella. Los tres marcharon hacia la jetbike sin tener idea de lo que deberían hacer. El muchacho cedió la parte frontal del asiento a Lucca siendo ella la que pensaba más capaz de manejar tal armatoste. Detrás de la inventora se situó Marle y Crono detrás de ella. La muchacha estudió por un breve momento los instrumentos dándose breves ideas sobre qué hacer a continuación. Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia lo que seguiría a continuación, suspiró lanzándoles una advertencia a sus compañeros.

—Mejor sujétense fuerte, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

Insertó la tarjeta en una ranura guiándose con las marcas de la misma y del dispositivo. Los motores rugieron y sorpresivamente se elevaron medio metro del suelo de tirón. Marle lanzó un gritó y se aferró por la impresión a la cadera de Lucca, Crono hizo lo propio con Marle también impresionado. La inventora con desagrado acogió la fuerza de la princesa lamentando que no hubiese sido su amigo el que estuviera detrás de ella. El pensamiento se apagó tan rápido tan pronto cobraba consciencia de las capacidades de aquél artilugio. Los escapes vomitaban un fuego azuloso amenazante, una cosa era segura para Lucca, esa cosa no se alimentaba con madera, y tampoco creía que lo hiciera con algún derivado del petróleo,

—No me dirás que esto es ciencia y no magia —preguntó el pelirrojo observando nervioso a un lado la elevación sobre el suelo.

—Ya no estoy tan segura.

Frente a ella estaba una palanca con vértices horizontales, al moverlos de lado a lado comprobó el jetbike se ladeaba con ellos. Bajo sus pies había palancas, al pisar brevemente una, el jetbike avanzó un poco y se detuvo tan pronto pisó la otra.

—No parece tan complicado.

Le intrigaron los medidores que llenaban el resto del tablero, así como un mapeado del vehículo en verde, pero más un interruptor rojo apartado de todo. Antes de comenzar a realizar más pruebas para experimentar acostumbrándose al vehículo, Johnny se lanzó al suelo recobrando su forma alternativa apoyando los cuatro neumáticos sobre el suelo.

¡Ustedes! —se dirigió a los robots—. Si éstos gallinas no se mueven dispárenles —volvió su atención a los muchachos—. ¡Que comience la diversión!

Sin permitirles prepararse, Johnny arrancó derrapando la superficie, los muchachos no tuvieron oportunidad siquiera de parpadear, el "hombre" había desaparecido por completo de su campo de visión. Los robots alzaron sus láseres, y estuvieron a punto de volar a los chicos con todo y el vehículo, de no ser por la rápida acción de la inventora al pisar el acelerador a fondo.

Marle sintió el peso de Crono y Lucca contra su pecho mientras su espalda se oprimía contra el respaldo del asiento, al menos cómodo. Crono hizo un esfuerzo para asirse hacia adelante permitiendo respirar a la doncella, dejó que Lucca continuara recargada contra él, ya que al parecer toda su concentración estaba en los controles y con justa razón. El vehículo tenía una aceleración asombrosa, no hacía falta una medida para que supiesen andaban a una velocidad que hasta ese día hubiesen pensado imposible, aún así Johnny iba muy por delante de ellos. El robot-humano-vehículo se notaba apenas como un punto que iba aumentando cada vez más conforme avanzaban, apenas le hacían caso maravillados por las capacidades del jetbike.

—¡Somos tan veloces como un trueno! —vociferó Marle entusiasmada una vez hecha a la idea de los acontecimientos.

El entusiasmo era de ella sola, Crono estaba impresionado, pero Lucca continuaba muerta de miedo haciendo grandes esfuerzos para aferrarse al timón frente a ella; mantenerlo posicionado al frente requería mucho esfuerzo físico para evitar que se ladeara. Por intentar alcanzar a Johnny no quitaba el pie del acelerador, aunque acertó al pensar que de pisar repentinamente el freno equivaldría una muerte inmediata para todos al salir despedidos del vehículo por el impulso.

—¡Crono, dime por dónde voy y ayúdame a tomar esta cosa!

Con dificultad, Crono se impulsó hacia adelante para abrazar a su amiga tomando los extremos superiores del mando, entre ambos pudieron estabilizarlo evitando el peligroso ladeo, no había comprendido a qué se refería sobre por dónde tenía que ir hasta que se dio cuenta; la basura del aire iba ennegreciendo los anteojos de su amiga; el tampoco la tenía fácil al sentir la resequedad de sus ojos producto del viento y la suciedad.

—¡Derecha!

Por poco no la cuentan, estuvieron a punto de estrellarse contra unos contenedores abandonados de no ser por la rápida advertencia de Marle. Con esfuerzo también ella se había hecho hacia adelante, y bajo los brazos del muchacho a modo de visera para protegerse los ojos, tenía una perfecta visión de lo que tenían al frente. Crono se limitó a mover el volante al sentir la presión de su amiga, de ese modo, Marle se volvió en la vista de sus amigos, el muchacho en la fuerza para mover el mando, y Lucca quien controlaba el acelerador y daba la indicación a su amigo hacia donde virar.

Johnny despreocupado andaba esquivando baches con mucha facilidad. La velocidad era su adicción, le hacía olvidar esos nublosos recuerdos fragmentados de una vida pasada, humana, nada agradable. Quizá el mundo era un infierno, pero mientras tuviera sus ruedas y un séquito de robots reprogramados alabándolo, nada más le importaba, y qué mejor modo de hacer más placentera su vida cuando tenía a alguien contra quién competir, aunque fuesen un trío variopinto nada talentoso.

El ruido de unos motores ajenos al suyo le hizo girar la vista por una fracción de segundo, tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta del alcance que los muchachos le estaban dando. Conocía el jetbike y el alcance que tenía, una velocidad igualada a la de él e incluso superior al máximo de sus capacidades; claro está en el pasado, ni Doan ni los anteriores a él habían usado el límite de velocidad por lo complicado que era mantener la vista al frente y controlar los motores cuando estabas a doscientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora.

—Parece que tienen talento con esto después de todo, nenes.

Estaban prácticamente a su lado, pero dudó le hubiesen podido oír con el viento golpeando sus oídos como sus ojos. Su asombro fue mayúsculo al darse cuenta que la muchacha al frente y el chico ayudándole a maniobrar el volante iban prácticamente con los ojos cerrados. Su distracción casi le cuesta una rueda al darse contra la tapa de una alcantarilla suelta. Su ligera desaceleración permitió a los muchachos lanzarse a su derecha rebasándolo finalmente. Con el orgullo ofendido, Johnny forzó su motor para mantenerse a su altura.

—¡Ni lo piensen, nenes!

Lucca gritó cuando Johnny golpeó por el costado al jetbike sacándolos ligeramente del camino.

—¡Izquierda, izquierda! —gritaba Marle frenética—. ¡Derecha! ¡No! ¡Un poco a tu izquierda! ¡Más! ¡Obstáculo! ¡Ahí, todo de frente!

Las sacudidas que hicieron en el terreno casi los hace perder el control; dieron dos giros completos sobre su eje que el vehículo entero estuvo a punto de volcarse, pero las indicaciones de Marle y el esfuerzo de Crono permitieron salvarse. Lucca tuvo que desacelerar durante el accidente, tan pronto quedaron nuevamente posicionados en el centro del camino volvieron de frente hacia la carrera. Los medidores señalaban varios elementos del jetbike en rojo para estabilizarse la mitad pronto al tranquilizador verde.

Aunque no sentía dolor físico, Johnny se preocupó al notar el sobrecalentamiento en su motor, bajó su velocidad en un intento de recuperarse, había dejado bien atrás a los novatos. Si cuando llegara a la meta pasaban dos minutos y no llegaban, el mismo iría a buscar sus restos y los honraría por hacerle pasara una tarde tan divertida.

—¡Dónde está Johnny! —gritó Crono.

—¡Ya no puedo verlo! —contestó Marle, tenían que gritar para hacerse oír—. ¡Ese tramposo nos rebasó demasiado!

—¡Lucca, puedes ir más rápido!

—¡Tengo el acelerador hasta abajo! ¡Además los indicadores dicen que sólo funcionamos con tres de los seis motores!

—¡Qué le pasó a los otros tres!

—¡Quemamos dos de ellos por forzarlos durante la sacudida! ¡El último no sé cómo encenderlo!

La muchacha accionaba minúsculas palancas en el tablero dejándole el control a su amigo, pero no conseguía encender el sexto motor. El panel le indicaba que ese era el motor más grande y estaba situado en medio de los otros cinco, con un escape del doble de ancho al de los otros y posicionado debajo de los mismos. Los tres notaron que iban perdiendo velocidad, Lucca observaba al mismo tiempo el medidor de algo llamado "nitro" descendiendo, a su lado estaba otro medidor completo con la palabra "turbo". Si eso era combustible, ella buscó el modo de usarlo.

—¡Estamos deteniéndonos, Lucca por favor haz algo!

Marle no tenía que decírselo, la inventora estaba desesperada pero escasa de recursos, sólo había una opción presente. El alarmante botón rojo alejado de los controladores básicos le hizo pensar se trataba de algo tan peligroso, que el creador del vehículo lo dejó ahí para que no fuese tocado accidentalmente por el conductor. La idea de que Johnny ya estuviese en la meta con otro séquito de robots listos para pulverizarlos en cuento aparecieran la obligó a decidirse. Aplastó el botón con toda la mano.

Marle tuvo que soportar esta vez irremediablemente el peso de su amigo y Crono se quedó sin aire cuando Lucca casi quedó incrustada contra su abdomen, el jetbike había recobrado en una fracción de segundo su velocidad inicial, pero en dos segundos iba al menos cuatro veces más rápido aún. El aire los azotaba con una violencia dolorosa.

Casi coronando su nuevo éxito a la ya larga lista, Johnny intuyó que la meta estaba cerca. La victoria era segura, entonces algo literalmente lo lanzó hacia adelante al golpearlo bruscamente por atrás. Haciéndose a un lado sintiendo que la goma de sus neumáticos se quemaban por el esfuerzo de evitar estrellarse contra las paredes de un edificio derruido, Johnny alcanzó a observar sobrecogido el relámpago delante de él.

—¡No puede ser!

El medidor del turbo fue descendiendo rápidamente al momento que los muchachos perdían velocidad considerablemente, en un instante recobraron la velocidad ordinaria, y en más de un minuto el jetbike se detuvo por completo. Marle se sintió agradecida que el resto del terreno fuera relativamente liso para evitar chocar contra algo al dificultársele la vista esta vez, hasta Crono tuvo muchos problemas para sujetar el volante por la fuerza que lo lanzaba hacia atrás. Lucca sentía los pies como de plomo, aún pisaba el ya inútil acelerador.

Trastornados aún por la frenética experiencia, se dieron su tiempo para salir con lentitud y a tropiezos del endiablado vehículo. Ni siquiera las alarmas de los robots avanzando hacia ellos los hicieron reaccionar debidamente. Pronto estaban rodeados de esos seres con caparazones metálicos verdes, pero ninguno intentaba atacarlos o retenerlos en realidad.

—¡El hombre ha perdido! —gritó uno con el mismo artificial entusiasmo que quizá hubiese empleado de haber ganado.

—Ustedes son tan buenos como el hombre.

El aludido en cuestión tardó dos minutos en llegar rodando con pequeños tumbos. Al recobrar su aspecto antropomórfico, Lucca fue la primera en darse cuenta que del motor a su espalda salía un fino hilo de humo, y a sus lados los enormes neumáticos estaban ponchados.

—¡Vaya! Eso fue divertido. Si me dan tiempo para que mis admiradores me traigan repuestos podemos intentarlo una vez más, nenes.

—No, gracias —contestó Crono horrorizado por la idea de repetirlo una vez más—. Nos quedamos sin combustible, además el trato era que nos dejarías cruzar el laboratorio treinta y dos.

—Pues cumplí, de hecho estamos a casi cuatro kilómetros de ahí. Ustedes y yo corremos más rápido que el viento, nenes.

Recobrando la compostura, comprobaron que en efecto, a lo lejos era visible la fábrica y en las cercanías un pequeño y solitario domo asomaba por el horizonte.

—¿Podemos irnos entonces?

—Por supuesto, hace mucho que nadie me da tan buena competencia. ¿No es así, nene?

Un robot se acercó produciendo varios pitidos erráticos. Se acercó a Johnny quien le introdujo una serie de datos abriéndole la cabeza y conectándole un cable que sacó de su muñeca al interior de su subordinado. Al regresarlo y ponerlo como estaba, el robot habló.

—Saludos escoria. A nombre del hombre y todos permítanme felicitarlos por haber roto un récord de velocidad.

Comenzó a enunciar datos sobre tiempo y aceleración que quizá sólo Lucca les hubiese encontrado sentido de tener interés por escucharlos. Ignorándolos caminaron en silencio todavía mareados hacia el siguiente domo, con Johnny a sus espaldas gritándoles mientras sus robots desensamblaban su motor y retiraban sus neumáticos desechos.

—¡Vuelvan cuando quieran! ¡Correremos juntos, nenes!

* * *

><p><strong>Arcangel91<strong> espero haber alcanzado las espectativas de todos o al menos de la mayoría con la carrera, fue un poco complicada de realizar, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. Gracias, había entendido a quién te referías. Saludos.

**Ode 30** bueno, al menos este episodio va finalizando, pero es verdad, la historia en sí se puede decir va iniciando con la introducción acerca de Lavos. Espero continuar manteniendo la buena calidad. Gracias.

**Sebamitito** creo que si algo más difícil hacer que la carrera fue definir la personalidad de Johnny; siempre lo vi con un androide demasiado obsesionado con la velocidad en el juego, y por cierta decepcionante Ova, con el egocentrismo de una estrella de cine, alguien que busca mucho llamar la atención a donde vaya. Gracias por pasarme los enlaces, te confesaré a la hora de revisar el borrador reescribí muchos puntos de la carrera mientras escuchaba el Bike Chase, también me agradaron mucho los otros temas. Gracias.


	81. III 05 02

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo V - Un robot en el cobertizo**

**2**

El trayecto no había sido tan largo gracias al jetbike, hasta lamentaban haber tenido que dejar el vehículo casi inservible en aquél punto de las cercanías del laboratorio treinta y dos, pero al menos les había ahorrado tiempo transformando los días de camino en unas horas para el trío. Estaban frente a las puertas del domo Proto, si por puertas podía referirse a la persiana casi derruida que cubría el hueco.

—Perfecto, esto es una señal que hay personas aquí adentro —anunció Lucca sosteniendo la persiana—. Quizá ellos tengas más conocimientos sobre los portales del tiempo que nosotros.

—¿Es seguro que adentro hay un portal? —Crono estaba inseguro.

—Por supuesto. No sé qué tan exactos hayan sido los medidores de energía en el domo Arris, pero las emanaciones son más fuertes a las del portal por el que llegamos. Con suerte este nos lleve de regreso a Guardia.

La muchacha parecía la única entusiasmada por la idea, se dio cuenta que tanto Crono como Marle estaban muy serios. Un temor la envolvió.

—¿Por qué esas caras? No me dirán que pretendían que nos quedáramos aquí para siempre, especialmente después de saber lo que le ocurrirá a nuestro mundo.

—Por supuesto que no —se defendió Marle—. Es sólo que cuando regresemos aún no sabremos lo que nos ocurrirá a mí o a Crono. Me escapé de mi casa otra vez, delante de las narices de mi padre y medio reino. Aunque demostré la inocencia de Crono aún no sabemos si lo exonerarán de los delitos por el que lo acusaron.

—Por no mencionar —se refirió el pelirrojo—. Que ataqué a mi maestro y se podría decir lo humillé delante de la corte y los mismos caballeros.

La inventora se mordió el labio buscando algo que decir, al final reflexionó.

—Tendremos que pensar en eso cuando regresemos, por el momento vamos un paso a la vez y asegurémonos que el portal existe —de pronto ni siquiera ella sonaba tan segura—. Vamos, hay que hacerles algunas preguntas a los habitantes de aquí.

Cruzaron la entrada y la primera impresión que tuvieron fue de sorpresa. Esperaban quizá a algún vigilante al pendiente de la entrada por los mutantes o los robots de la zona, pero no había nadie en el minúsculo cuarto que podría denominarse el recibidor. Las luces eran tenues y proyectaban sospechosas sombras contra las paredes de metal oxidado. El silencio era absoluto. Los muchachos habían perdido desde que llegaron a ese mundo la noción del día y de la noche, pues afuera siempre el cielo estaba oscurecido por las brumosas nubes amenazando constantemente una tormenta inexistente, a no ser una de lluvia ácida; aún así había sido común escuchar el ruido de una o dos personas haciendo cualquier cosa cuando entraban a un domo, aquí el único ruido llegaba de allá afuera.

Al acercarse más notaron en la paredes además de suciedad agujeros con contornos quemados sobre las mismas, las huellas inigualables de las armas láseres de los robots. Palparon esta evidencia sumidos en un mutismo, se intercambiaron miradas entre sí y lo más silenciosamente que pudieron prepararon sus armas para enfrentar lo que les esperaría al otro lado.

Nada. En la siguiente estancia no había nadie. Sólo un lío de harapos, chatarra y basura desordenada por todo el lugar. Continuando en silencio, Crono palpó los remiendos de ropa, quemados y con manchas de algo oscuro y seco ya endurecido. Sangre. Lo mismo encontraron las muchachas entre la basura y otros lugares. Asqueada, Marle tiró la cabeza de plástico de una muñeca demasiado semejante a un bebé al suelo.

—Algo muy malo ocurrió aquí.

—Hace mucho tiempo por el estado en que está todo.

Lucca examinaba una lata con lo que parecía ser comida en su interior de dudoso estado, cuando un tenue ruido los hizo alzar la vista al techo del domo. Parados de puntillas como arañas al andar, tres verdes cilindros ciclópeos con cuatro patas hidráulicas habían estado siguiendo sus movimientos con sus rayos a punto. Al verse descubiertas dispararon contra ellos y Crono se apresuró a desviar los rayos con la hoja de su espada explotando la máquina contraria a la que lo atacó. Sus amigas fueron rápidas y cada una se encargó de destruir uno de los robots. Uno por uno, cayeron al suelo con recios sonidos produciendo ecos en todo el domo.

—¡Odio esas malditas cosas!

Marle asintió compartiendo los sentimientos del pelirrojo, pero Lucca suspiró decidiendo no emitir ninguna opinión. Al fondo había unas escalerillas hacia otro acceso del domo, y apresuró a sus compañeros a seguirla.

—El domo no parece ser muy grande, es probable que esa sea la última sección del lugar.

Pero resultó no serlo. Al fondo de lo que semejaba un cobertizo, salvo por unas ratas que huyeron al sentirlos acercarse, había una puerta de acero cerrada frente a una salda de mandos tan oscura como la habitación. Algo vibró en la cadera de Lucca, se trataba de la llave con que había manipulado los dos portales en su época en Guardia. Con el aparato en mano caminaron lentamente por el lugar hasta la puerta donde la llave reaccionaba emitiendo unos destellos eléctricos luminosos.

—Hay un portal justo detrás.

Se guardó la llave y corrió hacia el panel de control. Siguiendo las breves enseñanzas de Doan y Orem, buscó el modo de encender los controles para abrir la entrada blindada, por desgracia una rápida comprobación le confirmó que el aparato ya estaba conectado y encendido a pesar de estar desactivado.

—¡No es posible, esta cosa ya no funciona!

Revisó el generador de energía a un lado, pero aunque parecía intacto igual que la consola, por algún motivo desconocido no funcionaba. Crono y Marle la dejaron buscar un modo para poner en marcha el aparato mientras intentaron por sus propios medios forzar la entrada. Ambos se posicionaron a un lado de la puerta y con todas sus fuerzas intentaron deslizarla, pero no lograron moverla ni un milímetro

—Parece fundida a la entrada —musitó Marle—. ¿Algún avance, Lucca?

—Ninguno, todo parece estar en orden pero no entiendo por qué no pasa la corriente eléctrica. Las lámparas de la entrada están encendidas por que funcionan autónomas del sistema, algo había dicho Doan cuando descansamos sobre un flujo relacionado con el ambiente. Pero eso no importa, no hay electricidad en todo el lugar. No sé cómo abriremos esa puerta.

Justo cuando sus aventuras en el futuro parecían haber llegado a su fin, el grupo se enfrentaba a un nuevo obstáculo estando tan cerca de abandonar el lugar. La sensación de abatimiento se apoderó de todos, por frustración Crono pateó la puerta, aunque después lamentó hacerlo al lastimarse el pie. Lucca no dejaba de buscar una solución examinando lo que podía de la consola o el generador, lo que resultaba difícil debido a la escasa luz del sitio. Marle intentó ayudarla examinando las lámparas apagadas en el lugar. Palpó algunas descubriéndolas rotas, y aunque otras tenían interruptores, no sucedía nada al activarlos.

Tras recuperarse del pie, Crono hizo intentos por abrir la puerta examinando lo bordes incrustados en la pared, Marle siguió en la tarea de buscar alguna de esas largas lámparas de neón en buen estado. Sobre una enorme estructura, quizá otro generador o sólo un montón de cachivaches, estaba otra de las lámparas apagada. La princesa trepó sobre la estructura y literalmente parándose sobre la misma logró alcanzar la luz, al activar el interruptor, agradecida descubrió que funcionaba.

—¡Marle, cuidado!

Crono había volteado al sentir la luz, asustándose y lanzando la advertencia por lo que observó, Lucca lo había imitado. La princesa no comprendió el apuro hasta que se dio cuenta que sus pies estaban sobre los hombros de algo sentado en el rincón del cobertizo. Alarmada, de un salto se alejó enseguida a correr al encuentro de Crono, pero la criatura no hizo ningún esfuerzo por atraparla o al menos ponerle algo de atención. Lucca se acercó maravillada.

—Parece que es otro robot.

En efecto lo era. Bajo su amplia cintura no tenía ruedas como los que estaban a merced de Johnny, o los que encontraron en los sótanos del domo Arris. Asomando al frente tenía unos pies más anchos que sus gruesas piernas aunque cortas en relación a su tamaño. Su cuerpo daba el aspecto de un robusto contenedor color bronce rodeado por cicatrices y protuberancias, con una división por en medio de su amplio pecho y lo que daba la impresión de una barriga dividida también por debajo a modo de una cintura. Sus brazos, uno de ellos destrozado, eran incluso más gruesos que sus piernas y tan largos que alcanzaban sus rodillas. En medio de sus voluminosos hombros no había cuello, sino la mitad superior de una cabeza asomándose con una pequeña cresta por en medio, y una pequeña protuberancia sobre su lado derecho. Detrás de él parecía apoyarse sobre un cilindro gris con un escape naciendo a un lado. Muy separados el uno del otro, dos ojos de vidrio azul en su totalidad los vigilaban sin ver.

Lucca se acercó cautelosa al darse cuenta que la máquina seguía inmóvil. Aventurándose golpeó la cabeza del ser artificial y volutas de polvo se levantaron.

—Está bien. Parece descompuesto. Es probable que desde hace años no se mueva.

La pareja detrás de ella soltó el aire que habían contenido en espera de que algo ocurriera. Intrigada por la división en la cabeza de la máquina de lado a lado, la joven inventora se acercó y sin ningún reparo con ayuda de los destornilladores que había estado cargando en su cinturón, destrabó las uniones levantando la pieza superior como si se tratara de una tapa. Los circuitos del robot estaban expuestos, Lucca se sorprendió al ver no eran muy diferentes de los monstruos ciclópeos a los que Johnny había reprogramado para ovacionarlo. Estudió los componentes y dio con los circuitos rotos o en mal estado. Improvisando, comenzó a cruzar cables y reponer los circuitos con otros de sobra, así con piezas de alambre hacía enlaces en las diminutas cadenas y puentes de programación. Sus amigos la observaron confundidos.

—Lucca —comenzó Crono preocupado—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Intentando repararlo —su tono de voz era lejano, al estar demasiado concentrada con la vista en el interior de la cabeza del robot—. No alcanzo a comprenderlo todo, pero con un poco de suerte quizá logre reactivarlo en cuanto de con su sistema de energía.

—¡Estás bromeando! —saltó Marle—. Lucca, eso es un robot, como los que han intentado matarnos desde que llegamos.

—Calma, no todos lo han hecho. Los de Johnny pudieron hacerlo pero nunca nos hicieron daño.

—Porque él les ordenaba no hacerlo —acentuó el muchacho tan exasperado como su compañera.

—En realidad la palabra es reprogramar.

—Además, por lo que sabemos esta cosa podría ser el responsable de la desaparición de las personas en este lugar.

—Eso no lo sabremos si no se lo preguntamos.

—¿Preguntarle? ¡Podría atacarnos en cuanto despierte! —continuó Marle.

Finalmente, Lucca hizo a un lado su concentración para enfrentar a sus amigos con un problema que había iniciado durante la pelea contra el Guardián, más no se había atrevido a decírselos pensando la considerarían ridícula.

—No necesariamente debe atacarnos, además es posible que sólo esta cosa sepa como reactivar los controles para abrir la puerta. Ahora escúchenme bien, los robots son máquinas, objetos, no tienen una naturaleza definida salvo la que el que los construye les otorgue. El los ordenares del domo mencionaron que Lavos afectó a lo que fabricaba estas máquinas de alguna manera, pero las máquinas pueden cambiar su forma de actuar sin uno echa mano a sus sistemas, como Johnny lo hizo con los otros —y aquí notaron su voz elevándose ofuscada—. Las máquinas no son malas, sino aquello que las construye.

Se dio la vuelta sintiéndose apenada por su arrebatamiento. Fingió concentrarse en el robot, pero ya era inútil, se sentía como una niña tras pegar una rabieta y darse cuenta del modo en que debieron de haberla visto ojos ajenos. Sintió una mano demasiado pequeña sobre su hombro para tratarse de Crono. Aunque seguía considerándola en parte su rival por el amor de su amigo, agradeció el gesto sin decir ninguna palabra. Crono se acercó comprendiendo los sentimientos de su amiga de la infancia por los aparatos complejos, le agradó Marle pudiese hacerlo también.

—Veo que les tienes mucho respeto. Confiaremos en tu criterio, Lucca. Si tú lo dices, sé que él no nos atacará.

Al menos eso esperaba, lo mismo Crono y hasta la misma inventora; no se le escapó que la princesa se refiriera a aquella máquina como "él" en lugar de "eso". Suspiró intentando concentrarse realmente en lo que había delante de ella intentando no imaginar lo que ocurriría si estaba equivocada sobre el robot.

—Sólo déjenme trabajar tranquila. Si no lo consigo pensaremos en otro modo de abrir la puerta, por lo pronto esto es todo lo que tenemos.

La pareja se hizo a un lado observándola trabajar en silencio, desatornillando de aquí a allá, arrancando con sus propias manos piezas sueltas tanto pequeñas como grandes. Cuando Lucca presentaba dificultades en el avance de su proyecto, la pareja se acercaba a intentar a ayudarle a pesar de no conocer mucho del tema. Su ayuda fue útil ya que entre los restos de basura y caos del domo encontraron algunas herramientas que le fueron muy útiles a la muchacha para desarmar y rearmar varios componentes. En un momento Lucca no volvió a requerirlos y continuó trabajando por su cuenta.

Pasadas unas horas, sintiendo el hambre en sus estómagos, la pareja se despidió de su amiga prometiéndole regresar, con algo de suerte con comida. Ella apenas les hizo caso, la entendieron, estaba delante de una pila piezas muy variadas en tamaño, forma y color. El robot ya no tenía cabeza y le faltaba el brazo descompuesto.

Antes de salir, resintiendo el hambre, Lucca miró sobre su hombro a sus amigos saliendo tomados de la mano. Cuando desaparecieron su mente empezó a distraerse pensando en ellos dos estando a solas. Con tristeza observó el robot incompleto delante de ella.

—¿Sólo para esto soy buena? ¿Es el único propósito por el que estoy aquí?

Con su manga limpió una lágrima obligándose a recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos. Tomó uno de los artificiales ojos azules cristalinos examinando el cable detrás de este. Lo colocó sobre una conexión en el interior a un lado del cuello, y tras comprobar que estaba bien puesto, repitió el procedimiento con el otro. Se acarició las sienes sintiendo el hambre haciendo estragos junto con el repentino dolor de cabeza, pensó tal vez suspender cinco minutos su trabajo para tomar un descanso en el enertron.

—¿Pero por qué a ella y no a mí? Reconozco no soy tan guapa como la princesa, pero sí soy mucho más lista, y conozco mejor a Crono de lo que ella lo ha hecho en estos… ¿días? ¿semanas? ¡Lo conozco de años! ¿Crees que le puso alguna trampa para seducirlo? —miró al robot como esperando le respondiese, pero éste continuaba en silencio. La muchacha asentía—. Tienes razón, no es lógico que una princesa seduzca a un granjero sólo por nada, sencillamente como yo se sintió atraída por él. Maldición, que tienes razón. Además ella no sería nadie si no tuviera posición, sólo es inútil belleza… con algo de criterio, lo reconozco y… compasión… fuerza… humildad.

Seguía esforzándose por destrabar los gruesos tornillos del brazo roto, hasta que se dio cuenta los había estado apretando con más fuerza desde que comenzó a hablar. Maldiciéndose a sí misma, comenzó a hacerlo de nuevo del lado contrario, hasta que uno a uno fueron botando, y el antebrazo carcomido y agujereado se deslizó exponiendo los cables alrededor de una delgada estructura de acero con algunos circuitos incrustados, algunos de ellos quemados.

Al terminar de extraerlos pasó los siguientes quince minutos intentando averiguar cómo funcionaba la mitad de lo que quedaba de la mano; desechó rápidamente la idea de desarmar la otra para darse una guía, por el temor de no poder rearmarla de nuevo. Observó los restos de una pesada arma en un rincón y se acercó a ella. No tenía gatillo pero un rápido vistazo le dio la confianza para una idea en práctica. Tomó también la base de una lámpara colgándote con la forma de un platillo mediano de grueso hierro. Le arrancó los cables y volvió hacia el robot.

—Malas noticias, el paciente perdió el brazo. Pero tengo una buena, le conseguí uno nuevo. Por favor no mate a la doctora con esto cuando le dé la cuenta, señor. Tampoco al personal, pero si quiere a la enfermera… —se detuvo pensándolo un poco, hasta que horrorizada de sí misma intentó borrarse la idea—. ¡Cielos, no! Mejor no haga daño a nadie, señor. No haga nada que le haga decir a ella que tenía razón, por favor.

A medio trabajo se detuvo sintiéndose realmente cansada. Se quitó los anteojos cubriendo con una mano su vista, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Tiempo fuera. Por favor no se vaya y espere aquí, señor.

Iba hacia el enertron cuando se volvió pensando en qué más hacer por el robot. Parpadeando aún con los anteojos en la mano, alejó sus ideas para darse un respiro, pero al hacerlo volvió a pensar en Crono y Marle, tampoco fue muy bueno.

—Bueno, lo reconozco, es buena persona, ¿y qué? No por eso va a terminar de agradarme.

Los ojos del robot parecían estarla mirando desde el ángulo en que estaba; la muchacha rió a causa de sus propias ocurrencias.

—Cállate. ¿Quién te preguntó para empezar? Cielos, a este paso tú serás la única pareja que tendré.

Tras activarlo, entró al enertron agradeciendo anduviera con la misma energía que las lámparas auxiliares. Todo el tiempo su imagen estuvo reflejándose en esos dos pequeños globos azules.

* * *

><p><strong>Ode 30<strong> que bueno te agradara el capítulo anterior, aunque de acción y aventuras se trate, deseo no perder el elemento cómico. Gracias.

**Arcangel91** gracias por el comentario. Johnny se me había afigurado en el juego una mezcla de Danny Succo de _Vaselina_ más a lo Jim Carrey que a lo Travolta, raro, lo sé. Felicidades por ser quien puso el review No. 100, ganaste un spoiler (El robot resucita en el siguiente capítulo) jeje, quién lo diría. Muchas gracias.


	82. III 05 03

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo V - Un robot en el cobertizo**

**3**

Debido a que el aire dentro de los domos era viciado y muy poco, Crono y Marle habían decidido asar sus presas afuera para no perturbar la concentración de Lucca. Aunque de aspecto desagradable, admitían el olor de los pulpos terrestres ya cocidos era bastante bueno, no tardarían en comprobar que el sabor era relativo al aroma. Marle comprobaba que el fuego mantuviese un buen nivel entre la pila de desperdicios usados para encenderlo, era una fortuna que la peste de los mismos se perdiera con el fuego y la comida. Crono hacía guardia por si llegaban a atraer la atención de otra clase de mutantes más peligrosos.

—Creo que ya está listo.

El muchacho se acercó curioso hacia la extraña carne morada. Ligeramente sonrojada, Marle retiraba con unos trapos en sus manos y mucha precaución la vara de metal donde tres pequeños pulpos terrestres estaban ensartados.

—Esto sabe mejor que aquella cosa que tuvimos que cazar cuando llegamos —declaró Crono pegándole un buen mordisco al pulpo.

Marle estaba callada, pensativa. Su querido amigo recordó entonces que el anterior mutante al cual tuvieron que comerse, además de tener un sabor desagradable, casi le había roto la nariz a la muchacha. De no haber sido por Baltasar y su extraño procedimiento, la doncella la hubiese tenido aún torcida.

—Sabe bien —respondió de pronto, aunque sin perder ese aire medio ausente—. Es la primera vez que preparo algo por mi propia cuenta.

—¡Ah, es eso! Te ha quedado bastante bien, de verdad.

Ella sonrió ruborizada aún.

—¿Qué pasará si Lucca consigue arreglar el robot?

Esa era la cuestión. El muchacho terminó de tragar el bocado antes de responder.

—Bien, Lucca quizá logre hacerlo ayudarnos a abrir la puerta, o si no, entonces tendremos que encargarnos de él si decide… bueno. Nos encargaremos de él.

—Parece muy encariñada con las máquinas, espero no sea necesario llegar a eso.

—Lucca siempre ha sido así desde que recuerdo. Su madre le pegó la obsesión.

Aquella noticia le cayó de sorpresa.

—¿Su madre? Pero si su padre es el inventor real, ¿no es por él por quien tiene esos intereses?

Crono ya no estaba tan seguro de continuar contándole. Tal vez Lucca se molestaría después con él si le hablaba a Marle más acerca de su pasado. Ella intuyó por su expresión sus pensamientos, así que sacudió la cabeza a la vez que se levantaba con una buena ración de pulpo asado.

—Déjalo. Tal vez Lucca me cuente algún día esto. Vamos a llevarle su parte de la comida.

Él asintió, aunque dudando seriamente que Lucca algún día se abriera de tal forma con Marle, pero decidió no decir nada.

Adentro del domo la encontraron de lleno con las manos dentro de la cabeza del metálico ser. La princesa se detuvo asustada observando el cañón asomando por el brazo izquierdo del robot, protegido también por un improvisado escudo. Lucca se irguió y los saludó agitando ligeramente la mano sin perder la noción de su ritmo de trabajo.

—Te traemos comida.

—Gracias, déjenla por ahí.

—¿No es peligroso eso?

—Para nada. Aún no conecto la fuente de energía de las lámparas a su toma de poder, no hay peligro de que me electrocute.

Aunque la noticia era un consuelo, Marle no se había referido a eso por supuesto. Crono no estaba seguro de hacerle ver a su amiga lo peligroso de haberle colocado semejante arma a aquella cosa sin saber todavía lo que sucedería cuando lo despertara. Ignorando un momento el dilema fue hacia la puerta con Marle, detrás de la misma se suponía había un portal del tiempo. De no ser por el contorno y formas de la pesada y sólida puerta, pensarían que se trataba de una parte de la pared al aparentar estar fusionada con el marco electrónico.

—Llegaron justo a tiempo. He terminado por fin.

De un golpe, Lucca dejó caer la tapa metálica para cubrir la cabeza del robot. Entusiasmada procedió a conectar en la extraña espalda abultada unos cables procedentes de las lámparas del domo. Nerviosos, la pareja la observo hacer lo suyo, mientras cautelosos pensaban en una forma de actuar rápido en caso que las cosas no salieran del modo que su amiga esperaba.

—¿Segura que no es peligroso?

—Ya se los dije. No tienen por qué comportarse de esa manera —se limpió el sudor de su frente mientras tomaba un trozo del pulpo para masticarlo—. Esto sí sabe bien. Como les decía, hasta ahora nunca había visto un mecanismo tan complejo y avanzado. No estoy del todo segura cómo funciona en su totalidad, pero quizá averigüé lo suficiente para ponerlo en marcha.

—Pero si algo sale mal… entonces.

—Lo sé, y no los detendré. Por ahora denle el beneficio de la duda por favor. ¿Listos?

Sin esperar a que respondieran, Lucca bajó la manija de un switch cercano a una de las lámparas. La luz desapareció del domo quedando todos envueltos en absoluta oscuridad, aguardó cinco segundos y antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo con exactitud, volvió a levantar la manija encendiendo las luces nuevamente. Lucca estaba radiante, pero su anhelante sonrisa se desvaneció al observar todavía en el suelo al robot. Volvió a dejar en tinieblas el domo, y al reencenderlo, tan solo el ruido de la toma de corriente hizo ese espectral eco eléctrico, pero el robot continuaba en su sitio exacto mientras ella lo observaba esperando algo.

—No lo entiendo, ¡No lo entiendo!

Repitió el mismo procedimiento al menos cinco veces más cada vez más enfadada. Crono y Marle se observaron nerviosos al no estar acostumbrados a la activación de aquellas luces artificiales tan distintas a la luz del día o de las llamas, además ignorando si deberían intervenir y detenerla, al final la misma Lucca se hartó dejando por la paz las luces ya encendidas. En un intento de apaciguar su frustración, Marle le colocó una mano sobre el hombro intentando reconfortarla.

—Diste lo que pudiste. No te sientas mal.

—Gracias, pero ya sé que lo di todo. ¡El problema es que esta maldita fuente eléctrica no puede dar más de sí!

Desembarazándose de Marle, la inventora se acercó a la toma eléctrica intentando estudiar su composición. Su experiencia en la electricidad era básica al ser una tecnología en pañales en su tiempo en comparación a la de aquella época, y apenas estudiada más por ella que por cualquier otro.

—Es un milagro que esta cosa pueda mantener las luces encendidas ya de por sí. El robot necesitará más potencia para lograr reactivarse.

—¿Y qué harás ahora?

La pregunta del muchacho demoró tiempo en ser respondida. Lucca estuvo pensativa un momento rascándose la barbilla.

—Es el mismo problema que el de la consola, necesito un catalizador que proporcione la suficiente electricidad tan siquiera un segundo para echar andar el generador interno que tiene. Pero… ¡Claro!

Del bolsillo se sacó la "llave" que fabricó. Aquél artilugio con el que podía convertir los diminutos puntos negros en portales del tiempo prácticos. Los muchachos observaron fascinados el invento de su amiga, no podían creer lo que estaba insinuando.

—¿Puedes crear electricidad con eso?

—No precisamente. Si concentro la energía eléctrica del domo en la llave y directamente la introduzco en una salida del generador del robot puedo activarlo.

—¿Por qué no lo utilizas entonces para abrir la puerta?

—Porque la consola necesita más energía por un periodo de tiempo más prolongado para poder introducir los códigos que no tengo. Necesitaría mucho tiempo para intentar trucar los sistemas de la puerta para que me permita la entrada, y la llave tan solo dará unos pocos segundos de electricidad, puede que menos. Pero él —y señaló al robot con cierto respeto reverencial— podría ayudarnos a abrirla con su fuerza sin necesidad de echar a andar la consola. He visto la estructura de su cuerpo y sus brazos en especial. Su diseño y componentes son muy poderosos, casi indestructibles. Apuesto no le costaría abrir la puerta sin esfuerzo.

Lucca era una visionaria al respecto, pero demasiado optimista a gusto de sus amigos. La idea de un ser "indestructible y poderoso" hermano de otras máquina agresivas, no los entusiasmaba a ellos tanto como a ella. La muchacha ya estaba retirando los cables del robot para sujetarlos a la llave la cuál posicionó sobre una mesa. Apagó las luces y tras aguardar unos instantes la prendió.

Cuando la luz regresó, la llave se iluminó por un breve lapso de segundo igual que un rayo; a pesar de lo corto que duró el fenómeno, Lucca volvía a estar exuberante. Cubriéndose la mano con una bolsa de plástico, tomó apenas entre los dedos la llave acercándola al robot por uno de los costados, donde entre dos placas metálicas una pequeña abertura asomaba la estructura interna de un pequeño generador adentro.

—Si esto no funciona buscaremos otra forma.

Diciendo esto, la inventora hizo que la llave tocara el generador, y al accionar el botón para encenderla, una corriente eléctrica iluminó el torso del robot en contacto con el mismo, y lo que sucedió a continuación los hizo gritar y retroceder por el miedo.

Las piernas del robot se habían incorporado tan repentinamente que la llave resbaló de la mano de Lucca al suelo. La muchacha se lanzó recuperándola aunque exponiéndose a ser aplastada bajo las anchas y gruesas piernas del ser hidráulico, el cual dio unos pasos erráticos con los brazos en alto y emitiendo una serie de ensordecedores sonidos tan potentes como las alarmas del guardián en el domo Arris. Aterrada, la pareja se preparó sacando sus armas por la violenta reacción del ser. Por un momento, Lucca tuvo la misma idea que sus amigos por lo que preparó con pesar su arma. Entonces el robot acalló su ruido y se detuvo extendiendo sus brazos y piernas. Por un instante los tres pensaron se caería a pedazos por la manera en como su armadura se separó a medias de su cuerpo por secciones, sólo para expulsar vapor de entre las junturas produciendo un curioso pitido. A los pocos segundos todas las piezas volvieron a su lugar mecánicamente retrayéndose hacia adentro.

Los ojos del robot parpadearon furiosamente con un resplandor verduzco. Su cuerpo se fue relajando y sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad neutra. Se volvió sin producir sonido alguno hacia los asustados muchachos, a quienes sorprendió con unos movimientos tan fluidos como los de una persona, a pesar de sus extravagantes proporciones.

Fueron unos segundos incómodos donde nadie dijo nada, ni nadie se movió un ápice de la posición en que quedaron. Tanteando su suerte, Marle se aventuró a hablarle por vez primera.

—Buenos… días. ¿Señor?

El robot no dijo nada. Antes que Lucca interviniese advirtiendo que muy probablemente no les podría entender, se sobresaltó cuando la máquina habló con una voz anormalmente gruesa, ronca y chillona al mismo tiempo, extrañamente artificial y de gran volumen.

—Bue… buenos… —dejó pasar unos segundos antes de proseguir—. Buenos días señorita. ¿Cuál es su orden?

No fue precisamente lo que habían esperado. La muchacha vio a sus amigos, y ya que ninguno podía salir aún de la impresión, tomando aire y recuperando la voz de mando que solía usar en el castillo, encaró al robot.

—No soy una señora, soy muy joven para eso. Soy la señorita… mejor sólo llámame Marle. Él es Crono —señaló a su amigo delante de ella, y luego a la muchacha a un lado—. Y ella es Lucca, la persona que te arregló.

El robot se movió en turno mirándolos a cada uno, pero les dio la impresión al final que tuvo más interés en Lucca. La inventora hasta hubiese jurado por imposible que pareciera haber distinguido un destello de reconocimiento en aquella mirada aparentemente inexpresiva. Al final, el robot levantó el brazo donde Luca había sustituido su maltrecha mano por el cañón de un arma y un escudo improvisado. El robot movió su articulación examinando minuciosamente por espacio de medio minuto su nueva extremidad.

—Entiendo, la señorita Lucca ha sido quien me ha reparado. Le doy mi agradecimiento.

Volvió a verla, y Lucca realmente sin saber cómo, sintió sincero y palpable aquél agradecimiento. Con nerviosismo por ser de pronto el centro de atención, murmuró:

—No fue nada. Con que me llames Lucca también está bien para mí.

—Eso se tomaría como una descortesía.

—No para nosotros. No somos precisamente un grupo de gente a quienes les gusten mucho los títulos.

—Es verdad, los odiamos —corroboró Marle—. Dejémoslo así. Y tú, ¿quién eres?

El robot se irguió, una nueva serie de ruidos electrónicos de su interior surgieron. Con alarma Lucca se preguntó si la avería no había sido más grave de lo que supuso y si su trabajo en repararlo no lo habría empeorado por el contrario. El robot se tranquilizó y respondió con un tono muy artificial, como recitando algo ensayado.

—Unidad Prometeo, número de serie R66-Y.

—Vaya nombre.

—No es su nombre, es su código de serie —aclaró Lucca volviéndose al instante al robot—. Hay más como tú, ¿no es cierto?

—Afirmativo.

Había muchas preguntas que la muchachilla quería hacerle, pero todas ellas tuvieron que esperar cuando el pelirrojo hizo la más apremiante de todas.

—Señor… robot —se sentía intimidado y hasta incómodo al hablarle; por algún motivo que no comprendía temió faltarle al respecto como lo haría con cualquier otra persona que conociese por primera vez, al no saber cómo tratarlo correctamente—. ¿Sabe lo que sucedió en este sitio?

La criatura mecánica los asustó al volverse con brusquedad para examinar a su alrededor. Aunque no tenía cuello, la media cabeza que asomaba del cuerpo de tonel, giraba perfectamente hasta ciento ochenta grados en medio de los hombros. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad al acercarse a los rastros de sangre, luego su atención se volvió a los restos de su brazo destrozado ya perdido. Se irguió de nuevo en una pose de firmes, y los ruidos mecánicos de concentración volvieron a hacer eco.

—Buscando bases de datos en los archivos de memoria.

Aquellas palabras sin sentido no parecieron dirigidas al grupo, o a nadie en particular. Unos segundos después los ojos del robot perdieron brillo y volvió a atenderlos.

—Archivos de memoria dañados. Ubicación actual: Domo Proto. Última directiva… error de sistema.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Mi base de datos está parcialmente dañada. Se supone que debería haber más humanos en este domo.

—¿Entonces algo muy malo ocurrió aquí, cierto?

No respondió, pero tampoco emitió los extraños sonidos. Con profundidad respondió:

—Algo ocurrió aquí. Ignoro lo sucedido. Ustedes son formas de vida humana y podrían llenar los huecos de mis bancos de memoria explicándome cómo lograron sobrevivir.

El trío se sobresaltó. Lucca se apresuró a responder.

—No vivimos en el domo. Acabamos de llegar.

—¿De qué sector proceden?

—De ninguno en realidad. Te sonará extraño, pero no somos de esta época. Venimos del año novecientos noventa y nueve después de guardia, a vísperas del año mil.

No hubo reacción de sorpresa o incredulidad de su parte, a decir verdad dudaban que pudiese expresar algo así. Animada por la iniciativa de Lucca, Marle continuó donde se quedó su amiga.

—Estuvimos explorando el domo Arris. Lucca descubrió que aquí hay un portal del tiempo parecido por el que llegamos. Hemos venido buscándolo, pero no pudimos entrar al cuarto donde se supone que está.

—Así es —continuó la inventora—. Te encontramos mientras intentábamos abrir la puerta.

—Pero no pudimos abrirla. No hay mucha electricidad para hacerlo o algo así. Lucca, mejor explícale tú esa parte, por favor.

Pero antes que la muchacha empezara a decirle algo, el robot les dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia la puerta atascada. No tocó el teclado, pero le dirigió una mirada larga, al igual que los generadores paralizados a un lado. Observó la puerta unos momentos y de forma violenta con su manaza golpeó la puerta. El ruido que produjo retumbó por todo el domo, los muchachos se llevaron las manos a los oídos aturdidos por el sonido.

El robot se inclinó y revisó la consola con su única mano, la cual pasaba con mucha delicadeza para tratarse de la misma con que había azotado la puerta. Enseguida revisó los generadores y al terminar su minucioso examen de la situación regresó con los muchachos.

—Los generadores están en óptimas condiciones, pero la fuente principal de energía de los ordenadores parece haber sido suspendida desde la central motriz.

—¿Y cuál es esa central? —preguntó Lucca observando la habitación buscando quizá algo que se le hubiese escapado.

—La central motriz se encuentra en el controlador del nivel inferior en la fábrica norte. Es necesario reactivarlo manualmente para operar los ordenadores que abren la puerta.

—¿Y se puede hacer eso?

—Las formas orgánicas no tienen autorización de acceso. Yo podría desactivar los bloqueos de seguridad que los mantienen restringidos a ustedes.

El grupo intercambió algunas miradas. No sabían qué clase de "seguridad" tendría custodiando la fábrica del norte, pero se daban una idea si el lugar estaba tan automatizado como los sótanos del domo Arris. La propuesta del robot los hacía recelar. En esta ocasión Crono tanteó el terreno para hacer la pregunta.

—Robo, ¿realmente quieres ayudarnos a entrar a la fábrica y hacer eso por nosotros?

—No.

No hubo emoción en su negativa como en el resto de cuanto había dicho hasta el momento, al menos agradecían que no hubiese despertado intentando matarlos.

—¿Entonces por qué nos dijiste que podrías desactivar esos bloqueos?

—Porque puedo hacerlo, si eso es lo que la señorita Lucca desea.

La inventora carraspeó incómoda. Crono y Marle la observaron inquietos al descubrir que su amiga de pronto era del interés del robot.

—¿Lo harías por mí? ¿Pero por qué?

—Usted fue quien me restauró y me reactivó. Me siento obligado a corresponder sus servicios.

La muchacha no supo que decir. Recordó todos los monólogos quejumbrosos que estuvo murmurando mientras trabajó en su reparación. Nuevamente aquella máquina le daba una extraña sensación, no como algo amenazador, sino tranquilizante a pesar de su apariencia.

—Sólo dile que sí.

—No me apresures, Crono —suspiró nerviosa y prosiguió—. Realmente me gustaría que nos ayudaras R66-Y, sólo deja de tutearme. Nada de señorita Lucca, sólo Lucca. ¿Comprendes?

—Comprendo.

—Bien. Entonces R66-Y…

—Espera, Lucca —la interrumpió Marle—. ¿Realmente tenemos que llamarlo R66-eso?

—Ese es su código y por tanto su nombre. ¿No lo escuchaste?

—Vaya nombre —murmuró Crono.

Enfadada, Lucca estaba por recriminarle a su amigo por ponerse de parte de la princesa en lugar de ella, cuando reconoció que llamar al robot por su número de serie se oía tan excesivamente formal como lo había hecho el mismo Robot al tutearla. Alejó esas ideas dada la urgencia de la situación.

—Robot, ¿Ese es tu único nombre?

Más ruidos surgieron antes que el robot contestara la pregunta de Marle.

—Mi código de serie completo es Unidad robótica Prometeo R66-Y.

—¿Y estás satisfecho con eso? ¿No te gustaría tener un nombre de verdad?

—Definición de nombre: denominación verbal o escrita de un objeto o individuo. Los nombres propios…

—Déjalo. Crono, ¿qué opinas? ¿No se te ocurre un buen nombre para él?

—La verdad es que no. Lucca, fuiste tú quién lo reparó. Tal vez podrías ponerle tú un nombre propio. ¿Qué opinas?

La muchacha estaba frustrada.

—Opino que no puedo creer que estemos discutiendo esto. Por mí llamémoslo Robo para abreviar, si eso es lo que quieren. Lo importante es ir a la fábrica, ¿No piensas como yo R66-Y?

Los ojos de la máquina volvieron a parpadear con su destello verde electrónico, los ruidos de estática volvieron a resonar en su interior, entonces exclamó:

—Volcado de datos completado. Nuevo código alterno: Robo —regresando aparentemente a la normalidad, o lo más cercano en su caso, se volvió hacia Lucca—. Pienso que la importancia deriva en su necesidad de priorizar.

—Ah… bueno, ¿entonces estamos listos?

La pareja dio su afirmación, pero el "Robo" había pasado de largo entre ellos para volver hacia el generador a un lado de la puerta.

—El generador está encendido, al ser reactivado producirá un error por el tiempo de desactivación, de apagarlo y reencenderlo transcurridos más de cinco a diez minutos de restaurar la energía eléctrica entrará en modo de hibernación.

Marle y Crono no entendieron lo que había dicho, pero comprendieron debía de ser algo grave tras ver la expresión asustada de la inventora.

—¿Hay algún modo de evitar que eso pase?

—Sí, Lucca. El dispositivo principal tiene que apagarse tan pronto llegue la energía eléctrica, y reencenderlo en un lapso no mayor de diez segundos.

De pronto la princesa lo comprendió.

—¿Eso significa que uno de nosotros debe de quedarse aquí?

La otra doncella se golpeó la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza, frustrada por tener que darle la razón. El pelirrojo no parecía tan perturbado como sus compañeras.

—Pues andando. No hay que desperdiciar más tiempo de lo que lo hemos hecho. Lucca, tendrás que quedarte mientras vamos con Robo a la fábrica.

—¡Qué! —su amiga parecía alterada por la rápida decisión que tomó. De pronto se le ocurrió que se deshacía de ella a propósito para continuar con Marle sin su compañía—. ¡Y por qué debo de ser yo!

—¡Calma! Parece obvio. De los cuatro sólo tú y Robo parecen saber cómo funciona ese aparato, tanto Marle como yo podríamos cometer una equivocación al intentarlo, y por supuesto Robo es necesario en la fábrica para hacer volver la electricidad que necesitamos.

Lucca abrió la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero tuvo que cerrarla al instante tras concederle la razón. Resentida dirigió su atención a la princesa Nadia.

—Pues vayan pues, hagan todo lo que Robo les indique y despéjenle el camino si las cosas se ponen feas.

—Descuida Lucca, lo haremos. Por favor te encargamos la puerta —se vuelve a su querido amigo y a la máquina bípeda—. Vámonos entonces. Robo, te seguimos.

El robot permaneció dudando un instante en su sitio, su media cabeza giró hacia Lucca quien vencida comenzó a concentrarse en los interruptores que operaría de tener éxito la misión. Giró su cuerpo hacia la entrada del domo y sin decir palabra se puso en movimiento con sus pesados pero fluidos andares, seguido de la joven Marle y un todavía desconfiado Crono.

* * *

><p>Así es, a más de un año regreso de nuevo. Nunca abandoné formalmente este proyecto en realidad, más bien tuve que suspenderlo para concentrarme en uno muy distinto y más personal y propio, el cuál por desfortunadamente no tuvo un buen fin ,aunque eso no signifique que no he abandonado del todo dicho proyecto. Una historia curiosa pero no me quiero extender mucho en ella para no aburrirlos. Es posible que actualice una por semana a diferencia de más antes para quienes me seguían desde un inicio si es que todavía me queda alguno, jo!<p>

Un agradecimiento por su paciencia a todos, y a quienes me dejaron comentarios en el proceso.

**Arcangel91, Volgrand, Sebamatito, Jordan, Deyitha, Aka Manah, Patrick Black, Yoso, Alexis, Guest, Neverdie, Ode 30 **y todos los demás

Gracias, espero que el capítulo no los haya defraudado, el día que realmente abandone un fin se los hago saber aquí mismo, igual si lo dejo suspendido en lugar de dejarlos con la duda como hice. Nos vemos a la próxima.


	83. III 06 01

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo VI - Energía auxiliar**

**1**

Una tormenta de polvo los esperaba afuera, y a pesar de intentar andar a paso rápido, en más de una ocasión Crono y Marle tuvieron que darse su tiempo para avanzar y protegerse con los brazos de la basura que volaba a su alrededor. Temían que se hubieran acostumbrado tanto al hedor que este ya no parecía molestarles tanto como antes. Un trueno iluminó por menos de un segundo el cielo, pero no pudieron evitar encogerse de temor. Mientras tanto Robo, la enorme máquina abombada de movimientos fluidos y consistentes a pesar de ser hidráulicos, andaba al mismo paso moderado delante de ellos, sin intentar ir de prisa, pero jamás reducía su velocidad, ni se detenía por los rayos o cualquier otra cosa que ponía bajo alerta a sus compañeros humanos.

Marle se detuvo un instante volviendo la vista hacia atrás, observando el Domo Proto que comenzaba a desdibujarse en el inhóspito paraje. Andaba de la mano de Crono para ayudarse a mantener el ritmo, por lo que éste se detuvo también.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Me siento nerviosa por haber dejado a Lucca sola allá. ¿Tú no?

—Un poco —su expresión delataba que era mucho más a lo que expresaba—, pero sé que sabe cuidarse bien. Acabamos con las últimas máquinas que había y no creo que muchos mutantes se acerquen a la zona después de haber cocinado a uno. ¿Tú qué opinas, Robo?

La máquina continuó su andar unos momentos, por lo que supusieron no los había escuchado, pero de pronto se detuvo girando su media cabeza sin cuello hacia ellos con sus ojos emitiendo destellos constantes.

—Escaneo perimetral: Tres formas orgánicas, —hace una pausa muy breve y responde más calmado cesando el parpadeo de su vista—. No encuentro peligro próximo para Lucca.

—Bien… —exclamó el pelirrojo no muy convencido y turbado— sigamos entonces.

El muchacho hacía un esfuerzo, pero le costaba aceptar a aquella máquina entre ellos, andando e imitando a una persona. El asunto lo veía antinatural, la fascinación que en algún momento sintió por el intento de robot que Lucca construyó años atrás ahora exhibido en plaza Leene, se iba perdiendo; al menos "Gato" no imitaba tan bien los movimientos de una persona como Robo, ni parecía tan inteligente. Tampoco ayudaba el haber conocido a Johnny, sus secuaces mecánicos, ni la serie de pesadillas que vivieron en los sótanos del Domo Arris.

—¿Es esa? —preguntó Marle sobresaltándole señalando al frente. Crono no vio nada al inicio.

—La energía que alimenta el Domo Proto es generada por una extensión subterránea inhabilitada de la fábrica. Es necesario activarla manualmente para hacer funcionales todos los procedimientos electrónicos como la puerta a la bodega.

—Donde encontraremos el portal a casa de nuevo, ¡Es genial!

Finalmente Crono entendió el entusiasmo de Marle y las palabras de Robo al distinguir a lo lejos la forma de una enorme estructura del tamaño del Domo Arris, pero mejor cuidada y con chimeneas inmensas en distintos extremos. Sin dejar de avanzar, Robo giró su cabeza en un ángulo imposible para un ser vivo observando a Marle, poniendo nervioso al pelirrojo de nuevo.

—No encuentro en mi base de datos ninguna información en referencia al portal que han estado mencionando. He terminado mi secuencia de búsqueda y tampoco encuentro nada relacionado ya sea práctico o teórico acerca de los desplazamientos por el tiempo y espacio.

—Te lo explicaremos con gusto. ¿Quieres empezar, Crono?

Pero Marle se asombró al ver el recelo de su amigo hacia Robo el cual ya era muy latente, notó su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Sintiéndose avergonzado por su comportamiento, trata de relajarse mientras su amiga intenta entenderlo a la vez que él se justificaba haciéndose el desentendido.

—Habrá tiempo después. Nos estamos acercando.

Tiempo después el grupo comprobó que la fábrica era incluso más grande de lo que imaginaron, y aunque más ordenada, la mugre invadía las paredes y los paneles, pero a pesar de ello el metal brillaba al estar libre de óxido, y lo más sobresaliente es que había una hilera luminosa en el exterior veinte metros hacia la entrada por donde anduvieron, mientras los soportes donde estaban apoyadas las lámpara verduzcas emitían curiosos sonidos semejantes al interior de Robo cuando parecía no estar moviéndose. Los muchachos observaban su entorno con desconfianza, pero el robot que los acompañaba estaba en su elemento, por lo que continúo sin inmutarse por nada hasta llegar a la entrada: una puerta bastante ancha y de aspecto más pesado que cualquiera que hubiesen visto. Crono tamborileó sobre las placas metálicas comprobando la solidez de las mismas, una cosa era segura, sería más fácil tirar la entrada que les bloqueaba el camino al portal en el domo Proto a aquella estructura.

—¿Ahora cómo entramos? —pregunta Marle indecisa.

—Tal vez si rodeamos encontremos… ¡Ah!

En un acto de reflejo, el muchacho se posicionó frente a Marle para protegerla cuando Robo descargó agresivamente su brazo derecho contra una muesca de la puerta, coincidiendo con mucha exactitud la posición de su mano y forma de sus dedos en la forma. Hubo pitidos, luces que se encendían y apagaban mientras los muchachos paralizados aguardaban, y de pronto una fracción de la puerta con movimientos ruidosos y pesados comenzó a deslizarse ligeramente a la izquierda.

—Código de Prometeus Serie R66 reconocido. Desbloqueo del acceso principal completado. Es posible ingresar ahora.

Marle toma de los hombros a Crono sintiendo su tensión por lo ocurrido, se acerca con cariño a su oreja para susurrarle algo mientras Robo se les adelantaba al interior.

—Gracias, pero sé que no nos lastimará. Confía en él.

—Ahora suenas como Lucca.

La irritación cedía, por alguna causa recordó cuando Lucca lo apoyó contra su regazo. Tratando de olvidarlo para no caer en comparaciones, volvió a tomar de la mano a Marle y juntos siguieron a Robo, Crono no podía evitar su expresión cargada de desconfianza hacia la máquina, Marle lo notaba y se sentía apenada con su nuevo compañero, pero la inexpresividad en el rostro del mismo impedía averiguar si estaba molesto realmente, y esa aparente falta de emociones sólo desesperaban más al muchacho.

—Lo vas a ofender si sigues comportándote así. —le reprendió la muchacha comenzando a molestarse con él.

La regañina de Marle no lo inmuta igual que a Robo el comentario. Se encontraron en una habitación reducida, pero llamativa. Hay lámparas alargadas blancas por casi todo el techo, las paredes internas lucen más limpias, con diversas tuberías y cableados cruzando toda la estancia, incluso en algunas zonas del suelo, por lo que los muchachos comienzan a andar despacio para evitar tropezar, mientras Robo se mueve sin dificultar a pesar de sus anchos pies y pesada forma. Presta atención a la computadora al fondo, semejante a la de los Domos, está en medio de dos pasillos bloqueados cada uno por varios haces de luz rojizo chillón, con una separación a lo mucho de diez centímetros entre sí.

—Es curioso —observa Marle al acercarse a mirarlos—, se parece a la forma de tu espada nueva, Crono.

—Es verdad, pero son más extraños. No parecen sólidos.

Para comprobarlo curioso, acerca una mano para tocarlos. ¡Inmediatamente Robo toma por cuello a Crono y lo arroja al otro extremo de la habitación! El muchacho sorprendido, trata de ponerse de pie cuando escucha una detonación, en el momento en que prepara su espada, nota que pálida por el miedo, Marle está apuntando con su arma a Robo que ha quedado estático de nuevo. Gira su cabeza hacia ella sobresaltándola de nuevo pero sin dejar de apuntarle, la gira hacia Crono quien parece listo a atacar en cuanto su adversario le dé una nueva razón, y finalmente baja la mirada hacia una de las esquinas bajas de su cuerpo donde se está desprendiendo un trozo de metal quemado a causa del tiro propinado por Marle. Con cierta indiferencia se arranca el pequeño pedazo y les advierte volviéndose a los haces de luz con la pieza entre sus dedos.

—Las luces son láseres fotoquímicos con una temperatura por arriba de los mil doscientos grados, evitan la intrusión de extraños a la fábrica.

Acto seguido, acerca el trozo y uno de los haces de luz se encarga de fundir la pieza de metal como el fuego a la mantequilla. Crono traga saliva al pensar que eso pudo ser su mano, comprendió que los láseres eran semejantes al calor que emitía su espada improvisada, pero mucho más potentes a pesar de no ser sólidos. Ambos bajan sus armas asustados por la demostración.

Ignorando lo ocurrido, Robo regresa al ordenador principal donde con su única mano comienza a desplazar sus dedos velozmente por el teclado mientras la pantalla se llena de diagramas, letras, números y símbolos a tal velocidad que resultaría imposible para cualquier persona leerlos o analizarlos, con excepción del Robot. Pasado un momento, sintiéndose avergonzada, Marle estaba por preguntarle cómo conseguirían pasar entre los láseres, cuando su compañero se detiene y los láseres sorpresivamente se desvanecen en el aire por ambas entradas.

—Sistema de seguridad frontal desbloqueado. Es seguro acceder al interior.

Tras anunciar aquello, la máquina comienza a moverse cuando Crono lo toma del cañón de su otro brazo deteniéndolo.

—Robo, espera.

Girando su cabeza sin hacer ningún movimiento, fija sus ojos cristal en Crono, quien se fuerza para verlo de frente al intentar hablarle.

—Gracias por salvarme.

—Por nada —responde de forma autónoma y sin emoción, haciendo al muchacho fruncir el ceño pero soltándolo para que continúe, solo un par de pasos pues Marle de pronto apareció bloqueándole el camino con el rostro enrojecido.

—Y perdóname. Me asusté, pensé que intentabas… ¡Siento haberte herido!

—El daño fue superficial, actuaste en defensa ajena. Justificable —se detiene un momento observándola aún, y continúa después—. Lo lamento, desconozco todos los códigos de ética para responder adecuadamente ante una disculpa.

—Puedes decir que aceptas su disculpa —le aconseja Crono menos receloso que antes.

—Aunque no es una obligación —puntualiza Marle pensativa.

—Disculpa aceptada —concluye Robo.

Se ponen en marcha, pero apenas dan otro paso, una sombra luminosa se desplaza hacia ellos muy aprisa obligándolos a retroceder confundidos. Robo levanta su brazo cañón y dispara contra esa cosa. La mancha color verdoso se detiene y todos pueden apreciar su aspecto, semejante a lo que uno deja cuando no le sienta bien la comida. La cosa antes aplastada gruñe, y se alza mostrando el aspecto de un rostro demacrado entre su forma fangosa anaranjada. Marle dispara, pero es con la espada de Crono cuando el ser se funde y comienza a chillar. El puño de Robo de pronto se desprende de su brazo a gran velocidad e impacta contra el ser. La mancha viviente queda destruida, y la mano de Robo sujeta por una cadenilla se retrae y regresa a su lugar.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?

—Un sistema de defensa químico bacteriológico parcialmente inteligente para detener a los intrusos.

—Int… ¿Nosotros? —exclama Marle con miedo.

—Creí que lo que habías hecho allá atrás con esa máquina era para que evitan vernos.

—La desactivación sólo desbloqueó los accesos láseres. El sistema de defensa se activó en cuento entramos al corredor de afuera.

Los muchachos sacaron sus armas de nuevo mirando a los lados y agudizando el oído, comprendiendo tendrían que estar más alertas de ahora en adelante.

—Por aquí.

Continúan por el pasillo llegando a una sala con varias entradas, señala un espacio donde los muchachos sólo ven un nicho. Siguen al robot que se detiene y alza el cañón de su brazo, al momento siguiente, ¡Marle comienza a disparar a una de las tres formas metálicas que hasta hace unos momentos parecían ser parte del decorado metálico electrónico de la pared! Una se lanza contra Crono y cae partida por la mitad. Son robots verdes delgados como insectos, pero con dos patas al frente y una tercera atrás, cada tratando de embestirlos o atacarlos con un láser que llevan sobre sus ojos ciclópeos. No les cuesta venderlos, pero entonces sobre ellos el techo se abre por medio de una compuerta dividida, y los tres son obligados a retroceder cuando más de una docena de seres semejantes caen sobre ellos disparando a quemarropa. Crono y Marle al no poder defenderse del todo frente a ese ataque, sin deseos de poner a prueba la resistencia de sus armaduras, se posicionan detrás de Robo quien recibe todos los daños de los láseres los cuales apenas le producen rasguños superficiales sobre su armadura. Marle dispara sobre el hombro de Robo con dificultad, mientras Crono busca el ángulo para salir y hacer lo suyo, aunque los puntos débiles no son visibles como para intentar algo como su técnica ciclón.

—¡Ellos también son robots!, ¿no? —grita Crono en medio del ataque a Robo— ¿No puedes decirles que se detengan?

—No encuentro compatibilidad entre su frecuencia de comunicación en relación con la mía —responde con demasiada tranquilidad.

—¿No puedes detenerlos de algún modo?

—Sí —y su tono de voz se vuelve más automática y artificial—. Iniciando procedimiento de defensa láser en diez segundos. Se pide a todas las formas de vida presentes favor de quedar pecho a tierra.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Pero la máquina no le respondió. Parecía estar en trance. Todas las junturas de su cuerpo se separaron un poco exponiendo su cuerpo interno, una luz de su interior comenzó a apreciarse, e intuyendo lo que ocurriría a continuación, la pareja se echó al sueño con los brazos sobre la cabeza, cuando de entre las junturas del cuerpo de Robo comenzaron a salir haces de luz tan mortales como los del sistema de defensa. Algunos de los robots atacantes cayeron, otros esquivaron buscando puntos ciegos, hubo algunos que resistieron; enseguida, el cuerpo de la cintura hacia arriba de Robo comenzó a girar sin dejar de emitir los mortales láseres que acabaron por destruir los robots restantes, mientras sus pies separados se apoyaban con firmeza y sin moverse al lado de las cabezas de Marle y Crono. Cuando nada más que Robo quedó en pie. Su medio cuerpo se detuvo, las luces se apagaron y las placas metálicas de su cuerpo regresaron a su posición original. La impresionada pareja se puso de pie con cuidado observando a Robo, cuyas piernas seguían haciendo base, con los brazos aún extendidos hacia arriba antes de recobrar una posición más natural. Sus ojos se iluminaron y un haz de luz azul brotó de en medio dirigiéndolo hacia cada uno de los horrorizados muchachos.

—No siento nada —explicó Crono que esperaba el láser lo quemara—. ¿Qué estás haciéndonos?

—Escaneo de heridas daños en procedimiento. Procesando. Quemaduras de primer grado en distintas áreas concentradas en pequeñas zonas. En ambas formas de vida. Inoculando correctivos médicos.

En esta ocasión los muchachos sintieron algo. Una ligera punzada de dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo seguidas de un ligero alivio. Robo en efecto estaba haciéndoles algo, pero nada malo. Marle pensó en su propio don para restaurar la salud, y aunque el principio era muy distinto al método artificial de Robo, reconoció la vialidad que tenía. El robot apagó su láser y su comportamiento volvió a ser menos formal.

—Concluí mi procedimiento médico. Sugiero una exposición a bajas temperaturas en caso de presentar molestias.

—¡Vaya, eso fue genial, Robo! Muchas gracias. No sabíamos que podías hacer eso.

Crono pateó los restos de uno de los robots insectos y murmuró pensando para sus adentros.

—Sí, fue fantástico —al ver el amasijo de metal y cables fundidos a su alrededor tragó saliva—. Hay muchas cosas que no sabíamos que podías hacer.

—¿Desean que les proporcione un informe detallado acerca de mis funciones?

—No, gracias. Quizá después. Dinos, ¿estos eran todos los robots de la fábrica?

—No lo sé.

—¿Crees que lo eran?

—No.

Temía aquello, pero también lo esperaba. No muy sorprendido miró a su alrededor esperando que apareciera en cualquier momento algo dispuesto a atacarlos. Robo giró su cabeza mientras sus ojos emitían un parpadeo de reconocimiento a su alrededor, enseguida se puso en movimiento hacia un rincón cuyo suelo se trataba de una amplia base luminosa. Sobre la esquina había un teclado.

—Adelante, es el acceso hacia los controladores principales.

La pareja se miró sin comprender, se acercaron más a Robo al rincón esperando abriera alguna puerta que no hubiesen visto, entonces su compañero pulsó una secuencia de teclas en el panel de control y sobresaltados comprobaron que la plataforma se hundía en el suelo a moderada velocidad. Los muchachos se pegaron contra Robo por el reducido espacio para no machucarse con las hendiduras entre los suelos y techos por los que pasaban. Inerte, Robo permaneció en silencio.

—Dices que esto es una fábrica —pensó de pronto Marle—. ¿Qué es lo que fabrican exactamente aquí, Robo?

—Unidades autónomas de rastreo, reconocimiento y exterminio.

—Robots —resumió Crono comprendiéndolo—. Tú naciste aquí, ¿no es cierto?

—Mi banco de memoria continúa dañado. No lo creo. Al ingresar en el sistema de la fábrica no encontré datos referentes a más unidades Prometeus de mi clase.

El viaje concluyó, y la pareja salió trastabillando un poco mareada. Deslizándose hacia ellos salió uno de los extraños charcos de químicos vivientes, el cual se alzó amenazador contra ellos humeando un vapor tóxico, pero antes de los muchachos pudieran reaccionar, quedó desintegrado por un disparo del cañón que Lucca le había colocado a Robo.

Sin mediar palabra, pero alegrándose que algo tan peligroso estuviera de su lado, Crono siguió junto con Marle a Robo hacia la sala donde un enorme ordenador principal en reposo los aguardaba. Robo comenzó a hacer lo suyo con los muchachos mirando sobre su hombro.

—¿Con eso pronto tendremos energía en el domo entonces? —Preguntó Marle aliviada porque todo estaba por terminar mientras observaba los dedos mecánicos de Robo moverse deprisa en los teclados.

—No. Esto es para abrir el acceso a los controladores de energía subterráneos donde podremos realizar la operación.

Se aleja del ordenador y va hacia una escotilla en el suelo al fondo del lugar, tras examinarla un momento se vuelve a los muchachos.

—Concluí el preliminar. No tengo el código de acceso al controlador principal. Tendremos que conseguirlo de los ordenadores base superiores con acceso abierto.

Los muchachos se miraron sin comprender del todo.

—¿Y eso significa?

—Ir al área de contención de unidades en prueba sobre nosotros hasta los ordenadores principales de control rural.

A pesar del dolor de cabeza que comenzaban a tener, Crono y Marle empezando a acostumbrarse a descifrar las cosas entre todas aquellas terminologías propias de Lucca, hicieron la pregunta.

—¿Cómo cuantas máquinas calculas que tendremos que enfrentar allá arriba?

—En base a las dimensiones de la fábrica, y las ordenes programadas que obtuve de los datos aquí... Comenzando a hacer el cálculo, espere por favor —una pausa y su voz recobra un tinte menos automático—. Se calcula un número de setenta unidades activas experimentales.

La princesa se talló los ojos y caminó de regreso al ascensor seguida de su resignado amigo. Robo espero un momento y los siguió programando el ascensor hacia arriba, muy arriba. Marle y Crono prepararon sus armas esperando despertar de aquella pesadilla lo más pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ode 30.<strong> Sip, es en serio, la historia no ha muerto ni morirá hasta que yo lo haga (no llevo prisa XD) Trataré de llegar al final, y en efecto fue poco más del año desde la antes de la anterior actualización. Mea culpa. Saludos.

**Arcangel91** Creo que más de uno debió llevarse una impresión semejante. Había pensado muchas veces subir algo a lo largo de este tiempo explicándoles el por qué tenía suspendida la historia, y a la larga se me fue y hasta sentí algo de pena hacerlo cuando me di cuenta todo el tiempo pasado. Pero estamos de vuelta, gracias por la bienvenida. Un abrazo.

**Deyitha.** Agradezco el comentario, espero continuar alegrándoles aunque sea un poco los días a quienes me dediquen un instante de lectura. Creo que ustedes on los mejores lectores que tendré. Espero mantener esa preferencia capítulo a capítulo. Un saludo y abrazo desde mi tierra.


	84. III 06 02

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo VI - Energía auxiliar**

**2**

Abrieron la puerta, y una plaga de insectos de proporciones considerables escaparon al sentir el movimiento. Crono pensó en aquellos que les habían atacado a Sir Dianos y a él el día que éste le mostró las técnicas Ciclón y Corte, había sido hace tan poco, y parecía una eternidad el tiempo transcurrido desde entonces.

El lugar era un auténtico laberinto conforme iban explorando habitación por habitación. La primera vez que encontraron escaleras en lugar de ascensores, temieron que Robo se viera en dificultades, pero los movimientos de la corpulenta máquina imitaban con mucha fluidez los movimientos humanos que no tuvo ningún inconveniente en continuar subiendo y escalando, en ocasiones con el único peligro que las viejas estructuras no soportaran su peso, aunque su amigo le aclaró a Marle cuando ella expresó su duda, que en realidad pesaba apenas poco más que una persona promedio, dados sus componentes mayormente huecos dentro de su coraza blindada.

Varios robots les habían salido al paso, todos con intenciones hostiles y de diversas formas y tamaños. Encontraron robot arañas que hasta antes de su llegada, sólo se dedicaban a eliminar los parásitos y alimañas como insectos o roedores que buscaban hacer sus nidos al calor de los generadores, pero que poco podían hacer al encontrarse con el trío; robots de corpulencia y apariencia semejante a los esbirros de aquella máquina tan extraña de las ruinas llamada Johnny; robots con aspecto inofensivo que no les llegaban ni a las rodillas, y salvo por sus ruedas, no parecían tener otra extremidad, más que pinzas y láseres punzantes. Los muchachos sin mostrar gran sorpresa a esas alturas, se abrían paso entre disparos, mandobles y poderosos puñetazos mecánicos. Crono se sorprendía por la fuerza de Robo, intuyendo que Lucca de haberse equivocado en que su amigo podía ayudarles, hubiese sido un adversario mucho más difícil de vencer que todos los que habían enfrentado desde su llegada a su moribundo mundo en el futuro.

Cuando llegaron a la parte central de la fábrica, no pudieron menos que maravillarse. La pareja observaban líneas móviles atravesando la mayor parte del complejo, donde robots a medio construir entraban en compartimientos unos momentos para salir después con piernas, ojos electrónicos, armas, ruedas o cualquier otro aditamento. Era una suerte que la mayoría estuviesen desactivados. Había diversos ordenadores en las paredes, unos con monitores enormes, otros pequeños y otros que ni siquiera lo tenían. La complejidad de los mismos los mareaban, y dudaban que Lucca hubiese podido manipularlos incluso, aunque claramente de haberlos acompañados hubiera hecho menos que emocionarse al respecto, y atrasarlos antes su posible insistencia de investigarlo todo, y apenas eso era el primer nivel, pues otros tres sobre ellos construidos sobre prácticamente nada, se elevaban por encima de todo.

—¿Cuál de todos éstos nos dará las claves que necesitas? —preguntó Marle estirando el cuello intentando ver dentro de los compartimientos cómo los robots eran armados.

—Ninguno. El ordenador que posee las codificaciones necesarias es el único que comparte un vínculo principal con Madre Cerebro. Es el que sale de la línea principal de ensamblado al fondo.

Señaló hacia arriba, a una habitación detrás de una cortina de rendijas metálicas que emitían destellos de vez en cuando a su alrededor en el cuarto nivel. Crono no tuvo que preguntar cuál era el problema al identificar la electricidad rodeando la estructura, y que gracias a su amiga la inventora, conocía desde la más tierna infancia. Marle tenía dudas, pero no en relación a la electricidad, sino al cómo entrarían. Había visto que el único sitio abierto de poder llamarlo así, era el acceso donde salían pequeños motores destinados a convertirse en destructivas máquinas una vez que pasaran por el resto de los compartimientos.

—¿Tenemos que pasar por esas… esos… "suelos que se mueven".

—Afirmativo. Las orugas transportadoras aunque corren en sentido contrario, permiten el traslado de cabina en cabina y de nivel en nivel, hasta llenar al complejo principal tras la verja de seguridad.

—Y el problema sería por supuesto.

—Que el complejo podrían entrar en estado de alerta activando a todos los robots.

—Los que ya estén terminados, imagino —concluyó Crono al ver una enorme grúa ruidosa con una luz roja destellante, descendiendo del techo y desatorando una de las cabinas de armado, alzando por lo alto un robot al que le habían puesto cabezas de más y parecía un amasijo irreconocible de cables y metal.

—Incorrecto. Se activarían todas las unidades por igual. Aquellas que no hayan concluido su construcción no representarían riesgo, a no ser que compensen sus carencias por alguna otra función agresiva de la que puedan hacer uso.

Marle, al ver a una de las máquinas insecto con una sola pata ser desechada por una grúa a un depósito del fondo, todavía moviendo erráticamente su única pata mal puesta, pensó en un insecto sin cabeza moviéndose aún. Nunca le gustaron los insectos, pero pensó no le importaría meterse en un nido de estos si con ello podían esquivar semejante riesgo.

—Bueno, hemos terminado con bastantes ya —los animó el pelirrojo—. ¿Qué importan unas decenas más?

Intentando demostrar valentía a pesar del temor en la piel, tomó la iniciativa y se dirigió hacia las bases donde las cintas transportadoras estaban andando. Piso en ellas y perdió por momentos el equilibrio al sentir el movimiento bajo sus piernas. Ayudó con sus brazos a Marle a subir y ponerse en pie con dificultad sobre las correas. Robo los siguió con menos problemas al apoyarse. El trío comenzó a caminar a paso rápido en el sentido contrario a donde las cintas los llevaban.

Entraron en una de las cabinas, y con susto agacharon la cabeza para esquivar los diversos brazos llenos de instrumentos que intentaron sujetarlos como a cualquier máquina para comenzar su armado. Pero cuando Marle y Crono salieron de la misma corriendo al lado contrario, la molesta alarma chillona retumbó sus oídos y opacó sus ojos por la luz rojiza parpadeante llenando todo el complejo. Se volvieron y notaron que Robo ya no les seguía. Una grúa se acercaba a la cabina por donde habían salido, y la preocupada pareja regresó al interior.

Robo había sido sujeto por los brazos, cabeza y piernas por todos los instrumentos de armado, algunos estaban rotos cuando su amigo intentó oponer resistencia, pero al final no había podido con todos. Sus ojos parpadeaban furiosamente el resplandor verduzco cuando Crono y Marle intentaron quitarle de encima aquellas cosas.

—¡Esto está muy duro! —se quejaba Marle intentando asir lo que sujetaba los brazos de Robo.

Crono había sacado su espada, comprobando para su desconsuelo que cada brazo que partía era reemplazado al instante por otro más surgido de la misma cabina, el especio era además muy pequeño para tratar de hacer alguna maniobra mejor, corriendo así el riesgo de lastimar tanto a Marle como al mismo Robo.

—Alerta. La grúa ha activado su campo electromagnético.

No entendieron las palabras de Robo, cuando las piezas finalmente lo soltaron por voluntad propia retrayéndose a su interior, pero no por ello quedó liberado. Sobre su espalda se había adherido la plancha de la grúa electrónica, comenzando a elevarse unida a Robo hacia el techo sacándolo del lugar. Los muchachos gritaron, y cada uno tomó a su amigo por una pierna, y aún así con todo el peso encima, la grúa se alzó con la pareja sujeta a él.

Quedaron flotando sobre toda la zona principal de la fábrica, aterrados al comprobar que el lugar era más alto de lo que imaginaron, sin ningún lugar bajo ellos donde pudieran efectuar un salto para ponerse a salvo. En todo caso no estaban dispuestos a dejar a Robo a merced de sus compañeros los cuáles sospechaban no le tendrían misericordia. Marle pensó si las máquinas podrían entender acerca de la traición igual que los humanos, cuando cayeron como peso muerto a un depósito de chatarra.

Desde el momento que la grúa lo soltó, Robo fue cuidadoso en maniobrar su caída para no aplastar a los dos humanos bajo su cuidado. Ambos lo notaron, pero no hubo tiempo de agradecimientos, cuando se vieron rodeados por todas las máquinas del complejo tal como había predicho su amigo. Con dificultad se pusieron en pie a tiempo de esquivar los tiros con láseres. A Marle se le prendió uno de los robots insectoides en la espalda, pero Crono se lo quitó de encima al cortarlo con su espada improvisada. A pesar de luchar, les era difícil concentrarse apropiadamente cuando el suelo lleno de desperdicios bajo ellos los hundía un poco en ocasiones, haciéndolos perder el equilibrio y fallar sus ataques. Los láseres rebotaban sobre Robo y en los trajes armadura de Crono y Marle.

—¡Crono, podrías usar el ciclón contra ellos!

La idea de Marle ya se le había ocurrido al muchacho, pero tenía un buen motivo por lo que no pensaba llevar a cabo su técnica.

—¡No tengo ningún punto donde apoyarme para hacer el giro! —gritó contrarrestando los láseres contra su espada para partir a una máquina que se había distraído al dispararle a una rata dentro del depósito. Era evidente que las máquinas se limitaban a dispararle además de a Robo, a todos los organismos biológicos que estaban a su alrededor.

—Procesando —comenzó Robo pausando sus ataques y permitiéndole a las máquinas atacarlo—. Estado del tiempo relativamente húmedo y templado. Sin posibilidades de riesgo de ciclón.

Marle no pudo evitar asestarle una patada a la pierna de Robo para hacerlo reaccionar en medio de la lucha, posteriormente se arrepentiría por el dolor que se ocasionó en el pie.

—¡No se refería a un ciclón genuino! —se paraliza un instante cuando por poco esquivó la pinza afilada de un robot a pocos centímetros de su cara. Un disparo en el ojo mecánico y éste calló— ¡Se refería a girar con la espada en alto partiendo todo a su alrededor!

Crono sonrió con ironía por la forma en que Marle había simplificado la técnica aprendida por Sir Dianos, pero pronto la borró cuando aparecieron más formas acercándose a ellos saliendo de varias compuertas de todos los niveles.

—Entiendo —concluyó Robo, aunque no lo parecía por que continuaba estático. Su cuerpo realmente debía de ser muy resistente, apenas recibía pocos arañazos durante la batalla—. Yo no he usado mis giros láser por no poder calcular el espacio y volumen de nuestros agresores. Mi eje base me permite mantener un equilibrio continúo en relación al nivel del suelo mi cuerpo.

—Que bien, Robo —le recriminaba Crono comenzando a pensar que aquellas infernales máquinas jamás dejarían de aparecer—. ¡Pero no podrías mejor ayudarnos a quitarnos todos estos monstruos de nuestro alrededor! ¡Yo no tengo un punto eso para poder girar! ¡Haz algo!

Y vaya que lo hizo. En un rápido movimiento, Robo se inclinó en el instante que Crono sin querer juntó sus tobillos para evitar tropezar, y antes que el pelirrojo sorprendido intentara darse la vuelta para saber que ocurría, su robusto compañero le dio la indicación.

—No sueltes tu arma.

De un tirón lo alzó tan rápido que el muchacho apenas escapó de impactarse de cara contra el suelo, porque Robo comenzó a girar su medio cuerpo sin soltar al muchacho. Marle actuó rápido tirándose de nuevo al suelo pero sin dejar de disparar a las mecánicas alimañas pequeñas que Crono no alcanza a despedazar con la espada al empezar a girar a una velocidad vertiginosa. Aunque asustado, quizá por la costumbre de haber realizado algunas veces una técnica similar, Crono soportó la fricción, el mareo y mantuvo fija su espada al rojo vivo destruyendo a todas las máquinas dentro de su rango.

Las máquinas frente a ellos al racionalizar lo que pasaba intentaron retroceder, pero las de atrás no se los permitieron obligándolas a avanzar, y a su vez estas lo hicieron dándose cuenta muy tarde del error de lógica que emplearon. Marle peinaba la parte baja y en un tiempo muy reducido, la cantidad de máquinas activas se volvió insignificante.

Robo se detuvo lentamente para evitar romperle las piernas al muchacho de haberlo hecho de golpe. Crono fue bajando hasta el suelo donde se zafó de la máquina y se quedó ahí demasiado cansado y mareado para ponerse en pie. Marle fue a socorrerlo, mientras Robo se encargó de las pocas máquinas rezagadas a base de puñetazos hacia las pequeñas, y poderosas cargas láser a las que intentaron mantenerse a distancia disparándoles. El destello de las manos de su amiga poco a poco restablecieron la salud del muchacho, aún así éste temía vomitar.

—Lo han hecho genial.

Más restablecido, la idea de clavarle la espada luminosa a Robo en la cabeza fue desvaneciéndose de la mente de Crono al igual que su mareo.

—Y eso que fue improvisado, Marle. Lo admito, fue buena idea, pero por favor Robo, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Entendido.

—¿Hemos acabado con todos los robots de la fábrica?

—Hemos neutralizado todas las unidades que representaban un riesgo, si no salimos dentro de las próximas horas, se presentarán nuevas unidades tras terminar su etapa de ensamblaje.

Marle le incomodó el asunto al ver más allá de él. Miró los restos de una de las máquinas a medio armar que había intentado detenerlos, y se sintió tan sucia al pensar en ese objeto como una especie de recién nacido.

Sin mediar muchas palabras, Robo salió del depósito de desechos, y Crono hizo lo mismo ayudando a Marle. La muchacha continuaba con una expresión de desagrado en el rostro que hasta ese momento su compañero se percató.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Temes que aparezcan más de estas cosas?

—No, es solo que me está costando trabajo ver a "estas cosas" como tales. Veo a Robo y me pregunto si no tendrán, bueno, sentimientos.

El pelirrojo miró sobre su espalda, y observó a Robo al mando de unos controles sobre una plataforma. La alarma cesó finalmente, y de pronto la grúa tomó otro tipo de funciones quitando los escombros del camino hacia el ordenador principal que necesitaría para obtener los códigos de acceso. Suspirando, habló por lo bajo, aunque pensando que aquello era innecesario.

—Sé que tienes una buena impresión de Robo, pero Marle, él no es una persona, ni siquiera es un ser vivo. Mira a tu alrededor, no sangran, no mueren, técnicamente a Robo lo encontramos como a estas máquinas ahora hasta que Lucca lo "arregló" no lo revivió. Nada puede revivir a los muertos. No pienses que estás cometiendo asesinato, sólo estas rompiendo algunas cosas móviles.

Molesta, se zafó de la mano del muchacho mirándolo sorprendida, y algo alterada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Él te salvó de que te quemaras la mano de los láseres cuando entramos!

—Y pudo lastimarme cuando me agarró del mismo modo en que yo sujeto la espada cuando hago el ciclón. Es un instrumento y nada más. Me salvó por que encontró en su lógica hacerlo, así como a su lógica me utilizó para quitarnos a estos "objetos" de encima. No te enojes conmigo, pero si lo haces piensa que puedes hacerlo precisamente porque eso nos separa de él y los suyos.

—Digas lo que digas no pienso ver a Robo como una amenaza.

Crono pensó cuando ella de hecho le había disparado al pensar que intentó lastimarlo en el incidente con los láseres, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a ver las máquinas regadas a su alrededor y ello hizo ensombrecer los ánimos de la princesa.

—Si quieres sentir afecto por Robo, adelante. Sólo no olvides que él no es capaz de sentir afecto por nada o nadie, sólo seguirá un patrón de comportamiento, como Lucca creo llegó a decir una vez sobre el modo en que los robots piensan. No te lo digo para que te enemistes con él, sólo para que dejes de sentirte culpable cada vez que destruimos a una de estas "cosas". ¿Entiendes?

Los sobresaltó el ruido. Al voltear vieron que Robo había terminado con ayuda de la grúa a despejar el camino, e incluso había dado con los sistemas operativos de la verja, puesto ésta ya estaba retirada por lo que no haría falta pasar por la cabina de armado. La máquina que los había acompañado sin protestar o expresar ninguna clase de emoción, se acercó hacia ellos hablando con esa voz antinatural tan neutral y fría.

—Pude conectarme al sistema principal de la fábrica y he detenido temporalmente el bloqueo defensivo. He estimado un tiempo de dos horas para salir antes de que las funciones sean reiniciadas en todo el sistema.

—Ah, gracias Robo. Pues vamos. Adelántate un momento por favor.

—Correcto.

Al estar distancia, Crono se volvió a Marle y ella en una expresión de compasión buscó la mano del muchacho apretándola con fuerza para sentir su calor, tan distinto al frío metal de la mano de Robo.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero sólo tal vez.

—Y tal vez seas tú quien la tengas, quién sabe.

Ella asomó ligeramente una sonrisa, aunque no muy convincente, Crono le siguió sabiendo que había hablado sólo por hablar, en realidad no pensaba estar equivocado al respecto con Robo, pero dando un poco su brazo a torcer esperaba recobrar un poco más el afecto de su querida princesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcangel91<strong> Ciertamente quiero explorar un poco sobre el alcance de la fuerza de Robo más adelante, pero un poco más su interacción con el grupo, la cual esperemos vaya mejorando. Gracias por comentar.

**UrwenLalaith **gracias, acá de regreso esperando no haber perdido a todos mis lectores. Saludos.


	85. III 06 03

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo VI - Energía auxiliar**

**3**

Marle continuaba distraída con varios pensamientos en su cabeza, mientras Crono trataba de poner atención a lo que Robo hacía frente al enorme ordenador de la reducida habitación con paneles electrónicos tanto en las paredes como en el techo. El muchacho se esforzaba, pero no podía encontrar sentido a aquella tecnología tan lejana de su imaginación antes de llegar a esa época tan peligrosa. Sentía confirmaba su idea de la falta de vida en Robo, al verlo tan inexpresivo moviendo rápidamente su brazo y mano sobre los múltiples teclados sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla, por donde desfilaban gráficas, figuras, letras y caracteres extraños a alta velocidad. Los ojos le dolieron cuando la sucesión de imágenes terminó cerca de un cuarto de hora después, cuando la robusta máquina se volvió hacia la pareja.

—He concluido mi examen. Tengo las claves de acceso hacia los controladores de energía inferiores.

—Perfecto. Hay que irnos pronto de aquí. ¿Cuánto crees que falte antes que el resto de los robots despierten?

—Aproximadamente una hora treinta y siete minutos.

—Será mejor que no sobrepasemos ese límite.

La princesa salió de su ensimismamiento por la actitud de Crono hacia Robo tras concederle la razón, al menos agradecía ya no fuera tan despectivo con él.

Regresaron a través de sus pasos saliendo hacia el área de armado en la fábrica. Las grúas mecánicas habían retirado automáticamente la mayor parte de los robots que habían destruido, las máquinas de armado había cesado su rutina, pero no por mucho. Descendieron llevándoles más tiempo del que imaginaron al nivel inferior, donde pasaron nuevamente por algunas pasillos antes de regresar casi al recibidor del lugar, por último llegaron hacia los ascensores por donde bajaron a la zona inferior de la fábrica.

Algunas de aquellas extrañas criaturas ácidas les salieron al camino, y a pesar de lo peligrosas que podrían resultar de llegar a tocarlas por su toxicidad y materia corrosiva, los muchachos junto con Robo se las había arreglado para quitarlas de en medio tras aprender a reaccionar rápido. Frente al ordenador inferior, Robo introdujo las claves que había recopilado, y al terminar se dirigió hacia la puerta que permanecía cerrada aún. No decía nada ni actuaba de ningún modo, sólo permanecía ahí contemplándola mientras la pareja esperaba que hiciera o sucediera algo. Con un mal presentimiento, Marle se adelantó a su amigo para preguntar lo que ocurría.

—¿También la puerta está averiada?

—¿Por qué no se ha abierto aún?

—El sistema tarda en reconocer todos los códigos, es un programa muy complejo del tipo de defensa Zabie.

—¿Qué significa Zabie?

—No tengo una definición precisa en mi banco de datos. Hipotéticamente significaría…

Pero quedarían con la duda del significado, pues la compuerta se había abierto con un ruidoso sonido, y frente a ellos un reducido pasillo les dio la bienvenida, un sitio mal iluminado por el que a duras penas podían andar en fila india, al menos no era tan estrecho para impedir que Robo pasara.

—Ve a la cabeza —sugirió Crono—. Eres el que sabe más cómo funciona esto.

Así pues, el robot se adentró por el pasillo con la pareja detrás de él. El camino resultó largo y cada vez el lugar se estrechaba, hasta llegar a un punto donde el suelo se perdía, salvo por el puente metálico que cruzaban sobre el abismo rocoso. A los muchachos les produjo vértigo mirar hacia abajo sin llegar a distinguir el fondo, aunque pese a la falta de iluminación, sospecharon que incluso a campo abierto y en pleno día serían incapaces de distinguirlo.

—¿Por qué construyeron la fábrica sobre este precipicio? —preguntó Marle observando el techo sobre su cabeza para no tener que ver al vacío, siempre caminando en línea recta y con cuidado.

—Debajo de las fábricas hay una fuerte de energía que potencializa los generadores eléctricos, caloríficos y eólicos. Hay varias zonas sobre la superficie donde aprovechando esta fuente, se construyeron fábricas para potencializar la producción de máquinas autónomas.

—¿Pero quién puso esas fábricas? ¿Con qué objetivo te fabricaron, Robo?

—Mi base de memoria continúa dañada y muchos de los datos históricos los tengo perdidos. Hasta hacer un ajuste o buscar una fuente de programación de los sistemas Prometeus, mi programación se limitará reunir datos.

Si un sentimiento en común compartió la pareja acerca de Robo, es que pese a tener lo que ellos llamarían "pérdida de memoria", parecía tomárselo con mucha tranquilidad y sin ninguna prisa. Cada uno pensó por su parte lo que sería olvidar su nombre, su hogar, amigos o hasta sus respectivos padres, sin duda estarían mucho más alarmados, pensaron. Marle volvió a ver el precipicio pensativa.

—¿Qué clase de fuente de energía es esa de allá abajo?

—Buscando.

—¡No te detengas!

Crono casi se golpea contra él cuando se detuvo de golpe, pero pronto volvió a andar.

—Lo lamento, también están dañados mis bancos de memoria al respecto. Sólo puedo recuperar algo relacionado con el operativo Mammon sin detalles al respecto.

El desaliento de la pareja fue profundo cuando llegaron a su destino. Un pilar que venía desde algún lugar del abismo, sostenía una enorme plataforma con un dispositivo gigantesco cubierto de palancas, interruptores y botones por todos lados, y ningún monitor que permitiera ver de lo que se trataba, sin ninguna etiqueta o grabado. Debajo de la plataforma salían tubos y cables apuntando en todas las direcciones hacia arriba, conectando aquél instrumento con la fábrica y quizá a otros lugares de la superficie.

—Éste es el sistema de energía principal de la fábrica y de los diversos dispositivos en activo a lo largo de la zona.

Ambos muchachos pensaron en todos los domos que habían visitado hasta entonces, y se preguntaron por qué sólo el domo donde Lucca se encontraba estaba desconectado, aunque era una suerte que los domos donde quedaban humanos rezagados contaran aún con energía.

—¿Y puedes encenderlo?

—Sí. Buscando.

Los muchachos se hicieron a un lado permitiéndole a su amigo rodear aquella estructura, analizando cada uno de los controladores. Algunos en efecto continuaban apagados y otros encendidos, pero ellos no veían modo de distinguirlos unos de otros. A veces Robo miraba los cables y tubos sobresalientes antes de regresar la vista. Dio alrededor de cinco veces la vuelta al armatoste antes de quedarse quieto unos instantes frente a uno de los interruptores.

—He identificado la fuente de energía necesaria. Procedo a activarla.

El alivio de la pareja al ver a Robo bajar el interruptor no les duró nada. Apenas restableció la energía sucedieron dos cosas:

Una no podían saberlo, pero en cuanto las luces en el domo Proto se encendieron, Lucca reaccionó de prisa en hacer lo necesario en la consola de mandos tratando de concentrarse en su labor y dejar de lado el pensamiento de victoria de sus amigos, así como el grito de triunfó que sintió cuando al ajustar los mecanismos la pesada puerta se recorrió hacia arriba mostrando una habitación en apariencia vacía, de no ser por el flotante punto oscuro de energía sobre la plataforma principal, el punto que con su "llave" podría hacer reaccionar como un nuevo portal del tiempo.

Lo segundo fue que donde el trío se encontraba, las alarmas se encendieron, pero no se trataban de las mismas a las de la fábrica superior, éstas eran más estridentes, y en lugar de iluminar el ya de por sí oscuro lugar, las pocas luces que había fueron apagándose.

—¡Qué está pasando! —Gritó Marle temiendo no hubiera una luz que les guiara en aquél infernal puente de regreso.

—Los sistemas de defensa estaban vinculados al generador de energía, tenemos que movernos antes que el complejo quede completamente bloqueado.

—¡Pero…!

Crono no terminó de decir que no podían moverse de prisa por la oscuridad, cuando Robo se les adelantó corriendo por delante, con su cuerpo entre abierto con sus láseres internos encendidos a baja intensidad para atacar a alguien, pero lo suficiente para iluminar el camino de regreso. Entendiendo la urgencia, la pareja corrió detrás de él siguiendo sus pasos sin detenerse a pensar en lo riesgoso de lo que hacían de llegar a caerse.

Al final del puente escucharon a Robo activar su cañón y dispararlo contra las puertas que se habían cerrado en el otro extremo, el hueco que hizo fue lo suficientemente amplio para que los tres entraran, pero al haber hecho ese daño, el resto de las puertas delante de ellos comenzaron a cerrarse automáticamente también. Siendo muy rápidos sortearon los cerradores automáticos justo en el instante antes de cerrarse, pero la última puerta al otro extremo estaba a cierta distancia, por lo que pensaron no llegarían pasar a tiempo.

—¡Robo, vuela esa puerta!

—Es acero galvanizado, no tengo la suficiente energía para removerla caloríficamente.

Justo cuando pensaban iban a quedar atrapados, Robo fue para sorpresa de ambos, lo suficientemente rápido para interponerse en el cierre, usando la fuerza de sus brazos y piernas extendidas para mantener ambas puertas retráctiles abiertas.

—Por favor apúrense. La presión que ejerce se hace mayor a cada segundo.

No necesitó decírselos, cuando llegaron hasta él, ambos se deslizaron por debajo entre sus piernas. En efecto, estaban ya de vuelta en el final del pasillo del laboratorio subterráneo. Los muchachos miraron a su compañero, y por la forma en que sus brazos y piernas vibraban, se notaba hacía un esfuerzo demasiado tremendo para mantener la abertura.

—¡Ya suéltalas! —rugió Crono realmente preocupado por él por primera vez.

La máquina se impulso hacia adelante para evitar machucarse en el momento de soltarse, pero no fue rápida, aunque logró sacar todo el cuerpo, el cañón de su brazo quedó atorado entre las puertas al cerrarse con violencia. El crujido del aparato fue estruendoso, y los muchachos lo relacionaron con un hueso rompiéndose por lo que lanzaron un grito de sorpresa. Atorado en la puerta, las placas de Robo sobre su cuerpo volvieron a separarse un instante liberando vapor de entre sus junturas, más relajado, con su única mano y sin detenerse a analizarlo, Robo se sostuvo el hombro del brazo atrapado y sin miramientos hizo algo que sobresaltó en mayor medida a sus compañeros: se arrancó la extremidad para liberarse. Los cables sobresalían de su juntura amputada, pero como de costumbre, no parecía sentir dolor o sorpresa ante el hecho.

—Tenemos que retirarnos. Desde que estábamos allá pude detectar que el defensa activó un sistema de seguridad especial externo.

—¿Y eso significa?

—Algo del exterior intervendrá en la fábrica. Probablemente unidades exploradoras.

Más robots, pensaron. A esas alturas no les preocupaban, pero algo en el tono de voz de Robo los alertó. El robot por primera vez, aunque levemente, pareció hablar con cierta ansiedad. Esperando no averiguar de qué se trataba, volvieron al ascensor, sólo para descubrir que este no funcionaba.

—El sistema de seguridad ha bloqueado las aplicaciones del edificio —explicó Robo—. Tenemos que buscar un medio alterno para marcharnos.

—¿Es que este sitio tiene siquiera escaleras? —preguntó Crono al no recordar haber visto nada semejante desde que entraron.

—Algo parecido.

Se volvieron hacia Marle para saber a qué se refería, y ella ya estaba trepando por el hueco del elevador hacia arriba. Crono miró a Robo preocupado, sin embargo la máquina con cierto esfuerzo comenzó a seguir a Marle apoyando fuertemente sus piernas y su ya único brazo en la pared para escalar, si no encontraba hundimientos en qué apoyarse, él mismo los hacía a base de golpes y patadas gracias a su fuerza. Crono fue el único que no tuvo tantas dificultas para subir gracias a las muescas que Robo iba produciendo a su paso.

o o o

En otro lado, Lucca saltó de preocupación cuando tenuemente parte del escándalo de la fábrica llegó a sus oídos. Al salir al exterior el ruido se hizo un poco más identificable, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir el edificio por la lejanía. Miró hacia atrás al Domo donde ya había estabilizado los controles y permanecía abierta la puerta hacia el portal. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, aunque entendía sus razones para haberse quedado, a la vez lamentaba el no haberles ido a ayudar. Crono era fuerte, se daba una idea bastante buena sobre lo verdaderamente fuerte que podía llegar a ser Robo, vaya que sí. Pero a pesar de lo que había visto, seguía dudando de las habilidades de la princesa Nadia.

—No deja de ser una niña remilgada —murmuró antes de salir del domo con su arma en mano.

o o o

Robo descargaba su puño una y otra vez sobre la puerta principal de la fábrica, pero esta permanecía cerrada y más sólida que la del domo Proto. La alarma continuaba sonando, pero se las arreglaban para hacerse oír entre ese escándalo.

—¿Por qué no puedes abrir la puerta como antes? —recriminaba Crono sintiendo la cabeza a punto de estallarle por todo ese escándalo.

—Todos los códigos internos fueron invalidados por seguridad.

—¿Sólo se pude abrir desde afuera? —de pronto Marle ya no parecía tan preocupada— Lucca podría venir a rescatarnos al ver que no hemos regresado.

Crono lo dudaba. Había visto la complejidad de aquellas computadoras, pero tampoco deseaba perder la esperanza.

—¿Robo, es posible que Lucca averigüe la forma de abrir la puerta?

Antes que pudiera responderle, las alarmas cesaron, la luz volvió y las puertas principales hicieron un sonido estruendoso cuando sus mecanismos de apertura se activaron. Maravillados, los tres contemplaron el otro lado esperando ver a Lucca, pero no era ella a quienes miraron.

Marle y Crono retrocedieron un paso asustados, pero Robo al contrario avanzó recuperando su tono de voz insípido al que la pareja ya relacionaba como su modo de hablar normal y tranquilo.

—Reconocimiento: Unidades R-64y, R-65y, R-67y, R-68y, R-69y y R-70y.

No era Lucca, se trataban de seis robots, todos idénticos a Robo, pero la diferencia era que estaban mejor cuidados, tenían ambos brazos completos, sus placas de recubrimiento eran de un morado metálico lustroso, obviamente se veían en mejores condiciones que Robo, mucho más robustos y extrañamente unos centímetros más altos que él. Crono avanzó con su espada activada, pero con su brazo Robo lo detuvo.

—Alto. Son unidades Prometeus con actualizaciones recientes. Pueden ayudarnos a regresar al domo.

—Pero…

—Fueron ellas quienes quitaron el sistema de defensa desde afuera. Son como yo.

Hasta Marle puso en duda eso. Las unidades estaban posicionadas en firmes, pero lucían algo tensas, sus ojos parpadeaban el espectro verde de manera muy acelerada, escaneando el terreno, a Robo principalmente. Confiado, la máquina aliada se acercó a ellos haciendo una inclinación formal de saludo como la había hecho a los jóvenes al ser activado.

—Buenas tardes. Compañeros…

—R-66y —lo interrumpió la unidad más cercana—. ¿Por qué has irrumpido en la fábrica? ¿Qué hacen estos dos organismos contigo?

Robo parpadeó confundido. Los muchachos se mantuvieron al margen, probablemente su amigo no esperaba ese recibimiento.

—Sus nombres son Crono y Marle. El reactor de energía del Domo Proto estaba desactivado, entramos para reactivarlo porque necesitaban acceder a los interiores del cobertizo.

Las máquinas sin moverse giraron sus cuellos para observarlos. La unidad que había hablado examinó la ruptura en el hombro de Robo, así como el escudo en el otro brazo y otras notorias modificaciones que Lucca había hecho al repararlo.

—¿Cómo fuiste reactivado? Tu batería había llegado al límite a causa de los desperfectos ocasionados por los organismos humanos durante tu misión de limpieza en Domo Proto hace setenta y tres años. Oficialmente habías sido dado de baja.

Todo el cuerpo de Robo sufrió un estremecimiento al escuchar eso. Respondió, pero en su tono el nerviosismo era latente, casi real, pensaron los muchachos.

—Recibí mantenimiento y posteriormente fui reactivado por Lucca, otra de mis compañeras en la misión a la fábrica.

El otro robot esperó unos segundos, ¡y al instante siguiente Robo había caído casi frente a los muchachos con una abolladura en el pecho! La pareja corrió a ayudarle a incorporarse. Robo se apoyó en ellos emitiendo unos chillidos electrónicos que a Marle se le antojaron a gemidos. La máquina fijó su vista con dificultad en su congénere, que ya retraía la cadena de su puño tras haberlo golpeado violentamente.

—¿Qué haces R-64y?

—Procediendo al protocolo 17.3. R-66y, has sufrido averías en tu base de datos realizando acciones que no pueden ser permitidas. Procederemos a eliminar tu programación y posteriormente a reciclar lo que podamos recuperar de tus partes.

—¡Quieren matarlo! —saltó Marle indignada— ¡Pero qué les pasa, es amigo suyo! El no puede recordar su pasado, deberían de ayudarlo en vez de atacarlo.

Robo se puso en pie finalmente, posó su enorme mano mecánica sobre el hombro la doncella, mientras Crono nervioso decidió también hacer frente a los robots.

—¿Qué significa eso de la limpieza? ¿Qué se supone que Robo estaba haciendo hace más de setenta años que lo encontramos casi en las ruinas dentro del domo?

—Hacía la labor para lo que las unidades Prometeus estamos programadas principalmente: Exterminar a las formas orgánicas humanas.

Un chillido ronco surgió de Robo. Los muchachos temerosos lo observaron, esperando que negara eso. Robo sin embargo estaba atando cabos. El motivo por el que estaba casi hecho pedazos cuando lo encontraron, la sangre en el domo, su preocupación por los muchachos al detectar la señal de las unidades acercándose sin comprender el por qué. También llegó el recuerdo de Lucca reactivándolo y él moviéndose, con pequeños destellos de recuerdos fragmentados, sobre gritos, disparos, él aplastando a algo que gritaba y se retorcía entre sus dedos, su brazo explotando cuando alguien le disparó, la voz de Lucca hablando algo sobre que alguien prefería a otra persona antes que a ella, la timidez que tuvo cuando por primera vez la vio y pudo hablarle, la forma en que Crono y Marle peleaban, parecían reconciliarse, se tomaban de la mano. ¡Las manos! Una unidad prometeus con un color inusual por quien sentía estimación. La estimación no era algo nuevo para él. Pero los gritos, la gente, la sangre. Su programación estaba por colapsar.

—¡No! —golpeó con su puño su propia cabeza produciendo un ruido semi-hueco—. ¡Esa no puede ser mi función! Es un error.

—El error está dentro de tu sistema —explicaba otra unidad—. Está defectuosa tu base de datos, por ello has permitido dejar con vida a estos organismos en lugar de eliminarlos como a los demás.

—¿Demás? ¿Soy un desperfecto?

Robo observó a Crono y a Marle, ellos no sabían cómo mirarlo. No podían relacionarlo con alguien que terminara con la vida de alguien más, no después de toda la ayuda que les había brindado, aún Crono con su desconfianza, podía reconocer la desesperación por la lucha interna que Robo estaba teniendo. Pensaba en aquella habitación donde lo encontraron y Lucca diciéndoles que todo estaba bien, todo había ido bien hasta ahora.

—Tú no hiciste nada —comenzó a hablar, hasta Marle quedó sorprendida—. Lo que pasara hace setenta años no lo hiciste tú, tú acabas de nacer hace algunas horas, fue Lucca quien te dio la vida, ¿lo recuerdas? No eres el mismo que terminó en ese cobertizo, ¿o sí?

La serie R-y comenzó a avanzar, aunque Robo no les prestaba atención. Su base de datos estaba incompleta, su necesidad de llenar esos espacios en blanco desapareció.

—No. No soy el mismo.

—Debes de ser destruido.

De los hombros, Robo fue sujetado por uno de sus congéneres dándole la vuelta hacia ellos bruscamente, ¡y comenzó a ser golpeado a gran velocidad por sus semejantes!

—¡Robo!

Dos unidades dejaron al robot y fueron contra los muchachos.

—Hay que encargarnos de los intrusos también.

Crono alcanzó a esquivar uno de los puñetazos, y con un giro cortó la cadena que sujetaba ese puño, las chispas saltaron, y antes de poder recuperarse, Marle disparó entre las junturas de ambos brazos, pero fue interceptada por el otro Robot que de un brazo la sujetó y con violencia la azotó contra Crono. Los muchachos terminaron desorientados en el suelo uno encima del otro, en el momento que la unidad que inicialmente habían atacado preparaba un láser de su pecho. A tiempo lograron esquivarlo y cuando la segunda carga estaba por arremeter, Marle disparó contra ella haciendo que los haces de energías explotasen aún a corta distancia de la unidad que perdió su caja torácica quedando más expuesto.

Robo era apabullado, y cuando Crono se permitió unos segundos libre para pensar en una estrategia, observó la escena y se preguntó por qué Robo no se defendía, siendo que él podría hacer mejor frente que ellos a esas máquinas. Entre feroces golpes y patadas, las placas que cubrían el cuerpo de su amigo comenzaban a deformarse, había caído al suelo cuando una de sus piernas quedó destrozada, apenas sujeta de su cuerpo por unos cuantos cables. Ya había perdido uno de sus ojos y su escape de la espalda había desaparecido.

—P… por favor, det. Deténganse. Son mis… amig…

Era difícil saber si las palabras de Robo las dirigía a los muchachos o a las unidades R-y.

Marle terminó con la unidad del pecho expuesto al disparar contra sus motores internos repetidas veces. Fue tiraba al suelo por los golpes recibidos de dos unidades más que se habían sumado a la lucha. Aturdida, cedió a Crono el lugar que a base de mandobles de espada cortaba el metal separando las placas protectoras de las máquinas, atravesándolas con dificultad por el grosor de estas. Lo peor, era que la luz por el calor de la espada titilaba, y recordando lo que el comerciante Doug le había dicho, temió la batería estuviera terminándose, de ser así esa espada sería tan inútil como cualquier trozo de metal contra esa máquinas de hierro y acero. Aprovechó lo que pudo su espada para cortar, sintiéndose impotente al no poder proteger a Marle que de nuevo había sido sujeta por esas cosas y lanzada esta vez hacia donde Robo estaba siendo atacado.

Marle se incorporó desorientada, esperando tener a las unidades encima de ella junto con su amigo, pero estas se dirigían hacia Crono, se dio cuenta porque ya no estaban con él. Robo esta inerte, convertido en un amasijo de metal irreconocible. Su único ojo estaba apagado, su cuerpo no emitía destellos o ruidos, sólo era un objeto más tirado a la basura. Furiosa, recuperó su fuerza pero sin perder del todo su sentido común para disparar a las piernas de los otros robots, justo en sus junturas expuestas.

—¡Lo han destrozado! ¡Engreídas cajas de pernos! ¡No saldrán completas de esto!

Al ver que eran atacados desde atrás, las máquinas dejaron a un muy herido Crono, el cual aprovechó la distracción de Marle para realizar la técnica corte. Cuando la fuerza del viento a presión pasó a través de ellos, acertó al pensar que sus cuerpos eran demasiado gruesos para ser atravesados, pero algunos brazos cayeron y un pecho se abrió pues la onda era un aire calorífico infernal capaz de fundir ciertos elementos, el pelirrojo agradeció esa ventaja. Ambos jóvenes estaban cansados, heridos y agotados, lo peor es que continuaban dos unidades en pie dispuestas a terminar la pelea.

Atolondrada, Marle cayó al suelo cuando fue incapaz de resistir un nuevo puñetazo dado de lleno en su pecho. Crono se arrastró hacia ella, dándose cuenta sobre lo suficientemente herida que estaba para que pudiera aplicar su técnica de aura para restaurar la fuerza siquiera de uno sólo.

—Hay que llevarlo con Lucca —murmuró la muchacha—. A Robo.

—Lo llevaremos —intentó darle ánimos sin saber si lo conseguirían—. Lo llevaremos cuando acabemos con estos monstruos.

La luz de la espada terminó por agotarse, no había nada que hacer. Las maltrechas máquinas se acercaron a ellos, cuando la cabeza semi expuesta de unos de ellos por un anterior ataque, explotó envuelta en llamas por el certero disparo de Lucca a su espalda. La otra máquina se dio la vuelta sorprendida al ver al nuevo intruso, y si titubeo fue lo que necesitó Marle para que con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas disparara contra la unión de la rodilla del otro aparato. Este cayó al suelo, y Lucca disparó repetidamente en su cabeza hasta destrozarle los ojos y llegar hasta la unión al interior de su cuerpo.

Había terminado. Las unidades R-y habían sido destruidas. Las siete sin excepción.

* * *

><p><strong>Ode 30<strong> gracias, Marle tiene un corasonzote, je. Descuida, trataré de avanzar más en la historia, de hecho esta parte está muy próxima por terminar, no sé si les gustará lo que sigue, pero al menos yo ya estoy ansioso de seguir la siguiente parte que aunque menos significativa, es quizá con la que más me he divertido planeando y redactando, ya espero pronto darle sus toques finales para mostrárselas. Saludos.

**Arcangel91** gracias, y faltan muchos más ataques combinados que espero redactar bien, ustedes juzgarán. Te diré que batallé mucho con esa versión en español oficial si te refieres a la de android, tanto que terminé desinstalándola, no me acomodo mucho con los juegos de las tablets, me conseguí una pero nomás la he usado como lector de libros electrónicos, je. Me quedo con el DS. Hasta pronto.


	86. III 07 01

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo VII - Destinos unidos**

**1**

A pesar del shock de ver a Robo destrozado junto con el resto, Lucca no perdió tiempo y fue a auxiliar a su amigo, estaba herido, pero en mejor estado que Marle. Le había costado llegar hasta la fábrica cuando las alarmas cesaron, pero el ruido de la batalla la terminó guiando por la dirección correcta, aunque algo tarde; al menos pudo intervenir a tiempo antes que las cosas se agravaran más.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

—Los, ¿hermanos…? de Robo nos emboscaron al salir, después de… ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasó con la puerta del domo?

—Llegó la electricidad y pude abrirla. ¡Continúa!

—Después... hay que ayudar a Marle.

La princesa con dificultad estaba apoyándose sobre las rodillas, pero entre Lucca y un maltrecho Crono consiguió ponerse de pie. Decidieron no permanecer más tiempo en ese sitio. Caminaron en dirección de regreso al domo Proto, tratando de ignorar los restos de las unidades R-y, o al menos de la mayoría. Los tres se detuvieron unos instantes contemplando los restos de la unidad a la que cariñosamente habían llamado Robo. No mencionaron nada. Lucca dejó un momento a Crono el cuidado de Marle, se inclinó y tomó la cabeza de Robo; salvo por el ojo faltante lucía integra a diferencia de sus congéneres, en silencio regresó con sus amigos continuando el camino donde poco a poco fueron relatándole todo lo sucedido, esforzándose en recordar los detalles técnicos que sin duda le interesarían, aunque la suerte de Robo impidió a la inventora mostrarse entusiasta del relato.

Fue un viaje bastante largo, especialmente porque ni Crono ni la princesa tenían muchas fuerzas, y esta última necesitaba de la ayuda de sus dos amigos para andar. El pelirrojo se sentía responsable por su condición. Era fuerte, pero no lo había sido lo suficiente para protegerla; pensó en Robo y la culpa creció con mayor fuerza. Marle no lo culpaba, de hecho no podía pensar en nadie más que en Robo. La doncella apoyó todo su peso en Crono para facilitar su andar, al darse cuenta de la proximidad que tenían, con temor volvió la vista hacia Lucca, pero ella también tenía su mente en otra parte como para perder el tiempo en encelarse de ella.

Cuando llegaron al domo, lo primero que Lucca hizo fue activar el Enertron, ahora con la electricidad parecía funcionar mejor. Ayudó a la princesa a entrar primero sabiendo que ella requería con más urgencia restaurar sus fuerzas. Pasados unos minutos lucía un poco mejor al salir, al menos podía moverse más. El pelirrojo entró, y en lo que se recuperaba, gracia a sus habilidades en el manejo del aura la princesa se curó a si misma las heridas de su cuerpo. Crono salió repuesto, pero no curado, Marle se encargó de ello enseguida.

Las ligeras armaduras que había conseguido gracias al comerciante Doug estaban ya bastante desgastadas, dudosamente podrían soportar más de lo que lo habían hecho. Marle se dio cuenta que su arma estaba en las últimas de carga, algo semejante comprobó Lucca. Miraron la puerta delante de ellos al fondo del domo, abierta, pudiendo distinguir dentro de la reducida habitación metálica el punto negro en lo alto y la energía que despedía. A pesar de estar a un paso de abandonar aquella horrible época, no había emoción en sus semblantes o prisa.

Marle miró la consola donde Lucca había colocado la cabeza de Robo. Tenía una idea, pero temía expresarla en voz alta al no estar muy segura que funcionara. Recobrando determinación, se la hizo a Lucca en el momento que ella examinaba su instrumento "llave" para activar el portal.

—Lucca, es imposible revivir a Robo, ¿o sí?

La inventora dejó un momento la llave y contempló pensativa la cabeza de la máquina que los había ayudado. No pensó en corregir a la princesa que el término correcto sería "arreglar", había algo mucho más importante que eso en su cerebro: cálculos. Tras varios minutos en que ninguno la interrumpió, respondió con un ligero ánimo.

—No es imposible. Creo que su ordenador principal está integro ahí dentro. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado, pero los de las otras unidades no quedaron en tan mal estado. Si esas cosas son de un modelo semejante al de Robo, podría usar sus piezas para hacerle un nuevo cuerpo con lo que se haya salvado.

Las muchachas se miraron en complicidad con el espíritu renovado, luego recordando que continuaba con ellas, miraron a Crono. El muchacho observaba con atención el portal con un rostro serio, decidido y adusto, una sonrisa asomó por la comisura de sus labios, y lo que dijo a continuación no era ni remotamente lo que habían pensado que iba a decir.

—Creo que si queremos estar preparados para lo que haya al otro lado necesitaremos a Robo. Vamos, ya estamos recuperados, así que ahora podemos ir por él.

Lucca pensó que de no ser a veces tan recatada, podría haberse lanzado contra su amigo y abrazarlo estrechamente, pero fue lenta al actuar, Marle ya lo había hecho y podría haber jurado escuchar las costillas de Crono crujir por la fuerza de la princesa. La muchachilla rubia soltó al muchacho de la impresión al sentir brevemente un piquete en las costillas, había sido su amiga que le había encajado la llave de los portales.

—Perdón, creo que te rocé. Sólo estaba apagándola. Entonces regresemos ya.

Marle comprendió por que lo había hecho, que de accidente no había creído nada, pero decidió hacerse la desentendida. Últimamente comprendía mejor a Lucca, y aunque no quería lastimarla con sus actos, le era difícil controlar sus emociones hacia con Crono, pero decidió dejar ese tema para otro día, había algo mucho más importante por hacer.

Olvidando el incidente, los muchachos salieron del portal dejando la puerta del cobertizo abierta por temor a perder nuevamente la electricidad durante su camino. El viaje de regreso a la fábrica no fue tan problemático o cansado como las anteriores veces. Fuera de la familiarización que tenían ya, los mantenía optimistas la idea de tener a Robo de nuevo entre ellos. Crono no había olvidado lo que las unidades R-y le habían dicho a su compañero antes de destruirlo, acerca que el responsable del desastroso y trágico escenario en el domo Proto fue él mismo, pero también sabía por el trato que tuvo con él durante todo el día anterior, que la "entidad" que albergó esa estructura robótica, no podía ser la misma de hace setenta y tantos años, aunque a eso le sobrevino un pensamiento al que temía adentrarse mucho por el momento, ¿y sería la misma entidad la que regresaría tras los arreglos de Lucca?

Ya no había tiempo para pensarlo mejor. Sus amigas estaban muy animadas mostrándose optimistas al respecto, incluso se podría decir en ese momento que Lucca olvidaba sus diferencias con la princesa pareciendo llevarse muy bien con ella, quizá por haberle dejado entre ver la sugerencia por la que en ese instante andaban entre las ruinas, y horas después se animaron todavía más cuando llegaron finalmente al patio frontal de la fábrica. Los restos de las unidades continuaban ahí revueltas a cierta distancia de las de Robo.

Con los ánimos de pronto congelados por revivir de nuevo la peligrosa situación en la que estuvieron, Lucca tomó fuerzas para no dejarse afectar y estudiar con ojo crítico cada unidad y los componentes que las conformaban.

—Crono, Marle, traten de zafar esta placa, sólo no dañen los motores de la cintura, por aquí parece tener una incisión y acá la juntura parece suelta. Voy a ver los brazos de la unidad que partiste, Crono. Parecen íntegros y… ¡Ah! Pri… Marle, creo que estoy viendo a una planta mutante aproximarse, por favor encárgate de ella, a tu arma le queda más carga que la mía.

El trabajo fue más duro de lo que habían imaginado, les tomó casi un día completo desbaratar y recolectar varias piezas y estructuras tanto internas como externas de diversas formas y tamaños, o al menos esa impresión les dio, la contaminada nubosidad grisácea oscura del cielo hacía imposible saber qué hora del día era si es que no había caído la noche ya.

Cuando terminaron, a los tres les gruñía el estómago y tenían sueño de nuevo. Ni siquiera Lucca escapó de la fantasía de llegar pronto al domo para darse un relajador descanso nuevamente dentro del enertron, y quizá sus amigos aceptaran nuevamente cocinar uno de los mutantes que tuvieron la mala suerte de aproximarse demasiado buscando alimento sirviéndose de ellos, mientras ella hacía lo posible por poner de nuevo a Robo en funcionamiento, si es que lo conseguía. Dudaba un poco, pues la restauración iba a ser más compleja que la inicial cuando lo conocieron.

Colocaron las piezas y partes más delicadas y complejas dentro de las placas más amplias y resistentes del torso, unas encima de las otras, al final usaron otras dos placas para hacer lo mismo. Tomándolas por un extremo, cada uno comenzó el camino de regreso arrastrando las cargas de componentes necesarios para Robo. Dividido el peso no les pareció muy distinto a arrastrar a una persona de gran volumen, y se obligaron en silencio a continuar pensando en Robo como tal.

Debido a la carga y arrastre, el camino les pareció tan complicado como cuando lo recorrieron heridos, pero una vez de regreso y a salvo de la fetidez del ambiente dentro del domo, las chicas hicieron turnos para usar el Enertron; Crono por caballerosidad lo usó de último, y cuando salió ya descansado, descubrió a Lucca en el suelo con los componentes de las unidades a su alrededor, trabajando con sus herramientas y otras que había en el domo, desarmando y rearmando todo bastante concentrada. Su casco lo tenía sobre una mesa junto con su saco, andaba en una camiseta sencilla como no la había visto usar desde hacía un tiempo.

—Veo que ya empezaste. ¿Cómo vas?

—Estoy empezando apenas. Es complicado, pero creo puedo acordarme de la estructura interna básica de Robo cuando lo arreglé la primera vez, además estudié mejor los mecanismos de los otros robots cuando fuimos por sus partes. Va a tomar algo de tiempo, pero con un poco de suerte y gracias a que la electricidad está operando de nuevo y tengo ya las computadoras como apoyo, creo que podré traerlo de vuelta.

—Eso será fantástico. Eres una auténtica genio.

En un gesto de apoyo, el muchacho se acercó colocando su mano sobre uno de los hombros descubiertos de su amiga. El contacto físico fue la distracción que Luca necesitó, una curiosa expresión de incomodidad apareció brevemente en su rostro en el instante que el mecanismo entre sus manos casi le resbalaba. Crono no había comprendido lo que ocurrió, pero cuando ella se volteó para observar su mano, el muchacho apenado la retiró al no pensar que algo tan sencillo podría ponerla de malas.

—Lo siento, no quise…

—No. No hiciste nada malo. No es que me disgustara, es que…

Poniendo el pequeño motor en el suelo para evitar romperlo, con ambas manos la inventora tomó la de Crono acercándola contra su mejilla derecha obligándolo a inclinarse de rodillas también a su altura. Sonrojado, el pelirrojo sorprendido y algo incómodo volteó a su alrededor, Lucca sabía en qué estaba pensando.

—La princesa está afuera tratando de freír el helecho mutante ese para nuestra cena. Tardará un poco en lo que se decide que partes no nos hará daño.

—¡Ah! —exclamó nervioso buscando algo que decir—. Bueno, quizá cuando regresemos podamos comer algo más sano para limpiar nuestros estómagos, tal vez una sopa de verduras si es que damos con un mejor lugar y… ¡Lucca, basta!

Mientras hablaba atropelladamente, Lucca había estado jugando con la mano de Crono, haciendo con las suyas que le acariciara el pelo, después pasando sus dedos sobre sus párpados, su cuello, pero cuando los dirigió a sus labios, Crono la había retirado a tiempo con cierta violencia, de la cual se sentiría arrepentido después al ver la expresión colérica de su amiga. Nadie dijo nada, Lucca lo miró con mucho resentimiento, sin rastro del buen humor con que fueron a la fábrica, o el que había cuando la vio trabajar en Robo.

—Perdón —exclamó el pelirrojo—. No quise… pero no debiste… dejémoslo así.

—No. No lo dejaremos así. —Había decisión y dolor en sus palabras, a pesar de hablar con soltura y calma— ¿Qué no debí? ¿Por qué? Eres un hombre y yo una mujer, ¿o es que no te habías dado cuenta hasta mi cumpleaños?

Ahora Crono estaba molesto.

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, Lucca. Por favor.

—Sí, hablamos de eso. Nunca rompimos por completo. Cancelamos nuestra boda, pero eso fue todo. Acordamos mantener la posibilidad de una relación abierta, no puedes culparme por intentar mantenerla así todavía.

—Lucca, yo no puedo. Sabes bien lo que siento por ti. Era mi amiga, corrijo, eres mi mejor amiga, ¿no puedes conformarte sólo con eso?

—¡No! No me conformo, quiero más. Me lo merezco y me lo debes. Tú aceptaste casarte conmigo en un inicio, tú me ilusionaste en lugar de ser sincero al principio, ¡tú me hiciste fantasear que teníamos un futuro juntos cuando me vi con el vestido de novia de mi madre!

Crono miró con atención el estallido de su amiga y se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo había estado conteniéndolo, imaginó sin temor a equivocarse, que este había comenzado a nacer desde el día cuando sus vidas cambiaron en la demostración de la feria del telepod. Sintiéndose de la peor calaña por lo que haría, tal como Sir Dianos le enseñó, sostuvo su mirada con la de ella y de pronto las palabras salieron descubriendo que el tacto en ellas era innecesario.

—Ese día que llevabas el vestido te rompí el corazón; fue por mi temor egoísta a que me odiaras lo que me hizo callar mientras tú fantaseabas ese futuro, y fue por la clase social de tu familia por la que acepté la proposición que me hizo tu padre. ¿Es en serio Lucca? No te merezco como compañero de vida, ni siquiera te merezco como amigo, por el contrario deberías de odiarme. No te entiendo. A veces no sé si es por tu inteligencia tan grande que me cuesta trabajo entender tu razonamiento, o es que quizá no lo eres tanto como crees para tener esa clase de sentimientos a pesar de lo que te hice.

Lucca bizqueó, se quitó lo anteojos tratando de limpiarse los ojos con cuidado. Tenía suciedad en los dedos, de hecho ambos, incluso Marle allá afuera, todos estaban cubiertos de suciedad tanto por los días que llevaban sin darse un baño como por la contaminación a la que se habían visto sometidos por el ambiente. Asqueada de sí misma, Lucca contuvo las lágrimas y derrotada bajó la mirada al no encontrar nada que decir, al menos no inmediatamente, hasta que la idea brotó con rabia de su corazón.

—Es por ella, ¿verdad? La princesa Nadia. A pesar de todo lo que causó, sigues sintiéndote unida a ella, ¿cierto?

Crono detectó la trampa en la pregunta. Lucca estaba más que dispuesta a pisotear cualquier interés que tuviera por Marle o Nadia, argumentando nuevamente las obvias diferencias sociales, diferencias que en aquél lugar por el que había pasado el apocalipsis hacía tiempo no importaban nada. Su amiga era brillante la mayor parte del tiempo, más que él o cualquier persona que hubiese conocido, pero en ocasiones le sorprendía que tuviese ese tipo de arranques propios de un niño. La tomó por los hombros, y con algo de brusquedad, pero sin arrepentimiento alguno, la miró a los ojos con profunda seriedad.

—No importa lo que yo sienta por Marle, y aunque parece que no me importa lo que sientas por mí, me importa de verdad, aunque preferiría que tus sentimientos fuesen distintos. En este momento quiero hasta ignorar lo que ella pueda sentir por mí, ¿sabes por qué? Nuestros destinos están unidos, tanto el tuyo, el de Marle, el mío y es posible que hasta el de Robo, unidos por algo que está encima de nosotros por mucho.

Ella había estado preparada a lo que fuese, lista para recriminarle que había olvidado decir que tanto por su culpa, como el de la princesa, sus vidas habían cambiado, pero esas palabras la silenciaron. En primer lugar fue también parte su culpa por que fue el Telepod lo que los puso en ese predicamento, pero por otro lado, ese predicamento había sido fortuito para advertirles el futuro catastrófico que le deparaba a su mundo. Crono tenía razón, no había tiempo para andarse con niñerías de adolescentes.

Al no recibir ninguna réplica, el muchacho la soltó sintiéndose apenado. Tomó una de las piezas de Robo fingiendo interés sin saber siquiera que sostenía. Lucca se la quitó de la mano y con un desarmador comenzó a retirarle una parte quemada tratando de hacer sin éxito como si no hubiese pasado nada. El pelirrojo permaneció en silencio antes de decidirse a tomar lo que parecía una mano gigante con tres dedos.

—Imagino que esto irá en el brazo.

—Es la estructura interna de los pies de una de las unidades. Deja, me ocupo yo más tarde en cuanto tengo esto listo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No lo creo. Estoy confundida con esto, no lo entiendo del todo y… —se vuelve y observa la cabeza de Robo sobre la consola— tal vez necesite a alguien que sepa mejor sobre robótica.

—¿Necesitas que haga algo?

—Sí, por favor no me distraigas más.

Le dedicó una mirada entre triste y enfadada. Crono captó el sentido de sus palabras, y algo a disgusto salió del domo sintiéndose peor.

Lucca lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer por la puerta. En seguida se abofeteó a sí misma, se quitó los lentes y volvió a tallarse los ojos restándole importancia a la suciedad de sus manos. Sollozó un poco, tras desahogarse tomó sus herramientas, unos cables y algunos objetos que sólo tendrían sentido para ella y para la persona que buscaba quizá pudiera ayudarle en lo demás.

—Sólo por favor dime que sigues ahí dentro.

Por una fracción de segundo se le figuró ver un destello en uno de los ojos de Robo.

* * *

><p><strong>Volgrand<strong> gracias, yo también extrañaba tanto escribir como leerlos. Saludos

**Arcangel91** yo también jugué esa versión, de hecho las animaciones fueron originalmente para el especial que sacaron para el Play Station 1 hace unos años, aunque también trae otras novedades el juego de DS aparte que también probablemente verán acá.

**Ode30** hola, bueno la actitud de Crono con Robo ya ha cambiado, aunque habrá muchos tipos de cambios de carácter con varios personajes, espero no exagerar un poco con las libertades que me di. Me da la impresión que lo he estado haciendo bastante, especialmente en este capítulo. Estoy abierto a cualquier crítica por buena o mala que sea.

**Deyitha** gracias. Espero mantener una buena descripción de las batallas todavía sin caer en el aburrimiento, algo con lo que tuve problemas hace unos años, espero mantenerme en tu preferencia, saludos.

**Sebamitito** muchas gracias, realmente me alegra saber que no perdí por completo a mis lectores, lamento haberme demorado tanto. Sobre el otro proyecto realmente no lo he abandonado del todo, aunque trato de llevarlo tranquilo. Quizá algún día les muestre parte de esa novela por otro medio si lo considero digno de leerse, saludos, un abrazo.


	87. III 07 02

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo VII - Destinos unidos**

**2**

El aroma afuera del domo era desagradable, al menos un poco más de lo que comúnmente lo era. Crono miró a Marle, que frustrada, pegaba una patada al montículo de basura chamuscada en el suelo. A un lado estaban los restos sanguinolentos verduzcos del mutante planta que habían cazado, y cerca de ella un sucio y viejo balde con otro tipo de restos dentro no tan desagradables, pero si malolientes con un color oscuro.

—Dudo que esto sea comestible como el otro. Ojalá hubiera sido uno de esos pulpos extraños.

Le señaló ella tomando el balde y de dentro una de las múltiples ramas gomosas que el ser usaba como brazos. La mordió haciendo un gesto de desagrado, Crono la imitó sintiendo al áspero y correoso sabor inundar su boca. Fueron pocos bocados los que tomaron, sencillamente no vieron forma de seguir consumiendo más.

—Sabe… diferente.

—No seas tan diligente conmigo, sé que sabe mal. ¿No te preocupa que podamos enfermar por esto? Tal vez debí consultarle a Lucca antes de intentar cocinar esta cosa.

A como había dejado a su amiga, Crono no estaba muy seguro que le sirviera de ayuda a Marle. Tal vez en esos momentos mientras trabajaba en Robo, le convenía mantenerlas alejadas entre sí.

—Sí, tal vez. No te desanimes. Con un poco de suerte estaremos comiendo algo descendente dentro de poco. El portal lo tenemos a la mano, es cuestión que Lucca ponga de nuevo en marcha a Robo para que nos vayamos de aquí, y después…

—…cruzaremos los dedos por que el lugar a donde vayamos no sea el día cuando Lavos destruyó la tierra.

La muchachilla se dejó caer preocupada sobre uno de los reactores descompuestos, aunque en seguida se levantó emitiendo un quejido por la leve descarga eléctrica que recibió. Al intentar socorrerla, Marle se alejó de su amigo para tener algo de espacio que aprovechó para caminar en los alrededores del domo. El pelirrojo entendía su preocupación. Los portales habían resultado ser de lo más engañosos, y no existía ninguna garantía que el que estaba adentro del domo los condujera a un sitio seguro, pero tendrían que intentarlo. Cualquier lugar era mejor a ese desolado lugar, a no ser por supuesto que Marle tuviera razón y terminaran en una época no muy lejana después de que ese monstruo surgido de las entrañas del mundo apareciera para intentar destruirlo. No era una ciencia exacta.

—Sólo nos queda tener fe —continuó el muchacho intentando levantarle los ánimos—. ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

Marle miró a su alrededor.

—Este lugar es horrible. Sé que debemos hacer algo, pero seguimos siendo solo tres personas, cuatro con Robo. Tú viste las imágenes, esa cosa que salió destruyéndolo todo parecía inmensa. ¿Cómo podríamos hacerle frente?

—Tal vez no tengamos que hacerlo nosotros. Si le advertimos a gente importante, ellos se las arreglaran para prepararse, o preparar a sus descendientes cuando Lavos salga de la tierra. Mira lo que los robots pueden hacer. No usan espadas ni ballestas, sino esos láseres, y pueden hacer mucho más daño que las armas de nuestro tiempo. Imagina un ataque por miles hacia ese monstruo con esas cosas. Quizá haya una oportunidad de ese modo. El problema fue que nadie del pasado de este mundo esperaba que algo así pudiera suceder.

Marle se sentó en un espacio que había en la tierra reflexiva. Su ánimo poco a poco comenzaba a elevarse. Pasados unos momentos Crono le tendió la mano, esta vez la aceptó y se puso en pie. Sin soltarse observaron el domo.

—¿Cuánto crees que le tome a Lucca reparar a Robo?

—No lo sé. Esta vez estaba en peor estado que cuando lo encontramos. Hay que hacernos a la idea que quizá no salga de ésta ahora.

—¡No digas eso! ¿Y si entramos a ayudarle en algo a Lucca?

—No creo que le sirvamos de mucho. Ella sabe lo que hace y tal vez lo único que haremos sería estorbarle.

La joven asintió comprensiva, aunque no por ello estaba conforme. Crono naturalmente ignoraba el estado de ánimo de su amiga la inventora, pero no quería correr riesgos aún de permitirle a Marle verla. Al final la instó de dar una vuelta alrededor del domo sólo por precaución para vigilar el posible regreso de algún nuevo mutante u otra unidad robótica.

o o o

Dentro del domo, la cabeza de Robo continuaba estática apoyada sobre una consola, pero en esta ocasión bajo su cuello asomaban numerosos cables; algunos conectados a su cuerpo a poca distancia, otros bajo los tableros de las computadoras, y unos cuantos a un generador eléctrico apagado. Conteniendo el aliento, Lucca encendió este último y las curiosas lamparillas verdes que su amigo tenía por ojos emitieron un destello antes de iluminarse.

—Robo, ¿Éstas ahí?

Casi un minuto después, la voz automática atropellada de la unidad sobresaltó a la muchacha.

—Comprobando sistema. Reiniciando programas. Unidad en funciones. Saludos, soy la unidad Prometeus R-y6. Salud… R.-Y… R… Robo. Ro… Pri. Lu… ¿Lucca?

La inventora no se movía, temía decir algo que lo desconcertara. Se había asustado cuando la voz de Robo sonó tan artificial como de costumbre recitando sus credenciales de inicio con algunos errores, pero al final su timbre antinatural había adquirido un tono distinto, justo cuando pareció reconocerla.

—¿Eres tú, Lucca?

—¡Sí! Soy yo. Robo, por favor dime que recuerdas todo.

Esta vez sólo tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de obtener respuesta.

—Sí. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué sucedió con las otras unidades Prometeus? ¿Por qué perdí los accesos a las aplicaciones de mi control motriz?

A Lucca le parecieron demasiadas preguntas, y lo peor eran el tipo de respuestas que requerían. Recordó que Crono y Marle le habían mencionado en el camino de regreso, que Robo había dicho algo de no dañar a las otras unidades a las que llamó amigos durante la lucha, pese a que estos intentaron destruirlo.

—Mira, estamos en el Domo Proto de nuevo, las unidades te habían deshecho y entre los tres te trajimos para repararte. Crono y Marle están afuera sin ningún daño grave, pero tú… Te desperté antes de terminarte, porqué no entiendo mucho de lo que estoy haciendo. Pensé que tal vez estando consciente, podrías ayudarme a armarte un nuevo cuerpo con lo que tengo a la mano.

Aunque no tenía pupilas como cualquier otro ser vivo, Lucca sospechó que los ruidos eléctricos en los ojos de Robo, indicaban que estaba enfocando su vista omnidireccionalmente hasta donde alcanzaba. Sintió una punzada de temor cuando creyó que Robo estaba observando directamente los restos a su espalda, la mayor parte pertenecientes a los otros Robots de su tipo, que a los de su cuerpo original.

—¿Quién destruyo a las unidad R-y?

Pensó en echarle la culpa a Marle, pero hasta ella se dio cuenta de lo vil que podría resultar eso. Era consciente que Robo era un ser inteligente y más lógico, tendría que confiar en su criterio.

—Fuimos los tres. No sólo Marle, sino también Crono, y yo quizá ayudé a rematar a algunos. Lo hicimos en defensa propia. Ellos no tuvieron consideración en atacar a nuestros amigos, como la tuvieron contigo. Incluso —después de decirlo se sentiría decepcionada de sí misma por resaltarlo, aunque fuera verdad— Marle estaba realmente desquiciada contra las otras unidades cuando llegué.

Mientras se regañaba a sí misma por no poder contenerse, Robo hizo un repaso de la nueva información.

—Entiendo. La hostilidad fue inevitable. ¿Intentas rearmarme con las partes de las otras unidades?

—Esa es la idea.

—Bien. Gira mi cabeza a tu izquierda de nueve a catorce grados para ampliar mi rango de visión.

A cálculo, Lucca siguió sus instrucciones. No muy preciso fue su movimiento, pero Robo no protestó al respecto.

—Muy bien. Ahora toma los inyectores que están a tu derecha. Son los filamentos largos sobre ese brazo. Perfecto. Sobre mi torso desactiva unos semejantes que encontrarás, son lo que unen mi hombro con el dispositivo regulador de láseres secundario. Bien.

Durante las siguientes horas, Lucca se esmeró en acatar las instrucciones de Robo. Llegó a comprender la mitad de la composición de su amigo, y como de costumbre, tomaba nota mental de lo que iba aprendiendo; quizá para futuros inventos en los que con un poco de ingenio, se imaginaba podría reproducir parte de la tecnología de Robo, al menos la que su amigo le revelaba como prioridad en ese momento durante la labor, pues otros elementos, como la capacidad de pensar por su propia cuenta como objeto inorgánico inteligente, escapaba a su entendimiento.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Robo iba tomando forma. Durante unos segundos, la inventora se vio forzada a desactivarlo para insertar su cabeza sobre su torso nuevamente, no sin antes haber escuchado con detenimiento las instrucciones de su amigo para reactivarlo tras realizar las conexiones correspondientes. Una vez completado el procedimiento, justo antes de encenderlo, fue interrumpida por Marle al entrar al domo.

—Hola Lucca, ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien. Robo te manda saludos; a ti y a Crono de hecho.

—¿Está despierto? —se acercó emocionada—. ¿Me escuchas, Robo?

—Ahorita está apagado. Tuve que hacerlo para ponerle la cabeza en su lugar. Consciente me ha estado ayudando mucho en armarlo —se fijó que llevaba las manos ocupadas—. ¿Y eso qué es?

—Diría que es comida, pero no estoy muy segura. No sabe nada bien, pero no encontramos otra cosa. Te traje algo.

Ciertamente el estómago de Lucca había estado protestando durante el proceso de reactivación. Dejó un momento a su amigo, y tomó el balde de dónde sacó algunos restos chamuscados de algo verduzco que no podía identificar.

—Creo que lo quemaste.

—Más bien intenté cocinarlo dos veces.

—Pero qué tontería. Así puede perder el sabor.

—Lo sé. Espero que haya funcionado.

Lucca casi se atraganta al sentir la rancia consistencia. Comprendía entonces a lo que se refería, pero también le daba la razón en que peor era nada. Con paciencia comió lo más que pudo tolerar su lengua.

—Gracias princesa. Perdón si no puedo decirte que estuvo siquiera pasable.

—Te perdono eso, pero no el que me llames princesa.

Por respuesta, Marle recibió un gruñido. Naturalmente lo había dicho bromeando, pero si algo iba aprendiendo, era a tantear con mucho cuidado el terreno con Lucca si quería ganarse su amistad por completo.

—Sabes que era una broma, ¿cierto?

—Pues perdón. No soy buena para entender las bromas —soltó con sarcasmo, aunque Marle no pareció comprenderlo.

—Te entiendo, a veces tengo también ese problema. Cuando conocí a Crono le hizo… ¡Ah! Bueno, algo, parecido.

La expresión endurecida de su amiga la hizo vacilar en continuar. Mirando a Robo trató de mover la conversación a un rumbo que a Lucca le agradara.

—Entonces Robo ya puede despertar.

—Sí. Pero sería mejor decir que puede reactivarse. Creo que tú tienes más problemas que Crono en saber cómo dirigirte a Robo.

—¿Qué es lo que hago mal?

—La forma en que te diriges a él —poco a poco iba adoptando su aire de autosuficiencia, sin embargo esta vez no intentó reprimirlo para demostrar su superioridad intelectual sobre esa "boba" como pensaba de ella en ese momento con cierto humor—. "Dormir", "revivir". Tu problema es que piensas mucho en Robo como si fuera una persona a la que se debe dar el mismo trato que a cualquiera.

—¿Es que tú no piensas de él lo mismo?

Y justo cuando iba a responderle que no, Lucca cerró la boca con fuerza mordiéndose por poco la lengua literalmente. Amaba las máquinas, Robo podía pensar y eso lo hacía algo más que una máquina, lo convertía en un amigo valioso, por tanto una persona a la que trataba como tal. La pregunta de Marle fue engañosa. No supo si la había hecho de tal forma a propósito para burlarse de ella, o había sido un mero accidente en el que quedó atrapada.

—Sí, pienso en él también así.

Sintiéndose como una boba, intentó engullir un último bocado, envalentonada cuando Marle había hecho lo mismo sin hacer tantos ascos. Odiaba admitirlo, pero entre más conocía a la princesa, más le maravillaba lo fácil que se adaptaba a las circunstancias sin ser quisquillosa como, "—como yo en ocasiones." Pensó frustrada.

Crono entró en el domo apresurado viendo a su alrededor. Había caminado junto con Marle por las colinas cuando ella le había dicho que necesitaba regresar para verificar que no se hubiese quemado de más el mutante, al darle otra pasada sobre el fuego. Al no encontrarla, había temido más que entrara con Lucca en el mismo sitio encerradas, a que se hubiese perdido por ahí. Por lo menos sabía cómo defenderse de los mutantes, de su amiga no estaba muy seguro.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? —se burló Lucca comprendiendo bien su reacción al mirarlas juntas—. ¿Pensaste que algo había atacado a la princesa?

—¡Lucca, no me llames así! Perdóname Crono, pero Lucca no había comido nada y sabía que si yo no entraba, ella no saldría aunque tuviera el estómago vacío.

"Ahora encima me vas conociendo." El pensamiento fuera de desagradarle a la inventora, le causaba cierta gracia.

—Ya quita esa cara, Crono. Le estaba diciendo a Marle que no tardo en "revivir" a Robo. Sólo denme un poco más de tiempo. Unas dos o tres horas más quizá. Usen el enertron un rato que yo lo haré después, y vayan a vigilar afuera. No podemos confiarnos en que algo haya alertado sobre lo que sucedió en la fábrica y vengan por nosotros.

Estando de acuerdo con ella, los muchachos volvieron a darle espacio. Crono le cedió el turno a Marle en el enertron, y mientras ella reposaba en la cápsula sus horas de sueño en pocos minutos, se acercó con recelo a Lucca.

—No han estado peleando, ¿verdad?

—Deja eso. Sé que no soy muy buena en esto de los celos, pero no por ello pienso romperle una uña a la princesa. Quien sabe lo que me haría.

La broma le causó gracia al muchacho. Sabía que Lucca era fuerte, pero también conocía lo que era capaz de hacer Marle. Con timidez, le agradeció a su amiga su comprensión, sin mencionarle que de pelearse de verdad, sería ella quien correría más peligro. A veces se confundía en sobre quién de las dos debía preocuparse más.

Del enertron Marle salió, Lucca entró, y después le siguió el espadachín. Al final, la pareja volvió afuera mientras Lucca volvía a activar a Robo.

o o o

Mientras afuera la pareja se dedicó a montar guardia nuevamente, Lucca evaluaba los resultados obtenidos de su trabajo conjunto. Su amigo podía mover el brazo derecho, pero el izquierdo, el más dañado y que más dudas le dio a la hora de ensamblarlo, continuaba estático.

—No entiendo que hice mal.

—Detecto unas anomalías en el sistema electro-hidráulico. Alcánzame esas herramientas, creo que yo mismo puedo repararlo.

Esta vez, Lucca se dedicó únicamente a asistir. Con su brazo bueno, y pudiendo rotar su cuello, Robo ya era capaz de valerse por sí mismo para continuar el resto de sus reparaciones. Pensando que necesitaba concentración, Lucca no decía nada, a no ser que lo viera necesario para ayudarle, aunque raramente pasaba, la precisión de Robo en los detalles de su compostura, iban más allá de los dotes de observación de la muchachilla. Tanto era así que el primero en sacar conversación fue el mismo Robo a la vez que continuaba su labor.

—La electricidad regresó. ¿Encontraron el portal que buscaban al fondo del cobertizo?

—Sí, estaba ahí. Tal como la computadora del domo Trann nos había informado.

—¿Cómo ubicaste la localización si no existen registros de portales espacio temporales?

—Construí un artefacto que puede alterar la energía de los portales para abrirlos. La llamo "llave", y llevo una lectura de esa energía. Los ordenadores se encargaron de ubicarla, aunque no entiendo cómo lo hacen.

—Por medio de satélites. Deben de quedar algunos orbitando el planeta para continuar trazando los mapas de rotación.

—Quisiera saber de que hablas, pero apenas y te entiendo entre frases algunas palabras. He alcanzado a aprender algunas cosas de esta época, pero muchas de ellas me siguen pareciendo tan ilógicas que poco me falta para creer que la magia regresó a este mundo.

Robo flexionó los dedos de su mano izquierda al alzar el brazo una vez terminadas las composturas. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus rodillas fallaron y se desplomó. Lucca quiso ayudarlo a tratar de nuevo, pero la máquina la detuvo negando con inseguridad.

—Necesito hacer unos ajustes físicos. Los programas de las piernas de los otros R-y no son compatibles con mi procesador. Al fondo debe haber bajo el botiquín una caja negra, por favor entrégamela.

Lucca encontró lo que pidió, y al dársela, Robo del interior sacó artefactos diminutos, se trataban de herramientas que ella no conocía. La máquina prosiguió su labor de ajuste, pero no dejó anclado el tema.

—¿Cómo es la época de la que vienen?

—Muy distinta a esta. Hay aire puro, gente más saludable, no hay mutantes, y nuestra tecnología no está ni siquiera en pañales de compararla a esta.

—No hay mutantes y la salud es un estándar común. Deben de venir de antes de Lavos.

—¿Tú sabes algo de Lavos?

—Que tras traer el desequilibrio al mundo, permaneció medio siglo en la superficie antes de enterrarse de nuevo, pero no muy profundo.

—Pues esperemos que tengamos éxito al evitar siquiera asome su fea cabeza desde nuestra época.

Robo dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para observar con mayor atención a Lucca, finalmente algo había logrado distraerlo.

—¿Realmente intentarán salvar su mundo deteniendo ese acontecimiento? ¿Cómo?

—Pues… no sabemos hasta donde podremos llegar en averiguarlo, pero esa es la idea. Tenemos que intentarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nadie más sabe lo que nosotros, y quizá tengamos una posibilidad. No sé si me entiendas. Aunque este no sea nuestro futuro más próximo, se trata del futuro de nuestra especie, y tenemos que pensar en él.

—Piensan mucho en el futuro por lo que aprendo de ustedes.

—¿Tú no lo haces? ¿Qué planeas hacer después?

—¿Después?

—Ya sabes, después de estar compuesto de nuevo. ¿Tienes algún lugar a donde ir? Puedes acompañarnos si quieres. ¿Has pensado en qué hacer a futuro?

Hubo silencio. Robo continuó dándose mantenimiento. Lucca no lo presionó, y se quedó observándolo trabajar. Habían dado por hecho que Robo los acompañaría, ahora no estaba tan segura. No podrían forzarlo si él no quería hacer nada. No era un humano, no era nada, no estaba comprometido con nada en realidad. A pesar de todo, fuera de verlo como una pérdida de tiempo, Lucca estaba convencida de haber obrado correctamente en ayudarlo después que él los hubiese ayudado a ellos.

—No.

Sobresaltada, la inventora confusa le preguntó a Robo a qué se refería. Pensaba que algo hubo mal en su compostura, pero no se trataba de nada relacionado con eso.

—Nunca he procesado nada más allá del momento de mi posición. Gracias.

—¿Gracias por qué?

—Por preguntármelo. Nunca nadie se había interesado en mi futuro.

Lucca no dijo nada al no comprenderlo muy bien. Robo continuó dandose los últimos detalles a su arreglo. Su programación intentaba rescatar sin resultado las memorias de lo ocurrido en el domo Proto antes de apagarse. ¿Realmente había matado a otros seres humanos? ¿Qué fue lo que había hecho? Algo estaba empezando a funcionar dentro de él, algo que contradecía toda su programación de aprendizaje.

* * *

><p><strong>Ode 30<strong> tienes la razón, de hecho sin caer en lo muy absurdo quería hacer un recordatorio que los protagonistas son jóvenes aún, pero sin hacer de eso toda la trama. En ocasiones veremos este tipo de situaciones, je. Gracias.

**Arcangel91** hola. No te impacientes, sé a quien quieres ver del grupo pero todavía falta algo, de hecho en la próxima parte me concentraré en cerrar unos cabos antes de irme de lleno a la aventura principal original. Incluso tendré que adelantar una pequeña subtrama del juego de la cuál raramente oigo comentar a alguien a pesar de todo el material que se le puede sacar para un Fan Fiction, jeje, ya no adelanto más. Nos vemos, un saludo.

**Sebamitito **gracias por apreciar los cambios. La verdad no es complicado describirlo, aunque si tedioso en muchas ocasiones, tuve que reescribir muchas escenas de las batallas para no caer en un vil copy-paste monótono del juego, la única parte que en verdad pude escribir con fluidez fue la escena de los R-y, es bueno saber que no estuvo tan mal. En cuanto a Lucca, pues, veremos, tendrá su momento feliz a la larga, je. En cuanto a lo otro ciertamente no tardo en llegar a ese punto y espero convencerlos a todos como le he hecho hasta ahora contigo, solo me falta el tercer gurú y que conozcan mejor al primero en la próxima parte. Nos vemos.


	88. III 07 03

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DESPUÉS DEL APOCALIPSIS**

**Capítulo VII - Destinos unidos**

**3**

La pareja siguió a la entusiasmada inventora al interior de domo. Dentro, Robo estaba apuntando un objeto pequeño que soltaba chispas hacia su codo contrario. Una ráfaga de calor unía la pieza del armazón a su lugar fundiéndolo con precisión. Su amigo estaba de pie, y salvo por algunos desperfectos apenas visibles, no parecía la misma máquina que habían llevado arrastrando en partes, ni tampoco la que encontraron abandonada en el cobertizo. Más nuevo, más imponente, con ambos brazos en su lugar, Robo los saludo al verlos con la mano antes faltante.

—¡Lucca, eres increíble! —vitoreo Marle con entusiasmo acercándose a su amigo—. ¡Luces como nuevo, Robo!

—Espero no tener que volver a hacerlo de nuevo. Técnicamente fue armarlo desde cero. Gran parte del crédito es de él mismo. Me ayudó con muchos ajustes importantes, y se colocó ese brazo.

—También instalé otros dispositivos —añadió Robo, a la vez que todo su antebrazo se sumía hacia el codo mecánicamente, para segundos después emerger del lugar un cañón luminoso.

—¿Eso lo tenían los otros robos? —Crono no recordaba durante la pelea en la fábrica que alguno lo hubiera usado.

—No. Parte es el cañón que Lucca me instaló, modificado con los dispositivos que encontré en el domo. Probablemente parte de la defensa de los anteriores ocupantes.

El silencio que le siguió fue breve, pero suficiente para que cada uno pensara en el significado de ello. Robo observó las manchas de sangre seca en la pared, y de nuevo esa sensación extraña que su programación no podía reconocer estaba ahí, era un sensación desagradable, como si se hubiese roto algo dentro de él que jamás podría repararse, sin importar que los mejores técnicos del mundo interfirieran para ayudarlo. Pero no por ello podría tratar.

—En base a las circunstancias, las probabilidades de ir lo suficientemente preparado pueden jugar a favor.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?

Marle igual que Crono estaban preocupados. Les alegraba ver a su amigo estable, pero verlo mucho mejor armado los ponía un tanto intranquilos, sabiendo lo que era capaz de hacer si algo dentro de él fallaba en ese mundo.

—He decidido ir con ustedes por el portal si me lo permiten.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Fue con la esperanza de tenerlo en el equipo el motivo por el que pospusieron su partida por más tiempo tras tenerlo en forma, aunque no habían pensado en cómo proponérselo, o si aceptaría siendo su lugar aquella época.

—Sí. Mi único propósito en este mundo es la ejecución de la vida orgánica, ahora entiendo que para eso fui programado antes de perder parte de mi base de datos. No pienso proseguir. Quiero conocer la época de la que vienen, de la que me ha hablado Lucca. Si es tan llena de vida, entonces yo mismo crearé mi propio programa, y ese será el de ayudarlos para prevenir la venida de Lavos. —Mira a su alrededor las señales donde la anterior contienda ocurrió—. No puedo deshacer lo que hice en este momento. Tal vez en otra época tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo impidiendo que todo lo que ha destruido al mundo llegue a ocurrir.

Las jóvenes estaban tan conmovidas como Crono. Pensaron en el pequeño Orem, en Dolan, el comerciante Doug, hasta en el rufián sin nombre asesinado por Krawlie. El peso de la responsabilidad que estaban aceptando era muy grande, y Robo la abrazaba sin dudar para enmendar sus errores y los de su especie. Aunque no tenía nada que ver con Crono y Lucca, ambos aceptaron con mayor determinación el mismo compromiso, Marle también, pensando en el futuro del mundo y el de su propia familia. La princesa pensaba en el rostro desesperado de su descendiente que por los monitores alertaba a los sobrevivientes acerca del dominio de Lavos. Reflexionó un instante al respecto.

—Entonces ahora sí es el momento de partir —anunció la joven inventora—. A no ser que tengamos alguna otra cuenta pendiente.

Marle por primera vez la miró con cierto recelo, pensando que ella estaba por empezar algo nuevamente entre ambas. Avergonzada por el malentendido, Lucca se conservó en su ideal para no perder la compostura o dejarse intimidar. Crono tosió y puso su mano sobre la robusta espalda de Robo.

—Creo que ya está todo en orden.

—Por ahora —murmuraron sus compañeras por lo bajo sin dejarse oír.

—Vámonos ya. Con un poco de suerte la época a la que nos mande el portal no sea tan peligrosa como esta.

—Mejor no tentemos a la suerte.

Se dirigieron al fondo del cobertizo. Un punto eléctrico se elevaba sobre sus cabezas. Al principio Robo no entendió lo que sus compañeros miraban, hasta que su escáner detectó un flujo de energía extraño.

—¿Eso es un portal del tiempo?

—Sí. Tranquilo, Lucca lo hará más grande para que entremos con la "llave".

—Marle, creí que se trataría de algo creado artificialmente.

Lucca estaba sacando la llave, cuando se volvió interesada a Robo.

—¿Crees que su aparición es natural?

—No puedo confirmarlo. Mis análisis no pueden compararlo con nada que haya podido haber sido creado por los seres humanos o las máquinas.

—Tal vez lo hicieron los místicos —opinó Crono, pensando de pronto en Yakra y la primer aventura que tuvieron.

—Los místicos se extinguieron aproximadamente hace setecientos años, ni ellos o la humanidad tengo entendido, habían tenido el progreso suficiente para crear algo como esto.

—¿Qué se extinguieron hace setecientos años? —Marle estaba escandalizada—. ¿Cómo sucedió eso? ¡Si eso fue mucho antes que Lavos apareciera!

Robo se quedó estático nuevamente, probablemente rebuscando en sus bancos de memoria.

—Parte de la información la tengo dañada. No puedo precisar bien. Fue un proyecto conjunto con las familias de Guardia y otras naciones al intentar colonizar Medeline sobre la aniquilación de los místicos para evitar futuras amenazas como las ocurridas mil trescientos años atrás.

Marle sintió como si le deslizaran un témpano de hielo por toda la espalda. Lucca la miraba sorprendida. Crono desvió la vista hacia una pared tratando de entender aquello. Los humanos que estaban al borde de la extinción habían exterminado a toda una especie por temor siglos después de su tiempo.

Pensamientos similares cruzaron por la mente de los tres. Aunque agresivos y peligros, los místicos, independientemente de las revueltas pasadas, eran parte de su mundo, con el mismo derecho de permanecer en él. ¿Acaso la aparición de Lavos fue realmente un evento inesperado? ¿Tal vez se trató de un castigo divino a la humanidad por sus pecados? No sería la primera vez. A pesar de haberse perdido muchos registros históricos, se decía la humanidad ya había sido castigada una vez al arrebatárseles la magia que se contaba en el pasado podían manipular, todo por someter a sus propios semejantes incapaces de manejarla.

—Espera —Crono no estaba dispuesto a creérselo aún—. ¿Exactamente que son los mutantes, Robo? Afuera además de robots y un puñado de hombres hay mutantes. ¿Qué son? ¿De dónde vienen?

—Escaparon de los laboratorios donde los últimos científicos humanos trataron de estudiar la posibilidad de traer de vuelta a los místicos con avanzados sistemas de clonación, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. No tenían muestras en el mejor estado, también afectaba mucho la variedad de razas que existieron, por lo que por medio de experimentación lo intentaron. Los resultados fueron defectuosos. Cuando Lavos apareció, alteraron de forma intencionada los especímenes para dotarlos de agresividad y fuerza para que les ayudaran a hacer frente a las amenazas posteriores.

—¿Y ayudaron a las personas?

—No. Los especímenes carecían de la inteligencia necesaria para poder domesticarse, eran muy agresivos. Además descuidaron el proyecto para concentrarse posteriormente en la creación de las unidades robóticas de defensa. Posteriormente, con los cambios climáticos muchos especímenes que habían escapado evolucionaron de forma acelerada acentuando sus mutaciones.

La información los iba enfermando más que el aire pútrido. ¿Qué clase de personas habían sido la gente anterior a Lavos? ¿Crear vida sólo con los restos de los místicos que sus antepasados habían matado? Aunque era una ciencia que la misma Lucca al pensarla al detalle, reconocía como probable, al mismo tiempo le perturbó la falta de ética en la misma, además había algo que también tomó su atención.

—Entonces tenía razón. Fuimos, digo, fueron las personas quienes crearon a los robots al inicio. ¿Pero qué pasó entones? ¿Por qué los robots intentan matar a los hijos de sus creadores?

—Los primeros robots defendían a los seres humanos. Pero la señal que enviaba las órdenes fue afectada por la energía que Lavos despedía. "Madre cerebro", el programa original con el más avanzado sistema de inteligencia artificial fue alterado. Sus comandos se invirtieron y fue cuando comenzó la producción de máquinas con la programación de ejecutar a los humanos y a cualquier forma de vida orgánica.

—¿Pero por qué hizo eso?

—No lo sé. Cabe la posibilidad que eso haya sido parte de la información que perdí, pero más probable es que esa información junto con otra no haya sido consideraba importante para integrarla en mi programación original.

Volvieron a observar el portal. Tenían miedo, no de lo que les ocurriría en el intento, sino de lo que ya había sucedido. Llegaron a la conclusión que su propia especie era peligrosa. Pensaron en Lavos como en un enorme místico divino vengativo castigando a la humanidad. Llegaron a la misma conclusión. Si no podían evitar la venida de Lavos, al menos harían lo posible por no permitir que sus descendientes cometieran tales atrocidades contra el mundo.

Lucca sacó la llave llamando la atención de los tres.

—Basta de lamentaciones. Es malo lo que sucedió. Ahora crucemos los dedos para que terminemos en un lugar donde aún no haya sucedido nada. ¿Están listos?

—Sí —respondieron a coro.

—Entonces sujétense bien de sus pantalones. Tomen todo el aire que puedan quienes puedan, y vamos allá.

Apuntando la llave y presionando el interruptor, la estructura del punto cambió hasta ensancharse convirtiéndose en una amplia entrada hacia un interior oscuro y en cierto modo siniestro.

—¿Que decías acerca de lo que pensabas sobre los portales, Robo?

La máquina no respondió de inmediato al pelirrojo. Sus escáneres analizaban enloquecidos la desconocida entrada. No podía obtener resultado alguno de su composición o naturaleza. Regresando a la normalidad, finalmente respondió cuando sus amigos se iban acercando, al hacerlo pudo sentir la fuerza que lo atraía al interior como si de un imán se tratara.

—Que no fue creado por nada de este mundo.

Lucca se avalentó y fue la primera en entrar, seguida de Marle, Crono y al final Robo. El portal emitió unos extraños destellos en medio de un despliegue de energía que ocasionó un nuevo apagón dentro del domo.

En el instante que el portal iba reduciéndose de nuevo, Robo pudo sentir una perturbación muy extraña a su alrededor, así como el intenso dolor hizo mella en sus tres amigos. Ya no se trataba de que los pulmones se les estuvieran vaciando de aire mientras se sentían flotar en medio de una sucesión de haces de luces de colores extraños. Había algo más. Sintieron muy tarde el peligro.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcangel91,<strong> hola amigo. Personalmente siento un poco más de lástima por Crono, je. No es algo que le de tiempo de disfrutar. Ya pronto vendrá la siguiente parada en su aventura, espero les guste. Saludos.

**Ode 30** no sé si sea la mejor parte, pero vaya que estoy disfrutando darle los retoques necesario a la que viene, espero puedan disfrutarla. Saludos.

Gracias a todos quienes me han leído hasta ahora. Sé que tienen sus espectativas a lo que viene y espero poder llenarlas lo más que pueda. aclaro que toda la siguiente parte en general tiene más toques de Fan Fiction que adaptación, pero terminándola me meteré de lleno a lo que es el juego en sí mismo, a pesar que los sucesos narrados ocurren avanzada la aventura y apenas ocupaban pocos minutos de juego originalmente. Un saludo y enorme agradecimiento de mi parte.

Gracias por su paciencia al acompañarme en esta la tercera parte.


	89. IV 01 01

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo I - En el fin del tiempo**

**1**

Desesperación y terror: esas dos palabras podían definir lo que los tres muchachos experimentaron justo en ese instante. Las luces a su alrededor los cegaban lastimándoles los ojos, sentían un desagradable hormigueo en el cuerpo, las cabezas amenazaban con estallarles, y ni siquiera podían gritar al sentir la asfixia intentado arrebatarles la vida. Robo aunque no era humano, llevaba su parte sintiendo sus programas entrar en conflicto con su sistema paralizándolo. Su inteligencia artificial de pronto divagaba entremezclando su banco de memoria desorganizando todo, pero al final su sistema se restableció cuando cayó como plomo contra el suelo.

Sobre él había caído Crono lastimándose contra su cuerpo de metal, Marle no la llevó tan mal a pesar de darse contra el suelo, aunque la sensación de victoria desapareció tan pronto Lucca casi le rompe la espalda al caer sobre ella. La dejó estar, estaba demasiado adolorida para moverse, incluso a Lucca que le repugnaba tanta cercanía con la princesa, no hizo nada por quitársele de encima por el mismo motivo. Robo tomó por los hombros a Crono y lo hizo a un lado, luego fue a auxiliar a las muchachas.

Poco a poco la respiración de los tres volvió a la normalidad, pudiendo apreciar tan pronto consiguieron ponerse en pie lo que tanto llamaba la atención de Robo en el cielo. Al principio habían creído que se trataban de estrellas, pero comprendieron no podía ser eso. Los puntos luminosos sobre sus cabezas cuando mucho estarían de tres a diez metros sobre el suelo, y todos despedían líneas blancas de corriente eléctrica a su alrededor.

—¿Esos son portales del tiempo también?

Quería decirle a Marle que estaba en un error, pero no podía, Lucca había llegado a la misma conclusión a pesar de ver cientos de ellos. Robo continuaba analizándolos. El único que no parecía tener los ojos en el cielo era Crono.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Regresando a la realidad, el grupo miró a su alrededor. El suelo estaba adoquinado con macizos ladrillos grises, apenas un área de pocos metros que se perdía en medio de toda la oscuridad. La luz llegaba de lo lejos, en un punto alejado que los posicionaba casi en la orilla de donde fuera que estuviesen. Miraron más allá de la zona iluminada y ahí vieron también los puntos cerrados de los portales del tiempo a lo lejos. Estaban rodeados por ellos. No había colinas, o casas, y quizá probablemente el suelo se perdía hasta un lugar a lo lejos, sólo estaban acompañados con la silenciosa nada donde los portales los rodeaban en todas las direcciones.

—¿Será nuestro tiempo? —preguntó con timidez Marle llevándose insegura la mano a la boca.

El silencio era tal que cuando Robo se movía podían escuchar los motores de sus mecanismos en su interior, así como sus propias respiraciones, por ello el hablar los ponía tan nerviosos tanto como quedarse en silencio.

Crono fue el primero en comenzar a moverse. Instintivamente caminó hacia el lugar de donde la luz procedía. Sin protestar o dar opinión, los tres le siguieron sintiendo un escalofrío cada vez que el sonido de sus pasos rompía la quietud del lugar. Aún sentían dolor, tanto fuera como por dentro de sus cuerpos, pero no pensaban quedarse en el mismo lugar por miedo a lo inesperado.

Conforme se acercaban escucharon un ruido rítmico que ninguno de ellos producía. Continuaron andando y poco tiempo después dieron con la procedencia de la luz, y ninguno pudo creer lo que estaban viendo.

En el medio del suelo de adoquines, había un farol con una vela encendida en su interior titilando con bastante fuerza para ser un objeto tan ordinario. El farol era alto, dos metros y medio quizá, esmaltado con un café oscuro, pero lo sobresaliente era el origen del ruido curioso: Se trataba de un anciano, que sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra el farol, roncaba de manera escandalosa. Vestía un sombrero café extraño para los muchachos, antiguo para Robo quien más tarde les comentaría se trataba de un tipo de bombín; llevaba pantalones de vestir café y una gabardina del mismo color sobre un chaleco ámbar a cuadros. Sus cejas grisáceas eran más espesas que su bigote. Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre un bastón.

Los cuatro lo observaron sin saber qué hacer a continuación. No parecía haber nada más a su alrededor, además de un cubo al otro lado del farol y un portal del tiempo a unos escasos metros, o eso creyeron que era. Si se trataba de otro portal, este era muy distinto a los demás: Sólo se elevaba a medio metro del suelo, y los destellos eléctricos que producía no eran blanquecinos, sino rojizos, así como la decoloración oscura del punto de energía que pasaba del rojo al gris constantemente. Lucca pensaba si era prudente sacar su llave y activar dicho portal, aunque este le daba mala espina al igual que a sus amigos. Robo estaba receloso. Marle volvió la vista indecisa al anciano durmiente.

—¿Creen que deberíamos despertarlo?

Como si la hubiera escuchado, el hombre hizo unos ruidos guturales muy fuertes, se frotó los ojos los cuales abrió muy brevemente hacia el inusual grupo frente a él. Los muchachos lo miraban sin hacer ningún movimiento, cautelosos, a pesar que el viejo no parecía representar ninguna amenaza. Ayudándose con su bastón, se puso en pie, así ellos comprobaron que además era delgado y bajo de estatura.

—Buenos tiempos tengan —se quitó brevemente el sombrero a modo de saludo, sus ojos parecía continuar cerrados, eran extrañamente pequeños—. ¿Gustarían una taza de café?

Sobresaltados se acercaron.

—Sí, nos encantaría —respondió Lucca manteniendo la educación.

—A mí también. Si tienen una se las aceptaré encantado.

—¡Ah! Disculpe. No llevamos café.

—Qué pena. No hay cuidado, los dispenso. No seré remilgoso con lo que deseen ofrecerme.

Sonreía de manera afable, como un abuelo contento de ver a sus nietos. Los miraba de uno en uno con mucha cordialidad, incluso a Robo sin mostrar ningún tipo de sorpresa.

—Perdone —murmuró Marle—. No trajimos nada.

—Oh, bueno. Será para la próximo vez. Igualmente apreció la visita. No muchas veces tengo el placer de recibir a cuatro viajeros a la vez.

—¿Viajeros? —Lucca estaba más confundida—. Disculpe, señor, ¿dónde estamos?

—Pues aquí, naturalmente. Donde todo acaba.

—¿Pero qué es lo que acaba?

—El tiempo por supuesto —y al decirlo levantó su bastón señalando la multitud de portales sobre ellos—. Este es el lugar donde todos los momentos vienen cuando terminan, o donde permanecen antes de comenzar. ¿A dónde más iría el tiempo cuando este acaba o nace sino aquí?

Confundidos, regresaron la mirada hacia el portal anormal frente a ellos anonadados, como si hubieron entrado en un trance. El anciano por un momento dudó perdiendo su semblante amable, pero no tardó en recomponerlo.

—Y ustedes mis queridos visitantes, ¿de dónde vienen?

Recobrando el sentido, Crono se adelantó.

—Él es nuestro amigo Robo, viene del siglo veinticuatro después de guardia. Ellas son Marle Q'Bay y Lucca Gendius, yo soy Crono Degjel, provenimos de las vísperas del año mil. ¿Y usted, señor?

—Pueden llamarme el vigilante, y este es mi hogar. Vaya, tres personas de la misma época, eso es poco común. Normalmente cuando recibo vivistas nunca vienen en grupo, y si lo hacen por lo general sus tiempos son distintos.

—Señor, no puedo entenderle —la inventora estaba frustrándose—. ¿Está diciéndonos que estamos más allá del tiempo, como si fuera el fin del tiempo entonces? ¿Esas cosas de allá son portales del tiempo? ¿Ha recibido más gente como nosotros? ¿Por qué?

—Despacio mi niña, ve más despacio. Tiempo es algo que nos sobra a pesar de que aquí prácticamente ya se acabó. ¿Los llaman portales? Bueno, imagino les queda el nombre, los llaman de muchos modos, aunque no tienen un nombre propio exacto. Los portales son energía inversa que fluye por puntos distintos entrecruzados. Es difícil de explicar. Un viejo amigo mío que tuve una vez podría ser más preciso en esto, y eso que en realidad era ingeniero. Viejos y buenos tiempos. Pero divago, el punto es que un solo portal es capaz de conectar dos tiempos distintos ocupando el mismo espacio. Aunque pareciera que el tiempo transcurre y el portal no se mueve de su sitio, en realidad dentro de su propio núcleo el tiempo queda suspendido. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Ah… creo que sí. Un poco.

—Perfecto, si eres tan amable un día de explicármelo te atenderé, pues incluso yo a veces no comprendo muy bien cómo funcionan. Sólo no olviden traer café, y si es posible unas galletas. Hace mucho que no como una buena galleta cacera.

—¿Hace cuanto de eso? —se interesó Crono, pues no pensaba que el viejo realmente fuera procedente de ese extraño lugar.

—No estoy seguro, creo que desde mañana.

—Será ayer.

—Ayer, mañana, antes de guardia, después de Guardia, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Sean buenos niños y tráiganme un día un café con galletas. Quisiera saber por qué tanto escándalo de eso por lo que quiero conocer a qué saben. Nunca en mi vida he probado algo así.

—¿Pero si nos acaba de decir que tiene mucho de no haberlo probado? —Marle estaba confundida.

—¿Eso dije? Hmm, que raro. Quizá es un viejo recuerdo de lo que pasará dentro de algún tiempo. Qué se yo, ciertamente nada.

Les parecía difícil seguirle el ritmo al hombre. Por momentos era un orate, por otros alguien demasiado sabio para Lucca, al menos concordaban que era bonachón. Robo no había entrado en la conversación, hasta que señaló los portales del tiempo.

—Señor, ¿sabe por qué uno de los portales de mi tiempo nos trajo hasta acá?

—Ya lo he dicho, todo el tiempo que ha pasado termina aquí, incluso el que está por pasar, sólo el presente se mantiene en su sitio, aunque la percepción del presente sea más confusa que la del pasado y el futuro. Es posible que el portal que usaran haya entrado en una polaridad neutra y por ellos los trajera hasta aquí en lugar de conectarlos en otra época. Aunque lo que no me explico es cómo pudieron atravesarlo, si normalmente permanecen en reposo.

Lucca sacó la llave de su bolsillo y se la tendió al anciano. Él la tomó y examinó mientras ella le explicaba el funcionamiento de su invento sin suavizar la terminología de su composición, presentía el anciano sería capaz de entenderla. Ciertamente el viejo no hizo ninguna pregunta, ni de la llave o de su origen. Tomó una de las manos de la inventora para poner el artilugio y se la regresó con una sonrisa afectiva.

—Eres una jovencita muy brillante. Ni siquiera ese chiquillo cascarrabias hubiera podido negarlo. No dudo estás entendiendo más de lo que crees.

—¿Entonces pienso en lo correcto? ¿Podría usar la llave para abrir cualquiera de esos portales para regresar a nuestra época?

—Por supuesto. Todos los portales son iguales, no importa si están al principio de los tiempos o en el fin del mismo. Si has podido manipular todos los que te has encontrado hasta ahora, podrás con estos. Aunque en un futuro, o pasado, de usarlos por el lado contrario, es probable que termines acá. Me parece que también han llegado aquí porque incidentalmente tu llave encontró la frecuencia de este lugar, por lo que creo a partir de ahora, antes de ir a cualquier otra parte desde otra época terminarán conmigo en este sitio.

Marle miró hacia arriba pensando en cuál de los portales sería el indicado para ir a su época, pero entonces nuevamente miró el extraño portal tan cerca de ellos. La atracción que ejercía era muy poderosa.

—No está mal, creo —sentenció Lucca—. Al menos si terminamos en un lugar que no nos guste, siempre podemos tan solo dar la vuelta y regresar. Solo esperemos no necesitar de muchos intentos para acertar el portal que nos lleve de nuevo a nuestra época.

—Siempre pueden preguntarme. Aunque no conozco todos, me doy una idea de los tiempos a donde llevan algunos portales.

—¿Es en serio? —Crono estaba radiante—. ¿Sabe de alguno que nos lleve cerca del año mil?

El vigilante elevó la mirada y alzó su bastón. Lucca intentó seguir lo que apuntaba, cuando de pronto uno de los puntos luminosos eléctricos descendió poco a poco hasta queda a un metro del suelo.

—No estoy seguro del lugar a donde podría llevarlos, pero sé que se trata un punto días antes del milésimo aniversario de Guardia. Sí, definitivamente no me equivoco. Harán unos veinte años quizá desde la última vez que éste fue usado, y fue para el año novecientos setenta y nueve. ¿O serian dos años después para el mil dos?

Aunque preocupante terminar en otro tiempo distante, ninguno le vio peros a aproximarse a una época que conocían. Marle estaba distraída.

—¿Y a dónde nos llevaría este otro?

La sonrisa del vigilante se perdió. Caminó hasta Marle y se interpuso en medio de ella y el portal. Dándoles la espalda miró el punto oscuro rojizo con cierta tristeza.

—Este es un portal moribundo. Toda su existencia permanecerá así porque lleva al lugar donde el tiempo se distorsionó de manera irreparable. Lavos es mucho más que un monstruo físico.

Con un último suspiro se volvió, encontrándose con cuatro expresiones de sorpresa. Los muchachos jamás la hubieran adivinado en Robo, pero él sí que podía verla a pesar de tener un aspecto inmutable.

—Si vienes de esa época no me extraña de ti, hijo —se refería a Robo—. Pero me parece que ustedes también ya habían oído hablar del devorador.

—¡Fue él quien destruirá el mundo! —se exaltó Marle—. ¡Ese portal puede llevarnos hasta él!

Lucca estaba preparando su llave con una expresión de furia en su rostro semejante a la de Crono. La necesidad de abrir ese portal en particular resultó más apremiante que nunca.

—Sí, los puede llevar al día en que Lavos emergió al mundo, y al día en que perderán la vida si llegan a cruzarlo.

—Lavos no nos da miedo —murmuró Crono apretando los dientes.

—Pues debería, pero no es Lavos quien acabaría con ustedes. La intensidad de los portales del tiempo es demasiada. No es como si cruzaran una puerta así como así, pero imagino eso ya lo saben —nuevamente el trance se perdió, cuando el grupo pensó en las desagradables sensaciones que sus cuerpos sufrían cada vez que atravesaban un portal—. Piensen en lo que sucede cuando cruzan uno, y luego imagínenlo mucho peor. Sus cuerpos no soportarían la tensión. Al día de Lavos sólo llegarían sus restos sin vida, y eso no sería lo peor: Sus espíritus podrían perderse para siempre en un plano dimensional inexistente dividido por el tiempo, por lo que nunca encontrarían el descanso eterno

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ellos, como bien lo expresó Crono.

—Entonces aunque tengamos delante de nuestras narices el momento en que Lavos llegó, no podemos hacer nada. ¿Es inevitable hacer algo al respecto?

—Hijo, nada es inevitable. ¿Pero por qué lo dices? ¿Realmente pretenden evitar la llegada de Lavos?

—Ese es el plan.

—Me parece que a su plan le falta un plan en sí mismo. Para empezar, tres de ustedes son humanos ordinarios; necesitarían ser algo mucho más si quieren tener una oportunidad contra el devorador.

Lucca asintió no muy satisfecha. Observó el otro portal que el vigilante había bajado para ellos.

—Tal vez debamos regresar a nuestra era y pensarlo mejor.

Marle no estaba muy convencida.

—Pero si llegáramos a un momento después de cuando huimos, Crono peligraría a causa de los cargos que mi padre le imputó.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—Honestamente, después de mutantes, gente loca, monstruos y robots dementes, sin ofender Robo, y sin ofender Marle, lo último que me puede preocupar es tu padre en este momento.

—Bueno, supongo que es buen punto, aunque me molesta la idea de tener que verlo de nuevo. Técnicamente abandoné mi título para huir con ustedes. Sería un problema de todas formas si la mesa cuadrada se nos echa encima apenas asomemos las narices.

El pelirrojo se sintió mortificado al respecto, especialmente al pensar en Sir Dianos y de cuando lo humilló tras vencerlo en un duelo delante de sus hombres y el resto de la corte. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso con tantas emociones. ¿El caballero se había dejado ganar sintiendo empatía por él sin querer? Le costaba trabajo pensar que lo había vencido en justo combate. Le había llamado bastardo, él, Sir Dianos. Tampoco le hacía gracia verlo de nuevo. El afecto que alguna vez le tuvo estaba fracturado tan sólo por esa palabra. Podía perdonarle que lo hubiese puesto bajo arresto por hacer su trabajo, o que intentara contenerlo por la fuerza, pero esa palabra no estaba dispuesto a tolerarla de él.

El vigilante había permanecido pensativo durante todo el tiempo que deliberaban qué hacer a continuación.

—Si me permiten hacerles una sugerencia, quizá Spekkio pueda ayudarles. Pero sólo quizá, dependería de ustedes caer en su gracia.

Señaló con su bastón un punto lejano, donde sólo tras fijarse bien pudieron distinguir el arco de una entrada, eso explicaba por qué antes no la habían visto. Les sorprendió enterarse que hubiera en ese lugar alguien más aparte del vigilante.

—¿Y quién es Spekkio? —preguntó Lucca—. ¿Es el chiquillo con quien me comparaba?

—No, el chiquillo fue mi maestro hace años cuando yo era más joven —ignoró la nueva interrogante para proseguir—. Spekkio es originario de aquí, me parece, o quizá terminó aquí hace tanto que ya no me acuerdo, ¿O estaba él antes que yo llegara? Es igual. Sería buena idea que fueran a verlo a pedirle su gracia.

—¿Su gracia en qué consiste? —preguntó Robo, quien fue el único que no entendió la palabra como una expresión de recibir una sencilla bendición.

—No lo sé. Siempre es diferente para cada uno, siempre y cuando él quiera darla. Son libres de partir, pero les aseguro no perderían mucho tiempo yendo a verlo, apenas una eternidad, o hasta un segundo completo —sonrió divertido de su propia ironía.

El grupo se volvió hacia Crono esperando éste tomara una decisión. Aunque nunca se había sentido como el líder de nada, sintió el adjetivo reflejado en la mirada de sus amigas y de su amigo.

—Supongo que tomarnos un poco más de tiempo no nos hará daño.

—Cierto —dudó Lucca conteniendo un dolor de estómago a causa de lo que habían comido en la era de Robo, pero lo contuvo, igual que sus amigos quienes sentían algo parecido—. El vigilante parece ser una persona de fiar. Hagamos caso.

—Bien. Señor, gracias. Iremos a ver a su amigo, y luego imagino volveremos aquí.

—Y aquí los veré. Tárdense lo que quieran, no me moveré de aquí, aunque pensándolo mejor no recuerdo haberlo hecho alguna vez.

Marle bufó.

—¿Nunca ha salido de este lugar? Si se ve algo… bueno… aburrido.

—Es un lugar lúgubre, lo admito hija, pero como el tiempo en realidad no existe, no siento tanto el pasar del mismo. Salúdenme a Spekkio cuando lo vean, no lo he visto desde mañana, o quizá fue la semana entrante.

Y el grupo se alejó del vigilante que tomaba agua del balde, sin que ninguno supiera que esperar conforme el arco se hacía más visible al andar por ese oscuro lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong> gracias por tu preferencia, espero que hayas conseguido la inspiración que buscabas. Un saludo, gracias.

**Sebamitito** gracias, espero poder llenar las expectativas. Es esta parte como mencioné, será donde me tome más libertades poéticas, espero pese a eso seguir en sus preferencias. En realidad no tengo pensado seguir escribiendo fics después de terminar este, pero quién sabe, los otros proyectos que tengo de hecho son algo más propio, aunque no sé si animarme un día a publicar parte en FictionPress o algo así. Un saludo.

**Deyitha** gracias también por el halago. Te comprendo, salvo por ustedes no conozco a nadie por mi rumbo que haya siquiera escuchado hablar del juego. Voy a intentar actualizar un poco más seguido para no extenderme mucho y no llegar a la década, je. Un saludo y gracias por continuar leyéndome.


	90. IV 01 02

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo I - En el fin del tiempo**

**2**

El arco estaba bellamente decorado en lo que parecía mármol pulido, con una puerta a forma de rejilla dorada. Sucedió algo curioso, conforme se acercaban observaron a los lados del arco la aldaba dorada que antes hubieran jurado no estaba ahí, y se perdía en ambas direcciones hasta la oscuridad infinita. No era una aldaba muy alta, y pensaron no sería difícil saltarla, y aunque compartieron el mismo pensamiento sin decirlo, la idea era suprimida misteriosamente de sus mentes conforme se acercaban hasta desaparecer por completo.

Crono se asomó por la rejilla de entrada, pero del otro lado sólo encontró oscuridad, exceptuando la luz ocasional de los portales que les rodeaban. Dudosos, empujaron la entrada sin que esta opusiera resistencia, y uno a uno fue pasando por el arco.

Al otro lado, a pesar que no habían visto nada al asomarse, se encontraron con un área iluminada por el reflejo de la aldaba dorada, formando un cuadrado de quince metros aproximados rodeándolos. Salvo por lo adoquines en el suelo y los portales sobre sus cabezas, no parecía haber nada más en ese sitio.

—Parece que ese Spekkio no está en casa —comentó Crono callándose enseguida al escuchar algo.

El sonido resultó familiar tanto para él como a las chicas. Lucca pensó en Frog, el místico que les ayudó tiempo atrás en el rescate de Leene, pero no se trataba de él, sino de una pequeña y ordinaria rana croando pasiva en una de las esquinas.

—¿Y eso de dónde salió? —murmuró con temor Lucca, pese a lo de Frog no superaba del todo su temor por aquellos bichos.

Marle se acercó seguida de Robo. Sin ascos, la doncella se inclinó pasando un dedo sobre la húmeda y áspera cabeza del animalito entre sus ojos.

—¿Habrá una charca por aquí cerca?

—Me temo que no.

Robo atrapó a Marle tomándola por la espalda, y evitando así que cayera al suelo tras asustarse por la respuesta del animal. Lucca lanzó un quejido tomando del brazo al sorprendido espadachín. La rana brincó hasta el centro del lugar donde se irguió sobre sus largas patas quedando apenas por debajo de la altura de las rodillas de Marle.

—Aunque me agradaría mucho, la humedad es maravillosa cuando eres un anfibio. No tengo nada contra el aire, pero un poco de agua no me vendría mal, aunque fuera estancada.

Tratando de recuperarse por la impresión, los cuatro se acercaron curiosos al ser. No era un místico, por donde lo vieran parecía una rana común y corriente, o lo sería si no fuera por su capacidad de hablar.

—¿Eres tú Spekkio? —Preguntó Robo.

La rana asintiendo hizo una reverencia luciendo un tanto absurda, Marle no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Lucca tragó saliva preguntándose por qué el vigilante los había enviado con esa cosa.

—El mismísimo, soy el gran Spekkio, maestro y señor de la guerra. Lamento haberlos asustado, pero no puedo evitar que la gente quede muda de asombro y temor por mi imponente y feroz aspecto.

Ni siquiera Lucca pudo evitar reírse esta vez, Marle lo hizo en esta ocasión más escandalosamente, mientras Crono ocultaba la cara temiendo destornillarse por lo hilarante de las palabras gruesas y roncas del pequeño ser. De Robo vinieron unos extraños ruidos guturales que preocuparon a la inventora.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?

—Tengo unos errores de lógica con la recopilación de datos. Nada preocupantes, resultan placenteros.

Sus amigos comprendieron que esa era su forma de reírse, incluso Spekkio lo entendió al inflar sus mejillas azul coloradas indignado por las burlas recibidas.

—¡Silencio! ¡No querrán desatar mi legendaria furia!

Fuera de hacerle caso, las risas se intensificaron, especialmente por la forma en que se contoneo molesto al decir todo aquello. Fue un largo minuto para Spekkio, quien había decidido no moverse ni hablar hasta que recobraran la compostura, en ningún momento se sintió invitado a la diversión del grupo a su costa.

—¿Terminaron? ¿O es que sólo vinieron a visitarse para mofarse de mí?

Crono sofocó lo último que le quedaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Lo sentimos, es que, bueno, el vigilante, el anciano bajo el farol nos dijo que viniéramos a verte, nos recomendaba hacerlo. Perdón, pero no entiendo por qué.

—Pues es extraño en verdad. Suele enviarme guerreros, no hienas.

—¿Guerreros? ¿Y por qué?

—No lo sé, es posible esté relacionado con el hecho de que como les mencioné soy ¡El maestro de la guerra! Además de… ¡Hey! ¡No se les ocurra reírte de nuevo!

Un nuevo minuto después, Marle se aventuró en esta ocasión.

—Lo sentimos. ¿Dices que eres el maestro de la guerra? ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?

Tomando la actitud de un serio profesor a punto de dar una lección muy importante, contestó con los brazos cruzados.

—Soy un ente que ha permanecido aquí desde siempre, desde el inicio y el fin del tiempo. Soy el residente original de este mundo, estoy aquí desde antes del vigilante y estaré mucho después que él, aunque eso tome una eternidad. He visto las peleas, batallas y las guerras que ocurrieron y ocurrirán, acumulando experiencia y el poder de los caídos, absorbiendo los conocimientos olvidados. Ese soy yo, jóvenes guerreros.

—Vaya —Crono estaba fascinado, aunque no impresionado—. No lo hubiera imaginado. En verdad perdónanos, no queríamos ofenderte, es sólo que… bueno.

No se atrevió a decirlo, en realidad ninguna de sus amigas lo hizo, fue Robo el desinhibido al respecto.

—No tienes el aspecto de alguien que pueda calificarse como el señor y maestro de la guerra.

Los muchachos se abochornaron por la sinceridad de su amigo, por primera vez Spekkio sonrió con socarronería.

—Entiendo. Pero no es mi culpa en realidad, sino suya.

—¿El que seas una rana es nuestra culpa? —Lucca se indignó.

—Así es. No soy una rana, soy un ente, uno cambiante. Tomo la forma que refleja el espíritu de lucha de quienes vienen a verme. No es mi culpa lucir como una rana si ustedes son tan insignificantes como una.

—¡Oye, cuida tus palabras!

—Cuídalas tú, muchacho. No las desperdicies. ¿Piensas que mi aspecto te da el derecho a faltarme el respeto? Tal vez podamos solucionarlo.

En un instante la rana había desaparecido tras una llamarada de fuego y un creciente humo rojizo, que al dispersarse sobre sus cabezas, dio origen a un inmenso y monstruoso ser púrpura de cuernos retorcidos, bulboso estómago, con ojos blanquecinos. La bestia extendió sus musculosos brazos amenazándolos con sus gigantescas garras. El grupo aterrado retrocedió hasta caer contra la aldaba detrás de ellos.

—¡Ahora si les parezco más atractivo! —bramó Spekkio con una grotesca voz sobrenatural inclinándose hacia ellos para enfocarlos mejor— ¡O quieren que tome una forma que sus corduras sean incapaces de soportar!

—¡No! ¡Cambia, cambia, cambia!

Haciendo caso de sus aterradas súplicas, el monstruo estalló en neblina. Al bajar la mirada se encontraron con un ser simiesco de pelaje blanco y tosco rostro humanoide, se había convertido en un kilwala como los que ya conocían de su época. No era tan pequeño como la rana, pero no llegaba a la cabeza de ninguno aún

—¿Ahora tengo su respeto o busco algo más adecuado?

Temiendo ver otra clase de monstruo, los muchachos mostraron satisfechos su conformidad.

—Bien, porque es cansado hacer los cambios continuamente.

—¿Tienes alguna forma real? —la pregunta vino de Marle, aunque con más reverencia.

—Naturalmente, pero es algo que no podrían comprender. Prefiero adaptarme a la altura de los visitantes que vienen a verme. Esta forma estará mejor por ahora, aunque siendo honesto me muestro demasiado amable con ustedes; la rana estaría mejor.

—Ya no te ofenderemos más —inquirió Crono—. Deja de hacerlo con nosotros. Es cierto que somos guerreros o por lo menos intentamos serlo. No estoy seguro aún de lo que el vigilante nos dijo nos darías. Tu gracia me parece. ¿Eso nos ayudaría a vencer a Lavos acaso?

—¡Lavos! ¿El devorador? Vaya que se plantean metas demasiado altas. De tener a Lavos frente a mí, ni siquiera el demonio de hace un momento haría justicia en comparación al poder destructivo de ese monstruo.

Su declaración fue alarmante. Ahora los jóvenes comprendían mejor la advertencia del anciano a no acercársele en su tiempo todavía. ¿Es que había una posibilidad si su poder era tal? Spekkio se rascó la peluda barbilla con las largas uñas de sus largos dedos con una expresión curiosa de concentración mirando a Robo.

—No puedo darle mi gracia a él. Me temo no es un ser vivo.

—Robo es tan importante como cualquiera de nosotros —salió Lucca en su defensa, seguida de Marle.

—Es verdad, si nos puedes dar tu gracia no lo excluyas a él por ser diferente.

—No se trata de discriminación, sino de capacidad. Necesita la capacidad de respirar y sangrar para que mi gracia surta efecto en él. Incluso, no todos los seres vivientes son capaces de recibirla. Ni siquiera sé si puedo dárselas a ustedes.

—¿Pero de que gracia se trata?

—La gracia de recordar la magia, naturalmente.

El grupo estaba ahora más confundido. ¿A eso los había enviado al vigilante? ¿Magia?

—Pero la magia ya no existe, hace mucho que se esfumó —exclamó Marle recordando las clases de historia contadas por sus profesores en el castillo. Crono recordaba algo parecido en las lecciones con Sir Dianos. Lucca ni podía precisar las bases históricas acerca de la misma en los humanos, siendo común en los místicos de antaño.

—La magia no dejó de existir, simplemente fue olvidada —continuó Spekkio—. En el pasado, las personas como ustedes podían utilizarla porque nacían con ella. La magia era una energía que se encontraba en todas partes a su alrededor, pero cuando la magia se fue del mundo por los drásticos cambios climáticos, las personas olvidaron cómo usarla. Los descendientes de los primeros portadores de la magia conocidos como los iluminados, perdieron el conocimiento de su uso, pero muy dentro de ellos, no lo niego, cada vez más debilitada por cada generación, la magia continuó. Naturalmente no todos los humanos fueron bendecidos con esa capacidad, pero si en su sangre queda el vestigio de algún iluminado perdido en sus árboles genealógicos, es posible que haya algo magia dormida dentro de sus cuerpos.

El pelirrojo comprendió a dónde quería llegar.

—Y tu gracia imagino es la de despertarla.

—Despertarla, enfocarla, amplificarla, entre otras cosas. ¿Qué opinan de eso?

Las chicas y el muchacho trataron de imaginarse usando magia. No podían conseguirlo, pues les parecía algo fuera de sus entendimientos, pero en base a las leyendas del pasado, y sus experiencias con los místicos del pasado, la compararon a algo semejante a lo que los robots del futuro hacían cuando atacaban con láseres y explosivos. Compartieron el entusiasmo de tener en ello una ventaja sobre Lavos, con un poco de suerte bastaría con un hechizo para desaparecerlo sin llegar a un enfrentamiento físico. Robo era quien les preocupaba.

—Sigue pareciendo injusto que Robo no pueda hacer magia.

—Descuida, Marle. Las actualizaciones que realicé durante mi reconstrucción ampliaron mi variedad de ataques y sistema de defensa. No entiendo que es la magia, pero sé que puedo defenderme y defenderlos por mi propia cuenta. Además, en base a lo que encontremos durante la misión, puedo buscar alternativas para mantenerme actualizado.

Llegando a un acuerdo silencioso, los tres jóvenes se plantaron frente a Spekkio decididos, permitiendo al muchacho hablar por ellos.

—Por favor, concédenos tu gracia.

El kilwala bostezó.

—Veremos primero. Todavía falta comprobar que tengan ascendencia de iluminados para que funcione el proceso.

—¿Y cómo lo comprobarás?

El muchacho temió no estar calificado. Ignoraba si por parte de los Degjel hubiera algún iluminado anterior a Guardia; no estaba seguro ante las aseveraciones de su madre durante su infancia, de provenir de criados y gente de campo desde los tiempos del primer rey. Por parte de padre, bueno, en realidad era un tema que continuaba incomodándolo siquiera de pensar ante la ausencia e identidad del mismo. Por otro lado no dudaba que Marle resultara apta, y no tanto por su ascendencia real, sino por su ya extraña capacidad de curación por medio del aura, eso se le figuraba aún como algo mágico.

—Es sencillo, primero ustedes tres extiendan su mano derecha frente a mí con la palma hacia arriba.

Así lo hicieron, y sin aviso, Spekkio les dio un arañazo rápido a cada uno haciéndoles un pequeño corte. Después tomó unas gotas de la sangre de cada uno con la yema de un dedo diferente a fin de no revolverlas.

—Bien. Ahora vayan al arco de entrada, y caminen en dirección contraria a las agujas del reloj por todo este lugar rodeándolo tres veces. No hagan trampa y no se detengan. No corran, sólo caminen.

Sin entender cómo esa parte podría ayudar a Spekkio a deliberar si eran aptos o no para la magia, obedecieron igualmente, mientras el ser se relamía con gusto los dedos de uno en uno mientras los muchachos caminaban a su alrededor, incluso Robo lo hizo mostrándose solidario con sus amigos. Al terminar la instrucción de Spekkio, la criatura convertida en un kilwala exclamó entusiasmada.

—¡Muy bien! Su sangre tiene magia, vestigios muy pequeños, pero la tiene. Son aptos los tres.

—¡Perfecto! Un momento, ¿Para eso estabas probándola?

—Por supuesto, tengo un paladar para la magia muy fino. Sólo de esa manera puedo determinar si alguien es o no un ser compatible con la magia.

—¿Para qué era entonces que corriéramos a tu alrededor?

—Me hace sentir importante, muchas gracias por eso además. ¡He! No me vean así, que pierde su efecto. Ahora, prepárense.

Robo se hizo a un lado, mientras Spekkio les indicaba a los tres donde posicionarse: uno a cada extremo formando un triángulo, con el ente en medio de ellos. Sin saber qué esperar, los muchachos aguardaron con paciencia mientras el kilwala inspiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Repentinamente la criatura se irguió de puntillas con los brazos en alto, pronunciando a voz en grito unas pocas palabras.

—Ipso facto, meeny moe ¡Mágico! ¡Que éstos jóvenes, Lucca, Marle y Crono aprendan a usar magia!

Recobró la compostura y miró a los tres satisfecho de sí mismo. Cada uno había esperado que pasara algo grandioso, luces, destellos, una revelación, pero en realidad no ocurrió nada, no sentían ninguna clase de cambio.

—¿Eso es todo lo que harás?

—Sí, muchacho. Si no es muy complicado el encantamiento.

—De verdad fue muy fácil —musitó Marle palpándose el cuerpo buscando algo diferente.

—No. El encantamiento fue la parte fácil. Lo difícil todavía está por llegar justo, ¡Ahora!

Los tres lanzaron un gemido. Robo dio unos pasos al frente ante la alerta, pero Spekkio con una mano en alto le instó a no intervenir.

—Será mejor que no los toques amigo, sus cuerpos están cargándose de magia, y no es recomendable acercárseles hasta que el proceso termine.

El robot miró con su escáner a sus amigos tratando de determinar lo que ocurría. Cada uno estaba estático con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, con las mandíbulas apretadas, temblando como si estuviesen soportando una descarga eléctrica bastante peligrosa. Podía detectar el movimiento acelerado de sus corazones, cada vez aumentando más y más, así como una corriente de energía completamente desconocida para él naciendo de sus entrañas, extendiéndose por sus huesos, músculos y piel.

—Detenlo. Sus cuerpos no podrán soportar el estrés de ese proceso.

—Podrán. Morirían si no tuvieran la ascendencia necesaria, pero la magia no viene de una fuente externa. Es la magia escondida de sus cuerpos lo que está creciendo reclamando el dominio total de sus receptores. Además, no puedo hacer nada. Una vez que empieza sólo ellos podrán terminarlo cuando logren dominarla por sí mismos. No pueden permitir que ella los domine a ellos.

La preocupación de Robo por sus amigos iba en aumento. El sentimiento le reconfortaba por ser algo nuevo que experimentar a pesar de ser una máquina, pero le desalentaba al no poder hacer nada. No podía adivinar que la sensación aunque dolorosa, era distinta para cada uno.

Lucca quería gritar como sus amigos, pero no podía. Sentía que un fuego estaba destruyendo sus entrañas y se ensañaba con el resto del cuerpo. Ignorando que estaba ilesa, imaginaba en su desesperación su carne chamuscada y sus huesos carbonizados. El dolor era absoluto, realmente estaba convencida que estaba quemándose y no podía hacer nada para evitar su muerte.

Algo parecido le ocurría a Marle. Sentía paralizado su corazón por el frío, oprimiendo sus pulmones, helando sus huesos, con la sensación gélida amenazando con congelar sus ojos, labios y lengua. Pensó en que iba a morir y reencontrarse con su madre, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron con la visión de ella misma congelada como una estatua pálida llena de escarcha.

Crono era incapaz de imaginarse cómo debía de estar luciendo. Como sus amigas tenía la vista al cielo sin poder mover el cuello ni ninguna parte de su cuerpo, mientras la desagradable sensación que no le era tan desconocida castigaba su cuerpo, por primera vez no desde el exterior, sino desde por dentro. Era la sensación a la que Lucca lo había acostumbrado a lo largo de los años cuando sus inventos relacionados con la electricidad no salían bien. Sólo que la descarga no había durado un instante, sino que continuaba volviéndose más insoportable cada vez. Sentía sus músculos bailar con sus huesos a cierta distancia unos de los otros, el estómago revuelto y que los ojos estaban licuándosele. Su lengua estaba inquieta y temió asfixiarse de llegar a tragársela. Sin embargo algo dentro de él lo calmó, la electricidad dejaba de ser dolorosa, comenzaba a experimentar cierto placer por ella. Comprendió que esa energía no podía matarlo, sino por el contrario, el control lo tenía, y siempre sería así. Sus músculos comenzaban a perder la rigidez, y su respiración se normalizó al perder la presión sobre su corazón.

El corazón de Marle volvía a recuperar su ritmo, la princesa podía sentirlo, así como sus órganos moviéndose con la naturalidad de siempre, a pesar que la sensación gélida no desaparecía. No le molestaba, por el contrario había encontrado el agrado en la misma. Sus ojos estaban helados. Podía sentirlos, pero eso no significaba que hubiera perdido su humedad o movilidad. Recobraba el movimiento poco a poco, así como su gusto por las bajas temperaturas de fin de año. Estaba congelada, seguía creyéndolo, pero podía moverse y se sentía plena con el frío a su alrededor como jamás podría serlo en primavera.

De igual manera Lucca recuperaba cada vez más el control de sí misma, la desesperación se iba esfumando a la vez que el calor dentro de su cuerpo, más que relacionarlo con las llamas quemándole, se le figuraron el calor de la primavera, el de la excitación incluso. Podía controlarlo, era agradable, no dañino, aceptaba la idea, así como su cuerpo recuperaba la tranquilidad al acostumbrarse al fuego. Su sangre hervía, y la sensación le gustaba.

Robo se relajó cuando sus amigos volvían a ser ellos mismos, uno error del que salió de inmediato, no eran los mismos: Crono lo demostraba cuando miró sus manos así como su cuerpo rodeado de pequeños destellos eléctricos que nada envidiarían a los de los portales del tiempo, no parecía asustado, sino serio, a diferencia de Marle. La princesa se divertía soplando y viendo el vaho helado que despedía, así como sus manos llenas de escarcha la cual iba creciendo más y más. Quien parecía asustada, pero no tanto como imaginaba debería estarlo, era Lucca: Sus manos, piernas, hombros, por todas partes despedían vapor; al abrir la boca la cerró cuando salió una bocanada de humo.

Los tres se observaron entre sí entendiendo que el proceso había sido diferente para cada uno. Marle miraba con desconfianza el vapor saliendo de Lucca, así como ella miraba recelosa la escarcha y nieve que caía al suelo cada que la princesa se movía, pero ambas por igual quedaron sorprendidas con el aspecto de Crono, que traía el cabello apuntando hacia arriba, mientras su cuerpo lucía semejante a un conductor eléctrico con las chispas danzando a su alrededor.

—Yo de ustedes me liberaría del exceso de magia que les quedó. La primera vez resulta engorrosa al quedar sobrecargados.

—¿Cómo podemos quitárnosla?

Sonriéndole a la inventora, el maestro de la guerra levantó los brazos y separó las piernas colocándose de nuevo en medio de ellos, adoptando la posición de un luchador a punto de lanzarse a una pelea.

—Atáquenme.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí, señorita. Creo imagina lo que el frío de su cuerpo puede hacer. Descuide, lo soportaré, igual que todo lo que ustedes dos también tengan por ofrecerme.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos?

—Piensen en su magia, piensen en lo que tienen por dentro, concéntrenlo en sus manos y arrójenmelo a la cara.

Recordando el aspecto que había adoptado como un inmenso monstruo. Los muchachos se concentraron descubriendo que el esfuerzo al hacerlo era mínimo.

La primera fue Lucca, en un instante una llamarada había brotado de su mano al extender el brazo hacia Spekkio, así como Marle al concentrar el aire helado de su cuerpo transmitiéndolo arriba del ente, solidificándose hasta convertirse en un gran pedrusco de hielo concentrado que cayó sobre él estrellándose con fiereza sobre su cabeza. Crono concentró su energía en algún punto más arriba del pedrusco de Marle; tuvo que levantar ambas manos sorprendiéndose al levitar unos instantes debido a la electricidad estática. Entonces justo después de los ataques de sus amigas, un estruendoso trueno cayó sobre el kilwala.

Quedaron maravillados por lo que habían hecho. Spekkio también que se barría de los hombros los restos del hielo, aunque la mayoría se había derretido por la llamarada de Lucca. Su pelaje se había erizado por la electricidad del muchacho, pero sin parecer realmente afectado de la misma.

—Muy bien muchachos. ¡Ahora voy yo!

El ataque fue repentino. Un inmenso trozo de hielo embistió al muchacho lanzándolo contra la verja donde cayó al suelo tiritando de frío. Marle se retorció de dolor cuando de la mano de Spekkio apareció una llamarada que pudo haberla matado de no ser por el frío de su cuerpo protegiéndola al instante para aplacar las llamas. Lucca bailoteó unos segundos antes de caer desorientada al suelo cuando un trueno apareció sobre su cabeza dándole de lleno. Sintió compasión por Crono por todas aquellas veces que sin querer lo había electrocutado, siendo ella quien más tardó en quitarse la desagradable sensación del ataque.

—¡Por qué hiciste eso! —reclamó Crono sintiendo la electricidad concentrándose para darle una respuesta.

—¿Es que tú te quedarías de brazos cruzados si de pronto alguien te ataca? Yo no.

—¡Pero si tú dijiste…!

—Que si no liberaban parte de su magia podrían enfermar. Si lo que les hice apenas fue un rasguño.

—No, lo que te hicimos fue apenas un rasguño. Pareces ileso.

—Estoy ileso. Recuerda que soy el maestro de la guerra y soy invencible, nadie puede conmigo. Podemos repetirlo y esta vez su amigo de metal puede unírsenos a la fiesta.

Marle y Lucca también estaba molestas, pero contuvieron el impulso de congelar y quemar respectivamente a esa bestia.

—Pudiste matarnos —reclamó la princesa.

—Pude de haberlo querido antes de despertar su magia. Ésta les proporciona un sistema defensivo sobre sus cuerpos, por lo que pueden tolerar un ataque de esa índole más fácil de lo que les hubiera resultado hacerlo sin la misma.

—¿Por qué nuestra magia es distinta en cada uno? —se extrañó Lucca.

—Porque cada uno es distinto y muestra una compatibilidad distinta para la misma. Tú, niña de anteojos tienes compatibilidad con el fuego, así como el de los pelos parados con la electricidad, y la niña bonita con el hielo. Cada uno sirve a estos elementos, y por tanto pueden servirse de los mismos. En el pasado había gente que tenía estos poderes hasta que degeneraron, incluso había quienes tenían otros elementos, como el agua semejante al hielo, pero menos frío, y que decir quienes tenían compatibilidad con la magia tipo sombra, aunque en realidad esta última parecía más exclusiva en mayor parte de las familias con linaje regio.

—¿Qué es la magia sombra?

—Es complicado explicar. Es magia poderosa y peligrosa. Perdón por la comparación, pero su amigo, aquí presente —señala a Robo— tiene por lo que veo un armamento el cual podría emular una fracción de ese tipo de magia. Espero nunca tengan que enfrentarla pues es bastante resistente al dominio de casi todos los tipos de magia elementales.

Pensaron un poco en ello. Sentían la diferencia que había en ellos a pesar que en apariencia habían vuelto a ser los mismos de siempre, aunque presintieron en realidad eso no volvería a ocurrir. El compromiso de salvar su mundo se había consolidado una vez más a un nivel muy íntimo. Habían cambiado drásticamente con un don muy distinto al que imaginaron. No se trataba de una serie de hechizos como los que algunos místicos en ocasiones usaban, sino algo más puro y natural. Sí se sentían conectados con aquél entorno casi desierto, no podían esperar lo que sería en un espacio más abierto y con más personas.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos?

La pregunta la había hecho Robo y los muchachos no estuvieron seguros de cómo responderle. Spekkio carraspeó.

—Les sugeriría volver con el viejo. He hecho lo que esperaba de mí, ahora les toca a ustedes poner en práctica las gracias que les he dado.

—Espera —Lucca no estaba del todo conforme y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad—. ¿De dónde viene la magia, Spekkio?

—De todas partes, es una energía tan natural como lo es la del sol, el mar, el viento y la tierra. Se podría decir es un medio de defensa natural del mundo sobre el resto de los elementos que surge cuando se cree necesaria.

—¿Entonces fue necesario que la magia surgiera por algo?

—¿No imaginas lo que pudo haber ocurrido en su mundo para que considerara necesario la aparición de la magia en defensa?

Todos pensaron en la misma respuesta: Lavos. Eso fue lo que ocurrió o ocurriría si no podían detenerlo.

Pese a los malos entendidos, uno a uno se acercó a Spekkio para darle la mano mostrándose sinceramente agradecido por el don que les había concedido. Crono estrechó con firmeza la mano raquítica diciéndole gracias, así como Lucca enseguida lo imitó palpándole con la otra mano el hombro; Marle fue más efusiva al darle un abrazo. El kilwala estaba conmovido.

—No tiene por que agradecer nada. Esto que ahora pueden hacer siempre lo tuvieron, sólo que como muchos, jamás lo habían sabido. Regresen un día, pues no dejo de ser el maestro de la guerra invencible, y demuéstrenme cuanto han progresado. Tal vez tenga un aspecto diferente para entonces.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Conforme practiquen y usen más y más su don, este irá creciendo también. Ya lo verán, sus habilidades evolucionarán con el tiempo. Ahora partan, y si en el camino encuentran a alguien más con potencial para la magia, no duden en traérmelo. Es posible le conceda una gracia. Ustedes no tienen por qué ser los únicos portadores de la magia vivientes de su tiempo.

Paladearon ese título un momento. Era una responsabilidad muy grande, pero ninguno la sintió pesada en realidad.

Robo a pesar de no haber recibido nada, antes de despedirse del ente esperó a que los muchachos salieran por el arco.

—Dices que puedes presenciar todo tipo de batallas, tanto las del presente como el futuro.

—En efecto, y sé a dónde vas. Tendrán que pasar muchas pruebas antes de ser lo suficientemente aptos para enfrentarse al devorador. Aún así, hay tantos finales alternativos que no puedo precisar cuál de todos es el correcto.

—Y en esos finales, ¿hay alguno donde consigamos la victoria?

—Por supuesto hay uno.

A pesar de no haber quedado muy satisfecho, Robo le agradeció lo que hizo por sus amigos y después de despedirse salió del arco también. Spekkio con cierta tristeza y pensativo, cambió a su verdadera apariencia mientras musitaba con ardor en la garganta.

—Sólo un final feliz entre cientos posibles, y las garantías son casi nulas.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong>, no hay cuidado, de hecho sé que dejo algo ambiguo lo de los viajes por el tiempo, pues no estoy seguro de comprender del todo la dinámica que maneja el juego. Por otro lado las limitaciones del juego impedían mantener a más de tres personajes jugables a la vez, no pienso mantener esa norma, de ahí que el vigilante no les dijera que llegaron ahí por ser más de tres, sino por un desgaste. Gracias un saludo, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Posdata curiosa, yo también siempre cambiaba el nombre de los personajes al jugar, razón por que cuando comencé este fic cometí algunos errores en el borrador de seguir llamándolos como usualmente les ponía.

**UrwenLalaith** gracias por el señalamiento, procuraré corregirlo y tener más cuidado. Me sirven mucho ese tipo de observaciones, de veras las agradezco. No sé cuanto tiempo me tome concluir toda la historia, pero la idea precisamente es irme también con las submisiones, tanto las del juego original, como las que salieron a partir de la salida del la versión para el NDS, Dios dirá, espero llegar ileso hasta ese punto. Gracias, un saludo.

**Deyitha** muchas gracias, espero este también te haya gustado. Un saludo.

**Ode 30** gracias. Espero haya resultado del agrado de todos Spekkio también. Vaya que sentí algo de presión al describirlo tanto a él como al vigilante. Saludos.


	91. IV 01 03

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo I - ****En el fin del tiempo**

**3**

El vigilante dormitaba en paz sin perder de vista el portal del tiempo que había descendido frente a él, perdido en viejas y nuevas memorias que le llenaban de nostalgia y añoranza, cuando levantó la vista. En la oscuridad poco a poco fueron formándose las siluetas de tres personas: el muchacho y las chicas, y al final una cuarta rezagada se les unió, algo sin género, aunque tampoco sin vida, pero muy cercano a ella de cierta forma. El anciano les sonrió afable mientras los miraba uno a uno conforme se aproximaban, lucía complacido cuando los cuatro quedaron frente a él.

—Veo que al final lograron convencer a Spekkio para que les otorgara una de sus gracias para cada uno. Corrijo. Tres de ellas.

—¿Puede notarlo así de fácil? —Preguntó Lucca, miró a sus amigos esperando verlos rodeados de chispas o hielo, y a sí misma pensando que el humo quizá le salía de los oídos.

—No así de fácil, en realidad es cuestión de práctica y buen ojo. Estuve familiarizado con las personas con magia como con las que no la tienen.

—En nuestra época la magia ya no existía —comentó Marle mirando pensativa el vaho frío que salió de su boca al hablar.

—Cierto, muy cierto —mira con tristeza una vez el portal entre ellos, luego alza la mirada con una expresión de dicha a los cientos de portales sobre sus cabezas— pero hubo una época en que muchas personas la tuvieron, y qué maravillas hicieron con ella.

—¿Y qué les sucedió?

A la pregunta de Crono, el rostro del anciano ensombreció un poco, pero procuró mantener una sonrisa forzada.

—Sucedió que no todo lo maravilloso es necesariamente bueno. Tomemos por ejemplo a Lavos. Como criatura y perdón si los ofendo, es el ser más maravilloso que ha pisado su mundo, y miren lo que ocasionó. La magia es poderosa. Puede crear o destruir, el auténtico peligro de la misma radica en quienes la tengan.

Hubo un silencio de reflexión. Los muchachos habían estado entusiasmados por sus nuevas habilidades, por ser capaces de hacer algo que desafiaba a todo lo que conocían, la declaración del vigilante los hacía dudar de sus propias aptitudes.

—Pero no pongan esa cara, hijos míos.

Se acercó a paso ligero y con una mano tomó la de Lucca, la guío con la de Marle y después con la otra se hizo con la de Crono para juntarlas, animando con un asentimiento a Robo para unírseles. La máquina algo insegura cubrió las manos de los cuatro con la suya que era el doble de mayor a la de cualquiera de ellos.

—Ustedes son los portadores de la magia en su época. Mientras no traicionen su propia integridad, sabré que Spekkio hizo lo correcto en darles este precioso don.

Se soltaron reflexivos. Crono miró el portal que el vigilante les había conseguido.

—¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

—Regresar a su tiempo, naturalmente. No sean ingratos y digan hasta pronto a quienes los extrañarán, pero no les digan adiós. Independientemente de los resultados que obtengan, ellos no tienen por qué perder la esperanza de volverlos a ver. Toda aventura comienza con la despedida de lo que se deja atrás.

Robo hizo un movimiento extraño con su cuerpo, las junturas superiores de su cuerpo se separaron pero no de manera tan acentuada como en veces anteriores.

—No tengo a nadie a quién decirle adiós.

Su tono de voz no fue tan seco, de hecho les pareció había sonado inseguro. El vigilante le sonrió palmeando su rígido pecho.

—Entonces sé un buen amigo y acompaña a estos muchachos. Los aires de una época muy distinta a la tuya te sentarán muy bien.

El vigilante retrocedió unos pasos. Los muchachos se miraron entre sí, finalmente Lucca decidió que no podían postergarlo más. Sacó la llave y apuntó dudosa al portal que el buen anciano había identificado para ellos.

—¿Nuestra magia así como está no sería ya suficiente para derrotar a Lavos? —había vuelto la mirada hacia el portal oscuro rojizo tras ellos, el portal moribundo.

—Sobrevivirían la llegada, pero tú dime ¿lo harían de enfrentárseles ahora?

Ninguno tuvo que dar una respuesta, pues ésta era demasiado clara.

—¿Cómo podremos prepararnos? —la pregunta de Crono había salido cargada de tensión.

—He dicho que no los abandonaré. Trataré de guiarlos cuando encuentren alguna pista, pues eso deberán hacer. Entre más conozcan de lo que se enfrentarán, más posibilidades será que hallen un punto débil o cualquier otra ventaja a su favor.

El tema estaba zanjado. Sintiéndose hambrientos, con sueño, y a la vez con la energía renovada por la misteriosa energía mágica que corría por sus cuerpos, se prepararon cuando Lucca activó el interruptor de la llave, y el portal del tiempo se elevó un poco expandiendo su tamaño hasta formar un hueco oscuro de energía, lleno de luz intermitente en su interior.

—¿Seguro esto nos llevará a nuestro tiempo?

—Lo es. Sé que no puedo equivocarme.

—Bien, ¡pues regresemos a casa!

A la indicación de Crono, Lucca y Marle saltaron a la vez en su interior antes que el pelirrojo, siendo seguido de Robo que lo hizo con mucha agilidad a pesar de su abombada apariencia. El portal se encogió muy rápidamente, convertido en un punto mediano luminoso lleno de carga eléctrica.

Preocupado, el vigilante con una mano se alisó el bigote encontrándose a sí mismo solo de nuevo.

—¿Casa? El portal sin duda los lleva a su tiempo. Pero no estoy seguro a cuanta distancia de sus hogares —recobrando el entusiasmo, saca de su ropa una taza de porcelana que mete en el cubo de madera a un lado del farol—. Oh, bueno. Supongo sabrán encontrar el camino de regreso. Si no es así, seguro sólo regresarán por el portal a decirme donde viven para darles un portal con una mejor ubicación.

Bebe el líquido del cubo con pausa, al terminarlo se relame los labios con agrado.

—No será café, pero al menos sabe como renovar mis energías. Debieron de haberse servido un poco antes de partir.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebamitito <strong>gracias tu comentario. De hecho se supone que si llegas con un nivel por debajo del 10 con Spekkio, éste tiene la forma de una rana azul, aunque sólo con trampa uno podría hacer semejante cosa. Por cierto, aquella enigmática frase va a tener cierto significado a la larga. Saludos.

**Neverdie **descuida, por el momento se van los cuatro, pero a la larga no siempre será así yéndose el grupo entero, ya verás que habrá un modo en que todo cuadre. Gracias, saludos.

**Ode 30 **muchas gracias, ya hace los años que comencé esto (jalón de orejas para mí) y me alegra saber que no me he estancado en el mismo modo. Un saludo.


	92. IV 02 01

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo II - ****Medina**

**1**

La tarta estaba sobre la mesa ya servida, no se trataba de ningún acontecimiento en especial, a Yama sencillamente la había nacido prepararla. Su esposo estaba arriba terminando de entretener a los niños con algún cuento, probablemente aquél que tanto les gustaba sobre el humano bienintencionado que protegía a los místicos inocentes de las guerras de antaño. Sacó el betún de olla donde lo había preparado aparte, y con un cuchillo sin filo comenzó a untarlo tranquila y sin prisas sobre la tarta.

—¿Y qué es lo que celebramos?

Al volverse, se encontró observada por una criatura de un metro, calva, llena de escamas amarillentas verdosas, con ojos rojos en rendija gatunos sonriéndole, mostrando las dos hileras de dientes en cada sección de su boca.

—No lo sé. Sencillamente hace mucho que no preparaba una tarta, digamos que es para no perder la práctica.

La criatura se acercó tomándola por la cintura. Las escamas de Yama eran simplemente verde oscuras, también era pocos centímetros más alta que su esposo Kliw, pero eso era en realidad una norma común en su raza mística. Al tener labios reducidos, el ligero mordisco en sus respectivas orejas era el equivalente a un beso entre los humanos.

—Mañana los niños quedarán sorprendidos. Hasta pensarán que es por el milésimo aniversario de Guardia.

Los ojos inyectados de sangre de Yara se apartaron de su marido dirigiéndose temerosa hacia la ventana, pensando que quizá alguien podría estarlos espiando. Agudizó sus largas y puntiagudas orejas, pero nada. Aquella noche transcurría muy tranquila y silenciosa.

—No digas eso ni jugando, querido. Ozzal podría mandarnos arrestar de sólo insinuar tal cosa.

—Tranquila, sólo jugaba. ¿Es necesario esperar hasta mañana por un trozo de tarta?

Antes de llegar la respuesta, Yama notó los utensilios que usó sobre la mesa vibrar ligeramente sin ningún tipo de intervención. Su esposo no tuvo que preguntar lo que le ocurría, sus orejas ya se habían inclinado hacia arriba, como su rostro intentando olfatear algo extraño que había cambiado en el ambiente, gesto que hubiese desconcertado a cualquier humano dado que no tenían nariz visible en su cara, sus sensores oftalmólogos los tenían debajo de las orejas. Miró en dirección al armario de cocina, y a su mujer por un momento le dio la impresión que este se vendría abajo.

—¡Viene de atrás!

Sin darle explicaciones, el hombre místico salió de la casa y Yama lo siguió. Detrás de aquella pared estaba un granero, y al entrar en él ambos quedaron sorprendidos al encontrarse en ese lugar un extraño agujero cubierto de líneas de electricidad con una oscuridad profunda en los costados, pero con una sospechosa luz multicolor muy al fondo.

—¡Qué rayos es esa cosa! ¡Llamaré a los vigilantes!

—¡Espera! Es como esa vez que…

Pero Kliw no pudo terminar, se vio interrumpido por el grito de una joven humana de pelaje rubio al caer contra el suelo. El instinto de Yama fue acercarse para auxiliarla, pero su esposo la detuvo y con tiempo, pues pudo ser aplastada por el joven humano de pelos rojos que apareció también del agujero negro, seguido de otro humano cuyo género no pudieron identificar, pero que usaba lentes. Como plomo contra el suelo, cayó un cuarto personaje que les hizo retroceder por la sorpresa y el miedo: Éste no era un humano, en realidad pudieron haber pensado se trataba tan sólo de una pila de chatarra de no ser por que se estaba moviendo para ponerse en pie.

—¡Místicos!

Gritó a pulmón el humano de pelos rojos llevándose la mano a su cintura, sin embargo no llevaba nada a lo que aferrarse. Lo escucharon soltar una maldición, mientras la joven hembra ayudaba a poner en pie al de género inidentificable.

—¿Qué año es éste?

La pregunta ayudó a identificarla, se trataba de una hembra joven igual que la del pelaje rubio, notaron que bajo el gorro su pelaje era de un extraño tono castaño. Yama y Kliw quedaron más impresionados de tenerlos ahí que de la extraña pregunta en sí.

—Ah… el trescientos ochenta y cuatro —respondió desconcertada la mujer mística tratando de no perder la educación, pensando que al hacerlo ellos harían lo mismo—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Quiénes son?

El ser de metal miró a su alrededor poniendo nerviosa a la pareja, haciéndola creer que se trataba de un guerrero, quizá un místico de gran estatura enfundado en la armadura más compleja que habían visto en sus vidas, pero su voz era atemorizante, un timbre indefinible como su género, ni siquiera parecía un sonido de animal cuando la utilizó para responderles conforme apuntaba a cada uno de sus acompañantes humanos.

—Buenas noches. Somos Crono Degjel, Lucca Gendius, Marle Q,bay y Robo. Acabamos de llegar del fin del tiempo por ese portal del tiempo.

Pero el "portal" mencionado había disminuido hasta desaparecer detrás de ellos tras haber hecho acto de presencia, o eso se les figuró; en realidad permanecía por encima del granero a un tamaño difícil de apreciar para la vista. Crono se lastimó al darle un codazo a Robo para que se detuviera, viendo innecesario darles tanta información, por no decir peligroso, especialmente siendo a sus enemigos naturales. Desafortunadamente habían dejado sus armas ya agotadas en la era de Robo, pero entonces recordó sus nuevas habilidades, y esperó el ataque de sus oponentes antes de hacer el primer movimiento.

De cualquier manera la pareja no había prestado mucha atención a lo que habían dicho al no haberse recuperado aún de la impresión, y en todo caso poca credibilidad les hubieran dado. Marle se sacudió el polvo del extraño traje oscuro lleno de cortes que llevaba encima, semejante al de sus amigos, miró a su Lucca preocupada.

—Creo que nos equivocamos de época.

—¿Te parece? ¡El vigilante nos llevó casi cuatrocientos años más lejos de nuestro mundo! —Casi gritaba al hablar, y al hacerlo Yama volteaba en direcciones opuestas temerosa de los vigilantes— ¡Nos había asegurado que nos llevaría al novecientos noventa y nueve!

—Señora, tranquilícese —le instó la mística—. Los vigilantes podrían aparecer.

Buscó ayuda en su esposo, pero lejos de preocuparse, este pareció caer en la cuenta.

—¡Ya entiendo! No, esperen, este es el año que dicen que es. Lo lamento, casi olvido que manejamos calendarios diferentes.

Aunque no quería bajar su guardia como obviamente sus compañeros estaban haciendo, Crono estaba desconcertado por la falta de agresividad en esos dos seres de voces toscas y chillonas.

—¿Pero dónde estamos?

—En nuestro granero, y permítanme decirles lo mal educado que es entrar así como así sin avisar. Sí así hacen las cosas ustedes en Guardia, está bien si así lo ven; pero aquí no pueden estar entrando y saliendo de las propiedades ajenas así como así cuando les venga en gana por medio de… esas portalcosas. ¿Eso era magia?

—Pues algo así.

—¡Vienen los vigilantes!

Yama los había visto acercarse, seguramente atraídos por todo el barullo. Finalmente su esposo pareció tomar consciencia de la situación.

—Esto es malo. ¡Apresúrense a entrar a la casa! ¡Rápido! Querida, tú también. Yo me encargo.

Casi a empujones, la mujer los sacó de ahí cerrando enseguida en granero, y luego los guió a la puerta de la casa, donde los muchachos no dudaron en entrar al notarlos más asustados que ellos mismos.

—No hagan ruido, por favor —les suplicó indicándoles que se agacharan.

Todos eran demasiado altos y por tanto distinguibles por cualquier ventana, especialmente Robo.

Afuera Kliw sacó una pala y comenzó a desperdigar una de las balas de paja que tenía apiladas de una pared. Cuando las puertas del granero se azotaron instantes después, una creatura demasiado alta para el granero entró agachado con el único ojo de su frente recorriendo el recinto, mientras que con una mano balanceaba una maza con picos.

—¡Qué es todo ese ruido!

—Buenas noches a usted también, señor vigilante —con un último palazo, Kliw había terminado de cubrir la evidencia de la llegada de los visitantes—. Lamento los gritos, tuve una discusión con mi mujer y mis niños. Ellos ya se metieron a la casa.

Los músculos de la corpulenta criatura de piel morada fueron relajándose, aunque no del todo.

—¿Y aquí que pasó?

—Enloquecí un poco por que los niños jugando tiraron esta bala. Les grité, mi mujer gritó, y lo mejor será que espere a que se les pase el susto antes de entrar. Perdón, ¿estoy detenido acaso?

El místico chasqueó su larga lengua gruesa y bífida. Su raza dependía de su vista, pues su olfato era limitado, algo que Kliw agradecía pues el olor a humano era aún latente, fue una suerte que su excusa resultara lo suficientemente buena para que el vigilante que hacía recorridos por las noches manteniendo el orden en el pueblo junto con los otros, no se fijara en el suelo, o hubiese notado la irregularidad en las huellas que salían hacia la casa.

—Sí, entiendo. Mi padre casi me rompió una costilla cuando hice algo parecido de niño. Ja, aunque cuando le rompí el brazo años después de eso no volvió intentar levantarme la mano encima. ¿Tu raza también puede regenerarse rápido? Unos dedos rotos quizá les hagan entender a la próxima.

Sus colmillos eran más pequeños que los de Kliw, pero mucho más desagradables cuando sonreía. Al pequeño místico le arremetieron unas ganas de arrancarle su ojo de un mordisco por aquella bárbara idea de lastimar a sus propios niños. Conteniéndose, sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

—Lo consideraré señor.

—Sí, eso les quita lo traviesos por un tiempo. Bien, procura tener tus discusiones en casa Imp.

—Sí señor.

El vigilante se irguió al salir del granero para retirarse, dejando a Kliw con una sensación de abatimiento pero de reconforte al saber que había terminado todo. Del otro lado de la pared con los oídos pegados a la misma, el grupo suspiró. Marle tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de la mística al notarla tensa por la suerte de su esposo, especialmente cuando ese monstruo insinuó algo desagradable de sus hijos, hasta Luca estaba preocupada de que algo malo le pasara a esa pareja, o a toda la familia, siendo obvio que se habían arriesgado por mantenerlos ocultos.

Crono escuchó todo. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con un hogar de muebles reducidos, pero acogedores, hasta algunos en mejores condiciones que los de su propia casa en cuanto estilo y lujo se refería. No se trataban de cuevas húmedas con restos de animales muertos pudriéndose por todos lados llenos de estiércol, como la gente en casi toda su nación sugería en ocasiones sobre el modo de vivir de los místicos, al menos esa casa era una versión casi exacta de la de sus vecinos. No hacía falta volver a preguntarlo.

—Estamos en Medina.

Sus amigas recibieron la afirmación sin sorpresa. Yama se volvió hacia ellos más tranquila cuando su esposo entró.

—¿Pues en qué otro lugar podrían estar?

Aunque de confianza, ninguno estaba seguro de compartirles toda la información. No podían quitarse por completo el prejuicio que sentían por los místicos. Robo eran indiferente a eso, pero había entendido la indirecta de su amigo de mantener cierta información oculta. Marle se encogió de hombros temiendo las explicaciones que la buena pareja les exigiría a cambio de su ayuda.

—Creo que nos perdimos en el camino. Nos dirigíamos hacia Guardia.

—Pues sí que están lejos —insinuó Kliw mostrando amenazadoramente los colmillos, sin que los muchachos pudieran saber que en realidad se trataba de una sonrisa cordial—. ¿Pero qué era esa cosa por la que llegaron? ¿Es algún nuevo medio de transporte de los hombres?

—Sí, algo como eso —respondió Lucca—. Es complicado de explicar. No queríamos importunar a nadie.

—Está bien, aunque permítanme decirles que tengan más cuidado y no usen tal cosa. Parece peligroso, por no decir que de haberse topado con los vigilantes se hubieran envuelto en muchos problemas.

—¿Los vigilantes? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—¿Qué quiénes son? Pues son los que patrullan por las noches el pueblo para mantener a raya a las razas inferiores lejos de disturbios.

Yama resopló indignada.

—Lo cual es irónico. Los imps no ocasionamos disturbios. La mayor parte del tiempo son las gárgolas y los henchs; y no me hagan hablar de esas vulgares naga-etts…

—¡Querida, basta! Sabes que no debemos rebajarnos al nivel de los vigilantes. Tienes que reconocer que de cuando en cuando alguno de nuestra raza se descarrila, y te recuerdo que Svra ha sido un buen amigo y es un hench.

La mujer suspiró sintiéndose avergonzada, le era difícil controlarse cuando sufría esa clase de exabruptos.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento.

—No sabíamos que ustedes también tenían problemas de clasismos sociales.

—¿También? ¿Por qué habrían de tenerlos ustedes? Si salvo por el color de sus pieles o pelaje, casi todos los humanos se ve que pertenecen a la misma subespecie, si no es que la única.

Lucca y Marle se miraron incómodas, ambas provenían de familias con ese prejuicio del cuál habían podido librarse por cuenta propia, miraron a Crono el cual lejos de estar molesto, sonrió decidiendo que ese par le caía bastante bien. Lamentando que no fueren sus vecinos a diferencia de los auténticos, el muchacho tuvo que apresurar a su grupo, Medina era el último lugar en el que necesitaban encontrarse si querían regresar con sus familias.

—Creo que eso es más complicado de explicar, señor. Disculpe las molestias de nuevo, pero tenemos que retirarnos. Debemos de aprovechar la noche para partir y burlas a esos vigilantes.

—Lo entiendo.

El estómago de Marle rugió con fuerza, apenada la muchacha se sonrojó. Lucca pudo haberse burlado de no ser porque también el suyo le traicionó. Crono se tentó el estómago a disgusto. La pareja compartió un gesto, y comprensiva, Yama les señaló la mesa donde estaba la tarta recién preparada.

—Primero lo primero, quédense a cenar un poco, de nada sirve que se escabullan en la noche si sus estómagos los delatan. Los vigilantes además de buena vista tienen muy buen oído.

Sin hacerse del rogar, el grupo aceptó de buen agrado la invitación. Se sentaron en el suelo, temiendo que los asientos reducidos no soportaran su peso, de cualquier manera no quedaban a mucha altura al ras de la mesa por las patas de madera reducidas. Yama dudó al partir una rebanada a Robo, no estaba segura si la criatura podía quitarse la armadura. Con un gesto muy educado, Robo rechazó su porción antes de que se tomara la molestia de servírsela.

—Lo imaginé —La mujer no pudo quitarse la tentación de tocar uno de los brazos de Robo—. Debe de ser complicado quitarse esa armadura, ¿no tendrás hambre?

Robo captó la mirada de Lucca y lo que quería decir con esta, que no revelara lo que era realmente.

—Comí lo suficiente antes de ponerme la armadura.

—Eso espero. ¿Eres un místico?

—No.

—Ya veo. Perdona, pero creo que debes de ser un hombre muy curioso.

Tratando de desviar la atención de Robo, Lucca abrió un tema mientras continuaban comiendo la magnífica tarta de melón.

—Habían mencionado que aquí manejan un calendario distinto al nuestro.

—Así es —respondió Kliw afable—. Vamos más de trescientos años por debajo del suyo.

—¿Cuál fue su punto de partida?

—La fundación oficial de Medina como nación de místicos, aunque no somos lo que se dice una nación muy grande, en realidad es un pueblo, pero a Ozzie le gustó pensar en el mismo como nación.

—¿Ozzie? ¿El que fue uno de los generales de Magus?

—No, hablo del otro Ozzie, el sobrino de aquél. El Ozzie original jamás hubiese firmado el tratado de paz con los hombres, y de haber sido por él, nos hubiera llevado a la aniquilación con tal de seguir luchando. Gracias a Dios su único heredero tuvo más sentido común. Fue con ese acuerdo de paz que Medina se estableció y nuestro calendario empezó.

Los tres pudieron comprenderlo. Por lo que sabían de la historia de Guardia, el lugarteniente de Magus fue Ozzie, por lo menos el único sobreviviente de los tres originales de la guerra donde el autoproclamado rey de los místicos fue vencido. Hasta ahí llegaban sus conocimientos, pues en realidad posteriormente la historia no tuvo gran interés en enterarse en cómo llevaban los místicos su forma de vida, aunque de hacerlo, siendo tan recelosos poco hubiesen compartido con ellos a diferencia de esa pareja. Les hubiera gustado conocer a sus niños, aunque por la hora que debía de ser comprendieron lo mejor sería que no, y quién sabe si podrían permanecer discretos.

—Pero ustedes son muy amables con nosotros —interrumpió Marle con la boca llena de tarta recibiendo con ello la desaprobación de Lucca—. ¿Por qué? No es que no lo agradezcamos, pero siempre creí que los místicos por norma no simpatizaban con nosotros.

Se guardó muchos conceptos que los humanos tenían de los místicos, como por ejemplo se alimentaban de basura, gusanos y cosas igual, o más desagradables. La tarta de melón le había parecido riquísima, produciéndole añoranza por su madre y la señora Degjel. Yama se encogió de hombros, mientras pensativo, Kliw respondió:

—En lo personal, la guerra entre místicos y hombres no fue mía, y mis antepasados como los de mi esposa fueron prácticamente reclutados por la fuerza. Vivir el presente y dejar atrás el pasado: ese es nuestro lema, incluso luchamos para que nuestros hijos se quiten ese prejuicio. Piénsenlo, nadie puede vivir bien en verdadera paz con esa clase de ideas retrógradas.

Su esposa asintió.

—El problema es que no todos piensan como nosotros, somos una minoría en realidad. Cuando partan procuren ir con cuidado, ya no sólo por los vigilantes ciclópeos, muchos místicos comunes mantienen los prejuicios vigentes, y podrían ser hostiles.

Lucca escuchaba atenta junto con sus amigos las palabras de los imps, cuando tras atragantarse un poco con el pastel, tosió y eructó, lo escandaloso había sido cuando el maleducado sonido fue acompañado de una llamarada que los hizo retroceder.

—¡Perdón!

Esperó a Marle reírse de ella, pero aún con la cara llena de tarta, comprensiva le dio una palmada en la espalda sin mofarse. Agradecida, la inventora le pasó una servilleta para que se aseara, ahora era Marle la avergonzada al entender que volvió a perder el recato a la hora de comer. Crono se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando todo sucedió, mirando aprensivo a la pareja, quienes tras componerse del susto continuaron acompañándolos como si nada hubiera ocurrido, al menos hasta que Kliw hizo su observación.

—Creí que los humanos con magia habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Me alegro por ustedes que no sea así.

—¿Saben algo acerca de la magia?

—No mucho. Mi abuelo me leía cuentos de antaño, de cuando los místicos recién adquiríamos consciencia de nuestra existencia. Él opinaba que nuestros orígenes radicaban en algo relacionado con la magia perdida de los humanos. ¿Quedan muchos de ustedes?

—Unos pocos —contestó Crono, callándose que la cantidad de los mismos podrían contarse con una mano, y todos estaban reunidos en esa mesa.

—Melchor nunca nos mencionó nada de eso, aunque pensándolo mejor siempre ha sido un hombre muy callado.

Lucca no había entendido a quién se refería, el nombre no le sonaba de nada. Marle estaba impresionada, pues ella recordaba el nombre del herrero a quien Crono había intentado venderle su pendiente el día que lo conoció, había sabido de él durante el juicio por medio de su asistente Sofía. Se sintió incómoda por recordar aquello, aunque impresionada por ese dato. El pelirrojo pareció meditarlo un poco. Había conocido al viejo y su carácter agrio. No estaba seguro si buscarlo y pedir su auxilio para regresar a casa. Temió el hombre no quisiera saber nada del asunto y peor, los acusara a todos con los vigilantes. Intercambió una mirada con Marle, así como Lucca y Robo lo hicieron por consternación al querer saber lo que ambos ocultaban. Decidieron esperar más antes de preguntarles.

—Les agradecemos las atenciones que han tenido con nosotros —Marle se había terminado de limpiar el rostro e instaba a sus amigos a recoger sus platos—. De corazón esperamos que no se metan en problemas por nuestra culpa.

—No hay cuidado, señorita —asentía Yama—. Las visitas son agradables, aunque si hay una próxima vez, procuren hacerla más temprano y avisar con tiempo.

Rieron todos, incluso Robo produjo un curioso sonido. Kliw los acompañó a la puerta donde salió primero para asegurarse de que no hubiera moros en la costa. Tras su señal, uno a uno de sus invitados salieron sin hacer ruido, con excepción de Robo, era imposible que se quedara callado pues sus junturas inevitablemente rechinaban al moverse.

—Todo despejado. Sin van derecho por todo el noroeste, llegaran a la casa del herrero Melchor. Tal vez los ayude a regresar. Sólo eviten a los vigilantes lo más que puedan, de ser posible salgan del pueblo inmediatamente para no ser atrapados.

—Muchas gracias por todo, señores.

El agradecimiento de Crono fue de corazón. Así los cuatro partieron moviéndose entre las sombras de los árboles, establos y granjas cercanas, por ahí y allá donde pareciera estar abandonado, procurando siempre ser silenciosos, acompañados de una curiosa sensación de esperanza por el agradable encuentro con miembros de otra especie; a quien por primera vez en lugar de verla como una amenaza, la sintieron incomprendida.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong> gracias por seguirme. De hecho ese arco tardará un poco más. En esta parte adelantaré unos eventos secundarios que aparecen más adelante en el juego, esto para poder seguir la acción de manera más lineal después, pero descuida que este capítulo sólo fue una probada pequeña de lo que será explorar el pueblo de los místicos, espero te haya gustado y te guste lo que seguirá. Saludos.


	93. IV 02 02

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo II - ****Medina**

**2**

Caminar sigilosos en la noche les estaba costando mucho trabajo. El lugar era tan silencioso que sus movimientos se les asemejaban un gran escándalo, pero a pesar de ellos disfrutaron sus avances por breves que fueran. El aire era limpio, refrescante, delicioso. En el fin del tiempo no habían percibido un gran cambio de no ser sus poderes, y no es que el lugar oliera mal, sino que se sentían extraños en él. Aunque lejos de casa, en Medina se respiraba el mismo aire tranquilo tan puro, tan familiar. Otro factor que los hacía lentos era Robo.

La inmensa máquina andante inteligente que los acompañaba del futuro, se detenía constantemente viendo cada lugar donde ponía un pie, o donde hubiese algo tan simple como una flor o un insecto. Les había costado mucho trabajo instarlo a seguir cuando vieron el primer árbol, y mucho más cuando de la copa del mismo, su vista se perdió en el despejado cielo cubierto de estrellas. En cierta manera compartían su emoción, pero procuraban contenerla. Nunca imaginaron que el robot fuera capaz de expresar entusiasmo de aquella manera tana analítica ante un ambiente completamente distinto al que conocía.

—Robo, por favor —le suplicaba Lucca—. Lo que se escucha sólo es una lechuza. Te doy mi palabra que verás muchas más en Truce. Por mi casa hay un manzano donde a veces van a cazar ratones de campo.

La lechuza ululó y Robo en un intento por imitarla hizo un sonido al mismo ritmo, pero más chirriante.

—Su época es un lugar inmaculado.

No comprendieron bien lo que quiso decir con eso, aunque en realidad no se dieron el tiempo para analizarlo. Caminaron y caminaron, y justo cuando se preguntaban cuando iban a pasar por la última granja antes de llegar a los límites del pueblo, sucedió.

—¡Quién anda ahí!

Lo vieron aparecer repentinamente frente a ellos, en toda su altura a pocos metros de donde se encontraban. Sólo por la voz supieron que no se trataba del mismo cíclope que le había hecho una visita a los imps, pero como su compañero, también llevaba una gran maza con picos casi a rastras.

—¿Podremos razonar con él también? —preguntó Robo.

El ser dio unos pasos, y al verlos un poco más de cerca bramó al tiempo que levantaba la mortífera arma sobre su cabeza.

—¡Humanos!

Como si hubiese sido la señal para iniciar una carrera, los muchachos no tuvieron otra opción que correr por donde habían venido, pues además de esquivar el golpe del cíclope, a lo lejos escucharon los pasos de sus compañeros atendiendo sus llamados.

Esta vez Robo abandonó su curiosidad, resultó tan rápido como lo había sido antes de su reparación, a pesar que las piernas con las que andaba habían pertenecido a los robots que sus amigos habían destruido. Los muchachos jadeaban conforme escuchaban a esos seres acercarse más y más. Estaban en desventaja, aún no se habían recuperado del todo de sus heridas, o de la mala salud con la que habían dejado atrás el futuro post apocalíptico de su mundo. Robo corría a su ritmo sólo para no dejarlos atrás.

—Nos darán alcance si no incrementan su velocidad —les advirtió.

—¡Estamos agotados! ¡Perdemos nuestras fuerzas, Robo!

—Entiendo.

Y vaya que entendió, según le pareció a Crono. La máquina aparentemente había perdido más velocidad, pero tras posicionarse detrás de ellos, con sus brazos tomó por la cintura a Marle y a Lucca pegándose a cada chica contra su costado. Las muchachas chillaron por la sorpresa, pero mayúscula fue la que el chico se llevó cuando Robo se le fue encima inclinándose al momento que le gritó:

—¡Salta!

Casi se cae, pero logró asirse de la cabeza de su compañero. Robo volvió a erguirse con el muchacho colgando por su espalda incrementando su ritmo. Atrás los vigilantes bramaban órdenes de detenerse, haciendo un escándalo mayor, con ello la oscuridad se fue perdiendo, y en todas las casas y granjas por donde pasaban se iban iluminando poco a poco las ventanas. Rostros monstruosos iban asomándose, todos curiosos por saber a qué se debía semejante alboroto.

Conforme se acercaban al centro del pueblo, hicieron lo posible por perderlos metiéndose entre los callejones, pero los gritos de los aterrados y sorprendidos místicos de las ventanas terminaban por alertar a los vigilantes. Robo no parecía cansado, aunque a Lucca no le gustó el sonido que hacía su cintura cuando giraba, y por supuesto que podía escucharla al tenerla casi al lado de su cabeza.

Cuando dieron con un lugar más oscuro donde nadie había advertido su presencia, Robo se detuvo, pero no soltó a sus amigos a espera de que la presencia de los vigilantes se disipara, de resultar lo contrario continuaría huyendo con ellos encima. Lucca volvió a escuchar algo extraño en el interior de su amigo.

—¡Robo, por cuanto tiempo podrás seguir así!

—Si la batería que extraje de una de las unidades era reciente, podré permanecer activo por cuatrocientos veinte años aproximados.

—Me refería a… ¡No es posible!

Saltando de las azoteas hacia ellos, fueron rodeados por media docena de místicos de piel color porcelana, cuernos y alas con las que no parecieran poder volar, pero planeaban lo suficientemente bien para bloquearles estratégicamente el paso. Andaban en dos piernas, y de sus picos salían graznidos tan amenazadores como las garras de sus manos. El que los encabezaba fue el único que habló.

—¡No se muevan de aquí sucios humanos! ¡O lo lamentarán!

Robo se inclinó un momento, y lo que ocurrió a continuación sobresaltó a los místicos de la raza gárgola. El robot se lanzó hacia ellos a una propulsión imposible para un ser vivo con todo el peso que cargaba. Por poco las gárgolas no lo cuentan, más lograron quitarse de en medio a tiempo para evitar ser aplastadas.

No pudieron cantar victoria por mucho. Frente a ellos dieron con una alta escalinata en piedra rodeando ampliamente el terreno, con algunas paredes de madera decorativa bordeándola. Robo perdió impulso hasta detenerse casi de golpe al pie de los escalones. Las muchachas sintieron la fricción del freno apenas diferente a la del auto jet que condujeron en el futuro una vez. Crono no tuvo tanta suerte y se resbaló de la cabeza de Robo, volando y dándose de lleno contra una pared de madera la cual terminó apoyada en el concreto de las escaleras tras derribarla. Atolondrado, el muchacho se puso en pie. Las chicas se soltaron de su amigo y se apoyaron sobre sus piernas algo mareadas.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? —preguntó Marle.

—No puedo subir escaleras a esta velocidad. Me hubiera estampado con ustedes.

—Pues parece que dejamos a todos bien atrás —comentó Lucca observando el largo tramo recorrido tras ellos, aunque pese a ello continuaban demasiado adentrados en el pueblo como para sentirse a salvo.

—¿Qué es eso?

Marle se había sobresaltado al escuchar el ruido, temerosa de que se trataran nuevamente de los vigilantes u otro tipo de místicos, pero el ruido venía de allá arriba. A Lucca le pareció que el ruido llevaba un patrón repetitivo, como una máquina.

—¿Será alguna especie de fábrica? Me recuerda al de los potenciadores de los domos.

Crono movía sus hombros para tronar sus huesos y recuperarse del golpe recibido.

—Subamos, quizá logremos perdernos arriba de este lugar entre tanto escándalo.

Lo entendieron. Esperando que no hubiese nadie vigilando al final del camino, se apresuraron por lo escalones hacia el origen, pero conforme se acercaban a la cima notaron dos cosas. Primero: varios místicos comenzaron a aparecer abajo alrededor de lo que parecía ya una inmensa plataforma de piedra, la cuál parecía extender su área en distintos extremos. Segundo: el ruido seguía siendo rítmico, pero no eran máquinas, sino voces guturales.

—¡Im nom les Magus Hum! ¡Im nom les Magus Hum! ¡Im nom les Magus Hum!

No estaban preparados para lo que les aguardaba. El lugar en el que habían terminado se trataba de una explanada. Había al menos medio centenar de místicos de distintas razas: regordetes y escabrosos henchs, algunos pequeños imps, gárgolas planeado para caer en picado y danzar con sugerentes mujeres serpientes naga-etts, también habían algunos cíclopes que parecieran estar amedrentando a las monstruosas serpientes místicas inteligentes conocidas como gnashers, pero que en realidad estaban por igual bailoteando con ellas en un frenesí religioso casi llegando al éxtasis alrededor de las hogueras, en cuyo centro, esculpido en piedra, tenían una versión mucho más grande de la estatua que una vez Lucca y Crono vieron dentro de la vieja catedral del bosque de Guardia cuatrocientos años atrás. La imagen sostenía con una mano una hoz inmensa, con su capa simulando hondear al viento, una mirada adusta en su rostro, cabello largo hasta la cintura, con una apariencia muy semejante a la humana salvo por las orejas puntiagudas: se trataba de la imagen del antiguo rey de los místicos, Magus.

Los místicos tardaron en reaccionar a la presencia de los tres humanos y del ser extraño precisamente por estar concentrados en su ritual de adoración, por lo que el desconcierto vino primero que el ataque. Robo se posicionó frente a sus amigos, listo para defenderlos ante la primera ofensiva. Los monstruos apretaron los dientes, mostraron las garras; bajo ellos por las escaleras subían más de aquellas bestias. El cuerpo de Robo se estremeció, los muchachos lo observaron inquietos, sabían que no tenían escapatoria. Los cañones de los láseres dentro del cuerpo de su compañero comenzaron a asomarse entre sus hendiduras.

—¡No! —le gritó Marle al comprender junto con Crono lo que pensaba hacer—. ¡Robo, no puedes agredirlos!

—Puedo hacerlo. Representan una amenaza y nos están rodeando.

—¡Pero no debes! ¡El acuerdo de paz de ambas naciones prohíbe esto! ¡Un ataque así propiciaría una nueva guerra como la que ocurrió en el año seiscientos!

—¡Nadia, estás loca! —le recriminó Lucca alejándose más de las escaleras—. ¡Nos van a matar y a ellos no les importará entrar en guerra con Guardia de todas formas! ¡Si no somos nosotros serán ellos quienes inicien la ofensa!

—Pero somos nosotros los que los estamos en sus tierras sin permiso —razonó Crono pese a concederle la razón, aunque Lucca no lo tomó de ese modo.

—¡Robo, hazlo ya!

Aunque nunca había presenciado el ataque de su amigo, el hecho haber visto dentro de él al rearmarlo, hizo que Lucca sospechara lo que estaba por ocurrir. Ni Marle o Crono intentaron detenerlo esta vez. Los místicos se cernieron sobre ellos, los cañones de Robo comenzaron a iluminarse. Así, los tres, frente a la imagen de Magus, estaban a punto de arrojarse contra el suelo no precisamente para adorarlo, hasta que alguien intervino.

—¡Deténganse todos ahora mismo!

No llegaron a tocarlos, hubiera bastado un segundo más para que Robo lo hiciera sin dudar, pero hasta él mismo puso sus armas en suspensión. Los místicos consternados volvieron la vista hacia el punto donde la desagradable voz chillona e infantil había venido. La conocían, y por ello habían obedecido a la misma. Todas las razas le abrieron el paso conforme se acercaba con andares lentos e irregulares. El grupo aguardó tenso a que en cualquier momento el ataque se reanudara. Finalmente hizo acto de presencia el ser quien les sacó del dilema, aunque no fue lo que hubiesen imaginado como un benefactor.

La forma era baja, aunque no tan alta como ellos, al mismo tiempo era el doble de grueso que Robo. Sus cortas patas apenas y se distinguían bajo las moles de panza y lonjas a los lados, moviéndose todo en un extraño vaivén mientras se esforzaba en acercarse más y más a ellos por el enorme esfuerzo que le representaba dar cada paso. Los místicos bajaron la cabeza ante él en señal de respeto, incluso los enormes cíclopes lo hicieron y uno hasta se ofreció a servirle de apoyo, pero el ser lo hizo a un lado con el bastón que llevaba.

Las armas de Robo se desactivaron y se ocultaron bajo las placas metálicas las cuales volvieron a cerrarse en torno a su cuerpo. El rostro aplastado de la criatura de piel morada se exaltó ante el comportamiento de la máquina; sus musgosos ojos verdes lo examinaron con mucho detenimiento, antes de volverse hacia los tres muchachos, manifestando especial interés en Marle, como pudieron darse cuenta. Al final les dio la espalda para hablarle al resto de los presentes, que en apariencia esperaban su orden para volverse contra los intrusos.

—¿Es que todos ya olvidaron que estamos en paz con los hombres? —el tono de su voz cargado de reproche no permitía identificarle un género en específico—. Sí, la paz como escuché a la joven humana recalcarle a sus acompañantes, tal como ahora hago con ustedes.

Los cíclopes en toda su altura se miraron entre sí incómodos, sus mazos y cadenas con bolas de pinchos arañaban el suelo de la plaza frente a la hoguera.

—Señor —señaló un robusto hench, una cabeza más alta que el ser obeso—, esa misma ley también prohíbe venir a los humanos sin previo anuncio.

—¿Y quién les permitió anunciarse antes de cargar contra ellos? —No hubo respuesta—. Lo imaginé. Que nuestro festival del fuego no se enturbie por la presencia de cuatro extranjeros. Somos místicos, nuestra vida continúa y lo último que debemos hacer es voltearla de cabeza sólo porque algunos hombres se dignan a visitarnos de cuando en cuando.

Una gárgola soltó una sonora carcajada, pero la detuvo en cuanto el viejo la miró con severidad.

—¡He dicho que continúen con el festival!

Dedicándoles una última mirada despectiva, los místicos que originalmente estaban en la plaza entonando cánticos a la imagen de Magus, reanudaron sus alabanzas al mismo.

Los imps danzaron con las gárgolas. Los henchs y los cíclopes corrían alrededor haciendo inclinaciones. El fuego lamía las rodillas de la imagen del ser que aseguraban gobernó a los místicos siendo el mismo uno de ellos, a pesar que su aspecto asemejaba mucho al de un hombre ataviado con una armadura ceremonial.

Los cuatro se vieron rodeados por los medinos dentro de sus tierras. Permanecieron con ellos, pero en ningún momento fueron parte del festejo. No entonaron himnos de gloria en aquél idioma desconocido a Magus, ni se inclinaron ante su forma, aunque la criatura que los salvó del predicamento y comenzaban a identificar como un imp bastante grotesco, parecía entrar en un éxtasis religioso cada vez que alzaba el rostro y sin moverse entonaba el "Im nom les Magus Hum".

Serviciales, los imps repartían cuencos con vino, primero a los místicos de mayor jerarquía empezando con el gobernador, luego le seguían los cíclopes, las naga-etts bebían después a la par con los henchs y las gárgolas. Las serpientes gnashers compartían tomando por la cola los cuencos de las sobras con los imps. Dudoso, una gárgola encargada de servir a los presentes, puso un cuenco en las manos de cada uno de los cuatro extranjeros. Robo miró el suyo con desconfianza, pues no tenía una boca auténtica por donde tragarlo, y aún así no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Desconfiados, Crono y las chicas dieron pequeños sorbos no queriendo ofender más a aquellos seres, de lo que sentían estaban haciéndolo al quedarse sólo observándolos. El gusto de la bebida era fuerte y cálido, apenas desagradable.

—¿Qué significa lo que tanto repiten? —preguntó curiosa Lucca a la gárgola que le sirvió el vino—. ¿Qué idioma es?

—Es el antiguo idioma místico. No lo hablamos ya, pero sigue siendo usado para nuestras ceremonias. "Im nom les Magus Hum". Salve gran y glorioso rey Magus. Pronto será año nuevo, y los místicos seguimos siendo devotos suyos por el amor que le profesó el viejo rey a su especie.

Marle se atragantó al querer hacerle la pregunta de por qué Magus se asemejaba a un hombre común, vio que lo mejor era no tentar la suerte que por el momento aún tenían, en lugar de eso intentó algo distinto.

—¿Tiene algún objeto que quemen la estatua durante la ceremonia?

—Tonta, la estatua es de piedra, no se quema —intervino una gnasher al serpentear cerca de ellos, arrebatándole un cuenco de vino a la gárgola con un coletazo—. Es una metáfora. Los místicos ponemos el fuego a sus pies simulando la victoria que Magus pudo obtener de haber ganado la guerra.

De un trago la serpiente se vació en la garganta el vino dedicándoles una sonrisa maliciosa a través de sus colmillos. Tomando la afrenta que lanzó, Crono intimidante se irguió frente a él recordándole que eran invitados indirectos del alcalde.

—Pero no la ganó, ¿cierto?

Las muchachas se situaron a cada lado de él para tomarlo de una mano. Temían el vino lo estuviera volviendo con rapidez impetuoso. Lejos de molestarse, la criatura se ladeó expresando algo así que le daba lo mismo, pero sin dejar de ser burlona.

—Bueno, mocosito, pudo haber ganado. De haber conseguido darle la vida a Lavos lo hubiera hecho.

Espero ver incredulidad o hasta desconcierto en sus expresiones; así, el ser sorprendido volvió al ritual satisfecho de sí mismo al ver el miedo reflejado en cada uno de sus rostros.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie <strong>en realidad sólo éste capítulo está dedicado al pueblo, lo demás será un pequeño relax antes de ir a lo bueno. He intentado imaginarme en base al juego y lo que se dice sucedió tras el conflicto para conseguir adaptar esta sociedad que apenas y nos muestra algo, espero mantener el interés. Gracias

**Ode 30 **gracias. De hecho trabajo y naturalmente paso el tiempo con mi familia, y aunque tengo otras actividades (que se resumen en escribir algo distinto a esto, je) siempre encuentro el modo de tener momentos para continuar el fic (menos youtube y más taca-taca al teclado por las noches). Saludos.


	94. IV 02 03

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo II - ****Medina**

**3**

Era muy entrada la noche cuando el ritual concluyó. Los cíclopes acompañaron a los imps a sus hogares, por no decir que los pastorearon a las mismas para evitar disturbios, haciendo de la vista gorda a las insinuaciones de lucha entre los henchs y las gárgolas. Las serpientes gnashers fueron muy rápidas en desaparecer, mientras algunas naga-etts se quedaron a coquetear con los rezagados y los capitanes. Una de estas criaturas con la mitad del cuerpo amorfo de mujer, y con andares de serpientes de la cintura hacia abajo, hizo insinuaciones demasiado descaradas hacia Crono al relamerse los labios con su bífida lengua, mientras se ajustada la prenda con que cubría sus pechos. Molestas, sus amigas lo obligaron a andar rápido con ellas, notando lo incómodo que estaba. Robo detrás de ellos miró pensativo a la naga-ett y a sus amigos tratando de averiguar qué era lo que se le había escapado.

Los cíclopes que escoltaban al alcalde a su hogar manteniéndose a su ritmo, lanzaban belicosas miradas desconfiadas a los chicos detrás de ellos. Los querían apartados de su señor, pero él mismo había insistido en invitarlos a su hogar. Los muchachos ya se esperaban algún interrogatorio por haber entrado en aquellas tierras así como así, y mientras inventaban en sus mentes excusas y salidas que no involucraran a la pareja imp de Yama y Kliw, agradecían a la vez que al menos ya nadie parecía perseguirlos.

La alcaldía de Medina era un sitio amplio, tan ostentoso por fuera como por dentro, no muy diferente de la alcaldía de Truce, al menos el alcalde Mento de Porre no tendría nada que envidiarle. No tenían que ir agachados en el interior, las proporciones del lugar pese a ser ocupado por imps eran tan amplias que hasta los cíclopes podrían ingresar sin la dificultad de estar dándose de topes contra el techo. A ellos el alcalde les agradeció la atención y los mandó a seguir su vigilia, siendo muy específico en que no quería ningún acto "reprobable" durante la celebración por las ceremonias del fuego.

El gobernador dejó caer su voluminoso cuerpo ocupando casi todo un sillón que normalmente ocuparían tres personas, e invitó a sus invitados a hacer lo propio en el mueble contrario. Dio un par de palmadas, y del pasillo aparecieron tres imps casi tropezándose cargando copas, botellas de vino y bandejas con diversos bocadillos de carne y fruta por igual.

—Sírvanse lo que gusten, estos inútiles se encargarán de preparar más. Tengo una buena reserva personal de víveres.

Pasó una mano sobre la nalga de uno de los imps de forma lasciva. Por la altura del ser superior a los del resto, no hubo necesidad que produjera palabra antes de desaparecer para que los muchachos supieran que se trataba de una hembra. Las muchachas apretaron los puños exasperadas, Crono se mostró más paciente, aunque internamente nada tranquilo. Sus dientes casi rechinaban cuando trató de aparentar normalidad.

—Gracias por ayudarnos en la plaza, señor.

—Por nada. Soy el alcalde por si no lo habían adivinado. Me llamo Ozzal. Mañana seguramente mis vigilantes me darán un informe completo sobre su aparición., ¿Hay algo que deba primero enterarme por ustedes?

—Venimos de paso. Estábamos tratando de llegar a Truce y sin querer terminamos aquí.

—¿Pues en qué llegaron? ¿En ferry?

—Sí —intervino Lucca al pensar rápido—. Tuvimos un accidente y nuestro ferry se hundió. Creíamos que terminaríamos en Choras o en Porre, fue un accidente que llegáramos a sus tierras. No tuvimos tiempo de explicarle nada a los vigilantes, porque nos asustaron cuando nos amenazaron con sus armas apenas nos vieron. El resto usted ya lo sabe.

Ozzal se acarició el lóbulo de su oreja pensativo. Al final decidió creerles al no encontrar otro motivo por el que tres humanos y algo más terminaran en Medina, en aquellas fechas en que sus recursos de seguridad estaban a todo lo que daban.

—Entiendo. No me lo tomen a mal, pero por su propio bienestar les recomendaría que a más tardar mañana por la tarde se retiren de mi pueblo. Mi gente no es muy tolerante con la razas de los hombres, aunque creo eso ya lo han comprobado por sí mismos. Tengo controlada a mi gente pero hasta cierto punto, y en verdad su intromisión fácilmente caería en la categoría de "invasión". Comprenderán que ninguno de nosotros queremos que nuestros respectivos gobiernos intervengan en lo que ha sido, como bien han llamado, un accidente.

—Lo entendemos perfectamente —suspiró Crono agradecido porque el alcalde Ozzal quisiera evitarse problemas con ellos—. Tiene nuestra palabra que no nos tendrá más allá del próximo anochecer. Si quiere podríamos partir desde ahora.

—Quisiera, pero yo mismo lo veo difícil para ustedes. No tenemos muchos caminos que los conecten de forma cercana a Truce.

—¿Y cómo es que lo hace Melchor? —preguntó Marle— ¿No vive él por aquí?

Ozzal bufó.

—Así que conocen al herrero.

—Sólo de vista —continuó Crono inseguro, el viejo no le caía bien, pero tampoco quería meterlo en aquello si en efecto vivía cerca de los místicos—. Ha estado yendo a Truce a vender su mercancía para la feria del milenio.

—Es verdad, casi olvido que ustedes también están en vísperas de año nuevo. En algo tenían que coincidir nuestros calendarios —lanzó una risotada que puso nervioso al imp que se le acercaba con una botella y una copa. Ozzal tomó la botella y se la empinó tras abrirla ignorando la copa, haciéndole un gesto a su subordinado para desaparecer—. El herrero no vive en el pueblo, su hogar está más allá de los límites de Medina, sólo él sabrá cómo moverse por ambos continentes. Su presencia no es muy constante y le da por enseñar sus técnicas a nuestros herreros, por ello somos algo permisivos con el viejo.

—¿Y qué hay del Canciller Hursten de Guardia?

La pregunta de Marle puso nerviosos a todos los presentes. Aunque Lucca también estaba curiosa al respecto, temía que la imprudencia de la doncella al preguntarlo tan directo los metiera de nuevo en un aprieto. Pero desde que durante sus aventuras en el futuro, de tanto en tanto Crono le contara a la princesa que los vigilantes de los calabozos resultaron ser místicos en su mayoría, sorprendida de saberlo por vez primera, la muchachilla le había estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Ni su padre, el canciller o nadie le habían contado nada al respecto, por lo que había llegado a la conclusión que el único implicado era quien se encargaba del control de las mazmorras, y esa era otra de las responsabilidades del mismísimo Canciller.

Ozzal estaba apenas perturbado, o al menos esa impresión les dio; costaba trabajo entender sus expresiones. Aunque su respuesta tardó en llegar, fue muy segura, pero esta vez su tono de voz fue menos zalamero y más serio.

—Hursten es un buen hombre, sé que dirige la cancillería de vuestra majestad. No tiene prejuicios en dar trabajo a nuestra gente, que bien saben los dioses cuanto necesitan. Incluso sé que para evitar incomodarlos a ustedes, los tiene en un lugar donde no sean muy visibles para no perturbar a nadie. Las mazmorras, ¿no es cierto eso?

Con pesar, Crono y Marle asintieron incómodos.

—También sé que quienes saben de nuestro acuerdo son muy pocos en vuestro reino. Naturalmente lo sabe el rey, el canciller, el capitán de su guardia, ¿la mesa cuadrada se llama? En fin. ¿Pero cómo es que ustedes saben algo así?

Tragaron saliva, los ojos de Ozzal se dirigieron hacia Robo quien permanecía tan quieto como una estatua, pero fue Crono quien le dio la respuesta.

—Soy el escudero y pupilo del capitán Sir Dianos, así como su confidente.

Era una verdad a medias, el pelirrojo sabía que no lo era, si no que hasta hace unos "días" (le costaba trabajo pensar que no habían sido semanas) lo fue, todo ello, menos lo de confidente. El que Sir Dianos supiera acerca de los místicos en el castillo y no le contara nunca, sólo sirvió para reafirmarle que el Sir jamás lo vio como un amigo, sino apenas como el pelagatos que le cargaba la espada y le enseñaba el arte de la espada por cortesía y quizá hasta por lástima.

Marle estuvo tentada a revelarle quién era en verdad para explicar su conocimiento como miembro de la familia real, claramente molesta por no haber jamás sabido algo del tema, pero el pelirrojo había colocado su mano sobre su rodilla para contenerla, lo último que ese místico necesitaba saber es que tenía a la mismísima princesa de Guardia a su alcance. Lucca miró el gesto con desaprobación, pero lo cierto es que últimamente el recato que antes la hubiese escandalizado a ella, o que incluso hubiese hecho que sus amigos lo pensaran bien antes de ciertos actos, se había estado esfumando desde que se vieron metidos en líos que abarcaban mutantes, gente enferma y máquinas enloquecidas.

—Ya veo —no parecía muy convencido, pero no dio muestras de querer extenderse en el tema—. Bien. Cuando regresen salúdenme al viejo Canciller, díganle de mi parte que tengo algunos buenos henchs ansiosos por un trabajo remunerado y que son accesibles con el contacto humano, si es que les permite tal contacto. Tengo muy en claro que no dejamos de ser un vergonzoso secreto para el reino.

El comentario ofendió a Marle, porque entendía la verdad en el mismo. Catorce años de vida, muy pronto serían quince, y ni una sola vez su padre le había hablado al respecto de los guardianes de las mazmorras. Se preguntaba si se había puesto a contratar místicos después de lo que le ocurrió a su madre, y si había sido antes, se preguntaba si ella estuvo al tanto de esto. Nadie dijo nada después, ni ella misma, y le molestaba no poder rectificar a ese alcalde permitiéndole salirse con la suya. Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Ozzal la observó atentamente como había hecho en la plaza de Magus, haciendo sentir incómodos al resto pensando que se estaba dando cuenta de algo más acerca de ella. El interés terminó muy pronto para concentrarse de nuevo en Robo.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? Durante la ceremonia de las hogueras alcancé a ver la luz del sol en su interior, ¿o sería la de la luna? Aparte de eso creo que no había otra cosa además de más metal dentro de su cuerpo.

—Mi nombre es Robo, señor alcalde —se presentó el robot tendiéndole una mano, haciendo retroceder sorprendido al místico.

—¡Válgame! —se repuso y estrechó la mano esperando un apretón brusco, pero el toque fue frío y ligero—. Si está vivo de verdad. ¿Esto es obra de Taban Gendius?

—¡Sí, lo es! —saltó Lucca demasiado ansiosa, había pensado que Robo daría más explicaciones de las necesarias de no hacerlo—. Una muestra del ingenio real de mi… ¡Del ingeniero e inventor real de Guardia! Nos acompaña como protección, es un prototipo nuevo.

—Realmente interesante. Un caballero artificial, quién diría que su especie está tan adelantada.

Aunque había sido un cumplido, la información surtió un efecto en el alcalde. De pronto pareció preocupado. Mejor así, pensaron los muchachos. No sabían que tan cierto eran su peroratas acerca de la paz que pregonaba a su gente, especialmente con esos enormes cíclopes dando vueltas por el pueblo recordándole a los místicos cómo debían comportarse. Si se creía de verdad que había más máquinas como Robo salvaguardando la paz en Guardia, quizá él o sus predecesores se lo pensaran dos veces antes de buscar una excusa para entrar con ellos en conflicto. Como Marle, Lucca fue prudente en no revelar que era hija del ingeniero real de Guardia.

A ratos, Crono había estado observando en la pared tras el alcalde un cuadro medio apergaminado de trazos irregulares: representaba a dos seres, uno de ellos parecía tener la silueta del propio Ozzal, aunque era difícil acertar si se trataba de él. Aparte de contar con las mismas dimensiones, la piel en lugar de morada era verde claro, junto a este, colocando un mano sobre su hombro, el aspecto del otro individuo era un amasijo de colores, por lo que cabía pensar que estaba vestido con prendas complicadas. Habían usado tintes grises en la cara y manos, y un color morado oscuro en la cabeza. Si el otro personaje era un místico, le resultaba difícil adivinar la especie de cual se trataba.

—Así es —mencionó de pronto el alcalde sacando de su concentración al muchacho cuando le habló—. Es lo que te imaginas.

—¿En serio? —Crono sonrió pensando en no decirle lo difícil que resultaba imaginarse algo con una pintura tan mal hecha—. Entonces sí es eso.

—Por supuesto. Es un auténtico fresco místico de mi antepasado de hace siete generaciones, el gran hechicero Ozzie, junto a su señor, el mismísimo rey Magus.

La sonrisa de Crono vaciló, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en continuar haciéndolo y asentir. Definitivamente esa imagen no se parecía ni remotamente a la de la escultura en la plaza Magus.

—Ya veo, es un grabado interesante —de pronto se le ocurrió algo—. No tendrá un fresco también de Lavos, ¿o sí?

Cuando Marle era quien le preocupaba, Crono va y abre la boca. Pero lo cierto es que tanto la princesa como Lucca habían estado deseosas por tocar el tema en cuanto surgiera la oportunidad. No habían dejado de pensar en el camino sobre la declaración del gnasher acerca de la hipotética victoria del rey místico de haber logrado "resucitar" a Lavos. Naturalmente estaban intranquilos al respecto. No esperaban que el nombre de aquella bestia fuese conocido en su tiempo, mil años antes del suceso que sacudiría al mundo entero.

Ozzal frunció el ceño, pero fuera de estar molesto, su actitud volvió a ser zalamera, actuando como quien habla a unos niños muy pequeños.

—Por supuesto, Lavos. No muchacho. No existen grabados acerca de Lavos.

—¿Por qué? ¿A nadie se le ha ocurrió hacer uno?

—Los místicos sólo pintamos aquello que en realidad existió. Lavos sólo es un mito, aunque yo mismo reconozco es uno muy bueno que llena de júbilo el corazón de mi gente.

Sin sacarlo de su idea, Lucca se prestó a tantear el terreno de nuevo para conseguir más información.

—Lo siento, me perdí. ¿Quién es Lavos?

—Según las tradiciones de nuestro pueblo, Lavos era un nuevo tipo de místico, uno muy poderoso que el señor Magus intentó infundirle la vida como si se tratara de un Dios, aunque esta leyenda se basa en que el gran rey fácilmente podía alcanzar la divinidad, pues sabía utilizar la magia, y de qué manera mis niños, a qué nivel. Naturalmente son sólo leyendas, aunque su tradición jamás se ha perdido.

—Comprendo, ¿pero cuál es el origen de este mito? ¿No se dice que los mitos surgen de algo parcialmente real, para después ser exagerado y alterado al transmitirse con el tiempo de forma imprecisa entre generación y generación?

Ozzal carraspeó incómodo antes de proseguir.

—Cierto. Bueno, no te lo tomes a mal niña, recuerda que hablamos de un tiempo en que nuestras especies estaban más allá de un simple conflicto, estábamos en guerra y nuestra supervivencia dependía de la suerte que corriera la de ustedes. Se decía que el rey Magus ya presentía que la balanza divina terminaría por favorecer a las razas de los hombres, por ello en los meses previos a su muerte pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su castillo, permitiéndoles gobernar a sus terratenientes y dejándolos organizar las batallas que dejó de pelear, mientras desesperado buscaba el método para terminar la guerra. Se dice experimentó con magia muy antigua, tan antigua como lo fue durante la era de la magia, ya saben, los tiempos anteriores a la glaciación miles de años atrás. Ese tipo de magia hacía parecer a la de mi querido antepasado, como un simple espectáculo de infantil.

»Se cuenta que frustrados, sus generales le preguntaron por qué los había abandonado, y él les contestó que por el contrario, nunca antes había estado más preocupado por el bienestar de su gente. Les reveló un secreto en los confines de su castillo, y aunque ninguno de los tres generales reveló lo que el rey les mostró con exactitud, quedaron maravillados y asustados. A partir de entonces dejaron de cuestionar a su señor, lanzando pequeñas exclamaciones de júbilo a su pueblo para infundirles ánimos. Esas frases fueron cosas como "muy pronto vivirá", "mucho más que místico", "el poder que destruirá a los hombres", "la nueva raza mística", "tengan fe que ya viene".

El alcalde aplaudió al aire y la imp regresó molesta con otra bandeja y una nueva botella de vino. Ozzal se zampó media botella lanzando un eructo. Por educación, Marle tomó una de las galletas que la creatura le ofreció. Eran deliciosas, aunque muy rígidas.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—No ocurrió nada —suspiró—. Todos los ejércitos de los hombres se reunieron y en un último desesperado intento por ponerle fin a la guerra, arrasaron con la armada y los terratenientes del rey, por lo que en persona no le quedó más remedio que intervenir. Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos con precisión quién fue el que terminó con la vida del rey Magus, al menos nos queda el consuelo que se lo llevó consigo

Parecía nostálgico al narrar el relato. Los muchachos se preguntaron cuántas veces lo habría contado, y qué tanto le afectaba para ser un hecho importante en la historia de su pueblo. Por primera vez consideraron sinceras sus expresiones.

—Nuestros antepasados no encontraron nada que confirmara la existencia de Lavos, aunque en las profundidades del castillo antes que fuese derribado, se encontraron altares y artilugios extraños quizá parte de su trabajo, aunque nada más, nada vivo o muerto.

—Además de Magus.

—No. Ni siquiera pudimos recuperar su cuerpo, así como tampoco los suyos recuperaron el de su asesino, de ahí que se ignore quien pudo haber sido, aunque también nosotros compartimos sus creencias que fue ese soldado, Cyrus.

Aunque Crono pensó en corregirlo mencionándole que lo correcto era decirlo completo: Capitán Sir Cyrus, no lo hizo. Cada cual sentía respeto por su facción, así como Ozzal hablaba siempre del rey Magus, en lugar de ser descarado y decir Magus a secas como ellos lo estaban haciendo. A pesar de no compartían sus creencias, sintieron la empatía del gobernador.

—Por otra parte los mitos nunca mueren —continuó mientras mordisqueaba una galleta—. Entre tantas leyendas, los místicos más viejos mantienen la creencia que el rey Magus logró completar la mayor parte de la gestación de Lavos, y que llegará el día en que despertará para continuar la tarea del rey y bendecir a los místicos. El cómo no queda muy claro. Los más rencorosos imaginan que destruirá a la humanidad, mientras algunos teorizan algo más rosa: que de algún modo unificará a los hombres con los místicos. La interpretación se puede tomar como a uno le guste, el fin es el mismo.

No, pensaron. Aunque el gobernador era escéptico de sus propias creencias, los muchachos ajenos a las mismas, habían indirectamente presenciado la realidad de ellas. Lavos era real, y surgiría, pero para entonces los místicos estarían extintos, y una cruel parodia hecha por los mismos hombres tan sólo quedaría de su legado en manos de los mutantes, y los siguientes en caer serían las razas de los hombres. Marle reflexionaba si acaso los dioses habrían sido quienes enviarían a Lavos para castigar a sus descendientes por los errores de los mismos. Aunque no en el pasado, pensaron, Magus habría de vencer en el futuro por medio de su monstruosa bestia.

—Pero ésta bien de historias. Ya es muy tarde y ustedes tienen que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche —Por un momento pensó en ponerse de pie al hacer un ademán, pero tras pensárselo mejor se dejó hundir de nuevo en el sillón—. ¡Vha! ¡Ven acá!

La imp que había estado llevándoles vino y galletas apareció minutos después, acomodándose una blusa gris oscuro sobre el cuerpo. Posiblemente la pobre estaba ya por ir a dormir cuando escuchó el llamado del alcalde.

—¿Quiere más vino, señor? Ya había cerrado la bodega.

—Es una lástima, pero no se trata de eso. Sé buena y acompaña a estos jóvenes a alguna posada. Dile al encargado que van de mi parte, y mañana me arreglo con él.

No sabían si sentirse aliviados, o nerviosos. Les desagradaba la idea de regresar al pueblo y ver a los cíclopes mirándolos como si fueran ratas o insectos. Aunque también se habían temido que el gobernador los invitara a dormir en su mansión, y tuvieran que tener un ojo abierto a las intenciones del hombre. Naturalmente éste era un pensamiento paranoico, pero ya les era difícil quitarse tales cosas de la cabeza al sentirse rodeados de místicos. Comenzaban a temer el convertirse en intolerantes como la mayor parte de su gente.

—Es muy amable de su parte, alcalde —asintió Marle educadamente—. Le agradecemos sus atenciones.

—Fue un placer, pese a las circunstancias —la mira con fijeza poniéndola nerviosa. Justo parecía estar por confirmarle sus suposiciones, cuando el ser se llevó su garra al rostro tocándose la comisura del labio—. Creo que la jalea de las galletas manchó su mejilla, señorita.

Aliviada, Marle se limpió. El resto de sus amigos hicieron una reverencia sincera a Ozzal conforme iban saliendo de su hogar siguiendo a su criada. Robo fue el último en salir, pero antes de hacerlo, se volvió al alcalde.

—¿Me permite preguntarle algo más?

El viejo se sorprendió. Reconocía que era un aparato muy avanzado, pero se le figuraba que aquella cosa estaba en verdad viva por la manera en que se expresaba.

—Ah... por supuesto. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Mencionó que estaba relacionado con uno de los terratenientes que sirvieron al rey Magus.

—En efecto, con el hechicero Ozzie. Pertenezco a su octava generación, y quien más directamente está relacionado con él en la actualidad. Ya sé lo que vas a preguntar, y no. No soy un hechicero. La magia y los conocimientos de Ozzie se perdieron casi a la par entre la segunda y tercer generación de sus descendientes.

—Iba a preguntarle si acaso su antepasado no recibiría algún tipo de información acerca de Lavos por parte del rey. Al ser tan allegados pensé que podría ser así.

Ozzal bufó comenzando a sentirse mareado.

—Precisamente por eso soy de los que firmemente creen que todas esas tonterías acerca de Lavos no pasan de ser una buena leyenda, pero hasta ahí. Ozzie jamás legó a nuestra familia nada parecido que hiciera mención de la nueva raza de místicos —se rasca la barbilla pensativo—. Aunque por otra parte, los historiadores normalmente en conflicto en sus propias investigaciones, la mayor parte del tiempo todos coinciden sobre que el carácter del rey fue algo especial. Aún cuando tenía leales concejeros, se decía que no confiaba en nadie más que en sí mismo guardándose sus propios secretos.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong> un saludo. Espero que cuando llegue al punto de la guarida (más espero no tardarme mucho en ello) los deje satisfechos. Gracias.


	95. IV 02 04

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo II - ****Medina**

**4**

Vha condujo por las calles de Medina al grupo de visitantes. Algunos místicos continuaban deambulando por ahí bajo la mirada atenta de los cíclopes. La mística que los llevaba era la única imp que notaban en los alrededores, y eso los hizo recelar, especialmente a las chicas.

—¿Es que el resto de los imps se reúnen en otro sitio lejos de los demás? —soltó Lucca por hacer conversación.

—No, salvo nuestros hogares. Se nos considera una raza inferior, como… —se detuvo y notaron sus verdosas mejillas oscurecerse, aunque su expresión era indescifrable.

—Como nosotros —completó Marle sin sentirse ofendida—. Está bien. Sabemos lo que realmente valemos y no nos afecta la opinión de otros, no dejes que te afecte a ti también. No pasa nada.

La expresión de Vha fue obvia, ya no estaba avergonzada, sino molesta.

—Por supuesto que no está bien, y pasa todo. Mi raza no tiene tantas libertades como los otros, y tenemos que doblegarnos a lo que el resto de los místicos nos ordenan. Se llaman hermanos entre sí sin importar sus razas, al menos la mayoría, pero a nosotros no nos consideran ni camaradas.

Tomó aire sin saber por qué se estaba desahogando con aquellos humanos, pero pensó daba lo mismo, al día siguiente partirían y aunque no fuera así, no los imaginaba acusándola con su señor. Así como ellos con ella, a ella le era difícil interpretar las reacciones de los humanos, pero el tono de voz era otro asunto, y percibió la condescendencia en las jóvenes hembras, las cuales a no ser que se equivocara, parecían atentas a sus palabras. El macho y el otro ser eran un caso aparte, en realidad no se tomaba la molestia con ellos.

—Escuché que vienen del festival del fuego. ¿No notaron que lugares tenían los pocos imps que permitieron que asistieran? Lejos de la estatua de Magus; apartados de las razas superiores; la mayoría recogiendo la basura, buscando acercarse para orar a Magus a los pies del resto. Esa es la posición a la que nuestra sociedad nos rebaja.

—Pero se supone que Ozzal es un imp —se extrañó Crono—. Técnicamente debería de ponerle un freno a los demás místicos para que respeten a su raza siendo el alcalde.

—¿El alcalde es un imp? —Lucca parecía insegura—. Ciertamente tiene algunas facciones, pero está algo, bueno… algo… ya saben.

Robo palpó su abultado abdomen mecánico y Marle rió acompañada de Vha. La mística miraba con precaución los comercios cercanos por los que caminaban, y donde algunas gárgolas bebían observándolos.

—Ozzal no piensa en nadie más que en sí mismo. Para él, el resto del pueblo no es más que plebe, sin importar la raza que tenga nadie. El único con el que parece llevarse bien es con su Canciller, el herrero humano que vive más allá de Medina, y algunos comerciantes humanos de Choras con los que trafica algunos objetos regionales. Podríamos pensar que se siente como un ser humano, sino fuera por que cuando les vuelve la espada se limpia la cara, temeroso de que le contagien alguna enfermedad.

—Pero el resto del pueblo lo respeta —continuó Crono confundido—, y es un imp.

—Tienen qué. El pueblo respeta la imagen de Magus, y Ozzal se aprovecha de su posición como el descendiente más cercano al general Ozzie tras ocho generaciones. Ese es el modo en que él, su difunto tío, y sus anteriores antepasados se han encargado de gobernarnos.

El grupo quedó pensativo al respecto. En realidad el sistema que Medina manejaba no era muy distinto al de Truce o Porre como bien sabían Crono y Lucca. Aunque el pueblo e incluso el rey podían oponerse y seleccionar a otra persona si al cabo de un año no quedaban conformes con el alcalde que designó el anterior en el puesto, lo cierto era que normalmente los elegidos eran hijos o familiares de los mismos, pero no por ello una regla.

Llegaron finalmente a una vivienda de dos plantas con aspecto austero. El letrero sobre la entrada principal les indicaba que se trataba de una posada. Vha entró primero seguida del resto. En sus asientos frente a la barra dos gárgolas charlaban animadamente en el interior, pero se detuvieron al visualizar a los humanos y el humor les cambió. El posadero, un hench, parecía tararear una melodía mientras arreglaba las botellas de licor al fondo, sin embargo aún antes que Crono y sus amigos entraran, ya había arrugado el ceño con tan sólo ver a la mística dentro de su local.

Cansándose del trato despectivo recibido desde que llegaron, el pelirrojo se acercó a la barra del bar tamborileando los dedos para llamar la atención del hench, pero este se mantuvo en su sitio escudriñándolo a él y a sus acompañantes. Las muchachas se acercaron a su amigo maravilladas por su ímpeto, sin decidir si era osada o sólo el estúpida su actitud retadora.

—Y entonces terminó el festival del fuego —intentó hacer plática con las gárgolas—. Estuvo interesante. ¿Todos los años son iguales o a veces hay alguna variación, amigos?

Sí. Se convencieron las chicas. Sólo era estúpido.

—¡Ningún sucio humano debería de entrar aquí! —graznó una gárgola volviéndose al posadero—. ¿Quieres que los echemos a patadas?

—No quiero problemas en mi negocio —se dirige a los muchachos cuya tensión era palpable en sus miradas—. ¡Ustedes lárguense de aquí! ¡No tengo camas lo suficientemente piojosas para sus inmundas cabezas!

Crono se levantó harto, y las chicas le siguieron. Vha fue rápida y pese a lo nerviosa que se había puesto, tuvo el impulso de poner una mano sobre el puño del muchacho, y la otra en el de la joven de cabellos rubios castaños. Robo había hecho algo parecido al sujetar por los hombros a Lucca, notando en su escáner el peligroso incremento de temperatura en su cuerpo. Haber actuado tarde hubiese sido suficiente para que expusiera su elemento mágico.

El tacto que la pareja sintió de las manos de Vha les pareció agradable. Un tacto fresco, escamoso, pero no falto de sensibilidad, mientras ella se tranquilizó al notar la curiosa corriente eléctrica en la mano del joven, y la sensación fría y confortable de su acompañante. "Son curiosos estos humanos", pensó. Tomando un valor inesperado se enfrentó al hench.

—¡Oye, tú! No seas grosero con los visitantes del alcalde —casi asintió deseos de sonreír al ver la expresión en el rostro del hench y esas odiosas gárgolas—. Así es. El alcalde pidió que les encontrara un lugar de categoría donde pudieran dormir y tu local me pareció lo adecuado. Después él se arreglará para pagarte mañana en la alcaldía. Puedes negarte si quieres, podemos encontrar otro sitio. Le informaré al alcalde con toda libertad que te negaste a sus propósitos.

El posadero gruñó junto con uno de los místicos gárgola, el otro se mantuvo serio, y de pronto su expresión se volvió obvia, estaba sonriendo. Del mal humor, el hench asintió saliendo de detrás de la barra para abrir con sus llaves una de las puertas a su derecha, la del fondo.

—Espero que me pague el cambio de sábanas. No voy a permitir que mis inquilinos duerman con el mismo cobijo con el que estos… invitados dormirán —les señala unas escaleras—. Al fondo hay dos puertas, toman la de la derecha. Son tres camas y es lo único que tengo disponible.

Vha no se creyó nada. Pese al festival del fuego, eran muy pocos los místicos sin techo que dependían de la posadas, y por el precio que ese hench manejaba, dudaba fuera uno de los sitios más abarrotados. No era común tener viajeros de otras tierras ocupando esos lugares. Sin deseos de discutir, el grupo se mostró conforme con tal de cerrar el asunto de una vez por todas.

—Está bien así, Vha —calmó Marle a la mística al verla deseosa de seguir discutiendo con el posadero. Ignoraba que ella y Crono le habían dado el estímulo de valentía necesario para levantar la voz por medio de su magia—. Nos las arreglaremos. Gracias por todo.

—Bueno, si ustedes están de acuerdo los confiaré a los cuidados de esta posada. Entonces creo que me retiraré. Ya quisiera dormir también y el trabajar para el alcalde es extenuante. Será mejor que vuelva antes de que crea que me detuve a deambular por ahí pese al toque de queda para los nuestros.

—Sí, regresa. No vaya a ser que por nuestra culpa Ozzal te llame la atención.

—O te falte el respeto de nuevo —gruñó Lucca por lo bajo.

—Gracias, no se preocupen por mí. De pronto siento que podría abofetearlo si vuelve a ponerme una mano encima.

—Pues será mejor que no lo haga —Marle la miró con aprobación y orgullo.

La mística partió, los muchachos dieron un seco "buenas noches" al posadero y a los otros sin esperar respuesta, cuando la gárgola que había sonreído los llamó.

—Oigan, les invito un trago.

Tanto su acompañante como el posadero le dirigieron una mirada agria como si viesen a alguien que acabara de perder la razón. El grupo se vio desconcertado, y pensaron si sería cierto que podrían conocer a más místicos agradables en otras razas además de los imps. Tenían sus dudas al respecto.

—No pienso desperdiciar mi buen vino en esas ratas ponzoñosas.

—Es muy amable, señor —se disculpó Lucca con la gárgola ignorando al hench, forzándose en ser propia. No quería que los envolvieran en más motivos de conflictos—. Pero estamos cansados.

—Vamos, permítanme el placer de su compañía, al menos en lo que termino mi bebida —ve al tabernero—. Y escuchaste a la imp, son invitados del alcalde.

Hastiado, el otro místico gárgola se levantó de un salto, murmurando una despedida y algo de verse en la mañana con el otro. El posadero intentando parecer educado les explicó a los jóvenes lo que tenía en venta, todo a un precio demasiado alto, haciéndolos sospechar éstos no eran los precios que normalmente manejaba para los suyos. Declinaron con delicadeza pidiendo únicamente tres vasos con agua que de cualquier forma les fueron servidos de mala gana. Robo se limitaba a observar y aprender como había hecho desde que llegaron. La gárgola terminaba su bebida con pausa.

—Invitados del alcalde. Gente importante deben de ser. ¿Choras, adivino bien?

—Truce —contestó Crono.

—¡Oh! Y señores y damas de Truce, ¿cómo es que llegaron aquí?

—Por mar, obviamente. Nuestro ferry sufrió un desperfecto y se perdió en el mar.

El ser levantó una ceja.

—¿Tienen pensado en cómo regresar a su tierra?

Nerviosos por su mentira, no querían compartirle que no tenían idea, pero su silencio terminó por delatarlos.

—Eso imaginé. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan pasar en Medina?

—Esperamos que no mucho, señor. El alcalde nos ha sugerido partir mañana lo más pronto posible.

—En ese caso puedo ofrecerles algo. No puedo llegar hasta Truce o Porre por las leyes de restricción que tenemos, pero con mi embarcación los puedo aproximar a Choras. Los humanos de ahí imagino podrán auxiliarlos después en el resto de su viaje.

—¡Eso sería estupendo! —exclamó Marle confiada—. ¿Qué necesitará a cambio señor…?

—Mi nombre es Rgre. ¿Cuánto llevan?

—¡Ocho piezas de oro! Dos por cabeza ¿Le parecen suficiente?

—Me parece que cerramos un trato.

El místico finalmente terminó el resto de su bebida animado por la perspectiva del oro. Crono y Lucca se acercaron a Marle para hablarle sin que los oyera.

—¿En verdad cargas con ese dinero?

—No, pero el alcalde de Choras puede prestárnoslo. Lo conocí cuando viajó al reino unos años atrás. ¿Realmente creen que le negaría algo a alguien que reconocería como miembro de la familia real?

Lucca meditó al respecto, veía un fallo en el plan, aunque no estaba segura de dónde. Mejor dejarlo así, pensó. No tenían muchas opciones. Crono estaba intranquilo.

—Señor, ¿usted conoce a Melchor?

—¿El herrero de las afueras? —su ánimo tambaleó—. Sí, lo conozco.

—¿También suele ayudarlo para viajar a Choras?

Esperaba cogerlo en una trampa. Si el ser decías que sí, era obvio que había gato encerrado, pues el alcalde les había dejado a entender que el anciano se valía por sus propios medios para moverse de continente en continente.

—Se los he ofrecido, pero no los acepta. Él prefiere hacerlo usando la vía difícil.

Estaban sorprendidos. Entonces había alguien conocía una ruta alterna. Marle no tardó en hacer la pregunta.

—¿Cuál es la vía difícil?

—Atravesando las grutas del noroeste.

—¿Y esa vía por qué parece complicada? Quizá podríamos usarla nosotros y ahorrarnos ese oro.

La gárgola no parecía ni mínimamente preocupada de perder la oportunidad de cerrar su convenio.

—Esas grutas no están vacías. Viven bestias realmente peligrosas. Ni siquiera los místicos podemos controlarlas. Además, y lo importe, son los dominios de Heckran.

—¿Y ese quién es?

El posadero lanzó una risotada mientras limpiaba a consciencia los vasos donde los muchachos habían bebido el agua.

—Una clase de místico muy especial que no está de más que conozcan. No sé si por ahí puedan llegar a Truce pero valdría la pena que lo intentaran.

La gárgola parecía estar de mal genio nuevamente, aunque no a causa de los muchachos.

—Ignórenlo. Heckran es un salvaje que no encaja con Medina. Es un ermitaño tan viejo como parece serlo ese Melchor, sin embargo los místicos tan longevos no son de tacto agradable, créanme. Se rumorea que es el único a la fecha que mantiene el espectro de la magia de hace siglos presente. Algunos de nosotros cuando el alcalde Ozzal no está disponible o se queda sin respuestas, suelen ir a pedirle consejo cuando anda de buen humor, aunque por su carácter no es algo que suceda con mucha frecuencia —apuró su último trago para pagarle al hench—. Mi bote lo tengo al sureste de aquí, en las cercanías del bosque de las ruinas. Si se animan los esperaré ahí durante el amanecer. Un placer conocerlos humanos.

Rgre salió dejándolos pensativos. El hench los miraba rencoroso terminando de lavar los vasos, mirando de reojo por la ventana a algunos posibles clientes que se lo pensaban para entrar al mirar a los humanos en el interior.

—¡Y ustedes se van a dormir o qué!

El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada severa antes de apurar a su grupo por la puerta en la dirección que el hombre les indicó en un inicio. Robo miró al ser un instante poniéndolo más nervioso aún y por igual a los curiosos de la calle. Fue el último en entrar al interior.

Dentro de la habitación que les asignó, en efecto encontraron tres camas individuales y al fondo una ventana pequeña por la que apenas y pasaba el sol. Sobre una mesita estaba un candelabro y unos pequeños pedernales para encender las velas. Marle encendió una justo antes que a Lucca se le ocurriera.

Las doncellas miraron aprehensivas las camas. A Marle le daba lo mismo compartirla con Lucca, a pesar que a la joven genio la idea le pareciera repugnante. Miraron a Crono nerviosas y con cierta ansiedad, quien se sonrojó al comprender sus pensamientos. Ellos eran cuatro y las dimensiones de Robo ocupaban por sí solas una cama sólo para él. El dilema fue resuelto cuando la pesada máquina se sentó de frente hacia de la ventana sobre el suelo. Marle se sorprendió

—¿Piensas dormir ahí? ¿No quieres una cama para ti?

—No puedo dormir. Aunque puedo reducir mi consumo de energía desactivando parte de mis funciones. Para mí no existe diferencia de una superficie a otra, a falta de tacto físico. Aunque la consistencia de la madera de este suelo es menos densa que el metal en el que permanecí años dentro del Domo Proto. Además encuentro interesante la panorámica que tengo desde esta posición.

Sus amigos se le acercaron por la espalda, y en efecto le dieron la razón nuevamente al constatar que la noche era verdaderamente hermosa. Era un hecho, Robo sabía apreciar mejor que ellos mismos la belleza de su alrededor como la de las estrellas y la luna en el firmamento.

—Que pases buenas noches, Robo.

Le desearon sus amigos. Crono palpando su hombro, Lucca haciéndole una caricia sobre su cabeza fría y Marle rodeando su escaso cuello en un abrazo. En respuesta se mantuvo rígido, pero contestó deseándoles lo mismo sin falta de afecto.

Pensaron que posiblemente, además de la excusa de ser la única habitación sin otros ocupantes, el posadero les había asignado ese sitio por que las camas olían extraño y los colchones eran más rígidos que suaves, sin embargo en aquellas circunstancias tras todas sus horribles experiencias vividas, las sintieron en comparación como lo más suave donde habían podido descansar. Se quitaron la ropa bajo las sábanas para permitirse cierta intimidad, dejándolas a un lado en el suelo de su respectivo espacio. Sus pobres prendas armaduras, vistosas cuando las consiguieron en el futuro, eran poco menos que trapos sucios y chamuscados, al menos los místicos no dieron mucha cuenta de sus ropas dada la atención que les pusieron en particular por ser humanos.

Se dispusieron a dormir, pero al inicio tuvieron problemas, más no por los colchones sino por la intranquilidad que sentían.

—¿Creen que debamos confiar en la gárgola y su propuesta? —preguntó la inventora sin moverse de la cama.

—Supongo que nos estamos quedando sin opciones —le contestó Crono sin moverse de su posición también, pero con un ángulo de visión lo suficientemente amplio para ver a sus amigas en camas vecinas y a Robo al fondo—. Espero que no le importe recibir el pago después. Marle, ¿estás segura que el alcalde de Choras querrá prestarnos el dinero?

—No veo por qué no. Y si Rgre no acepta siempre podemos intentarlo por las grutas que usa Melchor.

Lucca no estaba muy convencida.

—Pero por lo que se comenta ese ser es agresivo, y podría saber magia.

—Nosotros sabemos usar magia —reflexionó Crono haciendo saltar chispas de entre sus dedos, Lucca lo meditó.

—Tienes razón. Ten cuidado con eso, no vayas a quemar la cama.

—Mira quien lo dice. ¿Tú qué opinas, Robo?

Sin mover su cuerpo, la máquina giró su cabeza en un ángulo imposible para cualquier ser viviente. Los muchachos sintieron un escalofrío al ver aquellos ojos verdes en la escena cuando les respondió.

—Opino que estamos en la época equivocada si lo de Lavos comenzó todavía más atrás en los tiempos de Magus.

—Tienes razón, pero siempre podemos regresar ahí desde Truce para buscar un acceso a esa época en particular —le explicaba Lucca—. Mucho antes de encontrarte en tu tiempo, ya habíamos visitado por accidente esa época como te conté. En realidad nuestra aventura comenzó ahí en primer lugar.

—¿Creen que alguien esté dispuesto a auxiliarnos allá?

—Por supuesto —exclamó Crono con entusiasmo—. Un místico rana llamado Frog. Es muy fuerte y tuvo una buena posición al haber sido el guardián de la reina de antaño.

—Interesante. En su historia ya se hablaba de los místicos aliados entonces.

Los tres quedaron pensativos.

—En realidad la historia no menciona nada acerca de Frog —pensó Lucca en voz alta—. Pero tienes razón. Al ser un importante personaje de aquél tiempo, no entiendo por qué no aparece en los libros.

—Porque los místicos son un secreto vergonzoso de nuestra sociedad.

La declaración de Marle estaba cargada de sarcasmo y rencor. Era un hecho que seguía disgustada; no tanto por el encuentro que tuvieron con el alcalde Ozzal, sino por las revelaciones obtenidas que ignoró durante toda su vida. Lucca no sabía que decir. No podía formarse del todo una opinión clara de los místicos ahora que habían conocido de cerca a algunos que no resultaron tan malos como imaginaba. Crono se limitaba a darles el beneficio de la duda, pero era un hecho que Marle estaba poco a poco volviéndose partidaria de ellos, sintiendo compasión por los mismos y cierta comprensión.

—No te molestes —trató de suavizarla su amigo—. Mira lo alejada que está nuestra civilización de ellos, por su parte a ellos tampoco les somos mucho de su agrado. Casi nos matan cuando llegamos.

—Lo sé. Pero me es difícil concebir que nuestro reino no haya hecho gran cosa por intentar un acercamiento amistoso, en especial cuatro siglos después de la guerra.

—Sigue siendo poco tiempo a juzgar por las tensiones que se palpan en el ambiente. En serio no le prestes tanta importancia a esto.

—¿Y qué hay acerca de lo que le ocurrirán a los místicos en el futuro? ¿De lo que les haremos?

—Nosotros no les haremos nada. Serán nuestros descendientes. Tu algún día serás reina de Guardia, ¿no es verdad? Podrías durante tu reinado intentar cambiar nuestro futuro con algunas leyes en relación con nuestro trato hacia ellos.

—Sabes que renuncié a mis títulos, Crono.

—Y no hay mejor razón que esta para reconsiderar recobrarlos.

La doncella pensó al respecto sintiendo cierta presión de parte de su amigo. Fue en un ataque de enojo contra su padre delante de toda la corte y los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada cuando proclamó su renuncia, aún ahora se preguntaba qué tan sincera había sido al respecto. Pensaba en su amigo, y en el afecto que le tenía, así como el modo en que la sociedad intentaría separarlos por la diferencia de clases sociales. A ella le era indiferente que Crono fuese un hombre sin padre legítimo, pero si se mantenía como princesa, no dejarían de recordárselo hasta que le surtiera algún tipo de efecto. En su cama, Lucca sonrió pensando en algo semejante; el desapego entre ambos siempre le traería como beneficio el intentar ser más cercana con el pelirrojo de lo que quería.

—Mejor durmamos de una vez, no vaya a partir la gárgola sin nosotros de pasarnos toda la mañana dormidos —se sentía extraña por tener a Crono tan cerca, pero a la vez el nerviosismo era agradable—. Sé un caballero y no vayas a intentar espiarnos. Robo, si Crono se levanta en la noche y se acerca mucho a alguna de nuestras camas, detenlo.

—Afirmativo.

Dejó con intención resbalar la cobija por debajo de sus hombros descubiertos. Aún llevaba una blusa blanca debajo ocultando a medias su torso. Como había dejado sus lentes sobre la mesilla, no se daba cuenta que Crono ni la miraba, sino que seguía observando con afecto a la princesa de Guardia que continuaba intranquila.

—¿Cómo es que a Frog no parecía importarle defender a la reina, a pesar del conflicto que Guardia tenía con los suyos, y aún así sin afectarle el no recibir crédito por ello?

Crono suspiró mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

—Cuando hay amor, imagino nada más importa para uno.

—¿Te refieres al amor que tenía Frog a Guardia, o a la familia real?

—Al que le tenía a ella. Frog estaba enamorado de la reina Leene.

Marle junto con Robo que se volvió a la ventana, fue la única que permaneció con los ojos abiertos reflexionando todo ello hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong> gracias. En el juego siempre me quedé con ganas de saber más de los místicos en el presente tras la guerra, apenas y se ve algo superficial, me alegra saber que la adaptación está funcionando con las libertades que me tomé. Espero mantenerlo cuando me enfoque de nuevo en ellos durante el pasado. Saludos

**Sebamitito **un saludo. De hecho tengo algo fuerte planeado cuando llegue a esa parte de la historia. Sin adelantar nada espero que supere expectativas, les dejaré de tarea que juzguen de corazón cuando lleguemos al encuentro con el mismísimo Magus. Como bien has dicho, esto es una introducción para calentar motores antes del encuentro. Muchas gracias.


	96. IV 03 01

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo III - ****Humanos entre místicos**

**1**

Marle miraba maravillada el pueblo de Truce a su alrededor. Crono la tomaba de la mano, y juntos corrieron como si no hubiese un mañana tras ellos por las calles. Ni Lucca ni Robo se encontraban, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso. Su felicidad era absoluta mientras estuviera en la compañía de su querido amigo.

—¿Te das cuenta? —le decía llena de entusiasmo—. ¡Regresamos a nuestro hogar!

En respuesta sonriendo la abrazaba y la alzaba; ella contenta se dejaba que la hiciera girar en torno a él mientras reía entusiasmada por lo que tenían a su alrededor. La buena gente los miraba y sonreían participes de la felicidad que tenían. Vieron a Elaine acercarse acompañada por un joven que no podía ser otro que su hermano Fritz.

—Bienvenidos de regreso princesa Nadia, Crono. Los extrañábamos.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Un hombre mayor llegaba sonriente sosteniendo entre sus manos un fajo de papeles, que no soltó ni cuando con sincero afecto hizo una reverencia cuando cerca de él pasó la pareja. Se trataba del hombre que investigaba los temblores y los géiseres al este del continente.

—Princesa Nadia, es un verdadero placer tenerla aquí, un placer.

—¡Gracias señor! ¿Cómo va su investigación?

—Muy bien princesa Nadia. Me he entrevistado con vuestro padre y todo va de maravilla.

Lo dejaron, y Marle continuó saltando feliz de la mano del pelirrojo, quien no dejaba de mirarla como si se tratara de la mujer más hermosa que viese en su vida. Tamara apareció en la entrada de la parcela de los Degjel, y sonriente se apresuró a abrazarla y darle un beso en cada mejilla.

—¡Princesa Nadia, hija mía! ¡Por fin has regresado y me trajiste a mi hijo de vuelta!

—¡Me alegra volver a verla, señora! Nunca iba a dejar a Crono solo.

—Seas bendecida mi niña.

La pareja se dirigía hacia la plaza, donde la gente no dejaba de rendirle tributo a ella y a su acompañante, no un tributo forzado sino con cariño auténtico. Sin embargo, Sir Dianos y el Canciller junto con Pierre aparecieron en las cercanías del bosque tratando de llamar su atención.

—Princesa Nadia —la llamó Sir Dianos una sonrisa—. Un placer tenerla entre nosotros de nuevo.

—El placer es mío, Sir.

—Permítanos escoltarla de regreso a casa, princesa Nadia —sugirió el Canciller en cuyo hombro se apoyaba amigablemente Pierre, quien fuese el abogado de Crono durante el juicio—. Su padre está ansioso por tenerla de vuelta en casa.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Puede acompañarme Crono?

—Naturalmente —contestó Pierre—. El rey ha levantado todos esos absurdos cargos que tenía en su contra. Su amado es un hombre libre.

—¡Escuchaste eso, Crono!

El aludido no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa era más que suficiente. Se inclinó hacia ella y besó su frente. Nadia podía sentir que flotaba de felicidad, y así permaneció el resto del camino el cuál ni siquiera sintió, pues de pronto estaban a las puertas del castillo. Dentro, en los patios, todos los nobles del reino la saludaron afectuosamente, a ella y al joven que la acompañaba.

La corte entera les encaminó desde la entrada hasta al interior en la sala del trono. Su padre de pie alzó los brazos con una de aquellas sonrisas poco habituales en él, pero que la doncella tanto apreciaba cuando en contadas ocasiones tenía la oportunidad de verla.

—¡Padre!

—¡Hija mía!

Marle estaba por correr hacia él para abrazarlo, pero en un instante su padre pegó un salto, y al siguiente estaba frente a ella abrazándola estrechamente. El rey reía y su hija se puso nerviosa, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Papá?

—Estoy feliz por que hayas regresado, mi niña —podía escucharlo llorar entre sus risas—. Perdona todos los errores que cometí contigo. De ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar, te doy mi palabra.

Y el incidente de hace unos instantes quedó olvidado con aquellas palabras. Marle abrazó también a su padre, y cuando se separó, Lucca apareció al lado de Robo. La máquina llevaba en los brazos una corona igual de grande y pesada que la del rey. Lucca aplaudía y con ella todos los presentes, su padre, la corte, Tamara, Elaine, el geólogo, todos aplaudían dejándola desconcertada.

—Felicidades princesa Nadia —la felicitaba la inventora—. Se ha decidido que la sucesión sea hoy mismo. Serás la nueva reina de Guardia. ¿No estás feliz?

—¡Qué!

Por supuesto que no estaba nada feliz. Tomó el brazo de Crono asustada buscando su apoyo, pero él sonriente le aplaudía también, dándole ánimos levantando los pulgares, sin decir abrir la boca.

—¡Pero no estoy lista para eso! —gritó aterrada—. ¡No sabría por dónde empezar!

—Pero si desde ahora ocupas tu lugar en el trono, Lavos jamás destruirá el mundo —explicaba Lucca con lentitud, como si la princesa fuese una niña muy pequeña a la que se le está enseñando pacientemente cuanto es dos más dos—. También debes de prevenir que la humanidad mate a los místicos.

Todos corearon su acuerdo con entusiasmo, y entre los presentes se sorprendió de encontrarse a diversos místicos de distintas razas: Kliw, Yama y Vha estaban ahí. Su confusión era muy grande.

—¡No estoy preparada!

—Por supuesto que no lo estás, hija mía —sonreía el rey.

Alguien había traído una bandeja y cuando el hombre retiró la charola, el plato se mostró a rebosar de insectos muertos que le revolvieron las entrañas a la princesa. Como su fuese un aperitivo delicatesen, entre sus dedos su padre tomo una mosca y se la llevó a la boca saboreándola con gusto antes de tragarla.

—Como te decía, primero tienes que estar casada. Antes que nada se necesita asegurar el linaje, así como también es necesario conseguir un rey, especialmente si no quieres ser tú quien lleve la corona.

Marle gritó apretando tan fuerte la mano de Crono que creyó habérsela roto. El muchacho continuaba sonriendo como si nada extraordinario estuviese ocurriendo. Todos reían y aclamaban exuberantes haciendo caso omiso de su dolor, pero la princesa sentía que estaba hiperventilando.

—¡Es contigo! —gritó sacudiendo a su acompañante, buscando desesperadamente aferrarse a alguna esperanza de cordura en medio de aquél caos—. ¿Quieren que me case contigo?

—No, no —dijo Lucca de pronto acercándose para separarla de su amigo—. Necesitas a un rey de verdad, uno que tenga buen linaje. Ya se ha acordado quien será tu esposo.

Y ahí estaba Ozzal detrás de su padre sentado en trono. Entre sus manos llevaba la horrorosa pintura de su alcaldía. Sonreía lascivo, y el rey le palmeaba el hombro.

—Desciendo de la mano derecha del rey de los místicos, mi señora. Soy Ozzie VIII. Finalmente los místicos quedaremos emparentados con los hombres.

—¡No!

Estaba repugnada. Buscó a Crono desesperada, quería huir de nuevo, al pasado, al futuro, a los tiempos de Lavos, no le importaba, sólo quería largarse de ahí con Crono a donde nunca más la encontraran. Pero no podía verlo. De pronto estaba ahí al lado de Sir Dianos, el cual sangraba de la frente justo donde el muchacho lo había herido en el último encuentro que tuvieron. Crono seguía sonriendo, pero el capitán de la mesa cuadrada desvió su atención.

—Princesa, regrese con su esposo. Su padre la espera.

—¡No es mi esposo! Crono y yo somos… —quiso encontrar la palabra pero se atragantó con su lengua, al poder abrir de nuevo la boca la idea se esfumó y gritó— ¡Crono, dile lo que somos!

Y todos rompieron en carcajadas. Sir Dianos se limpió las lágrimas de la risa con el dorso de la mano.

—Princesa, ¿pero cómo cree que va a decirle algo? Es un bastardo y los bastardos tienen prohibido hablar. ¿Verdad, Crono?

Y al volverse, Marle vio la imagen más aterradora de su vida. Los labios de Crono estaban cocidos, enmudecidos por siempre, su expresión cambió, era agónica. La princesa intentó gritar, pero no pudo hacerlo, su boca solo croaba ruidosamente. Expulsó su lengua y esta calló cuan larga era hasta el suelo aterrándola más.

Su padre reapareció con la bandeja de insectos acercándoselos a puños a la boca. Ella se negaba incapaz de hacer otra cosa que croar y llorar por Crono a quien alejaban más y más, mientras ella no podía cerrar la boca con la gigantesca lengua de fuera y esos escandalosos sonidos roncos saliendo de su garganta.

—Vamos, mi niña. Necesitas comer para tener hijos fuertes y sanos, como lo ha sido toda la descendencia de Guardia desde nuestros antepasados. Mira.

Y al fondo estaba una capilla, donde el mismo Canciller estaba casando a la reina Leene de antaño, pero el hombre que estaba a su lado no era su antepasado, ni siquiera un hombre. Frog estiró su larga y pegajosa lengua alrededor del rostro de Leene, y ella sonriente le tomó del brazo caminando hacia ella. Era mucho más alta que Frog, pero lucía feliz. Marle continuaba llorando.

—No estés triste, querida princesa —le decía la reina con la voz de su difunta madre—. Vamos a ser muy felices como tú lo serás. ¿No quieres ser una reina?

Ella consiguió gritar y Crono la abrazó. La boca del muchacho se abrió desangrándose al romper los gruesos hilos que lo obligaban a permanecer mudo, y pronunció el único nombre que la arrancó del sueño.

—Marle.

o o o

—Marle.

—¡Ah!

—Marle, despierta.

Robo giró su cabeza y Lucca gimió entre sueños apenas percatada del ruido que hacían. Pese a la advertencia que le había hecho la inventora, una que no había comprendido del todo, al no encontrar ningún peligro inminente por parte del pelirrojo hacia la doncella, el robot volvió su cabeza hacia la ventana permitiéndoles privacidad, esperaba Lucca no se molestara con él por haber sido permisivo.

Crono estaba junto a la cama de Marle, ella había estadio moviéndose mucho y gimiendo en sueños, claramente teniendo una pesadilla lo suficientemente terrible para haber despertado a su amigo con el ruido. Al momento de despertar y verlo a su lado, sollozando en silencio lo abrazó aún con la desagradable sensación presente de la pesadilla.

—Gracias por despertarme. Fue un sueño horrible.

Poco faltaba por amanecer, aunque todavía estaba algo oscuro. Crono se sentó al lado de Marle viendo a otro lado mientras le subía la cobija para cubrirla más, pero ella estaba más allá de tal recato, especialmente tras lo sucedido. Tomó su mano, y lo guío para que se recostara junto a ella unos momentos. El pelirrojo finalmente volvió a mirarla, y no le gustó verla tan desvalida.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé. Estamos muy cerca de Truce, y sigo temiendo lo que ocurrirá cuando regresemos. No dejamos bien las cosas cuando nos fuimos, especialmente yo. Ahora temo que por los años transcurridos el alcalde de Choras no me recuerde, o peor, sepa del escándalo sucedido en Truce y no quiera ayudarnos por alguna orden que haya dado mi padre en estos días sobre nosotros, y ya se haya extendido más allá del continente. ¿Qué tal si no quiere verme?

—Entonces no lo veas, y ya buscaremos el modo de arreglárnoslas, siempre lo hacemos.

Le daba la razón, pero no era ese todo su temor.

—No sé si mi padre algún día quiera más hijos, o siquiera casarse de nuevo. Tenemos otros familiares en la corte, pero muy lejanos y no sé cómo podría ascender alguno de primeras al núcleo de la familia real.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Que tengas razón en que alguien continúe la línea de sucesión de Guardia, y algún día me toque gobernar, al menos por el bien de nuestro futuro. Aún si logramos frenar a Magus, ¿quién frenará a la gente de hacer lo que sabemos les harán a los místicos?

Crono se quedó callado sabiendo a dónde quería llegar, y pensar sólo en eso le dolía tanto como a ella, aunque al final por duro que fuese enfrentar la realidad se le daba mejor, quizá por lo años de limitaciones y maltratos de sus vecinos.

—Sé que algún día estarás lista, Marle. Confío en ti.

—Gracias, pero lo que más miedo me da es perderte.

Permanecieron en silencio más tiempo. Robo no intervino a pesar de que los escuchaba perfectamente, aunque era posible que la pareja lo hubiese olvidado. El muchacho no quería hacer otra cosa que permanecer así más tiempo con Marle, ella quería lo mismo, lo sabía, por ello su sorpresa cuando quebró el silencio.

—Regresa a tu cama, por favor Crono.

—No te faltaré al respeto.

—Sé que no lo harás, pero siento que si Lucca despierta y nos ve así se lo faltaremos a ella. Hay mucha tensión entre nosotras y no quiero agravarla.

El muchacho endureció su mirada. Lucca estaba de espaldas y por su respiración parecía dormir tranquilamente.

—Ella tiene que entenderlo. Sé que le hice un mal terrible, pero tiene que entenderlo algún día.

—Y algún día lo hará, espero. O quizá un día tú entiendas que ella es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida y quieras regresar a su lado.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Lo digo con sinceridad. Te quiero tanto como ella te quiere a ti, pero tendremos que ver las cosas como son algún día, aunque no queramos hacerlo.

—¿Y quieres verlas hoy precisamente? —su voz denotaba que estaba dolido.

—No, pero por ella es mejor así. Yo… realmente quiero tener también una amiga, me gustaría que me viera como tal. Realmente deseo llevarme bien con ella, y no quiero lastimarla como a veces siento lo sigues haciendo cada vez que me miras. Por favor, Crono.

Desarmado en muchos sentidos, el joven se apartó de ella con resignación. Ella no lo dejó partir sin antes tomar su mano un momento. Marle se llevó a la cara sus dedos sintiendo su tacto como Lucca hizo una vez, salvo que a ella no la alejó. Y tras soltarlo se dio la vuelta intentando dormir un poco más antes del amanecer. Crono sabía que no conseguiría volver a conciliar el sueño. Regresó, y al pasar preocupado junto a Robo, apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza del ser de metal.

—De esto ni una palabra a Lucca, por favor.

—Afirmativo.

—Hablo en serio, ¿entiendes por qué tienes que callar?

—Sí. Porque tú tampoco quieres verla lastimada.

Asintió confuso, ignorando si el "también" fue por las palabras de Marle, o hablaba a nivel personal. Pese a su apariencia y comportamiento frío ocasional, había momentos en que Robo lo confundía al pensar que se trataba realmente de otra persona como cualquiera. Regresó a su cama con ese pensamiento.

En su cama, Lucca que había despertado minutos atrás y nunca se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos sintiendo un poderoso conflicto de emociones, no por Crono, sino por la princesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong> un saludo. Trato de poner algo de misterio al asunto. Además no pienso dejar el camino tan sencillo al grupo. Creo que es en esta parte, junto con otra muy a futuro (no la que mencionas) en donde me tomé más libertades creativas, que esto no deja de ser un Fan Fiction, je. Sobre tus preguntas:

—Con Ozzal (que le di este nombre por el absurdo de ponerle directamente el Ozzie VIII, cuando el rey ya tiene un rango numérico y qué decir de los que faltan con esta característica) pensé en efecto ponerlo como una raza aparte, sin embargo vi difícil explicar una nueva, además que sus rasgos vagamente me recordaron a los imp (en el juego tanto él como su antepasado se ve rodeado de los mismos, y salvo por su obesidad, en las imágenes oficiales de Toriyama no sé por qué siempre interpreté que lo que le sobraba a Ozzie de anchura, le faltaba de altura como a los imps. Aunque el cambio no es gratuito, con Ozzie explicaré sus diferencias físicas del resto.

—El próximo capitulo lo responderá, espero te guste como soluciono el asunto. No es muy vistoso como creo imaginas, te adelanto.

—Te lo dejo así: Ni a Lucca, ni a Marle le harán mucha gracia la primera impresión (principalmente Marle sabrá lo que es estar en los zapatos de Lucca). Ya veremos cuando estemos en ese punto, espero continuar con el interés para entonces. Gracias.

**Nota para todos, **cuando planeé este capítulo originalmente concebí la idea principal para casi después del rescate de Leene y poco después del regreso de Marle. Lo descarté dado que le vi poca cabida en ese punto, a pesar que en el juego, como uno de los finales alternos se veía bien, aunque poco me enfoco en el mismo, lo sé. Me pareció un desperdicio de material tirarlo, así que con leves modificaciones se los dejo aquí a modo de falso presagio. Espero no haberme excedido, y si lo hice advierto que no será la primera vez a la larga. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, saben que estoy abierto a las críticas y muy agradecido a las mismas sin importar de lo que se traten. :)


	97. IV 03 02

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo III - ****Humanos entre místicos**

**2**

El día finalmente llegó con el sol cegándolos cuando sus rayos cruzaron la habitación hasta sus camas. Al levantarse se encontraron a Robo observando fijamente por la ventana tal cual lo dejaron antes de ir a dormir.

—Espera un poco más, Crono.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta ocultando el rostro contra la almohada amodorrado. A su espalda su mejor amiga y la doncella que quería se cambiaban de ropa. Aunque tentador, no correría el riesgo de volverse hacia las dos poderosas fuerzas del fuego y el hielo mientras no se lo permitieran. Tras escuchar el "estamos listas" se dio la vuelta. Entre comillas ambas estaban vestidas con lo guiñapos que les quedaban por trajes oscuros. Esperó a que salieran de la habitación para levantarse y cambiarse él también. Robo se quedó con él, en realidad estaba en la misma posición de cuando se había puesto en pie frente a ellos.

—A ti no te dijeron que te taparas los ojos, ¿verdad?

—No tengo ojos —señaló en su cara lo que Crono interpretaba como un par de ojos verdes—. Son electro cámaras sistemáticas de locomoción y foto sensibilidad multifunción.

—¿Viste mientras se cambiaban?

—Sí. Cada detalle.

—¿Algo que te interesara?

—En realidad no. Tengo detallado en mi programación todo acerca de la anatomía humana femenina tanto como la masculina. Nada que me impresione.

—Ya veo. ¿Me contarás algo de todo lo que no te impresionó?

—No.

—¿Y eso porqué?

—Porque a ti te impresionaría demasiado.

—Ahora sé que eres bueno para guardar secretos —suspiró pensando en el desperdicio de ocasión que su amigo tenía.

Se reunieron los cuatro en la recepción, pero poco duraron, pues al estar todos juntos el posadero los apresuró a retirarse con prisa.

—Lo último que el resto de los huéspedes necesitan saber es que compartieron albergue con los de su clase.

—Buenos días para usted también —lo saludó Lucca indignada.

Aunque una parte importante del pueblo asistió ayer al festival del fuego en plaza Magus, en realidad no todos los místicos habían hecho acto de presencia entonces. En las calles de Medina, algunos curiosos los miraban con cautela al haber escuchado por sus vecinos los rumores de lo acontecido, otros con descaro los saludaban con cinismo y malicia. El grupo apreció más a los que desde el principio fueron sinceros e ignorantes, y que corrieron a toda prisa en dirección contraria de su camino sorprendidos de ver por primera vez en mucho, si no es que por primera vez en sus vidas a un grupo de tres humanos acompañados de algo que no terminaban de explicarse qué era.

Un niño hench se separó de sus padres y se acercó a Lucca y Marle, preguntándoles con curiosidad e inocencia por qué tenían piernas en lugar de colas como las otras naga-etts. Sonrieron e intentaron saludarlo y explicarle, de no ser porque la madre pegó un grito al percatarse sobre lo que sucedía, y corrió para apartar a su retoño de los "monstruos" como las llamó antes de alejarse de ellas con el pequeño de la mano. Los muchachos ni se molestaban en ofenderse a esas alturas.

Algunos cíclopes intentaron amedrentarlos, incluso incitarlos a hacerles frente y con ello darles un motivo para aprehenderlos, pero el gusto nunca se los dieron, sin embargo el momento en que pusieron mayormente a prueba su paciencia, ocurrió cuando de camino al puerto Crono desvió su atención a una armería. No pudo evitarlo, sin importar los dones que Spekkio le había dado sobre el trueno, había crecido su vida entera con algo colgando en su cinturón al lado de su cintura, se sentía desnudo sin ningún arma al lado, ya fuera una espada de madera o un cuchillo.

—Ni siquiera tenemos dinero para pagar los pasajes de la gárgola —trataba Lucca de hacerlo entrar en razón para apresurarlo a lo que los urgía—. Menos para una espada.

—No quiero comprar una, sólo quiero ver qué clase de armas son las que usan los místicos.

Su amiga estaba por recriminarle por no haber prestado atención cuando fueron a la edad media y fueron atacados por los mismos, o que igual siempre podían buscar a un cíclope menos intransigente para pedirle ver su maza con cadena y pinchos, pero incluso tanto ella como Marle se sintieron interesadas al descubrir arcos y ballestas entre las espadas en exhibición. Robo decidió esperarlos afuera permitiendo que algunos de los tímidos místicos curiosos se le acercaran. Los encontraba tan fascinantes como ellos a él. Los niños fueron más aventurados al intentar conocerlo.

El establecimiento constaba de dos secciones. La principal donde estaba expuesta la mercancía en diversos tenderetes, y una zona mucho más amplia donde el calor era palpable tras las paredes, seguramente una forja. En el interior del lugar, un cíclope tanteaba con ambas manos un hacha enorme y un martillo muy pesado. El hench encargado parecía divertido al contarle algo con entusiasmo al enorme místico, cuando miró con disgusto a los muchachos.

—Oigan, está prohibida la entrada a los humanos. Váyanse de aquí.

—¿Cómo íbamos a saber que se nos prohibía entrar?

—Mañana pondré un cartel para que lo sepan entonces.

—Tranquilo —prosiguió el muchacho—. Sólo queremos ver.

El comerciante gruñó. El cíclope que tenía problemas con el techo que le estorbaba por su altura, hizo un ruido ininteligible mientras apretaba el hacha con fuerza aún sonriendo.

—Creo que le queda, va con su estilo —lo animó Marle tratando de ser amistosa.

Lucca admiró su valentía al hablarle a aquella bestia del doble de su tamaño, cuya sonrisa se había esfumado.

—Cállate, mocoso. Ningún humano tiene derecho a hablarme.

—Soy una mujer.

—Son todos igual de repugnantes a primera vista. No me voy a estar deteniendo a atinar qué rayos son.

Lo comprendían, pues el sentimiento era mutuo. Comenzaban a apreciar las diferencias de género en los imps, pero no las entendían aún en el resto de las otras razas. La princesa estaba tentada a preguntarle cómo distinguía a un naga-ett macho de las hembras, pues todas parecían parcialmente mujeres humanas, pero al pensarlo mejor, ella misma encontró prudente quedarse con la duda.

—Es un arma magnífica.

Definitivamente el humor del comerciante iba empeorando. Crono había sacado de su estuche un arma del exhibidor. Aquella espada tenía que sostenerla con ambas manos por el tamaño y peso; la hoja era roja carmesí, con un brillo que recordaba al de los rubís.

—Sí, lo es. Y si no tienes cuatrocientas piezas de oro será mejor que la dejes donde estaba ahora mismo.

—¡Cuatrocientas piezas de oro por una espada! —Marle se escandalizó—. ¡Eso es un abuso!

—Es mi tienda y son mis precios. Si no les parece pueden irse. Y si no comprenden, bueno, mi estimado amigo podría hacerles entender.

El cíclope sonrió malicioso balanceando el peso del hacha de una mano a otra, ya decidido a que el martillo no era lo suyo. El muchacho estaba arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan altanero.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Nos marchamos.

—¿Por qué la prisa? ¿No tenían ganas de charlar un rato? —el cíclope rió, y luego se dirigió al hench—. ¿Me darás ese descuento si te demuestro que el hacha no tiene tanto filo como pregonas?

Su sonrisa fue toda la respuesta que necesito. Las manos de Crono soltaron chispas cuando el ser impulsó el hacha sobre su cabeza, pero la dejó ahí cuando fue a clavarse contra el techo.

—¡Oye! —rugió el encargado—. ¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces!

—¡Está bien! Puedo usar mis manos.

Se lanzó contra el muchacho, pero al instante siguiente retrocedió. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió por todo el cuerpo desde las manos extendidas hacia él, hasta sus piernas apoyadas contra el suelo de piedra. Al principio el hench no supo que había ocurrido. Crono había hecho una pose como de intentar tomar de una mano a la bestia cuando eso sucedió. El cíclope cayó al suelo cuan pesado era con los ojos abiertos sorprendidos, emitiendo pequeños espasmos temblorosos. De su boca abierta corría un hilillo de baba.

El hench ahora también estaba boquiabierto, incapaz de comprender lo que había pasado, pero acertando al suponer tenía que ver con los humanos. De pronto sintió mucho frío. Por un momento tuvo la extraña ilusión que los brazos de la joven de cabellos rubio-castaños se volvían azules. La temperatura continuaba descendiendo repentinamente. Tenía miedo.

—¿Realmente le vendes a tu gente las espadas por cuatrocientas piezas de oro? —preguntó la joven de los anteojos. La temperatura volvía a ascender, extrañamente demasiado.

—N, no. Pido cien piezas de oro —no les estaba haciendo ningún descuento, realmente era el costo de sus armas, por mucho miedo que le diesen no estaba dispuesto a realizarle ningún descuento a un humano pese a todo. ¿Era imaginación suya o la piel de la joven pasaba con mucha rapidez al rojo quemado?—. Por favor, no quiero tener problemas.

—Ni nosotros con usted —Crono realmente lamentaba como terminaron las cosas—. Nos vamos, señor.

Las jóvenes salieron detrás de Crono. En el suelo, el cíclope sufrió otro espasmo. El hench salió a auxiliar a su cliente y amigo. Parecía que estaría bien, sólo estaba noqueado, aunque no podía explicarse aún cómo había ocurrido.

Afuera encontraron a Robo examinando a una pequeña naga-ett de cabeza que cargaba de la cola, a la niña no parecía molestarle, le sonreía divertida mostrándole la lengua bífida a su amigo, había una pequeña gárgola trepada encima de la cabeza de Robo riendo, mientras algunos imps más diminutos y henchs trataban de bajarlo brincando alrededor del robot.

—Robo, tenemos que irnos —lo urgió Lucca.

El robot dejó en el suelo a la niña y se quitó de encima al otro. Al comenzar a moverse, los niños riendo se alejaron nerviosos de él.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—Sí, que se nos hará tarde en el puerto.

No sabían por cuánto tiempo el cíclope estaría inconsciente, o cuanto le tomaría al armero recobrar la compostura de la impresión para ir a solicitar ayuda. Era un hecho que se habían metido en un lío y más les valía apresurar el paso. Marle miraba extrañada a Robo, y detrás del mismo a los niños que fueron a molestar a un ciclope de la estatura de un hombre adulto, pero que sin duda era tan joven como los pequeños.

—¿Esos niños jugaban juntos?

—Sí. Me preguntaban qué era lo que yo era, que si venía de Choras y si era un humano o místico. No vi motivos para mentirles, pero me parece no comprendieron nada de lo que les expliqué. La niña me preguntó si las unidades Prometeus eran algo que se comía.

—¿Pero realmente estaban juntos? ¿No se peleaban entre sí?

—No. Son muy jóvenes en comparación al resto. Tendrán que pasar algunos años antes que entiendan las lecciones de discriminación y clasismo de sus padres.

Los tres recordaron el incidente antes de la armería con el niño hench, y a los buenos imps. Lucca recordó la naturalidad con que hablaba con Crono de pequeña, pese a que entonces sus padres le recomendaban no juntarse con el niño sin padre, hasta que cedieron y lo invitaron a su mesa. Marle por su parte, su niñez la había vivido deprimida por la muerte de su madre cuando era bastante pequeña, prestando por lo mismo poca atención a sus profesores de ética y educación cívica. Sabía que a pesar de ser una princesa, de modales estaba escasa, pero también agradecía que lo estuviera de otro tipo de prejuicios que sin duda le hubiesen logrado inculcar de haber prestado más atención.

Algunos cíclopes salieron al paso, gruñéndoles y susurrando entre sí pero sin meterse con ellos. Al alcanzar a entenderles algo de ir a la herrería a pedir algo, aceleraron su ritmo hasta salir del pueblo, entonces echaron al trote sin detenerse hasta el nacimiento del bosque.

—¿Fue tan grave lo que hicieron? —preguntó Robo cuando sus amigos se detuvieron para tomar aire cerca de la costa.

—Más o menos —contestó Crono—. Fue mi culpa por ser demasiado curioso.

—Y nuestras lenguas no ayudaron de mucho —puntualizó Lucca.

Marle pensó en agregar algo, pero se distrajo cuando se encontraron cerca del aparcadero de ferrys y botes. Uno de ellos, el más pequeño, tenía la insignia real de Guardia. Sin avisarle a sus amigos se acercó a este, sorprendida de encontrarse sobre el muelle al comandante Seto hablando con la gárgola con la que quedaron de encontrarse. Crono la tomó por el brazo obligándola a ocultarse tras el otro bote. Lucca los imitó justo a tiempo cuando ambos volvieron la vista extrañados.

—¿No era ese Rgre? —preguntó la inventora, pero Crono la calló. No estaban seguros de la reacción del comandante al encontrárselos, siendo que la última vez que lo vieron, estaban con el canciller y otros soldados huyendo de los mismos atravesando un portal del tiempo frente a sus ojos.

—¿Dónde está Robo?

Alarmados, encontraron a su amigo de pie e impávido, observando la conversación entre los hombres de quienes se escondían. Aguardaron unos minutos, el comandante Seto pasó peligrosamente frente a ellos, pero no los notó por seguir observando con extrañeza al robot, pronto se perdió en dirección a la ciudad donde apretó el paso al escuchar un disturbio entre los cíclopes por algo relacionado a una armería. Robo se acercó con tranquilidad hacia sus amigos.

—Sugiero que cambiemos de plan.

Por un camino contrario, corrieron sintiéndose realmente agotados entre tantas persecuciones. Terminaron en el saliente del lugar al que los místicos llamaban bosque encantado. La pesadez pudo más que su orgullo y Lucca terminó pidiéndole a Marle si podía aplicarle algo de su aura curativa para renovar sus fuerzas. La muchacha accedió mientras Crono pedía explicaciones a su amigo.

—Te arriesgaste mucho a que te vieran.

—No entendí por qué estaban ocultándose. Rgre hablaba con un humano al que llamaba comandante. El comandante estaba confiscando el ferry de Rgre para usarlo como transporte para un grupo de henchs y un cíclope, en destino a un sitio llamado Castillo Guardia. De regreso transportaría a otro grupo proveniente del mismo. No entendí bien, algo relacionado con un problema con las mazmorras de ese sitio. Rgre estaba molesto al mencionarle tenía el ferry listo para nosotros. Me señaló, pero no me preguntó por ustedes ni dio nuestros nombres, aunque creo por que el comandante no estaba interesado en sus asuntos y lo interrumpía al hablar. Tenían el barco del comandante ya lleno y necesitan de emergencia el suyo, prometieron retribuirlo por tener que tomar una ruta larga para alejarse de las costas transitadas de Guardia.

—Entonces la gárgola terminó accediendo —comprendió Marle tan bien como sus amigos—, ¿no puso más objeciones?

—Pareció intentarlo, pero el humano le mostró un pergamino mencionando algo relacionado con un canciller y Rgre ya no protestó.

Y en efecto no había nada más que decir. Consideraron por un momento llamar la atención del comandante para que los regresara a Guardia, pero descartaron la idea de inmediato, no necesitaban regresar con tanta premura a Crono a un calabozo, destino que probablemente Lucca compartiría por haberlo ayudado a escapar y destruir un puente entre dos torres.

El debate fue interrumpido cuando una figura apareció tan sigilosa y repentina que sobresaltó hasta al robot.

—¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

Eso mismo le pudieron haber preguntado ellos a Melchor. El anciano herrero que habían conocido en la feria del milenio, estaba de pie con un cesto en la mano y un morral de cuero en la otra. Sus rostros se reflejaron en los anteojos del viejo que ocultaban unos ojos huraños y desconfiados, al tiempo que los miraba resentidos con la boca fruncida debajo de su inmenso bigote.

—Vaya, vaya. Son los truhanes de la feria —su voz era áspera con el timbre con el que Crono lo conocía tan bien: gruñón y malhumorado, le parecía extraño verlo sin su peculiar sombrero—. Ahora se van a enterar. Llamaré a los vigilantes para que los arresten. Apuesto que fueron ustedes los que noquearon al vigilante en la armería de Ebdo.

Se dio la vuelta y Robo se apresuró a detenerlo casi corriendo, el anciano había resultado más veloz de lo que imaginaron pese a su edad y corpulencia, pero no tanto como la máquina, quien de pronto lo tenía sujeto por los hombros.

—¡Suéltame endemoniada máquina! ¡Te fundiré en una forja si me sigues tocando con tus manos oxidadas!

Temiendo que su escándalo llegara a escucharse hasta Medina, los muchachos corrieron hacia el bosque con el anciano protestando sobre uno de los hombros de Robo, al que pateaba inútilmente sin soltar sus cestas. Crono estaba nervioso pensando añadir secuestro a su lista de delitos. Sus amigas pensaban que a esas alturas jamás saldrían de Medina.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong> gracias y lamento la tardanza. Sobre el cómic que me pasaste, te diré que terminé viendo la página de donde provenía casi entera. Fue una agradable sorpresa descubrirla y más ver que a alguien más ya había pensado en que Lucca podría estar interesada en Crono, aunque vaya, que risa con esta representación. Gracias. Habrá algo parecido a lo que representaba, aunque si es interés genuino, bue... lo dejo en el aire por el momento.

**Sebamitito** muchas gracias, de hecho es básicamente lo que quise dar a entender, que el clasismo no es exclusivo de los humanos, también entre místicos existe y Crono puede sentir empatía por los imps entre otras especies para vencer el prejuicio que tenía sobre ellos. Sobre tu duda sobre quien está emparentado con quién, es muy pronto para revelarlo, pero sí espero sorprender a más de uno cuando estos parentescos queden revelados.

**Ode30** gracias. Es posible que siga dando alguna que otra referencia a los finales alternos que tenía el juego. Aquí va el primero, pronto los demás, entre otros detalles macabros o perturbadores. Un saludo.

**Arcangel91** gracias por seguirme. Hace poco tuve que volver a jugar el juego para guiarme en unos capítulos intermedios de la quinta parte (bendito save+), te comprendo. El destino de Frog no lo recuerdo así, pero igual es posible (posible del verbo quizá) tenga su final feliz aquí. El comportamiento de Lucca y Marle seguirá siendo progresivo. Saludos


	98. IV 03 03

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo III - ****Humanos entre místicos**

**3**

Cuando el grupo se adentró en lo más profundo del bosque encantado, quedaron desconcertados por lo que encontraron. En un área los árboles desaparecían. Había una base de piedra lo suficientemente amplia para que pudieran pararse sobre ella al menos cincuenta personas. Cuatro orbes verdes posicionados en cada esquina guardaban en su interior esferas de un verde más claro, creando el efecto visual de ojos monstruosos observando vigilantes, con una estela verde azul semi invisible proyectándose desde los mismos hacia arriba rodeando el área. Crono pensó en que sería buena idea subir a la base para soltar a Melchor ahí entre ellos, quien pese a todo el tiempo transcurrido de llevarlo retenido, continuaba aguerrido tratando de zafarse de Robo, pero cuando Lucca intentó poner un pie en la base, retrocedió asustada y adolorida del pie. Marle se lastimó la rodilla al acercarse, y cuando Crono extendió sus manos al lugar, se dio cuenta que algo sólido e invisible impedía a los curiosos acercarse a aquella base, en cuyo centro las piedras eran azules formando el estampado de un círculo ovalado.

—¿Pero qué es esta cosa? —se desconcertó Lucca cojeando.

Marle palpaba con Crono la superficie sólida sobre el aire, notando por primera vez esa estela verde azul que se apreciaba mejor al verla desde las sombras, o donde no pegara la luz del día.

—No parece ser cristal, pero tampoco puede ser humo.

—¡Es un hechizo, truhanes irrespetuosos! —chilló Melchor asestándole a Robo una patada en el hombro contrario, aunque este ni se inmutó—. ¡Este lugar está protegido con magia, y más les valiera guardar respeto por sus secretos largándose de aquí! —el pelirrojo hizo una mueca exasperado por la actitud del anciano, éste la notó y arremetió contra él—.¡Y tú mucho menos deberías pisar la tierra que está bajo tus pies, truhán! ¿Alguna otra joya que hayas robado últimamente?

Si mirada se desvió hacia Marle. Sobre el pecho de la joven y bajo la ropa, le hacía bulto el colgante por el que su amigo había recibido tan mala reputación por parte del herrero. La joven se cubrió con ambas manos, ruborizada por la terrible que sensación que la mirada del viejo era capaz de ver lo que tenía debajo, incluso más allá de la ropa o la piel misma. Por medio del juicio, ella se había enterado que Crono había intentado venderle el colgante a ese extraño anciano, mas nunca le reclamó ni nada al respecto pese a molestarse, no cuando la noticia siguiente que recibió a esa fue la pena de muerte del muchacho. Había quedado implícito que estaban en paz con ese incidente.

—Deje de gritar así, señor —pidió la doncella—. Crono me devolvió el pendiente al final, y yo lo perdoné.

—¿Acaso di a entender que usted es mejor que él, princesa? —Marle se desconcertó igual que su amiga—. Una princesa que se escapa de su castillo dos veces para andar con gentuza tampoco es la clase de comportamiento ejemplar que uno esperaría.

—¡Ya cállate! —para sorpresa de Crono, fue Lucca quien salió en defensa de Marle—. Ya la has reconocido, es la princesa Nadia Guardia. ¡No puedes mostrar más educación por tu alteza!

—¡No es mi alteza! ¡No soy un Guardiano, soy un Medino por si no te has dado cuenta!

—Lo lamento, no había notado las escamas o los cuernos sobre su cara.

—Medino es el que vive en medina, no por fuerza se necesita ser un místico. ¿Y ustedes me hablan de educación? ¡Estoy seguro que tanto en su nación como en la mía, el secuestro además de ser algo mal educado, es un delito!

—¡Basta! —Crono estaba molesto, las cosas estaban empeorando a cada minuto—. Mire, si lo… tomamos, fue porque nos amenazó con deportarnos a los vigilantes. Tuvimos problemas anoche con ellos, pero el alcalde Ozzal fue amable al ayudarnos, y…

—…se lo pagaron atacando a un vigilante frente al armero del pueblo, ese al que casi matan del susto —lo interrumpió—. Venía de ahí y sé lo que pasó. ¿Quién crees que provee la mercancía al viejo Ebdo?

Crono se desconcertó un momento bastante impresionado. Había visto la obra de Melchor en Truce con las espadas de acero, pero aquellas eran nimiedades a comparación de esas ostentosas espadas rojizas que había visto con el hench. Recobró el sentido de la discusión para proseguir.

—No, no sabe lo que pasó. No sé cómo a usted los místicos no le dicen nada, pero nuestro único delito desde que llegamos para que todos se nos pusieran en nuestra contra, ha sido el ser de la raza de los hombres. Fuimos agredidos, nosotros sólo respondimos. Ahora escuche. Lo soltaremos si nos promete quedar en paz con nosotros, entonces nosotros quedaremos en paz con usted.

Nunca bajó la mirada de los ojos de Melchor. El herrero la había mantenido para no dejarse intimidar, pero poco a poco sus forcejeos fueron cediendo. Apretando sus cestos contra sí y con las piernas quietas, asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Las chicas estaban inseguras, especialmente Marle, pues Melchor la hacía sentir incómoda. Interpretando un acuerdo con el viejo, el pelirrojo le pidió a Robo lo bajara con cuidado para soltarlo.

El trato de Robo fue suave a pesar de la agresiva impresión que Melchor se había llevado de él. El robot no se confiaba y se prestó listo para interceptar al anciano si se le ocurría echarse a correr nuevamente; sabía que no debía subestimarlo tampoco.

—No voy a huir. Deja de estarme vigilando así, autómata salvaje —le dijo con gruñido a Robo. Estiró sus brazos crujiendo sus hombros. Dio algunos vistazos a su alrededor mientras los chicas y el chico se tensaban por lo que ocurriría a continuación—. En todo caso parece que me han ahorrado la molestia de caminar hasta aquí.

Se separó de ellos a pasos lentos, inclinándose sobre el césped recogiendo algunas piedras sueltas alrededor de la base de piedra ignorando por completo al grupo detrás de él. Los muchachos se vieron entre sí inseguros de lo que debían de hacer a continuación. Podrían ignorar a Melchor y seguir con lo suyo, el problema radicaba que no tenían ahora ningún objetivo en concreto tras el problema de su transporte y el escándalo en Medina.

—Ah, señor Melchor —lo llamó Lucca. El anciano pretendiendo no haberla escuchado, huraño continuaba tomando piedras dándoles vueltas frente a su rostro, para decidirse si hacerlas a un lado o ponerlas en uno de los cestos—. Señor, ¿podría ayudarnos en algo?

Fastidiado, y sospechando que el resto de su día estaba arruinado, el anciano suspiró ruidosamente volviéndose con mal humor hacia la inventora encarándola con ironía.

—Dígame señorita Gendius, ¿qué necesitan ahora?

La muchacha compartió la desagradable sensación de sorpresa de la princesa. Había algo demasiado extraño en el viejo, pero no era momento de reflexionar al respecto.

—Disculpe por molestarlo, pero estamos muy lejos de nuestro hogar. Pensábamos tomar un barco a Truce, pero por un contratiempo lo perdimos. Nos preguntábamos si podía, bueno, decirnos cómo podríamos llegar hasta allá. Sabemos que usted de algún modo durante la feria del milenio ha viajado para vender su mercancía a plaza Leene, ¿no es así?

Era difícil adivinar los pensamientos del anciano. Su rostro poco a poco se recomponía en una mueca seria, serena incluso, aunque como de costumbre no sonreía ni aunque la vida se le fuese en ello.

—Hablemos claro de una vez. Si los ayudo a pasar desapercibidos del pueblo, y les muestro la ruta que uso para moverme, ¿me dejarán en paz?

—Sí, tiene nuestra palabra.

Los miró con ojo crítico, especialmente a Marle, intranquilizándola tanto a ella como a Crono. Finalmente, entregándole una cesta a cada uno, les mostró una de las piedras que había recogido del lugar. Era ligera, de marrón negruzco y consistencia porosa. Los hizo pasarse entre ellos el mineral para que lo examinaran mientras les daba indicaciones con mejor educación que antes

—Busquen bien piedras como estas alrededor de la base mística y pónganlas en la cesta. No pienso renunciar a un día de trabajo ni por ustedes. Junten las suficientes y luego partiremos a mi casa. Desde ahí les mostraré el atajo que uso para ir a Truce.

No parecía una tarea muy complicada para pensar que el anciano se estuviera aprovechando de ellos o tramara algo más, hasta vieron el trato justo. Durante una hora, se dedicaron a buscar las dichosas piedras, las cuales eran muy pocas y en su mayoría de tamaño reducido. Quizá por tener un sistema más avanzado, Robo pronto llenó su cesto y ayudó a sus amigo a llenar los suyos, desechando algunas que habían recogido equivocadamente al confundirlas con otras.

—No es el mismo material —le explicaba a Marle, que le insistía estaba tirando una roca de las que Melchor pedía—. Es semejante, pero la radiación aún no la ha convertido en su totalidad en rojialita.

—¿Rojialita? ¿Es el nombre de estas piedras?

—Sí, al menos un derivado natural.

—Espera —Lucca miraba temerosa las piedras—. ¿Dijiste radiación? ¿Estas piedras están contaminadas?

—No. Es radiación natural mineral. En realidad ya no son piedras a pesar de su aspecto, sino un derivado del metal semejante al acero.

Melchor se acercó a comprobar la cantidad que habían juntado, naturalmente había escuchado la explicación que les daba Robo.

—Con esto tenemos bastante. En efecto, su amigo tiene razón. Aunque yo los conozco como pedruscos rojizos. Son lo que necesito en parte como material para forjar espadas, escudos y yelmos. En ocasiones hasta joyas, aunque es una lata esto último por el esfuerzo de pulirlas hasta sacarles el brillo —juntó todas las cestas impresionado por el progreso que significó tanta ayuda, aunque en su mayoría procedente de Robo—. ¡Vaya! Supongo que no tendré que venir a recolectar los pedruscos en mucho tiempo. Tal vez debería pagarles algo.

—El único pago que necesitamos es que nos ayude a salir de las tierras de Medina.

Melchor asintió, aunque no muy convencido, Lucca estaba de acuerdo con él. Aunque no era relevante, la muchacha estaba tan llena de preguntas como sus amigos hacia el herrero, pero la atención de éste estaba en la doncella rubia.

—¿Lleva consigo su pendiente, princesa? —ella dudó en responderle, el bulto era visible, aunque no por ello uno podría imaginar que era eso en particular lo que llevaba—. Calma, no pienso robárselo. Si me hiciera un último favor me gustaría verlo de nuevo y nada más. Aquí, cerca de la luz.

Se aproximó lo más que pudo a la base de piedra que alegaba estaba protegida por magia auténtica, sin toparse con la barrera invisible de la misma. Marle se decidió a mostrárselo acercándose a él. La expresión de Melchor estaba tan llena de sorpresa como cuando lo vio en manos de Crono el día que intentó vendérselo. Dando ahora un vistazo al místico lugar, frunció el ceño mostrándose decepcionado. Haciéndole un gesto a Marle que era suficiente, ella se apuró en volver a ocultarlo también con una pregunta.

—¿Por qué ese sitio está hechizado?

—Porque para guardar los secretos más importantes de este mundo, se necesita da magia para ocultarlos.

—¿Qué clase de secretos guarda este bosque? —continuó Lucca interesada.

—No lo sé. ¿No mencioné que era secreto? —volviendo a su talante original malhumorado, los apresuró—. Bueno, volvamos o se nos irá todo el día aquí.

El camino de regreso se hacía bastante largo, especialmente porque Melchor los conducía por zonas desiertas y aisladas del pueblo, haciéndolos retroceder constantemente cuando pensaba se estaban acercando peligrosamente a los límites de Medina, o por el camino de algún místico solitario.

—¿Cómo supo quién era yo? —preguntó Lucca por el camino al no poder contener más su curiosidad.

—Ayer en Truce algunos soldados pasaron por mi negocio en la feria, dando una descripción de los dos forajidos con los que la princesa huyó. Ofrecían doscientas piezas de oro a quien diera información legítima para su captura.

Los dientes de Crono castañearon, así como los nervios de su amiga se avivaron. Avergonzada, Marle pensó que al menos en esta ocasión nadie fue acusado de secuestro, naturalmente lo atribuyó al escándalo que provocaron frente a toda la corte real. El muchacho comenzaba a sospechar lo que le depararían cuando consiguieran llegar a su tierra finalmente. De pronto parecía una pésica idea dirigirse hacia allá.

—¿Buscan arrestarnos a todos?

—No lo sé. Tenían interés en encontrarlos, pero si me preguntan mi opinión, tampoco parecían tan movilizados como cuando secuestraste a esa niña.

—¡Nunca me secuestro! —saltó la princesa.

—Me da lo mismo. Los buscan y eso es todo. Bien. Estamos llegando.

Tras un largo trayecto, finalmente llegaron a una rústica, pero elegante casa de dos plantas situada en una granja con parcelas discretas, que se limitaba hasta el nacimiento donde la arena era lamida por el mar. A lo lejos por el horizonte, eran capaces de ver atisbos de tierra más allá del océano. Robo se encaminó unos pasos hasta la orilla siendo advertido por Lucca sobre el peligro que correría si se adentraba al agua, pero el robot fue cuidadoso cuando a cierta distancia se quedó congelado con la vista clavada en el vasto océano azul, tan distinto al pantanoso mar de desechos tóxicos en el que se convertiría en su tiempo.

Melchor pidió los cestos de vuelta para vaciarlos en el interior de una caseta de ladrillo negro sobre una base recubierta de hierro. Más atrás emergían del suelo unas humeantes chimeneas fabricadas con cilindros de metal y barro. El fuego avivó cuando abrió la portezuela haciendo retroceder a Marle. Lucca se acercó curiosa, asombrada con la destreza en que el viejo atizaba el fuego acercándose peligrosamente sin ninguna clase de temor. Melchor le explicó un tanto optimista por el interés de la joven en el procedimiento, que los pedruscos rojizos necesitaba de una noche entera para que las impurezas se evaporaran, y el metal que las constituían se fundiera sobre unos recipientes, los cuales posteriormente en su forja enfriaría tras darle la forma de hojas de espadas, yelmos, escudos o armaduras. El procedimiento posterior parecía más complicado que el inicial.

La cabeza de Marle era un mar de preguntas equiparable a la de Crono. El anciano se daba su tiempo en su trabajo antes de resolver el problema que tenían. Cuando terminó, entró a su hogar invitando a los muchachos a pasar. Robo fue el último al seguir interesado en observar el mar, eso derivó a otra pregunta de Lucca.

—¿Cómo supo que Robo era una máquina?

—¿Pues que otra cosa podría ser? ¿Un humano o un místico disfrazado?

Eso exactamente fue lo que muchos quienes habían visto a Robo habían pensado.

—¿Y no le parece extraño ver a alguien como él?

—Tanto como el otro que está en plaza Leene, aunque reconozco éste está mucho más avanzado. Tu padre realmente tiene mucho talento, niña.

Entendieron la insinuación. Decidieron no sacar de su error a Melchor quien acababa de ponerse cómodo sobre un sofá, con los pies extendidos sobre un banquillo acolchado al frente. El interior de su casa esa ostentosamente elegante, con platos decorativos sobre una alacena de madera barnizada, con un elegante estilo igual que el comedor al fondo. Las cortinas llevaban bordados delicados y lucían tan limpias como todo en el interior. Marle recordó que ni siquiera los armeros del reino vivían con tal opulencia o comodidades, hasta Lucca sintió un poco de envidia al reconocer que su padre a pesar de su posición tampoco era tan ordenado como el Medino humano. Crono se sintió intranquilo, aunque a un tamaño más acorde para un ser humano, la escena le resultaba vívidamente familiar a la de ayer en la noche, cuando fueron atendidos por el alcalde Ozzal.

—Bien —suspiró su anfitrión—. Atrás de mi casa a dos kilómetros de distancia hay unas grutas que van hacia una ensenada. Al fondo vive un viejo amigo mío que los puede llevar hasta Truce por mar posteriormente, díganle que van de mi parte y el resto será cosa de él. Ahora escúchenme bien —y al decir esto se irguió en el sofá para mirarlos con mejor atención a la cara—. Ese atajo no tiene por que saberlo nadie de Guardia, o de ningún otro sitio. En Choras creen que me muevo en un Ferry privado a Truce, y en Truce piensan que hago lo mismo desde Choras.

—¿Por qué no quiere que nadie sepa de su atajo?— preguntó Crono

—Porque es ilegal —la respuesta vino primero de Marle antes que de Melchor, el cual permaneció despreocupado mientras divertido instaba a la princesa a continuar—. Tengo entendido que hay leyes acerca de ciertos bloqueos marítimos, incluso los comerciales sólo se obtienen mediante permisos especiales, pero estos siempre tienen que ser de mutuo acuerdo entre Guardia y Medina.

—Correcto, y yo no tengo permisos ni de uno ni de otro.

Marle quería continuar, agregando que hasta donde sabía a nadie en años se le han otorgado dichos permisos, pero entonces recordó la plática que tuvieron con el alcalde de Medina, y al capitán Seto con un documento oficial del reino amedrentando al místico que les ayudaría en el puerto, y se quedó callada nuevamente cuestionándose que tanto ignoraba acerca de los movimientos que su padre y el canciller hacían en Guardia.

—¿Cómo es que ninguna autoridad a intentado llamare la atención?

—Te sorprendería las cosas en común que pueden llegar a tener los místicos y los humanos. Si no son algunas monedas para que hagan de la vista gorda, es quizá alguna daga o espada nueva y de buena calidad. Mientras no cause problemas como ustedes… comprenderán, no ven motivos reales para detenerme por alguna norma rota de poca importancia. Además sigo siendo humano, qué va a saber su gente que soy un Medino ilegal entre ustedes.

—¿Pero cómo es que llegó a vivir entre los Medinos para empezar? —preguntó la inventora—. ¿Realmente es un Medino? ¿Nació aquí?

—Hacen demasiadas preguntas —gruñó molesto—. Les he dicho lo que querían saber. ¿O acaso quieren que les cuente toda mi historia?

—¡Por favor! —exclamó entusiasmada Marle—. Nos encantaría conocerla.

Por un lado era interés legítimo, por otro hacían tiempo para postergar un poco más su partida a Truce. Las lámparas oculares verdes de Robo brillaron con intensidad. Melchor lo observó un momento mientras se decidía a continuar. Hacía mucho que no tenía visitas, y menos visitas humanas. Ni siquiera Sofía, su asistente de Choras que le ayudaba en la feria era tan molesta.

—Pues yo no estoy seguro de querer compartirla. Tal vez si ustedes me comparten la historia acerca de su triste vida de delincuencia, tal vez, y sólo tal vez les cuente la mía.

Los muchachos dudaron. Francamente, a ninguno Melchor terminaba de gustarle demasiado como para sincerizarse en algo que posiblemente no les creyera. El anciano sonrió.

—Eso pensé. Partan a su hogar de una vez, pues imagino alguien los estará extrañando en su hogar. Les pido me dejen tranquilo de una vez, a no ser que quieran comprarme algo ¿No les interesaría ver mi mercancía?

Por educación, Crono pidió ver alguno de sus trabajos. Melchor complacido, lo guió a su sótano donde detrás de él le siguió el resto de su grupo. El lugar era bastante amplio, y hacía mucho calor, era obvio se extendía más allá de la casa, y pudieron ver de donde provenían las chimeneas que habían visto, pues parte de su forja estaba ahí mismo, notaron la entrada adicional la cual probablemente daba a algún lugar allá afuera de la propiedad.

—¿Cómo es que ha conseguido todos estos recursos?

—Muchacho, basta de preguntas. Digamos que cuento con la simpatía del alcalde Ozzal. Me ha costado trabajo, pero a lo largo de los años he logrado conseguir un lugar privilegiado dentro de la sociedad Medina. Hasta los vigilantes me tratan con respeto.

—Sí, ya me imagino por qué. Los mantiene armados —miraba una estantería llena de espadas y dagas tan grandes que difícilmente podría maniobrar él o una persona de tamaño común, y mazas también de pesado hierro—. ¿No le parece peligroso proporcionarles esto a los místicos?

—Un poco, no me detengo mucho en cuestionamientos morales —suspira—. Aunque reconozco a veces que este mundo estaría mucho mejor sin armas, un mundo más alegre y más tranquilo, quizá, pero en ocasiones esa tranquilidad sólo se puede obtener con algo seguro con lo que puedas defenderte. ¿Has visto algo que te interese?

—Mucho, quizá un día que lleve dinero, vaya a la plaza y le compre algo.

—Algo tarde para eso. La última vez que fui a Guardia los soldados se mostraron demasiado interesados en mi procedencia y en mis trabajos, más que de lo costumbre. Eso creo se los puedo agradecer a ustedes, pues se entiende la dureza con la cual se han puesto exigentes sobre quien se mueve por sus tierras. No creo regresar ni para la noche del festival de la luna. Incluso tuve que despedir a mi asistente.

Con una magnífica espada en las manos, el muchacho frunció el señor lamentando escuchar eso. Por muy desagradable que fuera, las piezas del armero eran excepcionales como para dejarlas pasar por alto.

—Siento escuchar eso. Será la próxima vez que regrese a Medina, entonces.

—¿Realmente piensas regresar?

—No lo creo.

Melchor se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo, se dio la vuelta y rebuscó en un armario. Mientras Crono daba la vuelta a la empuñadura de la espada que miraba, dándose cuenta que el nombre del anciano estaba grabado en la base. Marle se acercó a estudiar la diminuta caligrafía floreada. Lucca se acercó a las masas gigantes y descubrió que en ellas, e incluso en unas dagas, la misma firma aparecía en las bases de los mangos.

—Así protejo la originalidad de mis obras —explicó Melchor al volver con ellos con algo en brazos, notando como examinaban su peculiar firma—. Hasta los Medinos saben que si quieren algo de calidad, sólo les basta con buscar mi nombre en el arma a su elección. Hasta ésta lo tiene por si les quedan dudas.

Tendió a Crono una espada ligeramente corta, con una empuñadura tosca, pero con la hoja igual de magnífica cortante, blancuzca y traslúcida, de apariencia ligeramente frágil.

—Es más resistente de lo que parece, puedes llevártela si convences a esa joven de entregarme su pendiente.

Marle se sobresaltó llevándose de vuelta su mano al colgante oculto bajo su ropa. Este había sobresalido un poco mostrando apenas perceptible el brillo de la extraña joya.

—¿Mi colgante? No puedo darle mi colgante, ni por todas las espadas de su forja —miraba con ansia a Crono temiendo se lo pidiera, pero éste negó molesto dirigiéndose a Melchor al tiempo que le tendía por la empuñadura la espada de regreso.

—Ni yo puedo pedirle a Marle que haga tal sacrificio. Tómela, no la quiero así.

Melchor no tomó la espada. Suspirando, gruñó.

—Consérvala. En ocasiones, aunque no muy frecuentemente lo hago, me dejo aparecer en Truce. Quizá entonces reúnas las treinta piezas de oro que vale —se vuelve a Marle—. Guarde bien ese pendiente, princesa. Aunque veo que está por demás decirle, vale la pena recordarle que su valor es excepcional, más allá de lo que se imagina, hace bien en no ponerle un precio, pues no lo tiene.

—¿Cómo sabe usted tanto acerca de él?

—Conozco el tipo de gema, no es una clase de piedra preciosa muy común. Es posible se trate de la última de su clase, y eso la vuelve única.

—El único valor que yo le encuentro es sentimental.

—Como lo quiera ver está bien para mí.

Por el mismo sótano, Melchor los condujo afuera de la casa, donde estiró su cuerpo hasta crujir su espalda. Robo escaneó sin advertírselo su cuerpo preocupado por el crujido, pero no encontró nada malo en el anciano, salvo por el cansancio.

—Tiene buena salud para su edad, señor Melchor.

—Gracias hojalata, tú te vez también muy bien. Les deseo a todos un buen viaje, espero no encuentren muchas dificultades en el mismo, especialmente una vez lleguen a Guardia.

El pelirrojo sonrió comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

—Nos las arreglaremos, gracias por todo. Entonces por las grutas hasta la ensenada. ¿Cómo dice que se llama su amigo?

—Heckran. Trátenlo bien, les advierto no sabe causar por lo general una buena primera impresión.

—Lo tendremos en mente. Gracias por todo, de nuevo lamentamos lo de en la mañana.

—Todo olvidado.

Las muchachas se despidieron de él. Robo lo hizo con más propiedad pese a lo despectivo de su trato. Partieron nuevamente. Melchor los vio alejarse con sus pensamientos en torno a la princesa de Guardia, y la mente hirviendo de recuerdos de antaño. Demasiados secretos lo habían vuelto hermético y malhumorado, lo reconocía, así como también que para él ya era demasiado tarde para sincerizarse, cambiar y estar en paz con el mundo.

Se aproximó a la foja, la cual abrió al notar que el fuego se estaba apagando, y concentrándose el fuego por arte de magia volvió a intensificarse. Le era deprimente saber que era último de su clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Ode 30<strong> gracias, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado. Saludos

**Neverdie** gracias, no pensé que pegara el chiste. Tal vez ponga un poco más de humor en otros capítulos. Te soy franco, de Naruto no conozco nada. Pero te prometo leer los otros que has escrito de Avatar y Evangelion en cuanto tenga chance. Gracias, saludos.


	99. IV 03 04

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo III - ****Humanos entre místicos**

**4**

A lo lejos dieron con unos montecillos; al pie de estos, diversos boquetes erosionados de distintos tamaños se abrían, siendo el más sobresaliente uno tan grande por el que fácilmente podrían cruzar hasta cinco personas montadas a caballo, y también era el que estaba más al ras al suelo, y por donde era obvio el camino descendía incluso hacia más abajo del mismo. Lucca tanteó la posibilidad pedirle a Crono cortara unas ramas con su nueva espada para poder quemarlas con su magia, creando así improvisadas antorchas, cuando al aproximarse notaron luces titilando en el interior; cuando se acercaron se daban cuenta que era algo mucho más que eso.

Un pequeño grupo conformado por cinco rechonchos hench dormitaba en medio de un campamento improvisado en el interior. Cuatro dormían a pierna suelta, mientras el quinto tenía sus ojillos porcinos concentrados en un jarrón que recorría con sus callosos dedos cada contorno con concentración.

—Sal, por favor, sal —murmuraba en voz queda—. Vamos, sé que estás ahí. Le dio poder al herrero, sé que lo hiciste, dámelo a mí. ¿No ves que soy hijo de místicos?

Los muchachos mantuvieron su distancia, inseguros de cómo reaccionarían si los descubrían. Ignoraban si estaba ahí por ellos. "—Si estuvieran buscándonos, los místicos que hubiéramos encontrado serían cíclopes, no henchs." Reflexionó Lucca.

—Tal vez no sean hostiles. —susurró a sus amigos quienes asintieron dudosos.

Caminaron hacia ellos, y de pronto el hench despierto abrazó el jarrón como si ya los sintiera quitándole de las manos su preciada posesión.

—Buenas tardes, señor —lo saludó la inventora buscando ser lo más diplomática posible—. Estábamos de paso buscando a un amigo, quizá lo conoce. El señor…

—¡Los humanos! ¡Despierten todos! ¡Son los enemigos de los místicos!

Los muchachos se sobresaltaron por los alaridos rumiosos del ser, pero no tanto como su grupo que asustado se puso en pie, algunos amodorrados, pero la mitad con un hacha o un inmenso martillo entre las manos.

—Tenías razón —soltó uno seguido de una carcajada—. Este era el único lugar posible al que podrían dirigirse.

Crono sacó la espada que Melchor le había dado. Uno de los hench retrocedió sorprendido.

—¡Se supone que no estaban armados!

—¡No queremos ningún problema! —advirtió el muchacho—. Déjenos pasar. Nuestros asuntos son ajenos a ustedes.

El que había despertado, sin soltar su jarrón dio unos pasos decididos hacia él, era el único que parecía decidido a buscar problemas y apostar a que ganaría.

—Que engreído eres, humano. Corrieron a las faldas del alcalde, pero aquí no lo encontrarán para ayudarlos. Nosotros sabemos lo que son ustedes, ¡una plaga! Ozzal les facilitó alojamiento, cuando lo que debió de haber hecho fue cumplir la ley y ejecutarlos por pisar nuestra tierra, ustedes humanos asquerosos.

—Por lo que sé, nosotros no somos los únicos humanos que hemos pisado Medina —lo encaró Marle, cuyas manos se estaban tornando azules poco a poco—. ¿Qué hay de Melchor? ¿Qué hay de los soldados de Guardia? ¿A ellos también los han insultado y amenazado? ¿No es verdad que vienen de vez en cuando a darles trabajo?

Otro místico, el del hacha, apretó los dientes sentido por aquella réplica.

—¡Nuestra gente hace mal en acercarse a sus tierras! No tendrían por qué salir de Medina. A ese maldito herrero no podemos tocarlo porque cuenta con el favor permanente de Ozzal y de los mismos vigilantes, pero estas armas son forjaduras genuinas místicas, no contaminadas por la mugre de su especie. ¡Comprueben que son tan efectivas como las de su querido herrero!

Se lanzó contra Crono con el hacha sobre su cabeza, y poco le falto para perderla; cuando la descargó contra el muchacho, este lanzó su espada contra él cortando el arma por el mango, y sólo hubiese necesitado unos centímetros más para alcanzarle el cuello. Contagiados por lo que consideraron un gran valor por parte de su compañero, pero sin haberse dado cuenta realmente de lo que ocurrió, los otros siguieron su ejemplo. De una patada, el muchacho empujó al hench que estuvo a punto de matar, mientras Robo actuando más de prisa que las chicas, derribó a otros dos lanzando sus puños con el impulso de un cohete. Sus manos se retrajeron y en el lugar donde impactaron, sólo quedaron dos henchs inconscientes, junto a otro paralizado del miedo con el mango de un hacha, ya inseguro de cómo actuar ahora, y uno más que duró poco con el pelirrojo antes de quedar desarmado.

El del jarrón miró asombrado a sus compañeros, más recuperó pronto la compostura al apuntar hacia ellos la abertura de su reliquia.

—¡Atrás! ¡No me obliguen a usar esto!

—¿Y qué se supone que harás con eso? —replicó la joven de los anteojos—. ¿Intentar estrellárnoslo en la cabeza?

Del jarrón se asomó una expresión burlona y malévola de ojos y colmillos brillantes, Lucca tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando algo oscuro y cenizo apareció cual visión de un fantasma. El hench sonreía al ver la incertidumbre de sus adversarios.

—Es un espíritu antiguo capaz de convocar monstruos que les quitarían el sueño, se dice que puede otorgar su magia a su portador de considerarlo digno. ¡Admiren su formidable poder!

El espíritu regresó a su interior. Los muchachos se prepararon para lo que vendría, pero pasados unos segundos parecía que nada estaba por suceder, entonces poco a poco algo volvió a asomarse del interior, algo pequeño que cayó al suelo con un sonido húmedo y desagradable, seguido de otro y después un tercero. Miraron a las criaturas sin comprender más que el hench confundido al ver a tres despellejados moluscos rojo sangre, los cuales se retorcían y arrastraban lenta y lastimeramente en el suelo. Su aspecto era desagradable, pero patéticamente insignificante.

—Pues ciertamente tendré pesadillas con esas asquerosidades —rezongó socarrona Lucca retrocediendo asqueada, y todavía más cuando Marle se acercó pinchando a una de esas cosas con la punta del pie—. ¡Basta Marle! ¡Eso es asqueroso!

—Se siente curioso —exclamó sonriendo al darse cuenta cómo la había llamado Lucca—, deberías probar. Mira como abre la boca cuando lo toco, como si quisiera vomitar.

—La que vomitará soy yo si continúas haciendo eso.

Robo miró con parcial interés a los seres, para volver su vista al jarrón que el hench continuaba sujetando, mientras temblaba observando la expresión de triunfo en el muchacho pelirrojo.

—No me molestaré en levantar mi espada contra tus demonios, pero tampoco pienso hacerlo contra ti si te llevas a tus amigos y nos dejas en paz.

La robusta criatura rumiaba entre dientes varias maldiciones y pensamientos de los cuales sólo alcanzaron a escuchar algo que sonó como: "toda la noche esperando que aparecieran para emboscarlos y…". Se detuvo. El jarrón tembló, y en una humarada se consumió así mismo asustando a su propietario. Todos se callaron, ¡y retrocedieron aterrados!

Habían caído de entre la oscuridad del techo lejano. Fueron cuatro seres que giraban en torno a sus picos, los cuales arremetieron contra los moluscos moribundos. Se detuvieron y se alzaron con sus presas sobre ellos para devorarlas. Eran de un violeta azuloso, semejantes a insectos una cabeza más baja que los cíclopes, con amplios brazos curveados y patas pequeñas, de ojos brillantes como los rubís. Graznaron agudamente y el hench aterrado, con las manos sobre sus oídos cayó al suelo entre quejidos de dolor. El sonido era lastimoso también para los chicos, pero en menor medida. Comprendiendo la situación, Robo intentó atacar a las criaturas, pero al golpearlos descubrió no era muy distinto al arremeter contra el metal. La criatura que se quedó sin presa se tambaleó pero se recuperó muy rápido, golpeando con su pico a Robo, con tal fuerza y velocidad, que el robot voló hasta estrellarse contra la pared más cercana.

Los hench alertas por el ruido, estaban demasiado aterrados como para vitorear a los seres, ignorantes si aquellas criaturas los devorarían también tras terminar con los humanos; ninguno jamás habían visto tales seres, pero mucho menos había visto lo que los humanos hicieron para defenderse. La joven de los anteojos había retrocedido con la misma destreza en que lo había hecho la de la cabellera rubia. La primera había girado sobre sí levantando la mano al final, y la criatura que la había atacado se envolvió repentinamente en llamas. La segunda joven debía de estar muy asustada, ya que juntó sus manos y cerrando los ojos inclinó su cabeza como si estuviese rezando, y sus plegarias debieron ser escuchadas cuando a punto de ser atravesada por su pico, el cuerpo de la otra criatura se llenó de escarcha y en segundos su cuerpo se paralizó congelado, convertido en un inmenso pedrusco de hielo. El muchacho alzó las manos y abrió la boca gritando con furia, y a pesar de estar en el interior de una caverna, de algún lugar un trueno debió atravesar el subsuelo pegando de lleno contra la otra bestia. El extraño ser que les acompañaba, el de la armadura combada se recuperó, y su armadura se desamobló de su cuerpo, revelando que estaba hecho de una luz que impactó de lleno contra la cuarta criatura noqueándola por completo.

—¿Tú provocaste eso? —preguntó uno de los místicos a su compañero.

—No lo sé.

—¡Cómo no lo vas a saber! ¿Qué te dijo exactamente Heckran cuando te vendió esa cosa!

—S… sólo me dijo que era un jarrón mágico y… bueno, mágico… que podría invocar algo terrible. ¡No tenía idea! Pero ellos… pueden… ellos pueden…

Miraban con ojos distintos al grupo. Sus manos seguían irradiando magia, magia auténtica de la cuál ellos carecían, y a ojos vista parecía más poderosa que la que esperaron obtener del jarrón.

—¿Cómo se supone que tienen magia? ¿Quién les enseñó? ¡Sólo los místicos podemos usar ese poder!

—Pues muéstrame tu magia —reclamó Crono soltando estática por sus manos—, y te mostraré la mía —el hench abrió y cerró la boca repetidamente como un pez. Sus compañeros evitaron la mirada del humano—. Eso pensé. Entonces, el tal Heckran es algo así como un hechicero, ¿cierto?

—Los hechiceros aprenden magia, la magia de Heckran es parte de él —rezongó uno a la defensiva.

—¿Heckran los envió a atacarnos? ¿Fue Ozzal? ¿Quién fue?

Gruñeron resentidos por quedar a merced de humanos tan fácilmente, pero su respuesta resultó obvia para Lucca pese a la presión que Crono ejercía sobre ellos.

—Nadie los envía, Crono. Son fanáticos como los que nos hemos topado. Pensaron que sería fácil deshacerse de un grupo de humanos y quedar como pueblerinos con conciencia cívica.

Al comprenderlo sintió asco igual que su amiga, Marle por otro lado pensaba distinto cuando cabizbaja les habló a los medinos.

—No somos distintos de ustedes. Somos seres inteligentes. Tenemos familias y amigos que nos preocupan, trabajos, alegrías, preocupaciones. ¿Pueden entenderlo?

La princesa entristeció cuando con sus expresiones de despreció, comprendió que no lo entendían, o quizá, sencillamente no querían hacerlo. Crono expulsó choques eléctricos inofensivos contra ellos mientras les gritaba "lárguense", mirándolos desaparecer con prisa.

—Si en serio ese Heckran es amigo de Melchor, pues tiene un sentido del humor de lo más extraño —opinó la inventora.

En el camino otro tipo de seres les salieron al paso: murciélagos, rollys de extraña textura morada poco más grandes a los que vivían en el bosque Guardia, y moluscos que asomaban sus cabezas de entre los riachuelos subterráneos del lugar. Conforme bajaban más y más ni siquiera las antorchas eran capaces de alumbrar bien el camino, el cuál en ocasiones se bifurcaba, salvándose de perderse gracias a Robo, que constantemente escaneaba el terreno para trazar una ruta a seguir, y gracias a sus periféricos infrarrojos la oscuridad no le era ningún problema. Lucca buscando hacer ruido en medio de la quietud, preguntaba a su amigo sobre el funcionamiento de aquél sistema.

Crono buscaba la mano de Marle, y la princesa en ocasiones accedía a dársela, mirando constantemente sobre su hombro preocupada a Lucca buscando su reacción, en una ocasión ella pareció distinguir lo que hacían, expresando bastante bien con su mirada su irritación, entonces la princesa se soltaba de su amigo para calmarla. Intentando no quedar como un ogro, en una empinada cuando la oscuridad era más que creciente, exclamó.

—Lo más caballeroso sería que tomaran nuestras manos para no perdernos.

No supo si Crono tomó la de la princesa, pero casi podía apostar a que lo había hecho, no había problema pues su intención era que las llevara a ambas. Mala estrategia. La gruesa mano que sintió era fría y lisa, obviamente la de Robo; al menos le sirvió para sortear los obstáculos, pues constantemente estuvieron a punto de tropezar, ya sea por que perdían de vista el suelo, o este se ocultaba cuando no les quedaba más remedio que empaparse al entrar en zonas a medio inundar de distinta profundidad, en ocasiones con el agua llegándoles a los talones, y en otras hasta el pecho. En esas circunstancias, Lucca no podía hacer menos que preocuparse por Robo, más la máquina continuaba a su ritmo dentro del agua andando sin ningún conveniente.

—¿El agua no te estropea?

—No lo suficiente. Las zonas de mi cuerpo que necesitan aislante están protegidas con recubiertos plastificados; y las que no, no llegan a humedecerse por el calor que genero para hervir el agua impidiéndole llegar a humedecer mi sistema.

—Eso explicaría porque el agua a momentos parece fría, y de pronto se siente demasiado caliente. Pensaba que habíamos entrado en una gruta de aguas termales.

Nerviosa, Marle se esforzaba tratando de distinguir cualquier cosa dentro de la oscuridad profunda en la que habían entrado. A momentos como si lloviera, les caían gruesas gotas sobre sus cabezas, y en ocasiones hasta chorros enteros de agua salada.

—¿Estaremos acaso bajo el océano?

—No, princesa —conteniéndose el "no sea tonta", la inventora le rectificó en su lugar—. El océano tiene una profundidad muy grande; quizá estemos más allá de la orilla de la playa, pero no creo que nos hayamos adentrado tanto.

Más la idea de Marle la había hecho teorizar en el momento, sobre la posibilidad de un camino no muy profundo bajo el mar entre Medina y Truce donde pudieran estar caminando. Al menos eso explicaría el modo en que Melchor era capaz de trasladarse sin dificultades, aunque tal situación sólo dejaba un planteamiento.

Un monstruoso rugido los detuvo. Poco a poco la luz se iba haciendo más clara conforme se acercaban. Vieron restos de peces y otra clase de animales marinos yaciendo entre huesos en el suelo. Se estremecieron al escuchar el eco de algo aproximándose. Gracias a las antorchas empotradas en las paredes, iluminando esa sección de la caverna sin otra salida aparente, habían dejado de estar a oscuras cuando vieron a Heckran por primera vez.

Al fondo del espacio de la caverna había una planicie, en cuyo centro un lago subterráneo intranquilizó sus aguas cuando emergió una enorme creatura de cuatro metros lentamente. Caminaba arrastrando su cola sobre sus cortas patas, muy diferentes de sus poderosos brazos musculosos, los cuales terminaban en garras más grandes que sus propias manos. Su torso era ancho, sobre su espalda nacían enormes pinchos color hueso de semejanza a los cuernos de su cabeza, o los prominentes colmillos como morsa de sus fauces. El grupo se paralizó, y la criatura olisqueó a su alrededor con los bigotes felinos erizándosele, tratando de enfocar sus ojillos amarillos semi ciegos sobre ellos.

—¿Qué es ese olor? Son tres humanos, ¿pero qué es lo otro? ¿Una armadura? ¿Cómo puedo escuchar que se mueve si no hay nadie dentro de ella? ¿Quiénes son y cómo han llegado a mis dominios?

Era obvio que era su voz, aunque su origen era incierto pues al chocar entre las paredes se oía como un coro proveniente de todas partes, además su boca apenas y se cerraba. La voz era gruesa, pero de acento suave y viejo. Si hubo un sonido terrible en ese instante, fue el de Robo al responder con su voz artificial asexuada y falta de entonación.

—Saludos, señor Heckran. Venimos de Medina, y hemos llegado gracias a las indicaciones de su amigo, el señor Melchor.

La bestia no ocultó en su expresión su disgusto mientras lo escuchaba.

—¡Calla! Mis pobres oídos no pueden tolerarte —no habían distinguido sus oídos siendo que carecía de orejas, pero estaban ahí ocultos bajo sus cuernos—. ¿Melchor? El humano que huele a místico. Lo conozco, pero no los conozco a ustedes. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¿Por qué vienen a perturbar mi soledad?

—Buscamos su ayuda —rogó Marle—. Queremos que nos permita partir a Truce, usando el medio que usa Melchor cuando lo hace.

Las fauces de Heckran se abrieron todavía más liberando un rugido amenazante. Apoyó sus garras contra el suelo para inclinarse e intentar verlos mejor.

—¿Los humanos me confunden con un vulgar sirviente acaso? ¿Tengo motivos para tener que mover humanos de un lugar a otro? Váyanse de mis dominios y llévense con ustedes su engreimiento, antes que lo despedace de sus almas.

—Por favor, no te estamos ordenando nada —continuó Lucca—. Estamos desesperados por volver a nuestro hogar. Es un favor que te lo pedimos en nombre de la amistad que tienes con Melchor.

—El herrero de Medina no es mi amigo, es un igual, y sólo por ello le debo el respeto que me guarda a su vez. Ustedes no son nada más que humanos ordinarios. ¡Ni con el paso de los siglos cambian! Huelen igual que los humanos de la antigua guerra.

—¿Qué? —La joven estaba gratamente sorprendida— ¿Acaso tu ya vivías cuando se desarrollo la guerra de Magus?

—¡Ten respeto por ese nombre, humana! El gran Magus no hizo la guerra, buscó la liberación. Yo apenas era una cría en aquél entonces, pero mis recuerdos siguen presentes.

—¿La liberación de quién?

—Cuida ese tono, joven humano. La liberación de los místicos. Si el gran Magus hubiese podido terminar la creación del poderoso Lavos, los místicos hubiéramos sido libres de la plaga humana.

—Entonces las leyendas son ciertas —razonó Lucca—. Ma… el gran Magus creó a Lavos en el pasado. ¿Tú lo viste? ¿Lo conociste?

—Muchas preguntas que no tengo que responder. Mi apetito es grande y ustedes interrumpieron mi cacería en las profundidades.

Comprendiendo la indirecta, Crono desenfundó su espada. Robo se acercó a él dispuesto ayudarle. Heckran rugió, pero esta vez el sonido que escapó de su garganta tenía la entonación de una carcajada.

—El humano piensa que puede cortar mi piel con simple acero. Ni las armas de pedrusco rojizo del herrero pueden atravesar mi piel.

Y en efecto, su piel lucía muy áspera, o incluso más que la de un cocodrilo. Se encogió dentro de sí mismo ocultando su cara entre sus brazos.

—Acepto su reto, criaturas. Qué esperan. ¡Atáquenme!

Intuyendo lo inútil que sería un ataque físico directo. Las jóvenes no esperaron a su amigo, cada cual atacó usando su magia. Heckran se sorprendió al sentir el frío poder de Marle, pero sin llegar a congelarse gracias al intenso calor del fuego de Lucca cuando le pegó de lleno. Furioso, bramó intensamente, y al extender sus manos la gruta a su alrededor tembló. De entre las piedras surgió una marejada de agua que lanzó a los cuatro en distintas direcciones de la cueva. Mareados, tardaron en comprender lo que había ocurrido, cuando fueron al rescate de Robo al ver al monstruo acercarse a su amigo con sus garras en lo alto.

—¡Oye, déjalo en paz!

Gritó Crono, más no como advertencia. Con su espada lanzó contra él un tajo al aire para crear la técnica corte. Algo invisible se rompió alrededor de la bestia encrespándole la piel. Marle formaba en el aire un bloque de hielo, y en un acuerdo silencioso improvisado con Lucca, su amiga envolvió el pedrusco en llamas lanzándolo contra la cabeza de Heckran. La bestia volvió a soltar un alarido, esta vez de dolor por la desagradable sensación del hielo seco quemándole la cara y paralizándole los músculos faciales por el frío intenso.

Les dio la espalda para aproximarse aterrado al lago tras él, sintiendo la electricidad creada por Crono recorriéndole la espalda en un nuevo ataque. A pesar de la corriente eléctrica, se arriesgó y sumergió la cara en el agua hasta que volvió a sentir los párpados y la nariz, así como el aliviante frescor donde las quemaduras le dejaron marcas.

Se volvió hacia ellos indeciso en qué hacer a continuación. Las jóvenes parecía dispuestas a repetir ese ataque en teoría imposible por los opuestos de la magia utilizada cual antípoda elemental. Era capaz de repeler la magia, algo que nunca pensó volver a necesitar, pero de cualquier forma, con esa curiosa técnica que el muchacho usaba de barrido con su espada, sentía esa defensa especial abandonarlo junto con la presión del aire al quebrarse a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes también pueden usar magia?

—Eso no importa —rezongó el muchacho tratando de sonar autoritario—. Basta con que sepas no estamos indefensos. Ayúdanos a marcharnos y no tendremos que pelear entre nosotros. Has visto lo que podemos hacer, y sin la necesidad de los jarrones que vendes a los henchs.

Por un momento, Heckran se olvidó de la situación echándose a reír de nuevo.

—Esos tontos Medinos han olvidado lo que significa ser un místico de verdad. Es extraño como lo sabe más el humano que fabrica sus armas que ellos mismos. La comida con que me pagan es buena, mejor que las monedas que usan como si humanos se sintieran. Merecen ser embaucados por su comportamiento e ignorancia. Jarrones capaces de invocar carnada para tempurites, y hasta esos tontos insectos mágicos valen más que ellos.

Aunque se estaba burlando, sintieron en su tono de voz el resentimiento y frustración al hacerlo. Estaba flaqueando.

—No puedes enseñarles magia a los otros místicos como ellos piensan, ¿verdad?

—La magia no es algo que se puede aprender si no tienes el don de la misma en tu sangre. Sumidos en su propia vanidad, los místicos perdieron su magia con cada generación que pasaba. Hasta ese líder obeso que presume de sus antepasados mágicos, es tan corriente como… No. No como ustedes. Ustedes tienen magia. ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Cuántos humanos existen con ese don?

—Sólo nosotros tres hasta donde sabemos.

—Y el otro.

Imaginaron se refería a Robo al no saber todavía de lo que se trataba, aunque no lo miraba precisamente a él concentrándose en sus propios pensamientos. Aguardaron su próximo movimiento, dispuestos a defenderse con todo lo que tuvieran si reanudaba su ataque. Pero al final, cabizbajo, Heckran reconoció su derrota.

—Soy muy viejo y ustedes son tres, tan jóvenes y fuertes como alguna vez lo fui. Por esta ocasión, pero sólo por esta reconoceré mi derrota. Aún así, faltará mucho antes que les guarde el mismo respeto que le guardo al anciano.

—Al menos es un avance.

—No me presiones, humano.

Se dio la vuelta en dirección a la laguna nuevamente. Dudosos, el grupo lo siguió. La enorme bestia palpó el agua ligeramente mientras cerraba sus ojos concentrado en algo.

—Puedo sentirlo. Está cerca. Les advierto que no es lo mismo hacerlo sólo con el anciano que con ustedes cuatro juntos. Acérquense.

Lo obedecieron esperando que su ayuda fuese genuina. Se posicionaron al borde de la laguna, sin comprender aún lo que tenía que suceder o lo que deberían de hacer. Heckran no explicó nada, se había alejado un poco para volver a mirarles a penas sin moverse. Los minutos transcurrieron y la bestia no se movía en absoluto, ni para atacarles nuevamente, o para ayudarles de alguna manera. Incómoda, Marle murmuró por lo bajo.

—¿Qué haremos cuando regresemos a casa?

—No lo sé —le contestó Lucca en voz queda—. Pero si seguimos adelante con esto, tal vez el portal que apareció por mi telepod en la feria pueda resultarnos útil si regresamos a los tiempos de la guerra.

Comprendiendo lo que Lucca insinuaba, Crono estaba por decir algo más cuando de pronto Heckran extendió sus manos.

—¡Aquí viene! Hasta luego, humanos.

La humedad se extendió por la caverna. La magia provocada por Heckran los golpeó de lleno con agua a presión, justo al fondo de la laguna donde de inmediato fueron atrapados por un torbellino submarino cuya experiencia en su interior, la sintieron peor a la experimentada cuando atravesaron por vez primera un portal del tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Deyitha<strong>, gracias. Espero tu internet siga mejor. Descuida, espero la historia siga en tu preferencia. Un saludo.

**Neverdie** de hecho si salió lo de la caverna, quizá es por que las llame grutas. Un saludo, pero te haya gustado. Gracias.


	100. IV 04 01

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo IV - ****Reencuentros y asperezas**

**1**

El viejo vigilante atento se encontraba en el muelle de Truce, observando con detenimiento el mar por medio de su catalejo. A su espalda, el encargado de la taquilla del puerto anunciaba a voz viva la partida del último Ferry hacia Porre, mirando con cierta irritación al hombre que como de costumbre, puntual se presentaba siempre para observar, más nunca para abordar la embarcación. Cuando todos los que necesitaban partir estuvieron dentro de la embarcación, se dirigió a él mientras el capitán comenzaba a zarpar. Curioso, se preguntaba por qué nunca lo veía en el pueblo más allá de encontrarle siempre en el muelle.

—Oye, ¿Y tú eres de aquí?

El hombre parpadeó desconcertado por que se dirigieran a él. Tenía pergamino y plumas en mano cuando reaccionó a la pregunta.

—No, soy de Porre.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué nunca te veo llegar de un Ferry o irte en uno?

—Por que ando a pie.

—No te molestaría contribuir con el negocio de vez en cuando. Suficiente te permito que vengas a hacer el tonto con tus papeles y catalejos.

—¡No le hago el tonto a nada! —estaba indignado—. Para que te lo sepas son estudios muy importantes —señala algún punto en el mar entre la costa y la lejanía de Medina—. ¿Vez ese sitio? ¿Sabes de los torrentes de agua a presión? No me dirás que jamás te has preguntado el motivo por el que haya una anomalía tan extraña siempre ahí mismo. Está relacionado con los temblores, te lo digo yo. Es como un reloj, siempre va en los mismos intervalos de tiempo.

—Si es tan importante pues vete de aquí y corre a decírselo al rey.

La risa del comerciante irritó aún más al hombre. Lo cierto es que había intentado ponerse en contacto con el rey esperando viese la importancia de su trabajo. Estaba de más decir que ni una burla había recibido en respuesta, aunque probablemente incluso eso era aspirar demasiado. El reino estaba de cabeza desde los últimos sucesos acaecidos en torno al castillo, la corte y la familia real, como para perder el tiempo incluso mofándose de él.

—Verás que el rey le dará la importancia a esto cuando suceda algo excepcional, algo de veras grande.

—Sí. ¿Y eso que será? Con los problemas que tiene ahora, seguro el mar le dará la respuesta a sus plegarias.

El mar se encabritó, el hombre de ciencia dejó de perder su tiempo para pegar el ojo en el catalejo garabateando como un desquiciado en sus hojas. Lo cierto era que hasta el hombre de la taquilla se interesó por el asunto. Ya había visto el extraño géiser, y aunque lo miraba como una curiosidad sin importancia, siempre era divertido observarlos cuando ocurrían. Esta vez fue muy diferente.

Los dos hombres por una parte creyeron que se trataba de una ilusión, al mismo tiempo sabían lo que habían visto por ilógico que fuera. Del torrente de agua que llegaba desde las profundidades, cuatro personas fueron lanzadas al cielo antes de caer al mar de nuevo. Aunque el géiser continuaba expulsando su torrente, el vigilante dirigía su catalejo hacia aquellas personas. Tenía uno más pequeño, y le fue arrebatado por el hombre a su espalda, que interesado seguía con la mirada el nado de aquellos individuos dirigiéndose hacia el muelle donde se encontraban.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras miraban como uno a uno salían, apresurados en auxiliar a uno de sus compañeros, unos bastante rechoncho de rasgos imposibles: alto, sin cuello, con las piernas y brazos anormalmente gruesos. Reconocieron al bastardo de Truce y a su amiga: la hija de Taban Gendius. No estaban muy seguros quién era la desaliñada que les acompañaba, aunque en realidad, viéndolos con detenimiento, ninguno tenía un buen aspecto. Tras comprobar que el hombre con la armadura extraña se encontrara a salvo, se aproximaron más casi arrastrando los pies, con los trapos negros que vestían empapados y llenos de suciedad.

—Estaba casi segura que ahora si te estropeabas.

—Teoricé lo mismo, Lucca —contestaba el robot—. Mi recubrimiento es más resistente de lo supuesto. ¿Están bien ustedes?

Crono no paraba de toser y vomitar agua. Marle lo ayudaba permitiéndole que apoyara parte de su peso sobre su hombro al caminar.

—Creo que me tragué algo que ahora nada en mi estómago. Por un momento pensé que Heckran nos mataría después de todo.

—¿Pero dónde estamos? —preguntaba Marle—. ¿Realmente es Truce?

—Lo es —respondió la inventora, que ya había distinguido a lo lejos el camino que iba del muelle al islote donde vivía—. Es increíble, pero realmente hemos regreso a casa.

Se detuvieron mirando con añoranza su alrededor. Parecía que había pasado más tiempo desde que partieron de Truce. El aire, el sol, el cielo, todo era tan limpio como en Medina, pero éste era un sitio que podían reconocer los tres. Robo no encontraba la diferencia entre el lugar anterior al nuevo, hasta que con asombro miró a dos humanos aproximarse hacia ellos con cautela: Uno rechoncho, y otro más viejo con varias cosas entre los brazos: pergaminos, catalejos y otros objetos que lo detenían cada cierto número de pasos.

—¡Ustedes! ¿Están bien?

Los muchachos miraron nerviosos a los recién llegados, pudiéndolos reconocer, pero temiendo lo hubieran reconocido también a ellos.

—Sí, gracias —replicó Crono tratando de parecer despreocupado—. Nos metimos a nadar demasiado adentro. Mejor nos vamos a casa.

—¡Pero si ustedes salieron del geiser del mar! ¡Los vimos!

Marle comprendió a lo que se refería. Lucca tardó un poco en reaccionar al entender tras ver el espacio entre Truce y Medina separado por el océano. Algunas veces a través desde su ventana había visto el curioso fenómeno sin hacerle demasiado caso. Sus dudas sobre lo que sucedió en la cueva de Heckran quedaron disipadas de inmediato, así como ciertas interrogantes sobre Melchor y su modo de trasladarse de un continente a otro.

—¡Qué tontería! No salimos de ninguna parte. Nos acercamos demasiado al geiser mientras nadábamos y nos agarró la presión del agua. Fue así como nos aventó.

La explicación fue lógica para el hombre de ciencias, más tras echarles un vistazo, el comerciante del puerto replicó con desconfianza.

—¿Se metieron realmente a nadar en esas fachas?

Se miraron a sí mismos, sorprendidos de no haber salido desnudos. Sus ropas ya no daban para más, por lo que era increíble que siguieran unidas a su cuerpo. Ciertamente el sujeto tenía un punto, para el que no tuvieron que responder cuando Robo los hizo retroceder a ambos caminando hacia el puerto pasando entre ellos.

—Disculpen. Necesito permitirle a mis dispositivos secarse antes que tenga una auténtica reacción dañina por el agua salada.

Su pesado andar y los ruidos internos que al hacerlo producía rompieron momentáneamente el instante de tensión.

—¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?

—No parece un ser vivo —opinó el hombre mirándolo con ojo crítico conforme se alejaba a la playa—. ¿Será algo que Gendius construiría? He escuchado que últimamente el rey lo tiene muy ocupado desde que uno de sus dispositivos de defensa en el castillo se vino abajo.

La joven inventora casi pega un salto al escuchar eso. Insegura paseaba la mirada de sus amigos al camino que la llevaba al islote, y después hacia aquellos hombres con los que no tenía mucho trato.

—¿Dicen que mi padre ha estado ocupado?

—¡Aja! Ya me imaginaba que eres la hija de Gendius. Pues sí, y creo que tú más que nadie lo has de saber. ¿O es que tu padre no te cuenta nada cuando sale de casa? —la actitud del comerciante era endurecida, y al mismo tiempo paternal—. Después de lo que tú y el secuestrador de princesas hicieron en el castillo, se dice que se le ha encargado la remodelación de toda el área destruida —miró a Crono orgulloso de ponerlo en evidencia, pero cuando miró a la joven que los acompañaba, su semblante dudó un instante—. Muchacho, por favor dime que no es ella.

—Que va a ser la princesa —continuó el científico, sin darse cuenta como los tres palidecían por el reconocimiento—. Ella ha estado confinada en una de las torres del castillo desde lo ocurrido.

—También medio mundo cuenta que este chico estaba en los calabozos de vuelta y míralo.

—Y medio mundo que estaba en arresto domiciliario igual que la hija de Taban por ayudarlo y míralos a los dos aquí. Además piensa que si la princesa hubiera desaparecido de nuevo tendríamos a toda la mesa cuadrada merodeando por ahí de vuelta buscándola. Mírala bien, que ni se parece.

A lo lejos en el puerto, las personas comenzaban a reunirse en espera del próximo ferry. Recordando que no debía desatender su negocio, el hombre se despidió con una última mirada recelosa a los muchachos, seguido del sujeto a quien decidió echarle una mano con sus papeles, esperando quizá convencerlo de usar el ferry cuando regresase a Porre.

Solos, una vez reunidos de nuevo los cuatro, miraron indecisos el pueblo frente a ellos. Unas personas en las cercanías pasaron observando con curiosidad a Robo, pero siguiendo de largo por la falta de confianza que inspiraban los tres jóvenes con pinta de indigentes, cuchicheando por lo bajo y señalándolos abiertamente. Lucca se sentía abochornada, siendo no la primera vez que la señalaban y se burlaban, pero si la primera por semejantes motivos. Marle se cubría con una mano el rostro a ratos, pero era difícil saber si por vergüenza, o por quitarse el pelo de la cara donde constantemente terminaba por el viento.

—Entonces se supone que estoy encerrada en el castillo, y ustedes en sus casas en lugar de los calabozos.

—¿Pero cómo la gente puede creer tal cosa? —se extrañó Crono—. ¿No se ponen a pensar que son castigos un tanto livianos para lo que hicimos?

—¿Te quejas que no hubiese sido algo más fuerte? —exclamó Lucca con sorna—. Aunque entiendo lo que dices. Míralo de este modo, de decir el rey que dos fugitivos y la princesa volvieron a desaparecer de sus manos sin saber dónde están, sería más sencillo explicarle al pueblo que todo lo tienen bajo control para no quedar como tontos ante el reino. No te ofendas Marle.

—No lo hago. Aunque me sorprende (pero agradezco) que en esta ocasión no hayan intensificado demasiado mi búsqueda.

—Quizá tu padre imaginó que hablabas en serio cuando renunciaste a tus títulos reales.

—Y lo dije en serio, sólo que no pensaba que pudiera tomarlo de tal forma finalmente.

Crono no estaba muy seguro de eso.

—Pero si lo hubiera hecho, no tendría por qué encubrir tu desaparición haciéndole creer al mundo que te tiene en el castillo.

—O quizá aún no sabe cómo explicar algo así.

—Especialmente en vísperas del milenio —razonó Lucca—, ¡Imagínense el escándalo!

—No tenemos que imaginarlo. Lo estamos viviendo.

Robo seguía la conversación comprendiendo a medias. Tiempo atrás le habían explicado con detalle sus respectivas procedencias y las circunstancias que los fueron metiendo en aquella aventura, e iba en el trayecto hilando todo con detalles que de vez en cuando soltaban. Imaginó el conflicto que sentían era semejante al que tenía aún por desobedecer su programación ayudándolos en lugar de exterminarlos, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? ¿Pedirle a su reino los recursos suficientes para auxiliarnos en nuestra misión?

La emoción y preocupación de haber regresado a Truce quedó a un lado tras aquellas sencillas preguntas. Marle se imaginó explicándole todo a su padre y esperando su ayuda. No estaba muy segura de lo viable que sería aquél plan, y un pensamiento semejante tenían sus dos amigos. Lucca en especial por ser la más observadora de los tres.

—Bueno, hay que poner todo en perspectiva. ¿Qué aprendidos en Medina?

—Que Magus es el responsable de haber creado a Lavos —contestó Crono incómodo por el tema—. Supuestamente no lo terminó de gestar a tiempo y perdió la guerra.

—Pero de algún modo y sin ayuda terminó por gestarse a sí mismo, o por lo menos lo hará dentro de mil años, acabando con el mundo. Por tanto es simple. Tenemos que evitar la creación de Lavos antes de su nacimiento. Tenemos los portales del tiempo para movernos. Uno continúa en el bosque y otro en plaza Leene, aquél con un boleto de ida cuatrocientos años a nuestro pasado.

—Pero no tenemos los recursos para un enfrentamiento directo con ese personaje Magus. Ustedes recién obtuvieron su magia y lo que nos dio a entender Ozzal, es que el rey de los místicos era un ilustrado en el tema —puntualizó Robo—. ¿Tienes ya algún plan?

—Pues no. Lo primero es regresar a nuestros hogares para prepararnos. Necesitamos un descanso genuino, y quizá tiempo para refrescarnos la mente y pensar bien esto.

—¡Yo no puedo regresar al castillo! Si lo hago es seguro que de ahí no regreso. La historia de que estoy encerada en la torre terminará por ser cierta.

Crono le daba la razón a Marle, además también tenía otras preocupaciones.

—Quiero ver a mi madre, pero no sé cómo reaccionará después de todo lo ocurrido. No sé que tan mal haya quedado tras mi juicio y mi supuesta ejecución.

La inventora se compadeció de ellos. Por primera vez la perspectiva de deshacerse de Marle pareció no entusiasmarle ni un ápice. Reconocía que ella se había convertido en un punto importante en la secuencia que los cuatro componían, especialmente con sus poderes mágicos sobre el hielo opuestos a los de ella.

—Los comprendo. Vamos los cuatro a mi casa primero. Mi padre tal vez nos ponga al corriente en más detalle lo que ha ocurrido en el reino durante nuestra ausencia sin que corramos riesgos de preguntar. Ya tendremos tiempo de sobra después para trazar un plan. Pero antes les pido un favor: No le revelen a ellos ni a nadie sobre nuestros poderes mágicos.

—¿Por qué?

Fue Marle la que dio la respuesta a Crono un tanto resentida.

—Solo hay que ver lo que también aprendimos de nuestra especie bajo la perspectiva de otra. Por un lado la gente se aterrorizaría con lo que podemos hacer ahora, y podrían ponerse en nuestra contra aún más como lo hacen ya con los místicos. Les hemos dado suficientes motivos para que recelen de nosotros así para agregar más a la lista.

Lucca miró sorprendida a Marle. De hecho sólo quería explicarles que la gente quizá aún no estuviese lista para conocer la magia tras siglos de su desaparición, más la aportación de Marle traía nuevas perspectivas a su entendimiento que eran necesarias de reflexionar. La princesa a su modo realmente era lista, la inventora admiró eso.

—Bien pues eso. Vámonos.

Tuvo que sujetarse en trozo de la tela rígida y plastificada de su cintura para evitar que sus pantalones cayeran. Pese a todo, su mayor urgencia era un cambio de ropa.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong> gracias, te mando un saludo.

.

Y exactamente después de 3 años el capítulo 100. Hasta aquí he llegado. -_-


	101. IV 04 02

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo IV - ****Reencuentros y asperezas**

**2**

Con cierta monotonía, Lara trataba de darle una mejor presentación a los rosales de su ventana. Taban le había pedido que hiciese algo para distraerse, algo que le abandonase de pensar en su hija todo el tiempo. Su esposo cada vez estaba menos tiempo en casa, ocupado con los encargos del rey en la remodelación del área del castillo destruida durante la fuga de Crono. Lara no le reprochaba la ausencia, a pesar de su condición sabía valerse por sí misma dentro de lo posible, sino más bien le irritaban sus intentos para que se olvidara de Lucca, su única hija y quien sólo Dios sabría dónde se encontraría en aquellos momentos, desamparada, sin más compañía que la de Crono y la de la princesa. Taban le había explicado la verdad de lo sucedido: Las historias de la retención de los muchachos no eran más que tonterías, así como la búsqueda de los mismos. Tampoco entendía el desinterés del rey en ponerse a buscar a su hija nuevamente.

No sabía a quién repartir más la culpa. A la princesa que por sus caprichos, su familia había quedado comprometida al involucrarse con el extraño artefacto de Lucca, aunque seguía sin entender la participación del mismo en el asunto, o al ex prometido de su hija. Compadecía al muchacho, en especial a su pobre madre que desde el juicio no había podido ir a ver para no comprometerla más. Pese a lo que muchos continuaran cuchicheando, estaba convencida que él nunca secuestró a la princesa, sino que ésta voluntariamente estuvo a su lado. Esa parte le era difícil de aceptar, pero creía en la palabra de Taban. Más aparte el muchacho... Quizá Crono era inocente en unas cosas, pero culpable en otras. Su hija estaba enamorada de él y por ello se había metido en un lío demasiado grande al intentar ayudarlo, todo para que el cabezota del pelirrojo sin padre prefiriera a una princesa que estaba todavía más lejos de su alcance.

La cabeza comenzó a palpitarle de dolor. Sería mejor que abandonara esos pensamientos antes de comenzar a desvariar más de lo que lo estaba haciendo, tal vez su esposo tenía razón y necesitaba una distracción. Casi podía jurar que su hija era uno de los cuatro indigentes que por la ventana podía distinguir cómo se acercaban a su propiedad. Se asustó un poco al comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero al apreciarlos mejor, dejó escapar un grito cuando en efecto comprobó que se trataba de su hija en compañía de Crono y otros.

—¡Lucca! ¡Dios mío! ¡Lucca!

Casi se cae de la silla de ruedas al girarla hacia las escaleras. Sus dedos entorpecieron un poco por la apuración cuando se aferró al dispositivo que le permitía bajar por los escalones sin necesidad de andar por ellos, deslizándose sobre un banquillo unido mecánicamente al pasamanos de acero resistente, impulsó su cuerpo y activó con la palanca de mano el mecanismo para iniciar el descenso. Debió de golpearse un par de veces las piernas en el proceso por sus descuidos, pero daba lo mismo, además de no sentir nada de la cintura para abajo, lo importante era que su querida y única hija había regresado y estaba en el recibidor.

—¡Ya voy, hija! ¡Ya voy!

Abajo se impulsó en esta ocasión hacia la otra silla de ruedas, y con prisa se apuró en abrir la puerta. En efecto. Su hija estaba ahí de pie con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, pues apenas estaba a punto de tocar cuando la puerta se abrió. Ni Lucca pudo contener las lágrimas de ver a su madre una vez más, arrojándose a sus brazos llorando por el tiempo de no verla.

Sus amigos presenciaron el emotivo encuentro dándoles su tiempo de verse y abrazarse, lagrimeando por lo bajo. Crono realmente sintió la necesidad de dejarlas para marcharse a su casa, pero se contuvo, sintiendo el ánimo de Marle quien le tomaba la mano mientras pensaba en su propia madre, una buena mujer a quien por más que lo deseara, jamás volvería a ver.

El momento fue largo, pero cuando las dos lograron tranquilizarse, Lara invitó a los compañeros de su hija a pasar, pero sin dejar de tener ojos para Lucca a quien quería prodigar todo tipo de atenciones, como ofrecerle comida, cobijo, ropa nueva, tratando de entender las palabras que le decía. Cosas extrañas, relacionadas con sitios oscuros y siniestros por la contaminación. Más en calma parpadeó sorprendida por apreciar el movimiento y apariencia de Robo, a quien por un momento había confundido con "Gato", la máquina de entrenamiento confinada como atracción en plaza Leene.

—Mamá, te presento a un amigo. Él es Robo. Un habitante del lugar que te estoy contando. Robo nos ha ayudado todo este tiempo.

—Saludos, señora Lara, madre de Lucca Gendius.

—Ah… gracias… señor. ¿Estás segura hija que no es obra tuya o de tu padre? Comprendería si esto ha sido en lo que ha estado trabajando estos días.

—Créeme mamá que ni papá o yo podríamos haber creado algo como Robo. ¿Pero dónde está papá? A esta hora creí que estaría en casa.

—Sigue en el castillo. El rey continúa reteniéndolo hasta tarde por… lo que ocurrió. ¿Pero qué ocurrirá ahora? Hija, no sé si los están buscando aún. Se cuenta que no, pero necesito saber si alguien más sabe que están aquí.

—Por el momento nadie. Quienes nos han visto por nuestras fachas parecen no habernos reconocido muy bien, y quienes lo han hecho han sido pocos y de poco cuidado. Tampoco sé lo que ocurrirá si nos encuentran. Aunque lo más probable es que la mesa cuadrada no se quedará de brazos cruzados si se enteran que estamos aquí.

—Tal vez sea mejor que nos marchemos a otra parte para no comprometerlos con nosotros—opinó Crono preocupado, y recordando la actitud del capitán Sir Dianos cuando le amenazó al arrestarlo la primera vez.

—De eso nada, mientras nadie sepa donde están, nadie tiene por que enterarse. De esta casa no pueden salir, por lo menos hasta que mi esposo regrese y se entere que están aquí. Lo siento Crono, me encantaría que fueses a tu casa y vieras a tu madre, que ha estado muy angustiada desde que todo esto ocurrió, pero lo mejor es que te quedes por lo pronto con nosotros, y… princesa Nadia. ¡Dios! Yo… no sé qué decirle, alteza.

Si la señora Lara parecía ansiosa e incómoda al recordar el arranque de ira que tuvo contra ella al encelarse de verla con Crono, aquella primera vez que la tuvo de frente, esta era poca a la que tenía ahora de tenerla tan cerca de nuevo, estando consciente de quién se trataba, así la misma princesa lo estaba al apenarse por las complicaciones que había ocasionado también en la vida de los Gendius. Los ojos de Lara se abrieron de consternación, cuando en cierta forma, sumisa, la princesa se puso de rodillas permitiéndose la libertad de tomar las manos de la mujer apoyándose en las piernas paralizadas de la misma.

—Señora Gendius, puede empezar en no llamarme alteza, a usted no le pediré que me llame de esta u otra forma, mientras no lo haga como si fuese algo especial, pues lo único sobresaliente que he hecho, al menos con ustedes y con los Degjel ha sido causar problemas. Deje de hablarme así cuando ambas sabemos muy bien que soy la responsable de haber iniciado todo esto. No me alcanzan las disculpas que le doy para compensar todo este daño.

La mujer no supo reaccionar inicialmente, hasta que vio a su hija tomar por un hombro a la princesa, ella alzó la mirada hacia ella y su hija le sonrió, como cómplices en algo mutuo. Entendiendo su apoyo, la princesa Nadia a quien su hija se refería sencillamente como Marle, le regresó la sonrisa apenada. Comprendió entonces que fuese lo que estuviesen haciendo en ese fantástico viaje imposible que había escuchado en el relato algo atropellado, se habían vuelto amigas. Volvió a mirar a la princesa, y la vio de pronto con una nueva luz.

—Princesa, señorita Nadia o Marle, para empezar póngase de pie —ella le obedeció trastabillando al hacerlo. Lara estaba maravillada en que esa chiquilla harapienta y desaliñada fuese en realidad la última descendiente de Guardia, su nación. Parecía tan frágil y a la vez en ella miraba un aire más salvaje al de Crono, y más decoro que el de su propia hija. Sus manos eran ligeramente callosas, nada frágiles, y extrañamente frías a diferencia de las de Lucca que estaban increíblemente cálidas cuando la recibió—. Bien, quiero preguntarle algo. ¿Cree que serviría de algo que fuese a hablar con su padre? Naturalmente sin revelarle donde está mi hija y Crono.

Ella bajó la mirada con incomodidad, sabiendo lo que ocurriría de serle sincera. Se le ocurrió ir tal vez con la madre de Crono, si es que al aparecerse en su granja, no la corría a patadas como probablemente lo haría primero Lara figurativamente al responderle.

—No serviría de nada si se refiere a absolver a ambos de cargos. No con el canciller susurrándole al hombro. Por lo menos habría menos presión sobre ustedes si me alejo lo más aprisa.

—Pero no abría diferencia. Si no le importa, me gustaría que permaneciese con nosotros más tiempo, por favor. No tenemos mucho que ofrecerle, pero lo que tengamos es suyo de buena fe.

—Y yo se los agradezco. Lo único que quiero de ustedes, es su perdón.

—Mi perdón lo tienes, pues con usted mi hija ha regresado y por ello no puedo estar más complacida.

Y Lucca también estaba complacida. Temía que su madre reaccionara como ella al achacarle por vez primera la culpa a Marle de todo, pero por lo visto su carácter había sido más una herencia de su padre, reflexionó. Desparecida la tensión, Lucca tomó por atrás la silla de ruedas para guiar a su madre hacia la sala.

—Lamento haberte provocado tantas angustias, mamá.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo hija mía. Eres lo único que nos queda a tu padre y a mí. Sé muy bien por qué hiciste lo que hiciste —Crono percibió la dura mirada que le dirigió sobre el hombro, más no dijo nada sabiendo que merecía cualquier cosa que viniese de ella— pero ningún riesgo vale la pena si es tu vida y seguridad la que expones. ¿Me prometes no volver a hacer esto?

La garganta de Lucca se cerró en un nudo durante unos instantes, en los que recordó las duras imágenes de los ordenadores del futuro, donde aquella inmensa bestia emergía de la tierra destruyendo todo y a todos a su paso, así como la misión a la que se había comprometido con sus amigos.

—Te prometo no volver arriesgarme así por algo que no valga la pena.

Aunque técnicamente no le estaba mintiendo, pues lo que iban a hacer valía cualquier sacrificio, se sintió miserable al considerar que la estaba engañando. Sintió alguien tomándola por la espada, y pensó que se trataría de Crono, pero fue demasiado optimista, era Marle regresándole el apoyo. Su tacto frío no le fue desagradable, si no por el contrario reconfortante. Si le mostró la lengua infantilmente fue sólo para darle a entender que nada cambiaba, pero tampoco le reprochaba nada. Aunque Marle hizo una mueca a disgusto, que su respuesta fuera mostrándole la lengua también le resultó divertida a la inventora, lo que se evidenció al sonreírle.

—Pareces la princesa de los indigentes.

—Mira que de noble cuna no luces ni la nariz tampoco.

Aunque algo escandalizada por los modos en que ambas se dirigían, cuando se volvió frente a ellas se calmó al notar que todo se trataba de una riña amistosa. Nuevamente se sintió en paz dándose cuenta que Lucca actuaba cómoda con alguien de su edad en mucho tiempo aparte de Crono.

—Basta ustedes dos niñas. Ciertamente ninguna de las dos tiene buen aspecto.

—Eso tiene arreglo mamá —se vuelve hacia Marle—. Tú acompáñame a mi habitación. Tal vez tenga algo que te quede, pero te advierto que puede quedarte algo holgado.

—Si muy gorda no luces.

—Pero de flacuchenta me ganas. Robo, puedes acompañarnos si quieres. Tengo algunas soluciones químicas que pueden quitarte algunos de esos manchones. Espero no tengas problemas por las escaleras.

Luca desapareció pronto seguida de Marle hacia arriba. Robo dudó un momento, pero pronto demostró que como cualquiera, podía subir escaleras, aunque haciendo unos sonidos algo perturbadores para Lara que lo siguió con la mirada, maravillada porque esa máquina pudiese tenerse en pie y caminar también. Crono hizo un ademán de seguirlas mientras examinaba sus ropas.

—¿Tu a dónde crees que vas?

La voz de Lara se había adquirido un tono muy severo.

—¡No iba a la habitación con ellas! Pensaba si me permitía su baño para intentar acomodarme un poco mejor la ropa.

—Quiero hablar seriamente contigo, Crono. Acércate un poco más, por favor.

Así lo hizo, y cuando estuvo a la distancia que Lara lo requería, volteó su cara con una bofetada tan fuerte que pensó probablemente las muchachas la oyesen desde la habitación de arriba. Aunque sorprendido, el pelirrojo no protestó, se volvió hacia ella sin saber que esperar a continuación, quizá otro golpe que al igual que el primero no intentaría esquivar. Lara se quedó callada aspirando fuerte, obviamente intentando recobrar el control sobre sí misma.

—No vuelvas a poner en peligro a mi hija nunca más. ¿Me entendiste?

—Sí, señora.

—Respóndeme. ¿Tus sentimientos por Lucca siguen siendo los mismos que tenías el día que rompiste tu compromiso con ella?

—Sí, señora.

Lara percibió la tensión con que le respondió, pero no le importó, fue algo muy distinto lo que verdaderamente la irritó.

—Y estos han sido los mismos sentimientos que has tenido por ella toda la vida, incluso cuando aceptaste casarte con ella. ¿Cierto?

El muchacho se sintió más desarmado que nunca.

—Sí, señora.

Una segunda bofetada, esta ocasión en el otro lado del rostro.

—Por si no lo has notado, y estúpido si no lo has hecho, Lucca sigue enamorada de ti. No te pido que le correspondas como sé estarías encantado de hacerlo con la princesa —al verlo a punto de protestar, lo interrumpió haciéndolo ella de prisa—, ¡y no intentes negarlo pues tonta dos veces no me vez la cara! Lo que voy a pedirte… ¡exigirte! Es que bajo cualquier circunstancia, jamás intentes aprovecharte de Lucca por ello. ¿Te quedó claro?

Con el rostro rojo, mezcla por la hinchazón del rostro, la ira y la vergüenza combinada por la humillación, tratando de sonar tan sumiso como Marle, respondió:

—Sí, señora.

—Bien —volvió a aspirar hondo varias veces hasta recobrar la compostura de su exaltación—. Acércate más, por favor.

Temiendo esta vez recibir otro golpe, sin más remedio hizo lo que le pidió, y ella le abrazó como aquella vez cuando con siete años calló del pórtico lastimándose la rodilla, y Taban en brazos lo llevó a la sala con su pequeña Lucca siguiéndolos preocupada. Ante la ausencia en ese momento de Tamara, Lara ejerció como madre sustituta aplicándole ungüento en el corte que se había hecho, y abrazándolo para tranquilizarlo sin importarle los ojos de disgusto que su esposo ponía por el contacto que hacía con aquél niño bastardo con quien su hija se había encaprichado con jugar a veces en el jardín. El mensaje fue claro para Crono, y la ira se redujo para aumentar la vergüenza cuando tras unos instantes se separaron, y la cara de la mujer se mostraba seria, y a la vez su mirada delataba cierta angustia contenida.

—Me alegra saber que han regresado sanos y a salvo. —Aunque claro en ese momento se refería a él en particular.

—Gracias, señora. Lamento todo lo que ocurrió.

—Con las disculpas de la princesa son suficientes. Imagino que en aquél lugar donde estuvieron, Lucca se puso a jugar mucho con más máquinas eléctricas.

—Sí, algo así. ¿Lo dice por Robo?

—Y por ti. Te sientes como después cuando ella te electrocutaba con sus cosas.

El pelirrojo flexionó los dedos sintiendo corriente estática recorriéndole los músculos desde los huesos. Sin querer produjo un chispazo, a lo que Lara sonrió sin mostrarse demasiado sorprendida, al menos más lo estuvo Crono dándose cuenta lo rápido en que se había acostumbrado a esas sensaciones que en el pasado le molestaban por lo desagradable al sentirlas, y ahora le producían cierto sosiego.

—Parece que estoy algo cargado.

Media hora después la entrada volvió a abrirse. El muchacho se sobresaltó, y Lara se inclinó un poco hacia la entrada encontrándose con su esposo cargando en la espalda la mochila donde llevaba sus herramientas y planos. El saludo de Taban murió en sus labios cuando se encontró con Crono observándole atemorizado, pues algo en su rostro lo intranquilizó, y motivos tuvo como después lo comprobó.

Soltándole una grosería tan ofensiva que hasta Lara se hizo hacia atrás escandalizada, Taban arrojó con fuerza su mochila contra el perchero derribándolo, lanzándose directamente hacia Crono. El muchacho reaccionó por instinto, y cuando Taban lo arrojó al suelo con su peso dispuesto a empotrar contra el mismo su rostro de un puñetazo, el inventor saltó de espaldas cuando el pelirrojo apoyó su mano contra su pecho iluminándolo por medio segundo con una irradiante energía blanquiazul. Taban se estrelló contra la pared contraria lanzando otra maldición. El muchacho batalló para ponerse en pie, y Lara gritó impulsándose en la silla hacia su esposo, quien asustado se volvía a incorporar mitad sorprendido y confundido, mitad rabioso.

—¡Infeliz, a dónde te llevaste a mi hija maldito…!

—¡Papá!

Nuevamente llegó el aturdimiento para el corpulento hombre, su hija bajaba las escaleras con el pelo mojado, en pantaloncillos y una blusa ligera, alguien bajaba tras ella tan apurada como la muchacha. El hombre quiso ponerse en pie, pero al sentir un calambre en la pierna producto de la electricidad que aún le recorría, se quedó donde estaba pronunciando confundido el nombre de su hija. no sabía qué había pasado. De preguntárselo hubiese respondido que en aquél instante un rayo le había golpeado, pero en ese momento sólo tenía ojos para Lucca.

—Hija mía, ¿realmente eres tú?

—¡Qué te pasó! ¿Estás herido?

—Yo… no sé. Hija, ¿tu lo estás? ¿Él te ha hecho daño? —fue ahí cuando reconoció a la princesa en fachas semejantes a las de Lucca intentando ayudar a Crono a levantarse, al igual que Lara y su hija lo ayudaban a él—. Santo cielo. ¿Es la princesa Nadia ora vez?

—Papá, cálmate. Acabamos de llegar. Todo está bien, ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Ah! —al apoyar a su padre contra su hombro, sintió la energía eléctrica chispeando aún. Con reproche miró a su amigo tratando de atinar lo que había ocurrido—. ¡Crono, lastimaste a mi padre!

—No fue mi intención. Se me lanzó encima como… no sé.

—¡Como si te quisiera matar! —gritó Taban imaginando de dónde había provenido aquél fenómeno, pero sin saber explicarse el cómo. Calló al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su mujer, que aunque preocupada por él, pero tranquila al comprobar que se encontraba bien dentro de lo razonable, estaba claramente molesta por el vocabulario con que se había dirigido al muchacho, así como su reacción al verlo—. Todo este tiempo pensé que algo malo les había pasado. Que él te había… que las había metido en un lío peor al anterior.

—Estamos bien, papá. ¿Y tú?

—Lo estoy, ¿Pero qué pasó?

Lucca se puso nerviosa, sin estar segura de revelarles todo. Lo había hecho a su madre por impulso, pero tan aprisa y desesperada que por fortuna no le había entendido muy bien, así que se sintió agradecida cuando ella misma la sacó del predicamento.

—Han estado jugando con aparatos eléctricos, Taban. Creo que Crono estaba con esa carga eléctrica-cosa que me habías mencionado, esa con la que Lucca estaba trabajando en el telepod.

—No es posible, ¿qué clase de aparato podría cargar de tanta energía a un hombre?

En ese momento Robo bajó las escaleras preocupado por lo que ocurría, desoyendo la advertencia que Lucca le había hecho mientras estaban arriba de no moverse de donde estaba.

—¿Todo está en orden allá abajo?

Taban se había quedado sin aliento al mirar a Robo. Su mente analítica y creativa observó con atención sus movimientos conforme bajaba, se acercaba y le extendía la mano.

—Imagino usted es el señor Taban, padre de Luca Gendius. Un placer en conocerlo también.

Si estrechó su mano, no fue tanto por corresponder los buenos modales, sino para comprobar que aquella máquina era real y no producto de su imaginación como podrían serlo los muchachos. Fue el tacto de Robo más que la sensación eléctrica lo que lo convenció finalmente de estar despierto.

—Ayúdenme a levantarme. Realmente necesito sentarme para que me expliquen dónde han estado.

Y así lo hicieron, incluso Lara más calmada apreció la historia contada de boca de Lucca sin ser interrumpida nunca por la princesa o Crono. Lucca contó todo, a dónde habían llegado cuando cruzaron el portal del tiempo, omitiendo el hecho que el mundo abandonado y en desgracia era el mismo que el suyo dentro de un futuro muy lejano, haciéndolo ver como si de otro mundo se tratara, incluso omitió todo lo referente acerca de Lavos. Robo escuchaba solemne igual que la pareja, entendiendo el porqué de lo que su amiga omitía, entre todo eso, lo más destacable la manera en cómo de hablar del mundo en ruinas saltó directamente a la parte donde llegaron a Medina, sin hacer mención al fin del tiempo, el vigilante o el maestro de la guerra Spekkio. En este punto se angustiaron pues ni Taban ni Lara podían imaginarse un lugar más peligroso como Medina, lo que sorprendía a Crono y Marle al recordar como el futuro por mucho era más aterrador, tanto que entendieron por qué les costaba imaginárselo.

—Y eso es todo. Heckran, la bestia de las cavernas fue amable en mostrarnos un camino alterno a Truce a cambio de guardarle el secreto, no creo que el resto de los místicos lo conozcan.

Taban se mostraba ligeramente escéptico, pues notó algunos huecos en la historia. Lucca se había trabado en las últimas partes como en otras, al no querer comprometer al anciano Melchor en el relato, pero si exponiendo los tratos que tenía el alcalde de Medina con Guardia, esto último mirando a Marle buscando y recibiendo su comprensión animándola a seguir.

La tarde se estaba terminando, y muy pronto oscurecería. Taban se dejó caer en su sillón al lado de su esposa a quien cargó con facilidad sentándola sobre sus piernas. La buena mujer se había tranquilizado y le hizo unos mimos en el cabello intentando como él de digerir el fantástico relato.

—Bien. Vaya que fue toda una aventura la que vivieron. Gracias al cielo están de regreso y a salvo —miró incómodo a Crono y una mirada semejante recibió a cambio—. Perdón por… lo de hace rato.

—Yo entiendo, señor.

—Deja de angustiar a tu pobre madre si ya estás de regreso. Vete a casa de una vez por favor. No lo tomes a mal, pero sé que a Tamara le haría bastante bien comprobar que estás a salvo.

—¿Pero que hay si alguien me ve en el camino? Se supone que estamos escondiéndonos de la mesa cuadrada.

—Es cierto, papá. No puedes echar así a Crono. Corre peligro allá afuera. Los tres en realidad.

El hombre suspiró dedicándole a su mujer una mirada extraña. La sinceridad con que le había hablado sobre lo que ocurría en el castillo los últimos días había sido a medias.

—Ninguno de los tres corre ningún peligro. Hija no hay peligro para ti, ni para Crono, ni siquiera para la princesa de ser devuelta al castillo, aunque de esto último quizá no sea del todo cierto, ni yo estoy muy seguro de eso.

Marle se mostró ansiosa, últimamente se estresaba ante la menor mención que hacían de ella.

—¿De qué está hablando, señor Gendius? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo mi padre desde que partimos?

Crono pensó que Marle se veía más bonita así, con los pantalones de tela recia azules y la blusa verde desteñida, ropas sencillas que Lucca usualmente vestía, lejos de los lujos u opulencia propia en chiquillas de su edad, incluso con ese aire asustado. Ambos: Lucca y Crono le tomaron de las manos mientras Robo se acercaba tras ella, tratando de apoyarla ante la bomba que soltara Taban que por su expresión, sin duda se trataba de algo muy serio.

—Nada. El rey no está haciendo nada al respecto.

—Perdón, ¿qué dice? —ciertamente no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—Externamente hace creer a todos que le tiene encerrada en su torre, alteza. Internamente quienes sabemos la verdad, hemos visto al rey más serio que de costumbre, hasta el Canciller está preocupado por su majestad. Se dice que Sir Dianos le sugirió poner a toda la mesa cuadrada, al resto de los guardias y soldados del castillo a buscarla en cada rincón de Truce, Porre, e incluso enviar navíos a Choras también, y no hacer caso omiso de las tonterías que decían algunos soldados y el mismo Canciller sobre brujerías que la hicieron desaparecer. No creo que el rey se haya creído lo que el canciller le hubiese contado de lo que atestiguaron, sin duda el portal del tiempo, aunque sin entender lo que era. En respuesta, el rey le ordenó que los soldados no salieran de sus actividades cotidianas, y si había que enviar guardias, que fuese un puñado tan sólo para controlar posibles disturbios comunes en plaza Leene durante la feria del milenio. Además de hacer lo contrario, la gente sabría que algo mal sucede en el castillo.

»Ha contenido los rumores de quienes saben en realidad lo de su segunda desaparición, diciéndoles que usted estará bien y que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, prometiéndoles oro, algún puesto honorífico o concediéndoles favores que para él son meras trivialidades a cambio de su silencio y de esparcir el rumor contrario. A quienes se han creído su historia tan sólo les dice que se encuentra bien en sus aposentos sin permiso de salir. A mí me ha encargado remodelar el ala perdida, pero eso es todo. No ha querido saber nada del tanque dragón cuando le sugerí intentar reconstruirlo pese a las insistencias del Canciller. Incluso a él le tocó ración poniéndolo a trabajar en otra actividad.

—Contratar más místicos para las mazmorras del castillo —le interrumpió molesta por lo que escuchaba.

Taban asintió tensándose como cuando su hija había llegado a la parte del relato donde vieron al comandante Seto hablar con un místico, tras que el mismo alcalde Ozzal confesara los tratos que había entre su pueblo y Guardia. Lara estaba sorprendida aún por este hecho.

—Somos pocos los que sabemos ese secreto que el rey guarda con vergüenza. Confía en que los prisioneros están mejor asegurados con seres que no mostrarían piedad de ellos, ni se dejarían conquistar por las palabras de algunos en sus últimas —miró brevemente a Crono sintiéndose avergonzado, lamentando con sinceridad el hecho de haber sabido todo ese tiempo la clase de seres que le estarían vigilando mientras estuvo retenido, así como con su hija por no decírselo para no preocuparla ni a ella, su esposa o a Tamara—. Pierre D'Lapour, el abogado que intentó ayudar a Crono durante el juicio, se le escapó comentar que su cliente debería dejar de esconderse, pues llegó a un arreglo con el rey para que ya no tenga que hacerlo. No conozco muy bien los detalles, me parece espera que le retribuya sus servicios, alteza, antes de explicarse mejor al respecto.

—Lo haré. En cuanto tenga oportunidad —continuaba pasmada ante aquella información—. Gracias por todo, señor Gendius.

—No hay de qué. ¿Puedo preguntarle qué es lo que piensa hacer, alteza?

De saberlo le hubiese respondido. Aunque su padre estuviese tan relajado ante su ausencia, el riesgo de volver al castillo era de gran magnitud, y en realidad aunque en cierto sentido lo extrañaba, su urgencia por regresar no era tan grande en realidad, especialmente tras la decepción que sufrió al escuchar todo aquello. Le tranquilizaba saberse a salvo hasta el momento, por otro lada se decía que no debía malinterpretar ese marcado desinterés por su persona.

Lucca estaba dispuesta a permitirle compartir habitación con ella si le pedía alojamiento, siempre que sus padres lo consintieran, más supo que eso no se vería hacer, desde el momento en que ella fijó sus ojos en Crono. Con una mirada de súplica y disculpa la princesa buscó su aprobación, a la que ella respondió evitando verla sintiéndose nuevamente resentida como en un principio.

—Creo que para empezar acompañaré a Crono para buscar a su madre. Tengo que pedirle disculpas a ella también.

—Entiendo lo que dice. Es generosa, alteza.

—No me llame alteza, señor Gendius. Dudo seguir siéndolo.

"De generosidad nada" —pensó Lucca mordaz. Tras despedirse de los Gendius, de Robo que se quedaría con ellos por el momento, y de Lucca quien le respondió el gesto algo rígida, se marchó con Crono momentos después, sabiendo la inventora que esa noche no sabría más de ellos—. "Amiga, seguro. ¡Tonterías, princesa!"— Volvió con sus padres a tratar de disfrutar el momento familiar que podría pasar aún con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong> gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo así como los arreglos que le hice a los padres de Lucca, en el próximo sigue la de Crono. Saludos.

**Ode 30** muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome. Me comeré una rebanada a tu favor. Un saludo, espero mantenerte aún interesada en el fic.


	102. IV 04 03

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo IV - Reencuentros y asperezas**

**3**

Como una autómata de carne y hueso. Tamara hojeaba sentada en una silla los viejos libros de su padre a quien había perdido cuando era muy pequeña. Tenía pocos recuerdos de él, muchos muy gratos, más de una vez se había puesto a pensar en cómo hubiese reaccionado de haber podido vivir para verla encargándose de Crono, o su sola reacción al enterarse que terminaría siendo madre soltera. Su madre en cambio si había reaccionado, no muy bien la primera vez, pero mejor con el tiempo hasta su deceso pocos años después. Ahora no tenía padres, y tampoco tenía un hijo. La vida era injusta. No quería hacerse a la idea que a Crono le había pasado algo malo a pesar que todo confabulaba en su contra para darle a entender lo contrario. Era injusto. Dianos no le había dado muchos detalles cuando le avisó sobre su fuga y desaparición, más que advertirle con la frialdad propia con que la trataba, que si aparecía él, Lucca o la princesa, debía informarle de manera inmediata, teniendo más interés en esta última, o en la misma Lucca que en el joven que por años había entrenado e impartido sus conocimientos. Lo entendía, hacía su trabajo, como siempre. Lo peor es que era una mejor fuente de información, pues los Gendius parecían saber mucho menos.

—Por eso las mujeres buenas tiene hijos estando casadas —pensó llena de amargura y resentimiento—. Para no estar solas cuando sus esposos mueran y sus hijos cuiden de ellas.

Y sin embargo el padre de Crono estaba vivo, aunque el muchacho claro no lo sabía, en realidad ignoraba todo acerca de ese hombre que alguna vez su madre amó con locura al punto de entregarle todo. Ella nunca quiso decirle nada por temor a lastimarlo, a sabiendas lo mucho que significaba para él crecer en un ambiente de hostilidad social, si bien lo sabía ella que le había tocado llevar una carga igual de pesada al respecto. Hasta sus pensamientos le fueron arrebatados cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Cansada, imaginándose de quién se trataba, y ella preparando las mismas palabras que había repetido: "no sé nada de ellos todavía" y con un sarcasmo "¿y tú?" fue a abrirle la puerta a Sir Dianos.

No era el capitán de los caballeros de Guardia. No reconoció a la princesa enseguida, y es que su mente incluso tardó en asimilar que se trataba de su hijo el muchacho de pie en el umbral con una expresión compungida al verla anhelante.

—Mamá, ya volví.

El llanto no se hizo esperar, y entre sus brazos estrechó a su hijo con tal fuerza como si no pensara permitir que nadie jamás lo apartaran de su lado, sin ningún otro pensamiento en su cabeza más que sentir a su hijo contra ella, quien había vuelto a convertirse en todo su mundo como aquél día en que lo había traído al mismo hacía dieciséis años.

Pasaron un instante largo abrazándose. Crono disfrutó la sensación de reencontrarse con su madre, quien no dejaba de mimarlo, comprobando que era él tocando su rostro y su cabello. Alguien más lloraba, pero haciendo acopio de fuerzas para no soltar el llanto como ellos. La angustia de Marle creció, así como el sentimiento de culpabilidad y el miedo repentino. Fue por su culpa que todos aquellos eventos habían sido desencadenados. No importaba lo mucho que la consolasen diciendo lo necesario que fue que todo ocurriese para descubrir el terrible futuro del mundo, en ese momento al ver la desesperación de Tamara, no podía ver más allá del error que cometió al desafiar días atrás a su padre escapando del castillo hacia a la plaza Leene.

—Eres realmente tú, Crono.

Con un último reconocimiento, la buena mujer condujo a su hijo al interior de la casa. Marle continúo en su sitio dudosa de qué hacer, cuando la duda se la quitó la misma Tamara tras dejar a su hijo un instante, arremetiendo contra ella un abrazo tan estrecho como el que concedió a Crono.

—Princesa Nadia, me ha traído a mi hijo, gracias querida, gracias.

Marle la abrazó con fuerza, esta vez sin contenerse, eso había sido más que suficiente para derrumbarla, saber que la buena mujer tenía un corazón tan grande como para no culparla por lo ocasionado. Tamara siempre había sabido que si Crono no había sido decapitado en el castillo tras imputarle la pena de muerte, fue porque de algún modo tanto la princesa como Lucca habían intervenido al respecto. Ahí tenía la evidencia de ello.

—Señora, perdóneme —sollozaba la joven castaño rubia sin soltar a Tamara—. No merezco que haga esto—. Fue mi culpa que…

—Que haya podido abrazar a mi hijo una vez más, en lugar de recibir sus restos para enterrarlos. De eso eres culpable, y siempre estaré en deuda por ello. No importa nada más, hija mía.

Por un instante, la difunta reina Aliza pareció materializarse en la mente de la princesa, y a pesar de saber que aquello era imposible, finalmente Marle se dio la oportunidad de pensar por un momento que Tamara era su madre.

Todos estuvieron más rejalados tiempo después. Tamara hizo pocas preguntas, pero estas fueron complicadas de responder, el dónde estuvieron especialmente. Como a los padres de Lucca le explicaron con calma acerca de los portales. Tamara reaccionó con incredulidad, aunque al mismo tiempo sin entender por qué tendrían que tomarle el pelo con eso, a pesar de ser algo difícil de creer. Igual que con los padres de Lucca, no le revelaron que ese mundo caótico y contaminado lleno de máquinas vivientes y monstruos, era el mismo donde estaban dentro de mil trescientos años. Aunque una parte de Crono quería exhibirle a su madre sus extraños poderes sobre la electricidad, se abstuvo de hacerlo, tanto por temor a lastimarla como asustarla con los mismos. Al terminar el relato, Tamara continuó pasmada.

—Los inventos de Lucca sí que son extraños —no había alcanzado a entenderlo todo bien, y dudaba alguna vez hacerlo, lo que tuvo perfectamente claro fue el peligro que corrieron los tres, especialmente por haber ido a Medina—. Al menos todo ha terminado, están de regreso. Demos gracias por que el alcalde de Medina no le dio por arrestarlos o algo peor. ¿No piensan que podría enviar a Guardia una orden de arresto por lo que ocurrió en esa armería?

—No creo que tengan jurisdicción hasta aquí —explicó Marle—. Además hicimos lo que le urgía: marcharnos. Mientras no regresemos en un futuro muy cercano, no puede hacernos daño.

—No veo porque tendrían que regresar para empezar. El lugar está prohibido para cualquiera de nosotros, hij… —de pronto se detuvo, dándose cuenta de la familiaridad con la que estaba tratando a un miembro de la familia real—, ¡digo! Princesa Nadia. Perdone mis modales.

No había nada comprensivo en la expresión que Marle hizo por poco menos de dos segundos.

—Por favor, de todos de quien menos necesito ese tipo de cortesías es de usted, señora Degjel. Llámeme como quiera llamarme, menos princesa. No es que me desagrade que me llame hija, pero ni siquiera de ese honor me siento merecedora en estos momentos.

—No diga eso, pri… Nadia… Marle —parecía complicado dirigirse a ella—. Su, tu padre es el rey Guardia —le seguía pareciendo asombroso pensar en ella así—. Mereces cualquier honor que te concedan, y no por tu sangre real. Has demostrado ser justa, y todo lo contrario a lo que se pensaba de ti.

—¿Lo que pensaban de mí?

Tamara dudó en continuar, con cierto descaro e indiferencia, Crono se encogió de hombros explicándole a lo que se refería su madre.

—Creo que te había hablado al respecto cuando nos conocimos. Todos daban por sentado que eras algo superficial, consentida y caprichuda. Ya sabes, un carácter peor al de una joven de clase noble promedio.

—¡Crono, tus modales!

—No te escandalices mamá, es sólo lo que la gente pensaba hasta que nosotros la conocimos.

Marle sonrió pensando lo lógico que parecía ese hecho. Incluso en otras circunstancia de su vida pudo llegar a convertirse en el arquetipo de princesa que cualquiera en el pueblo imaginó, daba gracias a su madre en silencio porque no permitiese eso sucediera.

—La única opinión que me interesa es la de mis amigos, no más. En todo caso se equivoca en algo, señor Degjel. Aunque sea la hija de mi padre, he dejado de ser una princesa. Renuncié a mi título antes que escapásemos, y lo hice delante de toda la corte.

Tamara se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no significa nada si el rey dice algo al respecto. No puedes creer que le importa más la corte antes que su propia hija —Crono miró a otro lado, a pesar de ellos sus pensamientos con los de Marle estuvieron sincronizados, al menos eso precisamente había dado a entender su majestad antes de huir. "El reino antes que tus deseos"—. Si no fuese así no te estarían buscando todavía.

—Creí que ya no estaban buscándonos —interrumpió el pelirrojo—. Los padres de Lucca nos dijeron que en realidad el rey había dejado pasar el asunto por la paz.

—Cierto, esa fue la orden según me contó Taban, pero lo cierto es que de vez en cuando Sir Dianos toca a mi puerta preguntando por ustedes.

—Quizá lo hace para averiguar dónde estoy yo en particular.

Crono recordaba la última vez que lo había visto. La euforia que había sentido en el momento debido al miedo y la ira la había olvidado, pero la expresión de Sir Dianos tras el combate había sido algo memorable, un detalle más que decidió guardárselo para sí mismo, ignorando si su madre lo sabría, pero ella sí lo sabía. Cuando en la primera visita del capitán, Tamara había visto la herida de Sir Dianos a lado de su cabeza poco antes de cruzarle la oreja, sintió muchas emociones encontradas, las cuáles se intensificaron cuando el caballero acusó con rencor sin atisbo de emoción a su hijo de habérselo hecho. Crono había marcado de por vida en combate a Sir Dianos, un noble caballero muy experimentado. "—Fuiste tú quien le enseño a hacerlo." Le reprochó mordiéndose la lengua de decirle algo más que el Sir intuyó y calló aceptándolo.

—Quizá el rey lo haya mandado a él sólo a buscar con discreción a su hija —aunque la verdad Tamara ya lo dudaba.

—No estoy segura si deba regresar aún. No sé qué le diría a mi padre.

—Lo que venga de tu corazón estará bien, querida. No tienes que enfrentarlo todavía. No estamos tan apretados como uno pensaría aquí, puedes quedarte si gustas con nosotros hasta que aclares tu mente.

Marle sonrió pensando la propuesta con ilusión. La casa de Crono realmente le parecía muy acogedora, pese a los prejuicios que su propio propietario le pusiera.

—Sería un honor que me lo permitiese.

—Entonces ya está decidido.

Tamara quería quedarse a hablar con su hijo un poco más, debido a la emoción de tenerlo cerca nuevamente con vida. Pero como buena anfitriona, lo animó a acompañarlas para mostrarle con mayor atención el lugar a la princesa.

Debido a la preocupación, Tamara se había desatendido, por lo que el apetito lo perdía constantemente, algo que recuperó en pocos minutos y se decidió a preparar una buena cena. Marle se ofreció a ayudarle y a pesar de las protestas de Tamara, terminó permitiéndoselo. El primer paso era recolectar algunas verduras de la huerta para la sopa. Marle aprendió el truco rápidamente tras algunas pocas instrucciones de la señora Degjel. Crono se encargó de lavar lo recogido mientras ellas ponían el fuego. Durante el proceso, Tamara recordaba el juicio, algo que no hubiese querido revolver a recapitular, pero se concentraba en específico lo que sucedió al final cuando a pesar de lo inútil que fue, la princesa salió en defensa de su muchacho. De vez en cuando la atrapaba viendo sobre el hombro a Crono con una mirada que ella conocía muy bien, pues una semejante se la había dedicado en muchas ocasiones al padre del chico. Suspiró lamentándose que el juego de "nuera-suegra" fuera algo que no pudiese durar. La princesa seguía siendo la princesa, al fin y al cabo, sin importar que tan furioso estuviese el rey, sabía jamás le permitiría a Marle casarse con alguien como su hijo, lo cual lamentaba, pues más allá de las riquezas podía palpar el sincero afecto de Marle por Crono. Al menos por fin notaba en él un afecto más sincero del que pareció concederle a Lucca cuando estuvieron comprometidos.

"Marle", paladeó el nombre. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba a pesar de ser un nombre poco común. Pero claro, era la princesa, por tanto debió de conocerla y quizá hasta a la madre de la chiquilla, así que no debía de ser ninguna casualidad que utilizara aquél nombre para disimular su identidad, la cuál a estas alturas era innecesario. Supuso, y con acierto, seguir usando ese nombre en lugar del suyo, era el modo que tenía la doncella de evadirse de su título disfrutando ser sólo una chiquilla ordinaria, algo que sin duda no muchas veces le permitieron hacer.

La cena resultó agradable y placentera, con el estómago lleno y hablando un poco más, Crono sugirió al final cuando la noche estuvo a punto de caer que Marle usara su cama para descansar, algo a lo que Tamara estuvo de acuerdo no sin antes puntualizar que debía de preparar antes el sofá para que durmiese en él, sólo por si no olvidaba cierto detalle. Los muchachos se sonrojaron, y Tamara sonrió pensando que aunque agradable para la familia, sería demasiado tentar la suerte que en la casa hubiese otra madre soltera aparte de ella. Escandalizada borró el peligroso pensamiento, no sólo por lo que implicaba para la seguridad de Crono y la princesa, sino por que dudaba realmente Crono fuese capaz de botar a Marle o a cualquier doncella como lo hizo esa persona con ella debido a eso. Además, las circunstancias habían sido muy distintas.

—Muchas gracias de nuevo, señora Degjel.

—No hay nada que agradecer, querida. Espero puedas descansar bien.

—Lo haré. Buenas noches señora, buenas noches Crono.

—Buenas noches Marle.

Cruzaron miradas y la ensoñación se hizo presente, a la vez que algo nublaba aquél momento de felicidad. Tamara tembló al sentir un poco de frío de pronto, así como una extraña sensación en el ambiente, como de estática. Cuando Marle subió las escaleras y ella se despidió de su hijo para ir a descansar, nuevamente pensó en lo agradable que sería si hubiese una esperanza para ellos dos.

* * *

><p>Neverdie muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Quizá el mayor trabajo que tuve en cuanto a los padres será a lo que vendrá más a continuación, gracias por seguirme.<p>

**Santiago Paliz** muchas gracias también, es un halago muy grande el que me haces. Espero continuar así y no retrasarme esta vez, aunque muchas veces termino diciendo lo mismo. Nos vemos, espero que continúes leyéndome.

Un saludo a todos los que me han estado leyendo. Lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, espero compensarlos. Si ven errores trataré de corregirlos pues e avanzado tanto en el fic en sí, como en una corrección general a fallas gramaticales y ortográficas que me he encontrado por ahí. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	103. IV 04 04

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo IV - Reencuentros y asperezas**

**4**

Al día siguiente, cuando la última campanada de plaza Leene se silenció, Crono despertó en el viejo sofá de la casa, uno anticuado de forro de tela lleno de heno y paja, pero práctico para la necesidad, aunque algo incómodo para dormir. Suspiró pensando en Marle, dormida en su cama, una joven probablemente acostumbrada a dormir en mejores lujos, y aún así nunca la escuchó quejarse de los lugares donde habían tenido que pasar la noche últimamente. La idea de estar habitando en su casa le era extraña, pero placentera. Se había acostumbrado a tenerla presente, pese al poco tiempo de paz que habían conseguido desde su regreso, una paz a la que debía sacar provecho mientras pudiera. Por un momento consideró seriamente lo que hacían y sobre el seguir adelante. ¿Podría acaso convencerla a ella y a Lucca el dejar de lado aquella misión y limitarse a vivir en su tiempo? Hasta a Robo podrían encontrarle su lugar en este tiempo. No. La idea era tentadora, pero después de haber visto por medio de esas pantallas el destino del mundo y de sus descendientes, Marle no se quedaría de brazos cruzados aunque el futuro poco tuviese que ver con su presente, algo semejante pensaría Lucca, y también, claro que lo reconocía, él mismo. Los descendientes de Marle. Se sentía desconcertado al pensarlo así.

Marle bajó por las escaleras ya vestida, pero algo desaliñada, llevaba el cabello suelto, aún así a Crono le siguió pareciendo muy hermosa. La joven se le acercó mientras se agarraba el cabello con un listón tras alisárselo un poco arrancando algunos destellos del sol reflejado al hacerlo.

—Buenos días, Crono. Veo que ya despertaste.

—Recién, creí que dormirías más tiempo. ¿Estuviste incómoda?

—Todo lo contrario. Tu cama es suave, y desde ahí se escucha bastante bien la campana de Leene. Es agradable. Lamento que tuvieras que dormir en el sofá, eso debí hacerlo yo.

—Sabes que mi madre no lo hubiera permitido, ni yo tampoco. No es tan malo, en verdad.

Tamara salía ya vestida y arreglada, y lo primero que hizo tras contemplar a ambos en la escena fue darles los buenos días.

—Ya repuestos, espero. ¿Tienen algo planeado hoy?

Pensaron en vano la respuesta, no estaban muy seguros de cuál era el siguiente paso a dar.

—Tal vez vayamos con Lucca más tarde, mamá. No lo sé. Aunque… —se interrumpe para lanzar un bostezo— también preferiría quedarme en casa.

—Estoy contigo —lo secundó Marle—. Pensaba en que diésemos una vuelta por plaza Leene, pero lo mejor será mantenernos un poco más alejados de la gente por el momento. Al menos hasta que sepamos cómo lidiar con ello.

Tamara pensó lo difícil que sería. La princesa aunque no era reconocible a primera vista por muchos, su descripción proporcionada por los soldados de Guardia, la harían resaltar más de lo que hubiese sido días atrás. Sin tener una idea clara de cómo ayudarles, no tuvo más remedio darles la razón. Lo primero sería distraerlos un poco.

—Bien, vamos a preparar el desayuno. Crono, puedes traer una pila de leña del patio mientras me las arreglo en la cocina. Creo que nos quedan todavía unos pocos maderos allá atrás antes de tener que partir más.

—Sí, mamá. En seguida.

—Permítame ayudarle, señora —se ofreció Marle, últimamente se mostraba dadivosa en cuanto a querer aprender a cocinar, más si quien probaba su comida era Crono.

—Gracias, querida. Tal vez más tarde quieran invitar a Lucca y a su familia a comer. Me gustaría verla también a ella.

Ambas se retiraron y Crono se quedó solo, pensando que quizá su amiga, por muy a gusto que estuviese con su familia en esos momentos, se terminase de desesperar por no verlos trabajando en una idea respecto a la misión, lo cual era malo. El plan de Crono era estirar lo más posible su estancia en el presente, el tiempo lo tenían de sobra en más de un sentido, gracias a los portales. Le sorprendía que hubiese sido la campana y no Lucca llegando gritándole lo que los despertara. Crujió los dedos soltando chispas eléctricas de los mismos y se puso manos a la obra al salir de la casa.

En pocos minutos tuvo reunido lo suficiente para hacer un buen fuego, cuando escuchó los cascos del caballo aproximarse. Al darse la vuelta supo que ya era demasiado tarde para soltar la leña, regresar y esconderse. Sir Dianos lo miraba con sorpresa conforme se acercaba hasta él. La espada que Melchor le dio se encontraba en la sala. Estaba desarmado, pero no indefenso. Si a su maestro se le ocurría arremeter contra él, a pesar de las advertencias de Lucca, sólo tendría que invocar un rayo para freírlo, pero el solo pensar aquella opción le asqueó.

El Sir detuvo a su corcel a pocos metros de él y bajó. Llevaba puesta una nueva y reluciente armadura sin melladuras con la cabeza expuesta. La cicatriz era visible detrás de su mejilla por debajo de la oreja derecha, donde la técnica corte lo alcanzó tras destruir su casco, siendo mucho más grave de no haberlo llevarlo. Ambos se miraron sin mediar palabra, con el recuerdo del combate más vívido que nunca. Sir Dianos se percató que más que mirarlo a los ojos, el joven se enfocaba en su cicatriz.

—Es más grande la que tengo aquí.

Señaló su costado. La técnica también había abierto el resto de su anterior armadura, la cual en efecto, lo protegió de algo peor, Sir Dianos lo sabía, por ello miraba con odio al joven que entrenó y que nunca admitiría abiertamente que le había superado. Su voz fue áspera y cortante como una espada al hablar.

—¿Es que no me vas a decir nada, Crono?

—¿Qué es lo que quiere que le diga?

—Para empezar, dónde está la princesa Nadia.

—Dentro, preparando el desayuno con mi madre —su voz siendo tan dura y semejante a la de Sir Dianos se marcó con el sarcasmo—, ¿acaso gusta acompañarnos?

El capitán decidió omitir su atrevimiento por ahora.

—¿Todo este tiempo estuvieron aquí?

—No. Recién estamos llegando.

—¿Dónde han estado?

—¿Tanto le importa al rey dónde estuvimos que sólo lo ha enviado a usted a buscarnos durante nuestra ausencia?

—¡No estoy jugando contigo!

De un movimiento rápido la espada había salido limpiamente de su funda. Los puños de Crono se tensaron, sintiendo la energía corriendo en ellos. El grito del capitán había sido lo suficientemente alto para que las mujeres lo escucharan. Tamara y Marle salieron al instante soltando un grito, ambos de enojo cuando vieron a Sir Dianos amenazando a Crono.

—¡Guarda esa cosa en este preciso instante, Dianos! ¡Estás en mi casa!

—¡No te metas en esto, Tamara! ¿Tenías acaso a la princesa Nadia escondida?

Mientras Tamara se había plantado furiosa delante del caballero, Marle se había posicionado al lado de Crono protegiéndolo

—La señora Degjel no tenía qué reportarle nada, capitán. Estaba de visita desde la mañana, e iba a regresar al castillo de todas formas más tarde. Por favor, guarde su espada. Sé muy bien que no es a Crono a quien busca.

Sir Dianos no miraba a la princesa, sino a Crono sobre el hombro de ella y Tamara. Las furiosas miradas se cruzaban, y de pronto Marle comprendió ella sólo había sido la excusa de Sir Dianos para reencontrarse precisamente con su anterior escudero. También sabía que por primera vez no estaba tan indefensa frente al capitán, podría congelarlo si se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a cualquiera de los Degjel. Antes de la confrontación, tenía que buscar otro medio pues la intimidación era algo que jamás le había funcionado con Sir Dianos.

—Regresaré al castillo si quiere, pero deje a estas personas en paz. Lléveme de vuelta con mi padre, si le place.

El desconcierto distrajo a su amigo y al capitán. Tamara entendió lo que hacía y se lo agradeció en silencio, pero no por ello se sintió mejor.

—Marle, hija no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Haré lo que sea para que detengan este circo.

Sir Dianos guardó la espada sintiéndose avergonzado por su estallido. Debía de aprender a controlarse mejor, no era cualquier soldado.

—¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo, princesa?

—Eso es algo que le responderé a mi padre solamente, ¿estamos bien con eso?

—No, quiero saber que hacía en la casa de los Degjel.

—Visitándolos, tal vez planeando vivir con ellos. ¿Eso tiene algún problema?

—Sí, al menos con su padre.

—Pues tengo entendido que no ha mostrado gran interés en buscarme como la vez anterior.

—Quizá —chasqueó la lengua decidido a no entrar en el juego de la princesa—. Eso no significa que sus acciones estén bien. Por mí puede quedarse aquí si le place, pero naturalmente informaré que la he visto a su padre, y ya será decisión de él las órdenes que me de entonces. Por no decir que hasta entonces aposentaré soldados alrededor de la propiedad para que no salga de la misma hasta esperar instrucciones. ¿Qué le parece eso, princesa?

Crono dio un paso al frente comenzando a hartarse de la intrusión de su maestro, pero Marle le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo. Ya estaba involucrada en la pelea quisiera o no.

—Me parece terrible, pero no tendremos que llegar a tal extremo. Si a bien tiene me entregaré por las buenas, bajo la condición que deje en paz a los Degjel y no los involucre más en esto.

Sir Dianos volvió a chasquear la lengua con un pensamiento repentino, volvió la vista a lo lejos, al sur donde distinguía el islote en los alrededores de la costa.

—Imagino que Lucca Gendius también ha regresado con ustedes, ¿no es así?

—¡También déjela en paz a ella y a sus padres!

—No tengo tanto interés en ella como ustedes, pero sin duda también sería requerida en el interrogatorio.

—¿Qué interrogatorio? —Intervino la señora Degjel a la defensiva.

—¿No te fue con el chisme Taban, Tamara? Hay muchas cosas que se quisieran aclarar, entre ellas cierta historia muy extraña que el Canciller y mis hombres contaron acerca del día en que desaparecieron la última vez. Circunstancias tan extrañas que hasta yo estoy deseoso de escuchar una explicación.

Crono se sintió inspirado en el momento.

—¿Es que no sabe cómo es Lucca, Sir Dianos? Fue una ilusión de humo y luces como muchas otras de sus invenciones, para confundir a la mesa cuadrada y al Canciller, así tuvimos la vía libre para irnos sin que se diesen cuenta.

El caballero sopesó aquella información. Hasta el mismo Canciller cuando se hubo calmado horas después, sopesó aquella teoría tras enterarse mejor de las capacidades de la fugitiva que ayudó al muchacho en su huída. Tenía lógica, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Miró fijamente a Tamara buscando la verdad en su expresión, algo que delatase a los muchachos, pero en cuanto ella le regresó la mirada, él se volvió molesto consigo mismo por ser incapaz de verla a los ojos. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápido. No había esperado esa mañana tener más información que la acostumbrada falta de la misma. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Bien, princesa. Acompáñeme entonces y por esta ocasión dejaré a su "querido amigo" en paz.

El despectivo con que dijo las palabras irritó a Crono.

—No pienso dejar sola a Marle.

—Pues entonces acompáñale. En realidad también quisiera que Lucca Gendius se nos uniera. Tu mismo lo has dicho, no tienen nada que temer si no se les buscaba para empezar.

Cuando se lo proponía Sir Dianos podía ser intimidante. Con pesar, Tamara lagrimeó pensando en su hijo recién devuelto de lugares misteriosos, sólo para perderlo de nuevo. No podía hacer nada ante la autoridad de Sir Dianos, y aunque Crono y Marle tenían los medios para enfrentarlo, lo último que necesitaban es que en todo Truce se corriera la noticia sobre sus habilidades, y en la próxima ocasión tuviesen encima a todo el ejército de Guardia al considerarlos peligrosos, imposibilitando su regreso a casa al partir.

Sintiéndose como corderos guiados al matadero, siguieron cabizbajos a Sir Dianos hacia el hogar de Lucca, donde la recogerían para enfrentarse nuevamente a la ley de Guardia y al rey mismo, esperando que cuando partiesen no tuvieran que volver a hacerlo huyendo nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Estela R. N<strong> muchas gracias por leerme. Espero continuar en tu preferencia y soportes las libertades que me he tomado, a pesar de todo sigue la línea del juego aunque en esta parte me fui un poco en desorden. Saludos.

**Neverdie** creo saber lo que esperas, y espero mantenerme a las expectativas para entonces. Será hasta la próxima parte cuando las batallas estén a la orden del día. Gracias por continuar la historia. Una saludo y abrazo de año nuevo.

**Gfcf14** gracias, trataré de no retrasarme tanto en esta ocasión. Sobre tu teoría, en realidad no estoy muy seguro de llegar a tocar ese tema, pues en el juego en realidad nunca se llegó a mencionar ese personaje, aunque siempre me imaginé que se trataría de Magus con magia de por medio la primera vez que jugué, fue extraño, ya ni recuerdo por qué pensé eso. Un saludo.


	104. IV 04 05

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo IV - Reencuentros y asperezas**

**5**

Así como Tamara permaneció rezando en su hogar por el regreso de su hijo nuevamente, al menos con el consuelo esta vez de haber podido despedirse de él y la princesa, aunque sin efecto del que le quisieron proporcionar al decirle que todo saldría bien, en situaciones semejantes quedaron Taban y Lara cuando Sir Dianos se presentó por la mañana a su puerta exigiendo que entregaran a Lucca. Con Marle y Crono detrás de él haciendo gestos resignados, les fue difícil negar que la tenían consigo. A la joven inventora le bastó una mirada sobre el hombro de Sir Dianos para darse una idea de lo que había ocurrido. Robo estaba en su habitación ocupado con un bote de cera para metal, cuando su amiga subió a verlo.

—Hagas lo que hagas no salgas de esta casa. Cuida de mis padres en lo que trato un asunto con mis amigos.

—¿Ha ocurrido algún evento infortunado?

—Se puede decir. Tenemos que aclarar unas cosas pendientes con las autoridades.

—¿No requieren que les acompañe? Intentaría ayudarles a discutir y dialogar con sus autoridades en su defensa.

La muchacha sonrió.

—No lo dudo mi querido amigo, pero no estoy segura de cómo reaccionarían si vieran un robot sin saber lo que es uno. Es posible que no nos lleve más de un día.

—¿Y después?

—Y después tal vez tengamos que correr nuevamente al bosque de Guardia o a la plaza Leene.

No era una perspectiva agradable, mas no podía descartarla. Tras despedirse de él y de sus padres, confiada en que en el peor de los casos podrían huir quemando todo a su paso amedrentando a los caballeros, siguió a sus amigos y a su vez a Sir Dianos. Lo lamentaba por su madre más que por su padre, su dolor era más palpable. Miró con resentimiento a Marle, como siempre todo era culpa suya.

Durante el camino, algunos soldados que patrullaban por los alrededores se reunieron con su capitán al verlo pasar acompañado, siendo su sorpresa encontrarlo con los fugitivos que habían tirado abajo un puente del castillo en compañía también de la princesa Nadia. Con explicaciones cortas, Sir Dianos los instó a que le siguiesen escoltando a sus detenidos hacia el castillo, sin admitirlo sintiéndose así más seguro. No sólo era el hecho de que por experiencia sabía podía tener un enfrentamiento a la par con Crono, sino que sentía algo más, una incomodidad superior tanto por él como por su amiga, la joven de los lentes Gendius, pero por primera vez también por la princesa. Sintió un frío en la nuca al notar que tenía su mirada detrás de él. Se suponía que no habría mucha sorpresa llegando, ya había adelantado a uno de sus hombres hacia el castillo para avisar de su llegada.

Fue una marcha silenciosa e incómoda. Como Sir Dianos, la mayor parte de los caballeros iba a caballo, pocos a pie, los detenidos entre ellos marcando buen ritmo. Aunque de buena gana al menos a la princesa, le hubiesen ofrecido montura con alguno de los oficiales, su actitud fría y cortante al lado del pelirrojo tan mutua a la del capitán, frenó a cualquiera que hubiese tenido la buena disposición.

Cruzaron el bosque guardia, los soldados abriendo la marcha alejando a algunos hetakes y rollys del camino. Finalmente tras una travesía corta que se hizo pesada, llegaron a las puertas del castillo Guardia. Les fueron abiertas de par en par, con más soldados recibiéndolos en el patio interior, y algunos curiosos tras ellos murmurando por lo bajo, todos por igual con miradas sorprendidas y escandalizadas. Crono y Lucca bajaron la cabeza un tanto sumisos por la vergüenza que sentían al ser el blanco de semejante atención, más Marle se erguía muy segura y desafiante, como recordándoles a todos que a pesar de sus palabras seguía siendo la princesa Nadia Guardia, princesa tanto en el castillo como en el resto de la nación, ni siquiera la perspectiva que posiblemente la alojaran en un calabozo con sus amigos parecía amedrentarla.

El rechoncho comandante Seto lo esperaba al frente de las puertas, irguiéndose con todo el orgullo que le fuera posible, lo cual era difícil al no poder disimular su consternación e incomodidad. El capitán se dirigió directamente con él maldiciendo por lo bajo que el asunto estuviese convirtiéndose poco a poco en otro circo. Esperaba el acto final no terminara por todo lo alto como la última vez.

—Comandante Seto, he regresado con el fugitivo acusado por el secuestro de la princesa Nadia, Crono Degjel; su cómplice en su escape, Lucca Gendius; y la princesa Nadia Guardia, presuntamente responsable también de actividad delictiva.

Seto cabeceó más incómodo que nunca, no esperaba el capitán también hiciera una acusación contra princesa.

—Muy bien capitán, todo muy bien. Pero, está el asunto de qué hacer con sus… cautivos.

—Naturalmente instalarlos en un calabozo a la espera de un juicio e instrucciones de su majestad y el canciller.

—No creo que su majestad consienta que su hija sea recluida en un calabozo, en realidad las instrucciones de su majestad ya me han sido indicadas por medio del canciller Lapide Hursten.

Los muchachos tragaron saliva, cualquier cosa que viniese del canciller no podía ser nada bueno, algo parecido pensó Sir Dianos, aunque su preocupación iba en referencia al rey, pues le sorprendía que finalmente reaccionara tras los acontecimientos de la huída de su hija, atribuyó el efecto a que por fin se reuniría con ella.

—Y que es lo que desea su majestad.

—Nada. Bueno… no desea que arresten a nadie por ningún cargo. Los ha retirado todos.

Sir Dianos frunció el seño con irritación, tras él los muchachos no salían de su asombro, los murmullos a su alrededor crecían en demasía.

—¿Cómo es posible eso? —señala con la mano hacia la intersección de dos torres a su izquierda, donde algunos canteros trabajan en una obra de construcción situada en lados encontrados—. ¿Qué hay de los daños al castillo? ¿Su majestad ha olvidado que ahí había un puente? También está lo del tanque dragón.

Seto parecía desear estar en cualquier sitio, menos ahí, discutiendo con el capitán.

—Son las órdenes de su majestad, capitán. Yo no… es lo que el Canciller me ha indicado de su parte.

—Si así lo quiere, está bien. Llevaré a la princesa con su padre entonces, si me lo permite.

—Su majestad dice que esté muy ocupado.

Eso era el colmo para Sir Dianos.

—¿No quiere ver a la princesa?

—Bueno… no ha dicho que no la recibiría, sólo ha indicado que iba a estar ocupado.

—Pues con su permiso —se vuelve a los chicos—. Los tres, síganme.

Lucca se sorprendió que los arrastrara también a ellos, siendo que para su alivio ya no tenían nada que ver con el asunto de la familia real. Razonó que probablemente el capitán esperaba el rey cambiara de parecer en cuanto a retirarles los cargos al ver nuevamente a los responsables del último escándalo del reino. Tomando la mano de Marle sin importar los murmullos de reprobación de los presentes, Crono le hizo saber que su apoyo continuaba para ayudarla a salirse con la suya.

Finalmente entraron. Adentro todo estaba limpio y ordenado, muy distinto a como lo habían dejado días atrás. Los nobles se acercaban asustadizos, alzando comentarios mordaces sobre sus teorías de lo ocurrido, o comentaban sobre la compañía de la princesa, o ella que como ellos lucía las fachas de una campesina. Sir Dianos apenas había puesto un pie en el primer escalón hacia el salón del trono, cuando de un pasillo la voz del chillona del Canciller fue levantando ecos de protestas.

—¡Fuera todo mundo! ¿No tienen mejores cosas que hacer? ¡Sí, todos estamos felices de tener a la princesa de vuelta con nosotros, ahora márchense! ¡A un lado, dejen pasar!

La gente poco a poco se fue retirando, los soldados retrocedieron dos pasos, y Sir Dianos volvió su atención al hombrecillo.

—Canciller, iba en este momento a reunirme con el rey.

La mirada de desprecio del hombre sobre Crono, se suavizó aliviada cuando notó a la princesa con ellos, aunque con esas ropas le costó reconocerla al principio.

—Gracias capitán, pero creo que no entendió mis instrucciones o el comandante Seto no supo explicárselas. Su majestad no quiere ver a nadie en estos momentos.

—Pero su hija…

—Incluso a su hija. Ya sabe cómo ha estado en estos días. No mejoró mucho su humor cuando nos notificaron que venían en camino.

—Eso no puede ser.

—No nos corresponde ni a usted ni a mí cuestionar al rey. Le agradezco sus servicios de cualquier manera. En cuanto a la princesa, bien, ya está aquí de regreso y eso es lo importante. Haga lo que usted guste con los otros dos, aunque lo mejor sería que los echara del castillo.

—¡No! —protestó la princesa—. Si ya no tienen nada contra ellos no pueden echarlos así como así, serán mis invitados entonces.

El viejo puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró resignado, seguramente esperaba algo así.

—Como guste, princesa. Sir Dianos, por favor. Necesito hablar a solas con ella.

Con una última mirada de resentimiento hacia Crono, y una breve al lugar donde se habían enfrentado en combate, se dio la vuelta lleno de indignación al lado de sus hombres hacia el salón de la mesa cuadrada.

Quedando solos a merced del Canciller, este hizo lo que menos esperaban, se alzó desde su corta estatura para abrazar a Marle que le sacaba media cabeza. La muchacha no parecía muy sorprendida, pero fue evidente que no hizo ademán de regresar el saludo o demostrar algún signo de aprecio.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, princesa Nadia.

—Gracias Canciller. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme? ¿Tal vez la excusa por la que mi padre no puede recibirme?

Él volvió a mirar a sus dos acompañantes, dudoso de continuar. La princesa le hizo una señal de aprobación para que hablara, obviamente no pensaba apartarse de sus amigos mientras estuviera dentro del castillo, los necesitaba como apoyo y les tenía la suficiente confianza para hacerlos participes de las actividades en el interior. Encogiéndose de hombros, el anciano le respondió mientras los guiaba a un lugar más privado por un pasillo solitario:

—Alteza, compadézcase un poco de él. No se lo ha puesto fácil. ¿Tiene idea del motivo por el cual el reino entero en estos momentos es un hervidero de dimes y diretes?

—Sí, porque usted y mi padre me obligaron a hacer lo que hice cuando intentaron condenar a mi amigo por falsos crímenes, calumniándolo e intentando matarlo para sofocar simples rumores.

El canciller soltó un bufido. Detrás de ellos alguien exclamó:

—Sí, ese es uno de los motivos por el cual el rey decidió zanjar el asunto.

A pesar que sus órdenes fueron que los dejaran en paz, un hombre se acercó dando la impresión de haberlos estado escuchando todo ese tiempo. Crono lo reconoció y le saludó con ánimo.

—Señor Pierre, un placer volver a verlo.

—El gusto es mío, joven. Es grato verlo aún con vida, por poco y no lo cuenta. Lo que dice el Canciller es cierto, se puede decir que vuestra majestad ha reconocido sus errores sobre el originar un escándalo mayor por ocultar uno menor, aunque me gustaría pensar fue mi influencia la que le ha hecho cambiar de parecer.

—No sea tan pedante, señor —le recriminó el Canciller—. No crea que su majestad se deja influenciar tan fácilmente por su corte.

—Y usted sabe mejor que nadie lo que significa influenciar sobre las decisiones del reino, ¿No es así, Canciller?

—¡No voy a permitir…!

—¡Basta! — la princesa zanjó el asunto—. Señor D'Lapour, le estoy agradecida por su ayuda en la corte. Sé que hizo todo lo que pudo.

—Gracias, aunque al final no fue tanto como lo que hicieron ustedes —divertido miraba hacia las escaleras por donde uno accedía hacia los calabozos y el desastre ocurrido allá arriba, el Canciller no parecía encontrarlo gracioso—. Mejor me marcho antes que a vuestra señoría aquí presente le revienten las venas de la frente. Princesa, Canciller, señorita, con permiso. Joven Degjel, procure no volver a meterse en problemas, y si lo hace no dude en buscarme.

El abogado se alejó tarareando una melodía sólo por incordiar al Canciller, cumpliendo su objetivo cuando lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el castañear furioso de sus dientes.

—Canciller, me decía.

—Perdone su alteza. Permítame dejar de lado lo referente a su… amigo. ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo, princesa?

Marle dudó. El cinismo estaba bien para Sir Dianos, pero se compadecía un poco del Canciller, sólo un poco, no olvidaba la preocupación que mostró por ella en cuanto llegó, como tampoco olvidaría su participación en el juicio de Crono y su complicidad con su padre en el mismo.

—En muchas partes, Medina entre ellas.

Los ojos del Canciller se abrieron como platos, pareció por un momento que se iba a atragantar con su saliva.

—¡Cómo diantres terminó en el pueblo de los místicos! ¿Tiene que ver esa extraña magia del bosque de Guardia que le vi hacer a ésta?

Lucca se exaltó por el modo en que la señaló, como si ella fuese algo tan vulgar que ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre en voz alta para evitar ser grosero.

—Ésta tiene su nombre, señor. Soy Lucca Gendius, pero creo usted eso ya lo sabe —el viejo se sordeó adrede, pero Lucca no se dejó minimizar—. Lo que vio en el bosque no era magia. Fue una ilusión que provoqué con algunos de mis inventos para distraerlos mientras huíamos en otra dirección sin que nos vieran.

—Hmm… sí, supongo que suena lógico, pero eso no explica que hacían con la princesa en Medina.

—En realidad no es muy difícil acceder a Medina, usted lo sabrá, ya que los carceleros de los calabozos son medinos a los que da la oportunidad de trabajar en el castillo, ¿no es verdad?

Desesperado, el viejo miró a Marle esperando le confirmase sus sospechas. El silencio y falta de sorpresa fue todo lo que necesitó de ella.

—Todos tienen derecho a tener un empleo digno, incluso los medinos. Un poco de trabajo no les hace daño, y no son obligados, ellos lo hacen encantados de forma voluntaria recibiendo ingresos por sus servicios. ¿Es que tiene algo de malo ser caritativo con otros?

—¿Por qué yo no sabía nada acerca de los místicos en el castillo?

—Temía de su reacción al enterarse —en la mirada del Canciller había algo semejante al disgusto cuando por la ventana del pasillo miró al patio, hacia una de las fuentes donde algunas doncellas nobles y caballeros hablaban con los chiquillos alrededor—. La gente da por sentado muchas cosas. Pocos están enterados de nuestro convenio con Ozzal, el alcalde de Medina, porque los pocos que lo saben se muestran incómodos ante la perspectiva de tener que compartir su espacio con los místicos. Reconozco que el clasismo es un mal heredado, y una mala costumbre difícil de quitar —mira a Crono con desdén buscando reconocer si entendía sus palabras—. Ahora imagina tú lo que es ser discriminado ya no sólo por tu posición en la sociedad, sino porque has sido relegado de la misma por el sólo hecho de pertenecer a una especie ajena a la que se le han concedido más derechos que al resto.

A pesar de la enemistad con el Canciller, las palabras calaron al muchacho. No tenía por qué ponerle de ejemplo. También estuvo en Medina, escuchado a Ozzal y a otros Imps para compadecerse de ellos. Hasta Marle tuvo que darle la razón en ese punto, probablemente el Canciller imaginó que ella misma hubiese puesto ascos al tema como mucha gente lo haría. No era justo, pero si comprensible.

—Bien, y respecto a mi padre, ¿Qué ha pasado en estos días con él?

—Ya se lo he dicho. Ha habido mucho caos y ajetreo desde que se marchó, por lo que no ha tenido mucho tiempo de nada, más que para concentrarse en sus labores reales. Dio tanta importancia a su desaparición, que descuidó muchas otras áreas. Mantener la paz y el orden en la feria milenaria es agotador, pero no es nada con lo que conlleva hacerlo con el resto del reino. ¿Sabía usted de los problemas de comercios en Choras, los problemas económicos a los que acusan en Porre a su alcalde, o sobre los daños que los aldeanos reportaron del último temblor tanto ahí como en Truce? Princesa, gobernar no es fácil, aún así su padre hace un esfuerzo para mantener sus obligaciones a buen margen de sus prioridades, siempre ha sido así.

Marle se sintió incómoda. Sabía todo eso a nivel superficial, quizá ahora entendía un poco mejor la presión que conllevaba el ostentar un cargo real. ¿Es que su padre en el pasado esperó encontrarle un esposo sólo para que compartiera esa carga? ¿Cómo su madre fue capaz de soportarlo? Apenas y podía recordar algo de ella.

—Sí, imagino que no puedo ser el centro de su atención todo el tiempo.

—¿Es que su alteza quisiera serlo así siempre?

—No, supongo que no.

—No lo tome a mal, princesa. Tan sólo recuerde que en ocasiones el trabajo lo absorbe tanto que se le dificulta incluso hacer algo tan sencillo como tomarse un respiro. No sé si se acuerde de cuando era muy pequeña y enfermó su madre, aún así el rey se mantuvo en el trono trabajando con la corte.

Cualquier comprensión que el Canciller buscaba de la princesa se esfumó con aquellas palabras. Marle estaba horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar, igual que sus amigos quienes sólo entendieron que el rey había cometido una crueldad muy grande si en efecto lo que insinuaba era cierto. La princesa hizo memoria. Su madre murió cuando ella tenía seis años, recordaba aún así su rostro y su voz, pero no en demasía en los detalles. Recordaba sus enseñanzas acerca del aura, pues fue lo primero que pareció tener prisa en que aprendiera tan pronto pudo hablar y andar, incluso antes de aprender a leer o escribir, así como su promesa de practicar y no olvidar su don. Hizo un esfuerzo, pero no encontraba el rostro de su padre en ninguna escena donde ella estuviera.

—¿Qué es lo que acababa de decirme, Canciller? ¿Qué mi padre no estuvo siquiera presente cuando mi madre enfermó?

El anciano tragó saliva, miró nuevamente a la pareja de amigos de la princesa, ellos notaron que se sentía en un aprieto por haber hablado de más.

—Nada, que su padre es un hombre ocupado a veces y…

—¡Quiero saberlo todo, Canciller! —dejó de ser Marle para volver a ser la princesa Nadia. Había sido una orden directa, erguida en toda su autoridad—. El rey pocas veces habló de mi madre, y todo lo que sé de ella en su mayoría es por los criados o por lo poco que recuerdo. ¿Qué pasó entre ellos? ¿Qué pasó cuando enfermó?

—Tal vez debamos marcharnos —le sugirió Lucca en voz baja, intimidada por el tono de voz de la doncella—. Al menos al patio.

Marle no respondió, meditaba al respecto, cuando el viejo suspiró alisándose la larga barba con fastidio y resignación.

—No hay ningún secreto en mis palabras, señorita Gendius. Como es la tradición, la reina Aliza al ser la única estirpe del rey Guardia XXXII, se comprometió con el actual rey, en aquél entonces alcalde y conde de Choras, y primo lejano por parte de uno de sus abuelos del mismo rey. Fue instruido en los conocimientos de mandatario, como exigen las leyes de patriarcado, y posteriormente coronado perdiendo su nombre para ser el sucesor del rey. Cumplió con sus obligaciones de engendrar hijos, o al menos una hija hasta que su esposa murió. Lo mismo ocurrirá cuando se le encuentre un prometido "digno" a la princesa.

Puntualizó mucho la palabra viendo a Crono, captando éste la indirecta. El viejo no necesitó ser un genio para comprender que el muchacho no estaba precisamente haciéndole oraciones por la forma en que lo miraba.

—¿Y eso fue todo? —la princesa no estaba satisfecha—. ¿Sólo porque la ley, el abuelo y la tradición la obligaban mi madre se casó con mi padre? ¿Siquiera él la conocía? ¿Al menos estuvo con ella en sus últimos momentos?

Hasta al Canciller le resultaba doloroso hablar de eso, pero si con eso lograba centrar a la princesa de vuelta en la realidad, lo haría entonces.

—El rey desde siempre ha sido un hombre muy responsable. No estoy seguro cómo fue su relación, pues antes del matrimonio, dedicó casi todo su tiempo a sus estudios, así como después a las necesidades del reino. Imagino vuestra madre, la reina, lo quería, aún recuerdo como lo llamaba y pedía verlo horas antes de… ya sabe. Fue fuerte, pero no mucho. Su vida terminó mucho antes de que su esposo consiguiera desocuparse un momento para atenderla.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie,<strong> saludos. Por ahora será otra clase de conflictos. Espero te haya agradado al igual que el resto el capítulo. Hasta el próximo.


	105. IV 04 06

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo IV - Reencuentros y asperezas**

**6**

Marle estaba llorando al pie de la fuente. Las personas en las cercanías se habían alejado incómodas y temerosas de importunarle en un momento privado, pocas intentaron acercarse para preguntarle lo que le sucedía, más el único consuelo que encontró fue en Crono, y también en Lucca. El muchacho la abrazaba mientras la inventora apretaba su hombro en señal de apoyo, tratando de ponerse en el lugar de la princesa.

La inventora recordó el día en que su madre sufrió el accidente en el que se rompió las piernas. Estaban solas. Aún en sus pesadillas podía escuchar el sonido de sus huesos al quebrarse y los gritos de dolor de su pobre madre. Creyó que ya estaba muerta cuando perdió el conocimiento y ella salió histérica por todo Truce pidiendo ayuda. Su padre fue el último en llegar horas después, descompuesto por el dolor de ver a su mujer en ese estado, pero primero pensando en su hija mientras se aferraba a la esperanza que su esposa se salvara mientras los médicos y curanderos reales la reanimaban, y a ella la intentaron a depositar mucha fe en que volviese a andar de nuevo.

La madre de Marle sí había muerto. El Canciller tenía buena razón al decir que nada de ello era secreto. Su corazón era débil, su vida muy delicada, su padre le había contado hace mucho tiempo que la última vez que había a la reina visto en la corte al lado del rey, estaba muy pálida, demacrada, ojerosa, sus ropajes holgados no disimulaban la flaqueza de su rostro y manos, casi en los huesos, y eso fue meses antes que perdiese las fuerzas para siquiera salir de la cama. Si fue duro para ella ver a su madre sufrir por un terrible accidente que cambiaría por siempre su vida, no quería ni pensar lo que Marle siendo tan pequeña como ella entonces, debió de sufrir al ver a su madre consumiéndose poco a poco hasta que ya no hubiese nada que hacer al respecto. Aún así estaba segura su padre jamás hubiese hecho lo que el rey hizo. Por muchas responsabilidades que el reino le encomendara, su familia debió estar primero, aunque fuese para darle el último adiós.

—Lo odio —murmuró entre sollozos. Nadie dijo nada por un momento—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que llegamos?

—Un par de horas —contestó su amiga—. Vi a Sir Dianos hace un momento. Parece que envió a uno de sus hombres a tranquilizar a mis padres y a la señora Tamara para decirles que estamos bien. —"O al menos nosotros", pensó. No se imaginaron que al regresar al castillo la más afectada sería la propia Marle.

—Una par de horas, mi padre sabe que estoy aquí igual que el resto del castillo, y ni siquiera ha pedido que me manden llamar.

Las lágrimas iban terminando. El coraje continuaba.

—Tú tampoco te has decidido a buscarle —señaló Crono, quizá cómo reproche. No estaba seguro hasta donde podía intervenir, o si debería hacerlo.

—No, no quiero interrumpirle en sea lo que sea más importante que yo, seguramente está tratando de contener el escándalo que hicimos, o quizá el que ya estamos armando, pues obviamente eso es más importante para él que hablar con su hija.

Lucca no se metió, pensaba algo semejante.

—¿Normalmente necesitas autorización para hablar con tu padre?

—¡No!

No estaba molesta con la inventora por la réplica, por el contrario, sus palabras fueron el incentivo que necesitó. Se soltó de ella y Crono, se puso de pie y caminó de regreso a los salones del castillo a paso decidido. Sus amigos se quedaron helados un momento, empezaba a hacer mucho frío y supieron que no era natural a pesar que Marle parecía más repuesta. Terminaron siguiéndola y los nobles asustados retrocedieron cuando experimentaron el descenso en la temperatura y a la princesa caminando.

—¡Tranquilizate prin… Nad… Marle! —Lucca ya no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella, estaba asustada también— ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Congelarlo?

—No. Tú los has dicho, sólo voy a hablar con él.

Camino al salón, apareció el Canciller cerrándole la marcha.

—Princesa, no debería.

—¡A un lado!

De un salto retrocedió, pero recuperó su postura cuando vio a la pareja tras ella. Tomó del brazo a Crono buscando detenerle, el muchacho comprobó que a pesar de lo frágil que parecía, el viejo tenía un fuerte agarre.

—¡Tú a dónde crees que vas!

—¡Suéltame!

Chilló soltándolo al sentir una descarga eléctrica. Se frotó las manos contras sus vestimentas frenético sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, cuando la princesa y sus amigos entraron en el salón del trono emitió un gemido. Pierre se acercó corriendo tras él dejando a los nobles con quienes hablaba sorprendidos por su reacción.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Canciller?

—Se van a encontrar. El rey y la princesa.

—Pero creí que… usted estaba hablando con ellos. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo a la princesa Nadia?

No le contestó, se limitó como él a mirar por la puerta y esperar.

En el interior el rey estaba de pie delante del trono mientras algunos soldados montaban guardia, su majestad hablaba con cuatro personas, algunos le sostenían pergaminos, plumas, tintas mientras un criado les acercaba la bandeja de bocadillos. Hablaban entre todos, pero se interrumpieron cuando alguien soltó con su aliento vaho frío, de pronto dándose cuenta de la aparición de la princesa.

Intentando mantener los estándares del protocolo, los concejeros saludaron a Nadia haciéndole una breve reverencia, pero sin dejar de prestarle atención al rey, cuyo rostro cambiaba del asombro al enojo. Nadia respondió los saludos con cierta frialdad, su padre hubiese preferido que a pesar de mostrarse grosera se hubiese quedado callada.

—Princesa Nadia, creí haber dejado instrucciones claras de estar ocupado y no poder atenderte, haz el favor de salir de aquí. En cuanto termine con los caballeros de la corte te daré audiencia más tarde si la solicitas.

—¡No soy uno de tus plebeyos! ¡Soy tu hija! ¡No necesito audiencia para hablar contigo!

—Y aún así insistes en comportarte como uno —murmuró entre dientes lo suficientemente alto para que alcanzaran a escucharle—. Caballeros, terminaremos de revisar el inventario más tarde. Concédanme un momento. ¡Canciller! ¡Sir Dianos!

Los nobles de la corte se despidieron y nerviosos se fueron alejando por la misma puerta donde entró el Canciller, y dos minutos después tras escuchar la instrucción por boca de un desesperado criado, Sir Dianos. El mensaje era claro: "Si traes apoyo, yo también tendré el mío".

—Sir Dianos, en un momento necesito que acompañe al Canciller a Porre a hablar con el alcalde Mento, sobre unas irregularidades que me reportaron concernientes a los impuestos. Quédense aquí mientras termino un asunto —vuelve su atención a la princesa—. Bien, aquí estoy. ¿Qué es tan importante que necesitaste interrumpir una junta real?

Su hija quedó perpleja.

—¿Qué? ¿Acabo de regresar a casa y es todo lo que me puedes decir para recibirme?

—La que estaba buscándome fuiste tú. Yo no tengo nada que decir.

—Por supuesto, no tienes nada que decir. Tú no me buscaste, no sé si agradecértelo o sentirme decepcionada.

—A ti nadie te da gusto, mocosa malcriada. ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Quieres decirme tú a mí algo al respecto? Pues te lo digo, yo no tengo porque escucharte cuando no sabes ni hablar. Tu necedad ha puesto en riesgo la estabilidad social de la familia real en el reino, juntándote con gentuza como esa y trayéndolos al castillo.

—¡No le faltes el respeto a mis amigos! Son personas como todos nosotros, deja de hacerlos menos. Además fue Sir Dianos quien nos escoltó a todos aquí para empezar.

El caballero se volvió hacia la amarga mirada del rey que claramente pedía una explicación al respecto.

—Encontré a la princesa en casa de Crono Degjel, también la hija de Gendius había regresado. Creí prudente detenerlos y regresarlos al castillo para los intereses que le convinieran, alteza.

—Ya había dejado en claro mi postura desde que la princesa decidió dejar el castillo. Está bien, supongo que sólo cumple con su deber, capitán —regresa su atención a los jóvenes—. Bien, entonces lo sabes. ¿Qué haces aquí si tanto te molesto? Si te quedas, hazlo, pero será porque aprenderás a comportarte como la dama de alta alcurnia que eres, y dejarás de lado todas tus tonterías pueblerinas. Tengo mucho trabajo importante por hacer y poco tiempo para desperdiciarlo.

—¡Eso es lo que represento para ti! ¡Un desperdicio de tiempo!

—Tú dímelo a mí. Piensa en todo lo que he malgastado tratando de refinarte y hacer una dama a la altura de las expectativas del reino, y para qué.

—Te importa más el reino que tu hija, te sigue importando más de lo que te importó mamá.

Lágrimas de coraje corrían bajo los ojos de Marle. El aliento del rey se fue junto con el del Canciller y Sir Dianos. Perpleja, Lucca intentó pensar en algún modo por desesperado que fuera para detener a su amiga de continuar hablando. Crono lo supo, Marle estaba yendo demasiado lejos. El silencio se tensó, el rey hizo a un lado a sus acompañantes y se plantó a paso rápido delante de su hija con el rostro tan rojo como una remolacha.

—¿Qué fue lo que acabas decir?

La princesa no se dejó amedrentar. No pensaba detenerse, y las crueles declaraciones del Canciller nublaron su sentido común.

—Mi madre, ¿la recuerdas siquiera? Aquella mujer con la que te casaste y por la que te convertiste en rey después. ¿O es que la corona fue tu verdadera esposa en cuanto te la ciñeron a tu cabeza? ¡O no será que tú mismo mataste a mi madre para que no te quitara tu precioso tiempo para el reino!

Con violencia Marle cayó a un lado perdiendo el equilibrio por el impacto, Crono corrió a evitar que se diera contra el suelo reaccionando en el momento. Lucca también auxilio a la doncella, pero a la vez esperando contener a Crono en el caso que se le ocurriese la barbaridad de responder la afrenta. El rey no miró a su sorprendida hija, con la mejilla pulsándole, con un dolor en la cara más profundo, que aquella vez cuando su nariz fue aplastada y recompuesta con dolor en su viaje al futuro. Guardia XXXIII miraba su mano abierta, roja y también lastimada por la severidad con que la utilizó para abofetearla, aunque golpearla sería para él la palabra más apropiada. Se dio la vuelta enfrentándose a Sir Dianos y al Canciller, que como el resto de los soldados y presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos. Ignoraba si aprobaban su acción o le juzgaban moralmente en silencio, en realidad por primera vez poco le importó. Caminó en dirección a las escaleras del ala derecha con una expresión que aterró a los soldados en guardia, apartándolos así para permitirle el camino.

—He terminado el día de hoy.

No volvió la mirada, por lo que fue difícil saber si lo decía a su hija, a sus consejeros o a quienes aguardaban para solicitar audiencia, aunque probablemente fue general.

Marle se puso en pie sorprendida. Algo había ocurrido, tomó consciencia de sus palabras. Quería su madre que ya no estaba, pero desde cierta manera, también a su padre pese a la poca comunicación que a lo largo de su vida había tenido con él, o su desaprobación por algunas cosas, y coraje por otras. Crono la miró dolido, no sabiendo que pensar de ella, si consolarla más de lo que debía o reprenderle en algo. Lucca sí que la juzgaba, podía notarlo por su mirada. Los presentes se dieron la vuelta dejando sólo el salón del trono, aún asombrados y con gesto reprobatorio, con algo nuevo que contar a la gente. Los guardias se quedaron en su lugar tratando de ser imparciales. Sir Dianos dedicó una mirada furiosa a Crono, obviamente responsabilizándolo por todo, y quizá tenía razón, comprendió el pelirrojo. Desde su llegada a la vida de Marle, el castillo de Guardia parecía haberse volteado de cabeza. Con desdén, el capitán les dio la espalda y salió al patio de caballeros. El canciller se quitó el gorro de lana frotándose con las manos la frente, sintiéndose de pronto más envejecido.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Se preguntó la doncella rubio castaña restando importancia al verdugón en su cara, por algo más doloroso que estaba sintiendo dentro de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong>, gracias. Aunque cambié un poco el orden de los acontecimientos, creí que tenía más sentido ponerlo aquí antes que lo demás. De unas vez advierto que dentro de este tema no serán los únicos cambios que hice, espero mantener el interés aún. Saludos.


	106. IV 05 01

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo V - Rivalidad**

**1**

Gertha apareció minutos después que la princesa fuera en su búsqueda. La buena mujer guío a la doncella junto con sus amigos al dormitorio de la misma. Con cuidado aplicó el ungüento en su mejilla bastante hinchada con un tono ligeramente verde. La princesa gimió brevemente, pero no se quejó, se aferró con más fuerza a las manos de Crono y Lucca. Aunque se mostraba severa, en parte la ama de llaves real se sentía agradecida de ver a la princesa en compañía de gente de su edad.

—Con un poco de suerte dentro de dos días no quedará ninguna señal del golpe, princesa.

—Muchas gracias, yo… perdona por haberte preocupado.

Apretó su hombro en señal de asentimiento. Ciertamente se había asustado cuando la princesa había desaparecido por segunda ocasión, con todos los soldados y el Canciller relatando una historia demasiado fantástica para ser cierta. Afortunadamente estaba de vuelta, aunque las cosas se habían torcido tanto o más como la primera vez. Claro también se encontraba un tanto enfadada por la forma en que le faltó a su padre.

Marle seguía enfadada también consigo misma, había perdido los estribos. Su padre no era ningún santo, eso quedaba fuera de discusión, pero que ella hubiese sido más cruel que él mismo era algo que no dejaba de reprochándose.

—Descuida princesa Nadia, Marle. Tu padre sólo necesita un poco de tiempo, y tienes que reconocerlo, tú también.

—Supongo que sí.

—Tal vez una vez que termines de atender a tus invitados, quieras retomar las lecciones de ética y disciplina que te impartía. Tienes varias lecciones pendientes, sabes.

—Creo que te debo muchas lecciones. Será en otro momento, en cuanto averigüe cómo resolver esto.

—Confío harás un buen trabajo esta vez —se pone de pie haciendo un gesto de asentimiento a los amigos de la princesa—. Joven, señorita, sé que dejo a la princesa en buenas manos.

La buena mujer salió, y tras la puerta un guardia le cedió el paso no sin antes lanzar una mirada recelosa al interior de la habitación antes de cerrarla.

—No es como si no te lo merecieras —soltó Lucca sin más.

—Lo sé. Cuando pensé que no podía escuchar nada peor después, voy y las palabras salen de mi boca.

—Tienes más en común con tu padre de lo que piensas.

—Me doy cuenta, no tienes por qué señalarlo.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué si eres capaz de usar tu aura para curar a otros, no lo haces contigo misma.

—Tú lo has dicho, merezco lo que me pasó. Tal vez si mi padre me ve con un moretón en la cara me pueda ver a los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Tu puedes?

—No, en realidad.

Crono estaba decidido a no inmiscuirse, pues sus pensamientos al respecto eran contradictorios. Ni siquiera podía disfrutar el admirar la habitación de su amiga, la cuál como había imaginado tiempo atrás, una vez que la apreció desde afuera al acompañar a Sir Dianos a las puertas del castillo. Era al menos cinco veces mayor que la suya. Una ancha cama de dosel y sedas rosas y blancas dominaba el espacio al fondo, con almohadones de terciopelo suaves al tacto. El guardarropa de madera fina tallada era amplio, pero abiertas las puertas se veía desperdiciado por las pocas prendas ocupando el fondo. Desde la ventana uno podía admirar el bosque Guardia, el pueblo de Truce, la plaza Leene, algunos montecillos e incluso el mar a lo lejos, pues estaban en lo alto de una torre. También era ocupada por una mesa y sillas donde sentada la trataban de reconfortar. Cuando ingresaron pensó los guardias no le dejarían entrar, pero pareciera que el hecho de estar en compañía de Marle le permitía el acceso a cualquier sitio. Trató de no pensar en la ventaja ostentosa que confería tal privilegio, por tentadora que fuese, en esos momentos debía demostrarle su apoyo a su amiga y nada más.

—Crono, ¿tú qué es lo que opinas?

La pregunta de la doncella lo tomó por sorpresa. Lo meditó un momento, aunque lamentablemente sintió que no tenía nada que aportar.

—Sabes que yo tampoco le tengo mucho cariño a tu padre por razones obvias, pero es tu padre, no el mío. No me pidas una opinión que no puedo darte, pues ni siquiera tengo un padre propio. De saber quién es y conocerlo creo que no me preocuparía faltarle el respeto o guardárselo, porque no puedo extrañar u odiar algo que nunca he tenido. Tú has tenido al rey a tu lado a lo largo de toda tu vida; para bien o para mal ha estado contigo, aunque no haya sido como hubieses querido. Sé que tengo a mi madre, y por ello no puedo pedirte que te pongas en mi lugar sobre lo que yo sentiría si le faltara el respeto. ¿Mejor tú dime qué opinas?

—Opino que dices más de lo que imaginas, y me siento terrible.

—Lo lamento.

—No hiciste nada para lamentarlo, eso lo hice yo. Es sólo que las palabras del Canciller, me… ni siquiera le pedí una explicación. Sólo lo encaré y me puse a recriminarlo sin permitirle… no estoy diciendo que sus acciones no tengas excusa pero… que yo tampoco la tuve, eso es todo.

No había mucho que decir en realidad. Tocaron a la puerta, Marle dio autorización a que entraran, y quien lo hizo fue el Canciller seguido de tres personas, uno de ellos ataviado en túnicas nobles como la mujer. La princesa se puso de pie desconcertada, así como los muchachos al notar cómo de pronto la habitación se sentía más pequeña.

—Sé que no es un buen momento, alteza. Pero me he permitido buscar un medio para distraerla de sus preocupaciones. Tal vez el reanudar sus actividades habituales le permitan recuperar la noción de su vida previa a estos días.

—Haga caso del Canciller, alteza —mencionó uno de los nobles, el de los anteojos con unos libros bajo el brazo—. Justo estaba por sugerirle, que si lo prefiere y para que se sienta cómoda, sus invitados pueden acompañarle en sus clases.

El muchacho se mostró inseguro y confundido, no tuvo que hacer ninguna pregunta para que Marle comprendiera su duda.

—Crono, Lucca, él es mi profesor de historia y política —señala a la mujer—, matemáticas y ciencia —al final al noble corpulento, el menos ostentoso de todos—, educación cívica y física.

—Y sólo en la última destaca más sobre las demás —apunta el último profesor con una sonrisa—. Princesa, también si no tiene inconvenientes, quedan invitados a recibir parte de mi entrenamiento particular.

Lucca asintió de buena manera, dudosa de aceptar tal honor, pero Crono no los miraba a ellos, sino al Canciller, siendo obvio por su expresión que a él no le hacía mucha gracia extender la invitación de aprendizaje a ellos, o quizá sólo si se trataba de él.

—Sería un buen cambio para su alteza tener compañeros de estudio —sugirió la maestra, mirando con curiosidad a Lucca sabiendo que era la hija del inventor real de Guardia—. Hasta es posible que yo misma termine aprendiendo unas cosas.

—Son muy amables, y tienen mi palabra que en algún momento reanudare mis lecciones con todos ustedes, pero en realidad ahorita necesito hablar con el Canciller.

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua como pocas veces lo hacía, un hábito que supuso había aprendido sin intención de Sir Dianos. No estaba seguro de que fuera agradarle la idea de tomar escuela a lo largo del día y los siguientes con más de un profesor, especialmente cuando se había acostumbrado a recibir toda su instrucción desde niño a manos de su madre, y posteriormente con el capitán, pero lo prefería a que Marle cruzara una palabra más con aquél detestable anciano a quien responsabilizaba de lo ocurrido, pues había sido él quien perturbó a su amiga obligándola a precipitarse con el rey.

Entendiendo su estado de ánimo, uno a uno los profesores se marcharon con un saludo y la promesa de encontrarse con ella muy pronto. Cuando el último salió, el Canciller en tono neutral permaneció en su sitio hasta que la princesa le hablara.

—¿Cómo esta mi padre?

—Indispuesto, claro está. Aunque no puedo culparla de vuestras acciones, princesa. Lamento decirlo, pero la actitud del rey dejó mucho que desear —se acerca mirando con preocupación el cardenal en su rostro. Con duda acerca su mano para tocarlo, decidiéndose a no hacerlo al instante tras ocurrírsele que estaba sobrepasando sus libertades consejero real—. No debió de levantarle la voz, pero tampoco él debió de lastimarla.

La fugaz expresión en su rostro al hablar del rey no le gustó a Crono, semejante a la ira contenida. Ni Lucca o Marle parecieron notarlo, pues esta última tomó la mano del anciano dirigiéndola a su cara hinchada, permitiéndole por el momento esa libertad. La expresión del viejo se suavizó bastante, pareciendo tratar mentalmente de aliviar ese dolor absorbiendo parte del mismo.

—Debería de emplear las habilidades heredadas de su madre para curarse eso.

—Todavía no. Hay algo que me apura más que esta insignificancia, por ejemplo reconciliarme con mi padre. ¿Podría pedirle consejo?

El canciller se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo mientras se paseaba por la habitación. Hizo a un lado a Lucca con más gentileza que a Crono para asomarse por la ventana.

—Es difícil. Tendrían que volver a cruzar palabra, y ya vimos como resultó todo en el primer intento.

—Prometo mantener la calma la próxima vez.

—Bueno, si ese el caso. No tienen que hablar mucho si tienen ocupados sus paladares. ¿Por qué no intenta organizar una comida? —conteniendo sus sentimientos por los amigos de la princesa, los observa un momento tratando de ser amable—. Sus acompañantes pueden ser invitados a la misma. Tal vez su majestad pueda acostumbrarse un poco a ellos así y olvidar los altercados pasados.

El pelirrojo dudó de aquella idea.

—No me parece muy prudente todavía que estemos en el mismo sitio con el rey cuando su hija hable con él.

—O tal vez sí —opinó Lucca—. Si vemos que la princesa vuelve a perder los estribos estaremos ahí para calmarla de alguna forma. Usted también podría estar presente Canciller, para hacer lo mismo con el rey llegado el caso.

—Reconozco el darle la razón, señorita. Bien, avisaré a los cocineros que dispongan un banquete para mañana por la mañana. Eso permitirá al rey descansar y despejar su mente para su próximo encuentro.

—Gracias, pero no quiero que esto sea algo tan formal. Tal vez pueda ser algo de lo que me ocupe yo misma, o con mis amigos. ¿Hay algo en particular que le guste a mi padre?

—¿Es que usted no lo sabe?

—Pues… la verdad no estoy muy al día con sus gustos.

—Pruebe entonces con un buen corte de cecina. Al rey le encanta mucho ese tipo de carne. Igualmente pediré a los criados de cocina le permitan las instalaciones de necesitarlas. Con permiso.

Al instante que el Canciller salió, Crono se dispuso a seguirlo, pero antes se dio la vuelta para encarar con cierto enfado por primera vez a la princesa.

—Sé que estás molesta porque tu padre no parece saber mucho de ti, tal vez ayudaría que tu también aprendieras de vez en cuando un poco sobre él.

Sorprendidas por la dureza de sus palabras, lo observaron retirarse antes de recibir cualquier reclamo. Crono caminó a paso rápido hasta alcanzar al Canciller a dos pasos de las escaleras de la torre.

—¡Espere!

—¿Y tú ahora qué quieres? —sin la princesa presente, no vio caso de fingir amabilidad o ninguna clase de tolerancia con el muchacho.

—Saber lo que usted quiere. ¿Realmente cree que es una buena idea que la princesa y el rey se sienten juntos a hablar después de semejante escándalo?

—Cuando tengas un padre y tengan una discusión semejante tal vez tome en cuenta tu opinión.

—Sabe a lo que me refiero. Lo mejor sería dejar en paz las cosas un tiempo antes de volver a enfrentarlos.

—Nadie se va enfrentar a nada. Sólo es un padre hablando con su hija y nada más. Tal vez esto ayude a mejorar su relación. ¿No has pensado en eso? Creí que te interesaba el bienestar de la princesa, o quizá después de todo ella se equivocaba, y la razón la tenía yo al pensar que buscas algo diferente de vuestra alteza.

—¡No te permito…!

—¡Tú no me permites nada, bastardo de Truce! Te tolero, pero no te tengo estima, eso sé lo tienes bastante claro.

—Lo sé, falta hacerte tener en claro a ti que me preocupo realmente por Marle, y no quiero verla sufrir ni cometer errores que no tengan solución después.

—Su nombre no es Marle. Marle está muerta, era la hija de Gertha, el ama de llaves. Si realmente te preocupa la princesa Nadia, deberías de comenzar a llamarla por ese nombre, pues una princesa es lo que es y siempre ha sido.

—Eso es lo que tú y el rey quieren creer, pero dime Canciller. ¿Realmente alguna vez "Nadia" se ha comportado como una princesa o demostrado ser una?

El viejo apretó los dientes, claramente tratando de mantener el control de la discusión. Tardó, y justo cuando Crono pensó haber tenido la victoria, el Canciller lo venció.

—Sí, cada vez que alza la voz y ordena algo; Cada vez que impone su autoridad sobre los demás, ya sea para sus propios propósitos, incluso si estos son para defenderte; sí, es cuando la princesa Nadia hacer honor a su título.

Crono casi se quedó sin palabras. Dando por finalizada la conversación, el anciano se dio la vuelta para bajar con andares pesarosos la escalera, cuando de pronto el muchacho debatiéndose por dejarlo marchar, lo detuvo una vez más.

—¿Realmente te preocupa la princesa Nadia, Canciller?

—Por supuesto. Siempre me he preocupado por la familia real, especialmente por la princesa, de ahí que no repare en los medio para mantener la estabilidad para tanto la familia como con el reino mismo sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, señor Degjel. Al menos puedo decir que mi aprecio por la princesa es tan sincero como el suyo, espero creer.

—Es bueno saber eso. ¿Pero tiene algún motivo por el que se preocupe más por Nadia que por el rey? Pues eso es lo que me ha dado a entender.

Nadie discutía con el Canciller, pues su palabra a donde quiera que fuera tenía casi el mismo peso que el rey. El muchacho aunque lo había estado irritando con sus sermones y acusaciones desde que interrumpió en el reino, de pronto, pero por muy poco, le hizo sentir respeto por él al obligarlo a pensar en semejantes dilemas; aún así ni por ello le concedería jamás ninguna clase de aceptación.

—El rey Guardia XXXIII es un buen gobernante, pero la princesa puede ser una mucho mejor algún día.

—Quien gobierne el reino no será ella, si no su esposo.

—Sí, tiene razón. Quizá en un futuro sea abolido el patriarcado para dar más igualdad a quien tome el control del reino, quién sabe. O tal vez debamos cruzar los dedos, para que al menos su futuro esposo tenga buena disposición, criterio y sangre real. Obviamente y no se engañe, señor Degjel, ambos sabemos perfectamente que tal hombre jamás será usted.

Ya estaba cansado de hablar, tenía cosas que hacer. Dejando con tristes reflexiones al muchacho, bajó dejándolo solo admirando la opulencia del casillo, sabiendo que pese a todo, tenía que darle la razón al Canciller respecto a lo último. Tratando de no pensar en eso, volvió junto a Marle suponiendo probablemente estaría molesta con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong>, saludos de nuevo. En realidad creo que la mejor pelea entre Crono y Sir Dianos ya ocurrió en la segunda parte, pero eso no significará que seguirán roces y asperesas entre ambos. Bueno, un rey imagino tiene que atender obligaciones sobre leyes e impuestos, imagino. Nos vemos, gracias por leerme.


	107. IV 05 02

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo V - Rivalidad**

**2**

—No debí de hablarte como lo hice.

—No te disculpes, Crono. Agradezco que lo hicieras. Lucca y tú son parte de las pocas personas que no se amedrentan por decirme la verdad tal cuál es, sin importar cuál sea esta.

Lucca se sintió halagada.

—Entonces, princesa. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Ya oíste al Canciller. Hay una comida que debemos organizar. Primero habrá que ir a las cocinas.

Tras el altercado con su padre, los muchachos en compañía de Gertha, habían acompañado a la princesa por un largo trayecto en la torre donde sus aposentos estaban en la cima de la misma. El viaje había sido tan largo como Crono lo había sentido cuatrocientos años atrás en su visita pasada al castillo. Pocos cambios había notado ahora que tenía la oportunidad de apreciarlo mejor sin el estrés de estar huyendo de los guardias como sucedió durante su fuga. El decorado y los muebles era lo único diferente como notaba ahora durante el descenso sintiéndose algo más relajado por Marle, pero preocupado por otras cuestiones; también el pensar en su amiga subiendo y bajando diariamente todos esos peldaños, le hicieron quedar solucionada la cuestión del porqué sobre la buena condición de la princesa. Cuando regresaron abajo Lucca estaba más agotada que sus amigos.

La actividad en el palacio parecía haber vuelto relativamente a la normalidad, aunque claro podían notar el murmullo de la gente cuando les daban la espalda a donde quiera que iban o los seguían. Los guardias hacían saludo a la princesa, con cierto nerviosismo los que ya se habían enterado sobre el encuentro que tuvo con el rey, pero nadie habló abiertamente del tema en su presencia.

Las cocinas eran mucho más regias, aseadas y ostentosas en la época actual, a diferencia de las del pasado. Seguían ubicadas en el mismo espacio, y eran dominadas por Miriam, la jefa de cocina en turno, cuyo aire quizá fue una casualidad, pero le recordó a Crono al señor Krimp en femenino, pero mucho más joven y con mejor carácter y educación. Tras escuchar la petición de la princesa había quedado extrañada.

—¿Usted misma quiere usar las cocinas, alteza?

—Sí, por supuesto. Naturalmente lo que prepare quisiera hacerlo con su guía.

—Un platillo a base de cecina, dice usted.

—Así es. Espero no haya inconvenientes.

—Lamento decirle que sí los hay, y ese es que no tengo nada de cecina. Por lo costosa que es no la he anotado últimamente en la lista de suministros semanales.

—Eso es un problema. ¿Sabe dónde podríamos conseguir un poco?

—No estoy segura, tal vez en Porre. En Truce no lo sé.

Su amigo le dio la razón al recordar que en la taberna y posada de Porre, el encargado le ofreció venderle algo después de la fiesta del hijo del alcalde Mento. Marle lo recordó también, a pesar que Miriam se ofreció a enviar a uno de sus pinches por el producto, la princesa decidió que lo mejor sería ir ella misma. Antes de que Lucca siguiera a sus amigos, intrigada le preguntó a la mujer.

—¿Realmente no tienen nada de cecina? Siempre creí que el abastecimiento del castillo era cuantioso.

—Y lo es, pero de tanto en tanto nos falta uno que otro producto. No es fácil dar alimento a todos quienes viven o visitan el castillo, por no decir quienes viven en él, como los soldados, jardineros y el resto de los criados

—Sí, supongo que no pensé en ello. Pero siendo la comida favorita del rey, pensé que tal vez tenían alguna reserva. Descuide, nosotros nos encargamos.

La joven inventora salió y la cocinera regresó a sus actividades, un tanto pensativa en la princesa y su amiga.

—¿Realmente la comida favorita del rey es la cecina? Vaya, y yo pensando que no le gustaba la carne roja.

La insistencia de Marle en ir ella misma era que no quería causar molestias a lo demás, pues seguía viendo sus propias necesidades como un capricho, además ya estaba hartándose que cada acción suya levantase murmullos a su alrededor.

Les ofreció a sus amigos estancia en el castillo mientras hacía su encargo. Sus amigos insistieron en acompañarla, aprovechando el momento de visitar a sus respectivos padres para informarles que estaban bien y no había nada de qué preocuparse, a pesar que gracias a Sir Dianos era probable ya lo supieran.

El Canciller no les permitió partir por su propio pie, y pese a las protestas iniciales, logró convencerlos de ser escoltados por dos Guardias en esta ocasión en todo momento, esperando a su regreso no escuchar más historias sobre misteriosas magias desvanecedoras.

Montados sobre caballos descansados de los establos reales, la primer parada que hicieron fue en casa de Crono. Tamara revisaba un cultivo reciente en el patio delantero, por lo que los vio llegar, un tanto impactada por verlos montar en semejantes corceles más llamativos que los del alcalde. Nunca había sido muy buena en equitación, por lo que le orgullecía ver que Crono no tenía dificultades en el área. Su hijo desmontó, pero antes de saludarla se apresuró a ayudar en hacer lo propio a la princesa Nadia, lo que la llenó más de orgullo. Lucca iba con ellos, pero ya estaba saludándola cuando la pareja se aproximó bajo la atenta mirada de los dos guardias tras ellos.

—Buenas tardes, señora Degjel.

—Buenas tarde, Lucca. Un placer verte. Crono ya me había explicado que habías llegado con ellos también ayer, pero no te había visto hasta ahora.

La muchacha estaba un tanto apenada, como sólo puede estarlo una nuera con su suegra.

—Lo lamento, señora. He estado un poco ocupada últimamente.

—No hay cuidado, hija. Déjate ver más a menudo y no les des muchas preocupaciones a tus padres.

—Descuide, la próxima vez me verá más pronto de lo que imagine.

Su hijo y la princesa aparecieron y respectivamente la saludaron. Tamara estaba aliviada de verlo, seguramente no había dado mucha credibilidad al mensaje de Sir Dianos hasta verle ella misma, aunque reconocía, la confirmación de sus palabras después por los Gendius había ayudado un poco.

—Marle, hija. ¿Pudiste resolver tus problemas con el rey?

La familiaridad con que Tamara le habló a la princesa no fue del todo del agrado de Lucca, pero logró contener su opinión. En respuesta, la doncella bajó la cabeza abochornada.

—Creo que se agravaron más, señora.

—¿Pues qué ocurrió?

—Ambos perdimos los estribos esta vez.

Sólo entonces la mujer se dio cuenta del verdugón en su rostro. No tuvo que preguntar más, pero su indignación fue notoria. Abrazó a la joven buscando reconfortarla, y ella correspondió el cariño sabiendo no merecía tal atención de explicarle a detalle lo sucedido.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, querida?

—Bueno… íbamos a Porre por unos víveres que necesito, son para una comida la cual espero tener con mi padre mañana. Pero antes quería que viera a Crono para que comprobara usted misma que está bien. Mi padre ha retirado todos los cargos tanto de él como los que pudo tener Lucca.

—Esas son excelentes noticias, muchas gracias.

—En realidad todo el crédito es de del señor DeLapour, y sí, quizá de mi padre también.

—Por favor dale las gracias al bogado de mi parte, y dile que siempre será bienvenido el día que se pase por Truce. Sobre esa comida de reconciliación, me parece una excelente idea. El platillo favorito de tu padre podría ser una buena opción.

—Lo he pensado. Será cecina.

—Un buen platillo acompañado de algunos entremeses, ya lo imagino. Si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírmela, a no ser que te baste con los cocineros del castillo.

—No diga eso, cualquier consejo que me pueda dar se lo agradeceré.

Durante la siguiente hora, la señora Degjel y la princesa hablaron acerca de algunas recetas sencillas, junto con algunos consejos de cocina. Mientras tanto, Crono había salido a la parte trasera de la casa, para admirar la parcela, un tanto descuidada a como la recordaba, imaginó que con tantas preocupaciones lo último que su madre pensaba era seguir con su rutina habitual. Esperaba que al menos para ella las cosas se normalizaran más adelante cuando volviera a marcharse.

Lucca apareció pronto, sorprendiendo a su amigo en mitad de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Discutieron Marle y tú de nuevo?

—No, nada de eso. Sólo me aburrí un poco. La cocina me interesa tanto como a Marle la ciencia.

—Y aún así ella se te acercaba curiosa para aprender algo de la misma.

Su amiga bufó al no saber cómo contradecirlo.

—¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí, Crono?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Robo seguramente habrá terminado de hacer los ajustes que no pude darle en el domo, o al menos corregir los desperfectos que sufrió hasta nuestra llegada. Marle ya ha visto al rey y sea dicho, casi corremos riesgo por ello; he comprobado que mis padres estén bien y lo mismo tú con tu madre. Deberíamos de concentrarnos en la misión con la que nos comprometimos en lugar de perder el tiempo.

—Pensé que el tiempo era algo de lo cual disponemos de sobra. Todo lo que necesitamos saber acerca de Magus y Lavos ya pasó, y será hasta dentro de mil años cuando ese monstruo surja de la tierra. El tiempo me parece algo relativo.

La muchacha se ajustó las gafas observando con interés sobrado a su amigo. Pocas veces llegaba a sentir una sintonía así con él.

—Me asombras. Pero creo que estás justificando el que perdamos el tiempo así.

—No estamos perdiendo el tiempo de nada. Arreglamos todo lo que teníamos que hacer con nuestros padres. Deja que Marle haga lo mismo con el rey. No sabemos hasta qué punto podemos llegar, y si algo malo sale en nuestra aventura —chasquea los dedos soltando chispas entre ellos— no sé que tanto pueda ayudarnos esto. Para bien o para mal, prefiero que ninguno de nosotros tenga asuntos pendientes que saldar.

Se fue a sentar en un largo banco, en el cuál había trabajado duro años atrás al fabricarlo de un árbol caído. Su amiga lo acompañó rememorando cuando niños al cansarse de tanto correr y jugar, terminaban en ese sitio contemplando los atardeceres. Durante los preparativos de su compromiso tenía pensado pedirle llevara ese querido mueble a donde fuese que fueran a vivir. Parecía algo que hubiese sido ayer.

—Realmente la quieres, ¿verdad?

No hubo respuesta. Su amigo estaba incómodo, ella lo supo pero no le importó, de cualquier manera sabía lo que estaba callando.

—¿Más que a mí?

Esta vez sí hubo una respuesta.

—Te quiero, Lucca. Nunca pienses lo contrario. Pero no del modo que quisieras. Ya te lo he dicho. No insistas más, por favor.

—Lo sé, no del modo en que la prefieres a ella. Pero sólo dime algo, y esta vez respóndeme. Si logramos salir vivos de lo que nos proponemos, ¿qué pasará después?

—Lo que tenga que pasar, y sea lo que sea, lo aceptaré por mucho que duela.

Por la ventana era capaz de ver a Marle y a su madre seguir conversando como dos viejas amigas. Lucca no pudo contenerse y tomó la mano de Crono, el muchacho cerró los ojos y lentamente fue apartando la mano. Sintió un beso en la mejilla. Su amiga se retiraba apenada.

—¿Y eso?

—Sólo un recordatorio de lo que aún puedes obtener la próxima vez que nos encontremos aquí.

Temiendo lo que podría seguir ocurriendo, el pelirrojo se levantó para ir a practicar un rato con su espada. Lucca se sintió decepcionada y rechazada, al volver la vista hacia la ventana descubrió que mientras pelaba una papa, Marle la miraba y la expresión que le dedicó no le gustó nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong>, hola. Digamos que el Canciller en un lejano futuro dará muchas sorpresas, y es que de los cambios que hice respecto al juego, ciertos acontecimientos del año 1000 serán algo distintos a lo jugado, y hablo más de lo que de por sí ya he hecho hasta ahora. Saludos, espero a finales de marzo comenzar a publicar la quinta parte donde regresaremos al pasado de vuelta. Ya me estoy poniendo a ello.

**Estela R. N** no hay cuidado, más pena la mía el haber tardado antes desde el año pasado en actualizar. La era de la magia ciertamente está muy lejos, pero mientras no decaiga el ritmo que llevo ahora (lo cual cruzo los dedos por que no suceda) espero empezar el próximo año, o con más suerte terminar este con ese arco argumental en particular. Saludos.


	108. IV 05 03

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo V - Rivalidad**

**3**

Pensando que el momento iba para largo, los soldados se sintieron aliviados al comprobar que el tedio pronto desaparecería cuando la princesa salió de la vivienda en compañía de sus amigos.

Tras despedirse de Tamara, reemprendieron su marcha hacia el puerto, donde tanto el encargado como el capitán del Ferry, ni por asomo pensaron en cobrarles cuando los soldados anunciaron a la princesa al entrar para bochorno de la misma. De ahí partieron en dirección a Porre acortando la distancia.

Lo último que Marle hubiese querido era llamar la atención. Había logrado pasar desapercibida en su primer recorrido por el reino, pero los guardias y su empeño en mover a la gente al caminar, anunciando en voz alta que escoltaban a un miembro de la familia real junto con su séquito personal, le amargaban el momento. La gente murmuraba y la señalaba para volver la vista cuando la princesa los observaba. La pareja de hermanos de Truce junto con sus abuelos se habían quedado boquiabiertos al reconocerla, especialmente al verla aún en compañía de Crono, pues los rumores de su arresto ya habían llegado a sus oídos como a los de cada habitante del reino. Pocos se habían enterado de lo que sucedió después, pero sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se mantuvieran al tanto.

En el puerto de Porre la gente le hizo caravanas a Marle, o se alejaban temiendo hacer algo que la ofendiese o se considerase peligroso a ojos de sus guardias. Lucca tomaba con humor los sucesos preguntándose lo que se sentiría estar en su lugar con la gente haciendo reverencias a su alrededor. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de su fiesta de presentación a la sociedad, donde los únicos jóvenes que conoció después de Crono, pasaban de largo de donde estaba a pesar de ser la festejada, con saludos a veces fríos o demasiado formales y aburridos. El muchacho compartía la irritación de la princesa, naturalmente tampoco se escapó de ser blanco de los murmullos. Gente que ni siquiera conocía lo señalaba interesados en saber quién era el tipo que había enamorado a la princesa al grado de intentar fugarse con la misma.

Cuando Marle comenzaba a lamentar el tener que ir ella misma por la cecina necesaria para la comida con su padre, ya habían llegado al establecimiento. Mento, el alcalde de Porre salió apresurado en ese momento a recibirlos todo zalamero.

—¡Princesa Nadia! Es un gran honor el que nos honre con su visita. Espero todo esté bien en el reino y con el rey.

—Sí, todo está bien señor. Gracias —recordó cierto asunto que le había encomendado su padre a Sir Dianos en relación al hombre—. ¿Se ha solucionado el malentendido con los impuestos?

—Ah… bueno. Ya he dado mi reporte a Sir Dianos, sé que todo se solucionará. Usted ya me ha conocido, y sabe que le soy leal y servicial a la corona.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, señor —se mostraba rígida al hablar—. Estoy segura de ello.

Crono pensó que esa era la auténtica princesa que el rey esperaba de ella, sin duda cuando era necesario Marle sabía imponer su autoridad. El alcalde Mento sumiso bajó la mirada, pero al encontrarse con la de Crono tragó saliva, pensando que al lado de la princesa tenía pocas oportunidades de salir bien librado del problema en que se metió, fuese cual fuese. Tal vez, pensaba, debió de haberle pagado mejor durante la fiesta de Edgar.

Lucca por otro lado continuaba disfrutando la atención recibida a expensas de la princesa, algo que sentía debía aprovechar mientras continuasen ahí. El posadero tras colmar de reverencias a Nadia, se mostró inflexible a las protestas de los guardias por el costo de su producto. La princesa no deseaba discutir ni regatear, pagando lo exigido en monedas de oro. Lo que en verdad deseaba era regresar pronto y terminar con aquél festival formándose a su alrededor, tan semejante a los ya vividos en el pasado cuando su padre se dejaba ver en el reino.

—Esto dificultará para siempre a futuro cualquier deseo que tenga de pasear por el reino.

—Si es que regresamos al reino.

—No seas tan pesimista, Lucca. Yo al menos espero poder estar de vuelta más adelante.

—¿Estás consciente de la magnitud del peligro al que posiblemente nos enfrentaremos?

—No, pero prefiero preocuparme en su momento tras averiguarlo. Es mejor enfrentar una cosa a la vez. ¿Tú qué opinas, Crono? Te he sentido muy callado durante el viaje.

Su amigo salió de su ensimismamiento, pero sin perder el aire pensativo.

—Supongo que esta noche la pasarás en el castillo.

Miró al guardia cinco pasos delante de ellos, sin voltear la vista para saber que detrás estaba el otro buscando boletos para el ferry de regreso, sin quitarles los ojos de encima cada minuto. Lucca prefirió no pensar en que Marle había pasado la noche en casa de Crono, no es que pensara en algo que Tamara seguro impediría, pero imaginar a ambos bajo el mismo techo seguía de cualquier forma incomodándola.

—No quisiera generarte más problemas. Además, si no es mi padre, será el canciller quien se exalte si decido partir en cuanto deje arreglado los preparativos de la comida.

Lucca intervino al momento que los guardias los llamaban para regresar al puerto.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa esta vez —sentía la maldición contra sí misma retumbando en su cabeza—. Mis padres no tendrán inconvenientes, estoy segura, y es posible que el Canciller no ponga tantas protestas al respecto.

La princesa lo consideró apenas unos segundos.

—Sí. Lo haré si de verdad estás segura de compartir tu casa conmigo. Sería muy molesto si al despertarme en mi habitación, descubriera que me han encerrado en la torre porque mi padre cambió de opinión al tenerme a su alcance de nuevo.

Lucca no estaba muy segura, pero no retiró su oferta. Al menos con Robo en la estancia, habría alguien que impediría su intento de asfixiarla con una almohada si quien actuara con premeditación fuese ella.

El camino fue largo, pero tras llegar al castillo, auxiliar en la laborosa preparación básica de la comida, y exponerle al Canciller el plan junto con la sugerencia de quedarse en el pueblo con los Gendius, partieron dejando al anciano con un mal sabor de boca, pues había intentado inútilmente rebatir con ella acerca de lo preferible que era quedarse en casa para mejorar el carácter del rey.

—Entiendo su preocupación, princesa —le había intentado aclarar el anciano tras escuchar sus inquietudes—. Pero por muy enojado que se encuentre su alteza, dudo mucho que se le ocurra semejante idea.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —intervino Crono.

El viejo lo miró con rabia. Sin duda alguna ya había pensado en algo semejante. Marle intervino una vez más apaciguando los ánimos de ambos. Sentía que nunca podría dejar a ambos solos en el mismo sitio sin que alguien los vigilara para evitar que se sacaran los ojos.

—Agradezco su preocupación, Canciller. Con Lucca estaré tan segura como en el castillo. Su familia es nobiliaria, ¿no es cierto? Confíe en ella y en su padre como lo haría conmigo, por favor.

—Está bien, majestad. Imagino sus amigos le acompañarán mañana a su reunión con su padre.

—Sólo como apoyo. En realidad lo he pensado mejor y quiero reunirme en privado con mi padre esta vez. He comprendido que mi error además de mi exabrupto, fue exponerlo delante de los demás.

—Aprende bien, esperemos no haya más exabruptos mañana.

Con una última mirada venenosa al pelirrojo, les dio las buenas noches antes de partir, no sin que el muchacho hiciese lo propio a su manera.

—¿Ha logrado renovar el personal de los calabozos, Canciller? Imagino que encontró buena mano de obra mística.

—Imagina bien, señor Degjel. Por cierto, tanto los soldados, como los pobres místicos que lastimó junto con su amiga mientras estos sólo hacían su trabajo, están mucho mejor. Gracias por preguntar y preocuparse de su salud.

Para el anciano ver el rostro del joven agriarse fue un triunfo satisfactorio. Marle tomó de la mano a su amigo alejándolo cansada de su actitud.

—¿Por qué sigues provocándolo?

—Perdón, pero no puedo perdonarle tan fácil lo que me hizo pasar cuando mandó mi arresto. ¿Acaso estás de su lado?

—Estoy de tu lado, pero sólo cuando eres justo. Si no te provoca no hagas lo propio. Además, no puedes culpar al Canciller de preocuparse por mí.

Esta vez Lucca intervino en defensa de su amigo.

—¿Es que se te olvidó lo que hizo con sus mentiras, Marle? ¿Hasta qué punto confías en él?

—No olvido lo que hizo, y parte de mi confianza en él se perdió cuando conspiró con mi padre. Sin embargo es el Canciller real y sigue sus instrucciones, además sé que a su modo me tiene algo de cariño. A su favor diré que demostró mayor preocupación que mi propio padre cuando llegué.

El tema quedó zanjado. Crono estaba convencido que jamás perdonaría al Canciller, pero reconocía en parte la verdad en los argumentos de su amiga. Así como Lucca con ella, se comprometió a mantener la distancia y tomar cierta cordialidad con el viejo de encontrárselo mañana.

Había sido un día bastante ajetreado ente idas y venidas entre el reino y los pueblos vecinos. Al final del mismo Marle partió junto con Lucca a casa de los Gendius, y Crono regresó a su hogar donde su madre lo aguardaba. Ella estaba confiada en que las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad, y a pesar de las oportunidades del muchacho para explicarle sus intenciones próximas con sus amigas, decidió callar para no perturbarla más y dejarle disfrutar el tiempo que pudiesen pasar juntos.

En casa de Lucca, los padres de la inventora parecían más relajados ante la presencia de la princesa, aunque a Taban aún se le dificultaba el tutearla. Después de la cena, el hombre se apuró a recoger los platos para dirigirse a su taller. Las muchachas le siguieron y ahí encontraron a Robo luciendo un mejor aspecto, pues el mismo inventor le había ayudado en algunos cuantos arreglos externos a la vez que se maravillaba por su composición.

—Realmente no puedo creer que el futuro llegue a avanzar con pasos tan agigantados —decía admirado al echar un vistazo al interior de la máquina humanoide—. Quien te creó debe de ser un genio. ¿Y Dices que en el futuro hay más como tú?

—Afirmativo —respondía tras hacer un análisis y determinar la poca prudencia resultante de explicarle, que había más máquinas que humanos a causa de sus congéneres, siendo la mayoría producciones en masa de las mismas computadoras—. La tecnología se mantiene en constante evolución.

—Fascinante, lo que daría por ver un momento el mundo de donde provienes.

Lucca escuchaba a su padre, preguntándose si seguiría pensando así de experimentar lo que ella había vivido.

—Papá, deja descansar a Robo. Mañana nos lo llevaremos al castillo para que nos haga compañía.

—Sí, sobre eso. ¿Están seguras que se lo quieren llevar? ¿Para qué lo necesitan? No quiero saber que otra vez tuvieron que huir con Robo tumbando a quienes se les ponga enfrente.

Para eso no necesitaban a Robo, pensó. Crono podría electrocutar a los soldados gracias a sus poderes en conjunto con las armaduras metálicas de los mismos, así como usarlas como asadores si Lucca tenía que incendiarlos. Su hija se moría de ganas de explicarle a Taban lo que era capaz de hacer, y a la vez al observar el trato que le daba a Robo, se preguntaba si por eso también a ella la trataría como a un conejillo de indias.

—Sé que no tendremos que llegar a eso —miró a Marle buscando le respaldara sus palabras, la aludida asintió nerviosa—. Sólo es apoyo moral. Además siempre podemos decir que tú lo construiste y elevar tu reputación como inventor.

—Hmm… supongo.

Lucca observó sobre una silla lo que parecían ser retazos de tela naranja y negra, pero al tocarlas el tacto fue extraño, áspero y resbaladizo. Cerca de las mismas había frascos, y en una mesa un grupo de diminutas piezas alrededor de una estructura de forma familiar.

—¿En qué estás trabajando ahora, papá?

—No hurgues mucho, hija. Es algo que espero tener para mañana por la tarde terminado. Te lo mostraré entonces. Sobre Robo no estoy seguro que necesite descanso.

—Pero tú sí. Ve a dormir antes que mamá se enfade contigo. Ya deja que Robo nos acompañe a la habitación.

—Más tarde, si pregunta dile que continuaré trabajando con tu amigo unos momentos más. Si no termino lo dejaré aquí para que continúe sin mí, ya váyanse a descansar ustedes dos.

o o o

La muchacha subió a su habitación seguida de Marle. Una vez ahí, Lucca sacó de su armario algunas colchas y unas almohadas extras para improvisar en el suelo un suave catre para dormir al lado de la única cama en la habitación. Marle le ayudó notando el cuidado que ponía la inventora para que fuese un lugar agradable para descansar, quitando los libros y cacharros del suelo.

—Sólo hay una cama, alteza —explicó la joven de anteojos como si eso lo explicara todo.

—No me llames así. Y gracias Lucca, pero es tu casa y por tanto tú debes de usar tu propia cama.

—Obviamente. ¿Pues en que otro lugar piensas que iba a dormir?

Una vez terminada, la inventora se sentó en su cama para comenzar a cambiarse mientras acomodaba sus cobijas. Marle fuera de molestarse, se sintió avergonzada e incluso divertida por la actitud desafiante de su amiga. Si Lucca realmente buscaba ganarse su enemistad, parecía conseguir sin desearlo el efecto contrario.

Marle terminó de cambiarse, mirando por la ventana la ronda de los soldados que vigilaban por los alrededores: Una cortesía adicional del Canciller sólo por precaución. Al menos en la habitación de su amiga podría descansar de ellos. Las velas estaban apagadas, y la inventora ya se había acostado dejando su gorro sobre el buró.

Cuando la princesa colocó sus ropas sobre una silla, por el rabillo del ojo vio entre la oscuridad, gracias a la luz de las estrellas entrando por la ventana abierta, algo asomándose que llamó su atención del armario. Se acercó y entreabrió la puerta, sin atreverse a sacarlo para confirmar su sospecha. Aunque no alcanzaba a apreciarlo todo, por la tonalidad blanca y pastel de la larga prenda espaciosa y abultada tan suave como la seda, intuyó lo que era sintiéndose abochornada e incómoda. Al darse la vuelta se resbaló y cayó al suelo sintiendo sus manos escarchadas, Lucca estaba frente a ella inexpresiva, observando a la princesa congelar el suelo que con sus pálidas manos tocaba. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Marle controló sus poderes y el color natural de sus manos regresó perdiendo el aura azul de las mismas.

—¿Se le perdió algo, o es que necesita le preste una pijama, princesa?

—¡Lucca! Perdón, no quise… sólo lo vi y…

En dos pasos la brincó, abrió de golpe el armario y sacó de tirón el vestido de novia arrojándolo hacia la cama. Era difícil saber qué emociones trataba de transmitir, hasta las obvias, no eran descifrables en su semblante. Ni siquiera parecía molesta, sólo indiferente. A Marle le pareció extraño verla sin los anteojos puestos.

—¿No es hermoso? Era de mi madre, apenas y le hizo pocos ajustes para que me quedara. ¿O le parece anticuado, alteza?

—Lucca, deja…

—¡Es que no crees que sea un vestido digno para una boda noble! ¡Es eso!

Se había inclinado hacia ella sujetándola por los hombros. A Marle le dolía más la actitud que estaba tomando tan repentinamente, que sus hombros al sentir como se los quemaba.

—Es un vestido hermoso, Lucca. Estoy segura pudiste llegar a verte muy hermosa en él.

La inventora la soltó y regresó hacia el vestido. En lo que le dio la espalda, Marle se apresuró a curar sus quemaduras con cierta facilidad, ayudaba a que su elemento fuese el hielo.

—Me lo llegué a poner. Crono rompió nuestro compromiso el día en que mi madre terminaba junto con otras personas de hacerle los últimos ajustes. Corrí a mi habitación y me lo quité furiosa. En ese momento sólo pensé en mi padre cuando que me presentó en sociedad, anunciando que alguien había pedido mi mano, y luego señalando con orgullo a Crono, a pesar de la expresión los invitados pensando que se había vuelto loco por comprometerme con el bastardo de Truce.

Esperaba que Marle dijese algo, pero ella estaba bastante perpleja por escucharla. Como permaneció callada, Lucca continúo hablando.

—Fue mi padre el que lo arregló todo. Crono sólo le respondió que sí cuando le preguntó si no quería casarse conmigo. Nunca puso ningún pero. No lo amaba, pero terminé por hacerlo. ¿Crees que soy una tonta?

—Sí, y una bastante grande.

Las palabras crueles y directas lograron que Lucca reaccionara, esta vez fue obvio que estaba molesta.

—¡Qué has dicho!

—Digo que eres estúpida. Un hombre, tu mejor amigo aceptó casarse contigo por tu posición social, te lo confesó, rompió contigo, y aún a pesar de todo el daño que te hizo dices seguir amándolo.

Todo se lo soltó tras ponerse de pie, tan inexpresiva como ella en un principio, dispuesta a aceptar el desafío.

—¡Tú eres la idiota, Nadia! ¡Si tanto crees que es una mala persona por qué intentas quitármelo!

Un movimiento rápido e inesperado y Lucca se asustó. Su puño estaba en llamas, con miedo y arrepentimiento, vio como Marle llevaba su mano hacia su mejilla roja negruzca, para con su aura curar el daño propinado por el golpe, así como las quemaduras de su rostro ocasionadas por el mismo; poco había faltado para cegarle un ojo con el fuego. Con un semblante serio observó las llamas bailando aún en los dedos de la inventora.

—Apaga eso o lo próximo que quemarás será tu habitación.

La llama se extinguió, aunque Lucca no estaba muy segura de cómo lo había hecho, entonces descubrió no había sido ella la responsable, cuando su brazo comenzó a enfriarse muy deprisa. Sintió miedo, y fue cuando Marle se detuvo permitiéndole recuperar su calor corporal natural. Marle había estado suspirando mientras aquello duró. La inventora comprendió que la princesa tenía mejor dominio sobre su magia que ella misma por la forma en que apagó sus llamas al perder el control.

—Crono cometió muchos errores, como todos nosotros. No es una mala persona, solo es tonto como tú y como yo. No intento quitártelo. Es tonto que sigas amándolo, pero no el quererlo, pues a pesar de lo que sucedió sigue siendo tu amigo, nuestro amigo, y esa amistad no pienso quitártela jamás ni intervenir en ella como tú lo has estado intentando. ¿Eres capaz de entender eso? Yo ya estoy pagando por mis errores, así que deja de verme como tu enemiga. Creo que después de lo que pasamos en el pasado, presente y futuro, Crono ya purgó sus delitos.

Pasó un largo rato antes que Lucca hiciera la pregunta.

—¿Y qué hay de los míos?

La princesa le tendió la mano. Con temor, Lucca dudó antes de estrecharla. No era fría, sino cálida para su sorpresa.

—Creo que acabas de pagarlos.

Cierto, la había humillado un poco, ella misma se lo había facilitado con ese arranque. Teniendo cuidado en lo que hacía, Marle con cariño tomó el vestido, lo dobló y acomodó de vuelta en su lugar colocando un extremo en un gancho de madera.

—De este modo se te maltratará menos. Así estará presentable para el verdadero día de tu boda, sea con quien sea.

Aunque dudaba, se aventuró a hacer la siguiente pregunta.

—Y si ese alguien resultara ser… alguien que llegue a pensar mejor las cosas.

Estaba asustada, y a su miedo Marle respondió con una sonrisa afectiva.

—Sea con quien sea.

Al terminar se acostó en el nicho del suelo cubriéndose hasta la barbilla con las cobijas. Lucca la observó un momento antes de hacer lo propio en su cama, preguntándose cómo hubiese reaccionado ella si la escena hubiese sido invertida. El sueño la venció cuando determinó que no lo habría hecho con la madurez de la princesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie <strong>espero haya sido de tu agrado este conflicto, para el que esperas, cuando llegue su momento prometo intentar dar lo mejor para dejar satisfechos a muchos. Saludos.


	109. IV 06 01

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo VI - La caída de Marle**

**1**

Un mes atrás, ingresar al castillo fue un sueño que Crono había vislumbrado como inalcanzable, a no ser que algún día Sir Dianos se apiadase de él y le permitiese la entrada cuando iba a ser sus diligencias, sin embargo, en pocos días el ir y venir se había vuelto algo tan habitual que el encanto se iba perdiendo, más no el asombro. La ubicación de las cocinas no había cambiado en relación a los cuatro siglos transcurridos desde que conoció al señor Krimp, el cocinero real del antepasado de Marle. Lo que volvía distinto el ambiente era la pulcritud y la ornamentación del lugar. Hasta en el comedor había plantas y mejor iluminación en las cocinas, como pudo comprobar de reojo momentos antes de ser echado de ahí con Lucca por la cocinera en jefe: Una mujer llamada Miriam, relativamente joven que intimidaba tanto a sus pinches como su antecesor lo había hecho. No había puesto ninguna objeción por que Marle usara sus instalaciones, pues era la princesa Nadia, más era obvio no le hacía gracia ver a alguien haciendo su trabajo. La princesa había insistido en preparar ella misma la comida con la cocinera ayudándole únicamente como guía. La misma Marle llegaba a desesperarse por la poca paciencia de la mujer, a quien sintió en más de una vez, a punto de arrebatarle los ingredientes y utensilios para preparar todo ella misma, cosa que terminó haciendo con la segunda mitad del preparativo.

—Le digo, alteza. Esto se hace más rápido si se lo deja a un profesional.

—Y yo por supuesto disto mucho de acercarme a ser una novata incluso.

—Finalmente me está entendiendo.

Al menos aquella bofetada había sido menos dolorosa y más sincera.

Cuando salió de las cocinas a esperar en el comedor junto con sus amigos, Lucca bajó la mirada abochornada. El detalle no pasó desapercibido para Crono, aunque no estaba muy seguro si debía inmiscuirse y preguntar. Suponía algo había ocurrido la noche pasada cuando se quedaron juntas.

—¿Está lista la comida?

La ronca pregunta de Robo había sido más por cortesía, calculando lo recomendable que podía ser el momento para romper el hielo. Le agradaba estar con aquellos humanos por que siempre hablaban de algo; cuando se quedaban tan callados, le costaba diferenciarlos entre sí, o por lo menos encontrar una diferencia a cuando permaneció durante años arrumbado en el sótano de un sucio domo en el futuro.

—Aún no, pero creo que si no me iba, Miriam terminaría por llorar si quemaba los entremeses.

—Una mujer muy estricta.

—Más de lo que imaginas, Robo. En todo caso también debo esperar la orden de los criados para cuando el resto de los preparativos estén listos.

—¿No comerán aquí?

—No, Crono. Será en la habitación de mi padre, es para tener un poco más de privacidad. Quiero que se sienta con mayor libertad cuando hablemos.

"¿Y eso realmente impedirá que se ponga a gritar, en lugar de facilitárselo?" pensó Lucca. En otras circunstancias no le molestaría expresarse en voz alta, pero tras lo ocurrido anoche le costaba trabajo vocalizar una frase completa delante de ella. Marle lo había notado, y aunque tampoco le había dirigido gran cosa la palabra mientras se preparaban para partir de la casa, o durante el trayecto al castillo, comenzaba a resultarle cansado. A pesar de ello, no pensaba ceder en esta ocasión, pues la actitud de su amiga ya había terminado por fastidiarla.

Un grupo de personas entraron en la cocina, dando un paso atrás sobresaltados cuando vieron a Robo. Se trataban de los encargados de llevar los alimentos a la estancia del rey. Llevaban sus propias charolas y bandejas, y a pesar de su profesionalismo, casi caen asustados por el último invento de Taban Gendius del que tanto se había hablado.

Robo había tomado cierta notoriedad, y dadas sus proporciones era imposible convencer a nadie que se trataba de alguien en una armadura de lo más peculiar, a diferencia de los místicos. Tanto en el pueblo como en el castillo, había curiosos que preferían mantenerse a distancia observándolo, y unos más confiados se acercaban para tocarlo y hasta saludarlo sorprendidos. A pesar de la sugerencia de Crono a Lucca para que lo presentara como su último invento, la inventora prefirió darle el crédito a su padre.

—¿Sabe si madame Miriam ha terminado, alteza? —preguntó uno de los meseros sin verla, su atención seguía en el robot.

—Parece que aún no. ¿Mi padre ya está enterado de la comida?

—Sí, alteza. También está listo.

Robo se acercó al determinar la curiosidad de los hombres, ya con su ensayo previamente preparado desde la mañana.

—Buenas tardes, nobles caballeros. Soy la unidad Robo, mi creador es el inventor real Taban Gendius. Mucho gusto en conocerlos. Mi función es brindar protección a la princesa Nadia Guardia.

Había intentado ser amable, pero su impresionante aspecto y aquella voz tan extraña, hizo que lo interpretaran como una amenaza del tipo "acérquense a la princesa y verán". Fue el jefe de los meseros quien intentando mostrar más determinación estrechando la mano que Robo le ofrecía, sintiéndose extraño y preguntándose si en realidad no se trataba de algún truco de magia genuino, o si en el interior en realidad no habría alguien bastante apretado entre esas placas de metal.

Tras terminar, la cocinera apareció dando indicaciones a los camareros para recoger todo de la mesa del fondo tras. Lucía más estable ahora que consiguió hacer su trabajo en la privacidad de sus dominios. Marle le saludó agradeciendo sus servicios una vez más, mientras de reojo admiraba los platillos que los meseros iban sacando para su traslado.

—Muchas gracias, Miriam. Todo se ve excelente.

—Por nada, princesa Nadia. ¿Está segura que su padre aprobará esto?

—Sólo es una comida para disculparme, no tiene nada de extraño.

—Hablo del menú. Creí que el platillo favorito de su padre era el salmón, o la ensalada de frutas con rodajas de pepino.

—¿En serio? —recordó la recomendación del Canciller con cierto desconcierto—. Bueno, creo que es algo tarde para escoger otro el menú, además un poco de carne no le vendrá mal para hacer algún cambio en su dieta. Sé que le gustará.

—Eso espero. Y gracias por los entremeses que trajo, me recuerdan a una receta que vi hace años en los apuntes de mi tía.

—¿También ella cocinó para el reino?

—No, fue cocinera en la familia del anterior capitán de la mesa cuadrada.

—Muy impresionante.

Miriam no mostraba tanto interés en Robo como el que sintió por Crono. Aquella sonrisa que le dedicó incomodó a la princesa, más no dijo nada al respecto, aunque casi podía imaginar a Lucca rechinar los dientes detrás de ella. Para su sorpresa al volverse, la inventora o no se había dado cuenta, o sencillamente restaba importancia al asunto al mantener su incómoda actitud.

—Vaya, el fugitivo es apuesto.

Crono se sonrojó no muy seguro si debía decir algo al respecto. Marle zanjó la cuestión tomándole de la mano como un recordatorio a la mujer que era su acompañante; para no ser tan obvia tomó también la de Lucca, quien se sobresaltó. Casi pudo sentir una nueva quemadura en su palma por un breve instante por tocarle.

—Nuevamente gracias, Miriam. Tal vez la próxima vez te pueda pedir que me enseñes a cocinar durante toda una tarde.

No había sido tan amable al decirlo, pero la mujer no se ofendió, parecía a punto de echarse a reír, aunque a la vez preocupada por que la amenaza fuese genuina. Era obvio que no era muy paciente con sus pinches y los meseros, y le costaba serlo por obligación.

—Una persona interesante.

Opinó Crono mientras era arrastrado fuera de ahí con Robo detrás de ellos. Ya no sabían si era él o ellos quienes atraían ahora la atención de quienes encontraban por su camino, por el modo apresurado y forzado al caminar.

—Espero que no te lo parezca mucho. Tiene casi treinta años, ¿qué le pasa a esa mujer? —voltea a ver a Lucca, pero ella desvió la mirada—. Pensé que te disgustaría Miriam.

—En realidad la forma en que lo miró fue porque sentía curiosidad de saber quién era… bueno, ya sabes… la persona con la que intentaste fugarte dos veces. Así he notado como muchas personas han visto a Crono en estos días.

Sintiéndose como una boba, Marle pensó en mañana pedirle disculpas a la cocinera por haberla malinterpretado.

Más relajados, se dirigieron a la torre hacia los aposentos del rey, donde dos guardias hablaban entre sí, poniéndose en firmes cuando vieron a la princesa llegar.

—Majestad, buen día tenga. Todo está listo para la reunión con el rey.

—Muchas gracias —los nervios comenzaron a invadirla repentinamente—. Solo espero que todo salga bien.

Permitiéndose ser un tanto impertinente, uno de los guardias, el mayor de ambos se mostró comprensivo y hasta paternal, quizá porque tenía una hija de la edad de la princesa.

—Tranquilícese alteza. Es su padre, por supuesto que todo saldrá bien.

—Imagino usted no estaba ahí cuando le grité ayer.

—De hecho custodiaba la puerta y lo escuché todo, si me perdona el admitirlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de la opinión que tenga de su padre, piense que fuera del reino usted es su única familia, y a pesar de lo que aparenta, sólo vive por usted, princesa Nadia. Es lo único que le queda y que realmente le importa.

La princesa se sintió halagada, dispuesta a creer en sus palabras, pero entonces recordaba todo cuanto el Canciller le había dicho y se mostraba confundida ya sin saber qué era lo que debía de creer.

—Muchas gracia, señor. Realmente necesitaba escuchar eso.

El hombre sonrió antes de hacerse a un lado.

Cada escalón significó un reto para la princesa. Aunque quería ir al encuentro de su padre, temía del mismo, pero se obligó a continuar hasta llegar arriba. Una vez en la cima, el pasillo le pareció muy largo a pesar de no tener más que un puñado de metros. La entrada a la habitación real era muy amplia, con la puerta de roble casi empotrada en aquél arco cincelado. Suspirando, la doncella agarró un poco de valor antes de volverse hacia sus amigos.

—Aguarden aquí, por favor, y recen por mí.

Se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo cuando Lucca la tomó repentinamente de la muñeca. La inventora por primera vez desde anoche la estaba mirando a los ojos.

—Suerte, Marle.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong> un saludo. En efecto Taban estas en buen camino con tu suposición, tanto lo que es como la explicación de la misma. Ya la comida se nos viene en el próximo capítulo y en cuatro la conclusión de esta parte. Un saludo, nos leemos pronto.

**Sebamitito** no hay cuidado, que no hay prisa. El internet siempre nos puede esperar, así sirve que tenemos algo en qué matar el tiempo, je. En realidad en el juego, el conflicto real sucede mucho después, pero fuera de ser algo que no surja, en realidad sólo era omitible si uno nunca se pasaba por el presente, y se cancelaba si llegabas a las misiones secundarias, siempre me intrigó tanto que lamentaba no se le diera mucha profundidad. Lo que he hecho con el Canciller te diré, es lo que sospechaba sucedería la primera vez que jugué, y que al final no resultó. Es más la teoría que tuve combinada con el resultado auténtico del juego, espero cuando se llegue a la misma sea del agrado de todos. Pronto veremos lo que hace un sencilla cecina. Saludos.


	110. IV 06 02

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo VI - La caída de Marle**

**2**

Tocó tres veces seguidas, pero no recibió respuesta, fue con segundo intento donde con un gruñido su padre le indicó que entrara. Ya adentro, Marle esperó ser sólo ella y él, pero una mucama terminaba de arreglar los cajones del armario, y por lo que parecía también estaba cambiando las cortinas. Frente a la cama habían colocado una mesa mediana con dos sillas acolchadas, una de ellas ya ocupadas. Los platos estaban servidos, y el rey con cara de disgusto jugueteaba con el tenedor rayando el suculento trozo de cecina en su plato.

—Buenos días, padre —hizo una reverencia, pensando en que estaba hablando demasiado bajo, pero determinó era mejor así, ya sabía lo que ganaba con alzar la voz—. Espero el platillo que elegí sea de tu grado.

—Ya veo. Entonces eres tú la que planeó matarme —forzó una sonrisa que lo volvió incluso más atemorizante—. Que sorpresa.

No comprendió a qué se refería. Estaba segura de haber hecho bien todo esta vez. Con un movimiento de su mano, el rey despidió a la mucama que normalmente era una de las designadas a asear los aposentos reales. Hizo una reverencia al rey apenada, y al pasar junto a la princesa le hizo otra hablando lo más bajo posible para advertirle.

—Al rey no gusta la carne roja.

El hombre alzó la mirada con enojo, pues obviamente la había alcanzado a escuchar.

—No es que no me guste, si no que tengo problemas con el colesterol como perfectamente todos saben.

Nerviosa, la mujer se disculpó con el rey antes de salir de una buena vez con prisa. Afuera se encontró con los amigos de la princesa a quienes saludó asustada antes de desaparecer por las escaleras. Los muchachos ignoraban que estaba pasando allá adentro, pero ya estaban comenzando a preocuparse. Al menos no estaban escuchando gritar a nadie en esta ocasión

La princesa Nadia se acercó a su padre asustada y apenada. Ignoraba que tuviese algún problema de salud semejante. Se detuvo frente a su asiento, ya dudosa si debía de tomarlo. Le parecía extraño ver a su padre sin la corona. Ésta reposaba en un cojín sobre una base frente a la cama. La luz del día que entraba por la ventana arrancaba un oscuro destello dorado un tanto vulgar e insidioso.

—Ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto me quieres —añadió arrojando con desdén el tenedor al plato.

—Perdona, Padre. Yo…no era mi intención hacerte daño. Realmente pensé que era tu favorito.

El hombre se frotó las sienes con los dedos, tan cansado como ella por la situación que entre ellos parecía empeorar cada vez más de manera que ya parecía intencionada. Marle se sentó diligente, pero como él perdió el apetito y la comida permaneció intacta, lamentando que el esfuerzo de Miriam se desperdiciara de aquella forma, pero el rey ni siquiera pensaba en ello.

—¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Mi permiso para hacer lo que se te dé la gana? Eso ya lo haces de todas formas. ¿Que deje ya por la paz lo que esos vándalos a los que llamas tus amigos hicieron en el castillo? También está hecho, y no porque me convenciera el Canciller o ese abogado tuyo, sino porque temí que lo próximo que sucediera cuando se te ocurriera intervenir para ayudarlos, fue que echaran el castillo abajo. Tienes facilidad para llevar el caos allá donde te presentes.

—¡Eso no es justo!

—Lo sé, no tienes que repetirme que no soy justo en lo que hago todo el tiempo. Ya tengo bien definido el criterio que tienes formado hacia mí.

—Padre… papá. No vine a pelear.

—¿Entonces a qué viniste si no es a eso?

—Vine a intentar a solucionar las cosas entre nosotros.

—¿Solucionar? ¿Y cuál es la solución, Nadia? Perdón, ¿cuál es la solución, "Marle"? —Aunque era un nombre muy bello, en labios de su padre lo sintió casi como una blasfemia, quizá por el modo en que pareció escupirlo—. Ni siquiera intentas negarlo, pero tampoco me sorprende. Has renegado de tu posición, de tu deber, tu responsabilidad, realmente que reniegues de tu nombre no me sorprende en absoluto.

—No es que reniegue, es sólo…

—¡Es sólo qué!

Se había puesto de pie. Su hija permaneció callada, no porque se contuviese, sino porque en realidad ahora se había quedado sin palabras. Tenía el corazón sobrecogido. Se obligó a sí misma a no llorar, ser fuerte y enfrentar lo que fuese que llegase a continuación.

—Es sólo que quiero tener más control sobre mi vida. Pero también deseo complacerte. A ti nadie te dice que hacer o no hacer. Eres el rey.

—¿Realmente es eso lo que piensas? Mi posición me llena de responsabilidades que pocos pueden afrontar. Yo mismo dudé poder hacerlo cuando tu abuelo me puso esta corona en la cabeza al casarme con tu madre. Quise a tu madre, pero la corona venía con ella. No fue al revés. Pero ella se fue y la corona sigue en mi cabeza. Cierto, puedo permitirme manipular situaciones y hasta personas, pero tengo mis límites, y esos límites son las necesidades del reino, es a ellos a quienes les debo mi puesto.

La doncella nunca había visto de aquella manera las cosas. Cuánta razón había en que nunca había tratado de entablar una conexión auténtica con su padre, pero aún así veía difícil aceptar muchas cosas que él daba por obligaciones autoimpuestas.

—Pero… padre, papá. Yo… no sé si realmente quiero continuar el protocolo real. ¿No puede ser cambiado? ¿Tenemos la autoridad para…?

—¡Tenemos! Tú no tienes nada. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Si mal no recuerdo renunciaste a tu derecho real de princesa antes de largarte con tu muerto de hambre sin nombre. ¿Creíste que se me había olvidado? ¿O es que finalmente has visto la tontería que hiciste y vienes arrepentida a implorar mi perdón? No, por supuesto que no es eso, o lo hubieses hecho ayer en lugar de ese drama que montaste. Entonces dime, "Marle", ¿a qué has venido?

La doncella cerró los ojos recordando lo que las pantallas de aquellas computadoras en el futuro le mostraron. El destino del mundo, de sus descendientes, el último de ellos hablando del monstruo que lo destruyó todo, ya enfermo y en las últimas de su vida, quizá el último descendiente de la familia Guardia. Ser fuerte le costaba trabajo, pero hizo un esfuerzo.

—Solo vine a reconciliarme contigo, padre. Antes de partir.

Por primera vez el rey pareció perplejo.

—¿Partir? ¿A dónde? No me dirás que realmente estás pensando en irte a vivir con ese vago que enjuiciamos por tu culpa. ¿Es eso?

Las palabras fueron crueles. No se trataba de eso, pero le daba a entender que jamás bajo cualquier circunstancia aceptaría a Crono. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y se puso de pie para mirarlo de frente.

—Hay algo muy importante que tengo que hacer, y espero lo comprendas algún día. Sólo quiero saber si cuando regrese aún podré entrar a este castillo y continuar siendo tu hija, a pesar si estás de acuerdo en que no ostente más el título de princesa.

El labio del rey tembló de ira. Estaba malinterpretándolo todo. Muchos pensamientos nublaron su pensamiento, que iban desde volver a dar la orden de confinar a su hija a sus aposentos, hasta casarla con el mejor nobiliario de la corte, e incluso hasta el de mandar a decapitar al muchacho en la plaza Leene al final del festival de la luna.

—El que seas precisamente mi hija, está ligado a tu título. Te lo pregunto por última vez, ¿deseas seguir siendo princesa?

Comprendió lo que insinuaba. Estaba llorando, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces luchando por decir algo. Y al final, cuando sostuvo la respiración y encaró a su padre. Dio su respuesta final.

—No.

El rey la observó sin cambiar su expresión, era difícil saber lo que pensaba. Se dirigió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta. En el pasillo encontró a los compañeros de su hija junto con aquél endiablado aparato tan extraño. Ya le advertiría después a Taban Gendius lo que pensaba de sus intentos tan absurdos de creatividad, pues eran difíciles de impresionarlo.

Crono y Lucca se pusieron en firmes haciéndole las respectivas reverencias, siendo las del pelirrojo las menos sinceras. El rey caminó hasta él. El muchacho se puso tenso al tener de frente y tan cerca por primera vez, casi a su altura al padre de su amiga. Marle salió de la habitación bañada en lágrimas, por lo que las alarmas de Lucca se dispararon de inmediato. Algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir.

—¿Papá?

Marle los observó preocupada, acercándose temerosa dispuesta a intervenir si se atacaban mutuamente. Era su padre y el hombre que quería, no podía permitir que se enfrentaran directamente.

—Haz lo que te venga en gana con ella.

Y con esas palabras, el rey a paso rápido bajó por las escaleras llamando a gritos a Sir Dianos, al comandante Seto y al Canciller. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí inseguros. Fue Robo el primero en hablar.

—Sugiero que sigamos al rey y nos marchemos.

Nadie dijo nada, a Marle no le preguntaron nada, sólo imitaron al rey bajando con prisa sin saber lo que iba a ocurrir después. Ya en el salón, se encontraron con la mitad de los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada reunidos frente a su padre, y la otra mitad comenzando a llegar. Sir Dianos estaba al lado izquierdo del rey con una expresión semejante a este. El canciller llegaba corriendo agitándose entre jadeos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La chillona voz asustada del anciano pudo resultar cómica de no ser por las circunstancias. Confundido, se acercó al rey cuando con la mirada le indicó claramente que lo quería a su derecha.

—¿Majestad? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Acaso…?

Sonrió mirando a Crono, e incluso a Lucca. La pareja lo entendió, iba a ser el momento en que el rey recobraría la razón y mandaría su arresto, y con un poco de suerte su ejecución. Puso los ojos en Robo, a ese artefacto lo exigiría para él mismo, quizá le sacara algún provecho en los calabozos como lo hizo con el tanque dragón de Taban. Con pesar, Marle, Lucca y Crono tensaron sus manos concentrándose en su poder. Sintiendo como poco a poco la magia los iba llenando para ser liberada a la menor provocación. Robo cambió su posición, su coraza metálica se abrió en secciones unos segundo para soltar vapor, razonando que lo mejor sería entrar en posición de ataque. Serían las palabras del rey las que darían inicio al enfrentamiento, y al final las pronunció.

—Estos visitantes ya no son bienvenidos nunca más en el castillo. Háganme el favor de escoltarlos a la salida. Pónganlos bajo arresto si intentan siquiera oponer resistencia.

No había sido lo que pensaron, y eso por sí sólo fue suficiente para relajarlos. Al menos no los detendrían mientras no les diesen razones para salir. El Canciller parecía decepcionado.

—Majestad, quizá y sólo por seguridad deberíamos aprehenderlos de una vez.

—No. No hay cargos oficiales, ¿lo olvidas? A no ser que quieran abrir unos nuevos por desacato. Estaré en mis aposentos el resto del día, así que nadie me moleste si no es importante. Sir Dianos, ya sabe, saque a estos cuatro de mi vista.

—Perdón, ¿dijo a los cuatro?

—Sí, escuchaste bien. A esa cosa que no sé siquiera si está viva, a su creadora, a tu escudero y a esa pueblerina que alguna vez fue mi hija.

Los ojos del Canciller se abrieron llenos de terror, expresiones semejantes se vieron en los rostros de Crono y Lucca. Marle bajó la cabeza derrotada.

—¡Majestad! ¡No puede hablar en serio! ¡La princesa…!

—¡Canciller, basta! Ya no hay ninguna princesa en este castillo. Ella ha hecho su elección. Sir Dianos, atienda mis órdenes.

Pero hasta el capitán estaba perplejo de asombro igual que sus hombres.

—Majestad, por cuanto tiempo quiere a la prin… a su hija, lejos del castillo.

—Tanto como ella aprecie su libertad, a no ser que desee ser aprendida en los calabozos de volver a pararse aquí. Ella ya no es mi hija. Ha elegido morir de hambre a la intemperie con los vagabundos del reino. La orden es equitativa. No lo volveré a repetir. ¡Sáquenlos de aquí!

Durante unos segundos miró con resentimiento a Nadia, ella lloraba viendo al Canciller, a Sir Dianos, al impresionado comandante Seto. Buscó las manos de Crono y de Lucca, y con ese gesto su padre torció una mueca antes de desaparecer de vuelta camino a su torre, donde podría llorar por la hija que le dejó, o quizá la que abandonó. Sir Dianos dio la orden, y por las buenas los cuatro caminaron en silencio perplejos bajo la vista de quienes circulaban por el castillo. Con prisa, el Canciller les siguió.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? —rumiaba tratando de hablar con la princesa, mientras los guardianas caminaban al lado del grupo guiándolos a la salida con prisa.

—La cecina no es su comida favorita.

Y al decirlo en voz alta se echó a reír para enseguida llorar, provocando que el anciano se detuviera confundido y consternado.

—No se suponía que esto debía de pasar —murmuró antes de regresar iracundo al salón del trono.

Crono rodeó a su amiga con un brazo, y ella se aferró con fuerzas a su pecho desahogándose humedeciéndole la ropa con sus lágrimas. Al muchacho no le importaron las miradas de reprobación que su acto atraía. Sir Dianos lo observó un momento, y Crono descubrió que él era el único que no lo juzgaba, realmente había pesar en su mirada.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong>, saludos. Na, yo creo que uno de los más cortos lo escribí cuando recién comenzaba en la primera parte, pero al menos no he tardado tanto en concluir este capítulo. La despedida ya será todo lo que falta, y la próxima visita al presente en efecto será hasta que vayan por el muñeco. Prometo dejar algunas sorpresas para cuando llegue ese momento. Hasta luego, nos leemos.


	111. IV 07 01

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo VII - Lo que se deja atrás**

**1**

Lucca trataba de mantenerse solemne e inflexible. Robo se tambaleó cuando salieron del castillo sobre el puente hacia el bosque, inseguro como la primera cuando lo cruzó mirando con desconfianza el lago bajo la estructura. Le sería difícil salir de ahí si llegaba a caer. Miró una vez más a Crono y a Marle, aun unidos con el muchacho pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros. Le costaba trabajo descifrar esa acción, pero por lo que detectaba al escanear el cuerpo de Marle, había mucho estrés en ella, más que en sus otros dos compañeros. Se volvió hacia Lucca al ser con quien mejor se entendía al aprender más sobre las interacciones humanas.

—Marle actúa lastimada, pero no detecto daños físicos en su cuerpo. ¿Se ha dañado su estabilidad emocional?

—Sí. Es una forma de decirlo, amigo mío.

—¿Hay alguna medicina para curar ese daño?

—En estos momentos sólo necesita a sus amigos. Hacerle saber que estamos con ella.

Robo no dijo más durante un rato mientras caminaban. Se alejó de Lucca, y extendió su brazo con el cañón hacia la cintura de Marle, imaginando que aunque ya estuviera ahí, el contacto físico como el que Crono le proporcionaba hacía un aliciente extra para calmarla. La doncella al sentirlo pasó su mano sobre la base del cañón, imaginando que era la otra mano de Robo y lo sostuvo con firmeza esperando pudiera sentirla. Robo no sentía como el resto, pero su calor corporal más la presión le hicieron comprender un poco más a aquellos seres tan complejos. Lucca permaneció en silencio con la cabeza acumulándosele de pensamientos.

—¡Alto!

La marcha se detuvo ante la orden de Sir Dianos. Los soldados quedaron en posición de descanso. El grupo que escoltaban se detuvo. Se encontraban en el punto que delimitaba el bosque Guardia con el castillo. Sir Dianos prosiguió viendo a sus custodios.

—A partir de este día queda prohibido su acceso al castillo Guardia, orden expresada directamente por el rey Guardia XXXIII, de manera irrevocable por cualquiera debajo de la posición del rey. De infringir la norma, a cualquiera de ustedes cuatro se les presentarán cargos y serán puestos bajo arresto y en custodia dentro de los calabozos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Lucca levantó la mano con timidez.

—¿Sí, Señorita Gendius?

—Mi… a mi familia… mi padre.

—A no ser que el rey disponga lo contrario, su padre mantiene su cargo como inventor real de Guardia. Los cargos imputados son expresamente contra ustedes. De llegar a tener hijos, estos pueden aspirar a un cargo político dado su título nobiliario familiar, del cual usted ha quedado excluida a partir de este día. ¿Ha quedado claro?

La muchacha asintió. Si el capitán trató de ser duro para que escarmentara, poco le sirvió. Por el contrario, le alivió saber que no se ensañarían con su familia, y que su padre mantendría su puesto. Jamás se hubiese perdonado a sí misma de ser la responsable por la caída general del apellido Gendius. ¿Qué ya no era más una noble? No sabía cómo tomar aquella noticia, en realidad jamás supo lo que significaba ser una noble auténtica, dado que su comportamiento desde siempre distó de ser el de una dama de noble cuna.

—¿Qué se supone que haga ahora, capitán?

La voz de Nadia parecía ser un murmullo lejano. Los soldados la observaron incómodos sabiendo que su capitán se daría cuenta si desapartaban la vista de ella. Tenían que ser orgullosos, imparciales, pero la mitad de ellos recordaban demasiado bien las rabietas y explosiones de autoridad de la princesa, cuando le daba por transgredir las normas buscando salirse con la suya. Les era difícil aceptar que esa chiquilla derrotada con aspecto de pueblerina fuese la misma princesa, hasta su voz parecía haber perdido también toda la seguridad que tenía.

—Lo que considere conveniente para su persona, señorita Guardia —hasta a Sir Dianos le resultaba extraño no referirse a ella con el título del que le habían despojado, pero pudo disimularlo mejor que sus caballeros—. Usted ya no es un miembro de la familia real a pesar de tener el apellido Guardia. Su vida está depositada a partir de ahora en sus propias manos, ya no en las nuestras.

Al no haber más réplicas aparentemente, rugió una última orden a su grupo para que regresara al castillo e informaran siendo testigos sobre cómo la orden había sido concretada. Pero él se quedó donde estaba un momento más. Con miedo, Marle temió el capitán se desquitara con Crono, ninguna palabra o amenaza que expresase podría evitarlo esta vez.

—Sé que no me concierne. ¿Pero qué planean ustedes dos exactamente?

No hubo respuesta. Sabían lo que harían. Ya no había motivo para postergarlo más. No tenían ya nada más que hacer en esa época que fue su hogar, especialmente Marle. Por supuesto se trataba de algo que no podrían compartirle a Sir Dianos. Él mismo lo había dicho, no le concernía. El caballero interpretó el silencio como si en realidad no tuvieran idea de cuál sería el próximo paso.

—Entiendo. Señorita Gendius, le recomiendo regrese a su vida e intente sentar cabeza. La próxima generación de su familia puede recuperar el estatus social que perdió —Lucca cerró la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que hizo fuerza de voluntad para no rostizar al Sir en su armadura nueva—. Crono, ven aquí un momento.

—¡No permitiré que lo lastime!

Marle había saltado de inmediato limpiándose con el dorso del brazo sus últimas lágrimas, poniéndose frente al muchacho, éste sintió el ambiente cercano a ella muy frío. Lucca admiró su determinación de pensar así todavía en el bienestar de su amigo, especialmente tras lo que le había ocurrido. Sir Dianos chasqueó la lengua, desenfundó su espada y antes que a la doncella se le ocurriera congelarlo, el caballero la arrojó al suelo en señal de paz.

—No deseo pelear con nadie, Nadia. Sólo quiero hablar con él.

Aunque no muy convencido, el pelirrojo le dio el beneficio de la duda apartando un momento a Marle para acercarse a su viejo maestro de espada. La joven quiso ir con él, pero Lucca la detuvo sujetándola por el brazo. Impresionada, la doncella la miró confundida. La inventora por primera vez en el día la vio a los ojos y exclamó.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó entre tu padre y tú, Marle. Aunque no lo creas, y te comprendo si no lo haces, lo lamento tanto como el haberte lastimado anoche.

No hubo expresión en su rostro, y eso preocupó a Lucca, pues era igual que anoche cuando respondió a sus reclamos acusándola de tonta. De pronto, Marle la atrajo contra así plantándole un beso en la frente para posteriormente abrazarla. La inventora quedó más perpleja, pero correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo como Marle volvía a llorar. Con una caricia le alisó el cabello mientras con ternura y afecto le repetía.

—Está bien, todo estará bien. Seguimos aquí contigo.

Las palabras que habían cruzado hicieron razonar a Robo sobre el conflicto que debió ocurrir entre ellas. No le sorprendía. Recordaba muy bien ciertas opiniones que Lucca le había dicho al respecto sobre Marle, aunque claro está en ese momento no las había entendido, ni había podido hacer cualquier clase de expresión. Buscando no quedarse a un lado, se acercó con su ancho cuerpo y largos brazos abrazándolas también, repitiendo el gesto de Lucca acunándolas y diciendo.

—Todo estará bien. Seguimos juntos.

Cuando se separaron, Lucca se quitó lo anteojos para secarse las lágrimas que había derramado por Marle. La doncella había llegado a su corazón realmente. La muchachilla parecía un poco más repuesta, al menos pudo sonreír.

—Gracias Lucca, sé que debió ser difícil para ti.

—Ni tanto como imaginas. Quiero que sepas que si… al final de todo lo que hagamos, pues… decides irte a vivir con Crono… yo, pues… lo aceptaré… con el tiempo. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí —respondió sonriendo agradeciendo su apoyo—. Pero casi estoy segura que no lo harás.

—Dame el mérito por hacer el intento. ¿Amigas?

—Amigas, sí. Es lo que debimos ser desde el primer día que nos conocimos a pesar de que no me lo permitiste.

Demasiado sincera para la inventora. Al menos no había rencores.

—¿Todo perdonado?

—Los celos, los resentimientos, sí. Menos el golpe, de eso me voy a vengar.

Nerviosa, Lucca rió con Robo tratando de imitarla.

—No juegues con eso.

Marle ya no reía, de pronto se había puesto tan seria que asustó a su amiga, especialmente el gesto que hizo al tocarse la mejilla donde no había ni cicatriz de lo ocurrido gracias a sus habilidades curativas.

—Hablo en serio. Gracias por todo, pero esto me lo vas a pagar de algún modo, Lucca.

La inventora supo que no estaba bromeando. Pero Marle recobró la compostura volviendo a sonreír, e intentando recuperarse tras haber llorado.

—¿De qué crees que estén hablando Sir Dianos y Crono?

El cambio de actitud de la doncella incomodó a la inventora, pero intentó seguirle el tema para olvidar lo de hace un momento.

—Pues… no sé. Tal vez sólo busca que le dé una disculpa. Quién sabe.

Desviaron la atención cuando Robo se acercó a un hetake: aquellos hongos con ojos, de cortas patas y bocas hambrientas en su base, capaces de digerir carne. Ignorando de qué clase de creatura se trataba, Robo se inclinó al ser que le llegaba a la rodilla, intentó tocarlo, pero la bestia brincó introduciendo en su boca su puño. Al ver que no se lo podía despegar por las buenas agitando el brazo, Robo lanzó a la bestia por los aires cuando disparó su puño al cielo. Cuando lo retrajo de vuelta la bestia ya había desaparecido.

—Extraña creatura. ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

Lucca suspiró.

—Descansar. Éste ha sido un día muy pesado para todos nosotros. Aún así sugiero que mañana por la mañana partamos a la plaza Leene y nos marchemos de esta época.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo

Crono había reaparecido. Iba sólo. Preocupadas, sus amigas fueron a su encuentro. Robo se quedó en su sitio distrayéndose con un ave en cuyo pico llevaba una campana que debió de haber encontrado por ahí, al sonarla agitando la cabeza y las alas, el ser sentía una extraña vibración en sus circuitos. Trató de capturarla sin comprender por qué sus amigas se preocupaban del pelirrojo, pues nunca pensó estuviese en peligro al lado de otra figura con mayor autoridad pero sin habilidades mágicas.

—¿Qué era lo que quería Sir Dianos?

—Nada importante, Lucca. Advertirme que me comporte si no quiere que nos volvamos a enfrentar y cosas así.

—Que insolencia de su parte.

—No me molesta. Ya no más.

Observó el cielo. Apenas era medio día. Un día más, sólo un día más.

—Regresemos a casa. Mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Cierto.

Marle estaba nerviosa. Los siguió y les ayudó a quitarse de encima cuanta bestia se acercaba demasiado. Robo era bastante bueno en hacer retroceder a las alimañas del bosque. Crono había dicho que debían regresar a casa, pero ella ya no tenía nada de eso.

Al llegar de vuelta a Truce, Lucca se despidió de la pareja. Marle fue bastante efusiva, demostrándole en un estrecho abrazo el aprecio y gratitud que sentía por ella y por el apoyo que le dio. Lucca lo tomó dándose por servida tratando de olvidar las extrañas palabras que le dijo en el bosque. Sin necesidad de pedírselo, Robo la siguió. Crono se percató que ni siquiera le preguntó a Marle si quería volver a quedarse con ella, eso le facilitaba las cosas, aunque se preguntó si su amiga sospechó algo y lo había hecho a propósito.

—Marle, ¿me harías el honor de pasar la noche en mi casa?

—Gracias, pero creo que últimamente estoy siendo demasiada carga para los demás. Quizá deba de buscar un refugio, o tal vez…

—¿Piensas quedarte en la posada del pueblo?

La joven se sonrojó, como si fuese una vergüenza muy grande lo que estaba por confesar.

—No llevo ni una moneda de plata encima.

—Y yo no pienso permitir que duermas bajo un puente. Anda, ven. Acompáñame que mi madre querrá cenar con nosotros. Démosle ese placer por última vez.

Lo siguió sólo por complacerlo, pero a mitad del camino se detuvo una vez más. Las granjas estaban a su alrededor, así como algunos comercios. Los niños jugaban por ahí con varas simulando espadas, y los ancianos caminaban cuchicheando entre sí. Dos hermanos iban con sus respectivas parejas hacia la feria, y en cuanto vieron a Crono y a su amiga, aceleraron el paso recordando cierto incidente relacionado con una piedra. Marle sonrió recordando aquél primer día cuando la provocaron a causa de Crono.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No soy más una princesa, Crono. ¿Aún así quieres seguir conmigo?

Se sintió infantil al decirlo. Intuía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla para sentirse con ánimos de continuar, de saber que aún lo tenía a él. Crono la abrazó y susurró en su oído.

—No sabía que eras una princesa cuando supe que quería estar contigo, y sin importar lo que ocurrió, para mí siempre serás una princesa.

Sí, lo supo. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong> hola. En el juego siempre me pareció absurdo que tan sólo por la comida el rey se enfurruñara en su cuarto sin pedir explicación. Lo que funciona en un juego, imagino, no sirve igual en una historia escrita, además de ser franco usé la comida como excusa para meter esta escena. Siempre había concebido la imagen de una princesa expulsada de su propio castillo a pesar de que en el juego podía seguir entrando y saliendo pese a la renuencia de su padre a verla por nada. Gracias por aceptar estos cambios.

**Sebamitito** gracias a ustedes por leerme. Realmente me tranquiliza que nadie haya protestado aún por las libertades que me he tomado haciendo estos cambios. En realidad en Canciller no es tan malintencionado aquí como en el juego. Fue su error, pero no uno intencional. Las cosas no salieron como hubiese querido. Dentro de dos publicaciones más terminaré este arco para empezar el siguiente. Espero mantener el interés de todos cuando la aventura y la acción regresen.

**Santiago Paliz** muchas gracias por los halagos, aunque creo que sigue siendo fic por las cosas que ando añadiendo a la trama. Me alegra saber que esta novelización está teniendo buena respuesta, espero seguir manteniendo tu interés. Un saludo.


	112. IV 07 02

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo VII - Lo que se deja atrás**

**2**

Aquella noche no pudo dormir bien, y no por que de nuevo le tocara hacerlo en un sillón mientras Marle ocupaba su cama. Le intranquilizaba aún la situación de la doncella, rememorando lo de ayer cuando Sir Dianos tiró su espada en señal de paz para separarlo de las chicas y Robo para llevarlo aparte al claro del bosque. Cuando el caballero consideró estaban a una distancia prudente donde nadie podría escucharlos, hizo a Crono acercarse más haciéndole una seña, al hacerlo recibió un golpe que no vio venir justo en el estómago. Sir Dianos retrocedió sorprendido cuando un extraño efecto del sol le formó la ilusión de haber visto al joven brillar. Incluso hubiese jurado sintió un picor desagradable en el puño que se le extendió por todo el brazo. El pelirrojo se dobló sin aire, pero cuando se recuperó se separó molesto del caballero cerrando los puños.

—¡Fue esto a lo que me trajo! ¡Para pelear a mano limpia!

—He dicho que no quiero pelear. Eso fue por humillarme delante de mis hombres en el castillo, y para recordarte que el que me hayas vencido en un combate, no significa que la suerte podrá beneficiarte dos veces.

—Pruébeme. No necesito de una espada para doblegarlo.

—Deja tus insolencias para alguien que esté dispuesto a tolerarlas. Necesito preguntártelo. ¿Qué harás ahora?

Sir Dianos no daba ninguna señal de volver agredirlo, aunque claro tampoco lo había hecho antes de ese golpe, pero Crono optó por darle el beneficio de la duda decidido a electrocutarlo si volvía a intentarlo.

—¿Hacer? ¿Exactamente a qué se refiere? Sigo teniendo una granja. No trabajo más para usted, pero tengo otra forma de sustento.

—Sé que Tamara y tú estarán bien. Me refiero a la princesa, Crono. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella ahora que el rey la ha dejado caer en desgracia? Por que imagino tomarás parte de tu responsabilidad por ella, ¿no es cierto? Ella lo perdió todo por ti.

El pelirrojo hubiese preferido que se enzarzaran a golpes, al menos esa era una pelea que sabía podía ganar, pero a pesar de su magia, ignoraba cómo salir bien librado de aquellas cuestiones sin quedar mal.

—Claro que tomaré la responsabilidad de cuidarla.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No piensas abandonarla a su suerte ni nada por el estilo? Quiero que me seas completamente honesto.

No. No podía serle completamente honesto. La misión era algo que posiblemente ni él podría comprender. Pensando en las palabras adecuadas, se defendió buscando contestar verdades a medias.

—¡Por supuesto que no pienso abandonarla! No me insulte. El que por mis venas lleve la sangre de algún cobarde que fue capaz de abandonar a su familia, no significa que seguiré semejante ejemplo.

Se detuvo un momento preguntándose si era verdad lo que decía, o si sólo era parte de su charada. ¿Acaso no estaba pensando en abandonar a su madre a causa del compromiso que hizo? Eran circunstancias distintas, se forzó a verlo de ese modo. El caballero chasqueó la lengua, también él veía escenarios muy distintos como para compararlos.

—Pero tus padres nunca se casaron. No tenían ningún compromiso de por medio.

—Claro, sólo yo ¿verdad? Si esta insinuando…

—Lo que digo, es que a no ser que Nadia esté embarazada, y si lo está tienes mi palabra que cuando el rey lo averigüe no será por mí, tu compromiso con ella es ambiguo. En realidad todo cuanto se ha dicho de ustedes desde el juicio son rumores. Al menos déjame saber cuánto de lo que se dice es verdad y dónde termina la mentira.

—No está embarazada, ni siquiera somos pareja, creo.

—¿Crees?

—Mire, sentimos algo, pero somos conscientes que la clase social nos separa enormemente. Por ello jamás nos atrevimos a ser algo más que amigos, ¿entiende?

Lo entendía, en realidad al capitán le sorprendía que el asunto no fuese algo tan impulsivo como se había imaginado. Temía darle ideas, pero de cualquier forma pronto su viejo escudero caería en cuenta de la situación, si no es que lo hacía antes la princesa, o aquella amiga que tenían bastante lista y que posiblemente ya lo sabía, y poco faltaría para hacérselos notar.

—Bien. Aunque déjame decirte que desde hace un momento esa distancia se desvaneció. Ella y tú se han vuelto iguales, por ahora. Cuida muy bien tanto a la princesa como lo que hagas con ella. Confío el rey pronto entre en razón y se dé cuenta de lo que ha hecho, y mande para recuperar a su hija. Hasta entonces espero seas al menos capaz de manejarte con ella y protegerla. Incluso espero que ella misma vuelva a intentar hacer las paces con su padre.

—¿Y cree que él la escucharía esta vez?

—No lo sé. Pero hasta entonces no vayas a moverte de tu casa, esta vez quiero saber donde poder encontrarlos ante cualquier imprevisto. Espero haber quedado perfectamente claro.

Al muchacho no sabía que le ofendía más, la arrogancia de ese hombre, su falta de confianza, o que hablara pensando que aún tenía autoridad sobre él. Quizá como protector del reino, pero entre ellos no había ninguna relación para ese tipo de influencia que esperaba tener sobre él. No más. Para Crono cualquier confianza que alguna vez le tuvo a su maestro, murió cuando lo llamó "bastardo" intentando matarlo a punta de espada. Esa vez hacía algo más que su labor, por algún motivo se lo había tomado bastante personal.

—Queda claro, "maestro". Pero tal vez para cuando Marle cumpla los quince, crea que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para saber que al rey ha dejado de interesarle completamente, y entonces dejaremos que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Sólo fanfarroneaba, pero la expresión de Sir Dianos hizo que valiera la pena. Los quince, la edad del compromiso.

—Te lo advierto, muchacho. Nadia nunca dejará de ser mi responsabilidad hasta que el rey diga lo contrario, algo que no ha hecho. Es bueno saber que no han llegado tan lejos, pero no te atrevas a hacer algo de lo que después te haga arrepentirte. A estas alturas todos saben quién es, y no existirá ministro alguno que por temor al rey acepte oficiar un matrimonio entre ambos.

Las palabras apenas y parecían hacer efecto en Crono.

—¿Ya terminó? Bien, gracias por la advertencia Sir Dianos. Si no tiene nada más que decir, debo volver con mis amigas.

Le dio la espalda y el caballero no dio muestras de seguirlo, de hecho, en cuanto Crono lo escuchó andar por el lado contrario se volvió para detenerle.

—¡Oiga! Usted no es el único que se preocupa por ella. Yo lo hago no porque sea mi obligación, sino porque realmente la quiero y jamás me atrevería a hacerle algo que sé podrá perjudicarle a futuro. Aún si es algo que deseara para mí mismo.

Sir Dianos se volvió, claramente estaba sorprendido. No dijo palabra alguna, tan sólo asintió antes de retirarse sintiendo la armadura repentinamente más pesada.

o o o

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar pasos por la escalera. Observó desde el sillón la silueta de Marle bajar lentamente procurando no hacerle ruido, con el mismo cuidado cruzó la estancia sin percatarse que su amigo tenía los ojos entre abiertos, para al final salir por la puerta trasera sin que esta rechinara. Pasado un minuto, el pelirrojo se levantó y salió para acompañarla.

La doncella estaba sentaba con las piernas encogidas, mirando la parcela de los Degjel. Estiró un brazo tentando un tomate con cuidado, tras pensarlo lo arrancó y le dio un mordisco. El jugo era fresco, ligeramente salado, sentía en la lengua el polvo que rodeaba el fruto, más no había nada desagradable en su sabor, por el contrario, el hambre se le abrió. Esperaba que Tamara no se molestara por haber hecho eso, y entonces recordó a la buena mujer anoche y el modo en que reaccionó cuando regresaron y le contaron todo.

o o o

Cuando llegaron, la mujer estaba relajándose tras un día ajetreado tomando una taza de té en la sala. Sonrió cuando su hijo llegó acompañado de la princesa nuevamente, pero al notar sus expresiones y los ojos rojos e hinchados de la joven, no tuvo que preguntar para saber que algo muy grave había ocurrido. Se había puesto en pie dejando la taza a un lado para abrazar a la doncella guiándola al sillón. Su atención volvió a conmover a Marle, y a pesar de sus intentos nuevamente había comenzado a lagrimear.

—Marle, tranquila hija. ¿Tan malo terminó todo? Vamos, calma. Una princesa debe mantener su compostura.

—Hay señora. Yo ya no soy más una princesa. Incluso tengo prohibido regresar al castillo.

Tamara se sorprendió, vio a su hijo quien con un asentimiento confirmó aquellas palabras. Pacientemente escuchó todo el relato de principio a fin. En esta ocasión Crono pudo saber a mejor detalle lo que ocurrió durante la reunión de su amiga con su padre, maldiciendo por lo bajo al rey y su testarudez. Al terminar, Tamara trató de levantarle el ánimo dándole esperanzas. Al igual que Sir Dianos, pensó que la actitud de su padre sería temporal antes de recobrar la compostura, dándose cuenta que ella era su única hija, por lo que se trataba de una tontería mantenerla por siempre fuera de casa. Por educación, Marle le dio la razón, aunque teniendo serias dudas de ello.

Ambas prepararon la cena. Tamara era más paciente que Miriam, la cocinera real, para enseñarle a Marle sobre cocina. La doncella no perdió su entusiasmo por aprender, al verlo como una forma de distraer su mente de los problemas que tuvo a lo largo del día. La madre de Crono se sentía complacida de poder darle ese gusto.

—No sé porque esa mujer de la que me hablas se exaspera tanto contigo. Veo que tienes bien aprendidas las nociones básicas, hasta pareces saber más de los condimentos que yo.

—Nada a nivel práctico, señora. Además es necesario que aprenda esto. No quiero que pasado el tiempo, un día Crono me reclame el que no sepa hacerle bien de comer.

Tamara casi se rebana un dedo con el cuchillo con el que cortaba una papa tras escucharla. El comentario de la joven le había salido con tanta naturalidad por lo que sonó muy sincero, pese lo que implicaba el mismo. Crono estaba en su habitación cambiándose, ignorando acerca de lo que hablaban. Cuando pensó que Marle sólo se trataba de una mucama, ciertamente la imaginó como potencial pareja para su hijo; al enterarse de que era una princesa, en realidad tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar con Crono bajo arresto, y posteriormente desaparecido tras escapar de su pena de muerte; y tras regresar, aunque disfrutaba verlos juntos, en realidad no se permitió hacerse ninguna expectativa más allá de sus fantasías como madre. Quizá el rey le hubiese quitado el título, pero seguía siendo su hija. Había hecho de lado sus utensilios, e instó hacer lo mismo a la doncella.

—Hija, sabes que puedes quedarte a vivir con nosotros el tiempo que quieras. No es presión, pero cuanto tiempo crees que sea eso.

La joven se tensó asustándose un poco.

—No lo sé. ¿Cuánto tiempo me permitiría quedarme?

—Si por mí fuera podrías hacerlo por siempre. Qué más me gustaría a mí. Pero afrontemos la realidad. Sé que esto no es el castillo y nuestra vida no es tan sencilla.

—¡Señora! Soy consciente de ello. No espero quedarme sin hacer nada. Claro que trabajaré con ustedes. No me importa ensuciarme las manos, Lucca y Crono se lo pueden decir. Me adapto muy bien a las circunstancias, no me crea débil, frágil o quisquillosa sólo por mis modales.

Tamara sonrió, pensando que precisamente modales regios era lo que especialmente le faltaba, siendo sus modos peores que los de su hijo.

—Estoy segura que puedes, Marle. ¿Pero cuáles son tus planes a futuro?

—Bueno… la verdad es que ahora no tengo ninguno. Aunque —se tardó un poco en continuar, ahora también se había sonrojado—, fuese cual fuese el futuro, me gustaría compartirlo con su hijo.

Bajó la mirada bastante apenada. La señora Degjel pensó lo bella que se veía cuando se mostraba vulnerable, algo muy infrecuente a su carácter verdadero. La buena mujer le sostuvo por los hombros en cuanto asimiló la información.

—Sería un honor para mí el llamarte hija por algo más que el aprecio que te tengo. Ahora quiero que me escuches y entiendas muy bien, que no es por ti por lo que me opongo a su unión.

o o o

Cuando media hora después Crono bajó a cenar, el apetito se le había ido a su amiga, picando apenas su plato. Tamara parecía triste, pero Marle lucía miserable. El muchacho no hizo preguntas, imaginando que era todavía por los acontecimientos en el castillo. Con afecto al final se dieron las buenas noches. Marle había abrazado a Tamara, y ella correspondió estrechándola fuertemente con la sensación de querer llorar ella también, fue ahí cuando su hijo comenzó a sospechar. Se sentó al lado de Marle que terminaba su tomate mientras ella pensaba si no estaría abusando demasiado si tomaba otro.

—¿Paso anoche algo entre mi madre y tú?

—No nos peleamos, si a eso te refieres.

—¿Entonces?

—Tiene miedo de mi padre, y no puedo culparla. Me ha permitido quedarme ustedes, e incluso se le estaba ocurriendo ampliar un poco la casa entre nosotros tres para construir otra habitación.

—No es mala idea.

—Sabes que no podremos quedarnos aquí ni siquiera para mañana, incluso podríamos fracasar y nunca volver a casa.

—Cierto. Aunque esa posibilidad es la misma a que igualmente volvamos victoriosos.

—Y entonces un día mi padre querrá cortarte la cabeza si se entera que tú y yo… sencillamente regresaría para vivir con el temor de que el rey les hiciera daño por mi culpa. No sé si nunca podré volver al castillo, y mientras no lo sepa tampoco podría quedarme con ustedes por temor de que algo malo les suceda. Los he expuesto por mi culpa demasiadas veces como para seguir haciéndolo. Si algo te pasara, tu madre jamás me lo perdonaría, yo tampoco podría hacerlo.

Crono lo meditó, encontrando las similitudes con lo que habló ayer con Sir Dianos. Sin importar lo que sucediera, parecía que todo el mundo conspiraba para negarles un final feliz. Podía entenderlo muy a su pesar.

—Entonces, la solución es bastante clara, ¿no es cierto?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que a partir de ahora el único futuro en el que nos concentraremos será el que nos espera en el pasado.

La situación sonaba irónica. Marle se puso de pie tomando la mano de Crono para regresar de vuelta a la casa, pronto amanecería. Una hora después a Tamara le extrañaría no ver a Crono en el sofá, aunque se sorprendería un poco cuando fuese a levantar a Marle y la encontrara en la cama abrazando a su hijo. No se escandalizaría, no había nada malicioso en ese abrazo, como tampoco en los sentimientos que uno por el otro sentían. Cerraría la puerta con cuidado de no hacerles ruido mientras se adelantaba a preparar el desayuno, sin hacer ningún comentario después, actuando con naturalidad frente a ellos, aunque lamentando que las cosas no pudiesen ser de otra manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong>, no sé si será épico lo que vendrá después, pero si logro ese calificativo me daré por bien servido. Un saludo.


	113. IV 07 03

**CUARTA PARTE**

**LOS HEREDEROS DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo VII - Lo que se deja atrás**

**3**

Lucca lavaba los platos en que la familia había desayunado. Su madre estaba a su lado ayudándole a secarlos, mirando de cuando en cuando a su hija tratando de entrar en sus pensamientos para saber cómo se sentía. Hablar parecía ser completamente inútil.

—Ya extrañaba tenerte en casa, hija.

Ella sonrió acercándosele para besarle en la mejilla.

—Yo también los extrañaba, mamá. Más a ti.

—Gracias. ¿Pudiste dormir bien? Sé que tu padre estuvo haciendo mucho ruido anoche en su taller junto con tu amigo Robo. A mí me costó trabajo, y el único que ofreció disculpas fue él.

—Lo lamento por ti. Yo apenas y los escuché. Me perdí en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

—Bueno, es grato que a partir de ahora no volverás a pasar sueño a causa de Crono y la princesa.

—No los culpes, yo no lo hago —pensó en Marle y el golpe que recibió en la nariz por un mutante del futuro, la bofetada por el rey en la corte, y el puñetazo en llamas que le propinó en su habitación. Tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse—. Ya no lo hago. No puedo enojarme con alguien que soporta mejor los golpes de la vida que yo.

—No digas eso —supo específicamente en quién pensaba—. No digo que no sea agradable, pero sabes que no quiero que te dobles ante ella sólo porque es la princesa. Tú eres mejor que ella en muchos aspectos.

Eso lo ponía en duda por motivos muy distintos a la cuestión de la realeza, pero lo mejor era no explicarle por qué pensaba así.

—Gracias mamá. Pero Marle… Nadia, ya no es más la princesa. Sólo es una amiga más.

Lara suspiró. Al no poder recordar alguna otra amiga de su hija, se contuvo de decirle que en realidad si realmente la consideraba como tal, entonces debía de ser la única.

—Siento pena por ella también. Espero llegue el día en que pueda arreglarse con su padre.

—Sí, yo también.

Al menos, agradecía Lara, Lucca no estaba tomándose tan a mal, el que Marle se hubiese ido a vivir con los Degjel. A ella le había disgustado. No sabía si decirle algo al respecto la próxima vez que viese a Tamara, especialmente cuando tomó tan de buen grado las disculpas que le dio al día siguiente en que su hijo canceló el compromiso. Nunca la culpó a ella, pero pensaba ahora estaba siendo demasiado permisiva con quien fue la princesa de Guardia.

—Tal vez mañana me anime un poco y te acompañe a la feria del milenio. ¿Qué te parece? Podríamos ir todos. Con tu papá y Robo también.

La muchacha pareció pensarlo un poco.

—Sí, no es mala idea.

Momentos después resintió la culpa por mentirle. Mañana no irían a ningún lado. Esa noche no la pasaría en casa. No encontraba la manera de decírselos. Había prohibido hablar a Robo al respecto. Iba a su habitación tras ayudar a su madre a volver a la suya, cuando su padre asomó la cabeza por las escaleras.

—Lucca, puedes bajar a mi taller, por favor. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Prefería seguir alistando las cosas que se llevaría al pasado en compañía de sus amigos, pero concedió el pasar un último momento con su padre, después de todo no sabía si lo volvería a ver. Robo estaba con él cuando llegó. Su padre parecía triste, y a la vez ansioso cuando le mostró su casco, muy distinto a como se lo había entregado cuando se ofreció a darle mantenimiento. Estaba sobre una camisa de manga larga que emitía un brillo cobrizo.

—¿Qué es esa prenda?

—Lo último de mis creaciones. Bueno, parte del mérito también se lo debo a Robo. Me dio unas grandes ideas para esto. Lo hice especialmente para ti. Use tela semejante para cubrir tu casco. Vayamos afuera para que te lo muestre mejor, a la parte de atrás.

Así lo hizo. Lo siguió sabiendo que desde ése exterior su madre no los vería al no alcanzar su ventana aquella área, habiendo cierta privacidad para los tres. Robo tomó la prenda y la extendió al aire con su mano. Lucca prestaba atención sin comprender. Era una camisa bonita por su curioso brillo, pero no veía nada más, hasta que su padre le dio la indicación.

—Ahora intenta quemar la prenda.

—¿Cómo dices? No me traje la pistola.

—Aquí la tengo, pero quiero que la quemes usando tu magia.

Lucca tembló. Con reproche miró a Robo, pero este como una estatua se mantuvo estático sujetando la prenda. Querías protestar, pero su padre se llevó una mano a la boca para que no dijese nada antes de volver a insistirle.

—Por favor, hija. Déjame verte hacerlo.

Tuvo miedo, finalmente perdió los ánimos para negar lo que Robo le hubiese contado. Extendió su mano concentrándose, y de pronto la prenda quedó envuelta en llamas. Robo continuó sujetándola hasta que las llamas se disiparon. Lucca no prestaba atención al objeto, sino a su padre cuya expresión variaba entre el terror y el asombro.

—Bien, parece que funcionó como esperaba.

Su hija entonces vio la prenda aún integra en la mano de Robo; su apéndice metálico se había ennegrecido un poco, pero la camisa ni siquiera se había oscurecido, por el contrario, a momentos brillaba aún más. Taban tomó la prenda con las manos desnudas y su hija gimió pensando iba a quemarse, pero su padre ni siquiera hizo una mueca.

—Correcto. Todo salió bien. No quiero arriesgarme intentando quemar el casco, porque en él tienes otra clase de instrumentos, pero también lo recubrí por dentro con el aislante térmico que Robo me ayudó a fabricar anoche.

La doncella estaba confundida.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Los componentes son mayoritariamente químicos. Probamos muchas cosas antes de dar con los elementos correctos. La consistencia es semejante a la ropa que trajeron del futuro, aunque no del todo, me gustaría pensar que es más resistente, a pesar de ser mucho más ligera. No sé si tu propia magia pueda quemarte, pero para no arriesgarte contra otro tipo de ataques, preferí trabajar en un mejor modelo de protección para mi hija. Hubiese fabricado más de tener más tiempo para Crono y la princesa, pero esto es todo lo que conseguí lograr en el poco tiempo. Tal vez si te decides a quedarte un par de días más tenga algo para ellos también. Algo que repela los rayos, o mantenga el calor corporal a pesar la gélida temperatura que ella emite.

El comentario lo arrojó como algo insignificante, pero era obvio esperaba surtiera algún efecto para retenerla más tiempo. Lucca Estaba molesta.

—¡Robo! ¡Qué le dijiste a mi padre!

—Todo.

Quizá fuese su imaginación, pero sintió que la palabra había salido de su amigo casi como una acusación. Taban intervino.

—No lo culpes a él por haber cedido a mi insistencia. La historia que nos contaron tenía demasiados puntos huecos, y no iba a olvidar lo que Crono hizo cuando… perdí la compostura. Tu madre no dejaba de preguntarme si no tenías fiebre, hasta ella se dio cuenta que tu calor corporal estaba muy por encima de lo común, y aún así andabas como si nada por la casa, o ayudando a la princesa en el castillo sin parecer enferma. Los portales, supe que había ocurrido algo más de lo que nos contaron, y que por mucho que insistiera no me dirías más que mentiras. Pero las máquinas no mienten si no ven un motivo lógico para hacerlo.

Taban observó a Robo mientras Lucca se decidió a sólo escucharlo al no ocurrírsele ninguna excusa.

—Me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, y mucho más. Sobre Spekkio, el guardián, el futuro de los místicos, nuestro futuro en sí.

El hombre se frotó los ojos con cansancio mientras le pasaba los ropajes a su hija.

—No pienso detener a ninguno. Temo por ti, pero sé que convencer al rey de semejante historia sería difícil, y de hacerlo, ninguno de sus soldados podrían tener la ventaja que ustedes tienen. Magia. Cuanto debí de haber leído sobre ella en mi juventud, cada vez perdiendo con el tiempo credibilidad en ella; ahora que te he visto hacerla, me doy cuenta de que por fantástico que suene lo que Robo me ha contado, debe de ser cierto, él es una prueba viviente si podemos decirlo así de ello. Ahora los otros y tú se han convertido en la prueba de la existencia de la magia.

La muchacha reflexionó y al final habló.

—Gracias por la ropa, papá. Perdóname por ocultártelo todo.

—Sólo si tú me disculpas por tener que ocultárselo más tarde a tu madre.

—Ella está haciendo planes para mañana.

Taban se estremeció. El tono de la muchachilla le indicó claramente que mañana ya no estarían juntos.

—Hablaré con ella en su momento, cuando hayan partido. Si lo hago desde ahora no te dejará marchar, como Tamara tampoco lo hará con Crono si le dice lo que piensan hacer —se detiene y observa al cielo pensativo—. Esa niña, la princesa. Sabía que tenía carácter, pero nunca hubiese imagino que podría hacer lo que escuché. El dominio del hielo. No parece ser una joven muy fría.

Sonrió por su chiste y su hija le siguió, abrazándolo al final derramando unas pocas lágrimas. El peso de su secreto se acababa de aligerar enormemente gracias a él.

—Te quiero, papá. Espero poder volver a casa.

—No hagas eso. Sólo di que volverás a casa. Los tres lo harán. Eso es todo lo que necesito escuchar para no detenerte.

—Lo haremos. Regresaremos. De nuevo gracias por esto.

—Lo último de mis inventos para que mi querida hija.

Al separarse, Lucca se acercó a Robo golpeándolo ligeramente en su torso metálico.

—Boca floja.

—No tengo boca. La incisión sobre mi cara permite el eje de movimiento…

—¡Ya cállate!

También a él lo abrazó, o lo mejor que pudo rodeando con sus brazos la mitad de su cuerpo de barril. Dado que había hecho el mismo gesto con su padre, Robo interpretó la acción como algo afectivo. Con su brazo donde aún tenía su mano, la rodeó sin hacer mucha presión para no lastimarla.

—Gracias por hacerlo todo más fácil, amigo mío.

—Por nada. Ustedes son complicados de interpretar.

La inventora sonrió, guiando a su padre y a su amigo al interior de la casa para desayunar por última vez toda la familia junta. Más tarde iría por sus amigos, y lo demás, bien, sería cosa del destino.

o o o

Cuando Tamara abrió la entrada, casi se va de espaldas por la impresión que Robo le causó. Crono y Marle aparecieron tras escucharla dar el grito. Lucca salió detrás del robot alarmada, sin imaginarse que sería la madre de su amigo quien atendiese la puerta.

—¡Cálmese, señora Degjel! No pasa nada, es inofensivo.

En realidad, más que asustada se había sorprendido.

—¿Éste es otro de tus inventos, Lucca?

—Ah… sí, es eso. Se llama Robo. Bueno, más un invento es un amigo. Robo, ella es la mamá de Crono, Tamara Degjel.

El robot se inclinó brevemente frente a ella, volviéndola a sorprenderse al pensar que le iba a caer encima, pero no lo hizo; la máquina le ofreció la mano como había aprendido a saludar diciendo:

—Buenas tardes, señora Tamara Degjel. Encantado de conocerle. Mi nombre unidad "Robo". Lamento haberle inquietado. ¿Me permitiría hacer algo para enmendar la malinterpretación?

—Ah… no, no pasa nada, ¿eh? Señor… Robo.

Estrechó la mano del ser, sin saber que pensar al respecto. Claramente lo que tenía frente a ella se trataba de un objeto, pero sus movimientos, sumados a la forma en que hablaba, a pesar de su extraña voz, lo hacían parecer tan real como cualquier otro ser viviente. Ciertamente estaba impresionada por el ingenio de la muchacha. No imaginaba ni a Taban creando algo como eso.

—Es increíble, Lucca. Es extraño, pero bien educado, caballeroso —sonriendo se vuelve hacia la pareja detrás de ella—. Crono, él podría enseñarte una que otra lección de buenos modales.

Divertida, Marle tomó del brazo al pelirrojo.

—Cierto, Crono. A veces te faltan modales, tal vez yo debería enseñarte también algunos.

—Pero el objetivo es que aprenda algo de quien los conozca.

Soltó Lucca, enseguida tapándose la boca por el descuido, sin embargo la primera en reír por su ocurrencia fue la misma doncella, seguida de Tamara y Crono. Contagiada por ellos, rió un poco más relajada. Robo intentó imitarlos torciendo media cabeza llevándose su mano a lo que parecía ser su boca, soltando unos sonidos desagradables de estática que ensordeció por un instante a todos.

El momento pasó. Lucca ya había desayunado en casa y se había despedido de sus padres, o lo había hecho de su padre, pues a su madre le había dicho que procuraría no tardarse para regresar más tarde por la noche, mirando con complicidad y culpa a su padre al hacerlo. La pareja también acababa de llenar su estómago. Finalmente había llegado el momento.

—Bueno, mamá. No vamos. Ayudaremos a Lucca a montar la exhibición de Robo en la plaza.

—Me parece muy bien, sirve que se distraen un poco. ¿No necesitan que les acompañe para ayudarles?

—No, descuida. Nos las arreglaremos.

Le dio un beso en la frente sorprendiéndola un poco, a falta de costumbre de mostrarse tan cariñoso. Marle siguió su ejemplo besándole en la mejilla.

—Gracias por todas las atenciones, señora.

—Por nada, hija. Me complace tenerte en casa.

Tras un último abrazo, salieron de la casa. Una vez fuera el gesto del pelirrojo se descompuso por la preocupación y sí, la culpa también. Lucca le dio un ligero codazo amistoso en las costillas tratando de animarlo.

—Tranquilo. Será mi padre quien hable con ella. Prometió usar el tacto suficiente para hacerlo. Ella comprenderá.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso, pero prefiero intentar creerte y pensar que me equivoco.

Marle le tomó nuevamente del brazo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, deseando tener un sentimiento semejante por su padre, pero le seguía siendo difícil recordarlo e intentar extrañarlo a pesar de todo. Robo siguió sus pasos.

—Sigo sin comprender por qué el secretismo. Sus acciones serán necesarias para solucionar el problema del futuro.

—Por que será peligroso —intentó explicarle Lucca por última vez—. Ellos intentarían detenernos de algún modo, incluso y a pesar que eres tú la prueba de que ese futuro existe, igual podrían no creernos. Tuvimos suerte que mi papá entendiera.

Aunque en realidad Lucca sabía que eso no significaba que lo aprobase del todo. Había podido notar cómo le costó aparentar hacerse el fuerte para darle su apoyo debidamente. No quería pensar tampoco en ello y todo lo que también por su lado estaba dejando atrás.

Llegaron a la feria finalmente. Los trasuntes que no habían visto a Robo antes se quedaron sorprendidos, y pronto arremolinaron a su alrededor, mientras que los otros que le habían visto ya en el pueblo, le veían con renovado interés. Los muchachos intentaron alejarlos prometiéndoles una presentación especial en la noche, pero para ello les pedían paciencia y tiempo para prepararlo todo, igual que como hicieron el primer día con el telepod.

La princesa había pasado desapercibida un poco, pero en cuanto comenzaron a reconocerla, nuevamente la gente se juntó. Aunque agradecida al principio por lo que pensó, era apoyo y comprensión, pronto Marle se molestó cuando a sus oídos alcanzaron los rumores acerca de cómo el rey la había corrido del castillo, por motivos que iban desde descubrir que no era su verdadera hija, o que se había casado en secreto con el bastardo de Truce, o incluso que estaba embarazada del mismo, y estos eran tan sólo los menos escandalosos. Al final la hartaron, sintiéndose obligada a gritar órdenes exigiéndoles que se marcharan. A pesar de lo poco que le gustó mostrarse tan grosera, resultó útil para dispersar a la gente y hacerles camino. La atención de los Guardias, enterados de las órdenes del rey para con ella, se mantuvieron en su posición ignorándola por completo.

Finalmente los cuatro llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba aún la mayor parte del invento de Lucca: el telepod. El alejado sitio del fondo estaba silencioso y desierto, ubicándose a buena distancia donde la concurrencia disfrutaba de la feria del milenio. El invento ya no lucía tan novedoso y llamativo. Lucca despectivamente lo calificó como una pila de chatarra.

—Tal vez algún día pueda intentar volver a hacerlo funcionar, claro… si regresamos.

Un pensamiento terrible cruzó la mente de los chicos, hasta Robo pareció inquieto. Se dieron cuenta que la oportunidad de dar marcha atrás y seguir de algún modo con sus vidas seguía ahí. Sin embargo sus vidas se habían vuelto un caos. Lo que les esperaba más allá no las resolvería sino todo lo contrario, pero al menos les daría más significado. Marle, Luca y Robo miraron a Crono. Sin saber cómo de pronto había obtenido el liderazgo del grupo, suspiró.

—Hazlo, Lucca.

La muchacha se ajustó su casco multifunciones antes de sacar de su saco naranja "la llave", su invento más prodigioso. Aquella varita que tras activarla, ejerció una fuerza sobre aquél punto casi imperceptible en el cielo el cuál poco a poco fue ensanchándose conforme se acercaba. De pronto sólo era un enorme agujero oscuro con luminosidad en sus profundidades suspendido en el aire.

Abandonando toda duda, con determinación Crono saltó entrando sin soltar a Marle de la mano, que con la otra atrajo a Lucca, sujetada de Robo a su vez. Nuevamente el cuarteto despareció, y el portal del tiempo regreso a su tamaño y a su lugar, hasta que el destino en manos del grupo quedó a su suerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong>, espero te haya agradado el como terminó todo. Gracias por la sugerencia que me habías hecho acerca de la despedida. Nos vemos.

**A todos** los que escriben y los que no, gracias por haberme todavía seguido hasta aquí. El primero de abril si Dios me presta vida, comenzaré el quinto arco, y de la misma manera que estos últimos capítulos, publicaré de forma continua para no dejar a nadie con una espera tan larga como la última vez. Los veo entonces en la quinta parte: **El héroe y la espada**.

Gracias.


	114. V 01 01

**QUINTA PARTE**

**EL HÉROE Y LA ESPADA**

**Capítulo I - El clamor de Truce**

**1**

El conejo irguió sus orejas al sentir el peligro. Se paralizó al ver sus rutas de escape bloqueadas con la aparición de los tres místicos de raza imp rodearle, relamiéndose la boca agradecidos por conseguir finalmente una comida decente, tras su último fracaso al bajar de los cañones al pueblo de Truce, buscando hurtarle comida a los aldeanos. Les había costado trabajo, pero sus esfuerzos dieron frutos. Sin embargo, en cuanto se distrajeron por el fenómeno en el cielo, el conejo vio su oportunidad para escapar, mientras los seres chillaron retrocediendo cuando un agujero apareció repentinamente sobre sus cabezas, cuyo contenido amenazó con aplastarles al caer de pie contra el suelo. Frente a ellos, el ser que supusieron era un caballero de Guardia, en la armadura más estrafalaria que hubiesen visto en sus vidas, los miró con unos antinaturales ojos verdes brillantes.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros. Soy la unidad "Robo". ¿Podrían ser tan amables en indicarnos el año presente?

Por el miedo apenas y pusieron atención a sus palabras, entonces notaron a los otros tres humanos tras él, siendo dos de ellos vagamente familiares.

—No pensarán asaltarnos o comernos, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo había finalizado su pregunta descubriendo un poco el filo de su espada, infundiendo así un poco más de terror en los pequeños místicos.

—¡Tu de nuevo! —gritó uno recobrando la compostura y señalando al agujero—. ¡Cómo hiciste eso!

—Con magia —respondió restándole importancia al asunto una muchacha con anteojos y un gorro extraño sobre la cabeza, más interesada en ver el claro del bosque mientras el portal a su espalda se elevaba sobre el suelo encogiéndose, hasta aparentemente desvanecerse—. Entonces lo conseguimos, regresamos al pasado de Guardia.

—Perdonen, no quisimos asustarlos —se disculpó Marle pensando en ellos como seres no muy distintos a los imps que conocieron en Medina.

El grupo de místicos la reconoció como la joven que semanas atrás, al verla de lejos, se les ocurrió atacarla hasta que un grupo de caballeros apareció llevándosela. Por lo menos ella junto con el monstruo-cosa de metal parecía tener mejores intenciones.

—¿Son magos? —preguntó uno incrédulo.

—No puede ser. Son humanos, ¿Cuándo has visto humanos haciendo magia? Eso es algo que sólo algunos místicos pueden hacer.

Crono hizo bailar entre sus dedos unas chispas eléctricas, y como si hubiesen sido tocados por la corriente, se paralizaron de la impresión.

—¡Basta, esta vez no les hemos hecho nada!

Eso era cierto, el muchacho se calmó un poco mientras comprobaba con Lucca su ubicación.

—¿Los cañones de Truce?

—En efecto. Sigamos el camino como la última vez y llegaremos al pueblo.

Con un último saludo por parte de Marle y Robo, el grupo los dejó en paz poniéndose en marcha. Los seres se vieron entre sí confusos una vez que volvieron a quedarse solos.

—¿Es que también estaban ocultándose de lo que sucedió en Truce?

—No lo parece. De hecho se dirigen hacia allá.

—Mejor vámonos por si regresan. No estarán de buen humor cuando se den cuenta de lo que sucedió en el pueblo.

Truce estaba aún ahí, pero por muy poco. En algunos lugares aún humeaban los restos de lo que fueron viviendas antes del incendio. Muchos sitios habían quedado en ruinas, y otros apenas se sostenían por casi nada de las estructuras. La gente ya no estaba oculta en sus hogares temerosos por que la guerra llegara a ellos, pues tras haber llegado, ahora se estaban movilizando para reconstruir lo perdido. Los muchachos bajaron de los cañones y conforme se aproximaban, pudieron notar el cambio en el ambiente.

A pesar de lo que bien pudo ser una tragedia, más que asustada, la gente parecía furiosa. Clavaban, serruchaban, pegaban y construían ayudándose unos a otros, con un semblante endurecido. Un niño dejó caer una pequeña pila de tablones que le llevaba a su padre, cuando fue el primero en percatarse de su llegada.

—¡Papá, es la reina Leene y los sires de Guardia!

Con el aviso, muchas personas suspendieron momentáneamente lo que hacían para acercarse. En efecto los reconocieron, y con ánimos poco a poco fueron rodeándoles para darles la bienvenida. El grupo se sintió nervioso por la manera en que llamaban la atención, en un modo muy distinto al de su tiempo de origen.

—Créanme, no soy la reina —volvió a aclararles Marle mientras permitía a las personas saludarla.

—Es verdad, sólo se parece.

Algunos estuvieron de acuerdo con el herrero del pueblo, sin embargo era la muchacha de los anteojos la que parecía intrigarlo más por la forma en que la miraba. La inventora se sintió incómoda ante el hombretón.

—¿Nos hemos visto en algún lado, jovencita? —se vuelve a su esposa—. ¿Soy yo o no te recuerda a mi prima?

—Un familiar lejano, quizá. Vamos, Banta. Deja tranquilos a los sires de Guardia —aunque sorprendida por Marle, también miraba de cierta forma extrañada a Lucca igual que su marido.

Crono hizo un poco de orden deteniendo el parloteo. Estaba preocupado por todos ellos igual que su grupo. Casi podía ver el ambiente grisáceo a causa del humo aún disipándose.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? ¿Qué le pasó al pueblo?

—¿No lo saben? —Preguntó alguien—. Creí que habían venido por esto.

—En realidad… bueno. Supimos que pasó algo, pero no estábamos seguros de qué.

Así fue como el hombre los guió a su hogar, donde su familia se arremolinó también para conocer a los sires y a la doncella semejante a la reina. La primera impresión de los muchachos por su aspecto desaseado, y su casa salvada del fuego por muy poco, fue que se trataba de un aldeano más, sin embargo se llevaron la sorpresa al saber que se trataba del alcalde de Truce.

Tras invitarlos a sentarse y disculparse por no tener mucho que ofrecerles para comer, y que sus invitados se mostraran comprensivos viendo las pérdidas que todos parecían haber sufrido, el alcalde comenzó su relato.

Había transcurrido más de un mes desde que se marcharon, cuando finalmente el puente Zenan gracias al esfuerzo conjunto de Truce y Denadoro, terminó de ser reconstruido. Entonces un ejército de místicos atacó Denadoro. El rey Guardia mandó a todos los soldados y generales de la mesa cuadrada a contener la invasión, cuando del mar llegaron por los alrededores del continente un grupo de místicos hechiceros y sus aprendices: los Jugglars. Ellos emboscaron a Truce con el propósito de quemarlo. El ataque al pueblo vecino sólo había sido una distracción. No había ningún soldado auténtico para proteger al pueblo. Nadie esperaba semejante táctica.

Los guardias del castillo bajaron a ayudar, pero no fueron los suficientes para contenerlos. Incluso el mismo rey enfundado en una armadura, pues en su juventud fue caballero, intentó hacer frente a los monstruos enviados por Magus con su propia espada. Por poco no la contaba para cuando el capitán Krimp llegó a tiempo para protegerlo con parte de su grupo. Ellos ya habían terminado lo necesario en Denadoro dejando al resto.

El capitán combatió valientemente. Todo era un caos, pero a pesar de ser de noche, las batallas sucedieron como si fuese de día gracias a las llamas que iluminaban todo el lugar. Los Jugglars fueron los primeros en escapar, luego los hechiceros, pero aunque Sir Krimp y los otros habían logrado presentar una buena batalla, la causa principal de la retirada de los místicos fue el héroe.

Aquí las versiones discrepaban. Los aldeanos estaban aterrados corriendo de aquí por allá buscando proteger a sus familias, o a sí mismos del peligro; sin embargo muchos lo vieron. Unos lo describían como un gigante en armadura, otros como alguien tan joven como un niño. Algunos llegaron a pensar que se trataba del mismo Sir Crono que había regresado como cuando lo hizo para rescatar a la reina y a su amiga, y muchos otros juraron que se trataba del mismísimo Sir Cyrus, el legendario capitán de la mesa cuadrada anterior a Sir Krimp. Exactamente cómo sucedió, no lo sabían, su sola presencia hacía retroceder a los místicos; cada paso que daba los hacía temblar mientras se aproximaba con espada en mano hacia ellos.

Cuando el peligro de los místicos se resolvió, quedó el del fuego. La gente se apresuró a intentar apagar las llamas con ayuda de los soldados que recién llegaban. Las historias volaron. Aparentemente en Denadoro los soldados habían aparecido a tiempo evitando pérdidas tanto civiles como materiales. Los místicos huyeron a una ensenada, donde les perdieron el rastro al suroeste antes de llegar a Porre. Krimp escoltó al rey hacia el castillo en compañía del héroe, y eso fue lo último que supieron acerca de él.

Los caballeros no fueron una gran fuente de información, pues sabían tan poco como ellos, pero de los mismos surgió el término del "héroe", no sólo por su valor al expulsar a los místicos del pueblo, sino por una curiosa insignia que llevaba, una muy especial en particular, sólo digna de aquellos llamados a ostentar aquél título. Se sabe que el último en haberla llevado antes de ese desconocido, había sido ni más ni menos que Sir Cyrus, lo cual ya decía mucho. De todo eso había transcurrido casi dos semanas.

La gente se dedicó a reconstruir el pueblo, mientras el capitán Krimp y sus hombres a custodiar el puente, desde que por medio de algunas fuentes se advirtió la amenaza de un nuevo ataque. Continuaba allá hasta donde sabían.

—¿Pero exactamente cómo el "héroe" repelió a los místicos? —Marle continuaba intrigada por el dichoso personaje.

—No estamos seguros. No hay nada concreto. Hay quien dice que levantó un muro de fuego a su alrededor para repeler sus ataques.

Lucca dio un respingo. Fuego, su elemento, y lo que escuchaba le parecía algo semejante a un hechizo. ¿Acaso además de ellos existían más portadores de la magia humanos? Eso podría representar una ventaja a favor de ellos.

—¿Y el héroe sigue con el rey?

—No estamos seguros. Pensábamos que sí, pero se cuenta que la última vez que lo vieron, fue en el puente de Zenan con los caballeros de Guardia, aunque los soldados no han podido contarnos aún gran cosa. Han puesto un halo de secretismo muy grande alrededor del héroe. Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre o procedencia, mas sospechamos que proviene de Porre. Sea lo que fuese, mantenemos la esperanza que al lado del rey pueda terminar con la guerra, la cual ya está afectando más de lo que hubiésemos querido. Muchos de nuestros hijos se están alistando a las filas de Guardia para combatir, antes temíamos fuese un intento inútil, pero es posible que tengan una oportunidad con la ayuda del héroe.

A partir de ese momento se volvieron invitados involuntarios de Truce. A pesar de la prisa que sentían por partir y averiguar más, les fue difícil negarse a las atenciones del pueblo. Marle les escuchaba y atendía, fungiendo como una representante de la reina Leene, y su parecido con la misma de cierta forma alimentaba la tan necesitada esperanza de las personas. Crono ayudaba en la reconstrucción de los alrededores. Aunque Robo intimidaba a la gente, logró hacerse un hueco entre ellos auxiliándoles en la reparación de los techos y establos, así como el traslado de materiales bastante pesados gracias a su gran fuerza. Lucca organizó a algunas personas para simplificar sus labores, haciéndoles sugerencias y rediseñando algunos de sus planos.

—Deberíamos apresurarnos ya —les urgió la inventora cuando él pueblo se dio un minuto de respiro.

—Lo sé, pero hay que ser comprensivos. Los místicos no perdieron tiempo en tomar la represaría desde lo que sucedió en la catedral. No sé qué tan responsable seamos de lo que ocurrió aquí.

—Hubiese sucedido de todas maneras —opinó Marle—. La historia ya hablaba de un incendió en el pueblo tras el rescate de la reina a manos del desconocido guerrero.

—Pues no somos tan desconocidos. No se me ocurrió revisar los libros de historia cuando regresamos. Tal vez cambiamos algo en ellos y ni por enterados.

Robo estaba al tanto de su primera aventura, dado que de cuando en cuando se la fueron narrando.

—Ustedes intervinieron en la historia rescatando a la reina en lugar del guerrero anónimo. ¿La persona que rescató al pueblo no será la misma que debió ir por la reina originalmente?

Lucca había estado pensando lo mismo.

—Es posible. Digo, no sería tan sorprendente. Habíamos sospechado que ese guerrero originalmente se trataba de Frog, un místico renegado que conocimos y sabemos se preocupa por la reina, pero… es posible que nos hayamos equivocado. Además, por alguna razón el rey no ha bajado del castillo a visitar el pueblo tras el ataque. Algo están ocultando acerca de ese personaje allá arriba, no puede ser Frog pues muchos lo conocen, o eso creo. ¿Pero por qué esconder al otro héroe?

—Eso tendremos que averiguarlo —sentenció el muchacho—. No sabemos si el rey quiera hablar con nosotros. Probemos antes con quien tuvo el primer contacto con el héroe. Vamos a buscar al capitán Krimp.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong> muchas gracias, finalmente el quinto arco a comenzado, espero les guste a todos y quiera Dios terminé incluso el séptimo antes que termine el año. Saludos.


	115. V 01 02

**QUINTA PARTE**

**EL HÉROE Y LA ESPADA**

**Capítulo I - El clamor de Truce**

**2  
><strong>

En las inmediaciones del puente Zenan, los soldados ahí reunidos respiraban el fuerte aroma salado del mar. Algunos trataban de mantenerse calientes alrededor de las hogueras encendidas por la costa, los menos afortunados iban y venían patrullando en grupos de ocho a lo largo del puente. Para disgusto del pueblo, no permitían a nadie salir y tampoco del otro extremo entrar. Los comerciantes de vez en cuando les hacían desplantes furiosos, pensando que las cosas no eran muy diferentes cuando quedaron incomunicados tiempo atrás con la caída del puente.

—Es por su propia seguridad. Si han olvidado el incendio en Truce, lo último que desearán será recordarlo en el caso de que los místicos vuelvan a tomarlos por sorpresa.

La explicación del curtido capitán Krimp, a veces era tomada como una amenaza más que una advertencia; a él le daba lo mismo. Aunque no quisieran ver las cosas como él las veía, sabía que no hacía nada más que cumplir con su deber manteniendo a salvo a esa gente. También a él le frustraba que su línea de defensa y superioridad para la nación como lo era el puente, quedara restringida ante el miedo por el enemigo, pero no tenía muchas alternativas. Nunca lograron descubrir el punto de donde los místicos lograron desplazarse desde Misticia hasta el continente.

Caminaba entre los improvisados campamentos dando muestras de ánimo y apoyo a sus hombres, muchos de ellos quejándose por el racionamiento de provisiones. La comida se había vuelto un problema desde que su importación desde las otras naciones cesó, y el comercio se vio obstaculizado perdiéndose así valiosos recursos. Sabía que en Denadoro el mismo problema se estaba suscitando, aunque no en tan gran medida, al menos ellos tenían el apoyo de Porre. Guardia sólo dependía de un pueblo, y ese era un Truce casi en ruinas, con gente demasiado atareada para seguir laborando en los cultivos y el ganado que se habían salvado del fuego.

—Tal vez deberíamos lanzar un ataque preventivo, señor —sugirió alguien al capitán.

Ya lo había pensado. Compartió con su compañero sus inquietudes acerca de la resistencia del puente para cruzarlo. Los soportaría, pero algunas fuentes aseguraban que en el punto donde comenzaran a cruzarlo, los místicos de alguna manera los tomarían nuevamente por sorpresa tirándolo abajo, acabando así nuevamente con la comunicación entre las dos planicies continentales, y de paso dejarlas desprotegidas al terminar también con la mayor parte de la mesa cuadrada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era necesario concederles el primer golpe a sus adversarios. Se asomó por el borde dando un vistazo al mar a través de los riscos, quizá esperando ver moverse de un momento a otro a los pacientes místicos, siendo ellos los impacientes.

—¡Capitán, visitas!

Sin mostrar sorpresa, dio la orden al vigía que les escoltaran de regreso a Truce si se trataban de aldeanos del mismo. Seguramente era la tanda de comerciantes del día, intentando convencerlo de que preferían arriesgarse y cruzar el puente, a permanecer sin recursos en el pueblo. Su interés fue obvio cuando en lugar de obedecer la orden, los escoltaron ante su presencia.

Algunos se levantaron prevenidos con sus armas al notar la silueta abombada y extraña que acompañaba a las personas. ¿Era acaso un místico? Era difícil saberlo por la armadura tan extraña, pero la precaución se disipó cuando reconocieron a quienes llegaban con esa criatura. No eran gente de Truce.

—Sir Crono, Lady Lucca, señorita Marle. ¿Realmente son ustedes?

—Cuanto tiempo, capitán Krimp.

Algunos regresaron a descansar, otros esperaron a que terminaran de saludar con entusiasmo al capitán para escuchar las nuevas que los últimos aliados de Guardia llevaban consigo. Les decepcionó saber que en lugar de compartirles alguna información de utilidad, en realidad habían ido a buscarla.

Lucca inspeccionó de lejos el puente, murmurando algo sobre el inmenso parecido con otro puente del lugar de donde procedían. La gente se interesó en el cuarto acompañante de ellos, a quien Marle presentó como Robo, explicándoles que ciertamente no se trataba de un hombre, pero tampoco de un místico, sino de la máquina más compleja que jamás hubiesen visto. No estaban seguros de entenderlo todo, en realidad imaginaron sentirían miedo si en efecto aquél ser no estaba vivo, con sus ojos verdes luminosos, y su ronca y extraña voz, pero fue aceptado por la mayoría al comprobar que tenía modismos amables y educación semejante a la de un noble.

Krimp llevó aparte a Crono a las cercanías por el borde del puente explicándole lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—He aquí nuestra última línea de defensa, en peligro de caer en cualquier momento de nuevo.

—¿No han descubierto de dónde llegaron los místicos que atacaron a Truce?

—No hemos estado ni de cerca. Tenemos contactos en Porre y Denadoro. No nos hemos arriesgado a enviar navíos hacia Choras, aunque vemos poco probable que sepan algo al estar tan alejados por mar, aunque no por ello descartamos al posibilidad. Enviamos a ese explorador bueno para nada de Toma con la esperanza de que averiguara algo, pero tampoco sabemos nada de él. Puede estar muerto o embriagándose en una cantina, no representa ninguna diferencia.

—¿Entonces todo lo que planean hacer es estar aquí y esperar a que ellos den el primer golpe?

—Me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo, pero es la mejor opción. Es poco honorable, pero no vale de nada perder la vida por el honor, si después la pierden aquellos que juramos proteger por nuestra imprudencia. Esperamos estar subestimando la paciencia de los místicos; ya cometerán el error de precipitarse, sólo recemos porque sean ellos quienes lo cometan antes que nosotros.

—Supongo. Tal vez si fingen cierta debilidad en sus tropas, ellos lo vean como el momento oportuno y vengan por ustedes.

—Cierto, pero como están las cosas, no será necesario fingir. Los suministros de comida están comenzado a escasear, y no hemos estado durmiendo muy bien entre las guardias por los estados del clima. Quizá en realidad ese sea su plan, debilitarnos para no ser ninguna amenaza.

Reflexionó toda esa información, tratando de pensar en algo útil que pudiese decirle. No se le ocurrió nada, por ello decidió sacar el tema que más ansioso quería tocar.

—¿Y el "héroe" sigue en el castillo?

La expresión del capitán fue como si se hubiese tragado un limón.

—Veo que los chismes del pueblo no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos, Sir.

—¿Significa eso que no hay ningún héroe?

—Significa que hay alguien que lleva la insignia del héroe. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero en Truce consiguió alejar a los místicos que no alcanzamos con la espada, pero tengo mis dudas. No, ya no está en el castillo. Siguiendo las instrucciones del rey, mandé medio grupo como escolta para pasarlo al otro lado del puente. Aún insisto que no fue una muy buena idea.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que la escolta regresó explicándonos acerca de una emboscada por parte de los místicos en el punto medio del puente. Los malditos monstruos salieron por debajo de la estructura y les atacaron. Si no hubo bajas, fue por que el chico se los quitó de encima.

—¿El chico? Entonces es cierto que es alguien joven.

—Es eso lo que recelo.

—No debería. Digo, no es presunción, pero Lucca y yo somos jóvenes, y mire lo que conseguimos con ayuda de Frog en la catedral.

—Ustedes eran más de uno, y lo ha dicho; contaron con la ayuda de nuestro místico aliado. Él va sólo, y usted técnicamente ya es un hombre si lo comparamos con el héroe.

Eso lo impresionó. ¿Sería posible que siendo tan joven, en efecto resultara ser el héroe anónimo que según la historia fue el encargado de dar muerte a Magus? ¿De quién demonios se trataría aquél personaje?

—¿Qué ocurrió con él después?

—Pudo con la mayoría de los místicos, pero cuando el grupo fue creciendo, huyó hacia el otro lado, también perdimos contacto con él.

—¿Podría estar muerto?

—Eso me temo, pero esperemos por que lo haya conseguido, me refiero tanto llegar a salvo como lo que debe encontrar en Denadoro.

—¿Y qué es lo que busca?

—No estoy muy seguro. Una encomienda del rey, es todo lo que sé. Pero dígame, Sir. ¿A qué han venido? No hemos sabido nada de ustedes en todo este tiempo. ¿Será posible tengan algún conocimiento nuevo de los místicos que pueda sernos de utilidad?

—Lo lamento, pero no tenemos nada. Salvo que sabemos en los cañones de Truce algunos imps se han refugiado de la guerra.

Krimp torció el gesto.

—Los imps son insignificantes. Están ahí por cobardes y no representan ninguna amenaza, más que para robar comida. Los mismos lugareños pueden encargarse de ellos. Yo me preocupo de otra clase de místicos, de aquellos que pueden presentar batalla en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, o los que tienen habilidades sobrenaturales.

El pelirrojo pensó en advertirle del peligro de subestimar a otras especies sólo por su aspecto indefenso, mas tampoco quería provocar una caza de brujas en los montes para que diesen muerte a esos pobres diablos. A su modo, ciertamente no tenían mucha peligrosidad, sólo se limitaban a intentar sobrevivir como el resto.

—Tal vez debamos ir a Denadoro. Quizá si encontramos al héroe le seamos de alguna utilidad para la encomienda del rey.

—Lamentablemente no puedo permitir que nadie más se mueva de este lado del continente. La gente de Denadoro piensa actuar igual desde su lugar. Recientemente nos ha llegado la alerta de un próximo ataque. Los místicos planean utilizar de nuevo la misma estrategia que usaron tiempo atrás, cuando tiraron el puente. Esta vez pensamos estar alertas para evitar una nueva tragedia.

—¿Quién es su fuente? Esa información parece valiosa.

El capitán frunció el ceño.

—Taban, el explorador.

A la mente de Crono, llegó la imagen del hombre tambaleándose borracho, arrastrando las palabras acerca de su último descubrimiento, uno que en realidad todos ya sabían.

—¿Él es su fuente?

—Sé que es un impresentable, pero cuando está en sobrio resulta muy preciso. No he olvidado que fue él quien descubrió que la reina Leene estaba en la catedral, cuando todos pensábamos que su acompañante era ella y mantenía el engaño en el castillo —miró en dirección a Marle, con quien algunos de sus hombres bromeaban con ella y Lucca. No parecía hacerle gracia lo que miraba, lo que inquietó a Crono—. Tiene una acompañante interesante, si me permite decirlo, Sir.

—Pues… gracias.

—Atienda mi consejo y cuide a esa joven muy bien, sin perderla de vista. Su parecido con la reina puede convertirla en un imán para los problemas.

—Lo haré, aunque ella sabe cuidarse por sí misma —"más ahora que la última vez", pensó—. ¿El rey nos recibiría si vamos a verle hoy mismo?

—Su majestad está ocupado. Nada personal, Sir. Estos no son los tiempos apropiados para hacer visitas.

—Tenemos pensado algo más que una simple visita.

La mirada del capitán fue inquisidora.

—Hágalo si le place, Sir. Pero por favor procure no quitarle a nadie mucho el tiempo si en efecto marchan para allá. Hay muchas cosas por hacer en estos momentos. Casi desearía que los místicos atacasen ya para acabar de una buena vez. Comienzo a sospechar que el hacernos esperar es su verdadera estratagema para torturarnos.

—Vamos, capitán. Cálmese. Las cosas no pueden estar tan mal.

Su charla fue interrumpida cuando escucharon los gritos de Lucca. Al volverse, Robo había embestido contra el suelo a dos soldados mientras la inventora era rescatada por Marle, la cual se mostraba furiosa mientras mantenía distancia entre su amiga y los soldados. Seguido de Crono, Sir Krimp corrió hacia el altercado rugiendo furioso a sus hombres.

—¡Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí!

—¡Esos dos de ahí se lanzaron hacia Lucca como posesos! —reclamó Marle señalando a los hombres aún retenidos contra el suelo, bajo los poderosos brazos de Robo.

Una manzana mordisqueada estaba entre ambos. Crono recordó que entre los regalos del pueblo a compensación por su visita y ayuda, les habían obsequiado unos cuantos bocadillos a pesar de la carencia de alimentos. Lucca se había quedado con la manzana. Krimp no tenía forma de saber nada de eso, pero con un vistazo al fruto sus ojos se entornaron empezando a comprender lo ocurrido.

—Ustedes dos a la vigilancia media del puente, ¡Ahora!

Robo los soltó, y ambos hombres lanzaron una mirada desdeñosa a las muchachas antes de atacar la orden. Uno de ellos se detuvo aparentando querer decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor antes de seguir a su compañero. El capitán levantó lo que quedaba del fruto aterrado, y un brillo apareció en sus ojos. Al final, cuando parecía iba a darle una mordida, lo arrojó al mar antes que el resto llegara a ver la causa de la disputa.

—Nos morimos de hambre.

Fue el susurro de un soldado a su espalda, éste había alcanzado a ver lo sucedido. Krimp le dedicó una mirada a modo de disculpa, mostrando por un momento la frustración y el coraje que sentía.

—Todos lo hacemos.

Los soldados y guardias se acercaron. Lucca se mantenía abrazada de Marle para protegerse. Crono inseguro y por instinto, sujetó la empuñadura de su espada en su cintura, Robo se limitó a observar y examinar la situación.

—¡Escuchen! —Bramó el capitán—. Sé que estamos desesperados por movilizarnos, pero piensen que hay alguien en el castillo que está llevando la peor parte. Demostró más valentía de la que todos y yo mismo hubiésemos imaginado. Sírvanse de su ejemplo la próxima vez que intenten hacer algo como lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Qué será la próxima vez? ¿Atacar a los civiles de Truce o Denadoro? No puedo pedirles que se calmen, pero sí suplicarles que mantengan la compostura y el valor en estos momentos tan difíciles. La comida llegará cuando tenga que llegar. Hasta entonces resistan un poco más y demuestren fortaleza.

Era fácil decirlo a hacerlo, eso les pareció a los muchachos observando el desaliento de aquellos hombres. El capitán no dijo nada más. Se talló los ojos con una mano regresando a su posición.

—Tal vez no sea tan mala idea que vayan al castillo. Sólo traten de no interrumpir mucho al rey. Si es posible averigüen cómo va el almacenaje de los suministros, y vean si nos pueden enviar algunos.

No parecía querer hablar más. Se alejó del puente para recibir a Banta, el herrero del pueblo que estaba llegando acompañado de algunos muchachos: sus aprendices. El hombretón saludó al grupo de Sires mientras algunos soldados se acercaron para revisar el equipo que les había llevado.

—Lo lamento, Sir Krimp. Me temo que me quedé sin el hierro y el acero necesario para fabricar más espadas, y muchas de las que hice las tengo aún en la forja.

—Está bien, señor Gendius. Aprecio las que nos trae junto con las armaduras.

—He estado pensando en un nuevo diseño para las cotas de malla, para hacerlas más flexibles y ajustables al cuerpo, pero sin perder la calidad de resistencia. Le he traído algunos prototipos. Requieren menos material que el diseño original.

—Gracias, esperamos resulten de utilidad en la próxima batalla, la cual esperemos no sea tan pronto.

Apenas terminó de atender al herrero, Lucca alejó el apellido de aquél hombre de sus pensamientos, para concentrarse en lo que el capitán les había mencionado tanto a ellos como al resto en su discurso.

—¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió al rey?

—Es un gran hombre, y en sus mejores tiempos anteriores a la corona, también fue un excelente maestro de la espada; pero eran muchos místicos a los que nos enfrentamos, con magia como ventaja. De no ser por el héroe…

Definitivamente no quería seguir hablando del tema, a pesar de la insistencia ahora de Marle.

—¿Qué tan mal se encuentra?

—Cuando lo llevé estaba muy herido, ahora… lo importante es que el rey sigue con vida, y si los rumores son ciertos, la reina está embarazada.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong> saludos. La verdad es que el rey ya sabe que "el héroe" es un niño, pero el cómo todo se llegó entorno a su figura, es con lo que los tendré entretenidos un rato. Digámos que estoy poniéndole algo de importancia a la famosa "insignia" del héroe así como una explicación alterna a ser un simple amuleto robado de algo.

**Armando232** descuida que aún continuaré esto por mucho tiempo más. Quisiera decir que la primera vez que jugué no tuve dificultades, sino fuera por el hecho que hice muchas trampas para avanzar al inicio (La versión DS la tengo en inglés, pero pude pasarla la última vez que lo jugué por lo legal). Saludos.

**Sebamitito** gracias por comentar. De hecho este arco y el séptimo tendrá algunas alteraciones tan grandes como el anterior, pero sin salirme del eje central. Tengo algo bien preparado para cuando Magus aparezca en escena, aunque sólo sea un flashback hasta mucho después. Saludos.


	116. V 02 01

**QUINTA PARTE**

**EL HÉROE Y LA ESPADA**

**Capítulo II - La historia del héroe  
><strong>

**1  
><strong>

El rey Guardia XXII, hijo del anterior, fue un gobernante que se dedicó a restaurar los estropicios de la última guerra, la cual había terminado según las recopilaciones históricas, casi al tiempo de su nacimiento. Los tres muchachos tenían fresco ese conocimiento, lamentando no poder el recordar más datos acerca de su padre, referente a si acaso después de la guerra continúo aún con vida suficiente para educarle. Todo lo que sabían del rey al que en ese momento iban a visitar mientras andaban a pie por el bosque hasta el castillo, sencillamente se trataba que le tocó lidiar con dicha guerra hasta el final de la misma, y nada más, no lograban recordar su fecha de nacimiento, o más importante, la de su muerte.

—Sé que no debería de preocuparme así por él —se lamentaba Marle—. Digo, venimos de un lugar donde nuestros antepasados llevan tiempo muertos, pero… no puedo aceptar que así sea su final.

—Te comprendo —opinó su amiga—. A mí tampoco me haría gracia saber que al herrero Banta le espera algo malo, siendo muy anterior a la época de mi padre y abuelo. Pero el pasado aquí es hoy, y siguen siendo nuestra familia. Aunque ellos no lo sepan, nosotros lo sabemos.

El muchacho se limitaba a asentir, pensando si acaso ya habría conocido a sus antepasados en el pueblo sin saberlo. El camino se estaba haciendo bastante largo. La extensión del bosque era muy grande, su marcha era facilitada por el que cada tanto algunas creaturas aparecieron intentando emboscarlos, como aves o rollys.

Se había topado con un sorpresivo grupo de Imps en las inmediaciones más profundas, los cuales aterrados, intentaron arrojarles piedras para disuadirlos de molestarlos. Pensando se trataban de espías, Crono con sus amigos los acorralaron, sólo para descubrir que eran desertores de su propio bando, buscando algo de comer manteniéndose al margen de los problemas, subsistiendo con la carne de los rollys que a veces conseguían capturar.

—Señores, por favor no nos hagan daño —gimió uno con una roca aún en su mano temblorosa—. No sabemos nada, ¡Lo juramos! El rey nos mandará a cortar la cabeza a todos si nos llevan con él, o lo hará el mismo comandante Slash si nos obligan a regresar a casa.

Imaginaron que el tal Slash sería un místico de rango. Era difícil enojarse con aquellas creaturas tan lastimosas.

—Será mejor que se marchen a los cañones de Truce —les sugirió Marle—. Algunos miembros de su gente también se ocultan ahí, corren menos peligro que ustedes estando tan cerca del castillo.

Agradecidos, los seres les hicieron reverencias antes de marcharse.

—¡Gracias reina Leene! ¡Gracias!

No hubo caso el sacarles del error, pero el que confundiesen a Marle con la reina, y aún así no intentaran dañarla ya hablaba bien de ellos, pensaron.

El camino había resultado bastante largo, pero finalmente estaban de nuevo a las puertas del castillo, el mismo donde pocos días atrás, y al mismo tiempo dentro de muchos, fueron expulsados o serían expulsados. Los vigilantes se acercaron con cautela y ballestas en mano. El grupo les saludó, fue cuando reconocieron al trío, e ignorando al colosal acompañante que estaba con ellos, bajaron el puente para permitirles el acceso, mientras sus nombres eran gritados en el interior para dar aviso de su llegada.

A pesar de ser anunciados, no hubo ninguna bienvenida, en realidad los patios del castillo estaban casi desiertos, salvo por los guardias que cuidaban las entradas, sólo uno por cada cinco puertas. El pelirrojo reconoció cuidando la entrada principal, al guardia insolente que le había amenazado con echarlo a patadas en su primera visita. No tenía ningún acompañante en esta ocasión.

—Sir Crono, Lady Lucca, veo que han regresado a visitarnos. Perdonen si no les ofrecemos un debido recibimiento.

—No hay cuidado, señor —carraspeó Lucca intrigada—. El capitán Krimp en el puente Zenan nos ha permitido venir hasta aquí para ver al rey. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

El hombre pareció incómodo.

—No muy bien, de ser franco. Lo lamento, pero he de pedirles no perturben al rey. La reina Leene nos ha dado indicaciones precisas para impedir el paso a todos, sean quienes sean, a los aposentos reales. Ella misma ha estado cuidando de su majestad desde que llegó de Truce. No se separa de él. La reina se ha tomado muy en serio al pie de la letra todas las instrucciones que le han dado los curanderos para su cuidado, entre ellas que debe guardar el máximo reposo posible. No lo tomen a mal, por favor.

—Lo entendemos —contestó con desánimo Crono—. ¿Al menos podemos entrar y hablar con el Canciller?

—Por supuesto, no veo problema en ello —los ojos del guardia se dirigieron a Robo—. ¿Pero qué se supone que es eso?

—Un invento mío —respondió Lucca—. Queríamos que el rey le echara un vistazo. Es muy fuerte y podría ayudar en los combates contra los místicos.

El guardia se mostraba incrédulo.

—No necesitan al rey para eso. La opinión del Canciller bastará. Pasen de una vez.

Igual que afuera, en el interior del castillo se respiraba un aire intranquilo de soledad. No había nobles pululando por ahí. Salvo uno que otro soldado custodiando los accesos, o pocos criados llevando comida entre otras cosas, a los aposentos donde los nobles descansaban orando por la familia real. Los chicos creyeron reconocer a una joven que andaba apurada por un pasillo como una de las meseras del otro Krimp, el cocinero real.

—¡Espere!

La muchacha se detuvo al llamado del joven pelirrojo, tardando menos tiempo en reconocerlo junto con el resto sorprendiéndose.

—Sir Crono y las doncellas. Han regresado.

—Así es. Disculpa, buscábamos al Canciller. ¿La has visto?

—No. Disculpen. No quiero ser grosera, pero tengo mucho trabajo en las cocinas. Lo lamento.

La muchacha regresó a sus labores, y el grupo le siguió hasta las cocinas, el único acceso donde dos guardias hacían custodia. Ella pasó sin problemas, pero bloquearon la entrada con sus armas cuando el grupo lo intentó.

—¡Alto! No tienen permitido entrar a la cocina o a las bodegas.

La orden fue dada con un mal talante. Lucca se indignó.

—No pueden hablarnos así. ¿Saben quiénes somos?

—Sí, ya nos avisaron de su llegada. Pero las órdenes son órdenes. La misma reina Leene ha prohibido que nadie se acerque a este sitio. El canciller les castigará si insisten en entrar.

—¿Y dónde está él?

—En el salón del trono. Hablen con él si quieren presentarle una queja.

No era una queja lo que tenían, pero esperaron éste fuese una fuente de información tan valiosa como la que hubiesen preferido obtener del rey. No interfirieron en las labores del castillo. La poca gente que había por ahí y no llevaba armadura, se movía frenética de un lado para otro con algo en las manos. Carpinteros con sus herramientas, hojalateros con restos de armaduras abolladas, y más. El capitán no estaba muy desencaminado cuando les había explicado que el castillo parecía estar de cabeza.

Al entrar al salón del trono, les sorprendió ver lo concurrido que estaba. Nobles y aldeanos por igual, trataban de expresar sus quejas a la persona que estaba de pie entre los dos tronos vacíos: se trataba del viejo Canciller real.

Se veía mejor que la última vez, aunque sus ropajes colgaban bastante de sus extremidades huesudas, y sus ojos hundidos bizqueaban constantemente al no acostumbrarse del todo a la luz, tras su tiempo de encierro con la bestia Yackra.

—Muy bien, ya entendí —musitaba tras escuchar la perorata que le había dado una mujer—. Pero por favor entienda que en estos momentos no podemos levantar la orden de restricción del puente Zenan por ningún motivo, mucho menos para el comercio.

—¡Me veré en la bancarrota si no cobro la deuda del alcalde de Denadoro!

—El reino le podrá prestar dinero si eso es lo que necesita. Ya nos lo pagará cuando la línea de comunicación sea abierta de nuevo, pero por favor tenga paciencia.

—Yo no quiero dinero —gritó uno de los aldeanos—. Sólo quiero saber que mis hijos estén bien. Visitaban a sus tíos en Denadoro un día antes que atacaran Truce. No he podido saber nada de ellos.

—Estoy seguro que se encuentran bien. Tanto los alcaldes de Denadoro y Porre saben que en estas situaciones, por ley deben de albergar a los damnificados de Truce de cortarse la comunicación con su pueblo. Lo mismo está obligado a hacer Truce con los visitantes que tienen actualmente.

—Yo soy uno de ellos —gritó otro—. ¿Cuándo me permitirán regresar a mi hogar? En realidad soy de Choras, pero aquí no hay botes ni me permiten intentar fabricarlos. Esto no es igual que en Porre. ¡Quiero regresar allá!

—Entiendo que Porre es un sitio más seguro para la navegación, pero Truce no lo es. Misticia en la primera nación que colinda en este extremo del continente. No podemos arriesgar a nadie a navegar por las aguas territoriales de Magus.

Las personas volvieron a hacer reclamos esta vez hablando a la vez, y la expresión de fastidio del Canciller daba a entender que esta no era la primera ocasión en que ocurría algo así. Abriéndose paso, gracias a la atención que Robo llamaba con su presencia, los muchachos lograron hacerse un hueco hasta llegar con el anciano. Al notarlos, el viejo volvió a pedir orden, recordándoles que la hora del consejo había terminado ya hace media hora. Más protestas se escucharon, pero al final con desgana, el pueblo tuvo que ceder y marcharse ante la insistencia del Canciller y los Guardias posteriormente.

Fatigado, por poco el anciano se deja caer en el trono para descansar, pensándoselo de último momento para buscar su asiento al lado del mismo, aunque con mejor salud, se dieron cuenta al verlo de cerca, que parecía haber envejecido por lo menos una década desde la última ocasión.

—Creí que no volvería a verlos.

Sonrió a Lucca y a Crono mostrando cierta admiración, aún agradecido por la ayuda que le brindaron junto con la reina en la catedral. Siguió recelando un poco de Marle, incomodándole el parecido con la reina, más aún de Robo a pesar de que se lo presentaron como un miembro más de su grupo. Pese a sus sospechas de que se trataba de un místico disfrazado, decidió guardárselas recordando que de ser así, no sería el primero con el que hubiesen unido alianzas.

—Así que vienen a ayudar el héroe del que ya escucharon.

—En efecto —confirmó Marle—. Pensábamos podría estar aquí.

—No. El muchacho se fue tan pronto le dio la orden el rey.

—¿Pero cuál orden fue esa?

—No lo sé, Sir Crono. Hablaron en privado sus majestades con él. Ni siquiera yo pude estar enterado, ¿pueden creerlo? Como el capitán, sólo tengo sospechas. Quizá lo mandaron a investigar un punto débil a Magus, sólo si acaso tiene uno.

—¿Y lo envió sin compañía?

—Lo preferible hubiese sido que la mesa cuadrada le escoltara a lo largo de su búsqueda, pero el capitán Krimp no quiso ni escuchar hablar del asunto. Se entiende, tras lo que sucedió en Truce… Bueno, pero por lo que sabemos ese tal héroe sabe cuidarse muy bien por sí mismo.

—¿Y cómo sigue el rey?

—Aún delicado de salud, Lady Lucca, pero nuestras oraciones se mantienen en que se recupere pronto. Sigo pensando que fue una insensatez de su parte lo que hizo.

—A mí me parece loable —opinó Crono—. Es poco frecuente que un gobernante decida ensuciarse el mismo las manos por el bien de su gente.

—Por favor no vuelva a repetir eso. Algo parecido escuché una vez de boca de un hench que capturamos. No paró nunca de parlotear que su querido Magus era un gran guerrero y más sandeces.

—¿Y es cierto sobre lo que se dice de la condición de la reina?

—¿Que espera al heredero de Guardia? Sí, lo es. Más motivo para que deba intentar cuidarse también a sí misma, o si no, al ritmo que lleva el cuidado de su esposo, terminará ella también por desfallecer.

Una criada apareció en el salón, se le veía apenada por tener que interrumpirlos. El canciller se preocupó y le dio la indicación para que se acercara, se trataba de una de las doncellas de la reina Leene, que con ella atendían al rey en sus aposentos.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, muchacha?

—Perdón Canciller. La noticia acerca que los sires del señor Frog están aquí, llegaron a oídos de la reina, y sí, también del rey. Ha solicitado verlos.

—Debería saber que no está en condiciones de ver a nadie.

—Le hemos dicho, también la reina, pero ha seguido insistiendo. Dice que si no le permiten bajar al trono, por lo menos pide a ellos que suban a verle. Tiene algo importante que decirles.

El Canciller gruñó, los muchachos aunque preocupados se sintieron animados. Después de todo podrían ver al rey.

—Los escoltaré yo mismo, entonces. Pero poco favor procuren no exaltarlo mucho. Sus heridas son muy delicadas.

—¿Qué clase de heridas recibió? —Crono pensaba en laceraciones por espada.

—De las peores que no pueden sanar con facilidad. Heridas mágicas.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong> de hecho el rey ya conoció al héroe, y lo que contará de él se viene en el siguiente. Saludos.


	117. V 02 02

**QUINTA PARTE**

**EL HÉROE Y LA ESPADA**

**Capítulo II - La historia del héroe  
><strong>

**2  
><strong>

Pensaron que el Canciller los dirigiría a la torre del rey, pero en lugar de eso fueron guiados a la de la reina.

—Es mucho más acogedora y tranquila —explicaba el anciano—. La reina quiere que su esposo esté lo más cómodo posible. Además en los pisos inferiores de esta torre descansan los curanderos y médicos, por lo que están más al pendiente del rey.

Llegaron a los aposentos de la reina, y con la orden del Canciller fue abierta la puerta. Se disponía a entrar, cuando las mucamas lo detuvieron al momento que ellas salían.

—Lo lamento, Canciller. El rey ha pedido que salgamos mientras atiende a sus invitados. Ha permitido a la reina acompañarle mientras habla con ellos.

Gruñó su desaprobación.

—Que así sea entonces. Ustedes, por favor, procuren no molestarle mucho. Cualquier cosa no duden en llamar al servicio.

Robo fue el último en entrar, impidiendo que el Canciller tomara la decisión de dejarle pasar a él también. Marle se sintió como en casa al ver el lugar que en un futuro sería su propia habitación. En la cama el rey parecía dormitar, y a su lado sentada en un sillón, la reina se puso de pie para darles la bienvenida.

—Entonces era verdad, han regresado a ayudarnos.

Marle fue a la primera que la reina saludó, con la cara enterneciéndosele. La muchacha le provocaba una extraña sensación que no podía explicarse, tal vez Lucca o la misma Marle podrían hacerlo, pero pensarían que sería mala de la idea. La doncella observó el vientre de Leene, sin distinguir ningún cambio en realidad. La reina adivinó sus pensamientos.

—Cuando mi esposo regresó de la batalla, me desmayé por la impresión de verlo en este estado. Fue cuando los curanderos me examinaron y lo confirmaron. No tengo mucho tiempo.

—Felicidades, reina Leene.

La atención de Crono estaba en el rey. Su majestad se mostraba muy vulnerable, con el rostro pálido y el torso descubierto hasta la cintura. Su piel tenía un extraño color azulado que le daba un aire cadavérico, pero aún respiraba. Sus ojos se abrieron y se fijaron en los del muchacho, con una expresión desconcertante.

—¿Dónde está Cyrus, chico?

—¿Perdón, majestad?

El gesto del gobernante se suavizó, luciendo un poco más despierto.

—¡Oh, Sir Crono! Lo lamento, por un momento lo confundí con… otra persona. Me alegra volver a verle. A todos ustedes —la presencia de Robo no pareció inquietarle, también le habían advertido que el trío llegaba con un acompañante muy particular—. ¿Ese es el arma que nos han traído para pelear contra Magus?

Robo se inclinó frente al rey. Por un momento la reina temió le cayera encima, pero Marle y Lucca la tranquilizaron.

—Encantado de conocerle majestad rey Guardia XXI. Soy la unidad Robo.

—Un golem con vida propia —estaba maravillado—. Creí que sólo existieron en los tiempos fríos de antaño —tosió un poco y su esposa le ayudó a incorporarse—. Lo agradezco, pero se necesitará de mucho más para vencer a Magus, o siquiera poder acercársele. Ese demonio cuenta con aliados muy poderosos.

Viesen por donde lo viesen, el rey no tenía heridas visibles, aún así lucía bastante mal. Leene apoyó sus manos en el pecho de su esposo, y este las tomó intentando apartarlas de él.

—No es el momento amor, con ellos aquí no.

—Son de confianza, querido. Deja a un lado con ellos tus precauciones, o no les hubieses hecho subir entonces. Sé que serán discretos en nuestros asuntos, como ellos lo son con los suyos.

El rey se lo pensó un poco antes de rendirse. La reina volvió a apoyar sus manos en él, y estas comenzaron a brillar mientras su esposo hacía una mueca por el dolor mezclado con el frío. Le extrañó no encontrar sorpresa en los rostros de sus huéspedes. A Leene le estaba costando trabajo curar a su esposo, se le veía debilitada. Marle se acercó y tomó por los hombros al rey, y fue entonces cuando la sorpresa vino de él al ver a la joven hacer lo mismo que Leene. La reina sonreía.

—No pienses en reponer sus fuerzas, querida. Mejorarás sus músculos, pero lo importante es curar sus pulmones. Concéntralo más en su interior.

Lucca estaba tan nerviosa como Crono. Marle estaba delatando su identidad, por imposible que les pareciera a los reyes. Robo se acercó y miró largamente a Lucca. Cuando la inventora resignada asintió dándole su aprobación, el pecho del robot se abrió ajustándose de forma automática una suerte de espejo, el cual comenzó a vibrar cuando el rey se reflejó. Un haz de luz lo iluminó, y aunque asustado, pudo sentir una gran mejoría adicional en su salud. Los ojos de Leene estaban muy abiertos, pero mantuvo su concentración.

Minutos después, la piel aunque no por completo había recuperado la mayor parte de su color natural. El gobernante pudo sentir como quizá podía volver a pararse y blandir la espada, aunque lo complicado sería que su esposa le dejase.

—¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar aquí?

—Es un golem mágico —se apresuró a responder Lucca desviando el tema.

—Como todo lo que proviene de ustedes —sonrió la reina a Marle—. Quizá compartamos algo más que el parecido. Ahora más que nunca estoy convencida que eres una pariente lejana de mi familia.

—Muy lejana, su majestad.

Aunque sorprendido, el rey decidió no adentrarse mucho en ese tema a pesar de sentirse bastante mejor. Flexionaba sus manos y estiraba sus brazos aprovechando la mejoría.

—¿Qué fue lo que le había ocurrido, majestad?

—Fui atacado por los hechiceros místicos. Lanzaban hechizos de sus manos como los arcos lanzan flechas. Dos de ellos me dieron y pasaron a través de mi armadura lastimándome de algún modo. Perdí mis fuerzas y por un momento creí sentir que mi corazón dejó de latir. Muchos hombres han muerto de esta forma. Los ataques por magia son tan poderosos como la espada, sin embargo es posible que tengamos la magia a nuestro favor a partir de ahora.

Los muchachos se pusieron tensos. ¿Fue por Marle? Pero su esposa también sabía sanar con sus manos, lo llevaban en la sangre, ¿O es que la magia de la princesa había intensificado sus poderes curativos? ¿Acaso se dio cuenta que Crono y Lucca también sabían magia?

—La magia que hay dentro del héroe.

Casi lo habían olvidado.

—¿Quién es ese héroe, majestad? ¿A dónde ha ido?

—Se los diré Lady Lucca, pero antes tienen que responderme primero algo. Aunque me siento agradecido con ustedes por ayudarme, ¿a qué han venido realmente? La última vez fue para ayudar a mi esposa, y así ayudar a esta doncella. ¿Cuál es su objetivo ahora?

Crono tomó la palabra esta vez.

—De dónde venimos, los actos de Magus también han dejado graves secuelas que pueden llegar a perdurar mientras él siga viviendo. Hemos venido a poner de nuestra parte para derrocar a Magus antes que sus acciones empeoren.

La respuesta complació a su majestad.

—El rey de los místicos, derrocado. Es una visión a la que espero vivir lo suficiente para ver.

—Lo harás, querido. Yo espero que vivas lo suficiente para ver algo todavía más importante.

Y llevó la mano de su esposo a su vientre. Marle suspiró recordando a su madre un momento. El rey meditó un poco antes de hablar.

—Su nombre es Tata Namol. Es originario de Porre. Se trata de un niño de diez años.

La sorpresa de los muchachos fue muy evidente. Leene había mirado a otro lado, pues aunque sabía todo eso, no estaba muy complacida aún con la idea.

—Majestad —comenzó Crono sin poder apartar la tensión de su voz—. ¿A dónde envió ese niño?

—A los montes de Denadoro. Le he encargado una misión especial. Dejen de verme así, pues entiendo lo que están pensando. No sólo es mi esposa, también el Canciller y el capitán Krimp me lo han estado reprochando. Yo mismo lo hago, pero sólo recuerdo el modo en que repelió a los místicos y me basta para saber que aunque difícil, lo que hice fue lo correcto.

—¿Pero qué rayos se supone que hizo un niño de diez años frente a los místicos? —Marle estaba molesta.

—Nada. Sencillamente estaba ahí. Nadie lo vio llegar. No sabía quién era ni le presté atención, o si lo hice, quizá imaginé que era otro aldeano buscando ponerse salvo, hasta que un Jugglar se le fue encima, y el niño se detuvo desafiante encarándolo con una espada de latón. El místico Jugglar se detuvo un momento y de pronto se alejó de él. Uno de esos grotescos hechiceros le lanzó el mismo tipo de hechizo que me lanzaron a mí, pero este estalló en el pecho del muchacho sin moverle siquiera la ropa. Entonces tres místicos se acercaron para intentar tomarlo, pero a dos metros de distancia también se paralizaron y comenzaron a retirarse. Le lanzaron hechizos con los que habían estado quemando el pueblo, pero ninguno de ellos lo tocó. Quemaron la tierra alrededor suyo sin llegar a alcanzarlo, y cuando el héroe dio un paso, las llamas frente a él retrocedieron también, esto fue lo que hizo poner en retirada a los místicos.

»Continuamos manteniendo al margen a los rezagados, ya nadie intentaba agredir al chico. Los malditos no por ello pensaban irse con las manos vacías. Concentraron un último ataque en mí al darse cuenta de quién era. Pudo ser peor de no ser por el capitán y la mesa cuadrada. Los místicos se fueron, y lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme, fue pedirle al capitán que escoltara al muchacho junto conmigo de regreso al castillo.

»Fue poco el tiempo que posteriormente pude permanecer consciente. No hablamos mucho. Portaba la insignia del héroe: Un talismán más antiguo que la misma Guardia; tan legendario que habíamos pensado se trataba de un mito, al menos hasta que Sir Cyrus lo trajo en tiempos anteriores a la guerra. Sin embargo hace una década que no sabemos nada de Cyrus, pero ese muchacho llevaba su insignia, hasta pensamos que pudo ser el mimo caballero quien se la entregara. Pero divago. El Canciller quería retenerlo más tiempo, pero la urgencia con terminar con los místicos me apuró a tomar medidas drásticas, y por ello lo mandé a los montes de Denadoro. Ya habrá después más tiempo para hablar y conocer su historia. Es indispensable que la encuentre.

—¿Qué encuentre qué?

El rey dudó, su esposa también. Los muchachos metieron más presión. El pelirrojo estaba irritado.

—Rescatamos a la reina, no lo olvide. Ya termine de confiar en nosotros, y le prometemos que ayudaremos al muchacho a buscar lo que necesite, especialmente si es algo que nos ayude a terminar con Magus.

—No me preocupa que lo sepan, sino precisamente que hagan algo imprudente y precipitado, o que cualquier otro lo haga. Es complicado. Todo nuevamente regresa hacia Sir Cyrus. He dicho que es posible él mismo haya enviado al muchacho, pero esa es también una de muchas posibilidades. Es bastante posible que el anterior capitán de la mesa cuadrada pues... esté muerto.

El golpe fue dado. Naturalmente el grupo lo daba por muerto cuatrocientos años después en su tiempo, pero la historia jamás había podido confirmar el cuándo, dónde o cómo murió. Sólo se hablaba de una última aventura que hizo a lo desconocido con su escudero, para que ninguno volviera a ser visto después, todo eso diez años antes del final de la guerra. Era la primera vez que escuchaban un dato más allá de la especulación romántica acerca que seguía con vida por ahí, preparándose para un último enfrentamiento contra Magus.

—¿Exactamente qué fue lo que le ocurrió, majestad?

—Saben que si hablo tendrán que llevar guardado este secreto dentro de estas paredes hasta el final de sus días, o por lo menos hasta que Magus esté muerto, ¿verdad?

—Lo sabemos —afirmó Marle.

—Bien. Escúchenme entonces. Tiempo atrás en los montes de Denadoro, Cyrus en compañía de un joven llamado Glenn, su escudero, encontraron una espada muy antigua, tanto como lo es la insignia del héroe. Cyrus afirmaba, aunque nunca permitió que nadie la analizara, que pertenecía a los tiempos de los antiguos iluminados. Me hubiese sido difícil aceptar eso, pero él en sí era muy fuerte, pero con la espada se volvió poderoso. Había algo antinatural en el filo de esa hoja. Resplandecía como la luna, pese a la antigüedad que se aseguraba tenía. La idea del Sir era algún día casarse y pasar la espada a su linaje, hecho que nunca se concretó, pues no sólo nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos, sino por lo que ocurrió posteriormente.

»En Misticia, por aquél entonces ya se hablaba del ahijado del autoproclamado rey de los místicos Ozzie; un ser llamado Magus que desde temprana edad mostraba una habilidades para la magia superiores a las de su protector, o de cualquier otro místico portador de magia. El rey de los místicos lo había mandado de cuando en cuando a atacar Choras, Porre y Denadoro para demostrar su poder, pues Ozzie siempre amenazaba con expandir el territorio de Misticia tomando la mitad del reino. Las ambiciones de Magus con el tiempo crecieron junto con su poder, hasta acabar donde estamos ahora, siendo él el rey de los místicos actual con la idea de tomar todo el reino, y quizá el resto del mundo para su especie.

»Antes que se convirtiera en un peligro mayor, Sir Cyrus se enteró que Magus merodeaba los montes de Denadoro en busca de una espada que años atrás él había encontrado. Cyrus trató de calmar a todos diciendo que aún si la espada la hubiese dejado ahí, "ellos" nunca hubiesen accedido a entregársela. Nunca estuvimos muy seguros del significado de aquellas palabras. De cualquier forma Cyrus vio la oportunidad de encargarse de Magus personalmente antes que su dominio se extendiera más, pues ya preveía que no pasaría mucho antes de que se convirtiera en el sucesor de Ozzie. Con nuestra bendición, en secreto se marchó llevándose a su escudero con él hacia ese lugar para enfrentarle. El acto del caballero pudo ser considerado como rebelión, y por ello no quisimos darles un motivo a los místicos para ampliar su invasión si Magus en efecto era asesinado en terreno neutro sin alguna afrenta previa, de ahí el secretismo inicial.

»Nunca volvimos a saber del capitán después de eso. Magus continuaba activo, pero ciertamente no tenía la espada, y eso nos produjo cierto alivio porque significaba que Cyrus podría seguir con vida, quizá preparándose con Glenn para un nuevo ataque si es que hubo alguno. Pero han pasado diez años, permito que la gente mantenga la esperanza en la leyenda, pero me temo yo ya la he perdido. En lo que si mantengo mi fe, es que si los restos de Cyrus y su escudero siguen ahí, tal vez también esté con ellos la espada, y en manos del muchacho, haya una nueva posibilidad de destruir a Magus.

La idea quedó flotando en el aire, reflexiva. Una espada mágica para acabar con un ser mágico. Robo vio demasiadas posibilidades, pero ninguna favorable.

—¿Y hay garantía que la espada siga ahí?

—A no ser que en efecto demos crédito a lo que se cuenta, y Cyrus haya estado haciendo el entrenamiento más largo de su vida, sí. Es muy probable, si no es así, bueno, estaremos como al principio, pero antes me parece vale la pena intentarlo.

—¿Por qué no ha enviado antes por la espada en todo este tiempo? —quiso saber Crono.

—La espada es mágica. No cualquiera puede tomarla. Durante siglos muchos lo intentaron y fracasaron antes que Cyrus la consiguiera. Con la insignia del héroe, Cyrus probó ser capaz de encontrarla y sostenerla entre sus manos, es posible que el muchacho Tata pruebe la misma suerte.

Era otra posibilidad, podían intentarlo.

—Bien, majestad. Con su permiso entonces nos gustaría su autorización para partir a los montes de Denadoro y buscar a este chico, Tata.

—La tienen, no está de más que pregunten en Denadoro, capaz y sigue ahí preparándose para su partida, especialmente después de lo que le sucedió en el puente según me contó el capitán Krimp. Comprueben que esté bien, acompáñenlo y ayúdenlo de ser necesario, por favor.

—Lo haremos, pero antes quisiéramos pedirle un favor.

El rey escuchó la petición del capitán Krimp y sus hombres en el puente. Se sintió avergonzado por escucharlo de sus labios, pues debido a su condición no había tenido la oportunidad e bajar a Truce para hablar con ellos; el Canciller había insistido que debía recuperar sus fuerzas, algo con lo que la reina concordó. Además nadie deseaba que la gente perdiera la poca esperanza que le quedaba, al saber que el rey estaba herido de gravedad. Ciertamente había muchos secretos alrededor de Guardia, algo que ninguna época estaba exenta de los mismos, como pensó Marle recordando lo que había descubierto acerca de su propia época.

—Vayan con Krimp, el chef. Pregunten cómo va el abastecimiento y tomen cuanto puedan. Tal vez pueda acompañarlos.

—De eso nada —sentenció la reina—. Tú te quedarás aquí hasta que estés completamente repuesto. Entre mi aura y los cuidados de los curanderos estarás pronto en pie, pero por el momento te pido dejes que nuestro amigos se encarguen de la situación, confía en ellos por favor.

—Podremos con el trabajo —los animó Marle—. Nuestros intereses son los mismos que los suyos. Lo mejor para el reino.

Con solemnidad, el rey asintió dándoles su bendición para que partiesen de una vez.

—Vayan con bien. Hagan lo posible porque Tata encuentre la espada. Sir Crono, le pido le capacite en el arte del combate si lo cree necesario. Es fuerte, pero por su juventud quizá le haga falta algo más de aprendizaje antes de enfrentarse a Magus.

Crono no estaba seguro aún si era inteligente enviar a un chiquillo de diez años a pelear contra el rey de los místicos, por muy poderosa que fuese su magia. Asintió con Sir Dianos en sus pensamientos, preguntándose si como él sabría ser algún día un buen maestro y entrenar a alguien más.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong> estuviste cerca, en efecto el aura vino al rescate, pero como se mencionó hace mucho, su poder ya era una herencia de antaño. Espero haya quedado bien la explicación del resto. En efecto Tata cobrará algo más de protagonismo respecto al juego. Ya lo veremos. hasta el próximo.

**Armando232** un saludo. Sí, imagino que lo esperas por cierto personaje que aparece desde el principio. Eso quedará para el sexto arco, pero ten por seguro que lo tendré este mismo año sin falta.

**Georgeplz** gracias, un saludo. Aquí continúo.


	118. V 02 03

**QUINTA PARTE**

**EL HÉROE Y LA ESPADA**

**Capítulo II - La historia del héroe  
><strong>

**3  
><strong>

Muchas de las personas que esperaban a la cola de los saturados comedores eran nobles de alta cuna, pero en realidad no era posible diferenciarlos de la gente común que había acudido a pedir asilo y ayuda, luciendo tan hambrientos y desahuciados como el resto. Marle sintió pena por ellos, aunque a la vez pensando que a las familias nobiliarias de su tiempo tan engreídas, no les hubiese venido mal una dosis de carencia para conseguir algo de humildad.

La mitad de los meseros y meseras, eran de hecho comensales que tras terminar sus alimentos, habían sido puestos casi de forma forzosa a trabajar sirviendo al resto.

—¡Soy la sobrina del alcalde de Choras! —se quejó una mujer mientras recogía los platos sucios en una pesada bandeja—. ¿Cómo pueden ponerme a mí a hacer algo así?

—Pues deja de hacerlo si tanto te molesta —sentenció la cocinera ayudada por dos sujetos para cargar un inmenso caldero lleno de sopa—. Pero mañana tendrás que hacer cola como el resto si quieres conseguir algo de postre —alza la voz aún más para hacerse escuchar. —¿Hay alguien por aquí que tenga nociones básicas para preparar queso? Se acaba de abrir una vacante y quien la obtenga podrá llevarse los sobrantes.

Algunas manos se alzaron, gente de pueblo en su mayoría, y para sorpresa de muchos, una mujer ataviada en ropajes costosos a los que no le importaba ensuciarlos por una buena rebanada de queso. La cocinera los guió al interior, mientras los muchachos trataban de hacerse paso entre la multitud de gente que les cerraba el camino.

—¡No se metan!

—¡A la fila!

—¡Estos de acá quieren colarse!

El ambiente era demasiado pesado.

—¡No estamos colándonos! —intentó explicar Lucca entre los empujones que le daban—. ¡El rey nos mandó a las cocinas con el chef!

Fue inútil. La gente era reacia a escuchar. Finalmente Robo perdió la paciencia, si eso era posible. Caminó con más fuerza y a empujones apartó a la gente, que no tuvo mucho que hacer ante el robusto cuerpo metálico del ser. Los muchachos pudieron moverse con mayor libertad limitándose a caminar detrás de él mientras le señalaban la entrada a donde se dirigían.

Los meseros y pinches protestaron ante la intrusión, pero terminaron retrocediendo al ser amedrentados por Robo. Incluso hubo un par de gritos de desconcierto, antes que el jefe de cocina apareciera hecho una furia demostrando un semblante no muy diferente del de su hermano menor.

—¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí! —se planta delante de Robo señalándolo con un cucharón como si de una espada se tratase—. ¡Tú! ¡Nada de armaduras en mi cocina! ¡Nada de civiles sin autorización!

—Tenemos la autorización del rey —cortó Lucca apareciendo detrás de Robo igual que el resto—. Nos envía por un encargo especial.

—¡Pues me parece extraño! El rey sabe que en estas cocinas el único que manda…

—¡Sam! —gritó su mujer, que como él tenía las ropas manchadas de hollín y grasa—. ¡Ve aprendiendo a comportándote por lo que más quieras! Ni tú estás por encima del rey.

Sam gruñó algo por lo bajo, aparentemente su esposa era a la única a quien no se atrevía a contradecir. Con una última mirada de advertencia, la mujer regresó a ladrar órdenes a las nuevas queseras para que empezaran sus labores, siendo tan autoritaria como el cocinero.

—Bueno, ya. ¿Qué es lo que desea su majestad que no pudo enviar al Canciller?

Crono no se dejó intimidar. Se suponía que era un Sir y debía hacer gala de tal honor.

—Ordena que mande con algunos hombres lo más que pueda desprenderse de provisiones, para la mesa cuadrada con el resto de soldados y guardias en el puente Zenan.

—No es mi jurisdicción. Truce debe encargarse de alimentarlos.

—Truce también está padeciendo hambre. Apenas pueden sostenerse a sí mismos. No pueden sobrevivir de puros racionamientos por siempre. El rey lo demanda, así como el capitán Krimp. Todos están muriendo de hambre.

Por un momento al pelirrojo le pareció ver un destello de preocupación en la mirada del cocinero, pero se borró muy pronto antes de darse la vuelta para gritarle una reprimenda a una de las cocineras, por intentar robarse un trozo de carne ocultándolo bajo sus faldas.

—¡Tú, fuera de mi cocina! —vuelve a su atención al muchacho—. Todos estamos en apuros. Sí, es mi hermano, pero hasta donde sé el señor importante nunca ha necesitado de mí, soy su vergüenza como lo fui de nuestro padre por no ingresar a la guardia. Sé sincero y dime que es el rey quien solicita esta orden únicamente.

—El rey lo ordena, después que le enviamos la petición del capitán.

Alguien derramó un caldero de sopa. La rabieta del cocinero le hizo saltar unas cuantas venas en el cuello que alertaron a los pinches alejándose de él. Recogiendo las cosas él mismo, a gritos ordenó que alguien fuera al comedor y buscara a alguien que supiera hacer algo tan sencillo como una sopa, a no ser que quisieran quedarse sin comer. La situación era precaria.

El grupo le permitió su espacio, dada la prisa que tenía para terminar unos guisos. Al desocuparse, su esposa fue a llamarle la atención.

—¡Termina esto de una buena vez, Sam! Francis y tú deberían dejarse de tonterías y reconciliarse de una buena vez. No es momento de disputas insignificantes cuando una guerra amenaza nuestras vidas a cada momento.

—¡Tú no te metas en esto! —No se dejó intimidar esta vez—. No entiendes nada de nuestros asuntos.

Saca algo del fogón semejante a la carne, y se pone a machetearlo con prisa mezclándolo con especias y verduras picadas; lo envuelve en una hoja de maíz y se detiene un instante solemne.

—Estamos limitados de provisiones aquí también gracias al bloqueo que está en el puente y la escasez de recursos en Truce, pero creo que puedo proporcionarles tres barriles de suministros, pero no tengo a nadie para llevarlos.

—Podemos pedir voluntarios.

—¿Y quién me garantiza a mí que los voluntarios no se los robarán y comerán ellos mismos si no es que lo hacen las bestias del bosque?

—No los dejaremos. Los protegeremos hasta que estén en manos del capitán.

No parecía convencido del todo, aún así y pese al riesgo, no iba a contrariar una orden del rey.

—Pues salgan ahí afuera y pidan voluntarios ustedes mismos. Podrán disponer de los barriles en un momento.

El grupo obedeció. El comedor seguía siendo caótico. La gente no dejaba de llegar, pero a los que iban terminando de comer, los fueron interceptando buscando voluntarios. Algunos como ya había previsto el cocinero, encontraron un modo de tener comida adicional si sabían usar su jugada, pero en cuanto fueron advertidos por Crono y Robo del destino que les esperaría si buscaban sacar provecho de la buena acción… bien, mostrando el filo de la espada y de lo que era capaz de hacer Robo con su mano buena, siempre podían decir que fue una bestia del bosque lo que los atacó.

Zanjados los puntos a tratar, con la gente ingresaron a las despensas donde las cocineras terminaban de preparar el último barril. Con la ayuda adicional de los guardias que no podían acompañarlos para no dejar desprotegido el castillo, se pusieron en marcha. Fue en los patios del castillo, mientras cargaban los barriles a una carreta donde los caballos estaban ya preparados, cuando el cocinero les alcanzó.

—¡Esperen! Un momento.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Por toda respuesta, Crono recibió entre sus manos un paquetillo que el hombre sacó de sus faldones. Olía bastante bien, como a carne perfumada, o quizá frutos ligeramente rancios, pero apetecibles.

—Más vale que ninguno intente ponerle el diente encima esto. Quiero que se lo entreguen personalmente a mi hermano. ¿Queda claro?

—Por… por supuesto —el pelirrojo estaba impresionado—. ¿Qué es?

—Un aperitivo que conoce muy bien. Bueno, ya pueden marcharse —se da la vuelta y da unos cuantos pasos, cuando de pronto parece pensárselo bien antes de volverse hacia ellos con un gesto hosco—. Y díganle a ese idiota del capitán que tengo muchas cuentas pendientes que arreglar con él. Así que más le vale regresar con vida.

El mensaje fue conciso, al intentar regresar, Sam Krimp se encontró con su esposa cruzada de brazo con una expresión entre disgustada pero divertida en el rostro.

—Iba a decirte que no puedes desaparecerte así en medio de tanto trabajo, Sam.

—Tenía que vigilar sacaran los barriles con cuidado.

—Entiendo. Vamos querido, volvamos a trabajar.

—Sí, vamos.

—Por cierto, tienes unos modos muy curiosos de desearle buena suerte a tu hermano cuando te preocupas por él.

No hubo respuesta, sólo una inclinación de cabeza y un rubor. El grupo encabezado por Crono y Lucca evitaron los abucheos para no molestar más al hombre. Las puertas se abrieron y la marcha de regreso al puente Zenan por el bosque Guardia empezó.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong> saludos. El buen Tata tendrá su grano de arena a aportar en la historia. Espero quede bien lo que tengo preparado. Gracias.

**Armando232** gracias por la galleta, je. En efecto esto fue una combinación de la técnica curativa entre Marle y Robo, con la reina anexada (¿Contará como Técnica triple?). Gracias, un saludo.

**Sebamitito** me imagino la teoría que tienes, trataré de ser ambigüo pues aún no me decido de establecerla. Tata mantendrá una personalidad semejante a la del juego en cuento aparezca. Saludos.

**Guest** gracias, por supuesto la seguiré.

**Sanguman** gracias, aunque aún tengo más capítulos de drama personal, pero lo compenso por el que se viene que será un capítulo mayoritariamente de acción. Saludos.


	119. V 03 01

**QUINTA PARTE**

**EL HÉROE Y LA ESPADA**

**Capítulo III - Batalla en el puente Zenan  
><strong>

**1  
><strong>

Al capitán Francis Krimp los ojos se le cerraban. Hacía poco que su descanso había terminado, pero su cuerpo le exigía todavía más sueño. Culpaba al hambre de ello. Necesitaba reponer sus fuerzas de algún modo, pero si comenzaba a ejercitarse desgastaría más la poca energía que le quedaba. Sus hombres apenas y se movían, cuando se suponía que debían estar haciendo rondas a lo largo de la costa. Los rumores de deserciones y quizá un posible robo a Truce habían llegado a sus oídos. No podía hacer acusaciones a ciegas, o tendría un motín entre manos que no podría controlar.

—¡Capitán, alguien se acerca!

La noticia vino del lado contrario a la costa. Enfocó su vista con dificultad. Además del cansancio ya estaba anocheciendo, y una espesa niebla comenzaba a difuminar el ambiente. En un principio distinguió la carreta, y su ceño se frunció pensando en el peligro al que los aldeanos de Truce se disponían. Por bien de ellos más les valía no llevar comida en su carga, si era así ni él detendría a sus hombres de lo que pudiese pasar. Tal vez eso les haría escarmentar en sus intentos de discutirle por cruzar el puente.

Vio los otros dos caballos y uno de sus jinetes le pareció familiar, mucho más le pareció la forma que caminando a paso rápido les seguía, una forma inhumana cuyo ruido al andar era extraño y artificial. Lo comprendió enseguida.

—¡Ábranles camino al campamento!

Sospechando lo que se trataba, así con la esperanza porque sus plegarias finalmente habían sido escuchadas, los soldados hicieron caso siguiendo con los ojos la carga que custodiaban Sir Crono y Lady Lucca montados en sus propios caballos, mientras la señorita Marle de pie atrás con su ballesta en mano cuidaba la preciada carga, en compañía de cuatro hombres más el cochero dirigiendo los dos corceles de arrastre.

—Capitán Krimp —le llamó el pelirrojo desmontando y situándose frente a él, como sólo un Sir con rango militar podría hacerlo—. Hemos traído con autorización de su majestad provisiones para su regimiento.

Aunque quería saltar de felicidad, el capitán mantuvo la compostura.

—Muchas gracias por sus servicios Sir Crono, a usted y a su grupo.

Se dio un golpe en el pecho a modo de saludo y respeto, que Crono imitó manteniendo presente en todo momento las lecciones de Sir Dianos en cuanto ética militar. Lucca desmontó, ayudando junto con Marle y los voluntarios del castillo a bajar los tres barriles. Robo los fue guiando manteniendo a distancia a los desesperados soldados, hasta que las chicas y los voluntarios sacaron los cuencos para ir sirviendo las raciones a cada hombre. Era comida sencilla: arroz, verduras, alubias con sopa y queso con pan, pero ni a los soldados de más refinado paladar nunca antes le había sabido nada tan exquisito como eso.

El último en servirse manteniendo el recato y el ejemplo en todo momento fue el capitán. Había mandado a los primeros hombres en acabar sus porciones, a ir a cubrir a quienes hacían guardia en las mediaciones del puente, para que ellos también probasen alimento. Aunque se les ofreció una porción, los chicos la rechazaron argumentando iban todavía lo suficiente comidos de cuando estuvieron en Truce. Robo rechazó también la porción explicando algo extraño que nadie comprendió acerca de una batería de larga duración, aunque de buena gana aceptó la grasa con que daban mantenimiento a sus armaduras y espadas para untársela en las rodillas, hombros y su codo.

—Debieron de proporcionarles guardias para que les acompañasen —opinó el capitán tras terminar— ¿No tuvieron problemas para transportar esto por el bosque, Sir Crono?

—No. Marle hizo buena retaguardia con la ballesta, mientras Lucca, Robo y yo apartábamos del camino a los monstruos que se nos ponían al frente.

—Realmente son muy hábiles en el combate. A momentos olvido lo que hicieron con Frog en la Catedral.

—¿Qué hay de ese lugar? ¿Sigue en pie?

—La mayor parte, o mejor dicho lo que los aldeanos y soldados no tuvimos tiempo de destruir antes del ataque a Truce. Una vez que terminemos con Magus lo primero que haremos será tirar piedra por piedra lo que quede de ese lugar. Esto está exquisito.

—Espero tenga aún hambre.

Con cierto disimulo, Crono le puso en las manos el paquetillo que el cocinero le había entregado al final. Krimp tardó un poco en comprender, pero tan pronto lo abrió no necesitó que el muchacho le explicara nada.

—Esto lo preparó mi hermano.

—Sí, sólo para usted. Le desea buena suerte.

—¿En serio dijo eso? —estaba escéptico.

—Bueno, ya sabe, a su propio modo tan amable de ser.

El capitán se permitió reír como hacía días no había podido hacer. Le pegó un buen mordisco al bocadillo haciendo una expresión curiosa de ensoñación.

—Era el favorito de nuestro padre. Puede que le criticara muchas cosas, pero nunca lo vi disgustarse en todo un día con él cuando era esto lo que le preparaba —observa los barriles, ya casi por la mitad de su contenido, y a sus hombres con un semblante muy diferente: más festivo y alegre—. Ciertamente le debemos mucho al cocinero tanto como al rey.

—Es buen hombre. Tal vez sería bueno que dejaran de pelearse.

—No es que empiece yo las peleas Sir Crono, sólo me limito a terminarlas.

Eso mismo podría decir el cocinero, pensó Crono, pero era algo que no se arriesgaría a decir en voz alta. Era agradable hablar como a un igual a un capitán de la mesa cuadrada. Era como su maestro antes de que se enemistaran por culpa del juicio y su posterior enfrentamiento.

—Bien, capitán. Hay algo más que debo comunicarle. El rey nos ha pedido a mis amigos y a mí ir a auxiliar al "héroe" en su búsqueda, por lo que espero después de la comida nos conceda el permiso para partir.

Por si dudaba de sus palabras le extendió un pergamino que el mismo Canciller les había entregado en el castillo, antes de bajar a las cocinas. El capitán lo examinó superficialmente antes de hacerlo a un lado encarando al joven Sir, para hacerle precisamente la misma pregunta que el Canciller le hizo cuando le dio el documento.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que el rey les mandó a buscar?

—Algo para terminar con la vida de Magus —también había sido la misma respuesta que le había dado al anciano, así como lo siguiente—. Cuando lo encontremos tal vez el rey le hable de qué se trata.

—Por supuesto —su desconfianza era latente—. Realmente el rey piensa que la espada sigue ahí, ¿no es cierto?

El muchacho se puso nervioso. No estaba seguro si sólo especulaba para tenderle una trampa, o si realmente sabía de algo. El capitán miraba a través de la neblina hacia el puente meditando un poco.

—Se llama Masamune.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Masamune, la espada Masamune. El capitán Sir Cyrus nunca la usaba en prácticas, salvo en combates reales por lo que pocos llegaron a verla. Yo entonces era menos que un soldado recién embestido cuando desapareció. Un arma asombrosa. Decía que era antigua, pero las pocas veces que pude echarle un vistazo lucía recién salida de una forja. ¿Puede guardarme un secreto, Sir Crono? —él asintió, aún nervioso, pero interesado en las palabras del capitán—. Quería esa espada para mí. Tres años después fui a los montes de Denadoro sin decírselo a nadie, pero no avancé mucho por las creaturas que habitan ahí. Lo intenté varias veces más, la última hace dos años cuando obtuve mi nombramiento de capitán, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

—¿Cómo supo que se marchó a los montes? Creí que eso había sido un asunto confidencial.

—Por su escudero, Glenn que fue a pedirme un favor la última noche que estuvieron en el castillo. Tenía miedo que algo pasara cuando su maestro se enfrentara a Magus, y vaya que tuvo razones para temer. Lo complací, pero a mis insistencias y tras hacerme jurar que no le diría a nadie, a riesgo que el rey lo arrestara por desacato, le hice que me confesara a dónde irían. No digo que el chico no tenga algo especial, sé que repelió a los místicos de alguna forma en Truce, pero sigue siendo un niño. Dudo que pueda avanzar mucho por esos montes, y aún si lo hace, nada nos asegura que la espada siga con los restos de Sir Cyrus.

—¿Piensa que está muerto?

—Me cuesta más trabajo pensar que está vivo. Al menos espero que su escudero tuviese una muerte rápida. Era un chico demasiado blando.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pidió aquella noche, capitán?

—Eso es algo que también juré no decirle a nadie, Sir Crono. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La forma en que lo miró fue suficiente para disuadir al muchacho de insistir al respecto.

Las chicas sirvieron personalmente a los soldados que agredieron a Lucca por culpa de la manzana, tan pronto aparecieron llegando de su guardia. Apenados, le pidieron una disculpa que dejó más satisfecha a la inventora que a la doncella rubia, pero por su amiga hizo las paces con ellos.

Un último soldado llegó de la guardia por el puente. Iba con prisa haciendo que su caballo avanzara al galope. Sus compañeros rieron por el apuro que tenía tras tener noticia de la comida, pero no se dirigió a los barriles o a las personas que atendían, sino directamente fue hacia el capitán que acababa de terminar el bocadillo del cocinero. Cuando desmontó con prisa y se quietó el casco, las alarmas de Krimp y Crono se activaron tan pronto vieron su rostro blanco y lívido por el miedo.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—¡Capitán, los místicos vienen hacia acá!

Quienes lo escucharon soltaron los platos y se acercaron a Banta, que de inmediato comenzó a proporcionarles uno a uno espada y yelmo. El capitán les permitió continuar alistándose, mientras los hombres que habían ido como voluntarios, pusieron los pies en polvorosa excusándose de no haberse ofrecido más allá de servir la comida. El bosque era peligroso, pero preferían enfrentar sus peligros ellos solos al que tendrían que encarar con los místicos.

—¿Quién es la fuente? ¿Toma?

—Marco, el guardabosques de la pradera. Dice que el pueblo los ha visto marchar de los acantilados y por eso se han encerrado en sus hogares. Por lo que me explicó están a menos de una hora de aquí. Asegura que su rumbo es el puente. No parece que harán un ataque sorpresa como la última vez, sino que nos enfrentarán directamente.

—Qué tontería. Realmente deben sentirse muy confiados. ¿Cuántos son?

—No está seguro. El cálculo que hizo fue de doscientos, puede que incluso sean el doble de eso, pero es otra la peor parte. Es el mismo Ozzie quien los está dirigiendo.

El nombre hizo eco en la mente de Crono, así como en Lucca, Marle y Robo que ya se habían acercado para enterarse de los pormenores, junto con algunos soldados de rango superior. Los caballeros como su capitán lucieron bastante preocupados, mientras el pequeño grupo de extranjeros recordaba a cierto alcalde místico regordete, vanagloriándose de ser descendiente de aquél personaje de antaño.

—¿Marco está seguro que es Ozzie?

—Lo mismo le pregunté, pero dice que es inconfundible.

—Entiendo. Come lo que puedas y prepárate. Entraremos en batalla dentro de poco.

De haberlo visto él mismo, corroboraría en que su figura era inconfundible, como compartió a los muchachos.

—Gracias por los servicios que nos han prestado. Pueden retirarse, a partir de aquí nos encargamos nosotros.

—Nada de eso —exclamó Lucca—. Tenemos que marchar hacia Denadoro.

—Ni ese documento vale su petición. No lo entienden. Dentro de menos de una hora tendremos a un ejército de místicos encima. Esto se volverá un lugar de enfrentamiento, y Ozzie viene con ellos.

—Entonces pelearemos con ustedes —intervino Marle—. Usted lo ha dicho. Mis amigos pelearon en la Catedral y pueden defenderse, yo misma también puedo hacerlo para que se entere.

El hombre observó escéptico a la muchachilla. No era Leene, pero le recordaba tanto a la reina que por mucho que le desagradara por su semejanza, la idea de ponerla en semejante peligro le perturbaba.

—Creo que no entiende. No se trata de Yackra quienes los lidera. Es algo todavía peor. Hablo del comandante más peligroso de Magus, un experto en la necromancia. Ozzie también fue el anterior rey de los místicos antes que Magus. Domina magia tan avanzada como en los antiguos tiempos los hombres lo hacían. ¿Saben lo que es la magia? Es una fuerza mortífera que sólo esos demonios de los místicos son capaces de convocar.

El grupo tragó saliva. La mirada que se dirigieron entre sí fue bastante clara. Ninguno usaría magia a no ser que fuese necesario.

—Con nosotros cuatro incrementaremos considerablemente las posibilidades de obtener la victoria —opinó Robo—. Permítanos asistirle, Capitán Francis Krimp.

Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz casi fantasmagórica de aquél ser. Lo pensó un momento.

—Sir Crono. ¿Está usted y su grupo seguros de unírsenos en batalla?

—Los estamos, capitán.

Alguien se aproximó y le pasó al capitán Krimp un yelmo y una espada. Iban repartiéndoselos a los rezagados. El capitán observó el yelmo dorado un momento, antes de colocárselo a Crono en la cabeza.

—Vayan con Banta a que los arme para la batalla entonces. Veremos de lo que están hechos.

* * *

><p><strong>Neverdie<strong> procuraré hacer algo para el recuerdo. Me puse muy ambicioso con la pelea de la próxima parte, espero les agrade. Saludos.

**Saguman** sé que no lo fue. Descuida, llegaré a esa parte y haré que la espera haya valido la pena. Gracias, un saudo.

**Armando232** gracias por la sugerencia, de hecho en las próximas batallas incluiré varias técnicas dobles donde Robo se verá involucrado, espero queden bien y agrade la inclusión. Saludos.

**GeorgeLPZ** muchas gracias, por acá usamos la misma expresión. En un par de partes más Zombor viene, y en dos capítulos los demás, pero lo advierto, desde el próximo capítulo preparados pues la sangre correrá. Espero te agrade.


	120. V 03 02

**QUINTA PARTE**

**EL HÉROE Y LA ESPADA**

**Capítulo III - Batalla en el puente Zenan  
><strong>

**2  
><strong>

Nadie movía ni un solo músculo. Cada soldado permanecía inmóvil con el arma dirigida hacia el nacimiento del puente. Al frente, el capitán al lado del comandante a su derecha y Crono a su izquierda esperaba atento, maldiciendo que la neblina no les permitiese ver más allá de sus narices.

—Recuerden. Estén atentos cuando los escuchen cruzar el puente. No avanzaremos hasta que ellos lo hagan primero. No correremos el riesgo que a último momento, se les ocurra tirarlo de vuelta con nosotros encima. En cuanto de la orden, darán la señal al resto para que avancen.

Crono en su nueva armadura, un tanto primitiva si la comparaba con la del futuro, o con las de su propio tiempo, volteó a ver a sus amigas también protegidas. No tenían armaduras como tales. Usaban vestiduras de metal trenzado en cadena ajustadas a sus cuerpos. Las armaduras comunes eran demasiado pesadas para ellas y muy imprácticas, limitando sus movimientos por las hombreras anchas. Banta llamaba a esos trajes de metal livianos "doncellas de hierro", siendo las chicas las primeras en portarlos, aunque imaginó el nombre terminaría por cambiarlo, pues los soldados seguramente se negarían a usar algo llamado "doncella". El mismo herrero tenía su propia armadura y espada, como muchos voluntarios de Truce. Se necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible. Robo no necesitaba armadura, su propio cuerpo en sí ya era una, y había rechazado cualquier tipo de arma, incluso la ballesta que terminó en manos de Marle, pues como Lucca, decía tener su propia arma incorporada; las chicas asintieron con miedo a su amigo. Crono reconoció que estaba aterrado. Habían enfrentado muchos peligros, pero esto lo tomaba como la primera batalla real en la que participarían, especialmente cuando el enemigo era tan numeroso y contarían con el apoyo de un ejército. No. Comprendieron que ellos se habían vuelto parte del ejército. Más sorpresa, más inseguridad, más miedo.

Los escucharon. El puente era resistente, pero el eco de la madera se alzaba con los pasos combinados de quienes se acercaban al otro lado.

—A ellos no les da miedo que a nosotros se nos ocurra tirar el puente abajo con ellos —murmuró el comandante.

—No tienen por qué hacerlo. Con el trabajo que nos costó restaurarlo, ellos están seguros que lo último que queremos es volver a incomunicarnos.

Los pasos se estaban haciendo más y más pesados, cada vez acercándose a su posición. Marle tragó saliva, retrayendo su ballesta preparando el primer tiro. Lucca comprobó por última vez que su pistola estuviera cargada, preguntándose por primera vez qué estaba haciendo ahí. Y entonces no hubo lugar para nada más en la mente de todos.

—¡Adelante!

A la orden del capitán, todo el ejército avanzó pisando finalmente el puente. La madera retumbó, y nadie supo decir si era sólo por ellos al correr, o eran tanto ellos como los místicos corriendo a enfrentarlos.

Lucca corría entre los soldados con la vista tratando con dificultad el ver algo más que las espaldas de los guerreros, cuando algo que había saltado del otro lado, cayó encima de ella chillando con las alas extendidas y cuchillo en mano. Su reacción fue inmediata. El disparo acertó de lleno a la criatura en la cabeza, con horror se hizo a un lado para no pisar el cuerpo de la gárgola, y entonces un soldado salió volando sobre su cabeza tras ser golpeado por un hench que estaba ya frente a ella. El hench bramó acercándosele al lado de cuatro creaturas semejantes a él, cuando tres soldados les cayeron encima atacándolos con espada, sólo uno de los caballeros sobrevivió, aunque dos de esas bestias perecieron, la tercera lo hizo por la flecha que entró por su ojo, y Lucca volvió a sentirse agradecida con Marle.

La doncella antes princesa de Guardia se movía ágilmente entre los soldados, nunca agrediendo inicialmente, pero si respondiendo disparando directamente a las gárgolas y naga-etts que intentaban emboscar a los guardias. Una maza casi le arranca la cabeza, no la había visto, pero a tiempo se tiró de espaldas, haciéndose a un lado para que el inmenso cíclope no le pisara. Un disparo en el tobillo al tener su cabeza fuera de su área de visión y bastó para ponerlo de rodillas. Alguien más aprovechó para decapitarlo con la espada. Cargó con la rapidez con que ella sólo podía para ayudarle al comandante que tenía a dos henchs y un cíclope encima disparando al cuello de este último, pero sin poder hacer nada más por el hombre que vengarlo, matando al hench que le aplastó la cabeza a puñetazos. Asqueada retrocedió tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de ver. Un buen hombre había muerto delante de ella, pero más seguían vivos y su deber era asegurarse que siguieran así. Volvió a cargar y disparó de lleno con una Naga-et y otra figura que con horror comprobó se trataba de un imp. Quiso llorar, pero se controló recargando y disparando, recargando y disparando, diciéndose a sí misma que de poder hacerlo, esos imps la matarían sin demostrar piedad.

Los místicos salían volando despedidos cuando eran golpeados por Robo. Su puño era pesado y poderoso, pero cuando el enemigo creaba distancia, podía expulsarlo como un misil dando más impulso y fuerza a sus ataques. Un cíclope más alto que él logró sujetar su puño, y la caja torácica del mismo voló en pedazos, cuando la máquina le disparó en el pecho con el cañón que reemplazaba su otro brazo. Recuperó su puño y así barrió a las gárgolas, las cuales inútilmente habían tratado de atravesar su resistente coraza con aquellas inútiles espadas y dagas. Un crujido bajo sus pies y se encontró con los restos de un Imp. Una Naga-ett quiso atacarlo. Estaba herida con un feo corte que un soldado le había dado, pero un revés de Robo terminó el trabajo al fracturarle el cuello.

Sir Dianos, era él único pensamiento que Crono tenía conforme atacaba y se defendía de los místicos. Tenía dificultades, pues pareciera que tanto enemigos como soldados se apretujaban en el puente buscando espacio para pelear. Más de una vez alguien a empujones estuvo a punto de tirarlo por el borde, donde algunos místicos y soldados ya habían caído. No permitiría que le hiciesen daño. Fue entrenado por el mismísimo capitán de la mesa cuadrada, debía rendir tributo a tal honor, y cualquier rencilla posterior desapareció de su mente en el instante que la sangre de un místico cubrió su cara tras cercenarle un brazo.

Los místicos tenían un buen entrenamiento, muchos de ellos encontraban su fin igual que los soldados a quienes enfrentaban. Les faltaba algo de coordinación con sus congéneres, pero el capitán admitía que subestimarlos había sido un error que no volvería a cometer. Alguien rozó su armadura con un cuchillo, y no tuvo la oportunidad de devolverle el cumplido, pues de pronto sintió su cuerpo inmóvil. Frente a él un ser levitaba en el aire: Era amarillo, con piernas y brazos flacuchentos incapaces de sostener una espada, ya no decir su propio cuerpo vestido con una capa carmín. Supo que él era la causa por la que de pronto se convirtió en un blanco fácil del enemigo. Una gárgola se acercó con el cuchillo dispuesto. Krimp pensó en su hermano, y de pronto pudo moverse y cortar por el costado al místico. El hechicero monstruoso yacía con un agüero negruzco y rojo en la cabeza. Casi mata a Lucca por la impresión que le causó el disparo de su arma tan cerca de sus oídos.

Llena por la adrenalina del momento, Marle apuntó a una naga-ett. Nunca pudo disparar. Gritó de dolor a la vez que el mundo se volvió un borrón que pasó a gran velocidad cuando fue arrojada contra un soldado. Se levantó pensando que había quedado sorda, pero recuperó al instante la audición, pero no su ballesta, y además su antebrazo estaba colgándole grotescamente. Los soldados bailaron a su alrededor con sus adversarios. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue echarse al suelo y colocar con tal fuerza que se lastimó a sí misma, la mano buena sobre el brazo roto aplicándose su propia energía curativa. Gracias a su magia era más fácil que antes el curar, pero dolió como el demonio cuando sus huesos y músculos regresaron a su sitio. Una pierna grotesca se cruzó en su camino, no lo pensó mucho, sencillamente la sostuvo y cuando el místico miró hacia abajo chilló de dolor pues esta se había congelado, y al tratar de quitarla, lo único que hizo fue partirla y ser blanco de la primer estocada de sus enemigos.

Lucca había matado a otro imp, agachándose y esquivando las dentadas que las serpientes gigantes azules intentaban propinarle. Se convirtieron en el problema de alguien más cuando unos guardias aparecieron haciéndoles frente. Entonces escuchó un grito que le heló la sangre. Banta estaba a unos metros de ella, herido, forcejeando con una gárgola encima amenazándolo con un cuchillo. No había tiempo de recargar el arma. Banta volvió a gritar asustado cuando el haz de fuego rodeó a la bestia quemándola. El herrero volteó y vio los restos del fuego abandonando las manos de la muchacha de los anteojos. Un sentimiento muy extraño surgió en él. Miedo, amor, y añoranza por el bebé que su esposa tendría. A gatas trató de retirarse tomando la espada de un soldado muerto en el camino, amedrentando a los imps que se le acercaron.

Casi ningún místico se metía con Robo, por la mala habían comprobado que si no era indestructible, al menos sabía aparentarlo. Tenía un conteo de muertos muy elevado, hasta los soldados se alejaron de él con miedo cuando levantaba su cañón y volaba a los cíclopes a distancia, siendo estos la mayor amenaza de todos los místicos. Fue un intento desesperado el que hizo el enemigo. Se vio rodeado por hechiceros místicos sin piernas de gruesos brazos y también de los débiles jugglars, todos levitaban y apuntaron extrañas ondas que interfirieron por momentos con los comandos de su programación. Los soldados le ayudaron y derribaron a uno, la desconcentración que sufrieron por defenderse de los demás, fue suficiente para que Robo hiciera a un lado sus junturas y los fulminara con sus sistemas de láseres. Dos soldados salieron heridos también. No pudo evitarlo, no tenía los impactos a todo su control.

El capitán Krimp luchaba con varios místicos a la vez, moviéndose rápido, atacando, bloqueando, esquivando y contraatacando. La batalla estaba equilibrada y eso no le estaba gustando. Aún no había visto a Ozzie por ninguna parte y aquello le inquietaba más que aliviarlo. Enterró su espada en el cuello de un hench, y el pesado cuerpo calló llevándoselo consigo al no poder sacar su arma a tiempo. El capitán maldijo por lo bajo su descuido, se agachó y al alzar la vista lo supo: Iba a morir. Lamentó nunca llegar a hacer las paces con su hermano. La inmensa masa que el cíclope aferraba descendió a su cabeza. Crono se quitó de encima a una gárgola azul cuando vio lo que ocurría. Un místico lo tocó y chilló despedido al aire por la energía eléctrica que corrió sobre el cuerpo del muchacho.

El cíclope quedó paralizado cuando el trueno lo alcanzó, y sólo por eso Krimp permaneció con vida. No había nubes visibles, por inercia el capitán volteó al punto de partida. Crono tenía las manos en alto. Fuego. Algo se estaba quemando. Los místicos retrocedían de los soldados a los que Lucca había protegido rodeándolos con el fuego que parecía haber brotado de sus manos. Corrió para protegerse de los hechiceros a los que llamó su atención. Cayeron antes de poder levantar la espada contra ellos, destrozándose al impactarse contra el suelo al no ser más que pesados bloques de hielo. Pensó en Robo, pero este estaba ocupado disparando contra los hechiceros al comprender que eran más peligrosos que los cíclopes. No podía ver a Marle moverse entre la multitud congelando cuanto enemigo se le cruzara olvidándose de buscar su arma.

Se dio cuenta que en realidad no había equilibrio. La batalla estaba a su favor. No relacionó la magia con Crono y el resto, hasta que los pocos místicos sobrevivientes comenzaron a emprender la retirada. También su grupo perdió muchos buenos hombres, dos por cada siete místicos caídos, calculó. El puente se había convertido en una bizarra visión de un purgatorio lleno de cuerpos esparcidos de toda clase de seres y humanos por igual.

Poco a poco la batalla fue aminorando, hasta que lo último que quedó fue una gárgola. Inútilmente intentó emprender el vuelo, hasta que cayó al mar pesadamente convertido en nada más que hielo a causa del último ataque de Marle. El capitán en esta ocasión pudo apreciarlo con detalle.

—Hemos conseguido la victoria.

No hubo emoción en las palabras del capitán, y es que muchos de sus hombres jadeaban cansados, heridos, observando a sus compañeros muertos, pero especialmente viendo con reverencial temor a los Sires, pues como él, ya tenían la paz que necesitaban para entender lo que había sucedido. Los chicos estaban cansados, aunque la máquina no daba muestras de cansancio, aún así se veía algo desgastada. Los soldados mantenían cierta distancia de ellos. Se dieron cuenta, no parecía importarles. Miraban al capitán buscando algo, alguna reacción, o quizá su aprobación.

—Sí, hacemos magia y hemos ayudado.

La declaración de Lucca sacó de su ensimismamiento al capitán.

—Gracias. Ahora…

El grito de alguien lo interrumpió. Al volver la vista, todos se horrorizaron cuando descubrieron que quien enterró su espada en el abdomen del soldado, no fue un místico sino otro de los guardias, uno cuyos intestinos colgaban grotescamente de su vientre abierto. El temor los invadió. Su compatriota debía de estar muerto, y ahí lo tenían traicionándolos de pie, con aquellos ojos tan oscuros como el vacío de un pozo. En el suelo, los místicos ya muertos comenzaban a presentar espasmos, los valientes soldados caídos también, hasta que todos recuperaron las fuerzas suficientes para volver a ponerse de pie, con armas en mano volviéndose contra sus aliados.

La valentía escapaba de los corazones de quienes seguían vivos, especialmente cuando el caballero asesinado, pronto volvió a ponerse en pie compartiendo la misma antinatural mirada de su asesino y el resto de los muertos.

Una carcajada atronadora paralizó al capitán de la mesa cuadrada. Sus mismos aliados temblaban ante la dantesca visión. La carcajada continúo. La neblina se despejó, y el cielo se oscureció por la amenazante tormenta que estalló en los cielos. La figura suspendida a pocos metros en el aire a moderada distancia fue visible. Al principio Crono y sus amigos pensaron que sería otro de los hechiceros, o de los Jugglar, uno más regordete. De pronto lo que distinguieron fue una versión tan grotesca de imp como lo sería el alcalde místico Ozzal, pero cuya piel verdosa lucía más enferma, y sus ojos no reflejaban torpeza sino maldad. El inmenso y antinatural ser balanceó una cola que su especie no se suponía debía de tener. Sus dientes eran colmillos podridos con sangre seca incrustada. Sus ojillos oscuros eran siniestros.

Todos estaban agotados, más no era excusa para ponerse a descansar, comprendió el capitán, la verdadera batalla apenas iba a dar comienzo. Finalmente Ozzie había dado la cara, y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebamitito<strong> gracias por ayudarme a alcanzar los 200 reviews, en verdad estoy complacido por alcanzar semejante número. Viendo las palabras que llevo hasta ahora comienzo a preguntarme si llegaré incluso al medio millón de palabras escritas, wow. Espero te haya agradado el capítulo. Saludos.

**Neverdie, GeorgeLPZ y Sanguman** gracias amigos por mantener su apoyo. Espero les agrade lo que continuará. Desde este capítulo en adelante las cosas se pondrán algo oscuras. Saludos.


End file.
